Te Quiero Solo Para Mi
by blackstones3
Summary: Sakura es hermana de Naruto el mejor amigo de Sasuke. Estos se conocen y el pelinegro se encapricha con la peli-rosa. A Sakura tambien le gusta Sasuke, pero ella lo ve como un juego y lo seduce.
1. La Hermana De Mi Mejor Amigo

**Te quiero solo para mí**

**La hermana de mi mejor amigo**

* * *

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, tengo 15 años, soy alto mido 1.80, tengo buen cuerpo, ejercitado pero sin exagerar, mi cabellos es negro y lo llevo un poco rebelde, mis ojos son afilados y obscuros, mi piel es clara y cara afilada.

Mi carácter es serio, soy orgulloso y me enojo con mucha facilidad, soy un chico muy popular entre las chicas de mi preparatoria, cosa que en verdad me molesta, ya que son un tias inmaduras que siempre están detrás de mí. Soy antisocial y el único amigo con el que convivo se llama Naruto Uzamaki, lo conocí cuando tenía 12 años y desde entonces somos los mejores amigos, el es lo contrario a mí, el es imperativo, sonriente y amigable, al igual que yo es muy popular entre las chicas , ambos somos los mejores jugadores de fut boll americano de la escuela y yo soy el capitán.

Mi amigo Naruto es huérfano de madre, en estos momentos vive con su padre Minato Uzumaki y tiene una hermana cuatro años mayor que él, la cual estudia en extranjero desde los 12 años y para ser exacto ni la conozco.

Vivo con mis padres Mikoto Uchiha y Fugaku Uchiha también vivo con mi hermano mayor Itachi Uchiha al cual envidio porque es el orgullos de la familia, no como yo que a pesar de ser bueno en la escuela siempre me ando metiendo en problemas, así que mi padre siempre me riñe.

Mi familia y yo somos de clase media, no como mi amigo Naruto el cual pertenece a una familia adinerada, pero el estudia en la misma escuela que yo ósea una publica y no en una particular ya que según él no le gusta tratar con niñitos mimados.

* * *

Me despierto con el molesto sonido de mi despertador el cual apago molesto, muy adormilado me levanto de mi cama y camino al baño para tomar una muy buena ducha la cual me despejara y estaré listo para ir a la prepa.

Al terminar de bañarme bajo al comedor, y veo a mi madre que es una mujer hermosa de cabellera negra al igual que sus ojos, piel igual de blanca que la mía.

-Buenos días Sasuke-chan.-me saluda alegremente y con una gran sonrisa mi madre mientras tomo asiento en la silla del comedor.

-Buenos, madre.- contesto cortante recibiendo el plato de desayuno que mi madre me sirvió.

-Buenos días familia.- saluda alegremente mi odioso hermano Itachi, el es muy parecido a mi solo que se va más maduro y tiene el pelo más largo. Mi hermano camina hacia mi madre y le da un beso en la mejilla para después tomar asiento a lado de mi.-¿ papá ya salió al trabajo?.-pregunta mi hermano y mi madre solo asiente sonriendo dulcemente. Yo termino de desayunar e inmediatamente me levanto y regojo mi mochila.

-Ya me voy

-Que te vaya bien Sasuke-chan.- oigo que me grita mi madre desde la cocina, yo no le contesto simplemente abro la puerta principal para salir camino hacia la escuela.

* * *

Soy como siempre el primero en llegar al salón, entro y me siento en mi lugar para después ponerme a oír música con mi ipod mientras cierro los ojos. Poco a poco el salón se empieza a llenar, fijo mi mirada hacia la entrada y veo entrar a mi revoltoso amigo, el cual saluda a todos en el salón para después caminar sonriente hacia mí y sentarse atrás de mi lugar, se que está diciendo varias cosas mas no tengo ganas de escuchar sus sonseras así que no me quito los audífonos, pero de pronto siento un golpe en la cabeza el cual me hace inclinarla un poco, se quién demonios es ya que el único capaz de pegarme, fastidiado me quito los audífonos.

-¿Qué demonios quieres idiota?.- pregunto molesto volteando para verlo y me topo con su mirada de indignación.

-Te estoy contando algo muy importante para mí y tu ni me pelas.-me dice mi amigo mirándome molesto, yo solo lo veo con una ceja en alto haciendo que mi amigo suspirara derrotado para volverme a sonreír.- te estaba diciendo que mañana viene mi hermana mayor y lo mejor viene para quedarse eso me hace muy feliz ya que tengo 7 años sin verla.- exclama emocionado.

-¿Qué no la veías en días festivos?.- pregunto sin nada de interés.

-No teme, ¿Qué no recuerdas que te había contado que a mi hermana le gusta mucho viajar? Y casi nunca la encontrábamos en días festivos.- genial la típica niña rica y fresa.

-¿Y no estudia?.- pregunte ya aburrido pero con cierta curiosidad.

-Si pero, solo que es muy inteligente así que cada medio año cambia a la facultad según el país o estado al que valla, pero siendo sinceros no necesita estudiar ya que tiene una carrera como escritora en Estados Unidos y ella sola se mantiene, aun así le gusta experimentar cosas nuevas.- eso si me sorprendió según tenía entendido su hermana apenas tiene 19 años a lo mucho 20.

-¿Qué edad tiene?

-19 este año cumple 20.-contesto sonriente y orgulloso.

-Por lo que me acabas de contar tu hermana es el orgullo de la familia.- comento sin expresión

-Si aparte es muy hermosa.- comenta contento.- cuando vivía con nosotros papá y yo siempre le espantábamos los pretendiente.- comenta asiendo un gesto de enfado, en eso el profesor entra la salón y por fin Naruto se cayó para así ambos prestar atención, bueno en realidad yo prestaba atención mientras que Naruto se dormía.

* * *

Al salir de la escuela iba camino a casa junto al pegostle de Naruto el cual se auto invito, al llegar a mi hogar y abrir la puerta no salió mi madre a recibirme como siempre así que extrañado camino hacia la cocina y en el refrigerador veo una nota.

Sasuke-chan:

Fui a comprar el mandado, no tardo. En la nevera te deje la comida ya hecha.

Te quiere tu mamá Mikoto.

Tiro la nota al basurero y comienzo a calentar la comida para mí y mi rubio amigo para después servirla.

-Oye teme ¿Cuál es tu tipo de mujer?- me pregunta mi amigo después de tomar un poco de refresco.

-Las mujeres son molesta.- respondo cortante sin mirarlo ya que mi atención estaba en mi comida.

-Ya te veré cuando te enamores de una de esas molestias.- comento burlón lo cual yo ignore completamente, ja como si yo me fuera a enamorar eso es imposible. Después de comer nos vamos a mi recamara y nos ponemos a jugar videojuegos. Llevábamos un buen rato jugando, cuando de pronto suena el celular de mi amigo.

Bueno…….que …….enserio……………………….¿donde estas ahorita?........................enserio wau ahorita bajo……………………..teme.-me llama mi amigo yo volteo a verlo no sin antes pausar el juego.- vamos te presentare a mi hermana.- yo solo levanto dos cejas, eso a mí que me importa pero no puedo protestar ya que mi amigo me lleva prácticamente a rastras hacia abajo y abre la puerta de mi casa como si fuera suya para después quedarse parado como idiota en la entrada.

Yo me acomodo la manga de mi camisa la cual mi amigo había jalado y desacomodado para después mirar a mi amigo molesto por su acto, más mi reclamo se queda en mi garganta al ver el estado de shock en el que se encuentra Naruto y mirando hacia enfrente, yo sigo su mirada y me quedo igual que él viendo frente a mi casa estacionado estaba un mercedes negro convertible del año, mas eso no fue lo que me impresiono si no la conductora, una muy hermosa chica de cabello rosado largo, lacio y en capas, la cual miraba hacia nosotros con la más hermosa sonrisa que eh visto en mi vida, la chica levanto sus anteojos negros, los cuales se los posiciono en la cabeza como diadema dejándome ver mejor su hermoso rostro el cual era adornado por unos hermosos ojos verde jade los cuales me hipnotizaron.

La mujer salió del carro dejándome ver su muy hermoso y bien formado cuerpo el cual era cubierto por una muy ajustada blusa color celeste, marcaba su pequeña cintura y sus muy buen formados y enormes senos, traía un pantalón de mezclilla a la cadera el cual era muy ajustado y marcaba sus hermosas y proporcionadas piernas al igual que su cadera, la chica camino lenta y sensualmente hacia nosotros.............. ¡Por Dios! De cerca es aun más hermosa, casi me quedo sin aliento.

-Sakura-chan.- grita mi rubio amigo mientras se abraza a ella, cosa que me molesto demasiado.

-Que tal enano.- ¡Dios! Su vos es hermosa.- aunque ni tan enano ya estas más alto que yo.- comenta burlona al separarse del abrazo cosa que agradecí.

-Estas hermosa.- comenta Naruto mientras la ve de pies a cabeza haciendo que sintiera un molesto retorcijón en el estomago.- teme.-me llama el dobe volteando a mirarme sonriente.- te presento a mi hermana mayor.- ¿queeeeeeeeeeeeee su hermana?, ¿esa hermosura de mujer es la hermana de Naruto? ¿De la cual me ha estado ablando todo el día?- Sakura-chan él es mi mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha.- la pelirrosa voltea a verme mientras me sonríe dulcemente.

-Un gusto.-me dice extendiendo su mano, la cual yo tomo por inercia, pero ¡oh! sorpresa al tomar mi mano me jala dándome un beso en la mejilla lo cual hace que sienta un gran calor en mis mejillas sonrojándome, ¡Dios! ¿qué me pasa?. Sakura se separa de mi y al ver mi sonrojo se sonríe con burla.- siento si te incomode Sasuke-kun, pero en el extrajera así se acostumbra a saludar y olvide que aquí no se saluda así.- me dice apenada pero puedo notar como sus ojos brillan con maldad.

-N..no te preocupes y para mí también es un gusto.- Dios ¿desde cuándo tartamudeo?.

-¿Desde cuándo tartamudeas teme?.- gracias Naruto tenías que meterte en lo que no te importa, gracias al estúpido comentario de mi amigo Sakura pensara que soy un idiota…..espera ¿desde cuándo me importa lo que una chica piense de mi? eso está mal debo recuperar mi imagen, así que solo volteo a ver a mi amigo con una mirada matadora para que calle su gran bocota cosa que funciono.

-Bueno chicos, los invito a comer, ya que papá no llegara hasta la cena.-comento sonriente la pelirrosa.

-Claro ¿tú también vienes verdad teme?.- me pregunto entusiasmado el rubio yo me iba a negar, pero al ver a la pelirrosa solo asentí. Me subí en la parte de atrás del auto mientras que mi amigo se subía de copiloto, la hermosa pelirrosa comenzó a manejar.

-Sakura-chan ¿ cómo supiste donde estaba?.-pregunto curioso mi amigo y yo preste atención a la respuesta.

-Pues llegue hoy en la mañana y te estuve esperando pero al ver que no llegabas le pregunte al mayordomo por ti y me dijo que estabas con un amigo, le pregunte la dirección y me la dio así que aquí estoy.

-¿papá sabe que ya llegaste?

-No, planeo sorprenderlo en la noche.-comento divertida, ¡por dios! Esta mujer no es la niña fresa que me imagine.

-Y dime hermana ¿cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?.

-No sé, puedo quedarme todo el tiempo que quiera ya que le puedo mandar mi trabajo a la editora por correo, así que por eso no me preocupo, todo depende si encuentro algo interesante aquí.- al decir la última frase me miro por el espejo retrovisor y no sé si fue mi imaginación pero vi un brillo extraño en su mirada.

La pelirrosa y el rubio estuvieron platicando por un buen rato hasta que finalmente nos llevo a un restaurante un poco elegante, nos bajamos e inmediatamente nos dieron una mesa, pronto llego el mesero y nos tomo la orden.

-Voy al baño.- avise parándome para caminar hacia los sanitarios, al llegar me encamine hacia el lavabo, oí como abrían la puerta y la cerraban, no le tome importancia hasta que levante la mirada y veo a Sakura parada atrás de mi sonriéndome traviesa, eso hizo que ensanchara los ojos.

-Eto…..eh….el baño de damas está enfrente.-cielos creo que soy idiota, Sakura a través del espejo me sonrió.

-Lo sé.- me contesto y de un rápido movimiento me volteo y beso mis labios haciendo que yo no supiera cómo reaccionar lo que si se es que estaba más rojo que un tomate.- ¿sabes? eres muy lindo y me gustas.- comento coqueta al separarse de mis labios yo aun no sabía qué hacer, Sakura sonrió de medio lado lo cual se me hizo muy familiar y me tomo de la mano para después empujarme a unos de los cubículos del baño el cual cerro con seguro para después sentarme en el escusado. Sakura se sentó en cuclillas en mis piernas mientras me abrazaba por el cuello para después volverme a besar, yo aun impresionado le correspondí el beso torpemente, ella mordió mi labio haciendo que abriera la boca para después meter su lengua, y ¡por dios! estaba en el paraíso, besaba genial y yo torpemente trataba de seguir el ritmo.- ¿es tu primer beso? ¿ Verdad?.-cometo agitada al separarnos y yo estaba rojo a más no poder, y solo asentí a su pregunta.- eso me gusta.- dijo para después volverme a besar mas apasionada que antes, ella comenzó a moverse sobre mis piernas rosando deliciosamente mi entrepierna, cosa que me hizo sentir un cosquilleo en mi vientre, después comenzó a pegar su pecho en mi torso asiendo que sintiera sus esponjados senos y lo peor no dejaba de besarme con desesperación, así que paso lo que tenía que pasar siendo un adolecente con las hormonas al tope y teniendo a una hermosa mujer besándote salvajemente y moviéndose deliciosamente sobre mi cuerpo, si mi amigo reacciono poniéndose duro como una roca, Sakura pareció notarlo ya que soltó un gemido el cual termino en mi boca, Sakura se separo de mi mordiendo mi labio para después mirarme traviesa.- tal parece que Sasu-chan quiere jugar.-comento endemoniadamente coqueta para después quitarse sobre mis piernas, luego se incoo y comenzó a desabrochar mi pantalón.

-Qu…….que haces?.- pregunte nervioso pero en ningún momento trate de detenerla, ella no me contesto y solo saco mi pene de los bóxer y empezó a masajearlo asiendo que yo me mordiera el dedo para no gemir, desde mi posición podía ver como ella se lamia los labios para después acercar su rostros y empezarme hacer sexo oral………………………¡por dios! como mueve esa lengüita…… no puedo creer esa mujer me robo mi primer beso, es la primer mujer en ver mi miembro, (_claro aparte de mi madre pero ella solo lo vio cuando era un bebe y para cambiarme los pañales)_ es la primer mujer que me hace enloquecer y sonrojarme y si esto sigue así se llevara mi virginidad también, pero en realidad eso es algo que me encantaría, tener a esa mujer sudado y gimiendo debajo de mi es lo que más deseo……Sakura seguía succionando y lamiendo mi miembro hasta que sin poder evitarlo me corrí en su boca, lo cual no pareció molestarle ya que me miro lambiéndose los labios, me sonrió para después pararse como si nada y salir del baño dejándome ahí sentado en el escusado con mi miembro de fuera, mas sonrojado que nada y muy agitado.

Después de un rato estando en la misma posición escuche que abrían la puerta así que rápidamente me acomode el pantalón y la camisa lo mejor que pude y salir del cubículo encontrándome a mi amigo rubio.

-¿Qué tanto hacías teme?.-me pregunto yo solo me dirigí al lavabo y me enjuague la cara.

-Me sentí mal del estomago y devolví todo.- explique mientras me secaba el rostro.

-Pues andando teme que Sakura-chan nos está esperando en la mesa.- yo solo camine hacia la puerta, todavía no me puedo creer lo que paso, y lo peor de todo es que ella no me dijo nada solo salió, bueno al menos me dijo que le gustaba pero tengo la sensación que está jugando conmigo.

Al llegar a la mesa Sakura me sonrió de medio lado haciendo queme sonrojara y juro haber visto en sus ojos diversión, pero decidí ignorarlo y sentarme a comer. Naruto y Sakura comenzaron a platicar de no sé qué cosas, la verdad ni los escuchaba mi atención estaba en otra cosa como por ejemplo evitar gemir cada que Sakura rosaba adrede su pie en mi entrepierna, también evitaba sonrojarme cada que volteaba a verme y me miraba con lujuria, enserio no sé lo que planea esta mujer pero estoy cien por ciento seguro que haría cualquier cosa que me pida, me tiene completamente rendido a sus pies.

* * *

Finalmente termino esa placentera tortura para mí y Sakura junto a Naruto me dejaron en mi casa no sin antes Sakura guiñarme el ojo sin que mi amigo se diera cuenta.

Al entrar a mi casa solo dije un simple ya llegue y me adentre a mi recamara sin hacerle caso al saludo de mi madre y hermano, al estar ya en mi habitación me quite la ropa quedando en bóxer y me acosté aun sintiendo los labios de Sakura sobre los míos, lleve mis dedos a mis labios y los acaricie suavemente sin dejar de pensar en Sakura, para después caer completamente dormido soñando por primera vez con Sakura Uzumaki.

* * *

**Pov Sakura**

Al llegar a mi casa junto al escandaloso de mi hermano nos encontramos al escandaloso de mi padre el cual se puso muy feliz al verme al igual que yo, estuvimos los tres charlando un rato en la sala para después retirarme a mi antigua habitación alegando que estaba cansada por el viaje, mi padre y hermano entendieron y me dejaron ir.

Al llegar a mi habitación bufe al verla igual que cuando me fui ósea de color rosa y un con montón de muñecos, sin duda tendría que cambiar eso, en fin estoy muy cansada así que lo haré mañana, me metí a la ducha y al entrar en la tina recordé lo que hice con el pequeño Sasuke y sonreí para mis adentros, sin duda este viaje no será tan aburrido como pensé, ese niño me divertirá por un rato, si lo sé, se oye cruel el que juegue con ese mocoso pero siempre he sido una egoísta, aparte no creo en esas bobadas como el amor solo creo en la atracción y ese niñato me gusta y lo tendré como todo lo que quiero y por lo que vi a él le guste desde que me vio, así que no va ser difícil que accedas a mis peticiones, aparte no parece el típico chico enamoradizo y si se enamora ya será problema de él, ya que yo le deje en claro que no es nada serio y si no lo entendió yo misma me encargare de decírselo la próxima vez que nos veamos, sonreía al pensar en eso claro que nos volveremos a ver, siempre he pensado que vida solo hay una, así que tienes que disfrutarla lo mejor que puedas y hacer lo que desees ya que no habrá segundas oportunidades……………….. aun con esos pensamientos Salí del baño y me cambie para después acostarme para dormir.

* * *

Los molestos rayos del sol hace que me despierte de mi maravilloso sueño, ¡demonios! solo a mí se me olvida cerrar las cortinas, me levanto gruñendo y me meto a bañar, al salí solo con ropa interior del baño, camino hacia mi maleta para buscar ropa……. mmmmm hace un día soleado así que me pondré una blusa straple color negra y unos pantalones de mezclilla rasgado, empiezo a vestirme y para no complicarme la vida me recogí el pelo en una coleta alta dejando que varios mechones cayeran sobre mi rostro, miro el reloj y veo que apenas son las diez…..genial este día yo tenía pensado dormir hasta la una de la tarde, pero en fin suelto un suspiro y salgo de mi habitación, llego al comedor y una sirvienta se acerca a mí.

-¿Desea algo en especial para desayunar señorita?.-me pregunta amablemente.

-Panqueques.- contesto indiferente para después sentarme en una silla del comedor para esperar mi desayuno el cual no tardo mucho.

-¿Minato y Naruto ya se fueron?.- pregunto a la sirvienta mientras les pongo mantequilla a mis panqueques.

-Si señorita.- me contesta educada la sirvienta.- si me discul………..

-A ¿qué hora sale Naruto hoy?.- pregunto interrumpiéndola.

-A las dos de la tarde.- contesto yo asiento y le hago una seña con la mano para que se retire. Con que a las dos, perfecto tengo cuatro horas para recoger a Sasuke, por mientras podría reacomodar mi recamara y desempacar.

* * *

**Pov Sasuke**

Genial todo la mañana me la pase distraído pensando en Sakura y por si no fuera suficiente esta mañana me levante con una gran erección por el muy erótico sueño que tuve con ella, los bueno es que las clases ya acabaron. Al tocar el timbre sin importarme los gritos de Naruto porque lo esperara corrí hacia la salida pero al dar vuelta en la esquina de la prepa me encontré estacionado el carro de la persona que ha estado en mi cabeza desde ayer.

Sakura al verme acércame a ella sonríe y se quita los lentes de sol para mirarme mejor, yo me acerco a el auto y me paro cerca de el.

-Si buscas a Na…………..

-Súbete.-me ordena interrumpiéndome, yo la miro sin entender.- súbete Sa-su-ke.- deletreo con voz sumamente erótica lo cual hizo que yo sintiera un calorcito en mi entrepierna.

-Pero Naruto……….

-No vengo a buscar a mi hermanito si no a ti.- dijo burlona y sonriéndome coqueta, lo cual hizo que me sonrojara y me consternara ya que ninguna mujer me ordena nada bueno solo mi madre, igual la obedecí y me subí al auto sentándome en el copiloto, al momento de cerrar la puerta del auto, Sakura arranco, volteo a verla y vi claramente como sonreí con burla y si no fuera por sus lentes estoy seguro que vería en ellos un brillo de diversión, no entiendo lo que le pasa a esta mujer, estoy seguro que solo quiere jugar conmigo y yo de baboso que le sigo el juego, pero no puedo evitarlo el solo verla me hace sentir cosas que nunca eh sentido y no puedo negarme a sus caprichos, por que se que solo soy eso para ella y una parte de mi siente un gran dolor por saber eso pero otra parte de mi me dice que aproveche el momento y haga lo que ella desee, que la complazca en todos sus caprichos con tal de estar a su lado, tal vez y tenga una esperanza de que me tome enserio y deje de jugar conmigo, pero mi parte racional me dice que eso nunca va pasar, me dice que Sakura es una mujer rica y de mundo la cual es muy caprichosa y que jamás tomara enserio a un mocoso como yo, me dice que pare esto antes de que me lastime.

-¿Qué pretendes?.- pregunto duro y seco haciéndole caso a mi lado racional y tratar de parar eso, oigo como Sakura ríe divertida para después detener su auto, miro el lugar donde se detuvo y veo que estamos enfrente de un hotel muy elegante, mis ojos se ensanchan, Sakura voltea verme mientras se quita sus lentes.

-¿No es obvio?- pregunta divertida haciendo que yo frunza el entrecejo.

-No Sakura, no es obvio y quiero que me lo expliques.- contesto mirándola firme, veo a Sakura suspirar para luego acercase a mi tan cerca que sentía sus maravillosa respiración en mis labios.

-Mira Sasuke me gustas y te deseo, se que tu igual, solo quiero pasar el rato contigo pero si tú no quieres me detendré y ya no te buscare mas.- me susurro y me miro decidida, al ver su mirada supe que cumpliría su palabra y no quiero que lo haga, no quiero que se aleje de mi, y si para eso tengo que poner en riesgo mis sentimientos lo hare, todo sea para estar el tiempo que pueda con ella, esa es mi decisión y no hay vuelta atrás, así que como respuesta a Sakura la agarre de la nuca acercado su rostro al mío para besarla, sentí como Sakura sonreía victoriosa entre mis labios pero no me importa con tal de estar su lado. Sakura rompió el beso y salió del auto asiéndome una seña con la mano para que la siguiera cosa que obedecí, vi como el botones se acercaba a Sakura para tomar sus llaves y también vi como la miraba, la miraba con deseo y eso me molesto así que me acerque a Sakura y la abrase por la cintura mientras miraba molesto al chico el cual entendió el mensaje y se fue bajando la cabeza apenado, oí como Sakura soltaba un pequeña risita divertida por mi acto mas no me importo, ambos caminamos a la recepción.

-¿Tiene reservación?.- pregunto la recepcionista amablemente.

-Si, Sakura Haruno.-contesto mi pelirrosa haciendo que yo la mirara interrogante.

-¿Suit residencial?.- pegunto la chica haciendo que ensanchara los ojos, Sakura solo asintió.-Aquí tiene señorita Haruno, ¿lleva equipaje?.-pregunto amablemente.

-No.-contesto cortante la pelirrosa, la recepcionista llamo a un botones el cual nos iba a conducir a la habitación. Caminamos hacia el elevador.

-¿Haruno?.- no pude evitar preguntarle. Sakura solo se encogió de hombros indiferente.

-Es el apellido que uso como escritora.- respondió indiferente para después salir del elevador, yo caminaba atrás de Sakura la cual seguía al botones, al entrar a la habitación no pude evitar sorprenderme ya que esta era más grande que mi sala y comedor juntos aparte que es muy elegante, Sakura sonrió al ver mi cara y camino hacia el botones para después darle la propina y marcharse, yo empecé a escanear la habitación, estaba tan absorto que no me di cuentas cuando Sakura se había acercado a mí, esta me jalo de la corbata y me beso salvajemente yo no dude por ningún segundo en corresponderle y la agarre de la cintura mientras ella me quitaba la corbata para después desabrochar mi camisa la cual saco rápidamente. Al terminar de desabrocharla…………………. ¡Dios! es muy hábil ya se desciso de mi camisa y corbata sin siquiera despegar sus labios de los míos y yo solo la tengo agarrada de la cintura pero eso no se quedara así, sentí como Sakura desabrochaba mis pantalones mas no los quitaba aun y a mí ya me estaban molestando, ya que con solo sentir sus caricias en mi pecho me puse duro y decidí que era mejor participar yo también así que yo mismo me saque los pantalones mientras Sakura besaba mi cuello tan maravillosamente que me sacaba unos cuantos gemidos, al terminar de quitarme los pantalones quite la blusa de Sakura fácilmente ya que no tenia mangas ni tirante y …………. ¡oh sorpresa! al darme cuenta que no traía sostén me sonroje violentamente pero trate de ignorarlo para no quedar como un idiota virgen, así que los tome entre mis manos y comencé a acariciarlos haciendo que Sakura soltara uno que otro gemido, después me dieron ganas de probarlos así que lleve mi boca a uno de sus pezones y comencé a lamberlo y morderlo sin dejar de acariciar al otro con la mano, oía como Sakura gemía y sentía como acariciaba mi pelo con desesperación, cuando me pareció que ese pezón se había puesto los suficientemente duro me dirigí al otro haciéndole lo mismo que a su gemelo, mis manos acariciaron el vientre de Sakura para después bajar a el botón de su pantalón y desabrocharlo, Sakura me ayudo a quitárselo, yo me separe un poco de sSkura para verla y casi me desmayo por lo que veo, la pelirrosa estaba agitada y sonrojada y lo mejor solo traía puestas sus braguitas. Sakura me sonrió por como la miraba y comenzó a bajarse lenta y sensualmente las bragas, eso me volvió loco así que me acerque a ella para besarla, mientras la besaba salvajemente la levante agarrándola de las nalgas asiendo que enredara sus piernas en mi cadera y un ronco gemido quedo en mi garganta al sentir la humedad de Sakura sobre mi sexo aun protegido por el bóxer, camine torpemente hacia la cama y sin delicadeza me tumbe sobre esta quedando encima de Sakura, rompí el beso y me separe de Sakura desenredando sus piernas con mi manos, me levante de la cama y rápidamente me quítelos bóxer, le abrí salvajemente la piernas a Sakura para después penetrarla salvajemente sacándole un grito de satisfacción y yo gruñí ronco al sentir mi miembro dentro de ella, era lo mejor que eh sentido en mis 15 años de vida, comencé el vaivén de las embestidas lento para después aumentar la velocidad todo lo que podía, cada vez iba más rápido, quería tener todo de Sakura, la quería solo para mi, de repente pare las embestidas y salí de ella provocándole un gemido de disgusto eso me hizo sonreír de medio lado, tenía algo en mente yo quería el cuerpo de Aakura y lo quería todo solo para mi, así que sin dejarla reaccionar o que me reclamara la voltee dejándola boca abajo levante su cadera y comencé a frotar mi miembro en su ano.

-Si……………mmm….Sas…..uek …..mas.- Sakura frotaba su redondo trasero con mi miembro haciendo que se sintiera de maravilla, con mis manos separe las nalgas de Sakura y suave y lentamente fui metiendo mi miembro en ese pequeño orificio, al estar completamente dentro de ella, Sakura grito de dolor lo cual me hizo quedarme quito por un momento, mientras se acostumbraba a mi invasión, lleve ambas manos a su vagina y mientras con dos dedos acariciarle sus clítoris, con la otra mano metía tres dedos en su vagina asiendo que Sakura soltara vario gemido los cuales me volvían loco, deje de acariciarle el clítoris para poner esa mano en su cadera y comenzar el vaivén de las penetraciones, y mis dedos no dejaron de penetrar su vagina.

-Sii…ma..as…duro ,,,…..Sasuke.- gritaba Sakura mientras ella misma se acariciada el clítoris, yo amentaba las envestidas en el ano y mis dedos entrabas y salía cada vez más rápido de su vagina, Sakura soltó un gran gemido de placer y sentí como sus paredes se contraían lo cual me hizo tocar el cielo y me derrame dentro de su ano para después dejarme caer sobre ella regando mi cabeza en su espalda tratando de recuperaba la respiración al igual que Sakura, un rato después salí de ella haciendo que mi semen resbalara entre sus piernas, eso me pareció excitante, pero estaba agotado y me deje caer a lado de ella, seguro lo volveríamos hacer mas de rato y necesitaba recuperar fuerza.

-Wau ¿seguro que eres virgen?.- me pregunto Sakura acomodándose bocarriba mientras ponía un brazo sobre su frente.

-Si.- conteste simplemente ya que no me da vergüenza admitiré que era virgen y ella fue mi primer mujer y lograre que sea la única o me dejo de llamar Sasuke Uchiha, después de contestarle la tome del brazo para acercarla a mí y abrazarla de la cintura.

- pues tu eres el primero con el que tengo sexo onal.- me confesó para después besarme, yo le respondí el beso, en realidad me alegra haber sido el primero con el que tiene sexo anal pero me hubiera encantado haber sido su primer hombre en todo tal y como ella fue mi primer mujer en todo.

**Continuara**

**jajajajaja me gusta cuando Saku domina la relación**

**espero les guste este fic**

**si, sé que tengo dos pendientes, pero les haceguro que ninguno quedara incloncluso, a cada uno le dedicare su tiempo ^^**

**bexox**

**kriss**


	2. Asistente, Editora y Amiga

**Asistente, Editora y Amiga**

* * *

**Pov Sasuke**

Hoy se cumple una semana desde mi maravilloso día con Sakura, nos la pasamos haciendo el amor todo lo que resto de la tarde hasta la noche. Al llegar a mi casa ya eran pasadas de la 12 de la noche, Sakura me dejo en la esquina de mi casa por ser muy tarde, y al entrar a mi casa recibí la regañida de mi vida por mis padres reclamándome el no avisarles donde estaba, pero yo no hice caso a sus regaños solo tenía en mi mente las veces que Sakura y yo hicimos el amor apasionadamente en la cama, después en baño para volver a hacerlo en la cama. Y desde ese día no la eh vuelto a ver, en verdad la extraño bastante me muero por besarla y volverla a hacer mía una y otra vez, extraño sus besos, su olor y su sabor.

¡Dios! Esa mujer me está volviendo completamente loco. Le he preguntado a Naruto por ella, ¡claro! Que sin mostrar interés, solo una pregunta casual, y me ha dicho que ella ha estado muy ocupada escribiendo su próximo libro, trato de entender que ella es un mujer ocupada la cual no tiene mucho tiempo para dedicarle a un mocoso como yo pero eso no evita que la extrañe, que la necesite, me he convertido en un dependiente a ella, siento que si no la veo mis días son aburridos y sin sentido.

Solo la vi hace seis días y fue en la televisión, sin duda se ve igual de hermosa en la pantalla que en persona.

Al parecer los medios se dieron cuenta de su presencia en Japón y empezaron a bombardearla con preguntas mientras ella salía del súper. La verdad nunca me imagine que ella fuese tan famosa ya que no soy un chico que lee libros. Pero por lo que vi en la entrevista sus libros son los mejores en Estados Unidos y en Japón acaban de empezar a circularse y por lo que dijo la reportera se han estado vendiendo de maravilla, cuando la reportera menciono eso Sakura solo sonrió de medio lado y entro a su auto mientras se despedía con una mano en alto para después arrancar.

* * *

**Pov Sakura**

¡Genial!, me encuentro en el aeropuerto de Tokyo esperando a mi asistente, editora y amiga, cuando en estos momentos debería estar acostadita bajo mis calientes cobijas en mi cómoda cama, ¡por Dios! son solo las nueve de la mañana, y me dormí a las 5 de la mañana, por estar escribiendo el final de mi libro, sin duda necesito una buena sesión de sexo, lo bueno es que ya acabe el libro y tal vez mas de rato puedo ir a ver a Sasuke para quitarme el estrés.(sonrió arrogante al pensar en eso)- sin duda una buena sesión con el amiguito de mi hermano me quitaría esta tensión que tengo acumulada por mi trabajo, solo espero el momento que la cotorra de Ino se despiste y me le escapare.- sonrió divertida, ya que me encanta verla estresado buscándome cuando me le pierdo de vista y lo mejor es ver cómo se pone cuando no le he entregado la novela y la fecha está por acercarse, me encanta verla desesperada, ¡si lo sé! soy muy cruel pero es mi forma de divertirme, me encanta manipular los sentimientos y emociones de las persona.

-FRENTEZOTA.- ese grito me saca de mis pensamientos, me levanto del asiento donde he estado media hora sentada esperando a la cerda de Ino, volteo hacia atrás y veo tras mis lentes de sol a mi amiga, asistente y editora, tratando de correr hacia mí con sus dos pesadas maletas, no me acerco a ella solo la miro batallar con sus maletas con mi sonrisa de lado.

-Frentezota ven y ayúdame.- me reclama molesta mientras camina yo solo me encojo de hombros indiferente sin borra mi sonrisa.

-Yo no trabajo para ti, TU eres la que trabaja para mi, así que no tengo por qué ayudarte.-contesto sin borra mi sonrisa y remarcado el "tu", miro como su rostro se va deformando en una mueca de indignación, cosa que me hace divertirme para mis adentros, finalmente llega hacia mí y baja sus maletas al piso para después mirarme con su entrecejo fruncido.

-No, pero eres mi amiga, deberías ayudarme.- yo ante lo dicho levanto una ceja y la miro sin expresión, dándole más seriedad al asunto mientras que a mis adentros me estoy divirtiendo de lo lindo.

-¿tu amiga?¿desde cuándo? Que yo sepa solo eres mi empleada.- comento con una sonrisa arrogante y me rio a carcajadas por dentro al ver su cara de indignación total.

-Pues pensé que solo le contabas tus cosas a tus amigas y no a una simple empleada, aparte que yo sepa soy a la única persona que le cuentas tus cosas.- me encogí de hombros, para después inclinarme y tomar una de sus muy pesadas maletas y valla que estaban pesadas, ¿Qué carga esta mujer?¿rocas?. Empecé a caminar.

-Soy humana Ino, necesito desahogarme con alguien, así que siéntete alagada de ser la elegida para ser mi confidente.- dije sin voltear a verla mientras seguía caminando, podía ver incluso sin voltear la cara de sorpresa que ha de ver puesto Ino por mis palabras para después sonreír contenta al ver mi detalle, la conozco tan bien que se como reaccionara, puedo oír sus pisadas al correr hacia mí, eso me hace sonreír de medio lado, se que Ino supo interpretar mis palabras y gesto al recoger su maleta, ya que me conoce tan bien como yo a ella.

Al llegar a mi amado auto, subimos sus maletas para después subirnos nosotras, claro que yo iba de chofer, yo no le suelto mi hermoso bebe a nadie.

-¡Por Dios! Sakura, conduce más lento ¿Cuándo se te quitara esa manera de conducir?.- comenta exaltada, volteo a verla mientras sonrió burlona.

-¿te da miedo cerdita?.- le digo con mofa viendo burlona como se sujeta fuertemente a los asientos mientras me mira con temor.

-Mira al frente tarada que nos estrellaremos y aun soy muy joven y bella para morir.-me grita exaltada sin dejar de mirarme con temor, yo suelto una carcajada divertida para después volver mi vista al frente.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí cerda?.- pregunto sin despegar mi vista del camino, ya que no tengo ganas de provocarle un paro cardiaco, sería una gran molestia tener que desviarme hacia el hospital.

-¿Qué no puedo venir a verte?¿te extrañe sabes? Mi vida no es tan divertida si no estoy contigo.- comento con voz afligida lo cual me hizo bufar, ¡por Dios! ¿Quién le cree eso?

-Ya di la verdad cerda, a ti nunca te ha gustado Japón y mucho menos Kyoto, y la única manera por lo que vendrías aquí es ya sea por trabajo o por algo muy urgente.- oí a Ino suspirara .

-¡demonios! Olvidaba que a ti no se te puede engañar.- comento entre dientes, lógicamente yo sonreí arrogante.- bueno la verdad es que mi tía Tsunade me pidió de favor que dieras una conferencia de lectura en la preparatoria donde es directora y yo le dije que si, todo por inducir a la juventud hacia la lectura, incluso traje varios de tus libros para dárselos a los mejores estudiantes, apartes se los firmaras.- yo solté un bufido.

-Ya di la verdad Ino, te conozco bien y tu no haces nada por buena gente.- veo de reojo como Ino se mordía el labio inferior.

-Bueno mi tía supo que estabas en Japón por el noticiero, ella sabe que soy tu asistente y editora aparte tu mejor amiga.- yo solo solté una carcajada y sentí la mirada molesta de Ino a mi lado.- como te decía, ella se entero y me pidió que te llevara para la conferencia y aparte llevara libros para los mejores estudiantes, yo le dije que no tenias tiempo ya que estabas escribiendo tu nuevo libro, pero me amenazo con mandarles a mis padres el video de la navidad del año pasado donde me aloque toda y cometí muchas idioteces ¿recuerdas?.- yo asentí mientras sonreía de medio lado, ¿Cómo no recordar esa noche y sobre todo el video?, Ino se puso tan borracha que hizo un montón de locuras, desde besarse apasionadamente con un par de ansíanos, unas cuantas tias y cualquier chavo que se le cruzara, también se acostó con una tia y un tio. Y lo mejor es que en ese video sale cuando ella está dormida en la cama a lado la chica y al otro lado el chico desnudos los tres, no cabe duda que me reí de lo lindo cuando vi la cara de la cerda al ver el video..- y lo peor de todo es que no se cómo lo consiguió..- termino de contar su historia.

-Bien, ¿cuándo es?.-

-Hoy a la una de la tarde, pero tenemos que llegar a las 11.- yo detuve mi auto en un semáforo en rojo, volteé a verla mientras bajaba un poco mis lentes con un dedo para que viera mis ojos.

-¿hoy? ¿Estás loca? Ni siquiera ando vestida para una conferencia.- comente como pretexto, pero la verdad no ando mal vestida, traigo una falda negra pegada que me llega casi unos ocho dedos arriba de la rodilla, una blusa straple blanca, encima una saco pegado negro el cual es el juego de mi falda y unas zapatillas negras.

-Así estas bien, total no es formal, solo es una preparatoria.-

-Pues no voy, olvídate de eso.- conteste con voz firme y sin burla para que dejara el tema ha ahí.- no es mi culpa que esto pase y no me hayas avisado antes.

-Claro que es tu culpa, por dejar que te vean los periodistas y hacer que mi tía se diera cuenta que estabas en Kyoto, aparte si no te avise antes fue porque nunca me contestaste el teléfono celular hasta ayer y eso porque te hable de un teléfono público, incluso trate de llamar a tu casa pero tus empleadas siempre me decían que no recibías llamadas y menos de una señorita llamada Yamanaka Ino.-comento indignada, yo reí para mis adentros al imaginarme la cara que debió haber puesto al escuchar eso de mis empleados, casi se debió de haber jalado los pelos y por eso lo hice.

-Tal vez lo hubiese hecho si me lo hubieras contado ayer.- vi el semáforo cambiar y empecé a avanzar.

-¡si claro! Si te lo hubiera dicho ayer me cuelgas el teléfono y no hubieras venido por mí al aeropuerto hasta te hubieras escondido de mi, incluso salido de viaje con tal de que no te encontrara. Te conozco Sakura recuerda. Por eso te dije que venía porque tenía algo importante sobre el trabajo y por telefoneo no se podía ya que era demasiado importante.- eso es verdad y no le creí, incluso tenía pensado dejarla esperando en el aeropuerto, pero soy curiosa y la curiosidad me venció. -¿entonces?

-No.- respondí tajante.

-Por favor.- me rogo, vi de reojo como ponía sus ojos de cachorro los cuales nunca funcionan en mi.

-No.

-Por favor.

-No.

-Frentezota si no lo haces, le revelare a tu familia que te tiraste al mejor amigo de tu hermano.- voltea verla con expresión de no serias capaz, sin dejar de conducir.- si me hundo yo te hundes tu.- amenazo, se que sería capaz, ya que a Ino no le importan las consecuencias con tal de conseguir lo que quiere, por eso me cae bien, pero no me gusta decírselo ya que se crece, y ella sabe que aunque hablara a mi no me importaría mucho pero en realidad no tengo ganas de dar explicaciones ni nada, sería muy problemático, aparte mi familia lo tomaría como un compromiso formal y seria más problemático aclarar todo, prefiero ir a una conferencia. Suelto un suspiro de resignación para después volver mi vista al frente.

-Vale.- veo de reojo como Ino sonríe feliz, valla en realidad le aterra que sus padres vean ese video, tanto como para recurrir a amenazas.

-Gracias frentezota.- me dijo mientras me abrazaba y me basaba la mejilla.

-Dyuuu cerda, no te pases a mí me gustan los hombres, lo siento pero no soy como tu.- comento con sorna mientras me limpio mi mejilla con asco, veo de reojo como se cruza de brazos mientras bufa molesta.

-Ni a mí, solo que me pase de copas y en ese estado sabes que lo que venga me tiro, por eso te pedí que me vigilaras.

-No soy tu nana, aparte me divertía ver como besabas a viejos rabo verde.-comente burlona, vi de reojo como Ino se sonrojaba y hacia una mueca de asco.- ¿cual preparatoria es?.-pregunte cambiando de tema, ya que la moleste suficiente por el momento.

-Preparatoria central de Kyoto.- no lo pude evitar cuando escuche ese nombre sonreí divertida.

Finalmente llegamos a la preparatoria, me metí al estacionamiento y baje de mi mercedes para después empezar a caminar hacia la entrada seguida por Ino, la cual después de un rato me dio alcance y se puso a mi lado. En el momento que puse un pie en el patio de la preparatoria todas las miradas tanto masculinas como femeninas se fijaron en nosotras mirándonos impresionados, ya que mi amiga y yo tenemos finta de personas importantes, y en cierta forma agradezco llevar lente obscuros, o si no tendría una jauría de mocosos (as) encima mío pidiéndome autógrafos.

-Como siempre frentona llamando la atención.- la mire de reojo mientras caminaba y vi que observaba a todos lados divertida.

-Tch, solo son una jauría de mocosos.-comento aburrida mirando al frente.

-Pues debo recordarte que estas acostándote con un mocosos de eso.- comenta con burla yo sonrió de medio lado sin mirarla.

-Lo que pasa es que Sasuke es lindo aparte es muy bueno en la cama.- comento con arrogancia, asiendo que Ino suspire con resignación.

-Sakura ¿cuándo dejaras de jugar con la gente así?, y pensaras antes en sus sentimiento que en tu diversión.- me pregunta con pesar.- sabes yo creo que todo en la vida se devuelve y algún día alguien te tratara igual como tu tratas a la gente.- comenta con dolor y yo no puedo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

-Pues si eso pasa será porque me lo merezco o por idiota. Cosa que nunca pasara ya que tu muy bien sabes que yo pienso con la cabeza, luego sigo mis hormonas.- comento con sorna.- eso es lo que importa y el amor no existe en mi vocabulario, son solo fantasías locas para vender.

-Pues tú escribes historias de amor.

-Eso lo hago porque es lo que más vende y como te abras dado cuenta ya que lees mis libros, todas mis historias terminan en tragedia.- comento agitando mi mano restándole importancia.- el amor solo es un sentimiento inventado para que las adolecentes tontas sueñen con cosas que nunca les pasara, y si en verdad existe el amor es en la cabeza de cada uno.

-Hay Sakura ya verás que un día llegara el hombre que te enamore y te desmienta de todas esas cosas.- al oír eso no pude evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada.

-Si eso pasa cerda te regalo mi departamento en Florida.- comento divertida.

-Ya dijiste frentesota.

-Te doy mi palabra.- no lo puedo evitar amo las apuestas.

* * *

**Pov Sasuke**

Genial apenas son las once de la mañana y me encuentro junto al dobe de mi mejor amigo en la recepción de la dirección esperando a la directora para que nos castiguen, todo porque al idiota de Naruto se le ocurrió hacerle una broma al profesor kakashi y yo me vi involucrado.

Ambos estábamos sentados en las butacas que están enfrente del escritorio de Shizune la secretaria de la directora.

-Shizune-neechan ¿Cuándo nos atenderá Tsunade-oba-chan?.-pregunto mi rubio amigo.

-Está ocupada en estos momentos, pero pronto los atenderá para darles su castigo chicos.- yo solo trataba de no prestarles atención y cerré mis ojos mientras recargaba mi cabeza en el respaldo del asiento.

-Solo espero que el castigo no sea tan malo.

-No te preocupes Naruto-kun que Tsunade hoy está de buen humor.- eso me hizo sonreír socarrón, aunque esa vieja este de buen humor nada mas tratando por unos segundos al dobe se pone de malas, así que termina castigándonos de la manera más fastídiate que pueda.

-Buenas tardes, busco a Tsunade Yamanaka.- oí que decía una mujer la cual ni me importo ver.

-Enseguida la llamo. ¿Quién la busca?.

-Yamanaka Ino.

-Sakura-chan.- oigo que grita mi amigo eh inmediatamente abro los ojos y veo a mi hermosa pelirrosa junto a una rubia la cual no me moleste en ver bien ya que mi completa atención estaba en la ojiverde.

¡Por dios! esta maravillosa esa falda deja ver sus hermosas piernas y ese saco marca perfectamente su cintura y busto…… ¡Dios! me dan ganas de hacerle el amor aquí mismo. Sakura se da cuenta de mi mirada y solo me sonríe de medio lado haciendo que sienta calor en mis mejillas, así que rápidamente volteo mi rostro para que nadie se dé cuenta.

-¿Qué tal enano?.- oigo que dice la pelirrosa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- pregunta mi amigo y yo volteo para verla sonreír traviesa.

-Seré su profesora de literatura.- Naruto y yo abrimos los ojos impresionados hasta que Sakura soltó una risa divertida.- es broma solo tendré una conferencia de lectura aquí a la una.- aclara y una parte de mi se desilusiona ya que como maestra la vería todos los días y mi otra parte lo agradece ya que en todo el día solo pienso en ella y cada que la veo le quiero hacer el amor, sin duda tenerla todos los días seria un martirio para mí.

-Entonces tus nos darás esa conferencia. ¡Genial! ya pensaba yo que sería la anciana de la biblioteca.- exclama emocionado mi rubio amigo.

-Ejem.- alguien carraspera detrás de Sakura haciendo que todos miremos hacia esa dirección y Sakura solo ladea su rostro y ahí veo a la rubia que la acompañaba, era hermosa sin duda pero yo solo tengo ojos para Sakura.

-¿Que quieres cerda?.- pregunta Sakura con voz de completo aburrimiento.

-¿Qué no piensas presentarme frentezota?.- pregunta indignada.

-Sht, siempre queriendo llamar la atención. Bien chicos ella es Ino Yamanaka y es mi asistente y editora.- yo me pare de mi asiento por educación y me posicione a lado de Naruto el cual se había parado desde que llego Sakura.

-Hola.- saluda la rubia con una mano en alto y sonriéndonos contenta, yo solo inclino un poco la cabeza en señal de saludo mientras que Naruto la saluda emocionado con un hola.

-El es Nuruto Uzumaki, mi hermano menor.- dice apuntando a mi compañero.- el es Sasuke Uchiha, amigo de Naruto.-dice apuntándome a mi mientras me sonreía con arrogancia y me miraba con lujuria .

-Mucho gusto Sasuke-kun.- me dice tomando mi mano y agitándola, pero que confiesas pensé mas no le conteste el saludo solo incline un poco la cabeza y pude ver como la chica me miraba con complicidad ¿será que Sakura le hablo de mi?.

-Y mucho gusto Naruto-kun Sakura me ha hablado mucho de ti.-comento soltando mi mano para estrechar la de Naruto.

-Sakura-chan también ha hablado mucho de ti.- comenta sonriente el rubio.

-Naruto te he dicho que no mientas, sabes al igual que Ino que nunca he hablado de ella con ustedes.- comenta Sakura indiferente, la rubia ni siquiera se ofende, solo mira al rubio sonriente mientras suelta su mano y Naruto sonríe apenado.

-No te preocupes Naruto, conozco perfectamente a esta mujer y sé que es una insensible.- Comenta haciéndose la graciosa, Sakura solo voltea los ojos y se sienta en una de las sillas de enfrente mientras saca un cigarrillo , lo enciende y comienza a fumarlo de una forma que a mí me pareció completamente provocativa.

-Sakura no puedes fumar aquí ya que es un lugar cerrado, aparte es una preparatoria y hay adolecentes presente.- se inclino la rubia para mirarla a la cara mientras la regañaba, Sakura exhalo el homo para luego echárselo en la cara a la rubia la cual se alejo tosiendo.

-Neechan.- regaño Naruto mas Sakura ni lo miro.

-No hay un letrero por aquí que prohíba fumar, así que ¿quién me lo prohíbe?.- pregunto con una ceja en alto, dios esta mujer me va matar adoro su carácter y actitudes.

-Yo te lo prohíbo.- dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas la cual yo y Naruto conocemos muy bien, vi como Sakura volteaba y levantaba ambas cejas. Y yo volteo a ver a Tsunade al igual que los demás. Tsunade miraba a Sakura con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Vaya Yamanaka-san, vengo a darle una conferencia a sus estudiantes completamente gratis y aparte le trajimos libros míos para regalárselos a sus alumnos y aun así me prohíbe fumar.- Tsunade frunció mas el entrecejo por lo dicho para luego relajar su expresión y sonreír divertida, eso definitivamente me disloco y por las caras de los demás creo que también a ellos.

-Sakura Haruno o mejor dicho Uzumaki.-dijo feliz mientras se acercaba a ella.- por fin se me hizo conocerte en persona.- comento alegre mientras Sakura se ponía de pie y se estrechaban las manos.

-Lo mismo digo Yamanaka-san

-¡Oh! niña ya te he dicho que me llames solo Tsunade.

-Espera ¿se conocen?.- pregunto sorprendida la rubia, Tsunade volteo a verla.

-Solo por teléfono ya que a veces cuando te hablaba Sakura contestaba y nos poníamos a charlar.

-Si cerda, ¿Quién crees que le envió ese video a Tsunade?.- pregunto Sakura divertida.

-Tu maldita traidora.- grito la rubia mientras se acercaba a ella a grandes zancadas y empezaba a picarle el pecho.- ¿Cómo pudiste?

-Es que me llevo muy bien con tu tía, que le quise mostrar un video de su pequeña sobrina la cual nunca viene a visitarla.- comenta con burla………………….esperen ¿esa rubia es sobrina de la vieja?

-Per….

-Ya Ino, aparte también lo hice por vengarme de la vez que me hiciste ir a una firma de autógrafos en mis vacaciones el año pasado.- comento quitando con brusquedad el dedo que la rubia tenía en su pecho.- por cierto Tsunade.- Sakura miro a la vieja.- te di ese video para que lo usaras en contra de Ino no contra mí.

-Lo siento, pero trate de convencerte que vinieras mas siempre me decías estar ocupada, y sabia que la única que podría convencerte seria Ino.- Sakura suspiro con pesar para después mirar su reloj de muñeca.

-Apenas son las 12 así que iré a comer algo en la cafetería, ¿no te importa que este par de chicos me acompañen?-pregunto apuntándonos con la mirada y pude ver de reojo como a mi amigo se le iluminaban los ojos por salvarse del castigo.

-Bueno creo que no, chicos esta vez no los castigare solo porque Sakura quiere que la acompañen y como ya están a punto de salir al segundo receso la pueden acompañar sin tener problemas después con los profesores.

-.- grito mi amigo emocionado.- vamos Sakura-chan.- Naruto la abrazo de los hombro, así ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la cafetería, yo los seguí y oí los pasos de la rubia atrás de mi.

**Pov Sakura**

Entramos a la cafetería la cual era un enorme salón con barias mesas y bancas y en la entrada estaba la barra donde la cocinera te atendía.

-Sakura y Sasuke vayan separando una mesa, Naruto y yo les llevaremos la comida.- dijo Ino y yo solo me encogí de hombros con indiferencia y empecé a caminar hacia la mesa más cercana y me senté para después prender un cigarrillo, un momento después llego Sasuke el cual se había quedado con Naruto, me imagino para decirle que quería de comer, yo no le dije nada a Ino ya que ella conoce mis gustos perfectamente.

-No deberías de fumar tanto.- me dice Sasuke mientras se sienta.

-Wau hablas, pensé que te habías quedado mudo en este tiempo que no nos vimos.- comento burlona y viendo como Sasuke frunce el entrecejo.- oye Sasuke ¿no se te hace excitante hacerlo en el armario del conserje?- comente traviesa para molestarlo pero pensándolo bien no sería mala idea, ahora que me fijo bien en Sasuke se ve muy guapo con el uniforme escolar, con la camisa desabrochada de los primeros botones y la corbata desacomodada lo hace ver rebelde, el sonrojo que tienen sus mejillas por mi comentario lo hace ver inocente, inocente y rebelde una buena combinación sin duda y junto con ese gesto de enojo el cual me hace pensar que parece a un niño berrinchudo y eso hace que reír para mis adentros.

-Sasukito.- dios quien grito casi me destruyo los tímpanos, miro a Sasuke y veo que puso cara de molestia, después una lapa pelirroja se le cuelga del cuello abrazándolo, ¿será su novia?...mmmm parece que no por la cara que pone Sasuke. Jejeje Sasuke trata de quitársela de encima y esta se le pega mas eso sí que es gracioso.- Sasukito, ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y nos divertimos un poco?.- dijo, creo yo tratando de ser sensual lo cual me causo mucha gracia ya que Sasuke ante esa insinuación hizo cara de asco.

-Quítate Karin, no molestes, aparte estoy acompañado y aunque no lo estuviera jamás iría contigo a ningún lugar donde estemos a solas los dos.- dijo molesto mi hermoso pelinegro mientras se la trataba de quitar ahora si consiguiéndolo, la pelirroja voltio a verme y es cuando cayó en cuenta que yo estaba aquí. Vi que me miro con cierta envidia para después verme con desprecio y eso me hizo soltar una pequeña risa.

-¿de qué te ríes naca?.- me pregunto frunciendo el entrecejo y vi a Sasuke fruncir el entrecejo yo solo levante una ceja en signo de que no la entendía.- si eres una completa naca, sabias que lente obscuro cuarto obscuro naco seguro.- comento con burla, ese dicho la verdad me hizo soltar una carcajada lo cual parece molesto a la pelirroja ya que me miro molesta y con el entrecejo fruncido.-aparte ¿Qué quieres con ese pelo teñido?. Rosa ja, no me hagas reír si te lo querías teñir de perdido hubiera sido un color que sea más natural.

-¿Cómo el tuyo? -pregunte con burla mientras me paraba de mi lugar tirando el cigarro y caminaba hacia ella, podía sentir la mirada de Sasuke mirar mis movimientos interesado.

-Claro, aunque a ti no se te vería tan cool como a mi.- dijo con arrogancia lo que me hizo reír a carcajada abierta lo cual parece le molesto.

-Jajaja no gracias jajaja me quedo jaja con el rosa.—

-Mira rosadita- dijo molesta mientras me agarraba del cuello de mi saco, de reojo vi como los estudiantes se amontonaban para observar el espectáculo.- a mi me respetas y te ordeno que no te vuelvas acercas a Sasuke-kun.-eso sí que me molesto a mí nadie me ordena nada, fruncí el entrecejo tome con fuerza la mano que tenía en el cuello de mi saco haciendo que lo soltara por la fuerza en la que tome su muñeca, en un rápido movimiento le doble el brazo en la espalda y con mi mano libre tome su cabeza y la estampe contra la mesa asiendo que esta gritara de dolor y quedara flexionada. Yo estaba atrás de ella y me incline para poder hablarle al oído.

-Mira niñata en primer lugar a mí nadie me ordena nada y si yo quiero acercarme a Sasuke lo hare cuantas veces quiera.- le dije amenazante, sentí como temblaba debajo de mi.- si vuelves a amenazarme chiquilla, tengo el suficiente poder y dinero como para hacerte la vida imposible- la amenace en un susurro el cual nadie escucho más que ella y desde donde estaba pude ver cómo le salían lagrimas, no sé si por el dolor o el miedo.-y en segunda mi pelo es natural, si quieres ¿vamos al baño y te lo muestro?.- comente con burla viendo como esta se sonrojaba, haciendo que yo sonriera divertida.

-Sakura por dios suelta a esa niña.- oí que gritaba exaltada atrás de mi Ino

**Pov Sakuke.**

La idiota de Karin comenzó a ofender a Sakura cosa que me molesto mucho, pero vi que a Sakura eso le hacía gracia así que no interferí para ver que hacía, pero de pronto Karin le ordeno que no me viera y eso me molesto, estaba a punto de hablar y poner en sus lugar a ese zorra cuando vi como Sakura de un rápido movimiento la estampo en la mesa delante de mí, vi como se acercaba a su oído derecho y le decía que no le ordenara nada que ella se acercaría a mí las veces que quisiera y eso me hizo sonreír arrogante, después ella siguió susurrándole cosas en oído a Karin las cuales debieron de darle miedo ya que esta estaba temblando. La verdad Sakura no deja de sorprenderme, me encanta su carácter explosivo e indiferente.

-Sakura por Dios suelta a esa niña.- grita alguien volteo a mi derecha y veo a Ino con una cara de espanto viendo la escena. No me había dado cuenta pero habían varias personas alrededor observándonos pero igual me valió, devolví mi atención a Sakura la cual seguía sin soltar a Karin, ella hacia lo contrario apretando mas la muñeca de la zorra.

-Bueno escuincla, espero y hayas aprendido la lección.- Dijo Sakura con arrogancia mientras se enderezaba para después soltarla y sentarse en el mismo lugar donde estaba tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado, mire a Karin y esta se levantaba poco a poco, pude ver que sus ojos estaban bañados de lagrimas y me pregunte ¿qué le dijo Sakura? Como para que llorara, la zorra se alejo casi corriendo del lugar.

-Sakura no puedo creer que nunca dejas de meterte en problemas. ¿Hasta cuándo maduraras?.- pregunto Ino mientras se sentaba a lado de Sakura, la cual solo se encogió de hombros indiferente para después tomar algo de la bandeja que traía la rubia.

-Wauuuuuuu Sakura-chan estuviste genial.- comento emocionado Naruto mientras se sentaba a lado mío.- sin duda no has cambiado nada.

-¿no me digas que Sakura fue así desde niña?-pregunto la rubia, yo hacía como que no prestaba atención tomando mi almuerzo de la bandeja que traía Naruto pero la verdad escuchaba todo atentamente y miraba de reojo a Sakura la cual ni los pelaba solo se dedicaba a comer con gusto, eso se me hizo tierno ya que parecía una pequeña niña comiendo dulces.

-Sí, Saku siempre fue así, cada vez que alguien la insultaba solo los ignoraba pero cuando le ordenaban algo se ponía como una fiera y les metía una paliza.

-Wauuuu frentezota y yo que pensé que solo eras así en la universidad. Hay quítate esos lentes.- dijo al rubia mientras se los quitaba

-Que conste Ino, si alguien me reconoce tu arreglaras el jaleo. -advirtió Sakura sin dejar de comer, la rubia solo asintió.

-Una pregunta Ino-chan, ¿desde cuándo se conocen tú y mi hermana?

-Mmmmm….nos conocimos en la preparatoria de San Fracisco, yo era maestra de Sakura.- ante lo dicho Naruto y yo la miramos sorprendido.

-¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? yo pensé que eras de la edad de neechan.

-¡Oh! gracias Naruto pero soy más grande.- comento sonrojada la rubia.

-Los milagros del maquillaje y la cirugía.- comento con burla Sakura haciendo que la rubia volteara a verla enojada.- bueno esta tia era mi maestra de literatura en la preparatoria.- comenzó a contar Sakura ignorando las miradas matadoras de la rubia. – así que en realidad tiene 28 años, siempre le gustaron mis trabajos y un día mando a una editorial el trabajo final que le entregue, a los editores le gusto y me pidieron alargar la historia y así lo hice para después sacar a Ino de la miseria de ser maestra y convertirla en mi editora.

-¿Como que sacarme de la miseria desgraciada?, si es que gracias a mi eres famosa.

-Si, lo que sea, en fin cuando fue mi maestra teníamos una relación buena al convertirse en mi editora nos conocimos mas hasta que un día llego a mi apartamento alegando que viviría conmigo para así tenerme chocadita para las entregas pero yo investigue y supe que le habían embargado la casa por sobrecargo en las tarjeta, pero igual la deje quedarse y así yo ya no comía mas comida congelada o comprada y comería calientito y hecho en casa gracia a mi chacha.

-Hija de tu+++++ si fuera porque somos amigas yo………..

-Si Ino lo que sea. –dijo agitando su mano restándole importancia. Yo seguí comiendo mi hamburguesa.

-Eto….disculpa emm yo…..a…¿usted es Sakura Haruno?-levante mi mirada del plato y vi a Hinata Hyuga una chica muy tímida atrás de Sakura, mire de reojo a Naruto y lo vi un poco sonrojado, ¿así o más obvio?, a ambos se les nota que se gustan.- eto….eh…¿me daría su autógrafo?

-Lo siento mocosa pero no tengo tiempo.-contesto fría Sakura sin voltear a verla.

-Hynata-chan.- dijo Naruto afligido por la chica que había bajado la cabeza tristemente por el comentario de la pelirrosa.

**Pov Sakura**

-Hinata-chan.- oigo que mi hermano dice con voz afligida, levanto mi rostro para ver a mi hermano y veo que mira con tristeza hacia atrás de mí, me volteo y veo a la que parecer es la chica que me pidió el autógrafo, suspiro con pesadez, tal parece que esa chica le gusta al tonto de mi hermano, así que tendré que ser amble con ella, que fastidio. Lo que uno hace por la familia ¿verdad?

-Solo bromeaba chica.- le digo con mi mejor sonrisa, la chica levanta su mirada para verme y se sonroja por completo al ver que le sonrió. Bueno al menos es mona, mi hermanito no tiene tan mal gusto.-¿Dónde quieres que te firme?.-le pregunto amablemente y la chica tímidamente me extiende uno de mis libros, que para ser exactos es el primero que publique. Dah la niñita enamoradiza, en fin hay de gustos a gustos, tomo el libro.-¿tienes bolígrafo?.- ella asiente y me pasa una pluma. Pero que tímida es esta tia!. -¿nombre?.- pregunto mirándola con una ceja en alto.

-Hi…hinata Hyuga.- contesta entre tartamudeos. Dios si sigue así me va a dar dolor de cabeza. Pongo una dedicatoria, la cual siempre pongo a todas las firmas que voy, pero en fin fans son fans.

-¿Por qué no nos acompañas a almorzar Hinata?.- al terminar de decir eso la tia se puso muy roja luego miro a Naruto y jure ver que le salía fuego de las orejas.

-Si vamos Hinata-chan.- animo mi hermano y a la tia no le quedo de otra que aceptar.

-¿no estás contenta Hinata-chan? Tienes un autógrafo de mi hermana.

-¿hermana?

-Oh ¿nunca te lo dije? Sakura-chan es mi hermana y ya que tu eres una de sus fans podrás preguntarle lo que quieras.-comento risueño mi hermano y yo solo le mande una mirada matadora, genial, bien me podría negar pero eso arruinaría su ligue con la chica y se que me molestara toda la vida por eso.

-Si Hinata pregúntame lo que quieras.- digo con mi mejor actuación de persona amable, pude ver de reojo como Sasuke se sorprendía de mi actitud, y sé que naruto igual se sorprendió, la única que se que no lo tomo en cuenta fue Ino ya que ella sabe como actuó con mis fans o personas con las que me conviene ser amable.

-¿enserio?.- pregunto inocente yo solo asentí con mi sonrisa de un millón.- pri…primero eto quería decirle que admiro mucho su trabajo, he leído todos sus libros.- bla, bla si el mismo discurso de una enamoradiza fan soñadora…………¿acaso se ponen de acuerdo?.- pero mi favorito fue el primero que publico, por eso me gustaría preguntarle ¿Por qué todas sus obras terminan en tragedia?.-pregunto entre tartamudeos.

-Bueno en realidad mi trabajo siempre ha sido con finales trágicos, y ese libro que es el único que tiene final feliz es porque mi maestra de literatura de la preparatoria me pidió que entregara una historia con final feliz o si no me reprobaría, argumentando que según debería tener capacidad para escribir cualquier tipo de historias, y así lo hice, y como Ino le gusto mi trabajo lo llevo a una editora y les gusto, me ofrecieron un contrato, después mostré mi segunda historia con final trágico eso les llamo la atención a los presidentes de la editorial así que aceptaron publicarlo y como tuvo buenas ventas, me dejaron escribir como a mí me guste y a mí me gusta hacer ese tipo de finales.- termine de contar otra vez mostrando mi mejor sonrisa.- Bueno ya va ser la una asi que adiós.-dije rápidamente antes que me hagan más fastidiosas preguntas, aparte esta tia ya me arto.

-Oye espérame.- grito mi rubia amiga mientras corría atrás de mi.

**Continuara**

**gracias por sus reviews ^^**


	3. Amantes

**Amantes**

* * *

**Pov Sasuke**

La conferencia había durado una hora y Sakura en estos momentos estaba sentada tras un escritorio firmando los libros que regalo a los estudiantes y lógicamente a mi me toco uno ya que soy el estudiante más sobresaliente de la clase, pero yo no estoy formado para que me lo firme ya que se me hace muy estúpido fórmame en una fila a esperar mi turno cuando puedo fácilmente pedírselo después.

Desde mi lugar veo como Sakura le sonríe amablemente a cada estudiante… ¡la verdad! sus actitudes me sorprenden bastante ya que puede estar molesta, aburrida o enojada por dentro pero por fuera refleja una sonrisa muy animada………………definitivamente sería muy buena actriz ya que no se le nota que esta fingiendo, pero por como la he llegado a conocer en estos días se que tratar con fans le fastidia de sobremanera.

¿Qué demonios hace kakashi-sensei formado en la fila? Camino un poco para ver mejor lo que pasa y desde donde estoy puedo ver como ese maldito profesor se la come con la mirada y estoy seguro que si no fuera por esa estúpida mascara viera completamente una sonrisa morbosa………………………….

¡hay! Pero ¿qué le pasa a ese pervertido? ¿Por qué se queda platicando tanto? Ya le firmo el libro que se valla………………………………….¡demonios! me enfurece como la mira me gustaría demostrarle que Sakura es solo mía.

**Pov Sakura**

¡Dios!, como quisiera que esto acabara ya. Como me aburre este tipo de cosas y lo que es peor de todo, tengo que sonreírles a esta bola de mocosos y sentir sus malditas miradas de lujuria sobre mi……………………….¡ja! como si me llagasen a gustar, son solo un montón de pubertos con hormonas hasta el tope…………………….aunque me guste un mocoso de esa edad no significa que me gusten todos………….solo que Sasuke es muy maduro para su edad y por eso me gusta………………aunque pensándolo bien, todavía es un niño, pero ¡en fin! ¡ese niño es muyyyyyyyyyyy bueno en la cama!.

Me extienden otro libro y pregunto el nombre de quien me lo entrego sin levantar la mirada.

-Hatake Kakashi.- ¡Dios que voz!…solo por eso levanto la mirada para después sonreírle con mi mejor sonrisa coqueta, al ver a un hombre de unos 27 años muy guapo y cuerpo de infarto, no puedo ver todo su rostro ya que lleva una máscara negra tapándole la nariz y la boca, pero estoy segura de que feo no es y por cómo me ve ese hombre sin duda le gusto. Firme el libro y se lo entregue sonriéndole de medio lado.- muchas gracias Sakura-chan.- yo levante una ceja por cómo me llamo.-¿espero no te moleste el que te llame así?.

-Claro que no kakashi.- respondo con mi sonrisa más tierna la cual hizo sonrojar al hombre.

-Me preguntaba si ¿te gustaría salir a tomar un café conmigo cuando acaben las clases?.- me pregunto con una voz muy provocativa.

-Lo siento kakashi, pero estoy saliendo con alguien y no me gusta salir con otros hombres cuando ya tengo a alguien.-le respondí cordialmente y no miento ya que aunque Sasuke solo sea mi, ¿cómo lo diría?………………….mmmmmmm….amante y no tengamos una relación seria no me gusta acostarme con otro tio cuando estoy teniendo relaciones con otro………………….mmmmm digamos que le dedico todo mi cuerpo al seleccionado, aparte que con mi trabajo no tengo tiempo para tratar con dos amantes a la vez, y pues siendo sinceros me gusta mas Sasuke que este tio……………………¡pero! ¿Quién sabe? ¡Tal vez! cuando me aburra de Sasuke busque al peligris ya que esta para comérselo.

-Es un lastima.- comento derrotado.-igual te dejo mi tarjeta por si terminas con tu pareja o por si le quieres ser infiel.-me dijo entregándome una pequeña tarjeta la cual acepte y guarde en el bolsillo de mi saco, sin duda lo llamare cuando Sasuke ya no me divierta y por lo que se veo en este muñeco él también busca lo mismo que yo: una relación solo basada en sexo y sin sentimientos de por medio.

-¡Claro kakashi!, no dudes que si pasa eso te llamare.-conteste con una voz sensual.

-¡Dios mujer! si me sigues hablando con ese tono de voz harás que me lamente cada vez más por no tenerte. En serio envidio a tu pareja.- dijo medio en broma y medio enserio yo solo le sonreí de medio lado.- bueno nos vemos Sakura-chan y espero que sea pronto.

-Claro.- conteste agitando mi mano levemente y mirando el camino que tomo pero en eso me topo con la mirada de Sasuke el cual mira a kakashi con odio……………….eso me hace sonreír arrogante, sin duda me encanta el lado posesivo de mi pelinegro.

**Pov Sasuke**

Maldito kakashi vi como se sonrojo por algo que comento Sakura……… ¿Qué pretende? ¿por qué demonios Sakura acepto su tarjeta?.............y lo que es peor le estaba sonriendo a ese maestro de quinta y se perfectamente que esas sonrisitas no es falsa…….¿acaso a Sakura le gustó ese maestro pervertido? ………………. No eso no puede ser, más bien no lo permitiré. ¡Sakura es solo mía y yo me encargare que así sea por siempre!.

Veo como Sakura termina de firmar el último libro dándole por finalizada esta conferencia, la veo pararse de su asiento y caminar hacia la salida sin importarle esperar a su amiga la cual está arreglando unos detalles.

Esta es mi oportunidad de hablar con ella. La sigo hasta la salido alcanzándola para de un rápido movimiento agarrarla fuertemente del brazo y llevármela a la parte de atrás del gimnasio donde se que nadie nos vera, ya que casi todo el mundo sigue dentro del gimnasio.

Estampo suavemente a Sakura en la pared y pongo mis brazos en cada lado de su cabeza sobre la pared para recargarme.

-¿Qué te dijo kakashi?.- le pregunte entre dientes, Sakura solo me miraba divertida y con una sonrisa de medio lado, después tomo mi corbata escolar y jalo de ella haciendo que mi rostro quedara muy cerca del suyo y pudiera sentir su respiración en mis labios.

-Me pidió una cita.- yo gruñí ante su respuesta….¿cómo que le pidió una cita?.-pero le dije que no ya que ya tengo un juguete nuevo y no me gusta jugar con dos a la vez.- me susurro para después besarme, lógicamente le respondí el beso sin importarme siquiera que me haya llamado juguete. Desde un principio supe que solo era un juego para ella pero yo mismo me encargare que eso cambie.

Metí mi lengua en la boca de Sakura degustando su sabor, sentí como ella enredaba su lengua deliciosamente en la mía…………………………¡Dios! me encanta como mueve esa lengüita………el maldito aire comenzó a hacerme falta así que no me quedo de otra que cortar el beso, pero aun así solo me separe unos pocos centímetros de los labios de mi pelirrosa.

Estábamos tan pegados que yo sentía su respiración agitada en mi labios y me imagino que ella siente la mía.- ¡sabes Sasuke! …eh pensado en que hoy podríamos divertimos un rto ¿Qué opinas?.- me pregunto mientras con su dedo acariciaba mi torso sobre la camisa y metía su rodilla entre mis piernas provocándome un gruñido de placer ………………¡demonios! Si sigue con esas carisias mi amigo de allá abajo se despertara.

-Me encantaría.- contesto ronco.- ¿otra vez en un hotel?-pregunto con una ceja en alto para después inclinarme un poco y acercar mis labios a su cuello para empezar a darle suaves besos. Sakura inclino su cabeza a un lado dándome mejor acceso a su hermoso cuello.

-No, ya me compre un departamento aquí, así podremos tener más privacidad, aparte ya me arte de vivir en casa de papá.- quite mis labios de su cuello para mirarla.

-¿Naruto sabe que te mudaras?.-

-Si, ellos sabían desde el principio que solo me quedaría en casa en lo que buscaba un buen departamento.-contesto con su sonrisa de medio lado. Yo volví mis labios a su cuello y comencé a besarlo nuevamente mientras una de mis manos levanto una pierna de Sakura a la altura de mi cadera, mi pelirrosa la enredo en mi cadera y yo aproveche para meter mi mano en su falda para comenzar a acariciar su sexo sobre las bragas.

Oía como Sakura soltaba suspiros de satisfacción mientras sus manos masajeaban mi nuca revolviéndome el pelo lo cual me estimulaba, mi amigo estaba empezando a levantarse y si no parábamos me la cogeré aquí mismo.

-Ejemm ejem.,- oí como alguien se aclaraba la garganta y rápidamente saque mi mano de la falda de Sakura rezando en mi interior que no haya sido alguien conocido el que nos haya visto, mientras ella bajaba su pierna, me separe por completo de mi pelirrosa y vi a Sakura mirar con molestia a la persona que carraspeo y estaba atrás de mi, así que me voltee y gracias a kami vi a la rubia amiga de mi ojiverde, viéndonos molesta con los brazos cruzados y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-¿Qué quieres puerca?¿que no ves que estaba muy ocupada?.- pregunta mi pelirrosa enojada.

-Pues ya es hora de irnos, aparte este no es lugar para hacer ese tipo de cosas, agrádese que los haya visto yo y no otra persona.- debo de admitir que la rubia tiene razón.

-Bien vamos Sasuke a un lugar más privado.- dice tranquilamente mi pelirrosa empezando a caminar y yo medio sonrosado la seguí.

-Espera frentezota no olvides que voy a quedarme en tu departamento.- grita la rubia siguiéndonos.- por cierto tu hermano se fue a dejar a esa niña que te pidió el autógrafo en la cafetería, creo que se llamaba Hinata.- nos comenta la rubia mientras caminamos.

-Qué bueno que ya se fue, si no lo tendría aquí de chicle y yo necesito quitarme el stress que acumule esta semana y con mi hermano siguiéndome en vez de quitármelo me lo incrementara.-comenta Sakura mientras se sube al auto, la rubia se subió adelante y yo me subí atrás.

Sakura estuvo conduciendo un buen rato mientras que Ino no dejaba de hablar no se qué cosas, yo simplemente me dedique a ver el camino. Finalmente Sakura se metió al estacionamiento de un edificio muy grande y elegante, nos bajamos y por una puerta del estacionamiento entramos al edificio, un hombre de edad el cual era el portero saludo amablemente a Sakura y esta solo levanto su mano a modo de saludo mientras que la rubia se presentaba y le decía que ella iba a vivir aquí y no sé que más cosas, ya que yo seguí a Sakura dejando a la rubia atrás.

**Pov Sakura**

¡Dios! ¡en serio! agradezco finalmente tener mi departamento ya listo, lo bueno que en esta semana empezaron a acomodar mis cosas y ya todo está listo.

Cuando llegamos al edificio entre al estacionamiento, aparque mi auto para después caminar hacia la entrada que está en el estacionamiento, al entrar el portero me saludo ya que me conoce por las veces que he venido a checar el departamento, yo solo lo saludo con la mano mientras que Ino se queda a presentarse con él y no se que mas, yo solo lo ignore y camine hacia el elevador seguida por Sasuke.

Me muero de ganas por llegar y follar con él hasta el cansancio, ese encuentro tras el gimnasio me dejo muy caliente.

Entro al elevador y espero que Sasuke entre para después marcar el numero, veo a la cerda correr gritando que la espere y yo solo le sonrió con burla pero desgraciadamente Ino alcanzo a llegar y entro recargándose en la pared tratando de recuperar la respiración.

-¡Maldita frentezota! casi me dejas afuera.- yo ignore su queja y camine hacia Sasuke el cual estaba recargado en una esquina del elevador con sus ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados. Cuando estuve cerca de él lo tome de la corbata haciendo que su cabeza se agachara para después besarlo con desesperación y él un poco aturdido correspondió mi beso para después tomarme de la cintura. Podía sentir la mirada sorprendida de Ino.-¡maldita frentona! espera de perdido hasta que lleguemos al departamento.

**Pov Sasuke**

Cuando entramos al elevador Sakura marco el numero del piso y pude ver como la rubia corría hacia nosotros gritando que detuviéramos el elevador mas Sakura solo le sonrió con burla, yo ignore eso y me recargue en la esquina del elevador cerrando mis ojos, oí como la rubia reclamaba por no esperarla para después sentir como jalaban mi corbata haciendo que mi rostro se inclinara para después sentir unos labios sobre los míos, abrí los ojos sorprendido y vi a Sakura besándome con desesperación y sin importarme que la rubia nos viera tome a Sakura de la cintura mientras correspondía su beso, besándola con la misma desesperación que ella a mí.

-¡Maldita frentona! espera de perdido hasta que lleguemos al departamento.- ese grito por la rubia me hizo entrar en razón haciendo que rompiera el beso pero tal parece que a Sakura no le importa que nos vieran ya que comenzó a besar mi cuello mientras desabrochaba poco a poco mi camisa, yo estaba sonrojado viendo como la rubia nos miraba avergonzada al igual que yo pero después sentí como Sakura frotaba sus senos en mi pecho sin dejar de besarme el cuello haciendo que me valiera todo.

Cerré mis ojos disfrutando sus caricias para después llevar mis manos a su trasero y tomar cada glúteo entre mis manos apretándolo y después levantarla un poco del piso haciendo que Sakura enredara ambas piernas en mi cadera, eso provoco que mi miembro el cual ya estaba erecto rosara deliciosamente en su intimidad sacándome un pequeño gemido.

Sakura llevo sus manos a mis hombros sin dejar de darme leves besos y mordidas en mi cuello mientras que yo lleve una mano a su cintura y con la otra acariciaba uno de sus glúteos debajo de la falda, la pelirrosa lleve una de sus manos a mi torso y comenzó a acariciarlo haciendome sentir varias corrientes eléctricas en mi vientre ya que yo tenía la camisa abierta gracias a sakura, lleve mis labios al cuello de sakura y lo comencé a lamber, besar y morder con desesperación.

-¡Eh ya paren!, esperen que lleguemos al departamento.- dijo nerviosa la rubia lo cual hacia que me sonrojara mas por la vergüenza pero también hacia que me excitara mas ya que eso de ser visto me hacía que me entrara más morbo, así que sin importarme que la rubia nos viese metí mi mano debajo de la blusa y saco de Sakura hasta llegar a uno de sus senos el cual comencé apretar provocándole un gemido a la pelirrosa.- enserio ya paren, miren falta dos pisos ya casi llegamos.- oí que exclamaba aun más nerviosa la rubia.

-No molestes Ino.- contesto Sakura entre mi cuello y sentí como esta sonreía burlona. Sonó la campana de que habíamos llegado al piso, Ino salió corriendo del elevador al oír ese ruido y Sakura se separo rápidamente de mi, se acomodo la ropa para después salir tranquila del elevador como si no hubiese pasado nada, yo mas sonrojado que nada me abroche la camisa rápidamente para después salir del elevado y seguir a Sakura.

Caminaba muy apenado atrás de Sakura cuando vi como Ino nos esperaba igual de apenada a lado de una puerta, yo al ver a la rubia me sonroje mas y baje la cabeza ya que no podía mirarla a los ojos.

-No te avergüences Sasuke.- comento Sakura parándose enfrente de la puerta donde estaba Ino.- Ino ha hecho cosas peores enfrente de mí y solo se hace la santita para apenarte.- comento Sakura indiferente, vi como Ino quitaba su cara apenada y miraba a Sakura molesta.

-Hay frentesota no le hubieras dicho nada, me divertía mucho ver su cara apenada.- contesto la rubia haciendo que yo la mirara molesto.

-Ino no molestes a Sasuke mas por hoy o dormirás afuera.- amenazo Sakura mientras abría la puerta haciendo que la rubia dejara de mirarme con burla y que yo me pusiera feliz porque Sakura no fuera tan indiferente conmigo.

-¡Vaya frentezota!, nunca me imagine que defendieras a alguien.- comento extrañada la rubia. Sakura solo se encogió de hombros mientras entraba al departamento seguidos por nosotros……¡vaya! Este departamento es muy lujoso incluso creo que es más grande que mi casa.

-Solo es que estoy muy excitada y si Sasuke se molesta porque tu lo andes molestando significa que no podre tener nada con el este día y eso sin duda no me conviene.- explico Sakura déspota haciendo que sintiera como si me hubiesen encajado algo en el corazón ya que Sakura hablaba de mi como si fuese un juguete y eso me dolía……………….. pero yo sabía en lo que me metía cuando empecé con este juego, así que debo aguantar las consecuencias, además tal vez en un futuro pueda hacer que Sakura deje de verme como un juego y me vea como yo la veo a ella.

Veo como Ino me ve esperando ver algún tipo de reacción en mi por las palabras de Sakura pero soy muy bueno ocultando mis emociones, así que mantuve mi rostro sereno como si no me importara lo que dijo mi pelirrosa ya que no quiero crear lastima en nadie.

-Sakura no deberías decir esas cosas enfrente de Sasuke.- regaño la rubia.

-Eso no me molesta Yamanaka-san, ya que Sakura me advirtió desde el principio de que trataba este juego.- contesto indiferente. Volteo hacia Sakura.- Sakura ¿Dónde está tu habitación? Ya que yo también estoy muy caliente y quisiera follarte de una vez.- le digo mirándole el cuerpo con descaro. Veo como Sakura sonríe con diversión y comienza a caminar hacia la habitación y yo la sigo, al pasar a lado de Ino veo como esta me ve sorprendida pero yo no le tomo importancia.

-Ino en el piso de arriba hay dos habitaciones; una es mía y la otra es mi estudio, abajo hay dos habitaciones mas, instálate en la que quieras.- comento Sakura empezando a subir las escaleras y yo la imitaba.

Al llegar a la parte de arriba veo un pasillo y había dos puertas a cada lado, Sakura abrió la de la derecha entrando en ella, yo entre tras ella serrándola puerta tras de mi viendo una enorme habitación, en medio hay una cama king sai tendida con sabanas de seda roja, en cada lado hay un buro, un enorme guardarropa a la izquierda y un peinador a lado a la derecha hay un sillón de tres piezas y a lado una puerta la cual me imagino es el baño.

-Creo que deberías de dejar de ver la habitación y comenzar a follarme.-comento Sakura haciendo que la mirara y viera como esta ya se había quitado el saco dejándose solo la blusa blanca sin mangas la cual hace que vea el inicio de sus pechos y me esperaba sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas.

-Tienes razón.- comento con una sonrisa de medio lado quitándome la corbata para después desabrocharme la camisa y quitándomela, tirándola en el piso al igual que la corbata. Me acerco a Sakura poniéndome enfrente de ella y me desabrocho el pantalón metiendo mi mano en el bóxer sacando mi miembro el cual estaba un poco flácido.

Veo a Sakura relamerse los labios y yo comienzo a masturbarme enfrente de ella haciendo que poco a poco mi miembro se ponga duro.

Sakura acerca sus manos a mi miembro haciendo que yo quitara las mías, luego comenzó ella a masturbarme, haciendo que yo gruñera de placer al sentir sus caricias las cuales eran más placenteras que las mías.

Sakura comienza a lamer mi miembro provocando que yo soltara pequeños gemidos, después se lo metió todo a la boca haciendo que yo le empujara la cabeza hacia mi pene para que ella se lo tragara todo. Sakura empezó a sacar y meter mi miembro de su boca, y yo sentía como movía su lengua al entrar y salir mi miembro de esa boquita, la cual cada vez aumentaba la velocidad.

-Mmaaammas rápido.- gruñí con dificultad y Sakura obedeció aumentando la velocidad hasta hacerme llegar al orgasmo corriéndome en su boca.

-Mmm es una lástima, ya volvió a quedar flácido.- dijo sacando mi miembro de su boca y lamiéndose sensualmente los labios.- ¿qué tal si lo levantamos con un regalo que compre especialmente para ti? .- comento divertida mientras yo la veía con una ceja en alto.

Sakura solo se levanto de la cama y camino hacia el buro que estaba al lado derecho de su cama y de ahí saco un paquete el cual me mostro haciendo que yo abriera los ojos sorprendido.

Sakura se subió a la cama y poco a poco empezó a quitarse toda la ropa sensualmente. Yo no podía apartar la mirada de su cuerpo el cual ahora estaba completamente desnudo.

Sakura se acostó en la cama abriendo sus piernas haciendo que yo viera su sexo, sentí como mi amigo ya comenzaba a levantarse de nuevo. La pelirrosa llevo sus manos a su clítoris y empezó a acariciarlo con sus dedos, yo no me movía solo miraba los movimientos de la pelirrosa, después Sakura con su mano desocupada agarro el objeto que había sacado del buro y empezó a lamerlo con sensualidad, un rato después penetrarse con el vibrados encendiéndolo sin dejar de acariciarse el clítoris con los dedos, la pelirrosa gemía ante sus mismas carisias luego quito sus dedos de su clítoris y comenzó a acariciarse los senos sin dejar de penetrarse ella misma con el vibrador.

Mi miembro estaba muy duro así que sin apartar la mirada de Sakura comencé a masturbarme con desesperación. Sakura soltó un grito de satisfacción y dejo de penetrarse me imagino que llego al orgasmo.

Yo al oír ese grito deje de masturbarme y me subí a la cama hincandome entre las piernas de Sakura, saque el pene falso el cual aun vibraba y lo puse a un lado para después penetrar a Sakura con urgencia haciendo que ella gritara con satisfacción mi miembro entraba y salía de ella con facilidad, ya que estaba muy húmeda. Mis embestidas eran salvajes y desesperadas, Sakura había subido sus piernas en mis hombros haciendo que las penetraciones sean más placenteras para ambos, vi de reojo como el vibrador vibraba a lado de Sakura haciendo que una idea pasara por mi cabeza así que saque mi miembro de la vagina de Sakura la volteo con violencia poniéndola en cuatro, agarre el vibrador y comencé a pasárselo por el ano provocando que Sakura gimiera mientras movía sus caderas y sin importarme nada le metí el vibrador en el ano haciendo que Sakura gritara de dolor y placer a la vez, después metí mi pene en su vagina y comencé a penetrarla salvajemente dejando el vibrador adentro de su ano.

Sakura cada vez gritaba por mas y porque le diera más duro, y eso hice exactamente, apoye mi mano en su espalda para penetrarla con más profundidad y con mi otra mano empecé a mover el vibrador que estaba en su ano en círculos provocando que Sakura gimiera con mas deleite, sentí como Sakura apretaba sus paredes alrededor de mi miembro para después gritar mi nombre llegando al orgasmo y haciendo que yo también llegara derramándome dentro de ella.

Sakura sin dejarme reaccionar se separo de mi haciendo que mi miembro saliera, luego se saco el vibrador para después parase en la cama, se volteo hacia mí y con un pie me empujo del pecho haciendo que callera acotado en la cama.

Sakura se inclino para tomar mi miembro entre sus manos y comenzó a masturbarlo haciendo que este se pusiera duro de nuevo, después Sakura se auto penetro sacándome un gemido de placer.

Veía fascinado como los pechos de Sakura se movían de arriba abajo antes las cabalgadas que ella daba sobre mi pene, así que dirigí mis manos a ellos y comencé a estrujarlos entre mis manos dejando que ella hiciera todo el trabajo de la penetración.

Sakura paro de cabalgar y comenzó a moverse en círculos sobre mi miembro haciéndome sentir como poco a poco enloquecía de placer. Con uno de mis dedos pellizque un pezón de Sakura haciéndola gemir y que comenzara cabalgar de nuevo pero más rápido, ella aumentaba las estocadas cada vez mas y yo acariciaba sus senos y pellizcaba sus pezones. Estuvimos un buen rato así hasta que me derrame dentro de ella apretando sus pechos y al mismo tiempo ella llego al orgasmo dejándose caer sobre mi pecho tratando de regularizar su respiración mientras que yo la abrazaba con un brazo y con mi mano desocupada le acariciaba el pelo.

-¡Eso fue genial Sasuke!- comento agitada yo solo sonreí de medio lado sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello.-¿Qué te parece si nos bañamos y luego bajamos a comer algo para recuperar energía para mas al rato?.-me pregunto yo solo asentí y ella me beso levemente los labios para después pararse haciendo que mi pene ya flácido saliera de ella.

Sakura desnuda comenzó a caminar hacia el baño y yo la seguí, vi como ella llenaba la tina echando aceite olor a rosas. Ella entro a la tina y después yo poniéndome atrás de ella, la agarre de la cintura para acercarla más a mi comenzando a echarle agua en el pelo con mis manos.

-¿me bañaras Sasuke?

-¿Por qué no?- después de que el pelo de Sakura estuviera todo mojado, yo sumergí mi rostro al agua mojando el mío, al sacar mi rostro del agua tome el shampoo que estaba a un lado, me eché un poco en la mano para luego ponerlo en el pelo de Sakura y comenzar a masajearlo suavemente.

-Sasuke.

-Mmm.- conteste entretenido sin dejar de masajearle el cabello.

-De rato le hablas a tus padres y le dices que no llegaras a dormir, ya que quiero que duermas aquí hoy.- me ordeno Sakura y no es por nada pero el saber que ella quiere dormir conmigo me hizo sentiré de maravilla.- así podremos tener sexo toda la noche.- ¡si lo sé! demasiado maravilloso para ser verdad, pero ¿que se le voy hacer? por lo menos podre dormir con ella y podre despertara lado de ella, no me importa si lo único que quiere es sexo. Y no es que yo no lo quiera si no al contrario cada que la veo quiero hacerla mía una y otra vez, pero también me gusta observarla y acariciarla sin nada de morbosidad como ahorita, aunque sé que ella no piensa en lo mismo, para ella es solo sexo y si ahorita me está permitiendo este momento sin nada sexual de por medio es porque está cansada.

-Mj.-gruñe en asentimiento

-también deberías traer algo de ropa y un uniforme escolar para qué cuando te llegues a quedar aquí no batalles con eso.- me dijo mientras enjuagaba su cabello

-¿Qué eso no sería como vivir juntos?-pregunto indiferente pero por dentro estoy muy emocionado al saber que ella quiere que traiga mi ropa ya que eso significa que dormiré con ella mas noches.

-Mmmm tómalo como quieras, yo solo te lo digo para que no batalles cuando te llegues a quedar aquí.- contesto indiferente. Mientras yo tallaba mi pelo.

-Sakura ¿Qué somos? -no lo puedo evitar tengo que saber que soy para ella.

-Amantes.- contesto tranquila mientras se tallaba sus brazos con una esponja.- si yo quiero sexo tu me lo darás, si tu quiere sexo yo te lo daré.- yo escuchaba atento mientras le quitaba la esponja de sus manos para tallar su espalda.- solo que yo no te daré cuentas de mis actos ni tú de los tuyos.-hizo una pausa.- ¡ah! te comento para que dejes tus celos tontos que yo no me acostare con nadie mas mientras seas mi amante, ya tu sabes si te acuestas con alguien más, eso en verdad no me importa mientras me cumplas cuando quiera sexo.- eso ultimo en verdad me dolió ya que eso me hace recordar que solo quiere sexo de mi pero me pone feliz el saber que yo seré el único con el que ella estará.

-Vaya pensé que yo sería uno de tantos.- comente con sorna.

-Puede que sea de mente abierta y me guste experimentar cosas o hacer lo que quiero cuando quiero pero no soy una puta. Nunca me ha gustado acostarme con otro hombre cuando ya me acuesto con uno.- contesto tranquila sin siquiera molestarse por mi comentario.-aparte no tengo el suficiente tiempo como para estar con más de una persona.-aclaro y la verdad eso me tranquiliza ya que mientras yo sea su amante no estará con nadie mas y yo me encargare de que siempre sea así, incluso tengo pensado hacer que ella me deje de ver como solo amante y me vea como su novio y amante. Sonrió de medio lado al pensar en eso. ¡Claro que lo lograre!, después de todo soy Sasuke Uchuha y al igual que ella siempre consigo lo que quiero.

**Continuara**

**lo admito soy una completa pervertida u.u**

**espero el capi les haya gustado ^^**

**gracias por sus reviews**

**bexox**

**bye**


	4. Un favor

**Un Favor**

**Pov Sasuke**

_Sentí los rayos del sol sobre mi cara y maldije por no haber cerrado las persianas anoche. Comencé a abrir los ojos entonces reconocí que no estaba en mi habitación, recordando que anoche me había quedado en el departamento de Sakura._

_Miro hacia mi derecha buscando a Sakura y me doy cuenta que me encuentro solo en la cama y en la habitación. Me levanto de la cama y comienzo a ponerme mi pantalón, el cual estaba tirado a la orilla de la cama. Voy al baño y me enjuago la cara, para después lavarme los dientes con el cepillo que ayer Sakura me había dado. Salgo de la habitación, entro a la cocina y me encuentro con Sakura vestida con mi camisa sentada en la silla del comedor bebiendo lo que me imagino es café._

-¡Buenos días!- _me saluda cortante después de haberle dado un sorbo a su taza de café. Yo me siento en una silla que estaba enfrente de ella.- ¿quieres algo para desayunar?._

-Solo un café.- _le respondo. Veo como Sakura se levanta y camina hacia la cafetera. Yo no puedo evitar mirar su cuerpo de espaldas………….. sin duda mi camisa le queda mejor a ella que a mí._

**Pov Sakura.**

_Me levanto de mi asiento para servirle un poco de café a Sasuke…… Si lo sé…. ¿Yo siendo servicial?.................... pero es la visita, además anoche me hizo gemir como loca, así que como premio le serviré su café a mi pelinegro._

_Siento su mirada morbosa a mi espalda, eso me hace sonreír de medio lado…………. un polvo por la mañana sin duda no me haría nada mal._

_Me acerco lentamente hacia él con la taza en mis manos. Veo como mira mi cuerpo con deseo. Dejo su taza en la mesa y después me siento en sus piernas, pasando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello_.

-¿quieres jugar?.-_ pregunto con voz provocativa moviéndome lentamente sobre sus piernas rosando su miembro. Siento como Sasuke me toma de la cintura y acerca sus labios a los míos para besarlos con pasión y yo le respondo el beso sin dejar de rosar su sexo con el mío._

_Puedo sentir como el miembro de Sasuke comienza a ponerse duro provocando que yo suelte un gemido de placer, pero quedo atrapado en los labios de Sasuke el cual no dejaba de besarme._

_Oigo como tocan el timbre de la puerta mas no hago caso ya que la cerda de Ino está en casa así que ella puede abrir y si no lo oye, pues ni modo, el que está tocando se puede esperar o que se vaya._

_Sasuke corta el beso y sube sus manos para desabrocharme la camisa que era de él. Al terminar de desabrocharme los primeros botones los cuales hicieron que parte de mis pechos se vieran, lo que hizo que Sasuke se sonrojara levemente mirándolos con atención y deseo …… ¡Me encanta que se sonroje! ¡sin duda aun es un niño!._

_Suelto un gemido al sentir a Sasuke hundir su rostro entre mis pecho y pasa su lengua deliciosamente entre estos…………… Puede que aun sea un niño pero es un niño que aprende rápido…… siento las manos de Sasuke apretar mis nalgas y su boca succionar uno de mis pechos……… creo que eso dejara marca, pero no importa, se siente genial,……. Yo mientras le masajeo la cabeza acariciándole el pelo y muevo mis caderas haciendo que su miembro erecto rose con mi sexo de una manera placentera…. La verdad no puedo evitar soltar pequeños gemidos de placer._

-N….neechan…………… teme.- _¡genial! oigo la voz de mi hermano en la entrada de la cocina, siento como Sasuke se tensa al oír la voz mas no separa su cabeza de mis pechos ni quita sus manos de mi trasero._

_Volteo hacia la entrada de la cocina viendo a mi rubio hermano mirándonos sorprendido, a su lado está la cerda de Ino mirándonos igual de sorprendida para después cambiar su rostro a uno culpable._

_Me separo tranquilamente de Sasuke y comienzo a cerrar los botones de la camisa con tranquilidad para después sentarme en la silla que estaba antes, miro como Sasuke esta sonrojado y con la cabeza baja, eso me hace sonreír de medio lado._

_Agarro uno de los cigarros de la cajetilla que está en la mesa y lo prendo._

-¿no deberías estar en la escuela Naruto?.-_ pregunto soltando el humo haciendo que mi hermano saliera del shock. Ino se sentó en una silla a lado mío._

-Lo siento Sakura pero solo se metió y no pude detenerlo.-_ trato de justificarse mi rubia amiga mas yo solo la ignore dedicándome a ver a mi hermano el cual miraba molesto a Sasuke._

-Ayer cuando me llamaste y me dijiste que no dormirías en casa y que querías que te cubriera para que en tu casa pensaran que estabas conmigo, me alegre ya que pensé que salías con una chica.- _vi como mi hermano miraba con coraje a Sasuke, el cual no levantaba la mirada para verlo.-_ ¡pero jamás me imagine que fuera mi hermana!……… Eres un desgraciado Uchiha.- _grito mi hermano para después golpearlo._

-¿Qué tiene de malo que salga con ella?.- grito Sasuke molesto limpiándose la sangre del labio que le provoco el golpe de mi hermano para después pararse y tirar a mi hermano de un golpe en el rostro.

-Es mi hermana idiota ¿Cómo te atreves a traicionarme así?.- _grito Naruto levantándose para darle otro golpe._

-Sakura denótenlos.-_ grito alarmada Ino._

-¿Por qué?.-_ le pregunto mirándola indiferente._

-Porque tú creaste este problema frentona.- _me reclamo molesta. Yo le di una calada al cigarro para después echar el humo._

-Yo no fui la que le abrió la puerta al zoquete de Naruto.- _conteste indiferente parándome de mi lugar y pasando a lado del par de críos que estaban en el suelo tirados agarrándose a golpes y me fui a mi estudio para seguir con la nueva novela._

_¿Qué? No es mi problema que sean un par de mocosos que no saben arreglar las cosas a palabras en vez que a golpes, así que por mí que se maten._

**Pov Sasuke.**

_Oigo como Ino grita para qué nos separemos mas ninguno de los dos hacemos caso, seguimos dándonos golpes a diestras y siniestra._

_La verdad es que merecía el golpe de Naruto ya que yo me meto con su hermana sin siquiera pedirle sus consentimiento y pues siendo mi amigo creo que debería haberle de perdido comentado._

_Pero la verdad no sabía cómo decírselo, ya que se que para él su hermana es una de las cosas más importantes en el mundo, aparte que la cela bastante. Pero siendo sincero no voy a dejar que me golpee ni que me aleje de Sakura ya que ella es mía y no me separare de ella ni por Naruto ni por nadie._

_Yo ya estaba muy cansado y por lo que veo Naruto también ya que sentía sus golpes más débiles. El dobe me golpeo la cara y cayó al piso boca abajo, yo lo imite, dejándome caer al piso acostado baca arriba a lado de Naruto._

-¿Qué pretendes con mi hermana?.-_ pregunto Naruto con voz cansada volteando a para ponerse boca arriba, yo solo voltee levemente el rostro para verlo.-_ solo te guasta para acostarte con ella?.- _yo fruncí el entrecejo ante eso._

-No. Sakura me gusta enserio_.-le contesto sincero ya que es la verdad, yo a Sakura la quiero enserio y no solo para tener sexo con ella._

_Veo como el dobe sonríe levemente._

-Me gusta oír eso, ya que si solo querías acostarte con ella me hubiera dolido tener que romper nuestra amistad.- _eso me saco de onda….. Ósea que el acepta mi relación._

-¿nos dejaras salir?

-¡Ja! ¡aunque no te deje no me harías caso!, dirías " eso no es asunto tuyo dobe, tu hermana es mayorcita para decidir con quién salir".-_ bueno eso si, en verdad me conoce.-_ además por lo que me di cuenta tu y Sakura-chan pasaron la noche juntos, pero ya te golpee por eso.- _comenta con una media sonrisa.-_ eres importante para mi Sasuke al igual que mi hermana por eso no me interpondré en su relación.-_ ¡baya! ¡el dobe se está portando muy maduro!…….. ¡creo que es el fin del mundo!-_ pero escúchame bien teme…….. haz sufrir a Sakura y me encargare de acerté la vida imposible.- _me dijo con una mirada aterradora que la verdad me asusto, mas yo soy Sasuke Uchiha, lógicamente no demostré miedo. Creo que en esta relación saldré mas lastimado yo que ella, pero igual hare lo que sea para cambiar a Sakura y hacer que me tome enserio._

-Sería incapaz de lastimarla dobe.- _le contesto con una sonrisa de lado. veo como Naruto me mira fijamente los ojos tratando de buscar que miento en ellos, pero al parecer vio sinceridad ya que sonrió complacido, para luego ponerse de pie de un brinco y extenderme la mano, la cual lógicamente tome._

-¿Dónde está Ino-chan y Sakura-chan?.- _pregunto Naruto mirado para todos lados, y ahora es que me doy cuenta, desde hace rato que deje de escuchar los gritos de la rubia chillona para que paremos de pelear y no escuche en ningún momento a Sakura tratando de detenernos._

-¿ya acabaron de pelear?.- _voltee al igual que mi amigo a la entrada y por ella entraba Sakura caminando tranquilamente y por cierto aun llevaba mi camisa puesta. Veo como se acerca a la cafetera pasándonos de largo……………….. ¡maldita camisa! no puedo evitar dirigir mi mirada a las piernas de Sakura y creo que Naruto se dio cuenta ya que volteo a verme mal mientras gruñía, aun así no desvié mi mirada._

-Neechan ¿no crees que deberías cambiarte de ropa? .-_ Sakura se encoje de hombros indiferente._

-Estoy en mi casa, así que si quiero puedo andar desnuda.-_ mmmm eso sin duda me encantaría… de reojo veo como Naruto se sonroja para luego suspirar derrotado y sentarse en una silla del comedor, yo lo imito mientras que Sakura se recarga en la alacena mirándonos fijamente._

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de tu relación con Sasuke neechan?

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones de nada Naruto, soy mayor que tu.

-Si pero Sasuke es mi amigo.

-¿Y eso que dobe?, no tenemos porque contarte toda las cosas que hacemos.-_contesto tranquilamente y Naruto voltea a verme indignado_.

-Ya Naruto deja el berrinche, ya sabes que somos pareja así que dime ¿Por qué faltaste a la escuela? sabes que si papá se entera te echara la bronca.

-El teme también falto.- _se queja mi amigo haciendo un estúpido berrinche_.

-No seas quejoso mocoso y dime ¿Por qué faltaste? O si no le diré a papá que no fuiste a la escuela.- _amenazo fastidiada Sakura e inmediatamente Naruto palideció._

-No le digas nada neechan ya que me amenazo que si se enteraba que volvía a faltar me quitaría la moto.-_ rogo Naruto poniéndose de rodillas frente a Sakura la cual lo miro desde arriba para después darle un zape en la cabeza_.- eso dolió neechan T.T

-No le diré nada a Minato pero habla.

-Es que quería venir a pedirte un favor del cual no puedo esperara hasta que saliera de la escuela, por eso me salí de la escuela.

-¿Qué favor?.-_pregunta mi peli-rosa dándole un sorbo a su café, mientras yo observo la escena tranquilo._

-¿recuerdas a Hinata-chan?.

-¿Quién es Hinata-chan?.- ¡_valla! en verdad Sakura es mala para recordar a las personas, ni yo soy así de frio._

-Es la chica que te pidió el autógrafo ayer.- _responde mi amigo fastidiado._

-¿la tímida?- _Naruto asintió_.- ¿qué hay con ella?

-Bueno veras….eto.-_el dobe empieza a tartamudear mientras junta sus dedos apenado._

-Si lo sé, esa chica te gusta pero ¿qué tengo que ver yo en eso?.- _comenta Sakura fastidiada de los balbuceos de Naruto el cual lo miro sorprendido._

-¿Cómo sabes que me gusta?.-_mi amigo sí que es idiota_.

-Dobe eres muy obvio.-_comento burlón mientras camino hacia Sakura y le quito su taza de café para darle un sorbo, al devolvérsela a Sakura esta me mira con una ceja en alto.- el mío ya estaba frio_.-me justifico y ella solo suspira.

-Ya Naruto termina de contar tu historia_.-comenta aburrida Sakura sacando a Naruto del shock que le provoco el saber que ya sabíamos que le gusta Hinata._

-Bueno invite a Hinata-chan al cine pero ella me dijo que su papá no la dejaba salir con chicos. Así que pensé en que tú me podrías acompañar a casa de Hinata-chan y decirle a su papa que tu iras con nosotros.- _¿soy yo o Naruto no conoce a su hermana? hasta Hinata sabría que Sakura jamás aceptaría eso._

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?.- _ven tengo razón mi peli-rosa jamás aceptaría hacer tal cosa creo que incluso yo me negaría._

-Por favor neechan, si tu vas el papá de Hinata-chan le dará permiso, ya que eres una persona confiable.-_ buen intento Naruto pero no creo que eso funcione._

-¡Si claro! ¡mi sueño de niña fue hacer mal tercio en la primer cita de mi hermano menor!- _comento irónica mi peli-rosa._

-¿Quién dice que es mi primera cita?.- _pregunto sonrojado mi rubio amigo, eso nos hizo bufar tanto a Sakura como a mi._- además no harías mal tercio ahora que eres novia del teme podrías ir con él, así sería un cita doble.- _¡eso sin duda estaría genial! seria mi primer cita con Sakura, ¡dobe eres el mejor amigo que un chico tan guapo como yo podría tener!_

-Mmmm deja lo pienso.- _comento mi peli-rosa meditando haciendo que Naruto y yo la miráramos atentos esperando impacientes un sí._

- no .- _contesto cortante mi peli-rosa rompiendo las ilusiones de dos inocentes adolecentes_.

-¿Por qué Sakura-chan? T.T.- _pregunto mi amigo con lagrimas en los ojos y mirándola suplicante. Creo que yo también la miraría así pero la verdad mi orgullo me lo impide._

-Porque no quiero_.-contesto mi peli-rosa agarrando un cigarrillo de la mesa para después prenderlo._

-¡Vamos neechan!, se que ya acabaste tu último libro y no tienes nada que hacer así que por favor ayúdame.

-Estoy empezando una nueva novela y aunque no tenga que escribir ninguna, preferiría salir de compras con la cerda de Ino a salir con un trió de adolécete y peor entre ellos está mi estúpido hermano menor- _auch eso creo que le dolió a Naruto mas que a mí._

-Por favor.- _siguió rogando Naruto y la verdad espero que la convenza._

-No.

-Necchan hazlo por el amor de hermana mayor que me tienes.- _esa es una buena escusa punto para Naruto._

-Naruto sabes que eso nunca ha funcionado conmigo.- _comento mi peli-rosa exhalando el humo del cigarro, creo que van uno a uno. ¡Vamos Naruto tu puedes convencerla!._

-Neechan por favor hazlo por la vez que te ayude a salir de la cárcel sin que papá se diera cuenta.-_ ¿qué? ¿Saku estuvo en la cárcel?, ¡sin duda eso no lo sabía, no cabe duda que mi peli-rosa es una caja de sorpresa!._

-Naruto recuerda que fui yo la que te saco, acuérdate que tuve que llamar a un abogado desde Estados Unidos para que te sacara de la cárcel hace un año por encontrarte en un carrera clandestina.-_ ahora recuerdo esa carrera y ahora se como salió el dobe de Naruto sin que su papá se diera cuenta, lo bueno es que yo alcance a escapar._

Vi de reojo como mi amigo se sonrojaba.- yo no soy tan idiota como tu como para que me atrapen.- _contesto burlona Sakura y ciertamente creo que es verdad, Naruto es muy idiota, ya que en esa carrera lo atraparon por tirar un bote de basura el cual estaba alado de donde mi amigo se escondía._

-Sakura.- _llamo mi amigo lo cual me sorprendió ya que Naruto la miraba muy serio, demasiado para ser Naruto, aparte no le había usado el "chan"_.- si no me ayudas llamare a la prensa y le revelare que sales con un estudiante de preparatoria.- _amenazo naruto y creo que debe de estar demasiado ansioso en salir con la Hyuga, ya que jamás había amenazado a nadie, bueno a mi si pero debemos de admitir que yo también lo amenazo en ocasiones, así que estamos a mano. O tal vez sea el gen Uzumaki ya que Naruto debe de tener cierta maldad al igual que Saku._

-¡Ja!, ¡valla enano! deber estar muy desesperado en salir con esa chica como para atreverte a amenazarme ¿recuerdas la última vez que lo hiciste?.- _pregunto Sakura amenazante y vi como Naruto se estremecía mirándola con temor. En verdad debió de irle muy mal por amenazarla ya que Naruto se ve muy temeroso_.- está bien iré a la casa de esa chica y te ayudare, pero atente a las consecuencias.-_amenazo con voz tétrica mi peli-rosa para después apagar el cigarro en el cenicero. Vi como Naruto la miraba sudando frio.-_ préstale a Sasuke tu saco del uniforme y llévatelo a casa de papá para que le prestes ropa o llévalo a su casa para que se cambie, te espero en aquí en cuatro hora.- _al terminar de decir eso mi peli-rosa salió de la cocina._

-Ya se fue dobe así que deja de temblar.-_ comente con burla_.- además no sé cómo me metiste en eso ¿Quién te dijo que yo quería ir a esa mentada cita doble?.- _lo se me muero por ir, pero la verdad antes muerto que admitir eso._

-No te burles teme que la última vez que amenace a Sakura-chan, amanecí un día y vi como ella me tenia amarrado a la cama para después depilarme con cera caliente, me quito todo tipo de pelo en el cuerpo desde cejas, cabello, pelo en el pecho sin contar las partes nobles, lo bueno es que aun era un niño y no tenía mucho bello ahí.- _comento asustado con el dolor reflejado en sus ojos y juro que hasta yo sentí dolor ante eso.- y con respecto a lo de involucrarte no te hagas que te conozco y sé que te mueres por salir con mi hermana, ya que también la conozco a ella y sé que jamás aceptaría salir en una cita porque no le gustan, así que gracias a mi podrás tener una cita con ella.- yo voltee mi rostro sonrosado, maldito dobe tiene que conocerme tan bien como para saber lo que pienso._

-Vamos dobe deja de decir mensadas y mejor llévame a mi casa, ya que si se te hace tarde Sakura se arrepentirá y no te ayudara.-._ Comente parándome rápidamente de la silla para que el rubio no notara mi sonrojo._

-Tienes razón teme hay que apurarnos o perderé mi oportunidad de salir con Hinata-chan.- _comento apurado el rubio sin notar mi sonrojo, cosa que agradezco mentalmente._

* * *

**Pov Sakura**

-¡Qué buena hermana eres frentesota!, ¡mira que ayudar así a tu hermano!- _comento burlona la molesta de la cerda. Yo hacia lo de siempre ignorarla completamente poniendo mi atención en la novela que estoy escribiendo.-¿_Qué te pondrás frentesota?.- _dejo de escribir y me quito los anteojos poniéndolos a lado de la laptop, para voltear a ver a mi rubia amiga la cual se encuentra sentada en el sillón de atrás leyendo una revista estúpida de modas._

-Algo casual.- _respondí indiferente para luego voltearme hacia el teclado y guardar la novela, apago la computadora y me levanto de mi asiento._

-¿quieres que te lo escoja?

-Haz lo que quieras.-_me encamino hacia la salida del estudio para de una vez meterme a bañar, ya que en un par de horas llegaran aquel par._

-Que envidia me hubiese gustado ir.- _comenta Ino con lamento yo volteo a verla y sonrió de medio lado_.

-Arréglate para que vayas con nosotros.

-¿enserio?.-_ pregunta ilusionada Ino_

-¡Claro! -_comento con mi mejor sonrisa_.- después de todo has hecho todo el quehacer de la casa y si no te saco a pasear de vez en cuando podían llegar la sociedad protectora de cerdos y arrestarme por tener siempre encerrada a mi cerda favorita.-_ comento con burla viendo divertida como Ino se pone roja del coraje._

-Maldita frente de marquesina.

-Tendré la frente grande Ino-chan, pero al menos tengo una figura de modelo y no una de cerdo como tu.- _¡Dios! ¡como me encanta hacerla enojar!, ¡es tan divertido!-_ ya cerdita hermosa no te enojes y arréglate, ya que en un par de horas vendrán los chicos.- _comento divertida_.

-Oye pero no hare mal tercio ya que ustedes van en pareja.-_ pregunta avergonzada, lo cual se que esta fingiendo, esta mujer no le afecta interrumpir en nada aparte de ser una metiche._

-Ino no finjas ya sé que te vale eso, además te puedes conseguir una pareja haya, no creo que sea problema para ti ya que eres una zorra de primera.- _aquí viene mi cara favorita la de indignada, enojada y ofendida, poniéndose roja con la boca abierta. Ja es tan divertido hacer esto sin duda es mi pasatiempo más divertido, claro después del sexo._

-Eres una maldita desgraciada, además si hablamos de zorras tu eres la número uno.

-¡Oh! pero Ino, recuerda que yo nos soy la que cambia de acompañante de cama cada semana, yo al menos duro un par de meses con ellos querida, así que en eso de zorra tu llevas el primer lugar. ¡Se feliz cerdita! ahí tienes la primer cosa en la que me ganas.-_ comento arrogante haciendo que Ino saque fuego por las orejas y yo decido mejor salir de la habitación antes que me aviente el primer objeto que encuentre, cerrando la puerta tras de mí, oyendo como algún objeto es estampado contra la puerta y el cual seguro iba dirigido a mí, jajajaja esta mujeres tan predecible._

_He terminado de bañarme y salgo del baño con una pequeña toalla cubriendo mi cuerpo, por lo que veo Ino si busco algo que ponerme ya que un conjunto de pantalón de mezclilla a la cadera, una blusa de cuello blanca y una torera de mezclilla azul está extendido sobre mi cama. La verdad no se ¿Qué haría sin esa mujer?, puede que la moleste pero es mi única amiga y por lo tanto la única persona en la que confió, lo mejor de todo es que conoce perfectamente mis gustos. Me visto tranquilamente para después ponerme una botas de tacón negras, me cepillo el cabello dejándomelo suelto, no me maquillo ya que no me gusta mucho aparte que no lo necesito, (nota: creo que a Saku le hace falta algo de modestia), saco del cajón del peinador unos lente obscuros por si se llegan a necesitar, también tomo mi celular y bolso del buro. Creo que ya estoy lista y solo tarde 40 minutos, definitivamente soy rápida para ser mujer, Ino seguro tardara una hora más así que me acuesto en la cama y prendo la tv esperando que haiga algo bueno en el cable._

_Mmmmmmm infomerciales diu, le cambio de canal mmmm oh mira es una película de amor, creo que están más divertidos los infomerciales, le vuelvo a cambiar y ahora veo una caricaturas mmmm parecen de uno ninjas mmmmm, el pelinegro de camisa azul se parece a sasuke, pero que tia tan mas rogona, mira que rogarle que se quede con ella y no se valla de la aldea y para acabarla el niñato ese le dice gracia para después golpearla en la nuca, sin duda me encanto el niñato, solo que está obsesionado con su venganza para mí que esta traumado, así que mejor le cambio de canal…………. Mmmm mira doctor Hause sin duda le dejare ahí, me encanta Hause es una verga de doctor sin duda de grande quiero ser como él jajakjajaja es mi meta a seguir. En serio tengo unos pensamientos muy raros si alguien entrara a mi cabeza y supiera lo que pienso pensarían que estoy completamente loca._

_Estuve una hora viendo Hause, cuando oí que tocaron el timbre, la verdad ni le tome importancia ya sabía que era naruto y sasuke, así que no me moví de mi lugar, sabía que ino les abriría. El timbre siguió sonando y la cerda de ino no abría, la verdad estaba comenzando a molestarme, seguro era naruto quien tocaba a cada rato el timbre, maldito niñato se va quedar pegado en el timbre._

_Me levanto de la cama con molestia, seguro la estúpida de ino sigue arreglándose y por eso no ha abierto, ahora tendré que ser yo la que abra, maldita cerda la tengo en mi casa sin cobrarle nada y todavía me hace pararme de mi cómoda cama para abrir la puerta._

_Abro molesta la puerta y como predije el dedo de mi tonto hermano está pegado en el timbre mientras que sasuke espera fastidiado atrás de él. Debo de admitir que mi pelinegro se ve muy bien que hasta ganas de comérmelo me dan._

-Ya te abrí idiota, así que deja de tocar el timbre.- _comente molesta haciendo que naruto levantara la cabeza para verme y dejara de tocar el timbre._

-Uff que bueno pensé que te habías arrepentido y no pensabas abrirnos.- _comento rascándose la cabeza._

_Mi hermano es igual de estúpido que papá, a veces pienso que soy adoptada._

-Si sigues portándote como un idiota me arrepentiré.- _dije mientras me hacía a un lado para que pasaran. Vi como mi hermano entraba haciendo un muy lindo puchero. La verdad quiero mucho a mi hermano, se ve tan mono cuando se molesta. Pero no le digo eso ya que lo tendría pegado a mí como lapa y la verdad puedo quererlo un buen pero es muy fastidioso._

_En el momento que sasuke va entrar lo jalo del brazo hacia mí y le planto una beso apasionado, siento como se sorprende pero termina correspondiéndome el beso tomándome de la cintura._

-Téngame respeto y no hagan eso enfrente de mi.- _oí como se quejaba mi molesto hermano pero lo ignoro, sigo besando a sasuke y paso mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para atraerlo más a mí. Sin duda me alegra que naruto haya descubierto la relación que mantengo con sasuke así no podre contenerme y besarlo cuando se me antoje. Sonrió arrogante entre el beso, la falta de aire hace que me separe levemente de sasuke y siento como él se va separar mas de mi, pero no lo dejo, lo atraigo mas hacia mi besándolo nuevamente_.- hey teme ya deja de besuquearte con mi hermana.

-Déjalos naruto-kun, no te harán caso. Si te contara que casi se follan en el elevador estando yo presente.- _maldita ino chismosa tiene que abrir su bocota. Bueno ni modo tardeo temprano naruto se enterara de lo que hago con sasuke así que no dejo de besarlo, me encanta como me basa así que para que romper el momento._

-Maldito teme aprovechador de hermanas hermosas.- _oigo que grita mi hermano y en menos de un segundo dejo de sentir lo labios de sasuke, abro los ojos y veo fastidiada como mi querido hermanito jala hacia atrás la cabeza de sasuke para que deje de besarme, volteo hacia donde esta ino y la veo mirando la escena con diversión. Maldita cerda ya me vengare de esta._

-Suéltame dobe.

-Ni loco teme si te suelto volverás a impurificar los labios de mi hermanita.- _¿Impurificar? Jajaja que graciosos es mi hermano, si supiera todo lo que hago con sasuke, sabría que no solo impurifica mis labios…… jajajan…. Pero que inocente es naruto, por eso lo quiero tanto. Sasuke termina por soltarme de la cintura para poder quitarse al dobe de mi hermano de encima._

-Naruto ya cálmate. Lo mejor es ya irnos.- _eso bastó para que mi hermano se calmara y dejara de molestar a Sasuke_.- por cierto chicos ino vendrá con nosotros.

-Espero no les moleste.- _comente "apenada" mi rubia amiga……………….. no cabe duda que ino es mas falsa que las bubis de Sabrina._

-Claro que no Ino-chan. Pero no te molesta que vallamos en parejas.

-No te preocupes naruto, la cerda de ino es la huila numero uno en el mundo, así que cuando menos te lo esperes tendrá pareja.-_ comente burlona viendo divertida como ino me manda una de sus miradas matadoras._

-Neechan no deberías tratar así a Ino-chan.

-¿desde cuándo se cambiaron los papeles y tú me das ordenes?.-_ pregunto divertida con una ceja en alto…………… si odio que me ordenen las cosas pero a mi hermano y padre son a los únicos que se los paso…. Lógicamente no les hago caso pero al menos no los golpeo._

-No te ordeno neechan solo ……

-Ya cállate mejor vámonos antes que me dé jaqueca y me arrepienta.- _comento tomando las llaves y saliendo del departamento seguido por los demás._

_Subimos al elevador y yo me recargo en la pared de este cruzándome de brazos fastidiada, cierro mis ojos ignorando por completo las estúpidas charlas de mi hermano e ino. Finalmente las puertas del elevador se abren y salgo sin importarme esperar a nadie._

-Buenas tardes Sakura-sama.- _me saluda amablemente el portero._

-Buenas tarde Youji-san- _le devuelvo el saludo y camino hacia el estacionamiento._

-Neechan nos iremos en tu carro ¿verdad?.-

-Si.

-Entonces puedo dejar mi moto aquí ¿verdad?.

-Si naruto.- _le respondió fastidiada. Quito la alarma del carro y empiezo a caminar hacia la puerta delantera, veo como Ino abre la puerta de copiloto._

-Ino vete atrás Sasuke vendrá adelante conmigo.- _veo divertida como ino se congela pero acepta un poco extrañada.-_ vamos Sasuke súbete adelante.- _ordeno volteando a verlo, el un poco extrañado acepta._

-No es justo neechan yo soy tu hermano así que debería ir adelante.

-Súbete ya Naruto, y Sasuke vendrá adelante porque es mi carro y yo lo digo.-_ respondo cortante, me coloco mis lentes obscuros, al ori que ya todos están adentro prendo el motor del carro comenzando a conducir.-_ ¿donde vive tu novia?

-No es mi novia.- _veo por el espejo como mi hermano se sonroja y se ve tan kawai que sonrió de medio lado.- tú solo conduce neechan yo te voy guiando_.- yo solo afirmo con la cabeza.

-Antes de llegar una advertencia Naruto y también va para ti Ino. Por lo que me has contado del papá de la chica es muy estricto, así que en el momento que lleguemos no quiero que ninguno de los dos hable déjemelo todo a mi ya que conociéndolos podían arruinarlo y dile adiós a salir con esa chica naruto.- _veo como por el espejo mi hermano palidece._

-No te apures saku yo me mantendré callada.- _contesto Ino_.- no le quiero arruinar el romance a tu hermano.-_ sonrió burlona ante eso._

-Por ti sasuke no me preocupo eres más callado de lo normal, aparte no eres tan mal educado como Naruto.-_ comento con burla._

-Neechan yo si soy educado.

-Siiiiiiiiii claro.-_ comento irónica_.-solo en casa de la chica mantente callado ya que tu gran bocota siempre arruina todo y no quiero tenerte pegado a mí como lapa lamentándote el haber arruinado tu oportunidad.-_ veo por el espejo como mi hermano bufa molesto y se cruza de brazos haciendo un tierno puchero._

-Sakura tiene razón dobe.- _se mofa Sasuke y veo como sonríe de medio lado._

-Cállate teme.-_ je sin duda son un par de niñatos se la pasan peleando._

_Después de un buen rato de camino y de tratar de descifrar las direcciones de mi estúpido hermano llegamos a la casa de la chica, la cual era algo así como un templo, imagino que la chica pertenece a una familia antigua y tradisional._

_Nos bajamos del coche y con mi actitud arrogante camine hacia la entrada, vi como ahí nos esperaba la chica tímida, mi hermano corrió hacia ella la cual nos miraba a todos apenada._

-Hola Hinata-chan.- _saluda mi hermano_.

-Ho….la Naruto-kun.- _susurra apenada_.- pasen por favor mi padre los espera y disculpe la molestia Sakura-san.

-No te apures Hinata-chan, lo que sea por ayudar a mi hermano.- _oigo como Ino bufa y yo la ignoro dedicándome a sonreír amablemente._

_Los cuatro pasamos al templo y la verdad era muy hermoso, me di cuenta que también muy antiguo. La chica nos guio hasta una clase de habitación estilo japonesa y nos sentamos en unos cojines enfrente de la chica un rato después entro el que al parecer es el padre de la chica. Era un hombre de edad pero no tan viejo, de ojos aperlados iguales a los de la chica, pelo negro, vestía un kimono tradicional._

-Buenas tardes.- _nos saluda inclinando la cabeza levemente en forma de saludo y nosotros hicimos lo mismo. El señor se sentó enfrente de nosotros alado de su hija.-_ Hinata traeles algo de té a nuestros invitados.- _si sin duda es de una familia antigua sus costumbres y modales los delatan …………………. Creo que esto será algo divertido_.- soy Hiashi Hyuga un gusto conocer a los amigos de mi hija.- se presento con educación.

-Soy Sakura Uzumaki un gusto también conocerlo Hyuga-san.-_ me presento inclinando levemente mi cabeza y con respeto………………… ¿Qué? El que sea una maldita desgraciada no significa que no tenga modales y sepa de estas cosa…… olvidan que pertenezco a una familia adinerada y por cierto también es de linaje antiguo.-_ ella es mi mejor amiga Ino Yamanaka.- _presento señalando a mi amiga la cual también inclina levemente la cabeza_.- el es mi hermano menor Naruto Uzumaki.-_ saluda cortésmente con una inclinación de cabeza.-_ y el es amigo de mi hermano y mío Sasuke Uchiha.-_ mi pelinegro inclina levemente su cabeza._

-¿ustedes son Uzumaki? ¿tienen alguna clase de relación con la cadena hotelera de la familia Uzumaki?.-_ pregunta con respeto en eso llega hinata y empieza a servirnos el té._

-Somos hijos de Minato Uzumaki presidente de la cadena hotelera.-_ respondo mirándolo a los ojos viendo como el hombre los ensancha sorprendido. Yo tomo con delicadeza la taza de té y con mucha educación la tomo ya que debo recordar cualquier movimiento en falso y le arruino los planes de mi hermano para salir con la chica, veo de reojo como Sasuke e Ino tratan de imitarme mientras que Naruto toma el té sin problemas haciéndolo elegante y educado recalcando que él fue igual de educado que yo._

-Vaya no sabía que mi hija tuviese amigos tan importantes, pero debí imaginármelo ya que veo que ambos son muy educado.-_ yo solo le sonreí con amabilidad._

-Mi padre y madre siempre nos educaron con los mejores maestros y nos enseñaron muchos modales, aparte que papá es una persona muy exigente en mantener siempre nuestra educación al máximo.

-Me lo imagino.-_comento el señor_.- pero tengo una duda ¿Cómo es que conoce usted a mi hija? Ustedes son familia adinerada y la escuela en la que estudia mi hija no es de las mejores.

-Bueno la verdad es que mis padres a pesar de tener dinero siempre han sido muy humildes y eso lo heredo mi hermano menor.- _comento sonriendo_.- a mi hermano siempre le ha gustado estudiar en escuelas normales en vez de privadas y debo de admitir que a mí también. Respecto a como conozco a Hinata-chan es porque mi hermano es compañero de ella en la escuela, yo no estudio ahí pero el dia de ayer di una conferencia de lectura en esa escuela y ahí conocí a Hinata-chan, sin duda me cayo muy bien y decidí invitarla a salir con nosotros para conocerla mejor.-

-Si no estudia en esa escuela ¿Dónde estudia Uzumaki-san?.

-Oh! solo llámeme Sakura Hyuga-san

-Gracias señorita usted puede llamarme Hiachi.- _comento sonriéndome, vaya pensé que este señor no sonreí, se veía tan serio, veo de reojo como todos los demás están tensos escuchando nuestra conversación, Naruto y Hinata se ven nerviosos mientras que Hiashi y yo estamos muy tranquilos, sin duda esto me causa gracia._

-Respecto a su pregunta Hiachi-san estudiaba en una universidad en estados unidos, pero termine la carrera hace unos mese.- _veo como el señor se sorprende y eso me causa gracia, miro de reojo a Naruto y Sasuke y estos también están sorprendido. Creo que olvide mencionar eso a mi familia.- y en estos momento me dedico a la escritura._

-Si papá, Sakura-san es una escritora muy conocida en estados unidos y se está reconociendo aquí en Japón.-_ vi como el señor me miraba sorprendido._

-Disculpe la indiscreción Sakura-san pero ¿Qué edad tiene?.- _yo sonreí de medio lado, sin duda esta clase de escenas aumentan mi ego_.

-Tengo 19 años y en un par de meses cumpliré los 20 Hiashi-san.

-Vaya sin duda es una persona admirable, mira que a esa edad haber logrado todo eso, me gustaría que mis hijas fuesen como usted.

-Le agradezco el cumplido Hiashi-san, pero no creo haber logrado mucho.- _comento con modestia ya que aunque me guste ser presumida no es el momento para serlo.-_ entonces Hiashi-san dejaría a su hija Hinata-chan salir a divertirse un rato con nosotros, le aseguro que yo la cuidare bien.

-Sería un placer que mi hija se juntara con gente como usted.-_ jajajaja si conociera como soy en verdad no diría eso se lo aseguro.- pero me gustaría que mi sobrino Neji las acompañara._

-Por mi no hay ningún problema.-_ contesto con una gran sonrisa……………… genial otro mocoso que tendré cuidar._

-Mi sobrino Neji es muy maduro para su edad sakura-san y sin duda se llevara muy bien con usted.-_ vaya el viejo me quiere encandilar a su sobrino, creo que le caí muy bien._

-No dude de eso Hiashi-san.-_ contesto sonriente y miro de reojo como sasuke frunce el entrecejo, eso me hace sonreír de medio lado._

-Hinata llama a neji y dile que saldrá contigo y con tus amigo.- la peliazul asintió y salió de la habitación.

-Pero cuénteme sakura-san de que carrera se graduó en la universidad.

-En psicología.

-Sin duda una carrera muy difícil es admirable que la haya terminado en solo dos años.

-Fueron tres años Hiashi-san, salí de la preparatoria un año antes.

-Sin duda no deja de sorprenderme sakura-san, pero mire como hemos solo platicado nosotros y no le di la oportunidad a los demás de hablar.- _yo solo le sonrió_.

-Oh no se preocupe por eso Hiashi-san nosotros no somos muy habladores.-_ comento ino mintiendo lógicamente y el viejo hyuga solo asintió._

-¿Me mando hablar tío?.- _pregunto un chico muy apuesto atrás de hiashi, el chico era castaño y su cabello largo lo llevaba agarrado en una coleta beja, su cuerpo estaba bien formado, pero sin duda me encantaron sus hermosos ojos perla los cuales miraba con arrogancia y superioridad pero a hiashi lo miraba con respeto, vestía una camisa roja con los primeros botones desabrochados, unos jeans azules, sin duda este chico es mi tipo, jejeje me estoy convirtiendo en una pedófila ya que sasuke tiene 15 y el tal neji parece de 16 o 17 a lo mucho._

-Oh si neji deja te presento a nuestros invitados.- _comento hiashi alegre parándose y yo al igual que mis compañeros lo imitamos_.- ella es la señorita Sakura Uzumaki.-_ me presento el chico dirigió su mirada hacia mí y yo le sonreí coqueta para luego inclinar levemente mi rostro sin despegar mis ojos de los suyo los cuales reflejaban deseo hacia él y pude ver como se sonrosaba levemente haciéndome sonreír de medio lado._

-Tuve el gusto de conocerla en la conferencia que dio ayer en la escuela tío.-_ comento volteando hacia hashi._- pero solo la conocí de lejos.

-Falta de confianza Neji-kun te hubieras acercado a mí para poder charlar.-_comento sonriéndole veo como sasuke frunce el entrecejo al igual que naruto mientras que hiashi sonríe de medio lado._

-Pensaba hacerlo pero se veía muy ocupada.- _dijo sonriéndome de medio lado y yo le devolví la sonrisa._

-Bueno tu acompañaras a hinata a salir con ellos así que podrás conocer bien a sakura-san.- _comento hiashi y neji asintió sin despegar la vista de mi haciendo que el patriaca hyuga sonriera complacido. Sin duda este viejo busca emparejarnos. Y a mí me gustaría divertirme un rato con neji..-_ deja te presento a los demás ella es la señorita Ino Yamanaka.- dijo apuntando a mi amiga rubia.- y ellos son

-No hay necesidad de presentarlos tío ya conozco a Uzumaki-san y Uchiha-san, son compañeros míos en el equipo de fut ball.- _así que el hyuga ya los conoce sin duda esto se pone interesante y me divertiré mucho este día._

-Bueno ya no les quito mas su tiempo espero que se diviertan jóvenes y cuento con usted sakura-san, cuide bien a mi hija y sobrino.

-No se apure Hiashi-san están en buenas manos.-_contesto con una gran sonrisa_.

-Lo sé.-_comento devolviéndome la sonrisa._

_Todos salimos de la casa hyuga, siendo acompañados por hiashi hasta la salida. Naruto se pone a mi lado antes de que lleguemos al carro._

-Buen trabajo neechan, sabía que contaba contigo.- _me felicito alegre y yo sonreí de medio lado_.- lo único malo es que también vino el arrogante de neji pero todo sea por salir con hinata-chan, aunque creo que él no me dejara acercármele mucho ya que es muy celoso con su prima.

-No te apures pequeño hermanito que yo te ayudare a alejarlo.-_comente sonriendo de medio lado._

-Gracias nechan.- _grito alegre besándome la mejilla y yo solo le sonreí, mi hermano corrió hacia el auto y le abrió la puerta a hinata._

-Abra un pequeño problema neji-kun.-_ el hyuga voltea mirarme._-¿no te importaría cargar a ino? Ya que así no cabríamos.- veo como sesonrosa al igual que mi amiga.

-Por mi no hay problema.-_comenta apenado_.

-Ok súbanse.- _digo rodeado el carro para entrar._

-¿Y no me preguntas a mi si hay problema?.-_ protesta indignada mi rubia amiga evitando que me suba al auto._

-Ino te conozco y sé que estas emocionada por sentarte en las piernas de un apuesto chico.- _comento sonriéndole arrogante para después ponerme los lentes viendo a través de ellos el sonrojo del hyuga y de mi amiga, para después subirme al carro. En el momento que estaba ya adentro del auto sasuke me toma del brazo jalándome hacia él para después besarme los labios con pasión como marcando su territorio, eso me hace sonreír de medio lado, sabia que haría eso, así que le respondo el beso sintiendo la mirada sorprendida de los de atrás._

-Neechan dejen eso y conduce recuerda que aun estamos frente a la casa de hinata-chan.- _separo mis labios de los de sasuke haciendo que este gruñera y me acomodo el cinturón para comenzar a conducir_.- aparte el idiota de hyuga le dira al papá de hinata-cha y ya no la dejara salir más con nosotros.- _veo por el retrovisor como neji frunce el entrecejo y eso me hace sonreír._

-No digas eso naruto seguro que neji-kun no dirá nada ¿verdad?.-_ pregunto mirándolo por el espejo y él me mira sonriendo de medio lado._

-No soy ningún chismoso, así que no te preocupes Uzumaki.- _dijo mirando a mi hermano para después volver su mirada hacia el retrovisor mandándome una mirada penetrante la cual me hace reír. oigo a sasuke gruñir haciendo que lo mire de reojo y me doy cuenta que él se dio cuenta del juego de miradas entre el hyuga y yo. Así que cuando llego a un semáforo en rojo volteo hacia sasuke y lo jalo de la camisa hacia mí para susurrarle en el oído._

-Solo estoy jugando sasuke no te pongas celoso.- _le susurro solo para que él lo oiga, después le muerdo levemente el lóbulo de la oreja haciendo que él se estremezca. Sasuke voltea su rostro y toma mi cabeza con una mano para acercarme más a él y besarme los labios. Oí como los automóviles empezaban a pitar._

-Neecha ya deja eso y ponte a conducir.- _me separo de sasuke pero este mantiene mi cabeza sujetada con su mano evitando que me aleje de él._

-No juegues con fuego sakura, se que tu pusiste la normas pero déjame aclararte que yo pondré una y esa es que eres solo mía.-_ susurro levemente siendo solo oído por mí, yo me separe de él soltando una sonrisa divertida. No cabe duda sasuke cada vez me sorprende mas, sin duda todavía no me desharé de él._

_Se siguen oyendo los claxon de los automóviles y comienzo a conducir._

-Neecha ya deja de jugar.

-Ya cálmate naruto, recuerda que estoy en esta cita siendo obligada por ti, así que al menos déjame divertirme.-

-Siento mucho eso sakura-san.- _se disculpa la peliazul._

-Oh no te apures hinata la culpa solo es de mi estúpido hermano y no tuya.- _le sonrió a través del espejo haciendo que la chica se sonroje. Como puede mi hermano aguantarla me desespera su timidez._

-Sakura-san no sabía que usted y Uchiha salieran.-_comenta el hyuga mirando mis reacciones por el espejo._

-No es asunto tuyo saberlo hyuga.- _comento molesto sasuke._

-Solo lo comento porque se me hace raro que una mujer como sakura-san se fije en un vago como tu uchiha.- _comenta molesto hyuga haciéndome reír._

-¿Qué celoso Hyuga? Ah olvidaba que siempre me has tenido envidia.- _buena esa sasuke_.

-Yo jamás estaría celoso de alguien como tú, aparte tuviste suerte en ser el capitán del equipo.

-Y también en conocer a sakura antes que tu.- _comento arrogante. baya mi pelinegro sabe defender lo suyo eso me gusta y por lo que veo dejo al hyuga sin palabras._

-Frentezota di algo.-_ me susurra ino acercándose a mi asiento._

-Chicos estense tranquilos, no querrán arruinar esta salida.- _regaño recibiendo la atención de ambos chicos_.- no se porten como niños.- eso definitivamente los calla.

-Neechan tiene razón maduren.

-Naruto aquí tu eres el mas inmaduro.- _comento con burla_.

-Neechan no me hagas quedar mal.-_ comenta con un lindo puchero_

-Pues esos pucheros no te ayudan en nada a verte maduro_.- comento burlona y veo como mi hermano se sonroja_.- bien chicos que les parece si vamos primero al cine?.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii genial_.- comenta enérgico mi hermano._

-¿Qué dicen los demás?.

-Por mi está bien sakura-san.-_comenta la chica tímida._

-Yo igual frentezota tengo ganas de ver la película de hallowen.- _oh buena elección de la cerda._

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii yo también quiero ver esa ¿te gustaría hina-chan?.-

-Por mi es….esta…..bi..bien.- _comenta avergonzada_.

-Por mi no hay problema.- _responde contante el hyuga_.

-¿y tu sasuke? ¿Qué dices?.- _pregunto mirándolo de reojo._

-Por mi está bien.- _responde mirándome y sonriendo arrogante, sin duda está pensando hacer la mismas cosa que yo en el cine.. Dios me encanta este chico y creo que jugare con el más tiempo….. el Hyuga tendrá que esperar o quien sabe tal vez después le dé una probada pero por lo pronto sasuke se me apetece mas._

Continuara


	5. ¿Celosa yo?¡¡ja! ¿valla broma!

Beree: no te preocupes que en vdd no te tiro de loca respeto y entiendo tu punto de vista, y la vdd Saku es una maldita perra que a veces te llega a caer mal, lo digo en este fic no creas que hablo de la verdadera Saku ya que yo soy fan de ese personaje, pero me gustaría explicarte el punto en la actitud de Saku ya que no quiero que te desilusiones y dejes de leer el fic al contrario me gustaría que lo siguieras y vieras como cambian las cosas: el punto de aquí es que veremos como el amor de Sasuke va cambiando a Saku haciendo que ella se dé cuenta que ese sentimiento existe, me gustaría ir mostrando poco a poco como van cambiando sus pensamientos respecto a ese sentimiento y a Sasuke, además en un futuro del fic a Saku le tocara derramar lagrimas de sangre ya que se me hace injusto que solo ella haga sufrir a Sasu, también me gustaría que Sasuke la hiciera sufrir… jaja sonó muy masoquista, pero conforme avance entenderás un poco y tal vez hasta te compadezcas de Saku.

Respecto a Sasuke se que lo pongo inocentón, pero hay que ver que solo tiene 15 año y Saku es una mujer experimentara y madura, es su primer novia así que el reacciona conforme lo que siente, trato de hacer como más o menos reaccionaria un adolecente de esa edad en esa situación, pero el también cambiara conforme avance el fic y el tiempo, ira madurando y su carácter se ira endureciendo a causa del sufrimiento que Saku causara en él… y créeme que se vengara de una manera un poko injusta, en este fic hare que ambos sufran, pero también are que ambos maduren al igual que su amor…..

Jejeje te eche un gran royo y espero no haberte aburrido, pero solo quería decirte mi idea de la historia ya que sinceramente me gustaría que la siguieras, en vdd soy pésima en el drama, soy más creativa en la comedia, pero te prometo que pondré todo de mi para que por lo menos hacer que te des una idea de lo que sienten mis protagonistas, y esto también va para mis demás lectores ¡¡les prometo dar lo mejor de mí para hacer este fic interesante para ustedes!!………..

bexox

Espero les guste el capi ^_^

Disfruten la lectura

* * *

**¿Celosa yo? Ja ¡Baya Broma!**

Pov Sasuke

_¡Todos entramos a la sala de cine y gracias a kami, el idiota de Hyuga no se sentó a alado de Sakura!… ¡creo que la rubia amiga de mi pelirrosa está empezando a agradarme!.. ya que Ino se sentó a lado izquierdo de Sakura antes de que el Hyuga lo hiciera, haciendo que el idiota se sentara a lado de Ino, yo estoy a la derecha de Saku, a mi otro lado esta Hinata y a su lado esta mi rubio amigo, cosa que agradezco enormemente ya que Naruto es muy fastidioso._

_Las luces se pagaron y yo me eche un puñado de palomitas a mi boca…… mmm ¡genial! la película empezó con escenas sangrientas, sin duda me encantan, aunque no da tanto miedo no sé porque las chicas son tan escandalosas y gritan cuando el gigante ese mata a alguien._

_Tomo mi refresco y volteo hacia donde esta Sakura viéndola mirando la película tranquilamente y sin alterarse en las escenas sangrienta…….. ¡sin duda esta chica es diferente, por eso es que me gusta tanto!………….. me fijo como al otro lado de mi pelirrosa esta la fastidiosa rubia tapándose los ojos y gritando como loca…. ¡No entiendo porque esta tan asustada, si ella sugirió la película! Me enderezo y miro de reojo a mi otro lado viendo como Hinata esconde su cabeza en el brazo de un muy sonrojado Naruto el cual ve emocionado la película…… ¡ahora veo que Sakura y Naruto tienen mucho en común!... ya que esta clase de películas les gusta a ambos y aunque mi pelirrosa no ponga ningún tipo de expresión en su cara al ver la película, se que está emocionada viéndola, ya que si no fuera así ya se abría dormido o salido de la sala. _

_Pongo mi atención en la película, pero siento como una mano empieza acariciarme la pierna, miro hacia está viendo la mano de Sakura subir poco a poco su mano en una suave caricia hasta mis entrepierna, volteo a verla y ella me mira con diversión y una sonrisa de medio lado. Me muerdo el labio para no gemir al sentir la mano de Sakura apretar mis testículo sobre el pantalón. Me inclino hacia Sakura y acerco mis labios a su oído._

-Quiero ver la película.- _le susurro mintiendo lógicamente ya que algo así planeaba cuando sugirieron venir al cine, solo que quiero oír que me responde. ¡Ahhhh! no lo resisto y muerdo el lóbulo de Sakura para no gritar al sentir como ella mete su mano en mi pantalón y bóxer para acariciar mi ya duro miembro._

-¡Pues vela!- _me susurra sakura volteando a mirarme, yo solo me enderezo y me recargo en el respaldo de mi asiento mirando hacia enfrente y mordiendo mis labios para no gemir al sentir las carisias de Sakura en mi miembro. _

_No sé cómo me pide que mire la película con estas carisias es difícil concentrarme en otra cosa que no sea sentir. _

_Miro de reojo a Sakura y veo como ella sigue viendo tranquilamente la película mientras su mano sigue con esa placentera tortura para mi cuerpo. ¡Sé que lo hace adrede, sé que me masturba lentamente para que no me corra rápido!….. ¡Demonios! Me muero porque aumente la velocidad y sin poder evitarlo mis caderas se mueven. Miro de reojo hacia donde está la Hyuga esperando que no se haya dado cuenta de nada y ¡gracias a kami! esta tan asustada como para mirar hacia acá, regreso mi mirada hacia Sakura y la miro sonreír de medio lado divertida, eso me hace fruncir el entrecejo…. esto no es justo…. Entonces una idea pasa por mi mente la cual me hace sonreír de medio lado, sacando fuerzas de no sé donde para no gemir, llevo mi mano izquierda hacia la parte baja de Sakura y desabrocho su pantalón metiendo mi mano debajo de sus braga, miro como Sakura me mira interesada en lo que voy hacer para después volver su intención a la pantalla…………….. ¿Cómo no se pone un poco nerviosa? Esta mujer tiene sangre de hierro, nada la pone nerviosa……………….. pero eso no importa veremos si puede evitar gemir como lo estoy haciendo yo, ya que cuando lo hacemos ella no se reprime y gime a todo lo que da, a diferencia de mi que yo si trato de controlar mis gemidos………………. ¿Qué? Eso lo hago para no perder el poco orgullo que me queda con esta mujer, ya que ya perdí mucho al aceptar este juego y permitir que haga de mi lo que quiera, así que tratare de que me quede algo._

_Con mis dedos encuentro su clítoris y comienzo a masajearlo con uno de mis dedos en forma circular, sintiendo como poco a poco se va poniendo duro cosa que me hace sonreír de medio lado, pero rápidamente se borra mi sonrisa a causa de que Sakura comenzó aumentar la velocidad de su mano en mi miembro, así que tuve que morderme con fuerza mi labio inferior para no gritar, yo como venganza comienzo también a aumentar las carisias en su clítoris agregándole un dedo mas y miro a Sakura esperando que gima o al menos se muerda el labio para no hacerlo, pero se me desencaja la mandíbula al verla lo más tranquila viendo la película………………….. ¡¿Cómo demonios lo hace?! Ella siempre grita y gime lo más fuerte que le dan sus pulmones y ahora está como si nada y yo estoy que casi sangro mis labios por las fuertes mordidas que les doy para evitar siquiera gruñir………………………….. esto no puede ser posible y sé que placer siente ya que mis dedos están llenos de sus fluidos que salen a causa del placer y excitación ………….. ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo le hace para estar como si nada? Es una bruja sin duda…………………. Quiero gritar al sentir a Sakura apretar mi miembro y acariciarlo con más rapidez mientras uno de sus dedos presiona la punta, pero debo resistir no es justo que ella este como si nada mientras yo casi me muero por gemir………… ¡kami! Ya me voy a correr y me muerdo con fuerza la lengua para evitar gritar o siquiera gruñir…………………………. _

_Finalmente me corrí, nunca estuve tan deseoso por hacerlo, esta mujer sabe como enloquecerme, siento como saca su mano de mi pantalón, eso es genial ahora yo podre torturarla de la peor manera que ella a mí, sin sus manos en mi miembro me será más fácil, esto no se quedara así quiero venganza y la obtendré. Con mi mano libre meto mi miembro ya flácido dentro de mi bóxer sin importarme mancharme de semen ya que mas de rato lo limpiare y volteo hacia Sakura viendo como ella me mira con esa mirada tan penetrante que me hace sonrojarme y con mucha sensualidad se lambe su mano llena de semen mío, eso sin duda me focino y me provoco otra erección…………………… pero no dejare que se dé cuenta…………….. no permitiré que me vuelva a torturar así. Sakura sonríe burlona y saca mi mano bruscamente de su pantalón para después abrochárselo. Yo la miro interrogante y ella solo me mira con diversión para después pararse._

-Se me acabo el refresco ahora regreso.-_ anuncia Sakura con voz un poco fuerte para que todos la oiga y yo entendí el mensaje, eso me hace sonreír de medio lado, ella debe estar deseosa y eso me agrada._

-Yo se lo comprare Sakura-san.- _comenta amablemente el idiota de Hyuga haciendo que yo le mande una de mi mirada matadora._

-No te preocupes Neji-kun, yo voy, tu ve la película, aparte tengo que hacer una llamada.- _comento mi pelirrosa sonriéndole cosa que me hizo ponerme furioso. El idiota del Hyuga asiente y mi pelirrosa se va, yo espero uno minutos y me paro de mi asiento._

-¿a dónde vas teme?.- _yo miro a mi rubio amigo indiferente._

-Al baño.-_ contesto sin más empezando a caminar. Salgo de la sala y busco con la mirada a Sakura, al pasar por el baño de mujeres siento que alguien me jala, miro molesto a la persona que me jalo topándome con la mirada lujuriosa de mi pelirrosa la cual no me dejo reaccionar y me beso con desesperación. Yo le respondí el beso de igual forma solo que de una forma posesiva, sin despegar mis labios de la pelirrosa la guio hasta uno de los cubículos y lo cierro._

-Te has portado muy mal hoy Sakura y eso te costara.-_ digo realmente molesto al romper el beso y miro con el entrecejo fruncido como ella me sonríe divertida, eso me hace enojar mas y de un jalón le bajo los pantalones junto las bragas y la volteo quedando de espalda a mí para luego inclinarla y penetrarla con violencia haciéndola gritar de placer, cosa que me hizo sonreír arrogante ya que finalmente la hice gritar, comienzo a penetrarla con violencia lo cual hace gemir como loca y como a mí me encanta, me inclino y meto mi manos dentro de la bula de Sakura para apretar sus pechos sobre el sostén._

-Mass………….mmmmmm SSasuke……………………. Siiiii…..asi…..mue…..vete.- _gime entrecortada mi pelirrosa viviendo sus caderas, eso me agrada ya que me hace saber que le encanta como me la follo, así que comienzo a moverme con más velocidad y fuerza. Siento como mi pelirrosa llega al orgasmo apretando deliciosamente sus paredes en mi miembro y yo no puedo evitar correrme dentro de ella, después de un par de embestidas mas. Dejo caer mi rostro sobre la espalda de mi pelirrosa tratando de recuperar la respiración y también mis fuerzas al igual que ella ya que dejo caer su peso quedando hincada y su cara recargada en la tapa del retrete, lo que me hizo caer hincado atrás de ella y sin despegarme. Ya recuperada mi respiración saco mi miembro flácido del sexo de mi pelirrosa y me levanto para abrocharme los pantalones y acomodarme la camisa._

-¿Fue suficiente castigo?- _me pregunta Sakura divertida sin volteara verme mientras acomoda también su ropa._

-No, cuando lleguemos a tu departamento recibirás mas y no te dejare dormir.-_ comento arrogante y ella voltea verme divertida._

-¿espero que hayas traído ropa para quedarte?.

-Si la deje en el maletero de la moto de Naruto.-_ respondo con una sonrisa de medio lado._

-Bien.- _comenta Sakura saliendo del cubículo del baño y caminando hacia el lavabo donde se lavo las manos, yo la imite. Estaba secando mis manos con un papel cuando siento como Sakura me voltea con brusquedad y enreda sus brazos alrededor de me cuello quedando sus labios muy cerca de los míos, yo la tomo de la cintura y la miro atento sintiendo su respiración en mis labios.-_ si sigues haciéndolo así de fascinante, creo que no cambiare en un buen tiempo de amante_.- me susurra besando con suavidad mis labios, lo cual yo respondí pero en mi cabeza seguía esa frase que me dijo, lo cual me hizo sonreír de medio lado sobre el beso, sin duda estoy logrando mi objetivo, Sakura esta mas deseosa de mi y tal vez si sigo así algún día ella mee querrá como yo la quiero a ella. Tomo la cintura de Sakura con un poco de fuerza levantándola un poco para sentarla en el lavabo y así poder bésala con más comodidad, el beso se volvió más apasionado y nuestras lenguas entraron en acción._

-Ejem, ejem, este es el baño de mujeres, no pueden hacer estas cosas aquí.- _despego rápidamente mis labios de los de Sakura y volteo hacia la entrada viendo a Ino mirándonos con desaprobación y a su lado Hinata mirándonos sorprendida y sonrojada, yo no lo puedo evitar pero mis mejillas también se sonrojaron así que voltee mi rostro para que nadie lo viera._

-Sé que es el baño de mujeres.-_comenta mi pelirrosa con fastidio, yo volteo a verla ya controlando el sonrojo de mis mejillas y miro como se baja con elegancia del lavamanos.-_ ¿y quien dijo que no podríamos?._- pregunto mi pelirrosa con diversión y espero que no diga lo que pienso que dirá.- _de hecho ya lo hicimos hace un momento y déjame decirte que fue espectacular.- _¡si, si lo dijo!.... Sakura como si nada sale del baño dejando a una molesta rubia y una apenada peli-azul, yo trato de mantener la compostura y con mi actitud arrogante e indiferente salgo del baño dejando a la chicas ahí._

* * *

Pov Sakura

_Ha pasado ya un mes desde esa divertida salida al cine, jamás me había divertido tanto en el cine, sin duda el estar con Sasuke es divertido, también supe que Hiashi le permite a mi hermano salir con su hija por el simple hecho de ser mi hermano, ¡ja! eso me hace reír y recordar los recados que me manda con Hinata cuando la veo, siempre mandándome estúpidas invitaciones para invitarme a comer a su casa, estoy completamente segura que busca emparejarme con su sobrinito, pero en este momento no estoy interesada, ya que no pienso dejar a Sasuke hasta que me aburra y no tengo tiempo para tratar con otro mocoso y si le llego a hacer caso a el muñeco de Neji sería solo para fallármelo y no para una relación seria, así que ese viejo pierde su tiempo, por esa razón me niego a sus invitaciones diciéndole a Hinata que estoy ocupada escribiendo mi novela, cosa que es verdad y solo me deja tiempo para estar con Sasuke, lo cual sus visitas nocturnas me hace deshacerme de todo tipo de stress. _

_En estos momentos estoy dando un paseo por el parque para despegar mi mente, esto me ayuda para inspirarme y encontrar ideas para la novela, siempre lo he hecho, mas cuando estoy un poco estresada ya que mi querido amante no ha ido en una semana a casa por estar en exámenes, aparte según me dijo sus padre lo tienen castigado por casi no dormir encasa, así que la única manera de que lo dejen salir es que pase con excelencia los exámenes. Creo que esto es lo malo de salir con un mocoso que aun depende de sus padres, pero lo bueno que es en el sexo lo recompensa. _

_Pero eso no evita que lo extrañe……………………. ¡¡Espera!! ¿Qué demonios dije? ¿Extrañarlo? ¿Yo? Más bien quise decir que extraño su cuerpo y que me folle para quitarme el estrés………….. si eso debe ser solo que me confundí, ya que es lo único que necesito de él, su cuerpo y no extraño para nada verlo, cuando me observa mientras yo escribo, ni mucho menos extraño cuando me baño con él y me mima bañándome y acariciándome con cariño, ni tampoco sus carisias después de hacer el amor, definitivamente no es eso, lo que extraño es como me penetra y sus besos llenos de amor y cariño…………………………………… me detengo en mi caminata y dejo caer mi cigarro ¿Qué demonios me pasa? ¿Yo dije hacer el amor y besos con amor? Si eso no existe y yo lo sé ¿Qué demonios me está pasando? ¿Estaré sintiendo algo por Sasuke? Na no lo creo solo es que estoy muy estresada y la falta de sentir su cuerpo me hace pensar idioteces, así que lo mejor es ya no pensar, además el me dijo que iría hoy a mi departamento aprovechando que sus padres no estarán en casa y su hermano lo cubrirá, así ya tendré su cuerpo encima de mi fallándome y dejare de pensar esta sarta de idioteces cursis que escribo en mis libro. _

_Suspiro para calmarme y sigo mi camino, trato de pensar en otras cosas como en lo que sigue de mi novela y en el ¿cómo voy a llamar el libro?, si sin duda eso me tranquiliza y me hace dejar de pensar idioteces, mmmm ¿Qué hará Ino de comer? Espero que haga curry, tengo ganas de comer eso._

-Sakura ¿eres tú? - _esa voz se me hace conocida, espero que no sea una admiradora que me reconoció, así que volteo y veo a Sasori, wau sin duda se ha puesto muy guapo, pero es un fastidio, desde que dormí con él se la pasa acosándome y mandándome rosas cuando se entera donde vivo. El es un muy importante dueño de una editora en Estados Unidos, la cual es la competidora de la que yo trabajo, nos conocimos en una fiesta que hacia su empresa y desde ahí empezó a ofrecerme unirme a su editorial, pero la verdad nunca acepte ya que no me gusta su obsesión hacia mí ni como me mira, pero desgraciadamente yo cometí el error de acostarme con él un día que andaba un poco pasada de copas y aunque es muy bueno en la cama, me aburre su obsesión hacia mí._

-Sasori.- _comento con falsa alegría quitándome mis lentes obscuros, tengo que fingir con él, ya que siendo sinceros no me conviene ganármelo como enemigo ya que es un psicópata que es capaz de matarte si no le agradas, además tengo entendido que tiene negocios y amigos con la mafia, así que creo que lo mejor es tratarlo bien para evitarme problemas pero eso no significa que me convertiré en su amante.-¿_Qué haciendo por aquí en Japón?.

-Tenía negocios aquí.- _contesto con una sonrisa seductora, se que está mintiendo, ya que a de ver escuchado en la televisión que estoy en Japón y vino por mí como siempre lo hace…. ¿cree que soy idiota al no darme cuenta? Pero la verdad es muy obvio.- _¿y tú? Sakura ¿qué haces aquí?.

-Mmm vine a visitar a mi familia y decidí quedarme un tiempo aquí.-

-Debe gustarte el lugar para que decidas quedarte más de un mes.-_ comenta sonriendo para después poner una mirada sombría.- _o debe haber alguien que te hace quedarte.- _comenta receloso haciéndome fruncir el entrecejo.-_ aunque no lo creo ya que a ti no te interesa nadie y tus amantes solo duran un mes así que ya debes de estar por desechar al que tienes ahorita.- _dice volviendo su sonrisa seductora a la cara.- _así que porque no vienes conmigo a mi hotel y te hago gritar como mujer, no como el mocoso con el que andas que seguro ni un orgasmo te provoca.

-¡Valla! Sasori no sabía que tu obsesión por mi llegara a tanto que hasta me investigas.- _comente con falsa inocencia.- _pero no, no tengo pensado dejar a mi amante en estos momentos ya que es muy bueno en la cama, incluso creo que mejor que tu_.- veo como frunce en entrecejo molesto y eso me hace sonreír de medio lado…. sé que dije que hay que llevar la fiesta en paz con él, pero no me gusta que se metan en mi vida, además yo también tengo los suficientes contactos como para defenderme de él_.- y respecto a tu oferta no, mi mocoso me está esperando en mi departamento.-_ me pongo mis lentes y me doy media vuelta dispuesta a caminar pero siento como aprietan mi brazo y me voltean con brusquedad viendo a Sasori._

-¡¡Tú eres mía Sakura, si te permitía tener más amantes era solo porque sabía que necesitabas divertirte, pero no permitiré que alguien te aleje de mi!!-_ ¿Qué demonios se cree este? Mi caminata quita estrés se fue al caño ya que estoy muy molesta en verdad, y tenía años que no me molestaba así._

-Mira Sasori yo no soy tuya, y respecto a mis amantes no te importa yo ando y me acuesto con quien yo quiero.- _digo molesta tratando de soltarme pero el aprieta mas mi brazo mirándome más molesto._

-¡Escucha Sakurita desaste de ese mocoso o yo me encargare de alejarte de él, y cuando lo hagas vendrás conmigo a Estados Unidos como mi amante! - _yo sonreí de medio lado_

-¡¡Jajajajajaja!! tu no me das ordenes idiota yo hago lo que se me pega la gana y si le haces algo a ese mocoso como lo llamas, yo me encargare de destruirte Sasori, sabes perfectamente que tengo el poder para hacerlo.-_amenazo soltándome con brusquedad de su agarre y volteo para empezar a caminar._

-Serás mía Sakura tenlo por seguro._- grito y yo sin voltear levante mi dedo medio._

_¿Qué demonios se cree?... maldito loco obsesivo, que no se atreva a hacer algo en contra mía y menos aquí en Japón ya que yo me encargare de destruirlo, sin importarme que sea un maldito mafioso, el no es el único que tiene amigos peligrosos, yo también y me encargare de destruirlo._

_En el camino a casa me fume una cajetilla de cigarros tratando de quitarme el coraje ya que si llego así a casa y me encuentro ya sea a Sasuke o a Ino descargare mi coraje en ellos y no quiero hacer eso en verdad. _

_Antes de llegar a mi departamento pase por la tienda y compre unos cigarrillos, ya que presiento que los voy a utilizar._

_Subo a mi departamento abro la puerta quedando congelada por lo que veo, Sasuke tirado en el piso encima de Ino en una posición muy comprometedora, mi pecho arde y siento un terrible retorcijón en el estomago, este sentimiento y malestar nuca lo he sentido, pero estoy segura que jamás deseo sentirlo de nuevo………… nunca había odiado a Ino pero en este momento la quiero matar.. ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Qué siento? Ambos voltearon a verme en el momento que entre y están igual de impresionados que yo, veo como Sasuke de pronto se sonroja y se para espantado del piso como si Ino quemara y me mira nervioso._

-¡No es lo que parece Sakura, yo me caí encima de Ino antes que llegaras!- _me trataba de explicar exaltado, yo deje de mirarlo sorprendida para mirarlo indiferente, no puedo dejar que mis emociones me dominen, estoy segura de conocer el malestar que sentí al verlos junto, se que lo conozco ya que está escrito en varios de mis libro pero me niego a aceptar que he sentido esto, solo es un error o las palabras que me dijo Sasori me alteraron de más._

-No me interesa Sasuke, ahórrate tus explicaciones, te dije cuando empezamos a salir que podías acostarte con quién quisieras mientras me cumplieras a mí en la cama.- _trate de sonar indiferente pero no lo logre mis voz sonó molesta. Veo a Sasuke bajar la cabeza y apretar los puños controlando su enfado, miro de reojo a Ino y la veo impresionada por mi reacción, creo que se dio cuenta de mi enfado y esta igual o más impresionada que yo._

-Se los términos de nuestra relación, no tienes porque repetirlos.-_comentó enfadado._

-Eso me agrada, ya no tendré que recordártelos la próxima vez.- _esta vez mi voz si sonó indiferente, logre controlar mi enfado._

-Si ahórratelos.- _me dijo mirándome molesto. ¿Qué demonios le pasa? ¿Por qué se enfada? Aquí la que debería estar enfadada soy yo, ¿Por qué debo estar enfadada? Esto me vale a veces le he pasado mis amantes a Ino y no me ha molestado en lo absoluto, incluso si esto hubiera pasado antes de que hubiera pasado de largo solo diciéndoles que entrara la habitación ya que no quería que ensuciaran mi sala, estoy segura que diría eso y no me enojaría, aunque sé que eso nunca ha pasado, Ino me respeta y no ha andado con ninguno de mis amantes al menos hasta que yo los dejara ya que sabe que no me importa, y lo hace con mi permiso, ¿entonces porque estoy tan molesta?.- _pero quiero aclararte que yo no he andado con nadie y tú has sido la única mujer en mi vida, y no deseo a nadie más que a ti.-

_Por una extraña razón eso me tranquilizo, no sé qué demonios me está pasando, eso debería valerme._

-Bueno ese es tu problema.- _comento indiferente.-_ estoy ocupada con mi novela, así que no me hagan ruido, necesito concentración.- _dije cortante empezando a caminar hacia mi estudio._

_No sé lo que hará Sasuke, si se irá o se quedara pero en esta momento no me importa, solo quiero estar sola y calmarme, meditar lo que me está pasando. Estoy sintiendo cosas que jamás he sentido y no me gustan sentir, esto me hace sentir débil y vulnerable, sobre todo frente a Sasuke._

_Llego a mi estudio, aviento mi chamarra al sillón, mis lentes obscuros los dejo en el escritorio y me siento frente a mi laptop, la cual esta prendida, me pongo los anteojos de aumento que estaban alado de la laptop, abro un documento el cual es una de mis novelas y busco la parte que me interesa._

"sentí un ardor en mi pecho y algo removiéndose incomodo en mi estomago, siento un inmenso rencor hacia esa persona. Y sé que esto que siento son celos, no soporto ver a mi mujer platicando con otro hombre, incluso me encela verla platicando con sus amigas o familia, ya que la quiero solo para mi"

_No, no pueden ser celos lo que siento, pero es el mismo malestar que el protagonista de mi libro pasado el cual trataba de un hombre sumamente celoso, y que al final mato a su amada solo porque pensó que le era infiel, cuando ella solo estaba platicando con un viejo amigo. Después de matarla él se suicido._

_Nunca en mi vida he sentido celos por eso investigue sobre el tema, para crear a mi personaje principal, así que no creo que esto que sienta sea eso, yo no soy celosa y no los seré, además Sasuke solo es un cuerpo que me satisface, solo siento atracción hacia él, así que no puedo sentir celos ni nada de eso, eso no es posible, debo de estar todavía enfada con lo de Sasori y eso me hace sentir y pensar cosas estúpida……………… si eso es, estoy segura que eso es, lo mejor será distraerme con algo y que mejor que seguir con la novela._

_Cierro el documento y abro mi nueva novela, leo las últimas líneas para seguirla pero mi mente está en blanco, solo puedo ver la escena donde Sasuke está encima de Ino una y otra vez ….. ¿Qué demonios me está pasando? Ya no sé cuantas veces me he preguntado eso, estoy muy rara. _

_Suelto un suspiro de cansancio y dejo caer mi cabeza al respaldo del asiento recargándome en este, mientras pongo mi brazo sobre mi frente y cierro los ojos tratando de tranquilizarme._

_Oigo que alguien entra sin tocar a mi estudio, miro de reojo, sin quitar el brazo de mi frente viendo a mi rubia amiga, la cual en este momento la odio con todo mi ser, la muy confianzuda se sienta en el sillón que esta atrás de mi y siento su mirada clavada en mi espalda._

-¿Qué te pasa Sakura? ¿Por qué te molestaste con Sasuke?-_ me pregunto, yo seguía sin voltear a verla.- _tu mirada y actitud fue como si te hubieras puesto celosa.-_ yo volteo a verla molesta aun sentada en mi silla y me doy cuenta que Ino ensancha sus ojos al ver mi cara.-_ ¡oh no! - _exclamo tapándose la boca.-_ en verdad lo estas.-_cometa sorprendida._

-Claro que no Ino.-

-Si lo estas, no puedo creerlo es la primera vez que te veo celosa, y no saques pretextos ya que si hubiera sido en otra situación nos hubieras pasado de lago solo comentando un "no manche mi sala".-

_¿Por qué demonios esta mujer me conoce tan bien? Siempre me gusto eso pero en este momento lo odio, me siento vulnerable._

-No digas tonterías, solo estoy estresada.-_ me excuso indiferente y veo a Ino sonreír triunfante._

-Y ¿Por qué no te quitaste tu estrés fallándote Sasuke? Eso hubieras hecho en vez de encerrarte en tu estudio.-

_¡Demonios! Esta maldita perra del mal me conoce muy bien, tengo que pensar rápido para que no se dé cuenta que estoy ce……….. Digo para que no piense estupideces._

-me tope con Sasori.- _comente soltando un suspiro y veo su mirada sorprendida.-_ me amenazo con que dejara a Sasuke y me convirtiera en su amante, además de otras cosas que me dijo y eso en verdad me hizo enfadar y me desquite con Sasuke.-_ ¡bien pensado Sakura, esto seguro la convence!_

-¿enserio? -_ yo asentí, ¡¡sin duda soy un genio!! _- y ¿Qué le dijiste? ¿dejaras a sasuke?.

-No me gusta que me ordenen nada y menos que me amenacen, así que no lo hare, ya que pensara que lo deseche porque le tengo miedo, aparte Sasuke es muy bueno en la cama, no estoy dispuesta a dejar de disfrutar sus placeres por caprichos de Sasori.- _eso si es verdad, así que espero deje de molestarme con eso de los celos._

-Pero Sakura, podrías meterte en peligro, sabes que Sasori está loco y es muy peligroso.-. _Comenta espantada y yo sonrió demedio lado._

-Ino sabes que yo también soy peligrosa.- _comento con arrogancia.-_ si decide meterse conmigo lo pagara caro y él lo sabe así que no creo que pase de palabras, pero de igual forma me molestaron sus palabras.,- _comento indiferente. Inos suspira con cansancio._

-A ver si esto te enseña a ya no meterte con tipos locos y bonitos solo por la adrenalina.- _yo sonrió divertida, definitivamente el charlar con Ino es el mejor método para distraerme._

-¡Claro mami aprendí la lección, si me vuelvo a tirar a tipos locos y buenotes me atendré a tenerlos siguiéndome a todos lados, ya que soy inolvidable! –_recito como niña chiquita haciendo enojar a Ino ya que me mando una mirada amenazante, cosa que me hace soltar una pequeña carcajada._

-Bueno frentona solo quiero avisarte que Sasuke no se fue y está en tu habitación viendo la televisión, me imagino que esperándote.- _yo sonríe complacida eso de que Sasuke esté aquí, me emociona ya que podre quitarme este estrés que llevo cargando desde una semana._

-Ok, gracias, ya que me desahogue con lo de Sasori creo que podre quitarme el estrés.

-Dirás que ya se te quitaron los celos.-_cometa divertida y yo frunzo el entrecejo _

_¿Cuándo demonios se cambiaron los papeles y es Ino la que molesta y yo la que se enfada?, pero luego mi expresión se relaja y saco una sonrisa burlona sorprendiendo a Ino, se me acaba de ocurrir algo muy bueno._

-Tienes razón Ino, estoy celosa.-_ mi rubia amiga abre los ojos sorprendida mientras me acerco a ella y tomo su barbilla acercado mis labios, deteniéndome un par de centímetros antes de tocarlos.- _la verdad es que me encelo ver a Sasuke encima de ti.- _Ino esta sonrojada y sorprendida eso me hace reír mentalmente ya que por fuera expreso completa seriedad para darle más credibilidad a mi papel.- _me he dado cuenta que siempre has estado conmigo y sin darme cuenta me enamore de ti Ino. Sueño con poseerte, con tener tu cuerpo gimiendo junto al mío, no puedo esconder estos sentimiento que me hiciste despertar, contigo me di cuenta que el amor si existe, así que por favor Ino acéptame.. _-¡¡kami, hasta yo me sorprendo de lo buena que soy para actuar!!_

-Pero tú estás con Sasuke Sakura.- _comenta Ino más roja que un tomate._

-¿Qué no lo entiendes Ino?.-_pregunto alterada.-_ el solo lo uso para olvidarte, al igual que mis anteriores amantes, ya que se que nunca me harás caso._-comento con una expresión triste._- si no me amas, al menos déjame acariciar tu cuerpo solo esta vez.- _comento con mi mejor cara de tristeza._

-Pero Sakura esto no está bien, somos mujeres ambas y a mí me gustan los hombres.- _comenta cerrando los ojos esperando el beso y muy sonrojada. Yo no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada y separarme de ella._

-¿entonces por qué cierras los ojos? Jajajajajaja ¿esperabas el beso?._-sostengo mi estomago a causa de la risa y veo como ino me mira molesta._

-Era una maldita broma tuya.- _dice entre dientes y yo no puedo dejar de reírme._

-Jajajajaja tu cara era como si desearas besarme ajajajajaja jamás pensé que en verdad me desearas Ino jajajajajajaj a partir de ahora tendré que cerrar mi cuarto con llave o si no intentaras violarme jajajajajajajaja._- Ino está cada vez mas roja y yo no puedo evitar reírme más._- no te enojes cerdita solo era una bromita jajajaja pero jamás pensé que cerraras los ojos deseando que te besara jajajajajaja vi completo deseo en tu mirada jajajajaja ya sabía yo que era bisexual encerrada en el closet, pero no te apures eres mi amiga y eso no me molesta, con tal de que no trates de sobrepasarte conmigo jajajajaja.- _veo como Ino pasa de la indignación, a la vergüenza para terminar al coraje, yo salgo corriendo del estudio y cierro la puerta oyendo como Ino estampa cosas a la puerta y grita una sarta de maldiciones en mi contra. ¡¡Ja!! finalmente controlo yo la situación como debe de ser, ahora iré con mi sexy pelinegro y hare que me coja hasta el cansancio._

* * *

Pov Sasuke

_En estos momentos me encuentro en la recamara de Sakura, estoy acostado viendo la televisión, pero la verdad no le pongo atención ni siquiera sé lo que hay, en mi cabeza solo pasa la actitud y mirada de Sakura, llevamos más de un mes y no he logrado que sienta celos por mí, además lo que me tiene más molesto fue en la forma que me miraba, como si quisiera matarme y eso me dolió casi igual que sus palabras._

_¿Cómo hare para que me ame como yo a ella? Si la amo finalmente me di cuenta de ello, este sentimiento que tengo hacia Sakura es muy fuerte, y no lo puedo evitar. Pero no me daré por vencido lograre que Sakura me ame, no la dejare ir por nada y por nadie._

_Oigo que abren la puerta y dirijo mi atención a esta, viendo a Sakura entrar caminando lentamente hacia mi mientras me mira con deseo, yo no me muevo de mi posición y sigo recostado mirando atentamente a Sakura._

_Sakura antes de subirse a la cama se quita la blusa y el pantalón quedando solo en ropa interior y me devoro su cuerpo con la mirada. Sakura gatea sensualmente en la cama hasta sentarse sobre mis piernas, yo por más que me muera por tocarla no lo hago ya que sigo resentido con ella, además hay que conservar el poco orgullo que e me queda, no puedo saber que solo con eso ya mee contento._

-Pensé que estarías ocupada con tu novela.-_comento indiferente y ella solo sonríe de medio lado._

-Eso puede esperar, necesito que me hagas tuya las veces que quieras para inspirarme más._-me susurra en el oído para después morderlo y no puedo evitar estremecerme, ya no lo resisto mas una semana sin tenerla ha sido suficiente y me muero por hacerla mía, siento los suaves besos que Sakura reparte en mi cuello y yo la tomo del rostro para que me mire a la cara y después besarla con pasión y deseo, en verdad la extrañe mucho y necesito que ella sienta la necesidad que tengo hacia ella._

_Sakura responde mi beso con las mismas ganas que yo y eso me hace sonreír. Por lo menos se que también me extraño o me deseo en esta semana. Rompo el beso y comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras mis manos desabrochan sus sostén, ella acariciar suavemente mi cabello, eso se me hace un poco extraño ya que Sakura no suele ser tan cariñosa, ella es mas apasiona y esas carisias en mi nuca son suaves y tranquilas, pero no le tomo mucha importancia. Al terminar de desabrochar su sostén dirijo ambas manos hacia sus pechos tomando cada uno entre mis manos despegando mis labios de su cuello para mirarla a la cara y ella también me mira._

-¿me extrañaste.-_pregunto masajeando sus pechos con mis manos._

-Si.-_contesto soltando un gemido ante mis carisias, eso también me sorprendió ya que pensé que no diría si pero igual me hizo sonreír de medio lado._

-¿me deseas?.-_pregunto apretando sus pechos en mis manos, ella ante la pregunta comenzó a mover sus caderas sobre mi miembro, haciendo que se ponga más duro y yo suelte un ronco gemido por el placer._

-¿no se nota?.-_me contesto con otra pregunta llevando sus manos a la orilla de mi camisa levantándola para quitármela, yo levante los brazos para que la pudiera sacar, cuando la saco ella la tiro al piso me beso el cuello con dulzura cosa realmente extraña, Sakura está muy rara hoy, no solo esta apasionada como siempre si no que esta cariñosa y las veces que hemos tenido sexo jamás había sido cariñosa, pero no me quejo, solo me dedico a disfrutar, ella va haciendo un camino de besos hasta llegar a la hebilla de mi pantalón, el cual desabrocha al llegar este, miro como Sakura baja un poco el bóxer liberando mi miembro, lo toma entre sus manos y besa la punta, lo que me hizo gruñir por el placer, ella comienza a pasar su lengua a lo largo de mi miembro provocándome varias corrientes eléctricas en mi vientre, luego se le mete en su boca, yo no pierdo detalle de nada y llevo mi mano hacia su pelo acariciándolo disfrutando el sexo oral que Sakura me está haciendo._

_No es la primera vez que ella me hace sexo oral, peros siento algo diferente, como si lo estuviera haciendo con más cariño y eso me hace sentirme más feliz y excitado, tal vez Sakura este empezando a sentir algo por mí que no sea solo deseo, tal vez me quiere un poco y espero lograr que me ame. _

_Suelto un fuerte y ronco gemido al sentir el orgasmo. Sakura se trago todo mi semen y saco mi miembro de su boca, se lambio de forma sensual los labios, para después lamer mi miembro quitando los restos de semen. Sakura jamás había hecho eso ultimo pero me fascino lo que hizo, tomo el rostro de Sakura entre mis manos y la beso suavemente, ella me responde al instante, poco a poco la acuesto en la cama sin dejar de besarla y poco a poco la penetro, al estar ya dentro de ella ambos gemimos sobre nuestros labios y sin dejar de rosar sus labios con los míos empiezo a moverme lentamente._

-Se……que…….es….este no… era el trato… pero te amo.- _sé que no debí decírselo pero no puedo ocultarlo, ella no me responde nada solo toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me besa con dulzura y lo que parece cariño, con eso es más que suficiente para mi, al menos no me rechazo como pensé, mis embestidas aumentar de velocidad sin dejar de besarla._

-Sasu….Sasuke.-_gime Sakura al llegar al orgasmo, yo la envisto un par de veces más y me derramo dentro de ella, le beso suavemente los labios y salgo de su interior para acomodarme a lado de ella, la tomo de la cintura para acercarla a mí y veo como se quedo dormida, la abrazo con un brazo por la cintura, tomo la sabana para taparnos a ambos y con mi mano libre acaricio su pelo, beso suavemente su frente. _

_Seguro anoche se desvelo por su novela por eso se durmió, ya que por lo normal no se duerme hasta que por lo menos lo hagamos un par de veces más, así que la dejare descasar y la mimare acariciándole su pelo._

* * *

Pov Sakura

_mmmmm………. Abro mis ojos y lo primero que veo es el pecho de Sasuke, seguro me quede dormida después de hacerlo con él, es raro por lo general aguanto más rondas pero estaba cansada ya que anoche me desvele, ahora que recuerdo esta vez me porte muy cariñosa al hacerlo con Sasuke…………………… ¿Qué me está haciendo este mocoso? Yo no soy así, seguro es el cansancio. _

_Levanto mi rostro y veo el rostro dormido y tranquilo de Sasuke, la verdad es muy lindo, así dormido parece un niño, sobre todo con la forma que me abraza tan protectoramente como si se tratara de su mono de peluche, con mi mano acaricio suavemente su mejilla sin apartar mi mirada de él._

¿_Qué demonios me pasa? Rápidamente alejo mi mano des u mejilla, ¿Por qué estoy tan cariñosa con él?.... me estoy volviendo loca, lo mejor será levantarme ya. Quito con cuidado de no despertarlo su brazo de mi cintura, me levanto y busco ropa en mi guardarropa, me pongo un pans y una sudadera, checo el reloj………………………… wau me dormí más o menos a eso de las 4 de la tarde y son las 8 de la noche._

_Salgo de la habitación dirigiéndome a la cocina, ahí está la cerda preparando algo para comer, sin siquiera decirle nada me siento en una de las sillas y prendo un cigarro._

-¿y Sasuke?._-pregunta Ino sin despegar su atención del guiso._

-Está durmiendo y no creo que despierte hasta mañana._ - explico al soltar el humo del cigarro._

-Mmmmm seguro lo dejaste agotado.- _comenta juguetona._

-En realidad no, solo lo hicimos una vez y me quede dormida.- _Ino volteo a verme incrédula.- _recuerda que no dormí por estar escribiendo la novela.- _Ino asintió y siguió con la cena._

-¿seguirás con la novela?

-Si, solo ceno y me iré al estudio.

-Que responsable frentona.

-Tengo varias ideas para la novela y quiero escribirlas antes de que se me olviden_.- explico indiferente e Ino asiente para después servirme mi plato y después el de ella sentándose enfrente de mí._

* * *

Pov Sasuke

_Abro mis ojos despertándome a causa de los rayos de sol que entran por la ventana, busco a Sakura mas no está, seguro fue al estudio para seguir con la novela, a veces pienso que la novela es más interesante que estar conmigo….. me levanto de la cama y busco mi pantalón y bóxer encontrándolos tirados en el piso, me los pongo y camino hacia la sala, ahí veo en el reloj que son las ocho de la mañana, ¡baya dormí mucho! _

_Me dejo caer en uno de los sillones y tomo el control de la tv para prenderla, comienzo a pasear los canales dándome cuenta que no hay nada interesante……………….. ¿Qué hare hoy? _

_Es domingo así que no hay escuela, tenía planeado pasar todo el día con Sakura pero no creo que salga de su estudio hasta unas horas más._

-¡Hola Sasuke!, madrugaste.-_ me saluda Ino entrando en la sala con un plato de cereal en sus manos. Yo solo inclino mi cabeza levemente en modo de saludo. La rubia sonríe y se sienta a lado de mi, siento su mirada taladrándome así que volteo a verla con una ceja en alto interrogante.-_ Sasuke me harías un favor.

-Depende._- contesto con fastidio._

-¿te gustaría saber si Sakura siente celos por ti?.- _esa pregunta me disloco, ¡claro que me gustaría averiguar eso!_

-¿Qué tienes en mente?.-_pregunto interesado y la rubia sonríe triunfante._

-¿recuerdas lo que paso ayer?.- _solo afirmo con la cabeza.-_ Sakura sin dudase molesto por eso, y estoy completamente que se encelo.-_ yo también pensé eso pero las palabras de Sakura me dijeron otra cosa.-_ lógicamente Sakura no lo va admitir tal vez ni siquiera se da cuenta que se puso celosa, ya que nunca lo ha estado.-_ imagino que la rubia debe tener razón ya que la conoce más que yo.- _trate de preguntárselo pero me salió con un cuento y negando todo tipo de celos.- _mmm creo que esta rubia me ayudara de mucho, si es verdad lo que dice de Sakura, probablemente sienta algo más fuerte que deseo por mí, además la forma en que tuvimos sexo ayer fue especial, fue como si hubiéramos hecho el amor solo me queda confirmarlo.-_ así que yo planee hacer la misma escena de ayer, solo que mas comprometedora, Sakura si en verdad esta celosa definitivamente caerá y si no lo está y solo estaba molesta por lo que me dijo ayer nos pasara de largo y probaremos que no siente celos.- _sin duda un buen plan pero si me pasa de largo confirmando que no sintió celos me hará sufrir, pero tengo mucho que ganar si en verdad esta celosa así que me arriesgare._

-Acepto, ¿Cuándo lo aremos?.- _veo a la rubia sonreí con maldad._

-Sakura fue a comprar cigarros, así que no debe de tardar y soborne al portero para que me avisara cuando Sakura entre al edificio, así que en cuando me avise tú te subirás sobre mi así como estas y yo me quitare la blusa, ambos estaremos tumbados en el suelo.- _algo arriesgado pero el que no arriesga no gana así que acepte sonriendo de medio lado._

* * *

Pov Sakura.

_Malditos cigarros ya son un completo vicio, en fin al fin llegue al edificio, y el portero me miro asustado, ¿tan mal me veo? Según yo las desveladas no se me notan, naaaaaaaa que importa. _

_Finalmente llego al departamento abro la puerta y quedo paralizada y anonadada por lo que veo en la sala, sin duda esta escena se está haciendo frecuente….. ¿Qué demonios hace la estúpida de Ino tirada en el suelo sin blusa y Sasuke sin camisa encima de ella? Definitivamente esta escena es peor que la de ayer ya que al menos tenían toda la ropa, esto no me gusta en nada, veo como ambos me miran sin ponerse nerviosos y lo que es peor sin moverse._

_Ya no lo puedo negar mas, estoy celosa, toda la noche lo estuve meditando, tratando de encontrar otra clase de explicación, pero todo me llevaba a lo mismo…………….. me he enamorado de Sasuke………… si yo Sakura Uzumaki, la gran escritora de historias de amor la cual no creía en ese sentimiento, se ha enamorado de un estúpido mocoso, lo que me hace darme cuenta que ese sentimiento llamado amor si existe……………………. Maldito dilema, soy una estúpida ¿Cómo pude enamorarme? Yo no quiero hacerlo, esto me hace vulnerable y débil, demonios………………………………….. no me hace bien negarlo solo me engaño a mi misma ya que hasta la estúpida de Ino se dio cuenta, puedo ver cómo me mira sonriendo triunfante mientras que Sasuke me mira esperando algo…………………… maldito par lo planeo todo y solo para hacerme dar cuenta de mis sentimientos…………………………….. pero el que me haya hecho darme cuenta de esto no significa que lo pasare por alto, Sasuke es mío y no permitiré que nadie se le acerque mucho menos esta estúpida cerda tramposa, esta me la paga y tu también Uchiha pagaras el haberme enamorado y sobretodo pagaras el haberme dicho que me amabas y luego tratar de arriesgarte así._

-Ya puedes pararte Sasuke, ya entendí.-_comento indiferente, Sasuke medio sacado de onda se quita de encima de Ino, yo me acerco a la cerda agachándome para estar a la altura de su oído._

-Ganaste cerda, estoy celosa y me di cuenta que siento más que deseo por él.- _le susurro sin que Sasuke oiga_.- pero te advierto, vuelve acercarte así a Sasuke y te mato idiota.- _susurro amenazante sintiendo como mi rubia amiga se estremece_.- sabes que lo cumpliré sin importarme que seas mi amiga.- _me levanto y miro con arrogancia la mirada ensanchada de mi amiga, volteo para mirar a Sasuke el cual me mira sin entender nada._

-Escucha Uchiha, el trato termina aquí.- _veo como Sasuke me mira horrorizado y yo sonrió burlona.- _desde este momento ya no eres mi amante.

-Entiendo.-_dice Sasuke con la cabeza agachada y los puños apretados, pasa caminando a mi lado camino a la habitación._

-¿adónde vas?.-_pregunto volteando a verlo, y veo como se detiene._

-A tu recamara para recoger las cosas que he dejado aquí.- _comenta indiferente sin voltear a verme._

-Aun no he acabado Sasuke.- _comento burlona, se lo que está pensando y eso me hace divertirme, sin duda esta venganza es la mejor para él._

-Dime.-_dice volteando a verme con indiferencia pero sé que le duele el pensar que ya no estará conmigo._

-Como te dije dejaremos de ser solo amantes y desde ahora seremos pareja.- _veo divertida como Sasuke ensancha los ojos.- _me di cuenta que me encelo al verte cerca de otra mujer , así que por eso rompo el trato, ya que desde ahora eres solo mío.- _Sasuke sale del shock y e sonríe de medio lado._

-¿mi opinión no cuenta?.- _pregunta divertido._

-¿no quieres ser mi novio?-_pregunto arrogante, Sasuke se acerca a mí y me toma de la cintura acercando su rostro al mío provocando que nuestros labios se rosaran._

-¿eso quiere decir que me quieres?.- _susurra con sensualidad._

-¿tal vez?.-_comento sonriendo de medio lado._

-Entonteces acepto el nuevo trato, seré solo tuyo y tú serás solo mía.-_ yo sonrió triunfante y beso sus labios con pasión y el corresponde, sin romper el beso me arrastra hasta el sillón y me tuba sobre este para después meter sus manos debajo de mi sudadera._

-Bonita reconciliación, y todo eso me alegro de que hayas encontrado el amor Saku, sobre todo que te diera cuenta de que ese sentimiento es verdadero pero ¿podrían dejar de besarse y tacarse?.

-Cállate cerda y vete a tu cuarto esta es mi casa y si quiero hacerlo en la sala lo ago.- _comento después de romper el beso y sintiendo los maravillosos besos de mi pelinegro en el cuello._

-Si Ino vete.- _dice Sasuke burlón sobre mi cuello y eso me hace sonreí arrogante_

-Te ganaste el departamento en Florida cerda, así que rúmbale_.- no vi se fue la cerda o no yo estaba entretenida con las carisias de mi pelinegro y en tocar su escultural pecho desnudo sobretodo en besar su cuello el cual me fascina._

**Continuara**

**bueno aqui ya saku se dio cuenta de lo que siente por Sasuke!!**

**espero les haya gustado el capi ^^**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**SE CUIDAN**

**BEXOX**

**KRISS**


	6. Crema batida, chocolate y fresas

**Crema Batida, Chocolate y Fresas…….. ¡Sin Duda El Mejor Cumpleaños!**

Pov Sakura

_Finalmente acabe este capítulo de la novela….. ¿Qué horas son?....... wau ya son las 6 de la mañana, sin duda se me fue el tiempo volando. _

_Anoche después de hacer el amor con Sasuke espere a que se durmiera mientras le acariciaba el cabello y me vine a escribir el capitulo pendiente._

_Me recargo en el respaldo de mi asiento y me llevo las manos a la frente quitando los mechones que caen sobre mi frente. No puedo evitar dejar de pensar en lo que paso ayer, me porte muy cariñosa con Sasuke, yo no suelo ser cariñosa y este pelinegro me ha cambiado completamente. No puedo evitar soltar una sonrisa al pensar eso…. ¿Quién iba decir que yo? La mujer más egoísta del planeta, se portaría cariñosa con alguien, aparte siempre su rostro está en mi mente, también siento sus carisias a cada momento aunque él no esté presente, sin duda me he convertido en una idiota, ¡pero una idiota feliz! mientras tenga a mi lado a ese sexi pelinegro, y hablando de mi pelinegro hay que despertarlo ya que hoy le toca escuela._

_Guardo la novela y me quito los anteojos para después apagar la computadora, salgo del estudio para entrar a mi habitación, ahí lo veo plácidamente dormido acostado boca arriba. Sonrió de medio lado y camino lentamente hacia la cama, al estar alado de esta me siento en el estomago de mi pelinegro para comenzar a besarle suavemente el cuello sacándole varios suspiros. _

_Definitivamente me he convertido en una estúpida melosa pero no lo puedo evitar y no quiero evitarlo, me gusta estar con Sasuke y no desaprovechare los momentos que estoy con él._

_Muerdo suavemente su cuello sacándole un ronco gemido el cual me hace sonreír de medio lado, siento como Sasuke comienza a despertarse y sigo besando, succionando su cuello dejando pequeñas marcas. Siento que toma mi cintura con una mano y con la otra acaricia mi trasero haciéndome sonreír triunfante, ya que es seguro que mi hermoso pelinegro ya despertó, así que cumplí mi objetivo mas no dejo de jugar con su cuello._

-Buenos días.- _me saluda con dificultad por el placer de mis carisias y ronco por que acaba de levantarse, a mí eso me pareció tan sensual que me hace restregar mi pecho cubierto por la blusa sobre su torso desnudo, provocándole un gruñido de placer y que su amigo de abajo se despertara, me di cuenta porque estoy sentada sobre este, así que lo sentí presionar mi sexo.-_ ¡me gusta esta forma de despertar! - _dice con sensualidad mientras mete sus manos debajo de mi blusa para comenzar a acariciar mis pechos sobre el sostén._

-¡¡Buenos días Sasu!!— _susurro coqueta sobre su cuello para después hacer un camino de besos hasta llegar a su oído_.- creo que merezco una recompensa por despertarte para ir a la escuela ¿tú qué piensas_?.- susurro con sensualidad en su oído para después morder el lóbulo de su oreja sacándole un suspiro placentero._

-Tienes razón.— _me dice apartándome un poco de él para sacarme la blusa dejando mostrarle a Sasuke mi sostén de encaje negro_.— me gusta cómo se te ve ese sostén, pero creo que es mejor sin el.— _comenta con una sonrisa de medio lado sin despegar su vista de mis senos para de un rápido movimiento quitarlo tirándolo al suelo dejando mis senos completamente descubiertos, los cuales Sasuke no deja de devorárselos con la mirada, eso me hace sonreír de medio lado y tomo las manos de Sasuke poniéndolas sobre mis senos apretándolas para que el sepa lo que quiero, lo cual inmediatamente obedece y comienza a acariciarlos aprontándolos con desesperación, lo que provoca que yo deja caer mi cabeza hacia atrás y gima levemente._

_Sasuke quita una de sus manos de uno de mis pechos y acerca su rostro a este para tomar mi pezón entre su boca._

-Sakura ¿me quieres?— _pregunta teniendo mi pezón entre sus dientes y yo no puedo evitar que suspiros placenteros salgan de mi boca._

-Si. – _confieso entrecortada a causa del placer, ya que la mano que Sasuke tiene en mi pecho derecho comenzó a pellizcar mi pezón. _

_Siento sobre mi pezón a Sasuke sonreír de medio lado ante mi confesión para después meterse toda la parte de mi pezón en su boca succionándolo mientras su lengua juega con el pezón lo que provoca que yo gima un poco fuerte. Llevo mi manos al cuello de Sasuke acercándolo más a mí y acaricio su pelo con desesperación._

_Sasuke lleva su mano libre hacia abajo y mete sus dedos dentro de mis bragas para después acariciar con dos dedos mi clítoris haciendo que yo levante un poco mis caderas lo que Sasuke aprovecho para deslizar sus dedos y meterlos en mi interior comenzando una penetración con sus dedos haciéndome gemir más fuerte._

_Sasuke saco sus dedos de mi interior y soltó mi pecho derecho dejando también de lamer el izquierdo, me separo un poco de él levantando levemente su rostro viendo deseo en sus ojos y una sonrisa de medio lado, levante un ceja interrogante y el levanto los dedos con los que me había estado penetrando, los cuales estaban muy mojados por mis fluidos, el sin despegar los ojos de los míos llevo los dedos hacia su boca y los lamio de una manera muy sensual, al parecer lo que Sasuke vio en mi mirada le gusto ya que sonrió arrogante haciéndome sonreír de medio lado. _

_Mi pelinegro saco sus dedos de su boca poniéndolos frente mi cara, entendí completamente lo que quería y le sonreí traviesa para después sacar mi lengua y lamer sus dedos como si fueran una paleta, a pesar de haber cerrado los ojos para que se viera que disfrutaba los dedos de Sasuke con deleite podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Sasuke sobre mí, sabiendo que miraba cada gesto de mi rostro. _

_Al lamer la punta de los dedos de Sasuke, abro la boca para meterlos completamente en mi boca y que mi lengua juegue con ellos acariciándolos. De repente Sasuke saca sus dedos con brusquedad haciéndome abrir los ojos y mirarlo extrañada pero la mirada llena de deseo de parte de Sasuke me hizo sonreír arrogante. Con brusquedad Sasuke me tumbo en la cama arrodillándose entre mis piernas, la cuales abrió con desesperación, me saco las bragas rápidamente y las tiro al piso sin dejar de mirarme el rostro. Sasuke aun de rodillas tomo con su mano derecha su miembro y lo acerco a mi vagina acariciando mi clítoris con este simulando una penetración haciéndome delirar del placer y que por consecuencia gimiera como loca._

-Sakura – _me llamo con voz ronca Sasuke haciéndome abrir los ojos, los cuales había cerrado a causa del place_r. – ¿quieres que te la meta con brusquedad o suave?— _pregunto sonriéndome arrogante._

-Sé brusco. _– contesto entrecortada y con los ojos entreabiertos viendo claramente como Sasuke sonríe complacido._

-Imagine que dirías eso, siempre te ha gustado que te la meta hasta al fondo, eres una pervertida. – _dijo burlón sin dejar de penetrar contra mi clítoris lo cual estaba empezando a volverme loca, si sigue así llegare al orgasmo antes que me penetre._

-No niego que soy pervertida Sasuke y más lo soy contigo, ya que me encanta como me lo haces.— _comento entrecortada y viéndolo provocativa_. – pero recuerda que eres tu el que se pone duro con solo verme en ropa interior_.— digo sonriendo arrogante haciendo sonrojar levemente a Sasuke lo cual me provoco una sonrisa tierna, tenía tiempo sin verlo sonrojarse por pena, ya que el estar conmigo lo ha pervertido mucho y sobre todo lo ha hecho menos vergonzoso._

-pues si tanto te gusta que te la meta, ahí lo tienes. _– dijo ronco metiéndome su miembro con fuerza, lo cual hizo que entrara hasta el fondo, sacándome un grito de placer al igual que un ronco gemido a Sasuke. Enrede mis piernas en las caderas de Sasuke para atraerlo más a mí y él se inclino para besarme con desesperación los labios, entre el beso agarro mis manos la cuales estaban extendidas hacia arriba y las llevo alrededor de su cuello. Por falta de aire ambos rompimos el beso, pero Sasuke no se alejo mucho solo lo suficiente para que nuestros labios se rosaran._

_Sasuke comenzó a moverse lentamente pero con profundidad haciéndome cerrar los ojos a causa del placer._

-Maaassss… rápido ssssasuke.- _pedí entre gemidos, las penetraciones de Sasuke aparte de placer me provocan que quiera que me penetre con más rapidez y brusquedad, aparte el sentir la respiración de Sasuke sombre mis labios logra provocarme más, así que saque mi lengua y lamí sus labios, Sasuke la atrapo entre sus dientes mordiéndola con suavidad._

-¿Cómo? ¿así? – _pregunto al soltar mi lengua y moviéndose con mas brusquedad lo cual me hizo gemir y que rasguñara un poco su espalda para apaciguar un poco el placer._

-Sssiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii maaasss Sasukee_.- gemí, siempre me ha encantado como es Sasuke en la cama , su manera apacional de hacérmelo me vuelve loca y sé que él lo sabe ya que conoce como torturarme._

_Sasuke cada vez aumentaba mas la velocidad de la estocadas y yo escondí mi cara entre su cuello mordiéndolo con desesperación, seguro dejaría marca, pero no me importa es más me gustas dejarle marcas en el cuerpo así cuando lo vean sabrán que él ya tiene dueña. De repente sentí como llegaría al orgasmo y me imagino que Sasuke también sintió que yo ya llegaría ya que aumento la velocidad y profundidad de las estocadas dándome en el punto exacto, sacándome un gran grito de placer pues mi orgasmo ya había llegado, para ya no gritar le mordí con fuerza el cuello, Sasuke gruño de placer y dolor pero aun así no deje de morderlo, unas estocadas mas y Sasuke con un ronco gemido llego al orgasmo derramándose por completo en mi interior, después algo cansado se dejo caer entre mis pechos tratando de regularizar su respiración mientras que yo lleve mi mano derecha hacia su cabello acariciándolo con cariño y tratando también de regularizar mi respiración._

Pov Sasuke

_Aquí me encuentro sintiendo las suaves carisias de mi pelirrosa en mi cabello después de haber hecho el amor y cierro los ojos disfrutándolas, también tratando de regularizar mi respiración. _

_Todo esto me parece como si fuera un sueño, me cuesta creer que finalmente Sakura me correspondiera, que finalmente lo he logrado y ella ha dejado de solo verme como un trozo de carne que le da placer, finalmente logre que me quisiera y hacerla solo mía, me es un poco difícil de creerlo, pero la forma que lo hicimos ayer me lo confirman, esta vez sentí a Sakura mas entregada a mí, y eso me pone muy feliz, otra cosa que me hace darme cuenta que Sakura ya es completamente mía es que me haya despertado y en la forma que lo hizo ya que normalmente ella se iba a su estudio y yo me levantaba solo , ni una sola vez desperté a su lado ya que ella siempre se levantaba antes o no dormía dejándome solo en la cama después de hacer el amor, eso siempre me entristecía pero eso ya cambio, ahora se quedo a mi lado hasta que me dormí e imagino que después fue a su estudio, pero aun así vino a levantarme, también la forma en la que acaricia mi pelo me confirma que en verdad me quiere, sin contar que me lo confeso hace un momento._

-Entras a las 8 ¿verdad? – _oigo que me pregunta suavemente Sakura sin dejar de acariciarme el pelo._

-Si. – _contesto acurrucándome más en su pecho, ahora que me doy cuenta no he sacado mi miembro ya flácido de su interior, pero me siento tan cómodo que no quiero sacarlo y aunque a Sakura tal vez le moleste, más no me ha dicho nada, así que no saldré de ahí hasta que ella me diga algo, sonrió de medio lado al pensar eso sin dúdame estoy portando como un niño chiquito. Y eso me alegra ya que leí una vez que el amor te hace comportarte de una manera infantil, sobre todo cuando eres correspondido, por eso no me importa comportarme así mientras tenga a Sakura solo para mí._

-Ya son las 7 y tu escuela queda lejos Sasuke, así que lo mejor es que te metas a bañar y te arregle, yo te llevare.

-No me quiero ir. – _digo como niño chiquito acurrucándome más sobre sus pechos los cuales están muy cómodos, oigo como Sakura suelta una risita suave lo cual me hace sonreír, seguro Sakura se dio cuenta que me estoy comportando muy infantil pero eso no me importa quisiera estar todo el día con ella. _

-No te portes como un bebe Sasuke. – _me dice divertida y yo frunzo el entrecejo._

-Quiero estar contigo todo el día ¿Qué acaso tu no? –_pregunto molesto levantándome un poco para mirarla la cara, dándome cuenta que deje mi cómodo lugar ¡demonios! debería dejar de ser tan impulsivo._

-Eso me encantaría Sasuke. _– dice sonriéndome con dulzura lo cual me hizo sonrojarme, ¡jamás había visto esa sonrisa en ella! pero es muy hermosa y lo mejor está cien porciento dedicada a mí, así que no puedo dejar de mirarla como bobo, lo que hace reír un poco a Sakura, pero antes de que le reclamara por burlarse de mi ella toma mi cara entre sus manos y me acerca parea besarme suavemente mis labios y yo ni tonto ni perezoso le correspondo.-_ pero no podemos, ¡recuerda que estas bajo condición con tus padres y si faltas a la escuela te castigar! entonces no podremos vernos.- _me dice al romper el beso y pegando su frente a la mía. Debo admitir que tiene razón si falto un solo día a la escuela mi padre me castigara un mes y yo no soportaría un mes sin ver a mi pelirrosa, de solo pensarlo me estremezco .—_ además sirve que duermo un poco en lo que estás en la escuela, ya que no he dormido y si te portas bien y haces caso metiéndote a bañar iré a recogerte.- _me dice burlona_.

-No soy un niño para que me hables así Sakura.- _comento molesto y Sakura sonríe divertida._

-Pues tu actitud dice lo contario. – _yo frunzo el entrecejo_. – ¡pero no te enojes Sasu!, ¡me gusta que te portes así conmigo!, ¡de hecho me encanta! – _yo sonrió de medio lado y beso suavemente sus labios para luego separarme de ella sacando mi miembro provocándonos un gemido a ambos._

-¿quiere s bañarte conmigo Saku? –_pregunto mirándola con seducción._

-Me gustaría Sasuke, pero si me meto contigo no saldremos pronto y a ti se te hace tarde. – _comenta burlona dejándose caer acostada en la cama, yo suspiro derrotado ya que tiene razón y me meto rápidamente al baño ya que el verla acostada completamente desnuda y el cabello dispersado por la cama me fachina y si sigo viéndola lee hare el amor hasta el cansancio y ¡adiós escuela y hola castigo!_

* * *

Pov Sakura

Teririri triririr

_Abro los ojos al escuchar el molesto despertador y con mi mano tanteo el buro en busca del maldito aparato para apagarlo, por fin lo encontré agarrándolo para meterlo en las sabanas viendo que ya es la una de la tarde, Sasuke no tardara en salir hoy ya que salía más temprano y yo le prometí recogerlo._

_Un poco adormilada me levanto quedando sentada en la cama. Lo mejor será bañarme ya que Sasuke sale a las dos de la tarde y quiero llegar a tiempo para recogerlo. Así que me levanto un poco aflojerada y camino lo más lento que puedo hacia la ducha._

_Después de mi muy relajante ducha, me visto con uno jeans ajustado a la cadera, una blusa de cuello de tortuga color roja y me pongo un saco rojo, solo me cepillo el pelo y me pongo unas botas para después tomar las llaves y mis lentes, ups olvidaba mi bolso y salgo del departamento sin avisarle a la cerda. _

_Subo a mi amado mercedes y arranco hacia la escuela de mi hermoso y sensual pelinegro, estaciono el coche frente del colegio, saco un libro de la guantera y comienzo a leerlo en lo que sale Sasuke, pero unos gritos de chicas me impide ponerle atención a mi librito haciéndome voltear molesta a ver qué pasa, viendo a una bola de mocosas rodear a mi pelinegro, bufo fastidiada y dirijo de nuevo la mirada a mi libro… Espera ¿dije mi pelinegro? Volteo de nuevo y en efecto es mi pelinegro el cual está en medio de esas mocosas güatosas acosándolo y ¡tocándolo!, ¡tocando el cuerpo que es solo mío!, ¿Qué se creen esas idiotas? ¡Sasuke es mío! y nadie más que yo puede tocarlo._

_Veo como Sasuke trata de alejarlas fastidiado, así que toco el claxon de mi carro llamando la atención de toda la bola d chicas en celo en especial la de MI pelinegro el cual me mira alegre sacándome una sonrisa arrogante._

_Sasuke corre hacia mí y mete su cabeza por la ventana dándome un beso en los labios el cual yo correspondí ansiosa sin cerrar los ojos vi como la bola de mocosas habrían los ojos impresionadas lo que me hizo sonreír arrogante entre el beso._

-Súbete.—_le ordeno al separarnos, él sonríe de medio lado y rodea el carro para meterse en el lado del copilo e inmediatamente arranco._—esa bola de mocosas ¿Qué?.—_pregunto molesta y veo de reojo como Sasuke sonríe emocionado._

-¿celosa?—_pregunta divertido yo detengo mi auto en un semáforo en rojo y volteo a verlo jalándolo con mi mano de la corbata._

-Eres mío y no me gusta que toquen lo que me pertenece.—_susurro sobre sus labio lo cuales se curvearon en una línea, la cual era mi sonrisa favorita, si le atinaron la arrogante._

-Lo mismo va para ti.—_contesta besándome, oigo que empiezan a tocar el claxon los carros de atrás, así que a regañadientes me separo de Sasuke y comienzo a conducir_.

-Sospechaba que eras popular en la escuela mas no imagine que tanto.—_comento indiferente._

-Lo peor es hoy, ya que es mi cumpleaños y esas chicas me acosan más, incluso más que en San Valentín.—_espera ¿dijo cumpleaños? ¿Por qué demonios yo no sabía? ¡ah! Ya lo sé, es porque nunca me e interesado en saber nada mas de él, el solo complacerme en la cama me era suficiente ¿entonces porque ahora no? Esa es la pregunta del año, "el amor es algo extraño te hace querer saber más de tu persona amada" eso escribí en uno de mis libros y ahora me doy cuenta que no son patrañas, en verdad quiero saber más de Sasuke._

_Ahora quiero conocerlo y extrañamente me molesta el no haber sabido que hoy era su cumpleaños… ¿Por qué? Respuesta me he enamorado ¡diablos! Esto del amor es odioso y sobre todo nuevo para mí… _

_Miro de reojo a Sasuke viendo un brillo hermoso en sus ojos los cuales no dejan de merarme, una sonrisa dulce la cual siempre es solo dedicada a mi, entonces sonrió agradecida dándome cuenta que esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado, sin duda no me importa tener otras prioridades las cuales son molestas a mi parecer y me hacen sentir vulnerable, mientras sea Sasuke quien me las provoca todo está bien._

-No sabía que era tu cumpleaños, lo siento no te compre nada.

-No necesito regalo el tenerte es más que suficiente.—_lo miro de reojo y sonrió de medio lado al oír su respuesta y sobre todo al ver que no despega su mirada de mi mientras conduzco._

-Igual te daré lo que quieras así que dime ¿Qué quieres?.—_no sé porque presiento que dirá que me quiere a mí._

-Mmm ahora que lo mencionas siempre he querido verte vestida de gatita sexy.—_comenta divertido._

-¡Con que una fantasía! —_comento divertida._

-Si, desde hace unos meses que soñé eso y me muero por verte así.—_comenta y sin que lo vea se que está poniendo una cara de pervertido._

-Vale, vamos a comprar el traje, corremos a Ino del departamento y lo hacemos donde queramos, ¿Qué te parece si compramos crema batida y chocolate?—_comento divertida._— podrás hacerte un pastel con mi cuerpo.

-No olvidemos las fresas.—_comenta divertido y yo sonrió de medio lado._

-¡oh! Si olvidaba las fresas.

* * *

Pov Sasuke

_Ya compramos todo lo que necesitamos y estamos en el estacionamiento del departamento de Sakura. ¡Genial! aun ni la veo y ya estoy comenzando a excitarme, pero es que la idea de cumplir mi fantasía, de verla como una sexy gatita me vuelve loco sin contar que tendremos chocolate, crema batida y fresas para divertirnos._

-Hey chicos ¿Qué comemos? —_nos pregunta Ino al vernos entrar al departamento_.

-Vete.—_ordeno Sakura y la rubia la miro interrogante desde el sillón._ —Sasuke cumple años así que haremos una fiesta privada.—_comenta divertida mi pelirrosa, Ino estaba dispuesta a replicar. _— habrá crema batida, chocolate y tengo cosplay.—_al instante la rubia se paro del sillón, fue a su habitación y salió rápidamente con su bolsa en mano._

-Regreso mañana, me quedare en un hotel.—_informo saliendo del departamento y yo sonreí de medio ladi._

-¡Otra vez olvidaste las fresas!—_comento divertido, Sakura voltea a verme divertida y mequita una de las bolsas_

-Prepara todo, la primera parada será en la sala. —_me dice subiendo las escaleras. Yo la miro hasta que oigo que entra a su recamara y a una velocidad impresionante empiezo a preparar todo, vacio las fresas en un recipiente, el chocolate igual y el bote de crema batida lo pongo en la mesita de centro junto a las demás cosas._

_Me siento en el sillón con los brazos extendidos y recargados en el respaldo, oigo como la puerta de la habitación se abre y cierra, yo espero ansioso. _

_Por la escalera baja mi hermosa pelirrosa y mi mandíbula se va al piso y creo que mi miembro se puso erecto solo de verla, pues mi pelirrosa llevaba un short súper pegados color negro el cual le quedaba a medio glúteo, un top sin tirantes ni nada de color negro (incluso creo que un sostén tapa mas ya que solo era una tira de cuero la cual le tapaba parte de sus pechos) traía el pelo suelto y una diadema con orejas de gato y su cola no podía faltar la cual venia pegada al short, traía unas botas de tacón y sus ojos están delineados de negro dándole una forma minina, ¡sin duda mi pelirrosa se ve excitante!._

-¿jugamos?.—_me pregunta mostrándome una esposas las cuales cuelgan de sus dedos y yo asiento aun anonadado lo que provoco una suave sonrisa en mi pelirrosa_.—¡bien Sasukito, soy toda tuya! —_me aventó las esposas y se sentó en el sofá, lo que me hizo salir de mi ensoñación, sonreí con morbosidad y me levante del sofá, me acerque a Sakura tomado sus manos para después jalarla para que se parara, ella solo me miraba divertida y se dejaba hacer._

-Acuéstate en el piso, cerca de la mesa.—_ordene y ella obedeció, cuando estaba justo como la quería me puse en canclillas a su lado, para después tomar su mano derecha esposándola, la levante arriba de su cabeza pasando la cadena de las esposas en la pata de la mesa, luego subí su mano izquierda y la espose también, me levante para observar mejor a mi pelirrosa y casi tengo un derrame nasal al verla acostada, indefensa, sin moverse por las esposa y su pierna derecha estaba flexionada sin contar que ella me miraba con ese brillo de deseo el cual me encanta._

_Trate de controlar mi sonrojo que seguro me provoco la imagen y frente a ella me desnude poco a poco, viendo divertido como Sakura me devoraba con la mirada, cuando quede solo en bóxer me puse de rodillas entre las piernas de mi pelirrosa._

-¿con que te gustaría empezar, fresas, crema batida o chocolate?.—_pregunto divertido_.

-Creo que esa deberías de contestarla tu ya que es tu cumpleaños y yo soy tu regalo, así que prepárame como mas te guste. _— respondió con una sonrisa torcida lo que me provoco cierta gracias._

_Como la decisión era mía agarre el bote de crema batida e hice un camino de crema hasta la orilla del short de Sakura provocando que ella gimiera levemente al sentir lo fría que estaba, después tome el chocolate y con una palita le embarre todo el cuello y los labios, volví a tomar la crema batida, levante el top que Saku traía dejando al aire sus hermosos y redondos senos adornados con un par de botones rosas a los cuales yo los adorne con un pequeño chopito de crema batida haciendo que Saku se estremeciera levemente._

_Tome una fresa y se la pase a Sakura entre los labios para que se llenara de chocolate y después me la metí en la boca mordiéndola sensualmente, sin despegar mis ojos de los de Sakura, los cuales no perdían detalles de mis movimientos._

_Al terminarme la fresa agarre otra y la coloque en la boca de Sakura está la tomo entre los dientes y estaba por morderla cuando le negué moviendo levemente la cabeza de un lado a otro._

-No la muerdas gatita.—_ordene burlón_.—hare ciertas cositas en tu parte de abajo y cuando termine quiero ver esa fresa donde la deje o si no te castigare.—_comente con burla y mirándola con reto el cual ella acepto de inmediato ya que sus ojos brillaron desafiantes y asintió levemente con la cabeza._

_Sonrió de medio lado y de un jalón bajo los shorts de mi pelirrosa revelando una tanga negra de hilo, la cual desde ahora será mi favorita._

_Llevo mis dedos hacia la vagina de Sakura para tomar entre mis dedos el hilo de las bragas, pero al momento de tomarlo suelto una pequeña risita._

-¿estás excitada? – _Pregunto, pero sé que no me responderá, ya que mi pelirrosa no puede hablar a causa de la fresa._

_Aunque yo no soy quién para decirlo, mi pene esta mas despierto que nada, así que digamos que esto los dos nos hemos excitando bastante a ambos._

_Vuelvo a tomar el bote d crema batida y esparzo una línea de donde me había quedado hasta el inicio del pequeño triangulito de la tanga. Al terminar pongo la crema a un lado y me inclino sobre mi pelirrosa lamiendo uno de sus senos estremeciéndola, quito con mi lengua toda la crema batida, al terminar muerdo, succiono y lambo el pezón izquierdo jugando con el hasta ponerlo muy duro, se que Saku está haciendo lo posible por no gemir ya que la fresa se caería y eso me divierte. _

_Termino de jugar con el pezón izquierdo y levanto mi rostro para ver el de Saku y sonrió divertido al verla con los ojos cerrados tratando de controlar el placer, ¡ja! ¡soy genial! siempre me ha gustado dominarla en la cama ya que es el único lugar donde la domino, si soy sincero en la vida cotidiana ella me domina por completo, yo hago lo que me pide, y no me importa con tal de tenerla._

_Al terminar de contemplar la cara de mi pelirrosa me dedico a hacerle al pezón derecho lo mismo que al izquierdo, pero mi lado malvado quiere hacer sufrir más a Sakura, así que mientras mi boca juega con su pezón derecho mi mano baja a su sexo, hago el hilo de la tanga a un lado y meto dos dedos de golpe en su sexo penetrándola con ellos, sonrió de medio lado al sentir como se estremeció Sakura aguantando sus gemidos y lo que me encanto de todo esto es que Sakura está muy húmeda ya que mis dedos resbalan con facilidad._

_Al terminar de jugar con el pezón derecho el cual ya esta lo suficiente duro como para dolerle a mi pelirrosa, decidí lamer la crema batida que Saku tenía en su vientre y así lo hice, aclaro que mis dedos siguen penetrando la vagina de mi novia solo que ahora lo hacen más rápido y con más violencia. _

_Cuando me termino toda la crema batida del vientre de Sakura, levanto mi rostro para verla mejor y lo que vi me hizo llegar al límite, mi pelirrosa toda sonrojada de la cara con los ojos muy apretados a causa del placer, su pecho bajando y subiendo por lo agitada que esta, sus pezones muy erectos y rojizos a causa de mi boca y lengua, no lo resisto mas, me bajo el bóxer liberando mi pene y ago. aun lado el hilo de la tanga de Sakura sin quitársela la penetro de golpe haciendo que Sakura brincara y apretara mas sus ojos yo me inclino y con mis dientes le quito la fresa masticándola un poco para después besar con desesperación a Sakura mientras comienzo a embestirla con profundidad, violencia y rapidez, al romper el beso, comienzo a lamer los labios de Saku quitando el chocolate, para después bajar a su cuello haciendo lo mismo, y ahora si oigo lo gemidos de Sakura lo cuales ya comenzaba a extrañar._

-Asii…..massas.— _gemía mientras yo la penetraba mas salvaje y mordía su cuello de vez en cuando lo succionaba._

-Mmmmmm Saku_.— gruñí ronco mientras apretaba sus senos con mis manos. Mis embestidas aumentaban cada vez mas de velocidad y cada vez eran más profundas, incluso Saku había rodeado mi cadera con sus piernas paraqué fuesen más profundas y su sexo apretaba deliciosamente mi miembro haciéndome sentir genial, si esto sigue me correré._

_Mis embestidas aumentaron mas y mas de velocidad hasta que sentí a sakura estremecerse y apretar mucho mi miembro entre sus paredes loque me indicaba que estaba llegando._

-Sasuke.—_grito convulsionándose levemente apretando mi miembro yo la embestí un par de veces más derramándome dentro de ella para después dejarme caer cansado. _

_Mi cara estaba cómodamente acomodada entre sus pechos, mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración._

-Te amo.—_no lo puedo creer es la primera vez que Sakura me dice un te amo, levanto mi rostro para verla sorprendido y sin dejarla reaccionar o burlarse por mi cara la beso suavemente, con amor, cariño y delicadeza, como si fuera mi tesoro más grande y debo de admitirlo lo es._

-Yo también te amo_.— susurro sobres sus labios al terminar el beso_

* * *

_¡Wau! ¡estoy muerto!, en este momento estoy acostado en la cama de mi pelirrosa con ella a mi lado mientras la abrazo por la cintura y ella descansa su hermosa cara sobre mi pecho, por cierto mi pelirrosa está completamente dormida y yo estoy por seguirla, no hemos comido nada más que la crema batida, las fresa y el chocolate, sin contar que desde que llegue de la escuela más o menos a eso de las tres de la tarde hemos estado haciendo el amor y son las ocho de la noche, después de la primera sesión que fue en la sala, Saku camino hacia la cocina para beber agua (claro primero la desamarre) yo la seguí y no pude resistirme al verla de espaldas parada en la alacena tratando de alcanzar un vaso, la tome de la cintura rosando mi miembro con su trasero sacándole un gemido de placer, después la incline y sin importarme nada la penetre con violencia, por sus gemidos y gritos se que le gusto. _

_Después de hacerlo en la cocina descansamos un poco, me senté en una silla y ella en mis piernas acariciándonos y besándonos (nada más de recordarlo se me sale la baba), pero estábamos algo pegajosos, y llenos de sudor así que decidimos tomar un baño, pero al estar en la bañera entre carisias y manoseadas sin faltar los besos muy fogosos nos volvimos a excitar y terminamos haciéndolo de nuevo en la bañera (por cierto hacerlo en el agua es genial sobre todo si Sakura me cabalga), cuando acabamos descansamos un poco mientras nos tallábamos y ¿Qué creen? Saku me enjabono y tallo el pelo, es la primera vez que lo hace ¿pueden creerlo? Sin duda amo mas la mujer cariñosa que la indiferente, me hace que no me quiera separar de ella. _

_Bueno me desvié un poco del tema, después de bañarnos fuimos a la recamara donde lo volvimos hacer en nuestra cama (si nuestra ya que duermo mas aquí que en mi verdadera cama, además Saku me dijo hoy que esta cama era de nosotros) sonrió como bobo al recodar eso. _

_¡Genial! me vuelvo a desviar del tema, y bueno lo hicimos de una manera muy tierna y cariñosa en la cama, bueno siempre le empleamos cariño cuando lo hacemos pero ambos no dejamos llevar y terminamos comportándonos como unos salvajes al hacerlo, pero esta vez cuando lo hicimos en la cama fue de una manera dulce y tierna, imagino que era porque estábamos algo cansados, pero sin duda me encanto, sentí a Sakura mucho mas entregada a mí al igual que yo me entregue más a ella. Estoy con esas cursilerías otra vez, me siento un idiota pero no lo puedo evitar, el solo pensar en Saku me vuelvo un idiota enamorado que piensa cursilerías, pero si es Sakura la que lo provoca me gusta (sonrió bobo mientras volteo a verla y beso suavemente su rostro ¿Qué? No lo puedo resistir parece un ángel cuando está dormida, aunque hay que admitir que le salen cuernos y cola al despiertas)_

-¿quieres hacerlo de nuevo Sasuke? –_ensancho los ojos al ver que estaba despierta mientras me sonrojo pero aun así no dejo de besarle la mejilla_. –¡Kami! me estoy volviendo vieja, sin duda necesito hacer ejercicio ya que estoy agotada ¿acaso tu no?—_me pregunta divertida sin aun abrir los ojos mientras yo beso suavemente su frente y sonrió de medio lado por las palabras de mi pelirrosa._

-Yo creo que estas en la flor de la juventud y es normal que te hayas cansado yo estoy igual. Solo te estoy besando porque no puedo resistirlo me encanta sentir tu piel en mis labios, pero no tengo intensiones sexuales en este momento. –_susurro esas cursilerías sobre su frente y no puedo evitar sonrojarme levemente ya que casi nunca le digo mis cursilerías._

-¡Wau! ¡qué profundo fue eso! –_comenta burlona levantando el rostro levemente para ver el mío el cual debía la mirada mis mejillas se sonrojan más. –c_reo que deberías ser escritor ere muy romántico. –_me dice con una sonrisa de medio lado._

-No te burles, además estas cursilerías solo me salen contigo. –_le respondo avergonzado sin verla._

-Lo sé, solo jugaba un poco. –_me volteo para verla y no puedo evitar sonrojarme al ver esa sonrisa dulce la cual desde ahora es mi favorita_. –déjame mimarte un poco. –_yo levanto una ceja interrogante ante sus palabras pero ella solo sonríe y se inclina besando mi cuello y acariciando mi pecho._

-Creí que estabas cansada para volverlo hacer. –_susurro un poco ronco por el placer que siento ante sus besos y carisias._

-Mis carisias y besos no tienen intensiones sexuales, solo te estoy demostrando mi cariño. –_susurro entre mi cuello y eso no pude soportarlo sentí a mi amigo de abajo levantarse, ¡kami! esas palabras fueron el detonante sin contar sus carisias, sin duda esta mujer me volverá loco._

_En una rápido movimiento me posiciono encima de Sakura presionando sus mano con las mías encima de su cabeza y mi pelirrosa me mira extrañada mientras yo sonrió de medio lado._

-Lo siento esas palabras y tus carisias me encendieron.—_comento divertido inclinándome y mordiéndole uno de sus pezones._

-Ahhh Sasu-chan pero estoy cansada. –_eso ya lo sé…. espera ¿Cómo me dijo?, levanto la mirada para verla al rostro y ella sonríe de medio lado._

-¿Sasu-chan? –_pregunto extrañado y ella sonríe._

-Así te llamare desde ahora Sasu-chan ¿te gusta? –_lo sé el apodo es estúpido pero en sus labios se oye genial, y si ella quiere llamarme así la dejare, solo ella puede llamarme como le guste._

-Claro, pero tienes que pagarme con tu cuerpo por permitirte llamarme así. –_comento divertido inclinándome para tomar uno de sus pezones en mi boca succionándolo._

-Ahhh Sasu estoy cansada. –_me informa entre cortada a causa del placer de mis carisias en sus pechos._

-No importa, yo hare el todo el trabajo tu solo dedícate a gemir mi nombre y sentir. –_comento divertido sin mirarla ya que mi intensión esta en sus hermosos pechos los cuales bajan y suben a causa de su respiración agitada, para después sacar mi lengua y tocar con la punta su pezón._

-Mmm ahhhhhhhhhhh. _–sin duda sus gemidos son mi droga._

-¿dime Saku?¿te gusta? –_susurro levantando mi mirada para verla a al rostro mientras roso mi miembro con su muy húmedo sexo._

-Ssssi.—_susurra entrecortada con sus ojitos entrecerrados tratando de mantenerlos abiertos para verme y sus mejillas están sonrojas a causa del calor de nuestros cuerpo (imagino que las mías están igual) yo sigo rosando mi miembro en su vagina la cual me hace gruñir de vez en cuando ya que se siente genial y me muero por penetrarla pero quiero hacerla sufrir un poco mas hasta que ella me diga que quiere ser penetrada, dirijo mi boca a uno de sus pecho para jugar con ellos, pero cuando mi lengua está jugando con su pezón derecho Sakura enreda sus piernas en mi cadera atrayéndome a ella provocando que la penetrara, ella grita de placer mientras yo muerdo su pezón para evitar gemir, lo que hace que ella grite de dolor._

-Lo sien….

-No digas nada sigue moviéndote. –_corta mi disculpa, lo que me hace sonreír de medio lado y comienzo a moverme con frenesí en lo que suelto sus manos y dirijo las mías hacia sus pechos. _

_Las embestidas aumentaron de velocidad hasta que sentí a Sakura convulsionar indicándome que estaba teniendo un orgasmo, yo seguí embistiéndola con más violencia mientras apretaba mas sus senos sintiendo como las paredes mojadas del sexo de mi pelirrosa apretaban mi sexo. _

_Oigo a Sakura gritar mi nombre y yo gruño al dar la ultima embestida derramándome dentro de ella. Al derramarme por completo dentro de Sakura saco mi miembro y me acuesto a su lado atrayéndola de la cintura hacia mi sintiendo su respiración pausada inclino mi rostro para verla sorprendiéndome al verla completamente dormida. _

_Debe estar agotada al igual que yo, así que atraigo las sabanas tapándonos y cierro mis ojos para dormirme también._

**Continuara**

**Que tal el lemon??? Les gustoooo??? Jojojo soy una perve ^//^….. jaja spero q les haya gustado…**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIES**


	7. El juego termino

**El juego termino**

Pov Sasuke

_Mmmm … ¡que aburrido! ¿Cuándo acabaran las malditas clases?.... se preguntaran ¿Qué pasa? ¡pues hoy es el último día de clases, ya mañana empiezan las vacaciones de verano y estoy ansioso! ya que así tendré más tiempo para ver a mi hermosa novia…nada mas de pensarlo me emociono, ya no mas clases por unos meses y me podre quedar más tiempo con mi peli-rosa, ¡existe el problema llamado padres!, pero para eso tengo mi cuartada llamada Naruto, solo les digo que me quedare en su casa y como mamá confía mucho en mi rubio amigo y sobretodo le tiene mucho aprecio rápidamente y pues papá no dice nada mientras vea a mamá tan emocionada ya que no le gusta ponerla triste, eso es raro, cuando niño mi papá me daba un poco de miedo ya que nunca era cariñoso, siempre con su rostro serio dándole un aire de que estaba molesto, pero nunca ha hecho sufrir a mamá y le cumple todos sus caprichos, eso no ha cambiado, antes no entendía de la actitud de papá, pero ahora lo entiendo, él la ama y eso lo hace vulnerable a ella como yo lo soy con Sakura._

-¡Sasuke! –_el maldito grito del dobe me saca de mis pensamientos y me hace dar cuenta que el maestro ya tiene rato que se fue, ya que no hay nadie en el salón a excepción de Naruto y yo… ¡Por cierto! mi molesto amigo está enfrente de mi mirándome con esa cara de entusiasmo…. ¡oohoh! Esa cara no me gusta ya que solo la pone cuando se le ocurre algo y por lo general cada vez que pone esa cara me meto en problemas._ – ¡tengo una gran idea! – _¡lo ven! No por nada lo conozco._

-Lo siento dobe pero no cuentes conmigo, es el último día de clases y no me quiero meter en problemas, además no quiero salir tarde por culpa de ser castigado por tu "gran idea" ya que Sakura pasara por mí al salir de la escuela. –_mi amigo sonríe zorruno, y debo admitir que esa sonrisa me estremece ya que generalmente lo hace cuando tiene un as bajo la manga y casi siempre logra convencerme y meterme en sus locas ideas._

-Esta idea no tiene que ver con nada de la escuela, más bien es una idea para pasar las vacaciones. – _Ok ahora si me sorprendió, en realidad no esperaba eso, pero aun así no debo aceptar tan fácilmente ya que conociéndolo podría hacerme comprometerme en algo extraño que me hará pasar el sagrado tiempo de mi vacaciones en su estúpido plan y el resultado sería pasara menos tiempo con mi peli-rosa, igual a menos sesiones de sexo con Saku, nada mas de pensarlo me estremezco, así que para que no pase eso tengo que estar en guardia y mantenerme firme._

-Ya tengo mis vacaciones planeadas dobe, así que no me interesa lo que sea que estés planeando. –_veo que la sonrisa zorruna de Naruto se hace más grande y enserio me dio miedo._

-Igual te diré mi idea y me dices si aceptas o no. –_mm creo que Naruto está siendo considerable al darme una vía de escape, así que ¿Por qué no escucharlo? ¡verdad!._

-Está bien, dime tu idea, pero si no quiero no me seguirás insistiendo. –_tengo que asegurarme de que ya no me moleste si no acepto ¿verdad? ¿a que soy listo? ¡Jajaja! sonrió arrogante ente eso y mi sonrisa aumenta al ver a Naruto asentir aceptando mi trato._

-Bueno teme como mi papá se fue de viaje de negocios y no regresara hasta dentro de un mes púes me quedare solo. _–eso ya lo sabía, pero siendo sincero no me importa._ –y pues antes de que papá se fuera puse mi mejor cara de cachorro y le pedí que me prestara la casa que tiene en la playa. –_insisto eso sigue sin importarme._ –pero al ver que no funcionaba use mi otro método el cual era hacerme el chico sufrido que casi nunca pasa tiempo con su padre y que yo esperaba pasarme estas vacaciones con el pero por sus viajes de negocios mi sueño de verano no se cumplirá y mágicamente acepto. –_tengo que admitirlo, Naruto solo la cara de idiota tiene ya que ese fue un muy buen plan de convencimiento, para mí que actúa como idiota para qué la gente confié en el, cuando en realidad es todo un cerebrito y nos está estudiando para manipularnos y hacernos hacer lo que él quiera, nada mas de pensar en eso me estremecí y no pude evitar imaginarme a Naruto dominando la humanidad y obligarnos a todos hacerle rameen, ok ya exagere, definitivamente deje volar mi estúpida imaginación, la realidad es que Naruto es un idiota que de repente usa su cerebro y logra hacer esa clase de planes, si definitivamente esa explicación es más creíble._

-Bien por ti dobe, pero en realidad no me importa que tengas la casa de playa para ti solo. –_comencé a guardar mis libros tranquilamente._

-Pues te interesa teme ya que tengo pensado llevarte a ti. –_definitivamente no iré, como lo dije antes mis planeadas vacaciones son pasarlas con mi peli-rosa, así que ignorando a mi torpe amigo seguí guardando mis libros_. –también tengo pensado llevar a Hinata-chan. –_menos iría, nada mas de pesar en estar de mal tercio con esa melosa pareja me dan ganas de vomitar_. –y lógicamente que papá como condición para prestarme la casa dijo que Sakura-chan fuera ya que es mayor que nosotros y seria nuestra tutora. –_deje de guardar mis libros y mire a Naruto sorprendido y el sonrió travieso_. –¡pero como no te interesa pues le diré a mi hermana que tu no iras y pues solo iremos nosotros tres! –_comento con falsa pena y yo fruncí el entrecejo, ¡definitivamente el dobe ya sabía cómo reaccionaría! pero ¡¿por qué demonios no dijo desde el principio que mi peli-rosa iría?! _– ¡lástima teme! ¡no podrás disfrutar la arena, sol, el mar y a mi hermana en traje de baño! _– ¡wuaaa! eso hizo que mi imaginación volara y estoy seguro que me sonroje ya que mi amigo sonrió burlo y yo fruncí el entrecejo._

-Iré. –_respondo firme y Naruto sonríe triunfante, es un maldito tramposo pero tengo que admitir que en este momento lo convertiría en mi dios solo por el simple hecho de darme la oportunidad de ver a mi novia en un sexy y hermosos traje de baño._

-¡Genial teme! –_exclama emocionado mi rubio amigo._ –ahora solo falta que me ayudes a convencer a Sakura-chan. – _¿qué? ¿Aun no le ha dicho?, ¡maldito Naruto! me engaño y el darme cuenta de eso, hizo que un aura asesina rodeara mi cuerpo y mire a al futuro cadáver de mi amigo con ojos asesinos provocando que él se estremezca._ –teme no te exaltes es solo un detallito, además Sakura-neesan aceptara si tu se lo pides. –_eso hizo que mi aura disminuyera levemente ya que Naruto tiene razón, en los últimos meses Saku me complace en todo como yo a ella, pero aun así no puedo evitar querer matarlo, el ser engañado no es algo que perdone fácilmente y el dobe lo sabe_. –solo imagina teme, tu y mi neesan en la playa solitos disfrutando del atardecer y lo mejor de todo sin ser molestados ya que la playa es privada. –_definitivamente Naruto sabe como bajarme el coraje porque al instante mi aura maligna desapareció al igual que mi mirada asesina y todo para ser remplazada por una cara de bobo enamorado, definitivamente el dobe anda muy manipulador últimamente y aun dentro de mis fantasías donde mi novia es la protagonista, puedo ver de reojo la sonrisa triunfante de mi rubio amigo. _

* * *

Un Mercedes deportivo se encontraba estacionado frente a la preparatoria y dentro de este estaba una tranquila peli-rosa sentada en el asiento del piloto mientras leí un libro.

-¿te hice esperar mucho? –susurro una voz sensual cerca de su oído, provocando que la peli-rosa se estremeciera un poco para después sonreír de medio lado al saber quién es. Sakura cerró el libro poniéndolo en sus piernas y volteo, viendo a su apuesto novio mirándola coqueto, así que agarro su corbata y lo jalo un poco para que se inclinara y así poder besar sus labios y el pelinegro le respondió el beso sonriendo satisfecho.

-No hagan sus cochinadas frente a la escuela, recuerden que hay niños inocentes presente. –la voz chillona alado de Sasuke hizo que ambos se separaran fastidiados.

-Pero no son cochinadas cuando tú te besas con Hinata verdad. –comenta Sakura burlona y Sasuke sonrió de medio lado mientras que Naruto se sonroja al igual que la peli-azul la cual estaba parada alado del rubio. –bueno Sasuke súbete ya aremos nuestras cochinadas en casa. –Sasuke soltó una pequeña risa y rodeo el carro para subirse en el lado del copiloto.

-¡Espera neesan! necesito hablar contigo, pero lo hacemos en tu depa.—el rubio muy confianzudo brinco subiéndose en el asiento de atrás y Sakura suspiro fastidiada mientras que Sasuke sonreía burlón. – ¡vamos Hina-chan! ¡súbete! –animo abriendo la puerta desde adentro.

* * *

Pov Sakura

_¡genial! mil veces Genial!... por culpa de mi estúpido y colado hermano mi tarde de pasión con Sasuke se fue a la mierda… suspiro resignada y comienzo a conducir ¡claro! Antes me volví a colocar los anteojos ya que hace un sol de los mil demonios._

_Mi hermanito se la pasa hable y hable en todo lo que llevamos de camino, miro de reojo a Sasuke y el mira distraído hacia afuera imagino que haciendo lo mismo que yo "tratando de ignorar el parloteo de Naruto". Siendo sincera no sé cómo lo aguanta Hinata, imagino que es uno de los milagros del amor… por suerte yo no tengo problema con eso, mi hermoso pelinegro es más maduro y serio solo habla lo necesario, en los seis meses que llevamos de relación no hemos tenido problemas, una que otra pelea causadas por celos de ambos pero rápidamente nos reconciliamos y ¡valla forma de reconciliarse! ya que siempre terminamos en la cama ¡ja! sin duda eso me encanta, Sasuke es muy apasionado y todo un dios en la cama, y aunque de repente se porta inmaduro como todo adolecente de quince años, debo de admitir que solo es en ocasiones muy escasa, además ¿Quién soy yo para juzgarlo? Igual yo en ocasiones soy así, además a veces me gustas que saque su lado caprichoso, sobre todo cuando se empeña en no separarse de mí para ir la escuela, en verdad eso se me hace muy tierno, desde que descubrí que amo a Sasuke han pasado cuatro mese y me atrevo a decir que han sido los mejores cuatros meses de mi vida y ¿Por qué no? También los dos meses en los que solo lo veía como un juguete también lo fueron._

_Sonrió de medio lado ante mis cursis pensamientos, pero desde que amo a Sasuke no puedo evitarlo, además que mi inspiración ha estado al máximo y creo que mi nueva novela será un éxito ya que ha tenido escenas muy apasionadas, tiernas y amorosas, y estoy pensando ponerle un final feliz._

_Finalmente llegamos a el estacionamiento de mi departamento, estaciono el carro y jalo la mano de Sasuke antes de que se bajara por lo que él se vuelve a sentar mirándome extrañado, dejo que Hinata y mi hermano se bajen y adelanten hacia la entrada del edificio y miro coqueta a Sasuke haciéndolo sonreír arrogante._

-¿Sabes que planea Naruto? –_veo a Sasuke ponerse un poco nervioso y desvía la mirada, por lo que me hace suponer que si sabe mas no me lo quieres decir._

-Em…. No. –_como pensé es algo que los dos planearon o Naruto convenció a Sasuke para hacerlo, ambos son tan predecibles._

_Me desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad con mi mano libre ya que la otra aun sostiene la mano de Sasuke y sin soltar esa mano me subo en la piernas de mi pelinegro mirándolo interrogante y él me mira nervioso, suelto su mano y llevo las mías a su cuello rodeándolo._

-¿no me lo dirás Sasu-chan? –_susurro rosando sus labios poniéndolo más nervioso, mas no sé si sea por mi cercanía o por el cuestionamiento._

-Enserio, no sé que planea. –_susurra nervioso y cerrando los ojos dejándose llevar por las ganas de besarme, mas yo alejo mi rostro para que no logre besarme haciendo que abras sus ojos de nuevo y frunza el entrecejo._

-¡Sasu-chan! ¿me dejaras con la intriga? –_pregunto mirándolo con mi cara más inocente mientras paso un dedo por su pecho. Puedo ver perfectamente como ha empezado a dudar, eso me hace sonreír triunfante para mis adentro._

_Me inclino acercando mi rostro a su cuello y empiezo a rosarlo con mi nariz_. –¡vamos Sasu-chan! la duda me está consumiendo. –_siento como se estremece al sentir mi respiración sobre su cuello y yo sonrió de medio lado, así que para hacerlo hablar saco mi lengua lamiéndole lentamente el cuello._

_Sasuke suspira con satisfacción para después tomar mi rostro entre sus manos alejándome un poco de él y me mira rendido por lo que yo sonrió de medio lado._

-El dobe le pidió la casa de playa a tu papá y la única condición que le puso es que vallas tú. – _¿con que ese era el plan del enano? Mmmm debo de admitir que es un buena idea y pues necesito relajarme y ¿Qué mejor manera? que estando alado de mi pelinegro en una playa privada, sin duda mi hermano al fin tuvo un buen plan, lo único malo será que estará él seguramente con su novia y también se nos pegue Ino, pero no todo es perfecto, tal vez logres deshacerme de ellos y tener un día de paz con mi novio._

_Miro a Sasuke sonriendo triunfante mientras él me mira impaciente esperando una respuesta o comentario, me bajo de sus piernas y abro la puerta para salir del auto._

-Eso sin duda sería algo divertido e interesante. –_comento mientras doy media vuelta para empezar a caminar._

-¿Eso quiere decir que si aceptas? –_pregunta mi pelinegro caminando atrás de mi._

-Si. –_contesto indiferente pero él no puede ver mi sonrisa triunfante, en eso sueña mi teléfono celular y de mala gana lo contesto._

-Uzamaki Sakura. –_contesto educada._

-Hola mi amor. – ¡_demonios! Conozco esa voz, maldito Sasori ya hasta mi número consiguió._

-Colgare.

-No, espera mi amor, primero quiero que me digas ¿Cuándo dejaras a ese mocoso y vendrás a mí?. –_este hombre sí que esta idiota, ¡jamás dejare a Sasuke y menos por él!_

-Nunca. –_entro al elevado viendo como Sasuke me mira interrogante y yo le sonrió haciéndole seña con mi mano de que no es nada importante._

-Bueno solo te advierto que perdiste tu oportunidad. –_y cuelga ¿Qué demonios se cree esa idiota para amenazarme? Sin dudad no sabe en lo que se mete, pero no dejare que esto me haga enojar y arruine mi día._

_Miro a Sasuke el cual está con una pose que a mí se me hizo muy sensual, esa que siempre pone cuando esta aburrido… ¡exacto! Esa recargada en un esquina con los brazos cruzado y sus ojos cerrados, no lo puedo resistir y detengo el elevador._

_Mi pelinegro abre los ojos y me mira interrogante, yo lo miro divertida mientras desabrocho los primeros botones de mi blusa dejándole ver el inicio de mis pechos, él baja su mirada y veo como inmediatamente sus ojos obtienen ese brillo de deseo._

-¿sabías que hacerlo en un elevador es muy excitante? –_pregunto divertida y el sonríe demedio lado._ –además creo que desde ahora se ha convertido en una de mis fantasías. – _digo caminando sensual hacia él, mientras desabrocho mas botones de mi camisa, él me toma de la cintura al estar cerca suyo y en un rápido movimiento me estampa con la pared y comienza besarme los labios con desesperación._

-Lo aremos rápido, ya que tu hermano nos espera. – _susurra entre mis labios al terminar el beso. Yo solo le sonrió de medio lado mientras bajo mi mano para acariciarle su miembro sobre la ropa sintiendo como Sasuke se estremece y su miembro empieza a ponerse duro._

_Sasuke escondió su rostro entre mi hombro y cuello para después ir bajando en un camino de besos hasta uno de mis pechos, con una mano bajo un poco el sostén dejando mis senos expuestos y con esa misma mano comenzó a masajear uno mientras que su boca jugaba con un pezón lo que me hizo suspirar con satisfacción, sus carisias me estaban volviendo loca de placer y mi mano no dejaba de masajear su ahora duro miembro, con esa misma mano baje el sierre y desabroche el botón, metí mi mano en la abertura del bóxer agarrando su miembro el cual palpitaba, lo saque del bóxer empezando un suave y lento masaje de arriba abajo._

_Sentí con delicia como el mordía mi pezón tratando de evitar gemir, en cuanto a mi no pude evitarlo y en realdad no hacía nada para retener mis gemidos, sus carisias en mis pechos y pezones me estaban volviendo loca._

_Sasuke dejo las carisias en mis pechos y quito mi mano de su miembro y sin dejarme reaccionar me volteo de una manera brusca._

-Te dije que será algo rápido. –_me susurro en el oído para después morder el lóbulo de mi oreja, me abrazo por la espalda colocando sus manos en mis pechos agarrándolos los apretó y estrujo mientras escondía sus cabeza entre mi cuello y comenzaba a succionarlo, eso y su duro pene que sentía en mi trasero me hizo soltar un gran gemido._

-Pues que sea rápido. –_contesto con un poco de dificultad sintiendo como sonríe de medio lado sobre mi cuello y sus manos dejaron de apretar mis pechos para en una suave caricia bajarlas hasta mi vientre el cual acaricio con cariño._

-Me gustaría verte con el vientre abultado por un hijo mío.—_me susurro sobre mi cuello lo que me hizo ensanchar los ojos sorprendida, luego sonreí un poco ilusionada y coloque mis manos sobre las suyas._

-Aun estas en preparatoria, eres muy joven al igual que yo para pensar en hijos. –_le digo volteando levemente mi rostro para verlo, él quita su rostro de entre mi cuello y me mira ilusionado._

-¿En realidad deseas tenerlo algún día conmigo? – _me pregunta ilusionado y yo le sonrió con cariño._

-Solo contigo me gustaría formar una familia, pero ahorita no es el momento. –_el me sonríe feliz y me besa los labios con ternura y yo le respondo igual sintiendo como succiona mi labio superior y yo hago lo mismo con el superior, el besos poco a poco se volvió más apasionado y nuestras lenguas degustaban el sabor del otro. Sentí entre el beso como Sasuke bajaba las manos al botón de mi pantalón y lo desabrochaba junto al zíper, después rompió el beso._

-Pon tus manos en la pared e inclínate. –_me susurra entre mis labio para después pasar su lengua entre estos, yo solo sonrió divertida y obedezco lo que me pidió, él rápidamente baja hasta mis rodillas el pantalón junto mi bragas, con suaves carisias sus manos subieron hasta mi trasero_.

_Solté un fuerte gemido al sentir como dos de sus dedos entraban en mi vagina y comenzaban abrirlos dentro de ella una y otra vez provocando que mis gemidos aumentaran de tono y de cantidad. Sasuke saco sus dedos y yo voltee levemente mi rostro para verlo, disfrutando la vista que mi pelinegro me otorgaba al lamer sus dedos con sensualidad y disfrutándolos._

-Me encanta tu sabor. –_me dice sonriendo de medio lado al sacar sus dedos y mirándome directo a los ojos._

-A mí también me encanta el tuyo. –_el sonríe arrogante y agarra su miembro acercándolo a mi entrada, pero no me penetro, solo se dedico a rosarla, desesperándome y sin poder evitarlo acercaba mas mi entrada para qué me penetrara haciéndolo sonreír divertido._

-Creí que habías dicho que sería rápido. –_dije muy excitada y fastidiada porque no me penetraba._

-Tienes razón, me deje llevar. –_comenta falsamente apenado y pone sus mano libre en mi espalda y con la que tenia agarrado su miembro la coloca en un glúteo mío, después me penetra profundo y salvaje sacándome un grito de placer y sin poderlo evitar volteo mi rostro hacia la pared disfrutando las salvajes y apasionadas embestidas._

_Siento como Sasuke lleva la mano que tenía en mi espalda a mi otro glúteo haciendo que sus embestidas sean más profundas y salvaje, ¡eso en verdad me focino!._

_Conforme pasaba el tiempo las embestidas de Sasuke fueron aumentando de velocidad hasta que sin poder evitarlo sentí como llegaría al orgasmo, mis paredes se contraían apretando el miembro de Sasuke, mi cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse un poco hasta que de un gran grito nombrándolo llegue finalmente a mi tan esperado orgasmo oyendo como Sasuke gruñía para segundos después derramarse dentro de mí._

_El saco su pene de mi entrada y yo al instante me deje caer cansada de rodillas al frio suelo y Sasuke también cayó de rodillas al piso me abrazo por la cintura escondiendo su rostro entre mi cuello, haciéndome sentir su agitada respiración._

_Unos segundos después en la misma posición siento que se aleja levemente y se pone de pie, para después inclinarse y tomar mi cintura parándome como si fuera un muñeca de trapo, el poco a poco me sube las bragas y el pantalón, eso se me hizo muy tierno siempre le ha gustado mimarme y consentirme, cosa que me agrada bastante. Al terminar de subirme el pantalón me voltea y me da un leve beso en los labios para después comenzar a acomodarme el sostén y abrocharme la blusa. Yo respondiendo su gesto empiezo a meter su miembro dentro el bóxer, pero el gimió al sentir mi mano tocarlo haciéndome sonreír de medio lado, metiéndolo por completo para después cerrarle el pantalón, y acomodar un poco su ropa._

-Creo que el dobe estará impaciente esperándonos. — _comenta divertido y yo sonrió igual._

-Es verdad. –_el se pone atrás de mí y me abraza por la espalda poniendo sus manos en mi cintura mientras esconde su cabeza entre mi cuello, yo sonrió divertida y estiro mi mano para aplanar el botón de stop y así permitir que el elevador siga._

_Al abrirse las puertas en el piso que saldríamos veo a mi molesto hermano parado en la entrada con los brazos cruzados y mirada furiosa._

-Llevo más de media esperándolos y cuando decido buscarlos el elevador no sube ¿Por qué será? –_Sasuke separa levemente sus rostro para mirara a Naruto mientras que yo sonrió divertida._

-Es que se descompuso. –_digo divertida empezando a caminar seguida de Sasuke el cual no soltaba mi cintura y pasamos alado de un muy molesto rubio al cual se había puesto rojo del coraje… ¡ja! lógicamente no se creyó mi explicación y conociendo la mente idiota pero morbosa de mi hermano estoy segura que sospecha el por qué de nuestra tardanza y la extraña incógnita del porque el elevador no subía._

* * *

Sakura y Sasuke entraron al departamento encontrando a dos chicas sentada en el sillón de la sala conversando animadamente, al oír pasos miraron a la melosa pareja que venía caminando lentamente abrazado, Sasuke gruño molesto y se separo de la peli-rosa.

-Voy a buscar algo de comer. –dice mirando a Sakura la cual asiente y el pelinegro se encamina a la cocina, en eso entra un muy molesto rubio el cual se sienta en el sillón alado de su novia.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto frentona? –Sakura la mira y camina sentándose a su lado.

-A Sasuke y a mí se nos antojo hacerlo en el elevador. –contesta indiferente mientras se inclina y agarraba la caja de cigarros que estaba en la mesa de centro sin ver la reacción de sus acompañante.

Hinata se sonrojo toda y bajo la cabeza apenada, Ino sonrió entre nerviosa y resignada mientras que Naruto estaba muy molesto pero luego soltó un gran suspiro resignado, desde que esos dos andan se la pasan haciéndolo en donde se les antoje y no les da vergüenza admitirlo, así que ya medio se había acostumbrado mas eso no evita que el rubio se encelara y molestara.

-Sakura-cha pa…..

-Si ya se, Sasuke me lo conto y si acepto ir. –contesto mientras prendía un cigarro en eso momento Sasuke entro a la sala con una bolsa de patatas fritas viendo a Naruto saltar emocionado, Ino también saltaba emocionada ya que Naruto le había contado sus planes para la casa de playa y la había invitado y Hinata solo sonreía feliz por su novio, el pelinegro al igual que la peli-rosa suspiro fastidiado y camino hacia la peli-rosa sentándose en el brazo del sillón alado de Sakura.

-Bueno y también quiero que me ayudes a convencer a el papá de Hinata para qué la deje ir. –comenta ilusionado el rubio al terminar su ataque de euforia. Sasuke miro a su amigo fastidiado e inclino su bolsa de patatas ofreciéndole a Sakura, la cual solo tomo una.

-Iré mañana. –contesto indiferente.

-Mmmm no creo que la dejen. –comenta Ino pensativa y colocándose un dedo en la barbilla provocando que Naruto y Hinata la miraran tristes. –o sin la dejan seguro Hiashi-sama manda a Neji-san para que también venga con nosotros.

-Entonces que no valla, no me cae bien el Hyuga y si para que valla tu novia tiene que ir él prefiero que no valla. –dijo celoso Sasuke cruzándose de brazos, Naruto lo fulmino con la mirada mientras que Hinata bajaba la cabeza con tristeza, Sakura le dio una calada a su cigarro mirando indiferente a los chicos que se mandaban miradas asesinas e Ino mejor se puso de pie y camino a la cocina para preparar algo de comida.

-No te preocupes Sasuke tratare de convencer a Hiashi para que deje que Hinata baya sola con nosotros. –comento fastidiada Sakura y Sasuke bufo molesto mientras volteaba su rostro y Naruto sonrió triunfante. – igual si no es posible y pone como condición que el Hyuga baya no te enceles que sabes bien que desde hace cuatro meses tengo solo ojos para ti. –comento divertida y Sasuke volteo a verla con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Es verdad teme mi hermana solo tiene ojos para ti, así que deja tus ataques de celos. –Sasuke volteo hacia Naruto fulminándolo con la mirada, pero el rubio solo le sonreí burlón mientras que Hinata estaba cada vez mas apenada.

-Ya veré como reaccionas cuando un odioso chico como Hyuga mire con deseo a tu novia. –comento burlón, pero sus ojos se veían molesto y Naruto frunció el entrecejo mientras que Hinata se sentía cada vez mas incomoda.

-Hinata estos chicos llevan para largo su discusión, así que si quieres mejor ve a ayudarle a Ino. –dijo Sakura mirándola y la peli-azul asintió parándose y antes de entrar a la cocina oyó como Sasuke le decía dobe a Naruto y este le contestaba con un teme. Sakura suspiro fastidiada y mejor se paro caminando hacia su estudio.

* * *

Ya era de noche y Sakuke había acompañado a Naruto a ir a dejar a Hinata en taxi y como su casa quedaba cerca ambos caminaban hacia casa del pelinegro ya que Naruto se había auto-invitado a dormir en su casa.

Ambos caminaban por las orillas de un parque cuando de pronto un auto negro se paro alado de ellos, estos miraron extrañados el auto y al ver a seis hombre con pasamontañas y vestidos denegro se bajaban del auto ambos se miraron entre si y asintieron para después empezaban a correr.

Ambos corrían lo más rápido que podían, pero al tratar de cruzar la calle otro carro negro se paro frente a ellos, estos dieron rápidamente media vuelta tratando de huir pero los seis hombres que los seguía estaban atrás de ellos, dieron media vuelta viendo como del carro salían otros seis hombres con pasamontañas y vestidos denegro.

Los doce hombres los rodearon mientras que Naruto y Sasuke se juntaron espalda con espalda mirando a los hombres con el entrecejo fruncido.

-El jefe dijo que nos lleváramos al rubio y al moreno lo dejaremos aquí. –hablo uno de los hombres haciendo que Sasuke y Naruto fruncieran mas el entrecejo.

-Tres hombres se acercaron al rubio pero este golpeo en el rostro a uno tumbándolo y Sasuke tumbo al otro de una patada en el estomago, los demás se enfurecieron y comenzaron a pelear con ambos chicos, los cuales no les daban tregua, pero ellos eran mas y tenía mucha agilidad para pelear. Uno de ellos noqueo a Naruto pegándole en la nuca con un arma y estaba por cargarlo para llevarlo consigo.

Sasuke miro como su amigo caía y trato de ir en su ayuda pero dos se interpusieron en su camino, Sasuke peleo con ellos pero le ganaron fácilmente y lo dejaron golpeado y noqueado en el piso mientras subían a inconsciente Naruto al coche.

* * *

Sakura estaba en su estudio escribiendo tranquilamente su novela, cuando su celular timbro, la peli-rosa lo ignoro y siguió con su novela, el celular dejo de timbrar y segundos después timbro el teléfono de casa mas la peli-rosa lo ignoro de nuevo, dejando que colgaran o que Ino contestara, cualquiera de las dos opciones le daba igual.

Un par de minutos después entro una muy exaltada rubia al estudio provocando que la peli-rosa la mirara fastidiada.

-Sakura llamo Hinata y dijo que su primo había encontrado a Sasuke mal herido en la calle y en este momento está en su casa. –anuncio asustada y muy exaltada, la peli-rosa ensancho los ojos e inmediatamente se paró de su asiento tomando las llaves de su carro que estaban alado de su laptop y el celular. –espera voy contigo. –dice la rubia al ver a Sakura pasar a su lado.

Sakura no dijo nada solo siguió caminando siendo seguida por la rubia.

* * *

Ambas chicas llegaron a la casa Hyuga e inmediatamente Hinata les abrió haciéndolas pasar a la casa, al llegar a la sala se toparon con Hiashi, Sakura se puso frente a este e hizo una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento.

-Gracias por ayudar a Sasuke Hiashi y disculpe las molestia. –dijo indiferente mirándolo a los ojos.

-No tiene nada que agradecer, pero pienso que Neji es el que lo ayudo yo solo lo hospede en mi casa y Hinata curo sus heridas. –comento serio, Sakura asintió sonriéndole agradecida.

-¿puedo verlo? –pregunta impaciente y Hiashi asiente.

-Hinata lleva a Sakura-san a la recamara donde está el huésped. –Hinata asiente

-Sígame Sakura-san Ino-san— dijo educada empezando a caminar siendo seguida por Sakura e Ino.

Las tres chicas llegaron a la habitación donde estaba Sasuke pero solo Sakura entro ya que las otras dos le quisieron dar su espacio.

Al entrar Sakura y ver a Sasuke muy mallugado, vendado e inconsciente se le encogió el corazón. La peli-rosa se acerco sentándose en la cama alado de Sasuke y comenzó acariciarle el pelo mientras lo miraba con ternura. De pronto el celular de Sakura empieza a timbrar haciendo que la peli-rosa bufara y dejara de acariciar el pelo de Sasuke para sacar el celular de su bolsillo del pantalón y contestar.

-¿Cómo estas Sakurita? –la peli-rosa rolo los ojos al saber quién es.

-¿Qué demonios quieres Sasori? Ya me están hartando tus llamadas.

-Te dije que hoy en la tarde era tu última oportunidad para cortar con ese mocoso por tu voluntad, pero al ver que rechazabas mi buen acto de caridad tendré que obligarte.

-Deja de decir tonterías, no dejare a Sasuke. –respondió molesta y muy fastidiada.

-O lo dejas o mato a tu hermano el cual fue secuestre por mis hombres cuando dejaron mal herido a tu mocoso. –Sakura ensancho los ojos. –y si no me crees te mandare una foto de tu hermanito, así que si quieres ver de regreso y con vida a tu pequeño hermano, más te vale dejar al mocoso. –Sasori corto la llamada y Sakura dejo caer pesadamente su mano a su costado sin soltar el celular, un minuto después el celular vibro y la peli-rosa lo levanto un poco su mano para ver la pantalla del celular viendo que tenía un mensaje, lo abrió y vio con horror la foto de su hermano golpeado, inconsciente y amarrado, la peli-rosa miraba el celular y se estremeció asustado al oírlo timbrar vio el numero de Sasori y contesto rápidamente.

-¡Bien! ¿lo dejaras o mato a tu hermanito? –comento burlón.

-Mañana mismo Sasuke saldrá de mi vida. –contesto fría e indiferente.

-Ok, mañana me hablas cuando lo dejes y no trates de engañarme que lo sabré y tu hermanito no volverá a ver la luz del sol.—comento burlón. –¡por cierto! No quiero que el mocoso sepa que lo dejas bajo amenazas y si le dices algo también me enterare y adiós hermano— Sasori colgó y Sakura se quedo con el celular en la oreja mirando la nada.

-Sakura-san. –susurro tímida Hinata entrando ala recamara, sacando a la peli-rosa de sus pensamientos. –Neji-niisan la podría ayudar a meter a Sasuke-san al carro y si quiere va con usted a su departamento y la ayuda a bajarlo.

-Solo que nos ayude a subirlo ya en casa el portero nos ayudara a bajarlo. –contesto indiferente mirándola y Hinata asintió.

* * *

Ya llegando a su departamento el portero les ayudo a subir a Sasuke y lo dejo en la cama de Sakura.

La peli-rosa salió de la habitación dejando a Sasuke bien acobijado, camino hacia la sala viendo a Ino entrar ya que había salido a despedir al portero, Sakura la ignoro y se dirigió hacia donde tenía los vinos sacando una botella de whisky, se sentó en el sillón ante la mirada extrañada de Ino y se empino la botella.

-Frentona se que Sasuke-kun nos metió un susto pero ya está bien, así que ya no tomes. –dijo sentándose a su lado.

-Soy una escritora que suele hacer novelas de amor. –hablo de repente e Ino la miraba extrañada. –siempre me han gustado los finales trágicos donde la pareja no termina bien y jamás tienen un final feliz. –Ino cada vez se sacaba mas de onda, no sabía porque la peli-rosa hablaba de ello. –jamás pensé que mi historia de amor terminaría con un final no feliz como en mis libros. –la rubia ensancho los ojos impresionada. –Dejare a Sasuke. –dijo y volvió a empinarse la botella dándole un gran sorbos a su botella e Ino la miro impresionada. –y el domingo al atardecer nos regresamos a Nueva York, así que prepara todo.

-¿Estás de broma?, ¡tú lo amas! ¿Por qué lo dejarías? –pregunto anonadada.

-Sasori secuestro a Naruto y si no dejo a Sasuke lo mata. –la rubia la miro horrorizada. –así que no me queda de otra… are que Sasuke me odie para que ya no me busque y para que ya no me ame. –la rubia se horrorizaba mas ante cada palabra de la peli-rosa, no sabía que decir ni que hacer.

-No hagas eso, dile a Sasuke la verdad seguro lo entenderá pero no lo lastimes, él sufrirá mucho y tu también y ya recuperan…. La rubia se cayó al ver como Sakura bajaba la cabeza y por sus mejillas corrían lágrimas.

-Sasori me tiene vigilada y si trato de engañarlo matara a Naruto… y decirle a Sasuke la verdad no es opción ya que Sasori también se enterara e igual matara a Naruto –Ino oía triste y sorprendida como la voz le temblaba a la peli-rosa. –Amo a Sasuke pero también amo a mi hermano y si en mis manos esta su bienestar no lo dudare en aceptar, además sé que Sasuke encontrara a alguien mejor y que lo ame sin hacerlo sufrir como yo lo he hecho, es joven así que no le será difícil. –la rubia percibía perfectamente el dolor y sufrimiento en la voz de Sakura. –te pido que no digas nada Ino y me dejes hacer esto a mí, tu solo encárgate de las cosas para regresar. –la rubia solo asintió ya que no sabía que mas hacer y se quedo alado de su amiga viéndola beber y llorar en silencio.

* * *

Sasuke empezaba a despertarse a causa de la luz que entraba por la ventana, frunció el entrecejo y levanto su brazo colocándolo en sus ojos para cubrirlos de los rayos del sol, pero gruño al sentir su cuerpo adolorido, entonces recordó lo de anoche y se levanto como resorte quedando sentado en la cama por lo que gruño mas fuerte a causa del dolor.

-No deberías moverte así o te lastimaras más. –oyó que hablaban a su lado, volteo y vio a la peli-rosa saliendo del baño con una toalla enrolladla en su cuerpo mirándolo indiferente mientras se secaba el pelo con otra toalla más pequeña.

-¡Han secuestrado a Naruto! –dijo alterado y frunció el entrecejo al ver a la peli-rosa mirándolo tranquila.

-Lo sé, me han llamado anoche pidiendo dinero, mañana en la mañana se los entregare y me regresaran a mi hermano, así que no te preocupes, todo estara bien. –dijo sonriéndole con tranquilidad y Sasuke asintió pero no podía evitar preocuparse. –cálmate siendo de familia adinerada es común esto, pero los secuestradores dijeron que dándoles el dinero completo y no avisando a la policía me regresarían a mi hermano en perfectas condiciones. –Sasuke asintió nuevamente, viendo como la peli-rosa se acercaba a él y se sentaba en sus piernas mientras lo abrazaba rodeándole el cuello.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí? –pregunto agarrándola de la cintura, se extraño al ver mucha tristeza en los ojos de Sakura, pero pensó que era preocupación por Naruto, así que decidió no seguir hablando de eso para ya no preocuparla.

-Neji te encontró y te llevo a su casa. –el pelinegro frunció el entrecejo. –Hinata llamo y fuimos por ti. –Sasuke asintió aun con el entrecejo fruncido. – ¿te podría pedir un favor? –el pelinegro asintió extrañado. – sé que es egoísta ya que estas herido pero ¿podrías hacerme el amor? –Sasuke se extraño más, se dio cuenta que la peli-rosa se comportaba de una manera muy extraña. –por favor, si te duelen muchos tus heridas yo me encargare de todo. –Sasuke sonrió con ternura y con una mano tomo su mejilla acunándola mientras que la peli-rosa puso su mano sobre la suya.

-No necesitas pedírmelo así, el cuerpo no me duele tanto y sabes que te complazco todo lo que quieres y aunque estuviera adolorido de cualquier forma haría lo que me pidieras. –susurro mirándola con ternura y los ojos de Sakura expresaron más dolor y sufrimiento, pero Sasuke lo paso por alto ya que pensó que todo eso se debía a que su hermano estaba secuestrado.

El pelinegro acerco su rostro al de Sakura besando suavemente sus labio y la peli-rosa le respondió igual, mientras se besaban la peli-rosa le desabotonaba la camisa mientras que Sasuke desasía el nudo de la toalla la cual tiro al piso cuando se la quito y lo mismo hizo Sakura con su camisa.

Sasuke con un poco de molestia que no aparento para no preocupar a la peli-rosa la agarro de la cintura y cambio posiciones colocándose encima de ella, rompió el beso y con mucha ternura fue besando su mejilla haciendo un camino de besos hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos, el cual beso alrededor del pezón para terminar besando el pezón y metérselo en la boca haciendo que su lengua jugara con el mientras que una de sus manos hacían un camino de carisias desde su pecho hasta su sexo, cuando su mano llego ahí comenzó a acariciar su clítoris con una de sus dedos sacándole pequeños gemidos a Sakura, la cual acariciaba su nuca y cabellos con infinita ternura. Sasuke dejo de jugar con su pecho y paso al otro haciéndole lo mismo que a su gemelo. Sakura solo se dedicaba gemir y acariciar los cabellos de Sasuke, ni siquiera lo miraba, ella miraba el techo perdida en sus pensamiento.

Sasuke dejo de jugar con sus senos e hizo un camino de besos hasta su vientre, se detuvo en e ombligo y su lengua lo delineo sacando a la peli-rosa de sus pensamientos y provocando que sintiera un escalofrió en su cuerpo.

Sasuke dejo de jugar con su ombligo y se posiciono bien entre las piernas de la peli-rosa para penetrarla, se acerco para verla al rostro pero ensancho los ojos al ver lagrimas salir de sus ojos y correr por sus mejillas.

El pelinegro sin penetrarla recargo sus codos en cada lado de la cabeza de la peli-rosa y la miro preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa Saku? –pregunto triste al ver el sufrimiento que la peli-rosa reflejaba en sus ojos. Sakura lo miro y le sonrió dulce.

-Solo estoy muy preocupada. –el pelinegro sentía que no era eso pero decidió pasarlo, tal vez ella no quería hablar de eso en ese momento y tal vez ella se lo cuente cuando se sienta preparada.

El pelinegro con sus pulgares limpio sus lagrimas recibiendo una sonrisa amorosa por parte de Sakura, el moreno agarro los brazos de la peli-rosa y los puso en sus hombro e inmediatamente Sakura le rodeo el cuello abrazándolo.

Sasuke sin despegar sus ojos de los jade de Sakura llevo una mano a su miembro tomándolo y lentamente fue entrando en ella, cuando finalmente Sasuke estuvo completamente dentro de ella ambos gimieron cerrando sus ojos por lo que dejaron de verse unos segundos y al abrirlos sus ojos no se despegaban del otro, el pelinegro comenzó a moverse lento pero profundo, acerco sus labios a los de la peli-rosa y comenzó a besarla con lentitud, pasión y cariño, y la peli-rosa le respondía de la misma forma.

Cuando el beso termino, el pelinegro estaba por separase y así poder mirarla a la cara más Sakura no lo dejo apretándolo más hacia ella por lo que Sasuke quedo entre el hueco de su cuello y hombro sintiendo como las lagrimas de la peli-rosa mojaban su mejilla por lo que se preocupo estaba por alejarse para verla más la peli-rosa no lo dejo apretándolo más, el pelinegro ya no la envestía se había quedado quieto sin siquiera sacar su miembro.

-Ámame Sasuke. –susurraba la peli-rosa moviendo sus caderas por lo que el pelinegro comenzó a moverlas también, pero seguía preocupado por las palabras y actitud de la peli-rosa. –por favor ámame. –al pelinegro sintió como el corazón se le estrujaba al oír la voz suplicante de la peli-rosa.

-Te amo y te amare siempre. –respondió besando su hombro y aumentando el ritmo de las envestidas hasta que sintió como la peli-rosa llegaría al orgasmo haciendo que las paredes húmedas de su sexo apretaran su miembro, sintió como la peli-rosa se convulsionaba un poco.

-No olvides que pase lo que pase, veas lo que veas siempre te amare. –susurro justo en el momento que llego al orgasmo y en el momento que Sasuke también llegaba al suyo derramándose dentro de ella gruñendo por el placer, por lo que Sasuke no supo si escucho bien o solo fue una ilusión, pero estaba tan casado a causa de las heridas que no se animo a preguntar y solo tuvo fuerzas para salir dentro de ella y acostarse a su lado cerrando los ojos quedando completamente dormido.

La peli-rosa volteo recargando su rostro en su brazo izquierdo mirando a Sasuke con infinita tristeza mientras que su mano libre acariciaba su mejilla con cariño, pero alejo su mano y se paró de la cama echándole una leve mirada al rostro dormido de Sasuke.

-Adiós Sasuke. –dijo fría e indiferente, pero sus ojos se veían vacios y sin vida. Sakura camino hacia el closet y tomo una camisa larga y holgada se la puso, y salió de la habitación, bajo las escaleras, camino hacia la mesa de centro, tomo su celular y busco un numero para después poner el celular en su oreja.

-Hola soy Sakura Haruno… si es verdad… ¿aun te interesa acostarte conmigo? … ja si soy directa en lo que me interesa… bien te espero en mi departamento la dirección es… - la voz de la peli-rosa era fría y cortante, al terminar de dar la dirección colgó el teléfono dejándolo en la mesa de centro para después sentarse en el sillón, estiro su mano y tomo la caja de cigarros junto el encendedor, saco un cigarro poniéndolo en sus labios y lo encendió dándole una profunda calada, se recargo en el respaldo del sillón apoyando su cabeza dejando caer sus brazos pesadamente a sus costados y llevo uno de sus brazos hacia sus ojos tapándolo pero en sus mejillas se veía como corrían pequeñas cascadas de lagrimas. –he llorado mucho últimamente.

* * *

Sakura estaba sentada en el sillón con un cigarro encendido en su mano y su vista perdida en la nada, en la mesa de centro estaban dos ceniceros los cuales estaban llenos de colillas de cigarrón y cenizas, en el suelo había tres cajas vacías de cigarros. El timbre sonó haciendo reaccionar a la peli-rosa.

Sakura miro hacia la puerta dudando en abrir pero soltó un gran suspiro, apago en cigarro en el cenicero y camino hacia la puerta, al abrirla encontró a un apuesto peli-plata.

-Tardaste kakashi. –dijo sonriendo de medio lado mientras se recargaba de una forma sensual en la puerta. Kakashi escaneo devorándosela con la mirada el cuerpo de la peli-rosa, deteniéndose en sus piernas descubiertas. Sakura noto eso y sonrió arrogante. –sin ese molesto paliacate tapándote el rostro te vez mucho mejor. –comento sensual relamiéndose los labio.

Kakashi la miro al rostro sonriendo de medio lado y mostrándole el brillo de deseo que sus ojos había adquirido.

-Y tú te vez maravillosa con solo esa camisa holgada. –contesto sensual. Sakura aumento su sonrisa y jalo a el peli-plata de la corbata acercándolo a ella dejando sus rostros a solo unos milímetros cerca.

-Es momento de jugar, no me gustan los rodeos. –susurro sobre sus labios.

-Estoy de acuerdo. –contesto ronco por la excitación, tomo a la peli-rosa de la cintura en el momento que acerco sus labios a los de ella besándola con desesperación y la peli-rosa correspondió de la misma manera pero en ningún momento cerro sus ojos mirando indiferente el rostro de kakashi el cual si tenía los ojos completamente cerrados. El peli-plata comenzó a avanzar hacia adentro del departamento torpemente y sin romper el beso, al estará ya adentro cerró la puerta con su pie y guio a la peli-rosa al sillón, donde ambos cuerpos cayeron en seco sin dejar de besarse y acariciarse con desesperación.

* * *

El sonido del timbre estaba haciendo que Sasuke comenzara a despertarse, el pelinegro bufo molesto y abrió poco a poco sus ojos, el timbre había dejado de sonar pero el pelinegro ya no volvió a cerrar los ojos, volteo a su derecha buscando a la peli-rosa mas frunció el entrecejo al no encontrarla, con un poco de dificultada y tocando su vientre con su mano se sentó en la cama buscando con la mirada su ropa encontrándola al lado izquierdo de la cama tirada en el piso.

Sasuke con dificultad se paró de la cama y se inclino para recoger el pantalón, pero esa acción hizo que un quejido de dolor saliera de sus labios, con más cuidado y dificultada se coloco el pantalón, camino lentamente hacia la salida de la habitación, bajo con mucha dificultad las escaleras pero se detuvo a mediación al escuchar gemidos que provenían de la sala.

-(_Tal vez sea Ino._ –el pelinegro frunció el entrecejo. –_ ¡demonios! si iba tener relaciones con un tio al menos lo hubiera llevado a su habitación y seguro que Saku no está ya que de ser así le hubiera arruinado el momento… mejor espero a Saku en la habitación, no quiero tener que traumarme viendo a la amiga de mi novia en su acto sexual_) –el pelinegro dio media vuelta para volver a subir las escaleras.

-¡Oye! ¡no dejes marcas! –el pelinegro se detuvo en seco al reconocer esa voz, sabía perfectamente que era Sakura y ensancho los ojos al oír un gemido de la peli-rosa, lo reconocería donde fuera, así que dudoso regreso sus pasos bajando rápidamente las escaleras, el dolor había pasado a segundo plato al oír a su peli-rosa gemir nuevamente y al bajar el escalón oyó un ronco gemido masculino, camino lo más silencioso que pudo hacia la sala, viendo con horror a su profesor de matemáticas sin camisa encima de su novia y lo que más le dolió fue verlos besándose con pasión mientras que sus manos vagaban en el cuerpo del otro.

-¿Qué demonios haces Sakura? –dijo fuerte y claro mientras que sus ojos estaban muy abiertos mostrando impresión.

-Sasuke. –dijo kakashi impresionado al romper el beso con la peli-rosa y volteara a ver a quien los había interrumpido mas el pelinegro no miraba a kakashi, él tenia sus ojos en Sakura la cual solo lo miraba fastidiada y el peli-plata se dio cuenta de eso, así que rápidamente se separo de la peli-rosa sentándose en el sillón al igual que esta.

-¡Respóndeme! –grito muy molesto, sus ojos ya no mostraban impresión ahora se veían furiosos.

Sakura suspiro cansada y estiro su mano hacia la mesa de centro tomando su caja de cigarros junto al encendedor tomo uno y le paso la caja a kakashi para que tomara uno, el peli-plata un poco sacado de onda lo tomo y espero a que la peli-rosa prendiera el suyo para después tomar el encendedor y prender el suyo.

Sasuke cada vez fruncía el entrecejo al ver lo calmada e indiferente que reaccionaba la peli-rosa

-¡Habla! –grito alterado y la peli-rosa aventó el humo de su boca.

-Estaba tratando de follar con kakashi pero tú te despertaste y nos interrumpiste. –contesto indiferente y dándole otra calada a su cigarro, Sasuke ensancho los ojos y frunció el entrecejo mientras que sus ojos se nublaban, kakashi no perdía detalle de las expresiones de Sasuke y sintió pena por él al ver el dolor que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

-¿tienes el descaro de admitirlo? –la voz al pelinegro le temblaba un poco.

-¿Qué querías? ¿Qué te mintiera? … tu lo viste por lo tanto no tengo porque buscar tontas escusas, además sabes que se me haría estúpido eso. –respondió dándole una calada más a su cigarro.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto dolido y bajando la cabeza pero kakashi al igual que Sakura pudieron ver que lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto irónica. –porque quise. –Sasuke apretaba los puños conteniendo el coraje.

-Tú dijiste que me amabas y que seria incapaz de engañarme. –dijo con voz temblorosa y sin levantar su rostro.

-Jajajajaj ¿te creíste eso? –pregunto burlona. Sasuke levanto su rostro para verla y kakashi sintió pena al ver sus ojos dolidos y llenos de lagrimas, después volteo hacia la peli-rosa la cual reía a carcajadas pero frunció el entrecejo al ver dolor en sus ojos. –solo fue un juego… ¡pero tal parece que soy muy buena actriz que te creíste todo lo que dije! –Sasuke cada vez expresaba más dolor incluso oía como su corazón se iba rompiendo poco a poco.

-Por favor. –la voz del pelinegro se oía suplicante y Sakura dejo de reírse para mirarlo indiferente. –por favor dime que es mentira, que es solo una broma, si me lo dices aunque estés actuando te creeré y hare como si esto jamás hubiera pasado y regresaremos a lo que éramos antes. –las lagrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos.

-No te engañes… ya no te mentiré mas porque este juego ya me aburrió y ya no quiero estar contigo es mas ya no quiero verte, me das lastima, así que no te humilles mas y vete. –contesto fría e indiferente. Sasuke sintió su corazón quebrarse completamente.

-Está bien, ya no te buscare más. –contesto mirándolo decidido. –gracias por los meses que estuviste conmigo y aunque fueron mentira para ti para mi fueron verdaderos y los más felices de mi vida. –el pelinegro salió corriendo del departamento sin siquiera regresarse por su camisa.

Kakkashi volteo a ver a la peli-rosa y se sorprendió al ver lagrimas salir de sus ojos mientras su cuerpo temblaba tratando de contener el llanto.

-No sé qué motivos tuviste para lastimarlo de esa forma, pero si en verdad lo amas no lo dejes ir así. –comento viéndola.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo amo? ¿Qué no oíste lo que le dije? –pregunto irónica.

-Tal vez el ver el dolor que tus ojos expresaban al decirle esas crueles palabras o el ver las lagrimas que salen de tus ojos desde el momento que él salió. – la peli-rosa ensancho los ojos y toco sus mejillas dándose cuenta que en verdad estaba húmedas.

-El dolor que siento yo no es nada comparado con lo que siente él y esto que hice es por su bien y por el de mi hermano, así que no te metas en lo que no te importa y vete. –el peli-plata suspiro con cansancio, se paro del sillón y tomo su camisa poniéndosela para después tomar su saco colocándolo en su brazo.

-Iré a buscarlo, tal vez lo encuentre ya que se veía muy mal y como maestro suyo mi deber es llevarlo con bien a su casa. –Sakura solo asintió y bajo su cabeza. El peli-plata salió del departamento cerrando la puerta tras de sí topándose con una rubia, kakashi solo inclino levemente su cabeza en modo de saludo y paso por su lado.

Ino entro a el departamento y se acerco rápidamente a la peli-rosa al ver que su cuerpo convulsionaba levemente mientras tenía la cabeza agachada y sus manos cubrían su rostro, la rubia inmediatamente la abrazo.

-Lo lastime mucho. –susurraba la peli-rosa con voz entrecortada. –hubieras visto el dolor que sus ojos tenían y sobre todo sus lagrimas, sentí como moría en ese instante al verlas salir. –la rubia no decía nada solo la abrazaba tratando de consolarla mientras que lagrimas salían por sus ojos también.

* * *

Kakashi salió del edificio por el estacionamiento viendo al pelinegro sentado en el escalón de la puerta, el peli-plata se acerco por su espalda y le coloco su saco en los hombros por lo que el pelinegro aun con lagrimas en los ojos volteo a verlo y frunció el entrecejo.

-No sabía que era tu novia por eso hice lo que hice de haberlo sabido no hubiera hecho nada, así que deja tu rencor por el momento y déjame llevarte a mi departamento ya que me imagino que a tu casa no querrás llegar así. –explico mirándolo compresivo, Sasuke frunció mas el entrecejo pero igual acepto, ya que no sabía que mas hacer.

* * *

Después de llorar en el hombro de Ino por una hora, Sakura se separo y la rubia vio lo hinchado y rojos que estaban sus ojos tal como imaginaba que estaban los suyos, la peli-rosa se paro del sillón y camino hacia la mesa de centro tomando su celular.

-Sasori desde hoy Sasuke salió de mi vida así que regrésame a mi hermano. –dijo fría e indiferente.

-Perfecto preciosa, sabía que lo harías.

-Trae a mi hermano lo más rápido posible, por cierto mañana a primera hora regresare a Nueva York y ahí te espero para que se tu sueño de estar conmigo se te cumpla. –comento irónica.

-Perfecto, uno de mis hombres llevara a tu hermano a tu

-Que lo llevan a la mansión Uzumaki, ahí lo recibiré.

-Como tú digas. Te cuidas amor. –la peli-rosa frunció el entrecejo y colgó el teléfono mirando a Ino.

-¿tienes todo para irnos mañana a primera hora a Nueva York? –la rubia asintió sorprendida ante la mirada sin sentimientos que tenia la peli-rosa. –¡perfecto! arregla las maletas yo iré a cambiarme para ir a casa de papá. –la peli-rosa no espero respuesta y camino hacia su habitación.

**Continuara**

**ESPERO Q EL KAPI LES HAYA GUSTADO**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ^^**

**SE CUIDAN**

**BEXOX**

**KRISS**


	8. El comienzo del cambio

**El comienzo del cambio**

Sasuke solo se había quedado unas cuantas horas en el departamento de kakashi, el peli-plata le había prestado una camisa y al empezar a anochecer el pelinegro decidió irse a casa, iba caminando por las calles con la cabeza agachada, su semblante se veía triste y deprimido, ni siquiera se molestaba en mirar por ambos lados al cruzar las calles, varios autos tuvieron que frenar de golpe y pitar mientras lo insultaban por cruzar así la calle mas al pelinegro no le importaba, ni siquiera levantaba la mirada para verlos, solo se dedicaba a caminar. Finalmente llego a su casa y abrió la puerta.

-¡Hasta que llegas Sasuke-chan! –dijo irónico Itachi, el cual estaba sentado en el sillón viendo la televisión. – ¡pensé que no vendrías a dormir, como lo haces siempre y te quedarías en casa de tu novia! –comento burlón volteando a verlo pero le extraño que el pelinegro solo se quedara ahí parado con la cabeza agachada. – ¿estás bien?

-Iré a mi habitación. –Itachi se extraño mucho ante el tono triste que su hermano tenía en su voz, así que preocupado se paro y camino rápidamente hacia él tomándolo del brazo y volteándolo con brusquedad, pero sus ojos se ensancharon al ver la irada triste y vacía mirada de su hermano.

-¿Qué te paso? –pregunto frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Nada. –contesto frio y cortante.

-¡Dime! –ordeno molesto. – ¿acaso te peleaste con tu tan maravillosa, novia la cual no nos quieres presentar? –pregunto en juego para haber si así lo hacía hablar, pero se arrepintió de decir eso al ver como los ojos del pelinegro se nublaban.

Sasuke al oír lo que dijo su hermano, no lo soporto mas y sus ojos empezaron a picar, sintiendo como las lagrimas que había retenido desde que salió del departamento de kakashi empezaban a salir. Itachi no lo dudo ni un momento y lo abrazo provocando que el cuerpo de Sasuke se convulsionara a causa del llanto.

-No te seguiré preguntado ya que eso te lastima, si me quieres contar será cuando quieras y porque así lo deseas. –susurro acariciando su espalda en forma de consuelo. –sabes que siempre te apoyare Sasuke. –el pelinegro asintió escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su hermano.

El pelinegro había llorado por media hora en el pecho de su hermano, el cual solo lo consolaba acariciándole la espalda, cuando su llanto seso Sasuke con el pretexto de que tenia sueño se fue a su habitación dejando a un muy preocupado Itachi, el cual solo lo miro alejarse.

Sasuke en el momento que llego a su habitación se dejo caer boca abajo en la cama, levanto un poco su rostro y estiro su brazo hacia el buro, abrió con dificultad el cajón del buro y metió su mano sacando una foto de ahí, se coloco boca arroba y miro la foto que él y Sakura se habían tomado hace un mes y sonrió melancólico.

-¡Soy un completo idiota!, me lastimo demasiado y aun así deseo verla. –susurro y subió su otra mano tomando una lado de la fotografía con intenciones de romperla mas no pudo, suspiro con tristeza y dejo caer ambos brazos a sus costado dejando caer la fotografía en su pecho. –no puedo deshacerme de tus recuerdos Sakura.

Sasuke no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, cada que cerraba sus ojos veía a Sakura besándose con kakashi y no podía soportarlo, así que para pasar el rato se la paso oyendo música en su ipod toda la noche, en estos momento eran las diez de la mañana y su celular comenzó a sonar mas el pelinegro lo ignoro, cada diez minutos su celular sonaba mas el pelinegro ni siquiera lo miraba, ya arto de que sonara tanto lo tomo para apagarlo y se sorprendió a ver que era el numero de Naruto, así que contesto rápidamente.

-¡hasta que me contesta teme! –dijo molesta la voz a otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Qué pasa dobe? –su voz se oía ronca y desganada.

-Quería saber ¿Por qué Sakura-chan se fue del país? Y ¿Por qué ni siquiera te despediste de ella? –el pelinegro ensancho los ojos sorprendido. – ¿acaso paso algo entre ustedes? Cuando le dije que si te había avisado, solo me contesto que ya no era asunto tuyo ¿Qué paso teme? ¿terminaron? ¿Por qué?

-¿hace cuando que se fue? –pregunto exaltado ignorando las preguntas del rubio.

-Hace una hora que el avión despego, trate de avisarte antes pero no contestabas el cel…. –Sasuke corto la llamada y se puso rápidamente los tenis, para después salir corriendo de su recamara y también de su casa antela mirada extrañan de su madre, la cual estaba sacudiendo un mueble en la sala.

Sasuke corrió todo lo que pudo, hasta que finalmente llego al edificio donde estaba el departamento de Sakura, entro y subió al elevador cuando llego al frente de la puerta del departamento de la peli-rosa busco la llave que ella le había dado en el bolsillo de su pantalón, al ayarla abrió el departamento los más rápido que pudo, viendo que los muebles seguían ahí, pero todos estaban tapados con sabanas blancas.

-Se fue, no la volveré a ver. –susurro viendo los muebles de la sala, camino lentamente hasta llegar a las escaleras, subió y se paro enfrente de la puerta que era la habitación de la peli-rosa, un poco dudoso abrió la puerta viendo como la habitación estaba igual que la última vez que la vio, como si él hubiera sido el último en entrar y salir de esa habitación, incluso la cama estaba des tendida tal y como él la dejo cuando se despertó, estaba tan triste que ni cuenta se dio que esa camisa que había dejado tirada alado de la cama ya no estaba. El pelinegro camino lentamente hacia la cama y se dejo caer en esta, se acomodo en forma fetal abrazando la almohada que era de la peli-rosa. –aun tiene su aroma. –susurro escondiendo su rostro éntrela almohada mientras más lagrimas salían de su rostro. –me he vuelto un maldito llorón. –comento con coraje, pero aun así sus lagrimas no dejaban de salir.

* * *

Pov Sakura

_Como extraño a mi pelinegro, y apenas llevo un mes sin verlo, pero para mí es como si hubieran pasado años… ¡si así fue un mes, no imagino cómo será vivir un vida completa sin él!…. ¡demonios! De solo pensarlo me dan ganas de tirarme desde la azotea del edificio… (sonrió irónica por mis estúpidos pensamientos) me he vuelto una dramática estúpida, creo que me he vuelto débil de carácter… ¡no! ¡corrección el enamorarme de Sasuke me ha hecho más sentimental, mas no débil, ya que de ser así no tendría el valor de estarme acostando con Sasori en estos momento… El sigue penetrándome, pero el solo hecho de pensar en mi pelinegro me da fuerzas para seguir aguantando las carisias asquerosas de Sasori, no se diga de sus besos los cuales me dan ganas de vomitar, el pensar en que mi pelinegro estará a salvo es lo que me ayuda a no huir, el solo hecho de escaparme ara que Sasori busque a Sasuke y a mi familia, estoy segura que esta vez no habrá segundas oportunidades, se que los matara sin pensarlo._

_Pero aun así creo que todo tiene una limite y este es el mío, siento como Sasori derrama su asqueroso semen en mi interior… ¡ni siquiera me di cuenta que yo ya había llegado al orgasmo!... mi cuerpo reacciona solo y lo que es peor tengo que fingir que disfruto, dejando salir de mis labios falsos gemidos… ¡ja! ¡me gustaría ver su cara cuando se entere que todos mis gemidos eran falsos, cuando le diga que el único hombre que en verdad me satisface y me llena es Sasuke, el es el único hombre que hace temblar mi cuerpo con solo tocarme, él me hace gemir con solo un beso y hace que mi corazón latan tan rápido al grado de sentir que saldrá de mi pecho con solo decir mi nombre!… esta noche acabare con esto, me desharé de ti Sasori que esta es la última vez que disfrutas mi cuerpo… _

_Lo peor de todo esto es que aunque me deshaga de Sasori, no podre regresar con mi pelinegro, sería una sínica si lo hago.. ¡Si lo sé! ¡Soy una maldita perra sínica!, pero no lo seria con mi pelinegro… mi único sueño es que sea feliz, vivera y daría mi vida para que lo sea y sé que estando a mi lado jamás lo seria ya que soy una maldita golfa, egoísta, fría, indiferente y en un par de horas mis manos estarán manchadas al igual que lo está mi cuerpo, así que creo que el haberme separado de él será lo mejor, el encontrara una mujer tierna e inocente que lo ame y yo viviré con solo saber que está bien y encontró una mujer que vale la pena, ¡eso sí! Si él necesita ayuda y yo puedo dársela lo haré sin pensarlo, aunque sé que él no la aceptara, pero me encargare de dársela sin que se entere._

_¡Demonios! ¿Qué no se cansa? Otra vez me está penetrando, ni cuenta me di cuando cambio de posición y ahora yo estoy arriba de él cabalgando mientras el mueve mis caderas, parezco una robot, ni sé lo que estoy haciendo, dejo a mi cuerpo trabajar, dejar mi mente volar, pensando en otras cosas es lo mejor ya que si me concentrara en las asquerosas carisias de Sasori estoy segura que me vomitaría._

_Finalmente se derramo de nuevo dentro de mí y por lo que veo ya está cansado, se deja caer sobre mi y besa mi cuello succionándolo, yo solo lo dejo hacer lo que quiera, mis manos están extendidas hacia mis costados y miro el techo como si fuera lo más importante._

-Esta noche no me podre quedara dormir contigo mi amor, tengo que arreglar unas cosas. –_me dice meloso haciendo que deje de ver el techo para mirarlo a la cara. _

-Haz lo que quieras. –_digo mientras lo empujo levemente para que se quite de encima mío, el lo hace sentándose a un lado de mi. Yo me siento en la cama y agarro la caja de cigarros que esta encima del buro, saco uno y le paso la caja a Sasori, tomo el encendedor y prendo mi cigarrillo para después pasarle el encendedor a Sasori._

-¡Me encanta tu actitud!… tu carácter indiferente y frio me enamoro. –_dice con una gran sonrisa… ¿Qué demonios le pasa? ¿sonríe por todo? ¡Y qué demonios es eso de que lo enamoro?.... él no siente amor por mí, está obsesionado conmigo. _–cualquier mujer a la que le hubiera hecho lo que a ti, estaría llorando, incluso tendría que amenazarla para hacer el amor o incluso violarla, pero tú no te negaste, me dejas hacerlo, incluso creo que lo disfrutas mucho. – _¡en mi vida he escuchado comentario tan estúpido! ¡empezando con hacer el amor!… ¡él y yo no hacemos el amor! ¡Solo tenemos sexo! Ahora la segunda ¡disfrutarlo! ¡claro que no lo disfruto! Es una de las cosas más asquerosas que he hecho… ¿o soy muy buena actriz y el no se da cuenta que pienso en otras cosas o que pienso en otro hombre mientras me folla? ¿o es tan estúpido que no se da cuenta que solo finjo y dejo a mi cuerpo actuar, algo así como una muñeca?… mmm creo que es la segunda opción, este tio es mas idiota que mi hermanito(sonrió burlona ante eso, pero tal parece que Sasori pensó que mi sonrisa se debía a su comentario ya que sonrió satisfecho)_ – ¡sabia que lo disfrutabas! ¡eres toda una adicta al sexo!... Me alegra haberte alejado de ese mocoso ya que los estuve espiando y me asqueaba el ver cómo te estaba cambiando poco a poco. – _¡lo ven! Está obsesionado, incluso me espiaba, sin contar que esta idiota, no deja de decir estupideces._

-Sasori ¿no tenias que irte? –_pregunto fastidiada_. –tengo sueño y si vas a quedarte, quédate, pero déjame dormir.

-No, me iré mi amor. –_se acerca a mí y besa levemente mis labios… ¡dios! ¡qué asco!... Se separa y me acaricia los labios, yo solo lo miro indiferente, se pone de pie y comienza a vestirse ante mi mirada impaciente_. –vengo mañana, ¡no! ¡Mejor aun! Mañana vendré más temprano y te invitare a cenar así pasaremos más tiempo juntos como la pareja que somos. – _¿quién demonios le dijo que somos pareja? Este loco se está tomando muchas libertades._

-Haz lo que quieras. –_le contesto fastidiada y dejándome caer acostada en la cama._

-Ok, es una cita amor. –_dice melosos y oigo que la puerta se cierra, me vuelvo a sentar viendo que finalmente estoy sola en mi habitación, espero impaciente un rato mas y tomo mi celular marcando un numero que me sé de memoria._

-Pein ya salió, haz lo que te pedí.

-Okey muñeca, pero ¿tienes el dinero?

-¡Claro que si idiota! ¡sabes que dinero me sobra, así que has lo que te pedí y nos vemos donde habíamos quedado!

-¡Perfecto muñeca! ¡me encanta hacer negocios contigo!, por cierto ¿segura que quieres ver todo? –_sonrió emocionada y si me estuviera viendo en el espejo seguro que tengo una mirada intimidante._

-Estoy ansiosa y emociona por verlo sufrir.—_no era mi intención pero mi voz sonó tétrica._

-¡Jajaja! ¡sabía que eras diferente, por esa razón me alegra tener una amistad contigo!

-¡Jeje! a mí también me agradas Pein, por eso somos amigos ¿no? –_pregunto burlona._

-Tienes razón, bueno muñeca voy por el mentado Sasori, ese idiota pagara por meterse con una de mis preciadas amigas jaja.

-Okey, te veo haya.

-Ok, no tardes. –_cuelgo la llamada y de un brinco me paro de la cama y no lo puedo evitar, mi sonrisa de psicópata no la puedo borrar de mi rostro._

* * *

Sasori estaba saliendo tranquilamente del edificio donde viva Sakura, estaba parado enfrente de la puerta de su auto, saco las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón y estaba por abrirla cuando sintió un golpe en la nuca, el cual lo dejo inconsciente, antes de que el pelirrojo cayera al piso, fue sostenido por el hombre que lo había golpeado, el cual no se le veía el rostro a causa de que llevaba una sudadera con capucha y por la obscuridad no se veía nada, el hombre tomo a Sasori por los hombros y lo arrastro hacia el auto que estaba atrás de el del pelirrojo metiéndolo sin compasión en la cajuela, la cerro bruscamente y saco su celular poniéndoselo en la oreja.

-Jefe ya lo tengo.

-¡Bien hecho Zetzu!, llévalo a donde quedamos. –el chico colgó la llamada y rodeo el carro para subirse del lado del copiloto.

* * *

Sakura estaciono su carro en un muelle abandonado, atrás de un auto negro, la peli-rosa se bajo de su auto y gracias a la luz de un farol vio que en el carro que estaba frente al de ella estaba recargado en la puerta del copiloto un hombre de pelo alborotado y de color naranja y varia perforaciones en la cara, ojos rasgados y de un color azul obscuro, piel blanca, cara afilada y varonil, cuerpo marcado pero sin exagerar, iba vestido con una jean desgastado, una playera blanca de cuello y encima una chamarra de mezclilla, unos tenis blancos y fumaba tranquilamente un cigarro mientras volteaba hacia donde la peli-rosa estaba.

-¡hola muñeca! ¡tan guapa como siempre! –comento coqueto pero con una toque bromista. La peli-rosa sonrió de medio lado mientras caminaba hacia él, al estar enfrente le arrebato el cigarro y se lo llevo a sus labios dándole una profunda calada y el peli-naranja la observaba divertida. – ¡el vicio no nos deja! ¿verdad? –Sakura sonrió arrogante mientras sacaba suavemente el humo por sus labios.

-¡Si algo he de morir que sea de mi vicio! –comento burlona.

-¡jajaja! ¡buena esa!... ¡Sabes muñeca hay algo diferente en tu mirada! –la peli-rosa lo ve interrogante y el chico sonrió levantando su mano derecha tomando la barbilla de la chica y mirando fijamente sus ojos. –tu mirada, siempre tuviste ese brillo arrogante y déspota, pero ahora no solo esta eso si no que también hay sed de venganza, dolor, tristeza y maldad.. ¡me gusta! –comento soltando su barbilla con suavidad y la peli-rosa solo lo miro indiferente.

-Digamos que Japón me cambio un poco. –Pein sonrió interesado. – ¿Dónde está?

-Adentro acompañado por dos de mis hombres, lo tengo listo para hacerle lo que me pidas, ¡ya sabes torturas, muerte inmediata, tu dime qué quieres que le haga!

-Nada. –el peli-naranja la miro extrañado. –solo dame lo necesario para torturarlo yo hare el trabajo. –Pein la miro impresionado pero luego sonrió emocionado. –ya aburriéndome lo matas.

-¡ja! ¡No te quieres machar las manos completamente! –comento burlón. – ¡eres inteligente por algo somos amigo! –Sakura sonrió arrogante.

-No vale la pena ensuciarme mis manos por algo en lo que te estoy pagando. –Pein sonrió satisfecho.

-¡Esa respuesta me gusta!… ¡sígueme! –dijo empezando a caminar seguido por la peli-rosa.

Pein se paro enfrente de la puerta de una gran bodega y la abrió haciéndose a un lado paraqué la peli-rosa pasara primero, esta así lo y vio como en medio de esa húmeda bodega estaba Sasori inconsciente, encadenado de las muñecas, con sus manos en alto, Sakura sonrió emocionada y sádica al verlo en esas condiciones, estaba tan atenta que no vio como Pein le daba órdenes a dos hombres que estaban ahí, los cuales hicieron lo que les ordenaron, lo cual era ir preparando las cosas para hacer sufrir al pelirrojo.

-¡Todo está listo muñeca, solo lo despertamos y haces de él lo que te plazca! –dijo tocándola del hombro. Sakura asintió y camino junto al peli-naranja acercándose a Sasori, al estar cerca, Pein trono los dedos y uno de sus hombre agarro la punta de una manguera mientras el otro caminaba hacia donde estaba el grifo donde se conectaba esta y la abrió haciendo que el agua saliera, empapando con agua fría el cuerpo del pelirrojo, el cual despertó de inmediato asustado y quejándose por el frio.

Pein levanto su mano derecha e inmediatamente el hombre que estaba alado del grifo lo cerro haciendo que el agua dejara de mojar a Sasori, el pelirrojo sacudió su cabeza y la levanto viendo sorprendido a la peli-rosa parada frente a él mirándolo con diversión.

-¿Qué significa esto Sakura? –la peli-rosa amplio su sonrisa y se acerco poco a poco donde estaban varia armas y agarro un látigo con espinas, lo miro interesada mientras que Sasori que no se perdía ningún movimiento de la peli-rosa y abrió los ojos espantado al imaginarse con quien usara eso, y Pein sonrió emocionado.

-¡Buena elección para empezar princesa! –comento burlón y Sakura sonrió con maldad, después se puso frente a Sasori viéndolo divertida.

-¡Pagaras el haberte metido conmigo! –dijo amenazante dándole el primer latigazo en el vientre rompiendo la ropa del pelirrojo y rasgándole la piel y Sasori dio un grito desgarrador.

-¡Perra! –dijo viéndolo molesto.

-¡Estos es por golpear a mi hermano! –dijo dándole un fuerte latigazo en la misma zona sacándole otro grito desgarrador, el golpe desgarro un poco de piel haciendo que sangre saliera de la herida. Pein encendió otro cigarro y no despegaba sus ojos de la escena mirándola emocionado y divertido al igual que los otros dos hombres.

La peli-rosa siguió golpeando con ese látigo el pecho y estomago del pelirrojo, en cada lugar que la peli-rosa golpeaba desgarraba la ropa, para despúes dar una segundo golpe en la misma zona desgarrándole la piel, Sasori ante cada golpe daba un grito desgarrador lleno de sufrimiento y Sakura sonreía complacida ante cada grito que el pelirrojo soltaba. La peli-rosa pensó que ya era suficiente, así que dejo caer el látigo al suelo y camino hacia el lugar donde habían mas objetos, que estaba segura que usaría varios. Los examino con la mirada y sonrio tétrica al ver uno que le gusto, estiro su mano tomando una pequeña maquina que serbia para electrocutar.

-¡esto es por golpear a Saseke! – el pelirrojo levanto con cansancio su rostro viendo como la peli-rosa acercaba una maquina parecida a las de afeitar, pero en la punta se veían rayos de electricidad. Sasori la miro asustado y grito con sufrimiento al sentir como la maquina hacia contacto en su pecho haciéndole sentir como la electricidad corría por su cuerpo, concentrándose especialmente en su pecho. Sakura sonrió emocionada y complacida, con su mano libre tomo el miembro y los testículos de Sasori apretándolo provocando que este gimiera de dolor. –el siguiente es para recordarte el placer que te diste con mi cuerpo por un mes. – al pelirrojo se le puso la piel de gallina al sospechar lo que haría, Sakura quito su mano y acerco la mano donde tenía la maquina a su entrepierna, oyendo con satisfacción el grito desgarrador de Sasori. Pein y sus hombres hicieron un gesto de dolor, pero aun así sus ojos reflejaban diversión. Lagrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos del pelirrojo y Sakura aun mantenía la maquina en su entrepierna sonriéndole complacida a Sasori, pero frunció el entrecejo al ya no oír los gritos del pelirrojo y ver como sus ojos se cerraban, quito la máquina de la entrepierna de Sasori y volteo hacia Pein mirándolo divertida. – ¡Pein yo quiero seguir jugando con Sasori-kun, pero se quedo dormido! –uso un tono aniñado y juguetón haciendo que el peli-naranja sonriera divertido.

-¡No te preocupes muñeca, que ahorita lo despierto! –la peli-rosa dejo caer la maquina al suelo y miro emocionada como Pein miraba a sus hombres. – ¡muévete a un lado cariño, que no quiero que te mojes! – Sakura asintió sonriéndole divertida y se hizo a un lado viendo como los hombres de Pein volvían a echarle agua fría con la manguera al cuerpo de Sasori, el cual despertó exaltado y asustado, al ya estar despierto, los hombres dejaron de echarle agua. Sasori estaba confundido, examinando el lugar con la mirada y al ver a la peli-rosa acercarse a él con una sonrisa maligna se estremeció y la miro con suplica provocando que la sonrisa maligna de la peli-rosa se hiciera más grande, lagrimas salían de los ojos del pelirrojo y no dejaba de mirar a la peli-rosa con suplica. La peli-rosa tomo una varilla y se acerco tranquilamente a un temeroso Sasori.

-¡por favor! ¡ya no me lastimes! ¡ten piedad! – el pelirrojo muy apenas tenía fuerzas para hablar, su voz sonaba pastosa y ronca, aun así la peli-rosa noto el tono suplicante, pero la peli-rosa lo ignoro dispuesta a seguir.

-esto por hacer sufrir a Sasuke. –pronuncio con rencor golpeándolo una y otra vez en el estomago, el pelirrojo gritaba y poco a poco iba perdiendo el conocimiento. La peli-rosa dejo de golpearlo y dejo caer la vara, se acerco de nuevo hacia donde estaban los objetos viendo como un fierro estaba en las brasas, tomo un trapo que estaba ahí para poder tomar el fierro, se acerco tranquila hacia Sasori, el cual la miraba suplicante y temeroso.—esto es por las lagrimas que derramo Sasuke. – la voz de la peli-rosa ya no tenía ese tono burlón o malvado, ahora se oía sin nada de sentimiento. Sakura acerco el fierro a uno de los ojos del pelirrojo, este dio un grito desgarrador al sentir el fierro en su ojo derecho, la peli-rosa quito el fierro de su ojo, pero Sasori seguía gritando de dolor. –esto es por el brillo en sus ojos que tú me obligaste a quitarle. –la peli-rosa puso el fierro en su otro ojo sacándole al pelirrojo otro grito desgarrador, lo dejo ahí por unos segundos viendo sin sentimiento alguno en sus ojos como el rostro de Sasori mostraba dolor y lo quito, volteo hacia Pein y este se sorprendió al ver los vacios que se veían sus ojos y ver en ellos las lagrimas que luchaban por no salir.

-¡Mátalo de la forma más cruel y dolorosa!... ¡quiero ver que sufra más! –Pein un poco sorprendido asintió y Sakura se hizo a un lado viendo como Pein mataba poco a poco con un cuchillo de cocina a Sasori, clavándoselo en partes donde fueran delicadas y sangraran mucho, los gritos del pelirrojo eran cada vez mas roncos y cansado hasta que finalmente murió haciendo que la peli-rosa sonriera satisfecha.

-¡El trabajo está hecho! –dijo volteando a verla y Sakura asintió. – ¡debo admitir que eres de sangre fría, cualquiera al ver esto por primera vez se vomita! –comento burlón. – ¡tratare de no hacerte enojar para que no me hagas lo que a este chico! – dijo apuntando a Sasori mientras sonreía divertido. – ¡pero dime! ¿Quién es Sasuke?... ¡Lo mencionaste mucho!

-No te importa. –contesto fría y cortante haciendo que Pein borrara su sonrisa burlona. – ¡sígueme!... en mi auto esta el maletín con tu dinero. –dijo empezando a caminar siendo seguida por un extrañado peli-naranja.

* * *

Ya había amanecido e Ino ya se había levantado, salió de su habitación y camino hacia la sala deteniéndose en la entrada al ver varias botellas de licor en el piso, negó suavemente con la cabeza sabiendo quien había ingerido el liquido de las botellas y quien las había dejado ahí. La rubia agarro el control remoto y prendió el televisor oyendo las noticias mientras se ponía a recoger, pero al oír el nombre de Sasori volteo hacia el televisor poniéndole atención y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente por la impresión, se quedo estática, oyendo y viendo lo que pasaban en el televisor, cuando la noticia acabo la rubia salió corriendo de la sala hacia la habitación de la peli-rosa, al llegar abrió bruscamente la puerta estopándola contra la pared y sin importarle que la peli-rosa estuviera plácidamente dormida empezó a estrujarla con nada de delicadeza.

-¡Sakura despierta! –grito exaltada. La peli-rosa gruño dándole a entender que ya estaba despierta y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, aventó con brusquedad a Ino para que dejara de estrujarla y la rubia la soltó poniéndose alado de la cama, mirando impaciente como la peli-rosa se sentaba en la cama, cerraba sus ojos mientras gruñía y se llevaba la palma de su mano derecha a su frente.

-¿Qué demonios quieres cerda? ¡Me duele la cabeza, tengo una cruda de infarto y solo me dormí como hace una hora, así que más vale que tengas una buena explicación por haberme despertado así o no durare en hacerte la vida imposible! –amenazo ronca y adormilada, pero aun así Ino pudo oír el tono molesto y fastidiado de la chica.

-¡Sasori murió! ¡Y de una forma muy cruel, dicen en las noticias que tal vez fue secuestrado o algo! –la peli-rosa miro indiferente a la rubia.

-¡Así que ya hallaron su cuerpo! –comento sin nada de sentimiento e Ino ensancho los ojos horrorizada al interpretar las palabras de Sakura.

-¡por Dios Sakura! ¡Por favor, dime que no lo hiciste tú! –exclamo mirándola con suplica y se sorprendió al ver que los ojos de la peli-rosa se veían mas vacios que antes y su sonrisa la asusto un poco.

-¡No seas idiota! ¡yo no me mancharía mis manitas con su sangre! –contesto burlona e Ino suspiro aliviada. –le pague a un amigo para qué lo secuestrara y matara, yo solo lo torture un poco. –explico tranquila mientras tomaba la caja de cigarros del buro y tomaba uno dejando de nuevo la caja ahí, tomando el encendedor, para después prender su cigarro, levanto la mirada para ver a la rubia, la cual la miraba horrorizada.

-¡Estás loca! ¡Te pueden meter a la cárcel si se enteran que tuviste algo que ver! –grito exaltada.

-No soy tan idiota y Pein es experto en eso, así que limpio todo tipo de pruebas, me dijo algo así, que quemara el cuerpo o no se.—dijo agitando su mano restándole importancia.

-Si, su cuerpo lo encontraron calcinado cerca de un lago, ¡pero ese no es el punto, ellos pueden investigar y saber que estuvo aquí antes de que muriera, no se pueden dar contigo y lo peor es que ahora soy cómplice! –gritaba muy exaltada y la peli-rosa le dio una calada a su cigarro, mirándola fastidiada.

-Fui cuidadosa para que nadie me viera salir, incluso rente otro auto para que el portero viera el mío estacionado aquí toda la noche, tome todas las medidas de seguridad que me dijo Pein. –explico aburrida y fastidiada mientras que la rubia se horrorizaba ante cada palabra de la peli-rosa y lo tranquila que lo explica, se daba cuenta que su amiga ya no era la misma, si bien siempre fue cruel y maldita, la Sakura que ella conocía jamás se atrevería a hacer algo así. – ¡y si el problema es que te descubran por encubrirme, pues delátame y ya! –dijo encogiéndose de hombros indiferente y la rubia la miro ofendida.

-¡Jamás te delataría! ¡eres mi amiga y te apoyare en lo que sea, aunque eso este mal, aun así mi deber como amiga es ayudarte y tratar de darte consejos! –la peli-rosa levanto la mirada viéndola sorprendida pero después sonrió levemente.

-¡Cada vez me sorprendes mas Ino!… ¡gracias por ser mi amiga! –dijo sonriéndole levemente e Ino a pesar de estar sorprendida por las palabras de la peli-rosa aun así sonrió feliz al verle la primer sonrisa sincera en un mes. –aunque debo de confesar que diste una buena respuesta, ya que si hubieras decidido delatarme te mato. –dijo amenazante y mirándola igual, la rubia la miro espantada borrando su sonrisa y se estremeció, la peli-rosa la miraba amenazante, pero después sonrió burlona. – ¡es broma! –dijo divertida e Ino frunció el entrecejo.

-¡No bromes con eso! – la sonrisa burlona de la peli-rosa aumento e Ino suspiro cansada y se sentó en la cama mirando interrogante a la peli-rosa. – ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –la peli-rosa la miro incrédula.

-¡Ja! ¡Pensé que lo sabrías! –Ino frunció el entrecejo. –el golpeo a mi hermano y a Sasuke. –Ino escuchaba perfectamente el tono molesto y resentido de la peli-rosa. –se atrevió a amenazarme, secuestro a mi hermano, se metió con mi familia, tuve que tener sexo con el sin contar que me hizo hacer sufrir a Sasuke. –la rubia se estremeció al ver la mirada de la peli-rosa la intimido mucho sin contar el tono tétrico que uso al decir lo último. La rubia trato de tranquilizarse y suspiro levemente si dejar de mirar los ojos de la peli-rosa. –ahora que Sasori no está ¿regresaras con Sasuke y le dirás la verdad? –la mirada amenazante y tétrica de la peli-rosa desapareció siendo remplazada por una vacía y sin brillo.

-No. –la rubia ensancho los ojos. –amo demasiado a Sasuke como para volver hacerlo sufrir.

-Per…

-Sé que lo puedo evitar, pero aun así cabe la posibilidad que lo vuelva hacer sufrir, ¡Ino estoy podrida! –la rubia la miro sorprendida. –una persona como yo no se merece a Sasuke, mi cuerpo y alma están sucios… puede que al regresar con el también envenene su alma y eso es lo que menos quiero, ¡Mi pelinegro se merece a alguien mejor, alguien buena, tierna que sepa darle el amor que el se merece! –Ino la miraba sorprendida. – ¡que lo valore desde el principio, que jamás lo haya usado! –Ino sabía que hablaba de ella, aun se sentía mal por haberlo usado desde que empezaron y la rubia sabia eso desde el principio ya que la peli-rosa se lo había contado cuando se dio cuenta que lo amaba. –cuando dije que haría lo que sea por él, era verdad y sé que lo mejor para él es olvidarme, encontrara a una persona que lo merezca.

-¡El no amara nadie como te amo a ti! – la peli-rosa le sonrió con tristeza.

-¡Solo tiene dieciséis años, le será fácil olvidarme y más si encuentras a la mujer indicada! –la rubia no sabía qué hacer, sabía que la peli-rosa había tomado la decisión de no regresar y así lo haría dijera lo que dijera.

-¡Entonces tú también encontraras a alguien que te ayude a olvidarlo! –dijo tratando de animarla y la peli-ros soltó una risa triste mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Yo jamás dejare de amarlo, mi alma y corazón se los di a él y no regresaran, solo le pertenecen a él y si sigo viva es porque no quiero que mi padre y hermano sufran la muerte de una cobarde. –la rubia ensancho los ojos. –eso es lo único que me mantiene viva Ino, así que por favor ya no vuelvas a hablar de Sasuke, me lastima solo escuchar su nombre, cada vez que lo mencionas recuerdo sus ojos llenos de dolor y me dan ganas de matarme, por favor deja que lo deje ser feliz. –la rubia se sorprendió y bajo la cabeza con tristeza.

-Entiendo Sakura, dejare que hagas lo que creas que es mejor, solo déjame decirte que espero no te arrepientas.

-Con el solo saber que Sasuke está a salvo y bien me conformo, créeme no me arrepentiré. –la rubia se sorprendió al verlo segura que se veía su mirada y se escuchaba su voz.

-¡Siendo así, tienes mi apoyo! –dijo sonriéndole y la peli-rosa sonrió también.

* * *

Pov Sasuke

_Hoy se cumplen dos meses desde que Sakura me traiciono, y a pesar de lo que me hizo sufrir aun la amo… sé que si regresa y me dice que regrese a ella lo haría sin pensarlo olvidando lo que me hizo… ¡si, lo sé! ¡soy un completo idiota!, pero no he dejado de amarla, la deseo con toda mi alma, me muero por verla… todas las noches sueño con ella, sueño que está a mi lado y que nada a pasado, a veces sueño los recuerdos de cuando estuvimos juntos, deseo no despertar, siempre dormir y vivir en el mundo de mis sueños donde esta ella, donde me dice que me ama, donde yo le demuestro el amor que siento._

_Mañana comienzan las clases, todas las vacaciones me las he pasado encerrado en mi habitación, solo he salido para bañarme, al baño y a comer, aunque solo y pruebo bocado… he bajado mucho de peso, preocupando a mi familia, pero no puedo hacer nada, no me da apetito, solo deseo que mi peli-rosa este conmigo, mi vida no es vida sin Sakura._

_Oigo un grito de mujer y sé que es mi madre, rápidamente me levanto de mi cama y corro saliendo de la habitación y me sale una gota de sudor en la nuca al llegar a la sala y ver a mi madre gritando emocionada frente al televisor… ¡seguro se emociono de mas al ver una de sus novelas!... estoy por dar media vuelta para regresar a mi habitación cuando oigo que en la televisión mencionan el nombre de Sakura Haruno, me acerco sentándome alado de mi madre y agarro el control remoto subiéndole el volumen viendo en la televisión un reportaje de Sakura, en este momento la reportera está hablando sobre su último libro._

-¡Sasuke-chan! ¿también te gustan los libros de Sakura Haruno? –_me pregunta mamá y yo volteo a verla viendo que me mira emocionada._ –¡estoy muy feliz ya que anunciaron que su libro nuevo estará muy pronto aquí en Japón, según he oído es uno de los mejores que ha escrito! –_escucho atento lo que dice mamá_. – ¡por eso grite, me muero por leerlo, no me pierdo ninguna de sus novelas, siempre lloro con sus finales, son tan tristes y siempre me emociono imaginándome la historia, su forma de escribir es magnífica! –_me salió una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver estrellas en lo ojos de mi madre mientras hablaba de ella._ – ¡también anunciaron que con el último libro Sakura-sama gano un premio de lectura en Estados Unidos! –_ensancho los ojos sorprendido_. –¿a que es impresionante? ¡y más que nada porque es una de las escritoras más jóvenes en ganarlo y sobre todo es muy hermosa! _– ¡claro que es hermosa y también es perfecta!_ – ¡me alegra que también te gusten sus novelas, es muy raro que a los chicos les guste esa clase de lec…

-No he leído ninguno de sus libros. –_interrumpo cortante y mamá me mira interrogante._ –es hermana mayor de Naruto, por eso me interesa saber que dicen de ella para decirle al dobe. –_vi como a mamá le brillaron los ojos pero luego me miro interrogante._

-¡Pero ella vive en Nueva York y su apellido es diferente que el de Naru-chan!

-¡Lo sé, según tengo entendido Haruno es su apellido artísticos! –_mi madre asiente con entendimiento y luego cambia su mirada compresiva por una ilusionada._

-¡Entonces la conoces!

-No. –_contesto cortante_. –solo he oído hablar de ella por el dobe. –_mi madre baja la cabeza desilusionada y segundos después la levanta mas ilusionada sacándome más gotas de sudor._

-¡Pero es probable que venga de repente a Japón a ver a su familia como hace unos meses! –_luego bajo la cabeza con tristeza de nuevo… ¡sin duda mi madrees muy bipolar! –_si hubiera sabido que era hermana de Naru-chan le hubiera dicho que la trajera a casa. –_dice desilusionada y después me mira muy furiosa estremeciéndome…. ¡enserio mamá a veces me da miedo!_ – ¡es tu culpa Sasuke, si me lo hubieras dicho antes ahorita no estuviera lamentándome! – _¿se puso así solo por eso? ¡no quiero ni imaginarme como se pondría si se entera que si la conozco, que incluso fuimos novios, seguro me mata por no haberle dicho antes y por no haberla traído a casa! Miro como la mirada molesta de mamá cambia a una ilusionada de nuevo sacándome varias gotas de sudor en la nuca, luego toma mis manos entre las suyas y me mira con ojos de cachorro mojado_. – ¡te perdono si convences a Naru-chan para la traiga a casa cuando ella venga a visitar a su familia! –_yo solo la miro extrañado y asiento mirando como mamá salta gritando emocionada… ¡sin duda está loca!... mas no creo que ella vuelva, así que no podre cumplirle su fantasía, peros seguro si le decía que no, me castra y enserio mamá enojada me da mucho miedo._

_Volteo nuevamente al televisor poniendo atención al reportaje donde hablan de las maravillas de su nuevo libro, la verdad me aburre, pero tengo la ilusión de que salga Sakura y poder volver a verla aunque solo sea en televisión._

-¡Mis queridos televidentes! ¡les tenemos una conferencia de prensa que Sakura Haruno hizo en Nueva York!— _¡genial mi peli-rosa si saldrá en la televisión!... Siento como mama dejo su ataque de euforia y se sienta a mi lado._— ¡y no solo nos hablara de su libro, en esa conferencia hablara sobre su noviazgo y compromiso con el famoso modelo Sai Miyasawa –_mis ojos se abren enormemente… ¡esto no puede ser, ella no tiene novio es mentira_! — ¡la entrevista es en vivo y está siendo enlazada desde Nueva York, así que disfrútenla! –_miraba la pantalla esperando ver a mi peli-rosa y que desmienta eso._

_Veo que en la pantalla muestran una mesa larga con varios micrófonos, por un costado del escenario entra Sakura y se ve tan hermosa como la recuerdo luego frunzo el entrecejo al ver al pelinegro con cara de gay que sale atrás de ella, ambos caminan y se sientan tras la mesa, pongo toda mi atención a la conferencia._

* * *

Entrevista:

Sakura se sienta tras la mesa al igual que Sai y los periodistas empiezan a tomar fotos, la peli-rosa se acerco su rostro al micrófono.

-Pueden preguntar lo que quieran, Sai y yo trataremos de contestar todas sus preguntas. –dice con voz suave y una amable sonrisa, la cual era falsa y solo los que conocían bien a la peli-rosa se dieron cuenta, tanto público y periodista pensaron que era real y amable. Un periodista levanto la mano y Sakura hizo una seña con la mano dándole a entender que podía hablar.

-Soy Jhon Lucke reportero de la revista ***** (recuerden que es Nueva York, por lo tanto sus nombres son americanos)… Mi pregunta es para usted señorita Haruno. –la peli-rosa asintió. – ¿Cómo se siente el ser la escritora más joven en ganar el Puliccer? –la peli-rosa sonrió levemente mientras miraba al reportero sacándole un leve sonrojo.

-¡En realidad me siento de maravilla, estoy muy orgullosa de mi trabajo como escritora y me alegra que sea de su agrado, pero siéndoles sincera, sin mis queridos lectores no soy nada! ¡es gracias a ellos que estoy donde estoy en estos momentos! –contesto sonriéndole amable y los flash empezaron a salir.

_-(esas palabras son mas falsas que su sonrisa)_ –pensó Sai sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Una reportera levanto la mano y Sakura le hizo una seña con la mano para que hablara.

-Mi nombres es Elizabeth Cube del la revista ****… mi pregunta es para ambos. –la pareja asintió. – ¿es verdad que son novios? ¿y cuanto llevan de relación?. –la peli-rosa se acerco al micrófono para responder.

-¡Es verdad que somos novios y tenemos cerca de un año y medio saliendo! –contesto amablemente y otra reportera levanto la mano y Sai le hizo una seña para que hablara.

-Soy Karla Yankee y escribo para la revista *** mi pregunta también es para ambos ¿Por qué decidieron dar a conocer su relación? Siempre han sido reservados en sus vidas privadas… ¿Por qué darla a conocer ahora? –la peli-rosa levanto una ceja y sonrió de medio lado mientras que Sai se acercaba al micrófono para hablar.

-Porque nos cansamos de esconder nuestra relación, además queremos formalizarla. –respondió con una amable sonrisa.

-Soy Ricardo William del periódico ****… mi pregunta es para el señor Sai. –el pelinegro asintió. – ¿Qué nos dices obres los rumores de su sexualidad? –Sakura soltó una pequeña recita divertida y se acerco la micrófono y Sai la miraba de reojo divertido.

-¡Esa te la puedo contestar yo joven Ricardo! –dijo divertida y todos los flash se concentraron en la peli-rosa. – ¡he escuchado eso chismes y rumores! ¡y créanme que me he divertido bastante, ya que todo es falso mi querido Sai es cien por cierto heterosexual y eso me los demuestra perfectamente en la cama! –comenta divertida y varios periodista rieron, y otros (más que nada mujeres) se sonrojaron

-¡Bueno! ¿si me permite señorita Sakura? ¡el que él le responda bien en la cama no significa nada, ya que puede que sea bisexual! –comento el mismo periodista de la pregunta pasada, Sakura y Sai sonrieron divertidos.

-Su punto de vista es válido joven Ricardo, pero solo puedo decir que le soy cien por ciento fiel a mi peli-rosa. –contesto Sai dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Sakura y los flash se enfocaron en la escena sacando varias fotos. Una periodista levanto la mano y Sakura le hizo una seña con la mano dándole la palabra.

-Soy Estefanía Efrone de la revista *** y mi pregunta es para ambos… ¿tienes planes de boda? –Sai se acerco al micrófono y puso una sonrisa cálida.

-¡Por el momento no, mas la idea no está descartada! –la peli-rosa se acerco al micrófono sonriéndoles amable.

-¡Ha sido un honor el hacer esta conferencia, pero nos tenemos que ir, hay compromisos que cumplir!… ¡gracias por su valioso tiempo y por sus preguntas! –la peli-rosa se puso de pie al igual que Sai, y la peli-rosa lo tomo de la mano volteándolo hacia ella dándole un leve beso en los labios de inmediato los flash se dirigieron a ellos captando la escena.

* * *

Pov Sasuke

_Estaba en shock viendo como ambos se besaban en los labios, en esa maldita conferencia, escuche perfectamente todo y me grave sus palabras, ¡en especial cuando Sakura confiesa llevar casi un año y medio de relación con él!, ¡eso significa que mientras andaba con él anduvo conmigo! ¡solo fui su juguete, me utilizo, eso ya lo sabía pero el saber que era su amante, que se divertía conmigo mientras su novio la esperaba en America, me hace hervir la sangre! … ¡ja! Si su novio se enterara que tiene los cuernos más grandes que los míos, ¡porque los tiene! ya que estoy seguro que esa maldita zorra no solo lo ha engañado conmigo ¡jaja! ¡Pobre idiota!_

-¡Wauuu! ¡quede anodadada! ¡como verán mis queridos televidentes, todo es verdad! ¡yo incluso vi el amor que ambos dicen profesarse, se le veía en los ojos, y según tengo entendido es la primera vez que alguno de estas dos celebridades admite tener una relación! ¡ambos son muy discretos con su vida personal, así que si lo anuncia es porque van enserio y en verdad se aman! –_yo oía cada una de las palabras de la reportera… ¡es verdad todo lo que dijo, Sakura es muy discreta con su vida esa es una de las razones por las casi nadie sabía de nuestra relación! ella me dijo que no quería que los medios se enteraran, pero ahora me doy cuenta que mentía, en verdad ella nunca me amo, al principio no quería creerlo pero ahora lo sé, finalmente abrí los ojos, ella siempre jugo conmigo, nunca me quiso, ni siquiera me tuvo aprecio. (aprieto mis puños coraje, siento como cada vez aumenta mi enfado.)_

-¡Waaa! ¡qué tierno! –_oigo que me dice mi mamá_. – ¡me alegro por ellos! –_aprieto mas mis puños._ – ¿no etas feliz Sasu-chan? ¡La hermana de tu mejor amigo está enamorada! –_dice mi madre con tono de voz meloso, yo me levanto del sillón y con la cabeza baja empiezo a caminar sintiendo la mirada de mama._

-Si, me alegro por ella. –_contesto indiferente empezando a caminar hacia mi habitación._

_Al entrar a mi habitación estampo la puerta, comienzo a tirar cosas a diestra y siniestra, camino hacia el buro y del cajón tomo la foto que con tanto anhelo miraba antes de dormir y la rompo en pedazo._

_En este momento Sakura acaba de romper completamente mi corazón y ese amor que le tenia se convirtió en odio, ¡aborrezco a esa zorra, la odio, es una vil perra, le deseo lo peor!, lo único que quiero es tenerla frente a mí y tratarla como lo que es ¡un zorra maldita!_

_Pero debo de admitir que ella me enseño algo muy importante y no hablo de que me enseño a como cogerla y satisfacer a una mujer, hablo de una lección muy importante, me enseño que "el amor es un sentimiento inútil" y le debo estar agradecido, me hizo darme cuenta de lo inútil que es el amor, que es un sentimiento para débiles y estúpidos como lo era yo, mas ahora será diferente, no me importara nadie más que yo y si acaso mi familia, solo viviré para mí, no habrá nadie importante más que yo mismo, y solo usare a las mujeres para lo que sirve… ¡si! ¡para satisfacerme!, solo necesito de ellas su cuerpo y su vagina, las tratare como lo que son ¡una basura!_

_¡Gracias Sakura Uzumaki!, me has hecho abrir los ojos y hacerme ver como es en verdad esto, desde ahora murió el Sasuke Uchiha que conociste, murió el idiota que hacia todo por ti, adiós al niño idiota que te amaba, y dile hola al Sasuke que será igual o más maldito que tu._

Pov Normal

El pelinegro golpeo con el puño el muro, lo que hizo que su puño sangrara, mas al pelinegro no le importo y levanto la mirada dejando ver sus ojos, los cuales se veían fríos, sin brillo ni sentimientos.

Mañana comienza mi nueva vida. –dijo sonriendo de medio lado mientras sonreía con diversión y maldad.

* * *

Sakura salía de la conferencia con una cara de fastidio, a su lado caminaba un sonriente pelinegro, el cual la tomaba de la mano, entraron a uno de los camerinos donde lo esperaba una divertida rubia sentada alado de un adormilado castaño.

-¡Felicidades por su noviazgo! ¡jajajajaja! –Sakura frunció el entrecejo y Sai solo sonreía de oreja a oreja. Ino no dejaba de reírse mientras que Shikamaru solo miraba aburrido todo.

-Deja de reírte cerda, que sabes que esto solo lo hice para ayudara a Sai ya que los medios empezaron a sospechar que es gay. –dijo cortante soltando la mano de Sai y caminando hacia el sillón que estaba libre para sentarse.

-¡Y te agradezco por eso amigui! –dijo Sai usando un tono de voz afeminado.

-¡No hables como mariposita, que sabes que me fastidia! –dijo prendiendo un cigarro, Ino y Sai sonrieron burlones mientras que Shikamaru también empezaba a encender un cigarro con expresión aburrida.

-¡Uyyy! ¡imagina si los medios ven a Sai con un chico y te tachan de cornuda en la televisión y lo peor dirán que te cambiaron por una chico! ¡sin duda seria humillante! ¡jajajaja! –Ino comenzó a reise a carcajadas y Sai también.

-Ya esta advertido pasa eso y lo castro. –dijo mirándolo amenazante por lo que el pelinegro dejo de reírse mientras la miraba nervioso rascándose la nuca e Ino seguía riendo a carcajadas.

-Ya fea no te apures con eso, ya te dije que seré cuidadoso, además tu también ganas con esto, así ya no tendrás a los medios inventándote parejas.

-¡Si frentona! ¡recuerda que desde que ganaste ese premio tu fama a subido y los medios te atosigan cada que te ven preguntándote por tu vida sentimental o inventándote parejas! –Sai asintió varias veces con la cabeza dándole la razón a la rubia.

-¡Solo por eso es que no los he matado por haberme metido en esta locura! –dijo amenazante estremeciendo a ambos chicos.

-Por eso y porque somos tus mejores amigos y nos amas. –dijo Sai burlón y Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada, pero Sai la ignoro. – ¡nosotros cuatro somos las tres perras salvajes y un flojo! –dijo con voz afeminada y los brazos en su cadera en forma de jarra, Ino volvió a reírse a carcajadas antes su ocurrencia mientras que Shikamaru y Sakura lo fulminaban con la mirada, en eso suena el teléfono celular de Ino haciendo que esta deje de reírse y conteste.

-¡PASAME A SAKURA UZUMAKI EN ESTE MOMENTO! –grito una voz varonil y se escuchaba muy molesta que hizo que la rubia alejara un poco el celular de su oído incluso sus compañeros escucharon perfectamente tremendo grito, la rubia sonrió nervio poniéndose de nuevo el teléfono en el oído.

-¡Jeje! ¿Cómo esta señor Uzumaki? –Saludo nerviosa la rubia.

-¡Yamanaka-san pásame en este momento a la ingrata que tengo por hija! –volvió a decir un poco más calmado, pero aun así se notaba en su voz que estaba molesto.

-¿a Sakura? –pregunto nerviosa y la peli-rosa l e hizo señas con las manos para que le dijera que no podía contestar y a Ino le salió una gota de sudor en la frente mientras soltaba una risita nerviosa.

-¿acaso tengo otra? –pregunto molesto e irónico haciendo que a la rubia le saliera otra gota de sudor en la nuca. – ¡pásamela ya! –ordeno más molesto y la rubia un poco temerosa le paso el celular a la peli-rosa, la cual suspiro fastidiada y lo tomo.

-¡hola Minato! ¿Cómo estás? –saludo burlona e irónica.

-¿Cómo si no supieras niñita? –pregunto molesto.

-Ok, estas molesto mas no sé porque… no es mi culpa que en la oficina te hagan enojar y te desquites conmigo. –comento burlona y suspiro fastidiada al ori la voz de su hermano pidiéndole a su papá que la deje hablar con ella y se dio cuenta por el tono de voz que también estaba igual o más molesto que su padre.

-¿Qué no sabes porque estoy molesto? –pregunto más furioso. –¡ me acabo de enterar que mi bebé, mi única hija, mi princesita tiene novio y eso no es todo es un maldito e idiota afeminado, y lo que es peor no me entero por mi hija, si no por los malditos medios donde también me entere que ganaste el Puliccer!…¡maldita sea Sakura! ¡casi ni te veo y solo se de ti por los medios!… ¡al menos deberías tener la delicadeza de llamarme y contarme tus penas, logros o solo para saludar y saber cómo estas! –la peli-rosa volvió a suspirar fastidiada al recibir el mismo regaño que su padre le hace cuando hablan por celular, esa es una de las razones por las que casi siempre huye de sus llamadas. La peli-rosa fulmino con la mirada a Ino por pasarle a su padre y la rubia solo le sonrió divertida, así que soltando un gruñido frustrada se decide ir hacia el sillón y sentarse ya que sabía que esto iba durar mucho.

**Continuara**

**Que tal? Les gusto? A mi me encanto hacer sufrir a Sasori… espero que mi loca imaginación no les haya hecho enojar por maltratar a Sasori ya que se que el pelirrojo tiene muchas fans jejejeje……**

**Se cuidan**

**Bexox**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS….. ME ENCANTAN **


	9. Una vida sin ti parte I

**Una vida sin ti…. Parte I**

**(Nota: Habían pasado ocho meses desde que Sakura se había ido a Nuava York...)**

Sakura estaba completamente dormida sobre su enorme cama, poco a poco comenzaba a despertarse, apretó un poco sus parpados mientras gruñía con molestia, un gran bostezo salió de su boca siendo tapado con su mano, poco a poco la peli-rosa empezó a abrir los ojos, al tenerlos completamente abiertos trato de moverse para estirar sus brazos pero algo los aprisionaba, la peli-rosa suspiro fastidiada y con su brazo libre quito la sabana dejando ver sus cuerpo desnudo y el de un apuesto chico de pelo rubio el cual también estaba desnudo y la tenia abrazada por la cintura. Sakura algo molesta y fastidiada quito con brusquedad el brazo del chico y se levanto quedando sentada en la cama, con algo de molestia se llevo su mano a la frente haciendo su pelo hacia atrás.

El chico que estaba acostado alado de la peli-rosa se despertó ante los brucos movimientos de Sakura, al tener completamente sus ojos abiertos vio la espalda de la chica y sonrió de medio lado, se levanto hincándose en la cama justo atrás de la peli-rosa, la cual bufo fastidiada al sentir movimiento en la cama dándose cuenta que su acompañante ya estaba despierto, sintió como el chico la abrazaba por la espalda y sus manos comenzaban a masajear sus pechos mientras le besaba el cuello.

-¡buenos días hermosa! –su voz sonaba ronca y adormilada, pero también tenía un tono coqueto. Sakura suspiro con cansancio y quito con brusquedad las manos que el chico tenía en sus pechos para después pararse de la cama, volteando a ver al chico, el cual la miraba interrogante.

-¡Vete! –dijo cortante y fastidiada mirándolo indiferente, el chico levanto ambas cejas mirándola interrogante provocando que la peli-rosa frunciera el entrecejo. –quedamos en que solo era sexo. –el chico asintió sonriendo de forma coqueta. –y lo que paso anoche no tengo animo de repetirlo ahorita, así que lárgate… tengo cosas que hacer. –la voz de la peli-rosa sonaba molesta y harta.

-¡Está bien hermosa, me voy!... ¡pero espero tu llamada para divertirnos como anoche! –dijo divertido mientras devoraba con la mirada el cuerpo de la peli-rosa.

-Me meteré a bañar, cuando salga no quiero verte en mi cama ni en mi departamento, así que comienza a vestirte y lárgate. –la peli-rosa dio media vuelta empezando a caminar hacia el baño, pero antes de entrar escucho como el chico murmuraba un "tiene muy mal despertar" y Sakura solo bufo fastidiada dando un fuerte portazo.

Estando ya adentro comenzó abrir el grifo dejando que la bañera se llenara mientras echaba sales aromatizantes, miro como poco a poco el agua iba llenando la tina, al estar llena cerro el grifo y se metió en la tina sintiendo como su cuerpo se relajaba con el agua caliente.

-¡Pronto será navidad!… ¡eso me hace recordar algo! –susurro indiferente, recargo su cabeza en la tina y cerró los ojos metiéndose completamente en sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

Flash back

La peli-rosa estaba sentada en la cama viendo la televisión mientras le acariciaba el pelo a Sasuke, el cual tenía su cabeza entre las piernas de la peli-rosa y miraba atento la televisión, (ambos estaban en la habitación de la peli-rosa).

-¡Oye Saku! –la peli-rosa dejo de ver la televisión y agacho su cabeza mirando al pelinegro, el cual se puso boca arriba para mirarla, pero aun así la chica seguía acariciándole el cabello. – ¡llevamos tres meses de ser novios formalmente, pero aun así no hemos tenido celebraciones de las parejas! –la peli-rosa levanto una ceja mirándolo interrogante, las mejillas del pelinegro se sonrojaron y trato de desviar la mirada. – ¡ya sabes! ¡como San Valentín y esas cosas!... ¡recuerda que tu llegaste después de diciembre por lo que no te conocía cuando era navidad y cuando fue San Valentín tu y yo no teníamos una relación formal, solo éramos amantes, por lo que no lo celebramos!

-¡¿enserio?! –pregunto burlona provocando que el pelinegro la mirara molesto mientras fruncía el entrecejo. – ¡yo recuerdo perfectamente que lo celebramos teniendo una noche muy divertida! –las mejillas del pelinegro volvieron a sonrojarse al recordar la noche muy fogosa que tuvieron en San Valentín. – ¡además también celebramos tu cumpleaños y ahí ya éramos novios!... ¡recuerdo que fue muy divertido ese día, me la pase genial y fue aun mejor el mes pasado cuando celebramos mi cumpleaños! ¡¡creo que ese día fue igual o más fogoso que cuando celebramos tu cumpleaños, solo el recordar que cumpliste mi fantasía de vestirte como bombero sexy me excito!! –comento con voz sensual mirándolo coqueta, el sonrojo del pelinegro aumento sacándole una pequeña risita a la peli-rosa.

-¡¡No hablo de eso!! – dijo frunciendo el entrecejo y a Sakura le encanto ver la mueca de niño berrinchudo que puso. – ¡hablo de celebrar como todas las parejas!... ¡¡tú sabes!! –dijo un poco nervioso y la peli-rosa sonrió burlona.

-¡No! ¡no sé dé que hablas Sasu-chan, explícate bien! –el pelinegro frunció mas el entrecejo.

-¡Hablo de celebrar una fecha melosa como todas las parejas, algo así como vernos en un lugar, darnos regalos, tener un cita, dejarte en tu departamento! –explico nervioso y Sakura le sonrió dulcemente.

-¡Bueno! ¡la única fecha melosa que las parejas suelen celebrar que nos queda este año es navidad, así que te prometo que la pasaremos juntos tal y como te gustaría, solo con la condición de que cuando me dejes en mi departamento te quedes tu también y terminamos nuestra celebración en mi cama! –Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y asintió mirándola coqueto.

-¡¡Esperare con ansias navidad!! –dijo sensual levantando su mano tomando la camisa de la peli-rosa jalándola haciendo que la peli-rosa se inclinara, sus rostros estaban muy cercas, ambos sentían sus respiraciones. – ¡te amo! –susurro mirando directamente sus ojos.

-¡Yo también te amo! –respondió también mirándolo a los ojos, ambos los cerraron al mismo tiempo y cortaron la distancia que les faltaba dándose un beso suave y tierno el cual poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad convirtiéndose en uno apasionado, sus lenguas empezaron a jugar entre ellas, disfrutando el sabor del otro.

The end flash back

La peli-rosa salió de sus recuerdos al sentir ardor en sus ojos y sobre todo al sentir algo correr por sus mejillas, levanto sus manos tocándose las mejillas y gruño molesta al darse cuenta que eran lagrimas.

-¡¡Malditos recuerdo!! –dijo molesta, para después sumergirse completamente en la tina, al sacar su cabeza del agua soltó un gran suspiro y abriendo sus ojos, los cuales se veían vacios. – ¿ya me habrás olvidado Sasuke? –la peli-rosa miraba la nada y su voz sonó triste y cansada.

* * *

La peli-rosa había acabado de bañarse, al salir solo se puso una bata de baño y salió de su habitación, bajo las escaleras y llego a la sala viendo que estaba completamente limpia, las botellas de licor que había dejado anoche ya no estaban, mas no le tomo importancia ya que suponía que Ino la había limpiado, siguió caminando y vio a su rubia amiga sentada en el sillón con un aura de depresión rodeándola y miraba un pequeño librito que tenía en manos, Sakura no le tomo importancia y siguió su camino hasta la cocina, se acerco al refrigerador, lo abrió y tomo una cerveza para después volver a cerrarlo, dio media vuelta empezando a caminar, salió de la cocina y vio a la rubia en la misma posición que antes mas no le tomo importancia y camino hasta su estudio.

Una hora después la peli-rosa salió de su estudio y al entrar nuevamente a la sala vio a Ino en la misma posición que antes, no le tomo importancia y siguió su camino a la cocina haciendo lo mismo que hace una hora, ya con su cerveza en mano camino a la sala viendo que su rubia amiga no se había movido ni un poco, suspiro fastidiada y se sentó alado de la rubia, puso su cerveza en la mesa de centro y agarro la caja de cigarros que estaba ahí junto al encendedor, tomo uno dejando de nuevo la caja donde estaba, puso el cigarro en sus labios prendiéndolo, dio una gran calada y hecho el humo.

-¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto recargándose en el sillón y mirando de reojo a la rubia

-¿Por qué piensas que me pasa algo? –pregunto sin voltear a verla y su aura de depresión se hizo más grande sacándole una gota de sudor a la peli-rosa.

-¡No sé!... ¡tal vez porque ya pasan de las tres de la tarde y aun no he recibido mi sermón del día, el que soy una promiscua, cada vez traigo un chico indiferente, que terminare muriéndome de una enfermedad de transmisión sexual, para después salir con "no me digas que usas condón ya que no es cien por ciento seguro" o que la cerveza no es desayuno, que debería comer otra cosa o terminare enfermándome! –comento burlona, mirándola de reojo viendo como la rubia volteaba a verla y fulminándola con la mirada, incluso había dejado de ver el mentado librito y su aura negra había desaparecido. – ¡o tal vez sea porque llevas más de una hora viendo el libro que tienes en tus manos y un aura extraña te ha estado rodeando hasta hace unos minutos! – las palabras de la peli-rosa provoca que le aura triste de la rubia regresara y que la mirara con ojos llorosos haciendo que a Sakura le saliera una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-¡Estoy acabada! –dijo desesperada y una cascada de lagrimas empezó a salir de sus ojos, la peli-rosa volteo completamente su rostro y levanto una ceja mirándola interrogante mientras más gotas de sudor le salía en la frente. – ¡mi carrera está en riesgo! –la peli-rosa levanto amabas cejas ante el dramatismo de su amiga, incluso estaba segura que de tanta lagrimas que derraba se quedaría seca.

-(_¡sé que me arrepentiré de esto!)_— ¿Qué paso? – la rubia dejo de llorar y miro a la peli-rosa agradecida por interesarse en ella y la peli-rosa solo la miro indiferente esperando que hablara.

-¡Mi jefe dijo que tenía que ampliar mis horizontes, así que me puso como editora de otra escritora, en pocas palabras ahora seré editora tuya y de otra persona! –explico con tristeza y la peli-rosa volvió a levantar sus cejas mirándola interrogante.

-¡Eso es bueno ¿no?!... ¡el que te den a otra escritora significa que eres buena en lo que haces!

-¡Eso lo sé y cuando me lo dijeron me emocione mucho, pero… –el aura triste de la rubia aumento. –cuando me dijeron de quien se trataba la escritora con la que trabajare mi mundo se vino abajo! –a la peli-rosa le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver lo mucho que había crecido el aura de la rubia. –la escritora es una principiante y se llama Usami Eiri. –la peli-rosa ensancho los ojos sorprendida.

-¿dijiste Usami? –pregunto sorprendida y la rubia asintió levemente con la cabeza. – ¿tiene algún parentesco con el dueño de la editorial? – el tono sorprendido en la voz de la peli-rosa seguía e Ino la miraba con tristeza.

-Es su única hija. – respondió con tristeza.

-Eso es bueno Ino, yo pienso que es una oportunidad para crecer en tu carrera, ya que el que el jefe te confié a su hija es porque confía en ti, además el jefe es muy serio en su trabajo y no creo que haya contratado a su propia hija solo porque es su bebita, debe tener talento, así que esta es una muy buena oportunidad. –explico la peli-rosa indiferente para después darle una gran calada a su cigarro.

-Eso mismo pensé yo. –la peli-rosa levanto una ceja. –pero cuando leí el trabajo de la chica casi me da un ataque. –Sakura levanto su otra ceja e Ino le extendió el librito que antes leía, la peli-rosa lo tomo y le salió una gota de sudor al ver la portada.

-¿Para qué quiero un manga? –pregunto extrañada.

-Es el trabajo de la hija del jefe. –respondió mas deprimida.

-Pero estamos en América, aquí no es común los mangas. –comento mas extrañada e Ino soltó una gran suspiro.

-Recuerda que la editorial esta en varios países y entre ellos e Japón, el trabajo de su hija lo publica haya, además ella es mitad Japonesa por parte del jefe, así que según leí en su expediente tiene cierta fascinación por los mangas. –la peli-rosa asintió con entendimiento. –y lo peor de todo es que es una maldita pervertida, sus mangas son yaoi hentai. –la rubia empezó a llorara de nuevo mientras tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos.

-¿Cuántos años tiene? –pregunto mientras abría el manga y miraba interesada unas escenas eróticas entre chicos.

-17. – la peli-rosa despego la vista del manga para mirara a la muy exaltada y triste rubia para después volver su atención al manga, estuvo un rato pasando las hojas y leyendo mientras que Ino estaba esperando que la peli-rosa lo acabara de leer. Finalmente Sakura acabo de leer el manga y se lo aventó a Ino para después ponerse de pie y mirarla indiferente.

-Debo de admitir que la mocosa tiene talento, dibuja escenas muy eróticas y los diálogos no se quedan atrás, tienen algo de amor, comedia y morbo, así que es buena, incluso vi posiciones que ni yo conocía y lógicamente probare. –dijo burlona y con mirada pervertida haciendo que la rubia cayera estilo anime para después levantarse rápidamente del piso y mirara molesta a la peli-rosa mientras una vena se le hinchaba en la cabeza.

-¡Podría al menos tomarte esto enserio!…. Tratare con una mocosa niña de papi que además es pervertida y tu sales con que probaras las posiciones –grito exaltada y enfadada. Sakura soltó un gran suspiro y miro con seriedad a la rubia.

-Ino esta es una oportunidad perfecta para ti ya que esto te hará crecer, te hará conocer más ramas de la escritura, el manga también es algo que necesita ser supervisado y debe tener buenos diálogos y forma de expresarse, si logras hacer crecer el talento de la mocosa, te hará crecer a ti como editora y serás mejor, así que tómalo como una prueba y supéralo. –la rubia bajo la cabeza al darse cuenta que las palabras de la peli-rosa eran ciertas.

-¡Tienes razón!... ¡gracias y disculpa por actuar así! –dijo avergonzada haciendo que Sakura sonriera de medio lado y comenzara a caminar.

-Por otro lado será divertido ver cómo te frustras tratando a una niña mas consentida que yo y por lo que vi en ese manga mucho mas pervertida yo también. –dijo burlona provocando que un aura triste rodeara a la rubia.

-¿Te divierte mi dolor? –pregunto poniéndose en cuclillas mientras hacía círculos en el suelo, la peli-rosa dejo de caminar y volteo levemente mirando con burla a Ino.

-Uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos es verte frustrada. –comento burlona y volvió a caminar. El aura triste de Ino cambio por una asesina mientas que una vena se l e hinchaba en la frente y sus ojos reflejaron un brillo travieso.

-Sakura. –el oír su nombre de esa manera tan traviesa hizo que la peli-rosa dejara de caminar y volteara a ver a Ino. –se me olvido decirte que el jefe pensó que sería una gran idea que Eiri-chan conviviera contigo ya que pensó que eso sería una gran oportunidad para que ella crezca como escritora, además sabe que vivimos juntas y así que también pensó que podre supervisarla mejor.

-Me niego. –respondió cortante y dispuesta a dar media vuelta.

-Justo le dije al jefe que responderías eso. –comento burlona y con falso pesar haciendo que la peli-rosa volteara a verla nuevamente. –y dijo que si te niegas llenara tu agenda de conferencias de prensa, firma de autógrafos y programas de televisión. –la peli-rosa se estremeció y frunció el entrecejo. –y no salgas con qué prefieres renunciar ya que tienes un contrato y te es imposible hacerlo. –dijo rápidamente con astucia al ver quela peli-rosa iba a hablar y sus ojos reflejaban travesura.

-Tú y el jefe pagaran esto. –dijo amenazante estremeciendo a la rubia pero la sonrisa de triunfo que tenia no se borro ya que estaba segura que la peli-rosa estaba muy molesta y lo que es mejor frustrada al no poder hacer nada ya que el no salirse con la suya es algo que hace que a la peli-rosa sele baje el enorme ego que tiene. La peli-rosa dio media vuelta y camino hacia el sillón acercándose amenazante a la rubia la cual cerró los ojos pensando que le aria algo pero los abrió al no sentir nada viendo como la peli-rosa se daba media vuelta con el manga en sus manos. –me llevare este manga, tiene muy buen material, posiciones que no había practicado y me gustaría ponerlo en práctica la próxima vez. –a la rubia le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca viendo la espalda de la peli-rosa alejarse.

* * *

Al día siguiente la peli-rosa había salido temprano al tomar aire para despejar su mente y tener más inspiración para su nueva novela, después de pasear en su auto por las calles de Nueva York por dos horas, decidió regresar a su departamento, estaba abriendo la puerta y cuando entro a la sala se quedo parada en la entrada al ver a una extraña chica sentada tranquilamente en su sillón, Sakura estudio con la mirada el físico de la chica, la cual aparentaba unos quince años, tenía el pelo largo amarrado en dos coletas altas y en la cara caía flequillo largo hacia a una lado, su color de cabello era gris cenizo, ojos grandes y levemente rasgados de color miel, piel de un color muy claro, su rostro era afilado pero esas coletas le hacían ver algo aniñada, su busto no era muy proporcionado peor para su edad estaba bien, su cintura era pequeña y caderas anchas, piernas largas y torneadas, pero lo que saco mas de onda a la peli-rosa fue la forma en la que la chica estaba vestida, llevaba un corcel negro straple con cintillas rosas en medio y falda de holanes color rosa, traía calcetas escolares color negras y zapatos estilo princesa.

_-(parece una muñeca de porcelana a mi tamaño)_ –pensó la peli-rosa mientras le salía una gota de sudor en la nuca. La peli-rosa estaba sacada de onda y la chica al darse sentir que alguien a su derecha la miraba volteo viendo a una peli-rosa, amabas chicas se miraban extrañadas, la peli-rosa a levanto una ceja extrañada y la chica hizo lo mismo, luego Sakura levanto su otra ceja y la chica la imito, la peli-rosa frunció el entrecejo y la peli-gris hizo lo mismo, Sakura torció levemente la boca y la chica la volvió a imitar. – ¿eres chango o qué? … te la has pasado imitándome como si fueras un simio–pregunto burlona y algo fastidiada, la chica inclino levemente su rostro mirándola interrogante y dedole un aire de inocencia provocando que a la peli-rosa se le hinchara una vena en la frente.

-¿Quién eres? –su voz era algo dulce y suave. A la peli-rosa se le hincho otra vena en la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos.

-¡Eso debería de preguntarte yo ya que estas en mi casa! –dijo ya mas fastidiada y con un tic en el ojo derecho. La chica le sonrió dulce mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la peli-rosa.

-¡Mi nombre es Usami Eiri! –se presento educada mientras estiraba su mano en forma de saludo. – ¡usted es Sakura Haruno! –no lo pregunto si no que lo afirmo sin borrar su sonrisa dulce.

-(_esa sonrisa me empalaga) _–la peli-rosa frunció el entrecejo y bajo su mirada viendo indiferente la mano de la chica, y camino pasándola de largo ignorando su saludo para después sentarse tranquilamente donde la chica estaba. Eiri amplió su sonrisa mientras volteaba hacia donde estaba la peli-rosa mirándola divertida.

-¡Es tal y como la describió Ino-san! –la peli-rosa ignoro su comentario y solo se dedico a encender el cigarro que tenía en sus labios, el cual había sacado hace unos segundos, le dio una gran calada disfrutando el tabaco. – ¡desde que empezó a sacar sus libros la he admirado sempai! –la peli-rosa saco el humo y la miro con una ceja en alto.

-¡Eres Americana!... ¿Por qué usas el "san" o "sempai"? –pregunta indiferente y la chica sin borrar su cálida sonrisa camina hacia la peli-rosa sentándose en el sillón que estaba enfrente de esta, la peli-rosa seguía con la mirada todos y cada uno de los movimientos de la peli-gris, el ver que esta seguía mirándola con su estúpida sonrisa provocando que Sakura frunciera el entrecejo ya que esa sonrisa le estaba hartando.

-Mi padre es Japonés e imagino que eso ya lo sabe. –la peli-rosa recargo su codo en el brazo del sillón y su mejilla la recargo en la palma de su mano mirando a la peli-gris aburrida. – mi padre me ha contado y enseñado muchas culturas de su país, así que pensé que como ustedes son de haya las haría sentir como el casa al hablarles como lo suelen hacer haya. –dijo sin borrar su tierna sonrisa. Sakura bufo fastidiada y se cruzo de piernas dándole la ultima calada a su cigarro para después apagarlo en el cenicero. – ¡me gustaría felicitarla por la novela que público hace cinco meses, fue maravillosa digna de una escritora como usted y merecedora de un premio como el Puliccer!

-(_¡genial! … ¡esta mococita es una maldita fan y lo peor de todo es que de seguro es la típica niña mimada, melosa y enamoradiza!…. ¡demonios! Y lo peor es que la tendré viviendo en mi casa, lo más seguro es que se la pase atosigándome!)_ –la peli-rosa soltó un suspiro frustrada y la chica borros su sonrisa tierna y cálida, cambiándola por una traviesa y burlona, y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo travieso.

-¡Cuando acabe de leer su última novela me quede anonadada con el final, ha sido el final más triste y trágico que ha escrito! ¡pude sentir los sentimientos que usted trataba de explicar, fue algo sorpréndete, su trabajo siempre me intereso por tener un final siempre diferente a las demás novelas sosas y enamoradizas! –la peli-rosa ensancho los ojos sorprendida ante el cambio de actitud de la chica, incluso su voz tierna había sido remplazada por una burlona y déspota. La chica al ver la reacción de la peli-rosa amplio su sonrisa de medio lado. – ¡cuando leí su primer novela me gusto su forma de escribir y expresarse, pero siéndole sincera el trama se me hizo muy común, ya que era una novela muy melosa para mi gusto.

-(¡_con que solo estaba fingiendo!…. ¡En verdad me engaño!... ¡su verdadera personalidad me esta cayendo mejor!…. ¡Creo que esta mococita es interesante!)_–la peli-rosa se sorprendía mas ante cada palabra de la chica, pero de pronto recobro la compostura y la miro indiferente mientras sonreía de medio lado sacando un poco de onda a la chica, pero decidió ignorarlo y seguir con su monologo.

-¡Después saco su segundo libro, he de admitir que no me intereso leerlo, pensando quesería igual que su novela anterior, ósea melosa y sosa! –comento déspota y asqueada, pero aun así no consiguió quitarle a la peli-rosa su sonrisa de medio lado ni sacarle una expresión que no sea la de indiferencia. – ¡pero oí un reportaje en donde hablaban de cómo había cambiado su forma de escribir y la entrevistaban a usted, ahí explico del porque del cambio, así que me intereso leer su segunda novela, al acabarla quede maravillada, su trabajo me fascino y por esa razón seguí todas sus novelas!, cada que sacaba una superaba a la anterior cosa que me alegraba de sobre manera, pero. –hizo un pequeña pausa para darle más emoción y su mirada traviesa cambio por una burlona. –su última novela me dejo en shock, sentía como si yo fuera la protagonista, me hizo meterme de lleno en la novela, cada vez quería mas, saber que pasaría y el final me hizo un nudo en la garganta, y eso es la primera vez que me pasa…… fue un trabajo excelente!... pero mi duda es ¿Cómo logro superar a creces todos sus libros, acaso le rompieron el corazón y eso la inspiro más? –pregunto en broma, pero ensancho los ojos al ver como la mirada indiferente de la peli-rosa se veía mas vacía que hace unos segundos, y sus ojos reflejaban un brillo de dolor que era muy intenso, también vio como la peli-rosa apretaba fuertemente los puños y bajaba la cabeza. – ¡¡¡jajajaja!!! ¿es verdad? ¡¡Jajaja!! ¡¡le atine, no lo puedo creer!! –dijo la chica entre risas después de salir de su impresión y la peli-rosa mantenía la cabeza agachada, ni siquiera la miraba, pero sus puños se habían apretado mas ante la burla de la chica. – ¡¡jajaja!! ¡no lo puedo, creer que decepción! –dijo ya un poco más calmada mirando a la peli-rosa con superioridad y arrogancia. – ¡una de las cosas por las que la admiraba aparte de su forma de escribir era por su carácter, se veía que era una mujer fuerte, que utilizaba a los demás a su conveniencia, sabía que sus sonrisas y palabras hacia sus fans o reporteros eran falsas, eso podía notarlo perfectamente en su mirada, esa actitud me hizo tener mas interés en usted! –la peli-rosa mantenía la cabeza agachada, escuchando las déspotas palabras de la chica y sus puños se apretaban mas ante cada palabra que salía de su boca. – ¡un día que fui a la oficina de papá al pasar por el pasillo escuche una conversación de usted e Ino-san!… ¡Ino-san la regañaba por haberle roto el corazón a un chico y sus palabras me enorgullecieron haciendo que la admirara más!… "el amor no existe, es solo algo cerebral, si ese idiota creen en ese inservible e inexistente sentimiento es su problema, a mí ya me aburrió así que no tengo por qué seguir con él aguantando sus cursilerías" –la chica imito perfectamente la voz y la actitud de la peli-rosa al decirlo y al acabar de decir la frase miro con superioridad a Sakura. – ¡cuando escuche eso me di cuenta que pensábamos igual, y me convertí en su fan completamente, pero ahora me doy cuenta que son patrañas y que usted cayó en ese estúpido juego llamado amor!... ¡más bien creyó sentirlo y para empeorar las cosas, el chico le rompió el corazón!... ¡¡aunque debo de agradecerle a ese chico el haberle roto su ilusión, ya que gracias a eso usted escribió una magnífica novela!! –la peli-rosa levanto la mirada y la chica sonrió de medio lado al ver que los ojos de Sakura se veían mas vacios, con un brillo de dolor y culpa. Sakura tomo otro cigarro de su cajetilla y lo puso en sus labios encendiéndolo, dio una profunda calada y aventó el humo.

-¡Pues me di cuenta que mis estúpidos pensamientos de antes eran eso! ¡¡estupideces!! –su voz sonó fría y seca mientras que Eiri solo la miraba indiferente, con una ceja en alto y sonreía de medio lado. –el amor no está en la cabeza, en verdad existe y si tu no crees en el es tu problema, ya tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de que existe y espero que no lo descubras de la manera que yo lo hice. –la chica levanto su otra ceja sin borrar su sonrisa de medio lado. –sobre mi novela, es verdad que el sufrimiento que sentí por ese sentimiento llamado amor me inspiro mucho mas… pero si me pusieran en escoger entre una buena novela a recuperarlo a él, sin duda preferiría estar a su lado. –al terminar sus palabras volvió a darle una calada a su cigarro.

-¡Pues que desperdicio! –comento déspota y aburrida recibiendo una mirada fulminante por parte de la peli-rosa. – ¡yo preferiría mil veces el talento de escribir, ya que me encanta crear historias, además no es necesario el creer que te enamoras para hacer una buena novela! –la peli-rosa frunció mas el entrecejo pero luego relajo su rostro y sonrió con superioridad.

-¿Qué puede saber una mocosa pervertida que solo hace dibujitos de chicos desnudos, pone poco romance y más morbo?... ¡Déjame decirte que el hacer manga hentai es diferente a hacer novelas de amor!... ¡tu trabajo es basura en los que tiene que ver con romance y sentimientos! –Eiri frunció el entrecejo y Sakura amplió su sonrisa.

-¡¡Si hago manga es porque me gustan!!... ¡pero soy lo suficientemente capaz de hacer una novela de amor igual o mejor que las suyas! –la mirada de la peli-gris tenía un brillo de reto y Sakura sonrió triunfante.

-¡Perfecto! –dijo indiferente levantándose del sillón e inclinándose un poco para apagar su cigarro, después se enderezo viendo que la chica la miraba extrañada. –te doy un mes para hacer una novela que mínimo me agrade. –la chica frunció el entrecejo molesta.

-¡¡Es muy….

-¡Si tienes talento lo lograras!... ¡¿no dijiste que eras capaz de hacer una novela como las mías?! –pregunto burlona y la chica apretó los puños mientras fruncía mas el entrecejo y Sakura agrando su sonrisa.

-¡Si en ese mes logras hacer una novela que me guste, te daré lo que quieras y si no lo logras te iras de mi departamento y le dirás a tu papi que fue por decisión tuya!… ¡bien! ¡aceptas el reto! –la chica aun con el entrecejo fruncido miraba con reto a la peli-rosa y sonrió de medio lado.

-¡En un mes tendrás esa novela! –dijo arrogante mientras extendía su mano derecha.

-¡Eso veremos! –la peli-rosa estiro también su mano derecha tomando la mano de la chica y apretándola con fuerza mientras rayos azules salían de sus ojos y sonreía de medio lado, Eiri también le salían rayos de sus ojos y sonreía demedio lado.

-¡Lo veras! ¡¡jaja!! –dijo Eiri riendo irónica.

-¡No lo creo! ¡¡jajajaja!! –Sakura rio igual de irónica solo que lo hizo más fuerte.

-¡¡¡Jajajajajajajajajaja!!! –la risa irónica de Eiri fue más larga y su volumen fue más alto que el de la peli-rosa.

¡¡¡jajajajajajajajajaja!!! –ahora la risa irónica de Sakura fue más larga quela de Eiri y el volumen mucho más alto.

Ino venia entrado a el departamento con una bolsa blanca de plástico en manos seguida por dos chicos los cuales tenían dos bolsas iguales en sus manos y quedaron congelados en la entrada de la sala al ver a Sakura y Eiri tomadas de las manos mientras se fulminaban con la mirada y reían como locas, los tres las miraron extrañados mientras les salía una gota de sudor en la nuca.

La rubia se aclaro la garganta mas eso no sirvió de nada, ambas chicas se miraban entre si mientras reían como lunáticas, Ino volvió a aclararse la garganta mas fuerte pero paso lo mismo que antes provocando que a la rubia se le hinchara una vena en la frente mientras que Shikamaru bostezaba y Sai sonreía nerviosos.

-¡¡DEJEN DE REIRSE COMO LOCAS!! –el grito de la rubia hizo que al instante amabas mujeres dejaran de reírse y miraran hacia la rubia viendo como esta las miraba molesta y con varias venas hinchadas en su frente mientras que uno de los chicos las miraba aburrido y el otro sonreía nervioso.

-¿Por qué estás enojada Ino-san? –pregunto respetuosa, la pregunta hizo que los dos chicos la miraran incrédulos y a Ino le rodeara un aura asesina y en su frente se le hinchaban dos venas mas mientras que Sakura suspiro fastidiada. –yo creo que no debería enojarse tanto Ino-san ya que se verá más vieja. –dijo con una expresión tierna e inocente, Sakura sonrió burlona, a Sai se le iluminaron los ojos y miraba enternecido a la peli-gris, Shikamaru dejo de bostezar para mirar nervioso a la rubia a la cual le había aumentado el aura, las venas y sus ojos tenían llamas. Ino dio una gran paso dispuesta a enseñarle modales a Eiri pero Sai corrió empujando a Ino la cual se enfado mucho mas.

Sai al llegar al frente de Eiri tomo sus manos entre las suyas y miraba el rostro de la chica con ilusión.

-¡¡Me encanta tu actitud!!…. ¡Eres una perra maldita igual que Saku, Ino y yo! –dijo mirándola ilusionado y Eiri levanto una ceja mirándolo extrañada. –¡y lo mejor es que no tienes cara de zorra como nosotras tres, tu rostro, cuerpo y forma de vestir es como el de una muñeca, incluso el color de tu piel se parece al de una muñeca de porcelana, haciéndote ver tierna e inocente y eso nos ayudara a hacerle la vida imposible a varias personas en especial a Sakura e Ino! –dijo emocionado y algo afeminado mientas que Sakura fruncía el entrecejo y fulminaba Sai con la mirada e Ino izo lo mismo. A Eiri se le iluminaron los ojos y miro a Sai como cachorro mojado.

-¡Me alegra que tenga a una compañera para hacerle la vida imposible a sempai e Ino-san!... ¡ eres algo rara pero al fin y al cabo compañera! –dijo ilusionada y a Sai se le iluminaron los ojos mientras que a Sakura e Ino gruñían molestas. – ¡pero lamento decírtelo gay con risa rara, el ser mi compañero para hacerle la vida imposible a esas dos! –Eiri cambio su mirada de ilusión por una de superioridad y sonrió arrogante mientras quitaba bruscamente las manos de un extrañado pelinegro y los demás la miraban interrogantes. – ¡no significa que no te hare la vida imposible a ti! –dijo arrogante, mirándolo con superioridad y sonriendo macabra.

-Has perdido todo el encanto mocosa T.T – Sai tenía lagrimas en los ojos y miraba resentido a Eiri, la cual amplio su sonrisa macabra estremeciendo a el pelinegro. – ¡¡MI AMORCITO!! –Sai con voz aniñada y afeminada corriendo hacia Sakura abrazándola por las piernas mientras más lagrimas salían de sus ojos. – corre a esa mocosa de tu casa. –dijo mas afeminado apuntando a la peli-gris haciendo que a Ino y Shikamaru les saliera una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras que Eiri sonreía de medio lado y Sakura tenía un tic en el ojo derecho.

-¡Compórtate como hombre y enfréntala! –grito molesta la peli-rosa quitando bruscamente a Sai y el cual callo de sentón al piso y miraba resentido a la peli-rosa.

-¡Soy tu novio, así que es tu deber defenderme! T.T –a la peli-rosa le dio otro tic en el otro ojo y pateo a Sai en la cara tumbándolo al suelo.

-¡Solo soy tu novia antes los medios imbécil! ¡jamás me fijarían en un mariquita como tú! –Sai la miro ofendido e Ino sonrió nerviosa.

-¡Siii! ¡Lo sabia! ¡Sabia que ustedes no eran nada! ¡Sempai no está ciega como para no darse cuenta que eres mariquita! –dijo Eiri como si fuera obvio llevándose las manos a la cintura estilo jarra mientras reía como loca y los demás la miraron extrañados con varias gotas de sudor en la nuca.

-(_¡que problemático! Se le unió una loca al grupito, ahora son dos chiflados problemáticos y dos chifladas problemáticas e inteligente)_ –Shikamaru suspiro con cansancio y comenzó a caminar hacia el sillón para después dejarse caer boca abajo en este.

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Usami Eiri vivía en el departamento de Sakura y en este momento eran las tres de la mañana. En una habitación enorme llena de juguetes, monos de peluches, la cama estaba en medio tendida con edredones rosa de animalitos, encima había un enorme oso de peluche color blanco con un moño rojo en el cuello y delante de este estaba un igual pero pequeño, alrededor de la cama habían pequeñas vías de tren y a cada rato iba pasando un pequeño trenecito, las paredes estaba pintadas de lila y tenían pequeños ositos dibujados a mediación, en una de las esquinas de la habitación estaba un escritorio lleno con muñecas de porcelana en medio había una laptop, frente al escritorio una silla de osito en la cual estaba sentada una frustrada chica peli-gris que aparentaba tener quince años (pero tenía diecisiete Uu.u) la chica vestía un vestido color azul estilo batita adornado con varios listones de holanes rosa y en medio tenía un pequeño osito. La chica tenia recargado sus codos en el escritorio y no despegaba su vista de la pantalla de la laptop donde se veía una hoja de Word en blanco.

-¡ayyyyy! ¡Han pasado dos semanas y no he podido escribir nada que me guste para novela! –grito frustrada mientras se jalaba lo pelos con desesperación, estuvo así por unos minutos y se calmo bajando sus manos a sus costado, y miro atenta la pantalla. –no he podido escribir un romance que me convenza, solo he escrito romances tontos e estúpidos. –la chica soltó un gran suspiro con pesadez. –ahora me doy cuenta lo difícil que es hacer una buena novela. –la chica sonrió levemente. –iré a buscar algo de comer, ¿tal vez con el estomago lleno pueda tener mejores ideas? –la chica se puso de pie y camino hacia la entrada de su habitación, abrió levemente la puerta y salió caminando por el corto pasillo. –no quiero perder esa apuesta. –Eiri bajo la cabeza con tristeza mientras caminaba. – no quiero perder esa apuesta, en realidad quiero quedarme aquí y conocerla…. Desde que leí sus libros y la vi en la oficina de papá he admirado a Sakura-sempai y mi propósito es conocerla, ver y entender el porqué ha cambiado tanto…. ¡En verdad quiero conocerla! –la cica sonrió levemente con tristeza y levanto el rostro, pero quedo parada en la entrada de la sala mirando extrañada a dos mujeres completamente ebrias.

Ino estaba dormida en el piso, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el alcohol que seguro ingirió, alrededor del cuerpo de la rubia habían varias botellas vacías de licor y a Eiri le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver que baba le salía del labio, después miro hacia el sillón y vio a Sakura sentada tranquilamente recargada en el sillón con una botella de licor en su mano izquierda y entre los dedos de su mano derecha traía un cigarro casi terminado, sus mejillas se veían sonrosadas a causa del alcohol y su mirada estaba perdida hacia enfrente, ni cuenta se había dado de la presencia de la peli-gris.

Cuando la peli-rosa se dio cuenta que alguien la miraba volteo levemente su rostro viendo a Eiri mirándola interesada desde la entrada de la sala y sonrió de medio lado mientras que la peli-gris levantaba una ceja extrañada.

-¡Pero si es mi pequeña kouhai! –comento burlona y Eiri pudo percibir que a la peli-rosa se le dificultaba un poco hablar normal ya que su voz sonó un poco gangosa a causa del alcohol. – ¡ven Eiri-chan siéntate a mi lado y acompaña a tu sempai a tomar, ya que mi cerda amiga no aguanto más y se quedo dormida! –el tono burlón seguía mientras palmeaba el lugar a su lado en el sillón. Eiri levanto ambas cejas pero igual camino tranquilamente hacia Sakura y se sentó en el lugar que la peli-rosa le decía y frunció levemente la nariz al percibir el olor muy penetrante a alcohol en ese lugar. Sakura la miro sonriendo de medio lado y le estiro su botella de whisky ofreciéndole , la peli-gris la acepta y le da un trago pasando con facilidad el vino, sorprendiendo un poco a la peli-rosa. – ¡valla! No pensé que estuvieras acostumbrada a beber alcohol. –la chica sonrió arrogante mientras se encogía de hombros restándole importancia.

-A mi papá le gusta mucho el whisky y suelo acompañarlo a tomar de vez en cuando desde que tengo catorce. –Sakura sonrió divertida ante la explicación y tiro el cigarrillo en el piso para después pisarlo y tomar la cajetilla que estaba en la mesa de centro junto al encendedor, saco un cigarrillo y le extendió la caja a Eiri.

-¿fumas? –la chica miro la caja y solo se encogió de hombros indiferente.

-Nunca lo he hecho… ¡pero supongo que siempre hay una primera vez! –dijo mientras estiraba su mano y tomaba uno haciendo que la peli-rosa sonriera de medio lado y dejara la caja en la mesa, para después prender su cigarro dándole una gran calada y pasarle el encendedor a Eiri mientras echaba el homo por sus labios, la peli-gris lo tomo y puso el cigarro en sus labio para después encenderlo, pero al darle la primera calada al cigarro empezó a toser a causa del ardor que sintió al pasara el humo por su garganta provocando que Sakura soltara una gran carcajada divertida. Eiri frunció el entrecejo mientras tosía y fulminaba con la mirada a la peli--rosa, cuando dejo de toser volvió a darle una calada al cigarro esta vez consiguiéndolo sin toser y miro altanera a la peli-rosa que la miraba divertida, para después echar el humo por sus labio justo en la cara de Sakura, la cual solo sonrió arrogante

-¡aprendes rápido! –el comentario hizo que la peli-gris ampliara su sonrisa arrogante y la mirara con superioridad.

De pronto ya ninguna tuvo nada que decir, amabas solo fumaban y le daban tragos a la botella de whisky, Sakura se recargo mejor en el sillón mirando al frente sin algún tipo de sentimiento en sus ojos o rostro.

-Hace un año decidí ir a Japón para relajarme y ver a mi familia. –hablo de repente Sakura rompiendo el tranquilo silencio que se había formado y Eiri la miro atenta escuchando interesada lo que la peli-rosa le diría. – el primer día que llegue conocí al mejor amigo de mi hermano. –la peli-gris percibía perfectamente el tono triste que tenia la voz de la peli-rosa y entendió que lo que escucharía sería importante, así que puso más atención a la plática. – ¡desde que lo vi me gusto!… ¡era un mocoso ingenuo, así que me fue fácil seducirlo!… ¡yo siempre he sido caprichosa y si algo quería lo obtenía a como diera el lugar! –Sakura sonrió con tristeza. –pensaba igual que tu. –dijo mirándola y la peli-gris se sorprendió al ver la infinita tristeza que reflejaban los ojos de la peli-rosa. –no creía en el amor… así que me dedicaba a andar con quien sea y al aburrirme los desechaba como basura, sin importarme lo que ellos sintieran y Sasuke no era la excepción. – Eiri entendió que Sasuke era el nombre del amigo de su hermano y de la persona que cambio tanto a la peli-rosa, la que lo hace que la peli-rosa tuviera esa mirada vacía y triste. –Ino siempre me regañaba y trataba de hacerme entender que estaba equivocada, que tarde o temprano pagaría lo que hacía sufrir a los demás y que descubriría lo que es amar…. ¡lógicamente me burlaba de sus palabra y no le creía! –la peli-rosa volvió a sonreír con tristeza. – ¡pero ese maldito mocoso logro enamorarme, logro hacerme sentir por primera vez lo que es el amor, logro ponerme celosa, logro hacer que a cada minuto solo estuviera él en mis pensamientos, logros que lo pusiera a él en mis prioridades, logros muchas cosas y otros cambios en mi!… ¡mi vida giraba a su alrededor, lo que él hiciera o lo que le pasara me importaba!… ¡ja! ¡¿puedes creerlo?! ¡ a mi Sakura Uzumaki, le importaba otra persona antes que a mí o mi familia! –comento irónica. – ¡ame como nada en este mundo a ese maravilloso hombre!… ¡incluso en este momento daría mi vida porque él fuera feliz!!... ¡me mata el verlo sufrir!... ¡pero desgraciadamente no logre estar siempre con él!… ¡¡por culpa de una maldita amenaza en la cual la vida de mi hermano estaba en juego tuve que dejara a mi amor, y lo peor de todo es que lo hice de la peor forma, solo porque sabía que era la única en la que él la aceptaría y no quisiera verme más. –la peli-gris pudo ver como un velo más grande de tristeza cubría los ojos de la peli-rosa. –el ver sus ojos llorosos, el cómo sufría y le dolía lo que le hacía me hizo quebrarme por dentro, oprimiendo mi corazón de una manera monstruosa, ¡¡quería decirle que todo lo que pasaba y le decía no era cierto, que lo amaba mas quenada en este mundo, que me perdonara!!, pero no podía mi hermano también me importa y por muy maldita que sea jamás permitiría que algo le pasara a Naruto y si para mantenerlo vivo tenía que sufrir alejándome de Sasuke y hacerlo sufrir a él lo haría, ya que se que Sasuke es joven y puede encontrar a otra mujer que lo haga feliz, a alguien que lo merezca, alguien que no sea tan idiota como yo, y esa esperanzo hizo que siguiera con ese estúpido engaño, así mantendría a mi hermano a salvo y a mi Sasuke también… se que lo hice sufrir mucho, pero cuando encuentre un amor más grande que el que sintió por mí, yo y el dolor que le cause seremos pasado y el será más fuerte.

-Lo mismo pasara contigo, encontraras otro amor. –comento Eiri mirándola con tristeza pero en su tono de voz se notaba que trataba de darle ánimos y Sakura sonrió irónica.

-Yo jamás olvidare a Sasuke… le regale mi alma, corazón y vida solo a él. –la peli-rosa sonrió melancólica y sus ojos se habían nublado, pero aun así Sakura hacia lo posible por no llorara y Eiri se dio cuenta de eso. –si aun me mantengo viva es porque no quiero ser cobarde y tratare de salir adelante aunque solo sea en mi lado laboral….. ¡¡¡jajajajajajajaja!!!... en verdad debo de tenerte mucha confianza como para contarte esto. –comento divertida mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar con un poco de dificultad, pero antes de salir de la sala detuvo su paso. –a nadie se lo he contado. –comento divertida y sin voltear mientras que Eirir la miraba y escuchaba atenta. –Si Ino lo sabe es porque lo vivió conmigo, creo que Sai y Shikamaru también lo saben, pero no se enteraron de mi boca, seguramente Ino se lo conto a Sai por ser su mejor amigo y a Shikamaru por ser novio de la cerda, pero mientras no me miren con lastima no me importa que lo sepan. –la peli-rosa hizo un leve pausa.— ¡Tal vez me dieron ganas de contártelo porque te pareces mucho a mi y tienes la mirada que yo tenía antes!… y en verdad no quiero que vivas y sufras lo que yo sufrí. –Sakura empezó a caminar dejando a una impresionada y triste peli-gris.

* * *

Al día siguiente eran las tres de la tarde y una peli-rosa estaba plácidamente dormida en medio de su enorme y cómoda cama. De pronto se abre lentamente y de manera silenciosa la puerta, al estar completamente abierta entra un pelinegro tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, incluso caminaba de puntitas. Al estar alado de la cama de la peli-rosa se subió y comenzó a brincar la cama como niño chiquito.

-¡Mi amorcito levántate! –dijo con voz afeminada y cantarina mientras brincaba en la cama.

La peli-rosa al sentir como su cómoda cama empezaba a moverse comenzó a despertarse abriendo poco a poco los ojos mientras gruñía unas cuantas maldiciones, finalmente abrió por completo sus ojos y fulmino con la mirada a Sai, el cual estaba salte y salte con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero cuando vio la mirada asesina de la peli-rosa dejo de saltar estremeciéndose y rápidamente dio un salto quedando sentado y mirándola como niño bueno.

-Más vale que tengas un buen pretexto por haberme despertado así y hacer que mi cabeza quiera explotar. –dijo furiosa sin dejar de fulminarlo con la mirada y Sai puso su cara más inocente y tierna.

-¡Pero mi amorcito son las tres de la tarde y tu querido novio te trajo de comer! –dijo mientras sus ojos parpadeaban una y otra vez dándole un aspecto estúpido y haciendo que la peli-rosa lo fulminara mas con la mirada. –además el que te duela la cabeza no es mi culpa, si no tuya y de Ino-chan por ponerse tremenda peda sin invitarme T.T –Sai la miraba como cachorro mojado mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos. –¡que crueles son y se dicen amigas!… ¡saben que me gusta ponerme hasta atrás con ustedes! –dijo ofendido, la peli-rosa soltó un gran y pesado suspiro. –pero para que veas que buen amigo soy ya recogí el mugrero que dejaron en la sala, ya que Ino-chan esta igual o más cruda que tú, además Shikamaru vino jarioso y nada mas la vio tirada en el piso de la sala y se la llevo a su habitación para empezar a cogérsela. –dijo como si hablara del clima. –pobre Ino estaba molida y Shikamaru todavía va y se la coge… ¿Cómo para eso si tiene energía ese flojo? –a Sakura le había dado un tic nervioso en el ojos derecho ante el parloteo del pelinegro y se tacaba su cabeza sintiendo como esta retumbaba. –por cierto entre a la habitación de Eiri-chan. –el pelinegro se estremeció al recordar lo tétrica y ojerosa que se veía la chica, sin contar que la habitación llena de juguetes le dio más miedo. –y al parecer no durmió se la paso haciendo esa novela con la que piensa ganarte la apuesta. –la peli-rosa se dejo caer acostada en la cama y se tocaba su cabeza haciendo un gesto de dolor pero Sai ni siquiera la miraba, él seguía con su monologo. – ¿crees que logre hacer una buena novela?... yo digo que si ya que es una excelente escritora, me encantan sus mangas. –el pelinegro hizo cara de pervertido. –tienen tan buen material… y aunque hacer novelas y manga es diferente ella tiene talento… ¿tú qué piensas? – Sai volteo hacia Sakura y palideció al ver como lo miraba y en menos de lo que canta un gallo Sai es aventado de la habitación de la peli-rosa cayendo de sentón mientras este miraba la puerta cerrar y oía que le ponían seguro. –inshe amargada. –dijo ofendido mientras se ponía de pie y se sobaba su retaguardia. – ¿ahora qué hago? –el pelinegro puso el dedo en su barbilla dándole un aire pensativo. – ya limpie la sala, ya moleste a Ino-chan, ya interrumpí a Ino-chan y a Shikamaru mientras estaban en medio orgasmo, ya trate de molestar a Eiri-chan pero falle en el intento porque su recamara y cara me dieron miedo. –el pelinegro se estremeció al recordarla. –se veía muy tétrica, mas como viste y se peina, parecía una muñeca diabólica. –el pelinegro volvió a estremecerse. –ya moleste y desperté a Sakura hasta hacerla sacarme de su habitación…. Mmmm ¡ya se! –el pelinegro golpeo su palma derecha con su puño izquierdo y su rostro reflejaba felicidad. –veré Titanic de nuevo, espero no llorar cuando mi novio Lionardo Dicaprio se muera T.T –el pelinegro dio media vuelta mientras varias lagrimas salían de sus ojos. –de solo recordar esa escena me pongo melancólico. –dijo triste mientras caminaba. – ¡¡no te mueras papacitooo!!! –grito exaltado y afeminado mientras extendía sus brazos y corría hacia la sala.

* * *

Pasaros dos semanas y el tiempo para que Eiri acabara la novela había acabado justo ese día. Ino y Sakura estaban sentada en las sillas del comedor desayunando tranquilamente y eran aproximadamente las once de la mañana (sip Saku madrugo u.u)

-¿Hoy se cumple el trato verdad? –pregunto la rubia levantando la mirada de su cereal para mirar a Sakura y la peli-rosa solo asintió levemente mientras le daba un trago a su taza de café.

-¡Buenos días! –comento una voz adormilada y ronca haciendo que ambas chicas voltearan hacia la entrada de donde venia la voz y se sorprendieron al ver a una peli-gris, con aura negra rodeándola, su vestido estilo batita con holanes color rojo estaba arrugado y desacomodado, sus calcetas tipo escolar color blancas estaban caídas hasta los tobillos, cara de zombi, ojeras muy marcadas bajo sus ojos, ojos rojos e irritados y traía una enorme oso color blanco con listón rojo en su brazo izquierdo.

-¡bue…buenos días! –respondió la rubia entre el shock al ver lo mal que se veía la chica. Eiri camino lentamente hacia la mesa y se dejo caer en lasilla que esta al costado de la cuadrada mesa, cuando su trasero toca asiento la cabeza de Eiri cae de lleno en su plato de cereal y con su oso aun sosteniéndolo en su brazo izquierdo, a ambas chicas les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver burbujitas de leche salir del plato de cereal donde la peli-gris tenia hundida su cabeza. La peli-rosa sale del shock y sonríe burlona.

-¡ve haciendo tus maletas mocosa, ya que no creo que tengas tu novela rosa! –y como si Sakura hubiera dicho un conjuro Eiri se levanto como resorte mirando a la peli-rosa con ojos entrecerrados y brillantes mientras su aura negra desaparecía dándole lugar a una brillante haciendo que a la rubia y aSakura les saliera una gota de sudor en la nuca y miraran extrañadas a la chica e hicieron un gesto de asco la ver como leche le escurría de la cara y tenia varia hojuelas de maíz pegadas en la cara.

-¡sabes mocosa! Las drogas son malas. –dijo burlona y sonriendo de medio lado, pero Eiri se paró de repente y dejo caer su oso al piso ignorando completamente el comentario de la peli-rosa y salió corriendo de la cocina ante la mirada extrañada de las chicas las cuales ahora tenían más gotas de sudor en la nuca. Y así como se fue de rápido llego Eiri y se paro frente a la peli-rosa extendiéndole una montaña de hojas que cargaba con ambas manos, la peli-rosa miraba la montaña de hojas con una ceja en alto.

-Aquí está mi novela sempai. –dice poniendo todas las hojas en la mesa enfrente de Sakura, nada mas la peli-gris dejo las hojas en la mesa y su aura brillante desapareció para regresar la obscura, su rostro brillante y feliz se fue regresando el de zombi y ojeroso, la chica camino con paso ahuevonado, se paro donde estaba su oso de peluche se inclino y lo tomo para después volver dejarse caer de sentón en la silla que estaba antes y dejar caer de nuevo su rostro sobre el cereal. A Ino le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver como burbujitas de leche salían del cereal mientras que la peli-rosa tomo una hoja de las que le había dado Eiri y comenzó a leerla.

Ino suspiro con cansancio y se paro poniéndose alado de Eiri levanto suavemente con una mano la cabeza de la peli-gris y con sus mano libre quito el plato de cereal para después poner una barra de pan donde estaba el cereal y acomodar a Eiri ahí.

Un par de horas después Sakura levanto su mirada, dejando la ultima hoja de la novela en la mesa e Ino estaba frente a ella leyendo una revista, así que cuando oyó el largo suspiro de la peli-rosa levanto la mirada viéndo que tenía los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión.

-¿Qué tal? –pregunto la rubia sacando a la peli-rosa del shock.

-Esa maldita mocosa lo logro. –comento sonriendo de medio lado e Ino la miro interrogante. –tiene mejor talento del que imagine. –dijo arrogante parándose de su silla y caminando hacia la salida de la cocina. Ino un poco shokeada se levanta de su silla y camina hacia la de Sakura para después sentarse en esta y comenzar a leer la novela, nada mas leyó la primera hoja y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos.

-Es mejor de lo que imagine y eso que solo he leído la primera hoja. –susurro sorprendida. Ino volteo a ver a Eiri, pero ya no la vio donde la había dejado, la busco con la mirada encontrándola tirada en el piso abrazada a su oso de peluche y con un hilillo de baba saliéndole de los labios.

* * *

Ino estaba hablando por teléfono acostada cómodamente en su cama.

-¿entonces me ayudas tía? –pregunto a la persona al otro lado del teléfono. –ya no soporto verla así, como te dije, casi todos los días trae a un amante diferente para tener sexo y los desecha al día siguiente, todos los días toma sin contar que fuma más que antes… y lo que es peor cada día sus ojos se ven más vacios… puede que aparente que está bien y que nada le importa, pero la conozco muy bien y sé que por dentro se está muriendo… soy su amiga y mi deber es ayudarla en lo que pueda.

-¡Claro!... sabes que esa mocosa me cae muy bien y haré lo que sea para que ya no siga por ese camino.

-¡Gracias tía, sabía que contaría contigo!

-Ya no agradezcas, además a mí también me conviene eso…. yo te mandare el contrato por fax ya tú te encargaras de que lo firma. –la rubia se estremeció.

-Si no te preocupes, gracias tía espero el contrato. –la rubia colgó la llamada. –_(¿Cómo hare para que firme el contrato y sobre todo para llevarla a Japón) …. Sé que si se lo sugiero se negara… pero ya estando haya puede que las cosas cambien, tengo la esperanza de que cuando lo vuelva a ver tratare de estar con él y tal vez el aun la ame y la perdone…)_

**Continuara**

**QUE TAL??? LESGUSTO??? QUE PIENSAN DEL NUEVO PERSONAJE??? JAJAJAJA YO ME LA CURE MUSHO CON EL …….**

**OPINO Q L A INTENCION DE INO ES BUENA MAS CREO Q SI SUPIERA QUE SASUKE HA CAMBIIADO NO QUERRIA YEVAR A SU AMIGA DE REGRESO T.T**

**POR CIERTO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPI SERALA SEGUNDA Y FINAL PARTE DE ESTE DONDE SE VERAN LOS CAMBIOS DE SASUKE T.T**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS…. ME ENCANTAN!!!!… **

**SE CUIDAN **

**BEXOX**


	10. Una vida sin ti parte II

**Una vida sin ti… parte II**

-Mmmm SSSasuke-kun. –gimió la pelirroja que Sasuke estaba penetrando salvajemente, el pelinegro gruño al sentir que la chica llegaba al orgasmo, para después él también llegar al suyo derramándose.

Nada más el pelinegro termino y salió con brusquedad, se puso de pie quitándose el condón y lo tiro al piso, después miro con asco a la chica desnuda que estaba acostada en la cama con los ojos cerrados y las piernas abiertas, bufo fastidiado y comenzó a vestirse.

-¿te vas Sasuke-kun? –pregunto sensual la chica sentándose en la cama sin importarle taparse y miraba provocativa al pelinegro, este dejo de ver la hebilla de su pantalón mientras la abrochaba para mirar con fastidio a la pelirroja.

-Si. –contesto frio y cortante. La chica hizo un infantil puchero y se puso de pie camino hacia el pelinegro y lo abrazo por el cuello.

-Es noche buena Sasuke-kun, las parejas suelen pasar esta noche juntos… ¿Por qué mejor no nos bañamos juntos y jugamos en la tina?... después podríamos vestirnos y salir algún lugar para divertirnos. –dijo sensual dispuesta a besarlo pero el pelinegro se alejo mirándola intimidante.

-Escúchame Karin. – la pelirroja se estremeció por la mirada amenazante del pelinegro. – ¡tú y yo no somos pareja, espero que te quede claro y si te hice el favor de follarte fue porque ya estoy arto de que me acoses!…. ¡Así que se agradecida con que te haya cogido por primera y única vez porque no volverá a pasar!… ¡para serte sincero me dan asco las personas como tú¡ – dijo déspota, a la pelirroja se le nublaron los ojos. Sasuke dio media vuelta y para ponerse la camisa sin importarle que Karin se haya dejado caer de rodillas al piso y empezara a llorar. Sasuke nada mas termino de vestirse y salió de la habitación dejando a una triste y humillada pelirroja.

* * *

Pov Sasuke

_¡No sé qué demonios se cree esa zorra como para tomarse derechos solo por tener sexo con ella!… ¡así son todas las zorras que me he tirado, creen que por solo habermelas cogido ya serán algo mas para mí!… ¡ja! ¡Ingenuas!... ¡pero sinceramente me encanta humillarlas después de fallármelas!... además no es mi culpa, ellas solitas se me insinúan, yo solo les sonrió y ¡ban! las tengo con las piernas abiertas dispuestas a dejarse hacer los que yo quiera, además están tan huecas, porque después de fallármelas y humillarlas rompiéndoles sus esperanzas de ser algo mas, incluso algunas me han dicho que se conforman con solo ser mi amante… pero en realidad no me interesa repetir… ¡hay mucho de donde escoger y no me llenare con solo una!... Como dije a cualquier mujer la tengo a mis pies solo con tronarlos dedos, aunque debo de admitir que hay una que otras que son geniales en la cama, por esa razón a veces repito con ellas y las muy huecas a pesar de saber que después de obtener lo que quiero las humillo, aun así solo les digo que me las quiero coger y acceden sin objetar… ¡ja! Las mujeres son unas idiotas, bueno no todas, conozco a dos mujeres que no son así, son a las únicas que respeto. Primeramente esta mi madre, ella es una mujer buena, cariñosa e inteligente, aunque de repente es algo loca, pero mi madre es un amor y la mujer que más quiero en este mundo, es a la única que respeto y no considero hueca como a las demás, no solo lo digo porque sea mi madre si no porque es verdad, Mikoto es una mujer ejemplar, fuerte, valiente, decidida, se esfuerza por sacar a su familia adelante, es atenta, cariñosa, compresiva, alegre y muchas cosas más… entiendo porque papá se enamoro de ella, ya que mujeres como mamá no hay muchas, es mas lo que me extraña es que mi madre le haya hecho caso a papá._

_Otra de las mujeres que respeto es Uzumaki Hikari… ¿Quién es ella?... bueno ella es la prima de Naruto, es de nuestra edad y llego cuando entramos a este semestre, ósea que tengo seis meses de conocerla… debo de admitir que cuando mi amigo me la presento no me callo bien, por el simple hecho de ser prima también de ella, me imagine que sería igual, así que no la trate, pero ella siempre andaba pegada a Naruto y este no la dejaba sola porque es un poco celoso con ella, así que la fui conociendo y aunque es un poco inocente e ingenua me callo bien, me di cuenta que ella no es una zorra como las demás, sin contar que no está coladita por mm (más bien esta coladita por mi hermano mayor… es muy obvia, nada mas lo ve y se sonroja, además que se pone nerviosa…jajaja es muy divertido cuando va a casa junto a Naruto y Gaara para hacer un trabajo escolar y esta mi hermano, Hikari nada mas lo ve y se pone más roja que un tomate, pero lo divertido de todo esto es molestarla con eso jajaja), eso me hizo soportarla al principio, pero conforme la conocía más me fue cayendo mejor, incluso la empecé a ver como a una hermana pequeña, pero no se lo digo porque se crece, además que es algo gorrona, aun así me cae bien ¡claro! Solo cuando estoy de humor y logro soportarla, ya que de otra manera la ignoro, es que es igual de gorrona que el dobe, ahora veo porque son familia, gracias a kami estos dos no se parecen en nada a ella._

_¡Kami! ¡qué fastidio! acabo de recordar que mi querida madre invito a mis amigos a cenar en casa por las festividades, y estos encantados aceptaron…. La razón por la que mamá los invito fue porque se entero que estos se la pasaran solos ya que el papá de Naruto estará de viaje de negocios, además que Hinata no está para pasarla con ella porque su familia salieron a visitar a unos familiares fuera de la ciudad, así que el dobe no podrá pasarse esta fecha con ella… y Hikari que vive con Naruto y su tío no podrá salir a ver a su familia, por ultimo Gaara, él vive aquí solo ya que su familia vive en Tokio, pero él no quiso ir para haya a pasar las fiestas…. Al único que soporto de esos tres es a Gaara porque es serio, además que no se mete en las cosas de los demás, él también entro en este semestre, Naruto es muy sociable y al ver lo serio que es Gaara por lo que no tenia amigo Naruto lo invito a juntarse con nosotros, los tres congeniamos muy bien con él, así que desde ese día se junta con nosotros y es uno de los pocos que considero amigo._

* * *

En la banca de una parque se encontraba un rubio, de piel tostada, ojos levemente rasgados de color azul cielo, alto, de cuerpo marcado pero sin exagerar, vestía unos jeans negros, una playera negra de cuello, una chamarra naranja y una bufanda del mismo color que la chamarra, para terminar unos tenis negros, a su lado se encontraba una chica que era una cabeza más baja que él, su cabello de color lila era largo hasta la cintura cortado en capas, su rostro era afilado con facciones hermosas y tiernas, sus ojos grandes de color azul cielo le daban una aspecto más inocente, su nariz respingada, sus labios pequeños la hacían ven muy bonita, su color de piel era clara, su cuerpo era exquisito y sus proporciones eran las indicadas para una chica de su edad, aunque la abrigadora ropa no dejaba mostrar bien su cuerpo, vestía unos jeans azules, blusa roja de cuello de tortuga, encima una chamarra color blanco al igual que la bufanda y gorro de lana que llevaba en su cabeza, por ultimo unos tenis blancos. El chico sentado al otro costado de la chica era un apuesto pelirrojo, su cabello corto pero algo alborotado le daba un aspecto rebelde, su piel era blanca pero no tanto como la de la chica, sus ojos eran levemente rasgados de un color verde aguamarina, su mirada era algo seria pero bondadosa, su nariz respingada, en pocas palabras su rostro era apuesto y varonil, su cuerpo estaba marcado pero sin exagerar, era unos pocos centímetros más alto que el rubio, vestía unos jeans celestes, unos tenis azules, playera azul marino de cuello de tortuga y mangas largas encima una chamarra gruesa de color negra al igual que su bufanda y gorro de lana que llevaba en la cabeza.

-¡Ese Sasuke ya nos hizo esperar mucho y yo me congelo! –exclamo molesta la peli-lila. – ¿Qué no tiene consideración por sus amigos? –ambos chicos a sus lados suspiraron con cansancio.

-¡Hikari-chan tiene razón, ese teme ya se tardo, mejor le hubiéramos dicho que lo veíamos en su casa! –se quejo molesto el rubio y el pelirrojo suspiro con fastidio.

-Ya vendrá, tal vez se retraso porque tenía algo que hacer. –comento con tranquilidad el pelirrojo, su tono de voz era ronco y provocativo, pero tenía ese tinte de amabilidad al igual que su mirada.

-¡claro que tenía algo que hacer Gaara-kun! –comento irónica la chica. – ¿y sabes qué es? –la chica lo miro tétrica estremeciendo levemente al pelirrojo y el rubio sonrió con nerviosismo. – ¡es tirarse a una de sus golfitas! –el tono de voz de la chica sonó muy molesto e indignado. –es un mal amigo, deja a sus tres hermosos y tiernos camaradas en un frio parque esperándolo mientras el niño bonito va y se divierte delo lindo cogiéndose a una fulana.

-Hikari-chan papá ya te ha dicho que no seas mal hablada. –regaño el rubio y la peli-lila se cruzo de brazos mientras hacia un tierno puchero, Gaara suspiro nuevamente con cansancio y el rubio sonrió zorruno.

-Ahí viene Sasuke. –dijo Gaara apuntando al pelinegro que venía caminado por el lado izquierdo del parque. Sasuke se acercaba a ellos tranquilamente con sus manos en los bolsillos y mirada indiferente haciendo que Kaoru y Naruto se pusieran rojos del coraje.

La peli-lila no lo pensó dos veces y se paro caminando a grandes zancadas al pelinegro que al ver a la chica venir detuvo su paso esperándola mientras levantaba una ceja viéndola interrogante. Hikari al estar frente a él le dio un tremendo zape, el pelinegro la miro molesto mientras se sobaba el lugar golpeado, Naruto sonreía burlón, Gaara negaba resignado con la cabeza mientras caminaban hacia ellos y Hikari miraba molesta al pelinegro.

-¿Por qué me pegas enana? –grito molesto sin dejar de sobarse el lugar donde lo golpearon, la chica lo fulmino con la mirada mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Cómo que porque idiota? –ambos se fulminan con la mirada. –dejas a tus pobres amigos bajo la nieve para esperarte rata de dos patas.

-No seas exagerada que solo me retrase veinte minutos, además ni está nevando. –dijo indiferente. –así que deja de quejarte y vámonos que seguro mamá nos esta esperando. –dijo dando media vuelta y empezando a caminar, Hikari estaba por ir a darle otro zape pero Naruto la tomo de la mano, esta volteo a verlo molesta, pero al ver la sonrisa alegre de el rubio no replico.

-Mejor vamos Hikari, no querrás que Mikoto-san espere mucho. –la peli-lila suspiro derrotada y así los tres caminaron siguiendo al pelinegro.

Cuando los chicos llegaron a casa del pelinegro, Mikoto los recibió muy emocionada y estos le sonreían agradecidos mientras que Sasuke miraba todo con indiferencia. Como la cena aun no estaba lista Sasuke los llevo a todos a su habitación y ahí comenzaron a jugar videojuegos, menos Sasuke que se acostó en su cama y se puso a leer un manga.

-Pasen. –dijo indiferente el pelinegro al oír que tocaban la puerta, Sasuke se sentó en la orilla de la cama viendo hacia la puerta y los demás también dejaron de jugar para ver hacia el mismo lugar. Por la puerta entro un sonriente pelinegro de coleta baja, Hikari al verlo se sonrojo al instante, Sasuke, Gaara y Naruto la miraron de reojo y suspiraron fastidiados.

-¡hola chicos como están! –saludo Itachi con emoción.

-¡Bien! –respondieron Gaara y Naruto , Hikari solo bajo la cabeza apenada.

-Me alegra. –contesto sin borrar su gran sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estas tu Itachi-san? –pregunto Naruto sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

-¡Bien, gracias por preguntar Naruto-kun!… por cierto la cena ya esta lista, así que bajen. –dijo dando media vuelta.

Los cuatro chicos asintieron y siguieron al pelinegro, la cena se paso tranquila con ambiente familiar que maravillo q los tres visitantes y a pesar de que Sasuke y Fugaku no hablaban se divertían con las locuras de los demás, lógicamente los dos amargados no demostraban estarse divirtiéndose solo mostraba indiferencia, Hikari aunque estuviera algo nerviosa y evitaba mirar a Itachi aun así hablaba y bromeaba de vez en cuando.

Los chicos ya se habían despedido de toda la familia Uchiha y en estos momento estaban afuera de la casa de Sasuke, el pelinegro había salido con ellos para despedirlos.

-Te cuidas Sasu-chan. –dijo Hikari burlona, Gaara sonrió divertido y Naruto ensancho los ojos, pero Hikari y Gaara borraron su sonrisa cuando el pelinegro estampó a la chica contra la pared mirándola con infinito odio, Gaara y Narutio miraban muy sorprendidos.

-¿Qué te pasa teme? –grito Naruto molesto jalándolo del hombro, pero Sasuke no se movía y seguía mirando a Hikari como si quisiera matarla, la chica lo miraba asustada y sin entender. – ¡joder Sasuke la estas asustando! –grito mas exaltado y molesto el rubio tratando de quitarlo, pero no conseguía moverlo.

-Sasuke. –llamo suavemente Gaara tocándole el hombro, Sasuke lo miro de reojo y suspiro tratando de calmarse.

-Nunca más vuelvas a llamarme así. –ordeno mirándole con advertencia y Hikari asintió levemente con la cabeza mirándolo asustada. Sasuke se alejo y entro a su casa sin despedirse.

-¿Estás bien Hika-chan? –pregunto Naruto abrazándola por los hombros y empezando a caminar siendo seguidos por un preocupado Gaara.

-¿po.. por que se puso así? –pregunto temerosa mientras caminaban por las obscuras calles. Gaara que caminaba atrás de ellos también tenía esa duda y Naruto bajo la cabeza suspirando con cansancio.

-Sentémonos en esa banca ahí, les contare la razón, supongo que deben saberlo porque son sus amigo y sé que él nunca se los contara. –dijo Naruto caminado hacia la banca sin soltar a Hikari y Gaara los siguió, ambos estaban muy interesados por lo que el rubio les diría, cuando llegaron a la banca se sentaron y el rubio suspiro nuevamente. –bueno hace un año que Sakura-chan vino a Japón.

-¿Qué tiene que ver la amargada de mi prima en esto? –pregunto Hikari y Gaara entendió que la tal Sakura era hermana de Naruto.

-Déjame terminar Hikari-chan. –la peli-lila sonrió apenada y asintió. –bueno no sé cómo sucedió, pero unos días después de que Sakura vino y conoció a Sasuke empezaron a tener un relación amorosa.

-¿A solo unos días? –pregunto Hikari impresionada y Gaara lo miraba igual. –¡valla que la prima y Sasuke son rápidos! –Gaara asintió dándole la razón, Naruto sonrió forzadamente mientras una gota de sudor le salió en la nuca.

-Conoces a neesan y sabes que cuando algo le gusta no se anda con rodeo. –Hikari asintió con entendimiento. –además creo que andan desde que ella llego y no sé cómo se vieron, lo único que sé es que unas semanas después me encuentro a Sasuke en el departamento de mi hermana solo con pantalón y a neesan con la camisa del teme. –comento molesto al recordarlo y sus compañeros desencajaron la mandíbula. –ahí me entere que tenían algo, pero sinceramente el teme era el único que se le veía enamorado, neesan parecía no importarle.

-¡Qué cruel! –comento Hikari. – ¡sé que Sakura es fría, maldita, déspota, arrogante, cruel, burlona, caprichosa, cínica, etc, etc, pero pensé que los años en el extranjero la habían hecho más humana! –comento Hikari cruzándose de brazos y negando decepcionada con la cabeza, Naruto sonrió con nerviosismo.

-Entonces tu hermana es como Sasuke. –dijo Gaara, Hikari asintió y Naruto negó.

-Sasuke no era así antes, en cambio neesan es así de nacimiento. –los dos se sorprendieron. –Sasuke siempre fue arrogante, callado, orgulloso, pero no era tan frio, ni tampoco déspota y cínico… mmm digamos que el Sasuke de antes era más abierto y con neesan era muy cariñoso y sensible. –a ambos chicos se les desencajo la mandíbula y lo miraban sin creerle ya que el Sasuke que conocen no tiene nada de sensible. –como les dije antes se le veía solo interés a él en la relación que tenia con neesan, pero unos meses después a neesan se le vio cambiar y tomar interés en Sasuke, era cariño, tierna y celosa solo con él, ya que con los demás seguía igual. –a Hikari se le desencajo más mandíbula ante la increíble descripción de Sakura, sin podérselo creer. – ¡lo sé, es difícil de creer viniendo de neesan!, pero si cambio, en sus ojos se le veía un brillo especial, se veía contenta, puede que muchos no lo notaban por esa cara de indiferencia que siempre trae, pero yo la conozco muy bien y fácilmente lo veía… neesan hacia y cumplía cada una de las cosas que Sasuke quería o deseaba al igual que Sasuke las de ella… paso el tiempo y ellos estaban mas unidos, se les veía felices, pero. –el rubio hizo una leve pausa. –pero no se qué paso entre ellos, de un día para otro Sakura-chan me dijo que se iba y ni siquiera se quiso despedir de Sasuke, cuando logro llamar a Sasuke el ni sabía que se iba… el teme se la paso muy deprimido por dos meses, yo venía a verlo a su casa pero se le veía muy decaído y siempre me preguntaba si sabía algo de neesan, yo le decía que nada, ya que neesan es muy desatendida y nunca habla y cuando nosotros le hablamos es muy raro que conteste… después salió una conferencia en la televisión donde neesan decía salir con otro tipo y declaraban tener un romance desde hace una año con él. – Hikari y Gaara ensancharon los ojos sorprendidos. –cuando me entere me moleste mucho… no penseque neesan jugaría así con Sasuke, pero cuando hable con ella e intente preguntarle porque había jugado así con Sasuke y me corto la llamada, lo intente varias veces pero siempre hacía lo mismo, así que deje de hacerlo. –Naruto tenía el entrecejo fruncido, se le notaba en su rostro que estaba molesto.

-¡Hay Naruto! –Hikari suspiro resignada. – ¡tú siempre has visto con buenos ojos a Sakura por ser su hermano, pero seamos sinceros ella es una maldita sin corazón que jamás querría a alguien más aparte de sí misma!

-Si la hubieras visto, tal vez no pensarías así Hikari, yo se que algo debió haber pasado, porque yo veía como neesan miraba a Sasuke y como lo trataba. –comento molesto el rubio.

-Pues tal vez se trato de uno de sus tontos juegos. –ambos se fulminaban con la mirada manteniendo sus entrecejos fruncidos.

-¿tu hermana es famosa como para que su noviazgo se anunciara? –pregunto Gaara de repente para evitar que ambos siguieran peleándose. Naruto lo miro y Hikari se cruzo de brazos bufando molesta.

-Es escritora y tiene mucha fama en el extranjero y aquí. –Gaara asintió sin estar en realidad interesado en que escritora era. –bueno el punto es que Sasuke cambio desde que supo del noviazgo de neesan y se convirtió en lo que ahora es… y la razón por la que el teme se molesto por como lo llamaste es porque neesan le decía así de cariño.

-Sakura llamándolo con un apodo tierno. –comento Hikari sacada de onda y Naruto asintió.

-¡Bueno esa es historia! Les pido que no le digan nada de esto a Sasuke, porque con solo el mencionar el nombre de neesan se enfurece como hoy, también te pido Hikari-chan que no lo vuelvas a llamar así… sé que eso lo lastima, así que por favor háganme caso. –ambos asintieron sonriéndole levemente.

* * *

Después de que entro a su casa, Sasuke se fue a su habitación encerrándose para después dejarse caer a la cama boca arriba, cerró los ojos, pero su entrecejo fruncido seguía.

Flash back

-¡¡Jajajajaja!! ¡Sasu-chan! ¡¡jajajaj!! ¡a que apodito! ¡¡jajajaja!! – decía entre risas Naruto mientras apuntaba al pelinegro sin darse cuenta que este desprendía un aura asesina y tenía la cabeza agachada.

-¡¡Jajajaja!! ¡te pasaste frentona! ¡¡jajajaja!! ¡ese apodo es muy ridículo! ¡¡jajajajaja!! ¡y muy tierno para venir de ti! ¡¡jajaja!! – Ino se burlaba igual apuntando a Sakura y esta solo estaba tranquilamente sentada en el sillón mirándolos indiferente mientras fumaba su cigarro, después de darle la ultima calada suspiro con cansancio y fulmino con la mirada a su hermano y a su amiga, ambos dejaron de reír al instante y el aura asesina de Sasuke disminuyo lentamente.

-Esto solo lo diré una vez. –la voz de la peli-rosa se oía amenazante estremeciendo levemente al par de rubios. –soy la única que puede llamar así a Sasuke, oigo que se burlan del apodo nuevamente, ¡a ti Ino hago que te violen y a ti también Naruto y no lo hará una mujer créeme! –Sasuke los miro burlón mientras que ambos rubios sudaban frio. – ¿queda claro? –ambos asintieron varias veces con la cabeza mirándola asustados haciendo que Sasuke y Sakura sonrieran de medio lado.

The end flash back

-¡Maldita estupidez y apodo idiota! –el pelinegro se volteo quedando boca abajo sin abrir los ojos y soltó un gran suspiro.

* * *

Es Estados Unidos, para ser mas exactos en Nueva York exactamente en el departamento de Sakura, en su sala, sentados en los sillones se encontraban dos hombres y una mujer, eran aproximadamente las doce de medio día, los tres se habían reunido aprovechando que la peli-rosa dueña del departamento había salido a despejarse, por lo que tardaría en regresar y podrían platicar tranquilamente sin mencionar que la mini copia de Sakura estaba en el quinto sueño ya que anoche se desvelo viendo anime yaoi… ¿Cómo lo saben?... pues cuando ese niña ve yaoi sube todo el volumen de su tele y los gemidos de los protagonistas se escuchan hasta los departamentos vecinos.

-Bueno Ino-chan ya nos contaste los que quieres hacer y la razón por lo que lo quieres hacer. –comento Sai sonriéndole de oreja a oreja y Shikamaru solo estaba recargado en el sillón y soltaba de vez en cuando grandes bostezos. –y cuentas completamente con mi apoyo. –la rubia lo miro agradecida y le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Gracias Sai!

-¡No tienes nada que agradecer, saben bien que aunque la fea sea un idiota sin sentimientos ni compasión aun así es mi amigui y la quiero mucho!… ¡haría lo que se por ayudarla y devolverle su felicidad! –la rubia lo miro con admiración. –¡además esta historia se oye de lo mas romántica y quisiera ser partícipe de esta, chance y la fea la escribe y entro yo haciéndome más famoso! ¡¡jojojojojo!! –toda admiración que tenia la rubia se fue al caño y mira a Sai como si estuviera loco, Shikamaru rolo los ojos con fastidio. – ¡por otro lado a pesar de ser japonés, mis papas me llevaron a Alemania cuando era muy niño y me han dicho que los japoneses están bien buenos y me quiero conseguir un papito de ahí! –Sai puso cara de pervertido, sus dos acompañantes lo miraron incrédulos y con varias gotas de sudor en la nuca.

-¿Y tu Shika? –la rubia dejo de mirar a Sai para ver a su novio y este hizo lo mismo, mirando a su novia con completo aburrimiento, Sai aun seguía con sus fantasías de hallarse a un hermoso japonés. – ¿nos ayudaras? –la rubia puso su mejor cara de borrego antes de llevarlo al matadero, Sai salió de sus fantasías y miro con burla a el castaño.

_-(¡¡jojojojo!! ¡ esa cara siempre emblandece al huevon! ¡¡jojojo!! ¡buena esa amigui!)_ –Sai amplió su sonrisa al ver como los ojos de la rubia se nublaban y Shikamnaru tenía un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho.

_-(¡demonios! ¡Esa carita es mi debilidad y que no ponga los ojos llorosos que me convencen de todo, sin contar que se me quita mi flojera y me dan ganas de cogérmela donde sea!)_ –Shikamaru suspiro con cansancio. –que problemático. –Sai amplió su sonrisa tanto que parecía el Wason e Ino hizo un tierno puchero alborotándole más las hormonas al bajo. – ¡está bien, los ayudare! –dijo soltando otro gran suspiro resignado Ino y Sai se pusieron de pie y se abrazaron mientras brincaban como locos y gritaban con emoción un "genial". –pero… ¿Cómo lograras hacer que firme el contrato y llevarla a Japón?... Sakura es muy lista y no te firmaría nada sin leerlo antes, sin contar que no se subiría a un avión sin saber a dónde va y solo porque tu lo dices, recuerda que es muy desconfiada, incluso hasta de nosotros. –ambos dejaron de celebrar y un aura triste los rodeo mientras miraban a el castaño con resentimiento y este le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Gracias por quitarnos nuestro momento de felicidad. –dijo Sai irónico y a Shikamaru le salió otra gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Si amor, que malo eres. –la rubia lo miraba con ojos entrecerrado.

-No soy malo, si no que realista. –respondió con infinita flojera y sus dos acompañantes lo miraron con mas resentimiento. –Y otra cosa, aunque logres llevara a Sakura sin que se dé cuenta a Japón, lo más seguro que cuando menos te lo esperes se escapa, no sin antes torturarte. –siguió Shikamaru mientras sacaba su caja de cigarros haciendo que los otros dos se estremezcan y su aura triste aumente. –y a Sai seguro lo castra. –Sai sudo frio y Shikamaru sacaba tranquilamente un cigarro poniéndoselo en los labios. –a mi seguro también me castra y te quedan sin tu juguete de gemidos Ino. –dijo tranquilamente mientras esencia el cigarro sin ver como la rubia se ponía pálida y lo miraba horrorizada. –aun así estoy dispuesto a ayudarlos, solo que se me hace problemático pensar en algún plan, así que ustedes idean como llevarla sin que nos pase algo como lo que les conté. –termino de decir para después darle otra calada a su cigarro sin tomarle importancia a las dos personas pálidas y sudorosas que lo miraban con coraje por recordarles esos detalles.

-¡¡Ahhhhhhh!! –Sai gritaba como loco mientras se agarraba la cabeza con sus manos agitándola una y otra vez. – ¿Cómo demonios le hacemos para llevar a la fea a Japón, hacer que firma el contrato, no se nos escape estando haya y si no es mucho pedir que no nos haga nada a nosotros tres? –Ino se dejo caer con pesadez en el sillón alado de Shikamaru, Sai hizo lo mismo en el sillón de enfrente y Shikamaru fumaba tranquilamente sin quitar esa cara de sueño.

-¿con que quieren llevar a sempai de vuelta a Japón para que se reúna con Suske?

-¡¡Es Sasuke!! –grita Ino pero ensancha los ojos al darse cuenta que era la voz de Eiri, la rubia al igual que sus dos acompañantes empiezan a mirar por todos lados buscando a la peli-gris, mas no la veían por ningún lado.

-¿Cómo sabes de Sasuke? –pregunta Shikamaru esperando que esta contestara para así saber donde estaba.

-Sempai me conto toda la historia en una de sus borracheras. –contesto indiferente sorprendiendo a las tres personas, ya que jamás se imaginaron que Sakura contara eso aunque estuviera borracha, de igual forma seguían buscándola con la mirada, pero seguían sin ubicarla. – ¡no me hallaran así! –comento burlona. –estoy en mi recamara, si los vi y escuche es porque hay cámaras en todo el departamento y están conectadas a mi pantalla. –a los tres les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Maldita niña rica. –murmuraron los tres mientras entrecerraban los ojos.

-¡Maldita mocosa psicópata!... ¡En este instante te enseñare a no espiar las platicas de tus mayores! –dijo tétrica la rubia y se puso de pie para después correr hacia la habitación de la chica seguida de sus acompañantes. Los tres abrieron la puerta y entraron al mismo tiempo, pero pararon de golpe en la entrada y ensancharon los ojos horrorizados al ver que una flecha pasaba cerca de la mejilla de cada uno y vieron a Eiri que estaba recostada tranquilamente en su cama, recargada en la cabecera apuntándoles con una ballesta.

-¡Sht! ¡Falle! –dijo decepcionada y los tres fruncieron el entrecejo mientras entrecerraban sus ojos. –un paso más y no fallo esta vez. –amenazo tétrica, los tres sudaron frio y asintieron levemente con la cabeza. – ¡juju! El regalo de navidad de papá es muy efectivo. –a los tres les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca.

_-(¿quien en su sano juicio le regala eso a su hija de navidad y más si está loca como Eiri?)_ –fue el pensamiento de los tres y mas gotas de sudor les salió en la nuca.

-Siéntense en el sillón que está ahí. –dice amenazándolos con el arma y con su mano libre apuntando un sillón rosa con bordados de osos de tres piezas que estaba frente a su cama. Los tres asiente y sin dejar de mirar con cautela a la chica que seguía apuntándolos con la ballesta se sentaron. –quiero entrar en su plan e ir a Japón con ustedes.

-Tu papa no te dejara. –dice Shikamaru. Ella con su mano libre saca su celular y los demás la miran interrogantes.

-¡Hola papi!... ¡Ino-chan va ir a Japón con sempai y me gustaría ir para conocer el lugar donde tu naciste! –Eiri usaba un tono de voz dramático y tierno sorprendiendo a sus acompañantes que también la miraban incrédulos. – ¡además si me quedo aquí extrañare a Ino-chan y sempai ya que las quiero como las hermanas que nunca tuve!! –Eiri ahora se hacia la sufrida, pero sus acompañantes veían que la cara de burla y diversión no le quedaba al tono de voz que estaba usando.

_-(hay que admitir que es buena actriz)_ –fueron los pensamientos de sus tres acompañantes que la miraban incrédulos.

-¡¡enserio me dejas!! ¡¡¡gracias papi hermoso!!! –exclamo emocionada y los demás entrecerraron los ojos mirándola con desaprobación.

_-(nos salió muy lista la chamaca U¬¬)_

* * *

En una muy elegante oficina se encontraba sentado tras el escritorio un muy apuesto hombre que a pesar de sus cuarenta años no aparentaba su edad, al contrario parecía unos diez años menos, tenía un porte elegante, su pelo levemente largo de color gris con varios mechones calleándole en la frente le daban un aspecto sensual, su piel blanca lo hacía ver deseable, sus ojos rasgados de color amatista lo hacían irresistible, sin contar que tenía una mirada severa y amenazante haciéndolo más deseable, su rostro era muy hermoso y sobre todo varonil, tras ese traje elegante y formal se notaba un cuerpo marcado y trabajado, pero si exagerar. El hombre tenía el celular en la oreja y de pronto sus gestos severos, amenazantes y maduros cambiaron por unos melosos y su mirada amenazante cambio por una de cachorro mojado.

-¡Te cuidas bebita y divierte en Japón!… ¡ya sabes que papi te quiere mucho! –dijo melosos para después cortar la llamada. – ¡mi bebita quiere conocer el lugar donde su papi creció! –exclamo el hombre emocionado y con estrellitas en los ojos, aunque su voz fuera varonil, ronca y sensual lo que dijo y la forma melosa en lo que dijo lo hizo ver idiota y aniñado. – ¡y lo mejor es que quiere a Haruno y Yamanaka como hermanas!... ¡sin duda el dejarlas con ellas fue la mejor decisión para que mi dulce muñequita sea más feliz!... ¡y aunque la voy a extrañar, lo mejor es que mi linda bebita sea feliz! –el hombre tenía un aura brillante rodeándolo y tenía sus manos en las mejillas moviendo emocionado su rostro de un lado a otro, en eso se oye que tocan la puerta y el hombre deja todo gesto meloso para volver a sus gestos severos, amenazantes y maduros. –adelante. –dijo cortante e indiferente mirando hacia la entrada.

* * *

-¡Maldita mocosa! –susurro Ino cuando vio que Eiri terminaba la llamada.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué dicen? –pregunta mirándolos arrogante.

-No. –contesta la rubia sin pensarlo.

-Le diré a sempai lo que planean, incluso tengo grabado su complot. –Eirir la mira triunfante e Ino la fulmina con la mirada haciendo que ambas empiecen una lucha de miradas de donde salían rayitos, Shikamaru agarro u carrito de los que tenia Eiri en su recamara y se puso a jugar con este en el brazo del sillón, Sai agarro un barbie poniéndose a jugar con esta también. – ¡recuerden que tengo una mente muy parecida la de sempai, así que les será más fácil saber cómo dominarla si me tienen de su lado, además ya tengo un plan sin falla para llevarla y hacer que firme ese contrato! –dijo sin dejarla pelea de miradas con la rubia, ambos hombres dejaron de jugar y la miraron interesados mas Ino no se daba por vencida y seguía fulminándola con la mirada.

-La novia de Chucky tiene razón Ino-chan, si está de nuestro lado es mas fácil manejar a la fea ya que tienen una mente igual de psicópatas. –dijo Sai mirando a la rubia y la peli-gris sonrió de medio lado sin despegar su mirada de la de Ino.

-Es verdad Ino, además ya tienen un plan y estoy seguro que es mejor del que se nos ocurriría a nosotros. –Shikamaru también miraba a la rubia, esta suspiro derrotada y dejo de tratar de matar a Eiri con la mirada.

-Está bien, acepto que te nos una. –Eiri sonríe triunfante. –cuéntanos el plan.

-Ustedes solo arreglen las maletas de sempai, las mías y las de ustedes… ¡por cierto no se les olvide echar todos mis osos y juguetes! –los tres la miraron incrédulos, luego pasaron la mirada por la habitación dándose cuenta que eran demasiado juguetes y osos, por no decir que había millones y de todos los tipos, eso hizo que los tres regresaran su mirada a la peli-gris mirándola como si estuviera loca, pero esta solo los ignoro. –que todos esté listo para mañana a las doce del mediodía, me esperan en el aeropuerto y yo llegare ahí con sempai y el contrato firmado... por los boletos no se preocupen que papá nos prestara su avión para irnos –termina de decir, más bien ordenar con una sonrisa altanera, los demás aceptan dudosos y sin cuestionarla, pero no lo hicieron no porque le tuvieran miedo, si no más bien porque no dejaba de amenazarlos con esa ballesta.

-¿creen que lo logre? –pregunta Sai al salir de la habitación y caminando hacia la sala. –incluso dijo quela hará firmar el contrato.

-Esa niña es igual o más malvada que Sakura y solo tiene diecisiete años, te aseguro que lo lograra. –dice Shikamaru e Ino asiente con la cabeza dándole la razón, Sai suelta un gran suspiro resignado.

* * *

Al día siguiente Ino, Shikamaru y Sai esperan afuera del aeropuerto a Eiri y Sakura, los tres tenían una gran cantidad de maletas atrás de ellos (la mayoría son de Eiri), en eso una enorme y elegante limosina de color negro se estaciona enfrente de ellos sacándoles una gota de sudor en la nuca, de ella sale Eiri vestida con unos jeans negros, una blusa de cuello de tortuga de color rosa, en medio tenia bordado un tierno y enorme oso blanco, encima una gruesa chamarra rosa, su pelo lo llevaba suelto pero estaba su cabeza cubierta por un gorro rosa de lana que tenia orejas de oso haciendo que los tres chicos que la esperaban les salieran más gotas de sudor en la nuca por su aniñada vestimenta, además que usaba lentes obscuros en forma de patitas de eso y botas peludas.

-Sáquenla. –ordena Eiri sacando sus manos de los bolsillos de su chamarra dejando ver los guantes que más bien parecían patas de oso sacándole más gotas de sudor en la nuca. Dos hombres vestidos con traje negro salen del auto y sacan de la parte de atrás a una muy dormida peli-rosa.

_-(¿su maldito plan era dormirla? o.O)_ –fueron los pensamientos de Sai, Ino y Shikamaru. Eiri se acerca a Ino y le entrega una hoja, la rubia la toma y ensancha los ojos cuando la lee.

-¿Cómo lo lograste? –pregunta sorprendida.

-¡¡Naaa!! Ayer en la noche cuando te fuiste a dormir le espante al amante de esa noche echándole polvos pica pica sin que sempai se diera cuenta… y como sempai estaba frustrada y fastidiada, pues al no poder descargarse follando no le quedo de otra más que beber hasta emborracharse, yo estaba ahí y le ofrecí un vino muy fuerte que le robe a papá, ella se tomo gustosa tres botellas, así que estaba súper borracha que solo le dije "sempai me da un autógrafo" ella tomo el papel, la pluma y firmo. –explico agitando sus mano restándole importancia.

_-(¿Por qué no se me ocurrió eso? Uo.o) _–pensaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cómo le hiciste para dormirla así?… la conozco muy bien y la frentona no tiene el sueño pesado, se despierta con cualquier movimiento o ruido. –dijo tranquila Ino y todos miraron interrogantes a Eiri que los miraba indiferente.

-Pues verán, todos sucedió esta mañana cuando sempai se despertó y fue a la cocina por su cerveza matutina……

Flash back

Sakura iba saliendo de su habitación, en su rostro se notaba que tenía una cruda de los mil demonios, sin contar que se agarraba su cabeza mientras hacía gestos de dolor dando a entender que le dolía. Sakura caminaba tranquilamente a la cocina, iba tan adormilada que no vio a la chica vestida de militar (incluso la cara la traía pintada como los soldados) escondida bajo la mesa, la peli-rosa se acerco al refrigerador y lo abrió.

_-(espero que estos dardos para dormir caballos que compre en internet funcionen con sempai, pero por si las dudas le aventare el dardo para dormir a un tigre que también compre por internet ^^)_ –la peli-gris se puso la cerbatana en la boca y lanzo el dardo, pero en vez de darle en el cuello le dio en una pompa, Sakura gruñe por el dolor, se quita el dardo con brusquedad y voltea como poseída hacía donde esta Eiri, la cual empieza a sudar frio y la mira nerviosa.

-¡Me las pagaras mocosa! –dice tétrica la peli-rosa.

-¡Patitas para que las quiero! –dice Eiri poniéndose de pie rápidamente para después salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y Sakura con cara de psicópata asesina en seria corría atrás de ella.

The end flash back.

-Como le había dado en el trasero el calmante tardo en hacer efecto, pero gracias a Kami que solo llegamos a la lavandería y callo dormida como roca. –termino de explicarla peli-gris.

_-(esa mocosa es de temer) –_los tres sudaron frio. –_(no quiero estar presente cuando Sakura despierte y se dé cuenta que está en Japón)_ –ante ese ultimo pensamiento sudaron mas y se pusieron súper pálidos mientras sus cuerpos se estremecía.

-No quiero pensar que nos hará cuando despierte. –dice temeroso Sai y los demás se estremecen.

-Pero creo que con quien se desquitara primero y lo hará de una forma lenta, cruel y malvada será con Eiri. –dice Shikamaru y la peli-gris sonríe de medio lado.

-Eso ya lo veremos. – dice mirándolos arrogante. –andando. –dice dando media vuelta empezando a caminar siendo seguida por los hombres que llevaban a Sakura y otros cuatro bajan de la limosina y toman todas la maletas siguiendo a la peli-gris.

-No sé si hicimos bien en dejarle todo a ella, algo me dice que nosotros seremos los únicos que recibirán el castigo y ella por alguna "extraña" razón se salvara. –comenta Shikamaru y los otros dos asiente moviendo lentamente su cabeza, después de un rato suspiran resignado y empiezan a caminar siguiendo a Eiri y los raritos de negro.

**

* * *

**

**Bueno este escena es un especial para Uchiha_Saku; espero que te guste n.n disfruten el lemon ^.^**

Sasuke estaba parado frente al espejo del baño viéndose con el entrecejo fruncido, miraba desconforme la imagen en el espejo y sus mejillas estaba sonrojadas, la razón de la disconformidad del morocho se debía a que traía puesto un pantalón bombacho color café caqui estilo bombero con pequeñas franjas amarillas, tenía las cintillas rojas que se colocan en los hombros caídas, una camisa negra sin mangas pegada al cuerpo y encima el chale conjunto del pantalón, su pelo no se podía ver porque el casco de bombero que llevaba puesto en la cabeza lo cubría.

-¡Sasu-chan! ¡apúrate que de solo imaginarte ya me humedecí! –oyó el pelinegro que le gritaba su amada peli-rosa y sus mejillas se sonrosaron mas, al imaginarse a la chica con las pantis muy húmedas por la excitación hizo que su miembro palpitara, suspiro largamente tratando de darse valor, dio media vuelta y camino hacia la puerta del baño, la abrió y salió parándose enfrente de la peli-rosa que estaba sentada en la cama devorándoselo con la mirada. –me encanta mi regalo bomberito. –ronroneo sensual.

-¿Por qué de bombero? –pregunto cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el entrecejo. La peli-rosa se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y se puso de pie.

-Cuando tenía quince se me hacían sensuales los bomberos. –Sasuke frunció más el entrecejo poniéndose celoso. –recuerdo que una vez que fui de vacaciones a casa de papá e intente incendiar la casa para ver si así un apuesto bombero me salvaba, pero el idiota de Naruto descubrió mi pequeña fogata en mi habitación y rápidamente le echo un vaso de agua. –explico con resentimiento y el pelinegro se apunto mentalmente agradecerle al dobe por evitar que su chica conociera un bombero. –aunque es mi cumple yo también te tengo un sorpresa Sasu-chan. –Sasuke levanto una ceja mirándola interrogante y la peli rosa sonrió de medio lado para después quitarse la larga bata de seda que cubría su cuerpo, el pelinegro ensancho los ojos sorprendido al ver el sexy bebydooll que llevaba la peli-rosa, era rojo transparente con encaje y una diminuta tanga del mismo color. – ¿te gusta? –pregunta sensual y divertida.

-Me encanta. –responde ronco y provocativo, rápidamente se acerca a la peli-rosa y la toma de la cintura, acerca su rostro para besarla pero frunce el entrecejo cuando ella aleja su rostro.

-Recuerda que es mi cumpleaños, así que déjame disfrutarte a mi modo bomberito. –Sasuke sonríe de medio lado.

-¿Qué quieres que haga Sa-ku-ra? –la peli-rosa amplio mas su sonrisa al oír lo sensual que menciono su nombre.

-Ya lo veras. –dijo mientras le quitaba el chaquetín y lo tiraba al piso, el pelinegro solo se quedaba quieto mirando divertido lo que hacía e impaciente porque lo tocara o le pidiera que la toque.

La peli-rosa agarro las orilla de la playera de los costados, la fue levantando lentamente dejándola arriba del ombligo del pelinegro, lo miro a los ojos divertida y Sasuke levanto una ceja interrogante, la peli-rosa se inclino levemente y con su lengua delineo el ombligo sacándole unos cuantos suspiros de placer al pelinegro y también provocándole que un escalofrió le recorriera en el vientre y la espalda.

Sakura fue subiendo en un camino de besos mientras levantaba la camisa del pelinegro hasta que finalmente llego al pecho donde se entretuvo succionándolo y besándolo dejando pequeñas marcas rojas.

El pelinegro apretaba los parpado y soltaba pequeños suspiros placenteros, levanto sus brazos permitiéndole a la chica quitar su playera. La peli-rosa nada mas logro quitarle la playera y la aventó al piso, cuando Sasuke llevo sus manos a la cintura de la chica esta dejo de jugar con su torso y quito su manos alejándose un poco mirándolo divertida, y el pelinegro la miro frustrado mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

-Acuéstate en la cama Sasu-chan. –ronroneo sensual. El pelinegro solo sonrió de medio lado y camino hacia la cama sentándose en la orilla de esta para después acostarse acomodándose.

La peli-rosa miraba deseosa el cuerpo bien formado del pelinegro, camino lentamente hacia él y se sentó en su vientre. Sasuke sintió lo húmeda que estaba la peli-rosa cuando se sentó en su vientre haciendo que su miembro palpitara mas.

-No pensé que con solo besarme el torso te pondría húmeda. –comento arrogante s in borrar su sonrisa de medio lado e intento llevar una de sus manos al sexo de la chica, mas esta tomo sus manos antes de que tocaran alguna parte de su cuerpo haciendo que le chico la mirara entre molesto e interrogante. Sakura sonrió le medio lado y lo miraba divertida.

-No sea impaciente Sasu y respecto a mi excitación solo te digo que me excite en el momento que te vi salir del baño, así que el tocarte y besarte hizo que me excitara mucho más. –comento divertida mientras se movía lentamente sobre su vientre provocando que Sasuke sintiera mas sus fluidos y soltara un ronco gemido. Sakura agarro las esposas que estaba en el buro alado de la cama y mientras jugaba con ellas en su dedo se las mostro al pelinegro sin borrar su sonrisa divertida, el pelinegro la verlas sonrió de medio lado y su mirada reflejo impaciencia.

Sakura esposo las muñecas del pelinegro a la cabecera de la cama, nada mas ajusto bien las esposas y beso con desesperación, deseo los labios del pelinegro, el besos cada vez se volvía mas demandante, la peli-rosa decidió cortarlo sacándole un gruñido molesto al pelinegro, Sakura sonrió burlona y desde su barbilla fue bajando en un camino de besos hasta llegar a la hebilla del pantalón del pelinegro, se aparto levemente y desabrocho con sus manos el pantalón.

La peli-rosa miraba divertida como Sasuke apretaba los parpados y se mordía su labio inferior tratando de no gemir, amplió su sonrisa al ver como mordía mas fuerte el labio cuando bajo en pantalón junto el bóxer y de forma adrede roso el miembro duro del pelinegro. Sakura termino de bajar los pantalones y de entre sus pechos saco un pequeño aro que parecía una pequeña liga.

-¡Mira Sasu-chan lo que compre! –dijo juguetona jugando con el aro entre sus dedos. El pelinegro abrió los ojos y miro interrogante el objeto que la chica le mostraba.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿para qué lo quieres? –el pelinegro levanto ambas cejas al ver la sonrisa traviesa de su peli-rosa.

-Esto es un juguetito que sirve para evitar que te corras cuando quieras. –la voz de la chica sonó provocativa y divertida, el pelinegro frunció el entrecejo, pero cerro sus ojos apretando mas sus parpados al sentir como la peli-rosa tomaban entre sus manos sus testículos y le saco un ronco gemido cuando ella empezó a jugar con ellos entre su mano.

Sakura tenía los ojos nublados por el deseo al ver las reacciones de Sasuke ante sus caricias, así que rápidamente con su mano libre coloco el aro en los testículo y lo apretó levemente sacándole otro ronco gemido de placer y dolor.

Sasuke al sentir un poco apretado el aro en sus testículos sintió dolor pero era opacado por el placer, y todo tipo de dolor desapareció al sentir como la peli-rosa acariciaba de arriba abajo su miembro con una mano y con la otra jugaba con sus testículos.

La peli-rosa se paso sus lengua por sus labios y dejos de masturbar al pelinegro y antes de que este se quejara por que había dejado de acariciarlo empezó a lamer a lo largo del tronco el pene mientras una de sus manos volvía a jugar con los testículos del pelinegro.

Sasuke gruño mas ronco cuando sintió como la chica se metía todo el pene en la boca y ella misma simulaba penetraciones rápidas con su boca sin dejar de pasar su lengua a lo largo del pene. Sasuke ya no aguantaba quería, no más bien necesitaba correrse, pero ese maldito aro no lo dejaba tener su orgasmo tan deseado, su pene le dolía bastante y sentía como palpitaba, también deseaba tocar a la peli-rosa, deseaba más que nada quitarle esa sexy ropa, pero sus manos estaba esposadas y no podía hacer nada, por otro lado Sakura se estaba divirtiendo bastante, sentía como el pene de su chico palpitaba entre su boca, estaba segura que él estaba desesperado por correrse, pero ella tenía pensado hacerlo sufrir un poco más, aunque también se estaba muriendo por tener ese pene en su sexo, podía sentir como sus fluidos escurrían entre sus piernas y los roncos gemidos de Sasuke hacían que se excitara más.

-S..Saku. –gruño al sentir como la lengua de la peli-rosa apretaba la punta de sus pene.

Sakura no lo resistió mas y saco el pene de Sasuke de su boca, se puso de pie ante la mirada deseosa del pelinegro y de forma sensual se bajo las bragas viendo satisfecha como Sasuke se la devoraba con la mirada y sus ojos cada vez se nublaban mas por el deseo.

Sasuke vio como la peli-rosa se ponía en cuclillas y se auto penetraba de forma brusca y algo violenta sacándole un fuerte y ronco gemido al sentirse dentro de ella, pero lo que más placer le provoco fue sentir como su pene resbalaba con facilidad en el sexo de su novia gracias a lo húmeda que estaba.

Sakura comenzó a cabalgar sobre el pene de Sasuke, moviéndose de arriba abajo de manera brusca y algo rápida, ambos soltaba gemidos de satisfacción, los de Sasuke eran roncos y los de la peli-rosa eran suaves.

Sasuke quería apretar los parpados por el placer así como los tenía la peli-rosa, pero hacia lo que podía para mantenerlos abiertos y así poder ver a su peli-rosa, le encantaba ver la cabalgar sobre él, ver su rostro lleno de placer y satisfacción, pero en especial le encantaba ver como los senos de la chica se movían de arriba abajo y con esa prenda lo hacían ver más deseables, se moría de ganas por tocarlos y estrujarlos, también deseaba morderlos, lamerlos y succionarlos, tenía pensado que nada mas fuera liberado de esas molestas esposas, la volvería hacer suya una y otras ves cumpliendo sus tan anhelados deseos, que tenía en esos momentos con los senos de la peli-rosa.

Sakura sintió que llegaría al orgasmo, así que para evitarlo dejo de cabalgar haciendo que el pelinegro la mirara frunciendo el entrecejo insatisfecho por que la chica había parado, Sakura sonrió traviesa y comenzó a moverse de manera lenta en forma de círculos.

Sasuke gruño con más fuerza, se moría por correrse, deseaba más que nada que le quitaran ese odioso aro, pero no le pediría a la peli-rosa que se lo quitara, no se rebajaría a suplicarles.

Sakura con su mano quito el aro de los testículos del pelinegro viendo burlona como este suspiraba satisfecho y sin dejarlo reaccionar comenzó a cabalgar nuevamente de manera brusca y rápida, sintió como llegaría al orgasmo y sus paredes empezaron a aprisionar mas el pene de Sasuke. Sasuke también sintió que llegaría a su orgasmo y con un ronco gemido se corrió dentro de la peli-rosa al mismo tiempo de que esta tenía su orgasmo.

Cuando el orgasmo de ambos acabo, Sakura se dejo caer cansada y agitada sobre el pecho del pelinegro sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de sacar el pene de Sasuke dentro de ella, al estar en el pecho de Sasuke sentía como este respiraba agitado al igual que ella.

Sasuke trataba de regularizar la respiración, el orgasmo que acaba de tener fue el más intenso que haya tenido hasta ahora y estaba seguro que la razón era porque la liga no lo dejaba correrse cuando quería, por lo que la odiada liga ya no lo era, porque le dieron ganas de volverla a usar en un futuro. Cuando su respiración se estaba regresando a la normalidad sintió como la peli-rosa se levantaba de su pecho, abrió los ojos y la vio sentada mirándolo con diversión, gruño al sentir como la peli-rosa se ponía de pie haciendo que su pene saliera de ella, sus ojos siguieron el recorrido de la chica y vio como esta tomaba unas llaves del buro, sonrió travieso al sentir que le quitaba las esposa, nada mas estuvo liberado se sentó en la cama y tomo a la peli-rosa de-la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas.

-Espero que te hayas divertido con tu regalo Sa-ku-ra. –ronroneo ronco y sensual sobre los labios de la chica. Sakura sonrió de medio lado y lo miro divertida.

-Mucho Sa-su-ke. –ronroneo sensual y provocativa. Sasuke cerró los ojos disfrutando la suave respiración de la chica.

-Ahora me encargare de hacerte gritar mucho más que hace un momento. –susurro travieso sin abrir los ojos y llevando una de sus manos a uno de los pechos de la chica apretándolo sacándole un leve gemido a Sakura, la cual también cerró los ojos disfrutándolo. –te amo Sakura. –susurro suave sobre sus labios y Sakura sonrió con suavidad.

-Yo también te amo Sasuke. –Sasuke abrió los ojos mirándola con infinito amor, cariño y sonrió complacido al ver que la chica lo miraba igual. Sakura noto el amor que la mirada de Sasuke tenia y sintió su corazón palpitar porque sabía que ese brillo en sus ojos era únicamente provocado por ella. Sasuke termino con la distancia que separaba sus labios besándola suavemente succionando su labio superior y Sakura le respondió igual succionando el inferior, el pelinegro se dejo caer acostado en la cama llevándose a la chica junto a él, sus manos comenzaron a vagar por el cuerpo de la chica mientras continuaban besándose con suavidad.

* * *

-Sasuke. –susurro la peli-rosa que estaba completamente dormida. Eiri estaba sentada alado de la casi noqueada peli-rosa y dejo de leer el libro para mirarla mientras levantaba una ceja y con su dedo se acomodo mejor sus anteojos para verla mejor.

-Primero empieza a gemir como loca y ahora murmura el nombre de ese niñato con cariño… ¿sempai está loca o sus seños son raros? –comento la chica regresando nuevamente su atención a su libro. –aun faltan doce horas para llegara a Japón, así que espero que en lo que resta del vuelo sempai no siga con sus sueños húmedos porque me está entrando una inspiración enorme para hacer un manga yaoi que sea muy erótico y no tengo en este momento material para hacerlo. –la chica soltó un largo suspiro. –mejor me pongo a leer. –suspiro fastidiada y regreso su atención al libro.

* * *

-Sakura. –susurro Sasuke, pero de pronto abrió los ojos sentándose rápidamente en la cama, toco su frente dándose cuenta que estaba sudando bastante, gruño molesto y sintió algo en su entrepierna, levanto la sabana y miro hacia abajo gruñendo molesto. –tenía mucho sin soñar con ella y lo vengo haciendo ahora. –susurro con molestia. –lo peor es que ese maldito sueño me provoco una erección. –el pelinegro frunció su entrecejo, pero luego sonrió de medio lado. –lo que sea de cada quien esa maldita era muy buena en la cama, pero es lo único bueno que tiene esa zorra. – dijo con asco y se puso de pie encaminándose hacia la puerta de su habitación. – _(lo más seguro que todos aun sigan dormidos, así que tomare un baño y solo espero no recordar o soñar nuevamente algo que tenga que ver con esa estúpida) _–pensó y su rostro reflejaba desprecio y asco.

**Continuara.**

**Que les paresio? Les gusto?.... jaja yo me la cure un buen de cómo Eiri durmió a Saku, me lo imagine y no pude evitar soltar la carcajada!!... con respecto a Sasuke solo se mostro su leve cambio que para mi fue mucho ya q mi pelinegro era muy tierno T.T ahora es bien maldito… por cierto el reencuentro de estos dos será en el siguiente capi hay senotara mas el cambio de Sasukito T.T**

**Espero que les haya gustado n.n**

**Se cuidan**

**Bexox**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**


	11. Empezando el último semestre

**Empezando el último semestre con nueva compañera y nueva maestra**

Ya habían llegado a Japón e Ino los había llevado al departamento que Sakura tenía ahí. La rubia abrió la puerta con la llave que tenia, entro y atrás de ella entro Eiri, pero nada más dio unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo, se quito los lentes de sol e hizo un gesto de asco mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

-¡Esto es un chiquero, está lleno de polvo! –dice con repulsión e Ino rola los ojos fastidiada.

-En la parte de arriba hay dos habitaciones, pero una es de Sakura y la otra es su estudio, aquí abajo esta la sala, el recibidor, la cocina y tres habitaciones mas. –explico ignorando el comentario de la peli-gris y sus gestos de desagrado mientras la miraba. –Shika y yo usaremos la habitación que yo usaba cuando vivía aquí, otra la usara Sai y la otra tu.

-¡Lo que sea, mientras no me toque alado de la tuya puerca!... ¡no quiero escuchar tus gemidos y los del vago! –comento déspota e Ino la fulmino con la mirada.

_-(incluso me puso un apodo parecido al de la frentona U¬¬ cada día se parecen mas u.u) _–la rubia suspiro fastidiada sin dejar de ver con los ojos entrecerrado a Eiri que viboreaba toda la sala. En eso entra Sai con un montón de valijas en sus brazos, muy apenas y podía caminar o ver, nada mas entro a la sala y las tiro dejándose caer sentado al suelo tratando de recuperar la respiración, atrás de él venía Shikamaru con una dormida Sakura en brazos.

-¿Cuántos sedantes le diste?... lleva dormida las veinticuatro horas de vuelo y aun no despierta.—dijo Shikamaru mirando a Eiri y los otros dos también la miraron interrogantes. Eiri se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y los miro indiferente.

-Le inyecte un sedante para dormir un tigre, pero por si las dudas cuando estaba dormida en el avión le inyecte otro más.

_-(¡loca! U¬¬ pero imagino que está bien ya que si Sakura/fea/frentona despierta en el vuelo mata al piloto por no querer aterrizar y el avión se estrella quemando nuestros cuerpecitos)_ –fue el pensamiento de los tres mientras se estremecían al imaginárselo. Sai se deja caer acostado al suelo suspirando con cansancio y cerrando los ojos, Eiri al verlo se acerca a este y le patea el estomago sacándole el aire y los otros dos no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada ante la mueca de dolor del pelinegro.

-¡levántate vago y ve por las demás maletas que solo has subido la mitad de las mías! –ordena mirándolo con desprecio y Sai la fulmina con la mirada.

-¿de qué me viste cara? –pregunta frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¡De mi sirviente, así que muévete! –dice con mirada tétrica y sonrisa de póker, Sai palideció y al instante se puso de pie saliendo de departamento corriendo como si tuviera diarrea.

-¡¡mami!! ¡¡la muñeca diabólica me da miedo!! –oyeron el grito afeminado de Sai haciendo que a Ino y Shikamaru les saliera una gota de sudor en la nuca.

_-(son igualitas ¬¬ ¿Cómo pudimos aguantarlas juntas todo este tiempo)_ –pensaban Ino y Shikamaru con un pequeño tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

-Ino dime ¿Dónde es la habitación de Sakura? – la rubia voltea a ver a Shikamaru al igual que Eiri.

-Subiendo las escaleras, es la habitación a mano derecha. –el castaño asintió y se da media vuelta para ir a la habitación de Sakura.

-Puerca, me quedare con sempai hasta que despierte, así que dile a Sai que meta mis maletas en la habitación que esté alejada de la tuya. –ordeno para después seguir a Shikamaru.

-¡mendriga chamaca, incluso ya me agarro de su chacha al igual que la frentona! –susurro con resentimiento mientras apretaba los puños conteniendo el enojo.

* * *

La peli-rosa comienza a despertarse, frunce el entrecejo al sentir como la cabeza le palpitaba por el dolor, abre lentamente los ojos, lleva su mano derecha a su frente y se levanta sentándose en la cama.

-¡al fin despiertas, bella durmiente! –Sakura frunce mas el entrecejo y voltea hacia donde escucho la voz viendo a Eiri con anteojos leyendo un libro sentada tranquilamente en el sillón que estaba pegado a la pared del costado derecho de la cama. Sakura comienza a escanear el lugar con la mirada y ensancha los ojos al reconocer el lugar, para después fruncir el entrecejo y torcer la boca en gesto de desagrado, voltea nuevamente hacia Eiri mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados, pero esta seguía atenta a su lectura sin mirarla.

-¿Qué hago en Japón?... ¡no!... ¿en mi departamento para ser más exactos? –su voz sonaba muy molesta.

-Te trajimos porque firmaste un contrato para ser maestra de literatura de la preparatoria central de Kyoto. –contesto con tranquilidad sin dejar de leer el libro que tenía en sus manos y Sakura frunció más el entrecejo, luego se puso de pie con un poco de dificultad a causa del mareo que sintió y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada de la recamara. – ¿A dónde vas? –pregunto sin apartar la vista del libro mientras cambiaba de hoja y Sakura detuvo su paso mas no volteo a verla.

-Me regreso a Nueva York. –respondió cortante.

-Olvidas el contrato que te mencione. –comento tranquila sin mirarla mientras cambiaba nuevamente de pagina.

-¡¡No me importa el estúpido contrato!!... ¡además le diré a Ino que lo cánsele y si no puede meto a mis abogados en esto! –grito un poco exaltada y volteando a verla molesta.

-¿recuerdas el papel que me firmaste en tu última noche de borrachera? –pregunto sin dejar de leer el libro y Sakura la fulmino con la mirada frunciendo mas el entrecejo.

-¡tú planeaste esto mocosa! –no fue una pregunta si no una afirmación y esta vez no grito, pero aun así en su voz se notaba lo molesta que estaba.

-No, fue la puerca, yo solo ayude a que firmaras el contrato y a traerte a Japón. –contesto sin alterarse ante el tono y mirada de Sakura leyendo tranquilamente su libro.

-Esa cerda ya tiene firmada su sentencia de muerte. –susurro tétrica. – ¡pero tú no te salvas! –dijo tétrica mirando a Eiri. –nada mas regresemos a Nueva York y me encargare de ustedes. –dijo amenazante y Eiri ni siquiera la miro, Sakura da media vuelta empezando nuevamente a caminar.

-¿Acaso estas huyendo? –comento burlona y finalmente dejando de leer el libro cerrándolo y poniéndolo a un lado para mirar triunfante como Sakura estaba congelada con la perilla de la puerta en su mano derecha. – ¿acaso tienes miedo de ver Sasuke? –su brillo de triunfo aumento en sus ojos al ver como el cuerpo de la peli-rosa se ponía tenso y no soltaba la perilla. – ¿o te da miedo ver que Sasuke ya te olvido y ama a otra? –una pequeña sonrisa triunfante adorno el rostro de la peli-gris al ver estremecerse el cuerpo de Sakura. – ¡aunque creo que eso es lo mejor, ya que según eso era lo que tú querías! –Eiri amplió su sonrisa al ver como el cuerpo de Sakura se tensaba mucho más. – ¡si es así, vete sempai, estas en todo tu derecho, pero yo me quedo aquí!... tal vez hasta conozca a ese tal Sasuke y se me haga lindo, y con los estúpido que es, se da cuenta que mi carácter es igual al tuyo y termine enamorándose de mí! –Eiri se divertía de lo lindo al ver como el cuerpo de la peli-rosa estaba cada vez más tenso. – ¡¡eso sería lo mejor que me pudiera pasar!! –dijo entusiasmada. – ¡tal vez juegue con él cómo lo hiciste tú, rompiéndole nuevamente el corazón, destrozando por completo su alma! – (_sé que me estoy metiendo en la boca del lobo, pero aun así no desistiré… convenceré a sempai para que se quede y hacerla enfrentar su pasado y debilidad… ¡además es muy divertido ver las reacciones de su cuerpo ante cada palabra que sale de mi boca, en especial en el momento que un aura negra y asesina empezó a desprender de su cuerpo y estoy segura que cuando vea sus cara será más divertido! *o*)_ – ¡y finalmente lograre alcanzarte haciendo libros tan maravillosos como los tuyos!... ¡si para conseguirlos tengo que enamorarlo y enamorarme de Sasuke para después destrozar yo misma el corazón de ambos, créeme que lo haré! –Eiri sonrió de medio lado al ver que Sakura daba media vuelta y amplió su sonrisa al ver el brillo asesino en los ojos de Sakura, el cual iba dedicado completamente a ella. – ¡ese brillo en tus ojos es hermoso sempai! –comento burlona.

-¡escúchame Usami! –dijo la peli-rosa ignorando su comentario y su voz sonó tétrica y amenazante, pero Eiri ni se inmutaba, solo la miraba divertida sin borrar su sonrisa de medio lado. – ¡ni te atrevas a acercarte a Sasuke!... ¡yo misma me encargare de que alguien como nosotras no lo vuelva a lastimar, jamás permitiré que él sufra por segunda vez lo que yo le hice y si tengo que quedarme en Japón siendo maestra en su escuela, no me importa con tal de protegerlo de personas como nosotras! –los ojos de Eiri brillaron con triunfo y no borro su sonrisa de medio lado, tomo su libro y se puso de pie, camino tranquilamente y se detuvo al estar alado de Sakura.

-Pues tendrás que quedarte para protegerlo, porque yo no pienso irme de aquí, me he encaprichado con quedarme en Japón e ir a la misma preparatoria donde esta Sasuke… sabes que yo al igual que tú siempre logramos hacer lo que queremos, en especial si es un capricho. –dijo burlona y sin voltear a verla. Sakura apretó tan fuerte sus puños al grado de encajarse las uñas en sus palmas y sacarse sangre.

-¡Acércate a Uchiha Sasuke de la forma que me dijiste hace un momento y te matare Usami Eiri! –susurro amenazante y Eiri amplió su sonrisa de medio lado.

-¡no te preocupes sempai! –respondió burlona. –aun no lo conozco, no sé si me encaprichare con él, pero yo que tu estaría atenta a todo. –Sakura gruño molesta y Eiri siguió caminando hasta salir de la habitación atrás de sí. Sakura tomo lo primero que encontró que era un jarrón y lo aventó contra la pared rompiéndolo.

-¡¡No permitiré que lo enamores!! ¡Sasuke es solo mío! –murmuro tétrica. Eiri que estaba recargada en la puerta sonrió divertida al oír algo estrellarse y romperse dentro de la habitación de la peli-rosa. La peli-gris camino tranquilamente hacia las escaleras, las bajo topándose en la sala a Sai, Ino y Shikamaru desparramados en los sillones y se veían muy cansados, Eiri imagino que estaban así por haber limpiado todo el departamento.

-¡Debo de admitir que dejaron el lugar decente, definitivamente como sirvientes son muy buenos! –dijo burlona, los tres la fulminaron con la mirada, pero Eiri los ignoro y camino hacia ellos. – ¡por cierto chicos, sempai ya despertó y sabe dónde está y que hace aquí. –al instante los tres chicos se estremecieron y la miraron temerosos. – ¡y lo mejor de todo es que la convencí de quedarse aquí! –los tres ensancharon los ojos sorprendidos. – ¡solo les daré un consejo! –la chica los miro divertida y los tres la miraron interrogantes. – ¡no se acerquen a ella o a su habitación, si no quiere comer o si no baja, no le hablen por muy preocupados que estén, eso les aconsejo si no quieren morir porque sempai está muy, pero muy enfada al saber lo que hicimos! –los tres chicos palidecieron y sudaron frio mirándola más aterrados. – ¡y se enfado mucho más ante mi forma de convencerla para que se quedara aquí en Japón! –los tres sintieron mas temor ya que conocían a Eiri y sabían que debió de haber usado una forma de lo más baja para convencer a Sakura. – ¿puerca donde esta mi habitación? –pregunto indiferente.

-L… la tercera al final del pasillo. –respondió aun temerosa, Eiri asintió y camino hacia su habitación dejando a tres pálidos y temerosos chicos.

* * *

En todo el día Sakura no había salido de su habitación, Sai, Ino y Shikamaru por muy preocupados que estaban le hicieron caso al concejo de Eiri y ni siquiera subían las escaleras para checar como estaba.

Sakura estaba sentada en el piso recargando su espalda en la cama, tenía la mirada perdida, parpadeo levemente y se puso de pie caminando hacia una de sus maletas que estaba cerca de la entrada, las cuales Sai había metido a su habitación antes de que despertara, abrió la maleta y trasculco entre la ropa desordenándola hasta que finalmente encontró lo que buscaba, una camisa escolar color blanca de hombre, después de verla por un rato, se puso de pie y comenzó a desvestirse para después ponerse la camisa abrochándola, camino hacia el buro que estaba ll costado derecho de su cama, abrió el cajón.

-Sabía que seguiría aquí. –comento indiferente sacando una botella de whisky, se dejo caer boca arriba empinándose la botella de licor. – ¿me odiaras Sasu-chan? –susurro mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos y mantenía la mirada perdida hacia el techo.

* * *

Había pasado una semana y Sakura no había salido de su habitación para nada, la única que iba a dejarle de comer, su ración de cigarrillos y algo de licor era Eiri que era la única que se atrevía a entrar a la fortaleza de la peli-rosa, pero Eiri solo le dejaba las cosas mientras se burlaba un poco de su aspecto más la peli-rosa no le contestaba, solo se quedaba acostada boca arriba en la cama.

Ino se tranquilizaba al saber que al menos comía algo ya que los platos que traía Eiri cuando iba a dejarle uno nuevo estaban con menos comida y pues de que bebía licor lo hacía, ya que también salía la peli-gris con varias botellas vacías.

Era lunes por la mañana y ese día empezaban las clases, Eiri le había recordado eso a Sakura un día antes, así que rezaban porque la peli-rosa se dignara a salir para ir a trabajar como maestra, aunque cierta mente lo dudaban por más que la peli-gris se los haya asegurado ayer, aun tenían sus dudas.

Era las seis de la mañana, Ino, Shikamaru y Sai estaba en la cocina desayunando esperando impacientes a la peli-gris ¡y es que no es para más!... ya que sería la primera vez que la vieran con ropas normales, aunque el uniforme de la escuela no contaba como ropas normales, pero para Eiri que siempre vestía como muñequita de porcelana ya era algo.

-¡buenos días! –saludo desanimada la peli-gris al entrar a la cocina y los tres desencajaron las mandíbulas al verla, pero Eiri no los vio por estar atenta limpiando sus anteojos de aumento. – (_¡sht! ¡no me gusta mucho traer anteojos, pero imagino que para ver bien la pizarra y escribir tendré que usarlo, usaría de contacto pero los odio, así que prefiero los anteojos!) _–pensó fastidiada mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que estaban alrededor de la mesa y se ponía los anteojo, los demás la miranban muy sorprendidos.

-Tengo que admitir que el uniforme de la escuela te hace ver muy linda. –comento Ino mirándola impresionada y los dos varones asintieron con la cabeza dándole la razón, Eiri se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-Incluso te ves tierna y no tétrica, aunque pasa lo mismo con las ropas que sueles usar, solo que tu carácter te hace ver diabólica. –comento Sai estremeciéndose, Eiri lo ignoro y se dedico a servirse cereal en su plato, para después vaciarle leche.

-Pensé que saldrías con ojeras y moribunda, ya que es lo que siempre pasa cuando madrugas. –comenta burlona Ino y los otros dos sueltan una risita burlona.

-Anoche me dormí temprano porque quería estar muy despierta para este día. –comento indiferente y a los tres les salió una gota de sudor en la frente y la miraban con los ojos entrecerrados al saber porque no se desvelo.

-¡Buenos días! –saludo una voz tétrica y todos voltearon a mirar la entrada entre asustados y sorprendido, menos Eiri que seguía comiendo tranquilamente su cereal.

-¡buenos días sempai! –saludo Eiri después de pasarse el cereal que tenía en la boca, Sakura volteo a verla y también desencajo la mandíbula.

-¡Hasta que te vistes normal! –comenta burlona y los otros tres se hubieran burlado de no ser porque estaban muy impresionados al ver a la peli-rosa tan fresca como una lechuga cuando pensaban verla deprimida y ojerosa sin contar que con un tremendo dolor de cabeza por tanto licor que ha tomado, pero también estaban algo cautelosos por hacer o comentar algo, ya que tenían miedo que con solo soltar un suspiro la peli-rosa los asesinaría por venganza al haberla traído a Japón.

-¡Y tu hasta que te bañas y decides salir de tu fortaleza! –respondió burlona, ambas se fulminaron con la mirada para después soltar una gran suspiro con cansancio.

-Según lo que me dijiste ayer yo entro a trabajar a las siete de la mañana y tus clases son a las ocho, pero por ser tu primer día tienes que estar antes, así que te irás conmigo, además imagino que no sabes cómo llegar. –comento indiferente, caminando hacia la cafetera e ignorando lo tensos que estaban Sai, Ino y Shikamaru.

-¡Gracias sempai! –respondió y Sakura solo volteo a verla indiferente mientras tomaba la taza de café que se había servido.

-Ya vámonos, no me gusta llegar tarde. –dijo Sakura cortante echando su taza vacía al fregadero, Eiri asintió y se puso de pie, ambas salieron de la cocina y Eiri tomo su mochila que estaba en el sillón de la sala para después salir del departamento junto a Sakura, los demás cuando escucharon la puerta cerrarse soltaron una gran suspiro aliviados.

-No sé que es peor, esperar a que nos de nuestro castigo por lo que hicimos estando tensos a cada momento o que nos haga de una vez lo que quiera para así poder dormir tranquilos. –comento Shikamaru con un pequeño tic en el ojo derecho.

-No sé como la novia de Chucky esta tan tranquila y lo que es peor se burla y conversa tranquilamente con la fea. –comento Sai también con un tic nervioso en sus ojo derecho.

-Esa mocosa tiene nervios de acero, además que es igual que Sakura, por algo no le teme, ya que son tal para cual. –comenta Ino con un tic nervioso en el mismo ojos que sus dos compañeros, los cuales asintieron lentamente con la cabeza dándole la razón.

* * *

-¡Sempai, me gusta tu forma de torturarlos! –dijo emocionada Eiri mientras se subía al coche. Sakura sonrió de medio lado mientras también se subía al coche.

-La mejor forma de hacerlos sufrir es teniéndolos en suspenso todo el tiempo, además que así los mantengo callados cuando estoy cerca por miedo a que les haga algo. –comento arrogante mientras encendía el motor.

-¡woooo! ¡¡eres genial sempai, no cabe duda que por algo te admiro! –exclama emocionada mirando a Sakura como si fuera un dios mientras un aura brillante la rodea y Sakura sonríe arrogante.

-Lástima que ese método no funcione contigo, pero ya hallare la forma de vengarme por ayudarlos a traerme aquí. –dijo frunciendo el entrecejo y Eiri sonrió arrogante mientras se encogía de hombros restándole importancia.

-Ya conoces la forma de hacerme sufrir, pero no la usas porque si lo haces yo también me vengare dándote en tu punto débil y tu aras lo mismo con migo, así seguirá la cadenita, creo que eres inteligente y sabes que lo mejor es traer la fiesta en paz y solo utilizar nuestro puntos débiles para fregarnos cuando se requiera… creo que piensas así porque yo creo lo mismo y sé que tu eres inteligente y entre menos problemas te traigas mejor para ti.

-¡¡Amen por eso mocosa!!... ¡veo que me conoces! –Sakura comienza a conducir sin borrar su sonrisa de medio lado.

-¡Al igual que tu a mí, sempai! – respondió manteniendo la misma sonrisa de Sakura.

* * *

En un baño, para ser mas exacto desde un cubículo del baño se escuchan unos suaves gemidos de mujer, después se oye un gran gemido femenino y un ronco gruñido masculino. Dentro del cubículo se ve a Sasuke quitándose un condón de su pene para después abrocharse el pantalón y fajarse la camisa del uniforme, al terminar de acomodarse la ropa levanta la mirada viendo sentada en el retrete a una chica rubia con la camisa y chaleco del uniforme abierto, el sostén levantado dejando ver sus senos, la falda levantada y las bragas colgando de su pierna izquierda, el pelinegro bufo fastidiado al ver que la chica ni se vestía, solo se dedicaba a verlo maravillada mientras sus ojos tenían un brillo de satisfacción.

-¡estuviste genial Sasuke-kun! –exclamo emocionada la chica, su voz era algo melosa y dulce que ciertamente empalago al pelinegro.

-Como sea. –respondió con fastidio y aburrido. –ya me diste lo que quería de ti, así que no me busques más. –la chica ensancho los ojos sorprendida y Sasuke la miro indiferente mientras tomaba su chaquetín y se lo colocaba en el hombro.

-Per…

-Pero nada. –la corto con aburrimiento y fastidio. –tú te me insinuaste desde que llegue al salón, además te dije claramente que solo seria sexo desde un principio… ¿acaso buscabas algo más? –pregunto burlón y levantando una ceja, la chica bajo con tristeza la cabeza.

-Pensé que tal vez querrías volver a repetirlo. –susurro con timidez. – ¡sin compromisos claro! –dijo levantando la cabeza mirándolo esperanzada.

-¡ja! Sinceramente. –Sasuke la tomo de la barbilla acercando su rostro haciendo sonrojar las mejillas de la chica y que cerrara los ojos pensando que la va a besar. –no eres buena en esto, solo hiciste que me corriera una sola vez. –dijo déspota y la chica lo miro ofendida. –así que no me dan ganas de volver hacerlo contigo pu-ti-ta. –lagrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de la chica, esta frunció el entrecejo y estaba por cachetearlo, pero Sasuke sin soltar su barbilla detuvo su mano agarrándola de la muñeca apretándosela con fuerza haciendo que la chica hiciera un gesto de dolor. Sasuke la miro amenazante y frunciendo el entrecejo estremeciendo a la chica que también lo miraba con temor. – ¡mira zorra, no te atrevas en tu vida a volverme a levantar la mano! –dijo intimidante y amenazante.

-¡Pues no me digas zorra que no los soy!—su voz sonó llorosa y temerosa.

-¡ja!... ¡entonces ¿Cómo se le dice a una chica que se le insinúa a un chico y acepta tener sexo con él a la primera que le sonríe?! –dijo irónico y la chica intenta bajar la cabeza mas Sasuke aun la sostenía de la barbilla y no la dejaba manteniéndosela agarrada con firmeza. –aunque ni para puta sirves estúpida… al menos las putas me satisfacen mejor que tú. –Sasuke soltó con brusquedad su barbilla dejando que la chica bajara la cabeza mientras varias lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Sasuke se dio media vuelta. – ¡por cierto ya no me digas "Sasuke-kun" para ti soy uchiha! –comenta burlón para después salir del cubículo dejando a una humillada y avergonzada chica la cual no dejaba de llorar.

Sasuke iba saliendo tranquilamente del baño cuando de pronto recibe un gran zape, el pelinegro se soba la cabeza haciendo un gesto de dolor, voltea molesto a su lado derecho de donde había provenido el zape topándose con una muy molesta peli-lila de ojos color azul cielo que lo fulminaban con la mirada y tenia los brazos en la cintura estilo jarra mientras zapateaba con impaciencia.

-¡¿Qué te pasa enana? ¿Por qué me pegas?! –pregunta molesto sin dejarse de sobar la cabeza.

-Porque seguro andabas de fallándote a una chica en el baño. –respondió molesta. – ¡maldito puto! Y lo peor es que siempre las humillas después de tener lo que quieres. –regaño mirándolo con desaprobación.

-No es mi culpa que aun sabiendo cómo soy se me insinúen. –responde sonriendo arrogante. – ¡auch! ¡¡deja de pegarme!! –se queja molesto después de recibir otro zape de parte de Hikari.

-Eso te pasa por ser un idiota arrogante. –dice molesta y Sasuke la fulmina con la mirada, pero luego Hikari suspira con resignación y Sasuke la mira con el entrecejo fruncido. –aunque sinceramente tienes razón. –Sasuke la miro sin entender. –esas chicas con tal de estar contigo se humillan. –Sasuke sonríe arrogante. –son una estúpidas sin cerebro, no sé que le ven a un idiota como tú. –dice burlona y Sasuke la fulmina nuevamente con la mirada.

-Te recuerdo que me parezco a Itachi y tu estas loquita por él. –Sasuke sonríe triunfante al ver como la cara de la chica se puso completamente roja y desviaba la mirada.

-Ese no es el tema Sasuke. –dice nerviosa haciendo que la sonrisa burlona del pelinegro aumente. –al menos Itachi-kun es lindo, caballeros, amable, atento, no como tú que eres un estúpido que no sabes tratar a las mujeres. –dice apuntándolo acusadora con el dedo.

-¡Lo que digas!... pero al menos no soy una enana que se pone más roja que un tomate al ver a mi hermano y se porta como niña buena enfrente de él. –comenta burlón.

-¡¡cállate idiota!! –grita molesta y apenada dándole otro zape(aunque cada que le daba uno tenía que saltar para alcanzarlo).

-¡¡Aunch!! ¡Deja de pegarme! –grita molesto y sobándose la cabeza.

-No, haber si tengo suerte y de un golpe que te dé se te acomoden las ideas. –dice burlona dándole otro zape.

-¡Maldita enana! –Sasuk e la fulmina con la mirada.

-¡Maldito puto! –Hikari también lo fulmina con la mirada.

-¡Maldita bruja!

-¿Cómo me dijiste? –pregunta muy molesta.

-Bru-ja. –contesta burlón.

-¡ahora veras! –Hikari está por echársele encima para golpearlo, pero Naruto que había llegado y estaba atrás de ella la detuvo abrazándola de la espalda deteniéndola mientras Hikari pataleaba tratando de soltarse y Sasuke la miraba burlón. -¡suéltame primis, que a este gallito yo lo desplumo! –gritaba furiosa, Naruto sonríe nervioso y Sasuke no dejaba de mirarla burlón. Gaara también llego al lugar junto a Naruto y se puso alado de Sasuke mientras suspiraba con pesadez.

-El primer día del último semestre y ustedes ya están peleando… no cabe duda que parecen hermanos.

-¿yo hermano/a de este/a?... ¡no loco/a! –gritaron al mismo tiempo mirando molestos y ofendidos a Gaara, y a este le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca mirándolos incrédulos y Naruto sonrío más nervioso mientras una gota de sudor le salía en la frente.

-¡chicos los estaba buscando porque les tengo tres buenas noticias! –exclamo el rubio emocionando esperando quitarles el enfado a sus dos amigo y lo consiguió, ya que sintió como Hikari relajaba su cuerpo y Sasuke lo miraba indiferente, y conociéndolo sabia que lo miraba de esa forma esperando que hablara, así que Naruto soltó a Hikari y esta se dio media vuelta para verlo interrogante, Gaara solo lo miraba serio sin algún tipo de expresión en su rostro. – ¡bueno, la noticia más emocionante es que a los cuatro nos toco en el mismo salón y mi Hina-chan este semestre estará conmigo en el mismo salón también! –exclamo enérgico y emocionado, sus tres camaradas los miraron con los ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalándole en la frente, el rubio los ignoro ya que seguía maravillado con la nueva noticia. – ¡la segunda es que una chica del extranjero entro a la preparatoria mas no sé cómo es, pero pronto lo averiguare, ya que estará en nuestro salón! –el rubio los miraba emocionado y sus tres oyentes lo miraron como si estuviera loco.

-¿cómo sabes eso primis?

-¡Porque Suizune-neesan me lo dijo, ya saben que soy su consentido! –contesto sonriéndole de oreja a oreja mostrando sus blancos dientes y mostrándoles el signo de amor y paz con sus manos.

_-(loco U¬¬)_ –fue el pensamiento de sus tres amigo.

-¡bueno Naruto, las clases ya están por comenzar, así que cuéntanos la tercer noticia mientras caminamos! –dijo tranquilamente Gaara. – ¡además que hablar fuera de los baños es algo raro! –al pelirrojo le salió una gota de sudor en la frente y los demás asintieron también saliéndoles una gota de sudor en la frente, los cuatro empezaron a caminar.

-¿Y cuál es la otra noticia? –pregunto Hikari viendo de reojo al rubio que caminaba a su lado en el gran pasillo de la preparatoria, en el cual transitaban más alumnos, sus otros dos compañeros también miraron de reojo al rubio.

-¡ahh siii! –exclamo emocionado el rubio al acordarse de la tercer noticia. – ¡el vejestorio amargado que nos daba literatura se jubilo! –dijo eufórico y comenzó a bailar en medio del pasillo de forma ridícula y todo alumno que pasaba se le quedaba viendo como si estuviera loco.

_-(yo no lo conozco U¬¬) _–pensaron sus tres compañeros y siguieron caminando.

-¡¡hey esperen!! –grito el rubio al darse cuenta que sus compañeros lo dejaron solo y corrió para alcanzarlos, pero estos aceleraron el paso para que no los alcanzara.

* * *

-¡llegamos a salvo al salón y mi loco primis no nos alcanzo! –dijo Hikari suspirando aliviada mientras acomodaba sus cosas en el penúltimo banco que estaba alado de la ventana.

-¡Si! –exclamaron ambos chicos suspirando igual. Sasuke se sentó atrás de Hikari y Gaara a lado derecho de Sasuke.

-¡¿Por qué no m e esperaron?! – dijo una voz tétrica asustando a los tres chicos y miraron a Naruto que apareció en cuclillas en medio de ambas filas y mirándolos tétrico con una linterna aluzándole la cara (este ya salió mago U¬¬).

-¡no asustes tarado! –gritaron molestos los tres dedole un zape cada uno.

-¿Por qué me pegan? –reclamo sobándose los tres chichones que l e sacaron mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos, los tres lo fulminan con la mirada y Naruto aun sobándose y llorando se sienta en su lugar que es el que esta adelante de Hikari, en eso llega Hinata y una sonrisa forzada adorna su rostro al ver a su novio llorando en su asiento mientras se soba tres chichones. – ¡pero díganme ¿por qué no m e esperaron ingratos?! –reclamo molesto el rubio volteando a verlos.

-Porque tus panchos nos dan pena ajena. –contesto Hikari mirándolo molesta, en eso el rubio ve a Hinata entrar y sus ojos se iluminan olvidándose de todo enfado, así que corre hacia ella.

-¡Hina-chian!! –exclama el rubio con estrellitas en los ojos mientras la abraza y esta se sonroja toda mientras que sus tres amigos los miran con una gota de sudor en la nuca, después el rubio le da un leve beso en los labios a las chica haciendo que esta se apenara más. Finalmente terminando las escenas melosas de esos dos se sientan en sus lugares y el de Hinata es a lado de Naruto dejando el lugar alado derecho de Hikari vacio.

-¡hola chicos! –saluda sonriente Hinata volteando a verlos, Gaara al igual que Sasuke solo mueven levemente su cabeza a modo de saludo.

-¡Hola Hina-chan! –saluda sonriente Hikari y la peli-azul le regresa la sonrisa.

-Chicos de casualidad saben ¿Cómo es o quien es la nueva maestra de literatura? –pregunta la peli-azul mirándolo interrogantes.

-¿será maestra? –pregunta sorprendido el rubio.

-Eso me dijo Tenten, mas no sabe quién o como es. – (N/A:Tenten estará en el mismo año que ellos, pero en diferente salón, Neji y Lee ya estarán Universidad) los chicos empiezan a hablar de diferentes cosas en lo que se va llenando el salón, bueno menos Sasuke que se metía en su mundo ignorándolos y Gaara solo los escuchaba y soltaba una leve risita ante alguna ocurrencia de los primos Uzumaki, estuvieron así hasta que entra un aflojerado peli-plata que era el maestro de la primera clase (N/A: Kakashi no usa mascara ni paliacate *o*). Todos los alumnos ensancharon los ojos sorprendidos al ver a su maestro.

-¡¡Kakashi-sensei solo llego cinco minutos tarde!!... ¡¡es el fin del mundo!! –exclama Naruto parándose de su lugar y mirando espantado a Kakashi, el cual lo miraba incrédulo y con una gota de sudor en la frente. – ¡demonios, se acaba el mundo y aun soy virgen! –dice con pesar el rubio apretando fuertemente un puño a la altura de su barbilla. Todos los alumnos sueltan una gran carcajada, menos Sasuke que solo sonrió burlón al igual que Gaara y Hinata que bajo la cabeza apenada muy sonrojada. – ¡Hina-chan, entreguémonos en cuerpo y alma esta noche antes de que se acabe el mundo! –dice mirando a la peli-azul con cara de pervertido y la pobre de Hinata deseaba que la tierra se la tragara.

-Naruto ya deja tus payasadas. –dice fastidiado Kakashi y el rubio sonríe apenado mientras se rasca la nuca para después sentarse nuevamente. –y si llegue temprano es porque Tsunade-sama fue por mí al amanecer para que al menos llegara temprano el primer día de clases. –dijo con lamento y lagrimas en los ojos, todos los alumnos lo miraban con los ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor en la frente, menos Sasuke que solo bufo fastidiado ya que por ciertas razones Kakashi no le caía nada bien. – ¡bueno queridos alumno cambiando de tema! –dijo sonriéndoles con amabilidad y todos lo miraron interesados. – ¡les presentare a una nueva alumna!... ¡Usami pasa por favor! –todos miraron interesados la entrada y las mujeres quedaron sorprendidas mientras que casi todos los hombres miraban embobados y sonrojados a la chica, Naruto solo la miraba con curiosidad, Sasuke con aburrimiento y Gaara la miraba interesado y con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejilla.

Por la puerta había entrado un hermosa chica de aparentemente la edad de ellos, su largo pelo color gris cenizo estaba recogido en dos coletas altas dejando caer unos cortos y rebeldes mechones en sus mejillas, y un grafilado flequillo caía en su frente, su piel era muy clara pero sin llegar a ser pálida, la mayoría de los chicos quedaron hipnotizados por un par de hermoso y gatunales ojos color miel, que le daban un toque pícaro e inocente, sus ojos eran adornados por unos cuadrados anteojos con armazón delgado, tenía un nariz pequeña y respingada, su estatura era media, vestía el uniforme de la preparatoria que consistía en un chaleco negro con mangas largas pegado al cuerpo que marcaba su pequeña cintura y sus pechos de tamaño medio, una corbata color roja, una pequeña falda tableada a mediación de la pierna de color gris obscuro, dejando ver parte de sus largas y torneadas piernas, unas calcetas escolarees color negro al igual que los zapatos.

La chica se paro alado de Kakashi y miro a todos los alumnos con amabilidad mientras les sonreía con dulzura embobando más a la mayoría de los chicos.

-Preséntate y cuéntanos algo de ti Usami, por ejemplo lo que te gusta y disgusta. –la peli-gris asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-¡hola mi nombre es Usami Eiri, un gusto en conocerlos, espero que sean amables conmigo! –se presento agrandando su deslumbrante sonrisa sonrojando a la mayoría de los chicos. Sasuke la miro con los ojos entrecerrados y bufo fastidiado.

_-(esa zorra es una embustera, no entiendo porque finge esa sonrisa… me recuerda a esa mujer… definitivamente esa tal Usami no me cae nada bien) _–Sasuke miraba con indiferencia a la chica mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

-¡Nací en Nueva York, pero soy mitad Japonesa por parte de mi padre, tengo diecisiete años, me gusta leer y escribir, me encantan los juguetes en especial los osos de peluche! –la hermoso sonrisa que tenia al hablar hizo que la mayoría de los chicos la miraran enternecidos al decir lo último, pero las chicas no se dejaron deslumbrar y algunas les salio una gota de sudor en la nuca. – ¡hay muchas cosas que me desagradan, pero trato de ignorarlas!

-¿quieren preguntarle algo a su nueva compañera para conocerla más? – la mayoría de los chicos levantaron rápidamente la mano, pero Kakashi escogió a Hikari por ser la única mujer que levanto la mano. Hikari muy emocionada se puso de pie mirando con anhelo a Eiri y esta mantenía su mirada cálida y sonrisa tierna.

-¿de casualidad eres Usagi Eiri la escritora y creadora del manga **** y de la novela rosa ***? –Eiri no borro su sonrisa mientras en su cabeza se taladraba por contestarle o no, pero después se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-Si. –contesto con una gran sonrisa impresionando a todos los alumnos al saber que era un escritora medio famosa.

-¡Ya puedo morir en paz kami-sama! –un aura brillante rodeo a Hikari y esta tenía los ojos en forma de estrellitas juntando sus manos mientras miraba el cielo como si estuviera rezando y todos los hombres la miraban como si estuviera loca. – ¡eh conocido a mi escritora de mangas favoritos! –hikari estaba cada vez maravillada y su aura brillante casi ciega a sus compañeros y otras chicas gritaban maravilladas por tener frente a ellas a la escritora de una de sus novelas favoritas.

-(_creo que debí de haber mentido ¬¬)_ –Eiri se golpeaba mentalmente la cabeza pero por fuera no borraba su dulce sonrisa.

_-(incluso es escritora como ella, ahora definitivamente odio a Usami)_ –pensaba con fastidio el pelinegro. Kakashi la ver todo el show que había causado esa revelación en todas las mujeres suspiro fastidiado.

-Cállense o los mando con Tsunade. –al instante todo el mundo se cayó y se sentaron en sus lugares mirando tranquilos al peli-plata que sonrió triunfante. –siéntate adelante de Sabaku. –dice mirando a Eiri, pero al ver que esta lo mira interrogante sonríe con nerviosismo. –Sabaku levanta la mano. –Gaara levanta la mano y Eiri lo mira haciendo que las mejillas del pelirrojo se sonrojen levemente, Eiri le sonríe de oreja a oreja y Gaara se sonroja más así que voltea su rostro para que no lo vea haciendo que la peli-gris sonrío de medio lado, Sasuke se dio cuenta de todo eso y la fulmino con la mirada porque se dio cuenta que se burlaba de su amigo.

Eiri se sentó tranquilamente en su lugar poniendo la mochila a un lado, nada mas empezó la clase y la peli-gris bostezo, pasaron cinco minutos de explicaciones por parte de Kakashi y Eiri se quedo completamente dormida con su cabeza recargada en la paleta del banco. Naruto, Gaara, Hikari y Sasuke se dieron cuenta que la chica se había quedado completamente dormida y les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Kakashi después de anotar un ejercicio matemático en la pizarra volteo hacia la clase viendo a la muy dormida Eiri y le dio un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho. Gaara al ver que Kakashi se dio cuenta trato de despertar a la chica moviéndola levemente del hombro, pero esta ni en cuenta, seguía en el segundo sueño.

-¡Usami! –grito Kakashi, pero de Usami nada y la mayoría de los alumnos miraban burlones a la chica y otros en su mayoría hombres la miraban embobados por su carita dulce al dormir, Gara, Naruto, Hinata y Hikari la miraban con nerviosismo y Sasuke solo miraba hacia la ventana. A Kakashi le apareció otro tic en su ceja derecha y a grandes zancadas se acerco a Eiri poniéndose a su lado, se inclino para quedar cerca del oído de la dormida chica. – ¡¡USAMIII!!

-¡YO NO FUI, LO JURO! –grito espantada la chica poniéndose de pie rápidamente. Todos la miraron y parpadearon un par de veces para después soltar una gran carcajada (menos Sasuke que seguía mirando indiferente hacia la ventana), ahí es donde Eiri se dio cuenta que estaba en el salón de clases y voltea hacia su sensei. –mande. –contesta con una dulce sonrisa haciendo que ambos tic en el peli-plata se marquen más.

-¿Nunca te enseñaron que es malo dormirse en clases? –pregunto molesto y con sus tic muy marcados. Eiri se encogió de hombros indiferente.

-No, de hecho nunca he ido a una escuela. –contesto indiferente y todos la miraron como si fuera un extraterrestre. –siempre tuve profesores particulares y como mi papi me consentía mucho les ordenaba a mis profesores que si tenía sueño me podía dejar dormir y sin hacerme ruido. –a Kakashi le dio también un tic en la boca y los demás la miraron impresionados, al enterarse que era la típica niña rica.

_-(es definitivo, odio a esa zorrita a muerte)_ –Sasuke bufo con fastidio. Kakashi enojado le extiende el marcador y Eiri lo toma mirando al sensei interrogante.

-Pues aquí no se permite dormir en clases, así que te castigare, pero si resuelves el problema que hay en el pizarrón no te pondré castigo y te dejare dormir en todas mis clases. –dijo triunfante al saber que la chica no lo resolvería, ya que esa ecuación ni siquiera la explicaba, Eiri sonrió de medio lado mirándolo con superioridad y los demás miraban con compasión a la chica seguros de que no resolvería el problema.

Eiri camino hacia la pizarra e hizo rápidamente la ecuación sin problemas desencajándole la mandíbula a todos, al terminar Eiri le aventó el marcador a Kakashi, pero como este estaba en shock le reboto en la frente. Eiri regreso a su asiento y nada mas sus pompis tocaron asiento se quedo completamente dormida.

-El resultado y la formula están correctos. –susurro aun shokeado y los demás se convirtieron en piedra. –continuemos con la clase. –dijo Kakashi ignorando a Eiri y caminando hacia el pizarrón.

* * *

Toco el timbre del termino de clase de matemáticas y siguió la de deportes, todos ya habían salido de los vestidores y la ultima en salir fue Eiri, que caminaba toda aflojerada hacia las canchas mientras se tapaba con la palma de su mano derecha un pequeño bostezo, se sentó lo mas apartada de todos para estar tranquila dándose cuenta que las miradas de todos sus compañeros estaban puestas en ella, pero las ignoro completamente y se dedicaba a ver las canchas con completo aburrimiento.

El uniforme deportivo de las chicas consistía en un pans rojo y una blusa blanca con franjas rojas a los costados el de los chicos era igual solo que de color azul. Naruto, Hinata, Hikari y Gaara veían a la peli-gris con interés y Sasuke ni si quiera la miraba.

-¿no creen que deberíamos hablarle para que se junte con nosotros y no esté sola? –pregunto Naruto sentado en el piso mirando a sus compañeros, los cuales también estaban sentados en el suelo. Ante el comentarios del rubio Sasuke hizo un gesto de desagrado.

-¡¡Sí!!... ¡hablémosle, así seré amiga de mi escritora de mangas yaoi favoritos y tal vez cuando saque su nuevo tomo me lo dará antes de publicarlo con autógrafo incluido! –dijo emocionada Hikari con un aura brillante rodeándola y estrellitas en los ojos, Sasuke bufo con fastidio y sus otros tres compañeros sonrieron forzadamente y una gota de sudor les resbalaba en la frente.

-A mí también me gustaría que me firmara su libro. –comento tímidamente Hinata mirando sus dedos los cuales chocaba en forma de nerviosismo, Naruto al verla se le iluminaron los ojos y le dio a Hinata un abrazo de oso apretándola mucho y agitándola.

-¡Me encanta cuando haces eso Hina-chan! ¡Te ves tan adorable! –exclamo emocionado mientras restregaba su mejilla con la de la chica la cual se sonrojo toda, Hikari seguía en su mundo de maravillas donde Eiri le daba todos los tomos que ha publicado firmados y dedicados, Gaara no dejaba de ver con interés a Eiri y Sasuke noto eso así que frunció el entrecejo y se acerco un poco a Gaara.

-No te ilusiones Gaara, esa chica puede que sea muy hermosa por fuera pero por dentro está podrida. –dijo en voz baja solo para que el pelirrojo lo escuchara. Gaara dejo de ver a Eiri y volteo su rostro a lado contrario para que el pelinegro no viera el pequeño sonrojo que sus mejillas habían adquirido.

-No me ilusiono, solo me da curiosidad. –contesto también quedito solo para que Sasuke lo ollera, el pelinegro frunció mas el entrecejo ante la reacción del pelirrojo y el tono nervioso que empleo.

-Pues lo mejor es que te alejes de ella, ni su amistad te conviene. –dijo cortante, Gaara volteo a verlo interrogante, pero el pelinegro se había alejado un poco sentándose alado de Naruto, el cual seguía abrazando a la muy sonrojada Hinata.

-¡¡Buenos días mis queridos alumnos!! –saluda emocionado el maestro de deportes parándose enfrente de todos. A Eiri le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver el corte en forma de hongo que tenía su sensei, sus grandes cejas y el extraño traje verde de látex que usaba. – ¡como hoy es el primer día de clases mis queridos querubines, solo haremos un ejercicio de salto para ver un poco de su resistencia y al terminar ese ejercicio nos pondremos a darle diez vueltas a toda la cancha para encender el poder de la juventud! –la mayoría de los alumnos en especial las chicas suspiraron con cansancio y miraron con reproche a su sensei.

-(_es definitivo o.O mi sensei de educación física está loco)_ – Eiri miraba extrañada al su sensei que movía su cadera cada que hablaba.

-¡Bueno para que salten los iré llamando por orden alfabetico! –dijo emocionado haciéndose a un lado y dejando ver atrás de él la plataforma de arena.

Poco a poco los alumnos fueron pasando uno a uno, cuando toco el turno de Hinata, la peli-azul no logro saltar mucho, además que callo de sentón haciendo un gesto de dolor, Naruto la miro con preocupación, pero la peli-azul se paro rápidamente y le sonrió a sus amigos para que se tranquilizaran.

-Te falta esforzarte más para la próxima pequeña Hyuga. –dijo amablemente el profesor cuando la chica llego a frente de él.

-Así lo hare Gai-sensei. –dijo sonriéndole con dulzura.

-¡Esa es la actitud! –dijo sonriéndole de lado mostrando sus dientes que brillaron mientras levantaba su pulgar, la chica sonrió con nerviosismo y una gota de sudor le salió en la nuca, así que tratando de ignorar a su sensei se fue a sentar alado de su novio, el cual la abrazo de los hombros mientras le regalaba una cálida sonrisa haciéndola sonrojar.

Los alumnos siguieron pasando hasta que llego el turno de Hikari, la peli-lila logro saltar un buen tramo, pero al igual que la peli-azul callo de sentón, sus amigo la miraron preocupados, menos Sasuke que sonrió burlón, pero Hikari rápidamente se puso de pie y camino a su lugar después de las felicitaciones de su sensei y que le dijera que podía mejorar en el futuro.

El siguiente en pasar fue Naruto, el cual salto sin problemas un gran tramo y cayó al suelo de pie sin problemas recibiendo aplausos de sus compañeros (menos Sasuke que solo bufo fastidiado y Eiri que se estaba cabeceando quedándose dormida), Gai felicito a Naruto con emoción y el rubio solo sonrió apenado mientras se rascaba la nuca, para después regresar a su lugar. Los alumnos siguieron pasando y la mayoría no lograba saltar los que salto el rubio ni mucho menos caer parados hasta que llego el turno de Sasuke.

-Uchiha Sasuke. –el pelinegro camino con su aire arrogante hacia la plataforma de arena ante la mirada soñadora de todas las chicas haciendo que Hikari y Naruto bufaran con fastidio.

_-(así que ese pelinegro es el tal Sasuke, entonces el rubio debe ser el hermano de sempai, ya que oí que su apellido era Uzumaki, pero la peli-lila tenía el mismo apellido y que yo sepa sempai no tiene hermanas ¿o tal vez si? O.o…bueno cambiando de tema a lo que de verdad importa. –_Eiri sonrió de medio lado siguiendo con la mirada a Sasuke. –_la verdad no se que le vio sempai a Uchiha, tiene cara de restriñido… ¡en fin de gustos a gustos! u.u_ –la peli-gris suspiro resignada mientras negaba con la cabeza. –_aun así sigo pensando que sempai se merece algo mejor, ese tal Sasuke aparte de tener cara de no poder cagar y se cree la última gota del desierto)_ –Eiri sonrió burlona mientras miraba como el pelinegro se paraba preparándose para saltar.

Todos ensancharon los ojos al ver el gran salto del pelinegro (menos Eiri que bostezo aburrida), Sasuke logro superar a creces el salto del rubio y también callo de pie al suelo como si nada, Naruto bufo molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡Fascinante como siempre joven Uchiha! –felicito Gai mostrándole una de sus grandes y brillantes sonrisas mientras levantaba el pulgar. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y camino hacia sus compañeros mirando burlón al rubio.

-Solo fue suerte teme. –Sasuke amplio mas su sonrisa y miraba al rubio con superioridad mientras que sus amigos suspiraban con cansancio.

-Piensa lo que quieras perdedor. –comento con arrogancia y el rubio lo fulmino con la mirada, ambos se miraban retándose y rayos salían de sus ojos, a Hikari y Gaara les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca, y Hinata sonreía forzada con una gran gota de sudor resbalándole en la frente.

-Usami Eiri. –ambos chicos dejaron su pelea de miradas para mirar a la chica nueva al igual que todos.

-¡Huy la escritorcita va a saltar! –susurraban una de las chicas en forma burlona, pero la mayoría de los alumnos la escucharon y sonrieron con burla en especial Sasuke, los únicos que no se burlaron fueron Gaara, Hikari y Hinata. Eiri también la oyó y solo sonrió de medio lado mientras se ponía de pie.

-¡Puede que la niña de papi sea buena en matemáticas, pero lo más seguro es que sea tan delicadita que seguro que si se rompe una uña cuando salte se pondrá a llorar! –comento burlona la que estaba alado de la que había comentado antes, varios soltaron una gran carcajada.

-Silencio chicos y dejen de molestar a su compañera. –Gai los miraba con desaprobación y al instante dejaron de reír, pero aun así miraban burlones a Eiri que caminaba tranquilamente hacia la plataforma.

Eiri miro la plataforma con aburrimiento, se posiciono para saltar y todos ensancharon los ojos sorprendidos al ver que al igual que Sasuke la chica saltaba sin problemas y caía de pie sin siquiera tambalearse, Sasuke frunció el entrecejo al ver que Eiri había saltado la misma distancia que él y los demás aun seguía mirando impresionados a la chica que camino nuevamente a su lugar sentándose con tranquilidad sin borrar su sonrisa de medio lado.

-Es un prodigio. –susurro Naruto y todos sus amigos lo miraron interrogantes. –ya saben la típica persona que puede hacer de todo solo con verlo y sin hacer esfuerzo, ya notaron que es buena en deporte y sin duda es inteligente, eso lo comprobamos en la clase de matemáticas. –sus compañeros asintieron ante la explicación de Naruto. –neesan es exactamente igual. –Sasuke frunció mas el entrecejo gruñendo con molestia y aunque sus compañeros lo notaron siguieron prestándole atención al rubio. –ella también es buena en todo lo que hace y lo que no hace solo con verlo una vez lo puede hacer perfectamente sin esforzarse.

-ahora que lo mencionas es verdad, la amargada de mi prima era buena en todo por eso siempre terminaba ganándome en todos los retos que me ponía de niña y se quedaba con mis dulces. – dijo con resentimiento mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos y a todos les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Además no es solo eso, la personalidad de esa chica tiene cierto parecido con el de neesan . – Hinata asintió dándole la razón, Sasuke gruño con molestia al igual que Hikari y Gaara los miraba interrogantes.

-¡Eso no es verdad Naruto! –grito exaltada Hikari haciendo que todos la miraran. – Usagi-chan-sensei no se parece en nada a la amargada de mi prima… Usagi-chan-sensei se ve que es divertida y amable, todo lo contrario a mi amargada prima. –lo grito indignada y la mayoría la miro como si estuviera loca, Eiri solo rolo los ojos con fastidio ante lo escandalosa de la chica y suspiro con molestia al saber que hablaban de ella.

_-(o Hiakri admira mucho a ese escritucha, que solo ve lo que quiere ver en ella o es muy ingenua o.O… aunque si es por ingenua la verdad se paso, incluso el dobe se dio cuenta que la chica esconde su verdadera personalidad tras esa mascara de amabilidad ò.ó…. no puedo creer que sea más idiota que Naruto o.O)_ –Sasuke suspiro con resignación.

-¡Eso no es verdad Hikari! –el rubio la fulminaba con la mirada al igual que la peli-lila a él, Gaara y Hinata los veían con una gota de sudor en la nuca. –ambas son muy parecidas. –Sasuke sonrió de medio lado orgulloso de que su amigo se diera cuenta. –neesan es también amable y divertida al igual que Eiri-chan. –Sasuke y Hinata casi caen al piso estilo anime y Gaara no entendía nada.

-¡¡Que no!!

-¡¡Que si!! –ambos primos se fulminaban con la mirada y sus amigos suspiraron resignados mientras que los demás compañeros de clases miraban divertidos la pelea al igual que Gai exclamando que ellos si demuestran el poder de la juventud, la única que los ignoraba era Eiri.

Un rato después Gai paró la pelea para los que faltaran de saltar lo hicieran, cuando llego el turno de Gaara, este salto lo mismo que Sasuke y Eiri, y también cayó de pie como si nada.

Cuando ya todos saltaron Gai los puso a correr al rededor de la cancha, la mayoría de los alumnos lo hicieron con flojera y sin animo a acepción de Gaara, Naruto y Sasuke que iban encabezando la carrera, el rubio y el pelinegro se miraban de reojo retadores acelerando cada vez más el paso para ganar y Gaara solo suspiraba con aburrimiento pero igual iba a su paso.

_-(¡ya me aburrió esto!)_ –pensó Eiri y al instante acelero su carrera alcanzando sin problemas a los tres chicos y superándolos, todos miraban impresionados la nube de humo que dejo la peli-gris.

_-(¡la escritucha no me va a ganar!) _–Sasuke frunció el entrecejo y acelero su carrera alcanzando a Eiri sorprendiendo de igual manera a los demás incluso al rubio que miraban la nube de humo que dejo Sasuke.

Eiri al ver que Sasuke la había alcanzado y corría a su lado sonrió de medio lado, Sasuke la vio de reojo y frunció el entrecejo, ambos se miraban con reto y trataban de superarse uno a otro.

-¡No dejaré que me ganes teme!! –grito el rubio cuando reacciono acelerando su paso, a todos les salió una gota de sudor al ver la nube de humo que dejo el rubio, el cual alcanzo a los otros dos y ahora los tres trataban de superarse tratando de ser el primero.

-¡¡Así se hace!!... ¡¡hagan fluir el poder de la juventud en ustedes!! –Gai se limpiaba una pequeña lagrima que salía de su ojos derecho mirando maravillado a sus tres alumnos que cada vez aceleraban más el paso.

_-(¿para que esforzarme?... yo mantendré mi paso ya que no quiero terminar muerto de cansancio al acabar la clase o no resistiré todo el día)_ –Gaara seguía adelante de los demás y muy atrás de Sasuke, Eiri y Naruto, corriendo a su paso sin esforzarse mucho.

Finalmente los dos chicos y la chica dieron las diez vueltas, y llegaron a la meta al mismo tiempo, pero nada mas sus pies pasaron la raya que simbolizaba la meta se dejaron caer completamente al piso respirando agitados, sudando a mares, aterrados y muy cansados, los demás seguían dando vueltas y cada que los pasaban (ya que aun no acababan las diez vueltas) brincaban a los tres moribundos para seguir con las vueltas que les faltaban y Gai seguía mirando con llamas de admiración en sus ojos a sus tres agotados y regados en el suelo alumnos.

Cuando la clase de deportes acabo, Eiri, Naruto y Sasuke se habían quedado con Gai-sensei recibiendo toda clase de halagos y felicitaciones mientras los demás se iban a los vestidores a cambiar. Naruto escuchaba a Gai-con lagrimas en los ojos y la llama de la juventud en sus ojos al igual que el sensei y los otros dos miraban al par de payasos como si estuvieran locos, así que aprovecharon la oportunidad de que el par de locos estaban en su monologo de siempre superarse y se escabulleron escapando para cada uno ir a su rumbo.

* * *

Hikari y Hinata acababan de ducharse y se estaba vistiendo tranquilamente poniéndose el uniforme de la preparatoria al igual quelas demás compañeras de su salón.

-¡Hina-chan, esta es la oportunidad perfecta para hablarle a Usagi-chan-sensei! –dijo la peli-lila mientras se abrochaba su blusa escolar. – ¡solo falta que entre a los vestidores y le hablamos!

-Si. –dijo emocionada Hinata y así ambas chicas mientras se cambiaban miraban hacia la puerta esperando ver a Eiri entrar, pero acabaron de cambiarse y ni rastro de la peli-gris, las cicas siguieron esperando en la entrada de los vestidores pero Eiri no aparecía, en eso toco el timbre de la siguiente clase.

-Tal vez se baño y cambio rápidamente mientras nosotros estábamos en las duchas o Gai-sensei sigue hablando con ella. –comento decepcionada Hikari.

-Tal vez. –respondió igual de decepcionada, ambas soltaron un gran suspiro.

-Pero en la hora del receso lograre hablarle y hacerme su amiga. –dijo entusiasta y con un puño en alto. Hinata la miro sonriéndole de oreja a oreja y asintió levemente con la cabeza. Ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar hacia el salón de clases teniendo en mente hablarle a Eiri cuando tengan oportunidad o en el receso.

* * *

Eiri estaba tranquilamente acostada en el suelo de la azotea fumándose tranquilamente un cigarrillo mientras miraba las nubes (N/A: se está juntando mucho con Shikamaru o.O), en eso se abre la puerta y Eiri mantiene su mirada en el cielo con el cigarrillo en sus labios.

-¡creo que para ser tu primer día de clases, deberías estar en ellas! –dijo una voz femenina mientras se sentaba a su lado, Eiri sonrió de medio lado y tomo el cigarro entre sus dedos alejándolo de sus labios sin voltear a verla, para después soltar suavemente el humo. –no sé porque presiento que yo te envicié. –dijo burlona, Eiri volteo a verla sonriéndole burlona extendiéndole con su mano libre una caja de cigarros. – ¡sabes que no deberías fumar, como sensei debería quitártelos! –dijo con diversión mientras tomaba uno.

-¡Oh, vamos sempai!... ¡tú no dices nada, yo no digo nada y todos contentos! –dijo divertida pasándole un encendedor. –además ¿de qué sirve que me los quites?... ¡solo mando a Sai por una caja nueva y ya! –la peli-rosa suspiro sin borrar su sonrisa de medio lado y llevo el cigarrillo a sus labios para después prenderlo.

-¡¡total!!... ¡por mi muérete de cáncer! –dijo tranquila soltando suavemente el humo y mirando al frente.

-De algo me tengo que morir ¿no?... ¡así que mejor manera que el vicio que sempai me heredo!

-¡¡Amén por eso kouhai!! –dijo Sakura sin verla agrandado su sonrisa de medio lado y Eiri volvió a mirar el cielo agrandando su sonrisa divertida. – ¿Por qué traes el uniforme de deporte que además esta todo sucio? –pregunto sin mirarla dándole otra calada a su cigarro.

-Porque tengo calor y es más cómodo. –respondió indiferente y sin mirarla.

-¡Tal vez no lo tuvieras si te hubieras bañado al acabar la clase!... ¡¡apestosa!! ¡Seguro hueles a sudor! –dijo burlona volteando a verla divertida.

-¿Y qué? ¡Así me aman! –dijo mirándola con arrogancia y sonriendo de medio lado y Sakura rolo los ojos. –además me bañare después de que me fume un par de vicios made in sempai! –dijo burlona y Sakura sonrió de medio lado. –solo estoy esperando que salgan de los vestidores todas las ñoñas de mi clase.

-No te digo nada, solo porque yo hacía lo mismo. –dijo burlona y Eiri sonrió divertida. –pero ¿Por qué no entraras a clases?

-Andas muy preguntona sempai. –dijo divertida y Sakura se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-Solo quiero saber si es por lo que pienso. –contesto indiferente.

-Pues dime y yo te digo si es eso.

-No entras porque todo lo que explican ya te lo sabes, además que todos tus compañeros de clase te exasperan.

-¡¡Me conoces bien sempai!! –exclamo emocionada y viendo a Sakura como si fuera una Diosa.

-(_es como verme en un espejo ¬¬ eso da miedo o.O… pero lo peor es que esta mocosa tiene su lado travieso… combinación mía mas travieso es algo aterrador)_ –la peli-rosa se estremeció y miro con cautela a la peli-gris que seguía mirando como si fuera lo máximo. Sakura acaba su cigarro y se pone de pie empezando a caminar hacia la puerta. – ¡hay nos vemos mas de rato kouhai y báñate! –dijo burlona sin voltear a verla.

-¿báñate? Ni que oliera mal. –dijo mientras se ponía de pie volteando hacia donde estaba Sakura y se olía las axilas. –huelo a jabón de bebé. –dijo viendo con reproche la espalda de Sakura que ni siquiera la miro y solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia para después abrir la puerta entrando y Eiri gruño con molestia sin dejas de verla puerta cerrada, pero luego suspiro derrotada y se volvió acostar como estaba antes. Eiri escucha que la puerta de la azotea vuelve abrirse y suspira fastidiada. – ¿quieres otro cigarro sempai?... pues no te daré porque son míos y los compre con el dinero de mi papi, ¡cómprate los tuyos que para eso trabajas! –dijo burlona sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

-Los alumnos no deberían fumar y menos en la escuela. –dijo indiferente una voz ronca y masculina, Eiri frunció el entrecejo y se sentó volteando a ver quien la había descubierto topándose con un apuesto pelirrojo parado cerca de la puerta mirándola indiferente, así que Usami rolo los ojos aburrida. – ¿Por qué no entras a clases? –pregunto con amabilidad y mirándola interrogante. Eiri de un brinco se puso de pie y le dio la ultima calada a su cigarro.

-Lo mismo debería de preguntarte yo. –comento burlona dando media vuelta para mirarlo, sonriendo de medio lado al ver como las mejillas del chico se sonrojaban levemente y desviaba la mirada.

-Yo si entre, solo pedí permiso para ir al baño. –contesto tranquilamente mirándola y el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas lo hacía ver muy tierno.

-¿los baños están aquí? –pregunto sorprendida la peli-gris mirando a todos lados en busca de los baños, a Gaara le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras la miraba incrédulo. –pensé que era la azotea. –Gaara casi cae estilo anime al ver que la chica seguía mirando a todos lados en busca de los baño, para después suspirar resignado.

-Es la azotea. –Eiri dejo de mirar hacia todos lado para mirar interrogante al pelirrojo.

-¿entonces qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo te pregunto yo –dijo sonriendo burlón por haberle devuelto el comentario.

-¿Qué no ves rojito?... me fumaba tranquilamente mi cigarro hasta que llegaste –dijo mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor en la frente mientras que Gaara ensancho los ojos sorprendido.

-¿rojito? –pregunto entre el shock.

-Pero como ya me acabe mi cigarro me voy. –dijo agitando su mano restándole importancia e ignorando el estado de shock del pelirrojo. –adiós Sabaku. –Gaara se sorprendió más porque Eiri recordaba su apellido y sus mejillas volvieron a sonrojarse levemente, así que cuando Eiri paso a su lado la tomo del brazo evitando que siguiera caminado, la chica levanto una ceja y lo miro fastidiada.

-Solo salí del salón de clases como pretexto para buscarte. –dijo apenado y sin mirarla mientras el sonrojo en sus mejillas se hacía más intenso, Eiri suspiro con cansancio.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto indiferente.

-Porque me interesa conocerte. –respondió más apenado y Eiri rolo los ojos fastidiada.

-¿acaso lees mis libros y quieres hacerte mi amigo para tener el ejemplar antes de que salga? –Gara volteo a verla ofendido mientras fruncía el entrecejo y el sonrojo en sus mejillas desaparecía.

-Ni siquiera he leído uno de tus mangas o libros… solo quiero conocerte porque me agradas. –ante su último comentario el sonrojo en sus mejillas apareció nuevamente, pero esta vez más intenso.

-¡Como sea!...¡bien por ti, pero me tengo que bañar! –dijo indiferente y Gaara la soltó mirándola sorprendido.

-¿me dejaras acercarme y conocer cómo eres realmente? –pregunto extrañado, Eiri se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-Si eso quieres hacer a mi no me importa mientras no me molestes o interfieras en mis asuntos… por otro lado te diré que mi cara bonita y tierna no hace juego con mi personalidad… te lo digo de una vez antes de que te decepciones Sabaku. –Eiri sonreía burlona y lo miraba divertida.

-Eso lo sé, por esa razón me interesa conocerte. –dijo sonriendo de medio lado ya sin el sonrojo en sus mejillas. –y solo llámame Gaara. –el pelirrojo le brindo una cálida sonrisa y Eiri solo lo miro divertida.

-Como quieras Gaara, tu llámame como se te dé la gana, realmente es algo que me tiene sin cuidado. –Eiri se disponía a caminar nuevamente.

-¡Eiri! –la peli-gris detuvo su paso y volteo levemente viendo como Gaara se había dado media vuelta y le seguía sonriendo cálidamente, la chica levanto ambas cejas mirándolo interrogante. – ¡te llamare Eiri! –la chica vio un extraño brillo de emoción en los ojos del chico pero no le tomo importancia.

-Como quieras. –dijo agitando su mano con indiferencia y continuando su andar, nada mas la puerta de la azotea volvió a cerrarse el rostro de Gaara se puso más rojo que su pelo y se dejo caer de rodillas.

-Qué cosas tan vergonzosas he dicho. –susurro apenado sin dejar de ver la puerta cerrada.

* * *

Había llegado la hora del receso, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, (la castaña se sienta con ellos almorzar porque es muy amiga de Hinata) Hikari, Gaara y Sasuke, estaban almorzando tranquilamente en una mesa, en eso Eiri va entrando tranquilamente a la cafetería y todos dejan de hacer lo que están haciendo para mirar a la chica.

_-(¡¡shale!! ¡jamás pensé que el ser nuevo te trajera mucha audiencia! U¬¬) _–la peli-gris camino tranquilamente hacia donde servían el almuerzo, tomo una charola y la lleno de pastelillos, para después caminar tranquilamente hacia una mesa vacía que había visto ignorando por completo las miradas de los demás.

-¡es nuestra oportunidad, hay que hablarle! –dijo Hikari en pose heroica mirando a la peli-gris que estaba sentada a dos mesas de ellos comiendo un pastelillo.

-¡¡siií!! –le sigue Naruto haciendo la misma pose que la peli-lila, Gaara, Tenten y Sasuke los miran como si estuvieran locos y Hinata sonríe nerviosa mientras una gota de sudor resbala por su frente.

-Karin va hacia la mesa de su presa. –dice extrañada Tenten, el rubio y la peli-lila ponen caras de terror.

-¡¡nooo!! ¡la hará una zorra como ella!... ¡se harán amiguis y mi ídolo será mi enemiga! –Hikari tenía manos en su mejillas mientras se montaba su drama y lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-¡¡noo!! –exclamo el rubio dejándose caer de rodillas al piso y estirando sus manos hacia la mesa de Eiri mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos, Tenten, Hinata y Gaara los miraron como si estuvieran locos al igual que varios en la cafetería.

_-(eso sin duda sería lo mejor, así no le hablaran a esa escritucha de cuarta)_ –Sasuke miraba con indiferencia al par de primos.

Karin camina de forma altanera hacia la mesa de Eiri y se para frente a esta mirándola con arrogancia, pero Eiri ni en cuenta tenía los ojos en forma de estrellitas por sentir el sabor dulzón del pastelillo que acababa de morder.

-Eres muy linda, con solo entrara la cafetería lograste una gran impresión. –comento con arrogancia Karin, Eiri ni la pelaba seguía degustando sus pastelillos. –júntate conmigo y te hare más popular. –la pelirroja sonrió con altanería al ver como Eiri dejaba de comer y levantaba su mirada para verla con indiferencia mientras sonreía de medio lado.

-Sempai me dijo antes de venir a la escuelita que no me junta con zanahorias cuatro ojos. –dijo como niña inocente, pero sus ojos reflejaban burla. Karin ensancho los ojos, todos en la cafetería se habían quedado en completo silencio, incluso dejaron de comer y miraban sorprendidos a la peli-gris, hasta la señora que servía la comida dejo de hacerlo para mirar la escena, pero de repente tres tremendas carcajadas rompen el silencio las cuales provenían de Naruto, Hikari y Tenten, los tres se tocaban el estomago mientras reían con burla apuntando a la pelirroja y los demás empezaron a carcajearse también, Hinata se tapaba la boca para no soltar la carcajada, Gaara sonreía burlón al igual que Sasuke.

-¡Ahora me cae mejor! –dijo Hikari entre carcajadas y Tenten asintió dándole la razón.

-¡si, es igual a neesan! –Sasuke borro su sonrisa burlona y frunció el entrecejo mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Eiri que seguía mirando burlona a la shokeada Karin, después la pelirroja salió del shock y fulmino con la mirada a la peli-gris.

-Ya me vengare de esta idiota. –dijo amenazante.

-Okey. –contesto la peli-gris sonriéndole de oreja a oreja, Karin gruño molesta para después dar media vuelta caminando hacia la salida de la cafetería seguida por las demás porristas que antes de salir también fulminaron con la mirada a Eiri que solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y siguió con su labor de devorar glucosa.

-¡Vamos Hika-chan! –dijo de repente el rubio dejando de reír, la peli-lila dejo de reír también y lo miro interrogante. – ¡tenemos una nueva amiga por reclutar a la pandilla primis! –el rubio le sonreía de oreja a oreja y Hikari hizo lo mismo, Sasuke suspiro fastidiado, Hinata y Tenten sonrieron levemente al igual que Gaara.

-¡Si Naru primis!! –respondió entusiasmada la peli-lila. Eiri estaba por darle una mordida a su pastelillo pero detuvo de su mano antes de acercarla a su boca y su cuerpo se estremeció completamente.

_-(mi sentido arañido identifica que el peligro asecha)_ –la peli-gris movía sus pupilas para los lados cautelosa en busca de algo que interrumpiera su tranquilo almuerzo mientras sus brazos protegían sus pastelillos como lobo que protege su alimento, en eso dos sonrientes chicos se ponen frente a su mesa y Eiri levanta ambas cejas mirándolos interrogante.

-¡hola mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo!... mucho gusto en conocerte Eiri-chan! –el rubio tenía una deslumbrante sonrisa que casi sega a Eiri.

_-(asu O.O ¿Qué pasta usa el ototo de sempai para que su sonrisa brille así O.O)_ –Eiri entrecerraba los ojos para que no le calara tanto el brillo.

-¡hola, mi nombre es Uzumaki Hikari dattebayo!! … ¡mucho gusto en conocerte Usagi-chan-sensei! –Hikari le sonrió mostrando sus blancos y brillantes dientes en una sonrisa igual que la de Naruto.

_-(asu ma… O.O estos usan la misma pasta o.O)_ –Eiri entrecerró mas los ojos temiendo por quedar ciega de por vida o peor aun que la sonrisa brillante fuera contagiosa y terminara sonriendo igual, Eiri se puso azul imaginándose a ella misma alado de esos dos sonriendo enormemente mientras sus dientes destellaban.

-¡Eiri-chan, siéntate con nosotros, la pandilla Naru, mira haya esta nuestra mesa! –el rubio se puso de lado y apunto hacia su mesa, Eiri miro hacia a donde apuntaba el rubio.

-(_haber veamos, en la mesa esta una peli-azul que parece estar ciega, una castaña de chonguitos como la mona que sale en street fighter, el pelirrojo acosador y por último el pelinegro con cara de estreñido amado de sempai, a ese grupo se le unen los sonrisa Colgate. –_Eiri puso azul al imaginarse comiendo con todos esos raros. –_así que recuerda Eiri, desistiremos de la invitación amablemente como sempai nos enseño, ósea burlándote y humillándolos para que no me vuelvan a hablar n.n. –_la peli-gris abrió levemente su boca para hablar y los primos Uzumaki esperaban impacientes su respuesta. –_espera si acepto su invitación podre vigilar más de cerca a ese estreñido…. No soy tonta y me he dado cuenta como me mira, sé que me odia porque le recuerdo a sempai, lo que significa que a sempai la odia mas… ¡¡esto será divertido!!, me muero de ganas por ver la mirada de Uchiha al ver a sempai, ¡mejor aun! observar que tanto le afectara y qué manera de verlo mejor que estando en el mismo grupo de amigos, además que el solo hecho de tenerme cerca lo fastidia y molesta… ese estreñido lograra divertirme a creces *o* )_ –Eiri sonrió de medio lado y sus ojos adquirían un brillo de maldad.

-Entonces ¿qué dices Usagi-chan-sensei? ¿te sentaras con nosotros? –pregunto Hikari sonriéndole con amabilidad al igual que el rubio, la peli-gris los miro y les sonrió de la misma manera.

-¡me encantaría! –respondió con amabilidad y ambos chicos ampliaron mas su sonrisa.

Eiri se puso de pie y tomo su charola, así los tres empezaron a caminar hacia la mesa. Sasuke al ver que la peli-gris había aceptado la invitación de sus amigos chasqueo la lengua con molestia, a Gaara se le sonrosaron levemente sus mejillas y las otras dos chicas sonrieron levemente. Los tres llegaron al frente de la mesa y Eiri puso su charola en un lugar libre.

-Te presentare a todos. –dijo amablemente el rubio y la peli-gris asintió mientras que Hikari se sentaba en su lugar que era en medio de Eiri y Naruto. –ella es Tenten Ama. –dijo apuntando a la castaña que le sonreía amablemente, Eiri le sonrió igual e hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo. –ella es mi novia Hyuga Hinata. –la peli-azul se sonrojo e hizo un leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo al igual que Eiri. –Sabaku no Gaara. –Eiri volteo a verlo y al ver como sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas sonrió de medio lado, Gaara solo hizo un leve inclinación de cabeza y volteo el rostro. –Uchiha Sasuke alias el teme. –el pelinegro fulmino con la mirada al rubio y Naruto le sonrió zorruno.

-¡Un gusto en conocerlos a todos! –dijo dedicándoles una hermosa sonrisa que hizo sonrojar un poco más a cierto pelirrojo y que un pelinegro frunciera mas el entrecejo mientras que los demás le respondieron la sonrisa de la misma manera.

-¡Pero siéntate Usagi-chan-sensei! –Eiri miro a Hikari y le sonrió levemente.

-No uses mi seudónimo, vamos a ser compañeras y tal vez amigas, así que llámame Eiri. –a la peli-lila se le iluminaron los ojos y asintió varias veces con la cabeza mirándola emociona, Sasuke bufo y todos voltearon a verlo en especial la peli-gris.

-Deja de fingir que eres tierna y amable y demuestra tu verdadera forma de ser niñita mimada. –dijo déspota el pelinegro, sus amigos lo miraron con desaprobación y Eiri sonrió burlona.

-No sea maleducado idiota, Eiri-sensei no está fingiendo algo que no es. –defendió molesta la peli-lila, Eiri toco su hombro y Hikari volteo a verla interrogante.

-No te enojes Hika-chan. –los ojos de la peli-lila se iluminaron al oír como la llamaba su ídolo y los demás estaban extrañados por la actitud tan tranquila que tenia Eiri ante la ofensa del pelinegro, el cual tenía el entrecejo fruncido sin dejar de atravesarla con la mirada. Eiri dejo de mirar a Hikari y volteo a mirar al pelinegro con burla lo que hizo que este frunciera mas el entrecejo. –el estreñido Uchiha tiene razón, si voy a convivir con ustedes lo mejor es comportarme tal cual soy. –todos se sorprendieron al notar que el tono amable y cálido de la peli-gris había desaparecido completamente para ser remplazado por uno burlón, déspota y soberbio, pero la sorpresa les duro muy poco a los primos Uzumaki que empezaron a reírse a carcajadas ante el apodo que Usami le puso a Sassuke. Sasuke frunció mas el entrecejo y luego sonrió de medio lado y la miro con superioridad.

-Entonces finalmente te comportaras tal cual eres y mostraras la basura que eres como persona. –Gaara frunció el entrecejo mirando con desaprobación al Uchiha al igual que Tenten y Hinata, Naruto y Hikari seguían retorciéndose de la risa por el nuevo apodo de Sasuke.

-¡Claro que si estreñido Uchiha, pero luego no vayas a enamorarte de mí por recordarte a alguien! –Sasuke ensancho los ojos y los primos Uzumaki dejaron de reír mirando impresionados a la peli-gris que sonreía con superioridad. –porque no eres en absoluto mi tipo y no me tocare el corazón en despreciarte mientras te humillo. –comento con burla, todos estaban impresionados por el cambio tan radical de actitud que tubo la chica y Sasuke la fulminaba con la mirada en cuanto a Eiri le mantenía firme la mirada con un brillo burlón.

-No hay necesidad de tu advertencia ya que no eres tampoco mi tipo, es mas no te me haces nada interesante, ni siquiera despiertas deseo en mi como para tener un aventura de unas horas contigo. –respondió sonriendo de medio lado, Gaara frunció mas el entrecejo y los demás miraron con desaprobación. –así que ahórrate tus advertencia. –Eiri amplió su sonrisa burlona y no despego sus ojos de los de Sasuke.

-Será divertido ver tu cara de frustración en el futuro. – todos incluso el pelinegro la miraron interrogante y Eiri se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. –solo comentaba para mi misma… así que viendo que como me portaba hace un momento solo era una máscara ¿quieren seguir comiendo con mi compañía? –pregunto despegando su mirada del Uchiha para mirar a los demás.

-A mi si me gustaría que siguieras con nosotros, me caes muy bien. –dijo el rubio sonriéndole de oreja a oreja y los demás asintieron sonriéndole, Eiri se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y se sentó mirando burlona a Sasuke.

-Ya viste que me quedare aquí Uchiha, así que si te molesta mi presencia puedes irte. –los demás suspiraron con cansancio al sentir el ambiente tenso regresar y Sasuke miro a Usami con superioridad.

-¡Créeme Usami, para mi eres tan insignificante que tu presencia me da igual, yo seguiré comiendo tan tranquilo como si no existieras! – respondió burlón fulminándola con la mirada y Eiri le mantenía la mirada de forma burlona.

-¡¡Oh!!¡Entonces provecho! –dijo despegando su mirada del Uchiha para seguir comiendo y los demás la imitaron.

-Eiri-sensei. –la peli-gris dejo de comer y miro a la peli-lila dándole a entender que la escuchaba. – ¿Cómo es que hiciste fácilmente la ecuación que Kakashi-sensei había puesto en la pizarra? –todos los demás también la miraron interrogante, menos Sasuke que se hacia el indiferente mientras comían aun así mantenía la oreja parada escuchando, ya que no quería admitir que tenía cierta curiosidad.

-¡Es verdad, esa ecuación no la había explicado Kakasi-sensei!

-Y aunque la hubiese explicado Hina-chan, es muy difícil de resolver sus mugrosos problemas. –el rubio hizo un tierno puchero y la peli-azul lo miro enternecida, Eiri se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-Nunca he tenido problemas para entender algo con solo leerlo una vez, además mis clases particulares terminaron hace seis meses, así que todo lo que están viendo en este semestre yo ya me lo sé. –contesto indiferente y sus compañeros la miraron impresionados.

-Entonces ¿Por qué entraste a la escuela si no lo necesitas? –pegunto el rubio.

-Porque siempre tuve curiosidad sobre como es estar en una escuela normal. –contesto restándole importancia mientras se llevaba un pastelillo a la boca y a todos les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver como los ojos de la chica se iluminaban al saborear el pastelillo y un aura de estrellas la rodeaba.

Entre juegos de los primos Uzumaki que no dejaban de burlarse de vez en cuando de Sasuke, el cual los ignoraba y los demás solo se reían de sus bromas, y miradas retadoras entre Eiri y Sasuke el receso termino.

Tenten al tocar el timbre se despidió de todos para irse a su salón y los demás siguieron su camino, antes de entrar al salón Eiri checo su horario y suspira con aburrimiento.

-Chicos, aquí nos separamos. –todos detienen sus paso al igual que la peli-gris y la miran interrogante menos Sasuke que la paso de largo y siguió caminando hacia el salón.

-¿no vas a entrar? –pregunta Naruto mirándola extrañado.

-No. –contesta cortante.

-¿Por qué? –Hikari la mira sin entender al igual que los demás

-Porque tengo diarrea. –la cica se da media vuelta empezando a caminar dejando a todos con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Es más rara que neesan. –comenta el rubio aun viendo por donde Eiri se fue y las dos chicas asienten con la cabeza dándole la razón, todos suspiran resignado y siguen caminado menos el pelirrojo que sin que se den cuenta comienza a caminar hacia donde había ido Eiri.

* * *

Eiri estaba acostada en el suelo de la azotea, en la misma posición que antes, en eso se oye que abren la puerta así que la chica se sienta y voltea levemente viendo a Gaara caminar hacia ella haciéndola rolar los ojos con fastidio.

-¡Sabía que vendrías aquí a fumar! –comenta indiferente dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que la chica suspire fastidiada.

-Gaara pareces un chico bueno, así que entra a clases como debe ser.

-No me conoces, así que no sabes si soy un chico bueno. –Gaara sonríe de medio lado mirándola divertido y Eiri vuelve a rolar los ojos resignada.

-Haz lo que quieras chico malo. –lo ultimo lo comento irónica y Gaara sonrió triunfante.

-¡así lo hare! –dice burlón mientras se sienta a su lado.

Ambos estuvieron así en completo silencio, pero no era incomodo, al contrario era tranquilo, la chica se fumo tranquilamente su cigarro y se quedaba viendo el cielo con tranquilidad, Gaara solo miraba al frente perdido en el paisaje y de vez en cuando miraba el rostro tranquilo y sereno de la chica.

Finalmente toco el timbre del cambio de clase y Eiri de un brinco se puso de pie, da media vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia la entrada, Gaara también se pone de pie mirando la espalda de la chica.

-¿a dónde vas? –Eiri deja de caminar y voltea levemente mirándolo indiferente.

-A clases. –Gaara la miro extrañado.

-Toca literatura, pensé que no necesitarías entrar a esa clase, además que se te haría aburrida. –explica con tranquilidad viendo como Eiri sonríe con diversión y sus ojos adquieren un brillo pícaro.

-¡te equivocas Gaara! –el pelirrojo la mira sin entender. –solo vine a esta estúpida escuela y estoy aguantado toda esta estupidez para estar en esa clase. –dijo divertida volteando nuevamente al frente para comenzar a caminar, Gaara frunce el entrecejo por no entenderla pero igual comienza a seguirla.

Gaara y Eiri caminaban uno alado del otro tranquilamente en completo silencio, Eiri pensando en la mortalidad del cangrejo y Gaara en hallar una forma de entender mejor a la chica y sobre todo en acercarse más a ella. Finalmente entraron al salón y todos los miraron extrañados por estar juntos, ambos chicos ignoraron las miradas de todos caminando hacia sus lugares.

-¿acaso estaban juntos? –pregunta Naruto extrañado, Gaara voltea el rostro al lado contrario levemente sonrojado y Eiri solo voltea a verlo indiferente.

-Es que a Gaara también le dio diarrea y estaba en la enfermería conmigo. –el pelirrojo se sonrojo más y fulmino con la mirada a Eiri que sonreía burlona, pero ahora fulmino con la mirada a Naruto y Hikari que se estaban riendo a carcajadas de él.

-¡Ahora entiendo! ¡¡jajaja!! ¡ya se me hacia raro que Gaara don responsabilidad se saltara una clases jajaja! –comento Hikari entre carcajadas.

-¡¡Jajaja!! ¡es verdad! –le siguió el rubio apuntándolo con el dedo sin importarle la mirada asesina del pelirrojo. Eiri sonreía socarrona, Hinata se tapaba la boca para no reír y Sasuke solo los ignoraba, los demás alumnos estaban en su rollo platicando con sus amigos en los que llegaba el profesor.

De pronto la puerta se abre de golpe haciendo que todo el salón quedara en completo silencio, incluso que Naruto y Hikari dejaran de reír para ver hacia la entrada y todos miraban sorprendidos a un hermosa peli-rosa de hermosos y gatunales ojos verde jade que con solo mirarlos te hacían quedarte clavados a ella, rostro afilado y hermoso, piel clara, un poco pálida, pero no se le veía nada mal al contrario la hacía ver más deseable, labios carnosos que daban ganas de besarlos y morderlo, vestida con unos ajustados jeans celeste marcando sus torneadas y largas piernas, en especial su redondo y firme trasero, y la curva de sus caderas, una blusa de cuello de tortuga y mangas largas color negra ceñida al cuerpo dejando ver su pequeña cintura y sus redondos pechos de tamaño normal, llevaba su pelo lacio suelto y unos lentes de sol puestos como diadema.

Sasuke la miraba como si hubiera visto un fantasma, Naruto, Hianta y Hikari la miraban muy sorprendidos y Eiri miraba de reojo a Sasuke sonriendo con diversión mientras que Gaara no entendía las miradas de desconcierto de sus amigos y los demás chicos de la clase la miraban embobados y las chicas sorprendidas.

Sakura con paso decidido se puso enfrente de la clase mirándolos a todos con fastidio y aburrimiento, pero cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de Sasuke sintió como su carrazón palpitaba con fuerza al grado de sentir como si se le fuera a salir del pecho, pero su rostro seguía mostrando indiferencia.

-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Sakura o como algunos me conocen Haruno Sakura, a partir de hoy seré su maestra de literatura así que llámenme Uzumaki-sensei. –Sasuke abrió los ojos horrorizado, Hinata, Hikari y Naruto ensancharon mas los ojos muy sorprendidos, Eiri sonrió de medio lado con diversión pasando sus ojos de Sakura a Sasuke, Gaara ensancho los ojos sorprendido al ya saber porque sus compañeros miraban así a la nueva sensei mientras que los demás alumnos estaban maravillados con la noticia en especial los chicos.

**Continuara**

**O.O asu lo deje en lo mas emocionante O.O.... jojojojo pero yo si se ke pasara, en el siguiente capi saku vera lo mucho que ha cambiado mi sasukito T.T**

**SPERO KE EL KAPÍ LES HAYA GUSTADO, A MI EN LO PERSONAL ME ENCANTO COMO EIRI CONVENCIO A SAKURA PARA QUE SE KEDARA EN JAPON *O***

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**BEXOX**

**KRISS**


	12. Doloroso Reencuentro

**Doloroso Reencuentro**

Pov Sakura

_¡Pero que fastidio! ¡Esto es lo peor que he hecho en mi vida y todo es por culpa del cuarteto de idiotas que tengo viviendo en mi departamento! ¡mira que yo Uzumaki Sakura, una de las mejores escritoras en Japón y Estados Unidos! Es maestra de unos idiotas pubertos, no solo tengo que darles clase y enseñarles las cosas básicas de la literatura si no que también tengo que aguantar los acosos de mis estúpidas fans preguntándome ¿Cuándo sacare mi próximo libro y si les doy un autógrafo?, ¿Qué no entienden que estamos en clase? Y lo peor es que tengo que aguantar las miradas morbosas y las caras de babosos que ponen los pubertos que tengo como alumnos… lo bueno de todo esto es que se cómo controlarlos y no permito que se me acerquen. Espero que con el escarmiento que les pongo cada que salen con sus babosadas les haga aprender la lección, desde que empecé las clases dije claramente que aquí solo era su maestra y nada de autógrafos, creo que los intimide lo suficiente como para ya no fastidiarme, así que imagino que solo tendré que aguantar sus niñería el primer día, ya que supongo que para el día siguiente les quedara claro que no tengo paciencia._

_En este momento voy camino a mi siguiente clase, desearía que fuera la última, pero para mi desgracia aun faltan otras cinco clases._

_Ya estoy frente a la puerta del salón donde daré la siguiente clase, tomo la perilla en mis manos y antes de correr la puerta, suelto un gran suspiro tratando de calmarme, abro la puerta de golpe consiguiendo que todos los pubertos del salón se queden callados y volteen a verme._

_Como imagine las mocosas ponen cara de haber vistos a su ídolo ¡exacto! Esa misma que pone Eiri-fastidio-numero-uno cuando saco mi lado malvado, y también veo la cara de babosos que ponen los varones. En realidad ya ni me sorprende esto ha estado pasando cada que entro a un salón, ¡maldita Ino y maldita Eiri! Ese par me metió en esto y me asegurare de pagarles con la misma moneda ¡exacto! Las obligare a hacer algo que no les guste._

_Camino con elegancia y tranquilidad, me pongo frente al pizarrón mirando a mis alumnos escaneando rápidamente con la mirada a los pubertos que desde ahora serán también mis alumnos, ya los que tendré que aguantar por seis meses según dice el contrato que me hicieron firmar._

_Vuelvo a suspirar, pero esta vez con fastidio porque en realidad estoy muy cansada de esto, pero gracias a Kami soy buena ocultando mis emociones y solo les muestro una cara de indiferencia._

_¡¡Vaya!! Eiri está en este salón, y me mira con diversión, no puedo evitar sonreír de medio lado, me encargare de hacerle la vida imposible a la mocosa en mi clase. Veo que la mocosa mira de reojo a alguien más, sigo su mirada y…. ¡maldita sea! Sasuke está también en esta clase, no sé cómo demonios Eiri logro integrase en el mismo salón que Sasuke, pero estoy segura que uso el poder que tiene su padre para lograrlo. ¡¡Dios mío!! Mi pelinegro se ve hermoso, su rostro ha adquirido facciones más maduras al igual que su cuerpo, veo en sus ojos que está sorprendido y a la vez no puede creer lo que ve y yo siento como mi corazón late con tanta fuerza como si quisiera salir de mi pecho, como quisiera ir abrazarlo y besarlo con desesperación, pedirle que me haga el amor como solía hacérmelo, pero nada de eso lo puedo hacer y como dije antes agradezco ser buena en ocultar mis emociones, ya que sigo mostrando indiferencia en mi rostro, ahora sé porque Eiri tenía esa sonrisa de diversión en su rostro, desvió mi mirada de Sasuke para ver a mis demás alumnos y me topo con que en el mismo salón esta mi molesto hermano ¡genial! no solo a Eiri si no que también tengo que aguantar a Naruto en mi clases y atrás de él está la estúpida de mi prima ¡sin duda cada vez detesto mas este salón! Y para acabar de fregarme también está la novia de mi hermanito, ¡ahora sí que me fregué! tengo en este salón a mi mini copia que es una maldita psicópata también tengo a el par de Uzumaki estúpidos, la tímida fan que me desespera y para terminar el paquetito esta el hombre que más amo en este maldito mundo._

_Vuelvo a suspirar tratando de calmarme y en mi mirada trato de reflejar dureza cosa que estoy segura conseguiré._

-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Sakura o como algunos me conocen Haruno Sakura, a partir de hoy seré su maestra de literatura así que llámenme Uzumaki-sensei. –

_Veo como Sasuke muestra en sus ojos terror y no lo culpo, si yo estuviera en su lugar demostraría lo mismo, estoy completamente segura que me odia. También veo como mi primita, hermanito y cuñadita se sorprenden, esto va de mal en peor, estoy segura que al terminar las clases tendré a los dos Uzumaki acosándome con preguntas del ¿Cómo llegue a ser su maestra y porque no les avise que estaba en Japón? ¡Maldita mocosa! Puedo ver perfectamente como la estúpida de Eiri se está divirtiendo con todo esto y yo me encargare de borrarle esa sonrisa arrogante, pero este no es el momento ya pronto me llegara la oportunidad de joderla._

* * *

Pov Sasuke

_No es un sueño, ni mucho menos una alucinación y por la cara de mis amigos estoy seguro que escucha bien, ¡ella será mi maestra de literatura! no pude evitar mostrar horror ante eso, ya pasada mi impresión entrecerré los ojos y no puedo evitar escanearla con la mirada, puedo ver perfectamente que está más hermosa que la última vez que la vi, se ve algo más delgada, pero aun así sigue teniendo cuerpo de diosa y cara de ángel, pero esta vez no me dejare engañar, todo eso es solo un caparazón que esconde lo que realmente es ¡exacto! Una maldita perra que solo piensa en sí misma, y aunque me costó lagrimas de sangre darme cuenta como es realmente, en cierta parte le estoy agradecido porque me ayudo a ya no ser ingenuo, ahora soy yo el que domina a las mujeres y jamás me dejare engañar por ninguna._

_Ella está explicando las reglas de su clases y como calificara, todo lo que dice lo escucho perfectamente pero mis ojos la miran con odio, tengo unas enormes ganas de vengarme, hacerla sufrir como ella me lo hizo a mí, jugar con ella como jugo conmigo, quisiera demostrarle que ya no soy el mismo, en especial quiero que vea que ya no la amo, que lo que le pase ya no importa._

_Antes de esto no quería volver a verla ni mucho menos saber algo de ella pero he cambiado de opinión, creo que la vida me hadado la oportunidad de volverla a ver para demostrarle que ahora soy diferente, que soy fuerte y que jamás podrá volver a manipularme._

_Mis ojos no puedes evitar tratar de asesinarla, de mostrarle todo el odio y repudio que siento hacia ella, pero tal parece que no siente mi penétrate mirada porque ni siquiera a volteado a verme y sé que sabe que estoy aquí, eso hace que me enfurezca cada vez más, ya que no ha cambiado, sigue siendo la misma zorra que conocí, no le importa nada ni nadie, no sé cómo fue que ahora es maestra de esta escuela ni mucho menos se cuando regreso, pero no dejare que ella trate de jugar con migo nuevamente._

_¡Bingo! ¡Al fin me miro! Sus ojos y los míos no dejan de mirarse, se que los míos demuestran cuanto la odio y detesto, pero frunzo el entrecejo al ver que los de ella solo muestran indiferencia y gruño molesto al ver esa sonrisa divertida adornar su rostro y deja de mirarme._

_¡Ahora odio más a Uzumaki Sakura! La detesto, le deseo lo peor, esa maldita estúpida no solo me ignoro si no que también se burlo de mi, estoy seguro que sigue pensando que me muero por ella y que con solo tronar los dedos me tendrá nuevamente pero yo me encargare de demostrarle lo equivocada que esta._

* * *

Pov Sakura

_Sinceramente estoy realmente muy feliz de volver a ver a Sasuke ¡a mi hermoso Sasu-chan!, pero estoy triste porque solo veo el físico de mi pelinegro, en sus ojos no veo el Sasu-chan que yo conocí, ya no hay ternura, amor, cariño, felicidad, esas cosas que antes mostraba al verme, ahora muestra en sus ojos odio, rencor, asco, repudio y venganza al verme, ese aire arrogante que lo rodea es lo único que conserva del Sasuke que yo conozco. _

_Yo imagine que Sasuke cambiaria, tal vez maduraría por lo que le hice pero jamás imagine que cambiara tanto, y esto me duele, sé que no podre recuperarlo, pero todo es mi culpa y me lo merezco, solo por esa razón me quedare aquí, dejare que mi Sasu-chan haga lo que quiera de mi, sé que al principio decidí quedarme por las tonteras que dijo Eiri y solo me deje dominar por los celos, pero esta semana me puse a reflexionar y me di cuenta que la mocosa solo me estaba provocando y que no haría nada de lo que me dijo, pero mantuve mi palabra de quedarme aquí solo para volverlo a ver, solo eso quería y ahora que lo veo es que fue la mejor decisión que he tomado porque sé que Sasuke no estará conforme consigo mismo hasta haber logrado hacerme sufrir como yo le hice sufrir a él._

* * *

Finalmente toca el timbre del término de la clase, Sakura toma sus cosas y sin despedirse sale rápidamente del salón de clases, Eiri se pone de pie y corre hacia la salida, Sasuke también sale del salón y cuando Naruto y Hikari tratan de salir para hablar con Sakura llega el maestro de la siguiente clase impidiéndoselos.

Sakura subió a la azotea, camino hacia el barandal y se recargo en este mirando al frente, su mirada reflejaba impotencia, coraje, frustración, pero sobre todo tristeza y melancolía, en eso se oye que abren la puerta pero Sakura no voltea y sigue con la mirada al frente.

-¿Qué tal el reencuentro? –pregunta burlona la peli-gris pero Sakura ni siquiera la voltea a ver. Eiri camina lentamente y se pone alado de la peli-rosa mirándola de reojo. –sinceramente no se que le viste a ese cara de estreñido sempai. –Sakura la fulmina con la mirada, para después suspirar con cansancio y regresar su mirada melancólica al frente.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? –pregunta con tristeza. – ¡que mi mundo se derrumbo, que cuando lo vi quería abrazarlo y besarlo, pedirle perdón de rodillas si era necesario, humillarme para conseguir su perdón, decirle cuanto lo amo y cuanto lo he extrañado, que me di cuenta que se ve más guapo y maduro desde la última vez que lo vi, que también sentí como mi corazón se rompía ante su mirada cargada de odio y desprecio, que tenía unas enormes ganas de llorar suplicando su perdón, que quería suplicarle que me vuelva a amar.

_-(jamás imagine que sempai reaccionaria así, de hecho pensé que me ignoraría mientras yo me seguía burlando hasta que sempai se hartara y se fuera)_ –Eiri estaba muy sorprendida mirando a la peli-rosa.

-¿eso quieres que te diga? –la peli-rosa finalmente volteo a verla y Eiri ensancho mas los ojos al ver como lagrimas salían de los ojos de Sakura, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el ver como su mirada estaba apagada y el poco brillo que tenía ya no estaba, así que arrepentida la peli-gris bajo la cabeza.

-Perdón sempai. –susurro con arrepentimiento.

-¿perdón? ¡ja! No pidas perdón por tratar de burlarte. –dijo con burla mientras se secaba sus lagrimas para después sacar su caja de cigarros y sacar uno poniéndoselo en sus labios, le paso la caja a Eiri para que tomara uno y así lo hizo poniéndose ambas a fumar mientras miraban al frente.

-¿tanto dolor te causa su mirada? –pregunto de pronto Eiri después de un corto y cómodo silencio.

-Si. –contesto tranquila mientras aventaba el humos del cigarrillo.

-Siendo así regresemos a Nueva York. –Sakura sonrió de medio lado y miro de reojo como Eiri la miraba atenta.

-No. –Eiri la miro con sorpresa y frunció el entrecejo.

-Hace una semana era eso lo que querías. –Eiri frunció el entrecejo al ver lo tranquilo que se veía el rostro de la peli-rosa.

-Lo sé, pero lo estuve pensando y sé que lo hicieron por mi bien. Tarde o temprano tenía que enfrentar esto y yo solo lo evitaba, pero no huiré mas, me quedare y resistiré su odio, dejare que se vengue. –explico con tranquilidad y Eiri entrecerró los ojos mirándola incrédula mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente.

-Sempai, eso es ser masoquista. –Sakura sonrió de medio lado.

-Eso es porque tal vez lo sea. –a Eiri le salió otra gota de sudor en la nuca y Sakura dejo de sonreír de medio lado volteando a verla indiferente. –pero sé que la única manera en la que él pueda ser feliz es vengándose y como te dije antes, si su felicidad está en mis manos no dudare en dársela.

-Siendo así ¿Por qué no le dices la verdad? –Eiri la miraba interrogante y sin siquiera entenderla o comprenderla y Sakura dejo de sonreír y su mirada no mostraba nada.

-¡ja! ¿en verdad crees que con decirle la verdad todo se solucionara? –pregunto irónica.

-Sipi. –respondió sonriéndole de oreja a oreja y Sakura sonrió con diversión.

-Aun te falta mucho por madurar kouhai. –dijo con burla mientras le acariciaba la cabeza como si fuera un perro.

-¿sabes? No soy un perro. –dijo con reproche mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados y Sakura soltó una risita divertida.

-¡oh, lo olvide, eres un mono! –Eiri frunció el entrecejo.

-ya hablando enserio. –dijo con seriedad y mirándola indiferente mientras dejaba de acariciarle la cabeza a la peli-gris, la cual la miro interrogante. –te diré la razón por la que no le diré la verdad a Sasuke. –Eiri la miro incrédula y Sakura mantenía su actitud indiferente.

-¿enserio me lo dirás? –pregunto poniendo en alto ambas cejas y Sakura suspiro fastidiada.

-Si no te lo digo me acosaras hasta provocarme jaqueca, así que prefiero prevenir eso. –dijo con fastidio y Eiri la miro maravillada entrelazando sus manos.

-¡eres genial sempai! –a Sakura le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca y rolo los ojos resignada, después soltó un gran suspiro tratando de darse valor.

-La razón por la que no le digo la verdad es porque tengo miedo. –Eiri frunció tanto sus cejas como su nariz mirándola incrédula.

-¿tu? ¿miedo a que? –Sakura volvió a suspirar y dirigió su mirada hacia el horizonte.

-A que me odie mas por todo lo que le hice sin decirle nada desde el principio. –explico con tranquilidad y Eiri frunció mas sus gestos. –no quiero que me odie más de lo que lo hace en este momento.

-Sempai en serio te quiero, eres la única persona que quiero en este mugroso planeta aparte de mi papi y mi mami que Kami tenga en su santa gloria. –lo ultimo lo dijo entrelazando sus manos como si estuviera orando y con su mirada perdida en el cielo. Sakura volteo a verla como si estuviera loca y le salió una gota de sudor en la frente al ver como Eiri tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo, después le salió otra gota de sudor en la nuca al ver que ahora la chica bajaba la mirada mirándola con decepción. –también eres la única persona que admiro, pero eso que acabas de decir es una estupidez. –Sakura frunció el entrecejo y la fulmino con la mirada. – ¿Cómo te va a odiar?... ¡tú estabas entre la espada y la pared. –Sakura dejo de fruncir su entrecejo y suspiro resignada.

-Eiri. –la llamo con suavidad mientras volvía acariciare la cabeza, la peli-gris la miro con los ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalándole en la frente. –tal vez sea una estupidez, pero ese es mi temor y no puedo hacer nada para dejar de temerle a esa posibilidad. –explico con tranquilidad y Eiri la escuchaba atenta. –así que por favor respeta mi decisión y no le cuentes a nadie la verdad, en especial a Sasuke. –Eiri soltó un largo suspiro y la miraba resignada.

-Lo que digas sempai, respeto tu decisión. –Sakura sonrió de medio lado yEiri seguía mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡buena chica! –dijo burlona agitándole más la cabeza y Eiri frunció su nariz y cejas en son de molestia.

-¡¡que no soy un perro!! –grito molesta quitando con brusquedad la mano que la peli-rosa tenía en su cabeza y Sakura la miraba burlona, cuando Sakura estaba por burlarse de ella se oye que abren la puerta de la azotea haciendo que ambas volteen a ver. Ambas chicas se sorprendieron al ver a Sasuke parado en la entrada mirándolas con indiferencia, pero aun así ninguna de las chicas mostro la sorpresa que les causo, solo lo miraban con indiferencia.

-¿así que se conocen? –comento con desprecio y Eiri frunció el entrecejo. –debí de suponerlo, después de todo la basura siempre esta junta. –Eiri miro de reojo a Sakura y se sorprendió al verla sonreír de medio lado y que sus ojos reflejaban burla.

-Entonces no te acerques mucho a nosotras o te convertirás en basura también. –respondió con burla y Eiri sonrió de medio lado mientras que Sasuke fruncía el entrecejo.

-Sempai tiene razón estreñido, pero sinceramente no creo que llegues a la calidad de basura que somos nosotras. –Sasuke frunció más el entrecejo y Sakura amplió su sonrisa.

-Por lo que veo no has cambiado nada Uzumaki-sensei. –el nombre lo dijo con ironía y Eiri sonrió con burla.

-¡oh! Pero no estamos en clase Sasuke así que solo llámame Sakura después de todo nos conocemos demasiado bien. –la peli-rosa hablo de manera sensual y sonrió coqueta, Eiri amplió su sonrisa y Sasuke la fulmino con la mirada. –¡sabes! ahora que soy tu sensei se me hace excitante ¿a ti no Sasuke?... creo que sería genial tener una aventura con un alumno y si te apuntas estoy segura que te divertirás. – todo lo dijo de manera sensual y provocativa pasándose su lengua por sus labios, Eiri soltó una pequeña risita y Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

-No me gusta follarme a una zorra que ya me cogí. –respondió con superioridad y mirándola con desprecio, Sakura rio con ironía y Eiri solo sonreía divertida.

-Es una lástima, en realidad eres uno de los mejores amantes que he tenido y me da algo de pereza enseñarle a un puberto lo que te enseñe a ti para que lograra complacerme, pero ya que no quieres tendré que buscar a otro mocoso y entrenarlo para que me cumpla esta fantasía y le dé algo de diversión a esta mensada de ser maestra de esta escuela. –Sasuke borro su sonrisa de medio lado y solo la miraba con indiferencia.

-Bueno sempai, como buena kouhai me encargare de buscarte un puberto guapo, que no sea tímido y sobretodo que aprenda rápido para que tengas tu diversión del momento. –dijo con burla, Sasuke volteo a verla con indiferencia y Sakura la miro con interés.

-Solo espero que me busques uno que tenga buen cuerpo. –Eiri asintió sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

-No cabe duda que son iguales. – comento con desprecio y asco haciendo que ambas chicas voltearan a verlo con burla. –ambas me asquean… pero ahora que lo pienso ¿tú no tenia novio sensei? –Sasuke miraba con burla a Sakura y esta lo miraba indiferente.

-De lo que no se entere Sai no le hará daño. –respondió Eiri burlona y Sakura sonrió de medio lado.

-¡Pobre idiota no sabe la clase de basura que tiene por novia! –Sauke seguía mirándola con desprecio y Sakura con arrogancia.

-Por lo mismo que es un idiota que no se entera de nada es por lo que ando con él, necesito una fachada que calle a los medios Sa-su-ke. –Eiri se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo ante la pelea, pero frunció el entrecejo al ver que los ojos de Sakura comenzaban a flaquear.

-Debí de suponerlo. –dijo con ironía. –aprovecho esta oportunidad para decirte esto ¡gracias por hacerme ver como son la mayoría de las mujeres y te agradezco por quitarme mi ingenuidad! –Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y la miraba arrogante.

-De nada. –respondió cortante.

-Sempai necesito que cheques uno de los capítulos del libro que estoy escribiendo. –interrumpió Eiri mirándola y Sakiura volteo a verla haciendo que la peli-gris notara agradecimiento en sus ojos.

-Vamos. –la peli-gris asintió y ambas empezaron a caminar.

-Nos vemos en la próxima clase. –susurro al pasar por su lado y Sasuke solo frunció el entrecejo sin voltear a verla y oyó como la puerta se serraba tras de sí.

-¡Te odio Sakura! –grito sin darse cuenta que ambas chicas estaban pegadas al otro lado de la puerta y lo escucharon perfectamente.

-Vamos sempai o nos vera aquí y notara tus lagrimas. –Sakura estaba recargada en la puerta con la mirada perdida hacia enfrente, solo asintió y empezó a caminar siendo seguida por Eiri pero detuvo su paso al sentir que la peli-gris la tomaba de la muñeca derecha, la peli-rosa volteo a verla indiferente pero con una ceja en alto en signo de interrogación. Eiri sin decirle nada se acerco a ella y con sus pulgares quito las lagrimas que salía de los ojos de la peli-rosa. –no permitiré que alguien más vea lagrimas y debilidad en la persona que más admiro. –dijo sonriéndole de oreja a oreja y Sakura solo le sonrió levemente y la peli-gris se dio cuenta que esa sonrisa aparte de agradecimiento mostraba tristeza.

* * *

Finalmente las clases acabaron y Sakura iba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos de la preparatoria dirigiéndose hacia la biblioteca para buscar un libro que necesitaba para las clases de mañana. La peli-rosa miraba con diversión un paquetito cuadrado de color gris que tenía en sus manos.

_-(no cabe duda que todos los de aquí son unos pubertos calenturientos… mira que haberles confiscado un condón a un mocoso)_ –la peli-rosa sonreirá burlona y guardo el condón en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Cuando Sakura pasa por la sala de ciencias oye unos gemidos haciéndola detener mientras que frunce el entrecejo con fastidio. –_(como lo dije antes son unos mocosos calenturientos, solo esto me faltaba para terminar mi estúpido día)_

Sakura abre con suavidad la puerta corrediza y ensancha los ojos sorprendida al ver a Sasuke sentado en el escritorio y a una chica castaña haciéndole sexo oral, pero rápidamente cambia su cara de sorpresa por una de indiferencia.

Sasuke tenía su cabeza levemente inclinada hacia atrás y sus ojos estaban cerrados disfrutando como la chica se devoraba su miembro y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que tenían un espectador.

-Ejem. –Sakura se aclara fuertemente su garganta haciendo que la chica dejara de lamer el miembro del pelinegro volteando asustada hacia la puerta y Sasuke abrió los ojos mirando con fastidio hacia la puerta pero luego sonrió de medio lado al ver de quien se trataba.

_-(con esto te darás cuenta que ya no significas nada en mi vida)_ –pensó con arrogancia el pelinegro ampliando mas su sonrisa, pero borro su sonrisa al ver que una sonrisa de medio lado había adornado el rostro de la peli-rosa.

-Sen..sensei. –susurro con nerviosismo la chica sin dejar de verla con temor. –eto…em..vera…bueno, nosotros solo…. Em lo sentimos. –

La chica se puso de pie y Sakura pudo ver que la chica tenia la camisa escolar desabrochada y el sostén algo desacomodado, la peli-rosa sintió como algo dentro de ella se rompía, tenía unas enormes ganas de matar a esa mocosa, aun así su rostro seguía mostrando indiferencia y su sonrisa de medio lado seguía marcada en sus labios. La chica al acordarse que su camisa estaba desabrochada se apura en abrochársela bajando la cabeza con nerviosismo.

-¿saben chicos? El hacer esto en la escuela está mal. –comento burlona y Sasuke la fulmino con la mirada mientras que la chica se ponía cada vez más nerviosa y Sakura se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. –pero ¿Quién soy yo para regañarlos? –la chica levanto la mirada viéndola sorprendida y Sasuke frunció el entrecejo. – ¡total! ¡las clases ya acabaron, así que mientras no hagan eso en mis clases por mi está bien! –Sakura agitaba su mano restándole importancia sorprendiendo mas a la chica y Sasuke mantenía su entrecejo fruncido. Sakura saco el condón que le había confiscado antes a un alumno de su bolsillo trasero. –sinceramente los entiendo ya que yo también tuve su edad y sé que las hormonas son incontrolables. –Sakura camino hacia la chica y le extendió el condón, la chica lo tomo mirándola interrogante. –eres muy pequeña como para salir embarazada en este momento y más vale prevenir que lamentar. –dijo burlona para después dar media vuelta, pero se detuvo antes de salir. –por cierto joven Uchiha, creo que su miembro necesitara mas estimulo para que puedan continuar lo que estaban haciendo. –dijo burlona sin voltear a verlo para después salir.

Sasuke mira hacia abajo dándose cuenta que efectivamente su erección había pasado haciendo que chasqueara lengua molesto, se sentía humillado y muy enojado al ver que a Sakura no le afecto en nada haberlo visto así y aunque no lo admitiera o ni cuenta se daba lo que más le afecto es ver con sus propios ojos que la peli-rosa ni siquiera siente celos al ver que anda con otras chicas.

-¿si quieres te ayudo a levantarlo nuevamente Sasuke-kun? –pregunto sensual la chica mirando con deseo el miembro del pelinegro. Sasuke volvió a chasquear la lengua y se puso de pie comenzando a acomodarse la ropa.

-Ya se me quitaron las ganas, así que no molestes más. –dijo indiferente para después salir del salón dejando a una extrañada y decepcionada chica.

* * *

Cuando Sakura salió del salón y cerró la puerta tras de sí, su cara de indiferencia y su sonrisa de medio lado desapareció completamente ahora su cara mostraba lo frustrada y celosa que se sentía, pero en sus ojos se veía dolor, sufrimiento y tristeza.

_-(sabia que ya no me ama, pero es diferente saberlo a comprobarlo y verlo con mis propios ojos… y aunque sabía que tarde o temprano me toparía con algo así no evita que me duela demasiado)_ –la peli-rosa llevo su mano derecha a su pecho tocándose el lado izquierdo y cerro su puño agarrando su ropa. –_(pero yo misma me busque esto)_ –la peli-rosa comenzó a caminar por el pasillo y en eso ve a Kakashi caminando hacia ella en dirección contraria.

Kakashi al ver a la peli-rosa sonríe con emoción y levanta su mano deteniéndose a unos pasos de esta.

-¡oh! ¡Sakura que bueno verte! Te estuve buscando desde que me entere que ahora eres maestra de esta esc… Kakashi no pudo continuar al sentir como la peli-rosa lo tomaba de las solapas y estampaba sus labios en los suyos besándolo con desesperación.

Kakashi tenía los ojos muy abiertos ante la sorpresa, pero reacciono y cerro sus ojos respondiéndole el beso, tratando de seguirle el ritmo y poco a poco el besos se volvió más apasionado. El peli-plata llevo sus manos a la cintura de la chica y sin romper el beso la llevo hacia la pared recargándola en esta. Ambos se besaban con pasión y desesperación, Sakura seguía agarrándolo de las solapas y Kakashi agarro una de las piernas de la chica enrollándola en su cadera comenzando a acariciársela mientras que la otra acariciaba el trasero de la chica.

Ambos estaban tan metidos en el beso que no se dieron cuenta que Sasuke venia caminando hacia ellos. El pelinegro los vio y detuvo su paso ensanchando los ojos impresionado, pero luego los entrecerró, frunció el entrecejo y se dio media vuelta alejándose del lugar.

Kakashi seguía devorándose los labios de la peli-rosa pero sintió que ella ya no le respondía el beso, frunció el entrecejo extrañado y se separo levemente de la chica notando como tenia la mirada perdida.

-¿ya lo viste verdad? –susurro cerca de sus labios y sus voz se escuchaba compresiva. –me imagino que te diste cuenta que ya no es el mismo y que tanto su mirada como personalidad a cambiado completamente. –seguía hablando sin esperar respuesta y Sakura seguía con la mirada perdida. –eso paso desde que entro a la escuela después de que te fuiste… ¡por cierto! Me sorprendió lo de tu noviazgo con el famoso modelo alemán de nombre Sai. –kakashi al ver que la peli-rosa no reaccionaba se separo un poco de ella y la tomo de los hombros agitándola levemente. – ¿te encuentras bien Sakura? –pregunto con preocupación y mirándola asustado.

-No se preocupe sensei, sempai está bien, solo está algo cansada y fastidiada, suele ponerse así cuando llega a su límite de paciencia. –kakashi volteo a su derecha viendo a Eiri parada alado de ellos mirándolo indiferente sorprendiendo al peli-plata estaba muy sorprendido ya que no la había escuchado o sentido venir. –yo me encargo de ella sensei, usted puede irse. –Eiri le sonrió con amabilidad y Kakashi levanto una ceja mirándola interrogante.

-¿acaso se conocen? –pregunto separándose de Sakura y enderezándose para mirar mejor a la peli-gris.

-Si. –contesto sin borrar su sonrisa amable. –vivo con ella así que aquí en Japón es mi tutora, mi padre así lo quiso. –el peli-plata asintió merándola con entendimiento.

-Nos vemos Sakura, mañana podremos hablar mejor y quiero que sepas que en mi puedes encontrar un amigo. –dijo mirándola con ternura y sonriéndole con amabilidad. La peli-rosa seguía con la mirada perdida y Kakashi frunció el entrecejo mirándola preocupado, pero luego suspiro resignado y comenzó a caminar. –te la encargo. –susurro al pasar alado de Eiri la cual solo asintió sin siquiera voltear a verlo. Cuando Kakashi se fue Eiri camino hacia Sakura poniéndose a su lado.

-Sempai ya se fue, puedes desahogarte completamente. –susurro mirando al frente y Sakura se fue resbalando hasta quedar sentada en el piso, rápidamente escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas y su cuerpo empezó a convulsionarse a causa del silencioso y doloroso llanto. Eiri ni siquiera volteo a verla, solo empezó a acariciarle la espalda en son de apoyo, sintiendo los espasmo del cuerpo de la peli-rosa, a pesar de que la peli-gris no oía el llanto de Sakura y no la veía al rostro sabía perfectamente que estaba sufriendo mucho.

_-(he aquí a la persona que más admiro por su carácter y fortaleza estado a mi lado completamente destrozada por el amor… sempai me has hecho ver que el amor en realidad existe, pero si ese sentimiento hace sufrir a la persona más fuerte y fría que he conocido no quiero sentirlo jamás)_ –Eiri seguía acariciando la espalda de Sakura tratando de brindarle apoyo sin siquiera mirarla esperando paciente a que la peli-rosa se desahogara completamente.

Paso un rato y Eiri sintió como poco a poco el cuerpo de la peli-rosa dejaba de convulsionarse, cuando lo sintió completamente tranquilo retiro su manos y volteo a ver a la peli-rosa viendo como esta dejaba de esconder su rostro entre sus rodillas y volteaba a verla frunciendo su entrecejo mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas.

-¡maldita mocosa! –gruño con molestia y Eiri levanto ambas cejas mirándola interrogante. –ya vas dos veces que me ves llorar en un solo día. ¡eres la primer persona con la que muestro mi debilidad aparte de Ino, pero con ella solo lo hago cuando ya no lo soporto más, en cambio contigo lloro cuando tengo la necesidad de hacerlo demostrándote el dolor que siento. –Eiri sonrió levemente pero no con burla ni siquiera de diversión, su sonrisa era más bien cálida y sincera. La peli-gris se puso de pie al igual que la peli-rosa y la miro compresiva.

-Tal vez te sientes libre de mostrarme tu debilidad porque somos algo parecidas y sabes que tu orgullo no se irá al caño como se iría si demostraras ese lado tuyo ante los demás. –explico con tranquilidad y Sakura sonrió de medio lado.

-Tal vez… ¡vamos! –respondió indiferente empezando a caminar y Eiri hizo lo mismo caminando a su lado. – ¡por cierto! ¿no deberías estar ya encasa? –pregunto indiferente y mirándola de reojo mientras caminaban.

-Es que te estaba esperando en el estacionamiento para irnos juntas a casa. –comenzó a explicar también mirándola de reojo. –pero al ver que no llegabas comencé a desesperarme así que decidí buscarte hasta que te vi con Kakashi-sensei y vi tu estado así que supuse que algo había pasado con el cara de estreñido. –explico con tranquilidad y Sakura soltó una pequeña risa divertida.

-¿Por qué le llamas así?

-Porque así tiene la cara. –respondió encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia y Sakura volvió a soltar una leve risita divertida moviendo suavemente su cabeza de una lado a otro negando con resignación.

-Bueno, al menos me quitas un peso de encima al saber que no te gusta y no hay probabilidades de que te encapriches con él. –comento con diversión.

-¡no tengo tan mal gusto sempai! –le siguió burlona. – ¡mira que besarte con el loco de mi sensei! Estoy completamente segura que te gustan los raritos. –Sakura sonrió con diversión al igual que Eiri.

-Es verdad que kakashi es algo raro, pero aquí entre nos está muy guapo y buenote el tio ese.

-¡¡Naaa!! ¡tal vez, pero es algo loco! –Eiri agito su mano restándole importancia y la miraba con diversión. –además se le ve al sensei que está bien coladito por ti sempai.

-Es que soy irresistible. –comenta con arrogancia y sonriendo de medio lado y Eiri suelta una risa divertida. –por cierto en clase observe que el pelirrojo que se sienta atrás de ti te miraba con cara de bobo y cada que lo notaba se sonrojaba. –comenta a burlona moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo.

-Es que cayó ante mis encantos. –responde con arrogancia y sonriendo de medio lado, Sakura sonrió de medio lado y negaba suavemente con la cabeza. –pero no pensé que notarías eso, pensé que solo estarías atenta a los movimientos del cara de estreñido. –dijo sobándose la barbilla en forma pensativa.

-Pues para que veas que a tu sempai no se le pasa nada. –dijo con arrogancia. –vi a todos mis alumnos en especial la cara de mi primita, hermano y cuñada, que por cierto se llevaron una gran sorpresa ya que no sabían que estaba aquí en Japón. –comento pensativa.

-¿La peli-lila que zapea a cada rato al cara de estreñido es tu prima? –Sakura la miro interrogante.

-Pues no sé si Hikari zapea a Sasuke, es mas no se si se hablan, pero si es la peli-lila del salón de la que hablas así es, es mi prima. –respondió sobándose la barbilla en forma pensativa y Eiri la imito.

-Pensé que era hermana del rubio al igual que tuya y también pensé que tú eras adoptada porque eres inteligente y ellos son idiotas. –Sakura soltó una pequeña risita y después suspiro con pesar.

-Desafortunadamente no soy adoptada y ese par son familia mía. –Eiri la miro con compasión. – y eso que no has conocido a mi padre, a veces pienso que mamá le puso los cachos y no soy hija de Minato, pero desgraciadamente el ADN no miente. –dijo con pesar y Eiri la miro con entendimiento sintiendo el mismo dolor de ella al tener padres tan extraños. –la que se me va armar cuando esos dos me agarren y empiecen con su cuestionamiento del porque no les dije nada de mi regreso y de que seré su maestra, y lo peor va ser cuando se entere Minato. –la peli-rosa suspiro con pesar y sus ojos demostraban resignación.

-Pues no tendrás que esperar mucho para eso sempai. –dijo con compasión apuntando hacia el carro de Sakura donde estaba recargado un rubio furioso al lado de la peli-lila que también se veía furiosa, al lado derecho de Naruto estaba parada Hinata sonriendo con nerviosismo y al lado izquierdo de Hikari estaba Gaara jugando tranquilamente con su celular provocando que Sakura al verlos suspiro con pesar.

_-(definitivamente este no es mi día)_ –la peli-rosa volvió a suspirar tratando de darse valor y retomo de nuevo su camino siendo seguida por Eiri que la miraba como si Sakura fuera directo al matadero.

-¿y bien neesan? ¿Qué tienes por decirnos? –pregunto Naruto con reproche en el momento que la peli-rosa llego frente a ellos, Hikari asintió varias veces con la cabeza dándole la razón a Naruto y sus amigos levantaron la vista hacia la peli-rosa. Sakura suspiro con fastidio e ignorando a su hermano desactivo la alarme y seguros de su coche, Eiri ignorando la mirada de Gaara rodeo el coche subiendo como si nada al asiento de copiloto.

-¡No nos ignores Sakura y dinos! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué eres nuestra maestra de literatura? ¿Por qué Eiri-sensei venia contigo y se sube a tu coche como si nada? ¿acaso se conocen? ¡si es así! ¿de dónde se conocen? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? ¿me contarías todos sus secretos? ¿Por qué eres tan amargada? ¿Dónde demonios escondiste mi conejo favorito cuando tenía siete años? ¿Qué trampa usabas para ganarme en las cartas? ¿Por qué eres mi prima? ¿Qué es primero el huevo o la gallina? ¿Cuál es el significado de la vida? ¿es verdad que Michael Jackson es negro? ¿Cuándo será el apocalipsis? ¿Por qué Kakashi sensei siempre llega tarde? ¿es verdad que se puede uno perder por el camino de la vida? ¡si es así! ¿cómo le hago para perderme? ¿acaso kakashi-sensei de tanto perderse por el mismo camino no se la ha ocurrido comprarse un mapa? –todos miraban incrédulos a la peli-lila que ni siquiera había hecho una pausa para respirar y al terminar las preguntas trataba de recuperar toda la respiración perdida. Sakura volvió a suspirar con pesadez y camino hacia su puerta empujando a Naruto y Hikari.

-¿Qué hago aquí y porque soy su maestra? no les importa. –respondió cortante abriendo la puerta de su auto y metiéndose, los cuatro chicos fuera del auto la miraron impresionados y Eiri ni la miro solo tenía los ojos cerrados mientras escuchaba música en su ipod. Al oír el motor del auto de la peli-rosa encenderse el rubio reacciono y rápidamente se puso frente al auto.

-¡No dejare que te vayas hasta que respondas mis pregunta! –grito el rubio mirándola con decisión extendiendo sus brazos.

-¡Y las mías! –Hikari se puso alado del rubio en la misma posición y a Gaara le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca al igual que Hinata, los cuales si habían sido algo inteligentes y se habían alejado un poco del auto por si a su nueva sensei se le ocurría arrancar el coche.

-¿segura que son familia tuya? –pregunto Eiri quitándose un audífono y mirando al par de Uzumaki con fastidio. Sakura soltó un gran suspiro con pesar.

-Para mi desgracia sí. –la peli-rosa tenía un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha y una vena se le había hinchado en su frente.

-¡¡escucha neesa, la única forma de librarte de mí y mis preguntas es pasando ese carro sobre mi!! –Sakura pudo notar como el brillo de decisión se intensificaba en los ojos de su hermano y su tic nervioso se marco más.

-¡así es primita, así que si no te quieres quedar sin hermano menor y prima consentida tendrás que contestar nuestras pregunta y comprarnos una galón de helado! –el brillo de decisión en los ojos de Hikari también se intensifico y a los demás les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca. Sakura soltó un gran suspiro con resignación.

-¡Al fin seré hija única y no tendré más primos fastidiosas! –dijo la peli-rosa con alegría mientras un aura brillante la rodeaba y sus ojos brillaban de felicidad.

-¡Me alegro por ti sempai! –dijo Eiri sonriéndole de oreja a oreja volteando a verla. Naruto al ver la sonrisa macabra de ambas chicas dentro el carro palideció y Hikari sudo frio, ambos se estremecieron al oír que auto aceleraba sin avanzar dándoles a entender que solo estaba agarrando velocidad. Gaara y Hinata miraron con temor a sus dos amigos.

-¡Eiri-sensei detén a mi prima! –la peli-lila miraba esperanzada a Eiri, la cual la miro, se puso los audífonos y cerro sus ojos, Hikari al igual que Naruto desencajaron la mandíbula al ser ignorados por su única salvación y la sonrisa macabra de Sakura se amplio. –fue un gusto ser tu prima Naru-baka. –la peli-lila miro al rubio como si fuera lo último que vería en vida.

-Lo mismo digo Hika-chan. –el rubio la miraba igual y lagrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos de ambos, de pronto una limosina negra llego a toda velocidad y rechino las llantas al frenar estacionándose de costado atrás de los primos Uzumaki, después tres autos negros con vidrios polarizados se estacionaron de la misma forma rodeando el carro de la peli-rosa. Naruto y Hikari suspiraron con alivio, Sakura frunció el entrecejo, Eiri abrió los ojos y bostezo con pereza, los otros dos no sabían qué demonios pasaba.

Dos tipos con trajes negros y lentes obscuros se bajaron de cada uno de los autos rodeando el auto de la peli-rosa, el chofer de la limosina se bajo del auto y estaba vestido igual que los otros seis chicos solo que este camino hacia la puerta trasera abriéndola y haciendo un leve reverencia, segundos después salió un hombre que aparentaba unos treinta año (pero tenía cerca de cuarenta cinco) tenía el pelo algo alborotado de color rubio, su piel era del mismo color que la de Naruto, las facciones de su rostro eran fina, varoniles, en pocas palabras tenía un rostro hermoso, bajo ese traje elegante de color gris se notaba que tenía un cuerpo trabajado y torneado, era muy alto, bajo el saco gris llevaba una camisa blanca y una corbata negra, el hombre se quito los lentes de sol dejando mostrar sus ojos azul cielo iguales a los de Naruto y su forma era igual levemente rasgada y se notaba sabiduría en ellos, en otras palabras el hombre era parecido a Naruto solo que se veía más maduro y no tenia esas extrañas marcas en las mejillas.

-Y las cosas van de mal en peor. –susurro la peli-rosa mirando con ojos entrecerrados y entrecejo fruncido al hombre que acababa de salir de la limosina, el cual la miraba de la misma forma. Gaara miraba extrañado al hombre y tratando de recordar a quien se parecía, Hinata lo miraba apenada y levemente sonrojada, Hikari y Naruto lo miraban maravillados mientras que Eiri se quito los audífonos y se puso a pensar en la mortalidad del cangrejo.

-¡finalmente llegas padre, hicimos lo que pudimos para retenerla hasta que tu llegaras! –dijo el rubio en el momento que Minato camino deteniéndose a su lado. Minato miro al rubio sonriéndole cálidamente borrando de su rostro todo gesto de enfado y Gaara desencajo la mandíbula al igual que Eiri.

-Sempai tu papa esta re bueno, no me molestaría convertirme en tu madrastra. –comento con burla la peli-gris y Sakura la fulmino con la mirada haciendo que la sonrisa divertida de Eiri aumentara de tamaño.

-¡Hiciste un buen trabajo Naruto! –la voz del hombre a pesar de ser muy ronca y varonil tenía ese tono enérgico, amable y cálido muy parecido al de Naruto. Minato le acariciaba la cabeza al rubio agitándole el pelo levemente mientras lo miraba con orgullo, sin cambiar su mirada volteo a ver a Hikari. – ¡tú también hiciste un buen trabajo pequeña! –ambos primos Uzumaki le sonrieron con emoción y Minato les seguía sonriendo con calidez, después la sonrisa del hombre desapareció y volteo hacia donde estaba la peli-rosa mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido dejando ver lo enfadado que estaba en su mirada. – ¡¡¿Qué demonios pensabas señorita?!! –grito el hombre, todos se estremecieron ya que su voz sonaba dura, fría e intimidante, las únicas que se mantuvieron inmunes fueron Eiri y Sakura, esta ultima le mantenía la mirada fulminándola con la suya. –¡¡estuviste apunto de arrollar a tu hermano!! –Sakura gruño con molestia y abrió la puerta del auto bajándose de este y miraba a su padre con fastidio.

-Tenía la esperanza de ser hija única. –contesto indiferente y Minato se puso rojo del coraje mirándola con instintos asesinos que atemorizo a la mayoría de los presentes.

-(_ahora veo de donde sempai saco esa mirada)_ –pensó con diversión la peli-gris.

_-(es tan parecido pero a la vez tan diferente a Naruto)_ –Gaara tenía una gota de sudor en su frente y no dejaba de mirar a Minato.

_-(ups, el viejo sí que esta enojado esta vez)_ –Sakura suspiro con fastidio y rolo los ojos resignada.

_-(papá/tío da miedo cuando se enfada)_ –los primos Uzumaki se estremecieron y miraba con temor a Minato al igual que Hinata.

-Tengo muchas cosas de que hablar contigo señorita, Naruto me conto unas cosas y quiero también aclararlas. –Sakura fulmino con la mirada al rubio haciéndolo sudar frio. –y no quiero que le hagas nada a tu hermano, él solo se preocupa por ti al igual que yo, eres una desconsiderada no se qué he hecho mal para que seas así Sakura. –el hombre negó levemente con la cabeza de forma de decepción y la peli-rosa bufo fastidiada.

-Ahórrate el shoro de siempre, en este momento estoy ocupada y no puedo ir a platicar de mi vida contigo. –Minato la fulmino con la mirada y Sakura se la devolvía, Eiri miraba a cada uno con burla y los demás estaban incómodos por lo tenso que estaba el ambiente. Minato cerró sus ojos y suspiro tratando de calmarse contando hasta diez en su mente.

-Sakura. –llamo con tranquilidad a la peli-rosa mientras abría sus ojos y se podía notar que estos estaban un poco más relajados, pero aun así el enfado se notaba. –la razón por la que me llamo Naruto es porque sabía que yo sería el único en hacerte hablar y detenerte. –Sakura soltó una risa irónica y Minato suspiro tratando de no enfadarse. – además que ambos te hemos extrañado mucho y queríamos verte sin contar que queremos saber que has hecho en estos mese, ya que es la única forma de hablar contigo porque nunca contestas nuestra llamadas o cuando las contestas nos cortas dejándonos con la palabra en la boca y desconectas los teléfono o apagas el celular para que ya no te hablemos. –Sakura sonrió burlona, Eiri miro a Sakura con diversión, Naruto y Hikari asintieron con la cabeza dándole la razón a Minato y los otros dos miraban incrédulos a la peli-rosa mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su nuca. –no quiero discutir contigo aquí en la escuela hija, así que hablemos tranquilamente en casa. –el hombre le hablo con voz dulce y le sonrió de la misma forma.

-No. –contesto cortante y Eiri soltó una gran carcajada, los demás la miraron con desaprobación y Minato suspiro cansado mientras se tocaba el puente de la nariz en signo de fastidio.

-Tu lo quisiste así bebé. –susurro con fastidio y rápidamente trono los dedo inmediatamente dos hombre tomaron a Sakura de los brazos aprisionándola mientras que la peli-rosa fulminaba con la mirada a Minato y pataleaba para que la soltara. Eiri ensancho los ojos y rápidamente se salió del auto y pateo a uno de los hombre en el tobillo logrando que soltara a la peli-rosa y Sakura aprovecho para darle al otro una patada en los gumaros liberándose de su agarre así que rápidamente se puso alado de Eiri dedicándole una mirada de agradecimiento.

Todos miraban extrañados y con una gota de sudor a los dos hombres entrenados que habían sido fácilmente derrotados por dos mujeres, uno se tocaba el tobillo mientras su rostro reflejaba dolor y el otro estaba en el piso en posición fetal tocándose su entrepierna y su rostro reflejaba sufrimiento.

-¿Quién es la niña que ayudo a Sakura? –pregunto Minato aun mirando incrédulo a sus dos hombres.

-Es Eiri-sensei y al parecer es amiga de mi prima. –contesto Hikari mirando de la misma forma al par de hombres.

-Ok, entonces también la llevaremos, me gustaría también conocer a esta niña que parece llevarse bien con Saku-chan. –dijo Minato con una gran sonrisa haciendo que Gaara y Hinata lo miraran incrédulos preguntándose si era bipolar, Eiri y Sakura lo fulminaban con la mirada y los otros dos no hacían nada ya estaba acostumbrados al raro comportamiento de Minato. –Eiri-chan también estas invitada a mi casa al igual que los amigos de mi hijo. –dijo el hombre mirándola con amabilidad.

-Por muy papasote que este, si sempai no va menos yo. –grito burlona, Sakura sonrió demedio lado y Gaara frunció el entrecejo.

-Ahora se porque se lleva bien con ella. –susurro Minato negando suavemente con la cabeza. – ¡me alegra que aceptaras! –grito sonriéndole zorruno y todos lo miraron como si estuviera sordo.

Minato volvió a tronar los dedos e inmediatamente los cuatro hombres que quedaban rodearon a las chicas que rápidamente pegaron sus espaldas, Gaara y Hinata cada vez pensaban que el hombre estaba más loco y entendían de donde heredaron la locura Naruto y Hikari.

-No las lastimen chicos o yo mismo me encargo de matarlos. –dijo tétrico Minato y los hombres tragaron duro y solo asintieron con la cabeza.

-¿sabes algo de pelea mocosa? –pregunto en un susurro la peli-rosa.

-Se algo de defensa personal, pero he visto dragon ball, así que tratare de hacer un kame, hame ha. –dijo burlona y a Sakura le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca. – ¿y tu semapi? –Sakura sonrió de medio lado.

-También sé algo de defensa personal, solo que tengo mucho sin practicarla, espero no haberme oxidado. –Eiri sonrió con diversión. –bueno toma dos y yo dos, solo déjame advertirte que estos no por nada son hombres de Minato así que son muy buenos en cualquier tipo de artes marciales. –Eiri asintió con entendimiento.

-¡¡Ohh no!! ¡peleasen mi escuela no! –el fuerte grito de mujer hizo que todos volteara viendo a Tsunade junto a Shizune acercándose a estos, la rubia se abrió paso y se puso enfrente de Sakura. – ¡¿Qué es esto Sakura? Eres maestra de esta escuela así que compórtate y dale el ejemplo a tus alumnos! –grito enfurecida Tsunade, amabas chicas relajaron su cuerpo y la miraron con aburrimiento, los demás miraban a la rubia con arrepentimiento.

-Es mi culpa así que discúlpeme, solo quería divertirme un poco con mi hija y su amiguita. –dijo Minato acercándose a Tsunade y mirándola galante tomando su mano y depositando un tierno beso, Sakura bufo fastidiada, Eiri, Gaara, Hinata y Hikari lo miraban como si estuviera loco.

_-(¡Oh! Ya recordé de donde neesan saco lo coqueta)_ –el rubio tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca y miraba a su padre con pena ajena, ya que ahora Minato besaba galante la mano de Shizune dejando a ambas mujeres sonrojadas y mirándolo soñadoras.

-¡Oh! no hay problema pero me gustaría que no armaran estos shows en la escuela. –dijo apenada Tsunade.

-Claro hermosa dama, le prometo que esto no se volverá a repetir y me llevare a mis hijos y sobrina junto a sus amigos para que podamos divertirnos en casa. –el hombre sonrió de medio lado sacándole suspiros enamorados a la rubia y a la pelinegra. –nos vemos hermosas damas. –el hombre volvió a tomar las manos de ambas mujeres y las beso haciendo que a ambas les salieran corazoncitos en los ojos. – Vámonos. –el hombre empezó a caminar.

-Ya te dije que no iré. –dijo cortante la peli-rosa y Eiri sonrió de medio lado mientras que Minato detenía su paso.

-Si no vienes en este instante me encargo de hacer que ninguna editorial te contrate, retiro todo el dinero en tus cuentas y te pongo a trabajar en uno de mis hoteles como presidente, también te quito todas tus propiedades sin importarme que las hayas comprado con el dinero que tú misma has ganado y te obligo a vivir en casa. –Naruto y Hikari bucharon en forma de burla, Gaara y Hinata ensancharon los ojos sorprendidos ante el extraña amenaza, Tsunade y Shizune seguía en su cine mental con Minato, Eiri ensancho los ojos horrorizada y Sakura frunció el entrecejo fulminando con la mirada al hombre que daba media vuelta para mirarla triunfante.

-No te atreverías. –dijo entre dientes la peli-rosa.

-Sabes que soy muy capaz de hacerlo Saku-chan, además también sabes que me encantaría que te hicieras cargo de los hoteles, ya que se que tienes mejor cabeza que yo para manejar los negocios y si te he dejado hacer hasta ahora lo que quieres es porque respeto tu vida, pero si no me obedeces me harás quitarte tu libertad. –Mianto sonrió de medio lado mirándola triunfante.

_-(¡oh! ya recordé de quien saco neesan su lado malvado… lo había olvidado porque es difícil que papá saque ese lado suyo)_ –Naruto golpeo su mano derecha con su puño izquierdo mirando a su padre y hermana como si hubiera descubierto el significado de la vida y Sakura suspiro derrotada.

-Ok, tu ganas viejo así que vamos a tu casa. –Sakura se subió a su auto y Eiri suspiro derrotada subiéndose del lado de copiloto. Minato sonrió triunfante mirando divertido la mueca de disgusto de su hija y la mirada fulminante que le mandaba.

-¡Bien chicos, súbanse! –dijo con alegría Minato caminando hacia la limosina, el chofer abrió la puerta y Minato se detuvo a un lado de esta mirando impaciente a todos.

-¡Vamos Hina-chan! –grito enérgico Naruto tomando de la mano a una avergonzada Hinata y llevándola o más bien casi arrastrándola hacia la limosina, Hikari también camino alegre hacia esta subiéndose después del rubio y su novia.

-No temas chico y súbete. –dijo con diversión Minato mirando a Gaara, el pelirrojo puso una sonrisa forzada y asintió subiéndose a la limosina seguido por Minato. La limosina arranco seguida del auto de Sakura y los otros tres autos (ya se había recuperado los dos hombres que Sakura y Eiri habían golpeado) dejando a Shizune y Tsunade aun metidas en sus fantasías con el apuesto y galante Minato.

**Continuara**

**SPERO KE EL KAPI LES HAYA GUSTADO ^^**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW *O***

**SE KUIDAN**

**BEXOX**


	13. Un completo Malentendido

**SIENTO SINCERAMENTE LA DEMORA **

**SE KE LES PROMETI SUBIR EL KAPI AYER, PERO A MI HERMANO SE LE DESCOMPUSO A LAP Y PIDIO LA MIA ¬¬ Y COMO TENIA KE HACER TAREA MI PADRE ME OBLIGO A PRESTARSELA ¬¬**

**ESPERO Y EL KAPI SEA DE SU AGRADO ^^**

**Un completo malentendido**

Estaban todos en una gran comedor, Minato estaba sentado en la cabecera, Sakura a su lado derecho, seguida de Eiri y Gaara, a lado izquierdo de Minato estaba sentado Naruto seguido por Hikari y Hinata.

Minato miraba a la peli-rosa con tranquilidad, y esta lo miraba molesta. Naruto al igual que Hikari y Hinata miraban atentas a el Uzumaki mayor y su hija mayor. Eiri miraba el techo sin saber que mas hacer y Gaara mantenía la mirada bajo jugando con sus dedos un poco nervioso por estar sentado alado de la peli-gris.

-¡Bien Minato, has tus preguntas! –dijo cortante la peli-rosa mientras encendía el cigarrillo que tenía en su boca, al instante una de las sirvientas que estaban en cada esquina del comedor le arrimaron un cenicero a ella, a Eiri y Minato que había imitado la acción de la peli-rosa al prender un cigarrillo.

Naruto, Gaara, Hikari y Hinata miraban incrédulos a las tres personas que fumaban como si nada y les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver lo parecido que eran los tres en cuanto actitudes.

-¡No lo tomes como si fuera una entrevista princesa! –dijo de manera amorosa y enternecida, como si le estuviera hablando a una pequeña niña y eso molesto a la peli-rosa por lo que frunció el entrecejo.

Eiri que sabía lo que era tener un padre muy parecido al Minato rodo los ojos fastidiada compadeciéndose por su tutora mientras que Naruto y Hikari ya estaban acostumbrados a tratar con Minato y sabían que la forma paternal con la que trataba a Sakura la molestaba, por lo que miraban a la peli-rosa disfrutando el espectáculo con seriedad. Gaara y Hinata se daban cuenta de lo tenso que estaba el ambiento poniéndolos un poco nerviosos y haciendo que se arrepientan por haberse involucrados en problemas de una muy rara familia.

-¡oh! ¡claro que no lo tomo como una entrevista padre! –dijo falsamente ofendida agitando su mano restándole importancia y Minato sonrió de oreja a oreja. –¡lo tomo como un maldito interrogatorio! –dijo tajante y fulminándolo con la mirada borrándole la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro.

Minato comenzó a negar resignado con la cabeza y puso una actitud seria e intimidante estremeciendo a los demás, menos a Sakura que le mantenía la mirada y Eiri que ya se estaba aburriendo y mejor se dedicaba a fumar ignorando todo su entorno.

-Si lo quieres tomar así, por mi no hay problema. –dijo cortante y sin levantar la voz. –sabes que puedo ser el padre amoroso y juguetón, pero como con ese padre no te gusta hablar sabes que también puedo ser el padre estricto que te saca las palabras a como dé lugar. –Gaara y Hinata estaban muy sorprendidos por el repentino cambio de actitud del rubio. Hikari y Naruto se miraron entre si y asintieron divertidos y con mirada traviesa al comprobar que Minato estaba realmente enfurecido y verían con placer como regañan a Sakura.

-Lo sé, y créeme que prefiero ese padre que al idiota loco que se la pasa haciendo payasadas para su edad. –dijo burlona y mirándolo con superioridad.

-¡Pues que amargada princesita! –dijo indiferente agitando su mano para restarle importancia. –bueno empezaremos con las preguntas antes de que me hagas enojar mas y terminemos peleándonos. –dijo con madurez mirándola con seriedad y su hija lo miraba aburrida. – primero que nada quiero saber ¿cómo has estado en todo este tiempo que no te he visto? –aunque su voz era seria y cortante en sus ojos se notaba el cariño y preocupación con la que miraba a su hija y de eso se dieron cuanta Naruto y Hikari ya que lo conocían muy bien, también Sakura se dio cuenta de eso por lo que suspiro con cansancio y trato de no ser tan cortante, ya que después de todo también quería a su padre por muy loco que fuera.

-He estado bien, sabes que mi trabajo es algo tranquilo mientras mantenga mi ritmo de trabajo como se debe para no tener retrasos en horas de entrega. –dijo tranquila y mirándolo indiferente sorprendiendo a Gaara y Hinata por ahora el cambio de la peli-rosa y el ver que había dejado esa actitud retadora por una tranquila y obediente mientras que Minato sonrió levemente. Naruto y Hikari suspiraron derrotados al ver que el ambiente ya no era tenso por lo que ya no verían mas peleas entre los mayores de la casa y Eiri seguía haciendo figuritas con el humo que aventaba del cigarro ignorando a todos.

-¡Me alegro por eso! –dijo con sinceridad y dedicándole una mirada cálida, después dirigió su mirada a los demás. –Naruto y Hikari por favor muéstrenle a sus amigos la casa para que se distraigan en lo que esta la comida. –los mencionados lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¡Pero papá yo también quiero saber cómo mi hermana es maestra de mi escuela! –se quejo el rubio mirándolo con reproche.

-¡Obedece Naruto quiero hablar a sulas con Sakura, ya después te digo como es que a Sakura la contrataron como maestra en tu escuela! –dijo mirándolo con seriedad y al rubio no le quedo de mas, suspiro derrotado y se puso de pie al igual que Hikari, Hinata y Gaara.

-Vamos chicos. –dijo empezando a caminar seguido por su prima y sus dos amigos. Sakura sabía que su padre sospechaba algo sobre ella y no tenía ganas de dar muchas explicaciones por lo que miro a Eiri suplicante para que no se valla y la peli-gris dejo de ver las figuras que formaba con el humo de su boca para mirar a la peli-rosa al sentir su mirada y vio la mirada suplicante que le dedicaba para qué no se fuera.

-Entiendo que se quiere quedar a solas con sempai Minato-san. –dijo tranquilamente Eiri mientras se ponía de pie y apagaba su cigarro en el cenicero mirando a Minato y este le sonreía amablemente. – ¿no le molesta si voy a su jardín a distraerme un poco?

-¡claro que no! Siéntete como en tu casa pequeña. –dijo amablemente Minato y Eiri asintió sonriéndole de oreja a oreja mientras caminaba hacia la salida del comedor mirando a Sakura con burla y la peli-rosa la fulminaba con la mirada por traicionarla. –déjenos a solas y cierren las puertas del comedor por favor. –dijo amablemente mirando a las sirvientas que estaban ahí, las cuales asintieron haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza para después caminar hacia la salida del comedor. –Ahora si dime ¿Cómo estás? –dijo tranquilamente Minato mirando con compresión a la peli-rosa.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien. –dijo tranquilamente y Minato negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-Los conozco más que nada en el mundo a ti y a Naruto hija mía y se cuando algo les está pasando. –dijo Minato mirándola con cariño y Sakura frunció el entrecejo.

-Lo sé. –dijo algo molesta.

-Si lo sabes también te abras dado cuenta que desde que te vi en el estacionamiento de la escuela donde ahora trabajas me di cuenta que estas sufriendo. –la peli-rosa levanto ambas cejas mirándolo interrogante haciéndole ver que no sabía de que hablaba, cuando en verdad si lo sabía. –aunque muestres indiferencia, incluso hasta frialdad a los demás yo puedo ver en tus ojos que algo te está afectando mucho, y por más que me duela veo en tus ojos que también estas enamorada y eso es lo que te está haciendo sufrir. –Minato la miraba compresivo mientras que la peli-rosa fruncía mas el entrecejo ante lo perspectivo que era su padre. –sabes que soy muy celoso princesa y no me gusta compartirte con nadie, el sospechar que estas enamorada me hace pensar en que te perderé y no te negare que aunque suene egoísta porque siempre desee que nunca te enamoraras y que los únicos hombres que quisieras en tu vida fuéramos tu abuelo, hermano y yo me tranquilizaba bastante por eso estaba feliz de que consideraras el amor entre parejas algo inexistente…. por eso me duele que hayas descubierto que ese sentimiento existe, porque significa que mi princesa ya ha crecido y siento que te perderé. –Minato reflejaba dolor y tristeza en su mirada, y Sakura solo lo miraba con seriedad. –pero si ese amor que descubriste te hace sufrir tanto dejare mis deseo egoístas, porque lo más importante para mi es que sea feliz. –Minato hizo una pequeña pausa mientras suspiraba con tristeza y estaba por hablar cuando Sakura abrió la boca para hacerlo, pero las palabras no le salían, así que Minato mejor decido no hablar y mirarla atento, esperando que tomara el valor para decirle lo que fuera que pensaba.

-Estoy enamorada. –confeso finalmente sorprendiendo a Minato porque no pensó que se lo confesaría o lo admitiría. –pero no creo que el que sacrifiques tus deseos egoístas tratando de hacerte a la idea de que amare otro hombre aparte de ti, Naruto y mi abuelo sirva de algo para que yo sea feliz padre, el hombre que amo no creo que me siga amando y si aun lo hace no creo que me perdone nunca lo que le he hecho. –explico la peli-rosa rompiendo completamente esa capa de hielo que tapaba sus sentimientos y Minato sintió como se le encogía el corazón al ver completamente todo el dolor en los ojos de su hija, porque noto que en el momento que ella le confesaba eso había dejado de aparentar fortaleza y le había permitido que viera en su rostro y ojos su sufrimiento, y el rubio se sintió morir porque en los veintidós años que lleva estando con su hija, la cual tenía un carácter igual o más fuerte que él, la que no demostraba nunca lo que siente, la que era fuerte ante todo y no se dejaba manipular por cualquier sentimiento que aunque eso a veces lo molestaba también lo enorgullecía, pero ahora la veía por primera vez derrotada y completamente acabada, lo que lo hizo sentir el dolor de su hija como suyo propio.

-Ese tal Sai no es ese hombre. –no lo pregunto sino que lo afirmo.

-El es solo un amigo al que estoy ayudando para qué no sigan sacando chismes con su sexualidad y si acepte ayudarlo es porque también me conviene para qué no sigan poniéndome parejas que no existen o tratando de seguirme para ver con quien ando. –su padre asintió con entendimiento.

-No te voy a preguntar quién es ese hombre que te está haciendo sufrir mucho en este momento hija, porque sé que por más que te pregunte no me lo dirás y no quiero obligarte. –Sakura sonrió levemente – pero te diré una cosa, si él te amo tanto como tú lo amas te aseguro que él sigue amándote en este momento y si muestra otra cosa es porque tal vez está resentido. Los hombres somos orgullosos y si una mujer nos hizo algo que no destroza el orgullo llegamos a ser algo rencoroso, pero si el amor hacia esa mujer es verdadero ahí seguirá por más que tratemos de demostrar otra cosa o tratemos de negarlos. –explico con sabiduría y Sakura lo miraba atenta. –tampoco te voy a preguntar que le hiciste para separarlo de tu lado si lo amas tanto ¡pero créeme hija!, si lo quieres recuperar solo queda hablar con él y pedirle perdón.

-Eso no servirá, lo hice sufrir mucho, además antes de amarlo también lo hice sufrir de mas al aprovecharme de su amor y solo usarlo. –la peli-rosa bajo la mirada. –no creo que me perdone, además que él ha cambiado mucho. –dijo con tristeza. Minato se puso de pie y camino hacia Sakura al llegar a su lado se puso en cuclillas y volteo la silla haciéndola quedar de frente a él y la abrazo con cariño y apoyo.

-Sé que me equivoque al chiflarte demasiado princesa y hacerte una persona caprichosa, ya que eso en combinación con tu carácter te hizo una mujer que no le importa lastimar a los demás para obtener tus caprichos, pero sabes que lo hacía porque te quiero y sin importarme que tu sigas así de caprichosa y no te importen los que los demás sientan con tal de obtener lo que quieres sabes que aun así yo siguiere cumpliéndote tus caprichos consintiéndote al igual que lo hago con Naruto. –Sakura escondió su cabeza en el cuello de Minato y no pudo retener sus lagrimas al sentir el confortante abrazo de su padre, lo que hizo que su orgullo cayera al piso pero no le importo, en verdad necesitaba ese abrazo.

Minato ensancho los ojos sorprendido al sentir como su cuello se mojaba a causa de las lagrimas de su hija, pocas veces la ha visto llorar y una de ellas fue cuando su madre murió, pero ahí solo tenía ocho años, eran entendible verla así de destrozada, de ahí jamás la vio llorar, de hecho antes de la muerte de su madre ella siempre fue fuerte y no lloraba por nada, sin importarle sentir esa pulsada fuerte en su pecho por ver a su hija igual de débil que cuando murió su madre la apretó mas contra él y acariciaba su espalda en forma de consuelo.

-Pero por más que lo hayas hecho sufrir a causa de tus caprichos, si él en verdad te ama te perdonara, tal vez tarde un poco pero sé que te perdonara.

-Tengo miedo. –susurro con voz llorosa escondiendo mas su rostro entre el cuello de Minato, el cual se sorprendió ante esa confesión, él más que nadie sabía que su hija nunca había temido a nada. –tengo miedo hablar con él, decirle todo y descubrir que ya no me ama y me mire con lastima. –el rubio entendió y sonrió levemente.

-Bueno princesa si tienes miedo a eso no me queda más que aconsejarte que te hagas más fuerte y cuando lo consigas lo encaras, le dices todo lo que tengas que decirle y si tu miedo se hace realidad y él ya no te ama sabes que tienes a tu hermano, a tu abuelo y a mí que no te dejaremos caer de tristeza. –dijo con cariño sin dejar de acariciarle la espalda y la peli-rosa solo asintió.

Pasaron al rededor de media hora y Minato seguía en la misma posición consolando el llanto silencioso de su hija, aunque sintiera mucho dolor al verla así en cierta parte estaba levemente feliz y guardaba este momento en su memoria porque era uno de los pocos momentos en los que su hija se abría con él, sabía que eso era egoísta, pero al igual que su hija él era egoísta pero lógicamente ponía antes a sus hijos. A veces por sus actitudes infantiles los demás pensaban que su carácter era muy parecido al de Naruto pero él y Sakura sabían que su rubio hijo había sacado el carácter alocado, amable, noble, en si toda la personalidad del rubio era igual a la de su madre. Minato sonrió levemente al hacer comparaciones, al pensar en algo que había notado desde siempre, su hijo era igual a él en cuanto físico pero tenía el mismo carácter de su amada esposa Kishinau y eso que casi no convivió con ella, porque ella murió cuando su pequeño hijo apenas tenía tres años mientras que Sakura era muy parecida a Kushina en el físico, lo único que las diferenciaba era él color de pelo que su adorada hija saco de su abuela materna, en cuanto al carácter de su hija era muy parecido al de él.

Sonrió levemente porque su hija a veces por no decir casi siempre, era algo amargada y eso no sabe de dónde lo saco, ya que casi en toda la familia eran interactivos, pero ella no lo era, tal vez ahora que lo pensaba saco el carácter amargado que tiene su hermano, cosa rara porque Hikari saco su inefectividad en vez de Sakura y eso que es su sobrina, así que pues Sakura tuvo que sacar algo de su tío.

El rubio sintió como poco a poco su hija se separaba de él, así que aflojo el abrazo mientras la miraba atenta y sonrió levemente al ver sus ojos rojizos e hinchados.

-¡¡genial! ¡me he vuelto una llorona! –dijo fastidiada y Minato sonrió levemente mientras se ponía de pie y miraba atento como la peli-rosa bufaba mientras se secaba las lagrimas que estaban en sus mejillas. – solo espero que no empieces a sobreprotegerme como la vez que llore por la muerte de mamá. –dijo mirándolo entre molesta y agradecida, por lo que la sonrisa de Minato se amplio.

-¡oh! ¡Claro que no princesa! Sé que ya no tienes ochos años y necesitas tu espacio, así que no estaré pegado a ti como chicle como esa vez, pero si te llamare al celular cada hora. –dijo meloso y Sakura rodo los ojos. –Princesa tengo una duda. –Sakura levanto una ceja dándole a entender que lo escuchaba y Minato se sentó en el mismo lugar que estaba antes. – en tu vida harías algo como ser maestra, más que nada porque odias explicar y aguantar el ruido, así que ¿Por qué ahora eres maestra de adolecentes?

-Es que me volví pedófila y tengo la fantasía de hacer una orgia con todos mis estudiantes. –explico con seriedad mientras encendía otro cigarrillo y la mandíbula de Minato se desencajo hasta el piso. –cuando me tire a todos los alumnos guapos de esa preparatoria iré a una primaria y hare otra orgia. –Minato la miraba horrorizado.

-Sabía que no debí haber dejado que tu abuelo Jiraiya pasara tiempo contigo cuando eras niña. –dijo con lamento mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos y Sakura sonrió burlona.

-No digas eso que el abuelo es sabio y me inculco consejos muy buenos, además me encantaba que me leyera los libros que él escribía en vez de tontos cuentos de hadas antes de dormir. –dijo con admiración y Minato aun con lagrimas en los ojos la fulmino con la mirada.

-¡Pero si eran historias eróticas! –dijo con reproche.

-¡Lo sé! –dijo soñadora. – ¡por eso me gustaban y gracias a él decidí ser escritora! –dijo con la mirada perdida en el horizonte y Minato desencajo mas la mandíbula.

-Maldito viejo y luego se queja de porque lo encerré una asilo de locos, me pervirtió a mi bebita. –Minato apretaba un puño a la altura de su barbilla mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. –ahora hasta pedófila me salió la chamaca.

-¡Ya hombre deja de llorar que lo de pedófila era broma!** (**_bueno ni tanto ya que Sasuke tiene diecisiete y prácticamente lo pervertí, incluso es al que amo, pero si se entera le da un paro cardiaco u.u)_ –Minato miro esperanzado a la peli-rosa. –soy maestra de esa escuela y vine a Japón porque Ino me hizo una broma y pues como la directora es su tía la ayudo y junto con Eiri me hicieron firmar un contrato de que aceptaba sin que me diera cuente y aquí me tienes. –dijo fastidiada y Minato la miro interrogante.

-¿Por qué no llamaste a tus abogados para que desasieran el contrato? –pregunto cómo si fuera obvio.

-Porque Eiri… la mocosa que me ayudo con tus gorilas. –explico al ver que la veía interrogante al no saber a quién se refería. Minato sonrió con entendimiento al saber quién es. –bueno esa mocosa hizo una apuesta conmigo y termine perdiendo, y pues de castigo me hizo aceptar ser maestra de esos mocoso que para mi mala suerte me toco ser maestra de Naruto. –dijo mirándolo fastidiada y Minato sonrió burlón.

-Esa niña es muy parecida a ti.

-Lo sé, aparte tiene su lado travieso e interactivo, sin duda un combinación rara, te aseguro que ni tú la aguantas una semana conviviendo con ella. –dijo con cansancio y Minato sonrió divertido.

* * *

Eiri estaba sentada en una de las sillas que estaban cerca de la gran piscina que los Uzumaki tenían en el patio de la mansión. La peli-gris estaba de lo más tranquila con la mirada perdida al frente mientras se fumaba tranquilamente un cigarro.

-¡Eiri-sensei! –grito una chica con emoción. La peli-gris suspiro fastidiada mientras tiraba el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisaba para después voltear a su derecha viendo a Hikari acompañada de Gaara caminado hacia donde estaba ella mientras que la peli-lila mantenía su mano en alto de forma de saludo y Gaara la miraba serio con una leve sonrisa adornando su rostro. – ¡te estábamos buscando Eiri-sensei! –dijo con emoción mientras le sonreía levemente. Eiri la miraba atenta y levanto ambas cejas dándole a entender que esperaba que siguiera hablando. – ¡vamos a jugar twister y te buscábamos para invitarte! –Eiri puso una mueca pensativa y después sonrió de medio lado y volteo coqueta hacia Gaara el cual se puso algo nervioso y Hikari levanto una ceja interrogante.

-¿tú también jugaras Gaara-kun? –pregunto con voz inocente sacando de onda a Hikari mientras que las mejillas de Gaara se sonrosaron levemente y solo asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas Gaara? ¿acaso tienes calor? –pregunto sin nada de tacto haciendo sonrojar mas al pelirrojo y que Eiri soltara una risita divertida.

-Probablemente sea por el bochorno que hace. –dijo Eiri de forma divertida al ver que Hikari la miraba interrogante ante su risa mientras que Gaara la fulminaba con la mirada.

-Eiri. –una voz cortante e indiferente se escucho atrás de Hikari y Gaara haciendo que ambos volteara y Eiri solo se pusiera de pie para ver a Sakura parada a unos metros de ellos usando unos lentes de sol. –tengo cosas que hacer por lo que no nos quedaremos a comer. –dijo cortante mientras que Hikari la miraba molesta.

-No seas amargada prima, tienes muchos sin comer con la familia además quiero que Eiri sensei juegue con nosotros. –dijo de forma de reproche y haciendo un tierno puchero.

-¿bienes o no mocosa? –pregunto Sakura ignorando completamente a su prima, la cual la fulmino con la mirada mientras que Gaara miraba indiferente a la peli-rosa y algo molesto porque era tan arrogante como para ni siquiera contestarle a su amiga.

-Yo también tengo cosas que hacer así que voy contigo sempai. –dijo Eiri empezando a caminar pasando en medio de Gaara y Hikari que la miraron interrogantes. – ¡nos vemos mañana en la escuela chicos! ¡Y disculpen por no quedarme, pero tengo algunos pendientes! –dijo indiferente sin voltear a verlos mientras mantenía su mano derecha en alto a forma de despedida.

-¡Entendemos, te vemos mañana Eiri-sensei! –dijo de forma amigable Hikari mientras levantaba su mano agitándola en forma de despedida viendo como Eiri junto a Sakura se alejaban de ellos. – ¿a que Eiri-sensei es misteriosa? ¿verdad Gaara-kun? –pregunto la peli-lila mirando a Gaara mientras le sonreía levemente.

-Si. –contesto en un susurro sin dejar de ver como se alejaba la chica por lo que Hikarei volteo para regresar su mirada hacia a Gaara notando que seguía mirando por donde Eiri se alejo.

_-(Gaara-kun se porta muy extraño cuando estamos con Eiri-sensei)_ –prenso Hikari mientras ponía una mueca pensativa y se rascaba la mejilla.

* * *

Desde que salió de la escuela Sasuke no había regresado a casa, se la había pasado caminado por las calles sin rumbo fijo pensando en los acontecimientos que ocurrieron desde que la mini copia de Sakura y Sakura aparecieron.

Se sentía frustrado al no saber cómo reaccionar, temía seguir amándola y no quería caer nuevamente en las garras de esa mujer, pero lo que sintió cuando la vio besándose de manera apasionada con Kakashi le hizo darse cuenta que seguía sintiendo algo por ella. Ante eso el pelinegro negó rápidamente con la cabeza sacándose esas absurdas ideas.

_-(no siento nada por ella, solo desprecio. –_trataba de convencerse a si mismo mientras continuaba caminando con la cabeza agachada. –_tal vez solo sienta deseo porque hay que confesar que ella en la cama es muy buena y amantes que me complazcan como ella lo hacía no he tenido… ¡sí! ¡eso debe ser! Solo siento deseo, me la quiero follar y seguro que consiguiéndolo dejare de pensar en ella, además esta mañana ella misma me propuso que se le hacía excitante follar conmigo, así que le daré el gusto y me daré el gusto a mí. La follare tan fuerte como la zorra que es y ya satisfaciéndome de ella la desechare como la basura que es) –_el pelinegro levanto la mirada dejando ver que en sus ojos brillaban con decisión y algo de maldad mientras sonreía altanero.

El pelinegro seguía caminando sin rumbo hasta que de pronto detuvo su paso al reconocer el lugar en donde estaba, frunció el entrecejo al darse cuenta que estaba en la esquina del edificio donde estaba el departamento de Sakura.

Iba a dar media vuelta cuando ve que la peli rosa venia por la esquina caminado en dirección contraria, ensancho los ojos sorprendido y se hizo a un lado donde no daba la luz logrando que la obscuridad lo tapara por completo mientras miraba atento como la chica se acercaba cada vez más a la entrada de su departamento.

* * *

Sakura iba caminando tranquilamente hacia su departamento después de dar una caminata para des estresarse y pensar bien en las cosas que le habían pasado en este día.

En eso Sai va saliendo tranquilamente de la puerta del edificio y al ver a Sakura se le iluminan los ojos.

-¡¡amorcito!! –grita de forma afeminada y cantarina mientras se le echa a los brazos a Sakura y esta por mantener la mirada agachada no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que lo tubo encima suyo restregando su mejilla con la de ella. Sakura pone cara de fastidio y rodo los ojos exasperada.

-¡quítate Sai! ¡no estoy de humor para tus mariconadas! –dice entre dientes con algo de molestia mientras un tic se le marca en su ceja derecha. Sai ignorándola solo se separa un poco de la peli-rosa y le da un beso de pico sin dejar de abrazarla por la cintura.

-¡vamos amorcito, acompáñame a la tienda para comprarle a tu mini copia malvada duces porque si no llego con ellos a casa no quiero imaginarme lo que sería capaz de hacerme! –dijo lo ultimo con temor mientras se estremecía al imaginarse las torturas de la peli-gris.

-Ve solo. –dice cortante tratando de separarse pero el pelinegro la abraza mas fuerte impidiéndoselo.

-No sabo donde está la tiendita. –dice desesperado y con lagrimas en los ojos. Sakura suspira fastidiada y lo mira con cansancio.

-Con tal de que dejes de molestar. –acepto resignada.

-¡Me encanta tu hermosa carita resignada! –dijo afeminado para después darle otro beso de pico en los labios ante la mirada molesta de la peli-rosa. El pelinegro ignorando la molestia de su amiga la toma de la mano y comienza a caminar de regreso por donde la peli-rosa venia.

Sasuke que había observado todo mas no había escuchado nada sale de entre las sombras dejando ver su entrecejo fruncido y mirada asesina mientras apretaba los puños con coraje.

-Veo que se trajo a su noviecito con finta de marica. –susurra entre dientes de manera tétrica. –y eso no es todo lo engaña con Hatake y no sé cuantos más… ¡pobre idiota! –dice con falsa lastima mientras su mirada se ensombrecía mas. – ¡total! ¡Eso a mí que me importa! incluso lograre fallármela para hacerle más grandes los cuernos a ese idiota afeminado. –dijo con maldad mientras una sonrisa torcida aparecía en su rostro. El pelinegro da media vuelta empezando a caminar alejándose del edificio.

* * *

Paso un par de semanas en las que Sasuke sin proponérselo había visto a Sakura en situaciones comprometedoras con un par de chicos, sin darse cuenta que solo eran mal entendidos, varias veces la vio con una castaño con peinado puntiagudo, otras lo había visto con su "novio" y muchas veces la veía platicando muy de cerca con Kakashi y notaba como ambos se coqueteaban con la mirada.

El pelinegro cada vez se sentía más frustrado, más que nada porque no quería admitir que lo que sentía al ver a la peli-rosa con esos hombres eran celos, se auto convencía de que se trata de molestia porque él se la quería follar.

¡Y eso no es lo que tenia mas frustrado al pelinegro!, sino que desde que llego Sakura no ha podido estar con ninguna chica mas, porque ni siquiera siente deseo hacia ellas y también lo amerita a que tiene ganas de acostarse con Sakura, pensando que consiguiéndolo será la manera de que su vida vuelva igual que hace unas semanas y con eso lograra finalmente sacarse de la cabeza a esa mujer.

Así que lo había decidido, finalmente este día se animaría a decirle que quería un acoston con ella, la usaría hasta satisfacerse y después la desecharía como un trapo usado, volvería su tranquilidad y finalmente se olvidaría por completo de la peli-rosa y solo la vería como su maestra de literatura.

Sakura también desde que llego a Japón no ha tenido ninguna aventura con ningún hombre y sus amigos estaban muy felices de ya no ver a los amantes de una noche que solía llevar la peli-rosa en casa, pensaban que tal vez ya había superado lo de Sasuke o que simplemente había recapacitado que el sexo y el alcohol no eran la solución ya que también había dejado de tomar licor en estas dos semanas.

Pero la verdadera razón por la que Sakura no había tomado era porque sabía que estando en el mismo país que Sasuke estando bebida sería capaz de muchas idioteces y quería prevenirlas. Si tampoco había tenido amantes de turno como solía tener en Nueva York era porque ninguno le llamaba la atención, además que con solo ver a Sasuke en la mañana cuando le daba clases se le hacía que ningún hombre era lo suficiente para ella más que Sasuke.

También la peli-rosa se la pasaba portándose cortante con todos en la escuela, con los alumnos mantenía relación alumno maestro y los ignoraba cuando trataban de hablarle fuera de clase, además que como maestra era muy estricta por lo que ningún alumno se atrevía a desobedecerla. De hecho era igual o mas estricta con Naruto, Hikari, Sasuke y Eiri cosa que a los últimos dos les valía y solo la ignoraban en especial Eiri.

Sakura hacia todo lo posible por no doblegarse y seguirse portando indiferente con Sasuke, le hacía creer que solo lo veía como un alumno mas, cosa que en cierta forma le molestaba al pelinegro mas no quería admitirlo.

Ese tiempo siendo maestra Sakura se había hecho muy buena amiga de Kakashi, ella sabía que él sentía mucha atracción por ella pero trataba de ignóralo, aunque a veces si se daba unos cuantos besos con él o simplemente le coqueteaba para divertirse un poco, mas nunca pasaron de apasionados besos, que más que nada la peli-rosa se los daba cuando se sentía demasiado frustrada ante la actitud y mirada de Sasuke hacia ella.

En cuanto a Eiri se estaba juntando con todos los amigos de Naruto y el rubio, los cuales la iban conociendo bien y se habían dado cuenta que la peli-gris no tenia absolutamente nada de la niña buena que aparento ser cuando se presento el primer día, aunque les cayera bien a veces les llegaba a dar miedo su carácter loco y travieso. Sasuke solo la ignoraba y trataba de no caer en sus provocaciones, aunque a veces su paciencia se acababa y terminaban insultándola al igual que ella a él. Gaara por más que trataba a acercarse a ella no lo conseguía pero aun así seguía manteniendo la esperanza de que la chica algún día lo dejaría acercarse más y tal vez lograr ser algo más, porque se había dado cuenta que Eiri le gustaba más de lo que imaginaba.

* * *

Las clases se habían terminado y la peli-rosa había ido a la biblioteca, llevaba unos diez minuto ahí leyendo tranquilamente un libro que necesitaría para la siguiente clase. Como la mayoría de los alumnos se habían ido a su casa y los pocos que quedaban eran porque tenía una actividad deportiva o Eiri que estaba en su carro oyendo música y esperándola. La peli-rosa se encontraba completamente sola en la biblioteca cosa que agradecía y razón por la que se espero hasta el termino de clases para ir, de hecho solo estaba la bibliotecaria pero la chica al igual que Sakura estaba muy metida en su lectura.

Sasuke había visto que Sakura había entrado a la biblioteca y se dispuso a entrar a la biblioteca, busco con la mirada a Sakura y sin más se encamino hacia ella. Con toda confianza se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a ella.

Sakura al oír el ruido de la silla y al sentir que alguien se sentaba justo enfrente de ella levanto la mirada y aunque no lo demostró se sorprendió al ver a Sasuke sentado enfrente de ella mirándola arrogante mientras una sonrisa torcida adornaba su rostro. Sakura mostro indiferencia y levanto una ceja interrogante.

-¿sucede algo joven Uchiha? –pregunto cortante mientras regresaba nuevamente la vista a su lectura. Sasuke levanto una ceja y la miro interrogante.

-No estamos en horas de clases y pensé que como me conoces ¡muy bien!, fuera de clases me llamarías por mi nombre. –dijo con algo de burla. Sakura dejo de leer su libro cerrándolo y colocándolo sobre la mesa para mirar indiferente a Sasuke mientras levantaba nuevamente ambas cejas.

-¡Dime lo que se te ofrece Sasuke-kun! –dijo burlona y mirándolo arrogante. Sasuke la miro sensual y sonrió de medio lado.

-Quiero follar contigo. –dijo sin mas mirándola coqueto. A Sakura casi le da un ataque a causa de la impresión por dentro pero por fuera seguía mostrando igual de indiferente mientras analizaba con la mirada a Sasuke.

-¡ohh! –exclama sin saber que mas decir mientras toma nuevamente su libro para abrirlo y comenzar a leerlo de nuevo. El pelinegro se molesto y le arrebato el libro.

-¿No me oíste? –pregunto sin exaltarse pero fulminándola con la mirada. –quiero tener sexo contigo y sé que a ti con tal de que te den buen sexo abres las piernas, así que deja de hacerte del rogar –dijo con burla y mirándola como si fuera un pedazo de carne. Sakura lo miraba sin mostrar ningún sentimiento en su rostro mientras sentía como su corazón se estrujaba.

-Lo siento Sasuke. –dijo burlona mientras sonreía de medio lado y el pelinegro la miraba interrogante. –pero tengo que preparar la clase de mañana. –dijo apuntando el libro que Sasuke tenía en sus manos. –además que en este momento. –dijo mirándolo despectiva. –no te deseo, tal vez luego ande algo cachonda y me den ganas de follar contigo pero ahora ni siquiera me dan ganas de mamártela. –dijo con desprecio pisoteando completamente el orgullo del pelinegro, al darse cuenta de sus palabras se golpeo mentalmente y deseo regresar el tiempo para retenerlas, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sasuke se puso de pie mientras la miraba con desprecio.

-Jodete zorra. –dijo despectivo mientras levantaba la mirada y frunció el entrecejo al ver a Eiri parada atrás de Sakura unos metros alejados de ellos fulminándolo con la mirada.

_-(¡demonios! ¡maldito orgullo! Deje que hablara por mi empeorando las cosas… se supone que debería dejar que él me humille cuantas veces quiera para hacerme pagar lo que le he hecho)_ –pensó frustrada apretando sus puños con coraje mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Sasuke comenzó a caminar con la cabeza en alto aparentando indiferencia.

-No hagas cosas de las que en un futuro te puedas arrepentir Sasuke. –susurro molesta y amenazante solo para que el pelinegro la escuchara en el momento que paso a su lado. Sasuke la ignoro y la paso de largo siguiendo su camino. Eiri siguió caminando y se sentó justamente donde minutos antes estuvo Sasuke.

-Deja de mirarme que no estoy llorando. –dijo cortante mientras levantaba la mirada al sentir la insistente mirada de la peli-gris. Eiri sonrió complacida al ver que el rostro de su sempai mostraba indiferencia, pero frunció el entrecejo al ver que los ojos de Sakura mostraban mucho dolor, frustración y sufrimiento.

-Bueno, ya es un avance. –dijo tranquila mientras agitaba su mano restándole importancia. –cuando se trata del estreñido no podías evitar llorar, pero veo que ya se te secaron las lagrimas y solo guardas el dolor en tus ojos. –comenta burlona y Sakura suspiro con cansancio.

-A todo se acostumbra uno Eiri. –dijo con tristeza mientras soltaba un largo suspiro. –Eiri vete a casa en taxi.

-¿Por qué? –pregunta extrañada.

-Porque voy a un lugar donde no admiten mocosas para buscar a alguien que me quite la frustración que he cargado desde que me trajiste a Japón. –una sonrisa torcida adorno su rostro y miraba con diversión a la peli-gris.

-¡oh! ¡Sempai vas a buscar sexo! –no lo pregunto sino que lo afirmo y lo hizo de manera burlona.

-No lo quería decir de esa forma pero si. –dijo igual de burlona.

-Okey, no quiero verte hacer cochinadas con un tipo, que me perviertes. Aun soy virgen y pura. –dijo de forma dramática mientras la miraba con inocencia.

-Pues lo virgen es lo único puro que tienes porque tu personalidad y mente no es de lo más inocente. –dijo burlona. –oye ya que estamos hablando de eso. –dijo mirándola con interés y Eiri la miro interrogante. – ¿enserio no has tenido ni un novio?

-No sempai, hasta ahora no me ha llamado la atención algún chico. –dijo con indiferencia restándole importancia.

-¿no serás lesbiana? –pregunto temerosa mirándola con cautela.

-No creo, ya que ni las chicas tampoco me llaman la atención. –dijo con simpleza y agitando su mano para restarle importancia. –es que en realidad no me interesan las relaciones de ese tipo.

-Eso dices porque aun no has probado los placeres carnales. –dijo mientras sonreía de medio lado y ponía una mirad pervertida.

-¡Sempai me estas pervirtiendo! –dijo espantada y haciéndose la santa.

-Tu estas mas pervertida que nada, así que yo no tengo la necesidad de pervertirte. –dijo burlona.

-Como dices eso sempai. –dijo haciéndose la ofendida. –yo aun pienso que los bebés vienen de París. –la peli-gris ponía cara de ángel y entrelazaba sus manos como si estuviera rezando haciendo que Sakura la mirara con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalándole por la nuca. –no sé que es el sexo.

-¿entonces como haces los mangas yaoi hentai? –pregunto con ironía y ambas cejas en alto. De pronto Eiri se puso de pie y Sakura la miro sacada de onda.

-¡adiós sempai! ¡qué encuentres un chico muy guapo! –grito empezando acorrer para escaparse de la pregunta y a Sakura le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras rodaba los ojos.

* * *

La peli-rosa estuvo paseando en su coche por las calles de Tokio tratando de conseguir distraerse y no recurrir al sexo para olvidar sus problemas y en especial a Sasuke, pero obscureció y no lograba conseguirlo así que cuando dieron las once de la noche se dispuso a buscar un buen bar y así buscar a su presa que hará que se olvide por un momento de Sasuke y su estúpido sufrimiento. Sakura había entrado a un bar algo elegante y reservado, se dirigió hacia una mesa sentándose en una de las silla y empezó a mirar a sus alrededores buscando algún candidato para pasar la noche.

-¿desea algo de tomar? –pregunto amablemente uno de los meseros que se acerco a su lado derecho. La peli-rosa volteo a verlo topándose con un muy apuesto pelinegro de cabello largo recogido en una coleta, ojos rasgados de un hermosos color negro y bajo sus ojos tenía una marcas que lo hacían ver sexy, su cuerpo estaba bien formado y según calculo tenía más o menos su edad. La peli-rosa lo miraba atenta al rostro tratando de identificar a quien se parecía porque su rostro se le hacía familiar mientras que el mesero sonría nervioso ante la penetrante mirada de su hermosa cliente. Sakura no lo pudo evitar y sonrió de medio lado al encontrar su presa de esa noche.

-Tráeme un whisky en las rocas y dime tu nombre y tu hora de salida. –dijo sensual mitras lo miraba coqueta.

El pelinegro no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante lo directa que era la chica. Y no iba negar que desde que la vio entrar al igual que los demás hombres en el local no pudo apartar su mirada de ella porque simplemente era hermosa, además tenia esa aire dominante que cautivaba sin contar que su largo y sedoso cabellos rosa era algo exótico contando que su mirada altanera e intimidante te hacia quedarte embobado viendo sus hermosos ojos.

El pelinegro no lo pudo evitar y sonrió arrogante mientras la escaneaba con la mirada sacándole una sonrisa triunfante a la peli-rosa.

-Itachi y en una hora termina mi turno. –le respondió insinuante sin dejar de mirarla de manera sensual. – ¿puedo saber tu nombre? –una sonrisa torcida adorno el rostro de Sakura al igual que el de Itachi.

-Sakura. –contesto coqueta sin borrar sus sonrisa. –bien Itachi ¿imagino que no te importa que te espere en este lugar mientras sales? ¡y después no sé, tal vez estaría dispuesto a acompañarme a un lugar mas cómodo como por ejemplo mi departamento! –dijo de manera sensual mientras se desabrochaba un par de botones de su blusa y acariciaba su cuello e Itachi no pudo evitar seguir los movimientos de sus manos haciéndole tragar saliva con dificultad.

-No tengo ningún problema Sakura. –respondió galante. –déjame traigo tu pedido para que te distraigas en lo que me esperas. –Sakura asintió e Itachi dio media vuelta no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa altanera, la cual la peli-rosa le devolvió.

Sakura pidió unos cuantos tragos mas en lo que itachi terminaba su turno y lógicamente era el pelinegro el que se los llevaba y cada que se acercaba a su mesa a atenderla ninguno de los dos desaprovechaba la oportunidad para coquetearse. Finalmente paso la hora e Itachi ni tonto ni perezoso se cambio rápidamente y se acerco a la mesa donde estaba Sakura.

-¿lista? –pregunto al estar frente a su mesa.

-¡por supuesto! –dijo coqueta mientras dejaba la cantidad de dinero en una carpeta de cuero que le había dejado uno de los meseros unos momentos antes. Sakura se puso de pie sin dejar de mirar deseosa a Itachi, al igual que el a ella.

_

* * *

_

_-(¡maldito Itachi! Por su culpa mamá me mando a traerle dinero para qué tuviera con que regresarse a casa porque al muy idiota se el olvido!)_ –pensaba con molestia el pelinegro mientras caminaba hacia el bar donde trabajaba su hermano, pero al dar vuelta en la esquina vio que desde la puerta del bar iba saliendo su hermano acompañado de una peli-rosa muy conocida para él haciendo que detuviera su paso en seco.

El pelinegro ensancho los ojos al verlos juntos y apretó sus puños al ver como Sakura e Itachi sonreían mientras platicaban, incluso pudo ver con facilidad como ambos se miraban deseosos por lo que sus puños se apretaron mas casi clavándoselas uñas. El pelinegro no perdió detalle y alcanzo a ver como se subían al carro de Sakura y se iban sin más, pero antes de que la peli-rosa arrancara el coche pudo alcanzar a ver como estos comenzaban a besarse con desesperación.

_-(con que muy ocupada)_ –pensó con enojo mientras daba media vuelta para alejarse y regresar a su casa.

* * *

Nada mas Sakura abrió la puerta de su departamento e Itachi ataco sus labios mientras que la peli-rosa rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos. Con algo de torpeza se adentraron al departamento mientras que Itachi con un pie cerraba la puerta, chocando con algunos objetos camino hacia el sillón sin dejar de besarse y se dejaron caer en este. Continuaron besándose con desesperación usando sus lenguas y mientras las manos de Itachi se adentraban a la blusa de la peli-rosa acariciándole el vientre y Sakura le acariciaba con algo de salvajismo el pelo estirándoselo un poco haciendo gimiera entre el beso el pelinegro. Mientras se besaban y acariciaban sus mentes viajaron a otro lado imaginándose sin darse cuenta que estaban con otras personas.

-Sasuke/Hikari. –susurran ambos embelesados y con los ojos cerrados después de cortar el beso.

Al darse cuenta que susurraron el nombre de otras personas, ambos se separan rápidamente como si su cuerpos quemaran. Itachi algo apenado y nervioso se sienta en el sillón lo más alejado que pueda de Sakura y ella hace lo mismo sentándose en el otro extremo y ninguno se molestó en acomodarse sus ropas, que estaban algo desacomodada a causa de sus caricias.

El ambiente se había puesto muy incomodo y ambos no dejaban de pensar que habían dicho el nombre de otra persona mientras se acariciaban, de pronto Sakura suelta un gran suspiro con pesadez y se pone de pie sacando a Itachi de sus pensamientos y haciendo que volteé a verla con algo de nerviosismo y duda.

-¿quieres algo de tomar? –pregunta a con cierta amabilidad tratando de alejar el tenso ambiente.

-¿tienes cerveza? –pregunta con tranquilidad para al igual que la peli-rosa tratar de alejar el pesado ambiente que se había formado entre ellos y para su suerte lo había conseguido, ya que una sonrisa ladina adorno el rostro de Sakura por lo que él le respondió con una sonrisa igual.

-Si. –dice mientras se da media vuelta encaminándose hacia la cocina ante la atenta mirada del chico y viendo como esta va prendiendo las luces, tanto de la cocina como de la sala. Un rato después regresa la peli-rosa con un six de cerveza para Itachi y una charola de hielos, le entrega una cerveza al pelinegro y las demás las pone en la mesa al igual que los hielos.

-Gracias. –dijo con amabilidad y Sakura solo lo ignora y va por al mini bar por un vaso y una botella de whisky, la cual lleva hacia la mesa y se prepara un whisky en las rocas para después sentarse nuevamente en el sillón. Ambos miran sus bebidas otra vez metiéndose en sus pensamientos y tratando de recordar cuál era el nombre que había salido de los labios del otro.

-¿de casualidad la chica que nombraste era Uzumaki Hikari? –pregunto Sakura de pronto rompiendo el cómodo silencio que se había formado y sacando al pelinegro de sus pensamientos.

-Si ¿acaso la conoces? –pregunto mirándola con nerviosismo y Sakura asintió.

-Así que estas enamorado de mí prima. –dice Sakura de pronto e Itachi asintió.

-Como tú lo estas de mi hermano. –Sakura asintió mientras dirigía su bebida a sus labios para darle un sorbo al igual que Itachi, cuando de pronto ambos caen en cuenta lo que dijeron y escupen a la vez lo que habían tomado.

-¡¡ ¿Eres prima/hermano de Hikari/Sasuke?!! –preguntan ambos a la vez y mirándose sorprendidos. Los dos no dejan de mirarse y parpadean un par de veces para después suspirar con pesadez.

-Creo que desde el principio debimos decirnos nuestros nombres completos. –dijo Itachi con pesar y Sakura asintió. –¿imagino que tu apellido es Uzumaki y eres hermana de Naruto?

-Soy su hermana mayor ¿imagino que tu apellido es Uchiha y eres el hermano mayor de Sasuke? –Itachi asintió levemente mientras cada unos entendía o compendia como era que conocían a su respectivo familiar. El Uchiha mira a la peli-rosa tratando de analizarla y ver si la había visto en algún lado.

- ¿Qué no también eres una escritora de novelas rosas? –Sakura lo mira como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas por preguntar cosas que no tienen nada que ver con el tema que están tratando, pero igual asintió. –con razón te me haces conocida, ya recuerdo haber visto una foto tuya en los libros de mamá y déjame decirte que es tu fan, a veces se la pasa hablando se su ídolo Haruno-sensei. –dice burlón y Sakura rodo los ojos. –cuando me vaya me das tu autógrafo así mamá no me hecha la bronca por oler a licor. –dijo algo bromista sacándole una sonrisa divertida.

-¡No se tu Itachi pero tengo ganas de tomar alcohol hasta emborracharme y tu compañía me agrada! así que ¿Qué dices? ¿me acompañas? Yo invito. –dice divertida Sakura e Itachi le sonríe de oreja a oreja.

-¡Claro! –contesta animado.

-Qué te parece que mientras tomamos me cuentas tu historia de amor no cumplido y sofocado como para que trataras de cumplir alguna fantasía con mi prima usando mi cuerpo. –dijo divertida e Itachi le sonrió altanero.

-Te la cuento si tú me cuentas como es que terminaste enamorada de un mocoso menor que tu y porque siendo tan bella no estás con él. –dijo burlón y una sonrisa torcida adorno el rostro de Sakura.

-Mmm está bien, pero empieza tú – dijo fastidiada e Itachi no pudo evitar que una sonrisa divertida saliera de sus labios y asintió.

-Pues conocí a Hikari cuando mi hermano la llevo junto con Naruto a casa. –dijo con algo de melancolía y sonriendo levemente. –al principio me sorprendió porque mi ototo trataba muy mal a todas las chicas desde que corto con su primer y única novia.—la peli-rosa sintió una opresión en el pecho al oír lo último. –las humillaba, cosa que me molestaba mas no le decía nada porque sabía que esa chica lo dejo muy dolido mas nunca supe porque. –Sakura sintió como se le estrujaba el corazón pero siguió mirando a Itachi inmune. –pero a Hikari la trataba diferente, y podía ver que la miraba como a una hermanita menor.—dijo con algo de alegría mientras una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro. –eso me puso feliz porque mi hermano tenia mas amigos y notaba que Hikari lo estimaba… cuando vi a Hikari por primera vez se me hizo linda, tierna y tiene una mirada muy dulce que simplemente me fascino, pero no la miraba con ojos de amor, más bien me provocaba ternura, aparte que conmigo es muy tímida. –Sakura se pregunto si hablaban de la misma mocosa hostigosa que ella conocía como su prima ante cada descripción que el pelinegro le daba. –desde que la conocí supe que le había gustado. –Itachi sonrió divertido. –me divierto poniéndola nerviosa y me encanta hacerla sonrojar, pero al principio yo solo la veía como la amiguita de mi hermano. Me divertía como ella era violenta, burlona, divertida y juguetona cuando pensaba que no estaba cerca escuchándola. –Itachi sonrió con ternura.

_-(ahora si estamos en sincronía y esa descripción se acerca más a la latosa de mi prima)_ –pensó Sakura mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Nada mas aparecía en su campo de visión y se ponía toda tímida, sonrojada, seria y nerviosa, era muy obvio que le gustaba, mas a mi no me gustaba en ese entonces, era como una niña para mi, le gano por cinco años, o al menos eso es lo que me obligaba creer. –dijo algo melancólico. –porque con el tiempo me di cuenta que cada que nos visitaba junto a Naruto no dejaba de observarla sin que nadie lo notara, también me di cuenta que comencé a envidiar a Naruto y Sasuke porque con ellos Hikari era tal cual es, en cuanto conmigo a causa de los nervios no llegaba a mostrarme su verdadera forma de ser y llegue a frustrarme, hasta que al final me di cuenta que cada vez la observaba mas, ¡incluso soñaba con ella! Te confieso que algunos sueños fueron pervertidos. –dijo poniendo cara de pervertido y Sakura lo miro como viejo rabo verde. –pero otros no, soñaba que estaba con ella amándonos sin importar nada. –dijo con algo de tristeza. –hasta que finalmente acepte lo que siento por ella, pero eso fue más frustrante porque jamás podre tenerla para mi, ella es de familia adinerada y yo soy de clase media. –Sakkura rodo los ojos incrédula. –no le podría dar las cosas a las que ella está acostumbrada, jamás podría regalarle cosas finas, ni mucho menos llevarla a lugares que acostumbra a ir y lo que más me mortifica por amarla es que es mas chica que yo. ¡Es una niña!, ella tiene diecisiete y yo veintidós, hay mucha diferencia. –Sakura volvió a rodarlos ojos incrédula. –ella está viviendo cosas que yo ya viví, esas son una de las cosas que evitan que le diga mis sentimientos porque sé que si se los digo ella los aceptaría feliz, pero yo la privaría de muchas cosas –termino de relatar con una triste sonrisa adornado su rostro.

-Tus escusas son solo estupideces. –dijo cortante y fastidiada haciendo que Itachi la mirara ofendido. –sabes que a Hikari le vale si eres millonario o no tienes ni en que caerte muerto. –dijo altanera e Itachi frunció el entrecejo molesto. –puede que a mis tíos les importe la clases social con la que su hija se relacione, pero ¿a quién le importa lo que ellos piensen? –dijo agitando su mano restándole importancia.

-A todos porque es menor de edad. –dijo Itachi mirándola como si fuera obvio.

-Pues si en verdad la amas no te importaría eso y lucharías por hacer que mis tíos te acepten, ya que tienes estudios y eres inteligente lo que en un futuro te ayudara a ser una persona que si sabe cómo moverse, tener el dinero suficiente para darle sus gustos y darles una patada en el culo a mis tíos al ver que lograron salir adelante sin necesidad de ellos. –dijo burlona e Itachi asintió dándole al razón. –así que ya tenemos lo de él dinero resuelto, además si aun así mis tíos no te aceptan, pues me caes bien y yo estaría dispuesta a ayudarte para que te robes a Hikari sin que te metan a la cárcel. –dijo con algo de maldad e Itachi la miro como si estuviera loca. –soy una Uzumaki y por si no te lo mencione soy heredera de un cuarto de los hoteles, así que recibo una muy buena suma de dinero cada mes, además cuento con las regalías de mis libros, ¡que por cierto son muy buenas! –dijo arrogante e Itachi rodo los ojos mientras una gota de sudor salía por su nuca. –bueno ahora resolvemos tu delirio de vejez. –dijo burlona e Itachi la miro ofendido. – ¡solo son cinco años Itachi! ¡no te traumes! Porque sinceramente no son nada.

-¡Claro! ¡Lo dices porque también te gusta mi hermano que por cierto es cinco años menor que tú! –dijo burlón y mirándola con ojos entrecerrados y Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Puede que sea algo diferente la forma de pensar de un adolecente de diecisiete a un adulto de veintidós. –dijo ignorando el comentario de Itachi e Itachi sonrió burlón. –es verdad que un adolecente a esa edad no sabe si esta enamorado o es solo atracción, pero ambos conocemos a Hikari y sabemos que ella es muy transparente. –Itachi asintió dándole la razón. –si está enamorada es porque va enserio y no es solo una atracción pasajera. También es verdad que tu ya viviste la etapa que ella está viviendo, pero si en verdad se aman ese no es problema, porque fácilmente tu la ayudarías y acompañarías viviendo eso años, tanto uno como el otro experimentarían cosas nuevas, algunas emocionantes y otras problemáticas por la edad de ambos, pero eso les ayudaría a fortalecer su relación y a quererse más. –Itachi escuchaba atento y no podía evitar sorprendente ante cada palabra de su acompañante. –tu madurez ayudara a Hikari a madurar lo que sea necesario. –Itachi bajo la cabeza y luego la levanto mirándola agradecido y sonriéndole con ternura.

-¡muchas gracias! ¡me has ayudado en mucho! – dijo animado y Sakura sonrió de medio lado. – ¡jamás pensé que hablar esto contigo terminaría ayudándome mucho! De hecho eres la primer persona que sabe de mi amor hacia Hikari. –confeso rascándose la nuca algo apenado. –me has animado a confesarle mis sentimientos, pero pienso que primero tengo que irme acercando poco a poco a ella para comprobar si en realidad me ama, ya que solo sé que le gusto. –dijo sonriendo levemente. –eres buena en esto del amor ahora entiendo porque escribes novelas rosas.

-Ni tanto. –dijo con tristeza que no paso desapercibida por Itachi.

-Ahora cuéntame tu historia Sakura.

-Solo si prometes no decirle nada a Sasuke porque quiero prepararme para decírselo yo misma. –dijo amenazante y mirándolo intimidante, cosa que hizo estremecer un poco a Itachi.

-Te prometo que no diré nada. –dijo levantando su mano y mirándola con sinceridad. Sakura lo miraba analizando tratando de ver si mentía.

-Confiare, pero si una palabra sale de tu boca yo misma me encargo de dejarte sin descendencia. –dijo amenazante estremeciendo mas a Itachi.

-¡No desconfíes mujer!, ¡mira que yo te conté lo mío con Hikari y eso que eres su prima! –dijo algo ofendido, pero su mirada seguía cautelosa. Sakura suspiro y se recargo en el respaldo poniéndose mas cómoda mientras sostenía con su mano derecha su vaso de whisky.

-Primero déjame decirte que yo soy la primer y única novia que ha tenido Sasuke. –Itachi la miro sorprendido. –soy la mujer que lo cambio y lo lastimo de tal forma que hizo que despreciara a casi todas las mujeres y comenzara a usarlas sin importarle herir sus sentimientos. –dijo indiferente pero en sus ojos se miraba dolor, solo por esa razón Itachi no se atrevió a gritarle toda la sarta de insultos que se acumulaban en su cabeza por haber hecho sufrir tanto a su hermano, pero no pudo evitar que su mirara reflejara rencor y coraje. –soy una mujer que desde niña siempre ha obtenido lo que quiere, contando con mi carácter y los mimos de mi padre me hizo una mujer caprichosa que no le importa obtener lo que quiere sin importarle lastimar a los demás, mientras yo saliera ganando no m e importaba si el otro se suicidaba por mis desprecios. –Itachi ensancho los ojos y comprobó lo fría que se había vuelto la mirada de la chica y el no pudo evitar también mirarla con desprecio porque imaginaba que debió de haber hecho sufrir mucho a su hermano. – Conocí a Sasuke cerca de dos años por medio de mi hermano, me gusto y yo lo quería en mi cama, y lo conseguí tan fácil como todo lo que quiero. –Itachi no pudo evitar fulminarla con la mirada al oírla hablar de su hermano como si fuera un objeto. –lo hice mi amante y me fui dando cuenta que él estaba completamente encariñado y obsesionado conmigo, para ser más claros el sentía amor por mi pero en ese entonces yo no creía en el amor, así que denominaba lo que Sasuke sentía por mí como obsesión. –Itachi estaba algo sorprendido al comprobar lo diferentes que eran Sakura y Hikari a pesar de ser familia. –con paso del tiempo fui comprobando que ese sentimiento del cual baso mis novelas para que se vendan tanto, existía y yo lo estaba sintiendo por Sasuke sin poder evitarlo. –Itachi no dejaba de sorprenderse en especial porque la mirada indiferente de Sakura había pasado a una mirada de completa tristeza. –Sasuke logro enamorarme y se lo confesé. Tanto él y como yo empezamos una relación amorosa y apasionada, donde todos los días hacíamos el amor y cada que llegábamos a nuestro orgasmo nos confesábamos el amor que nos teníamos.

-No seas tan explícita que me da no se qué pensar en mi hermano menor haciendo esa clase de cosas contigo. –dijo interrumpiéndola algo asqueado y Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír burlona.

-Bueno como decía mi relación con Sasuke iba de maravilla, muy pocas veces peleábamos pero siempre terminábamos arreglando los problemas en la cama. –Itachi la miro como diciéndole que no necesitaba oír lo ultimo y una sonrisa ladina adorno el rostro de Sakura. –en pocas palabras eran los momentos más felices de mi vida y todos eran alado de Sasuke. Pero un día llego un loco obsesionado conmigo del cual yo cometí el error de enrollarme con él en el pasado. Sasori como se llamaba el loco, secuestro a mi hermano y me amenazo con dejar a Sasuke sino mataría a mi hermano. –Itachi ensancho los ojos horrorizado. –él no quería que le dijera la verdad a Sasuke o sino mi hermano la pagaría y me tenia vigilada, así que mis manos estaban atadas. No me quedo de otra que aceptar y tuve que hacer que Sasuke me viera con otro hombre para que se desilusionara, porque yo lo conocía tan bien que sabía que si solo le decía que lo dejaba o que terminábamos él iba a seguir insistiendo hasta lograr conquistarme de nuevo si yo solo le decía que había dejarlo de amarlo. –Itachi asintió al saber lo insistente que era su hermano. –tuve que hacer sufrir a tu hermano para salvar al mío y se me rompió el corazón al ver el sufrimiento que le provocaba, pero no me quedo de otra. Salí del país para ya no hacerle más daño a Sasuke y para que Sasori tampoco se lo hiciera él y a mi familia. Mantuve una relación con él por unos meses para que no cometiera otra locura con los que quiero, pero después murió en un secuestro librándome de él. –la forma macabra y tétrica en la que lo dijo asusto un poco al pelinegro. –la razón por la que no regrese a decirle la verdad a Sasuke es porque sentí que lo había lastimado demasiado, quería que me olvidara y el rehiciera su vida, pero no conté con que mi decisión lo hizo sufrir mas y lo cambio completamente. –Itachi asintió mirándola con algo de tristeza. –trate de vivir mi vida en Estados Unidos, anuncie un noviazgo falso para ayudar a un amigo y conocí a una mini copia mía que es un dolor de cabeza. –dijo con algo de cansancio e Itachi sonrió burlón. –mis amigos y mi dolor de cabeza que no para de llamarme sempai hicieron algo según ellos para ayudarme y que enfrentara mi pasado de una vez, así que bajo engaños me trajeron de vuelta a Japón, me hicieron maestra de la escuela donde esta Sasuke haciendo que lo vea nuevamente y que me diera cuenta que solo lo quiero para solo mí, pero soy tan cobarde de decirle la verdad y no creer soportar el que él me diga un ya "no te amo" y me mire con lástima que aquí estoy soportando sus miradas de desprecio y sus palabras fría hacia mi mientras que mi estúpido orgullo no se deja vencer y me hace decirle cosas solo para mantener mi postura de no me importa. –termino de contar mirándolo atenta y si llorar, pero en su mirada se notaba todo el dolor que su corazón llevaba acumulado.

-No tienes idea de cuánto te odie sin saber quien eras, hiciste sufrir como no tienes idea a mi hermano. –dijo Itachi sin nada de tacto fulminándola con la mirada y Sakura le mantuvo firme su triste y apagada mirada. –pero no le diré nada a mi hermano porque eso te corresponde a ti. –dijo un poco más calmado y relajando sus gestos. –pero piénsalo, estoy seguro que si le dices la verdad el no te odiara o mirara con lástima porque Sasuke no es así y lo sabes. –Sakura seguía mirándolo sin decir nada. –estoy completamente seguro que el aun te ama, solo es que está dolido. –Itachi pudo ver como un brillo de esperanza adornaba los ojos de la peli-rosa. –y si que si le dices la verdad ambos dejaran de sufrir. –dijo con entendimiento y mirándola compresivo.

-¿enserio aun crees que me ame? –pregunto esperanzada e Itachi sonrió levemente.

-No lo creo, estoy seguro. –dijo con sinceridad y una gran sonrisa de felicidad adorno el rostro de la peli-rosa e Itachi vio que sus ojos brillaban con emoción. –conozco a mi hermanito y sé que aun te ama, pero al igual que tu es tan orgulloso que jamás lo admitiría. –dijo con resignación. –sin contar que está dolido y resentido, pero estoy seguro que si le dices la verdad te perdonara y ambos dejaran de sufrir. –termino de decir sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

-Creo que me arriesgare. –dijo con algo de ánimo sonriéndole levemente.

-¡Te deseo mucha suerte! –dijo emocionado sonriéndole de oreja a oreja. – ¡salud por ti cuñadita! –dijo emocionado estirando su lata de cerveza.

-¡Saludo por ti primito! –dijo igual de emocionada chocando su vaso de whisky con las cerveza de Itachi.

Así que Itachi acabo con todas las cervezas que Sakura tenía en el refrigerados y le siguió con el whisky y la peli-rosa también se tomo varios vasos hasta que entre los dos se habían acabado una botella entera y iban a mediación de la otra. Ambos chicos estaban algo ebrios y se la pasaban hablando de sus cosas de trabajo y estudio.

* * *

Eran las seis de la mañana y al sonar la alarma que estaba alado de una cama en donde descansaban dos bultos cubierto por sabanas de animalitos. Al oírse el ruido una mano sale de entre las sabanas y apaga el despertados, con algo de pereza se quita las sabanas de encima dejando ver a una linda peli-gris vestida con un mameluco rosa adornado con ositos y a su lado un enorme oso.

Con algo de pereza se levanto de su cama llevándose el oso abrazado a su brazo derecho y camino hacia la puerta de su habitación algo adormilada, al salir de su habitación con algo de lentitud y torpeza camino hacia la sala y se detuvo al ver dormido en el piso boca arriba a un pelinegro que extrañamente tenía cierto parecido con el estreñido amado de su sempai, y a la peli-gris le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver a Sakura también dormida acostada boca arriba usando el estomago del pelinegro como almohada. Otra gota de sudor le salió en la nuca al ver latas de cerveza y botellas de licor tiradas alrededor del par de borrachos.

La peli-gris suelta un gran bostezo el cual tapa con su mano libre y un par de gotas se asoma por la comisura de sus ojos, de pronto una idea pasa por su cabeza y mágicamente se le quito el sueño que cargaba, así que corrió rápidamente de regreso a su habitación.

La chica llega como rayo nuevamente a la sala y en su mano izquierda sostenía un megáfono. Eiri miraba con maldad al par de bellos durmientes mientras se ponía el megáfono en sus labios.

-¡¡BUENOS DIAS SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, HOY MARTES VIENTITRES DE ENERO HACE UN LINDO DIA EN LA CIUDAD DE KYOTO!! –dijo como si fuera una conductora de radio. El tremendo ruido que hizo la peli-gris no solo levanto exaltados a Itachi y Sakura sino que también lo hizo con los otros tres que vivían en el departamento que estaban de lo más tranquilos en su habitación, pero ellos mejor decidieron ponerse tapones para volver a dormir porque sabían quien había hablado y conociendo a esa loca lo mejor era ignorarla en las mañana que se despertaba mas sádica de lo normal y si caían en su juego les iría peor. –¿COMO AMANECIERON BORRACHINES? –volvió a hablar por el megáfono haciendo que Itachi y Sakura se taparan los oídos mientras sentían sus cabezas retumbar y hacían muecas de dolor. –¡¡SEMPAI EN DOS HORAS ENTRAS A LA ESCUELITA!! –siguió hablando sin consideración por el megáfono haciendo que el pelinegro y peli-rosa la fulminaran con la mirada, ya que les había amentado la jaqueca haciendo a Eiri sonreír burlona.

-¡deja de hablar por ese maldito megáfono idiota! –grito muy molesta y fastidiada la peli-rosa y Eiri sonrió socarrona. – ¡no iré a trabajar hoy así que deja de molestar y prepárate para ir tu!

-¡Sakura no grites que mi cabecita me duele! –se quejo Itachi tapándose los oídos con molestia al estar sentado en el piso alado de la peli-rosa.

-¿y crees que a mí no? –dice con molestia pero ya sin gritar mientras se toca su frente y lo mira fastidiada.

-Semapi yo pensé que te ibas a quitar el estrés con sexo pero terminaste emborrachándote ¿acaso el amante en turno te salió impotente? –pregunto mirando burlona a Itachi, el cual la fulmino con la mirada. Una sonrisa torcida adorno el rostro de la peli-gris y Sakura no pudo retener una sonrisa burlona.

-La mocosa se ve tierna y linda pero en realidad es un demonio feo y horroroso. –dijo con burla mirando a Sakura.

-Y eso que no vives con ella. –dijo con lamento mientras soltaba un gran suspiro.

-Te compadezco cuñis. –dijo dramático mientras le palmeaba el hombro dándole valor.

-Gracias primis. –le respondió mirándolo agradecida.

-Se llaman entre sí con apodos raros. –dijo Eiri sorprendida y con los ojos muy abiertos de la incredulidad. – ¿sempai aun estas ebria? –pregunto mirando a Sakura con compresión y recibió un control remoto que no alcanzo a esquivar y se estampo en su cabeza sacándole una gotas de lagrimas por el dolor.

-Buena puntería cuñis. –felicito Itachi emocionado y Sakura sonrió arrogante.

-¡Te acusare con la asociación protectora de niños! –dijo con reproche y fulminándola con la mirada mientras se sobaba el gran chichón en su frente. – ¡me purgaste en la frente, ahora será igual seré igual de frentona que tu sempai! –dijo con una cascada de lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, ¡y sas! Un cenicero salió volando y si Eiri no se agacha le hubiera dado nuevamente en la frente.

-¡Qué mal! ¡fallaste cuñis! –dijo decepcionado

-¡chin! –exclamo Sakura decepcionada mientras tronaba los dedos.

_-(esta bruja frentona me quiere matar)_ –la peli--gris se estremeció y miraba con cautela a Sakura, así que gateando se fue mejor a su refugio, ósea a su habitación encerrándose con seguro.

-¡Al fin se fue! –exclamaron felices ambos.

-¡Es verdad! – dijo de pronto alterado Itachi mientras se ponía de pie y Sakura lo miraba sin entender. – no avise en casa que hoy no dormiría ahí, mamá debe de estar muy preocupada. –el pelinegro lo mas rápido que pudo se puso los zapatos mientras que Sakura también se ponía de pie. –¡me voy! –dijo caminando hacia la puerta siendo seguido por Sakura. –Suerte cuñis. –dice mirándola con compresión y sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

-Igual para ti Itachi. –dice sonriéndole nuevamente.

-¿Qué paso con el primis? –pregunto decepcionado por la falta de su apodo.

-Aun estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol cuando te llame así. –dijo cortante. –así que no esperes que te llame nuevamente de esa forma, al menos estando sobria.

_-(la mocosa tenía razón)_ –a Itachi le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca. – ¡nos vemos luego! –dijo dándose media vuelta para salir y Sakura lo despidió con su mano en alto.

Sakura cerró la puerta y camino hacia su habitación para volverse a dormir una cuantas horas más ¡total!, no pensaba ir a trabajar y no le importaba que mañana Tsunade le echara la bronca.

* * *

Itachi iba entrado a su casa tratando de ser lo más silencioso que podía por si acaso tenia suerte y todos aun se encontraban dormidos, cosa que dudaba, ya que su padre se levanta temprano para trabajar, lógicamente su madre también lo hace para atender a su padre y prepararles el desayuno a los tres. El pelinegro cerró con lentitud la puerta atrás de sí.

-¡Uchiha Itachi ven a la cocina en este momento! –se escucho el grito enfurecido de su madre desde la cocina en el momento que cerró la puerta, lo que hizo estremecer al pelinegro.

-Poniendo se mejor cara de ángel camino hacia la cocina viendo a su padre y hermano desayunado tranquilamente y a su madre parada alado de su padre mirándolo con desaprobación.

-¿Dónde dormiste jovencito? –pregunto molesta.

-En casa de Deidara, es que me invito a cenar y pues se me hizo tarde, disculpa por no avisar madre. –dijo arrepentido mirándola con ojos de borrego. Su padre levanto la vista de su plato para mirarlo con desaprobación.

-Eres mayor de edad Itachi, pero aun vives bajo nuestro techo y hay reglas en la casa, así que si no vas a llegar a dormir al menos avisa para no preocuparnos, en especial a tu madre que no pudo pagar ojo en toda la noche por estarte esperando. –hablo con molestia e Itachi bajo la cabeza arrepentido.

-Lo siento madre, padre. –dijo sinceramente.

-También discúlpate con tu hermano que fue hasta tu trabajo anoche para dejarte el dinero que se te olvido para que regresaras a casa. –dijo con desaprobación Mikoto. El pelinegro mayor miro algo temeroso a su hermano al pensar la posibilidad de que lo haiga visto salir con Sakura.

-Cuando llegue a tu trabajo me dijeron que tenías rato de haberte ido. –dijo Sasuke levantando la mirada e Itachi suspiro aliviado cosa que no paso desapercibida para Sasuke. A Itachi se le hizo algo raro la forma en la que lo miraba su hermano menor mas no le tomo importancia.

-Lo siento Sasuke. –Sasuke solo asintió para después regresar su mirada a su plato. – iré a bañarme para ir a la universidad. –aviso dando media vuelta. Mikoto suspiro con pesar a ver a su hijo mayor salir de la cocina y se dispuso a prepararle algo para qué se no fuera a la escuela sin comer y Fugaku regreso su atención a su comida al igual que Sasuke.

* * *

Eran alrededor de las tres de la tarde y Sakura se acababa de despertar, estaba sentada en su cama con la cabeza escondida entre sus rodillas pensando en la conversación que tuvo anoche con Itachi. De pronto levanto la cabeza y sonrió algo emocionada mientras sus ojos brillaban de felicidad.

-¡Está decidido! ¡le hablare y aclarare las cosas con Sasuke! –dijo mientras tomaba el celular que estaba en su buro.

* * *

Sasuke estaba acostado en su cama, aun no se había quitado el uniforme de la escuela, y miraba el techo de su habitación con indiferencia mientras que en su cabeza pasaba una y otra vez lo que había visto anoche haciéndolo enfurecer y apretar los puños con coraje.

_-(no puedo creer que se haya acostado con mi hermano. –_el pelinegro apretaba mas los puños. –_eso no debería importarme, ella ya no es nada para mí pero ¿Por qué no puedo sacarme el cómo se besaban de la cabeza… ¡ya no le daré más vueltas, solo pienso en ello porque hirió mi orgullo por lo que paso en la biblioteca!¡ yo ya no la amo, de hecho la desprecio y lo único que quiero es su cuerpo y satisfacerme!)_ –el pelinegro frunció el entrecejo, en eso su celular sonó, con algo de fastidio lo saco de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y se extraño al no reconocer el numero. –diga. –contesto con fastidio.

-Sasuke soy Sakura. –el pelinegro ensancho los ojos sorprendido pero luego frunció el entrecejo molesto. –acepto la propuesta que me hiciste en la biblioteca. –el pelinegro se sorprendió mas.

_-(así que la muy perra no lleno con lo que le dio anoche mi hermano)_ –pensó con molestia, estaba por negarse pero algo paso por su cabeza y una sonrisa sádica apareció en su rostro. – ¿Dónde nos vemos? –contesto después de un largo silencio.

-En el hotel donde te lleve la primera vez que nos conocimos. –dijo con simpleza. – ¿lo recuerdas?

-Si.

-Ve directo a la habitación doscientos veinte.

-Te veo haya en un par de horas. –dijo cortante para después colgar. –_(me encargare de hacerte pagar todo el daño que me has hecho Sakura)_ –un brillo amenazante y sádico apareció en sus ojos mientras una sonrisa torcida adornaba su rostro.

**Continuara**

**O.O ke planea sasuke??? saku le dira la vdd?? el chichon de eiri se curara??? el abuelo de saku seguira en la asilo de lokos??? Minato dejara de consentir tanto a saku?? que fue primero el huevo o l a gallina?? xq el cielo es azul??? me tardare mucho en subir el siguiente capi??? **

**jajaja momento de lokera U^^**

**espero ke el capi les haya gustado y nuevamente pido disculpas por la demora u.u**

**se cuidan mucho**

**bexox**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS**


	14. Haciendome responsable de mis actos

**ESTE CAPI EESTA DEDICADO A LUCY GALLARDO ^^**

**Haciéndome responsable de mis actos**

Sakura estaba sentada en el sillón de la lujosa habitación de hotel, sostenía un vaso de whisky en su mano derecha y entre los dedos de la mano izquierda tenía un cigarrillo, ambas cosas que sostenía en su manos ni siquiera las había probado, mantenía la mirada perdida en el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared. Puede que su rostro se mantenía inexpresivo, pero por dentro estaba muy nerviosa e impaciente, se moría de ganas porque el pelinegro llegara y estaba algo temerosa al pensar que tal vez la dejaría plantada.

De pronto se oye como tocan levemente la puerta haciendo que saltara levemente del asiento a causa del susto que se llevo, rápidamente sus ojos brillaron con entusiasmo al saber que el que había tocado era Sasuke. Rápidamente dejo el vaso de whisky en la mesa de centro y apago el cigarrillo en el cenicero que estaba en la esa mesa.

Se puso de pie y camino tranquilamente hacia la puerta principal de la habitación. Al estar frente a la puerta suspiro tratando de calmarse, cerro sus ojos tratando de borrar toda clase de sentimientos, para al abrirlos se mostraran tan fríos e indiferentes como siempre. Aparento estar tan tranquila como siempre, abrió con suavidad la puerta topándose con el rostro inexpresivo de Sasuke.

Cuando Sakura le abrió la puerta y la vio al rostro no pudo evitar que por su cabeza pasara una y otra vez las veces que la vio besándose con Kakashi, Sai y su hermano haciendo que sus ganas de hacer sufrir a esa mujer aumentaran de sobremanera.

-Pasa. –dijo Sakura de forma indiferente mientras se daba media vuelta y caminaba adentrándose más a la habitación sin alcanzar como los ojos del chico se había obscurecidos por el odio y apretaba sus puños con coraje.

El pelinegro se adentro a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Siguió a la peli-rosa que lo guio hasta estar en frente de la cama. El pelinegro estaba parado atrás de ella mirándola con desprecio su espalda e inevitablemente bajo su mirada hasta el trasero de la chica y una sonrisa ladina adorno su rostro.

Se acerco a Sakura y la volteo con brusquedad viendo con agrado como ella lo miraba impresionada y sin entender.

-A lo que vinimos. –dijo ronco y sus ojos reflejaban deseo.

Sakura no alcanzo a reaccionar porque el pelinegro beso con brusquedad e impaciencia sus labios. El beso era demasiado brusco que la peli rosa no pudo evitar gemir del dolor entre el beso, pero eso al pelinegro no le importo, siguió besándola con intensidad sin importarle que la chica no le respondiera.

Sakura tenía los ojos muy abiertos al sentir la brusquedad con la que la besaban. Todas las veces que beso al pelinegro jamás recibió un beso tan violento de parte de él, sentía como por medio de ese beso le mostraba cuanto la odiaba, lo que hizo que su corazón se aprisionara con dolor en su pecho. Apretó los parpados al sentir como el pelinegro bajaba sus manos a su trasero y lo apretaba de manera brusca, causándole dolor por lo que jadeo salino de su garganta y quedo atrapado en los labios de Sasuke.

Sakura salió del shock y frunció el entrecejo con molestia, llevo sus manos a los hombros del chico y con todas sus fuerzas lo alejo, miraba entre molesta e interrogante al pelinegro que estaba enfrente de ella que la miraba enfurecido e interrogante.

-¡¿Por qué demonios me empujas? –pregunta molesto y algo alterado. – ¡se supone que a eso vine a que me abras la piernas, no veo el por qué te haces del rogar! –dijo con burla y desprecio. Sakura sintió como su corazón se estrujaba pero decidió mantener su rostro sereno, como si no l e importara lo que Sasuke dijera de ella.

-Lo sé y obtendrás lo que quieras después de que hable algo contigo. –dijo con tranquilidad.

Sasuke la miro al rostro interrogante, no entendía para que quería ella hablar, pero estaba seguro de algo, él no quería hablar para nada con ella, lo único que quería era su cuerpo y lo obtendría, no le importaba nada, solo quería satisfacerse con ella para así sacársela finalmente de la cabeza y ya no estar viendo cada que cierra sus ojos las escenas donde ella se besaba con otros hombres. Al volver pasar esa escenas por su cabeza hizo que su humor empeorar y que a causa de los celos inconscientes que sentía su criterio se nublara.

Camino con decisión hacia la peli-rosa y la a empujo haciéndola caer en la cama. Sakura ensancho los ojos, no sabía que pasaba, pero el ver esa mirada tan intimidante del pelinegro la asusto y su cuerpo no pudo moverse.

Sasuke se quito la corbata del uniforme, ya que ni siquiera se lo había quitado para ir a verla, en realidad no le importo ir arreglado o cambiarse para un encuentro con ella.

Camino hacia a la cama y tomo con brusquedad ambas manos de la chica que aun seguía sin reacciona.

Sakura no sabía que pasaba estaba muy choqueada y algo asustada con la actitud de Sasuke.

El pelinegro amarro con fuerza juntando las manos de la chica sacándole un jadeo de dolor que el pelinegro ni siquiera escucho por estar atento a lo que hacía, rápidamente jalo a la peli-rosa haciéndola más hacia arriba, después amaro las manos a la cabecera de la cama.

Sin importarle aplastarles se subió encima de ella y comenzó a besar con brusquedad su cuello dejando varias marcas rojas. Al sentir las succiones en su cuello Sakura reacciono, estiro sus manos dándose cuenta que estaban amarradas lo que le hizo fruncir el entrecejo.

-¡Déjame Sasuke! –dijo con molestia pero el pelinegro la ignoro y siguió haciendo succiones en el cuello. Sakura se movió inquieta tratando de zafarse.

-¡Deja de moverte! –ordeno entre dientes sin dejar de jugar con el cuello de la chica mientras tomaba entre sus manos los senos de esta, apretándolos con fuerza sacándole un gemido de dolor.

Sakura no estaba para nada excitada y las caricias de Sasuke en vez de estimularla le dolían y la estaban asustando. Sakura suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse y hacer que Sasuke también se tranquilizara.

-Sasuke, tranquilízate por favor. –dijo con tranquilidad usando un tono de voz suave, mas Sasuke la ignoro. –te cite aquí para hablar contigo, no para tener sexo. Solo te mentí porque fue la única manera para que vinieras. –dijo con suavidad. Al instante Sasuke dejo de besarle el cuello y soltó los senos de la chica. Sakura suspiro aliviada al pensar que el pelinegro se había tranquilizado.

Las palabras de Sakura lo habían hecho enfurecer mas, el solo oír la palabra "mentir" y el saber que no quería tener sexo con él lo enfureció mucho, su cabeza seguía pasando escenas de ella besándose con otros hombres, incluso su imaginación le jugo pesado viniéndole imágenes de Sakura teniendo sexo con su hermano, siendo acariciada con las manos de su hermano, que él la penetrara y se derramara en ella mientras ella disfrutaba enormemente y gemía para él. Sus inconscientes celos le nublaron mas la mente.

_-(¿Por qué ellos si y yo no?)_ –esa pregunta rodo una a y otra vez por la cabeza del pelinegro haciéndolo sentir enfurecido, frustrado.

-Cálmate Sasuke, desamárrame para que podamos hablar. –dijo lo más dulce que pudo pero sus ojos temblaron de miedo al ver que Sasuke levantaba el rostro dejándole ver sus ojos, los cuales mostraban demasiado odio que la intimido bastante.

-Yo no quiero hablar solo quiero follarte. –dijo enfurecido. Lo único que Sakura pudo hacer fue moverse con más fuerza tratando de quitárselo de encima y poder desamarrarse para huir de esa mirada, su corazón se estaba destrozando poco a poco, jamás pensó que Sasuke algún día la mirara así, de hecho jamás pensó que Sasuke miraría a alguien así. – ¡ya no te muevas zorra! –grito enfurecido dándole una fuerte cachetada que le volteo el rostro.

Sakura al recibir el golpe dejo de moverse, sentía como por la comisura del su labio exactamente del lado que la golpeo corría un liquido que probablemente era sangre, podía sentir como su mejilla palpitaba por el dolor. Volteo levemente su rostro y al ver la mirada enfurecida y casi asesina del pelinegro sintió como su corazón había terminado de romperse. Sus ojos ya no mostraron temor al verlo, de hecho ya no mostraban nada, ni siquiera indiferencia, estaban opacos.

_-(si eso es lo que quieres Sasuke has lo que quieras conmigo, ya me canse de luchar solo para hacer crecer más tu odio y si mi cuerpo puede tranquilizarte un poco y quitar un poco de ese horrible brillo en tu mirada con gusto te lo regalo) –_Sakura cerró los ojos poniendo su mente completamente en blanco y al abrirlos seguían sin mostrar nada, incluso estaban más opacos que antes. Un sonrisa macabra adorno el rostro del pelinegro al ver que ella había dejado de forcejear.

-Finalmente dejaste el juego de hacerte la difícil. –dijo burlón. –te diste cuanta que eso no funciona conmigo ¡después de todo te conozco muy bien y el que te follen es lo que más te gusta! –dijo con burla y mirándola con desprecio. Sakura no contesto y a Sasuke no le intereso que lo hiciera.

Con brusquedad le rompió la blusa y el sostén, tiro los harapos que quedaron de la ropa al suelo. Le quito el pantalón de mezclilla que ella usaba y las bragas tirándolas también al suelo. Se desnudo completamente sin despegar la mirada del cuerpo desnudo que estaba acostado en la cama. En sus ojos se veía el deseo y odio que sentía por esa persona que estaba acostada en la cama sin siquiera moverse.

-Tienes un cuerpo y una cara hermosa. –dijo con seriedad sin dejarla de verla, pero Sakura ni siquiera lo escuchaba, tenía su mirada perdida en el techo. –es lógico que logres excitarme con solo tocarte. –dijo mientras se quitaba el bóxer dejando ver su erecto pene. –vas a ver qué vas a chillar como antes cuando te la meta. –dijo con maldad posicionándose entre las piernas de la chica.

Sasuke comenzó a acariciar, besar y succionar todas y cada una de las partes del cuerpo de Sakura, pero en sus caricias no había nada de delicadeza, era muy brusco. Sus caricias dejaba marcas de los dedos en todo el cuerpo por lo fuerte que la estrujaba y apretaba. Los senos de Sakura estaba rojos por sus bruscas caricias y mordidas al igual que casi todo su cuerpo. Pero la peli-rosa ni siquiera gemía de dolor, había transportado su mente a otro lugar que no sentía nada, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Sasuke había dejado marcas de sus dientes en su cuello hombros vientres senos y piernas.

Sasuke llevo dos de sus dedos a la entrada de Sakura y frunció el entrecejo al no sentirla húmeda, eso lo enfureció mas y de un brusco movimiento se puso las piernas de Sakura sobre sus hombros levantando mas su trasero para hacer que su pene rosara el ano de la chica.

Acabo de recordar que la vez que estuvimos aquí te gusto cuando te la metía por el ano. –dijo con burla para de un rápido movimiento adentrarse completamente en el ano de la chica.

Le cuerpo de Sakura se arqueo y el tremendo dolor que sintió hizo que reaccionara viendo la cara de placer que tenia Sasuke, cerró los ojos apretando los parpados tratando de así apaciguar el dolor que le recorría desde su trasero hacia toda su columna.

Cuando se adentro en el ano de la chica sintió un gran placer que no se dio cuenta que la chica no estaba nada excitada, no le tomo importancia a estimularla para que fuera menos doloroso, estaba tan centrado en el placer de que su pene estuviera en un lugar tan estrecho que ni cuenta se dio que por el ano de la chica salía sangre. Se empezó a mover con mas brusquedad y profundidad sin darse cuenta que ante cada estocada desgarraba el ano de Sakura.

Ante cada estocada la peli-rosa sentía como se partía en dos y solo se dedicaba a apretar mas los parpados y agarrar las sabanas entre sus puños apretándolas más para tratar de apaciguar su dolor.

Sasuke entraba y salía del ano de la peli-rosa sintiéndose en la gloria, tenía sus ojos cerrados por el placer y gruñidos salían de su garganta a causa del mismo, hasta que finalmente llego a su orgasmo dando un envestida tan profunda que se adentro todo lo que pudo derramándose dentro de Sakura.

Ella sintió como el semen del pelinegro corría por su ano ardiéndole de sobremanera haciendo que un jadeo de dolor saliera de su garganta, jadeo que fue opacado por el fuerte y ronco gemido que salió de la garganta de Sasuke.

Sin nada de delicadeza salió de la chica sacándole otro jadeo de dolor a Sakura pero a Sasuke ni le importo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que del ano de la chica había salido más sangre o que su pene tenía sangre, su cerebro aun seguía nublado por los celos que venían acumulándose desde que la volvió a ver.

-Esto aun no termina. –dijo con arrogancia mientras se masturbaba poniendo de nuevo duro su pene.

Sasuke solo miraba el rostro de Sakura que ni cuenta se dio que al masturbarse su mano se había llenado de sangre. Cuando su pene se puso duro inmediatamente penetro el sexo de Sakura.

Como Sakura no estaba nada excitada sus labios inferiores no estaban nada humedecidos y no pudo evitar que un desgarrador gemido saliera de su garganta en el momento que Sasuke la penetro, sintió mucho dolor que al igual que cuando la penetro por su ano sintió que la partían en dos, cada embestida la sentía que la desgarraba y le ardía de sobremanera, pero no se quejo, solo apretaba con más fuerza sus parpados y puños, ni siquiera lagrimas salían de sus ojos, no iba a llorar, eso no lo haría frente a Sasuke.

Sasuke dio una última y profunda envestida derramándose completamente dentro de Sakura, un fuerte gemido de placer salió de sus labios mientras se derramaba y una desgarrador jadeo salió de la garganta de Sakura al sentir el ardor que provocaba cuando el semen corría por su entrada.

Sasuke dejo caer su cuerpo sobre Sakura sin importarle aplastarla, su rostro quedo encima de los pechos de la chica.

Todos sentimientos obscuros que le había nublado la mente desaparecieron haciendo que se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, toda clase de culpa y vergüenza apareció en su persona. Abrió los ojos y lo más suave y delicado que pudo salió de la peli-rosa pero el jadeo lastimero que soltó Sakura hizo que ensanchara los ojos horrorizado.

Se puso de rodillas y vio como del sexo y ano de Sakura salía sangre, miro con horror su pene dándose cuenta que también tenia sangre, miro sus manos asustado, las cuales también estaban manchadas de rojo.

El pelinegro estaba completamente horrorizado por lo que hizo, se sintió basura, jamás pensó que le haría eso a una mujer y cuando levanto la mirada y vio como el cuerpo de Sakura estaba lleno de marcas de sus manos y mordidas y que además su mejilla estaba hinchada y su labio partido, fue donde recordó que la había golpeado. Se sentía escoria, por mucho daño que ella le haya hecho sabía que no se merecía eso y sintió mucho dolor al ver a Sakura abrir los ojos, jamás había visto una mirada así de vacía y opaca, haciéndole ver que el daño que le hizo fue mucho más fuerte de lo que pensó.

Sakura al ver la mirada de Sasuke se dio cuenta que había reaccionado y se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho. Sabía que el pelinegro se sentía culpable por lo que le hizo y ella no iba permitir que el se sintiera así, no iba permitir que Sasuke sufriera mas.

Sasuke no sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar, estaba horrorizado consigo mismo por lo que hizo, la culpa lo estaba matando.

-Sakura yo… lo si…

-No sabía que habías agarrado esa manía por el sadomasoquismo. –dijo con burla mientras lo miraba con indiferencia y sonreía de medio lado haciendo que Sasuke ensanchara los ojos sorprendido. –he de admitir que es la primera vez que lo experimento, he ahí la razón por la que no me humedecí. Siento eso pero estaba algo asustada por la experiencia de algo nuevo. –dijo indiferente restándole importancia. –pero eso no significa que no me haya gustado, de hecho me encanto, de ver sabido que habías mejorado tanto desde que llegue a Japón te hubiera buscado para hacerlo contigo. –Sasuke frunció el entrecejo.

-¡¿Que no tedas cuenta de lo que te hice? –grito alterado. – ¡te acabo de hacer una atrocidad! Te viole maldita sea! –Sasuke la miraba horrorizado y Sakura rodo los ojos.

-¡Ohhh! ¡créeme que me di cuenta Sasuke! –dijo burlona y Sasuke frunció mas el entrecejo. –pero no te martirices, son experiencias nuevas y sabes que me gusta probar de todo en el sexo y como te mencione antes, me encanto como me lo hiciste, mas estoy algo adolorida así que no creo hacerlo de esa manera pronto. –su voz y rostro no demostraban nada. Sasuke estaba muy sorprendido y horrorizado, no sabía qué hacer o que decir, no entendía para nada a Sakura, lo que le hizo darse cuenta que ella había cambiado mucho y la persona que tenía enfrente no la conocía. –bueno Sasuke ya es algo tarde y tu familia se va preocupar, así que lo mejor es que te vayas ¡claro! Antes desamárrame las manos. –Sasuke rápidamente asintió y comenzó a desamarrar.

-¿quieres que te lleve? –pregunto al terminar de desamarrarla y Sakura pudo ver como sus ojos aun mostraban preocupación y arrepentimiento.

-Traje mi auto así que no es necesario, yo sola me iré. –dijo indiferente y restándole importancia. Sasuke no sabía qué hacer, pero sabía que sería muy sínico de su parte quedarse con ella, además que él también necesitaba estar solo.

Rápidamente se vistió mientras miraba de reojo como Sakura seguía acostada en la cama tal como la dejo antes de empezar a vestirse, sintió como su corazón se estrujaba un poco, sabía que lo que le había hecho la a había dañado. Volteo levemente su mirada al suelo al ya no aguantar ver como dejo el cuerpo de Sakura y vio como estaba rota gran parte de la ropa de ella, lo que lo hizo sentirse más culpable. Tomo el saco del uniforme de su escuela y camino hacia Sakura poniéndolo a su lado.

-Sinceramente lo siento Sakutra. Te dejare aquí mi saco. –dijo sin poder mirarla para después salir de la habitación.

Después de unos minutos en los que Sasuke se haya ido, Sakura se sentó con algo de cuidado, aun así no pudo evitar que un gemido de dolor saliera de sus labios e hiciera muecas demostrando lo mucho que le dolía solo hacer eso. Sin tomarle más importancia tomo su bolso sacando de ahí su teléfono celular, busco un numero de su memoria y lo marco para después ponerse el celular en su oreja mientras que esperaba que contestaran se dejo caer acostada en la cama mirando el techo con indiferencia.

-¡Aquí yo ¿haya quien? –contesto una suave voz de mujer de manera juguetona.

-Eiri. –su voz se oía forzada, como si el solo hablar le costara trabajo dejando ver que cuando hablo con Sasuke trato de fingir lo mas que pudo mostrándole fortaleza y que no estaba nada afectada.

-Sempai estas borracha y quieres que te busque. –dijo con aburrimiento al suponer eso por como oyó la voz de Sakura.

-No. –dijo con algo de dificultad. –toma una libreta y pluma para que apuntes la dirección que te voy a decir.

-Sempai te metieron a la cárcel por andar de borracha o te encontraron en una orgia. –pregunto con fastidio.

-No. Solo apunta esa dirección tomas un taxi y le pides que te lleve ahí.—dijo con cansancio. –la dirección es ****. Cuando llegues vienes directo a la habitación doscientos veinte.

-Sempai ¿quieres que pierda la virginidad en un trió? ¡Y lo peor en un hotel! –dijo ofendida. –mejor vente a casa y aquí lo hacemos más a gusto. –dijo con morbo.

-Eiri por favor no tardes. –dijo con vos lastimera asustando a la peli-gris, pero no pudo preguntar nada ya que Sakura había colgado.

* * *

Ante el tono de voz y forma de suplicar de Sakura, Eiri se asusto mucho así que cuando Sakura le colgó no lo pensó dos veces y se cambio la pijama por unos jeans y una blusa sencilla. Al terminar tomo su mochila en donde tenía su cartera con dinero y tarjetas de crédito. Desde su celular llamo a una agencia de taxis de sitio y echo el celular en su mochila que se la colgó en el hombro para salir de su recamara y del departamento sin avisarle a nadie y así esperar el taxi en la recepción del edificio.

* * *

Sasuke cuando salió del hotel no se pudo ir, no se sentía tranquilo y decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar a que Sakura se fuera para saber si había ido sin problemas, necesitaba verla y saber que estaba bien dentro de lo que cabe, así que se coloco en un lugar donde nadie lo viera pero él si pudiera ver quien salía y entraba del hotel. Después de un buen rato vio que un taxi se paraba y de el salía Eiri haciendo que suspirara un poco aliviando al saber que probablemente Sakura no se iría sola, pero aun así decidió quedarse hasta verlas salir.

* * *

Eiri entro al hotel corriendo lo mas rápido que podía e ignorando a los botones que trabajaban ahí, que cuando la vieron entrar la saludaban cortésmente. Cuando Eiri llego a la habitación que le había dicho Sakura abrió la puerto para después cerrar tras de sí, se adentro al cuarto y cuando estuvo frente a la cama se detuvo en seco al ver el cuerpo de Sakura, sus ojos se ensancharon horrorizada y su boca se abrió formando una perfecta "O".

-Tardaste. –dijo con fastidio y algo de dificultad la peli-rosa haciendo reaccionar a Eiri que rápidamente se acerco a ella. –trate de vestirme, pero casi no puedo moverme. –le informo viéndola con una mirada vacía que sorprendió a Eiri.

-Yo… yo te ayudo sempai. –dijo entre cortada aun impresionada por el estado de Sakura.

-Con algo de cuidado ayudo a Sakura a cambiarse, cuando busco el sostén y blusa de la peli-rosa las hayo desgarradas, busco con la mirada algo que usar para remplazarlos y en la cama encontró un saco de la escuela donde estudiaba, cosa que le extraño más sabia que noo era momento de preguntar ¿Qué hacia el saco ahí? Lo tomo y se dispuso a ponerle el saco a Sakura, ya después se encargara de aclarar sus dudas.

-Trae mi bolsa que esta alado del buro y saca mis lentes obscuros. –pidió de forma cortante y Eiri hizo lo que le pidió.

Cuando se los entrego Sakura se colgó el bolso y se puso los lentes para así no ser identificada por si la llega ver algún chismoso que podría decírselo a la prensa. (N/A: naaa no creo que sirva de mucho con el color de su pelo ¬¬)

Apoyándose en los hombros de Eiri ambas salieron de la habitación y al pasar por el lobby del hotel ignoraron a las personas que estaban ahí y los miraban con curiosidad, cuando salieron Sakura le dio un papel a uno de los trabajadores del hotel que lo tomo e inmediatamente asintió y se alejo, no sin antes hacer una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de respeto.

Un rato después frente a ellas se estaciono un hermoso y elegante mercedez de color negro, del lado del piloto bajo el mismo chico de hace un momento que le entrego las llaves a Sakura. La peli-rosa las tomo y le dio una generosa cantidad de dinero, el chico sonriendo emocionado hizo una leve inclinación con su cabeza a modo de despedida.

Cuando el chico se fue Sakura aun apoyándose de Eiri le estiro las llaves y la pli-gris la miro interrogante.

-¿has conducido alguna vez? –pregunto cortante y mirándola tras los obscuros lentes.

-No. –contesto tranquila.

-¿sabes hacerlo? –pregunto esperanzada.

-No. –a Sakura le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca, suspiro con pesadez sabiendo que lo que estaba por permitir iba a arrepentirse toda su vida.

-Solo porque yo no puedo hacerlo te dejare conducir mi hermoso mercedez. –dijo con pesar, como si el solo mencionarlo le doliera en lo más profundo de su ser.

-¡Okey sempai! –dijo sonriéndole de oreja a oreja y Sakura no le quedo de otra que volver a suspirar con dolor y mirar hacia su auto gravándose cada detalle de el como si jamás lo volviera a ver igual.

Eiri ayudo a llevar a Sakura al asiento del copilo, con mucho cuidado la ayudo a sentarse y aun así la peli-rosa no pudo retener un quejido de dolor preocupando mas a Eiri que solo se dedico a fruncir el entrecejo mientras cerraba la puerta para después ir al lado de piloto y adentrarse en el auto.

La peli-gris comenzó a conducir usando sus conocimientos que había adquirido al ver a sus choferes, padre o sempai conducir, aun así iba a una velocidad muy leve porque sabía que si le pasaba algo malo a ese auto que su sempai quería más que a su familia y menos que Sasuke seguro la mata.

Sasuke cuando vio que el carro se alejo golpeo fuertemente la pared que estaba atrás de él.

-¡soy un maldito bastardo! Por mucho que me haya lastimado no debí hacerle eso. –dijo con dolor y pesar mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos dejando ver lo frustrado y culpable que se sentía. –me deje llevar por los malditos celos. –dijo con coraje. –ya nada gano con negarlo. –una leve sonrisa cargada de tristeza adorno su rostro. –solo me miento a mí mismo, aunque me pese aun la amo y esto que le hice no tiene perdón. –susurro con tristeza recargando su frente en la pared mientras más lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas y ni siquiera le tomo importancia a su puño, el cual aun tenía sangre de Sakura y de él mismo a causa de golpear tan fuerte la pared.

* * *

-Te llevare a un hospital sempai. –informo con amabilidad.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! Tampoco quiero que la cerda o Shikamaru y Sai se enteren. Solo llévame a casa. –dijo amenazante y Eiri suspiro resignada. Duraron un rato en silencio hasta que Eiri decidió romperlo.

-¿Quién fue? –pregunto Eiri cortante manteniendo su mirada en el camino sin mirarla. Sakura soltó un largo suspiro.

-No te importa. –dijo cortante.

-Si no me dices te llevo a un hospital y llamo a la puerca. –dijo amenazante y Sakura volvió a suspirar con pesadez.

-Sasuke. –respondió con tristeza y bajo los lentes obscuros su mirada reflejo dolor. Eiri se sorprendió tanto que freno de golpe, lo bueno es que no había nada de tráfico o carros atrás de ella porque seguro chocaba. –¡Oye! ¡cuidado que descompones la máquina de mi bebé! –reclamo con molestia y mirándola con reproche.

-¡Maldito! ¡Juro que lo castro! –dijo furiosa e ignorando el comentario de Sakura.

-Sasuke solo lo hizo para vengarse por todo lo que le he hecho. –dijo con tristeza y bajando la cabeza.

-¡No sea idiota sempai! ¡No lo justifiques! –dijo enfurecida y mirándola con reproche. –el debe saber que lo que le hiciste fue para salvar a Naruto antes de que comenta otra locura y termine matándote. –Sakura apretó fuertemente sus puños, casi clavándose las uñas. –el amor no es justificación para dejarte hacer todo esto. –dijo mirando el cuerpo de Sakura con preocupación.

-No le digas nada a Sasuke. –dijo amenazante y Eiri la miro incrédula. –no quiero que sufra más. No quiero que se sienta peor de lo que se siente ahora, ya que cuando tomo cuenta de sus actos me di cuenta lo arrepentido que estaba. –dijo con tristeza y Eiri rodo los ojos.

-Sempai ¿eso qué? él debe hacerse responsable de sus actos. –dijo calmada pero mirándola molesta.

-No quiero que Sasuke sufra más de lo que ha sufrido hasta ahora. –Eiri volvió a rodar los ojos cansada de lo cabezota que era Sakura. –yo estoy cargando con las consecuencias de mis actos y si ahora no le quiero decir la verdad es para que él no se sienta una basura, además te dije que si me quedaba en Japón era para que él se vengara y si el violarme esta vez no fue suficiente lo dejare hacerlo cuantas veces sea necesario hasta que él esté satisfecho. Dejare que haga lo que quiera conmigo y mi cuerpo. –dijo con decisión y Eiri suspiro con pesadez.

-¡Pero tu alma se destruirá! –dijo con desesperación.

-¡No me importa! –dijo con seguridad y Eiri volvió a suspirar resignada.

-¡Eres una idiota masoquista sempai! –dijo con reproche y molestia. –das todo por ese cara de estreñido. Es tanto tu amor que no quieres que se sienta culpable por lo que te hizo, que dejaras que te utilice, humillarte, lastimarte, incluso dejarías que te matara si eso lo hace feliz. –dijo con fastidio. –enserio que estás loca, psicópata y tarada. Si el amor es así jamás quiero sentirlo. –dijo con seguridad y repulsión, pero rodo los ojos al ver que Sakura se había quedado dormida. Suspiro con pesadez pero al bajar su mirada vio como de la parte baja de Sakura salía sangre, era tanta que incluso había traspasado el pantalón y manchado el asiento. – ¡demonios! ¡No está dormida, esta inconsciente! –dijo espantada y preocupada mientras golpeaba molesta con la palma de su mano el volante. La peli-gris se estiro para tomar su mochila que había dejado en el asiento de atrás y de ahí saco su celular, busco rápidamente un numero en la agenda y lo marco.

-¡Hola pequeña! Ya tenía tiempo sin marcarme. –dijo de forma melosa la voz ronca que le contesto.

-Papá dime el numero y dirección de un medico de confianza que no revele nada a la prensa aquí en Japón. –dijo exasperada y asustada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te paso? ¿estás bien? –pregunto rápidamente el hombre de forma exaltada y preocupada.

-A mí no me paso nada. –Eiri por el teléfono pudo oír como su padre suspiraba aliviado. –fue a sempai.

-¿Qué le paso a mi escritora que más dinero me hace ganar? –pregunto levemente preocupado.

-Que te importa. –dijo cortante. –solo dame el numero del médico y sus datos, que sea de confianza y no divulgue el estado de sus pacientes. –ordeno con molestia.

-Está bien. –dijo el hombre resignado.

Cuando Eiri tuvo todos los datos colgó la llamada, marco el numero del médico y después de decirle su nombre y quien la había recomendado, además decirle que sus servicios serán bien recompensados, colgó la llamada y guardo el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón para después arrancar rápidamente el coche dirigiéndose a gran velocidad hacia donde le había dicho el médico.

* * *

Eiri estaba sentada en la sala de espera del hospital al que había ido, la chica estaba muy preocupada. Mientras esperaba se puso a analizar el lugar dándose cuenta era una pequeña clínica particular, pero a pesar de ser pequeña se veía era algo costosa y privada lo que le hizo suponer que ese lugar solo iba gente famosa o de dinero que no quería que los medios se enteraran del porque estaban ahí al igual que ella.

La peli-gris llevaba cerca de dos horas esperando y ya comenzaba a desesperarse al sentirse muy preocupada, el estado en el que había traído a Sakura era malo y el médico se lo comprobó en el momento que vio a la peli-rosa en el coche, rápidamente el médico la ayudo a bajarla llevándola en brazos y pudo ver como entraba junto a una enfermera al la habitación donde este momento tenia a Sakura.

De pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un medico de edad, alto, de cabello algo canoso, ojos rasgados y de color negros, su mirada se veía la experiencia y sabiduría aunque tenía una capa de cansancio cubriéndola, su cuerpo era algo corpulento y su piel de color canela. Vestía un pantalón de tela color crema, una camisa blanca de botones y encima una bata blanca. A su lado estaba una enfermera de edad avanzada, algo llenita, pelo largo y castaño recogido completamente, piel muy clara y ojos rasgados de color café obscuros.

Eiri al verlos salir rápidamente se puso de pie colocándose enfrente del médico que la miraba con seriedad y la chica lo miraba igual.

-¿Cómo esta? –pregunto con preocupación.

-Se encuentra bien, en este momento sigue inconsciente. –explico con tranquilidad y Eiri suspiro aliviada. –eres menor de edad pero imagino que eres la única que puede hacerse cargo de esto. –Eiri asintió y el médico suspiro con cansancio. –bueno entonces te diré lo que tiene, de igual forma este hospital no está muy asociado con las reglas del país por algo viniste aquí, además eres hija de Usami-sama así que no le veo mucho problema. –dijo con seriedad y Eiri solo asintió mirándolo indiferente. –por las marcas en su cuerpo y desgarramiento en su sexo y ano me hace suponer que la violaron. –Eiri rodo los ojos.

-Eso lo sé. –dijo con fastidio y el médico frunció el entrecejo.

-Le inyecte un analgésico para que no le doliera por el momento, pero cuando pase el efecto le dolerá, así que te recetaré unos analgésicos algo fuerte. Las heridas de su cuerpo no son grave y solo te recetaré una pomada para que no deje marcas. La herida de su labio es pequeña así que solo la desinfecte. Lo que si fue grave fueron las heridas internas que tuvo su ano y vagina. –Eiri frunció el entrecejo. –tuve que saturar un poco en su ano, en la vagina solo desinfecte, ya que no necesito ser saturada. Ella aun esta algo delicada por lo que tendrá que permanecer una semana aquí internada y en cama. A la semana ya podrá ponerse de pie solo que deberá andar con cuidado. En una semana más viene a que le quite las puntada y aun así debe mantenerse un par de semanas más en reposo. –explico el médico con tranquilidad y Eiri asintió mientras se encaminaba hacia la habitación. – ¿a dónde va? –pregunto viéndola dispuesta a abrir la habitación de Sakura.

-A verla. Ya me explico lo que necesitaba ahora voy a ver como se encuentra. –dijo cortante para después abrir la puerta y adentrarse en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Esta niña es igual que su padre, se creen los reyes del mundo y hacen lo que les da la gana. –dijo resignado y negando con la cabeza.

-Pues prácticamente son como reyes, recuerde que tienen mucho poder y dinero doctor, además que Usami-sama lo llamo antes de que la chica lo hiciera y está bajo amenaza si no las trata bien. –dijo la enfermera que estaba a su lado haciendo que el doctor se estremeciera al recordar la amenaza del papá de Eiri, el médico suspiro con cansancio y empezó a caminar seguido de una divertida enfermera.

* * *

Eiri al entrar en la recamara en la que estaba Sakura la vio completamente dormida y tapada hasta el pecho con unas sabanas blanca. Con tranquilidad se acerco hacia la peli-rosa poniéndose alado de la cama de esta, viendo que le había cambiado la ropa poniéndole una bata de hospital color celeste. Eiri se iba alejar para sentarse en el sillón que estaba ahí cuando vio como Sakura abría los ojos y antes de que reaccionara la tomaba de las solapas acercándola a ella y mirándola enfurecida mientras que Eiri no sabía qué onda.

-¡Te dije que no me trajeras a un hospital! –reclamo muy enfurecida.

-¿Qué querías? ¿Qué te dejara morir? –pregunto con tranquilidad y mirándola como si fuera obvio.

-No, pero ahora los medios se enteraran y los médicos harán preguntas al darse cuenta de la violación. –dijo exaltada y mirándola con desesperación haciendo que Eiri rodara los ojos.

-No te apures, soy inteligente, te traje a un hospital privado con un medico recomendado que está acostumbrado a tratar personas famosa, así que es de confianza y no dirá nada a los medios.

-Más te vale mocosa o te mato. –dijo amenazante y fulminándola con la mirada.

-¡Pues yo te mato antes! –dijo amenazante y molesta.

-¡Pues revivo y te mato! –grito molesta.

-¡Pues yo re revivo y te mato! –grito igual de molesta.

-¡Pues yo re, re revivo y te mato!

-¡Pues yo re, re, re revivió y te meto un cactus en tu culo lastimado y te mato!

-Okey, ganaste. –dijo tranquilamente Sakura soltándola y Eiri sonrió de medio lado. -Ordenan que me den de alta, quiero regresar a casa porque no me gustan los hospitales. –ordeno cortante.

-Oki doki. –dijo divertida mientras ponía una mano en su frente como si fuera soldado para después dar media vuelta y salir marchando de la habitación. Cuando la puerta se cerro Sakura rodo los ojos mientras suspiraba cansada.

* * *

Eiri fue directo al la oficina del médico y como si fuera su casa abrió la puerta de golpe. El médico levanto la mirada de sus papeles al oír que abrían la puerta viendo a la peli-gris, la cual se adentro al despacho y se sentó frente a el mirándolo indiferente.

-Siéntate. –dijo irónico.

-De de alta a Haruno Sakura. –dijo cortante en forma de orden y al médico le dio un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

-Lo más recomendable para Haruno-san es que permanezca una semana aquí. –dijo con tranquilidad.

-Repito, dele de alta. –dijo entregándole un pequeño papel rectangular. El médico lo tomo y al ver la cantidad de ceros que tenía ese cheque le brillaron los ojos.

-Le diré a la enfermera que les ayude a cambiarse mientras yo arreglo los papeles para darle de alta. –dijo con un aura feliz y Eiri sonrió triunfante. –en un momento se los llevo a su habitación para que los firme. –Eiri asintió y se puso de pie para salir de la oficina.

* * *

Después de firmar los papeles y hacer todo lo necesario para poder salir del hospital ambas iban saliendo de la clínica dejándoles ver que ya estaba amaneciendo. Eiri iba caminando tranquilamente mientras que Sakura con cara de amargada iba sentada en una silla de ruedas que era empujada por la enfermera que los atendió.

Con ayuda de la enfermera subieron a Sakura al asiento del auto del lado de copiloto, y como Eiri le había dado dinero al médico para que le diera la silla de ruedas, con la ayuda de la enfermera la echo en el asiento de atrás.

-No entiendo porque compraste esa silla. –dijo Sakura con molestia cuando Eiri subió al asiento de piloto.

-Es obvio sempai, la compre para ti. –dijo mientras encendía el auto.

-¡Yo no estoy invalida inútil!—dijo molesta mirándola con reproche y Eiri suspiro cansada.

-Eso lo sé, pero no puedes caminar porque se abrirán los puntos por lo que la necesitaremos cuando te baje del auto y la necesitaremos esta semana. –dijo como si fuera obvio y Sakura gruño molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos y comenzaba a refunfuñar. Eiri rio divertida y valiéndole comenzó a conducir como si estuviera en una carrera de autos haciendo que Sakura se sostuviera de donde pudiera y la mirara espantada.

-Le pasa algo a mi bebé y te mato. –dijo amenazante.

-Se siente genial conducir. –dijo emocionada y con un aura brillante rodeándola ignorando completamente el comentario de Sakura. –le diré a mi papi que me compre un carro que tenga mucha velocidad. –a Sakura casi le da un paro cardiaco al ver que Eiri casi choca contra otro auto, pero gracias a una buena maniobra que uso la peli-gris lo esquivaron haciendo que Sakura sintiera como su alma regresaba a su cuerpo.

-Resiste bebé. –decía dramática Sakura mientras acariciaba el tablero del carro y lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-¡Wiii! ¡Mira como manejo sempai! –decía maravillada y con el gran aura brillante aun rodeándola.

-¡Lo estoy viendo kuohai. –dijo tranquilamente. –¡estoy viendo como casi estampas con todo lo que hay en el camino a mi bebé! –grito exaltada poniendo una cara de loca psicópata. –¡te mas cuidado inútil!

-Pero no choco, los esquivo. –dijo como niña inocente y volteando a verla.

-¡Mira al frente babosa! –grito exaltada. Eiri la obedece mirando al frente al igual que Sakura. –¡bebeeeeeeeeeeeeeé! –grita Sakura espantada al ver como un tráiler viene hacia ellas, ya que Eiri se había metido en el carril contrario.

-Inshe tráiler, se metió en mi carril. –dijo con molestia mientras hace una rápida maniobra regresando a su carril salvándolas por un pelito. –soy la neta conduciendo ¡jojojojo! –dijo arrogante y sonriendo como estúpida.

-Solo espero que la radiación no se chingue. –dijo Sakura con lamento mientras una cascada de lagrimas corría por su mejillas.

* * *

Llegaron al estacionamiento del edificio sanas y salvas. Sakura rápidamente beso el tablero de su auto con devoción agradecida porque estuviera sin un solo rasguño y Eiri rodo los ojos.

La peli-gris se bajo del auto y l e hablo al portero del lugar para qué la ayudara poner a Sakura en la silla de ruedas, cosa que molesto a Sakura ya que odiaba depender de los demás, en especial de esa silla de ruedas. Así que cuando Sakura ya estaba sentada en la silla refunfuñando mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Eiri le dio las gracias al portero y empezó a empujar la silla sonriendo burlona ante la actitud de Sakura.

Eran las seis de la mañana e Ino se había levantado hace media hora para despertar a Eiri, pero al no verla en su habitación se preocupo y mas lo hizo cuando tampoco vio a Sakura, aunque fuera normal que de repente la peli-rosa no llegara a dormir cuando vivían en Nueva York aquí en Japón siempre venia a dormir, por esa razón se preocupo.

Despertó a Sai y Shikamaru los cuales no le tomaron importancia a la a desaparición de esas dos suponiendo que se habían ido de farra juntas, pero Ino los obligo a que estuvieran despierto con ella para que los esperaran en la sala, así que resignado los chicos aceptaron y es así como llevaban media hora sentados en el sillón medio durmiéndose mientras tenían una taza de café bien cargado en su mano derecha.

De pronto la puerta se abrió llamando la atención de los tres que cuando vieron entrar a Eiri empujando una silla de ruedas que llevaba a Sakura, la cual se le veía en el rostro uno que otro moretón los preocupo de sobremanera haciendo que se pusieran de pie y se pararan enfrente de ambas chicas, las cuales los miraron fastidiadas.

-¿Qué te paso amorcito? –pregunto muy preocupado Sai.

-¿estás bien Sakura? –pregunto igual de preocupado Shikamaru.

-¿Qué paso Eiri-chan? –pregunto Ino viendo a la peli-gris.

-La verdad es que Sasuke violo a sempai. –dijo tranquilamente como si no fuera la gran cosa y Sakura la fulmino con la mirada.

-Ese maldito me las pagara. –dijo tétrico Sai, incluso voz ronca y varonil le había salido sorprendiendo un poco a Eiri.

-Yo te ayudo. –dijo Shikamaru igual de tétrico siendo rodeado por un aura asesina al igual que Sai e Ino.

-Me les uno y lo castro. –dijo Ino con vez macabra y sonrisa espeluznante.

-¡Oh genial! ¡apúntame en la castrada! –dijo emocionada Eiri y Sakura suspiro derrotada al ver que su mirada asesina no mataba a Eiri.

-No le harán nada a Sasuke. –dijo con seriedad y mirándolos amenazante haciendo que Sai, Ino y Shikamaru la miraran sorprendidos y Eiri bufo fastidiada.

-Per..

-Nada Ino, él puede hacerme lo que quiera y si alguno de ustedes le hace algo lo mato. –dijo con advertencia y mandándoles una mirada espeluznante que los estremeció.

-Que masoquista me saliste amorcito. –dijo Sai de manera afeminada y resignada.

-Sabía que lo machín de este no dudaría mucho. –dijo Eiri burlona y Sai la fulmino con la mirada.

-Ayúdame Sai a subir las escaleras, que tengo sueño y quiero dormir. –le ordeno molesta y el pelinegro asintió. –y les digo de una vez, le hacen algo a Sasuke y los castro en cuanto a ti cerda te agarro a latigazos. –los tres tragaron saliva con dificultad. –y a ti Eiri agarro tus osos y los quemo frente a tus ojos. –Eiri se estremeció y desencajo la mandíbula.

-¡Todo menos mis ositos! –dijo suplicante y con una cascada de lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. –tortúrame, has que me violen, incluso déjame sin dulces, pero mis ositos no que son inocentes criaturas. –dijo dramática y todos la miraron como si estuviera loca.

-Pues ya sabes, no digas nada y tus ositos estarán a salvo. –dijo amenázate y sonriendo tétrica.

-¡Solo por ustedes guardare este secreto hasta la tumba! –dio dramática haciendo una pose heroica y a los demás les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Sai mejor cargo a Sakura para llevarla a su habitación y ya no aguantar el drama que se monta sola Eiri. Shikamaru subió la silla de ruedas mientras que Ino lo acompañaba por si se ofrecía algo.

-Me quiero bañar. –dijo de forma cortante en el momento que entraron a su habitación.

-Yo te ayudare. –dijo Ino y Sai asintió llevando a la peli-rosa al baño de su habitación, con mucho cuidado la sentó en el retrete y salió del baño para esperarla en la habitación por si se les ofrecía algo al igual que Shikamaru.

Sakura trato de ponerse de pie pero hizo una mueca incomoda al sentir cierta molestia dándole a entender que el efecto del analgésico estaba pasando.

-Yo te ayudo. –dijo rápidamente Ino acercándose a ella para que se apoyara en su hombro, Sakura no dijo nada y con la ayuda de Ino se quito el pantalón y las bragas para después hacer lo mismo con el saco.

La rubia ensancho los ojos al ver las bragas y el pantalón manchados de mucha sangre, después miro de reojo a Sakura viendo como su cuerpo estaba lleno de marcas de mordidas y de marcar de manos donde seguro la apretaron con fuerza y se tapo la boca horrorizada aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

-Deja de mirarme así que no es la gran cosa. –dijo cortante Sakura. La rubia se enderezo solo para verla a los ojos notando lo opaco que estaban.

_-(solo cuando esta Eiri con ella es cuando sus ojos no están tan opacos, me he dado cuenta que esa niña puede hacer que por un momento Sakura se olvide de la realidad, tal vez debí haberle hablado para que me ayudara y así por lo menos Sakura no volvería a pensar en lo que paso)—_Ino suspiro con tristeza y llevo uno de los brazos de Sakura para qué se apoyara en su hombro y así la llevo a la tina metiéndose con ella, abrió la regadera sin importarse mojarse con el agua.

-yo puedo bañarme sola. –dijo cortante y la rubia asintió mirándola insegura, pero la obedeció porque no quería que se enojara.

Ino se mantenía en silencio viendo como Sakura parada dejaba el agua correr por su cuerpo mientras cerraba los ojos y mantenía el rostro hacia arriba dejando que el agua le diera de lleno en la cara. La rubia ensancho los ojos al ver lagrimas salir de los ojos de su amiga, aunque el agua que corriera por el rostro ocultando las lagrimas Ino sabía que estaba llorando y lo comprobó al ver como el cuerpo de Sakura tenía leves espasmos a causa de su llanto silencioso.

-Que patética soy. –dijo en un susurro que fácilmente Ino pudo escuchar a causa de que el único ruido que había era el del agua. –Ino por favor no me mires así. –dijo con voz suplicante sin abrir los ojos manteniendo su rostro igual que hace un momento. –he pisoteado mi orgullo al pedirle ayuda a una mocosa porque sé que tiene la sangre más fría que tu y sabría cómo actuar sin necesidad de alterarse mucho. Deje que me pasearan en una silla de ruedas para traerme aquí, silla de la que dependeré de una semana. He dejado que Sai me cargue para llevarme a mi habitación por no poder caminar, incluso dejare que me saque del baño y tuve que depender de ti para desvestirme, así que por favor no desaparezcas completamente mi orgullo al mirarme así, con tanta lastima. –dijo suplicante e Ino se tapo la boca para retener el llanto que quería salir de su garganta, pero por sus ojos salían muchas lagrimas.

-Lo siento. –susurro la rubia apenada mientras se volteaba para no seguir viéndola, por muy absurdo que sonara con solo ver a su amiga podía sentir parte del dolor que ella estaba cargando.

La rubia estuvo todo el tiempo de espalda a Sakura, oyendo como caía el agua, se estuvo así hasta cuando ya no oyó el agua dándole a entender que Sakura había acabado de bañarse. Rápidamente se limpio las lagrimas y trato de mostrar su mejor sonrisa en el momento de voltear, sonrisa que flaqueo en el momento que vio a su amiga con la cabeza agachada, mas hizo de todo para mantener su sonrisa.

-Toma, sécate mientras yo traigo algo para que te pongas. –dijo con tranquilidad mientras le extendía una toalla. Sakura estiro su mano tomándola e Ino rápidamente salió del baño viendo como Sai y Shikamaru estaban sentado en la cama y la miraron preocupados al verla con los ojos rojos. -Voy a buscar algo para qué se ponga. –dijo con rapidez antes de que le preguntaran algo, por lo que ambos hombres entendieron que no era momento para preguntas o dudas. Ino fue al closet de Sakura de ahí busco algo holgado que no le molestara mucho a la peli-rosa, con lo que estuviera a gusto, encontrando una camisa masculina blanca de botones estilo escolar, en si no le tomo importancia y solo la tomo para después tomar algo de ropa interior.

Sin decir nada se dirigió nuevamente al baño y ayudo a Sakura a vestirse. Ino abrió la puerta y le dijo a Sai que la ayudara a sacar a Sakura y así lo hizo el pelinegro. Sai acostó a Sakura en su cama e Ino la acobijo, en todo momento ninguno hablo y sus tres amigos no sabían qué hacer.

-Tengo sueño. –dijo cortante Sakura por lo que sus tres amigos entendieron que quería estar sola y salieron inmediatamente de la habitación sin borrar su mirada preocupada.

Al bajar las escaleras se toparon con una tranquila Eiri que estaba de lo más tranquila sentada viendo caricaturas, que por cierto se veía por lo mojado de su pelo que se había bañado y cambiado de ropa que para sorpresa de todos se había vestido normal, bueno si normal le dices a unos jeans desgastado y una blusa morada con gran oso en medio mientras llevaba su pelo recogido en una coleta alta dejando caer unos rebeldes mechones en su rostro.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? ¿Acaso no te preocupa el estado psicológico de Sakura? –pregunto Ino molesta mientras se ponía enfrente de la televisión para que le pusiera atención haciendo que Eiri rodara los ojos.

-Ella trata de mostrar fortaleza pero es seguro que está muy mal, pero es tan orgullosa que ni loca nos lo dice o acepta nuestra ayuda. –dijo Sai con tristeza.

-Ella se identifica mucho contigo, tal vez contigo pueda desahogarse completamente. –dijo Shikamaru con tranquilidad.

-La única persona que puede hacer que senpai no caiga en una fuerte depresión es la persona que le hizo eso. –los tres ensancharon los ojos impresionados al saber de quién se refería. – ¡no se apuren mis colegas que yo arreglare todo este embrollo!—dijo con arrogancia.

-Pero Sakura nos prohibió hacer algo al respecto. –dijo Shikamaru con advertencia.

-Sempai está dormida así que podre hacer un buen trabajo sin poner en riesgo mis ositos. –dijo haciendo una pose heroica para después salir corriendo a su habitación.

-Loca. –dijeron los tres con los ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalándole por su frentes.

Así de rápido como Eiri fue a su habitación salió de la casa y los tres que estaban ahí solo suspiraron con cansancio.

-Solo espero que no empeore las cosas. –dijo Ino resignada.

-Lo dudo, aunque me cueste admitirlo la novia de chuky siempre sabe lo que hace y si no está segura de que resultara no lo hace, así de simple. –dijo Shikamaru con tranquilidad.

-Pues yo iré haciendo mis maletas por si el plan de la novia de chuky no funciona escapar en el primer vuelo que encuentre disponible antes de que mi amorcito me quiete mi compa. –dijo mirando temeroso hacia su entrepierna para después correr como niñita a su habitación.

-Creo que el de Sai es buen plan. –dijo Shikamaru e Ino asintió así ambos fueron corriendo a sus habitaciones.

* * *

Eiri caminaba tranquilamente hacia el estacionamiento del edificio, colgada en su hombro derecho llevaba una mochila de peluche en forma de oso y con su mano derecha jugaba con las llaves del bebé de Sakura.

La peli-gris al estar frente al hermoso carro de Sakura desactivo la alarma para después abrir la puerta del conductor y adentrarse en el. Lo encendió y arranco saliendo a una velocidad impresionante.

Gaara acababa de bajar del metro y caminaba tranquilamente hacia la escuela, pero un carro se detiene alado de él, no le toma mucha importancia y se dispone a seguir caminado.

-¡Hola Gaara! –dijo una voz muy conocida haciendo que volteara y viera sorprendido a Eiri mirándolo con diversión por lo que sus mejillas se sonrosan levemente.

-Hola. –le responde con tranquilidad. – ¿Por qué estas conduciendo el coche de Uzumaki-sensei? –pregunta extrañado.

-Sempai me lo presto. –dijo con tranquilidad restándole importancia. –necesito que me hagas un favor. –dijo con ternura haciendo cara de niña buena y Gaara no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran más.

-Dime. –dijo tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, pero la peli-gris fácilmente se dio cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba.

-Necesito que me lleves a la casa del estreñido. –dijo con tranquilidad y Gaara la miro interrogante.

-¿Por qué quieres ir a su casa? –pregunto extrañado.

-Porque tengo asuntos que atender con él. –dijo cambiando su cara tierna por una seria y molesta cosa que saco de onda a Gaara.

-Está bien, te llevare. –dijo con tranquilidad y dedicándole una leve sonrisa. Eiri le sonrió agradecida.

-Súbete. –dijo con amabilidad y así lo hizo Gaara. Apenas dio vuelta en U y avanzo uno cuantos metros por donde le había dicho Gaara cuando vio a un pelinegro muy conocido por ambos que caminaba con la cabeza agachada.

Eiri sin pensarlo dos veces volvió a dar una vuelta en U de forma brusca asustando un poco a Gaara que se sostuvo del haciendo y a la peli-gris le valió que los demás autos frenaran en seco y le pitaran.

Sasuke al oír el alboroto voltea viendo impresionado como el auto de Sakura se estaciona cerca de donde esta, una parte de él no entendía nada pero la otra estaba aliviado de que Sakura estuviera bien, pero su desilusión se fue cuando del lado del copiloto vio salir a Eiri que lo miraba enfurecida.

A paso decidido Eiri fue hacia Sasuke y al estar frente a él le dio una fuerte cachetada que le volteo el rostro. Sasuke se enfureció y la tomo de los hombros estampándola en la pared mirándola amenazante y con el entrecejo fruncido.

Gaara al ver la acción de ambos se impresiono pero salió de su shock al ver como Sasuke la aprisionaba de manera tosca contra la pared. Rápidamente salió del auto y toco el hombro del pelinegro para hacerlo reaccionar.

-Suéltala Sasuke. –ordeno mirándolo molesto pero el pelinegro lo ignoro, solo se dedicaba a fulminar con la mirada a Eiri y ella a él.

-¿Sabes como la dejaste anoche? –pregunto molesta y eso basto para que Sasuke se soltara y se alejara de ella. Gaara no entendía a que pasaba ni menos de que hablaban, estaba impresionado viendo el rostro contraído de Sasuke. –incluso quedo inconsciente. – Los ojos de Sasuke demostraban temor, pena, arrepentimiento y Eiri sonrió de medio lado. –la tuve que llevar al hospital y no podrá caminar por una semana a causa del desgarre que le hiciste haya abajo. –dijo con veneno disfrutando como el pelinegro cada vez reflejaba mas culpa. –¡un mes de reposo idiota!, eso dijo el doctor. –Sasuke sentía su corazón aprisionarse ante cada palabra que escuchaba y Gaara los miraba atento sin entender de que hablaban. – ¡pero se feliz! ¡en su cuerpo solo hay moretones y mordidas! –dijo irónica. Sasuke bajo la cabeza con culpabilidad y Gaara rezo mentalmente porque Sasuke no haya hecho lo que las últimas palabras de Eiri le hizo pensar. –ahora dime ¿Cómo te sientes mostro? –dijo burlona y Sasuke apretó los puños frustrado mientras que Gaara aun estaba impresionado por lo que sus oídos captaron.

-Eiri dime por favor que Sasuke no hizo lo que estoy pensando. –dijo Gaara con algo de miedo.

-Eso no me corresponde decírtelo. –dijo mirándolo y Gaara entendió, después Eiri dirigió su mirada hacia Sasuke. –y bien mostrito ¿te interesa saber porque te engaño con Kakashi? –Sasuke y Gaara la miraron impresionado y el pelinegro asintió. – ¿tienes algún lugar donde podamos hablar en privado y dvd? –ambos chicos la miraron sin entender.

-Pueden usar mi departamento. –dijo Gaara. Eiri asintió y Sasuke lo miro agradecido.

-Vamos. –dijo caminado hacia el carro seguida de los otros dos. Gaara se subió en el asiento de copiloto y Sasuke atrás.

**Continuara**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS ^O^**

**SE CUIDAN**

**BEXOX**


	15. Todo fue por amor

**Todo fue por amor**

Eiri estaciono el carro frente a un edifico modesto en el cual había departamentos chicos y económicos para uno o dos personas. La peli-gris miro con fastidio el edificio.

Gaara los guio hasta su departamento, y así los tres se adentraron en el pequeño y cómodo departamento, el cual estaba adornado de forma simple y moderna.

-Siéntanse como en su casa. Yo estaré en mi habitación por si se les ofrece algo. –dijo Gaara con amabilidad sabiendo que él no pintaba vela en ese entierro y aunque se muriera de la curiosidad por saber lo que pasaba no iba ser tan imprudente y les iba a dejar su espacio para que hablaran.

Cuando el pelirrojo salió de la sala, Sasuke y Eiri se sentaron en un largo sillón que estaba frente el televisor. Sasuke miraba atento a Eiri esperando que hablara, pero Eiri estaba atenta viendo la sala del departamento con atención.

-Los departamentos de los plebeyos son muy chicos. –comento con burla y Sasuke la fulmino con la mirada.

_-(maldita ricachona ¬¬)_

-Incluso creo que la casa de mi perro es más grande que esta pequeña sala. –dijo con tranquilidad ignorando las mirada asesina que le dedicaba su acompañante.

-¡Habla de una vez bruja! –grito exasperado Sasuke y Eiri rodo los ojos.

-No me presiones pobretón con cara de estreñido. –dijo fastidiada y Sasuke la fulmino con la mirada.

-¡Inshe muñeca diabólica!

-¡Mi insulto fue mejor! –dijo arrogante y mirándolo con superioridad.

-¡Loca! –dijo Sasuke mirándola con ojos entrecerrados.

-¡Estreñido! –dijo tranquila.

-¡Ya habla de una vez novia de chuky!

-Ok, pero no te exaltes que pareces estar más estreñido. –dijo con burla y Sasuke gruño molesto. –bueno yo soy hija del jefe de sempai. –eso impresiono al pelinegro. –como siempre la he admirado mi padre cumpliéndome uno de mis caprichos hizo que Ino fuera mi editora obligándola a que me fuera vivir con ella y con sempai. –a Sasuke le salió una gota de sudor en en l afrente y la miraba con ojos entrecerrados. –como vivía con sempai me toco verla en una de sus borracheras. ella me conto que te conoció, te utilizo. –Sasuke comenzó a sentir una opresión en el pecho. –pero también me conto que se enamoro de ti como loca. Te amo tanto que daría lo que fuera por ti.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Si me amara nunca me hubiera traicionado!—la interrumpió exaltado.

-Pero un loco psicópata secuestro a su hermano. –siguió su explicación con tranquilidad ignorando el comentario de Sasuke y este ensancho los ojos al recordar lo del secuestro. –el tipo estaba obsesionado con sempai y la amenazo para qué te dejara o mataba a Naruto. Y si ella no te dijo nada es porque el tio psicópata también le aviso con que no te dijera la verdadera razón por la que te dejaba y la única forma de dejarte para qué tu no la buscaras o rogaras fue poniéndote los cuernos.

-Explicas muy bonito. –dijo irónico.

-Lo sé. –dijo arrogante y Sasuke la miro incrédulo. – ¡total! Ella te dejo. Ella cambio volviéndose una llorica cada que se trataba de ti, según la loca de sempai te dio su corazón y alma. –dijo con burla.

-¡Insisto que bonito explicas! – Sasuke la miraba con ojos entrecerrado.

-¡See! ¡como sea, calla y escucha! –dijo indiferente agitando su mano para restarle importancia y una gota de sudor resbalo por la frente del pelinegro. –sempai cambio tanto y para soportar su sufrimiento se volvió una borracha promiscua.

-¡No te creo nada! ¡Todo lo que dijiste es mentira! –dijo molesto. –si todo lo que me dijiste fuera verdad ¿Por qué anuncio su noviazgo con ese modelito? Y ella misma dijo que llevaban una relación desde antes que me conociera. –Sasuke la miraba molesto y su entrecejo estaba muy fruncido.

-Porque el psicópata murió. –dijo fastidiada.

-Como te dije nada de lo que dices tiene lógica, porque de ser así ¿Por qué no me busco para decirme la verdad? ¿Por qué es novia de Sai? ¿Por qué se porta como si lo que hiciera no le importara? Además se la ha pasado revolcándose con mi hermano, con Kakashi y con su noviecito. –dijo con molestia y apretando los puños celoso.

-Si que la has espiado. –dijo mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

-¡Lo que dices no tiene lógica!—dijo exasperado ignorando el comentario.

-Mira estreñido. –dijo fastidiada. –si no te dijo nada fue por miedo a que ya no la amaras, si se portaba como que no le importabas era porque es muy orgullosa, pero tú nunca la viste cuando ella lloraba por tus miradas, forma de tratarla o porque te veía con otra. –Sasuke ensancho los ojos sorprendido. –lo de Sai es una farsa, solo anuncio que eran novios porque son amigos y él es un marica que no quiere que la prensa se entere y sempai así se quitaba los medios de encima. Kakashi nada que ver, sempai no se lo llevo a la cama, solo lo besaba para sacar un poco de frustración que sentía por tu culpa. Con tu hermano no tuvo nada, aunque al principio si pensaba tener sexo con él. –dijo con tranquilidad. –y antes que me interrumpas con tus negativas te dijo que semapi no ha tenido sexo con nadie desde que vinimos a Japón y yo que siempre estoy con ella te lo puedo asegurar, además esta Ino por si no me crees a mí. –dijo ya empezándose a molestar y Sasuke la miraba impresionado. –y si ella se convirtió en una promiscua fue de una forma olvidar su dolor tal y como tu lo hacías con tus zorritas.

Sasuke bajo la cabeza sin saber qué hacer. Una parte de él quería creerle, pero otra parte se negaba a aceptar eso, pensaba que tal vez Eiri solo le mentía para vengarse por lo que le hizo a Sakura, ya que él muy bien sabia que la peli-gris por muy egoísta que sea sentía gran admiración por la peli-rosa y no le gustaba que nadie la lastimara.

Eiri sabía que Sasuke no le creía del todo, lo que la hizo suspirar con cansancio, agarro su mochila y de ahí saco una caja de dvd sin portada o letras.

-Sabes Sasuke. –hablo suavemente llamando la atención del pelinegro. –siempre me gusta saber todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor, por esa razón agarre la costumbre de instalar pequeñas cámaras en los lugares donde estoy viviendo. –dijo con tranquilidad. A Sasuke le salió una gota en la nuca y no entendía a que quería llegar con eso, ya que sinceramente no le importaban las locas manías de esa chica. –lógicamente todo le departamento de sempai tiene cámaras. –Sasuke ensancho los ojos sorprendido. –y si necesitas una prueba para comprobar lo que te digo aquí la tienes. –dijo extendiéndole el dvd que Sasuke miro extrañado. –ahí veras que yo no te miento y comprobaras que sempai no tuvo relaciones sexuales con tu hermano. –Sasuke tomo le dvd y se quedo viéndolo con la mirada perdida.

Eiri sin más se puso de pie y camino hacia donde se había ido Gaara dejando a Sasuke metido en sus pensamientos. Como si estuviera en su casa la chica abrió la puerta de la recamara de Gaara viendo como este estaba en puros bóxer dispuesto a cambiarse.

Gaara al verla entrar quedo en shock y Eiri solo siguió adentrándose en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Gaara tomare tu cama prestada por un rato. –dijo algo aflojerada para después dejarse caer boca abajo en la cama. –no he dormido y me estoy muriendo de sueño. –dijo cada vez mas adormilada mientras comenzaba a cerrar los ojos y se quitaba los tenis con sus pies. Gaara la miraba entre avergonzado y extrañado. –me levantas en un par de horas y no vayas a la sala que Sasuke está viendo algo que solo debe de ver él. – dijo mientras distendía una parte de la cama para taparse.

_-(bueno no tengo por qué avergonzarme, tal parece que venía mas dormida que despierta y seguramente ni siquiera me vio, además yo no tengo de que avergonzarme, fue ella la que entro a mi habitación sin tocar)_ –el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y empezó a ponerse la playera que había sacado minutos antes.

-Por cierto Gaara, tienes un muy buen cuerpo y lindo trasero. –dijo mas dormida que despierta haciendo que Gaara dejara de bajarse la playera dejándola a media y ensanchara los ojos impresionado mientras un leve sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas.

El pelirrojo suspiro con pesadez tratando de que su bochorno pasara, termino de cambiarse, después se acerco hacia donde estaba Eiri y no pudo evitar enternecerse al ver lo linda que se veía dormida, estiro su mano para acariciarla, pero la detuvo a mediación para después alejarla, suspiro nuevamente y se acostó boca arriba alado de Eiri con cuidado de no despertarla.

_-(creo que también dormiré un rato, ya que anoche también me desvele por estar haciendo la tarea de algebra)_ –el pelirrojo estiro su mano para tomar su celular que estaba alado del buro, le activo la alarma para después volver a dejarlo un su lugar y voltearse hacia donde estaba Eiri dejando que sus rostros quedaran uno frente al otro. El pelirrojo podía sentir la suave respiración de la chica, estiro nuevamente su mano y casi rosándola acaricio su mejilla con suavidad mientras una leve sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

* * *

Sasuke se quedo viendo la caja negra que tenía en sus manos, sabía que ahí estaba la prueba de lo que su hermano hizo con Sakura esa noche, y sinceramente tenía miedo. Miedo a que Eiri le estuviera jugando una mala broma para hacerle ver ese video y cuando lo pusiera viera a Sakura en brazos de su hermano, si con solo suponer o imaginar lo que hicieron se dejo cegar por los celos que fue capaz de herir de una forma muy cruel a Sakura, no quería ni imaginar de lo que seria capaz de hacer a dos personas muy importantes en su vida si los veía teniendo sexo. Pero también sabía que si no ponía el video se quedaría siempre con la duda y no sabría si todo lo que dijo Eiri era verdad o mentira.

Sus ojos reflejaron decisión, se había decidido, dejaría de ser un cobarde y enfrentaría cualquier cosa que viniera, cargaría con una culpa enorme si todo lo que Eiri le dijo fue verdad, y si en ese video salían su hermano acariciando a la mujer que ama, estaba seguro que verlo sería un muy buen castigo, que ni siquiera seria lo suficiente para pagar le pecado que cometió ayer.

Se puso de pie, tomo dos controles remoto que estaban encima de la televisión, prendió el televisor y el dvd, cuando la caja del dvd se abrió metió el cd que estaba dentro de la caja negra que Eiri le dio. Se fue a sentar nuevamente en el sillón mientras que le daba inicio al dvd desde el control remoto.

El pelinegro vio como en el video empezaba desde el medio día y lo noto porque en la esquina venia la hora, además que veía a Ino junto a un castaño viendo televisión sentado en el sillón abrazados.

Con el control remoto le adelanto y siguió adelantando el video hasta que vio a Sakura e Itachi entrar al departamento, rápidamente dejo de adelantarlo y lo regreso un poco para ver todo completo.

Sintió unas enormes ganas de golpear a su hermano cuando lo vio besarse a Sakura de manera fogosa hasta que ambos se dejaron caer al sillón sin dejar de besarse y ahí empezaron a acariciarse. Sasuke sentía ganas de quebrar la televisión pero apretó sus puños conteniéndose para así lograr ver todo lo que paso.

* * *

Habían pasado dos horas desde quela peli-gris se había dormido al igual que Gaara. El celular de Gaara comenzó a sonar haciendo que el pelirrojo apretara los parpados dando a entender que comenzaba a despertarse, sin abrir los ojos tomo el celular y lo apago para después suspirar con pesadez y abrir los ojos, viendo el techo, trato de pararse pero no pudo, bajo la mirada y se sonrojaron sus mejillas al comprobar que Eiri estaba casi encima de él abrazándolo tan fuerte como si fuera un gran oso de peluche.

Aunque se sentía muy cómodo en esa posición el pelirrojo sabía que tenía que despertarla así que suspirando nuevamente tratando de desaparecer su sonrojo la agito suavemente.

-Eiri. –la llamo mientras al agitaba escuchando un gran bostezo por parte de la peli-gris.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo adormilada mientras abría los ojos viendo que el rostro de Gaara estaba muy cerca de ella, mas no le tomo importancia.

-Me dijiste que te despertara. –dijo algo nervioso por la cercanía de su rostro.

-Que mal, tan cómoda que estaba. –dijo como si fuera una niña chiquita acurrucándose más en el pecho de Gaara.

El pelirrojo estaba seguro que Eiri oía perfectamente lo rápido que iban sus latidos al tener la cabeza en su pecho. El pelirrojo volvió a suspirar y algo nervioso la abrazo de la cintura apretándola más hacia él.

Eiri estaba despierta, sintió como Gaara la abrazaba de la cintura, nunca le ha gustado mucho el contacto físico con otras personas, de hecho se le hace incomodo incluso que su padre la abrase, siempre ha sido así desde que es niña, pero extrañamente el estar cerca del pelirrojo era tan cálido y reconfortante que no quería alejarse haciéndola a acurrucar más en su pecho y otra de las cosas que le gusto de ese abrazo es el oír perfectamente los acelerados latidos del corazón del chico.

Gaara sonrió levemente al sentirla acurrucarse como si fuera un niña y recargo su barbilla en la cabeza de la chica disfrutando el olor que desprendía su cabello.

* * *

Sasuke había acabado de ver la confesión que la peli-rosa le hizo a su hermano, había detenido el video cuando ella acabo. El pelinegro tenia lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, le había dolido verla sufrir, le había dolido enterarse de lo que ella sufrió, pero lo que más le dolió fue el darse cuenta que se porto como un monstruo con la mujer que lo ama de una manera que la destroza, con la mujer que él ama más que nada y la única que amara por más que trato de negarlo sabia que nunca la pudo olvidar.

Se sentía peor que basura, estaba seguro que no se merecía el perdón de ella, de hecho ni siquiera se podía perdonar por lastimar y humillar de esa manera a la mujer que ama. Con frustración de dejo caer de rodillas al piso y comenzó a golpearlo una y otra vez con sus puños sin importarle lastimarse más el puño que ayer se había lastimado, sus puños sangraban un poco pero no le importo, siguió golpeando una y otra vez el piso con coraje mientras lagrimas salían por sus ojos y su rostro mostraba el coraje que sentía hacía él mismo, y su mirada el dolor y frustración que sentía.

Después de un rato completamente agotado dejo de golpear el piso y levando la mirada dejando ver sus ojos irritados con un brillo de tristeza pero a la vez decisión, limpiándose las lagrimas que manchaban sus mejilla se puso de pie, sin darse cuenta que ambos puños estaban muy lastimados y un poco de sangre salía de ellos. Había tomado un decisión y haría lo que fuera para cumplirla.

-¡Hey tu niña del exorcista! ¡necesito hablar contigo y que me llevas con Sakura! –dijo mientras abría la puerta del la recamara de Gaara y ensancho los ojos ante la escena que se presentaba frente a sus ojos.

Su amigo Gaara acostado boca arriba con la niña del exorcista encima de él mientras su amigo pelirrojo la abrazaba de la cintura y recargaba su barbilla en la cabeza de la peli-gris, y ella de lo mas mona usando de almohada el pecho de su amigo, ambos con los ojos cerrados. Sin duda una escena muy tierna pero a Sasuke se le hizo tan terrorífica, como si hubiera visto cuando la mona del exorcista se le voltea la cabeza.

Cuando Sasuke entro a su habitación gritando Gaara abrió los ojos y se sonrojo todo poniéndose súper nervioso al ver que su amigo lo había encontrado en una escena algo melosa con la peli-gris.

-¡Maldito estreñido! ¡apenas estaba agarrando el sueño nuevamente! –dijo con fastidio Eiri mientras se quietaba de encima de Gaara y se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

Gaara también se sentó en la cama manteniendo la mirada baja, ya que la pena que sentía hacia que no pudiera ver a su amigo a la cara mientras que Sasuke tenía la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡maldita bruja! ¡violaste a mi amigo! –acuso mirándola enfurecido y apuntándola acusador con el dedo. Gara casi cae estilo anime y Eiri rodo los ojos.

-¿Acaso el llorar como nena y saber la clase de monstruo que eres te afecto en el cerebro? –pregunto burlona provocando que Sasuke la fulminara con la mirada y que Gaara sonriera burlón. – ¡por si no te diste cuenta idiota estamos vestidos, además no todo el mundo piensa en sexo a cada rato como tú! –Sasuke frunció el entrecejo y trataba de asesinarla con la mirada.

-¡maldita muñeca diabólica! –dijo Sasuke entre dientes y Gaara lo mira con ojos entrecerrados ante lo infantiles que son ese par.

-¡Cállate llorica! ¡recuerda que me debes mucho! –dijo arrogante y Sasuke suspira con pesar.

-Aunque me cueste admitirlo, es verdad. –dijo con lamento y Eiri lo miro con superioridad.

-¿y? –dijo de forma cantarina mirándolo burlona. Sasuke la volvió a fulminar con la mirada y Gaara rodo los ojos. –¡vamos! ¡estoy esperando llorica estreñido! –un tic nervioso se había marcado en la ceja del pelinegro.

-Gra… gracias Eiri. –dijo de manera muy forzada al igual que su sonrisa.

-¿y yo para que quiero tus gracias llorica estreñido? –pregunto asqueada y tanto Gaara como Sasuke cayeron estilo anime. –yo solo hice esto por sempai, no por ti.

-¡Entonces ¿Qué esperas? –grito molesto mientras se ponía de pie y Gaara hacia lo mismo suspirando con cansancio.

-¡Que me digas: "Eiri-sama llévame con mi amada"! –dijo tratando de imitar la voz de Sasuke cosa que fallo. A Sasuke le volvió el tic en su ceja derecha mientras la miraba con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalándole de la frente. Gara sonrió de manera nerviosa y por su frente resbalaban varias gotas de sudor. —¡dilo o si no hago que el vago de Shikamaru y el marica de Sai no te dejen entrar! ¡Acéptalo, tu reencuentro con la lastimada sempai está en mis manos! –dijo con veneno para hacerlo sentir mal cosa que consiguió y sonrió triunfante al ver las muecas de dolor que reflejo el rostro del pelinegro. Gaara miro con desaprobación a Eiri mientras que Sasuke sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

-E… E… (_¡Demonios! Qué difícil es humillarme con la novia de chuky)_ –el pelinegro suspiro con pesadez tratando de darse valor y Eiri se divertía de lo lindo al ver lo que le costaba solo decir esas palabras mientras que Gaara miraba con pena a su amigo al saber que el solo decir eso bajaba mucho su orgullo, sobre todo frente a su enemiga numero uno. – ¡Eiri-sama lléveme con Sakura! –dijo de manera muy forzada mientras la miraba con ojos entrecerrados, una vena se había hinchado en su frente y un bien marcado tic en la ceja derecha.

-Era amada y te falto poner cara de perro regañado. –dijo burlona y Sasuke la fulmino con la mirada mientras que Gaara negaba resignado con la cabeza al saber que esos dos nunca desaprovecharan la oportunidad para humillarse, aunque debería de admitir que casi siempre Eiri ganaba ese juego. Eiri suspiro resignada y lo miro con indiferencia. –¡solo te llevo porque quiero recuperar a sempai de antes! ¡la que perdí cuando vinimos a Japón! ¡No importa si se porta melosa contigo, la prefiero así y vivita que a una zombi! –dijo de forma dramática. Sasuke y Gaara les salieron varias gotas de sudor en la nuca.

_-(aunque su forma de ser sea algo parecida, sigo pensando que Sakura no esta tan loca como esta changa ¬¬)_

-Bien, te llevare. –Eiri saca su celular y envía rápidamente un mensaje a Ino, después lo guarda y se pone de pie. –gracias por prestarme tu departamento y cama Gaara. –dice indiferente y sin mirarlo para después caminar hacia la salida.

-Gracias Gaara. –dice Sasuke mirándolo agradecido y Gaara le sonríe levemente.

-¡Suerte Sasuke! –el pelinegro le sonríe agradecido y se da media vuelta, para alcanzar a la peli-gris antes de que lo abandone, porque sabe que es capaz de hacerlo.

-Que chica tan complicada. –dijo Gaara resignado mientras se dejaba caer en la cama llegándole el olor de Eiri mezclado con el suyo, lo que le saco una sonrisa torcida.

* * *

Cuando Ino recibió el mensaje de Eiri no lo pensó dos veces y le dijo a Sai y Shikamaru, así los tres rápidamente fueron a la puerta de la entrada para esperar a la peli-gris con una sonrisa malvada adornando su rostro.

* * *

Sasuke estaba muy nervioso, finalmente habían llegado al departamento donde vivía Sakura y estaba a solo unos pasos de verla, lo que hizo que su corazón palpitara con tanta fuerza que casi salía de su pecho.

-¡Abre la puerta! –ordeno cortante. Sasuke la miro extrañado, pero no tenía ganas de discutir, así que la obedeció. Nada más la abrió y Sai le dio un tremendo golpe en la mejilla que le partió el labio y lo tumbo.

Sasuke estaba en el piso limpiándose la sangre que salía de su labio mientras miraba sin alguna clase de sentimiento al pelinegro que estaba parado en la entrada y lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-¡Este día me has sorprendido mariquita! ¡has actuado como hombre fuera de las cámaras dos veces! –dijo Eiri burlona y Sai dirigió su mirada fulminante a ella.

-¡Muy hombrecito como para violarla mocoso! –dijo furioso Shikamaru que se había puesto alado de Sai, para después darle una patada en el estomago a Sasuke, que se doblo adolorido.

-Pero que te quede claro que ella tiene a dos… bueno a un hombre y medio para protegerla. –dijo también furiosa Ino apareciendo alado de Shikamaru y Sai fulmino con la mirada a la rubia.

-Además también tiene una cerda marrana rabiosa para protegerla. –dijo Sai burlón e Ino sele hincho una vena en la cabeza.

-Y tiene una linda, dulce y delicada kouhai que la protege. –dijo Eiri haciendo pose chula y todos la miraron irónicos.

_-(no sé como Sakura los aguanta U¬¬) –_más bien tiene una muñeca diabólica. –dijo Sasuke. Sai, Ino y Shikamaru se taparon la boca para no reírse y Eiri le pateo el estomago nuevamente a Sasuke sacándole el aire. Sasuke se toco el estomago esforzándose por respirar bien mientras que Sai, Ino y Shikamaru miraron sorprendidos a la peli-gris.

-Para que veas que la muñequita diabólica también pega. –dijo arrogante y burlona.

-No te hago nada porque me lo merezco y más que eso. –dijo tranquilo sin mirarla mientras se sentaba en el piso y mantenía su cabeza agachada.

-¡Tú le haces algo a mi muñequita tétrica de porcelana y te castro cabron, no sin antes violarte! –dijo Sai amenazante y saliéndole voz de macho. Sasuke paso saliva con dificultad y los demás miraban sorprendidos a Sai.

-¡Van tres veces que le sale lo machín! –dijo muy sorprendida Eiri mirándolo como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. Y Sai la fulmino con la mirada.

-¡Qué ingrata ere muñequita tétrica y yo que te ando defendiendo! –dijo de forma dramática usando un tono de voz afeminado.

-Demasiado bueno para ser verdad. –dijo decepcionada. –ya regreso el marica. –dijo desilusionada, Sai frunció el entrecejo y a Sasuke le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras que Ino y Shikamaru asintieron dándole la razón a la peli-gris.

-Bueno ignóralos. –dijo Shikamaru con aburrimiento y mirando a Sasuke muy molesto. Su mirada hizo estremecer a un poco al pelinegro, que agradecía ser bueno mostrando frialdad en su rostro y así no demostrar lo que esa mirada le provoco. Mientras que Ino lo miraba soñadora y extasiada al igual que Sai.

-Hasta el huevon tuvo energías este día para amenazar o golpear… hoy es el día de sorprenderme ¿o qué? ¿o tal vez es el día de los milagros? –dijo Eiri muy sorprendida.

Ino la fulmino con la mirada y Sai cayó al piso riéndose a carcajadas. Shikamaru trato de ignorar a Eiri y mantenía su mirada asesina hacia Sasuke, pero un tic en su ceja derecha delataba que el comentario de la peli-gris le había molestado y Sasuke.

-Como decía, ignórala. –dijo tranquilo aun así sonaba amenazante. –a lo que quiero llegar es que me alegra que te des cuenta que te mereces mas por el daño que le causaste a mi amiga. –Sasuke bajo la cabeza arrepentido y Shikamaru al igual que Eiri sonrieron disfrutándolo. –pero por una extraña razón Sakura no quiere que te dañemos. Te ama demasiado que incluso justifica tu acción. –el pelinegro sintió como se le oprimía el corazón y se esforzó por retener algunas lagrimas, jamás dejaría que ellos lo vieran llorar. –si no te hacemos nada es por ella, porque eres su vida y el único que la puede salvar de entrar en algún tipo de depresión grave.

-Eso o porque sempai nos amenazo con matarnos y hacerle daño a mis ositos si le hacíamos algo malo, aunque también dijo que no le dijéramos nada para que este idiota no se sintiera mas culpable. –dijo de forma pensativa haciendo que Ino, Shikamaru y Sai la fulminaban con la mirada mientras que Sasuke apretaba muy fuerte los puños sintiéndose un completo idiota.

-¡Párate y entra mocoso! –dijo Shikamaru dando media vuelta y entrando al departamento seguido de los demás que vivían ahí. Sasuke se puso de pie y entro cerrando la puerta atrás de sí.

-Ya conoces el camino a su habitación Sasuke. –dijo Ino con voz glacial, llena de odio y resentimiento.

A Sasuke no le importo como lo miraban los amigos de Sakura, la única que le importaba era la peli-rosa así que con la cabeza agachada camino hacia las escaleras con Eiri atrás de él. Cuando finalmente subieron las escaleras, Sasuke detuvo su mano que estaba dispuesta a tocar la puerta. Eiri se puso a su lado y abrió la puerta para después empujarlo.

-No seas mariquita. –dijo burlona para después cerrar la puerta y al instante tres pares de pisadas corriendo. Ino, Shikamaru y Sai aparecieron donde estaba Eiri con vasos en las manos. Eiri los vio como los tres ponían el vaso en la puerta y pegaban su oreja en este.

-Novatos. –dijo burlona mientras se daba media vuelta y bajaba las escaleras.

Llego a la sala se sentó en el sillón acomodándose, tomo el control remoto, predio la televisión poniéndole en menú, después tecleo unos cuantos dígitos desde el control remoto y en la pantalla apareció al instante la habitación de Sakura desde cuatro ángulos diferentes, permitiéndole ver a Sasuke que aun estaba tirado cerca de la entrada a causa del empujón que le dio y también vio a Sakura completamente dormida en su cama. Los otros tres cuando oyeron que los llamo novatos la habían seguido y ensancharon los ojos al ver la pantalla.

-¡Incluso tienes cámaras en la recamara de Sakura! –dijo Ino sorprendida.

-Tengo cámaras en las habitaciones de todos. –dijo arrogante y mirando la pantalla.

-Bruja. –dijo Sai

-¿Ósea que nos espías cuando tenemos sexo?—pregunto Shikamaru asustado.

-¡No! ¡qué asco! –dijo haciendo una mueca de desagrado. –desconecto las cámaras de las habitaciones en la noche y en el día las vuelvo activar.

-Pero a veces los cachondos de Ino y Shikamaru lo hacen en el día. –dijo Sai con burla y tanto rubia como castaño lo fulminaron con la mirada.

-Lo sé, nada mas oigo gemidos y las desconecto. –dijo asqueada.

-Hay que admitir que la chamaca es lista. –dijo Shikamaru mientras soltaba un gran suspiro resignado y Eiri sonrió de medio lado. Ino y Sai asintieron dándole la razón y mirando a Eiri con ojos entrecerrados. Después los tres se encogieron de hombros restándole importancia y se sentaron alado de la peli-gris.

-Sai trae botana. –ordeno la peli-gris sin dejar de ver la televisión.

-¿yo porque? –pregunto molesto y mirándola ofendido.

-Porque hicimos un sorteo y perdiste. –le contesto cortante. Ino y Shikamaru solo sonrieron burlones.

-¡Maldita chamaca! –susurro molesto Sai mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba a la cocina en busca de botanas.

* * *

En la recamara de Sakura, Sasuke seguía tirado en cuatro patas en el piso mientras murmuraba insultos contra Eiri, sin saber que la peli-gris estaba escuchando todo por medio de la televisión y estaba maquilando planes para vengarse de sus insultos.

Ya acabándosele los insultos se puso de pie y camino hacia la cama de Sakura poniéndose a un costado de esta. La observo profundamente dormida y sintió algo cálido en su corazón, pero esa calidez rápidamente se esfumo y fue remplazada por dolor y culpa al ver que tenía el labio partido y la mejilla hinchada a causa del golpe que le dio ayer en la noche. Sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se nublaron y se dejo caer de rodillas al piso recargando su frente en el colchón de la cama. Ahogando un quejido de su llanto levanto su rostro mostrando como lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas y estiro su mano hasta acariciar con suma delicadeza la mejilla de Sakura. Su cuerpo empezaba a tener leves aspamos por querer controlar su llanto.

-Perdóname Sakura. –murmuro con dolor y tristeza.

-¿Por qué habría de perdonarte? –dijo en un susurro una suave vos femenina muy conocida para el pelinegro, que ensancho los ojos sorprendido.

Sakura había estado despierta desde antes que el pelinegro entrara a su habitación, y abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con la mirada triste de Sasuke, y frunció el entrecejo al ver que lloraba.

-¿Por qué lloras? –pregunto molesta al verlo sufrir, pero Sasuke pensó que estaba molesta con él por lo que le hizo y sintió como se le aprisionaba mas el pecho estrujándole con dolor el corazón.

-Yo… yo lo siento, no quería lastimarte. No sé que me paso, me deje llevar por celos y el coraje. –dijo con arrepentimiento y mirándola con infinito dolor. –Sakura en verdad te sigo amando, nunca deje de hacerlo, pero el simple hecho de no tenerte y verte con otros hombres me cegó de sobremanera hasta el grado de lastimarte. –Sakura ensancho los ojos sorprendida, cuando escucho que aun la amaba, no pudo evitar que su corazón, el cual pensó que estaba destrozado se regenerara y palpitara con mucha fuerza. –nunca deje de amarte pero me sentía tan dolido contigo que trataba de odiarte, incluso yo mismo me hice creer eso, pero en realidad nunca lo hice, incluso estoy seguro que te amo más que cuando estábamos juntos. –Sasuke seguía hablando mirándola a los ojos y Sakura podía ver en su mirada que le hablaba con sinceridad. –se que lo que te hice no tiene perdón, sé que no hay justificación, pero… pero quiero que sepas que aun te amo demasiado y pido, no ruego tu perdón. Si no me lo quieres dar entenderé. –dijo con tristeza mientras bajaba la cabeza. –se que te lastime demasiado, tanto físicamente como mentalmente, así que también entenderé si ya no quieres volver a verme, incluso entenderé si te vuelves a ir a Estados Unidos. Aunque me duela demasiado el no verte mas y la culpa me mate, te dejare tranquila.

Una pequeña sonrisa adorno el rostro de Sakura y sus ojos mostraron ternura. Con suavidad estiro su mano derecha a la mejilla de Sasuke acunándola para levantarle el rostro y hacer que lo mirara viendo como el pelinegro la miraba extrañado y sorprendido.

Sakura apoyando su codo izquierdo, se levanto un poco para qué viera su rostro y el pelinegro se sorprendió mas al ver su cálida sonrisa.

-Aun eres un niño Sasuke. –dijo con diversión sin borrar su dulce sonrisa y Sasuke frunció el entrecejo. –pero aun así te amo. –Sasuke ensancho los ojos y sintió como su corazón bombeaba con demasiada fuerza. Ese sentimiento de felicidad y calidez que sentía en su pecho era igual a cuando estaba con ella en el pasado. –y tú no tienes porque disculparte Sasu-chan, pienso que todo fue mi culpa. –Sasuke se sonrojo ante el apodo, pero frunció el entrecejo ante lo último que dijo la chica mientras que desde la sala Eiri y Sai estaban viendo y escuchando todo se estaban riendo a carcajadas por el apodo. –creo que tu no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste ayer si yo te hubiera dicho la verdad desde que regrese a Japón o desde que murió Sasori. –el nombre lo menciono con rencor y Sasuke lo noto dándose cuenta que ese fue el hombre que la obligo a separarse de él. –pero si no te dije nada cuando Sasori murió es porque mantenía la esperanza que tu encontrarías la felicidad con otra persona, pero me equivoque. Cuando regrese siendo ombligada y te volví a ver me di cuenta que por más que quisiera mi corazón no dejara de amarte y sigue siendo egoísta al no querer verte con otra persona que no sea yo. Me di cuenta que solo te quiero para mí. –dijo con ternura y Sasuke la miraba de la misma forma.

* * *

Eiri estaba en el piso de la sala convulsionándose mientras tenía cara de loca psicópata y los demás la miraban asustados, incluso Sai buscaba en la sección amarilla el teléfono de algún exorcista.

-¡Sempai cursi! –decía horrorizada. –¡mis ojos! ¡noooo! –grito espantada mientras se cubría los ojos y espuma le salía por la boca asustando mas a sus compañeros.

-¡Exorcista, un monje, cura, un rabino, casa fantasmas o lo que sea! ¡salvemos! –decía Sai espantado sin dejar de buscar en la sección amarilla.

-¡Cruz, cruz que se valla el diablo y venga Jesús! –decía una y otra vez Ino poniendo un rosario en dirección a Eiri.

-Problemáticos. –dijo fastidiado y asustado Shikamaru.

-Inshes cursilerías, ya sea porque es tan buena la condenada con sus novelas rosas. –siguió Eiri lamentándose mientras se convulsionaba el piso y se tallaba los ojos una y otra vez.

* * *

Sasuke y Sakura se miraban a los ojos mostrándose cuanto se querían mientras una leve sonrisa adornaba sus rostros. Poco a poco fueron acercando sus rostro, pero de pronto Sasuke se detuvo y Sakura levanto una ceja extrañada.

-¿sabías que ya sé la verdad? –una sonrisa torcida adorno el rostro de Sakura. – ¿Cómo lo supiste? –pregunto extrañado y los de la sala que estaban viendo todo e incluso Eiri que dejo su drama miraban la pantalla con temor.

-Son muy escandalosos, así que oí todo el jaleo que armaron en la entrada, además que Eiri me mando un mensaje al celular diciéndome que Ino-cerda fue a decirte la verdad. –Ino que escucho todo palideció al saber que la peli-gris le echo la culpa de todo y los demás la miraron con pena, incluso Shikamaru estaba pensando que iba ser muy problemático lo del velorio de su novia. – pero como no me puedo mover no lo pude evitar y no me quedo de otras que esperar lo que sea que pasara, pero sinceramente se que la que te conto todo fue Eiri. –dijo con rencor y Ino suspiro aliviada mientras que Eiri palideció y ahora Shikamaru estaba aliviado por no hacer velorio para su novia. –aun así tengo pensado vengarme de los cuatro. –dijo amenazante y Sasuke sonrió nervioso mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su nuca.

* * *

-Estamos jodidos. –dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo mirando asustados la pantalla, incluso el miedo les hizo ver como Sakura los miraba amenazante cuando en verdad solo miraba con tranquilidad a Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke se acerco a Sakura rosando sus labios en una suave caricia que ambos disfrutaron, desde hace mucho que ambos tenían ganas de estar así, de tocarse y besarse con libertad.

-Es mi culpa que estés así Sakura. –dijo con arrepentimiento sin dejar de rosar sus labios y Sakura rodo los ojos. –me siento terrible. Hazme lo que quiera u ordéname algo. Hare lo que me pidas.

-Sasuke dejemos el pasado atrás y vivamos el presente. –dijo con tranquilidad y el pelinegro ensancho los ojos. –sobre ordenarte algo bésame. –dijo coqueta y Sasuke sin dudarlo cerro sus ojos al igual que la peli-rosa, acerco su rostro mientras una de sus manos tomaba la nuca de ella acercándola a él.

Ambos se besaron con ternura y delicadeza. Sasuke fue demasiado cuidadoso en el momento que succionaba el labio inferior de ella para no lastimarla mas mientras que Sakura succiono con demasiado anhelo el labio superior del chico.

-¿me haces compañía?—pregunto juguetona al romper el beso mientras se hacía a un lado para qué se acostara y Sasuke asintió dedicándole un cálida sonrisa.

Cuando la peli-rosa levanto las cobijas para que se acostara Sasuke trato de ocultar el dolor que sintió al ver las marcas que le había dejado en el cuello, pero le sorprendió enormemente al ver la camisa que Sakura llevaba puesta.

-E…eso… Sakura sonrió divertida al saber porque se sorprendía.

-Si, es tu camisa. –dijo con tranquilidad. –desde ese día la uso para dormir. –dijo algo apenada. –espero no te moleste. –Sasuke le sonrió mirándola con ternura.

-Para nada. –dice tranquilo mientras se acuesta a su lado abrazándola y esconde su rostro en el cuello de ella, en donde empieza a besar con demasiada ternura cada una de las marcas que él le hizo, en esos besos no había nada de lujuria y Sakura lo sabía, solo se dejaba mimar mientras le acariciaba el pelo con cariño.

* * *

Eiri nuevamente estaba tirada en el pisoo traumada teniendo otro de sus ataques.

-¡Waaa! ¡Mis oídos y ojos! ¡Sempai me está traumando al oírte hablar así! –gritaba escandalizada con cara de traumada mientras se restregaba los ojos.

-¡Si fea! ¡Te has vuelto una cursi! –Sai lloraba a mares y apretaba el puño a la altura de su barbilla.

-Sakura desde que empezó a amar a Sasuke siempre fue así con él. –dijo Ino maravillada y limpiándose las lagrimas conmovida al ver la pantalla, como si hubiera visto una película de drama.

-Problemáticos. –dijo Shikamaru con fastidio mientras cerraba los ojos para tratar de ignorarlos como siempre.

* * *

Sasuke y Sakura seguían haciéndose mimos y caricias, razón por la que Eiri había desactivado las cámaras. La peli-rosa vio que el pelinegro tenia ambas manos vendadas en el momento que él acaricio con sus nudillos una de sus mejillas, así que rápidamente tomo su mano y la miro extrañada.

-¿Qué te paso? –pregunto con cierta preocupación mientras examinaba su mano. Sasuke se puso algo nervioso y paseaba sus ojos de un lado a otro.

-Un ataque de furia. –contesto rendido ante la insistente mirada de la chica. –pero no te preocupes, no es nada. –trato de alejar su mano pero Sakura la sostuvo fuerte y no lo dejo.

-Esta mal vendada. –dijo con seriedad.

-Es que me las vende yo cuando venía con Eiri en el coche. –respondió apenado.

-¿las? –Sasuke se mordió la lengua por hablar de más.

-Me lastime ambas manos. –Sakura frunció el entrecejo, pero luego sus ojos se ensancharon analizando otro detalle.

-¿dijiste coche? ¿Qué coche? –Sakura lo miraba asustada rezando porque sus sospechas fueran falsas.

-Eiri me trajo en tu auto. –contesto con tranquilidad sin saber en el problema que había metido a la peli-gris porque de ser diferente seguro lo hubiera dicho con maldad.

_-(esa mocosa tomo mi coche sin permiso ò.ó ya me las pagara ò.ó)_ –el brillo de maldad que adorno los ojos de la peli-rosa extraño un poco a Sasuke. –en el baño hay un botiquín de primeros auxilio, tráelo para curarte bien esas manos, porque estoy seguro que ni las limpiaste y solo te las vendaste. –dijo mirándolo con seriedad. Sasuke suspiro derrotado y asintió sabiendo que si no lo hacia ella lo obligaría de otra manera que le podría crear un trauma.

El pelinegro se puso de pie y camino hacia el baño mientras que la peli-rosa se sentaba en la cama haciendo un mueca de incomodidad en el momento que se sentó, recargándose en el respaldo.

Sasuke llego con el botiquín en manos y se sentó a su lado. Sakura saco lo necesario, tomo una de las manos del pelinegro y comenzó a quitar el vendaje mal acomodado ante la mirada penetrante del chico.

Cuando quito la venda con delicadeza acerco la mano a su rostro y la beso con suavidad y Sasuke no pudo evitar enternecerse al verla. Con alcohol la desinfecto tratando de ser lo más cuidadosa, aun así no pudo evitar que al pelinegro le ardiera, después de desinfectarla la vendo con vendas nuevas y los mismo que hizo con esa mano lo repitió con la otra.

-Sakura. –llamo suavemente cuando acabo de curar su mano. Ella levanto la mirada y ensancho los ojos cuando Sasuke la abrazo de manera cálida, apretándola contra él mientras escondía su rostro entre el hombro y cuello de ella. –te amo. –dijo con voz algo quebrada. Sakura sonrió enternecida y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo consolándolo al sentir como el cuerpo de él tenía leves espasmos y mojaba su cuello.

-Yo también te amo Sasuke. –dijo con suavidad recargando su barbilla en el hombro del pelinegro.

-Perdóname.

-Ya te dije que no tengo nada que perdonarte Sasuke, al contrario pienso que tu deberías perdonarme por haberte lastimado desde que te conocí. A veces pienso que el que me conocieras fue malo para ti. –Sasuke se molesto ante el comentario y se separo de ella tomando su rostro -entre sus manos y pego su frente a la de ella mirándola con seriedad.

-¡Nunca digas eso! –dijo serio y Sakura lo miro de la misma forma. –puede que me hayas hecho sufrir pero también me has dado los mejores días de mi vida, además yo también te he hecho sufrir, pero te prometo que desde ahora daré todo de mi para no volver a hacerlo. –dijo con decisión y Sakura le sonrió levemente.

-Yo también daré todo de mí para no volverte a lastimar. –dijo con seguridad mientras entrecerraba sus ojos y se acercaba para besarlo. El pelinegro repitió su acción yambos se fundieron en un tierno y delicado beso.

**Continuara**

**ke onda con la novia de chuky o.O estos 4 no los dejaron tener su intimidad jajajaja**

**si lo se saku perdono muy facil a sasuke, pero que se le va hacer esta chica perdio su dignidad cuando se enamoro, ademas q da a entender ke ama a sasuke mas ke a si misma ¬¬ ... sinceramente me desespera eso de mi personaje principal, pero por mucho ke me pese asi me kedo u.u asi lo cree dsd el momento que esta historia llego a mi cabeza u.u**

**bueno cambiando de tema se que parece este algo asi como el final o que la historia esta por acabar, pero eso aun no pasara n.n, creanme faltan muchas cosas que este par tiene que superar como por ejemplo la edad y la diferencia de ambas familias, pero ya veran ke mas pasara y como enfrentaran los demas retos ke les espera ^o^**

**espero enormemente que el capi les haya gustado, se ke es algo corto comparado con los demas, pero se me hizo bien cortar el capi ahi U^^**

**AGRADEZCO ENORMEMENTE SUS HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS, SABEN QUE SUS REEVIEWS SON MI INSPIRASION EN CAADA CAPI**

**BEZOZ**


	16. Un día casi normal

**wolaaa! **

**lamento mucho la demora, pero eske la inspi no regresaba de sus vacasiones ¬¬ ademas ke mi tiempo se vio demaciado limitado T.T buaaa! siento mucho haberlos hecho esperar demaciado, la vdd estoy muy avergonzada.**

**bueno como regalo de regreso a mi pekeña hermana kao-chan se le ocurrio hacer un openin, ella fue la de la idea y lo escribio recibiendo un poco de mi ayuda. **

**espero ke el regalo les guste y dejen les adelanto ke los siguientes kapi de mis demas fic tendran un op creado por mi imoto y yo (logicamente mi imoto hizo mas trabajo) *o***

********

http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v = 8cEzwpe8lpw&feature = related

ste es el enlace donde sta la rola ke usamos para el op, ya saben por si kieres escucharla mientras leen la parte dl op ^^ (repeti mucho "op" U¬¬) por cierto junten los espacios para poder abrir la pag ^^ o mas bien copiar y pegar ^^

* * *

**Uki****yo Crossing – UVERworld.**

_**Arinomama ga suteki dato itte kure ta koto ga**_

Sale Eiri sonriendo altanera, Gaara con una tenue sonrisa, Hina con una semi sonrisa y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, Naru con los ojos cerrados sonriendo zorruno.

_**Ureshikute**_

Hikari sonriendo feliz.

_**Ureshikute**_

Itachi sonriendo de medio lado.

_**Knock knock knock**_

Sasuke con sonrisa "made in Uchiha"

_**Knock knock myself**_

Saku con una leve sonrisa pero sincera.

_**We're on the crossing to choose**_

Una toma del cielo con el sol brillando intensamente.

_**Arororon  
**_  
Una toma rápida de una alberca.

_**Jidai to bunka no pai ron **_

Saku, Ino, Eiri, Hika y Hina con sus respectivos traje de baños en diferentes poses algo coquetas. Atrás de ellas un grupo de chicos en traje de baño viéndolas con los ojos en forma de corazón, botando baba y algunos con derrame nasal

_**Kono heisei ikinuku tame ni wa**_

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara, Itachi, Naruto, Sai y Deidara también con sus trajes de baño, atrás de ellos un grupo de chicas mirándolos con ojos de corazón y botando la baba.

_**Shinu ki de ikanakya **_

Sai y Hikaru jugando voleyball contra Hinata e Ino. La rubia y el pelinegro se miran con reto mandándose rayitos con la mirada. La peliazul sonríe nerviosa mientras la peli-lila ve con los ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor a Sai.

_**Kami no rikisaku**_ _**mo**_

Saku y Eiri acostadas en unas sillas playeras con gafas oscuras, un grupo de chicos ven a la pelirrosa con morbosidad. Sasuke le extiende una bebida a Saku la cual lo toma sonriendo de medio lado, para luego besar al pelinegro en los labios, el resto de chicos bajan la cabeza decepcionados.

_**Ikusaki mo nakushi ta kohitsuji**_

Hikari abrazando a Itachi posesivamente fulminando a las chicas que ven al pelinregro, Naruto y Shikamaru hacen lo mismo que la peli-lila con sus respectivas chicas. Deidara y Sai parados uno al lado del otro mandándose una mirada de complicidad, atrás de ellos varias chicas viéndolos enamoradas.

_**Arororororon**_

Una toma rápida del exterior de la preparatoria.

_**Taikutsu na mainichi nara taimuoobaarosu**_

Están en los pasillos de la escuela, Naru y su pandilla abren sus casilleros y de ellos caen muchas cajas pequeñas en forma de corazón. Naruto, Hinata y Gaara celosos los rodea un aura negra. Sasuke y Hikari los ven con gotas de sudor, mientras Eiri ya se está comiendo un chocolate.

_**Demo maa ii ya maa ii ya**_

Sakura y Kakashi ven con gotas de sudor, sus escritorios llenos de cajas de chocolates y cartas de amor.

_**Ki ni shinai you ni shite**_

Está la pandilla Naru, saliendo de la escuela y al ver a Itachi parado en la entrada sonriendo d medio lado voltean a ver a Hikari con los ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor en la frente, mientras ella está viendo al pelinegro rodeada con un aura brillante.

_**Subete wa sono kokoro iki deshou?**_

Hika e Itachi en una especie de cita en un parque, detrás de unos arbustos, la pandilla Naru espiando, el rubio molesto siendo sostenido por Hinata sonriendo nerviosa, Sasuke rodeado de humito azul y Gaara jugando con su celular aburrido.

_**Taiyou wa itsumo boku no ue ni aru yo kitto**_

Sakura y Sasuke cerca de una fuente de noche, abrazados apunto de besarse se ven interrumpidos por varios reporteros que salen de entre los arbusto y los arboles, tomándole fotos a la pareja mientras Sasu y Saku los fulminan con la mirada.

_**Arinomama ga suteki da to itte kureta koto ga**_

Saku y Eiri corriendo a través de diferentes puntos de la ciudad con lentes oscuros.

_**Ureshikute, ureshikute**_

Ino, Sasuke y Gaara buscando a las escritoras desesperados

_**Knock knock Knock knock knock**_

Sale Kakashi perdido mirando a ambos lados con dos signos de interrogación encima d la cabeza, rascándose la nuca.

_**Jibun hitori ga tatakatteru to omotte tan da yo**_

Naru preocupado arrastrando a Hina buscando a Saku, Sai llorando preocupado por su muñequita diabólica, aferrándose al brazo de Shikamaru el cual tiene expresión de fastidio.

_**Sorezore nani ka kakae te kono heisei to mukiatte irunda**_

Minato movilizando a su servicio especial de defensa para que encuentren a Saku. Hikari e Itachi viendo todo con una gota de sudor en la nuca, frente a ellos pasa Mikoto con uno de los libros de Sakura autografiados y Fugaku a su lado con una taza d té, más gotas de sudor le resbalan por la nuca a Hikari e Itachi.

_**Mukau basho ga ukiyo banare demo ima wa mou mayou koto wa nai**_

Saku y Eiri rodeadas por los guardaespaldas de Minato, en un segundo todos derrotados, Minato ve todo con un tic en el ojo derecho. Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, Itachi y Hikari ven todo con gotas de sudor, mientras Sai ve al par de chicas como si fueran unas diosas.

_**We're on the crossing to choose**_

Sasuke sentado en un gran sillón en sus piernas Sakura, a su lado derecho Itachi con Hikari entre sus brazos, al lado izquierdo de Sasuke izquierdo Eiri con su rostro muy cerca del de Gaara mientras éste está más rojo que su cabello. Parados atrás del sillón Shikamaru abrazando por los hombros a Ino, a su lado Sai y Deidara. Sentados a los pies de Sasuke, Naruto abrazando por la espalda a Hinata la cual está sentada entre sus piernas. Todos sonriendo a su manera.

**

* * *

**

**Un día casi normal**

Sasuke se había quedado a dormir en casa de Sakura y la peli-rosa obligó a Ino, Shikamaru y Sai que les llevara la comida a su habitación como castigo por hacer las cosas sin su permiso (inshe mal agradecida ¬¬) y pues a los tres no les quedó de otra que obedecer, ya que admitían que ese era un castigo muy leve a los que suele ponerles, además que preferían cien veces eso a que cumpliera su amenaza de dejar a los varones sin descendencia y de agarrar a latigazos a Ino. Eiri para desgracia de todos se salvó con la excusa de que estaba atrasada con su novela y la publicación e acercaba y como Sakura al ser escritora la entendió, pero eso no significaba que la peli-gris se salvara, de hecho Sakura le tenía contadas todas la que le ha hecho y nada más se recupere un poco, se las hará pagar.

Ya había amanecido y Sasuke se había levantado para ir a la escuela, aunque deseara quedarse todo el día con Sakura no podía volver a faltar a clases, menos si era el último semestre, así que con mucho pesar se levantó y se baño. Cuando salió del baño vió a la pelirrosa ya despierta sentada en la cama recargándose en la cabecera mirando con aburrimiento la televisión.

-Aún es muy temprano. –dijo tranquila volteando a verlo.

-Es que tengo que ir a casa para ponerme un uniforme limpio. –se excusó algo apenado mientras se acercaba y besaba levemente sus labios.

-Le diré a Eiri que te lleve, así no se te hará tarde.

-No es necesario. –dijo mientras empezaba a abrocharse la camisa ya que había salido vestido pero sin abrochársela.

-Le prestare mi bebé a esa loca, sólo para que te lleve así que no digas más. –dijo cortante mientras tomaba su celular del buro.

_-(Se ve que no ha cambiado en nada ¬¬ siempre se tiene que hacer lo que quiere ¬¬ además ¿qué pasó con la melosa Sakura? ¬¬ sabia que sólo aparecía en momentos ¬¬ pero no importa así la amo)_ –el pelinegro soltó un profundo suspiro. De pronto se abre la puerta y como si estuviera en su habitación Eiri entra.

-¡Oh! ¡Por kami tapate estreñido! ¡Me has traumado! –exclamó con desagrado mientras se volteaba, al ver que Sasuke aún tenia media camisa esabrochada.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo mientras comenzaba a abrocharse los botones faltantes y Sakura la fulminaba con la mirada.

-Pues por eso a la otra toca antes de entrar. ¿Qué tal si Sasuke hubiera estado desnudo? –dijo molesta Sakura.

-No pensé en eso porque como te dejo muy lastimada cuando te violo… pues me dije no creo que alguno este desnudo por hacer cochinadas. –dijo con burla mientras volteaba viendo satisfecha como la cara de Sasuke se contraía mostrando culpabilidad y Sakura la fulminó con la mirada.

-Sabes Eiri. –dijo tranquilamente para llamar su atención. –estoy pensando seriamente en seguir con el plan de quemar tus osos. –dijo con maldad y Eiri la miró espantada.

-¡Sempai ¿para qué me llamaste? –preguntó amablemente y poniendo una cara de angelito.

_-(Sakura es mi ídolo *o* la puede controlar fácilmente, yo incluso me leí un libro de cómo entrenar a tu perro pero ni así logre hacer que la niña del aro me obedezca y respete u.u)_ –Sasuke miraba a Sakura maravillado mientras que ésta sonreía triunfante.

-Por lo que veo ya estas lista para ir a la escuela. –dijo Sakura al verla ya con el uniforme.

-Me arregle temprano porque supongo que tendré que tomar un taxi para ir. –dijo con indiferencia restándole importancia.

-¡Oh! No te apures por eso kouhai tu sempai te va prestar su coche.

-¿Me lo juras? –dijo maravillada y una aura estrellada rodeándola.

-Si, y llevarás en el a Sasuke a su casa para que se cambie, ya la escuela. –toda ilusión de Eiri se fue y la miró molesta.

-Sempai no quiero ser chofer del estreñido. –dijo molesta. –que se baya en bus como el plebeyo que es. –dijo despectiva y ambos la fulminaron con la mirada.

-¡Ohh!seria genial ver a esos osos rodeados en llamas. –Sakura puso la mirada perdida como si se lo estuviera imaginando.

-Bruja. –murmuró sin que nadie la escuchara, luego suspiro rendida. –te espero en la sala estreñido. –dijo entre dientes para después salir de la habitación azotando la puerta tras de sí.

-Me encanta como la manipulas. –dijo Sasuke acercándose a Sakura para besarla. – me encantaría tener ese poder para hacerla mi esclava. –dijo burlón mientras rosaba los labios de la peli-rosa. Sakura sonrió de medio lado y tomó entre sus dientes el labio inferior del pelinegro mordiéndolo suavemente sacándole un jadeo de placer.

* * *

Eiri salía del edificio siendo seguida por Sasuke, el cual caminaba con tranquilidad manteniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras miraba con indiferencia la espalda de la chica que caminaba delante de él.

La peli-gris al estar a unos pocos metros cerca del auto saca las llaves y del pequeño control que colgaba del llavero de estas presiona un botón desactivando la alarma del coche provocando que sonara un leve sonido anunciando la desactivación.

Ya estando enfrente de la puerta del conductor la chica se sube al auto y Sasuke repite su acción del otro lado del auto.

Eiri enciende el motor del auto y pone ambas manos en el volante mirando hacia adelante mientras que Sasuke mira hacia su ventanilla con expresión aburrida.

La chica cierra los ojos y suelta un largo y pesado suspiro para después abrir sus parpados y voltear de manera brusca hacia su acompañante.

-Estreñido que te quede claro que el respirar tu mismo aire y en especial en un lugar tan cerrado como este me es realmente asqueroso. –dice con desprecio y mirándolo con superioridad.

Sasuke frunce el entrecejo y suelta un largo suspiro con pesadez, voltea a ver a la peli-gris mirándola con molestia.

-¿crees que a mí no? –pregunta denotando desprecio.

-La verdad no, creo que hasta disfrutas teniendo a una belleza como yo de chofer. –dijo con arrogancia y mostrándole una sonrisa torcida.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y decidió mejor ignorarla, estaba demasiado contento y no tenía ganas de pelear con esa loca y que le quitara su buen humor, así que decidió voltear nuevamente hacia la ventana y seguir pensando en Sakura.

Eiri se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y regresó su mirada hacia adelante comenzando a dar marcha al automóvil.

* * *

Enfrente de una modesta pero hermosa casa se estaciono de manera brusca un elegante Mercedez color negro.

Nada más el automóvil paró su marcha y la puerta del copiloto se abrió de manera brusca, de ella salió un apuesto pelinegro el cual se dejo caer de rodillas al piso. El rostro del chico se notaba mareado y algo asustado.

Una linda a peli-gris que tenía cara de inocente se bajo con tranquilidad del lado del piloto, cerró la puerta con infinita calma y camino hacia donde aun estaba arrodillado el pelinegro y lo miró de forma burlona.

-¡Casi te haces pipi allá dentro! –dijo con burla haciendo que el pelinegro levantara la mirada y la fulminara con esta.

-¡Ya sabía que estabas loca pero no pensé que tanto!–dice alterado y mirándola con temor provocando que una sonrisa torcida adornara el rostro de la chica. –¡no sé qué pensabas! ¡Eres un peligro en el volante! ¡Casi haces que nos matemos! Y no sóo una vez si no como veinte! –grita entre molesto y alterado.

-Ya estreñido miedoso. –dijo con aburrimiento y agitando sus manos restándole importancia. – sólo fueron diecinueve veces las que casi chocamos con un tráiler. –dijo con tranquilidad y Sasuke la miro incrédulo. –no soy tan peligrosa al volante.

-¡¿Que no eres peligrosa? –grito alterado. –casi atropellas a dos viejitas, una embarazada, un anciano, seis niños y un perro.

-Es que pensé que estaba jugando San Andrés y ahí me dan un buen de puntos si atropello viejitas. –un aura brillante rodeó el cuerpo de la chica que miraba el horizonte de manera emocionada.

Sasuke la miró como si estuviera loca y rápidamente se puso de pie para alejarse de ella lo mas rápido que podía, no valla ser que lo que sea que tuviera esa bruja se le pegara.

* * *

Uchiha Mikoto estaba cocinando el desayuno, pero no de una forma normal, sólo digamos que parecía como si en vez de abrir el huevo lo quisiera estrellar contra la orilla de la estufa.

Itachi que había entrado a la cocina por un vaso de leche se encontró con su mamá queriendo destrozar el pobre huevo mientras un aura obscura y siniestra la rodeaba, pero lo que más miedo le dio al joven Uchiha fue que los hermosos cabellos negros de su progenitora se levitaban como si fueran víboras.

Algo traumado el pelinegro salió de la cocina olvidándose de su vaso de leche, en el comedor se encontró con su padre sentado en su lugar leyendo el periódico tranquilamente.

-¿Sabes lo qué le pasa a mamá? –preguntó algo asustado y mirando atento a su padre.

Cuando Fugaku bajo el periódico para mirar a su hijo Itachi no sabía si reír o asustarse al ver el rostro de su padre el cual tenía ambos ojos hinchado y moretoneados.

-Sasuke no llegó a dormir. Ya sabes que cuando se enoja se desquita con todo lo que le de la contra. –explicó con tranquilidad para después volver su atención a su periódico e Itachi asintió moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo de una forma tan lenta como si fuera un robot aun shokeado por cómo vió a su padre. –sólo espero que ya llegue ese mocoso y así Mikoto desquite su coraje con él y no conmigo. –termina de decir con tranquilidad mientras con su mano libre toma a su taza de té y la lleva a sus labios. –o con el desayuno, o contigo. –dice antes de darle un sorbo a su té e Itachi pasa saliva con dificultad mientras que un escalofrió le recorre la columna.

En eso se oye un auto rechinar las llantas, después los gritos de un varón que extrañamente a ambos hombres Uchiha en el comedor se les hizo familiar la voz haciendo que varias gotas de sudor resbalaran por su nuca para finalizar se oyó como unas llaves intentaban abrir la puerta principal de la casa.

-Seguro es Sasuke. –dijo Itachi con alivio y al instante suspiró con tranquilidad y alivio al igual que Fugaku.

De pronto una corriente de aire pasó alado de Itachi y Fugaku haciendo que el periódico del mayor de los Uchihas saliera volando.

-No sé si alcancé a ver bien. –dijo Itachi tallándose los ojos. –pero me pareció ver a mamá correr hacia la puerta a una velocidad inhumana. –dijo interrogante.

Fugaku le dio una trago a su té y dejo la taza tranquilamente sobre la masa.

-Si viste bien hijo. –contestó con tranquilidad.

-Pobre Sasuke. –dijo con burla y algo de lástima. Fugaku volvió a tomar su taza de té y asintió dándole la razón mientras daba un sorbo a su delicioso té para los nervios.

* * *

Mikoto dejo de correr deteniéndose frente a la puerta y antes de que Sasuke la abriera ella ya lo había echo dejando al pelinegro con la mano extendida.

Al levantar la mirada para ver quien le había abierto la puerta se asustó de sobremanera al ver la mirada de psicópata con que lo miraba su sacrosanta madre haciendo que palideciera y un escalofrió le recorriera por la espalda.

Eiri estaba parada atrás de Sasuke y al ver a la señora que había abierto la puerta se le iluminaron los ojos al ver lo sádica que se veía.

-Emmm ¡hola mamá! –saludó con nerviosismo.

-(_la mamá del estreñido es la neta *o*)_ –Eiri miraba más interesada a Mikoto, la cual estaba por poner en su lugar a ese mocoso malcriado que la dejó toda la noche en vela al no saber donde se había metido, pero hubo algo que llamó su atención y eso fue la linda chica que estaba parada atrás de su hijo mirándola con emoción.

-Ahora entiendo porque no llegaste a dormir hijito. –dijo de forma picarona y poniendo su mano derecha en sus labios mirándolo de forma traviesa haciendo que los dos adolecentes la miraran sin entender. –debí de habérmelo imaginado después de todo estas en la edad de la pulsada. –dijo traviesa y pícara haciendo que Sasuke se sonrojara al escuchar esas cosas de su madre. –así que ella es tu novia. –dijo apuntando a Eiri, la cual la miró sorprendida y se apuntó a sí misma con horror mientras que Sasuke volteo espantado hacia donde apuntaba su madre.

-¡Nooooo! –gritan ambos espantados y haciendo una mueca de asco.

Itachi que había entrado a la sala para ver como su mamá descuartizaba a su pequeño hermano y lo convertían en hijo único alcanzo a oír lo que su madre dijo y empezó a reírse a carcajadas agarrándose el estómago y apuntando a el par de adolecentes los cuales lo fulminaron con la mirada mientras que Mikoto miraba a su hijo mayor sin entender nada.

-Ese par siendo novios. –dice entre carcajadas apuntando a Sasuke y luego a Eiri. – ¡es como si dijeras que Juan Gabriel es machin! ¡jajajajaja! –el pelinegro mayor siguió riéndose a carcajadas y lagrimas salían de sus ojos a causa de eso.

Itachi se acercó a su madre y le toco el hombro ignorando la mirada asesina de su hermanito y su supuesta cuñada mientras que Mikoto lo miraba interrogante.

-¡Buena esa madre! –felicitó ya más tranquilo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que le habían salido a causa de la risa. –ese par siendo novios. –dijo con burla haciendo que Eiri volteara a ver a Sasuke y este a ella.

De pronto ambos hicieron un mueca de asco, como si la sola idea de que fueran novios les diera un no sé qué, que les revolvía el estómago. De repente ambos salieron corriendo a vomitar.

Ambos estaban inclinados enfrente de donde Mikoto tenía plantadas sus orquídeas y cada que dejaban de vomitar se miraban mutuamente y volvían a desechar todo sobre las hermosas flores de la señora Uchiha.

Itachi y Mikoto salen a verlo extrañados, pero la señora Uchiha queda en shock al ver como ese par esta regando sus hermosas flores.

-¿Qué paso chicos? –pregunta Itachi mirándolos entre raro y asqueado.

El par de adolecentes deja de vomitar y voltean a ver a Itachi el cual se sorprendió al verlos todos pálidos.

-Me imagine besando a este/a chango/sádica. –responden a la vez asqueados, pero al mencionar eso lo volvieron a imaginar y no pudieron evitar otra vez regar las hermosas flores de la señora Uchiha.

Mikoto salió del shock y al ver cómo estaban sus hermosas flores no pudo evitar que lagrimas salieran de sus ojos.

-Mis orquídeas. –dijo con lamento y pena. Itachi no pudo evitar reírse nuevamente a carcajadas ante el show de ese par y el drama de su madre por las flores.

Ya pasando el ataque de asco del par de adolecentes y de que Mikoto solo pudiera salvar una de sus orquídeas, la cual sembro en una maseta y la guardo en un lugar seguro, también después de que Itachi se recuperara de su ataque de risa y que se aclarara que ese par no eran ni siquiera amigos, Sasuke subió a cambiarse dejando a Eiri en la sala junto su madre y hermano. El pelinegro tenía pensado dejarla afuera pero su mamá lo regaño diciéndole que "no sea mal educado con su amiga", así que tuvo que pasarla a la casa no sin antes aclararle nuevamente a su madre que esa chucky no era su amiga. Y Eiri solo miraba la casa maravillada ya que ese era un mundo paralelo lleno de plebeyos que ella no conocía.

Cuando Sasuke termino de cambiarse bajo pero al no hallar ni a Eiri ni a su madre y hermano en la sala se sorprendió.

-Tal vez se fue. –dijo indiferente mientras se encogía de hombros restándole importancia, así que camino hacia el comedor para desayunar algo.

El pelinegro iba caminando de lo más tranquilo pero se detuvo en la entrada del comedor al ver a toda su familia desayunando tranquilamente mientras su sacrosanta madre los atendía, ¡pero eso no fue lo raro! ¡Lo raro fue ver a Eiri comer en el lugar que a él le correspondía! ¡Exacto! a lado izquierdo de su papá.

-¿Qué hace esa loca aquí? –pregunta molesto y cruzándose de brazos mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Eiri.

Todos voltean a ver a Sasuke extrañados, menos Eiri que comía maravillada lo que Mikoto le sirvió.

_-(¡que rico cocina esta señora! A ver si acepta trabajar para mí y cocinarme en el departamento de sempai ya que la comida de Ino-marrana sabe a cartón)_ –un aura brillante rodeaba a la peli-gris que masticaba con infinito deleite el pedazo de panqueque que tenía en su boca.

Sasuke ignorando las miradas de su familia camino a grandes zancadas hacia Eiri y al estar frente a ella como si fuera niño chiquito la aventó de la silla haciendo que esta callera al suelo de sentón.

Mikoto se tapo la boca espantada ante la acción de su hijo. Fugaku frunció el entrecejo mirando con desaprobación al pelinegro e Itachi decidió ignorarlo y seguir comiendo mientras que Eiri solo se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sasuke cuando despertó del shock y eso fue cuando sus pompis chocaron contra el suelo.

Con ojos nublados y un infantil puchero la peli-gris levanto la mirada para ver a Sasuke, el cual se sorprendió de sobremanera al verla a punto de llorar.

-¿Por qué me tumbaste? –pregunto con voz gangosa a causa del llanto que quería controlar.

Todos miraron con desaprobación a Sasuke.

-¡Ohhh! ¡Pobre pequeñuela! –dijo compadecida Mikoto corriendo hacia Eiri y abrazándola tan fuerte que casi la asfixia mientras restregaba su mejilla con la de esta.

_-(lo bueno es que no soy tan idiota como para caer en eso, además que ya conozco bien a esa niña, solo espero que papá no le crea ototo, o ya te jodiste)_ –Itachi miro a su hermano con algo de compasión y pena.

-¡Sasuke! ¿acaso yo te he enseñado a tratar así las visitas? –pregunto Fugaku mirando a su hijo de forma desaprobatoria. –en especial cuando se trata de una niña inocente. –termino de regañar de una forma firme y sin levantar la voz.

Mikoto asintió dándole la razón a su esposo. Itachi miro a su hermanito con pena. Sasuke desencajo la mandíbula y Eiri sonrió de manera triunfante.

-¡No le crean! ¡Solo esta fingiendo! –se defendió rápidamente y mirando con infinito coraje a la a chica que estaba en los brazos de su madre y lo miraba burlona. – ¡esa mujer me ha hecho cosas peores! –dijo acusador apuntándola.

-Lo único que yo he intentando es acercarme a él para ser su amiga. –dijo con inocencia y ojos llorosos.

_-(te jodiste ototo)_ –Itachi negó con la a cabeza de forma resignada.

-¡Ohhh! ¡Pequeña! –Mikoto casi llora mientras volvía a restregar su mejilla con la de la peli-gris, la cual sonrió triunfante.

-¡Sasuke! –llamo en forma de regaño y decepción Fugaku.

_-(aun hay oportunidad de salvarte ototo, solo pide disculpas, acepta tu derrota. No puedes luchar contra la falsa dulzura y ternura de esa mocosa, esas armas no las tienes tu, así que acepta tu derrota como hombre antes de que te jodas mas)_ –Itachi miraba tan intensamente a su hermano como si con solo mirarlo este escuchara lo que estaba pensando.

-Discúlpate. –sentencio Fugaku mirándolo con advertencia.

_-(Hazlo ototo, no compliques más las cosas, aprende que a una bruja manipuladora como ella que tiene a su favor cara de niña buena no le vas a poder ganar. ¡tira la toalla como el hombre inteligente que eres!)_

_-(¡siiii! ¡Discúlpate y humíllate nuevamente ante mi estreñido!)_ –Eiri tenía una sonrisa malvada adornada en sus labios aprovechando que todos miraban a Sasuke esperando sus disculpas y Sasuke la fulminaba con la mirada.

-¡Ni loco me disculpo con esa loca! –sentencio con decisión mientras se cruzaba de brazos haciendo que Eiri sonriera triunfante.

_-(tonto)_ –Itachi negó con la cabeza de forma decepcionada.

-¡Sasuke! – gritaron ambos padres en forma de regaño.

Un rato después se ve a casi todos comiendo tranquilamente en el comedor. A Eiri aun ocupando el lugar de Sasuke. Mikoto mimando a la chica ya que siempre quiso tener una hija y Eiri era muy mona. Fugaku escuchando sorprendido los conocimientos de la chica. Itachi mirando con compasión a su hermano menor que estaba sentado en lo más alejado de la mesa comiendo pan duro y agua ya que Mikoto así lo había a castigado y Fugaku lo había mandado hasta el final de la mesa.

Todo el tiempo que transcurrió el desayuno Sasuke fue rodeado por un aura obscura y siniestra.

* * *

Ya habían terminado todos de desayunar y se encontraban en la entrada de la casa.

-¡Espero que pronto vengas a visitarnos Eiri-chan! –dijo emocionada Mikoto agitando su mano en forma de despedida y el señor Uchiha estaba a su lado con expresión neutra, pero asintió dándole la razón a su esposa.

_-(¡maldita loca psicópata! No puedo creer que mi familia te haya creído)_ –Sasuke se le veía molesto mientras caminaba alado de la muy contenta Eiri.

-¡Oigan! Ya que vienen en carro ¿podrían llevarme? –pregunto Itachi haciendo que cada uno de los adolecentes detuvieran su acción de subirse al coche y lo miraran extrañados.

-Tu universidad está al otro lado de la ciudad de donde esta nuestra preparatoria. –dice Sasuke cortante.

-Es que necesito ir a la preparatoria para recoger unos papeles que necesitan en la universidad. –explica con tranquilidad y sonriéndoles de oreja a oreja.

Sasuke se encoje de hombros restándole importancia y se adentra en el auto. Por otro lado Itachi miro suplicante a Eiri y esta se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

-Si ya llevo a un Uchiha que me cae mal que mas da llevar al hermano. –dijo con indiferencia adentrándose también en el auto e Itachi sonrió triunfante caminando hacia el auto para adentrarse en la parte de atrás.

* * *

Itachi había estado de lo más contento por saber que se iría en carro a la preparatoria donde estudia su hermanito y no tendría que tomar el bus o el metro, pero ahora toda felicidad se le fue, hubiera preferido cien mil veces aguantar el metro y bus junto a las acosadoras miradas de mujeres en celo hacia él que las infantiles peleas de su pequeño hermano contra la novia de chucky.

Así que nada mas la peli-gris estacionó el auto, Itachi salió rápidamente del automóvil y miró el cielo con devoción mientras estiraba sus brazos.

-¡Gracias kami! ¡Juro que a la otra no seré tan flojo y tomaré un bus para venir aquí! incluso me vengo en bicicleta con tal de ya no aguantar todo el camino de peleas estúpidas. –lágrimas de emoción por llegar salían de los ojos del pelinegro que no dejaba ver el cielo con fascinación y agradecimiento.

Sasuke baja del auto y cierra la puerta de golpe estampándola a causa del coraje que la peli-gris le había provocado.

-¡Oye! ¡No cierres así la puerta del carro del bebé de sempai! –gritó con molestia mientras cerraba con cuidado la puerta de su lado y miraba con reproche al pelinegro que la fulminaba con la mirada. –sempai me matara a mí, si algo le pasa a esta hermosura de carro. –dice melosa restregando su mejilla en la puerta del carro.

-Ese es tu problema novia de frankestein. –dijo despectivo y sonriendo de forma torcida mientras se cruzaba de brazos de manera arrogante.

Eiri camina hasta quedar frente a él y comienza a reclamarle e insultarlo, es así como comienzan a discutir nuevamente e Itachi se queda ahí parado viéndolos resignado y con varias gotas de sudor resbalándole por la nuca, la única razón por la que el pelinegro mayor no se iba era porque tenía miedo de que esa loca matará a su hermano menor y él no quería que su pequeño hermano muriera ya que después su sacrosanta madre le iba meter la regañiza de su vida.

En eso la pandilla Naruto va llegando a la escuela y ven a Eiri y Sasuke discutiendo, a Itachi no lo habían visto ya que ese par lo tapaba desde el lugar de donde ellos venían.

-Te apuesto mi almuerzo a que Eiri-sensei gana nuevamente la pelea y deja al tonto de Sasuke en ridículo. –le dice divertida Hikari a Naruto mientras van caminando acercándose hacia donde están sus amigos.

-¿Por qué siempre me toca apostar a favor del teme? –pregunta con molestia y resignación el rubio.

-Porque es tu amigo del alma, así que apóyalo como buen camarada que eres. –dice Hikari con diversión y el rubio suspira resignado.

Hinata y Gaara suspira resignados, aun así siguen a sus amigos para tratar de detener a ese par por si las cosas se ponen gruesas, y Gaara también lo hace porque aún sigue preocupado por lo que pasó el día de ayer.

Los cuatro adolecentes se acercan y se ponen a los costados de ellos observando atentos la pelea. Itachi al verlos y en especial al ver a Hikari se le iluminan los ojos y sonríe de medio lado.

El primogénito de Fugaku camina posicionándose alado de Hikari y los cuatro jóvenes por estar pendientes de la pelea ni cuenta se dieron de su presencia.

-Yo digo que mi ototo perderá la pelea. –comenta mirando la discusión y fingiendo interés sorprendiendo a todos, los cuales voltearon a verlo.

-I…I…Itachi-san. –llama de forma entrecortada y nerviosa Hikari dejando ver el gran sonrojo que adquirieron sus mejillas.

-¡Itachi-niisan! –saluda enérgico Naruto con una mano en alto y sonriéndole de oreja a oreja mostrando sus blancos dientes.

-Buenos días Itachi-san. –dice Gaara de forma respetuosa e inclinando levemente su cabeza a modo de saludo.

-Buenos días Itachi-san. – saluda tímidamente Hinata pero mostrando respeto y al igual que Gaara hace una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-¡Hola chicos! –saluda el pelinegro levantando su mano y mostrándoles una sensual sonrisa que hizo que Hikari se pusiera toda roja.

Itachi al ver al reacción de la peli-lila sonrió de forma traviesa y los demás rodaron los ojos.

-Hikari-chan ¿te sientes bien? –pregunta el pelinegro con falsa preocupación mientras toca su frente y se acerca demasiado al rostro de la chica, la cual siente que el aire no le está llegando al cerebro. –estás muy rojita. –dice usando un tono de voz ronco y sensual que hace que a la peli-lila se le olvide como respirar.

Naruto se preocupa y se acerca a Hikari para ver si se encuentra bien mientras que Hinata niega resignada con la cabeza.

_-(algo me dice que Itachi-san lo hace adrede. No lo creo tan estúpido como para no saber porque Hikari esta así)_ –el pelirrojo miraba al Uchiha con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

-S…si estoy… b…bien I…Itachi-san. –contesto con dificultad y nerviosismo.

-¿Se-gu-ra?—deletreo ronco y varonil haciendo que a la chica le saliera humo de las orejas y se pusiera mas roja de lo que estaba. Los demás a excepción de Naruto miraban de forma sospechosa al pelinegro. –_ (¡se ve tan linda!) _–el pelinegro sonrió enternecido.

-¡Muñeca satánica!

-¡Maldito violador!

Sasuke y Eiri seguían peleándose gritándose de insultos ignorando la presencia de sus amigos.

-¡Ere una niña berrinchuda!

-¡Ere…! –Eiri no pudo continuar ya que hubo algo que llamó completamente su atención. – (_¡Gracias kami, por mandarme una nueva diversión! Ya comenzaba a aburrirme)_ –fue el pensamiento que tuvo al ver la escena de Hikari e Itachi, en especial al sospechar el por qué de la reacción de la peli-lila. Eiri voltea a ver a Sasuke con indiferencia y éste la mira esperando el siguiente insulto para contraatacar. –madura estreñido. –dice con autosuficiencia.

Da media vuelta y camina a lado contrario de donde están todos dejando a Sasuke en shock y los demás por estar en sus mundos ni cuenta se dieron de que la peli-gris ya se había ido.

A los pocos minutos de que Eiri se fuera Sasuke salió del shock y echando humo por las orejas al ser derrotado nuevamente por esa loca se fue al salón de clases.

* * *

Al sonar el timbre para entrar a clases, Itachi dejó de poner nerviosa a Hikari y despidiéndose con simpatía partió a la dirección para hacer lo que tenía que hacer en esa preparatoria mientras que los demás se dieron cuenta de que Eiri ni Sasuke estaban ya con ellos, así que restándole importancia se fueron al salón de clases.

Cuando Sasuke entro al salón de clases y vió que su peor enemiga estaba tranquilamente sentada en su lugar leyendo tranquilamente un libro. El pelinegro bufó con molestia y decidió caminar tranquilo a su pupitre ignorando que esa mujer existe.

Ya estando sentado decidió pensar en cosas más importantes y que valieran la pena como por ejemplo en su peli-rosa, en que arreglo las cosas con ella, en que ahora le demostrará cuanto la ama mimándola y consintiéndola, y así fue como Uchiha Sasuke puso cara de idiota enamorado con un aura brillante rodeándolo pensando en un mundo donde solo existen Sakura y él, que ni cuenta se dio que los demás alumnos comenzaban a entrar llenando la aula de clases.

La pandilla Naruto no se había dado cuenta del estado en el que estaba el pelinegro ya que cada uno iba en sus cosas como por ejemplo, el rubio venia platicando amenamente con su linda y tímida novia Hinata. Hikari seguía ensimismada pensando en Itachi, más o menos estaba en el mismo estado catatónico que Sasuke. Gaara fue el único en darse cuenta de lo enlelado de su amigo Uchiha, pero la verdad no era de los que preguntaban o chismeaban el por qué, asi que con toda tranquilidad se dirigió a su asiento y se puso a pensar en la mortalidad del cangrejo.

El profesor de historia entro al aula haciendo que todos dejaran de hacer sus cosas, guardaran silencio y le pusieran atención, bueno no todos, Sasuke siguió fantaseando las una y mil cosas que haría con su peli-rosa.

La aburrida clase siguió y Hikari estaba tan aburrida que incluso sueño le comenzó a dar, así que para no quedarse dormida en clases comenzó a vagar su vista hacia todos lados para así entretenerse. Miraba con curiosidad a todos sus compañeros riéndose de sus caras adormiladas.

En eso pasó su vista a Hinata que era la única hasta ahorita que veía que ponía realmente atención a la clase.

_-(si no fuera porque mi primo es novio de Hinata-chan no entendería que hace juntándose una chica tan aplicada como ella con nosotros)_ –la peli-lila asintió varias veces con la cabeza dándose la razón a sí misma.

Después su vista viajó hacia Eiri la cual estaba de lo más mona haciendo ridículos dibujos en su cuaderno provocando que a la peli-lila le brotara una gota de sudor de la frente.

_-(¡y se nos une un aplicado más al grupo!)_ –piensa con algo de burla al pasar su vista por Gaara que al igual que Hinata ponía absoluta atención al profesor.

La peli-lila pasó su vista hacia Sasuke y le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca al verlo con la misma cara de idiota que pone Naruto cuando Hinata hace algo tierno.

_-(haber él no puede estar haciendo cara de idiota enamorado, es Uchiha Sasuke el cubito amargado de hielo)_ –Hikari se talla los ojos y parpadea varias veces pensando que está viendo una ilusión, pero ensanchó los ojos y varias gotas de sudor resbalaron por su nuca al ver que el pelinegro incluso esta brillando. –(_tal vez ya necesito lentes o estoy alucinando, lo mejor será pedir segundas opiniones)_ –la peli-lila asintió varias veces con la cabeza dándose la razón a sí misma.

Se recargo más en su pupitre y volteo levemente y le salió una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver a su querido primo completamente dormido y usando unos anteojos que tenían unos ojos abiertos simulando que seguía viendo hacia enfrente.

-(_nota: decirle a Naru-chian que me diga donde compro esos anteojos para traerlos en las siguientes clases)_

La chica agitó un poco al rubio, el cual un poco exaltado abrió los ojos y estaba por gritar implorando su inocencia por quedarse dormido pero se tranquilizó al ver que era su prima la que lo había despertado.

Siendo lo mas cuidadoso que podía se quitó los anteojos y miró con interés a su pequeña prima dándole a entender que la escuchaba.

-¿sabes lo que tiene Sasuke-baka? –pregunta en un susurro y apuntando hacia el pelinegro.

Naruto la mira sin entender y voltea levemente hacia donde está su amigo, se le desencaja la mandíbula al verlo con cara de tarado enamorado, más o menos la misma que él suele poner cuando ve rameen. Se talló los ojos con rapidez para comprobar si no estaba alucinando y al comprobar que no era una ilusión cuando se pellizco el brazo volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba su prima.

-No lo sé, pero esa misma cara ponía cuando andaba con nee-san y ella se portaba de lo mas melosa con él. –dijo según él en un susurro, pero tanto él como Hikari no se dieron cuenta que todos a su alrededor los escuchaban perfectamente. (lógicamente Sasuke no porque seguía en su mundo de fantasías ¬¬.)

-Una de dos Naru-chian, Sasuke-baka conoció a una chica que lo enamoró o… -Gaara, Hinata y Eiri aunque no lo aparentaban estaban atentos a lo que ese par dijera haber si daban cuenta de lo lógico. –o Sasuke-baka se dió cuenta de que es gay y aceptó su amor por ti. –dijo muy convencida haciendo que Eiri, Gaara y Hinata cayeran de sus asientos estilo anime.

-¡Noooooo! –grita a horrorizado Naruto tocándose las mejillas espantado y sus pupilas se dilataron solo mostrando blanco en sus ojos sin darse cuenta al igual que sus amigos ya todo el salón de clases los miraba raro. – ¡sé que soy bello y hermoso, pero yo amo a mi Hina-chian! –dijo con lamento y lágrimas en los ojos mientras que la mencionada se puso muy roja de la cara. –lo siento teme, solo te veo como amigo. –dice con decepción mientras se ponía de pie y palmeaba con su mano derecha el hombro de su amigo haciendo que este saliera de su ensoñación y lo mirara raro. –no sólo mi hermana te rechazó en el pasado, también lo haré yo. Espero que puedas vivir con eso. –dijo mirándolo con pena y Sasuke tenía un tic en su ceja derecha ante el drama del rubio al igual que Gaara y Hinata mientras que Eiri y Hikari miraban la escena como si estuvieran viendo una telenovela e incluso se limpiaban las lágrimas con un pañuelo mientras que los demás en la clase incluyendo al profesor los miraban raro.

-¡Deja de decir tarugadas! ¡Que yo no soy gay! –gritó molesto dándole un gran zape en la cabeza y Naruto cayó al piso a cusa del golpe.

El maestro ya harto de los panchos de esos le dio un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha y suspiro tratando de calmarse.

-¡Uzumaki Hikari, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Hinata, Usami Eiri y Sabaku no Gaara salgan del salón y pónganse en la entrada cargando cubetas de agua! –grita de forma firme y seria el profesor llamando la atención de los mencionados y los demás en la a clase los miraban con burla.

-¿Por qué a mí? ¡si yo no hice nada! ¡Los que estaban con el escándalo eran Naru-chian y Sasuke-baka! ¡Nosotros somos inocentes! –grita Hikari poniéndose de pie y haciendo pose heroica.

El profesor conto mentalmente hasta diez tratando de darse paciencia a sí mismo para no salir corriendo como loco ante la desesperación que le provocaba ese grupito.

-¡¿Crees qué no te oí susurrarle al oído a tu primo? ¡Pero qué digo susurrar si casi lo gritabas! –grita algo exaltado el profesor y toda pose heroica de Hikari se desvaneció haciéndose chiquita, aun así no se quiso dar por vencida tan fácilmente y recupero su pose heroica.

-¡Mentira! ¡esa fue mi gemela malvada que me odia por ser más linda!

-Si, si lo que digas Uzumaki, pero tu pagarás el castigo de tu gemela malvada. –dice con fastidio el profesor.

Eiri de lo más contenta se pone de pie con un aura brillante rodeándola camina hacia la salida.

-¡Genial! ya no tendré que oír más tonterías de este viejo amargado. –dice de lo más contenta al pasar por donde estaba el profesor, el cual la fulminó con la mirada.

Como Naruto quedo inconsciente a causa del golpe de Sasuke a Hinata no le quedo de otras más que llevárselo arrastrando y salir con tranquilidad del aula. Sasuke sólo se puso de pie al igual que Gaara y salieron en completa tranquilidad e indiferencia haciéndoles ver cool y provocando que las hormonas de las adolescentes se alborotaran y los miraran soñadores.

-¡No es justo! –dijo algo berrinchuda Hikari mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la salida y pateaba una piedra inexistente. –pero que le quede bien claro sensei. –dice amenazante al momento de llegar por donde estaba el profesor y fulminándolo con la mirada. –contrátese un muy buen abogado porque llevaré este caso a la corte. –dice amenazante y camina con seguridad hacia la salida haciendo que todos incluido el profesor la miraran como si estuviera loca.

* * *

Afuera del salón de clases del lado derecho de la puerta pegados a la pared se encontraban los seis castigados.

Comenzando de derecha a izquierda primero está Naruto completamente dormido que incluso un globito de moco salía de sus narices mientras que en cada mano cargaba una cubeta llena de agua. A su lado estaba Sasuke con expresión aburrida y cada una de sus manos cargando una cubeta llena de agua. A lado del pelinegro estaba Hikari con expresión de ofendida cargando con sus dos manos una cubeta de agua. a su lado estaba Hinata con la cabeza agachada y con ambas manos cargando una cubeta llena de agua. A su lado estaba Gaara con expresión indiferente cargando en cada una de sus manos una cubeta llena de agua. Por último tenemos a Eiri que le valió el castigo y dejo la cubeta en el suelo mientras ella estaba recargada de lo más tranquila en la pared mirando de forma pensativa hacia enfrente.

_-(Este tiene injertos de gallina ¿o qué?) _–Sasuke miraba con ojos entrecerrados a su rubio amigo, luego suspira derrotado y mira de reojo a Hikari y le sale una gota de sudor en la nuca al verla en las mismas condiciones que el rubio, ya que después de hacerse la ofendida le gano el sueño quedándose dormida. –_(tal vez los Uzumaki tienen genes de jirafa o gallina o.O… me pregunto si Saku también puede dormir parada)_ –nada más se acordó de la peli-rosa y el mundo desapareció para el pelinegro y empezó a fantasear con Sakura.

_-(siempre terminan castigándome por culpa de Hikari, Naruto y Sasuke)_ –piensa con fastidio y molestia el pelirrojo.

De pronto el pelirrojo se tensó al sentir que Eiri poco a poco se acercaba a él hasta hacer que sus hombros quedaran pegados.

-¡Eit, Gaara! –lo llamó en un susurro sólo para que él la escuchara.

El pelirrojo volteo a verla, cosa que fue una gran error, ya que eso hizo que su rostro quedara muy cerca del de Eiri, por lo que podía sentir su cálida respiración poniéndolo un poco nervioso.

Eiri se puso de puntitas y fue acercando poco a poco su rostro al de Gaara.

_-(¿Qué hará?... ¿acaso planea besarme? ¿y lo hará frente a todos?)_ –ante cada pensamiento o idea que tenia se ponía mucho más nervioso y sus mejillas habían adquirido un leve tono rosado. –_(en fin, soy hombre y debo de estar preparado a cualquier cosa que venga)_ –pensó decidió por lo que tragó saliva con dificultad mientras cerraba los ojos dispuesto a recibir el beso.

-¿a Hikari le gusta el estreñido mayor?

Oye que Eiri le preguntaba en un susurro haciendo que abriera los ojos de golpe mirando como la chica lo mira impaciente y emocionada.

_-(¡con que era eso!) –_pensó decepcionado. –ella es muy obvia, pensé que te habrías dado cuenta con sólo verla. –contesto en un susurro de manera cortante y molesta, cosa que Eiri ignoró.

-Me di cuenta, sólo que quería confirmarlo, ya que no hago las cosas sin tener la seguridad. –dijo con indiferencia y agitando su mano restándole importancia.

_-(me agrada y desagrada a la vez la forma en la que ella controla y quiere controlar a los demás a su alrededor)_ –pensó mirándola con intensidad para después voltear su rostro al frente mirando con indiferencia.

Eiri ni siquiera le prestó atención a las reacciones del pelirrojo, sólo se dedicaba a sonreír traviesa mientras tomaba su celular y comenzaba a mandar un mensaje de texto enderezándose y alejándose un poco del pelirrojo.

* * *

El primer receso ya había dado inicio y Sasuke había subido a la azotea para hablarle por el celular a Sakura.

-Cuando Salga de la escuela iré a tu departamento…. Si, tú también te cuidas… te amo. –terminó de decir para después cortar la llamada manteniendo esa mirada de bobo enamorado.

-Okey. Me da asco oírte hablar así. –dijo una voz femenina atrás de él haciéndolo voltear con molestia al saber de quién se trataba, topándose con Eiri recargada en la puerta de la azotea mirándolo con arrogancia y burla.

-Vete a molestar a otros ¿quieres? –dijo con molestia y desprecio mientras fruncía el entrecejo. –ya tuve mucho de tu odiosa presencia por el día de hoy. –dice con fastidio.

-No vine a molestarte, sólo quiero que me hagas un favor. –dice con tranquilidad y Sasuke desencajó la mandíbula.

-¿te fumaste algo o de a tiro ya te volviste loca? –pregunta extrañado y Eiri lo mira sin entender. –porque el pensar que yo te haría un favor es demasiado estúpido.

-Lo sé. –dijo resignada y Sasuke la miró como diciéndole: " si lo sabes ¿Qué demonios haces aquí tarada?" –dame el número del celular de Itachi. –dice en forma de orden ignorando al mirada que le dirigían.

-¿para qué quieres el teléfono de aniki? –pregunta extrañado.

-Que te importa. –le responde cortante haciendo que Sasuke frunza más el entrecejo y la fulmine con la mirada.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que le daré el teléfono de mi hermano mayor a una loca psicópata como tú? –pregunta burlón y mirándola como si fuera obvio.

-Que tengo esto. –dijo sacando de su bolsillo una foto, la cual al verla Sasuke ensanchó los ojos y sus mejillas se sonrojaran de sobremanera.

-¿có…? –el pelinegro pasó saliva con dificultad y se aclaró la garganta para poder hablar. – ¿Cómo la conseguiste? –pregunta impresionado.

-¿Olvidas que vivo con sempai? –dice arrogante.

-Maldita pervertida. –dice con desaprobación, pero aun así no deja de mirarla fotografía. –¡le tomaste una foto a mi Sakura desnuda! –dice en forma de reclamo sin apartar la vista de esa maravillosa foto para él.

-¡No fui yo, fue Sai y se la robe!

-¡Maldito Sai! ¡No que muy joto el cabron! –dice con molestia. –para mí que finge.

-Es enserio. La tomo Sai y también tiene una mía y de Ino, solo que a mí no me la tomó a escondidas, yo posé. –dice con presunción. –dijo que las quería para cuando quisiera hacerse una operación de cambio de sexo.

_-(¡¿con qué inshes locos vive mi novia? U¬¬)_

-Bueno el tema aquí no es Sai y sus rarezas, si no el si me darás el teléfono a cambio de esta foto. –dice moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo y mirándolo como si fuera una vendedora de bienes raíces haciendo el negocio de su vida.

-El teléfono de aniki es… -se lo dijo sin pensar.

-Aquí tienes tu pago. –dice aventándole la foto mientras da media vuelta para irse.

Sasuke sin pensarlo atrapa la foto en el aire y la abraza de manera protectora mientras mira a todos lados asustado buscando algún testigo, al no ver a ninguno, se pone a ver la foto tal cual pervertido e incluso sangre le salía de la nariz.

* * *

Ya era la hora de salida y la pandilla Naru salía tranquilamente caminando hacia la puerta de la preparatoria. De pronto un elegante Mercedez se estaciona enfrente de ellos. Como los vidrios estaban polarizados no les permitía ver hacia adentro, de pronto la ventanilla del conductor se baja dejando ver a una peli-gris que usaba un peinado aniñado de dos coletas altas y unos anteojos obscuros.

-Tú y tú. Súbanse. –ordena apuntando a Hinata y Hikari.

-¡No caminare a casa! –dice emocionada Hikari levantando sus manos en modo de celebración haciendo que sus amigos la miraran raro.

-Emm… de hecho nunca nos vamos caminando Hika-chan. Recuerda que el chofer te recoge y yo llevo a Hina-chan en mi moto. –dice el rubio mirándola con nerviosismo.

-¡Ahh! Eso es verdad. –dice pensativa y los demás la miran como si estuviera loca menos Eiri que rodo los ojos aburrida bajo sus lentes. –pero no importa.-dice restándole importancia. –¡nos iremos de rol con Eiri-sensei! ¡Vamos Hina! –grita eufórica jalando del brazo a Hinata y arrastrándola con ella al automóvil.

-¡Hinata! – dice con lamento el rubio que se deja caer de rodillas al piso y estira su mano tratando de alcanzar el automóvil que arrancó a toda velocidad.

-Si amigo mío. Laméntate. Tal vez mañana tu Hinata este tirada en algún puente toda muerta por como maneja esa loca. –dice Sasuke con falsa pena mientras le palmea el hombro haciendo que el rubio desencaje la mandíbula y Gaara suspire resignado.

-¡Hinata! –grita y corre tratando de alcanzar el auto que se quedo parado en la esquina, pero cuando esta por alcanzarlo este arranca a toda velocidad manchando a el rubio de humo que soltó el mofle dejando a un Naruto ahumado. – ¡me quedaré viudo! –dice con lamento mientras se deja caer de rodillas.

-¿Cómo te quedarás viudo si no te has casado? –pregunta Gaara que lo había alcanzado y estaba parado a su lado mirándolo como si fuera obvio.

-¡Déjalo Gaara! –dice Sasuke que también lo alcanzó palmeándole el hombro mirándolo con resignación. –son los misterios de la idiotez de Naruto. –le dice calmado ya estando acostumbrado y Gaara suelta un pesado suspiro, mientras que Naruto seguía dramatizando sobre su supuesta viudez. – ¡espera! –dice de pronto Sasuke y de manera exaltada. – ¡esa loca ya se fue y se supone que ella me llevaría! –dice con molestia. – ¡maldita loca, se fue sin mí! –Gaara miraba a Sasuke como si estuviera drogado.

_-(tal parece que el amor volvió loco a Sasuke o tal vez fue juntarse con tantos zafados como Eiri, Hikari, Naruto y no sé cuanto loco más u.u sólo espero que eso no me pase a mi)_ –el pelirrojo suspiró resignado y comenzó a caminar dejando al dramático futuramente viudo y al loco enamorado.

Continuará

si lo se, no hubo sasusaku, y tal ves todos lo esperaban, pero ske sto tiene ke pasar para ke entienda cosas mas adelanten, ya saben ke no hago las cosas sin razon ^^

les prometo ke en el siguiente kapi habra sasusaku y hikaita jajaja para los ke les gusta la segunda pareja jojoj

espero sinceramente ke el kapi les haya gustado, ke yo me diverti mucho escribiendolo

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y NUEVAMENTE LES PIDO DISCULPAS POR LA DEMORA

SE CUIDAN

BESOS


	17. Una cita de¿nueve?

**Una cita de… ¿nueve?**

-¡Déjalo Gaara! –dice Sasuke que también lo alcanzo y palmeándole el hombro mirándolo con resignación. –son los misterios de la idiotez de Naruto. –le dice calmado ya estando acostumbrado y Gaara suelta un pesado suspiro, mientras que Naruto seguía dramatizando sobre su supuesta viudez. – ¡espera! –dice de pronto Sasuke y de manera exaltada. – ¡esa loca ya se fue y se supone que ella me llevaría! –dice con molestia. – ¡maldita loca, se fue sin mí! –Gaara miraba a Sasuke como si estuviera drogado.

_-(tal parece que el amor volvió loco a Sasuke o tal vez fue juntarse con tanto zafado como Eiri, Hikari, Naruto y no sé cuanto loco mas u.u solo espero que eso no me pase a mi)_ –el pelirrojo suspiro resignado y comenzó a caminar dejando al dramático futuramente viudo y al loco enamorado.

De pronto Sasuke bajo la cabeza provocando que su flequillo tapara su mirada y un aura asesina lo rodeo mientras una sonrisa tétrica adorno su rostro.

Miro de reojo hacia donde estaba Gaara no encontrándolo, rápidamente levanto la mirada dejando ver lo tenebrosa y asesina de ella. Volteo hacia todos lados buscando al pelirrojo y lo vio caminando tranquilamente en dirección a su departamento.

A una velocidad sobrehumana demostrando ser hijo de Mikoto apareció atrás del pelirrojo. Gaara sintió un aura tenebrosa atrás de él lo que hizo detener su paso y cuando sintió una mano en su hombro derecho se estremeció.

Con temor miro lentamente de reojo asustándose más al ver a Sasuke atrás de él mirándolo como psicópata asesino.

_-(lo hemos perdido u.u… finalmente se volvió loco por completo U.U)_ –el rostro del pelirrojo se sombreo de negro y sus ojos se achicaron hasta solo parecer dos franjas negras.

-Acompáñame a casa de Sakura. –dijo en un susurro con voz tétrica poniéndole la piel de gallina al pelirrojo.

-¿pa…para qué? –pregunto nervioso y tartamudeando.

-Para que me ayudes a pagar el taxi y a detener a la loca mientras yo la mato. –a Gaara le apareció una gota de sudor en la nuca, pero después suspiro resignado sabiendo que era peligroso negársele algo a ese psicópata.

-Bien. –dijo con cansancio y Sasuke amplió su sonrisa tétrica.

-Tú busca un taxi y yo voy por el dobe para que valla con nosotros.

-¿para qué quieres llevar a Naruto? –pregunto extrañado.

-Porque no puedo dejarlo aquí. –dijo tranquilo pero sin borrar su sonrisa de psicópata. Gaara ensancho los ojos sorprendido, para después mirar con admiración al pelinegro al ser tan buen amigo. –ya que si lo dejo aquí y en el estado que esta… y Sakura se entera seguro se enojara conmigo. –dijo temeroso y el pelirrojo casi cae estilo anime. –además es seguro que Eiri valla al departamento de Sakura, mas no sé por qué razón llevo a Hikari y Hinata, cuando el dobe vea a su noviecilla saldrá de su estado melodramático. –dijo con seguridad y Gaara solo lo miraba raro mientras más gotas de sudor resbalaban por su nuca, pero después volvió a suspirar con pesadez sabiendo que por hoy no se libraría de esta.

* * *

Eiri iba conduciendo como loca, esquivando carros y personas para no chocar o atropellarlas. Hikari iba de lo mas tranquila mirando hacia adelante. Hinata en el asiento de atrás iba toda asustada rezándoles a todos los kami porque el auto no chocara y llegaran sanas y salvas a donde quiera que vallan (N/A: así es u.u… la peli-gris aun no les ha dicho a donde las lleva)

-¿A dónde vamos Eiri-sensei? –pregunta Hikari volteándola a mirar emocionada. – ¿acaso vamos al cine? ¿al parque de diversiones? ¿a un karaoke a…?

-Vamos al departamento de sempai. –la corto con tranquilidad y sin dejar de mirar enfrente haciendo una maniobra con el volante para esquivar a la pobre viejita que cruzaba en luz roja y casi le da un paro cardiaco por estar más cerca de la muerte.

-¡Wiii! ¡Al departamento de sem…! –Hikari paro de golpe y miro con aburrimiento a Eiri. – ¿yo para que quiero ir al departamento de mi odiosa prima? –pregunta molesta. –mejor bájame aquí y llamo a mi chofer para que me recoja. –dijo cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un tierno puchero.

_-(si que nos baje aquí)_ –rogaba Hinata mirando el techo con devoción.

-No te puedo bajar porque vamos al departamento de sempai para que te arreglen para tu cita con Itachi. –dijo con fastidio y volteándola a ver con aburrimiento. –y tu también vas Hinata para que des tu punto de vista con la vestimenta. –dijo al ver que la peli-azul estaba por hablar y un aura triste la rodeo al saber que no tiene escapatoria.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Bueno si es para mí cita con Ita….!— Hikari ensancho los ojos y volteo a ver horrorizada a Eiri que sonreía burlona. – ¿dijiste mi cita con Itachi?

-Si. —contesta con tranquilidad.

-¿No crees que debiste decirle eso antes? –pregunta tímidamente Hinata.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunta extrañada y mirando a la chica por el retrovisor.

-Por eso. –dice apuntando a la peli-lila, Eiri voltea viendo a Hikari echa piedra.

-Ya se le pasara. –dice agitando su mano restándole importancia.

Finalmente llegan al edificio donde está el departamento de Sakura. Eiri se bajo con tranquilidad del auto. Hinata corrió para salirse del auto mientras que Hikari se quedo adentro.

Eiri camino con tranquilidad pero detuvo su paso al no oír pisadas atrás de ella, volteo viendo a Hinata tirada en el piso en cuatro patas y a Hikari aun adentro del auto.

-Todo lo tengo que hacer yo. —dice con fastidio acercándose hacia la puerta de Hikari y abriéndola. – ¡Hikari no seas niña y sal!... Solo te ayudaremos a que luzcas mayor y logres gustarle a Itachi. —dijo con aburrimiento.

-¿No crees que si Itachi se fija en ella debe de ser tal cual es? –pregunto tímidamente Hinata metiéndose en la plática y Eiri volteo a verla con aburrimiento.

-Sí, pero también uno debe de hacer lo posible por gustarle. –dijo con fastidio.

-Pero Hikari lo ama y no desea algo físico con Itachi-san si no algo más sentimental. –siguió la peli-azul tratando de hacer entrar en razón a Eiri.

-Para mi esas cosas son basura. –dijo agitando su mano restándole importancia. – yo solo estoy creando una oportunidad, pero si eso es lo que Hikari quiere pues que siga sin hacer nada y se valla de una vez a casa lamentándose porque no le puede confesar sus sentimientos, pensando en el que pasaría si él los supiera… solo los cobardes viven de sueños y no actúan… si tanto miedo le tiene al rechazo pues que siga sufriendo con ese amor imposible que tal vez no lo es, pero como no hace nada eso nunca lo sabrá… siempre he pensado que lo mejor es enfrentar las cosas y así si no obtienes lo que quieres o al menos agarras experiencia y madurez…. Además como dije el arreglo es algo extra para impresionar al estreñido mayor. –termino de decir con aburrimiento sin darse cuenta que sus palabras habían sacado de su estado de shock a Hikari y la miraba atenta.

-Es verdad, es momento de dejar de ser cobarde y tomar el toro por lo cuernos… si me rechaza aprenderé a vivir con ello y a hacerme más fuerte. –dijo decidida y Eiri sonrío dándole la razón.

-Si eso es lo que quieres yo te apoyo. –dijo Hinata sonriéndole de forma cálida y la peli-lila le sonrío agradecida.

-Caminando que se hace tarde y tengo más cosas que hacer. –dijo con aburrimiento Eiri empezando a caminar siendo seguida por las otras dos. —_ (pensé que sería más divertido esto de andar de Cupido)_ –un pesado suspiro salió de los labios de la chica.

* * *

Ino y Sai estaban de lo mas emocionados en la sala viendo la ropa que Eiri les ordeno comprarle a Hikari, sin duda juntos tenían muy buenos gustos por la ropa. Shikamaru sentado en el sillón frente a ellos los miraba con aburrimiento mientras fumaba su cigarrillo.

-¡Se va a ver divina! –dijo todo afeminado Sai con sus manos en las mejillas y moviendo su cuerpo como si fuera gusano.

Se me hace raro que Eiri te depositara para pagar esta ropa. —dijo de forma pensativa la rubia. –además… ¿cómo sabremos si le quedara?

-Pues dijo que quiere andar de celestina con la prima de la frentona para divertirse y distraerse un poco. –dijo agitando su mano restándole importancia. –y sobre las tallas no sé cómo demonios Eiri las supo, pero pues me las dijo.

-Lo que es no tener nada que hacer. –dijo suspirando con pesadez y Sai asintió dándole la razón.

-¡Qué más da! ¡Nosotros tampoco tenemos nada que hacer, además es divertido esto de andar de cupidos! –dijo emocionado estirando ambas manos.

-¡Así es amigüis! –dijo la rubia emocionada y también estirando sus manos para chocarlas con las de Sai.

-No creen que Sakura se enojara si siguen haciéndole tanto escándalo. Sin más no recuerdo dijo que quería completo silencio mientras escribía. –dijo con aburrimiento y flojera Shikamaru.

La rubia y pelinegro palidecieron y sudaron frío, después miraron de forma fulminante a el vago.

-¡Siempre nos arruinas la diversión! –gritaron molestos ambos.

-¡Se podrían callar de una jodida vez par de idiotas! –dijo una voz tétrica estremeciéndolos.

Los tres voltearon hacia donde provenía la voz viendo a Sakura parada con dificultad en las escaleras apoyándose del barandal para sostenerse. Rápidamente Shikamaru corrió hacia ella y la cargo.

-No entiendes que no puedes andar de pie aun. Si querías algo nos hubieras hablado a uno de nosotros por el celular –dijo con cansancio el castaño mientras que los otros dos miraban preocupados a la peli-rosa, la cual bufo molesta.

-Estoy harta de no poder hacer las cosas por mí misma. –dijo con fastidio mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Pues yo estoy molesto porque perdonaste muy fácilmente el que te dejo así. –Ino y Sai miraron impresionados a Shikamaru, no pensaron que le diría eso que ellos también sentían.

-No te metas Shikamaru, es mi relación, mi vida. Yo tengo lo que merezco al igual que él.—dijo cortante y Shikamaru al igual que los otros dos suspiraron con cansancio.

-Como digas. –dijo resignado al saber que si sigue hablando no conseguirá nada más que hacerla enojar y termine desquitándose con el que lo tiene más cerca. – ¿quieres que te lleve a tu estudio o a la habitación?

-Ya me aburrí de estar ahí y no tengo inspiración por el momento, así que quiero estar aquí para ver como ustedes y mi loca kouhai arregla a mi tarada prima. –dijo con maldad.

-¿Cómo supiste eso? –pregunta impresionado Sai y Sakura rodó los ojos.

-Son tan gritones que todo se escucho en mi habitación. –dijo con molestia. –además que Eiri me mando un mensaje para que según ella tuviera algo de diversión. –dijo bufando con fastidio y los demás suspiraron resignados.

Shikamaru con Sakura en brazos camino hacia el sillón y sentó con demasiado cuidado y delicadeza a la peli-rosa.

En eso se abre la puerta principal llamando la atención de todos viendo en la entrada a Eiri junto con una chica peli-azul y una de cabellera lila.

-¡Pero qué monada de niñas! –dijo Sai afeminado poniendo sus manos en las mejillas y moviendo como lombriz su cuerpo.

Hinata y Hikari ensancharon los ojos al ver frente a ella a uno de los más famosos modelos de Estado Unidos y Japón, pero lo que más les sorprendió fue oírlo todo afeminado comprobando que los rumores sobre que era gay eran verdad, las disloco el verlos todo masculino en televisión, periódicos y revistas mientras que en persona era todo afeminado.

-Tú debes ser la prima de Sakura. –dijo amablemente Ino mirando a Hikari y sonriéndole de forma cálida.

-Así es, me llamo Uzumaki Hikari. –se presento de forma educada haciendo un leve inclinación sonriéndoles de forma cálida.

-Sin duda no se parecen. –dijeron sorprendidos Ino y Sai.

-Ella es educada, dulce y linda, cuando la frentona es arrogante, mal educada, burlona, sádica y muchas cosas malas mas. –dijo agitando su mano restándole importancia mientras que Sakura sonrió de forma torcida y Hikari sonrió de oreja a oreja, ambas lo hicieron al saber que los demás veían que de parecido no tenían nada.

-Soy Nara Shikamaru, amigo de Sakura, manager de Sai. —se presento cortes mente Shikamaru y mirándolas con aburrimiento. –y novio de Ino. –dijo apuntando a la rubia.

-Hyuga Hinata. –se presento de forma tímida y educada manteniendo su sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Yamanaka Ino. Editora, amiga y representante de Sakura… y editora de Eiri-chan –dijo mirando a Hikari ya que ella no la conocía.

-Hiraguisawa Sai. –se presenta educadamente el pelinegro. –soy amigo de Sakura, Ino y Shikamaru… un gusto conocerlas señoritas. –dijo galante haciendo una leve inclinación sonrojando a ambas chicas.

-¡Míralo! Cuando te lo propones si pareces hombre. –dijo Sakura burlona haciendo que Sai la fulminara con la mirada mientras que Hinata y Hikari finalmente se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Sakura y ensancharon loso ojos enormemente al verla.

Vestía solo una blusa levemente holgada, un pantalón de algodón algo flojo y su larga cabellera lacia estaba recogida en una coleta alta dejando caer unos cuantos mechones en su rostro, pero su aspecto sencillo no las impresiono, ya que la habían visto así alguna vez, lo que las impresiono fue verla con varios moretones en el cuello que parecían mordidas, con el labio partido, la mejilla hinchada y morada.

-¿Qué... que te paso Sakura? –pregunto impresionada Hikari.

-La asaltaron anteayer. –dijo cortante Eiri sorprendiendo a Shikamaru, Sai, Ino y Sakura porque pensaron que le diría la verdad al igual que se lo dijo a ellos.

Eiri sonrió burlona y se acerco a Sakura, para después sentarse en la orilla del sillón alado de ella y se inclino levemente.

-No es necesario que todos se enteren de tu humillación, además es seguro que si ella se entera también lo hará Naruto y tu padre… y entre ellos tres mataran a Sasuke lo quieras tu o no. –dijo burlona Y Sakura frunció el entrecejo sabiendo eso.

Hikari aun miraba impresionada como los asaltantes dejaron a Sakura al igual que Hinata.

-¿Por… por eso no ha ido a darnos clases sensei? –pregunto tímidamente Hinata.

-Así es. — respondió cortante Sakura.

-Bueno. –dijo Ino aplaudiendo llamando la atención de todos. —mejor empecemos con lo importante. –dijo emocionado y a Sai le brillaron los ojos mientras que Hikari sonreía nerviosa sospechando que algo raro van a hacer con ella.

-¡Nosotros te arreglaremos! –dijeron Sai e Ino mirándola macabros haciendo que a Hikari se le erizara la piel como si fuera un gato.

La peli-lila dio un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de ese par de locos que la veían raro, pero esos dos no la dejaron huir porque corrieron hacia ella, el pelinegro rápidamente la cargo como si fuera un costal de papas e Ino tomo la ropa y zapatos que le habían comprado.

-¡Ayuda! –grito Hikari con lagrimas en los ojos siendo llevaba hacia la habitación en donde al entrar cerraron la puerta con seguro.

Hinata miraba con pena hacia la dirección donde tenían encerrada a su pobre amiga. Eiri y Sakura habían prendido la televisión y miraban un documental de armas con interés ignorando los gritos de ayuda, fumando con tranquilidad el cigarrillo que habían prendido hace unos segundos. Shikamaru estaba sentado alado de ellas viendo con aburrimiento la televisión mientras pensaba que ese programa era peligroso para que lo vieran esas dos dándoles ideas mientras se fumaba su cigarrillo. (N/A: piensan matar a la pobre de Hinata de cáncer o.O)

* * *

Un taxi se estaciona frente a un enorme y elegante edificio, de este sale Sasuke, un aburrido Gaara y Naruto siendo rodeado por un aura triste y desolada.

-Mira Naruto, aquí está el carro de Sakura por lo que Eiri aquí debe de estar… vamos a ver si no mato a tu novia. –dijo el pelinegro despreocupado pasándole su brazo por los hombros haciendo que el aura del rubio aumentara de tamaño.

Gaara se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y decidió seguirlos pensando que chance y tiene la oportunidad de ver a Eiri. Al ir avanzando, el pelirrojo miraba impresionado la elegancia del edificio, sorprendiéndose ante la facilidad con la que Sasuke andaba en esos rumbos.

_-(así que a este tipo de vida está acostumbrada ella.—_el pelirrojo suspiro con pesadez.—_siempre imagine que éramos de mundo diferentes, pero es diferente saberlo a verlo)_ –los ojos del pelirrojo adquirieron un brillo triste mientras esperaba frente al elevador.

Sasuke que estaba alado del pelirrojo esperando el elevador pudo ver a través del reflejo en las puertas la expresión deprimente de su amigo, lo que hizo que levantara una ceja interrogante, pero después suspiro con pesadez imaginándose lo que le pasaba.

Gaara sintió que alguien ponía su mano en su hombro derecho haciendo que volteara topándose con el rostro indiferente del pelinegro.

-Cuando yo empecé una relación con Sakura siempre me sentí inferior a ella, no solamente por ser menor y no tener trabajo para poder invitarla a salir, me sentía inferior porque sabía que por más que trabajara jamás podría darle los caprichos a los que está acostumbrada. –comenzaba a platicar con indiferencia y Gaara lo miraba y escuchaba atento sorprendiéndose y preguntándose si Sasuke sospechaba lo que le pasaba. –pero después me di cuenta que lo importante es que nos amemos, lo demás viene quedando en segundo plano. –dijo mirándolo con entendimiento y sonriéndole levemente.

-Entiendo. –dijo sonriéndole levemente. – ¡gracias! …aunque creo que a diferencia de ti yo no soy correspondido. –dijo con algo de tristeza volviendo su mirada al frente viendo su reflejo, el de Sasuke y el de Naruto en cuclillas siendo rodeado por un aura triste mientras murmuraba una y otra vez el nombre de su novia.

-Yo tampoco era correspondido al principio. –dijo con compresión viendo con diversión como los ojos del pelirrojo se abrían un poco más de lo normal sorprendiéndose un poco. –pero si te das por vencido antes de hacer cualquier movimiento entonces eres un cobarde. –dijo déspota y Gaara le sonrió a través del espejo levemente mostrándole agradecimiento, lo que hizo que Sasuke sonriera de forma torcida.

En eso se abrieron las puertas del elevador. Sasuke agarro de las solapas a su amigo rubio para llevarlo con ellos y Gaara los siguió reflejando un poco más de animo en sus ojos. Sasuke se acerco a los botones del elevador y marco el piso al que iban viendo tranquilo como se cerraban las puertas.

De pronto el aura triste del rubio desapareció y salió de su transe mirando hacia todos lados extrañado, tratando de identificar donde estaba.

-¿Por qué estamos en el edificio donde vive nee-san? –pregunto extrañado y mirando a Sasuke.

-¡Al fin sales de tu estado de shock!—comenta burlón Sasuke y Gaara suspira con pesadez rezando para que ese par no empezaran unas de sus tantas peleas por el bien de su salud mental. –y si te traje aquí es para que recuperaras a tu novia, te la lleves de aquí junto a la tarada de Eiri y así puedan dejarme más tranquilo con Sakura. –el rubio ensancho los ojos sorprendido.

-¿ac…acaso ya volviste con nee-san? –pregunto demasiado sorprendido y sin creérselo. Sasuke sonrío de forma torcida y asintió mirándolo con arrogancia. – ¿Cómo? ¿Cuando? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? –preguntaba rápidamente sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de respirar sorprendiendo un poco a sus acompañantes.

-Ayer… solo te diré que arreglamos nuestros problemas y diferencias, nos dimos cuenta que aun nos amamos y decidimos darnos otra oportunidad. –dijo con tranquilidad sin mirarlo a los ojos, aparentando mirar hacia el techo con indiferencia.

Gaara fue el único que noto la tristeza y culpabilidad que mostraban los ojos del pelinegro mientras que Naruto lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados no muy conforme con la explicación, más sabia que no podría sacarle más a Sasuke, por lo que suspiro resignado.

-No me opondré a esta relación porque sé que la amas. Eso me lo demostraste viéndote sufrir cundo ella se fue y lo mucho que te hizo cambiar para mal la ruptura de esa relación. –dijo con demasiada seriedad y mirando a Sasuke con ojos entrecerrados sorprendiendo enormemente a Gaara mientras que Sasuke volteo a ver al rubio con tranquilidad y seriedad. –Solo te diré unas cuantas cosas teme. –dijo amenazante. –si me entero que regresaste con ella solo para vengarte de lo que sea que te haya hecho en el pasado te mato sin remordimiento alguno. –dijo amenazante sorprendiendo de sobremanera al pelirrojo que jamás lo había visto así.

_-(sin duda los Uzum__aki tienen el gen de atemorizar)_ –Gaara tenía la piel chinita recordando cómo eran el padre y hermana de Naruto.

-No te apures por eso, que no tengo esas intenciones. –dijo con seriedad manteniéndole firme la mirada –se que con esta separación ambos sufrimos, tal vez uno más que el otro. Y lo único que deseo es estar con ella y hacerla feliz. –respondió con seguridad sacándole un sonrisa de complacencia al rubio.

-¡Me alegra escuchar eso!… en cuanto a los demás ya lo sabes. —dijo sonriéndole de oreja a oreja mostrando sus blancos dientes. – hazla sufrir y me pondré de acuerdo con papá para que tu sufras el triple de lo que ella sufrió, engáñala y te castro, hazla llorar y te daré la paliza de tu vida. –dijo el rubio sonriéndole de oreja a oreja, pero tanto como Sasuke y Gaara notaron lo amenazante de su vos y tétrica de su mirada.

_-(estos son momentos en los que noto el parecido que tiene con Sakura… en todo este tiempo de amistad he visto muy pocas veces al padre de ellos, pero solo he visto su lado bueno y algo estúpido… y la verdad no tengo deseo de conocer el lado sádico del progenitor de este par)_ –pensó Sasuke pasando saliva con dificultad. –lo se dobe y créeme que no haré nada de eso. –dijo con seguridad, pero sus ojos seguían mostrando algo de temor haciendo que el rubio sonriera satisfecho, en eso se oye la campanilla indicándoles que llegaron al piso señalado.

-¡En fin!… ¡vallamos a rescatar a mi Hinata-chan! –dijo emocionado saliendo del elevador.

-Pobre de ti…mira que estar bien relacionado con los Uzumaki que están bien zafados. –dijo con burla Gaara palmeándole el hombro para después salir. Sasuke suspiro con pesadez dándole la razón al pelirrojo y comenzó a caminar siguiéndolos.

* * *

Dentro del departamento de Sakura, en la sala para ser mas exactos se encontraba la susodicha sentada en el sillón de tres piezas comiendo palomitas con tranquilidad mientras miraba con interés la pantalla frente a ella, a su derecha estaba Eiri también viendo con interés la pantalla y comiendo palomitas, a lado derecho de esta se encontraba Shikamaru recargando su cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo del sillón completamente dormido. Hinata sentada en el sillón de una pieza que estaba al costado del de tres piezas y miraba nerviosa hacia la puerta de la habitación donde estaba encerrada su amiga.

-¡Yo me puedo vestir sola! –se oía el grito exaltado de Hikari. –¡no toquen mi cuerpo malditos pervertidos!

-¡Tranquila que yo soy mujer y Sai es mas gay que el color rosa! –se oyó el grito impaciente de Ino.

-¡Así es mujer!… ¡a mí solo me gustan los hombres, aunque pensándolo bien, de Ino si cuídate ya que he escuchado que ha tenido experiencias lésbicas! –dijo pensativo Sai desde las habitación.

-¡Kyaaaaa!... ¡con más razón me alejo de ustedes pervertidos! –grito con miedo Hikari, después se oía como corrían dentro de la habitación y aventaban algunos objetos y otros se quebraban poniendo más nerviosa a la peli-azul. Los otros tres ignoraban el griterío.

En eso se abre la puerta de golpe haciendo que Shikamaru se despertara y mirara hacia todos lados algo asustado, que Sakura y Eiri miraran hacia la puerta con fastidio por interrumpirla y que Hinata mirara esperanzada por que fuera alguien cuerdo.

Sasuke a grandes zancadas camino hacia la peli-gris y se paro enfrente de ella siendo rodeado por un aura asesina haciendo que tanto Sakura como Eiri y Shikamaru levantaran su ceja derecha en forma interrogante.

-¡Tú, maldita loca! –dijo furioso. – ¡cómo te atreviste a venirte sin mí! –Sakura miro con reproche a Eiri y esta sonrío de forma traviesa.

-¡Hinata-chan! –se oyó el grito exaltado del rubio, el cual corrió hacia Hinata y la tomo de los hombros analizando si estaba herida o algo, al comprobar que estaba enterita y en buen estado la abrazo demasiado fuerte sonrojando a la peli-azul. – ¡me alegro que estés bien! ¡Me tenías tan preocupado que esa loca te haya secuestrado! –exclamaba mientras restregaba mas su mejilla con la de Hinata haciéndola sonrojar mas y que los demás miraran al rubio como si estuviera loco.

-Na... Naruto-kun. —lo llamo nerviosa y a punto de colapsar.

Sakura miro con fastidio a su hermano para después mirar de reojo al pelirrojo que seguía parado en la puerta mirando con fastidio el drama del rubio.

-Sasuke me puedes decir… ¿Por qué trajiste a esta panda de mocosos a mi departamento? –pregunto molesta haciendo que el mencionado se estremeciera y la mirara nervioso.

-Fue culpa de ella por no haberme traído sabiendo que no tenía dinero suficiente para un taxi. –dijo apuntando a Eiri la cual se apunto a sí misma con inocencia mientras que Sakura la miraba con reproche.

El rubio volteo a ver a su hermana y ensancho los ojos al verla en ese estado, rápidamente soltó a su novia y se acerco a su hermana poniéndose enfrente de ella aventando a Sasuke en el proceso que cayó de pompas al piso y fulmino con la mirada al rubio.

-¿Qué te paso nee-san? ¿Por qué estas llena de moretones y tu mejilla esta hinchada y moretoneada?… ¡incluso tu labio esta partido! –pregunto exaltado mirándola con preocupación.

Gaara miro a la peli-rosa y frunció el entrecejo porque sabía lo que tenia, mientras que Sasuke agacho la cabeza con culpabilidad. Sakura rodó los ojos fastidiada mientras miraba de reojo al pelinegro y Eiri sonreía burlona mirando a Sasuke. Y Shikamaru bostezo mientras que Hinata miraba con preocupación a su novio.

-Me asaltaron. –contesto cortante haciendo que su hermano ensanchara mas lo ojos.

-Dime quienes fueron y ahorita mismo pongo a nuestros guardias a buscarlos y los muelo a golpes. –dijo amenazante sacando de su bolsillo del saco su celular.

-No los vi porque traían pasamontañas. –dijo con aburrimiento. –además ya puse la denuncia.

-Pero… ¿qué paso? ¿Cómo te robaron? ¿acaso saliste de noche? –siguió preguntando mostrando más preocupación en su mirada y haciendo sentir más culpable a Sasuke. –además ¿Por qué tienes moretones en el cuello? No parecen moretones de golpes, más bien de mordidas. –dijo apuntándolos y frunciendo mas el entrecejo.

_-(pues el hermano de Sakura parece ser algo listo)_ –pensó el vago mirando con interés al rubio.

_-(haber si te salvas de esta Sasuke)_ –Gaara miraba con preocupación al pelinegro sabiendo que si el rubio se entera de lo que le hizo a su hermana lo muele golpes.

_-(también note eso pero no quería ser indiscreta)_ –Hinata miraba con interés los moretones en el cuello de la peli-rosa.

_-(tal parece que Naruto tiene momento de inteligencia… veamos cómo te escapas de esta estreñido)_ –Eiri miraba con diversión como Sasuke se hundía más en su culpabilidad.

_-(justo en este momento tiene que funcionar el cerebro de mi hermanito ¬¬)_ –Sakura suspiro con pesadez. –salí de noche a caminar para agarrar inspiración y no quise que nadie me acompañara, ahí aparecieron unos tipo, me amenazaron con un arma y me quitaron mis tarjetas de crédito y dinero… se quisieron propasar conmigo y pues no podía defenderme al estar armados. –dijo rápidamente al ver que su hermano estaba por interrumpirla, ella sabía que su hermano estaba al tanto que de niña había aprendió defensa personal. Naruto apretó los puños conteniéndose. –pero Sasuke llego y me defendió, después hablamos y arreglamos nuestras indiferencia. –termino de contar despreocupada.

_-(¡ja! Ahora el niñito berrinchudo es el salvador__... debes quererlo tanto como para inventarte toda esa historia haciéndolo quedar bien)_ –Shikamaru miro con fastidio al pelinegro que miraba impresionado a Sakura ante su mentira.

_-(sempai es buena inventándose historias, no por nada es una gran escritora… pero ahora si se paso poniendo al estreñido como el salvador de este cuento de "amor" ¬¬)_ –Eiri miraba con ojos entrecerrados y una gota resbalando por su nuca a la peli-rosa que estaba tranquilamente recargada en el sillón perdiendo un cigarrillo.

-(¡_impresionante!… no pensé que lo defendería)_ –Gaara miraba impresionado a la peli-rosa

_-(esto me huele mal)__. —_ Hinata tenía una mueca pensativa buscando la razón de las expresiones que tenían algunos ahí, sospechando que algo pasaba respecto a esa historia que contó Sakura.

-Sasuke. –llamo el rubio volteando hacia Sasuke que aun estaba tirando en el piso. – ¡gracias amigo! –dijo sonriéndole de oreja a oreja mientras le extendía su mano para ayudarlo a pararse y Sasuke bajo la cabeza sintiéndose más culpable y sin poder mirarlo a los ojos. –no sé cómo pagarte que hayas protegido a mi hermana de una posible violación. –dijo mirándolo con admiración y sin borrar su sonrisa aun estirando su mano para que Sasuke la tomara.

-¡Ja! –rieron de forma irónica Shikamaru y Eiri ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de Sakura y una extrañada por parte de Hinata.

_-(creo que este cargo de conciencia te está haciendo pagar tus actos amigo)_ –Gaara miraba con pena al pelinegro.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Naruto. –dijo Sasuke cortante poniéndose de pie sin aceptar la ayuda de su amigo, el cual lo miro extrañado. pero luego sonrío nuevamente sospechando que no la había aceptado por orgulloso.

-Bueno, ya dejemos este tema zancado que me estresa. –dijo con fastidiada Sakura.

-Sempai. –Sakura volteo a ver a Eiri con advertencia para que ya no hablara. –leí una historia donde el protagonista es un idiota que viola a la protagonista y la protagonista es tan estúpida que lo perdona como si nada… después miente para defenderlo dejándolo como el héroe de la historia. –dijo con burla provocando que Sakura frunciera mas el entrecejo mientras que Sasuke solo bajaba la mirada.

-¡Ohh! Yo también leí ese libro. —dijo con aburrimiento Shikamaru y Sakura apretó los puños conteniéndose mientras que Eiri agrandaba más su sonrisa.

Naruto los miraba interrogantes sin saber el por qué del tema, Hinata frunció el entrecejo pensativa sacando varias teorías por lo que escuchaba mas suspiro con pesadez sabiendo que Sasuke sería incapaz de hacer lo que Eiri había dicho, y le resto importancia pensando que solo hablaban por hablar. Gaara miro con reproche a Eiri sabiendo a donde quería llegar cosa que lo molestaba.

-¡Dime Naruto-kun!… ¿Qué hubieras hecho si Sasuke hubiera vio…?

-¡Eiri! –grito Sakura muy furiosa y mirándola con advertencia. – ¡cállate! –dijo amenazante haciendo que Eiri suspirara derrotada.

-¡Aquí ya no dejan expresarse a una! –dijo con fastidiada y Shikamaru asintió dándole la razón y por primera vez divirtiéndose de las ocurrencias de Eiri disfrutando la culpabilidad reflejada en los ojos de Sasuke.

A Naruto le salieron varios signos de interrogación no entendiendo nada mientras que Gaara y Sakura lo miraron de reojo agradecidos porque su momento de inteligencia haya pasado. Hinata trataba de ignorar esa idea que le venía a la cabeza pensando que era imposible, pero el ver el remordimiento en los ojos de Sasuke le hacía dudar.

En eso un puerta se abre de golpe llamando la atención de todos viendo como de una de las habitaciones salía un bello pelinegro con ropa desalineada y despeinado siendo acompañado de una rubia en sus mismas condiciones, ambos sudando y respirando agitados.

-Si no estuviera segura de lo marica que es Sai pensaría otra cosa. –dijo con burla Sakura haciendo que el castaño y peli-gris asintieran dándole la razón.

Sai iba a reclamar pero en eso su mirada capto a un apuesto rubio y hermoso pelirrojo haciendo que sus ojos brillaran, sus mejillas se sonrojaran y corazoncitos brotaran de su cuerpo haciendo que todos lo miraran raro.

-¡Kyaaaaa…! ¡pero qué hermosos adonis ven mis oclayos! –dijo tocándose las mejillas y moviendo su cuerpo como lombriz.

Las mujeres casi caen estilo anime y un tic se instalo en sus ceja derecha mientras que a los hombres su frente se coloreo de azul y sus ojos se achicaron.

-¡Ambos son hermosos, pero me gustan más los rubios! –dijo afeminado dispuesto a abrazar al rubio que palideció y empezó a sudar nervioso mientras que Hinata miraba con pena a su novio.

-¡Tócale un pelo a mi hermano marica pervertido y estás muerto! –dijo amenazante Sakura apuntando a Sai y este se detuvo en seco en su camino de correr a abrazar al rubio y su piel se erizo como si fuera un gato mientras que el rubio miraba a su hermana como si fuera una diosa.

-No lo culpo en si… estos jóvenes son hermosos. –dijo pensativa Ino ganándose una mirada fulminante y celosa de Shikamaru. –pero mi vago es más hermoso. –dijo melosa mirando con corazoncitos en los ojos al castaño que sonrío satisfecho.

_-(en este lugar viven puros locos)_ –fue el pensamiento de Hinata y Gaara que los miraban incrédulos y con varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

-¿Y Hikari? –pregunto Gaara buscándola con la mirada al darse cuenta de su ausencia.

-Ella esta… –Ino volteo hacia atrás buscándola mas no vio nada lo que la hizo suspirar con pesadez. –ahorita la traigo para que nos den su punto de vista. –dijo emocionada y con estrellitas en los ojos mientras caminaba de regreso a la habitación.

-¡No quiero ir!... ¡me da vergüenza! –se oyó el grito de Hikari desde la habitación

-¡Vamos!... ¡no tienes por qué avergonzarte!….. ¡te ves divina!... ¡déjame mostrar tu belleza a los demás para que contemplen la obra de arte que hicimos Sai y yo!... ¡jojojojo! –se oyó que decía con arrogancia Ino y sonreía como loca haciendo que Gaara, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke y Sai les resbalaran varias gotas de sudor por la nuca mientras que las otras dos chicas suspiraban con pesadez. –¡tadan! .—dijo de forma cantarina. – ¡Contemplen nuestra obra de arte! –dijo orgullosa saliendo se la habitación estirando la mano de una apenada Hikari que mantenía la cabeza agachada.

Al ver a la peli-lila, Sakura mantuvo su mirada indiferente, Eiri sonrío satisfecha, Shikamaru bostezo, Sai sonrío orgulloso de su trabajo y los demás desencajaron la mandíbula impresionados.

Hikari tenía su lacio cabello suelto y estaba levemente rizado marcando más sus capas, con su flequillo cayendo lacio en su frente. Tenía maquillaje en su rostro, pero era muy leve haciéndola ver natural, lo único que resaltaba mucho eran sus ojos con un sombreado color celeste y marcados levemente con negro luciendo más el color de sus ojos, y el leve brillo que tenía en sus labios haciéndolos ver antojables. En su cuello colgaba una gargantilla plateada con un dije azul en medio. De sus orejas colgaban un par de aros plateados, algo grandes que resaltaban mucho. En sus muñecas derechas tenía cinco brazaletes color plata.

Vestía un vestido de tirantes color azul con plateado. Tenía un escote cuadrado, del pecho era ceñido marcando más el gran tamaño de sus senos, el color plateado solo era de la parte de arriba y de los senos para abajo era azul.

A terminación de los senos era algo suelto, pero no tanto. Le llegaba a mediación de las piernas dejando ver lo torneada y largas de estas. En sus pies traía puestas unas sandalias azules con tacón. Encima llevaba puesta una torera color azul.

-¡Hikari! –llamo el rubio como no creyendo que sea ella. Camino a grandes zancadas hacía su prima y tomo sus manos entre las suyas. – ¡te ves hermosa! –halagó sincero haciendo que la chica lo mire apenada y con sus mejillas mas sonrosadas.

-¿Enserio? –pregunto con inocencia.

-Si. –dijo sonriéndole de oreja a oreja y mirándola de forma cálida.

La chica volteo a ver los demás viendo que Gaara le sonreía levemente y asentía dándole la razón al rubio. Hinata le sonreía de forma cálida y asintió levemente. Sakura y Eiri solo la miraban mientras fumaban tranquilas un cigarrillo. Shikamaru bostezaba haciendo que una gota resbalara por su nuca ante el entusiasmo de los últimos tres. Sai e Ino levantaban su pulgar con aprobación mientras sonreían de oreja a oreja. Por último dirigió su mirada a Sasuke que había recobrado la compostura y la miraba indiferente.

-¡Aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda! –dijo burlón y Sakura sonrío igual mientras que Hikari y Naruto lo fulminaban con la mirada.

-Eres un…

-Déjalo Hikari. –dijo Eiri agitando su mano restándole importancia. –lo importante es que te ves linda, sexy y mas grande. –dijo despreocupada haciendo sonrojar mas a la peli-lila. –ya es algo tarde para la cita así que vámonos. –dijo poniéndose de pie mientras miraba su celular.

-¿Cita? –preguntaron sorprendidos Naruto, Sasuke y Gaara.

-Tendrá una cita con Itachi. –dijo Eiri con indiferencia sin hacerle caso a las señas que le hacia Hikari para que no hablara, la cual después suspiro derrotada.

-¿Con Itachi-nii/san/aniki? –gritaron sorprendidos los mismos tres chicos mientras que Sakura se tapaba los oídos con fastidio y los demás los miraban extrañados.

-Yo quiero ir a ver cómo queda ese tal Itachi ante nuestra obra de arte. –dijo meloso Sai

-Yo también. –dijo igual de melosa Ino. –espera ¿dijiste aniki? –pregunto mirando a Sasuke, el cual asintió aun estando en shock, al igual que sus dos amigos. – ¡avente a mi obra de arte hacía un Uchiha que probablemente es igual de idiota que su hermano! –dijo exaltada Ino poniendo sus manos en las mejillas mirando con horror hacia el horizonte haciendo que Shikamaru, Hinata, Sakura y Eiri les resbalara una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras que Sai tenía la misma reacción que ella.

-¡Noooooooooooo! –el rubio salió del shock y agarro a Hikari de los hombros. – ¡no puedes tener una cita con Itachi-nii!... ¡él es muy grande para ti primita! ¡te puede pervertir! –decía exaltado y espantado agitando sin delicadeza a la pobre peli-lila que tenía los ojos en forma de espiral.

-Naruto, no permitiré que arruines mis planes para hoy. –dijo Eiri llamando la atención del rubio. –si quieres puedes venir conmigo a dejarla, pero si arruinas mis planes te castro. –dijo amenazante haciendo que el rubio soltara a su prima y se escondiera atrás de Hinata mirando a la novia de chucky con miedo sabiendo que ella no solo amenazaba por amenazar. –es tarde así que muévete. –Eiri tomo de la mano a la mareada Hikari y la arrastro caminando hacia Hinata. – ¡vamos tu también Hinata! –dijo tomando con la otra mano a la pobre Hinata que miraba de reojo a Naruto como pidiéndole ayuda, pero al ver que este seguía temblando en el mismo lugar suspiro derrotada.

_-(¡__a para valiente novio que tengo! ¬¬)_ –pensó mientras era arrastrada junto la mareada Hikari.

-¡Jujuju!... ¡esto será divertido e interesante! –dijo Ino agarrando de la mano a Shikamaru arrestándolo hacia la salida mientras este ponía una mueca de fastidio.

-¡Ayy! ¡El amor! –dijo meloso y afeminado Sai siguiendo a su rubia amiga.

_-(si no puedes con el enemigo únetele) –_Gaara se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y camino hacia su rubio amigo, lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastro hacia la salida siguiendo a los demás.

-¿Quieres ir verdad? –pregunto Sakura llamando la atención de Sasuke, el cual la miro apenado.

-Creo que será divertido ver la cara de mi hermano. –dijo rascándose la nuca apenado.

-¿Ya sabias que estaba enamorado de Hikari? –pregunto levemente sorprendida.

-Es muy obvio por como se le queda viendo y como la trata. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia. –tal vez los demás no lo noten porque él sabe ocultar sus emociones muy bien, pero para mí que he vivido toda mi vida con él me es fácil notarlas. –dijo con tranquilidad. –pero prefiero quedarme contigo. –dijo sonriéndole de forma cálida.

-Yo también tengo curiosidad de verlos. –dijo pensativa Sakura.

-Pero no puedes caminar mucho. –dijo Sasuke con tristeza y culpabilidad provocando que Sakura rodara los ojos. –mejor quedémonos aquí, al fin y al cabo se que la loca lo grabara y le pediré una copia para tenerla en mi poder y burlarme de aniki cada que me arte. –dijo sonriendo de forma macabra.

-No creo que te la quiera dar tan fácil, pero de ser así yo te ayudare a conseguirla. –dijo la peli-rosa sonriendo con arrogancia y maldad, y Sasuke sonrío de forma torcida.

-Te extrañe. —dijo suavemente caminando hacia ella e inclinándose haciendo que Sakura sonriera levemente.

-Yo también. –dijo levantando sus brazos para rodear su cuello con ellos. Sasuke le sonrío de forma cálida.

-Es mucho mejor quedarme a solas contigo que burlarme de aniki en la compañía de todos esos locos. –dijo divertido en un susurro mientras rosa su nariz con la de la peli-rosa

-Cierto. –dijo con arrogancia y sonriendo de forma torcida. –además después lo podemos ver en video y sin tener que aguantar la compañía de todos esos gorrosos. –Sasuke asintió dándole la razón para después entrecerrar los ojos acercando sus labios a los de la peli-rosa, que también entrecerró su ojos, cuando ambos sintieron los labios del otro cerraron completamente sus ojos entregándose al beso.

* * *

Un apuesto pelinegro estaba sentado en una banca del parque que estaba enfrente de la fuente. El pelinegro tenía el cabello largo y lacio sujetado en una coleta baja. Su rostro era afilado y varonil. Tenía ojos negros rasgados con unas marcas debajo de ellos. Su piel era clara. Vestía una playera de mangas largas color negra ceñida al cuerpo, encima una camisa de botones blanca con rayas delgadas de color negro, era de mangas cortas y la llevaba abierta dejando ver la de abajo. Un pantalón de mezclilla color azul oscuro y unos tenis negros.

En su mano derecha tenia sujetado un hermoso y gran ramo de rosas rojas. En su rostro se veía tranquilo, pero sus ojos mostraban fastidio y aburrimiento.

_-(¡y aquí me tiene esa loca tétrica esperándola como idiota!)_ –el pelinegro suspiro con pesadez ignorando las miradas coquetas que le dedicaban las femeninas que pasaban enfrente de él. –_ (¿Por qué la conocí? T.T) —_pensó recordando la llamada de Eiri.

Flash back

Itachi venia tranquilamente saliendo de las oficinas de la preparatoria con una carpeta en mano acabando de recoger los papeles que necesitaba. Iba caminando por los planteles de la escuela hasta llegar al patio y siguió caminando con tranquilidad hacia la salida del plantel ignorando como las adolescentes del lugar lo miraban soñadoras y suspirando. En eso se oye desde el bolsillo de su pantalón trasero la musiquita de misión imposible provocando que algunos alumnos que caminaban por ahí lo miraran raro.

_-(debo cambiar ese tono)_ –pensó sonriendo nervioso mientras paraba su paso mirando de reojo como lo miraban y sacaba el celular de su bolsillo. – ¡Itachi habla! –dijo con voz varonil y sensual al momento de contestar sacándole suspiros a las femeninas que pasaban por ahí y alcanzaron a escucharlo.

-¡Y al otro lado es Eiri-sama la que habla! –dice una voz femenina de forma juguetona y aniñada.

-¡Ahh! ¡Eres tú! –dijo con fastidio quitando toda sensualidad en su voz.

-¡Si! ¡Soy yo! –contesta juguetona fingiendo voz misteriosa.

-¡espera! –dijo sorprendido cayendo en cuenta de algo. – ¿Cómo conseguiste mi numero de celular bruja? –sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras empezaba a caminar nuevamente.

-Chantajee a Sasuke. —contesto despreocupada.

-Una foto de Sakura algo sugerente ¿verdad? –pregunto con resignación.

-Si

-Me lo imagine. –el pelinegro suspiro con pesadez y resignación. – ¿Qué quieres? –pregunta cortante y fastidiado.

-Quiero verte a las seis de la tarde en el parque central de Kyoto. Lleva un ramo de rosas rojas. –dijo en forma de orden e Itachi levanto una ceja incrédulo. –si no haces lo que te digo te castrare cirurgicamente con una cuchara caliente. –dijo amenazante para después colgar e Itachi se estremeció del miedo.

-No pues así por las buenas hasta el papa lo hace. –dijo temeroso poniendo su celular enfrente mirándolo nervioso pasando saliva con dificultad.

The end flash back

Itachi suspira con pesadez mientras mira con aburrimiento su reloj notando que ya había pasado media hora desde que dieron las seis, miro a todos lados y nada de Eiri provocando que chasqueara la lengua con fastidio.

-Lo peor del caso es que no se ¿Por qué demonios me obligo a traer flores? –dijo para sí mismo mirando el hermoso ramo con desinterés.

* * *

Un elegante y costoso mercedes con vidrios polarizados se estaciona enfrente de un gran parque, lleno de niños jugando en los juegos, árboles frondosos, alguna que otra pareja caminando agarrados de la manos, uno que otra anciano sentado en alguna banca alimentando palomas, personas paseando a sus perros. En si como todo parque un parque normal.

Toda la gente en los alrededores miraba con interés el automóvil, después les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca mirando con extrañeza el auto en el momento que la puerta de atrás se abrió viendo que un montón de gente estaba adentro de el.

Primero salió Hinata que estaba sentada en las piernas de Naruto seguida del rubio, después salió Ino que iba sentada en las piernas de Shikamaru seguida del castaño seguido de Sai para finalizar un campante Gaara que salió de su lado de la puerta.

De la puerta del piloto salió una Eiri bien campante cerrando la puerta tras de sí, camino hacia el lado del copiloto viendo como los demás la miraban con impaciencia y nada que se abría.

-Tal parece que sola no va bajar. —dice con cansancio Ino.

-Yo me encargare de que baje por las buenas o por las malas. –dice tétrica Eiri sonriendo estilo póker haciendo que todos se estremecieran al verla.

Eiri abre la puerta del carro dejando ver a una nerviosa y linda chica mordiéndose las uñas provocando que a todos les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca a excepción de Naruto, que sonríe esperanzado porque su inocente prima termine cancelando la cita a causa de sus nervios.

-Creo que no deberías obligarla a ir Eiri-san. –dice tímidamente Hinata y Naruto asintió dándole la razón.

-¡Patrañas!... ¡esta changa va porque va! –dijo con seguridad y amenaza. De quien sabe donde Eiri saca una navaja y apunta amenazante a la peli-lila.

_-(siento compasión de Hikari-chan)_ –pensaron los demás pasando saliva con dificultad.

-¡Bájate! –ordena haciendo que Hikari la mire asustada al igual que Naruto y los demás como si estuviera loca.

Hikari se bajo rápidamente y Eiri se puso atrás de ella amenazándola con la navaja por la espalda con cuidado de que nadie la viera mientras cerraba la puerta del coche con el pie y activaba la alarma con su mano libre.

-¡Camina! –ordeno amenazante y en un susurro que puso la piel de gallina de la pobre chica, la cual empezó a caminar mecánicamente como si fuera robot, ya no batallando como antes al no saber usar tacón.

Los demás las siguieron mirando la espalda de Eiri con incredulidad y sintiendo compasión por la pobre Uzumaki, mas nadie se atrevía a defenderla por miedo a esa loca, también habían decidido caminar más lento tratando de mantener su distancia de Eiri que seguía amenazando a Hikari con la navaja para que caminara, así si la policía las veía no los culparían a ellos también.

Las miradas masculinas miraron con interés el par de chicas que caminaban, en especial la peli-lila, que la miraban con morbo escaneándola toda haciendo sentir incomoda a la pobre chica mientras que Eiri las ignoraba.

-¡Oye linda! –dice un chico de aparentemente unos veinticinco años mirando a Eiri. – ¡preséntame a tu hermana mayor! –dice pervertido ahora mirando a HIkari.

Naruto que alcanzo a escuchar lo que le dijeron a su prima apretó los puños con coraje y una aura asesina lo rodeo, estaba por ir a golpear a ese maldito pervertido pedófilo cuando vio como Eiri con su mano libre levantaba el dedo medio de su mano en señal obscena.

-¡Que te presente mejor a mi abuelita cabron! –gritaba furiosa Hikari mirando al pervertido, olvidándose de todo nerviosismo y miedo por obligarla a caminar siendo amenazada por una navaja.

Sai, Ino se tapaban con sus manos la boca para no soltar la carcajada mientras que Naruto sonreía satisfecho y los otros dos miraban a esas dos incrédulos con varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca sintiendo pena ajena.

-¡Uyy! ¡Que carácter! ¡Así me gustan más! –grito otro hombre de aparentemente treinta años.

-¡Ven aquí y te pateo los huevos cabron! ¡Ya veremos si eso te gusta también! –gritaba enojada Hikari provocando que el hombre la vea ofendido.

Sai e Ino no lo resistieron mas y empezaron a reía a carcajadas. Naruto sonrío burlón y orgulloso de que su prima sepa defenderse. Eiri sonrío burlona y divertida, Shikamaru bostezo mientras que los otros dos estaban más rojos que un tomate sintiendo pena sin si quiera estar tan cerca de ellas aparentando no conocerlas, no querían ni imaginarse cómo se sentirían caminando cercas de ellas.

* * *

Itachi ya se había desesperado de esperar, ya pasaba más de media hora que tenia esperando a Eiri tratando de ser paciente para qué esta no cumpliera su amenaza, pero había llegado a su límite de paciencia, era un chico ocupado y no iba perder más su tiempo esperando a esa bruja loca, digo a Eiri.

-¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? –dijo con molestia poniéndose de pie. –seguro fue una broma de esa bruja loca. –dijo para sí mismo con molestia y decepción por no haberlo pensado antes ignorando las miradas de extrañeza que le dirigía la gente al verlo hablar solo, incluso una señora tomo rápidamente la mano de su hijo y lo alejo más posible de ese apuesto pero loco pelinegro. –ella a de ver planeado hacerme esperarla aquí con un ramo de flores para que todo el mundo me vea con compasión al darse cuenta que parezco el típico idiota que dejaron plantado en una cita. –un aura asesina lo rodeo provocando que la gente que lo rodeaba lo viera con miedo pensado que era un loco psicópata. –caí en su juego. –susurro con enojo y decepción de sí mismo, después suspiro resignado y se dio media vuelta. –maldigo el día que conocí a esa lunática. –dijo entre dientes justo cuando estaba dispuesto a dar un paso, pero en eso oyó como silbaban y gritaban piropos a una mujer haciendo que volteara extrañado y desencajo la mandíbula sonrojándose levemente de las mejillas al ver a Hikari, estaba tan centrado viéndola de arriba abajo que no noto que atrás de la chica venia Eiri que se las ingeniaba para que nadie viera que amenazaba con una navaja a Hikari para que caminara, siendo seguida más atrás de Sai, Ino ambos emocionados, un furioso Naruto, Gaara que caminaba con indiferencia y Hinata que trataba de calmar al rubio. –_ (siempre he pensado que Hikari es hermosa, pero jamás la había visto tan deslumbrante y sexy)_ –pensó aun impresionado y shoqueado.

-Bueno ya se conocen así que ya cumplí. –dijo rápidamente Eiri al llegar frente a Itachi que muy y apenas la escucho por seguir embobado con Hikari que había bajado la cabeza con nerviosismo olvidando el enojo que le causaron los pervertidos para volver a ponerse nerviosa.

Y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta como Eiri salía corriendo del lugar dejándolos solos o más bien escondiéndose en unos arbustos llevándose consigo a Hinata y Gaara arrastra, Sai tuvo que agarrar al rubio llevándoselo consigo a los arbustos siendo seguido por Ino y un aburrido Shikamaru. En los arbustos al ver Eiri que el rubio no dejaba de forcejear molesto para zafarse e ir por su prima con la ayuda de Sai y Gaara (al cual convenció poniéndole carita del gato de shrek) lo amarraron con unas cuerdas que saco de quien sabe dónde y le puso un pañuelo en la boca. Hinata miro con compasión a su novio que estaba tirando en el piso retorciéndose como lombriz, pero no podía ayudarlo ya que temía de que Eiri con lo loca que esta le hiciera algo a ella también.

_-(¿y Eiri?)_ –se pregunto mentalmente Hikari mirando a todos lados al ya no ver a ninguno de los que la acompañaban se puso más nerviosa llorando en su interior, poco a poco levanta la mirada topándose con la sorprendida de Itachi haciendo que el nerviosismo de la pobre chica aumentara mas. – ¡buenas tardes Itachi-san! –dijo respetuosa mostrando también lo nerviosa que estaba en su voz, pero era mejor romper el incomodo silencio de una vez.

Itachi salió del shock al oírla y rápidamente cerro la boca pasando disimuladamente su mano por su boca en dado caso que se le haya salido la baba. Un poco nervioso se aclaro la garganta tratando de disimular, pero sin poder evitarlo su mirada viajo por toda Hikari mirando sus largas, blancas y torneadas piernas, su cadera algo ancha, su pequeña cintura que ese vestido marcaba perfectamente, su gran pecho que el vestido marcaba muy bien haciéndole pasar saliva con dificultad. Su largo cabello lila levemente rizado que caía traviesamente en sus hombros. Miro su rostro levemente maquillado que se veía tan natural haciéndola ver más hermosa, esos ojos que cuando lo miraban con nerviosismo lo volvían completamente loco y se moría por echársele encima, pero también noto en la mirada de la chica la incomodidad por su mirada, así que la desvió rápidamente y se volvió a aclarar la garganta tratando de disimular nuevamente.

_-(¡valla! ¡si que Hikari escondía mucho!)_ –pensó mirando nuevamente de reojo y de manera disimulada los senos de la chica. – ¡buenas tardes Hikari-chan! –la saludo con el mismo tono de voz amigable, usando de todo su autocontrol para disimular lo que le afecto verla así, mientras que miraba el cielo con aburrimiento, ya que sabía que si la mirara terminaría echándosele encima y besándola con desesperación.

Hikari solo agacho la cabeza sintiendo el incomodo habiente, sin saber que hacer o decir, estaba tan nerviosa que no podía ni pensar.

Itachi tampoco sabía cómo reaccionar, sentía lo incomodo del ambiente, pero no se le ocurría como romperlo haciéndolo sentir como un adolescente de quince años.

_-(no sé si Eiri me chingo o me hizo un favor, pero la verdad no estaba ni estoy preparado para esto)_ –el pelinegro suspiro con pesadez.

-Itachi-san… eto… em. –Hikari se animo a hablar nuevamente harta por el incomodo silencio. –solo quería decirle que fui víctima de las jugarretas de Eiri-sensei… yo no sabía nada de esto. –dijo nerviosa. –_ (¡bueno! No es del todo verdad, pero al principio no sabía lo que pasaba, además no está de más echarle toda la culpa a la loca de Eiri-sensei u.u)_

-Lo sé Hikari-chan. –dijo suspirando con pesadez. –yo también caí en su trampa, no esperaba encontrarte aquí… en realidad pensaba que me vería solo con Eiri. –Hikari bajo la cabeza apretando sus puños, en eso vio el hermoso ramo de flores que Itachi llevaba en las manos haciendo que apretara mas sus puños y sus ojos luchaban por retener las lágrimas que por alguna razón habían querido salir ante la última frase del pelinegro. –de haber sabido que eras tú con quien saldría y no Eiri hubiera pensado las cosas mejor antes de venir. –dijo despreocupado y tranquilo mientras que Hikari sentía mas como sus ojos picaban y sus lagrimas querían salir con más fuerza, se toco el pecho sintiendo un opresión en este.

Hikari levanto su mirada viéndolo con decisión, furia, tristeza y ojos llorosos sorprendiendo al pelinegro que no entendía lo que pasaba.

-Siento no ser Eiri. –dijo con decepción e Itachi se sorprendió. –pero si tanto le molesta estar conmigo… no hay problema. Me iré. –dijo con decisión y se dio media vuelta y se alejo corriendo.

Itachi se quedo en shock aun analizando lo que acaba de pasar, cuando cayó en cuenta de todo, cerro los puños con frustración dándole ganas de golpearse en la cabeza con lo que sea por ser tan idiota y dejarla ir así como así, permitiendo que ella pensara cosas que nada tenían que ver.

Miro en sus manos el hermoso ramo de rosas y lo apretó con fuerza poniendo una mirada brillando en decisión y se dispuso a correr en la misma dirección de Hikari para alcanzarla.

Escondidos en unos arbustos se ve a Hinata grabando el lugar donde estaba Itachi y Hikari ya que Eiri la había obligado a que grabara (y pues si obligo a Hinata fue porque los demás se zafaron a tiempo cuando la peli-gris saco la cámara diciendo que no sabían cómo usarla, menos Hinata, que no alcanzo a reaccionar por estar viendo preocupada a su novio y pues como Naru no la podía defender fue la victima), Naruto aun seguía amarrado y los demás se golpearon con la palma de su mano la frente ante la mensada que acaba de hacer Itachi.

-¿Por qué los Uchiha son tan estúpidos? –pregunto Eiri con fastidio y todos asintieron dándole la razón. Eiri suspiro con resignación. –grábame Hinata. –dijo en forma de orden y la peli-azul suspiro cansada y dirigió la mirada Eiri. – ¡así es como un tarado desaprovecha la oportunidad perfecta para declarársele a su amada y termina cagándola bien bonito! –dijo estilo reportera usando su poño derecho como micrófono.

Ino y Sai le aplaudieron como si estuvieran en un programa de televisión mientras que Gaara, Shikamaru y Hinata miraba a Eiri con ojos entrecerrados y varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

Eiri sonríe de forma torcida y después le hace una seña a Hinata para que corte la transmisión. Suspirando nuevamente con pesadez Hinata lo hace.

-¡Subiendo ese video en you tube y en face nos aremos jamosas Hinata-chan!—dijo emocionada mirando con anhelo el horizonte mientras un aura brillante la rodeaba.

-¡Siii! ¡Será como una novela de amor a la taruguez!—dijo meloso y afeminado Sai moviendo su cuerpo de un lado a otro como si fuera un gusano e Ino lo imito tocándose sus mejillas.

_-(pero si ya es famosa en EUA y algo aquí)_ –piensan Gaara y Hinata mirándola con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

-Eiri-san, a mi no me de créditos en esto. Es trabajo suyo. –dijo la peli-azul sonriendo de forma forzada y mirando a otros lados con nerviosismo._ (que no me de créditos… no quiero manchar mi reputación e imagen)_ –suplicaba en su mente.

-No seas modesta Hinata-chan. –dice Eiri acercándosele y abrazándola por los hombros en señal amigable. –tu grabaste el show, te mereces algo de crédito. –trataba de animarla mientras que Gaara miraba con compasión a su amiga por ser víctima de Eiri y los otros dos miraban raro a Hinata por hacerse la modesta.

-Enserio Eiri-san, no es necesario. Yo no quiero esa clase de fama. –dijo con respeto y sonriendo nerviosa.

-A-bu-rri-da. –dijo con burla y decepción Sai e Ino asintió dándole la razón.

-Está bien no te daré créditos. –dijo despreocupada Eiri agitando su mano restándole importancia y Hinata suspiro aliviada. –no entiendo a esta gente plebeya, no valoran cuando están por salir del hoyo. –dijo extrañada mientras daba media vuelta y empezaba a caminar.

-Ni yo la entiendo muñequita. –dijo Sai poniéndose de pie caminado alado de Eiri. –son gente de una dimensión desconocida para nosotros. –dijo con extrañeza y Eiri asintió dándole la razón. Shikamaru se encogió de hombros extrañado ya que él tampoco entendía a los plebeyos, así que se puso de pie y camino alcanzando los otros dos.

-Malditos ricachones. –dijo Ino entre dientes y apretando sus puños mientras que Hinata y Gaara asentían dándole la razón mirando a esos tres alejándose. – ¡son unos malditos! Como nacieron siendo ricos y consentidos. —dijo con resentimiento. –aunque pensándolo bien ahora yo pertenezco a su mundo, así que el mundo de los plebeyos pertenece al pasado. –dice de pronto poniéndose de pie y con un aura brillante rodeándole. –siento pena por ustedes par de plebes. –dijo mirándolos con lastima molestando mas al par de chicos.

Eiri voltea viendo como Ino da media vuelta y camina hacia ellos.

-Muévete plebeya que tenemos que alcanzar a esos dos. –ordena mirando a Hinata. –trae esa cámara y trátamela con cuidado que cuesta más que tu patética vida. –dijo despectiva mientras un aura obscura rodeaba el cuerpo de Hinata y el rubio fulminaba con la mirada a Eiri. –y tu plebeyo. –dijo mirando a Gaara que la miro con molestia. –tráete al rubio amarrado y no te apures si se te cae un par de veces haber si así se le quita lo tarado. –dijo dando media vuelta siguiendo su camino ignorando la mirada fulminante de sus tres compañeros de clase.

_-(es tan desesperante a veces)_ –Gaara apretaba los puños conteniéndose.

_-(es difícil que me hagan enojar, pero esta bruja está agotando mi paciencia junto el modelo gay y la oxigenada)_ –Hinata tenía una vena hinchada en la frente, un tic marcado en su ceja derecha y un aura asesina rodeándola.

_-(¡maldita loca!... ¿Cómo se atreve a insultar a mi Hina-chan, a mi amigo y a tratarme así?... ¡cuando este libre me las pagara!)_ –el rubio era rodeado por un aura asesina.

* * *

Estaba Sakura sentada en el sillón mirando la televisión con atención. Sasuke estaba acostado en lo largo del sillón usando las piernas de la peli-rosa como almohada disfrutando las caricias que la chica le daba en el pelo mientras miraba el televisor.

Ambos estaban muy a gustos y felices con la compañía del otro. En momentos como estos ambos se daban cuenta que no necesitaban del sexo cada que estaban juntos, es verdad que siempre se dejaban llevar por la pasión antes cuando estaban juntos, pero en momentos como estos que no podían tener relaciones les hacía ver que con el simple hecho de estar juntos, acariciándose o besándose los hacía sentir llenos y satisfechos.

-Te amo. –dijo de pronto Sasuke mirando hacia el rostro de Sakura, la cual bajo la mirada mirándolo enternecida mientras levantaba su ceja derecha.

-¿A qué viene eso tan de pronto? –pregunto con diversión.

-No sé. –dijo con tranquilidad encogiéndose de hombros. –solo quería decírtelo, me nació. –dijo sonriéndole levemente mirándola con ternura y Sakura sonrió levemente.

-Es lindo oírlo. –dijo con cariño. –yo también te amo. –dijo entrecerrando sus ojos e inclinándose hacia Sasuke que también cerró sus ojos esperando el beso.

En eso sonó el celular de la peli-rosa, la cual frunció el entrecejo molesta y Sasuke gruño con fastidio mientras abría los ojos.

-Valla momento para interrumpir. –dijo con fastidio Sasuke mientras Sakura estiraba su mano para tomar su celular que estaba en el brazo del sillón.

-¿si? –pregunto con molestia.

-Sakura, soy Itachi. –se oyó la voz algo agitada al otro lado del teléfono y la peli-rosa rodo los ojos.

-¿Qué demonios quieres Itachi? –pregunto con molestia haciendo que Sasuke la mirara con interés, algo celoso porque su hermano le hablara a su novia.

-¡Uuy! ¡Qué carácter! ¡Ahora veo el por qué mi hermano se enamoro de ti! Si son tal ¡para cual ambos! –dijo con burla y Sakura chaqueo la lengua con fastidio.

-Colgare. –dijo cortante y amenazante.

-¡Espera cuñadita! –dijo rápidamente y en forma de suplica.

-Habla de una vez que estoy en algo muy importante con tu hermano. –dijo mirando picara a Sasuke que sonrió de medio lado arrogante cerrando sus ojos disfrutando la caricia que la peli-rosa le empezó a dar en la mejilla.

-Me imagino que estarán haciendo cochinotes. –dijo juguetón y pervertido.

-Habla de una jodida vez o cuelgo. –dijo con fastidio sin dejar de acariciar el rostro del pelinegro con su mano libre oyendo al otro pelinegro suspirar con pesadez al otro lado del teléfono.

-Solo quiero saber qué clase de flores le gustan a Hikari-chan. –pregunto rápidamente y Sakura sonrío burlona al notarlo nervioso.

-Creo que los girasoles. –dijo con burla y Sasuke abrió los ojos mirándola extrañado.

-¿crees?... eso no me convence. Necesito que estés segura. –dijo algo molesto.

-Mira, la verdad, nunca me he interesado en saber la clase de flores que le gustan a mi prima y no lo haré ahora. Así que confórmate con un tal vez le gustan esas flores que es todo lo que se. –dijo con fastidio y Sasuke sonrío burlón por la situación en la que estaba su hermano.

-Bueno. Gracias. –dijo no muy conforme. –nos vemos y no dejes muy cansado a mi hermanito. –dijo burlón y Sakura rodo los ojos. –por cierto mándalo a casa a dormir que mamá se enojo mucho hoy porque no llego al igual que papá, así que si vuelve a llegar tarde seguro lo castigan. –dijo divertido.

-Adiós. –dijo cortante para después colgar la llamada y dejando el celular nuevamente donde estaba antes.

-¿Por qué mi hermano tiene el numero de tu celular?—pregunto algo celoso haciendo que Sakura sonriera divertida.

-¿Celoso?

-Si... ¿y qué? –dijo como niño chiquito cruzándose de brazos a la altura de su pecho sacándole una risa divertida a la chica.

-Lo tiene porque se lo di cuando nos hicimos algo así como amigos platicando de nuestros males amorosos. –dijo con diversión y Sasuke se golpeo mentalmente por no recordar que lo vio en el video. –pero no tienes por qué estar celoso, que yo solo tengo ojos para mi Sasu-chan. –dijo melosa inclinándose y rozando su nariz con la él que tenia la mejillas sonrosadas.

-Lo sé. Pero eso no evita que los demás hombres te miren con deseo. –dijo celoso y frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Bueno eso no se puede evitar ya que soy irresistible. –dijo con arrogancia provocando que el entrecejo del pelinegro se frunciera mas. –y si en esas estamos no sabes lo que tengo que controlarme yo para no matar a las admiradoras que tienes en la escuela, sin contar las que te miran con morbo en la calle. –dijo tétrica y un aura asesina rodeándola.

-Pero yo también tengo ojos solo para ti. –dijo enternecido. –además yo también voy a tener que controlarme para no moler a golpes cada que Kakashi y los demás maestros que te ven deseosos, en especial de Kakashi que aun quiere conqui…

-Sasuke. –llamo la peli-rosa interrumpiéndolo. –solo te ame, te amo y te amare a ti. –dijo de pronto con demasiada seguridad y Sasuke ensancho los ojos sorprendido sonrojándose más, no se esperaba eso y lo tomo realmente por sorpresa sintiendo ese cosquilleo en su estomago y sonriendo de forma boba.

Sakura se inclino y beso con suavidad sus labios sacando al pelinegro de su embobamiento y rápidamente cerrara los ojos respondiendo y disfrutando el beso, suave en donde demostraban lo mucho que se amaban.

* * *

Hikari iba corriendo por las calles de Kyoto sin dirección alguna, la chica solo corría viendo muy apenas su camino a causa de que sus ojos estaban nublados por las lágrimas que derramaba. Quería dejar de sentir esa opresión en el pecho y correr hasta que no pudiera mas, quería alejarse de todo y todos.

De pronto se le rompe el tacos haciéndola caer de frente al piso. Lo bueno y que no se lastimara fue que donde cayó era tierra y no pavimento por lo que amortiguó el golpe.

La peli-lila se hinco y con pesadez se dejo caer de sentón al piso y se quito el zapato que la hizo caer.

-Maldito zapato. –dijo molesta y fulminando con la mirada al zapato. –según es de marca y no aguanto una corridita. –dijo mas enojada y aventó el zapato mientras más lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-¡Auch! –se oyó un quejido de dolor en frente de ella provocando que la chica levantara la mirada y viera a Itachi parado a un par de metros en frente de ella.

Vio que el pelinegro tenía roja la frente a causa de un golpe y el zapato que acaba de aventar lo sostenía en su mano derecha. Eso hizo que Hikari se sonrojara levemente, aun así seguía molesta y con el entrecejo fruncido, pero en sus ojos se notaba tristeza queriendo escaparse rebeldes lágrimas de ellos, por lo que agacho la cabeza.

_-(¿Para qué me siguió el estúpido?... ¡sé que no soy su tipo, que para él solo soy una niña o la amiga de su hermano menor! ¡pero lo que más coraje me da es que el esperaba salir con Eiri-sensei en vez de conmigo!... ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?... somos de la misma edad. Además ella tiene facciones mas aniñadas que las mías… ¡es más!... viéndonos juntas y para cómo se peina ella se ve menor que yo __u.u… algo así de no sé, unos quince años y yo de perdido si aparento los diecisiete… ¿Qué le ve Itachi-san a esa loca escritora pervertida? Ò.Ó… solo es una sabelotodo que se cree la última gota del desierto ò.ó… es linda, lo sé, pero está más loca que mi amargada prima…no cabe duda que a los hombres de hoy en día les gustan las rarezas ù.u… ¿o tal vez es el gen Uchiha?... ahí está Sasuke que se enamoro de mi prima… ¿será que los Uchiha se sienten atraídos hacia las locas, frías y psicópatas?)_

-¡Hikari! –el grito de Itachi saco a la chica de sus pensamientos e hizo que levantar el rostro asustada topándose con el de Itachi muy cerca de ella, dándose cuenta que este se había acercado a ella poniéndose en cuclillas y vio que este la miraba entre preocupado y extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta extrañada, pero sus mejillas se sonrojaron por la cercanía de sus rostros, cosa que Itachi noto haciéndolo sonreír levemente.

-Eso debería preguntarte yo. –dijo divertido provocando que la chica frunciera el entrecejo. –llevo mucho rato hablándote y no contestabas… ¿estás bien? –pregunto amable y mostrando mas preocupación y ternura en sus ojos. Hikari chasqueo la lengua y volteo su rostro con molestia.

-Sí, estoy bien. –dijo cortante y molesta. –así que dame mi zapato y vete a buscar a Eiri-sensei. –dijo celosa y estirando su mano sin voltear a verlo, e Itachi no pudo evitar sonreír enternecido.

La chica sintió que ponía algo ligero en su mano que lógicamente no podía ser su zapato, por lo que volteo extrañada mirando que en su mano tenía un enorme girasol que tenia amarrado un listón azul en su tallo.

-Sabes. –dijo de pronto Itachi rascándosela mejilla con nerviosismo. –traía un enorme ramo de rosas rojas, pero esas Eiri me obligo a traerlas, así que mejor se las regale a una viejita. –la frente del pelinegro se coloreo de azul y le dio un escalofrió de solo recordar la mirada soñadora con la que lo miro la viejita cuando le dio las rosas y luego como lo abrazo restregándosele toda. –y corrí lo más rápido a una florería para comprarte algo que venga de mi. –dijo siguiendo la plática. –investigue que te gustaban los girasoles. –dijo mas nervioso sin dejar de rascarse la mejilla. –pero en la florería solo tenían uno… pero me dije eso es mejor que nada… ¡ayy! ¿Qué demonios estoy diciendo? –dijo desesperado revolviéndose el pelo. –la verdad estoy muy nervioso. –confeso apenado y rendido mientras que Hikari aun seguía mirando el girasol entre sorprendida y enternecida. –ammm… a lo que quiero llegar es que no es que quisiera salir con Eiri…para serte sincero eso es lo que menos quiero… de hecho si por mi fuera huiría de ella porque está loca, pero vine porque me obligo a hacerlo… pero si supiera que me obligaba para venir a verte… hubiera venido sin pensarlo y sin necesidad de que me amenazaran. –dijo con seguridad, pero sus ojos temblaban a causa del nerviosismo, además que sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrosadas. –la verdad Hikari es que te amo como no tienes idea. –Hikari levanto la mirada ensanchando sus ojos sorprendida y con sus mejillas mas sonrojadas. –me harías el hombre más feliz si correspondieras mis sentimientos.

Hikari estaba demasiado nerviosa y sorprendida, jamás se imagino eso, su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que sentía que se le saldría del pecho y un agradable cosquilleo sentía en su estomago. Itachi cada vez se ponía más nervioso ante el silencio de la chica y la miraba impaciente.

-¡Hikari! Por favor dime algo. –dijo suplicante sacando a la peli-lila de sus pensamiento y que parpadeara un par de veces.

-¿Estoy soñando? –pregunto confundida.

Itachi sonrió levemente mirándola enternecido y entre sus manos tomo el rostro de la chica acercándolo más al de él.

-Ese carácter tuyo me enamoro. –dijo enternecido y las mejillas de Hikari se sonrojaron aun mas de ser posible.

-Tal vez si es verdad que estoy soñando. –dijo embelesada.

-Tal vez esto te haga ver que no. –dijo sensual y coqueto mientras entrecerraba sus ojos y se acercaba para besarla.

Cuando sus labios tocaron los suaves de Hikari, esta ensancho más los ojos y luego los cerró dejándose llevar cuando sintió que succionaba su labio superior y ella hizo lo mismo con el inferior de él. El beso fue suave, lento, tierno y torpe, lo ultimo por parte de Hikari, por ser su primer beso, más unos segundos después le siguió el ritmo. Cuando el aíre les hizo falta ambos rompieron el beso e Itachi pego su frente a la de Hikari.

-Yo también te amo. — dijo tímidamente Hikari y sin abrir los ojos aun embelesada por el beso.

-Lo sé. –dijo arrogante provocando que un tic nervioso apareciera en la ceja de la chica.

_-(ahora veo porque es el hermano del tonto de Sasuke ¬¬) –_Hikari abrió los ojos fulminándolo con la mirada. –eres un… Hikari no pudo terminar la frase porque Itachi la beso de forma desesperada.

Hikari no quería corresponderle e intentaba zafarse, mas Itachi puso una mano en su nuca aprisionándola más hacia él evitando que escapara y la chica después de un rato de forcejeos termino cediendo respondiéndole el beso llevando sus brazos al cuello del pelinegro rodeándolo con ellos e Itachi sonrío de forma torcida sin romper el beso.

_-(finalmente Hikari se está portando conmigo como realmente es)_ –pensó con felicidad mientras adentraba su lengua en la virgen boca de la peli-lila.

A unos metros alejados de ellos escondidos atrás del mercedes de Sakura estaban Sai e Ino mirando soñadores la escena con las mejillas sonrojadas y limpiándose lágrimas con un pañuelo. Shikamaru bostezando con aburrimiento. Eiri mirándolos a través de unos binoculares que no se sabe de dónde saco. Naruto tirando en el piso aun amarrado y con un aura asesina rodeándolo. Gaara mirando incrédulo a Eiri mientras varias gotas de sudor resbalaban por su nuca. Hinata con las mejillas sonrojadas grabando hacia la dirección de la pareja.

-¿Grabaste eso Hinata? –pregunto sin dejar de ver la escena.

-Si.— contesto sin dejar de gravar.

-Sin duda esto es gran material para hacer una cursi novela de amor. –dijo con un aura brillante rodeándola ignorando como Sai e Ino lloraban a llanto abierto mientras se abrazaban. Eiri dejo de ver por los binoculares y volteo hacia Hinata limpiándose falsas e imaginarias lagrimas con sus manos. –también es buen material para subirlo a you tube y facebook poniendo en ridículo a esos dos. –dijo con la mirada perdida en el horizonte haciendo que Gaara cayera estilo anime mientras que a Hinata le resbalaba una gota de sudor en la nuca. – ¿segura que no quieres que te de créditos en el video Hinata? –pregunto mirándola extrañada.

-No, gracias. –dijo volteándola a ver sonriendo deforma forzada pero sin dejar que la cámara dejara de gravar. –_(loca… bien dicen que los famosos están zafados)_

Eiri se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y volvió a mirara a través de los binoculares como se comían a besos la recién parejita. Gaara suspiro con pesadez y miro de reojo como su rubio amigo casi explota del coraje y celos. Sai e Ino seguían llorando abrazados e incluso moco salía de sus narices. Y Shikamaru volvió a bostezar.

**Continuara**

**wolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**jajajajaaja ke onda con esa panda de locos o.O mira ke seguirlos en su cita o.O y lo gravaron**

**jajaja espero ke el capi les haya gustado... a mi se me hizo bien tierno Itachi *o* es un amor esa muchachon XD**

**kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa sasuke tambien tiene sus momentos tiernos *o* aunke el cargo de conciencia essu castigo por impulsivo jojojojio**

**bueno ya heche mucho choro... el siguiente capi se llamara "Un loco San Valentin"**

**veremos como se las arreglan los muchachones con sus fan girl Xd**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**SE CUIDAN**

**BESOS**


	18. Un loco San Valentín

**Un loco San Valentín**

Desde la rara cita de Itachi y Hikari había pasado una semana. Sakura ya podía caminar, pero tenía que hacerlo con cuidado, ya que aun no le quitaban las puntadas, de hecho ese día se las quitarían.

Estaba Eiri en su habitación sentada frente al escritorio escribiendo a una velocidad impresionante en el teclado de su laptop sin despegar su mirada, concentrada en la pantalla. En eso la puerta se abre de golpe por lo que Eiri rodo los ojos con fastidio y deja de escribir volteando con junto la silla hacia la puerta viendo a Sakura vestida con unos jeans negros, una blusa pegada de manga larga y cuello de tortuga de color azul, con su pelo suelto y en la cabeza tenía una boina negra, con sus ojos cubiertos por unos lentes obscuros.

-Se toca antes de entrar sempai. –dijo despreocupada tomando un cigarrillo de la caja que tenía en su escritorio y poniéndoselo en la boca.

-Es mi departamento y hago lo que se me pegue mi regalada gana mocosa. –dijo despectiva y mirándola con superioridad mientras que Eiri encendía su cigarrillo y volvía a rodar los ojos.

-Como sea. –dijo dándole una calada y agitando su mano libre restándole importancia. – ¿se te ofrece algo?

-Llévame al hospital para que me quiten los puntos. –dijo en forma de orden y Eiri levanto ambas cejas con incredulidad.

-¡Me encanta tu forma de pedir favores! –dijo sarcástica ignorando que ella tiene la misma forma de hacerlo.

-No es un favor, es una orden. –dijo con burla y Eiri levanto más sus cejas. –me lo debes simple y sencillamente porque te he dejado vivir en mi departamento todo este tiempo, además porque te prestaba mi hermoso auto para que te movieras por donde quisieras en lo que tu papi te compraba uno a ti. –Eiri suspiro resignada.

-Bueno, pero como iremos en mi hermoso auto ahora, no quiero que te quejes de mi forma de manejar. –dijo con advertencia.

-Ya me acostumbre. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia. –de hecho ya has aprendido a hacerlo mejor y conduces muy parecido a mi. –dijo con arrogancia y Eiri sonrió de medio lado.

-Nada más me cambio y te veo en la sala sempai. –dijo apuntando su vestimenta haciendo que Sakura notara que aún seguía con el uniforme de la escuela. – ¡por cierto… ¿Por qué Sasuke no vino hoy? –pregunto extrañada.

-Le dije que tenía cosas que me mantendrían ocupada todo el día. –dijo cortante dando media vuelta para que la chica no viera el leve sonrojo que habían adquirido sus mejillas al recordar que cosas tendría que hacer ese día.

Eiri se encogió de hombros restándole importancia mirando como la peli-rosa salía de su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

Sakura estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de su sala esperando impaciente a la peli-gris mientras se fumaba un cigarro. En eso se abre la puerta de la habitación de Eiri y a la peli-rosa le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al verla.

La chica llevaba puesto un vestido estilo princesa con holanes y todo, era de color morado con blanco y de la cintura para abajo era esponjado. Como el vestido le llegaba unos milímetros arriba de las rodillas, llevaba unas calcetas escolares de color blancas adornadas con ositos amarillos y le llegaban unos milímetros abajo de las rodillas. Unos zapatos negros como los que usan las muñecas. Se había dejado su aniñado peinado que usa para ir a la escuela, (ósea traía dos coletas altas) unos mechones traviesos cayendo en sus mejillas y un flequillo en su frente. En su cabeza llevaba una boina morada y de su brazo derecho colgaba una gruesa chamarra color blanca, en el izquierdo llevaba en su mano una pequeña bolsa de peluche de la forma de la cara de un oso. En sí y como siempre la peli-gris parecía una linda muñeca de porcelana a tamaño humano.

_-(ya debería estar acostumbrada a su rara forma de vestir… aun así hubiera preferido que viniera con el uniforma de la escuela Uu.ú) –_un largo y fuerte suspiro salió de los labios de la peli-rosa. – ¡vámonos!—dijo con fastidio poniéndose de pie y apagando el cigarrillo en el cenicero para después tomar una elegante gabardina estilo saco de color negro y ponérsela.

Eiri asintió colocándose también su chamarra y comenzando a seguir a Sakura. Al llegar al estacionamiento ambas doblaron hacia la derecha donde se pudo ver que estacionado a lado derecho del hermoso mercedes de la peli-rosa estaba un elegante Camaro del año color rojo, con vidrios polarizados.

_-(se lo acaban de traer esta mañana, ya que su padre se lo mando desde EUA como regalo adelantado de San Valentín por eso no había tenido oportunidad de verlo, pero debo de admitir que no está nada mal) –_pensó mirándolo con ojos critico.

-¿A que esta lindo mi carro sempai? –pregunto juguetona mirando el auto con corazones en los ojos. –cuando lo lleve esta mañana a la escuela provoque sensación. –dijo con emoción y Sakura rodo los ojos.

-No está nada mal. –dijo con arrogancia y Eiri frunció el entrecejo mientras aplanaba el pequeño control que tenía las llaves y un leve sonido se oía desde el auto.

* * *

Ambas chicas venían saliendo del hospital en donde Sakura había sido atendida hace una semana. Ambas llevaban puestos lentes oscuros para no ser reconocidas y caminaban con tranquilidad hacia el auto. Cuando ya estuvieron adentro de este y Eiri prendió el motor Sakura miro a su kouhai con indiferencia pero un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas que no tenía nada que ver con el frío que hacia allá afuera por estar nevando levemente.

-¡Llévame al centro comercial! –dijo en forma de orden y Eiri conduciendo volteo a verla con extrañeza.

-¡Ya me agarraste de tu chofer ¿o qué?—dijo con fastidio y Sakura frunció el entrecejo.

-¡Voy a comprar unas cosas así que llévame! –Eiri levanto ambas cejas extrañada, pero igual suspiro resignada y condujo hacia el centro comercial más elegante que había en esa ciudad.

Ya ambas llegando al centro comercial se bajaron sin quitarse los lentes oscuros, pero Sakura detuvo su paso y miro a Eiri haciendo que esta también se detenga y la mire interrogante.

-¡Quédate aquí! –ordeno con firmeza.

-¡No soy tu chofer! –grito con molestia y Sakura rodo los ojos. – ¡haber!... ¡Dime ¿Por qué no quieres que te acompañe? –pregunto haciendo un aniñado puchero y cruzándose de brazos. Sakura volteo su rostro un poco nerviosa y Eiri pudo notar como las mejillas de la peli-rosa se sonrojaban más y sabía que no era precisamente a causa del frío.

-Comprare algunas cosas, serán solo pocas y no quiero que te aburras. –dijo con fastidio.

-A otro perro con ese hueso. –dijo con molestia. –a ti siempre te ha valido si me aburro o no… aquí hay gato encerrado y tú no quieres que me entere de lo que compraras. –dijo con astucia mirándola con insistencia. Sakura suspiro resignada.

-Mañana es San Valentín. –dijo con nerviosismo y sintiendo sus mejillas arder mas.

-¿Y? –pregunto extrañada y levantando ambas cejas haciendo que Sakura bufara molesta.

-¡Quiero comprarle un chocolate a Sasuke! –grito harta de las preguntas de la chica pero rápidamente se tapo la boca al ver la sonrisa burlona de Eiri.

-¡Con que era eso! ¡jujuju!… ¡que cursi sempai! –dijo juguetona y Sakura la fulmino con la mirada, mas los lentes que traía no dejaron que la chica la notara. –bueno ya se me antojo el chocolate así que también voy. –dijo decidida y Sakura suspiro resignada.

_-(todo hubiera estado bien si yo hubiera venido sola, pero para mi desgracia aun no puedo manejar porque el medicamento que ingiero me marea u.u… que lastima que ninguno de los tres colados que viven en mi casa pudo traerme porque no sé dónde demonios se metieron y mi única opción fue esta loca)_ –pensó mirando con ojos entrecerrados como Eiri caminaba de lo más feliz adelante de ella cantando una aniñada canción mientras brincaba.

Ambas estaban en una tienda donde venden puros chocolates costosos, de diferentes formas, tipos y estilos. Eiri llevaba un carrito donde echaba cuanto chocolate diferente veía y Sakura caminaba a su lado mirando con interés los chocolates, buscando uno que sea del gusto de su pelinegro que por cierto no le gusta mucho lo dulce, así que tenía que buscar unos que fuera algo amargo.

-¡Oye sempai!… ¿y porque le compraras un chocolate? –pregunto interrogante sin dejar de mirar emocionada los chocolates.

-En Japón se acostumbra a que mañana las mujeres les regalen chocolate a los hombres, si ellos los aceptan es como aceptar tus sentimiento hacia ellos, excepto cuando es un chocolate por obligación u amistad… y el día blanco los hombres les regalan algún detalle a las mujeres en forma de agradecimiento. –explico con tranquilidad sin dejar de analizar la variedad de chocolates que había en el pasillo por el que caminaban. –a diferencia de América donde se regalan peluches, flores, etc. a tus amigos (as), novio (a) u chica (o) que te gusta, en donde es parejo para ambos sexos.

-¡Qué cursi! –dijo con desagrado y haciendo una mueca de asco. –pero no entiendo porque necesariamente tiene que ser chocolate…al menos en América le puedes regalar algo que sirva más. –dijo pensativa.

-Son las costumbres de aquí. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia. –aunque hay veces que si el chico ve que la chica no le regalara nada, son algo aventados y le compran chocolates esperando que ella acepten sus sentimientos. –dijo con tranquilidad y Eiri hizo otra mueca de desagrado. –pensé que tenías idea de todas las costumbres de aquí. –dijo mirándola con interés.

-Nunca he venido aquí hasta ahora. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia.

-Pensé que tu papá te había hablado de las costumbres japonesas. –dijo con indiferencia.

-No tiene mucho tiempo que digamos. –dijo despreocupada y Sakura asintió con entendimiento. –pero creo que alguna vez me platico que es muy común que las chicas hicieran el chocolate en San Valentín, en vez de comprarlo. –dijo pensativa. – ¿Por qué tu no lo haces sempai? –pregunto mirándola extrañada.

-Porque no sé hacerlos y no esta Ino para enseñarme. –dijo con indiferencia y Eiri asintió con entendimiento.

-Pero… ¡ ¿qué es eso? ! –pregunto de pronto sorprendida y Sakura la mira extrañada siguiendo su mirada y le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver un estante de chocolates en forma de osos que media aproximadamente cinco centímetros y tenían envoltura dorada.

Eiri tenía los ojos en forma de estrella y baba le escurría por la comisura de sus labios mientras un aura brillante la rodeaba. Sakura volteo hacia donde estaba Eiri y solo vio puntitos negros marcando la silueta de la chica, la busco con la mirada y la vio enfrente del estante de chocolates de osos vaciando a su carro de compra todos, lo que hizo que varias gotas de sudor le resbalaran por la nuca.

Sakura suspiro con pesadez, pero en eso vio una caja de dulces de café con envoltura hermosa y elegante haciendo que se le iluminaran los ojos y un aura brillante la rodeara.

-¡Encontré el regalo especial para Sasu-chan! –dijo emocionada ignorando como las personas a su alrededor se alejaron asustados.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Sakura corrió hacia donde estaba su regalo de San Valentín y lo tomo abrazándolo con posesión.

* * *

Finalmente el día de San Valentín había llegado. Era una mañana tranquila, algo fría producto de que anoche nevó, pero en la mañana había amanecido despejado.

Sasuke con chamarra puesta junto sus guantes y bufanda iba caminando de lo más tranquilo por la entrada de la preparatoria. Un aura brillante lo rodeaba y tenía cara de bobo enamorado porque sería su primer San Valentín que pasaría con Sakura siendo novios. Como Sakura aun estaba incapacitada, no iría a la escuela pero eso no impediría que saliendo de esta él se la pasara todo el día con ella en la comodidad de su departamento, ansiaba porque la hora de salida llegara. Iba tan feliz que había olvidado las "fans + escuela = desastre total."

De pronto se detiene en seco al tener un mal presentimiento, mira alarmado a todos lados, cuando de pronto frente a él aparece un montón de fans mirándolo con ojos en forma de corazón sonrisa que al pelinegro le pareció macabra y chocolates en mano.

La cara y ojos del pelinegro mostraron miedo, y sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a correr por su vida y las fans lo siguieron como locas gritando su nombre por lo que el aumentaba la velocidad de su paso.

* * *

Eiri se bajaba de su carro y caminaba con tranquilidad por el estacionamiento, acomodándose mejor su bufanda y guantes de ositos. En eso ve a Sasuke correr hacia ella con cara de espanto y ve un montón de adolescentes en celo con cajas forradas muy llamativas en sus manos gritando el nombre del pelinegro.

Cuando Sasuke pasa por su lado, Eiri rápidamente lo toma del brazo y corre arrastrándolo con ella. Ambos corren como si su vida dependiera de ellos, Eiri guiando al pelinegro a cierta dirección. Sin pensarlo mucho Eiri corre hacia donde está el almacén de objetos de jardinería y rápidamente abre la puerta empujando a Sasuke hacia adentro.

-¿Por qué me ayudas muñeca diabólica? –pregunto extrañado antes que la chica cerrara la puerta.

-Porque si sempai se entera que tuve la oportunidad de ayudarte y no lo hice seguro terminara quemando a Pegui. –dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y a Sasuke le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca. –es el único oso que sobrevivió de la furia de sempai por decirte la verdad y hacerte sentir como basura. –dijo con pesar apretando un puño a la altura de su barbilla.

Sasuke la mira con ojos entrecerrados y gota de sudor en la frente mientras que Eiri aun llorando cierra la puerta de golpe dejando al pelinegro dentro. La peli-gris se paro frente la puerta recargando su espalda en esta justo cuando llegan toda la bola de fangirl enfrente de ella y la miran como chicas poseídas por la fecha de San Valentín.

-¿Has visto a Sasuke-kun? –pregunto la líder del club de fans.

-Si… esta aquí. –dijo apuntando la puerta y haciéndose a un lado.

Sasuke que estaba dentro y escucho todo desencajó la mandíbula, palideció y sudó frío pensando lo maldita que es esa loca que lo engaño.

Eiri comienza a caminar con tranquilidad alejándose del lugar e ignorando los gritos de auxilio de Sasuke.

-¡Ya hice mi buena acción del día! –dijo con orgullo para sí misma.

-¡Aaahh! ¡Dejen ahí!... ¡no me toquen! ¡Quítense de encima locas! ¡Tengo novia así que ya déjenme!... ¡me la pagaras maldita psicópata! –oyó que Sasuke gritaba mientras se alejaba.

_-(esconderé a Pegui para que sempai no le haga nada)_ –pensó triunfante para después reírse como villana loca de telenovela y los que caminaban cerca de ella la miraban raro.

Eiri siguió caminando hasta llegar a los casilleros y en eso ve otra bola de chicas en celo con regalos en mano rodeando a alguien, mas no le tomo importancia, pero al ver una melena roja se detiene mirando curiosa.

Gaara estaba luchando para que esa bola de locas dejaran de tocarlo, manosearlo con el pretexto de darle chocolates por el día de San Valentín. En eso ve a Eiri y sus ojos se iluminan encontrando su salvación.

_-(sabía que Gaara es lindo, pero no sabía que tuviera tanta fan)_ –pensó extrañada y sintiendo una leve molestia en su pecho que interpreto que era porque esas chicas aplastaban deliciosos chocolates sin compasión.

-¡Ayúdame a salir Eiri! –dice tratando de estirar su mano hacia donde está la chica para que lo ayudara.

Eiri mira la mano de Gaara y luego a las chicas, para después regresarla a la mano, después a las chicas, mano, chicas, mano, chicas, mano, chicas y se da media vuelta dejando a Gaara con los ojos en blanco y mandíbula desencajada.

_-(me abandono T.T)_—¡si me ayudas te comprare un oso! –grito desesperado aun con su mano estirada y Eiri detiene su paso dándole una esperanza al pelirrojo, pero después de unos segundos sigue caminando. – ¡dos osos grandes y te llevare al zoológico para que veas mas osos! –dijo mas desesperado y Eiri se detiene.

-Trato hecho. –dice con interés en el momento que da media vuelta guiñándole un ojo provocando que el pelirrojo se sonrojara levemente. Eiri regresa y voltea todo su cuerpo hacia la izquierda. –¡Kami-sama! ¡Kakashi-sensei está haciendo un estríper! –grita impresionada y como arte de magia todas las chicas se separan de Gaara y voltean a todos lados buscando a Kakashi.

Eiri toma de la mano a Gaara y empieza a correr jalándolo llevándoselo con ella. En su carrera hacia el salón vieron a otro grupo de fangirl acosando a Naruto, pero Hinata había dejado de ser la chica tímida y defendía a su novio como una loba defendiendo a sus cachorros.

_-(quien viera a la tímida Hinata portarse como una leona cuando se trata de Naruto)_ –pensaron ambos con una gota resbalando por sus nucas mientras corrían.

Finalmente llegan al salón de clases haciéndolos suspirara aliviados y al abrir la puerta una gota aparece en su nuca al ver a Hikari sentada en su lugar con un aura brillante rodeándola mientras sostiene una caja rectangular y delgada envuelta con papel llamativo que la chica miraba embobada. Ambos caminan hacia ella sin soltarse las manos ya que ninguno se había percatado del agarre o más bien no les había molestado.

-¿Qué tienes Hikari-chan? –pregunta Eiri estando frente a ella.

-Es mi primer San Valentín con Itachi-kun siendo novios y le prepare un rico chocolate. — respondió melosa. –seguro que le encantara a mi comadrejita. –dijo maravillada y con su aura más brillante haciendo que a sus acompañantes les resbalara otra gota de sudor por la nuca.

En eso Hikari ve las manos entrelazadas de los chicos y ensancha los ojos desencajando su mandíbula provocando que los otros dos la miraran raro.

-¿Por qué tienen las manos entrelazadas? –pregunta apuntando sus manos haciendo que ambos las miraran y Gaara se pusiera mas rojo que un tomate. – ¿acaso son novios?... ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? … se supone que somos amigos –pregunto dramática y con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Gaara rápidamente soltó la mano de Eiri como si quemara y volteo su rostro sintiendo sus mejillas arder mientras que Eiri suspiro fastidiada.

-Solo lo ayudaba a escapar de sus fans. –dijo con indiferencia. –Gaara no es nada mío Hikari.

-¿enserio?—pregunto dudosa.

-Si. No estoy interesada en eso –contesto despreocupada y Gaara bajo con tristeza la cabeza y Hikari lo noto, también vio como el pelirrojo apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-Es verdad Hikari. –dijo Gaara cortante y se fue a sentar a su lugar.

Para Eiri tampoco había pasado desapercibido la reacción que tuvo el pelirrojo ante sus palabras, pero no le tomo importancia e ignoro la opresión que de pronto sintió en su pecho, así que sin más que decir se encamino a su lugar, acomodo su mochila y se quito la chamarra poniéndola encima de esta para después sentarse y ponerse los audífonos de su ipod en sus orejas ignorando todo en su entorno.

_-(pobrecito Gaara T.T se ve que no ha avanzado en nada con la niña del exorcista T.T)_ –pensó Hikari con lagrimas en los ojos y apretando su puño a la altura de su barbilla. –_ (¡pero no te apures amiguito Gaara, que Hika-cupido-chan te ayudara!)_ –el brillo de la decisión adorno sus celestes ojos y levanto un puño.

El timbre de inicio de clases suena haciendo que poco a poco el salón se llene de alumnos. Y unos minutos después entra un maestro de estatura baja, calvo y aperlado, con ojos rasgados y pequeños usando gafas redondas. Vestían un traje pasado de moda color café, una camisa blanca, corbata beige y zapatos negros.

Todos ya estaban en el salón y en sus lugares, menos Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke. De pronto se vuelve abrir la puerta haciendo que todos volteen dejando ver a Hinata agarrando protectoramente de la mano a Naruto, el cual iba algo mallugado y despeinado.

-¿Podemos pasar profesor? –pregunta respetuosa Hinata y el profesor solo asintió.

Ambos chicos se adentran al salón encaminándose hacia sus lugares. En eso la puerta se vuelve abrir llamando la atención de todos y desencajaron la mandíbula al ver a un Sasuke mallugado, arañado, con la ropa desacomodada y rasgada, pelo mucho más alborotado.

-¡jajajajaja! ¡desplumaron la cola de gallina que tienes por pelo! –dijo Eiri apuntándolo y riendo a carcajadas.

Todo el salón siguió a la chica en sus carcajadas menos las mujeres que miraban embobadas a Sasuke y Gaara que solo miraba su libro con indiferencia, las únicas mujeres que no rieron fueron Hikari y Hinata.

Sasuke fulmino con la mirada a Eiri, la cual sonreía burlona.

-¿Puedo pasar profesor? –pregunto con molestia sin dejar de tratar de matar con la mirada a la peli-gris.

El maestro que hacia todo lo posible por no reírse ante lo que dijo una de sus alumnas solo asintió y Sasuke camino hacia su asiento con indiferencia. Ya sentándose saco rápidamente su libreta y una pluma. Abrió la libreta con brusquedad y se puso a escribir algo en esta para después arrancar la hoja, hacerla bolita y aventársela a Eiri dándole en la nuca.

Eiri se sobo la nuca y volteo hacia Sasuke fulminándolo con la mirada mientras que este sonreía burlón. Gaara que se había dado cuenta de todo no le tomo importancia y los ignoraba ya que aun seguía dolido con la chica por lo que dijo. Sasuke apunto con su pluma el papel dándole a entender que lo tomara, Eiri miro con desconfianza la bola de papel en el piso y la tomo abriéndola para leerla.

Le llame a Sakura y en este momento tiene secuestrado a Pegui… dijo que te dijera que lo matara frente a tus ojos ¡jojojojo!

Los ojos de la chica demostraron temor y empezó a sudar frío mientras abría la boca formando una perfecta "o".

-¡Pegui! –grito a todo pulmón dejándose caer de rodillas al piso provocando que todos la miren como si estuviera loca, a excepción de Sasuke que sonreía de forma macabra y Gaara que solo la ignoraba. –¡debí haberte traído conmigo pegui! –dice dramática y llorando. – ¡Pegui! –grito con voz lastimera estirando su mano tratando de alcanzar un oso de peluche inexistente. De pronto la chica se puso de pie y miro alarmada al maestro que la miro asustado. – ¡coco-sensei! –dijo mirándolo con decisión y al maestro se le hincho una vena en la frente. – ¡esto es de vida o muerte, así que ahí se ve! –dijo sin más y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo del salón sin tomarse la molestia de tomar su mochila y chamarra. Sasuke agrando su sonrisa burlona.

-¡Usami! –grito furioso el maestro pero Eiri ya había escapado y los demás alumnos se taparon con molestia los oídos ante tremendo grito.

* * *

Había llegado la hora de la salida y Hikari había reunido a todos en el salón.

-Bien. –dice Hikari firme parándose enfrente de todos. —estamos aquí reunidos para ayudar a Gaara-kun. –dice haciendo una pose heroica.

Todos miran a Gaara extrañados preguntándole con la mirada "si le pasaba algo" mientras que el pelirrojo los miraba sin entender.

-¡Así es compatriotas! –dijo como político hablándole al pueblo y todos la miraron raro. – ¡ayudaremos a Gaara para que su amor por Eiri sea correspondido! –grito emocionada provocando que el pelirrojo se ponga todo rojo.

-¡¿Quién dice que siento algo por Eiri? –grita exaltado y todos lo miraron como si fuera Naruto diciendo una mensada (lógicamente menos el rubio que solo lo miro como si fuera un idiota, que para el caso es lo mismo u.u)

-Seamos sinceros. –dice Sasuke con tranquilidad mirando al pelirrojo que le devolvía la mirada nervioso. –desde que ella entro a la escuela y la viste por primera vez te gusta. – dijo con seguridad y los demás asintieron dándole la razón, el pelirrojo casi echaba humo por las orejas al ser tan obvio sin darse cuenta.

-¡Eso no es verdad! –dijo tratando de defenderse.

-Gaara-kun, te le quedas viendo todo el tiempo. –dijo con tranquilidad Hikari y el pelirrojo sintió hundirse.

-Desde que entro al salón la primera vez te sonrojaste y lo sigues haciendo. –dijo con tranquilidad Sasuke hundiendo mas al pelirrojo.

-Siempre sueltas suspiros cuando ella no entra a clases. –dijo pensativa Hinata y Naruto asintió dándole la razón hundiendo mas a Gaara.

-Y rápidamente vas y la sigues para después pedirme los apuntes. –dijo con fastidio Sasuke, los demás asintieron dándole la razón y Gaara se hundía cada vez más en su lugar.

-Además que te deprimes todo cuando ella niega sentir algo por ti. –remato Hikari y Gaara sintió que una flecha se le clavaba en el corazón. –así que de nada te sirve negar tus sentimientos frente a tus amigos que tratan de ayudarte. –dijo sonriéndole de oreja a oreja y los demás a excepción de Sasuke asintieron dándole la razón y Gaara suspiro derrotado.

-Es verdad. Lo admito. Estoy enamorado de Eiri desde el primer momento que la vi. –confeso apenado y todos sonrieron complacidos a excepción de Naruto.

-¡¿A Gaara le gusta la mini copia de nee-san versión diabólica? –pregunto sorprendido el rubio y todos lo miraron como el idiota que es. –yo pensé que solo lo decía mi primita para burlarse de ti. –dijo pensativo.

-Baka. –dijeron Hikari, Sasuke y Gaara mirando al rubio con ojos entrecerrados y gotas de sudor resbalando por su frente mientras que Hinata negaba resignada.

-Bueno. –dijo Hikari suspirando con pesadez. –dejando alado la idiotez de mi primis. –dijo burlona y el rubio la fulmino con la mirada mientras que los demás rodaron los ojos. –empecemos a idear un plan para ayudar a Gaara. –el mencionado la miro espantado mientras que Sasuke se puso de pie y camino tranquilamente hacia la salida. – ¿a dónde vas? –pregunto mirándolo viendo como se detenía.

-No me interesa meterme en tus tontos planes. –dijo indiferente volteando a verla. –tengo una hermosa novia esperándome en su departamento como para desperdiciar mi tiempo en niñerías. –dijo despectivo.

_-(sabia que el momento de Sasuke buena onda duraría poco)_ –Hikari suspiro resignada.

_-(Ya era mucho pedir u.u al menos vino hasta aquí)_ –pensaron Hinata y Gaara.

-Sasuke… ¿sabes que el amor cambia a las personas? –dice Naruto haciendo una mueca pensativa.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar? –pregunta levantando una ceja interrogante.

-A que tal vez Eiri cambie si se enamora. –dijo con tranquilidad y pensativo haciendo que todos lo miren con interés. –tal vez deje de agarrarte como conejillo de indias para sus bromas, ya que lo mejor para ella será pasar tiempo con su amado Gaara. –dijo meloso y el pelirrojo se sonrojo violentamente mientras que Sasuke miraba más interesado al rubio.

Hinata y Hikari miraban maravilladas al rubio porque llegara en ese momento su inteligencia momentánea que solo viene una vez al año.

_-(no más bromas de la hija de Satanás)_ –un aura brillante rodeo al pelinegro mientras sus ojos brillaban de emoción haciendo que todos lo miren como si estuviera drogado.

Sasuke camina a grandes zancadas hacia Gaara y toma las manos de este entre las suyas mirándolo como su salvador.

-¡Te ayudare! ¡Pero da todo de ti para conquistarla! –dijo emocionado y al pelirrojo le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

_-(las bromas de Eiri deben de ser muy crueles para que alguien como Sasuke reaccione así)_ –pensaron todos con varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

-Bueno. Mi plan es que le escribas un poema a Eiri. –dijo de pronto Hikari. –ella además de ser creadora de mangas yaoi es escritora de novelas rosas, así que lo más seguro es que le gustan los versos románticos. –dijo con seguridad y apuntando a Gaara.

-Descartado enana. –dice Sasuke con seguridad mirando a Hikari.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque aunque Eiri escriba novelas rosas es muy parecida a Sakura que también es escritora del mismo género. Y a ella le fastidia lo romántico. –dijo con seguridad y Naruto asintió dándole la razón. –lo digo por experiencia. –dijo ahora mirando a Gaara. –la mejor manera de conquistar a Eiri es follándotela como se debe, así conquiste a Sakura. –dijo poniendo cara de pervertido.

-Teme. –dijo el rubio amenazante y un aura asesina rodeándolo mas Sasuke lo ignoro por seguir recordando esos momento tan fogosos con los que conquisto a la peli-rosa mientras que Hikari y Hinata miraban con miedo la cara de pervertido que tenia Sasuke y Gaara se había puesto más rojo que un tomate.

Hikari se acerca molesta a Sasuke y le da un zape sacándolo de sus fantasía y haciendo que la fulmine con la mirada mientras se soba la cabeza.

-¡Idiota! ¡eso no es verdad! –dice molesta y apretando su puño a la altura de su barbilla con furia. –aunque Eiri-sensei aparente ser fría, indiferente, maldita, psicópata, loca, lunática, trastornada, maniaca, etc., etc., etc. –dijo agitando su mano y Gaara le resbalo una gota en la nuca ante lo bien que la describió. –es mujer y a las mujeres nos gusta lo romántico. –dijo melosa y tocándose las mejillas sonrosadas moviendo su cuerpo de un lado a otro como lombriz –además escribe novelas de amor sin contar que es fanática de las novelas de Sakura, así que tal vez su sueño es ser conquistada así. –dijo soñadora y con ojos nublados ante lo conmovida que estaba por sus mismas palabras.

_-(se nota que no la conocen… estoy seguro que fracasaran)_ –Sasuke suspiro resignado.

-¡Es verdad Hika-chan! –dijeron admirados Naruto y Hinata mientras que Gaara la miraba dudoso no creyéndose que eso le guste a Eiri.

_-(lo mejor para que la niña del aro versión escritora me deje de molestar es pedirle un consejo a Saku u.u)_ –pensó con decisión el pelinegro.

-Así que Gaara escríbele un poema a Eiri donde pongas todos tus sentimientos. –dijo Hikari en forma de orden apuntando al pelirrojo, el cual la miro dudoso, pero termino asintiendo aun estando inseguro.

* * *

La pandilla Naru iba caminando tranquilamente por el patio de la escuela camino hacia la salida. Naruto llevaba abrazada de la cintura a su querida novia Hinata mientras parloteaba animadamente con su prima. Gaara y Sasuke solo iban caminando con indiferencia ignorando el parloteo del par Uzumaki.

Cuando Hikari mira hacia la salida se le iluminan los ojos al ver a un muy apuesto pelinegro esperándola con su sensual sonrisa torcida. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia él y se le echo encima abrazándolo mientras este la recibía poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

Naruto ya había aceptado que esos dos sean novios por lo que rodo los ojos al igual que los demás ante lo melosos que eran, aun así camino hacia ellos para saludar a Itachi.

-¡Mira lo que te traje Itachi-kun! –dijo emocionada Hikari al separarse de él sacando de su mochila una caja rectangular que le entrego al pelinegro sin borrar su enorme sonrisa e Itachi tomo la caja mirándola con ternura, para después darle un cálido beso en los labios como agradecimiento sonrojando como siempre las mejillas de la chica.

-¡Diu! ¡Por kami! ¡Váyanse a un hotel! –dijo con fastidio una voz muy conocida por ambos haciendo que se separaran y miraran con desagrado al pelinegro que hacia muecas de asco siendo acompañado por sus amigos que hacían las mismas muecas.

-Vete con tu novia haber si te quita lo amargado. –dijo burlón Itachi mirando con superioridad a su hermano.

-Eso pensaba hacer tarado. –dijo con indiferencia. –para que le avises a mis padres que me quedare a dormir en casa de Naruto. –dijo apuntando al rubio, el cual lo miro extrañado.

-¿Apoco si teme? –pregunto el rubio haciendo que todos lo miraran incrédulos.

-Dobe. –dijo entre dientes Sasuke y Naruto lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Ya deberías pensar en mudarte con la cuñadita… te la pasas mas haya que en casa. –dijo con tranquilidad.

-No es mala idea. –dijo pensativo Sasuke.

-¡Nada de eso teme! ¡que mi hermana vivirá contigo solo casándose! ¡no dejare que la deshonres! –dijo con decisión el rubio y todos lo miraron incrédulos mientras varias gotas resbalaban por su nuca.

_-(este sigue pensando que su hermana es virgen ¿o qué?)_ –pensó Itachi rodando los ojos. –por cierto ototo mira lo que me regalo mi linda novia. –dijo mostrándole el paquete rectangular mientras que con su brazo libre abrazaba a Hikari de forma posesiva y esta le sacaba la lengua divertida. –seguro tu amargada novia no te dará nada, ya que seguro no le gustan esas cosas. –dijo burlón haciendo que Hikari asintiera divertida y Sasuke los fulminara con la mirada.

-Es verdad, la amargada de mi prima no te dará nada. –dijo juguetona. –envídianos Sasuke-baka. –dijo retadora e Itachi sonrió de medio lado.

-Es verdad teme. –dijo Naruto palmeándole el hombro en son de apoyo. –mi hermana no es de andar regalando chocolates. –dijo compresivo. –para que no te quedaras sin uno de perdido hubieras aceptado uno de tus fangirl… serás el único que no tendrás chocolate. –dijo mostrándole con su mano libre una caja pequeña cúbica. –te presumo el que me dio mi Hinata-chan. –dijo burlón.

-Ahora que lo pienso bien Gaara tampoco tiene chocolate. –dijo Hikari pensativa y el pelirrojo la miro con ojos entrecerrados al sentir que ahora todas las miradas se dirigían a él. –ya que no acepto ninguno de sus fans por esperar el de Eiri-sensei. –el pelirrojo frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Te gusta lo trastornada? –pregunto impresionado Itachi.

-Si… ¿algún problema? –dijo cortante y fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Pobre de ti. –dijo mirándolo con compasión y Sasuke asintió dándole la razón. –estas igual de jodido que mi ototo. –dijo mirándolos como pordioseros al igual que Hikari haciendo que el pelirrojo y pelinegro los fulminaran con la mirada.

-Pobrecitos. –dijo Naruto viéndolos con pena y Hinata sonrió nerviosa al ver el aura asesina que rodeaba a Sasuke y Gaara.

-No necesito de un tonto chocolate… con estar con Sakura y saber que me ama es más que suficiente. –dijo arrogante Sasuke. –aquí el jodido es Gaara que ni un beso en la mejilla de parte de Eiri puede obtener. –dijo con seguridad y el pelirrojo sintió una daga en el corazón dejándolo en K.O. mientras los demás lo miraban con pena.

-Bueno eso sí. –dijo Hinata pensativa para después sonreír nerviosa cuando Gaara la miro como diciéndole "tú también"

-Pobrecito. –dijeron con pena Naruto y Hikari apareciendo a cada lado del pelirrojo y acariciándole la cabeza consolándolo.

-Adiós. –dijo cortante Gaara alejándose con brusquedad de ellos y caminando rápidamente camino a su casa.

-Debe ser duro para el sentirse atraído por una loca. –dijo con entendimiento Itachi mirándolo alejarse.

-Pobre de nuestro amigo. –dijeron los Uzumaki a la vez limpiándose sus lagrimas con un pañuelo mirando al pelirrojo alejarse con un aura asesina rodeándolo, ya que aun los escuchaba.

-Kami los crea y solos se juntan. –dijo Sasuke resignado al ver el show de eso tres. –ya me voy. –dijo caminando e ignorando el pancho de esos dos ya que no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo con ellos cuando podría estar ya llegando al departamento de su novia.

-Nosotros también nos vamos. –dijo el rubio tomando la mano de su novia y despidiéndose con una mano al igual que Hinata mientras caminaban hacia donde el rubio tenia estacionada su motocicleta.

-Bueno señorita. –dijo Itachi volteando hacia Hikari la cual lo miro interrogante. – ¿Dónde quieres que tengamos nuestra primera cita de San Valentín? –pregunto cariñoso y tocándole la nariz con su dedo sacándole un leve sonrojo en las mejillas a la peli-lila.

-¡Me gustaría ir a comer un helado! –dijo emocionada y sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

-Pero antes de eso…creo que me merezco el beso que mi tonto hermano interrumpió. –dijo sensual haciendo que las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaran mas a Itachi se le hizo más adorable.

Hikari se puso de puntitas y rodeo con sus brazos su cuello haciendo que Itachi se inclinara mientras cerraba sus ojos esperando el beso.

-Pero solo uno. –dijo picara rozando sus labios con el chico mientras cerraba sus ojos e Itachi sonrió de forma torcida sin abrir los ojos.

-Por el momento. –dijo jueguton para después terminar con la distancia que los separaba uniendo sus labios con los de Hikari, la cual lo recibió gustosa succionando su labio superior mientras él hacía lo mismo con el inferior.

* * *

Sasuke iba saliendo del elevador del edificio donde vive Sakura, en eso ve a Eiri con un destazado oso de peluche en manos corriendo como si la vida se le fuera en ello hacia él con cara de espanto siendo seguida por Sai, Ino y Shikamaru que iban en las mismas condiciones.

-¿Por qué corren así? –le pregunto Sasuke a Ino cuando paso por su lado y la rubia lo fulmina con la mirada extrañando al pelinegro.

-Sakura nos corrió del departamento porque quería pasar este día a solas contigo. –dijo con resentimiento mientras ponía la mirada perdida recordando lo que paso y Sasuke la miraba raro.

Flash back

Estaba Eiri sentada en el sillón llorando a mares mientras miraba al osito destazado con el relleno saliéndole que tenía sostenido en sus brazos y gritaba su nombre con dolor. Sai trataba de consolar a su muñequita diabólica abrazándola y llorando con ella la muerte de su oso consentido. Shikamaru e Ino los ignoraban jugando damas chinas en la mesita de centro.

Sakura sale de su estudio y se para enfrente de estos escondiendo sus manos atrás de su espalda. Los mira con tranquilidad mientras sonríe levemente.

-¡Querida kouhai! –llama con amabilidad.

Eiri abraza protectoramente lo que queda de su oso y voltea hacia Sakura gruñéndole como perro rabioso y Sai la fulmina con la mirada por ser tan mala.

-¡Ino-chan, Sai-kun y Shika-kun! –los llama igual de amable ignorando como la miraban dos de sus inquilinos sacando de onda a Sai, Shikamaru e Ino por como los llamo.

-Sakura… ¿te sientes bien? –pregunta preocupada Ino.

-¡De maravilla chicos! –dice sonriendo de oreja a oreja asustando a todos.

-¡Noooo! –grita Sai espantado con las manos en sus mejillas y formando una perfecta "O" con su boca. – ¡el fin del mundo se acerca! ¡La fea es amable y tiene cara de persona normal estando feliz! ¡Incluso un aura brillante la rodea! ¡Cuando siempre la ha rodeado una aura obscura y siniestra!... ¡es definitivo! ¡El mundo ha llegado a su fin y yo sigo siendo virgen!

-Aja. –dijeron sarcásticos todos mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados.

-Si estas mas cogido por el culo que los ukes de mis mangas. –dijo Eiri burlona y los demás asintieron dándole la razón y Sai la mira ofendido.

-¡¿Qué te pasa mocosa?... si soy mas virgen que la virgen María. –dijo haciendo cara de niño bueno y todos lo miraron incrédulos.

-Bueno chicos solo quiero decirles... –dice Sakura con tranquilidad olvidándose del pancho de Sai para después cambiar su cara de alegría por una maligna y despiadada. Ino, Shikamaru y Sai se estremecieron. – ¡que se larguen de mi departamento antes de que venga Sasuke, ya que todo este día no la pasaremos aquí y no los quiero de fisgones y gorrosos!… además ya desactive tus cámaras Eiri, así que no guardaras nada. –Sakura se empezó a reír como loca psicópata asustando mas al castaño, rubia y pelinegro mientras que Eiri buscaba en su celular algún teléfono de un manicomio. –¡así que lárguense ya bola de colados! –dijo tétrica después de reír nuevamente y los tres miedosos asintieron rápidamente con la cabeza. – ¡y no regresen hasta mañana o en dos días! –los miedosos asintieron nuevamente.

-No. –contesto cortante y decidida Eiri. Shikamaru, Ino y Sai le lanzaron miradas de advertencia para que se callara antes de que empeorara todo y Sakura volteo a verla como asesina en serie. Mientras que Eiri se recarga cómodamente en el sillón sin dejar de abrazar protectoramente al destazado oso.

-¿Dijiste algo? –pregunto amenazante.

-Si. –contesto sin inmutarse. –que no me iré… no me gustan los hoteles y si tu quieres pasarla a solas con el gallinero estreñido pues háganlo en tu habitación, que de aquí yo no me muevo. –dijo con tranquilidad ignorando las señas que le decían los demás para que ya no hablara.

-Mira mocosa. –dijo tétrica poniendo cara de psicópata asesina. –te recuerdo que este es **mi departamento**. Además ni creas que me tienes muy contenta por lo que le hiciste a Sasuke en la escuela. —su aura asesina iba en aumento. –de solo imaginarme a una bola de fangirl manoseándolo me dan ganas de estrangularte. –dijo mas tétrica y amenazante, pero Eiri seguía tranquila a diferencia de los otros tres que casi se hace en los pantalones de solo verla.

-Solo te diré una cosa sempai. –dijo tranquila pero mirándola amenazante. –este puede ser tu departamento, **pero yo soy hija de tu jefe**, así que si yo le digo que llene tu agenda para que no tengas tiempo de ver al estreñido lo hará. –dijo tétrica. –así que respétame…. ¡es más! ¡alábame! –dijo arrogante sonriendo triunfante y Sakura sonríe de forma macabra mostrando las manos que escondía en su espalda dejando ver que en una de ellas tenia la ballesta de Eiri con la que los apuntaba amenazante palideciendo hasta a Eiri, que sonrió nerviosa. –sempai quería el departamento para estar a solas con Sasuke ¿verdad? –dijo con amabilidad y poniendo cara de niña buena y Sakura sonríe triunfante. –no te apures que nos iremos todo el día para que te la pases tranquila con tu amado. –dijo rápidamente y salió corriendo del lugar como si trajera diarrea llevándose consigo el cadáver de su oso.

Sakura agranda su sonrisa triunfante y mira de reojo a los otros tres que al instante se ponen de pie y corren siguiendo a Eiri.

The end flash back

Sasuke miraba extrañado como la rubia tenia la mirada perdida mientras temblaba del miedo, pero se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y siguió su camino hacia el departamento de Sakura.

Al llegar al departamento abre la puerta y ensancha los ojos cuando una flecha pasa a su costado derecho casi rozándole la mejilla y clavándose en la pared que estaba atrás de él. Vio impresionado a Sakura sentada tranquilamente en uno de los sillones de la sala apuntándole con una ballesta.

-¡Ah! ¡Eres tu Sasuke! –dijo con tranquilidad. –lo siento, pensé que Eiri había hallado algo para contrarrestarme y venia a molestar. –dijo despreocupada poniendo el arma a un lado del sillón y Sasuke suspiro con pesadez pensado que a su novia le estaba afectado mucho juntarse tanto con Eiri.

Sasuke camino hacia Sakura y se inclino dándole un leve beso en los labios, pero cuando estaba por separarse, ella se lo impidió poniendo su mano en la nuca y atrayéndolo más hacia ella chocando nuevamente sus labios con los de él comenzando un beso mas fogoso y apasionado.

Sasuke al principio se sorprendió, pero luego sonrió de forma torcida entre el beso y se lo respondió.

Sin dejar de basarse la peli-rosa se puso de pie y obligo al pelinegro que se sentara en el sillón para ella sentarse en sus piernas. El beso al igual que las caricias subieron de intensidad.

Sasuke corto el beso, con desesperación se quito la corbata y el saco haciendo que la peli-rosa sonriera de forma torcida mientras que ella misma se quitaba la blusa blanca de cuello de tortuga y mangas largas que usaba.

Los ojos del pelinegro se oscurecieron de deseo al ver los senos de su novia solo siendo cubiertos por un sencillo sostén blanco. Sakura al ver que el pelinegro no despegaba su mirada de sus senos agrando su sonrisa y dirigió sus manos a los botones de la camisa del pelinegro para desabrocharla poco a poco mientras que Sasuke no perdió el tiempo y guió sus manos a los senos de la chica tomando cada uno en cada una de sus manos apretándolos levemente mientras dirigía sus labios al cuello blanco y largo de ella comenzando a repartir besos en lo largo de este.

Sakura gimió levemente al sentir el miembro del pelinegro endurecer aprisionándolo con su sexo y siendo solo separados por la ropa. Así que comenzó a mover sus caderas creando mas fricción, por lo que Sasuke gruño y estrujo mas los senos que tenía en sus manos.

-Sakura. –llamo ronco alejándose un poco de ella al sentir las deliciosas caricias que repartía en su torso.

-Mmm. — "contesto" poniéndole más atención a besar el torso del pelinegro mientras movía de adelante hacia atrás sus caderas.

-Tu aun no puedes tener relaciones… recuerda que el doctor te dijo que tenias que esperar aun. –dijo con dificultad no queriendo parar esto, pero tenía que hacerlo por la salud de la peli-rosa, además él había causado eso así que tenía que resistirse. –paremos ahora que no podré controlarme. –dijo con dificultad para después gemir al sentir a la peli-rosa pasar su lengua por una de sus tetillas ya erectas.

Sakura bufo mientras se separaba de él y lo miraba picara sonriendo de forma torcida por lo que Sasuke levanto una ceja.

-Pues este de aquí no quiere que pare. –dijo juguetona moviendo mas sus caderas cerrando los ojos al sentir como el miembro del pelinegro se endurecía mas.

-El no quiere que pares, pero yo sí y sabes que lo hago por tu bien. –dijo mas ronco y con mucha dificultad.

Sakura chasqueo la lengua y se puso de pie haciendo que Sasuke suspirara aliviado porque conocía sus límites y sabia que más adelante no se podría controlar, y terminaría lastimando más a su peli-rosa.

Sakura sonrió traviesa y se hincó poniéndose entre las piernas del pelinegro, el cual lo miro extrañado mientras que ella lo miraba picara.

-Vamos al menos arreglar esto. –dijo apretando con un poco de fuerza el miembro del pelinegro, el cual gruño ronco.

-Sa…Sakura. –tartamudeo nervioso al sospechar las intenciones de la chica.

Sin borrar su sonrisa traviesa y sabiendo que el pelinegro no la detendría abrió el botón y cremallera del pantalón y los bajo un poco junto el bóxer mirando con deseo el erecto mimbro del pelinegro que clamaba atención.

-Supongo que esto si podemos hacer. –dijo traviesa tomando el miembro en sus manos y comenzando a moverlas de arriba abajo masturbándolo lentamente.

-Supongo que sí. –dijo ronco y cerrando sus ojos dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras cerraba los ojos dejándose hacer lo que la peli-rosa quiera (N/A: ¡uy si! Que sacrificado ¬¬)

Sakura comenzó a masturba el miembro con más fuerza para después disminuirla disfrutando hacer sufrir al pelinegro que se mordía la mano para no gemir.

Inclino mas su rostro hacia el pene estremeciendo más a Sasuke cuando sintió la cálida respiración de la chica en la punta. Traviesa Sakura saco su lengua solo tocando la punta sintiendo con deleite como el pelinegro se estremecía mas y de la punta salía un poco de pre-semen y lo saboreo.

-Mmm… extrañaba este sabor. –dijo sensual pasando su lengua por sus labios y Sasuke entreabrió uno de sus ojos deleitándose con la erótica imagen. – ¿quieres que me lo meta todo o solo la punta? –pregunto traviesa mirando con superioridad al pelinegro.

-Todo. –contesto con su voz ronca haciéndola oír mas varonil.

-Cuando me recupere tendrás que pagarme esto con creces Sasu-chan. –dijo burlona y Sasuke sonrío de forma torcida mientras volvía a cerrar completamente los ojos y dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Te aseguro que pagare mi deuda. –dijo con arrogancia y Sakura sonrío divertida.

Sin pensarlo más se metió el miembro a la boca y el morocho movía sus caderas hacia adelante embistiendo la húmeda boca de la peli-rosa sintiendo como la lengua se movía por lo que guío su mano a la nuca de Sakura apuñándola más hacia el miembro sintiendo como se adentraba un poco en la estrecha garganta de ella.

A pesar de sentir el pene de Sasuke en su garganta no se ahogo, siguió metiéndolo y sacando sintiendo al pelinegro mover con más velocidad sus caderas mientras ella succionaba y lamía disfrutándolo también.

Un buen rato estuvieron así y Sakura sintió su boca entumecerse al llevar un buen rato ahí sintiéndose más excitada, pero tenía que controlarse.

_-(valla que tiene más aguante)_ –pensó sin dejar lo que hacía poniendo una mirada picara al sentir el pelinegro tensarse.

Sasuke empezó a sentir un muy agradable cosquilleo en su vientre anunciándole que su orgasmo estaba cerca. Movió su cadera hacia adelante embistiendo con más fuerza la boca de su novia mientras que con su mano en la nuca la empujaba más hacia él sintiendo nuevamente la estreches de la garganta.

-Me corro. –anuncio ronco sabiendo que no podría controlarse más y sin poder evitarlo se derramo completamente en la boca de la peli-rosa, la cual se trago casi todo.

Cuando el pelinegro termino de correr Sakura saco el miembro de su boca. Sasuke se enderezo abriendo los ojos para mirarla y casi se vuelve a excitar al ver a la peli-rosa mirándolo cómplice con sus ojos llorosos y semen escurriéndole de la comisura de sus labios, pero logro controlarse tratando de pensar en otras cosas.

-Lo siento. –dijo algo apenado tratando de mirar a otro lado.

-No importa. –dijo indiferente quitando el semen que tenía en sus labios con los dedos para después meterlos en su boca y lamerlos con sensualidad, cosa que Sasuke vio sorprendido. – ¡delicioso! —ronroneo.

-¡No hagas eso! –dijo suplicante mientras cerraba sus ojos para no verla más. –o terminaras poniéndome duro nuevamente. –advirtió sin abrir sus ojos no viendo la sonrisa burlona de Sakura, la cual se puso de pie. – ¡ponte la blusa! –dijo en forma de orden aun si abrir los ojos.

Sakura rió divertida y Sasuke gruño molesto al saber que se burlaba de su autocontrol, pero es que con ella lo perdía fácilmente.

Sakura se coloco la blusa sin dejar de mirar enternecida al pelinegro que aun mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-¡Ya los puedes abrir! –dijo con burla y Sasuke gruño con molestia mientras los abría y se volvía a meter su flácido pene adonde pertenecía… ¡exacto! Adentro de su bóxer y pantalón.

Sakura camino hacia su habitación sin decir nada y Sasuke levanto una ceja extrañado, pero luego se encogió de hombros restándole importancia pensando que tal vez iba al baño. Agacho la cabeza y comenzó a abrocharse al camisa, oyó los pasos de la peli-rosa bajar las escaleras, mas no le tomo importancia y siguió con su tarea de abrocharse la camisa, al terminar vio los pies de la peli-rosa dándole a entender que estaba frente a él, por lo que levanto la mirada extrañándose al verla con los brazos escondidos en la espalda mirando hacia otro lado y con las mejillas levemente sonrojada, se le hizo demasiado tierno verla así, ya que muy pocas beses se sonrojaba.

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunto levemente preocupado ante el silencio y reacción de Sakura.

-¡Feliz San Valentín! —dijo tratando de ser cortante pero sonó nerviosa mientras dejaba de esconder sus brazos y los extendía hacia él mostrándole una caja rectangular de tamaño mediano con un listón azul tornasol adornándola.

Sasuke miro impresionado la caja de dulces de café y luego a Sakura notando que ella aun nerviosa desviaba la mirada haciéndolo sonreír enternecido. Sabía lo que le costaba a la chica, el solo entregarle ese obsequio y no se quiso ni imaginar lo difícil que fue para ella decidirse en comprarlo, la conocía y sabia que ella no hacia esas cosas porque se le hacían innecesaria y si hizo todo eso fue solo y únicamente para mimarlo a él, por lo que sintió su corazón palpitar tan fuerte que sentía que se le saldría del pecho.

-¡Gracias! –dijo tomando la caja que puso rápidamente a un lado y tomo las manos de Sakura atrayéndola hacia él. – ¡te amo! —susurro sobre los labios de la peli-rosa para después besarla y Sakura cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el suave beso aun con el sonrojo pintado en sus mejillas.

En ese beso Sasuke trataba de demostrarle lo agradecido que estaba con ella y lo mucho que la amaba, y Sakura lo sintió haciendo que su corazón palpitara con más fuerza haciéndola realmente feliz.

_-(¡sin duda el mejor San Valentín!)_ –pensaron ambos aun besándose con lentitud y suavidad, succionando sus labios.

**Continuara**

**wola! ufff pero ke san valetin tuvieron esos dos, yo kiero uno asi *O***

**spero el kapi les haya gustado ^^**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**SE CUIDAN MUCHO**

**BEXOX**


	19. Y todo por un pésimo poema

**Y todo por un pésimo poema**

Era una linda mañana después del día de San Valentín. Eiri despertó con un humor de perros. Y es que no es solo el hecho de que tuvo que dormir en un hotel que además de odiar quedarse en estos no le toco una Suite como ella está acostumbrada cuando llega a quedarse en estos, si no que le toco una simple habitación. Y la razón de eso es que no había mas habitaciones en ese hotelucho que se supone era el mejor de la zona, pero para alguien como Eiri se le hizo que ni a tres estrellas le llegaba… ¡pero bueno! Hubiera vivido media tranquila con eso, pero como ya no había mas habitaciones tuvo que compartir con la cerda, el vago y el marica, y para colmo tuvo que compartir cama con ellos, bueno más bien con Sai, ya que a Ino y Shikamaru se conformaron con tender una manta en el suelo y dormirse juntos cuando la peli-gris alego que no compartiría cama con nadie mirándolos tétrica y pues ese par se resigno sabiendo que no tenían derecho de alegar, después de todo la peli-gris pago todo lo de la habitación, además que tenían miedo que les hiciera alguna travesura mientras dormían porque no la obedecieron. El que no se quedo conforme y se la paso quejando que su cuerpo no aguantaba el piso, que era de piel delicada, etc., etc, ect. Fue Sai que no dejo de quejarse hasta que Eiri harta lo dejo que se durmiera con ella… Y es que no es que la chica "molesto a todos y no me molesto yo con nada porque es muy difícil que algo me afecte al menos que se trata de mis osos y si me afecta pues solo los ignoro" haya cambiado su forma de pensar o actuar, si no que más bien cuando tenía sueño o no dormía bien tenía un carácter de perros y se desesperaba con facilidad, cosa que está pasando ahorita y paso antes de dormir…¡Bueno! Hasta ahí todo va mas o menos bien, el problema que no la dejo dormir además de estar acostada en una cama que no se acerca en nada a la comodidad de su cama o las camas que comúnmente manda a traer especialmente para ella cada que cambia de domicilio etc., también tuvo que aguantar a Ino hablar dormida y muy fuerte, en verdad compadecía a Shikamaru que dormía siempre con ella, ya que el griterío de la rubia no dejaba dormir a nadie… ¡bueno! Solo a Sai que duerme como roca y Shikamaru que ella supuso está acostumbrado, pero lo que no sabe es que porque la conoce siempre carga sus tapones de oídos a todos lados por si pasa algo como eso y pues ya sabe a lo que se atienen con su novia.

Eiri sabía que los demás en el hotel lograron escuchar el griterío de la rubia… bueno eso fue la primer cosa de las tres que se le juntaron, la segunda fue que Shikamaru ronca… ¡por kami! Roncaba igual de fuerte que los gritos de Ino, como si ambos trataran de hacer sinfonías, lo que le hizo entender a la peli-gris que ese par se complementaba con su molesta forma de dormir y estaba segura que si Ino no se despertaba con los ronquidos del vago era porque sus mismos gritos no dejaba que los oyera bien. La chica ni poniéndose la almohada en la cabeza pudo dormir porque aun seguía oyendo a ese par y lo que es peor la falta de sueño no la dejaba pensar con claridad, por lo que no podía idear como callar a esa par y la única forma que se le ocurría era matarlos, pero había dos impedimentos, uno era que si lo hacía probablemente terminaría en la cárcel y decimos probablemente porque pues como todos sabemos su padre es uno de los hombres más ricos en EUA y Japón, por lo que lógicamente la ayudaría a cubrir el crimen o simplemente sobornando a todo ser humano que se necesite para que la dejen en libertad y dos que es el tercer objetivo que le impedía tener su preciado sueño, era su acompañante de cama… ¡así es! Era Sai que la abrazaba como si ella fuera un oso de peluche impidiéndole moverse para matar a esos dos y era tan fuerte el agarre que no podía escaparse por más que tratara de aventarlo o patalearlo, Eiri pensaba que solo Sai dormido usaba su fuerza de hombre, además que comprobó que ni una patada en los gumaros lograba despertar al pelinegro que dormía como si estuviera en coma o mejor aun para Eiri muerto.

La chica estaba parada enfrente del espejo del baño recién bañada usando la misma ropa de ayer, ósea el uniforme sucio. Bajo sus ojos se veían unas sombras negras que solemos conocerlas como ojeras, su mirada soñolienta se veía furiosa al grado de parecer la de un demonio y se veía más pálida.

Eiri suspiro con cansancio y frustración, ya que el estar así no le permitía pensar bien para planear su próxima venganza en contra de esos tres… de Sakura y Sasuke por andar de melosos y obligarla a dormir fuera del departamento.

Salió del baño azotando la puerta, aun así ninguno de los tres molestos que no la dejaron dormir se despertó, haciendo que su aura asesina la rodeara y los mirara con desprecio envidiando lo tranquilos y angelicales que se veían durmiendo… ¡y si!... Aun seguían rochando, gritando y abrazando a una almohada. (Eiri logro escaparse del agarre de Sai con mucha dificultad después de muchos intentos XD)

_-(se que los muy malditos no tienen dinero por salir __acarreados del departamento de sempai... sé también que soy la única inteligente que siempre tiene una tarjeta de crédito en los bolsillos de mi ropa... y no me importa irme y abandonarlos aquí haber como se las arreglan para regresar ¡wuajajajajajajajajaja!… ¡espera!... pueden tomar un taxi)_ –el aura asesina que rodeaba a Eiri aumento de tamaño y su mirada se vio mas tétrica.

Bufando molesta y pateando a Ino y Shikamaru en el proceso camino hacia la puerta saliendo de esta y azotándola con fuerza atrás de si sin importarle despertarlos cosa que lógicamente no paso y solo consiguió que Sai se acurrucara más en la cama.

* * *

Sasuke estaba completamente dormido y empezó a despertarse al sentir unos húmedos besos en lo largo de su cuello. Abrió los ojos y parpadeo un par de veces para enfocar mejor la vista, al ya no estar borrosa levanto levemente su cabeza viendo una cabellera rosada.

-¡Buenos días! –dijo juguetona Sakura levantando su cabeza al sentirlo despertar.

-¡Me encanto la forma de despertarme! –dijo mirándola como bobo enamorado y sonriendo de la misma forma, por lo que Sakura sonrió enternecida.

-Me encantaría seguir con los mimos, pero te desperté porque tú tienes que ir a la escuela y yo tengo una novela que seguir. –dijo con diversión y Sasuke bufo con fastidio, ya que quería quedarse ahí recibiendo los mimos de la chica.

-¡En fin!... tengo responsabilidades. –dijo con resignación sentándose e en la cama en el momento que la peli rosa se hinco.

-Sasuke vivamos juntos. –dijo de pronto Sakura mirándolo con seriedad y el pelinegro ensancho los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Hablas enserio? –pregunto impresionado. – ¿no crees que vamos muy rápido? –pregunto con preocupación, aunque lo que más quería era aceptar.

-Si, hablo enserio y no creo que vallamos muy rápido, después de todo duramos mucho tiempo juntos antes de alejarnos. –dijo pensativa y Sasuke la miro con cariño sonriéndole de forma cálida.

-Me gusta la idea. –dijo tomando su barbilla para mirarla a los ojos. –pero no me gusta ser un mantenido y menos por mi novia, así que por favor esperemos hasta que yo consiga un trabajo de medio tiempo. –Sakura rodo los ojos.

-Tengo el suficiente dinero para mantenernos, no hay necesidad de eso, mejor dedícate solo a estudiar.

-En verdad quiero trabajar, ya había pensado en eso desde antes y sé que sabré como arreglármelas para no descuidar mis estudios, después de todo soy muy inteligente. –dijo arrogante y la peli-rosa sonrió divertida. –en serio me gustaría trabajar y no sentirme como arrimado, además pronto acabare la preparatoria y empezare la universidad, así que un trabajo de medio tiempo me seria de gran ayuda. –Sakura lo miro a los ojos. –me muero por estar todos los días contigo, pero siento que si me vengo sin tener una trabajo por lo menos de medio tiempo me sentiré impotente y un bueno para nada. –dijo con seriedad y Sakura al ver la decisión en los ojos del chico chasqueo la lengua.

-Okey. –dijo resignada y Sasuke le sonrío agradecido.

-¡Gracias por entenderme! –dijo cariñoso y acercándose a ella para besar sus labios de una forma suave y lenta, Sakura sonrió entre el beso y le respondió de la misma forma.

* * *

Un elegante Camaro iba a toda velocidad por las calles te Kyoto y se estaciono enfrente de una enorme y elegante mansión justo frente a la elegante barandilla que tenia cámaras en cada muro que la sostenía.

Una linda peli-gris con mirada tétrica y aura asesina se bajo del auto azotando la puerta y camino hacia donde estaba el intercomunicador en donde aplano un botón.

-¡Mansión Uzumaki! –se oyó la voz de una joven a través del intercomunicador.

-Soy Usami Eiri y busco a Uzumaki Hikari –dijo cortante y espeluznante.

-¡Un momento por favor!

Eiri espero impaciente por un par de minutos cuando el sonido del intercomunicador que hace cuando van a contestar sonó.

-¡La señorita Uzumaki la espera en el recibidor! –dijo con amabilidad y de pronto se abrieron las puerta del porto.

Eiri se encamino hacia el carro sin siquiera dar las gracias, se metió en este y arranco el motor adentrándose en la mansión.

* * *

Naruto vestido con una pijama de pantalón de algodón con tazones de ramen dibujado al igual que la sudadera que eran de color naranja bajaba las escaleras aflojerado mientras bostezaba y trataba de taparlo con su mano derecha, cuando el bostezo termino unas gotas de lagrimas se asomaban por la comisura de sus ojos a causa del sueño.

Al llegar a la planta baja y pasar por el recibidor vio a su prima aun vestida con su pijama parecida a la de él solo que de color rosa con conejitos, estaba parada en el recibidor bostezando y algo adormilada. Extrañado se acerco a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí Hika-chan? –pregunto llamando la atención de la chica que, lo miro adormilada.

-Una de las sirvientas me dijo que Eiri-sensei vino a buscarme y la estoy esperando. –dijo con tranquilidad.

-Qué raro… es muy temprano. —dijo pensativo. – ¿habrá pasado algo? –pregunto preocupado.

-Es lo mismo que pensé por eso estoy aquí. –dijo igual de preocupada.

En eso tocan el timbre y ambos Uzumaki corren hacia la puerta adelantándoseles al sirviente que iba abrirla, el cual los miro extrañado. Hikari abrió rápidamente la puerta y el rubio estaba parado a su lado. Ambos pusieron cara de susto al ver a la tétrica Eiri con mirada de psicópata asesina que estaba enfrente de ellos.

-Préstame un uniforme y dame algo que contenga glucosa. –dijo tétrica en forma de orden mirando a Hikari, la cual asintió rápidamente mirándola temerosa.

-Pa… pasa Eiri-chan, en lo que Hikari te trae las cosas. –dijo el rubio haciéndose a un lado mientras que Hikari corría a su habitación para buscarle el uniforme a la psicópata.

Eiri siguió al rubio adentrándose a la mansión hasta llegar al salón de este en donde sin pedir permiso se sentó en uno de los elegantes sillones de tres piezas que había en el lugar. El rubio algo nervioso por estar con esa loca a solas se sentó enfrente de ella mirando impresionado como el aura asesina de esta aumentaba a cada segundo.

Hikari llego corriendo al salón y le entrego el uniforme a la chica junto con la mochila de esta que olvido ayer en clases y Hikari se había tomado la molestia de guardar como buen amiga que es. Eiri le arrebato las cosas haciendo que los Uzumaki fruncieran el entrecejo, pero preferían no quejarse temiendo que ella les hiciera algo.

_-(¿qué le habrá pasado para que tenga ese humor de perros?)_ –pensaron con preocupación el rubio y peli-lila.

-Ya le dije a una de las sirvientas que te trajera algo de pastel y chocolate. –Eiri asintió. – ¿Eiri-sensei te paso algo como para que vinieras con la misma ropa de ayer y me tengas que pedir uniforme prestado?… ¿acaso mi prima te corrió?

-Algo así. –respondió cortante. –el caso es que no dormí en casa y no puedo regresar por el momento, porque si lo hago matare a sempai junto con el estreñido sin pensarlo. –dijo amenazante estremeciendo a los Uzumaki. –me iré cambiar, así que dile a tu sirvienta que me deje el pastel aquí. –dijo poniéndose de pie y como si estuviera en su casa caminando hacia las escaleras.

-Por sus ojeras noto que no durmió. –dijo el rubio pensativo y Hikari asintió dándole al razón. –se nota que si no duerme se pone de malas y da miedo. –dijo temblando.

-Si. —dijo Hikari con lagrimas en los ojos. –es una pesada y nosotros que fuimos amables con ella ahorita y ni las gracias dio la desgraciada. –dijo con molestia y el rubio asintió dándole la razón. –ya me quite esa venda de los ojos y noto lo que todos se habían dado cuenta desde el principio, esa loca es igual que la amargada de Sakura. –dijo con decepción apretando su puño derecho a la altura de su barbilla mientras lagrimas escurrían por sus mejillas.

-¡Oye!... ¡que neesan no es igual a la psicópata de Eiri-chan! –dijo ofendido con la venda que siempre ha tenido en los ojos cuando de Sakura se trata y Hikari rodo los ojos.

-Recuerda que Sakura también se pone así cuando no duerme. –dijo con burla y le rubio se sobo la barbilla en pose pensativa.

-¡Bueno!... tal vez solo se parecen en ciertas cosas, como en que son escritoras y tienen mal humor cuando no duermen. –dijo pensativo y Hikari lo miro incrédula mientras varias gotas de sudor resbalaban por su nuca.

-Ya vestida y con algo de glucosa en las venas que disminuyo muy levemente su mal humor, la chica sin esperar a los primos Uzumaki se fue a la escuela, mas a estos no les importo ya que preferían irse más al rato y solos, que irse con ella y seguir aguantando su mal humor que para ser sinceros les daba miedo.

* * *

Eiri entraba ya más tranquila al salón de clases bajándose cada dos por tres la falda del uniforme porque Hikari al ser más pequeña de estatura que ella pues la falda era más corta, por lo que le quedaba demasiado rabona, y Eiri agradecía que fuera muy temprano y no hubiera casi alumnos porque conociendo lo pervertidos que son terminarían haciéndola enojar mas al lanzarles piropos estúpidos.

-Inshe Uzumaki enana. –susurro entre dientes molesta mientras se bajaba nuevamente la falda tratando de cubrir mas sus piernas que le estaba dando mucho frío.

Eiri levanta la mirada y ve que a Gaara sentado en su asiento con la mirada perdida hacia la pizarra y un papel en manos. No le tomo importancia sabiendo que el pelirrojo siempre llegaba más temprano de lo normal, así que camino hacia su asiento.

-¡Buenos días! –saludo desanimada mientras acomodaba su mochila.

Gaara reacciono y miro a Eiri, al ver lo pequeña que le quedaba la falda, de hecho le quedaba solo unos diez centímetros abajo del muslo hizo que la sangre se le acumulara en las mejillas mientras desencajaba la mandíbula y sin querer soltó la hoja en sus manos que voló hacia el escritorio del banco de Eiri. Esta lo tomo y Gaara la miro espantado, y mucho más cuando Eiri comenzó a leerla.

-¡No la leas! –dijo en un susurro y demasiado tarde porque Eiri había acabado de leerla y le estiraba la hoja entregándosela provocando que el pelirrojo maldijera porque la chica leyera tan rápido.

-Un mugrero de poema… mejor no te dediques a escritor o te morirás de hambre. –dijo cortante e indiferente.

Gaara había entrado en shock ante las crueles palabras de la chica y por inercia estiro su mano tomando la hoja que Eiri le entregaba donde venia el poema que con tanto esfuerzo escribió anoche. Un aura triste y solitaria rodeo su cuerpo mientras que Eiri ni cuenta se había dado de los que sus palabras causaron, ya que nada mas entregándole el poema se volteo sentándose nuevamente en su banco.

_-(que idiota fui al pensar que le gustaría… y pensar que ese pedazo de papel que acaba de insultar plasme todo lo que siento al verla… es… es como si hubiera llamado mugrero a mis sentimientos. –_Gaara agacho con tristeza su cabeza y se toco el pecho justamente donde estaba el corazón haciendo una mueca de dolor con sus labios. –_so…somos tan diferentes… no creo que algún día ella llegue a sentir algo por mí, es mas ni siquiera le caigo bien)_

Sin dejar de tocarse el pecho se puso de pie de manera brusca que hizo que su banco cayera al piso oyéndose el golpe que hizo al caer, por lo que Eiri se sobresalto, pero solo vio a Gaara pasar corriendo alado de ella y Eiri alcanzo a ver la cara llena de sufrimiento que tenía al pasar por su lado, por lo que rápidamente se puso de pie y estiro su mano hacia el tratando de alcanzarlo en el momento que el salió del salón, pero cerro su puño deteniéndose ella misma y dejo caer con pesadez su mano.

_-(¿Qué fue eso? ¿Cómo fue que me preocupe por alguien más aparte de sempai, papá y mis osos e incluso de mi misma?... nunca me ha importado lo que le pase a las demás personas aparte de ellos y ahora me preocupo por Gaara) –_ Eiri suspiro con pesadez y agito su cabeza sacándose esas ideas de la cabeza e ignorando la fuerte opresión que sentía en su pecho. –_ (solo son imaginaciones mías por no haber dormido nada… seguramente solo me dio curiosidad)_ –se trataba de convencer engañándose a sí misma.

La chica dio media vuelta para tomar sus cosas e irse mejor de la escuela haber si logra dormir, en eso vio el asiento de Gaara tirado en el piso junto a todas sus cosas, esta por regresar su mirada a sus cosas porque no le importaba recogerlas sin pensar que el chico siempre era amble con ella, cuando de reojo ve la misma hoja donde estaba el poema que Gaara había escrito. Sin saber porque se inclino y lo tomo sintieron unas enormes ganas de volverlo a leer y así lo hizo. Después le dio medio vuelta al papel viendo el reverso de la hoja y vio algo escrito que no había visto la primera vez que lo tomo.

Eiri

Sé que esto no se compara con las cosas que te gusta leer, y sé que no soy bueno escribiendo esta clase de cosas como lo haces tú y la persona que tanto admiras, pero por lo menos quería intentar escribir lo que siento cada vez que te veo…

Te amo Eiri

Lo he hecho desde el primer momento que te vi.

Después de leerlo Eiri estaba en shock, no sabía qué hacer, pensar ni mucho menos como reaccionar.

-Tonto. –susurro con tristeza. –no sé qué viste en una persona como yo para enamorarte. –la chica no se dio cuenta que una cálida sonrisa habían formado sus labios. Al darse cuenta frunció el entrecejo y torció la boca en mueca de desagrado para después bufar con fastidio mientras se daba media vuelta saliendo del salón olvidándose nuevamente de sus cosas, lo único que llevo consigo fue el poema de Gaara, el cual había guardado en el bolsillo de su chaleco.

* * *

Sasuke llega a la escuela siendo rodeado con un aura brillante mientras sonreía como bobo enamorado. Cuando entra a su salón de clases no ve nadie mas no le toma importancia y sigue caminando igual de feliz hasta su pupitre.

Mira hacia los demás pupitres viendo si alguien llego notando que solo Eiri y Gaara del cual su banco está tirado con sus cosas acompañándolo, mas no le tomo importancia seguía en su mundo de fantasías.

-(¡_Oh! La hermana de Elvira ya vino y también mi camarada Gaarita… me pregunto… ¿dónde estarán?)_ –pensó aun maravillado y de muy buen humor.

En eso se oye que la puerta del salón se abre de forma brusca haciendo que Sasuke voltee y ve a un deprimido Gaara entrar por ella con la cabeza agachada y camina a su asiento sin siquiera darse cuenta de su presencia y se pone a levantarlo junto sus cosas.

Sasuke noto la tristeza de su amigo, así que su aura junto la sonrisa de bobo desapareció y ahora su rostro reflejaba preocupación. Por lo que se puso de pie y camino hacia el pelirrojo.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto serio.

Gaara se dio cuenta de su presencia y levanto la mirada para verlo con tanta frialdad que sorprendió al pelinegro, porque Gaara siempre solía tener una mirada amable aunque de repente fuera algo indiferente, nunca perdía su brillo de amabilidad.

-Sasuke… ¿podrías hacer que Hikari cancelara el ridículo plan que tiene para hacer que Usami sienta algo por mi?

Sasuke ensancho los ojos sorprendido por que llamara a la psicópata por su apellido y no por su nombre como solía hacerlo siempre.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto con seriedad.

-Seamos honesto Sasuke. –dijo resignado sin borrar la frialdad en su mirada. –y tú me lo advertiste desde el principio… no me conviene ilusionarme con ella y ya lo comprendí... ella jamás se fijara en mi, ni como amigo si quiera… a ella solo le importa lo que le pasa a sus malditos osos o en ocasiones a Uzumaki-sensei. –dijo con frialdad e indiferencia sorprendiendo mas a Sasuke, de pronto el pelirrojo bajo la mirada apretando sus puños con frustración. –como envidio a Uzumaki-sensei o a esos osos… ellos pueden hacer que Eiri se preocupe. —Sasuke suspiro y le palmeo el hombro en forma de apoyo.

-¿en verdad la amas? –Gaara lo miro extrañado y solo asintió. –entonces no te des por vencido. –dijo sonriéndole levemente sorprendiendo al pelirrojo. –yo al principio sufrí mucho tratando de conseguir el amor de Sakura… cada vez me ilusionaba mas y ella seguía sin sentir interés por mí que no fuera carnal… solo me usaba como su juguete sexual y eso me lastimaba más de lo que piensas.

-Pero al menos te hacía caso. –Sasuke volvió a suspirara con pesadez.

-Tienes razón, pero créeme que es peor sentirse el juguete de la persona que amas a que esta no te haga caso. –susurro Sasuke y Gaara lo miraba y escuchaba atento. –te ayudare a que Hikari desista de su plan, pero si en verdad la amas y estas dispuesto a todo permíteme ayudarte. –dijo con seriedad.

-¿Por qué lo harías?—pregunto extrañado.

-Porque en cierta forma entiendo lo que tú sientes y a mí me hubiera gustado que alguien me ayudara cuando estaba igual que tu. –dijo con sinceridad y Gaara le sonrío agradecido mientras que Sasuke le sonrío de medio lado. –aunque Eiri y Sakura son muy parecidas en ciertas cosas respecto a sentimientos ahora son diferentes, además que algunas cosas de sus personalidades son distintas… aun así se entienden y comprenden, por eso se llevan muy bien aunque tengan sus diferencias de vez en cuando…así que la única persona que nos puede ayudar a comprender a Eiri es mi hermosa novia y yo me encargare de convencerla para ayudarnos. –dijo arrogante guiñándole un ojo con diversión y Gaara sonrío divertido borrando la frialdad en sus ojos.

-¡Gracias Sasuke!— El pelinegro sonrió divertido y volvió a palmearle el hombro.

-Mañana comenzaremos a movernos. –Gaara asintió levemente. –_ (ayer que estuve con Saku se me olvido preguntarle como Gaara podría conquistar a la novia de chuky)_ –pensó con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

* * *

Eiri no había vuelto a aparecer en todas las clases, se la había pasado vagando por un parque cerca de la escuela toda la mañana. Había decidió que era tiempo de regresar, solo camino hacia donde lo dejo y se monto en el.

Cuando llego al edificio y se adentro al departamento ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de ver o saludar a las tres personas que estaban en la sala, los cuales se extrañaron ya que no solo llegaba más temprano de lo normal si no que no los molesto con sus burlas como siempre lo hacía cuando llegaba de clases.

Eiri camino hacia al estudio de Sakura y entro en este sin tocar la puerta antes de entrar y se dejo caer en el sillón-cama que estaba atrás del asiento de la peli-rosa.

Sakura dejo de escribir y junto a la silla se volteo a ver fastidiada a la chica que se coló en su estudio mientras trabajaba.

-Sempai… ¿Cómo supiste que te enamoraste de Sasuke? –pregunto con seriedad sin voltear a verla acostada boca arriba usando su brazo izquierdo como almohada.

Sakura estaba por reclamarle el invadir su espacio de trabajo pero al oír la pregunta casi cae impresionada de la silla.

-Creo que no te escuche bien. –dijo con un pequeño tic en su ceja derecha picándose el oído sacando una basura inexistente mientras se acomodaba bien en su asiento.

-¿Cómo supiste que te habías enamorado de Sasuke? ¿Qué sentiste?... más bien ¿Cómo se siente amar a alguien? –pregunto indiferente sin voltear a verla y Sakura sonrío burlona.

-No me digas que Sabaku te enamoro. –dijo burlona y Eiri volteo su rostro a lado contrario para qué no viera el leve sonrojo que habían adquirido sus mejillas dislocando a Sakura ante su reacción.

-Ambas sabemos que Gaara siente atracción por mí. –Sakura entrecerró los ojos al notar que Eiri realmente iba decir lo que sentía. –pero hoy me entere que está enamorado de mi.

-Eso lo se desde hace mucho. Ese chico te mira con ojos de bobo enamorado y se nota kilómetros. –dijo con tranquilidad mientras tomaba un cigarro de su escritorio y se lo ponía en la boca para encenderlo.

Eiri frunció el entrecejo y volteo a verla aun con las mejillas sonrojadas haciendo que a Sakura casi se le caiga el cigarro de los labios ante la impresión que le causo ver a esa chica con las mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza, sabiendo que a esa ni el andar desnuda la avergonzaba.

-¡Pues yo me entere hoy! –dijo molesta.

-¿se te declaro? –la peli-rosa levanto ambas cejas extrañada.

-No. Lo leí en un poema que escribió.

-Que imagino el no te dio porque insultaste su poema antes de saber que era para ti. –comento burlona.

-¿Cómo supiste eso? –pregunto impresionada.

-¿Era verdad? –pregunto igual o más impresionada que la chica y Eiri asintió. –yo solo lo dije por decir. –dijo con un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente para después suspirar resignada al igual que Eiri.

-Bueno es verdad que insulte su poema. Pero es que sinceramente era pésimo y yo solo dije la verdad, pero vi como salió triste del salón y sentí curiosidad, después supe que el poema iba dirigido a mí y me sentí muy mal, pero también sentí algo raro que nunca había sentido…bueno no tan intenso como hoy, así que me puse a vagar para pensar las cosas, ahí me di cuenta que con Gaara soy diferente a como soy con otras personas. –dijo tocándose el pecho en el lado donde está el corazón de forma inconsciente y Sakura lo noto haciéndola sonreír levemente. –no le juego bromas y tu sabes que ni mi papá se escapa de mis maldades. –Sakura sintió dándole la razón. –le contesto todo lo que me pregunta y sabes que me fastidia dar explicaciones. –Sakura volvió a asentir con la cabeza. –no le puedo mentir en nada y tu sabes que soy más mentirosa que tu, pero a él no me nace mentirle, las verdades salen solitas, es por eso que le dije la verdad sobre la calidad del poema…aunque debí de usar otras palabras menos hirientes, pero seamos sinceras sempai, yo no soy nada amable en mi forma de hablar… ¡es más! No soy amable con nada.

_-(bueno al menos se da cuenta de sus defectos)_ –una gota de sudor resbalo por la nuca de la peli-rosa. –todo eso es verdad. –dijo con sinceridad.

-Entonces… ¿tú crees que sienta algo por Gaara?... si es así… ¿Cómo me deshago de estos sentimientos? –Sakura la miro atenta y sonrío con diversión.

-¿Qué sientes por Gaara?... solo tú te darás cuenta. ¿Cómo te desases de esos sentimientos?...no hay manera de deshacerse de algún sentimiento Eiri, de ser así yo lo habría hecho cuando estaba sufriendo por Sasuke… Pero te daré un consejo. Si en verdad estas enamorada de Gaara y él te corresponde aprovecha la oportunidad y se feliz con él… veras como no te arrepentirás. –dijo con seguridad y sabiduría.

Eiri se levanto de golpe del sillón y miro a Sakura con decisión frunciendo su entrecejo.

-¡No quiero estos sentimientos! ¡Seguramente es solo confusión por no haber dormido bien!… ¡y yo no siento nada por Gaara!... ¡tal vez solo sea compasión y ya!… ¡mejor me iré a dormir y así sacarme estas cosas de la cabeza! –dijo algo exaltada para después dar media vuelta y caminar a grandes zancadas saliendo del estudio cerrando la puerta atrás de si con brusquedad.

Sakura suspiro con cansancio.

-Ya era hora de que se diera cuenta que trata de manera especial a Sabaku, pero ahora le falta lo más difícil… aceptar lo que siente por él. —dijo pensativa, después una sonrisa sádica adorno su rostro. –será divertido ver como se frustra. –dijo usando una voz llena de misterio.— aunque dicen que el amor correspondido te hace comportarte de manera infantil y es verdad, ya que esos nos pasa a Sasuke y a mí, pero si Eiri es infantil sin amar ¿Cómo será cuando se dé cuenta que ama y es correspondida? –los ojos de la peli-rosa mostraron temor por lo que pudiera pasar. –solo espero que a ella en vez de portarse más infantil el amor la haga madurar. – un aura triste y solitaria la rodeo.

Sakura seguía en su depresión total cuando en eso tocan la puerta de su estudio.

-¡No estoy! –grita furiosa.

-¡Saku!

-Toda depresión y enfado en Sakura desapareció al reconocer esa voz mirando la puerta con un aura brillante rodeándola y ojos nublados de la emoción.

-¡Pasa Sasu-chan! –dijo con amabilidad.

Sasuke abre la puerta adentrándose al estudio y cerrándola tras de sí, camina hacia Sakura y le da un leve beso en los labios sonriéndole de forma cálida, para después sentarse en el mismo sillón donde Eiri estuvo acostada contando sus penas hace un momento.

-¿Vas a seguir escribiendo? –pregunto con tranquilidad al ver que Sakura daba media vuelta junto con su asiento para quedar frente al escritorio dándole la espalda.

-No… solo guardare el documento. –contesto con amabilidad.

-Sakura me preguntaba ¿si me podrías ayudarme para entender a Eiri y saber cómo se le hace para llegarle al corazón?

Sakura ensancho los ojos y un aura asesina la rodeo mientras sus ojos desprendían fuego, estaba en modo celosina activada. Sasuke se estremeció al verla así más no entendía el por qué el cambio tan repentino de humor.

-¡Así que ya te aburriste de mí y te buscas a una menor! –reclamo tétrica y Sasuke sonrío de forma forzada mientras sudaba frío por el miedo. – ¡déjame decirte Uchiha que Eiri no te hará caso porque no le gustan los estreñidos! –dijo celosa y Sasuke se ofendió porque ella también lo llame así. – ¡y si te llega a hacer caso la mato y a ti te violo cabron! – a Sasuke le resbalaron más gotas de sudor en la nuca y la miraba incrédulo.

-Sakura jamás me fijaría en la reencarnación del mal. –dijo mirándola como si fuera obvio. – ¿no me conoces o qué? –pregunto ofendido. –ni siquiera me atrae un poquito… es tan infantil y pesada, además es mi enemiga a muerte. –dijo con seguridad y Sakura poco a poco se iba calmando analizando que todo eso era cierto. –la verdad no entiendo como un chico tan buena onda como Gaara se fijo en ese adefesio. –dijo con desprecio haciendo una mueca pensativa.

-Así que me preguntabas para saber cómo Gaara podría conquistarla. –dijo aliviada.

-¿Sabes que Gaara le gusta Eiri? –pregunto sorprendido.

-Es muy obvio Sasuke. –dijo con tranquilidad y encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia.

-Bueno, eso es verdad. –dijo suspirando resignado.

-Pero es raro en ti querer ayudar a alguien cariño. –dijo con diversión y Sasuke se sonrojo, así que volteo levemente su rostro apenado haciendo que a Sakura le brillaran los ojos de emoción por lo tierno que se veía.

-Es que Gaara me recuerda en cierta forma a mi cuando quería conquistarte y no pude evitar querer ayudarlo. –dijo apenado y Sakura lo miro entre culpable por ser ella la causante de su sufrimiento cuando empezaron una relación y enternecida. – aunque no sé si lo ayudo o lo chingo mas amarrándolo a esa psicópata. –dijo pensativo y Sakura asintió varias veces con la cabeza dándole la razón.

-Sasuke te diré un secreto, pero que quede entre nosotros dos. –dijo con seriedad y Sasuke asintió igual de serio. –Gaara no le es del todo indiferente a Eiri. –dijo con seguridad y Sasuke se sorprendió. –solo que tienes que conocerla muy bien para notar eso porque esa maldita escuincla es muy buena para ocultar lo que siente. –dijo pensativa y con algo de molestia.

_-(¿a quién me recuerda?)_ –Sasuke la miraba con ojos entrecerrados.

-Así que Gaara no tiene que hacer nada para conquistarla, tal y como es ahora es lo que a Eiri le atrae. –Sasuke asintió con entendimiento. –solo que es una socarrona para admitirlo.

_-(insisto… ¿a quién me recuerda? U¬¬)_

-Además que antes no creía en el amor, pero ahora cree en el gracias a mi. –dijo arrogante.

_-(¿Por qué mi peor enemiga y mi amada son tan parecidas? T.T)_

-Eiri piensa que ese sentimiento te hace débil, así que no quiere sentirlo y aunque es inteligente y se dio cuenta rápidamente que por Gaara siente algo especial, mas no sabe o quiere aceptar que es, así que tratara de negarlo hasta que llegue a su límite. –dijo con seguridad. —_ (esto me suena familiar)_ –pensó extrañada. –así que lo único que falta es que lo acepte y pues con darle un empujoncito bastara. –Sasuke la miro admirado por lo observadora que era. – ¿sabías que Eiri es muy posesiva con lo que cree que le pertenece o con lo que es suyo? –pregunto divertida. – (_mocosa finalmente te haré sufrir todas tus tetras hacia mí con referente a Sasuke ¡wuajajajajajajajajaja!)_

-Si. Había notado eso una vez que Hikari había intentado quitarle un pastelillo y Eiri lo defendió como perra defendiendo sus cachorros. –dijo en forma pensativa sobándose la barbilla.

-Así es y ella cree que Gaara le pertenece…aunque aun no lo acepta. –dijo con diversión moviendo sus cejas de arriba a abajo y Sasuke asintió con entendimiento.

-¿Me estás diciendo que usemos la misma táctica que usamos Ino y yo para que aceptaras lo que sientes por mi? –pregunto travieso y Sakura asintió de la misma forma, ambos se miraban cómplices con sus ojos brillando con maldad.

-¡Haremos que Usami Eiri alias Usagi-chan-sensei/niña del exorcista se ponga celosa! –dijeron con maldad y travesura ambos.

En eso la puerta se abre de golpe y por ella entran dos molestos chicos, uno rubio y la otra chica peli-lila. Atrás de ellos estaban Sai, Ino, Hinata y Shikamaru con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión.

-¿Qué demonios hacen aquí? –pregunto mirando molesta a los tres intrusos.

-¡Venimos a dejarle el maletín a Eiri-sensei, ya que no regreso a clases y solo dejo su mochila olvidada! –dijo con tranquilidad Hikari enseñándole uno de los maletines que tenía en mano.

_-(solo por eso vinieron los tres)_ –pensaron Sasuke y Sakura.

-Pero eso es lo que menos importa aquí. –dijo tranquilamente Hikari y Naruto asintió dándole la razón. –lo importante es…

-¡Que malos son! ¡pensaban vengarse de Eiri dejándonos fuera!... ¡digo! ¡pensaban juntar a Eiri y Gaara sin nosotros! –dijeron molestos Hikari y Naruto.

-Le entramos al plan frentona o al menos déjanos observar. –alego Ino cruzándose de brazos.

-Si fea. Queremos ver como la novia de chuky se muere de los celos. –dijo emocionado Sai.

Shikamaru, Hinata, Hikari, Ino y Naruto asintieron dándole la razón. Sakura y Sasuke suspiraron fastidiados.

-Okey. –dijo resignada Sakura.

Hikari, Naruto, Ino y Sai brincaron emocionados con sus brazos en alto.

-Será algo problemático. –dijo aflojerado Shikamaru.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el vago. –dijo con fastidio Sasuke y Sakura asintió dándole la razón.

-Pero… ¿con quien pondremos celosa a Eiri-chan? –pregunto Naruto.

-¿Acaso la frentona seducirá a Gaara? –comento Ino

-¡Ni loco! ¡no permitiré que Sakura lo haga! –dijo celoso Sasuke y Naruto asintió dándole la razón mientras que Sakura sonrío de forma torcida.

-¿Y si lo hace Ino-chan? –pregunto el rubio inocente mirando a la rubia y Shikamaru dejo de bostezar y lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¡Que lo haga tu novia! –alego molesto.

-¡No dejare que Hina-chan haga eso! –dijo celoso y molesto mientras que la mencionada se sonrojaba mas. –además mi Hina-chan es muy tímida y no se atrevería. —dijo con seguridad y todos asintieron dándole la razón, incluso Hinata.

-La única que nos queda. –dijo pensativa Sakura y todos miraron a Hikari, la cual tenia los ojos cerrados pensando en quien, pero al sentir varias miradas sobre ella los abrió notando como todos la miraban con maldad, así que rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

-No soy buena fingiendo como lo son Sakura y Eiri-sensei, así que rápidamente Eiri-sensei se daría cuenta. –se defendió y los demás suspiraron resignados estando de acuerdo.

-Tienes razón. –dijo Sasuke con fastidio y un aura deprimente los rodeo todos.

-Además si mi Itachi-kun se entera es capaz de castrar a Gaara y Eiri-sensei castrara a mi comadrejita y eso no quiero que pase. –dijo con temor por su pobre e inocente novio (si claro ¬¬ )

_-(en eso también tiene razón)_ –pensaron todos deprimiéndose más, de pronto la genialidad ilumino a Hikari.

-¡Ya se con quien lo haremos! –dijo emocionada y todos la miraron con interés. – ¿recuerdan la chica de segundo? –pregunto viendo Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata. –esa fresita, hostigosa que se la pasaba acosando a Gaara… aunque últimamente no lo ha hecho desde que se le declaro y Gaara la rechazo a finales del semestre pasado. –dijo pensativa, Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata asintieron sabiendo de quien hablaba mientras que los demás los miraban sin entender.

-Hablas de Souma Matsuri ¿verdad? –pregunto pensativa Hinata y Hikari asintió emocionada.

-Gaara me contó que con la condición de que Eiri lo salvara de la bola de fans la llevaría el zoológico para que viera los osos y la llevara este fin de semana. –explico con emoción Hikari.

_-(¿Por qué no pensé en eso para sobornarla y que me ayudara de verdad? T.T)_ –pensó Sasuke.

-Así que haremos que Gaara-kun lleve a la cita a Matsuri también. –dijo traviesa Hikari.

-Buen plan mocosa, ya estas demostrando que eres mi prima. –dijo Sakura sonriendo de forma torcida y con su mirada brillando de maldad y Hikari levanto su pulgar guiñándole un ojo.

Sasuke también sonrío de forma torcida emocionado por hacer sufrir a Eiri, los demás miraban a Hikari como si fuera un predicador.

-Lo sé, soy genial ¡jojojojojojo! –dijo con superioridad poniendo las manos en su cadera en forma de jarra y riendo como loca.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco al igual que Sasuke, Hinata y Shikamaru mientras que los demás miraban con admiración la peli-lila.

-¡Si! ¡eres genial Hikari-sama! –decían admirados Sai, Naruto e Ino.

-Lo sé. –decía llena de superioridad y arrogancia.

_-(se está juntando demasiado con Eiri)_ –Sakura la miro con ojos entrecerrados.

_-(la niña del aro versión escritor__a la está arruinando más) –_Sasuke también miraba con ojos entrecerrados a Hikari mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su nuca.

* * *

Gaara estaba tranquilamente dormido en su habitación, ya que como no pudo dormir bien la noche anterior por escribir el dichoso poema que no recuerda donde lo dejo, además del nerviosismo, nada mas llegando a casa después de la escuela se quedo profundamente dormido. Quería dejar de darle vueltas al asunto de Eiri y del porque ya no regreso a clases dejando sus cosas abandonadas, aun así se las dio a Hikari para que se las llevara, ya que por ese día no se sentía preparado ni con las ganas de verla, por eso se negó cuando la peli-lila le ofreció acompañarlos.

El insistente sonido del timbre saco al pelirrojo de sus sueños haciendo que hiciera una mueca de desagrado antes de despertarse, para después sentarse con molestia en la cama haciendo que la cobija cayera mostrando que dormía con una camisa de mangas cortas color azul, se sentó en la horilla de la cama mostrando el pantalón de algodón color negro algo holgado que usaba para dormir.

-¡Ya voy! –grito adormilado ante la insistencia del timbre revolviéndose fastidiado su cabellos que ya estaban algo revueltos por haber dormido dándole un aspecto sensual

* * *

Sakura junto a Sasuke estaban parado afuera del departamento de Gaara, se había decidido que solo estos dos fueran a convencerlo ya que eran los más manipuladores de todos, en especial Sakura, también se decidió que no fueran los demás porque así harían que el pelirrojo se cohibiera y no se animara a aceptar la ayuda, así que era mejor que solo pensara que el plan era de esos dos.

Sin despegar su dedo del timbre Sakura miraba a todos lados con interés y Sasuke sonreía de forma forzada ante la insistencia de su novia, pero sabía que no le gustaba esperar, por eso no decía nada.

-¡Oye Sasuke! –llamo la peli-rosa sin dejar de tocar el timbre y Sasuke levanto ambas cejas dándole a entender que la escuchaba. – ¿Por qué son tan pequeños estos departamentos? –pregunto con interés y Sasuke casi cae estilo anime. –el piso es más pequeño que en el que esta mi departamento, aun así mi departamento abarca solo un piso del edificio mientras que aquí hay como seis departamentos por piso… seguro debe ser incomodo teniendo varios vecinos en tu piso. –dijo pensativa mirando aun con interés los demás departamentos.

_-(olvidaba lo diferentes que son nuestros mundos U¬¬)_ –eso es porque estos son departamentos económicos… son especiales para personas que viven solas y no tienen el suficiente dinero para pagar un lugar más grande. –explico con tranquilidad.

-Que incomodo. –dijo pensativa sin darse cuenta que la puerta había sido abierta.

Gaara se extraño al ver a su sensei de literatura con el dedo pegado en el timbre mirando a todos lados con interés y a Sasuke mirando a la peli-rosa incrédulo y con varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

Sasuke volteo hacia la entrada viendo a un adormilado y despeinado pelirrojo que los miraba extrañado.

-Sensei si no es mucha molestia pedir podría dejar de picar el timbre. –dijo con amabilidad el pelirrojo y Sakura lo volteo a verlo con fastidio mientras quitaba el dedo del timbre.

-Hasta que abres mocoso… me tenías tocando el timbre como media hora. —dijo despectiva y Gaara levanto ambas cejas mirándola raro mientras que Sasuke sonreía nervioso.

-Lo siento Gaara solo veníamos….

-Vengo a ordenarte que invites a Souma Matsuri en tu cita al zoológico que tendrás con Eiri. –corto Sakura mirando con indiferencia a Gaara y Sasuke lo miro más nervioso.

-¿disculpe?—pregunto extrañado y Sakura rodo los ojos exasperada.

-Mira sé lo que sientes por Eiri. –dijo con indiferencia y el pelirrojo se sonrojo todo mirando con molestia a Sasuke, el cual sonrío de forma forzada mientras se rascaba la nuca. –lo único que necesitas para hacerla reaccionar y que te ponga más atención es poniéndola celosa… así que llévate a esa cita a Matsuri o cualquier chica que ande atrás de ti y sea muy insistente así tendrás a Eiri. —dijo con seguridad y Gaara la miro entre sorprendido y extrañado.

_-(directo al punto y sin rodeos… sin duda son parecidas)_ –pensó sorprendido Gaara y Sasuke tenía un tic nervioso marcado en su ceja derecha.

-Si no haces eso no solo no lograras conseguir la atención de Eiri si no que yo te reprobare en literatura. –sentencio apuntándolo con el dedo, para después dar media vuelta y empezar a caminar alejándose de ese pequeño lugar que la sofocaba.

-¡Hehehehe!…ella es así, pero conoce a Eiri y si ella te dice eso es porque sabrá como reaccionara o sabe cosas que nosotros no. –dijo tranquilamente Sasuke y Gaara asintió aun impresionado. –piénsalo amigo. –dijo de forma cálida para después dar media vuelta para seguir a Sakura.

-Gracias. –dijo en un susurro Gaara mirando como Sasuke corría alcanzando a Sakura que lo esperaba en el elevador y los vio adentrase en el.

* * *

Cuando ambos salieron del elevador iban caminando por el lobby para salir del edificio.

-¿No crees que fuiste algo ruda? –pregunta Sasuke mirando a Sakura de reojo mientras tomaba su mano.

-Sabes que no soy paciente con casi nadie, menos con personas que empiezo a tratar y no me traigan beneficios a mi. —dijo con tranquilidad y Sasuke asintió.

-Cuando ambos se acercaron al auto rápidamente de la parte de atrás salieron Hikari y Sai mientras que de la parte del conductor salió Ino, los demás se quedaron en el departamento.

-¿Qué tal salió? –pregunto emocionada Hikari.

-Va porque va. –dijo con seguridad Sakura caminando hacia el lado del copiloto oyendo como los otros tres gritaban emocionados mientras saltaban.

* * *

Al día siguiente era un viernes agradable, hacia algo de frío pero el cielo estaba despejado señal de que no nevaría.

Las clases habían terminado y Gaara iba caminando con tranquilidad hacia la salida, la razón por la que iba solo era porque Eiri ni siquiera había ido ese día y los demás se habían desaparecido nada mas al tocar el timbre, mas no le tomo importancia, total pensó que tenían citas con sus respectivas parejas, le deprimía un poco verlos tan felices con las personas que ama, ya que a él le gustaría estar así con Eiri, pero también se sentía feliz por sus amigos.

A lo lejos ve de reojo caminar unos pasos atrás de él a una linda chica de estatura mediana, pelo corto hasta la altura de los hombros, lacio y castaño, piel clara, ojos grandes de color miel, muy buen cuerpo con sus curvas bien definidas. En si muy hermosa e iba acompañada de sus amigas.

El pelirrojo pensó en lo que el día de ayer le había dicho Sakura y suspiro con pesadez, volteando y camino con decisión hacia la chica.

Matsuri iba caminando tranquilamente con sus amigas, una de ellas era Karin, hablaban de cosas sin importancia como chicos, ropa y fiesta. En eso se detienen las tres sorprendidas mirando como Gaara caminaba hacia ella mirando especialmente a la castaña que sonrío de forma torcida mirando con arrogancia a sus amigas.

-¡Matsuri!—llamo a la chica en forma de saludo al estar frente a ella ignorando a sus amigas.

-¡Hola Gaara-kun! –saludo falsamente con inocencia y sus amigas la miraron con ojos entrecerrados. – ¿se te ofrece algo?

-Preguntarte ¿si te gustaría ir conmigo y una amiga al zoológico? –dijo con amabilidad sin mostrarse nervioso.

-¡Me encantaría! –dijo dedicándole una dulce sonrisa.

-Te espero mañana en la entrada del zoológico a las once de la mañana. –dijo dando media vuelta despidiéndose con su mano y corriendo hacia la salida.

-¡No lo puedo creer!… ¡tienes una cita con Gaara! –dijo emocionada Karin y mirándola con envidia.

-Les dije que dejándolo de acosar él se daría cuenta de lo que valgo. –dijo con arrogancia. –pronto estará en mi lista de conquistas. –dijo burlona y Karin bufo envidiosa.

-Pero recuerda que dijo que llevara a una amiga querida. –dijo burlona Karin y la otra amiga sonrío divertida.

-¡Oh! eso tal vez lo hace porque es tímido, verán cómo me deshago de la amiga… lo más seguro es que sea Hinata-sempai o la tonta de Uzumaki-sempai. –dijo restándole importancia. –y esas dos ya tienen novio y aunque están muy buenos pues me gusta más Gaara-kun… aunque pensándolo bien siendo novia de Gaara podre conquistar el novio de esas dos y bajárselos…. ¡tal vez hasta logre andar con los tres! –dijo emocionada.

-Que envidia el novio de Uzumaki-sempai está muy guapo, varias veces lo he visto recogerla. –dijo pensativa la pelinegra que la acompañaba.

-Se parece a Sasuke. –dijo Karin con envidia.

-Y la cita con mi Gaara-kun me acercara más a Uzumaki-sempai que esta también muy guapo y al novio de la primilla. –dijo con arrogancia y sus amigas la miraron envidiosas.

-Olvidas que hay otra amiguita que tiene Gaara-kun. –dijo burlona Karin y Matsuri al igual que la otra la miraron con interés. – esa tal Eiri y entro en este semestre… se le ha visto muchas veces muy juntita con Gaara-kun. –dijo con cizaña.

-Tal vez solo sea una tarada que anda tras los huesitos de mi Gaara-kun. –dijo con arrogancia.

-Tal vez. –dijo Karin pensativa.

Escondidos en los matorrales cuatro personas oían toda la conversación de esas chicas. Una tétrica Hikari y Hinata que eran rodeadas por un aura asesina querían echársele encima a esa castaña y pelirroja, pero eran detenidas por Sasuke y Naruto.

-¡Déjenme que la mato! –susurraba tétrica Hikari tratando de soltarse del agarre de Sasuke.

-¡Yo te ayudo Hika-chan! –decía con su voz suave Hinata pero sonaba amenazante, también tratando de zafarse del agarre de Naruto que sonreía nervioso sabiendo que su novia cuando estaba celosa era de temer.

Sasuke suspiro con pesadez y con dificultad para que no se le escapara Hikari y se convirtiera en una asesina saco su celular del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y marco un número de la memoria poniéndose el celular en la oreja.

-¡Hola Sakura! –dijo con cariño cuando le contestaron al otro lado de la línea. –Gaara la invito. En un rato más llegamos a tu departamento para ponernos bien de acuerdo. –aviso aun haciendo fuerza para que la chica que gruñía como perro no se le escapara. – ¿estás segura de que Eiri no se dará cuenta? –pregunto inseguro.

-Me encargue de desconectar todas las cámaras e incluso revise esta mañana de que no las hubiera conectado. –hablo con tranquilidad. –Sai y Shikamaru buscaron con cuidado por si se me escapaba una y las desconectaron… en cuanto a Eiri no está y no llegara al anochecer ya que aun sigue dándole vueltas al asunto y salió a caminar haber si así logra aclarar su mente. –explico con tranquilidad.

-¿Pero estás segura que irá a la cita que tiene con Gaara mañana? –pregunto inseguro.

-Si… yo me encargare de que lo haga. –dijo amenazante y segura.

-Ok. Te veo más de rato en tu departamento. –dijo sonriendo de forma torcida antes de colgar la llamada.

* * *

Era de noche y Eiri va entrando al departamento con la cabeza agachada y desanimada metida en sus pensamientos.

-¡Hasta que llegas! –dice una voz femenina con un deje de burla cuando ella pasa cerca de los sillones.

Eiri voltea con aburrimiento viendo a Sakura vestida casual leyendo un grueso libro que tenía en sus manos de pasta negra con letras rojas tornasol sentada en el sillón de una pisa con las piernas cruzada.

-No sabía que me ponías toque de queda. –dijo con indiferencia mirándola con aburrimiento. –ni mi padre lo hace.

En realidad no, pero tampoco mi departamento es un hotel en donde puedes llegar a la hora que se te plazca… recuerda que soy tu tutora y estas bajo mi responsabilidad, así que por lo menos avisa cuando llegaras demasiado tarde o no llegaras a dormir. –dijo despreocupada sin despegar la vista del libro.

Eiri saco su celular del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y cosa rara es que este día vestía mas normal, usaba un jean de mezclilla, una blusa de cuello de tortuga con bordados de osos de color blanca y encima un saco negro, unos tenis del mismo color del saco y un gorro de lana mientras que su cabello lo llevaba suelto. La chica miro la hora en el reloj sorprendiéndose, mas no lo demostró.

-Solo son las doce de la noche. –dijo con aburrimiento. –pero si tanto vas a fastidiar con la hora la otra te aviso. –dijo con fastidio y Sakura levanto la mirada para verla extrañada ante su comportamiento tan cortante con ella, esperaba que por lo menos se burlara tratando de matarle el gallo para que no fastidiara mas con la hora, después suspiro con fastidio ante la actitud tan aburrida que estaba teniendo la chica, aunque lo negara le era desesperante pero a la vez divertido tratar con la mocosa sabelotodo o que por lo menos cree tener respuestas para todo.

-Lo de Sabaku te pego fuerte. –dijo burlona y tratando de sacarle otro tipo de reacción.

-No se dé que hablas. –dijo con tranquilidad sin mostrar nada en su mirada, pero Sakura alcanzo a notar cómo se había tensado cuando dijo el apellido del pelirrojo.

-Hablando de Sabaku me dijo Sasuke que lo vio platicando en la salida con una chica muy linda. –dijo pensativa. –yo que tú me ponía las pilas o terminaran bajándotelo.

Eiri dio media vuelta y Sakura noto con satisfacción como apretaba sus puños tratando de contenerse.

_-(de mi no puedes ocultar tus celos)_ –pensó triunfante.

-No me importa. –dijo despreocupada, pero Sakura notaba como cada vez apretaba mas los puños. –por cierto de una vez te aviso que mañana saldré temprano y tal vez regrese tarde. –dijo cortante empezando a caminar hacia su habitación.

_-(bingo)_ –Sakura sonrío de forma torcida sabiendo que a ese lugar donde iría seria con Gaara. –_ (no hay duda que siempre obtengo lo que quiero ¡wuajajajajajajaja!)_

* * *

Enfrente de un enorme barandal dorado que arriba tenía grandes letras que decían "zoológico" justamente recargado en un pilar que estaba alado de una hermosa fuente se encontraba Gaara.

El pelirrojo se veía demasiado apuesto en especial con esa mirada indiferente pero amable. Vestía unos jeans de mezclilla color azul marino, una playera de cuello de tortuga y mangas largas color verde haciendo resaltar más sus ojos, encima llevaba una chamarra de mezclilla del mismo color que el pantalón y la llevaba abierta dejando ver la camisa que llevaba abajo. Sus tenis era de color blancos y su pelo lo llevaba algo alborotado a casa del leve viento que corría.

El chico con expresión indiferente tenía los brazos cruzado mientras miraba hacia el norte con algo de nerviosismo e impaciencia. El pelirrojo ni cuenta se daba que escondidos adentro de dos carros estaban unos espías viéndolo con cámaras y binoculares.

Sakura vestía con un jean y una blusa de cuello de tortuga color negra al igual que los demás, (idea de Hikari según para pasar desapercibidos y si la peli-rosa les siguió el juego porque la ropa no estaba tan extravagante.) Además que también tenían puestas gorras negras y lentes obscuros haciéndolos parecer ladrones.

La peli-rosa espiaba al pelirrojo con unos binoculares sentada en el asiento del copiloto en el auto rentado para que Eiri no los reconociera, a su lado en el asiento del piloto Sasuke miraba a Gaara con la cámara de video que tenia esperando el momento. Naruto, Hikari y Hinata los miraban con binoculares desde el asiento de atrás. Y los otros tres estaban en el carro de atrás color blanco que también era rentado espiando con binoculares, ambos carros eran sencillo para así no llamar tanto la atención.

_-(no sé como aguantare con Eiri poniéndome nervioso cada dos por tres y aguantar a la ve__z a Matsuri, es que es tan empalagosa y fastidiosa)_ –el pelirrojo hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-¡Gaara-kun! –grita una voz de forma melosa.

El pelirrojo voltea con fastidio a su derecha viendo a Matsuri correr hacia él. Tenía que admitir que era muy bonita e iba vestida muy sensual, pero definitivamente no era su tipo, ni siquiera le atrae un poco. Matsuri iba vestida con una minifalda de mezclilla, una blusa sin mangas color rosa con letras plateadas ceñida al cuerpo y encima una chamarra de mezclilla del mismo color que la falda y el pelirrojo se preguntaba si no se moría de frío al ir tan ligera. Llevaba puestas unas botas de piel color negras que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, su pelo lo llevaba suelo con un listón adornándolo dejando un lacio flequillo caer en su frente, tenía una gargantilla plateada en el cuello. Estaba muy maquillada haciéndola ver más grande de lo que es, pero se veía más bonita que cuando comúnmente la veía en la escuela.

La chica al llegar frente al pelirrojo se le echo encima abrazándolo por el cuello y restregando sus senos en el torso del pelirrojo que había puesto cara de fastidio, mas no la alejaba porque quería que todo saliera bien y que Eiri los viera así.

-¡Jamás imagine que me invitarías a salir Gaara-kun! ¡Estoy tan feliz! –dijo emocionada para después darle un beso en la mejilla y Gaara solo rodo los ojos exasperado. –¡finalmente te das cuenta de que sientes algo por mi! ¡te aseguro que no la pasaremos genial en nuestra cita! –dijo restregando mas su mejilla con la del pelirrojo, el cual suspiro con pesadez.

-No es una cita… ayer te dije que también vendrá una amiga. –dijo con cansancio.

-No importa, aun así tú y yo pasaremos tiempo juntos. –dijo melosa. –(_además me encargare de deshacerme de esa tal amiga… no creo que sea competencia para mí porque no hay nadie más bella que yo ¡jajajajajaja! …además como dije ayer es seguro que la tal amiga sea la peli-lila enana que es prima del papito de Uzumaki-sempai *¬* o la tarada tímida de su novia ¬¬)_

Gaara tenía cara de completo fastidio, estaba arto de que Matsuri se le restregara, pero no podía alejarla o tratarla con indiferencia porque podría hacer que se fuera y adiós al plan de llamar la atención de Eiri, pero ya estaba perdiendo la esperanza de que la peli-gris llegara y tendría que pasar toda la mañana con la castaña cosa que le ponía la piel de gallina.

-¿Interrumpo algo? –pregunto a la izquierda de ellos una voz suave y femenina muy conocida por Gaara.

Ambos voltearon y Matsuri sin soltarlo viendo a una linda peli-gris que vestía una falda de tablones que le llegaba a mediación de las piernas de color roja con cuadros delineados de negro, una camisa de mangas largas de botones color blanca ceñida al cuerpo y encima una torera del mismo color de la falda. Unas calcetas escolares color negra y unos zapatos de charol blancos. Su pelo lo llevaba recogido en dos coletas altas como siempre y en su cabeza llevaba una boina del mismo color que la falda y torera. No iba maquillada. Y en su espalda colgaba una mochila que tenia la forma de la cara de un oso color café echa de peluche.

_-(bueno al menos no va vestida como muñeca de porcelana) –_pensó Sakura con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

Eiri miraba a la pareja que seguía abrazada con indiferencia mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

_-(nunc__a la había visto vestida con otra ropa que no fuera el uniforme, pero verla así parece una linda muñequita) –_el pelirrojo no dejaba de verla enternecido (lo que hace el amor U¬¬)

-Si interrumpes. –dijo con molestia mientras se separaba del pelirrojo. – ¿no ves que estamos en una cita? –dijo fulminándola con la mirada, ya que de reojo había notado la manera en que Gaara la miraba, cosa que no le gusto.

-Ella vendrás con nosotros Matsuri. –dijo con tranquilidad Gaara y Eiri sonrío de forma torcida. –es la amiga que te dije que nos acompañaría. –dijo con tranquilidad y la castaña desencajo la mandíbula. –Souma Matsuri te presento a Usami Eiri va en mi salón de clases. –dijo presentándolas sin dejar de ver con ternura a la peli-gris.

-¡Un gusto en conocerte Matsumi! –dijo con arrogancia.

-¡Es Matsuri tarada! –grito molesta y ofendida.

-Como sea. –dijo Eiri despreocupada dando media vuelta. – ¡entremos Gaara que tenemos muchos osos que ver! –dijo emocionada y con las manos levantadas caminando hacia la entrada del zoológico.

Gaara empezó a caminar con tranquilidad siguiéndola metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras que Matsuri bufaba molesta y los seguía fulminando a esa loca con la mirada.

_-(Aun así sigue siendo una tonta aniñada que no es competencia para mi… además ¿que son esos rasgos mestizo?)_ –pensó celosa.

* * *

Eiri sentía que iba a explotar y es que el solo ver a esa castaña colgada del brazo de Gaara hablando de lo lindo que se veían juntos la tenia harta. Tenía unas enormes ganas de separarlo del pelirrojo y moler a golpes a esa niñita, pero su parte cuerda no la dejaba, trataba de aparentar indiferencia, pero entre mas pasaban el tiempo viendo las jaulas de los animales viendo a esos dos de melosos la enfermaba, sentía una fuerte molestia en el pecho y ella sabía lo que era mas no quería aceptarlo, no quería admitir que ya tenía una debilidad al igual que su sempai.

El día de ayer se la había estado pensando en el tema Gaara y comparando sentimiento, leyendo las novelas de Sakura y confirmo que estaba enamora e incluso hizo un test de que tan enamorada de ese chico estas y saco cien puntos de calificación, eso la desesperaba y no quería aceptarlo, quería seguir aparentando que no lo sabía, que solo era culpa lo que sentía, pero ya le era difícil engañarse así misma porque ella ni aunque matara a alguien como a esa castaña que se le pega a Gaara sentiría culpa.

Además otra cosa que le hartaba era ver que Gaara ni le molestaba que esa chica lo manoseara, se dejaba hacer de todo, desde que lo abrazara hasta que lo toqueteara y él parecía de lo más contento. Lógicamente los celos no le dejaban ver la cara de molestia y fastidio que tenía el pelirrojo.

_-(esto del amor es estúpido e innecesario)_ –pensó frustrada parada enfrente de la jaula de los tigres mirando de reojo como Matsuri colgada del brazo de Gaara parloteaba sobre lo lindo de los animales que habían visto. –_ (me había invitado a mí a cambio de salvarlo, no entiendo porque también trajo a esa zorra)_ –al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos rápidamente agito su cabeza tratando de sacarlos.

Cerca de ahí escondido alado de los baños públicos estaban los espías que no perdían detalle de nada ignorando como las personas que pasaban por ahí los miraban raro y preferían no ir al baño pensando que eran unos locos.

-¡Ahh! ¡Qué desesperación! –dijo Hikari agarrándose la cabeza con frustración. – ¡Eiri parece no importarle que esa resbalosa se le restregué a Gaara-kun!… ¡de ser yo desde que entraron al zoológico la mataba! –dijo furiosa apretando un puño a la altura de su barbilla.

-Esta por explotar y ya lo veras. –dijo con diversión Sakura sin dejar de ver a través de los binoculares y todos le pusieron más interés sabiendo que si Sakura lo decía es porque había notado algo. –Sasuke no dejes de grabar que pronto viene lo mejor. –dijo triunfante y el pelinegro asintió divertido mientras que Hikari rápidamente tomo los binoculares para ver a través de ellos.

Eiri ya había llegado a su límite de paciencia, no lo resistía mas y si quería seguir aguantando al par de tortolitos toda la mañana tenía que hacer algo ya antes de que perdiera el control y terminara actuando por impulso. Así que sin más comenzó a caminar a dirección contraria a la de ellos.

Gaara estaba decepcionado, ya que el que Matsuri estuviera pegada de melosa con él no lograba que la peli-gris diera algún indicio de molestia. Se dejo llevar por la castaña tratando que su decepción no se notara, pero detuvo su paso al no oír los pasos de Eiri atrás de ellos, por lo que Matsuri al estar agarrada de su brazo lo imito y lo miro extrañada mas sintió como Gaara se deshacía del agarre con algo de brusquedad volteando hacia atrás y ella también lo hizo sonriendo triunfante al ver a Eiri alejarse.

-¡Eiri! –grito Gaara haciendo que la chica detuviera su paso y volteara levemente a verlo dándole a entender que lo escuchaba. – ¿A dónde vas?

-¡Tengo sed! –no grito pero lo dijo lo suficiente fuerte para que lo escuchara.

-¡Te acompaño! –dijo Gaara empezando a caminar hacia la peli-gris que solo asintió y lo espero hasta que llegara a ella.

Matsuri al ver eso se molesto, se había dado cuenta que el pelirrojo todo el paseo se la pasaba mirando a esa chica e ignorándola a ella, no podía permitir que esa peli-gris acaparara toda la atención del pelirrojo. Así que decidió actuar.

-¡Aahh! –grito adolorida haciendo que Gaara detuviera su paso y volteara viendo a Matsuri tirada en el piso sospechando que se había caído mientras que Eiri levanto ambas cejas extrañada porque al estar de frente vio perfectamente como la chica se había dejado caer de rodillas.

Gaara preocupado corrió hacia Matsuri y se paro enfrente de ella mirándola con preocupación mientras que los espías tenían la mandíbula desencajada ante lo buen actriz que era la chica, pero también estaban ansiosos por ver lo que pasara.

-¿estás bien? –pregunto preocupado inclinándose un poco.

-Solo me golpe las rodillas. –dijo quedito Matsuri.

-¡Vamos! ¡Te ayudare a levantarte! –dijo con amabilidad estirando su mano para ayudarla.

Matsuri la tomo y lo jalo hacia el haciendo que el pelirrojo cayera encima de ella y rápidamente lo rodeo del cuello y estampo sus labios con los de él.

Gaara al igual que los espías estaban en shock a excepción de Sakura.

_-(buena jugada mocosa… pero est__o es lo que necesitábamos)_ –Sakura sonrío triunfante viendo a través de los binoculares como el rostro indiferente de Eiri empezaba a hacer muecas de desagrado.

Matsuri veía con triunfo la mirada celosa de Eiri y Eiri la fulmino con la mirada dándose cuenta del juego de la castaña.

A grandes zancadas camino hacia ellos, agarro a Gaara del cuello de la camisa y con una fuerza de quien sabe de dónde saco lo jalo separándolo de Matsuri poniéndolo atrás de ella sorprendiendo a todos que desencajaron más la mandíbula al ver que agarraba al pelirrojo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, haciéndolos temer por su fuerza.

Gaara aun estaba en shock no entendía nada, de pronto la castaña le robaba un beso y a los pocos segundos sintió un jaloneo y se encontraba atrás de Eiri que desprendía un aura asesina, mas no creía que fuera porque estaba celosa, mas bien no lo podía creer.

-Mira Mitsumi. –dijo tétrica y Matsuri se había asustado por la mirada y tono de voz que no se había atrevido a corregirla como tantas veces en la mañana por decir mal su nombre. – ¡escúchame bien que solo te lo advertiré una vez! –dijo amenazante mirándola como psicópata asesina. – ¡Gaara es mío! ¡solo mío!... así que vuélvelo a tocar o a acercarte a él y te descuartizo.

Sakura sonrío triunfante mientras que los demás incluidos Gaara estaban en shock no creyendo que Eiri haya dicho algo como eso.

-¡Lo logramos! –Hikari tenía un aura brillante rodeándola. – ¡mi plan funciono! –dijo emocionada comenzado a bailar de forma ridícula y Naruto la siguió mientras que los demás seguían atentos a la escena.

Matsuri se estremeció y la miraba atemorizada con la frente coloreada de azul por el miedo, pero aun así no se dejaría intimidar y le mantenía la mirada aunque le costaba un poco de trabajo. Gaara reacciono y miro a Eiri levemente sonrojado, pero sonriendo de forma torcida al saber que todo había funcionado y mejor de lo que pensaba.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que es tuyo? –pregunto con algo de dificultad Matsuri, aun así lo hizo de forma retadora.

Eiri se descuelga la mochila, la abre y de ahí saca un papel doblado a la mitad, lo desdobla ante la mirada extrañada de todos y empieza a leerlo en voz alta. Gaara se sonrojo al oír su poema en voz alta, en especial siendo leído por Eiri.

Matsuri estaba en shock ante cada palabra del poema. Los demás no entendían porque la peli-gris se ponía a leer un poema en medio de una pelea donde se supone que debe de andar defendiendo el amor del pelirrojo.

Al terminar de leer el poema Eiri sonrío arrogante y miro con superioridad a la shoqueda castaña.

-Eso que te acabo de leer me lo escribió Gaara, esta cien por ciento dedicado para mí. –dijo con superioridad

-¿En verdad escribiste eso para ella Gaara-kun? –pregunto sin creerlo del todo mirando al pelirrojo que asintió levemente apenado sorprendiendo mas a la castaña.

-No sabía que Gaara-kun fuera tan cursi. –dijo impresionada Hikari aun escondida. –le diré a mi comadrejita que me escriba un poema y seguro me conmoverá, me hará llorar y que me lance a sus brazos dándole muchos besitos. –dijo soñadora y con un aura brillante rodeándola.

-¡Qué romántico! –dijo melosa Ino tocándose sus sonrojadas mejillas mientras movía su cuerpo de un lado a otro como lombriz.

-Ya quiero yo un viejo así de romántico. –dijo Sai de forma afeminada mirando a Gaara con corazoncitos en los ojos.

-Que cursi nos salió Gaara/el pelirrojo. –dijeron impresionados Sasuke, Naruto y Shikamaru.

-Eiri tenía razón. –dijo impresionada Sakura y con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca. –ese poema es pésimo y si lo hubiera leído yo seguro le digo que como escritor se muere de hambre.

Matsuri al ver que Gaara había afirmado escribir el poema, y no solo eso, que miraba como tonto enamorado a la peli-gris hizo que furiosa se pusiera de pie y saliera corriendo de ahí indignada.

-¿Por qué llevas eso contigo? –pregunto viendo con curiosidad a Eiri que volteo a verlo dejando ver el leve sonrojo que había aparecido en sus mejillas que al pelirrojo se le hizo demasiado tierno. –pensé que no te había gustado ese poema. –dijo con resentimiento.

-Y es verdad. –dijo con tranquilidad pero sin que el sonrojo desapareciera. –es un pésimo poema. –dijo burlona

Gaara apretó los puños frustrado al ver que su cambio fue solo de unos minutos bajando su cabeza con tristeza. Pero sintió unos delgados brazos abrasándolo por la cintura levantando su mirada y se sorprendió al ver Eiri muy cerca de él abrazándolo y mirándolo con culpabilidad, para después ponerse de puntitas y acercar su rostro al oído de él.

Los demás incluso Sakura tenían la mandíbula desencajada al ver a la reencarnación del mal tratando ser dulce con alguien.

-¡No es un buen poema, pero el que lo escribieras tu lo hace especial!—le susurro en el oído estremeciéndolo provocando que sus mejillas se sonrojaran igual o más que las de Eiri.

-¿Qué le paso a la novia de chuky? ¿desde cuándo es tan dulce? –preguntaron sorprendidos Ino y Sai

-Sasuke… ¿subiste el volumen para escuchar los que le susurro Eiri? –pregunto preocupada Sakura sin dejar de mirar la escena.

-Si. –contesto sin dejar de grabar haciendo que los otros dos Uzumaki brincaran emocionados y Shikamaru bostezo aflojerado.

-¿Qué significa eso? –pregunto en un susurro Gaara sintiendo su pecho palpitar tan fuerte que no sabía si era por el nerviosismo o la emoción.

-Que me gustas y probablemente te amo –dijo con seguridad separándose levemente del pelirrojo y mirándolo a los ojos, aun no se sentía preparada para admitir abiertamente lo que siente. –solo sé que contigo siento cosas que por nadie he sentido y eres especial para mí. –dijo con dificultad y sus mejillas más sonrosadas.

Gaara la miro sorprendido, en verdad no se esperaba una declaración por parte de ella, menos que le dijera eso, si algunas veces llego a imaginar o soñar con que Eiri se le declararía lo hacía viendo que ella le ordenaba ser novios, pero jamás lo vio así.

Sonrió de forma cálida sabiendo que solo decir eso le había costado trabajo conociendo su forma de ser y puso sus manos en su cintura atrayéndola más a él sintiendo la suave respiración de ella en sus labios.

-¿Te gustaría ser mi novia e investigar juntos si en verdad me amas? –susurro Gaara. –porque yo tengo muy claro que te amo Eiri. –dijo con sinceridad.

-No escucho lo que dicen pero parecen estar de melosos, cosa que no va con ellos, bueno con Gaara tal vez un poco, pero con la niña del exorcista no. –dijo impresionada Hikari sin dejar de ver la escena a través de los binoculares y los demás asintieron dándole la razón.

-No te apures que en el video se oirá todo y les daré una copia a todos. –dijo con arrogancia y maldad Sakura sin dejar de ver la escena.

-Si. Solo que no esperes de mis muchas escenas melosas como esta, de hecho creo que es la única actitud melosa de mí que obtendrás en todo el año. –dijo pensativa y Gaara sonrío divertido. –yo soy más apasionada Ga-a-ra. –dijo provocativa mientras se ponía de puntitas para alcanzar a rozar sus labios ya que el pelirrojo le ganaba en altura por una cabeza.

Gaara se sonrojo más al entender a lo que se refería Eiri. La peli-gris saco su lengua para delinear con ella los labios del pelirrojo, el cual se estremeció, pero al igual que la peli-gris cerro sus ojos, abrió su boca levemente dejando entrar la lengua de ella succionándola levemente para después tomar entre sus labios el labio superior de ella mientras esta hacia lo mismo con el inferior succionándolo comenzando un beso lento y algo torpe por ser el primero de ambos. Cuando la aire les hizo falta se separaron levemente sin abrir los ojos y volvieron a besarse de una forma apasionada que ya no era torpe, al contrario parecía que ambos habían agarrado el ritmo perfecto y el gusto al arte de besar. Empezaron a participar las lenguas de ambos danzando al compás de la otra.

-Esta aprende de todo rápido. –bufo Sakura sin dejar de verlos.

-Pues por lo que veo Gaara también. –dijo impresionado Sasuke. –tendré que darle un regalito a Gaara la próxima vez que lo vea. –dijo con diversión.

-¡Pero qué beso! –dijeron impresionados Hikari, Naruto, Sai e Ino.

Eiri había llevado sus brazos al cuello del pelirrojo rodeándolo con ellos para profundizar mas el beso. Gaara dejándose llevar por la pasión del beso y las suaves caricias que Eiri daba en su nuca bajo sus manos al trasero de la chica y tomo sus glúteos en sus manos apretándolos levemente sacándole un gemido que quedo encerrado en el beso y que le provoco un cosquilleo en su vientre, por lo que acerco con sus manos mas la caderas de la chica a la suya haciendo que Eiri sintiera lo que solo un beso había provocado en su entrepierna.

Eiri excitada se colgó de Gaara y enredo sus piernas en la cadera de este rozando mas su sexo con el de él sintiendo como se humedecía y Gaara dejándose llevar había metido sus manos en la falda de ella masajeando sus glúteos. (qué bueno que no había gente a sus alrededores o seguro los arrestan por calientes ¬¬)

Los demás tenían la mandíbula desencajada y las mejillas sonrosadas al ver que esos dos se están pasando del límite con las caricias a excepción de Sakura que sonríe divertida.

-¡Esa es mi kouhai! –dijo con orgullo y a los demás les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-¡Váyanse a un hotel! –grito ofendido Naruto pero rápidamente se tapo la boca al darse cuenta que grito demasiado fuerte.

-Baka. –dijeron todos molesto al ver como Gaara y Eiri se habían separado y miraban con instintos asesinos a todos ellos.

-A la de tres corren. –dijo con advertencia Sakura y todos asintieron preparándose. –uno, dos… ¡corran! –dijo siendo la primera en correr agarrando de la mano a Sasuke arrastrándolo con ella.

-¡Dijiste tres nee-san y solo llegaste a dos! –grito el rubio llorando del miedo corriendo atrás de Sakura jalando de la mano a Hinata que sonreía nerviosa.

-¡Siempre haces lo mismo para ganarnos en las carreras prima! –grito molesta Hikari corriendo atrás del rubio siendo seguida por Ino y Sai que lloraban del miedo y Shikamaru que era inteligente y sabia que en esas situaciones se dejaba la flojera de alado y sacaba sus reservas de energía.

-¡Esta me la pagan malditos!… ¡se que planearon todo! –gritaba una furiosa Eiri corriendo atrás de ellos con una aura asesina rodeándola y mirada de psicópata asesina.

_-(esto funciono mejor de lo que me imagine y les estoy muy agradecido chicos)_ –Gaara corría alado de Eiri tratando de alcanzarlos sin borrar su sonrisa de diversión, miro de reojo a Eiri notando que a pesar de tener mirada molesta y aura asesina, tenía una sonrisa divertida adornando su rostro y supo que ella también estaba feliz por lo que ellos ayudaron a que pasara provocando que agrandara mas su sonrisa. – ¡denme el video y tratare de que Wiri no los mate! –grito con diversión el pelirrojo.

-¡Ni locos! ¡ese video de Eiri-sensei siendo tierna vale oro! –gritaba Hikari divertida y sin dejar de correr.

-¡Es mi venganza kouhai por varias de las que me has hecho, así que si acaso una copia te daré! –gritaba también Sakura con maldad sin dejar de correr.

-¡Un pocos mas y el video se vuelve porno! –grito con diversión Sasuke haciendo que las mejillas del pelirrojo se sonrojaran mas.

¡Recuperaremos ese video! –gritaron furiosos Gaara y Eiri, el primero por lo vergonzoso de que todos vean que se dejo llevar por las hormonas y la segunda porque no dejara que nadie más la vea siendo tierna.

**Continuara**

**jajajaja ke onda con estos pubertos? jajajacasi lo hacen en un zoologico, a como van perderan su virginidad pronto jajajaja**

**shikamaru para huir de ellos incluso sako sus reservas de energias jajajajajaja**

**y ke onda ocn sasuke y saku jajaja el amor los apendejo XD**

**la vdd me diverti mucho escribiendo este kapitulo, aunke la vdd me senti mal por escribir como eiri lastima a gaara con su poema T.T inshe suertuda ya kisisra yo ke un chico asi como gaarita me regale uno T.T (bueno la neta no, no me gusta lo cursi XD) pero si la envidio xke kisieratener un gaara *¬***

**ademas me gusto como agarran a saku como doctora corazon jajajaja, ademas ke se vengaron grabandoa eiri siendo tierna jajajaja,,, ese niña tiene un humor de perros cuando no duerme u.u y los pogres primos Uzumaki la llevaron al igual ke gaara**

**por cierto para las ke son fans de matsuri, sorry pero esa tia me cae gorda XD igual no la puse asi por eso, si no xke fue la unika ke se me ocurrio paraser la ke ponga celosa a eiri XD**

**bueno ya heche mucho choro, espero el kapi les haya gustado,, me emocione mucho y lo hice muy largo U^^**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**SE CUIDAN MUCHO**

**BESOTES**


	20. De regreso al trabajo

**De regreso al trabajo**

Eran un día tranquilo y hasta se podía decir que normal. Para desgracia de Sakura sus incapacidades habían terminado y ese día tendría que volver a trabajar en la preparatoria como maestra y aguantar a toda esa bola de adolecentes hormonales. Lo único bueno que le veía a eso es que estaría más tiempo con su adolecente hormonal consentido y hasta quien sabe; podrían hacer muchas cositas y cumplir alguna que otra fantasía que se le vino a la cabeza desde el día que empezó como maestra.

Bueno, centrémonos en el salón de clases en el que están Naruto y su pandilla o bola de amigos, como le quieran decir, esto es lo de menos. La primera clase que tocaba era literatura, pero como la maestra tenía mucho sin presentarse que porque estaba incapacitada todos los alumnos andaban desparramados por el salón platicando entre ellos.

Hikari platicaba animadamente con su primo y la novia de este. Sasuke estaba impaciente porque iniciaran las clases porque sabía quién sería su maestra. Gaara estaba sentado en su lugar con Eiri sentada en sus piernas, ambos exploraban sus bocas y jugaban con sus lenguas (nee si no entendieron se andaban besando los muy canijos ¬¬ nada mas descubrieron lo que se siente y se la pasan besando en todos lado u.u al principio sorprendían a todos pero pues ya se acostumbraron a verlos, así que los ignoran ¬¬ lo bueno es que aun no folla o de ser así seguro que también se ponen a hacerlo en todos lados ¬¬… o.O me pase con la nota U-.-)

El timbre toco, pero en su mayoría lo ignoro, pensando que la maestra no vendría, los únicos que sabían era Naruto y su pandilla por ser allegados a la peli-rosa, así que se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares para no darle oportunidad a Sakura de que los regañara, es que no es que le tuvieran miedo si no que más bien la conocían y sabia que sus castigos eran de temer. Incluso Eiri se separo con fastidio de Gaara y se fue a sentar en su lugar, no sin antes darle un dulce beso en la nariz y Gaara sonrío de forma torcida y se acomodo bien en su asiento.

Se oye como si alguien estuviera corriendo por el pasillo de la escuela para después oírse abrir con brusquedad el salón de clases llamando la atención de todos que se sorprenden al ver a una sexy y agitada peli-rosa que con verla respirar de forma rápida por la agitación le saco varios derrames nasales al alumnado masculino… ¡claro! exceptuando a Naruto y Gaara. Sasuke tapándose la nariz fulmino con la mirada a sus compañeros que miraban a la peli-rosa como si fuera un suculento pedazo de carne.

Mientras que las mujeres que no estaban relacionadas con la peli-rosa ya la miran con envidia, la razón se debe a que al ver lo mamona, regañona y estricta que es Sakura hizo que su lado fan pasara, pero aun así por una extraña razón seguían comprando sus novelas, es que eran re buenas, y pues no se podían resistir a seguir leyéndolas, ahora se consideraban fans de los libros y de la escritora no.

Eiri al igual que Hikari miraban a Sakura aflojeradas y hasta bostezando. Gaara y Hinata con tranquilidad y Naruto con nerviosismo mordiéndose las uñas porque recordó que en todo este tiempo no hizo la última tarea que encargo su hermana y eso que tuvo todo un mes para hacerla.

Sakura iba vestida de forma sencilla. Usaba unos jeans azul oscuro, una blusa de mangas largas y cuello de tortuga color blanca y encima un saco negro estilo gabardina que le llegaba debajo de los glúteos y lo llevaba desabrochado. Su calzado consistía en unas zapatillas sencillas de gamuza color negras. Su pelo lo llevaba suelto dejando ver su corte encapas que le llegaba hasta mediación de la espalda, dejando unos rebeldes y cortos mechones caer en las mejillas.

Con paso lento, pero mostrando seguridad y arrogancia se encamino hacia el escritorio dejando su maletín ahí para después voltear a ver a sus estudiantes con indiferencia pasando su vista por cada uno de ellos.

_-(¡genial! ¬¬ siguen con las hormonas alborotadas) _–puso muecas de fastidio al ver como la miraban la gran mayoría de los varones. _– (al menos las femeninas superaron su lado fan y me miran con envidia… ¡en fin! Sabré vivir con eso, ya estoy acostumbrada)_ –una sonrisa torcida llena de arrogancia adorno su rostro. Detiene su vista en las dos huevonas que siguen bostezando y amplia su sonrisa. –_ (ya me encargare de quitarles esa flojera) –_ un brillo maligno adorno sus ojos y después mira a su hermano que sigue nervioso mordiéndose las uñas. – (_seguro el baka que tengo por hermano no hizo la tarea que deje hace un mes). –_negó resignada pensando si pasárselo por alto o castigarlo de una forma cruel, pero la segunda gano haciendo que el brillo maligno en sus ojos aumentara. Después su vista se poso en Hinata y Gaara que eran los únicos que la miraban con atención como siempre, esperando que comenzara la clase. – (¡_demonios! Nunca deben faltar los cerebritos… no sé como el tarado de mi hermano se fijo en la tímida con ojos raros y tampoco entiendo lo que le vio la loca de mi kouhai al rojito… ¡en fin! Cada quien con sus gustos). –_un largo suspiro salió de sus labios para después posar su vista en Sasuke que seguía fulminando con la mirada a gran parte de los varones y sonríe divertida.

Sasuke al sentir una penetrante mirada voltea hacia su maestra topándose con la mirada picara sonriendo de forma torcida haciendo que sonriera de forma torcida y le devolviera la mirada picara.

-Como sabrán. –comenzó a hablar Sakura. –que para mi desgracia hoy terminaron mis incapacidades. –dijo con desagrado provocando que a Hinata, Hikari y Gaara les resbalara una gota de sudor en la nuca al igual que algunas femeninas. –así que nuevamente tendré que aguantarlos montón de inútiles. –dijo con desprecio.

-(_No ha cambiado)_ –piensan mirándola bobalicones la gran mayoría de los varones y Sasuke. Las femeninas pensaron lo mismo pero mirándola con fastidio.

_-(sempai es tan cool *o* ¡me encanta como maestra!)_ –Eiri la miraba admirada.

-En fin. –dijo la profesora soltando un largo suspiro resignado. –tuvieron todo un mes sin mi presencia en donde perdieron clases que lógicamente solo les afectara a ustedes. –dijo agitando su mano restándole importancia. –pero no se apuren que mi trabajo es que ustedes salgan muy preparados en mi materia y yo nunca dejo las cosas a medias, así que hare que lo que perdieron en este mes lo aprendan en una semana. –casi todos palidecieron, si normalmente era muy estricta no querían ni imaginarse como seria queriéndoles enseñar lo de un mes en una semana, la única que estaba maravillada era Eiri, además que no se preocupaba mucho ya que lo que sea que le enseñara Sakura ya se lo sabia al derecho y al revés, no por nada ya es toda una escritora.

_-(¡oh si sempai! ¡Tortúralos más! *o* y no te apures por mi pelirrojo que y__o me encargare de darle clases extras) _—pensó maravillada Eiri.

En eso se oye que tocan la puerta. Sakura suspira con fastidio y se encamina a ella para abrirla viendo a Shizune sonriéndole con amabilidad.

-¡Buenos días Uzumaki-san!—saludo cortésmente y Sakura solo hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza. –si no es mucha molestia me gustaría hablar con usted.

-Vamos. –dijo saliendo del salón y cerrando la puerta tras de sí dejando a sus alumnos solos.

En eso Hikari se pone de pie caminando colocándose alado del escritorio y mirando a sus compañeros con seriedad.

-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Sakura y de una vez les digo que seré su peor pesadilla ¡wuajajajaja! –dijo imitando a Sakura para después reír de forma tétrica.

Sasuke la fulmino con la mirada al igual que los varones con hormonas alborotadas por tratar de imitar a su maestra consentida, Naruto también la fulmino con la mirada porque estaba arremedando a su hermana. Hinata y Gaara se taparon la boca para no reír mientras que los demás no pudieron evitar reírse por lo bien que la imitaba.

-Tengo el pelo rosa chicle y soy escritora de novelas rosa. –dijo con arrogancia imitando las muecas de Sakura, -no me odien por ser cool. –dijo sobándose la barbilla haciendo pose de galán de telenovela barata.

De pronto las risas pararon de golpe y Hikari seguía arremedando a su prima sin notar que todos miraban pálidos atrás de ella a excepción de Sasuke que sonreía burlón, Eiri que sonreía divertida y Naruto que miraba preocupado a su prima.

-Hikari. –dice una voz tétrica atrás de la chica haciendo que esta deje de arremedarla y se ponga pálida. – ¿sabes alumna? –dijo Sakura estando atrás de ella siendo rodeada por un aura siniestra mientras sonreía de forma tétrica y Hikari sentía su piel erizársele. –esta mañana me desperté de buenas, así que por arremedarme solo te pondré a hacer un reporte de mil hojas del libro Romeo y Julieta. –Hikari se puso más pálida.

-Lo bueno es que anda de buena no quiero imaginarme andando de malas. –dijo en un susurro Hikari encaminándose a su banco con un aura triste rodeándola mientras que Naruto, Hinata y Gaara la miraban con pena, Eiri y Sasuke burlones y los demás compañeros se compadecían de ella.

-A la próxima que alguien ande haciendo otra tontería como la de su compañera serán tres mil hojas. –dijo amenazante Sakura asustando a la gran mayoría de los alumnos mientras que Hikari murmuraba cosas como "maldita amargada que no deja que uno se divierta" siendo rodeada por un aura triste y solitaria. –cambiando de tema… el día de hoy entro a este instituto un compañero nuevo. La verdad no sé porque lo hace ya estando por terminar el semestre y año escolar. –dijo agitando su mano restándole importancia. –pero ¿Quién soy yo para criticar las pendejadas de la gente? Ya estoy acostumbrada a eso. –dijo resignada. (¿Qué onda con esta maestra? Mira que hablarle así a sus alumnos o.O) – ¡Pasa mocoso! –dijo con aburrimiento mirando hacia la puerta.

Todos miraron hacia la puerta cuando esta se abrió dejando ver a un chico apuesto con facciones salvajes y a la vez rebeldes. Tenía el pelo corto y algo alborotado de color chocolate al igual que sus ojos (nee! no pongo su verdadero color de ojos porque parecen los de un perro o gato y pues estando según en un mundo normal sería raro…mmm aunque Sakura y Hikari no tiene el pelo de un color muy normal sin contar a Eiri u.u ¿se fijan que mis notas son más largas? O.O es que así soy yo me gusta llamar la atención u.u), su piel era levemente acanelada, su rostro era apuesto y varonil. Su estatura promedio para su edad, media aproximadamente uno setenta. Su cuerpo era delgado pero marcado. Tenía una mirada traviesa al igual que su sonrisa y vestía el uniforme de la escuela, solo que de una forma algo desordenada, el saco lo llevaba desabrochado y la camisa desfajada, además que no tenia puesta la corbata.

En si provoco varios suspiros soñadores de las femeninas que estaban planeando hacerle un club de fans como se lo hicieron a Gaara, Naruto y Sasuke. El chico despreocupado camina hasta ponerse al lado de la profesora.

-¡Ese es uno de los nuestros primis! –susurra divertida Hikari hacia suprimo.

-Si, se ve que es divertido. –dijo Naruto emocionado.

Sasuke y Eiri dejaron de prestarle atención para el primero mirar a la ventana con aburrimiento y la segunda ponerse a escribir algunas ideas para su próxima novela en su libreta mientras que los demás seguían viendo al nuevo con curiosidad.

-Siéntate en donde veas que hay un lugar libre. –dice Sakura con indiferencia y el chico voltea a verla extrañado. – ¿Qué? –pregunta fastidiada de que la siguiera mirando.

-¿No me dirá que me presente o diga de donde vengo o porque me cambie de instituto en estas fechas etc.? –pregunto extrañado.

-La verdad no me importa saber nada de eso. Ya sé lo que debo saber: que te apellidas Inuzuka y serás mi alumno. Si los demás quieren saber esas cosas que te pregunten a ti cuando termine mi clase. –dijo despreocupada y agitando su mano restándole importancia.

_-(muy guapa la maestra pero muy rara -.-)_ –pensó el chico mirándola raro y con una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente, después paseo su mirada por el salón viendo que el asiento frente a una linda peli-gris que estaba atenta a su cuaderno estaba desocupado, así que se encamino hacia el viendo como Eiri levantaba la mirada topándose con la de él. – (_esa chica parece un linda muñequita de porcelana… debe de ser la típica chica linda, tímida y amable, sin duda buena compañera)_ –pensó sentándose delante de Eiri y pues ya más adelante se dará cuenta que pensó cosas sobre Eiri que no tiene nada que ver. Luego miro a sus compañeros de su alrededor viendo a una peli-azul muy hermosa de facciones delicadas, después vio a una peli-lila también muy hermosa y linda que lo miro y le sonrío de forma cálida. – (¡q_ué suerte! En mi nuevo salón hay pura chica linda *o*)_ –pensó maravillado respondiéndole la sonrisa a Hikari, la cual cambio su muecas a unas severas y llenas de seguridad.

-Dime ¿Cómo te llamas? Y de ahora en adelante serás parte de la pandilla sin opción a negarte. –dijo Hikari apuntándolo y Naruto asintió dándole la razón.

-Emm… me llamo Kiba y gracias. –dijo algo desubicado mientras otras gota de sudor resbalaba por su nuca.

_-(un tarado mas se une al grupo)_ –Sasuke, Gaara y Eiri que rodaron los ojos con fastidio.

Para fortuna de todos los alumnos la clase de literatura termino, aunque para su desgracia Sakura había dejado mucha tarea no importándole que hayan trabajado mucho en la hora de clases haciendo resumen, reportes, leer, etc.

La única que estaba tranquila era Eiri, ya que todo lo que hicieron le resultaba fácil, al ya saber mucho de la materia.

-¡Uchiha! –llamo con firmeza cuando termino de guardar su cosas y Sasuke extrañado se puso de pie. –tengo unas cosas que arreglar contigo. Sígueme. –dijo cortante caminando hacia la puerta.

Sasuke sonrío de forma torcida siguiéndola. Gaara, Eiri y Hinata tenían los ojos entrecerrados mirando a esos dos alejarse. Los demás miraban a Sasuke con pena pensando que seguro Sakura lo iba castigar por algo que debió haber hecho, ya sentían pena por el pobre pelinegro, incluso sus fan pensaba hacerle un altar pensando que era muy poco probable que regresara con vida.

_-(ni Sasuke-baka/tema que es su novio se salva T.T ¿Qué nos espera a nosotros?)_ –pensaron Naruto y Hikari con lagrimas en los ojos.

* * *

-¿Qué pasa sensei? –pregunta divertido Sasuke siguiéndola por los pasillos de la escuela. – ¿no tiene clases ahorita? Podría llegar tarde, así que puede hablar conmigo después.

-No te preocupes por eso que tengo la clase libre. –dijo siguiéndole el juego y Sasuke sonríe de forma picarona.

Sakura dejo de caminar haciendo que Sasuke extrañado la imitara. La peli-rosa paseo sus pupilas por todos lados buscando que no haya monos en la costa, después voltea hacia atrás checando que no hubiera nadie más que ellos dos, luego dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta del armario de escobas que estaba ahí. Todo ante la mirada extrañada de Sasuke, que tenía dos cejas alzadas no entendiendo la actitud de su novia.

-¿esperas una invitación? –dice con fastidio. –entra Sasuke. –el pelinegro alzo mas su cejas viendo el armario.

-¿el armario del conserje? –dice incrédulo. – ¿para qué quieres que entre? –pregunta con inocencia.

-Veo que no te he quitado la inocencia del todo. –dice Sakura resignada negando con la cabeza y Sasuke frunció el entrecejo. –tu entra al armario ya antes de que alguien venga. –dijo en forma de orden y Sasuke bufo con fastidio, pero igual la obedeció.

Estando ya adentro Sasuke, Sakura lo imito cerrando la puerta tras de sí y poniéndole seguro. Adentro estaba oscuro y no se podía ver nada más que sus ojos, los de Sasuke mostraban curiosidad y los de Sakura travesura.

Sakura dejo caer su maletín y se quito la blusa, mas Sasuke no sabía lo que hacía a causa de la oscuridad.

-Vale, estamos jugando a las escondidas, la pregunta aquí es ¿Por qué? –dice con fastidio.

-Sasuke. –dijo insinuante pasando sus brazos sobre sus hombros. –desde que entre aquí he tenido la loca fantasía de hacerlo en este armario. –dijo juguetona y Sasuke cayó en cuenta porque estaban ahí y cuando puso sus manos en la cintura de ella noto que ya no traía puesta la blusa. –creo que es bueno celebrar de esta forma que ya puedo tener sexo. –dijo insinuante restregando sus senos de forma sugerente en su torso y Sasuke sonrío de forma torcida.

-Tanto tiempo sin sexo me dejo algo estúpido. –dijo con diversión. –pero sin luz no me gusta del todo. –dijo estirando una de sus mano al techo buscando a tientas la cadena de la bombilla, ya encontrándola la jalo haciendo que alumbrara un poco y poder ver a su novia que lo miraba divertida. –me gusta tu sostén. –dijo viendo la pequeña prenda que era de encaje color blanca y casi transparente.

Sakura sonrío divertida mientras comenzaba a desanudarle la corbata, ya quitándosela empezó a desabrocharle el saco.

-Pero me va gustar más cuando te lo quite. –dijo pasando sus manos por el broche del sostén desabrochándolo y dejándolo caer, y así poder ver los senos de ella descubierto, los cuales tomo en sus manos masajeándolos suavemente mientras que ahora Sakura le desabrochaba la camisa dejando su torso a la vista.

-Sasuke te deseo tanto que ya estoy húmeda. –dijo de forma gatunal haciendo que el pene del pelinegro se erectara.

Sasuke estampo sus labios con los de ella en un beso salvaje y hambriento que Sakura respondió de la misma forma. El pelinegro sabía que no tenían mucho tiempo a explorarse con tranquilidad debido al lugar en el que estaban, además tanto tiempo sin ella hacía que se muriera por ya estar dentro de ella.

Sin romper el beso desabrocho los pantalones de la chica y los fue bajando junto con las bragas. Cuando Sakura sintió caer sus pantalones hasta sus tobillos saco uno de sus pies dejando que las prensas colgaran del otro pie.

-El espacio es pequeño y no podemos hacer muchas cosas, pero prometo recompensarte en tu departamento. –dijo juguetón Sasuke desabrochándose el pantalón y dejándolo caer junto con sus bóxer.

-Me encargare de que cumplas tus promesas. –dijo divertida.

Sasuke sonrío con arrogancia y la recargo en la puerta tomando una de sus piernas para levantárselas y hacer que la enrede en su cadera. Guio un par de dedos a la entrada y comenzó a penetrarla con ellos sintiéndolos deslizar con facilidad ante la humedad.

-Mmm… no mentías con lo de estar muy húmeda. Se nota lo ansiosa que estas. –dijo con arrogancia y picardía sacando sus dedos poniéndolos frente al rostro de ambos separándolos dejando ver los hilillos de los fluidos de Sakura.

-Un mes sin sexo es mucho para una ninfómana como yo. –dijo divertida tomando su mano y guiando ese par de dedos hacia su boca lamiéndolos con sensualidad y Sasuke miraba embelesado eso sintiendo su pene palpitar mas.

_-(pensé que lo que le hice le crearía miedo el estar nuevamente conmigo de esa forma, pero… pero me sorprende la fortaleza que ella tiene)_ –Sasuke la miro de forma cálida y saco sus dedos lamiéndolos ahora él, saboreando el sabor de ella, degustándolo. –perdón. –dijo para después besarla sin dejarla hablar porque sabía que ella no le gustaba que se disculpara, ya que según ella no tenia porque hacerlo, pero cada que la veía sentía esa gran necesidad.

El beso fue lento y dulce, ambos se degustaban y saboreaban. La lengua comenzó a hacer participe en el beso. Sasuke tomo la otra pierna de ella para que la enrede en su cadera y ella lo abrazo rodeándolo del cuello y el pelinegro guio sus manos en su cadera y deslizo su pene con lentitud, cuando estuvo completamente adentro ambos gimieron, pero se quedo encerrado en el beso.

Sakura sintió una leve molestia, tenía mucho tiempo sin sentirse penetrada, era algo normal y lógico. Con suavidad ambos rompieron el beso siendo sus labios unidos por hilillo de saliva.

Poco a poco fueron abriendo los ojos manteniéndose la mirada, notando como la del otro estaba cubierta por esa capa llena de deseo.

-Había extrañado estar de esta forma contigo. –susurro Sakura sin apartar los ojos de los de él.

-Yo también. –susurro de la misma forma comenzando a mover sus caderas, penetrándola de forma lenta pero profunda. –sé que te gusta más salvaje, pero quiero permanecer así contigo más tiempo. –Sakura le sonrío levemente.

Ninguno apartaba la mirada de los ojos del otro, sus respiraciones eran aceleradas y sus labios estaban entreabiertos

Sasuke seguía moviendo sus caderas, deslizando su pene en las paredes húmedas de ella, lo sacaba un poco y lo volvía a meter con más profundidad. Las sensaciones eran realmente placenteras para ambos.

Conforme fue pasando el tiempo ambos necesitaron velocidad y Sasuke la fue aumentando. Sakura comenzó a sentir esa sensación que tenía un mes deseando y que no había podido tener. Ese agradable cosquilleo en su vientre, el palpitar en sus labios y clítoris la hizo estremecerse e ir apretando su sexo aprisionando más el pene del pelinegro.

Para no gritar estampo sus labios con los de Sasuke justo cuando sentía el orgasmo llegar y su cuerpo se estremeció con más fuerza. Sasuke también llego a su orgasmo junto con ella derramándose, y el gruñido que estaba por salir de su garganta se quedo atrapado en el beso.

Cuando el orgasmo de ambos termino rompieron el beso. Sasuke agitando escondió su rostro entre los senos de ella tratando de recuperar la respiración, haciendo lo posible porque sus piernas no flaquearan y poder seguir manteniéndose en pie. Sakura recargaba su barbilla en la cabeza de Sasuke sintiendo un poco de cosquillas por su pelo.

-¿estás bien? –pregunta Sasuke sin moverse.

-Si. –responde aun algo agitada. Sasuke sonrío levemente y beso su piel sacándole un leve jadeo.

-Andas muy sensible. –dijo divertido levantando su rostro viendo como ella fruncía el entrecejo.

-Cállate y mejor vistámonos que ya está por terminar la segunda hora y tengo clases que dar y tú ya no debes perderte más clases. –dijo en forma de regaño.

-Me sonsacas y ya satisfecha me hechas la bronca. –dijo con fastidio para después volverla a besar en los labios y Sakura le respondió el suave beso.

* * *

La segunda clase había terminado y Sasuke caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos dirigiéndose a su salón de clase, cuando llega a este desliza con tranquilidad la puerta notando que para su suerte el maestro de esa clase ya se fue y el de la que sigue no ha llegado.

Con su porte lleno de superioridad se dirige a su lugar ignorando las miradas de varios de sus compañeros que estaba extrañados al verlo tan tranquilo después de recibir el castigo de Sakura.

_-(idiotas… piensan que me castigaron cuando en verdad me dieron un premio)_ –una sonrisa torcida adorno su rostro.

Cuando llego a su fila vio que Naruto y Hikari estaban rodeando el lugar del chico nuevo platicando quien sabe cuánta cosa con él. No le tomo importancia y se sentó con tranquilidad, pero sintió una mirada demasiado penetrante, por lo que paseo su pupila buscándola hasta toparse con unos ojos amatistas que lo miraban de forma sospechosa… ¡así es! Ahí estaba Eiri sentada en la piernas de Gaara tal cual niña pequeña, mirando con ojos entrecerrados a Sasuke mientras que Gaara ya acostumbrado a los raros comportamientos de su novia solo se dedicaba a enrollar su dedo en sus rizos jugando de forma despreocupada.

_-(no se que le vio Gaara a esa loca que cada que tiene oportunidad se le sienta en las piernas como si no hubiera más asientos y lo peor que parece que a Gaara le gusta que haga eso o.O)_ –Sasuke tenía ambas cejas alzadas manteniéndole la mirada a Eiri. – ¿Qué? ¿tengo monos en la cara o qué? –pregunta de forma brusca ya harto de que lo mirara tanto.

-¿monos?... no. —dijo despreocupada, pero sus muecas serias cambiaron por una burlonas sonriendo de forma torcida y Sasuke frunció el entrecejo. –más bien tienes una sonrisa de tarado que te queda muy bien. –dijo con burla haciendo que Sasuke frunciera mas el entrecejo mientras que Gaara soltaba un largo suspiro. – ¿Qué tal el polvo?... por lo que veo estuvo muy bueno. –dijo socarrona y amplió su sonrisa al ver como Sasuke ensanchaba los ojos mientras sus mejillas adquirían un leve sonrojo.

_-(__¿acaso… acaso soy tan obvio? Siempre pensé que lo ocultaba bien)_

-Eiri. –dijo en forma de regaño el pelirrojo mirando a su novia con severidad.

-Mande. –dijo con inocencia mirándolo como niña buena.

-¿Qué te he dicho sobre la intimidad de las personas? –dijo tal padre riñendo a su hija.

-Que debo respetarla no haciendo comentarios indecorosos. –recito con aburrimiento. –pero mapachito no estoy faltándole el respeto a ninguna persona, ya que sería un insulto llamar persona a eso. –dijo apuntando despectiva a Sasuke, el cual la fulmino con la mirada.

-Maldita bruja metiche. –gruño con molestia.

-Sasuke. –dijo en forma de regaño Gaara mirando con molestia a Sasuke.

-¡Oh no Gaara! ¡a mi no me regañas por decirle a tu novia lo que es, además si no quieres que le diga nada dile que no me ande molestando! –dijo firme cruzándose de brazos.

-Enserio parezco mas padre de ustedes dos que lo que en verdad soy. –dijo con fastidio.

-¡Oh! no te apures mapachito que a mi papi no le hago tanto caso como a ti o más bien finjo hacerte caso siguiéndote la corriente. –dijo Eiri sonriendo de oreja a oreja besándole suavemente la nariz haciendo sonrojar al pelirrojo y que suspirara con pesadez mientras que la peli-gris se acurrucaba recargando su mejilla en el pecho del pelirrojo cerrando sus ojos.

-Enserio Gaara ¿Cómo la aguantas? Y más importante ¿Qué le viste? –dice Sasuke mirando a Eiri como lo que es… ¡exacto! Una psicópata trastornada.

-Ni yo lo sé. –dijo suspirando con pesadez. –aunque lo de aguantarla siempre he tenido paciencia. –dijo pensativo para después bajar la mirada viendo el rostro tranquilo de la chica que fingía dormir y una leve sonrisa adorno su rostro mientras que Sasuke lo miraba como si fuera un retrasado. – ¿Qué le vi?... algo que nadie nota y me encanta, además que cuando se lo propone es muy mona. –dijo en un susurro lo último que solo Eiri lo escucho y sonrío de forma torcida.

Gaara sin importarle tener a Sasuke de espectador se inclino rozando su nariz con la de Eiri de forma juguetona y el pelinegro casi tiene derrame cerebral ante según él la escena tan asquerosa que ha visto en su vida, por lo que mejor volteo el rostro hacia el ventanal.

_-(con esto que acabo de ver__, compruebo lo que todo el mundo ha dicho u.u el amor te apendeja… he ahí la persona más seria, cuerda y responsable andando de meloso en medio del salón sin importarle ser visto y con la hija de demonio…. Y lo que es peor T.T yo se que así de ridículo me he de ver yo cuando tengo a mi Sakura en mis brazos T.T)_

* * *

El timbre del primer receso había sonado. Sasuke recibió un mensaje de su adorada novia diciéndole que no podía almorzar con él porque iba haber una junta de maestro, también maldecía a Tsunade en el mensaje, cosa que hizo que al pelinegro le resbalaran varias gotas de sudor en la nuca. Así que no le quedo de otra que irse al almorzar a la azotea con Gaara, Eiri, Hinata y a Tenten que se había encontrando afuera del salón de clases.

Por otro lado Kiba estaba tranquilamente guardando sus cuadernos y buscando su almuerzo en su maletín, pero levanto la mirada al oír la tonadita que suelen pasar en una película de suspenso topándose con los primos Uzumaki que ya había tenido la oportunidad de platicar con ellos dándose cuenta que están bien zafados de la cabeza, y lo comprobó mas al ver que lo miraban acá todo estilo póker, al igual que la sonrisa. Eso sumándole la musiquita lo asusto haciendo que temiera por su vida e integridad física.

-¿se… se les ofrece algo? –pregunta nervioso y sudando frío.

-¡Desde ahora almorzaras con nosotros! –dijo tétrico el rubio ampliando su sonrisa de villano que mostro su afilados dientes, pero luego se quito la dentadura falsa y volteo a ver a Hikari con reproche haciendo que al castaño le resbalaran mas gotas de sudor en la nuca. – ¡Hikari-chan! ¿Qué paso con el sonido del trueno cuando digo eso? –pregunta con reproche.

-Lo siento primis, es que no la encuentro. –dijo mirando su celular buscando el sonidito. – ¡ah! ¡ya la encontré! –dijo triunfante quitando la música de suspenso y el rubio asintió volviéndose a poner la dentadura falsa de dientes filosos.

-Empecemos nuevamente…. Kiba pregúntame de nuevo lo de hace un momento. –ordeno mirando al castaño, el cual casi cae estilo anime.

-¿se les ofrece algo? –pregunta aburrido entrecerrando sus ojos con una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

-¡Desde ahora almorzaras con nosotros! ¡wuajajajajaja! –dijo de forma espeluznante justo cuando se oyen unos truenos.

-¡Y si te niegas serás maldecido por nosotros! ¡wuajajajaja! –dijo Hikari de forma espeluznante con el sonido de los truenos aun escuchándose, incluso se había puesto una dentadura igual a la de su primo.

-Locos. –murmuro Kiba mirando como retrasados a ese par.

* * *

Kiba fue prácticamente arrastrado por los primos Uzumaki hacia la azotea temiendo con encontrarse con mas locos y viendo que la chica que parecía una muñeca, inocente, tierna y dulce en verdad no tenía nada, porque estaba prácticamente encima de un pelirrojo devorándose a besos y el único que ignoraba la escena era Sasuke que comía de lo más tranquilo mientras que las otras dos chicas estaban muy sonrojadas y se les veía muy incomodas tratando d mirar a otro lado.

Los primos Uzumaki no viendo la escena de besos de ese par al tener los ojos cerrados a causa de la enorme sonrisa que adornaba su rostro se pusieron en frente de ellos haciendo que las únicas en levantar la mirada fueran Tenten y Hinata que agradecían que ya hayan llegado esos dos.

-Les presento a mi nuevo compa Inuzuka Kiba. –dijo amistoso el rubio pasándole un brazo por los hombros al incomodo castaño que no podía dejar de mirar de reojo como la parejita seguía besándose como si no hubiera un mañana. –Kiba, ella es Ama Tenten. –dijo apuntando a la castaña que aun sonrojada e incómoda le sonrío levemente haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza. –ella está en otro grupo pero suele juntarse con nosotros en los recesos. –explica con tranquilidad. –ella es mi linda novia Hyuga Hinata. –dice apuntando a la peli-azul. – ese que no deja de tragar y es un mal educado para no mirarte se llama Uchiha Sasuke, alias el teme.

-O el baka. –dijo sonriente Hikari,

Sasuke los fulmino con la mirada más el par de primos siguió inmune mientras que Kiba si se asusto un poco por lo que dejo de mirarlo.

-los que se están besando como si fuera el fin del mundo son Sabaku no Gaara y Usami Eiri. –dijo con tranquilidad el rubio y a los demás les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca ante lo tranquilo que lo decía, pero de pronto el rubio reacciono. – ¡DEJEN DE HACER ESO INCHES CACHONDOS! ¡YA LES HE DICHO QUE VERLOS HACER ESO EN LA COMIDA ES ASQUEROSO! –grita fuera de sí.

-Es verdad. Sigo teniendo pesadillas por verlos besándose cada que tienen oportunidad. –dijo Hikari asintiendo una y otra vez.

Gaara rompió el beso algo avergonzado y Eiri con fastidio se separo para ponerse a comer, ya que por culpa del rubio su Gaara se había avergonzado y no iba a seguir jugando a los besos con él.

-Como fastidias Naruto. –dijo tomando un cigarro y poniéndoselo en su boca para encenderlo. –ya no dejan a uno agasajarse a gusto. –dijo ofendida dándole una calada a su cigarro, pero solo le dio una porque Gaara le quito el cigarro de su boca junto con la cajetilla y los aventó. – ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –grita mirando horrorizada sus cigarros volar.

-Porque es malo que fumes cuando no tienes nada en el estomago, así que come. –dijo con tranquilidad el pelirrojo comiendo y sin voltear a verla.

_-(mmm debería hacer eso con Sakura)_ –Sasuke se sobo la barbilla pensativo imaginándose hacerle lo mismo a Sakura, pero luego en vez de que la peli-rosa reaccionara deprimiéndose como Eiri haciendo círculos en el piso, ella lo golpearía hasta el cansancio y lo peor lo dejaría sin sexo por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. –_(mejor no lo hago u.u)_

-Kiba ¿verdad? –pregunto Eiri mirando al castaño que la volteo a ver extrañado. –si no te quieres joder como yo no tengas novia, las aventuras son mejores. –dijo firme y Gaara levanto la mirada y le metió con sus palillos un poco de arroz. Eiri mastico rápidamente y lo miro con reproche. – ¿Por qué haces eso? –Gaara le metió otra porción a la boca evitando que siga quejándose.

Kiba al igual que los demás tenían varias gotas de sudor en la nuca, aunque los que conocían ya bien a esa pareja se sorprendían de la paciencia que tenia Gaara con Eiri, en especial que había aprendido a cómo controlarla a veces, incluso Sasuke había empezado a ver al pelirrojo como su ídolo al ser el único que sabía cómo callar o controlar a Eiri la gran mayoría de las veces

-¡Deja de hacer eso Gaara! –dijo algo molesta mirándolo con ojos entrecerrado, pero el pelirrojo volvió a meterle otra porción a la boca.

-Solo te alimento porque sola no lo haces y terminara el receso. –dijo tranquilo siguiéndole metiendo bocados en la boca y Eiri no queriéndose dejar agarro una porción con sus palillos y también se la metió a la boca.

-Tú también necesitas comer cariño. –dijo irónica ante la mirada entrecerrada del pelirrojo.

Ambos se miraron retadores y comenzaron a meterse porciones con sus palillos en la boca del otro ante la mirada extrañada de los demás que aunque convivan con ellos no es fácil acostumbrarse a su rara relación.

-¿siempre son así? –pregunta Kiba con ojos muy abiertos y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

-No. –dijo Hikari palmeándole el hombro para que voltea a verla. –cada día hacen una locura diferente es por eso que ni nosotros nos acostumbramos. –dijo resignada. – agradece que Gaara no uso el truco de besarla o estuvieran así hasta que acabe el receso y créeme suelen pasarse con sus demostraciones de cariño. –dijo con advertencia.

Hikari se encogió de hombros y se sentó para comenzar a almorzar. Naruto vio muy amoroso eso de darse de comer en la boca como lo hace ese par y comenzó a hacerlo con Hinata, así que apenada la chica se vio obligada a seguirle el juego a su novio de darle de comer en la boca. Hikari al ver eso comía llorando lamentándose que Itachi no esté ahí para hacer eso también. Tenten y Sasuke trataban de ignorar a toda esa panda de locos y la mejor forma de Sasuke para desconectarse del mundo y lo que pasa a su alrededor es pensar en Sakura, así que tenía cara de drogado mientras almorzaba y pues Tenten se jodió porque no tenía con que desconectarse del mundo, razón por la que lloraba. Gaara y Eiri seguían dándose de comer en la boca mirándose retadores. Todo eso pasaba ante la mirada de kiba.

_-(a para locos con los que termine -.-)_ –se lamentaba el castaño con cascadas de lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

* * *

Las clases en la preparatoria habían terminado e Itachi se encontraba fuera de la escuela esperando a su adorable novia. A causa de una tesis que tenía que hacer en equipo no había tenido mucho tiempo para pasar con la peli-lila, pero ya había terminado la tesis así que por eso tenía pensado pasar toda la tarde con su novia, como se lo había prometido ayer que hablo por celular con ella.

En eso diviso entre los alumnos venir a su hermano junto con Naruto, Gaara y un par de castaños que ni conocía. Le extraño al no ver a la novia de Naruto y Gaara al igual que la suya propia con ellos.

-¡Itachi-nii! –grito Naruto alzando su mano derecha y moviéndola en son de saludo y el pelinegro solo sonrío levemente.

-Chicos yo me voy. –dijo Tenten doblando a la derecha cuando cruzaron el portón de salida.

-Yo igual. –dijo Kiba doblando al otro lado.

-¡Nos vemos chicos! –se despidió enérgico el rubio mientras que los otros dos caminaban poniéndose enfrente de Itachi y el rubio los imito cuando dejo de despedirse.

-¡Que tal chavales! –Saluda burlón Itachi.

-Deja de hacerte el mayor que andas con una mujer de nuestra edad. –dijo con burla Sasuke e Itachi lo fulmino con la mirada haciendo que el pelinegro ampliara mas su sonrisa.

-¿viniste a recoger a Hikari-chan? –pregunta el rubio interrumpiendo el intento de asesinato con la mirada que pretendía Itachi con su hermano, para mirar tranquilo al rubio.

-Si. ¿Por qué no salió con ustedes? –pregunta extrañado. –también se me hace raro que tu novia no salga contigo, ni la loca con Gaara. –dijo con burla y Gaara lo fulmino con la mirada. –ya enserio amigo ¿Qué le viste a esa lunática? Es linda lo sé, pero su carácter raro le quita toda belleza en su ser. –Sasuke asintió dándole la razón.

-Lo mismo te pregunto yo. ¿Qué le viste a Hikari si tiene carácter de niña? Puede ser muy linda pero es igual de idiota que Naruto. –dijo con burla el pelirrojo y tanto Itachi como Naruto lo fulminaron con la mirada mientras que Sasuke asentía varias veces con la cabeza dándole la razón.

-Supongo que le vi lo mismo que el tarado de mi hermano le vio a la amargada y ninfómana de su novia. –dijo apuntando a Sasuke.

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto ahora fulminaron con la mirada a Itachi, y así estaban todos en peleas de mirada mandándose rayitos con esta no dando tregua a perder. Después los cuatro suspiraron con pesadez y dejaron sus intentos de asesinato usando su mirada como arma, después de todo se dieron cuenta que con esta no se pueden matar.

-Admitámoslo, el amor nos apendejo. –dijo Itachi con sabiduría y todos asintieron estando de acuerdo. –el único que tiene una novia normal es Naruto, aquí a la que debemos compadecer es a ella por su idiota novio. –dijo con burla y Sasuke sonrío burlón al igual que Gaara.

-¡Oye! –dijo el rubio ofendido.

-Admítelo dobe, todos sabemos que la única razón por la que Hinata te aguanta es porque te ama mucho. –dijo Sasuke palmeándole el hombro y Naruto lo miro con ojos entrecerrados mientras los otros dos asintieron dándole la razón.

-Esto nos enseña que cuando te enamoras ves a esa persona perfecta e incluso sus defectos te gustan. –dijo Gaara tranquilo mirando el horizonte.

Sasuke, Itachi y Naruto lo miraron con ojos muy abiertos parpadearon un par de veces y después soltaron una tremenda carcajada haciendo que el pelirrojo los mire ofendido.

-¡Suena muy cursi eso! –dijo entre carcajadas Sasuke.

-Andar con una loca escritora de novelas rosa te hizo muy romántico y lo peor, ella de eso no tiene nada. –dijo Itachi entre carcajadas.

-Cuídate teme que puede pasarte los mismo. –ahora fue Naruto el que comento entre carcajadas.

-Admitan que lo que dije es verdad por muy cursi que suene. –dijo ofendido Gaara y al instante los tres dejaron de reír suspirando derrotados.

-Odio cuando alguien sale más listo que yo. –dijo con fastidio Itachi y los otros dos asintieron estando de acuerdo.

-Al menos tu ya estas acostumbrado a que hayan personas más listas que tu dobe. –dijo con burla Sasuke.

-Eso es verdad. –dijo Naruto sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Baka. –murmuran los otros dos y Sasuke niega resignado.

-Tres, dos, uno.

-¡Oye! –grita ofendido mirando a Sasuke justo en el momento que dejo de contar. – ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso teme? –grita molesto y los otros tres suspiran resignados.

-Ya mejor díganme donde esta Hikari. —dijo Itachi antes de que comiencen a pelear nuevamente changándose unos a otros.

-Están castigadas junto con Eiri, Hinata y Sakura. –responde con aburrimiento Sasuke.

-¿castigadas? –pregunta extrañado. –de Eiri te lo creo, pero de Hinata y Hikari es raro, además… ¿qué no se supone que Sakura es maestra y es la que pone los castigos? –a Gaara, Sasuke y Naruto sus ojos se les habían convertido en franjas y su boca en punto.

Todo paso en el segundo receso exactamente en la cafetería. –comenzó a platicar Naruto.

-Flash back

Naruto y su pandilla como la de don gato iban entrando tranquilamente a la cafetería. Gaara como siempre tomando la mano de Eiri al igual que Naruto la de Hinata. Hikari iba platicando amenamente con Tenten y Kiba de cuanta cosa se les ocurría.

_-(mmm.__.. teníamos mucho sin venir a la cafetería y no recuerdo porque)_ –pensaban Naruto y Sasuke. – _(¡ah! ¡ya recordé! era para que Hinata y Hikari no se toparan con Karin, Matsuri y Ayumi que le traen ganas desde hace tiempo por lo que dijeron la vez pasada de nosotros e Itachi)_

Justo en ese momento sintieron un aura asesina alado de ella haciendo que volteen y miren a Hikari y Hinata siendo rodeadas por esta que incluso dejaron de caminar por lo que los demás las imitaron, ambas miraban de forma asesina al trío de chicas que estaban frente a ellas, las cuales las miraban retadoras.

-Hina-chan ha llegado el momento de surtírnosla. Acabo de recordar lo que estas tres le dijeron a mi comadrejita. –dijo tenebrosa Hikari.

Todo alumno en la cafetería había dejado lo que tenía que hacer para formar un círculo y ver la posible pelea de chicas que se acercaba.

-¡Demonios!... tanto tiempo evitando que se las toparan para que recordaran eso y ahora lo olvidamos. –dice Sasuke y Naruto golpeándose la frente con su palma.

-¡Sii! ¡Pelea de chicas! ¡Yo voy por el barro y tú trae los trajes de baño! –dijo emocionado Kiba mirando a Gaara el cual lo miro raro.

_-(Solo lleva unas horas juntándose con nosotros y ya se lo contagio lo loco… sí que Naruto y Hikari rompieron record en trastornar a uno)_ –fue el pensamiento de Gaara.

-¡Ja! Ustedes no lograran ni rasguñarnos, en especial la sosa tímida de Hinata. –dijo con burla Ayumi. –pero adelante si las dejamos en ridículo nos quedaremos con sus novios. Me muero por estar con Uzumaki-sempai. –dijo coqueta mirando al rubio de forma insinuante y este solo sonrío nervioso mientras que a Hinata le aumentaba el aura asesina.

Las tres chicas le mandaban rayitos con la mirada a las otras tres que les contestaban igual, bueno solo dos de ellas, Eiri solo se mantenía tranquila ignorándolas y mirándolas con superioridad, no dispuesta a rebajarse al nivel de esas tres zorras.

La puerta de la cafetería se abrió de forma brusca haciendo que todos volteen viendo a la maestra Uzumaki Sakura entrar ahí con indiferencia.

Con tranquilidad Sakura se abrió paso viendo a las tres chicas en medio y frente a ellas su novio junto con sus estúpidos amigos.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –pregunta con voz imponente y todos piensan que les pondrá orden por lo que varios se desilusionaron al ver que no habrá pelea de chicas.

-¡Estas zorras nos están molestando! –dijo Karin, conocía a esa mujer de hace tiempo ya que tuvo un enfrentamiento con ella por Sasuke, pero ahora que era su maestra tenía que respetarla para su propia desgracia.

Hinata y Hikari gruñeron como perros rabiosos porque esas les echaron la culpa a ellas mientras que sus amigos las fulminaban con la mirada y los demás miraban más emocionados la escena.

-¿así que están en medio de una pelea? –pregunta indiferente Sakura.

-Si sensei, ellas nos están molestando y nosotras nos defendemos. No nos vamos a dejar. –dice Matsuri haciendo cara de niña buena.

-Entiendo. –dice pensativa. –no hagan mucho ruido que pienso comer aquí. –dijo como si nada continuando su camino y todos cayeron estilo anime, la única que se mantuvo de pie fue Eiri que sonreía divertida.

-¡Espera sempai que yo almuerzo contigo! –grito Eiri corriendo para caminar a su alcance. –por cierto sempai ¿tienes cigarros?

-Si, terminando de almorzar vamos a la azotea a fumar. –respondió tranquila Sakura. (¿un maestro dándole cigarros a un alumno? O.o ¡quiero una maestra como Sakura!*o*)

Todos los demás se pusieron de pie y las chicas volvieron a fulminarse con la mirada.

-Como verán una sensei ya nos dio su permiso así que prepárense para sufrir. –dijo tétrica Hikari tronándose los dedos y Hinata la imito.

-Las machucaremos y les bajaremos a sus novios, en especial a tu novio y Sasuke-kun que serán mío. –dijo Karin sin ver como Saura habia dejado de caminar y Eiri la imito mirándola divertida. –si logre llevarme a Sasuke-kun a la cama lograre hacerlo de nuevo. –Sasuke sonrío nervioso mirando como atrás de los alumnos se dejaba ver un aura asesina muy conocida para él. –incluso lograre eso con tu apuesto novio Uzumaki.

-Tranquilo Gaara-kun, que muy pronto te salvare del embrujo de la tal Eiri y serás mío. –dijo Matsuri melosa y un aura asesina igual de grande le hizo compañía a la de Sakura.

-Eiri yo soy maestra y no me está permitido golpear a menores porque me meteré en un aprieto con la ley y no será bueno para mi carrera. –dijo tétrica Sakura.

-Entiendo sempai. –dijo tétrica mirándola compresiva.

-Ataca kouhai. –dijo en forma de orden y Eiri no lo pensó dos veces y corrió echándosele encima a Matsuri estirándole los pelos y golpeándola como poseída.

-¡Eiri! –grito Gaara tratando de detenerla pero Sasuke puso una mano en su hombro haciendo que este volteara.

-Amigo si quieres seguir viviendo no te metas en una pelea de mujeres. –recomendó Sasuke y Gaara asintió mirando a su novia golpear a Matsuri como poseída y la castaña gritaba pidiendo auxilio mientras que sus amigas temían ayudarla ya que esa chica daba miedo con esa mirada de psicópata.

Sakura se había abierto paso poniéndose en primera fila y miraba divertida la escena.

-¡Bien hecho Eiri-chan-sensei! –animo Hikari ya saliendo del shock que le provoco la sorpresa. – ¡así se empieza una buena pelea! –grito emocionada echándosele encima a Karin para molerla a golpes de la misma forma desquiciada que Eiri.

Ayumi trato de huir así que dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, pero topo con alguien haciendo que volteara y casi se surra al ver a Hinata atrás de ella mirándola como psicópata asesina mientras se tronaba los dedos.

-Te enseñare a ya no coquetearle a mi novio. –dijo tétrica para después agarrarla de los pelos y arrastrarla mientras que Ayumi manoseaba tratando de quitársela.

-¡Oh! la cuñada es buena, ya me cae mejor. –dijo Sakura divertida viendo satisfecha la masacre hacia esas chicas. – ¡vamos Hikari! ¡enséñale a Karin lo que te enseñe de niña! –animaba Sakura y algunos alumnos la miraban con ojos entrecerrados por que al ser una maestra apoye esa masacre.

-¡Hina-chan no te lastimes mucho! –gritaba preocupado Naruto.

-No sé de qué te preocupas dobe si tu novia la está arrastrando y la tal Ayumi ni logra darle un golpecito. –dijo Sasuke suspirando resignado y Naruto sonrío nervioso rascándose la nuca.

-Eiri está siendo muy brusca, solo espero que Eiri no se quebré una uña. –dijo preocupado Gaara.

_-(por lo que se preocupa -.-)_ –pensó Tenten mirando con ojos entrecerrados al pelirrojo.

-¡Hikari, Eiri y Hinata ustedes pueden! ¡háganme ganar que aposte todo el dinero de mi almuerzo a que las desmayan! –grita emocionado Kiba.

-¿Qué demonios significa esto? –grita la voz imponente de la directora haciendo que Eiri, Hikari y Hinata dejen de golpear a las pobres chicas y volteen a ver a la directora como las demás.

-¿Que no ve? –pregunta Sakura molesta. –las están golpeando.

-¡Uzumaki se supone que como maestra deberías poner orden! –grita furiosa.

-Eso no dice en mi contrato, solo dice que debo dar clases. Pero si poniendo orden deja de joder pues que más –dijo despreocupada. –Eiri dale el golpe final ustedes también Hikari y Hinata. –ordena mirándolas.

Eiri asintió y le dio el golpe a Matsuri que la dejo inconsciente, Hinata le arranco un pedazo de pelo a Ayumi y esta se desmayo. Hikari le dio un puñetazo en la nariz que le saco sangre y la desmayo también.

-Bien chicos la pelea término así que todos a sus lugares. –ordeno Sakura despreocupada y extrañados los alumnos la obedecieron. –ya puse orden ¿conforme? –dice con aburrimiento volteando hacia la directora que tenia la mandíbula desencajada y estaba roja del coraje.

-¡Usami Eiri, Uzumaki Hikari, Uzumaki Sakura y Hyuga Hinata a la dirección en este instante! –grito furiosa y tan fuerte que todo retumbo, incluso todos se taparon los oídos.

-Tks que gritona. –dicen con fastidio Sakura y Eiri tapándose los oídos mientras que Hinata y Hikari miraban temerosos a la directora que estaba mirándolas muy furiosa.

-¡Vengan de una jodida vez! –grito mas fuerte dando media vuelta. –Sakura y Eiri la siguieron con aburrimiento y las otras dos algo temerosas pero orgullosas por darle una paliza a esas busconas. –alguien recoja a esas tres y llévelas a la enfermería. –ordeno antes de salir de la cafetería.

-Si que se jodieron, los castigos de la vieja son muy crueles. –dijo Naruto mirando preocupado por donde su novia se fue al igual que Sasuke y Gaara.

-¡Gane la apuesta! ¡Yo invito la comida! –grito Kiba emocionado con algunos billetes en mano.

The end flash back

-Así que aun siguen en dirección no sé si cumpliendo el castigo o siendo aun regañadas. –termino de contar Naruto.

Itachi tenía los ojos muy abiertos, parpadeo un par de veces y luego soltó la carcajada.

-¡Jajaja…! ¡ay kami! ¡me esperaba eso de Sakura y Eiri pero de Hinata y Hikari es difícil de creer! –decía divertido entre sus carcajadas. –por favor Sasuke dime que lo grabaste. –dijo suplicante dejando de reír. –Me gustaría ver la faceta de mi Hikari peleando como salvaje defendiendo lo suyo. –dijo divertido.

-¿Tú crees que algo tan divertido no lo grabaría? –dijo Sasuke pasándole su teléfono. – busca el video como "las gatas salvajes". –dijo divertido.

-Si quieres en otro ángulo te paso el mío. –dijo Gaara pasándole su celular. –es el último video, aun no le pongo nombre.

-¿Por qué grabaron algo como eso? –pregunta Naruto extrañado mirando como Itachi mira divertido los videos.

-El lado salvaje de Eiri me gusto. –responde despreocupado Gaara.

-Fue gracioso verlas. –responde Sasuke tranquilamente.

-Sasuke pásame el video y tu también Gaara. Hikari se ve muy linda peleando. –dijo emocionado Itachi. Naruto se encogió de hombros restándole importancia ya que también le gusto el lado salvaje de su novia.

-¡Chicos pásenmelo a mí también que yo no lo grabe! –dijo el rubio emocionado sacando su celular.

-¡Oh! ¡Ahí vienen! –dijo Sasuke levantando la mirada viendo a las chicas caminar hacia la salida.

Sakura y Eiri iban con muecas de fastidio mientras que las otras dos iban con la cabeza agachada.

-Sasuke vámonos –dijo cortante la peli-rosa sin siquiera saludar a Itachi y dio media vuelta caminando hacia el estacionamiento.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y corrió para caminar alado de su novia.

-Yo también me voy ¿vienes Gaara? –dijo Eiri indiferente mirando solo a su novio.

-Vamos. –dijo tranquilo caminando junto con su novia al estacionamiento.

-Ese par son tal para cual, ni siquiera saludan y el par que tiene por novios las siguen como dóciles corderitos. –dijo Itachi resignado mirándolos alejarse, pero un par de largos suspiros hizo que mirara al par de chicas que lo soltaron.

-Hinata-chan. –llamo preocupado el rubio tomando a su novia de la barbilla para que lo mirara notado sus ojos nublados donde se aguantaba las ganas de llorar. – ¿estas bien?

Itachi miro preocupado a Hikari, porque su cuerpo tenia leves espasmo señal de que se contenía las ganas de llorar.

-Naruto-kun me estas pisando. –dijo de forma lastimera Hinata y el rubio cayo estilo anime e Itachi lo hubiera hecho a no ser porque estaba preocupado por su novia.

-¿querías llorar porque te pisaba? –pregunta ya poniéndose de pie.

-Si. –contesta inocentemente. – ¿Por qué creías que quería llorar?

-No, por nada, mejor dime ¿cómo te fue en tu castigo? –pregunta con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca

-¡Genial! –contesta Hikari enérgica levantando su rostro mostrando alegría, era tanta su felicidad que por eso su cuerpo temblaba ya que se estaba conteniendo por demostrarla provocando que tanto Naruto como Itachi la miren con rareza. –al principio Tsunade nos iba a poner a limpiar pisos y pintar las paredes, pero Eiri-chan-sensei y Sakura empezaron a alegar que ellas no hacían trabajos de plebeyos, entonces Tsunade ya harta por sus alegas nos suspendió a nosotras dos por tres días y solo nos mando un reporte mientras que a Eiri-chan-sensei y Sakura las obligo a venir y les puso limpiar pisos, pintar y acomodar la biblioteca. Empezaran mañana después de clases… ¡jajaja…! hubieran visto la cara de esas dos cuando supieron su castigo. –dijo emocionada y Hinata asintió dándole la razón. –ahora veo lo importante de quedarse callada. –dijo con pose según ella de sabiduría. –la cara que pusieron Eiri-chan-sensei y Sakura no tiene precio de no ser porque ahí estaba Tsunade-sama seguro les tomo foto. –dijo con pesar.

-Nos salvamos de un castigo fuerte gracias a Usami-san y Uzumaki-sensei. –dijo Hinata sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¡Jajajajaja…! ¡con razón esas dos tenían mala cara! –dice divertido Itachi.

-Lo que me preocupa es que mi padre se enojara porque me suspendieron y tal vez me castigue. –dijo preocupada Hinata.

-La ventaja que tengo yo de que mis padres no estén y mi tío casi no esté en casa. –dijo Hikari maravillada mirando el horizonte como si estuviera drogada e Itachi divertido le acaricio la cabeza.

-No te preocupes Hina-chan que haber que planeamos para que no se entere. –dijo el rubio tomándola de la mano y Hinata le sonrío agradecida. —bueno chicos nos vamos. Hikari llega temprano a casa para que cenemos juntos. –dijo el rubio dando media vuelta y Hikari asintió.

-Nos vemos chicos. –se despidió Hinata agitando su mano y Hikari la imito sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

Ya no estando ninguno de esos dos a la vista Itachi volteo hacia su novia y la tomo de la barbilla para que lo mirara y las mejillas de la chica adquirieron un tierno sonrojo.

-Como te prometí ayer ahora pasaremos toda la tarde junto. –dijo galante y los ojos de Hikari brillaron con emoción.

-¿Ya que terminaste tu tesis podrás hacer lo que me prometiste? –pregunta emocionada.

El cerebro de Itachi comenzó a trabajar a toda velocidad tratando de recordar que le prometió a Hikari, entonces le vino a la mente esa linda tarde hace un par de semanas.

Flash back

Había ido a recoger a su linda novia a la escuela y en este momento se encontraban ambos sentado en una de las mesas de la heladería. Estaba uno frente al otro. Itachi comía tranquilamente su helado mientras que Hikari jugaba desanimada con el suyo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿no te gusto el helado? ¿o no tenias ganas? –pregunta extrañado haciendo que Hikari levante la mirada viéndolo con tristeza.

-No es eso. –dice deprimida e Itachi levanta una ceja sin entender. – ¿sabes? Gaara ya es novio de Eiri.

-Si, Sakura me mando por correo el video. –dijo divertido recordando todo lo que paso y como minutos después le hablo a Eiri para burlarse de ella, pero sus muecas divertidas cambiaron por unas de seriedad sintiéndose celoso. – ¿estás triste por eso? –pregunta molesto y Hikari niega con la cabeza.

-Me hace muy feliz que sean novios, hacen bonita pareja, pero…

-¿pero?

-Gaara-kun le escribió un lindo poema a Eiri diciéndole lo mucho que la quiere y a mí nunca nadie me ha regalado un poema tan lindo. –dijo haciéndose más la sufrida y a Itachi le dio un tic nervioso en su ceja.

_-(__No caeré Hikari, se lo que te propones… ¿Qué pasa si Sasuke se entera que ando escribiendo poemas? No me la acabo con sus burlas u.u aquí el que se burla de él soy yo y no le daré motivos a mi ototo para que cambie papeles)_. –su mirada se torno decisiva. –(_además que no sé hacerlos)_

-Que romántico es que tu ser amado te regale poemas, seguro Eiri-chan-sensei está muy contenta aunque no lo demuestre. –dijo deprimida para después soltar un largo suspiro. —incluso lleva siempre consigo el poema y no la culpo si yo tuviera un poema tuyo también lo guardaría y…

-Vale ya capte, cuando acabe la tesis comenzare a escribirte un poema donde diga todo lo que siento. –dijo resignado.

-¿Lo prometes? –pregunta mirándola con ojos de cachorro mojado que hasta lagrimeaban y a Itachi le era difícil resistirse.

-Lo prometo.

-¡Viva! ¡Si funciono lo de hacerte la mártir! ¡Jojojo…! ¡Naru-chian si que da buenos consejos! –dijo triúnfate. – ¡ahora si, a comer! –dijo emocionada empezando a devorar su helado.

-Me siento engañado. –susurra Itachi con la frente sombreada de negro y un muy marcado tic en su ceja derecha. – (_esto me dice que siempre hay que mantenerse alerta con los Uzumaki ni en tu propia novia puedes confiar ¬¬ ahora entiendo a Sasuke ¬¬) _–pensó soltando un pesado suspiro.

-¡Quiero otro helado! –grita enérgica Hikari.

The end flash back

Itachi aun mirando a Hikari tenía nuevamente ese tic en su ceja derecha mientras que Hikari lo miraba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Mañana mismo empiezo a escribir tu poema para dártelo en la tarde. –dijo resignado.

-¡Qué emoción! ¡He esperado por esto dos semanas!—dijo emocionada.

-No soy bueno escribiendo así que no creo que quede bien. –dijo con advertencia. –_ (de hecho no tengo idea de cómo hacer un poema, razón por la que sacaba notas bajas en literatura -.-)_

-No importa. Mientras sea algo escrito por ti será importante para mí. –dijo de forma cálida sin borrar su sonrisa e Itachi la miro enternecido.

-Hare mi mejor esfuerzo. –dijo sonriéndole levemente. –pero por esforzarme ¿no crees que merezco un beso? –dice de forma provocativa entrecerrando sus ojos. –además no me has dado mi beso de recibimiento. –dijo con diversión y Hikari inflo los mofles con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Eso es porque siempre soy yo la que te da besos cuando te veo. Ya es hora de que tú me los des. –dijo molesta.

-Tienes razón. –dijo divertido estampando sus labios con los de ella en un beso suave y lento que Hikari cerrando los ojos no dudo en responder.

* * *

En el carro de Eiri iba está manejando con Gaara en el asiento de alado, el cual miraba aburrido hacia la ventana.

-Gaara. –llama con indiferencia y este voltea a verla.

-¿Dime?

-Me quedare a dormir a tu departamento. –dijo en forma de orden y Gaara desencajo la mandíbula.

-Eto... por mi no hay problema. –dijo nervioso con las mejillas sonrojadas, y es que él vivía solo y siempre ambos se pasaban con los besos y lo único que los detenía era que había gente de por medio o estaban en lugares públicos, pero estando solos sin interrupciones podían hacer cualquier cosa, la sola idea lo ponía muy nervioso, al ser probablemente su primera vez le daba miedo hacer las cosas mal y defraudar a Eiri que a los pensamiento de él ella ha de tener mucha experiencia, no por nada hace esa clase de mangas. – ¿Por qué? –pegunta nervioso y sin mirarla.

-Porque sempai me corrió momentáneamente de su departamento, según ella yo tengo la culpa del castigo que le dieron y no quiere verme la cara de perdido en una semana. Conociéndola si me quedo por los míos en su departamento me ahorcara mientras duermo y aun tengo porque vivir, así que me quedare en tu departamento una semana. Ya mande a Sai un mensaje para que me lleve mis cosas a tu departamento. –explico con aburrimiento y Gaara asintió con entendimiento, aun así seguía nervioso al saber que Eiri se quedara con él por una semana.

_-(ahora que recuerdo solo tengo una cama O/O)_ –Gaara estaba muy nervioso y su según inocente mente estaba recreando escenas algo subidas de tono con él y Eiri como protagonistas. (bien dicen que los seriecitos son los peores ¬¬)

-No sé cómo le hará sempai si tiene que seguir viéndome la cara cuando estemos cumpliendo el castigo o en clases. –dijo pensativa. –aunque yo contratare a alguien para que haga los trabajos, imagino que sempai hará lo mismo, así que no entiendo su drama. –dijo resignada. –para mí que fue puro pretexto, como ya puede follar a gusto con el estreñido no quiere que los moleste en una semana y seguro hallara un pretexto para correr a Ino, Sai y Shikamaru. –seguía con su monologo y Gaara por estar en sus fantasías ni la escuchaba.

* * *

En el carro de Sakura esta iba conduciendo tranquilamente con Sasuke sentado en el asiento de alado. La peli-rosa le iba contando el castigo que le impusieron.

-Valla sí que se paso esta vez Tsunade… ¿y qué harás? –pregunta Sasuke con tranquilidad.

-Es obvio Sasuke… contratare a alguien para que lo haga, imagino que Eiri hará lo mismo. –dijo despreocupada y a Sasuke le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca. –ya sabes el dinero lo compra todo.

-Siendo así ¿por qué no sobornaste a Tsunade para que no te ponga el castigo? –Sakura lo miro de reojo y después suspiro con pesadez.

-Lo hice pero la maldita vieja no acepto soborno mío ni de Eiri. –dijo con fastidio. –estaba tan furiosa que lo único que quería era hacernos algo que nos afectara, pero ya mañana más calmada la sobornare para que deje que las personas que contraten hagan sus estúpidos trabajillos. –dijo despreocupada. –nací en cuna de oro Sasuke, así que el que haga esa clase de trabajos es una deshonra para mí. –dijo con arrogancia y el pelinegro la miraba con ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Eiri hará lo mismo verdad? –pregunta sabiendo la respuesta, es mas ahorita se pregunta porque pregunto algo tan estúpido.

-Es obvio. –dijo con indiferencia. –para mi desgracia en muchas cosas pensamos igual. –dijo con pesadez. –por cierto Sasuke ya me deshice de Eiri, así que consigue permiso para que te quedes toda esta semana en mi departamento. Hay que recuperar tiempo perdido, ya me encargare cuando llegue de correr a los otros tres gorrones que viven en mi departamento. –dijo con seguridad y Sasuke negó divertido.

-¿Sabes que loca idea tengo en la cabeza desde hace unos días? –pregunta con diversión.

-¿cuál? –pregunta con interés.

-Tener una cita a solas contigo. Nunca hemos tenido una y me gustaría salir contigo como lo hacen las parejas normales. Pienso que nos brincamos ese paso en nuestra relación y me gustaría vivirlo. –dijo divertido. –suena cursi ¿verdad? –Sakura sonríe levemente.

-Sería interesante intentar eso contigo. –dijo con tranquilidad y Sasuke la miro enternecido, sabía que a ella no le gustaban esas cosas y si aceptaba era únicamente para complacerlo. –según tengo entendido en las citas se quedan de ver en cierta parte ya que generalmente no viven juntos, por ser ese es el primer paso cuando se inicia una relación. –dijo como recitando una línea de uno de sus libros.

-¿nunca has ido a una cita? –pregunta sorprendido.

-Citas como las que hacen los de tu edad no. –confeso con sinceridad. –eran otra clase de citas las mías. –dijo arrogante y Sasuke frunció el entrecejo celoso sabiendo de lo que hablaba. –quiero hacerlo bien, así que nos quedaremos de ver enfrente de la biblioteca central mañana a las once, así pasaremos todo el día juntos. –Sakura lo volteo a ver sonriéndole levemente.

-También será mi primera cita. –dijo Sasuke sonriendo de forma torcida. –yo también solía tener otra clase de citas. –Sakura frunció el entrecejo celosa y Sasuke amplió su sonrisa.

-Al menos tengo varios de tus primeros, como tu primera vez, tu primera cita….

-Y eres mi primer y único amor. –la interrumpió y Sakura lo miro de reojo sonriendo arrogante.

-Tú también eres mi primer y único amor. –Sasuke sonrío con arrogancia. –también fuiste el primero en penetrarme por el culo.

-¡Sakura!—dijo en forma de regaño con las mejillas levemente sonrojada y la peli-rosa sonrío divertida.

-¿apoco no? –pregunta burlona.

-Sí, pero no lo digas así. –dijo cruzándose de brazos con el adorable sonrojo aun adornando sus mejillas. – se supone que fuiste educada como una dama.

-Me brinque esa clase o más bien mi cerebro la borro, por otro lado es un deleite para mis ojos lograr que te sonrojes. –Sasuke la fulmino con la mirada. – ¿cómo querías que le dijera?

-No sé, qué te quite la virginidad de haya atrás o algo así.

-Eso suena muy soso y aniñado. –dijo burlona tratando de molestarlo.

-¡No soy un niño! –reclama molesto.

-Para mi eres mi niño.

-¿Entonces eres una pedófila? –pregunta mirándola con ojos entrecerrados.

-Y a mucha honra, pero solo lo seré contigo, lo prometo. Los demás mocosos ni los aguanto. —dijo sonriendo socarrona.

-Eso es un consuelo. –dijo irónico mirándola con ojos entrecerrado haciendo que Sakura ampliara mas su sonrisa, era divertido meterse con él de vez en cuando… ¡claro! Eso solo ella lo puede hacer.

**Continuara**

**BRENDAROCKSTAR (): **sobre tu pregunta, nop, no estoy en mundo sasusaku ^^ le preste mis fic a un par de chicas para que los publikaran en esa pag ^^

.

.

.

espero ke el kapi les haya gustado ^^

jajaja me divertid mucho escribiendo la rara relasion de eiri y gaara XD pero lo ke mas me gusto escribir fue la pelea yla actitud de sakura jajajaja yo kiero una maestra como ella... tambien kiero uno como kakashi, pero para otras cosas *¬*

pienso ke sasuke, itachi y Gaara estan bien lokos jajaj jodiendo al otroinsultando a las novias de sus contricantes XD

ake ita-chan y hika-chan son una monada *o* son re tiernos

espero ke el kapi les haya gustado ^^

se cuidan mucho

les mando muchos besotes

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

ESPERO KE SE LA PASEN A TODA MADRE ESTAS FIESTAS NAVIDEÑAS,,,, SI SE POORTAN MAL ME INVITAN XD EN ESPECIAL SI HAY MUCHO LICOR, SOLO LES ADVIERTO KE YO TOMADA HAGO MAS MENSADAS DE LAS NORMALES XD

KRISS

.


	21. ¡Oh por Dios!

**¡Oh por Dios!**

Sakura estacionó su auto cerca de la biblioteca central. Se bajó del automóvil dejando ver que vestía un simple jeans de color gris, una blusa de manga larga de cuello de tortuga en color blanco y encima una gabardina que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas y era de color gris oscuro. Su pelo lo llevaba suelto y sus hermosos ojos eran tapados por unos lentes oscuros.

Con tranquilidad caminó hacia la biblioteca mientras miraba con algo de fastidio el reloj que tenía en su muñeca.

_-(tks… llegu__é más temprano de lo que pensé -.- pero viviendo con los locos que tengo en casa no te dan ganas de seguir ahí) –_ un largo suspiro salió de sus labios. – (_¡en fin! Sasuke llegará hasta dentro de una hora más o menos, así que veré con que libro me entretengo)_

Cuando abrió la puerta sonó una campanita haciendo que tanto como la encargada como los que se encontraban tranquilamente leyendo sentados en las mesas voltearan a verla. Bajo sus lentes la peli-rosa rodó los ojos, más no se los quitó, no estaba loca, sabía que ahí habría libros de ella y para mal de males todos tienen su foto en la contraportada y eso haría que la descubrieran y comenzaran a pedirle autógrafos arruinándole su primera cita con Sasuke.

-¡CUÑADITA! –Itachi que estaba en una de las mesas la reconoció al instante, después de todo no conoce muchas personas de cabellera rosa y aire arrogante por esos rumbos. El pelinegro levantaba su mano para hacerle ver el lugar donde estaba como si fuese necesario.

-¡Sshh…! –exclamaron todos en el lugar y la encargada lo miraba de forma reprobatoria.

-Lo siento. –dijo más quedito y rascándose la nuca apenado.

Sakura volvió a rodar los ojos mientras sonreía con burla y se encaminaba a la mesa donde estaba el pelinegro, y agradecía que estuviera sola.

-No pensé que fueras tan tarado como para gritar así en una biblioteca. –dice quedito al llegar con él y su tono fue burlón.

-Mis neuronas se durmieron de tanto leer y pensar. –dice con lamento mientras que la peli-rosa jala la silla para sentarse en ella viendo que enfrente del chico habían cerca de diez libros.

-¿Tarea? –dice despreocupada tomando uno de los libros y alza una ceja al leer el titulo. – ¿poesía moderna? –la peli-rosa deja el libro en la mesa y toma otro para leer el titulo e Itachi la miraba apenado. – ¿obra poética completa de Garcilaso de la Vega? ¿Jardines de Bolsillo: Tres mil años de poesía por José Luis García? ¿El Mercado de Venecia por William Shakespeare? ¿Hamlet por William Shakespeare? ¿Romeo y Julieta por William Shakespeare? –la peli-rosa seguía leyendo los títulos de los libros y sus autores, pero se detuvo cuando Itachi puso su mano en su muñeca para que no siguiera tomando más libros, la peli-rosa lo miró notando que tenia las mejillas muy sonrojadas y la miraba apenado. – ¿estás haciendo una tarea de literatura? –pregunta extrañada.

-No. –dice avergonzado bajando la mirada mientras suelta su muñeca. –quiero escribir un poema. –dice en un susurro que muy apenas la chica pudo escuchar, por lo que alzó una ceja no entendiéndolo.

-¿Poema? ¿tú? ¿y sin que sea tarea? ¿Cómo para qué?

-¿Hoy te levantaste con muchas ganas de preguntar o qué? –pregunta extrañado, mirándola incrédulo porque exactamente ese día le tocaba estar a su cuñada más habladora y curiosa de lo normal.

-Sólo se me hace extraño que alguien como tú lea estos libros y quiera hacer un poema simplemente por placer. –dice indiferente encogiéndose de hombros despreocupada, después recarga su codo en la mesa y su mejilla derecha en la palma de su mano, lo mira divertida mientras sonríe burlona. – ¿acaso le quieres hacer un poema a Hikari donde le profeses todo tu amor? –pregunta burlona y las mejillas del pelinegro se sonrojaron con más intensidad. –en el clavo. –dice divertida.

-Odio que seas muy perceptiva. –dice frunciendo el entrecejo y Sakura agranda su sonrisa.

-Hoy estoy de buen humor porque tendré una cita con tu apuesto hermano menor. Así que calificaré lo que has escrito. –extiende su mano para que le entregue el poema e Itachi ensancha los ojos y sus mejillas adquieren un intenso sonrojo.

-¿Por qué te enseñaría algo así a ti? Conociendo lo maldita que eres seguramente te burlas más. Creo que es suficiente humillación que sepas que alguien como yo haga esta clase de cosas melosas. –dice indignado. –te juro que si no quisiera tanto a Hikari no haría algo así. –baja la cabeza derrotado mientras un aura triste lo rodea.

-El amor hace que hagamos cosas que nunca hemos hecho y que no imaginamos que haríamos. –dice despreocupada. –he imagino que Hikari al ver que Gaara le hacía un poema a Eiri te pidió uno a ti. –Itachi la miró sorprendido.

-Me sorprende que de tu boca salgan cosas tan cursis y que sepas como es que llegué aquí.

-Soy escritora de novelas rosas sin contar que estoy enamorada. –dice agitando su mano restándole importancia. –es normal que diga esa clase de cosas con facilidad en el momento indicado. En cuanto a lo de Hikari, ella es demasiado predecible que no es difícil suponerlo. –dice despreocupada e Itachi se soba la barbilla en una pose pensativa. – ¡en fin! Puedo ayudarte diciéndote si ese poema es bueno o no, después de todo soy muy buena en literatura y se identificar cuando un escrito es bueno o malo… yo fui la primera que leyó el primer libro de Eiri y di mi aprobación y como sabrás ese escrito le dio mucha fama en . –dice con arrogancia.

-¿Cómo quieres que sepa eso si no leo esos libros, no vivo en Estados Unidos y nunca lo he visitado? –dice mirándola con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente, y Sakura bufa con fastidio.

-¿quieres mi consejo o no? –pregunta ya harta e Itachi suspira con pesadez, sacó el papel que había escondido cuando vio a Sakura entrar y se lo entregó.

La peli-rosa tomó el papel y comenzó a leerlo ante la atenta mirada del Uchiha, el cual se mostraba ansioso por saber si iba bien en las pocas líneas que lleva escritas. Sakura termino de leerlo, sacó un encendedor y sin más quemó el papel haciendo que Itachi la mire sorprendido.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES? –grita exaltado viendo con tristeza como la chica tiraba el papel encendido al piso y lo pisaba para que se apagara dejando sólo puras cenizas.

-¡Shhh…! –exclamaron nuevamente callando a Itachi y este los fulminó con la mirada haciendo que todos regresen su mirada a sus cosas e incluso la encargada se sintió intimidada ante esos penetrantes ojos oscuros.

-¿tienes ideas de cuánto tarde escribiendo esas líneas?... ¡tres horas Haruno! Y eso no es todo, me la pase leyendo como estúpido toda la mañana para lograr escribir lo que había en ese papel que tú sin consideración quemaste. –dice furioso y fulminándolo con la mirada, más Sakura ni se inmutaba. –perdí mi valioso tiempo escribiendo eso, tiempo que pude pasar con Hikari… siento como si mis esfuerzos hubieran sido tirados a la basura. –al terminar su arranque de furia bajo la cabeza derrotado mientras un aura triste y solitaria lo rodeaba. –quede de ir en dos horas con Hikari al cine y le prometí que le llevaría el poema… ¿ahora con qué cara llegaré si no tengo ese pequeño capricho que me pidió? En verdad quería entregarle ese poema, después de todo es el primer capricho que le cumplo. Ella nunca me pide nada y ahora que lo hace tu quemas mis esfuerzos.

-¿terminaste con tu monólogo? –dice con aburrimiento e Itachi levanta el rostro mirándola furioso. –créeme, te hice un bien quemando ese poema. Era basura, es más la basura le queda grande a ese poema e incluso pienso que hasta una bacteria es más que ese poema. –dice cortante e Itachi pasó de la furia a la depresión nuevamente. –el poema de Gaara era basura, pero comparado con el tuyo su poema era una obra de arte. –el ego del pelinegro estaba por los suelos, que le digan que ese pelirrojo con gustos hacías las psicópatas hace algo mejor que él se sentía pisoteado.

-Eres cruel. No sé que vio mi hermano en ti. –dice mirándola resentido. –pero si eres tan buena en criticar porque no me muestras que tan buena eres escribiendo un poema. –dice retador. Sakura rodó los ojos y sin más le quitó la libreta que ahí tenía, tomó la pluma y se puso a escribir con tranquilidad ante la mirada atenta de Itachi, en unos pocos minutos la peli-rosa arrancó la hoja y se la entregó sonriéndole con burla ante la mirada sorprendida que él dirigía.

-¡No manches! ¿Escribiste un poema en cinco minutos cuando a mi hacer dos párrafos me tomó tres horas?

-Hacer un poema es pan comido para mí. –dice con arrogancia.

-Aún falta ver si es bueno. –la mira inseguro, entrecerrando sus ojos para después guiarlos al papel que tenía en mano. Sus pupilas se movían pasando cada letra del papel, ante cada línea que leía sus ojos iban mostrando mas impresión, al terminar de leerlo levantó la mirada hacia Sakura con los ojos muy abiertos y esta amplió su sonrisa. –Dime la verdad. ¿no apuntaste un poema que habrás leído en algún libro? –dice inseguro mirándola con ojos entrecerrados sabiendo que era capaz de eso y más.

-Me ofendes Uchiha. –dice falsamente indignada, pero sus ojos mostraban burla. –soy escritora y por si no lo sabías una muy reconocida, y si lo soy es por algo ¿no crees?

-¿No eres un Uchiha de casualidad o pariente lejano? –pregunta con sarcasmo. –desprendes arrogancia por los poros mujer. Insisto, no sé qué te vio mi otouto. –un largo suspiro salió de sus labios y Sakura rodó los ojos. –bueno. –dice de forma cantarina. –eso es lo de menos. Lo importante es que ya tengo el poema que le daré a Hikari. –abraza la pequeña hoja como si su vida dependiera de ello y un aura brillante lo rodea.

-¿no te sentirás mal regalándole ese poema a Hikari? –Itachi la mira sin entender y Sakura suspira con pesadez. –no se tú, pero si yo le diera un poema a Sasuke diciéndole que yo lo escribí y no fue así me sentiría mal. Conociendo la tonta de mi prima ella sólo te pidió ese poema porque quería leer tus sentimientos en un escrito. Te pongo un ejemplo: Eiri sabe que el poema que Gaara le dio es horrible y se lo dijo, pero ella atesoró ese poema porque Gaara lo escribió desde el fondo de su corazón, plasmando como pudo sus sentimientos, tratando de explicarlo mediante lectura. –el pelinegro se sintió culpable notando que ella tenía razón. –el escribir poemas es un arte Itachi, es tan hermoso cuando un poema es escrito desde lo profundo de tu corazón hacia la persona amada. En él plasmas lo que te gusta y lo describes con tus palabras. No sólo puede ser un poema de amor, hay mucho que hablan de las cosas que le gustan al autor o trata de escribir lo que siente y piensa cuando ve cierta cosa. Ese poema que tienes en tus manos yo lo escribí pensando en Sasuke. Plasmé lo que siento cada que lo veo, cada que me acaricia y cada que me besa, por esa razón me resultó demasiado fácil hacer algo tan hermoso. Si tú escribes lo que piensas o sientes cada que escuchas el nombre de Hikari, cada que ella te mira, cuando te toca, cuando tú la tocas, se besan, cuando la ves, te aseguro que con eso Hikari estará satisfecha… ¡aunque claro! Ella siendo tan sosa en el tema de literatura seguramente no notará si es un poema perfecto en realidad, pero te aseguro que aunque para los demás no lo sea para ella lo será.

-Siendo así ¿por qué quemaste lo que tenia escrito? –la mira con ojos entrecerrados y una vena hinchada en la frente.

-Porque ese poema tenía puros pedazos de los poemas que leíste en esos libros. –dice apuntándolos. –no era tuyo, sólo ponías las frases que te parecían interesantes en esos poemas revolviéndolas con otros para que rimaran. Ese poema ni como trabajo en literatura te serviría.

-Ya veo porque siempre repruebo literatura. –dijo entrecerrando sus ojos y franjas negras aparecieron en su frente, en eso el celular de la chica comenzó a vibrar y esta lo sacó de su bolsillo viendo en la pantalla que tenía un mensaje de Sasuke, una sonrisa sincera adorno su rostro mientras leía el mensaje y sin más se puso de pie ante la mirada curiosa de Itachi.

-haz un poema en el que plasmes tus sentimientos, no una simple copia de versos de diferentes poemas y verás que Hikari se pondrá muy feliz. –Sakura camina hacia él, le arrebata el poema que aún tenía en manos y sin más se va de ahí.

-Seguro mi otouto ya vino. –dice en un susurro para sí mismo mientras la ve salir. –es increíble las sonrisas tan cálidas que le saca mi hermano con sólo escribirle un mensaje. –dijo divertido negando con su cabeza, después tomo nuevamente su libreta y pluma dispuesto a hacerle caso a su cuñada.

* * *

Sasuke estaba recargado en una de las enormes vigas que había en las paredes de la parte de enfrente de la biblioteca. Vestía unos jeans algo holgados de color azul marino, una playera de mangas largas de color negro y encima una franela de color blanca con franjas azules a los lados y un gorro colgaba en su espalda.

Sonrió de forma cálida y a la vez emocionada al ver a una hermosa peli-rosa salir de la biblioteca, aunque lleve esas enormes gafas oscuras la reconoció. Se enderezó y caminó hacia ella para reunirse.

-Pensé que aún no llegabas. –dice al estar a unos centímetros frente a ella, después se inclina y le da un leve beso en los labios.

-Eiri, Ino y Sai estaba haciendo mucho jaleo que decidí salir antes. —dice con algo de fastidio y Sasuke negó divertido.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?

-No sé, nunca he tenido una cita. ¿Qué tal si vamos al cine?... después vemos a donde más. –dice despreocupada y Sasuke asintió sin borra esa leve sonrisa. –por cierto toma. –dice extendiéndole un papel y Sasuke extrañado lo toma.

-¿Qué es?

-Un poema que hice para ti. –dice aparentando indiferencia y Sasuke ensancha los ojos sorprendido. –el auto esta mas allá. –dice empezando a caminar sintiéndose algo avergonzada al saber que estaba leyendo el poema.

Sasuke leyó el poema, sus ojos seguían mostrando impresión, pero unos segundos después una sonrisa llena de felicidad adornó su rostro y sus ojos brillaron con intensidad. Dobló el papel, lo guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y corrió para alcanzar a Sakura, cuando lo hizo, la abrazó por la espalda sobresaltándola y recargó su barbilla en su hombro.

-Gracias. Me encantó. –dice en un susurro rozando con su nariz la mejilla sonrosada de su novia, él sabía porque se habían puesto así y le encantaba porque muy raras veces ella se avergonzaba.

-Es bueno saber eso. –responde poniendo sus manos sobre las manos que el chico tenia en su vientre.

-¿Cuándo me haces otro? –dice juguetón y a Sakura le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca y al instante su sonrojo desaparece.

-Cuando me pegue otro momento de cursilería. –Sasuke sonríe divertido y besa con suavidad su cuello.

-Yo también te amo y mucho. –susurra rozando su nariz con su mejilla en una suave caricia.

-Sasuke deja eso y ya vámonos, que si sigues no habrá cita, al menos que la quieras tener en la cama de un hotel o en la cama de mi departamento. –dice amenazante y Sasuke sonríe divertido.

-Es tentador, pero también quiero la cita, así que mejor vámonos. –dijo divertido mientras se separaba de ella y la tomaba de la mano. –por cierto ¿me dejarás conducir hoy? –Sakura suspira con pesadez, le era difícil negarle algo, aunque se tratara de su amado auto, aunque si ya se lo soltó a Eiri ¿Por qué no hacerlo con Sasuke? Así que sin más sacó las llaves del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans y se las extendió. Al instante los ojos del pelinegro brillaron emocionado, sólo lo decía jugando y no pensó que le diría que sí, cuando estaba por tomar las llaves Sakura se las alejó un poco impidiéndoselo.

-Hazle un rayón o algo y juro que te castigaré muy, pero muy feo Sasu-chan. –dice amenazante y Sasuke pasa saliva con dificultad. –confío en ti, así que conduce con cuidado. –dice divertida al ver que ya no tomaba las llaves, así que tomo su mano entre las suyas y le puso las llaves ahí.

-Ya no sé si es buena idea que yo conduzca. –dice temeroso y Sakura le sonríe burlona.

* * *

Gaara estaba limpiando su departamento. Hace unos días su hermana mayor le habló por teléfono diciéndole que ella junto con su otro hermano mayor irán a visitarlo el día de mañana, así que por esa razón se encontraba en un sábado por la tarde limpiando todo en su departamento ya que Temari es muy exigente con ello y no quería tener a su hermana que tiene meses sin ver a causa de que vive en otra prefectura ahí regañándolo por lo desordenado que es, aunque no lo fuera del todo pero su hermana siempre encontraba motivos para regañarlo y tratar de convencerlo de que regresara a casa con ellos y sus padres. Por esa razón no le había invitado a salir a Eiri ese día.

_-(¡Demonios! Ahora me pasaré todo el día encerrado aquí arreglando cada detalle que mi enojona hermana pueda usar en mi contra para alegar que es malo que viva solo u.u lo peor de todo es que aunque ayer haya pasado todo el día con Eiri la extraño u.u)_ –un largo suspiro salió de sus labios, justo en ese momento se oyó que sonaba el timbre, como no esperaba a nadie se extrañó, pero luego suspiró con pesadez al tener interrupciones y se encaminó a abrir. – ¡Eiri! –exclama sorprendido al verla cuando abrió la puerta.

-Si la montaña no va a ti tu ve a la montaña. –dice sonriéndole de oreja a oreja. –como no me llamaste para salir o pasarla juntos como hemos hechos este par de sábados desde que somos novios decidí venir a ver qué pasaba. –dice en forma de reclamo haciendo un puchero que a Gaara se le hizo de lo más tierno.

-Lo siento. Es que mañana vienen mis hermanos a visitarme y me puse a limpiar. –dice apenado y Eiri frunce el entrecejo.

-Entiendo. Me voy. –dice cortante dando media vuelta y Gaara sorprendido la toma de la muñeca evitando que se valla.

-Podrías ayudarme a limpiar. –dice divertido.

-No sé hacer esas cosas cariño. Recuerda que nací en cuna de oro y jamás he hecho tareas tan bajas como limpiar algo. –dice indiferente mirándolo sobre su hombro.

-Siempre hay una primera vez y yo puedo enseñarte. Así pasamos todo el sábado juntos limpiando. –dice juguetón.

-¡Yuju! ¡Qué emoción! –dice sin ánimos. –lo siento, pero prefiero pasar el sábado viendo telenovelas con Sai que limpiar un departamento aunque sea contigo. –dice cortante y Gaara suspira derrotado mientras la suelta.

-Entiendo. Nos vemos en la escuela. No creo verte mañana ya que pasaré todo el día con mis hermanos. –dice con tranquilidad y Eiri suspira con pesadez.

-Vale. Te ayudo, pero préstame algo que con esto puesto dudo que pueda ayudarte mucho. –dice con aburrimiento y Gaara sonrío triunfante mientras miraba el vestido estilo muñeca de porcelana que la chica vestía. El verla vestida así se le hacía tierna y ya se había acostumbrado a su loca forma de vestir que siendo sinceros a él le encantaba simplemente porque ella lo traía puesto.

-Vamos. –dice dando media vuelta para ir a su habitación y darle algo para que se ponga y la chica camino atrás de él cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

Sakura y Sasuke se encontraban sentados en unos de los sillones del cine. Habían elegido una película de terror. La peli-rosa se había quitado lo lentes al ser un lugar con poca iluminación.

Sasuke miraba la pantalla emocionado, le encantaban esas clases de películas, llenas de sangre, suspenso, misterio y sobre todo terror. En la paleta que separaba ambos asientos estaba colocada una gaseosa y en sus piernas tenía una gran caja de palomitas que devoraba con tranquilidad mientras mantenía sus ojos en la pantalla.

Por otro lado Sakura tenía una expresión aburrida mientras miraba la pantalla y le daba leves mordidas a la barra de chocolate que tenía en sus manos. En realidad el ver películas de cualquier género no era de su agrado, si acaso le llegaban a gustar películas históricas. Pero si aceptó ir a ver esa película era porque sabía que al pelinegro le gustaba y desde hace tiempo deseaba verla.

-(_aburrido -.- esto sería más divertido si estuviéramos haciendo otra clase de cositas) –_Sakura miró de reojo a su pelinegro y sus ojos se oscurecieron por el deseo. – _(verlo así me dan ganas de comérmelo a besos… El recordar esa vez que fuimos al cine junto con mi tímida cuñada, mi tonto hermano, mi loca amiga y el primo de mi cuñada) –_el sólo recordar esa fogosa sesión de sexo que tuvieron hace unos meses en el baño de ese mismo cine hizo que la chica sintiera un agradable cosquilleo en el vientre. – _(¡alto ahí! ¬¬ debo de dejar de volar mi pervertida imaginación u.u me propuse hacer que tengamos nuestra primera cita, una cita que sea normal como cualquier pareja de la edad de Sasuke ¿Y por qué no? También de mi edad, después de todo cinco años de diferencia no son muchos ¬¬… pero ese no es el caso, me propuse hacer esta primera cita cómo cualquier otra y para mi desgracia en las primeras citas no hay sexo -.- no creo soportarlo teniendo a mi Sasu-chan tan cerca y haciendo esas muecas tan deseables T.T pero debo de aguantar, por lo menos hasta que termine la cita, ya después me lo llevo a un hotel o a mi departamento *¬*)_ –Sakura soltó un largo suspiro y le dio otra gran mordida a su chocolate.

Sasuke miró de reojo a su novia cuando la escuchó suspirar con pesadez notando lo aburrida que estaba, la conocía muy bien y sabía que sólo había aceptado entrar a esa sala sólo para complacerlo a él.

-(_¿Qué clase de novio soy? ¬¬ se supone que yo soy el que la debo complacer en nuestras citas, no ella a mí, al menos me ha dejado pagarlo todo -.-… mmm ¿Qué puedo hacer para complacerla? ¿Qué es lo que más le gusta hacer a ella?)_ –una sonrisa llena de arrogancia adornó su rostro al encontrar la respuesta.

Sin apartar sus ojos de la pantalla guió su mano a la pierna de la chica y comenzó a subirla hasta la entrepierna en una suave caricia, más su camino en llegar al sexo de su novia fue interrumpido por una mano. Miró de reojo viendo que era su misma novia la que había detenido su traviesa mano y extrañado la miró al rostro viendo como ella mantenía su mirada en la pantalla mientras mordía el chocolate que tenía en la otra mano. En esos momentos deseaba ser el chocolate y que lo saboree de la misma forma.

-Veamos la película. –dice indiferente y sin voltear a verlo haciendo que Sasuke se extrañe más. –_ (¿Por qué me torturas así Sasuke? ¿sabes lo difícil que fue para mí detener tu manita que me acariciaba bien rico y en especial decir esas palabras? T.T)_

-Am… claro. –dice algo extrañado regresando su mirada al frente y quitando su mano de ahí. – _(es raro que ella diga eso, en especial cuando se que claramente prefiere hacer cositas en lugar de ver una película que no le gusta u.u tal vez esta en sus días u.u… ¡espera! Si es eso tendré que aguantarme cuatro días sin jugar al papá y la mamá versión adulta T.T será una fea tortura para mi T.T)_ –Sasuke soltó un largo suspiro y centro nuevamente su atención a la película.

* * *

Gaara había dejado a Eiri en su habitación para que se pusiera la ropa que le prestó. En este momento el pelirrojo se encontraba en la pequeña cocina de su departamento limpiando el refrigerador, sacando alimentos ya pasados, etc.

-¿Qué haré? –dice una voz femenina en la entrada con una tonalidad llena de aburrimiento.

Gaara aún de espaldas sonrió divertido, en verdad no pensó que lograría hacer que su novia haga esa clase de trabajos, aunque sabía que hizo mal en medio chantajearla, pero en verdad tenía ganas de estar con ella ¿y para qué mentir? Quería verla haciendo esas clases de cosas con él.

Volteó para ver a la peli-gris y casi tiene un derrame nasal. Ahí se encontraba su novia que suele siempre vestir como muñequita, que por cierto nunca enseña mucho con la ropa que usa, de hecho enseña más con la ropa del uniforme y eso ya es mucho decir. La chica estaba recargada en el marco de la entrada cruzándose de brazos en una pose despreocupada. Vestía sólo una playera de él que muy apenas y le llegaba abajo del muslo, andaba descalza y esas dos colas altas que siempre usaba para amarrar su cabello la hacían ver jodidamente sensual e inocente.

-¿Y…y…y el pantalón que te dejé? –pregunta algo nervioso no pudiendo evitar sonrosarse al verla vestir sólo con eso. Era verdad que anteriormente ya se han besado e incluso acariciado intensamente, pero por una u otra cosa no llegaban a más de eso, ni siquiera habían llegado a quitarse alguna prenda, el verla así lo ponía de más nervioso. (Eiri es igual de pervertida que Sakura, me extraña que en dos semanas no haya intentado violar a Gaara o.O)

-Me quedó demasiado grande y así estoy muy cómoda. –dice despreocupada encogiéndose de hombros, pero una sonrisa traviesa adorna su rostro al ver como su novio trataba de no verla más de lo necesario, en especial ver sus piernas, también notó lo nervioso que estaba. – ¿Por qué tan nervioso Gaara-chian? ¿acaso nunca has visto a una chica vestir sólo una playera? –dice con burla.

-Aunque no lo creas a la única mujer que he visto con poca ropa es a mi hermana. –dice molesto mientras frunce el entrecejo, más el sonrojo en sus mejillas no desaparecía. –y eso porque a ella le encantaba salir del baño en sólo una toalla y la veía en traje de baño cuando íbamos a la playa.

-¿Júralo? –dice sorprendida mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. – ¿no me digas que eres virgen?

-¿Tiene algo de malo eso? El que tú no lo seas y tengas experiencia aunque tengamos la misma edad no significa que todas las personas de tu edad la tengan. Además aquí en Japón somos más reservados que en Estados Unidos. Ahí hay tradiciones diferentes y formas de tratar a la gente muy diferente. –dice algo molesto y hasta celoso, recordando que seguramente Eiri ya había estado con otros hombres antes de conocerlo a él.

-¿Quién dice que yo tengo experiencia en eso? –pregunta despreocupada.

-Por favor Eiri ¿no me dirás que eres virgen? –pregunta irónico.

-Te pregunto lo mismo que tú ¿tiene algo de malo? –Gaara ensanchó los ojos, sabía que ella no mentía, no tenia porque hacerlo.

-Es imposible. Sé que haces mangas hentai yaoi. –la mira con ojos entrecerrados y Eiri sonríe divertida.

-El que los haga no significa que haya tenido relaciones sexuales antes. –dice agitando su mano restándole importancia. –existe internet, pornografía, yaoi y muchas cosas más que te pueden ayudar a saber muchas cosas, sólo basta con poner esos conocimientos con tu imaginación y las ideas fluyen. Lo mismo pasó cuando escribí mi primer libro. Nunca había sentido el amor, pero había leído sobre él. Sólo basto juntar mis conocimientos con mi imaginación y la historia fluyó. –dice despreocupada.

-Le veo lógica. –dice pensativo sobándose la barbilla.

-El sexo para mí siempre ha sido algo emocionante y no te miento que siempre desee probar y comprobar si lo que sabía en verdad se disfrutaba como se decía. –Gaara no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la forma tan simple que tiene su novia para hablar de esa clase de cosas. –pero hasta ahora no había conocido hombre que me interesara en verdad ni siquiera para probar el sexo. –dice despreocupada agitando su mano restándole importancia y Gaara no pudo evitar sentirse halagado y que su ego subiera hacia las nube por haber logrado algo que ningún otro y esperaba ser el único que lo logre.

_-(¿eso quiere decir que conmigo si quiere hacerlo? O/O)_ –el pelirrojo se sonrojó más y su nerviosismo regresó. – ¿Cómo terminamos hablando de esto? –Eiri sonríe divertida y se acerca a él.

-¿Por qué mejor no dejamos lo de la limpieza para después y hacemos algo más? –pregunta insinuante poniéndose en cuclillas al igual que él.

-¿Qué sugieres? –dice sonriendo deforma torcida ocultando su nerviosismo.

Eiri sonrío de forma torcida y llevo una de sus manos al cuello de la playera del chico jalándolo hacia ella para estampar sus labios con los de él en un beso algo violento. Gaara no se pudo sostener por lo que cayó hacia adelante junto con ella, aun así logró apoyar sus manos en el suelo para no aplastarla. Ambos metieron sus lenguas en la cavidad del otro haciéndolas participes en el beso mientras que la peli-gris enrolló sus piernas en la caderas del chico.

* * *

Itachi había entrado por el enorme portón de la casa de la familia Uzumaki e iba caminando por el enorme jardín para así llegar a la puerta de la entrada a la mansión. Llevaba sus manos en los bolsillos y caminaba con tranquilidad.

_-(he venido varias veces aquí a recoger a Hikari, aún así no me acostumbro a ver esta enorme mansión -.- aún me es increíble que alguien como Naruto tenga esta casa, no tiene aspecto de ser niñito rico, bueno al menos no lo tiene tanto como su hermana e incluso Hikari no aparenta ser niña popis u.u)_ –el pelinegro soltó un largo suspiro cuando llegó a la puerta, tocó un par de veces y al instante la puerta fue abierta dejando ver a una de las empleadas del lugar. –etto…

-Hikari-sama dijo que la espere en el salón principal. En unos minutos más baja. –dice respetuosa y haciendo una leve reverencia en son de respeto e Itachi inclina levemente su cabeza en son de saludo. –por aquí por favor. –dice dando media vuelta y el pelinegro la siguió con tranquilidad.

_-(Insisto, nunca me acostumbraré a esto)_ –volvió a soltar un largo suspiro mientras era guiado al salón.

-Tome asiento. –dice señalando uno de los sillones e Itachi asintió sentándose. – ¿gusta algo de tomar?

-Emm… nada gracias. –dice algo nervioso.

-Con permiso. –dice haciendo una leve reverencia y se retira del lugar dejando a Itachi solo, el cual miraba distraído los adornos del lugar.

-¿Quién eres tú? –dijo una voz ronca y varonil desde la entrada haciendo que el pelinegro voltee topándose con los fríos ojos azules de un hombre rubio muy parecido a Naruto sólo con facciones más maduras, pero con muecas muy parecidas a las que solía tener Sakura.

Itachi no era idiota (según él ¬¬), sabía que ese hombre no podía ser nada menos que el padre de su cuñada y tío de su novia. El tener esa mirada muy parecida a la peli-rosa, aunque más dura lo puso algo nervioso y eso que debía de estar acostumbrado a esa clase de miradas ya que su padre tenía una igual de dura. Con rapidez se puso de pie e hizo una leve reverencia en son de saludo.

-Uchiha Itachi señor. –dijo respetuoso. –supongo que usted es el padre de Naruto-kun.

-¿Uchiha? –dijo pensativo sobándose la barbilla. – ¿eres algo de Sasuke, el amigo de Naruto?

-Así es señor. Soy su hermano mayor –el rubio quito sus muecas frías y las reemplazó por unas mas cálidas, así se le hizo a Itachi que se parecía mucho más a Naruto.

-Un gusto en conocerte muchacho. –dice acercándose a él sin borrar esa sonrisa amigable. –yo soy Uzumaki Minato. –cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de él extendió su mano en son de saludo e Itachi la tomó sonriéndole levemente. – ¿Qué te trae por aquí muchacho? ¿buscas a Naruto o a tu hermano? –dice extrañado mientras suelta su mano.

-Me busca a mi tío. —dijo una voz suave y femenina desde la entrada haciendo que ambos hombres volteen viendo a Hikari que les sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-¿Cómo para que te busca Hika-chan? –pregunta con molestia, ya no le agradó que el Uchiha estuviera ahí e Itachi lo notó provocando que sonría nervioso. Hikari caminó hacia Itachi y lo tomó de la mano.

-Itachi-kun es mi novio tío y tendremos una cita hoy. –dice sin borrar su cálida sonrisa y Minato ensanchó los ojos, para después fruncirlos fulminando con la mirada al pelinegro.

-¿No eres muy viejo para Hika-chan? –pregunta con desdén y a Itachi le aparece un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

-¡Tío! –exclama Hikari en forma de regaño, más Minato ni se inmuta, sigue fulminando con la mirada al pelinegro.

-Solo tengo veintidós años señor. –dice con falsa amabilidad.

-Cinco años más que mi sobrina, eso es muy viejo. Conozco a los tipos como tú y sólo se aprovechan de las chicas lindas e inocentes como Hika-chan. –dice con seguridad asintiendo una y otra vez con la cabeza dándose la razón y el tic nervioso de Itachi se marcó más.

-No tengo esas intensiones señor. Mis sentimientos hacia Hikari son sinceros y la respeto demasiado. –dice con seguridad y el rubio lo mira dudoso, mientras que la chica sintió su corazón latir con más fuerza ante las palabras de su novio y lo miraba con admiración.

-Au…

-Tío. –lo llamó Hikari interrumpiéndolo y mirándolo con severidad. –conozco muy bien a Itachi-kun y él es una persona honesta. No es como los demás chicos por eso me enamore de él. –Itachi no pudo evitar mirar a su novia enternecido mientras que Minato la miraba sorprendido. –confió ciegamente en Itachi-kun, así que por favor confía en mí. Creo que me conoces lo suficiente como para confiar en las decisiones que tomo y deberías respetarme, además si Naru-chan respetó mi decisión es porque también confía en Itachi-kun. –dice con seguridad y Minato suelta un largo suspiro.

-Tienes razón. Te daré una oportunidad niñato. –dice mirando con fastidio a Itachi y este asintió aguantándose las ganas de burlarse de ese señor en su cara. –pero de una vez te advierto: hazle algo a Hika-chan y uso todo mi poder para hacértelo pagar con creces. –dice tétrico e Itachi comprendió de donde su cuñadita había sacado lo tétrica.

-No haré nada que le falte al respeto a Hikari, ni mucho menos que la lastime. –dice con seguridad, aún así Minato lo mira con desconfianza.

-Nos vamos tío. Regresare mas tarde. –dice jalando a Itachi hacia la puerta temiendo que si seguían ahí Minato se arrepiente.

-¡Cuídate y no regreses tan tarde Hika-chan! –dice agitando su mano mirando por donde se iban. –_ (aún así no me fío de ese niñato ¬¬ lo mantendré bien vigiladito por si trata de pasarse de listo con mi pequeña e inocente sobrinita u.u)_ –los ojos del rubio mostraron frialdad y a la vez decisión.

Cuando ambos chicos salieron de la mansión soltaron un largo suspiro, sintiéndose aliviados por ya no estar en la penetrante mirada de Uzumaki Minato.

-A pesar de ser tu tío se ve que te quiere por cómo te cela, no quiero imaginarme como me irá cuando conozca a tu padre. –dice Itachi con algo de temor mientras caminaban por el jardín, pero al ver de reojo a su novia notó ese semblante triste que puso cuando mencionó a su padre.

-Mi padre jamás me celaría, incluso dudo que le importe lo que me pase. –dice con tristeza e Itachi notó lo que le dolía mencionar eso, así que sólo pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros y la atrajo hacia él trasmitiéndole su apoyo y las mejillas de Hikari se sonrosaron levemente mientras su corazón palpitaba con más fuerza, sintiéndose dichosa de tener a alguien como Itachi a su lado, que sin necesidad de palabras sabía como hacerla sentir bien. –bueno, los únicos que me celan son mi tío y Naru-chan, aunque Naru-chan me cela más que mi tío. Él dice que para él yo soy como su hermana, y yo pienso lo mismo de él, después de todo he convivido más con él que con mi verdadero hermano. –dice con tranquilidad aún así sus ojos mostraban algo de tristeza e Itachi lo notó, por lo que apretó más el abrazo. –mi tío, me cuida, me protege y hasta me consiente, pero cuando se trata de celar, digamos que lo que me cela a mi no es nada comparado a mi amargada prima. Digamos que en comparación a mi me cela un cinco por ciento a como la cela a ella. –dice algo divertida recordando como Minato se suele poner cuando llega a ver algún pretendiente de Sakura e Itachi ensanchó los ojos sorprendido, esa era mucha diferencia, no se quería ni imaginar cómo le irá a su otouto cuando conociera a su suegro. –no he visto a mi tío últimamente espantándole los novios a mi prima, tal vez porque no vive con él y mi tío por su trabajo últimamente se la pasa viajando, pero recuerdo que cuando éramos niños mi tío dejaba medios traumados a todo aquel que se acercara a mi prima y no le importaba si eran niños de cinco años o adolescentes. –dice divertida e Itachi sintió más pena por su hermano, aunque su parte malvada estaba ansiosa por ver cómo le iría a su hermano con el suegro. –según mi tío ningún hombre puede siquiera ver a su pequeña o tocarla más que él y Naruto. Naru-chian también es muy posesivo con ella, pero el que acepte a Sasuke me imagino que es porque es su amigo y prefiere a él que a otro, pero créeme, mi tío no lo tomara así, por algo Naruto no le ha mencionado nada y pues yo aunque me caiga mal mi prima, Sasuke es mi amigo y no quiero que muera tan joven. –dice divertida e Itachi sonríe con diversión.

-Prométeme que cuando a tu tío le sea presentado mi otouto me invitarás a tu casa. –dice travieso y Hikari ríe divertida.

-¡Claro!

-Por cierto. –Itachi busca algo en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. –toma. –dice entregándole un pequeño papel doblado y Hikari curiosa lo toma, lo abre y comienza a leerlo, al instante sus ojos brillan con emoción.

-¡Gracias Itachi! ¡Me encantó! –grita emocionada y se le echa encima, al ser por los buenos reflejos del Uchiha ninguno cayó y él la tomo de la cintura mientras la chica lo abrazaba del cuello y le daba un tierno beso en los labios, beso que Itachi no dudo en corresponder.

* * *

Eiri y Gaara seguían tirados en el suelo de la cocina besándose y acariciándose. La peli-gris cambió de lugares colocándose encima del pelirrojo. Rompió el fogoso beso que se daban y se sentó en su vientre. Cruzando sus brazos tomo de la orilla su playera y se la quitó dejando ver el conjunto de ropa interior de color rosa con caritas de osos adornándolo. Cuando el pelirrojo la vio no pudo evitar sonrojarse y su excitación aumentó, se le hacía entre tierno y excitante verla con su extraña ropa de interior.

-¿segura de qué quieres que sigamos? –pregunta sabiendo que después no se podrá detener.

-Segura. –dice con tranquilidad y sonriéndole de forma torcida.

Gaara la tomó de los glúteos y la hizo más hacia abajo para sentarla en sus piernas y él sentarse. Eiri enrolló sus brazos en su cuello y él la tomó de la cintura. Como si de imanes se trataran sus labios se fueron juntando hasta sellarlos en un fogoso beso.

La peli-gris llevó sus manos a la orilla de la playera del chico y la fue levantando poco a poco aprovechando para acariciarle su piel en el proceso, cosa que le provocaba un estremecimiento al pelirrojo. Ambos rompieron el beso por la falta de aire y Gaara alzó sus brazos para que Eiri lograra quitarle la playera, ya quitándosela, la chica la aventó a algún lugar de la cocina.

Volvieron a juntar sus labios en un beso que ante cada segundo iba aumentando de intensidad. Las traviesas manos del pelirrojo se colocaron en los senos de la chica y comenzó a masajearlos con suavidad sacándole leves jadeos a ella.

Eiri rompió el beso, y con suavidad besó su barbilla, para después ir bajando en un camino de húmedos besos hasta el cuello y Gaara para darle más acceso inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia atrás. Un gruñido de placer salió de la garganta del chico cuando sintió la traviesa lengua de Eiri dar lametones y uno que otro chupetón justo donde tiene la campana

El pelirrojo guió sus manos a la espalda de su novia buscando el broche del sostén, pero ante el nerviosismo y el placer que sentía por las caricias de ella le era difícil concentrarse haciendo que no pueda realizar su propósito.

Gruñó molesto cuando después de varios segundos que para él se le hicieron eternos sin poder encontrar el broche de la prenda a la chica. Eiri se había dado cuenta de eso y rió divertida mientras se separaba de él viendo como el pelirrojo tenía el seño fruncido en son de molestia.

-Se desabrocha por delante. –dijo burlona llevando sus dedos hacia la parte media de sus senos y con facilidad abrió el broche. Estaba por ella misma quitárselo, pero el pelirrojo la detuvo poniendo sus manos sobre las de ella.

-Lo haré yo. –dice con firmeza y su tono de voz sonaba más ronco de lo normal haciéndosele excitante a Eiri, la cual quitó sus manos para dejarle a él que le quitara la prenda.

Gaara con suavidad y lentitud le quitó la prenda a la chica permitiéndole ver los senos de su novia a todo su esplendor. El cosquilleo de la excitación lo sintió más potente en su vientre y estaba seguro que su miembro estaba más duro que una roca, sin contar que lo sentía palpitar con violencia, sintiéndose adolorido por aún tenerlo apretado entre su bóxer y pantalones deportivos. El pelirrojo lanzó el sostén algún lado de la cocina y llevó ambas manos a la parte baja de los senos, alzándolos un poco y comenzar a masajearlo.

Ante el placer Eiri dejo caer hacia atrás su cabeza y de sus labios salían leves jadeo. Había dibujado muchas escenas eróticas en sus mangas y estaba informada sobre el tema, pero ahora que las sentía sabía que no se comparaba con ningún placer existente.

Cuando sintió la húmeda lengua de su novio sobre unos de sus pezones se estremeció y no pudo reprimir un gemido, gemido que excitó más al pelirrojo y termino metiéndose todo el pezón a la boca comenzando a succionarlo mientras con su otra mano masajeaba el otro seno y Eiri le acariciaba los cabellos gimiendo levemente.

Gaara sentía que su erección dolía demasiado, ya no soportaba tenerla aprisionada y lo que más quería era estar dentro de la peli-gris. De un hábil movimiento cambió posiciones dejando a la chica debajo de él sin llegar a aplastarla. Sus manos se dirigieron al elástico de las bragas y comenzó a bajárselas de forma impaciente.

-Espera Gaara. –dice entrecortada dejando ver en su forma de respirar lo agitada que estaba. El pelirrojo había bajado las bragas hasta las rodillas de la chica permitiéndole ver su sexo haciéndolo excitarse más, pero cuando ella le habló detuvo su acción mirándola extrañado, pensando que se había arrepentido y aunque él se moría por seguir, si ella ya no quería continuar respetaría su decisión. – ¿tienes algún anticonceptivo? –el pelirrojo se quería dar de topes contra el piso al recordar eso y más al no tener algún preservativo y comenzaba a resignarse que ese día sólo llegaran hasta ahí, pero recordó algo haciendo que se ponga de pie de golpe.

-¡Ya vengo! –exclama saliendo de la cocina corriendo sin importarle que le duela su erección y Eiri se queda viendo por donde salió con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca, después se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y se termina de quitar las bragas sabiendo que seguro el pelirrojo fue por algún preservativo.

* * *

Gaara entró a su habitación y se dirigió al buró que estaba alado derecho de su cama, abrió el primer cajón y sacó una bolsa de regalo en color azul.

-Jamás te estuve tan agradecido Sasuke y pensar que cuando me diste este regalo pensé que eras un idiota pervertido. –dijo para sí mismo mirando adentro de la bolsa viendo una caja de condones, en eso vino a su mente la vez que los recibió.

Flash back

Gaara había sido el primero en llegar a clases ese día, como casi todos los demás. Se encontraba sentado en su asiento leyendo tranquilamente algunos apuntes, porque ese día tendrían examen, así que para no salir mal los repasaba.

Se oyó la puerta corrediza ser abierta, el pelirrojo miró de reojo y le resbaló una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver a Sasuke con cara de drogado mientras lo rodeaba un aura brillante, era tanto su brillo al extremo de ser cegadora.

Sasuke caminó hacia su lugar pero aun estando de bobolandia logró divisar a su pelirrojo amigo, por lo que en vez de ir a su asiento y seguir con sus fantasías caminó hacia donde estaba el de Gaara.

-Gaarita pregúntame: ¿Por qué estoy tan feliz? –al pelirrojo le resbaló otra gota de sudor en la nuca y miró al pelinegro como el tarado en el que se ha vuelto desde que es novio de Haruno-sensei.

-¿Por qué estas tan feliz Sasuke? –pregunta de forma mecánica, desde niño sabía que a los locos se les seguía la corriente así que eso iba a hacer.

-Es un se-cre-to. –dice como estúpido y Gaara casi cae del asiento.

_-(ahora esta más pendejo de lo normal U¬¬)_ –el pelirrojo se acomodó en el asiento mientras soltaba un largo suspiro. –por cierto Gaara, te traje un regalo. –dice abriendo su mochila y comenzando a rebuscar en ella.

-¿regalo? Pero si no es mi cumpleaños. –dice extrañado.

-Lo sé. –dice despreocupado y de su mochila saca una bolsa de regalo de color azul y se la extiende al pelirrojo que la toma extrañado. –es mi regalo por haber conseguido que la loca poseída ande contigo. –a Gaara le resbala otra gota de sudor en la nuca al ver como cada día el pelinegro le inventa apodos a su desde ahora novia.

-Son…son. –el pelirrojo no podía terminar la frase y miraba impresionado el contenido de la bolsa, sus mejillas se habían sonrojado de sobremanera y sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas.

-Si. Son condones y de los mejores amigo. –dice orgulloso y palmeándole el hombro. –son muy resistentes, además que son ultrasensibles con lubricante del mejor. No me lo agradezcas que lo hice como el buen amigo que soy. –dice con arrogancia y sonriendo de forma torcida.

-He recibido regalos estúpidos, en especial en mi cumpleaños por parte de las fan girl que tengo en la escuela. Pero créeme que este superó el regalo de unas bragas usadas que recibí el año pasado por parte de una chica en celo. –al pelirrojo le había aparecido un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha.

-Amigo teniendo una novia como Elvira versión japonesa, créeme que muy pronto los necesitarás. –dice con seguridad y el tic nervioso en la ceja del pelirrojo se marco más, aunque el sonrojo en sus mejillas no había desaparecido y pensando lo estúpido que era el regalo lo guardó en su mochila haciendo que Sasuke sonriera burlón provocando que se sonrojara más al grado de hacerle competencia a su cabello.

The end flash back

Gaara se quitó rápidamente el pantalón dejando ver su impaciencia. Con la caja de condones en mano corrió hacia la cocina donde lo esperaba la peli-gris. Cuando llegó se quedó parado en la entrada mirando embelesado a la chica que seguía acostada de lado en el piso recargando su mejilla en la palma del brazo que tenia flexionado y apoyado en el suelo mirando indiferente hacia la entrada. Para él fue una pose demasiado excitante y Eiri al verlo sonrío de forma torcida haciéndole sentir un cosquilleo en el vientre.

-¿Planeas quedarte ahí todo el día? –pregunta con burla y Gaara reacciona sonriéndole de la misma forma torcida.

-¿Impaciente? –dice con arrogancia.

-Demasiado. –dice en forma de gemido y el pelirrojo por poco pierde la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Gaara caminó hacia ella y se arrodilló entre sus piernas, apoyó sus manos en cada lado del rostro de la chica y besó sus labios de una forma impaciente que Eiri correspondió de la misma forma. Entre el beso la chica llevó una de sus manos al vientre del chico y en una caricia suave las fue bajando hasta llegar a la orilla del bóxer provocándole un escalofrió. Eiri adentró su mano y acarició el duro miembro del pelirrojo sacándole un gruñido de placer que quedó atrapado en el beso.

-Ya no puedo Eiri. Necesito estar dentro de ti. –dice en un susurro al romper el beso y su respiración se notaba agitada al igual que a la chica.

-Hazlo. –dice al momento de que saca su mano del bóxer y Gaara se separa de ella quedando hincado. Algo impaciente saca uno de los condones tirando la caja a algún lugar de la cocina, abre el paquete sacando el pequeño círculo de látex y se baja el bóxer dejando al descubierto su gran erección que Eiri al verla ensanchó un poco los ojos.

-No me veas así. –dice al notar su mirada sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

-Me sorprendí. –dice sincera poniendo más nervioso al pelirrojo.

-Eiri. –dice en forma de reproche y la peli-gris suspirando con pesadez desvía su mirada porque si siguen así nunca terminaran, aunque le veía lógica a la reacción de ambos, después de todo era su primera vez.

Gaara se colocó con absoluto cuidado el preservativo para no romperlo. Cuando ya termino tomó su miembro con su mano derecha y lo guió a la entrada de la chica.

-¿Lista? –dice en el momento que Eiri suelta un leve gemido al sentir como el miembro del chico rozaba su clítoris.

-Sólo hazlo. –ordena en el momento que lleva sus brazos a los hombros del chico y lo jala para estampar sus labios con los de él empezando un beso desesperado que torpemente correspondió el pelirrojo, ya que lo tomó de sorpresa.

Entre el beso, el pelirrojo fue empujando poco a poco su miembro adentrándose en ella. Eiri frunció el entrecejo sintiendo algo de molestia mientras que el pelirrojo al sentir la humedad y estreches de ella sintió que se volvería loco. Ella estaba tan húmeda que su miembro resbalaba con facilidad. Cuando se topó con el himen empujó con un poco de fuerza para evitar que le doliera demasiado. Eiri rompió el beso gimiendo de dolor y haciendo hacia atrás su cabeza por lo que Gaara apoyó su frente en el cuello de la chica sintiendo como las uñas de ella se enterraban en sus hombros y enredaba más sus piernas en su cadera, sabía que le había dolido y se sentía culpable por causarle ese dolor.

-Lo siento. –dice levantando el rostro y sin moverse para que ella se acostumbre a la invasión. Eiri bajó la mirada viendo como él la miraba entre arrepentido y culpable sacándole de forma inconsciente una sonrisa cálida, sonrisa que muy pocas veces ha mostrado y que al pelirrojo le encantaba.

-No te disculpes, es algo normal, sólo… sólo no te muevas todavía. –susurra algo entrecortada y Gaara asintió para después besarle la barbilla y luego besar sus labios comenzando un beso tierno y lento, demostrándole con ese beso lo mucho que la quería.

-Te amo Eiri. –susurra mirándola con ternura en el momento que rompió el beso, al instante las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron más y desvió la mirada.

-Creo… creo que yo también te amo Gaara. –dice tan quedito que de no ser porque estaba muy cerca de ella seguro no la escuchaba, pero agradecía haberlo hecho, sabia lo difícil que para ella le era decir cosas así y lo emocionaba el haberlo escuchado, pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando más porque sintió como ella movía sus caderas haciéndole entrecerrar sus ojos ante el placer y un leve jadeo salió de su garganta.

Eiri seguía sin mirarlo, le daba pena hacerlo después de lo que le dijo, e incluso había escondido su rostro entre el hombro y cuello del chico, aun así siguió moviendo sus caderas dándole a entender que podía moverse y el pelirrojo al instante lo hizo. Comenzó moviéndose con lentitud pero a la vez profundidad. Conforme pasó el tiempo las embestidas fueron aumentando de velocidad al igual que aumentaban los gemidos por parte de ella y los gruñidos por parte de él. Estuvieron así un buen rato, entre más besos y caricias hasta que el pelirrojo sintió un leve cosquilleo en el vientre sabiendo que pronto se correría en cuanto a Eiri también sintió ese cosquilleo en su vientre y en su sexo. Sabía que estaba por llegar y jamás imaginó que pudiera sentir más placer del que había sentido. Cuando el orgasmo la invadió no pudo evitar apretar más su sexo sintiéndolo palpitar mientras el cosquilleo en su vientre se hacía más intenso. Cuando el pelirrojo sintió su miembro ser apretado por las paredes de la chica no pudo evitar llegar al orgasmo corriéndose, sintiendo como el cuerpo que estaba debajo de él tenía leves espasmo.

Pasando el orgasmo el pelirrojo se dejó caer con pesadez sobre ella, escondiendo su cara entre sus senos, tratando de recuperar su respiración y podía sentir el pecho de Eiri subir y bajar con rapidez donde también trataba de recuperar la respiración.

* * *

Itachi y Hikari se encontraban en el cine viendo pensativos que películas estaban. Ambos estaban parados uno alado del otro y tenían sus manos entrelazadas.

-No hay muchos estrenos. –dice pensativa Hikari e Itachi asintió dándole la razón.

-¿Cuál te gustaría ver a ti? –pregunta el pelinegro volteándola a ver y Hikari lo mira algo indecisa.

* * *

La película había terminado y tanto Sasuke como Sakura iban saliendo tranquilamente de la sala. El pelinegro tenía una de sus manos entrelazadas con la de su novia mientras que en su otra mano sostenía su vaso de refresco, por otro lado Sakura en su mano libre sostenía una nueva barra de chocolate, solo que éste era blanco con chispas.

-Oye Saku. –llama el pelinegro mirándola de reojo y ésta hace lo mismo dándole a entender que lo escuchaba. – ¿no crees que ya comiste muchos chocolates? Si mal no recuerdo sacabas uno tras otro en todo lo que duro la película. Podría hacerte daño. –dice con preocupación y la peli-rosa se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

-Me gusta el chocolate. –contesta de forma despreocupada haciendo que al pelinegro le resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca. – ¿Qué esos no son Itachi y Hikari? –pregunta mirando al frente y el pelinegro siguió su mirada topándose con esos dos enfrente de la cartelera mirándola con atención.

_-(¡Genial! a aniki se le ocurre tener su cita en el mismo cine dónde yo tengo la mía ¬¬)_ –el pelinegro suspira con pesadez. –aún no nos han visto. Tenemos oportunidad de huir sin ser vistos. –dice poniéndose el refresco delante de su rostro tratando de taparlo y Sakura sonríe divertida.

-¿Qué? ¿te dan miedo? –pregunta burlona.

-¿miedo? –dice irónico. –me dan pánico. –a Sakura le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca, en especial al ver que no mentía. –nada mas imagínate que se nos peguen y nos arruinen la cita. O que nos hablen dejándonos en ridículo. O qu…

-Entiendo. –Sakura lo interrumpió poniendo su mano al frente. –huyamos. –dice mirando a todos lados buscando algún lugar por donde puedan huir sin tener que pasar por donde están esos dos.

-¿esos no son mi amargada prima y Sasuke-baka? –pregunta Hikari al verlos de reojo, para después apuntarlos e Itachi miró hacia donde apuntaba y sonrío burlón al verlos mirar a todos lados asustados y su hermano menor trataba de taparlos con su refresco, se imaginaba que ya los habían visto y trataban de huir.

-¡OTOUTO! ¡CUÑADITA! –grita falsamente sorprendido y agrando su sonrisa burlona al verlos como se tensaban y volteaban a ellos de forma mecánica. –vamos a saludarlos Hikari. –dice burlón caminando hacia ellos sin soltarle su mano y Hikari sonrío divertida al ver las expresiones de la parejita.

-Que coincidencias encontrarlos aquí. –dice burlona Hikari al estar frente a ellos. – ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Tomando el sol. –dice irónica Saura.

-Tarada. Se supone que estamos en un cine ¿Qué más podríamos estar haciendo? –dice Sasuke mirándola como si fuera obvio.

-No sé. –dice Itachi pensativo. –conociéndolos probablemente agarraron el cine como motel para cumplir alguna fantasía. –dice con burla defendiendo a su novia y esta asintió dándole la razón.

-Esa fantasía ya la cumplimos hace un año. –dice despreocupada Sakura. – ¿y ustedes qué? ¿vienen a ver una película infantil? Conociendo la mente de frijol de Hikari es lo más seguro. –contraataca la peli-rosa haciendo que Hikari la fulmine con la mirada.

-¿Y tú que primita? –pregunta irónica. – ¿viniste a ver una película pornográfica? –contraataca Hikari mandándole rayitos con la mirada y Sakura la miraba con aburrimiento.

-Este no es un cine donde pongan esa clase de películas. Me extraña que no sepas eso o de ser diferente no te dejarían entrar mocosa. Aunque el pedir que razones es demasiado ya que seguro en la cabeza sólo tienes aire. –dice despreocupada, pero su mirada era burlona. Tanto Sasuke como a Itachi les resbalaba una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver al par de Uzumaki tener una pelea de palabras, aunque lógicamente cada Uchiha le apostaba a favor de su respectiva novia y la apoyaban mentalmente. –ya es tiempo de que vayas captando que una simple mocosa como tú nunca me ganará… perdedora. –una vena se hinchó en la frente de la peli-lila, pero después su mirada furiosa cambió por una triunfante.

-Es verdad que sigo siendo una mocosa, como tú lo dices… anciana. –dice con burla. –aunque te recuerdo que tengo la misma edad que tu novio… pedófila. –la sonrisa de la chica se amplió al ver a la peli-rosa fruncir el entrecejo y no sólo eso también Sasuke lo frunció.

-¡Jajaja…! ¡Se nota que lo de la edad es tabú para ambos! –dice Itachi entre risas. –y así es como se dice jaque mate… ¡ganaste preciosa! –dice dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novia que con las mejillas sonrosadas sonreía de forma torcida.

-No te burles Itachi que como Hikari tiene mi edad tú tienes la edad de Sakura.

-Lo sé. –dice encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia. –pero a punto de vista de cualquiera el que el varón sea mayor que la mujer no se le ve raro, pero el que la mujer sea mayor que el hombre hace que se vea raro. –dice con burla.

-¡Jojojo…! ¡Doble jaque mate! –dice Hikari riendo como loca mientras tiene las manos en su cadera en forma de jarra y el pelinegro sonríe divertido.

-A ver si las leyes dicen lo mismo al saber que Hikari tiene un novio mayor de edad y mejor aún, pervertido de primera. –Sakura contraataca nuevamente, recobrando energías. –que yo sepa la ley no ve mal que una mujer mayor este con un menor y no importa si esta es pervertida. –sonríe de forma torcida al ver como la parejita de enfrente borraba su sonrisa y Sasuke sonrío divertido.

-¿Dónde quedo el jaque mate muchachos? –pregunta el Uchiha menor mirándolos con burla.

Los cuatro seguían en su pelea verbal sin darse cuenta que había una persona con gorra y lentes oscuros escondida en un muro algo alejado, tenía una cámara en manos que enfocaba a esos cuatro y no dejaba de tomarles fotografías. El hombre tomo fotografías de cada detalle e incluso como cada una de las parejas estaban tomadas de las manos. Se quedo ahí hasta que las dos parejas se cansaron de pelear y cada una tomó su rumbo, aún así el hombre de forma disimulada siguió a una de las parejas.

* * *

Era una linda mañana, estaba algo fría pero para las fechas en las que estaban se encontraba agradable. Un taxi se estaciona frente a un edificio departamental de aspecto modesto, pero bien conservado. Del taxi se baja una hermosa mujer de cabellera algo ondulada y corta en color rubio, la llevaba recogida en una media coleta. Tenía facciones delicadas y unos enormes ojos de color aguamarina, oscuro levemente rasgados. Su piel era clara y tenía un cuerpo bien proporcionado con curvas detalladas. Vestía unos simples jeans grises y una blusa roja con mangas largas y cuello de tortuga. De su hombro derecho colgaba un maletín mediano.

Seguida de la chica bajo un hombre alto, levemente robusto. Tenía una cabellera castaña y la llevaba algo alborotada dándole un aire rebelde. Tenía unos ojos rasgados de color negro. Su piel era clara, aunque en comparación a la chica se le veía levemente más oscura. Vestía unos jeans azules algo holgados y una sudadera negra con letras blancas. De sus hombros colgaba una mochila de color negra.

-¡Finalmente llegamos! –exclama el hombre después de pagarle al taxista y que este se haya ido. –sólo porque tú no querías venir en bus tuve que pagar todo el viaje en taxi desde la estación de trenes hasta aquí. Sabes que no traemos mucho dinero para gastar y por tus caprichos andaremos algo cortos de dinero. –dice con molestia mirando a la rubia con ojos entrecerrados.

-Me moría por llegar, así que no te quejes idiota. –dice con firmeza y fulminándolo con la mirada, para después mirar hacia el edificio y seguir su camino. Al instante el castaño bufo con molestia y siguió a la rubia.

Ambos se adentraron al edificio y tomaron el elevador. Iban en completo silencio, el castaño llorando internamente porque se quedó con menos dinero a causa del taxi y la rubia pensaba emocionada en que al fin llegarían.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron al llegar al piso marcado ambos salieron y caminaron hasta cierto departamento. La rubia estaba por tocar la puerta, pero el castaño detuvo su muñeca impidiéndoselo, por lo que esta lo miró con extrañeza, más al notar la mirada traviesa del castaño.

-Él piensa que llegaremos más tarde porque no sabía que nos vendríamos en taxi, así que sorprendámoslo. –dice travieso y la rubia sonríe cómplice. – ¿traes la llave que te dio la última vez que vinimos? –la chica al instante buscó entre su bolsa y sacó una llave plateada que colgaba de un llavero de mapache. A ambos les brillaron los ojos con emoción y sin más la rubia dirigió su llave a la chapa de la puerta.

Sin más la abrieron y se adentraron al departamento a hurtadillas cerrando la puerta con infinito cuidado para hacer el menos ruido posible.

-¿crees qué esté dormido? –pregunta en un susurro el castaño mientras caminaban hacia la cocina.

-Quién sabe. Ya sabes que a Gaara le gusta madrugar. –responde también en un susurro.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación del pelirrojo, ambos se dirigen una última mirada cómplice para después el castaño abrir la puerta de golpe, pero ambos se quedan el shock ante la escena que veían. Ahí en la cama estaba bien dormidito la persona que buscaba, pero eso no les sorprendió, sino el ver que no se encontraba solo. Estaba una linda peli-gris también dormida acurrucada con el pelirrojo el cual la abrazaba de forma posesiva. Y aunque ambos estuvieran tapados hasta el pecho se permitía ver la denudes de sus hombros.

-¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO SABAKU NO GAARA? –grita furiosa la rubia saliendo del shock.

El tremendo grito hizo que tanto Gaara como Eiri se despertaran sobresaltados y se sentaran de golpe dejando las sabanas resbalar por lo que ambos visitantes tuvieron perfecta vista de sus torsos desnudos y el castaño al ver a la chica puso cara de pervertido e incluso le había provocado un derrame nasal.

-¿Temari? ¿Kankuro? –exclama sorprendido el pelirrojo al ver a sus hermanos mayores ahí, en la entrada de su habitación. Como se acaba de despertar y la sorpresa de ver a sus hermanos ahí no recordaba la presencia de su novia en su cama, la cual también estaba desnuda.

-Que escondidito te lo tenías Gaarita. –dice burlón Kankuro, pero sin dejar de mirar los senos de la chica. –lo admito, no eres gay y tienes muy, pero muy buen gusto en chicas. –es ahí cuando el pelirrojo desvió su mirada hacia el lugar donde su hermano miraba con perversión topándose con Eiri sentada aun adormilada tallándose los ojos con pereza y se sonrojó al verla con los senos al descubierto, pero el recordar que no era el único que los veía rápidamente la atrajo a él en un abrazo para que con su pecho cubrir el de ella. – ¡buuu..! que envidioso hermanito. –dice con lamento y de forma cantarina y Gaara lo fulmina con la mirada.

-Deja tus perversiones Kankuro. –dice furiosa Temari dándole un zape en la cabeza haciendo que el chico se sobara el chichón que acaba de sacarle. –en cuanto a ti jovencito tienes mucho que explicar. –dice fulminando con la mirada al pelirrojo que la miró algo asustado. –que yo recuerde mis padres te permitieron vivir solo en Kyoto para estudiar no para que andes metiendo zorras al departamento… mocoso. –Eiri aunque estaba adormilada se había dado cuenta de la situación y rodó los ojos al comprobar que tenía una celosa cuñada y un cuñado pervertido mientras que Gaara suspiraba con pesadez suponiendo los problemas que se le avecinaban con lo celosa y sobreprotectora que es su hermana mayor e incluso estaba seguro que lo era más que su propia madre.

* * *

Cuando habían salido del cine, Sasuke y Sakura se habían dirigido a un hotel para pasar la noche y lógicamente para que la peli-rosa se "desestresara" ya que la ridícula pelea que había tenido con Itachi y Hikari le habían quitado todas ganas de seguir con la cita y se pasó directo al último nivel de lo que tenía planeado de una maravillosa cita, ósea ir a un hotel para tener sexo como se debe.

La peli-rosa se había despertado y al toparse con el lindo rostro dormido de su pelinegro sonrío de forma cálida, como sólo con muy pocas personas lo hacía. Le dio un beso en la nariz y amplió su sonrisa al ver como el pelinegro la fruncía en señal de que le hicieron cosquillas, aún así no se despertó.

Sakura con cuidado de no despertarlo salió de la cama dejando ver su desnudez. Sin importarle mucho caminó por la elegante suite hacia el baño. Media hora después salió la peli-rosa de este vistiendo una bata de baño de color blanca. Su larga cabellera estaba empapada y ella se la secaba con una pequeña toalla que tenía en manos. Sasuke aún seguía dormido y ella no quería despertarlo, así que caminó hacia el buró y tomo el control remoto para prender la enorme pantalla que estaba frente a la cama, le puso volumen bajo y le cambió a los noticieros mientras se secaba en la cama y seguía secándose el cabello.

-¡Y ahora siguen las noticias de espectáculos! –oían que decían en el televisor más la peli-rosa no le puso intención. – ¡en la madrugada fueron publicadas en internet fotos muy comprometedoras de la escritora Haruno Sakura! –al escuchar su nombre mecánicamente volteó hacia la pantalla y ensanchó los ojos al ver que alado de una de las chicas de la pantalla salía una foto de ella en el cine dejando ver que tenía una de sus manos entrelazadas con las de Sasuke y frente a ellos estaban Itachi y Hikari. –según tengo entendido Haruno-sensei es muy reservada con su vida personal sin contar que casi no da entrevistas y cuando lo hace es muy corta en palabras y no revela mucho más que si acaso de sus obras. –la peli-rosa no cabía en la impresión, la foto había sido cambiada por una de ella y Sasuke atrás de ella abrazándola por la espalda y estaba segura que esa fotografía se la tomaron fuera de la biblioteca.

-¡Así es Mikami! ¡Y no sólo eso! La única vez que reveló un poco de su vida personal fue cuando se anuncio su relación con el famoso modelo Hiraguizawa Sai. –alado de la fotografía de ella y Sasuke apareció una de Sai modelando en una pasarela. –y si mis ojos no me fallan el chico con el que esta la famosa escritora no es Sai-sama. Aunque aquí entre nos está muy guapo también, no cabe duda que Haruno-sensei tiene muy buen gusto. –Sakura frunció el entrecejo al ver que cambiaban la foto por una de ella entrando a su departamento junto con Sasuke, el cual tenía puesto el uniforme de la escuela dando a entender que ayer no fue el único día que la seguían.

-¡Concuerdo contigo Kotomi! –exclama divertida. –aunque esta foto nos permite ver que el nuevo novio de Haruno-sensei es un estudiante de instituto… Aunque también podría no ser su novio y tal vez sea un posible amante ya que no se ha confirmado su ruptura con Sai-sama. –ahora se vio una foto de Sasuke acorralando a la peli-rosa en el automóvil de ella y besándola de forma apasionada.

-¡Uff! ¡Pero qué beso! –exclama divertida Mikami. –para ser un simple niño de preparatoria se ve muy experimentado, así que no es solamente apuesto. Ya vemos porque Haruno Sakura lo eligió. –dice con diversión. – ¿será éste un romance pasajero? Todos bien sabemos que Haruno-sensei tiene fama en los medios de no gustarle las parejas formales y dudo que un simple niño la haya atrapado. –dice con burla y Sakura frunció mas el entrecejo.

-Pues en esta foto vemos que es un romance muy intenso. –dice divertida cuando en la pantalla apareció una foto de ella y Sasuke entrando al hotel en el que ahorita están, se ve claramente como el pelinegro la tiene abrazada por la cintura y tiene inclinada su cabeza besándole el cuello mientras caminan. –estoy segura que no entraron a ese hotel a dormir, menos a cenar. Y eso no los asegura el paparazzi que público las fotografías. Según él en ningún momento los vio dirigirse al restaurante sino más bien a las habitaciones… aunque nuestros reporteros y estoy seguro que los de otras cadenas también se encuentran fuera del hotel donde nos aseguran aún sigue ahí Haruno-sensei, todos queriendo la exclusiva.

-¡Demonios! –Sakura se pone de pie y camina hacia la ventana, se asoma a través de las persianas viendo que había un montón de reporteros queriendo entrar al hotel más el personal trataba de impedírselo. Rápidamente caminó hacia Sasuke y comenzó a agitarlo. –Sasuke, Sasuke. ¡Despierta!

-Mmm… -el pelinegro abrió poco a poco sus ojos topándose con la mirada jade de su novia haciéndolo sonreía bobalicon, pero al notar enojo en sus ojos borró su sonrisa y la miró preocupado. – ¿Qué pasa? –dice sentándose en la cama mientras ella se aleja un poco.

-Tenemos un problema. –dice apuntando la pantalla y Sasuke la mira ensanchando los ojos al ver la foto de él y Sakura entrando al hotel muy acaramelados, y en la otra esquina se ve la entrada del hotel y a varios reporteros queriendo entrar mientras algunos empleados trataban de impedírselos.

-la seguridad del hotel no deja entrar a ninguno de los reporteros. –dice una de las periodistas en la pantalla.

-¡Así es Mikami! Eso es normal ya que ese hotel se conoce como uno de los más discretos, es por eso que muchos famosos o millonarios lo eligen. –responde la otra mientras que el pelinegro seguía mirando la pantalla con los ojos muy abiertos, sin creerse lo que ve, e incluso se pellizcó un brazo para ver si no soñaba, pero ante el dolor comprobó que no lo hacía.

* * *

Ino estaba viendo la televisión, tenía los ojos muy abiertos al igual que su boca. A su derecha estaba Sai que tenía una taza llena de café en manos, estaba estático con los ojos abiertos y en blanco mientras que de su boca completamente abierta escurría el líquido cayendo nuevamente en la taza. Al lado izquierdo de la rubia estaba Shikamaru con los ojos abiertos a más no poder no creyéndose lo que ve en la pantalla.

* * *

En la humilde casa de la familia Uchiha se encontraba Fugaku viendo la televisión, el hombre había dejado caer su taza llena de té y había escupido el que antes se había tomado, más eso no le importaba, seguía viendo la pantalla con los ojos muy abiertos. Mikoto que llevaba el desayuno al comedor donde lo esperaba su esposo había dejado caer los platos que llevaba en mano derramando la comida en el momento que vio la televisión, sus ojos casi se le salen de su órbita y su boca estaba muy abierta. En cuanto a Itachi que estaba sentado alado de su padre tenía la mandíbula desencajada y sus ojos parecían platos de los abiertos que estaban.

* * *

Uzumaki Minato se encontraba en el comedor de su enorme mansión, estaba sentado en una de las sillas del comedor, con sus manos sostenía el periódico que estaba partido por la mitad dejándole ver perfectamente la pantalla que había en el comedor, la cual miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Entrando a la cocina iba Naruto en pijama, el cual tenía los ojos muy abiertos y en blanco mientras ponía sus manos en sus mejillas y formaba con su boca una perfecta "O". Hikari sentada al lado izquierdo de su tío miraba la pantalla con los ojos muy abiertos y su mano sostenía el tenedor con fruta que iba directo a su boca, dejándolo congelado en el aire.

* * *

-¡Oh por Dios! –exclaman Sasuke, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, Minato, Naruto y Hikari, cada uno desde su respectivo lugar, aunque unos lo hicieron sorprendidos, otros asustados, otros choqueados y otros furiosos.

**Continuará**

**O.O sas culebra! ¿que pasara? como reaccionaran las familias? los obligaran a separarse? como le ira a eiri con sus cuñados? esto y mas en el sig kapi jajaja espero no tardar tanto kon la conti como sta vez Uu.u**

**disculpen la demora, pero ando corta de tiempo T.T buaaaa mi tiempo se ha reeducido T.T **

**gracias por su pasiencia, esn especia muchisimas gracias por sus reviews ^^**

**cuidense mucho**

**besos**

**kris**


	22. No nos importa

**No nos importa que los demás sepan que nos amamos**

Era una noche agradable en la ciudad de Los Ángeles California. En la enorme suite de un prestigioso hotel se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones con una laptop en sus piernas mirándola atento un muy apuesto hombre que a pesar de sus cuarenta años no aparentaba su edad, al contrario parecía unos diez años menor, tenía un porte elegante, su pelo levemente largo de color gris con varios mechones calleándole en la frente le daban un aspecto sensual, su piel blanca lo hacía ver deseable, sus ojos rasgados de color amatista lo hacían irresistible, sin contar que tenía una mirada severa y amenazante haciéndolo más deseable, su rostro era muy hermoso y sobre todo varonil, tras ese traje elegante y formal se notaba un cuerpo marcado y trabajado, pero sin exagerar.

El peli-gris miraba con atención el video que en su computador reproducían, parecía ser alguna clase de reportaje. Cuando el video terminó abrió otra ventana de internet y en el buscador puso el nombre de "Haruno Sakura" al instante salieron varios enlaces y le dio a uno en especial que al abrirse empezaron a salir varias fotos de la mujer, unas estando ella sola y se notaban que fueron captadas a escondidas, después se presentaron varias fotografías de ella en posiciones muy comprometedoras con un apuesto pelinegro.

El hombre soltó un largo suspiro y al instante cerró la tapa de la laptop. Se quitó las finas gafas de aumento que adornaban sus ojos y con la otra mano se masajeo el puente de la nariz mientras volvía a soltar un largo suspiro dejando ver el cansancio que sentía. Vivió a colocarse los anteojos y tomo su celular que estaba en el sillón a su lado derecho. Marco un numero de la memoria y se lo puso en su oído.

-¡A sus ordenes Usami-sama! –contesta de forma respetuosa una voz delicada y femenina.

-Reserva boletos para ir a Japón y que sea lo más pronto posible. –dice con firmeza dejando denotar la voz ronca, varonil y sensual que tenia. Por otro lado la persona al otro lado del teléfono suspiro con pesadez.

-Ya le he dicho que tiene mucho trabajo y que tenemos que seguir en los Ángeles porque es el presidente y dueño de la mejor editorial por lo que es de suma importancia que este en esta conferencia. –dice con cansancio. –así que ya resígnese. Si tanto extraña a su hija no la hubiera dejado ir a Japón. –al instante los ojos del hombre se aguaron dándole aspecto de cachorro mojado dejando atrás ese porte duro y frio que había demostrado.

-Eres una mal asistente personal, mira que hablarle así a tu jefe. –dice mártir. –es verdad que extraño a mi bebita y que me muero por verla, pero ahora quiero ir a Japón por algo laboral y de suma importancia. –dice con seguridad borrando toda mueca berrinchuda.

-No me engañara nuevamente con eso señor. Puede que sea mi jefe, pero en mis manos esta que no se escape del trabajo y evitar que tome el primer vuelo a Japón solo para ver a su hija. Solo de pensar que me ha hecho muchas veces correr al aeropuerto para traerlo de vuelta me da dolor de cabeza. –dice con fastidio y el hombre sonríe de forma nerviosa.

-Vale Kazumi, sé que me he comportado algo inmaduro… bueno muy inmaduro. –corrige al oír el gruñido de su asistente. –pero en verdad necesitamos ambos ir a Japón. El vicepresidente de la empresa se puede quedar a cargo de la conferencia, al fin y al cabo Sakamoto-san es una persona profesional y completamente confiable para mí.

-En eso le doy la razón. Sakamoto-sama es más confiable que usted. De hecho sigo pensando que de no ser porque es el dueño de la editorial nunca llegaría a ser el presidente –el hombre entrecerró los ojos y se aclaro la garganta para seguir con su argumento.

-Como decía: tengo que ir a Japón para arreglar un problema de suma importancia que solo yo personalmente puedo solucionar y pues te llevaré a ti solo porque te quiero joder, ya que se lo mucho que te molesta estar cuidando de mi. –una sonrisa torcida adorna su rostro al oír el gruñido de su asistente.

-De no ser por la buena paga juro que ya hace tiempo habría renunciado porque el trabajar para usted es como cuidar a un niño de cinco años. –el hombre amplio más su sonrisa al saber que cumplió su propósito del día: joder a su asistente. –en fin, mejor dejo de torturarme yo misma y dígame la razón por la que es tan urgente ir a Japón.

-¡Vaya asistente que tengo! –dice con ironía oyendo gruñir con mas furia a la mujer. –se supone que como la asistente del gran Ryoma Usami... –dice con arrogancia y ante el gruñido parecía que hablara por teléfono con un perro rabioso.

-Ya déjese de juegos y dígame la urgencia de ir a Japón. –dice molesta.

-Que una de mis mejores escritoras, la que me está haciendo ganar mucho dinero está en problemas y como su jefe es mi deber solucionarlos.

-¿habla de Haruno-sensei? –exclama sorprendida.

-Así es. Se ha metido en un escándalo muy interesante que en verdad me gustaría comprobar que tanto es verdad. –dice con seriedad.

-No me lo creo de Haruno-sensei. Por lo general ella es muy reservada con su vida personal y hasta con la laboral, y aunque siempre se han rumorado de sus posibles amantes nunca se le confirma nada ya que es difícil que la atrapen infraganti. –dice aun sorprendida.

-Pues tal parece que ahora anda despistada o se confió demasiado. Si no me crees checa en internet los noticieros de espectáculos en Japón. Esta en todos ellos y quiero solucionarlo antes de que llegue a los medios de otros países donde Sakurita es famosa y sólo puedo hacerlo personalmente.

-Espere un momento. –el hombre oyó algo de movimiento haciéndolo suponer que seguramente su asistente estaba buscando su computadora para confirmar lo que le dijo, espero unos minutos en la línea y pudo escuchar perfectamente el mismo reportaje que vio hace unos minutos, dándole entender que seguramente lo estaba viendo. –no me lo creo. Haruno-sensei dejándose ver con un menor y eso no es todo se paseo por ahí con él como si no tuviera que cuidarse de que alguien la vea. –dice sorprendida cuando el reportaje termino. –sabia que Haruno-sama solía tener varios romances, pero jamás imagine que le llamara la atención un menor.

-Los escritores famosos suelen tener gustos extravagantes. –dice con burla.

-Pues le recuerdo que su hija también es escritora. –al instante los ojos del hombre se ensancharon con horror.

-Reserva esos boletos para Japón inmediatamente. Tengo que arreglar ese problema de una vez por todas y verificar que mi bebita no haya sido mal influenciada por Sakura. –dice tétrico.

-Señor… Su hija mas mal influenciada no pude estar. Es el demonio personificado. –dice con seguridad y el hombre frunce el entrecejo. –aunque no diga que no le advertir que el dejar a su hija en cargo de alguien peor que ella le iba a traer consecuencias. –dice con burla.

-Kazumi. –dice con advertencia. – ¿te gustaría que te despida?

-Lo siento señor. Olvide el código uno de mi reglamento: no insultar a su hermosa hija. –dice algo temerosa y el hombre asintió dándole la razón.

-Me alegro que lo recuerdes. ¡En fin! Arregla lo que te pedí y ve haciendo tus maletas, quiero que salgamos en una hora. –ordena con firmeza demostrando por primera vez porque es el jefe y sin más corto la llamada.

* * *

Temari y Kankuro habían salido de la habitación para que esos dos se vistieran. La rubia tenia muecas de enfado mientras murmuraba una sarta de maldiciones para la zorra que estaba con su inocente hermanito, lógicamente no se despegaba de la puerta para así estar al pendiente por si esa mala mujer (según sus palabras) no vuelva a seducir a su hermanito. En cuanto a Kankuro se quedo al lado de su hermana sin borrar esa sonrisa divertida, tenía que admitir que jamás imagino que se encontraría con algo así al ir a visitar a su hermano, de hecho siempre pensó que su hermano o era gay o no tenia hormonas, porque aunque tuviera un pegue envidiable con las chicas a él nunca parecía importarle e incluso sabia que le fastidiaba por lo que había perdido la esperanza de burlarse de su hermanito cuando lo vea en alguna situación así, y lo que le parecía más divertido era porque sabía que esa chica en la forma que la abrazo su hermano era importante para él y no una simple aventura, así que conociendo lo celosa que es Temari con Gaara sabía que se acercaba algo sumamente divertido para él.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una despeinada Eiri vistiendo un pantalón deportivo de color negro que le quedaba sumamente grande y se había puesto un cinturón para que no se le cayera, encima llevaba puesta una sudadera roja que le quedaba larga y muy floja dejando ver que era ropa del pelirrojo, en cuanto a Gaara traía puesto un simple pantalón deportivo de color negro y una playera de cuello de tortuga y mangas largas en color verde seco.

Temari al instante fulmino con la mirada a Eiri más esta la ignoraba haciendo como si no estuviera ahí.

-Tengo hambre Gaara. –dice despreocupada sobándose la tripa.

-Ahorita te preparo algo de comer. –dice con tranquilidad y sonriéndole de forma cálida haciendo que una vena se hinche en la frente de la rubia.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa estúpido? ¿Por qué le cocinaras a esa zorra? Se supone que como mujerzuela ya debería irse. –dice furiosa y mirando despectiva a Eiri mientras que Kankuro sonría divertido y Gaara volteaba a verla tranquilo y Eiri lo hace con fastidio.

-Temari. –dice serio el pelirrojo haciendo que la rubia deje de fulminar con la mirada a Eiri para mirar furiosa a su hermano. –Eiri no es ninguna mujerzuela. Es mi novia. –al instante la rubia ensancho los ojos horrorizada.

-¿des…desde cuándo? –dice casi en shock y Kankuro soltó la carcajada al ver el estado de su hermana, sabía que no solo estaba así por la noticia sino mas bien porque su hermanito haya defendido a la chica.

-Dos semanas más o menos. –dice pensativo y Temari sonrió de forma torcida al ver que tenían poco tiempo y había probabilidad de alejar a esa pervertidora de hermanos del suyo.

-Bueno como tu novia ella debe cocinarte a ti y no tú a ella. –dice firme ignorando como Kankuro seguía retorciéndose de la risa ante las caras que ella ponía.

-No se cocinar. –dice cortante Eiri y Temari la fulmino mas con la mirada.

-¿Qué clase de novia eres? ¿Qué digo novia? ¡Mujer! Como tal debes saber cocinar. ¿Qué no te da vergüenza que un hombre y peor aun tu novio te cocine? –pregunta con desdén la rubia.

-Soy la clase de novia que quiero ser. Y no me da vergüenza que Gaara me cocine. –dice despreocupada y la vena en la frente de Temari se hincho mas, esa chica le estaba cayendo pésimo mientras que Kankuro se divertía cada vez mas.

-Mejor los presento como es debido. –interrumpe Gaara para evitar que se peleen.

-No me interesa que me los presentes, de hecho no lo creo necesario. Sé que la rubia se llama Temari y el castaño es Kankuro, hace rato lo dijiste y sé que son tus hermanos mayores por lo que se apellidan Sabaku no. –dice despreocupada. –mejor vayamos a la cocina que me muero de hambre. –sin más se encamina a la cocina.

-Me cae bien mi cuñada. –dice divertido Kankuro y Gaara suspira con pesadez.

-Idiota. –Temari le da una zape a su hermano. – ¿Qué le viste a esa mocosa arrogante…Gaara? –dice ahora mirando a su hermano.

-Mejor vayamos a desayunar, supongo que tampoco lo han hecho. –dice tranquilo y sonriendo de forma nerviosa ignorando la pregunta de su hermana y para huir de ella se encamina a la cocina.

-Buena escapada. –dice divertido Kankuro siguiéndolo y Temari gruñe molesta encaminándose con ellos.

Cuando los tres entraron a la cocina se quedan estáticos en la entrada al ver la ropa regada y Gaara se puso tan rojo como su cabello golpeándose mentalmente por haber olvidado que la dejaron ahí mientras que Eiri sin importarle estaba sentada en una de las sillas del comedor mientras bostezaba adormilada.

Kankuro fue el primero en salir de la impresión y camino hacia donde estaban tiradas las bragas de Eiri y las tomó mirando divertido a su hermano.

-Linda ropa interior. –dice con burla y Gaara se sonroja más mientras que la mirada del castaño se desvía hacia donde estaba la caja de condones. –al menos usaron protección y por lo vacía de la caja se la pasaron en grande en la cocina. –Gaara reacciona y camina a grandes zancadas hacia él, le arrebata las bragas de su novia y le da un zape.

-Cállate. –gruñe molesto para después ponerse a recoger toda la evidencia que dejaron ayer.

-¡Tu maldita zorra! –dice molesta Temari caminando a grandes zancadas hacia Eiri. – ¿Qué demonios le hiciste a mi inocente hermanito? Él no es así, jamás haría esas cosas en la cocina. –dice furiosa apuntándola con el dedo en eso sonó la musiquita del exorcista y Eiri ignorando a Temari se puso de pie y camino hacia su bolsa de cara de oso que estaba en la mesa y saco su celular, con fastidio miro que se trataba de Sakura y sin más contesto ignorando el aura de fuego que rodeaba a su cuñada mientras que Gaara suspiraba con pesadez y Kankuro se burlaba nuevamente de su hermana mayor.

-aquí yo ¿haya quien? –contesta el teléfono con burla dejando de lado su cara de fastidio sabiendo que el contestar así molesta a su senpai.

-¡Jajaja…! ¡buena forma de contestar! –dice divertido Kankuro.

-¡No me ignores descerebrada! –grita furiosa Temari.

Primero que nada no sé porque preguntas eso si sabes bien que soy yo. –dice Sakura al otro lado del teléfono. –y segundo ¿Quién demonios está contigo? No conozco esas voces. –dice extrañada de que Eiri tan temprano en un domingo ande en la calle.

-Sobre lo primero ya sabes que lo hago para joderte senpai. –dice burlona oyendo satisfecha como Sakura gruñía al otro lado del teléfono y a Gaara le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca. –en cuanto a lo segundo: estoy en el departamento de Gaara, ayer hicimos el amor como locos. –Gaara se sonrojo mientras que Eiri miraba burlona a su cuñada que distorsionaba más sus muecas a unas de completa furia. –pero sus hermanos vinieron de vista y nos encontraron durmiendo desnudos, como mi cuñada tiene síndrome de hermana me odia por quitarle a su hermanito. –Temari era sostenida por Gaara para que no matara a su novia mientras que Kankuro no paraba de reírse mientras apuntaba a Temari.

-¡No soy tu cuñada! … ¡suéltame Gaara que la mato! –gritaba furiosa y el pelirrojo hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para detenerla.

-¡Buena esa kouhai! Ya era hora que dejaras la virginidad atrás. –felicita orgullosa y Eiri sonríe de forma torcida. –después me cuentas bien y te doy algunos tips para que tengas mejor sexo, en cuanto a este momento te llamo porque necesito tu ayuda. –Eiri alzo una ceja extrañada. – ¿supongo que no has visto la televisión?

-Sabes que casi no la veo. ¿Paso algo?

-Préndela en algún canal donde este momento este un noticiero de espectáculos o busca el reportaje mas reciente que hable sobre mí en internet. –dice con fastidio y Eiri extrañada alzo mas sus cejas para después voltear a ver a Gaara.

-¿en qué canal pasan espectáculos ahorita? –el pelirrojo se extraña ante la pregunta al igual que la rubia que dejo de forcejear dejándose ganar por la curiosidad al igual que Kankuro que dejo de reír.

-¿pasa algo? –pregunta preocupado.

-Es lo que quiero ver. Tal parece que tiene que ver con senpai. –dice despreocupada tapando la bocina del celular con su mano para que Sakura no la oiga.

-¿Uzumaki-sensei? –dice extrañado. –vamos a ver qué pasa. –dice caminando hacia la sala siendo seguido por Eiri y sus dos hermanos que tenían curiosidad que demonios pasaban en la televisión de alguien que la rara novia de su hermano y el mismo Gaara conocieran.

Cuando llegaron a la sala el pelirrojo dejo la ropa en el sillón, claro que la ropa interior era envuelta por su playera para que su pervertido hermano no la siguiera viendo. Gaara prendió la televisión y al instante aparecieron varias fotos comprometedoras de Sakura y Sasuke que pasaban a través de un programa de espectáculos.

-¿Haruno-sensei engaña a Sai-sama? –exclama sorprendida Temari.

-Esto no me lo esperaba de senpai, mira que dejarse ver de esa forma sabiendo lo famosa que es últimamente. –dice sorprendida Eiri y Gaara asintió dándole la razón.

-Sabía que Sasuke desde que anda con Uzumaki-sensei se volvió algo pendejo, pero no creí que tanto. –dice el pelirrojo sorprendido y Eiri suspira con pesadez.

-El amor apendeja a cualquiera y qué bueno que les pasó a ellos y no a nosotros porque de ser diferente ya tendríamos a mi padre tomando un avión a Japón. –dice pensativa.

-Esperen. –Kankuro los mira a uno y a otro algo extrañado. – ¿ustedes conocen a esos dos? –pregunta apuntando a los de las fotografías. –si es así preséntame a la linda peli-rosa, se me hace familiar más no recuerdo donde haberla visto… no puedo creer que olvide de donde viene esa belleza. –dice decepcionado de sí mismo y a Gaara le resbala otra gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Ella es Haruno Sakura mi escritora favorita. Sus novelas me hacen llorar siempre. –dice con admiración Temari y moviendo su cuerpo de un lado a otro como gusano.

_-(mis hermanos son raros -.-)_ –Gaara suspiro con pesadez.

-Ya recuerdo donde la vi. –el castaño se golpea la palma de su mano con un puño. –la foto de ella sale en esos libros melosos que lees. –dice mirando a Temari y ella sintió con emoción.

-Espera. –Temari cayó en cuenta de algo. – ¿conocen a Haruno-sensei? –Gaara casi cae estilo anime. – ¿también conocen a ese chico? –dice apuntando al apuesto pelinegro con el que la peli-rosa se está besando.

-El chico es amigo mío y la mujer es mi maestra de literatura y tutora de Eiri. –tanto Temari como Kankuro la miran impresionados.

-Senpai si que te metiste en uno gordo. –dice con burla ignorando a los Sabaku y poniéndose el teléfono en la oreja nuevamente.

-Lo sé tarada. –dice cortante. –pero ese no es el punto ahora. Si recurrí a ti es porque Ino se deja llevar por la impresión. Y pues yo aquí no tengo buenos contactos y estaría loca si le pidiera ayuda a mi padre.

-Senpai por el escándalo no te apures. Seguramente mi padre se encargara de eso, lo más probable es que mandara a alguien para que lo arregle. –dice con indiferencia. –y aunque me pidas ayuda a mí en eso, sabes que no tengo suficiente poder como para hacer que dejen el escándalo, eso apenas mi padre.

-Eso lo sé idiota. Conozco a tu padre y sé que me ayudara en esto porque también le afecta su empresa. A lo que quiero que me ayudes a salir del hotel en el que estoy. Hay cientos de reporteros afuera que quieren la exclusiva y con lo estresada que ando no pudo pensar con claridad, así que ven y sácanos de aquí.

-¿ir por ti? –pregunta irónica. –no estoy loca senpai. No soy tan famosa como tú, pero tengo algo de fama y si voy por ti donde hay una bola de reporteros me arriesgo.

_-(¿tengo una cuñada famosa? O.o que suerte tiene Gaara)_ –Kankuro miraba con admiración a su hermano que lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados imaginándose lo que imaginaba.

_-(¿la trastornada es famosa? O.O… ahora que lo pienso su rostro se me hace conocido)_ –Temari la miro de forma analítica tratando de recordar donde la había visto.

-Eiri. –dice amenazante. –No me importa si sobornas, te disfrazas o lo que sea. Te quiero aquí en máximo media hora. Necesito a alguien que piense con la cabeza fría a la de ya y si no lo haces juro que quemare la dotación de osos que te mando tu papi la semana pasada. –los ojos de Eiri mostraron horror.

-En menos de media hora estaré ahí. –dice con seguridad viendo en la televisión en que hotel estaban y sin más corta la llamada. – ¿Gaara tienes gorra y lentes oscuros? Por cierto necesito que me acompañes así que busca un par mas para ti y para mí. –el pelirrojo asintió, no lo demostraba pero tenía curiosidad de saber cómo le estaba yendo a su amigo.

-Yo voy con ustedes. –dice con firmeza Temari. –quiero conocer a mi escritora favorita. –un aura brillante la rodeo.

-Y yo quiero conocer a su escritora favorita. –dice Kankuro con cara de pervertido.

_-(insisto, mis hermanos son raros, creo que soy adoptado -.-)_ –Gaara volvió a suspirar con pesadez.

-En fin, tal vez pueden ser de ayuda. –dice despreocupada y tanto Temari y Kankuro saltan emocionados porque los llevaran, por lo que Gaara vuelve a suspirar con pesadez.

* * *

Frente a un hermoso y elegante automóvil estaban Temari y Kankuro mirándolo incrédulos mientras que Gaara al lado de ellos rodaba los ojos y Eiri aun vistiendo la ropa de su novio solo que usando la gorra y lentes oscuros como Gaara, la chica con celular en una mano y llaves en la otra quito la alarma.

-¿Este es el automóvil de tu novia? –pregunta sorprendido Kankuro al ver como la chica se subía al asiento del piloto con tranquilidad.

-Creo que es más importante preguntar ¿tu novia tiene automóvil? –pregunta sorprendida Temari y Gaara por quien sabe cuánta vez volvió a suspirar con pesadez mientras asentía.

-¿es actriz, niña rica, modelo, cantante o qué? –pregunta aun sorprendido Kankuro.

-Es escritora y provine de una familia adinerada. –dice despreocupado el pelirrojo.

-Insisto, que suerte tienes canijo. –dice Kankuro palmeándole el hombro y mirándolo con orgullo por lo que al pelirrojo le resbala una gota de sudor en la frente.

-Espera. Ya la recordé. –dice Temari impresionada. –ella es la escritora del libro "Un camino sin retorno". –dice impresionada y Gaara asintió con fastidio. –la mujer que más odio por robarse a mi hermanito no solo conoce a mi escritora favorita sino también escribió uno de mis libros favoritos e incluso antes de hoy la admiraba al ser una escritora muy buena siendo tan joven. –dijo con lamento. –ahora la odio y me cae mal.

-Créeme si conoces a Uzumaki-sensei también lamentaras admirarla. –dice divertido Gaara subiéndose al lado del copiloto cuando Eiri pito con fastidio ya que no se habían subido. Temari se subió al asiento de atrás lamentándose por lo de Eiri y preguntándose lo que su hermano abra querido decir con eso mientras que Kankuro se subía emocionado pensando que por primera vez se subiría a una automóvil elegante.

* * *

En la mansión Uzumaki se encontraban a Naruto y Hikari tratando de detener a un furioso Minato que sin importarle el tener a arrastrando a cada uno de los chicos que lo trataba de detener de cada uno de sus pies para que no se fuera.

-¡Tío detente! ¡Sasuke es mi amigo por muy tarado que sea, no lo mates por favor, además es mi cuñado! –decía suplicante Hikari.

-¡Si papá! ¡por muy teme que sea sigue siendo mi amigo al que considero hermano! ¡además no vale la pena que te ensucies las manos a nivel nacional! –suplicaba el rubio.

-Malditos Uchiha, desde ahora son mis enemigos numero uno. No solo el hermanito mayor se quiere robar a mi sobrina si no que viene también el listillo del menor y se quiere robar a mi princesa. –dice furioso Minato usando sus fuerzas para caminar arrastrando a esos dos que se sostenían de sus tobillos como si su vida dependiera de ello. –ese Sasuke me dio mala espina desde el principio, pero como mi hijo le tuvo confianza decidí confiar en él también, pero ese fue mi error. Ese cabrón seguro planeo todo para tener más acceso a mi princesa y poder robármela. –el aura asesina rodeaba mas al rubio mientras que Naruto y a Hikari les resbalaba una gota de sudor en la nuca. –por cierto hijito. –la cabeza de Minato se voltea a ciento ochenta grados haciéndolo ver completamente tétrico y su mirada no ayudaba mucho haciendo que ambos jóvenes lo miren asustados mientras se preguntaban como logro eso. – ¿Por qué no estás igual de furioso que yo porque tu amigo ande con mi princesa? ¿acaso ya lo sabías y diste tu consentimiento sin avisarme mocoso traidor? –dice tétrico y Naruto como si un resorte trajera se puso de pie de golpe poniéndose más pálido que una hoja mientras ponía a trabajar a sus huevonas neuronas para salir de esa.

-Claro que no lo sabía padre. –dice nervioso y Hikari negó resignada sabiendo que seguro su primito estaba frito mientras que el rubio menor sudo mas al ver que su padre lo miraba sin creerle. – ¡te juro que me entere ayer! ¡Estaba pensando como decírtelo papi para matarlo juntos! –dice exaltado. –¡perdóname! –lloriqueo al ver que su padre no le creía e incluso se hinco suplicante pidiéndole con la mirada que tenga piedad de él.

-Ya me encargare de tu castigo más de rato mocoso, por el momento es más importante matar a ese Sasuke robador de princesitas de papi. –dice volteando nuevamente al frente y Naruto sin pensarlo lo tomo de ambos tobillos cuando Hikari soltó el que ella sostenía y sin más los jalo haciendo caer al pobre de Minato y como lo agarro de sorpresa se dio de lleno en el piso desmayándose al instante. Hikari tenía los ojos muy abiertos al ver lo que su primo en un momento desesperado hizo e incluso Naruto se sorprendió por lo que el nerviosismo le hizo hacer.

-¡¿Qué has hecho Naru? –dice exaltada Hikari poniéndose de pie de golpe.

-¿Lo mate? –pregunta asustado mientras que Hikari se acerca rápidamente al cuello de su tío y se inclina para tomarle el pulso.

-Gracias a kami no, solo esta inconsciente. –dice después de suspirar aliviada y el rubio también lo hizo. – ¿Qué pensabas cuando hiciste eso? Si antes te iba ir mal por haber encubierto la relación de mi prima y Sasuke cuando despierte te ira peor, no solo por haberlo detenido sino por haberlo desmayado. –dice algo asustada y el rubio paso saliva con dificultad.

-Lo sé. Y lo peor es que lo hice sin pensar. –dice llorando mientras aprieta un puño a la altura de su barbilla.

-Ni huyendo a Singapur podrás salvarte Naru. –dice con lamento y el rubio lloro con más ganas.

* * *

En la casa de la familia Uchiha, en la cocina para ser más exactos se encontraba Mikoto casi pegada en la pantalla queriendo ver si los reporteros lograban entrar al hotel para que entrevistaran a su hijo y a su escritora favorita. Fugaku la miraba con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca al igual que Itachi.

-¡Kya…! –exclama emocionada tocándose sus mejillas y moviendo su cuerpo de un lado a otro como gusano. – ¡mi Sasu-chan es lo máximo! ¡Es pareja de Haruno-sensei! –dice con corazoncitos en los ojos. su romance prohibido es digna historia de amor que le hace competencia a sus historias. –dice melosa haciendo que ambos varones la miren como si estuviera loca, de pronto su aura brillante cambio por una oscura y siniestra. –ese Sasuke conoce a mi escritora favorita y no solo eso, es novio de ella y no me la presento. Ya verá como le ira cuando lo vea. –dice amenazante.

-Mujer, no se sabe si son novios. Según dicen esa mujer tiene un novio y al parecer Sasuke es su amante. –dice con fastidio Fugaku sintiendo algo de admiración y orgullo de su hijo por demostrar lo buen semental que es al ligarse a alguien famoso.

-Novio o amantes. No me importa, lo que me importa es que no me la presento y eso que la conocía. –dice tétrica y Fugaku paso saliva con dificultad, su esposa llegaba a ser demasiado intimidante hasta para él cuando se lo proponía. –Itachi. –dice mas tétrica volteando a ver a su hijo que se sobresalto. – ¿tu sabias algo de esto?—Itachi pasa saliva con dificultad.

-No sabía nada madre, me vengo enterando hasta ahorita. –dice con seguridad.—_(que suerte tuve que mamá no haya visto las fotos donde salimos Hikari y yo con Sakura y Sasuke *o* qué bueno que aun seguía en la cocina *o*)_—Mikoto asintió creyéndole y regreso su mirada a la pantalla esperando que salga su hijo y Sakura en cuanto a Itachi suspiraba aliviado agradeciendo el ser tan bueno mintiendo, pero sintió la mirada de su padre y volteo notando como este lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca, ya que él sabía que mentía porque si había visto las fotos e Itachi lo miro suplicante porque guardara silencio y Fugaku compadeciéndose de su hijo ya que sabía lo cruel que era su esposa decidió no decir nada, además que no era un chismoso.

* * *

Sentados en los sillones de la sala se encontraban Sai, Ino y Shikamaru viendo la televisión con los ojos muy abiertos. Al instante dos pares de ojos se dirigieron directo hacia la rubia, la cual a sentirlos una gota de sudor resbalo por su nuca.

-¿Por qué me miran a mí? –pregunta con nerviosismo.

-No sé, tal vez porque eres la manager y editora de Sakura. Se supone que deberías estarte moviendo ya para ayudarla y sacarla de ese problema o por lo menos deberías estar ideando alguna solución. –Sai la miraba con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente sabiendo que la rubia estaba en blanco no sabiendo que hacer.

-Ino. –exclama resignado Shikamaru mientras suelta un largo suspiro. – ¿no me digas que no sabes qué hacer? –un aura triste rodea a la rubia haciendo suspirar con resignación a ambos varones… ¡bueno! A un varón y un gay.

-No entiendo como sigues siendo la manager de Sakura… ¡no! Más importante aún, no entiendo cómo es que Sakura no te ha despedido, si como manager no sirves. –el pelinegro niega resignado mientras se encoge de hombros ganándose una mirada fulminante de la rubia.

-¡Cállate! –dice molesta mientras se pone de pie. – ¡esto me tomo de sorpresa, pero ya lo solucionare y te demostrare porque sigo siendo la manager y editora de Haruno Sakura, la mejor escritora! –dice de forma heroica mientras apunta con el dedo a Sai y tanto este como Shikamaru la miran con ironía. –Shikamaru tu eres el manager de Sai ¿Qué harías en estos casos? –todo actitud heroica se fue y ahora se rascaba la nuca nerviosa mientras miraba a su novio y al instante tanto el castaño como pelinegro cayeron estilo anime.

_-(es buena editora pero como manager se muere de hambre _-.- _no sé como Sakura aun la sigue teniendo como tal U-.-)_ –fue el pensamiento del pelinegro y castaño mientras miraban con ironía a la rubia aun tirados en el piso.

* * *

Eiri y compañía llegaron al hotel donde se encontraban Sakura y Sasuke. Había demasiados reporteros en todas las entradas que no pudieron acercar mucho el automóvil, por lo que la peli-gris tuvo que estacionarlo un poco retirado. Por las gorras y lentes oscuros que traían Eiri al igual que Gaara, la chica se sentía con la seguridad de estar cerca de varios reporteros sin temer que la reconozcan.

-La verdad no creo que podamos pasar. Esos reporteros obstruyen el paso. –dice impresionado Kankuro viendo a la multitud de periodistas y varias fans de la escritora.

-Incluso dudo que nos dejen pasar. Se ve que los empleados no están dejando entrar a nadie por miedo que un reportero se infiltre haciéndose pasar por huésped o empleado y si algún reportero se les escabulle se iría abajo el prestigio y privacidad por la que el hotel es reconocido. Por esa razón dudo que dejen entrar a alguien o incluso salir. –dice pensativo Gaara y Eiri que estaba a su lado se sobaba la barbilla pensativa, para después soltar un largo suspiro.

-Solo me queda llamar a mi padre para saber si tiene algún contacto en el hotel que nos permita la entrada. –dice resignada Eiri mientras saca su celular.

-¿Contacto? –dice Temari extrañada. –pensé que solo en las películas o programas los niñitos ricos tenían contactos donde sea. –Kankuro asintió dándole la razón y Gaara solo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

-Es raro. –dice pensativa mirando extrañada su celular.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta extrañado el pelirrojo.

-Mi padre no contesta.

-Tal vez está ocupado o dormido. –dice su novio pensativo y Eiri niega levemente.

-Mi padre tiene un celular en donde solo recibe llamadas mías, ese teléfono siempre lo contesta sin importar donde este o lo que esté haciendo, pero esta vez no lo contesta. –dice tranquila. –también marque a sus demás teléfonos pero tengo el mismo resultado, ni su asistente contesta el suyo.

-¿Crees que le haya pasado algo? –el pelirrojo la miraba con seriedad y Eiri se sobaba la barbilla pensativa.

-No. De ser así su asistente ya me hubiera avisado o por lo menos contestado la llamada. Algo me dice que lo que sea que pase es algo que no me conviene. –sus ojos se entrecierran tanto hasta que forman dos franjas. –la última vez que papá no me contesto alguna llamada fue porque me secuestro para llevarme a Disney Landia… tengo un mal presentimiento. –sus acompañantes la miraban extrañado.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que tu padre te llevara al parque de atracciones más genial y grande del mundo? Ese es el sueño de todo niño. –dice extrañado Kankuro y Eiri lo miro como una psicópata asesina haciendo que el castaño rápidamente se esconda atrás de su hermana que miraba como la loca que es a Eiri.

-A ver si dices lo mismo cuando tu padre te llevara a ese lugar a los catorce años y solo te deje subirte a los juegos de menos de cinco años porque según él estas muy pequeña para las demás atracciones y te toma fotografías a lo loco hasta porque bostezas, te lleva de la mano todo el tiempo y no te deja sola ni para ir al baño porque tiene miedo que te le pierdas. –a todos les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras la miraban con compresión ante su mal presentimiento.

-¿Crees que tu padre venga a secuestrarte nuevamente para llevarte a otro parque de diversiones? –pregunta compresivo Gaara.

-Mi miedo es que simplemente venga a Japón. –la frente de la chica se sombrea de azul. –como habrás notado mi padre me ve y me vera como una bebita.

-Entiendo pero que tiene de malo eso. Todo padre siempre ve así a sus hijas sino pregúntale a Temari. Es la mimada de papá. –dice indiferente Kankuro y a Gaara se le sombreó la frente de azul, si el padre de Eiri era peor que el suyo con Temari algo le decía que el que la iba llevar muy mal seria él y más si el padre está más loco que su novia.

-Tú si entendiste ¿verdad mapachito? –pregunta mirándolo y Gaara asintió mientras pasaba saliva con dificultad y los otros dos los miraban sin entender. —resale a todos los dioses que conozcas que mi padre no venga y porque por más que escondamos lo nuestro él lo va saber. –dice resignada y el pelirrojo sintió un escalofrió recorrerle, algo le daba mal espina.

_-(solo mi hermano entiende a su loca novia ¬¬)_ – la rubia suspiro resignada mientras que Kankuro se rascaba la nuca sin entender.

-Mejor no pensare en eso, ya veré como lo soluciono. Hablare con senpai haber si se le ocurre algo de como podamos entrar o por lo menos como ayudarla a salir. Ella conoce mejor el hotel y me podría dar algo de información que me haga planear algo. –dice para sí misma mientras busca el numero de Sakura en su celular.

_-(claro ¬¬ réstale importancia a lo de tu padre después de todo es más que seguro que el jodido en eso seré yo -.-)_ –Gaara soltó un largo suspiro lleno de resignación mientras ese mal presentimiento lo albergaba.

* * *

Sentado en uno de los cómodos sillones de un avión privado estaba Ryoma mirando con tranquilidad su computadora que trasmitía los acontecimientos que pasaban en Japón, más específicamente en la noticia que más le importaba sobre una de sus escritoras más famosas. A su lado estaba su asistente, una mujer de facciones sencilla y agraciadas. Su larga y lacia cabellera rubio castaño la llevaba suelta, perfectamente acomodada. Su piel era lechosa y tenía unos grandes ojos color azul, encima de estos llevaba unas gafas de armazón delgado y cuadrado dándole un aire intelectual. Era de estatura mediana y delgada. Su busto estaba bien proporcionado, pero no al grado de exagerar. Vestía un traje femenino de ejecutivo que consistía en una falda café de corte recto que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas, una camisa de botones blanca y encima un saco que le hacía juego a la falda. Para finalizar unos zapatos de tacón de aguja.

El hombre miro de reojo su celular que estaba sobre el brazo del asiento y un largo suspiro salió de sus labios llamando la atención de su asistente que al verlo con esa tristeza en sus ojos una gota de sudor resbalo por su nuca.

-Si tanto quería oír la voz de su hija debió contestarle la llamada o dejarme contestarle a mi, así le pongo alta voz y escuchaba su voz. –dice con fastidio y el apuesto hombre la mira haciendo ojos de cachorro mojado provocándole un tic nervioso en la ceja a la mujer.

-Quiero sorprenderla cuando me vea en Japón y sé que si le contesto no podré aguantarme las ganas de decirle que pronto la veré. –dice de forma aniñada haciendo que el tic en la mujer se marque mas. –sabes lo pésimo que soy guardándole secreto a mi bebita y sé que solo escuchándola me ganaran las ganas. –dice con pesar. –pero este sacrificio valdrá la pena cuando vea a mi bebita, solo tengo que ser paciente, unas horas más y la tendré en mis brazos. –dice con melancolía mirando el horizonte dándole un aire heroico mientras se imaginaba a él cargando a su bebita mientras le daba una chupeta y ella le daba un beso en la mejilla. La mujer lo miro como el retrasado que es mientras soltaba un largo y profundo suspiro.

* * *

Sasuke se había ido a bañar y la peli-rosa se había estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la enorme habitación. Se le notaba seriedad en su rostro mientras miraba el televisor, estaba atenta de todos los movimientos que las cámaras grababan afuera del hotel. Le dio una profunda calada al cigarro que tenía en sus manos mientras su seño se fruncía.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Sasuke salía del baño solo vistiendo su pantalón, dejando su bien formado torso al descubierto.

El pelinegro se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado mirándola de reojo, notando como ni cuenta se daba de su presencia. Con agilidad le quito el cigarro de las manos sacándola de sus pensamientos y haciendo que voltee a verlo extrañada viendo como el pelinegro le daba una larga colada al cigarro para luego soltar el homo, cosa que le hizo alzar una ceja.

Sasuke con tranquilidad apago el cigarro en el cenicero que estaba sobre la mesita frente a ellos y se enderezo tomando una de las manos de la chica apretándola con fuerza mientras la miraba con seriedad.

-Lo siento. –Sakura alza más sus cejas extrañada por sus palabras. –se que odias los reporteros, en especial que se enteren de tu vida personal, incluso no soportas que tu familia sepa de ella. Y si no hubiera sido tan descuidado y hubiera pensado más que eres una figura pública tal vez se hubiera evitado esto. Incluso esto puedo hacer que te despidan de la escuela por estar con uno de tus alumnos, aun así te mentiría si te no te dijera que una parte de mi se siente feliz de que todos sepan que eres mía. –una leve sonrisa adorno los labios de la peli-rosa.

-Viéndolo desde ese punto no está nada mal. Así muchas zorras sabrán a quien correspondes. –dice con arrogancia y Sasuke sonrío divertido. –odio dar explicaciones de mis cosas, pero es la única forma de salir de esto, solo… -una mirada divertida adorno su rostro. –espero que tu familia no me quiera matar por pervertir a su pequeño, en especial tu madre. –dice con burla.

-Mamá no es celosa. –dice pensativo.

-Es bueno escuchar eso. –dice con diversión. – ¿listo para salir en televisión? –Sasuke alza ambas cejas no creyéndose que ella hará lo que pensaba. –como no me gusta que sepan de mis cosas o dar explicaciones tampoco me gustan esconderme. Es hora de dar la cara y que venga lo que tenga que venir.

-Yo haré lo que tú quieras hacer Sakura. –una sonrisa cálida adorno el rostro de ambos justo en el momento que el celular de Sakura sonó, por lo que lo saco del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón y contesto.

-Senpai imagino que lo sabes pero me es difícil entrar. Ya estoy aquí pero por más que busque en las entradas nada, no se permite entrada ni salida.

-Ya tengo una solución. –dice cortante y sin más cuelga la llamada apagando el celular en el proceso. –andando. –dice al momento de ponerse de pie y Sasuke la imita. —por cierto ponte una camisa que no dejare que salgas de la habitación así. –dice celosa mirándole el torso y Sasuke sonrío con arrogancia.

* * *

Eiri fulminaba con la mirada su teléfono celular como si con eso consiguiera matar a la persona que le acaba de colgar. Sus cuñados la miraban como la loca que es mientras que Gaara la miraba tranquilo ya acostumbrado a sus raras mañas.

-¡Maldita senpai! ¡Una que viene a ayudarla y la muy maldita me dice que ya tiene solución y me cuelga! Y lo peor, apaga el teléfono para que no pueda reclamarle, pero ya verá cuando salga. –un aura asesina la rodeó y puso mirada de psicópata asesina.

-Si ella ya encontró la forma de salir lo mejor es que acerques el auto Eiri, de esa forma nada mas salga se nos facilitara huir. –dice con seriedad Gaara haciendo que la peli-gris voltee a verlo.

-Tks… iré por el auto. Espérenme aquí. –dice cortante caminando hacia donde está el automóvil.

-Tu novia es perfecta otouto… bueno, lo sería si no tuviera ese carácter. –dice con burla Kankuro y Temari asintió dándole la razón.

-Así me gusta ella. –dice indiferente mientras se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y sus hermanos lo miran incrédulos, su hermanito siempre tuvo mucho pegue y nunca le puso interés a ninguna chica y ahora llega una más loca que una cabra y lo enamora de la nada, lo que les hizo pensar que su hermano está más loco ante sus raros gustos.

* * *

Sakura junto con Sasuke van saliendo del elevador que se abrió en la planta baja, exactamente donde estaba recepción. Todos los empleados que estaban ahí al instante voltearon a verlos sorprendidos mientras que ellos ignorándolos caminaban hacia recepcionista.

-Sentimos mucho los inconvenientes Haruno-sama, usted vuelva a su habitación que ya nuestro personal se encargara de que ningún reportero entre. –dice educadamente la recepcionista.

-No es necesario. –dice cortante Sakura. –yo me encargare de esto, solo venia a entregarte la llave. –estirando su llave la mujer la toma extrañada y tomando la mano del pelinegro ambos dan media vuelta.

-¡Espere Haruno-sama! ¿Qué hará? –dice alterada.

-Solucionar el problema. –dice cortante y sin voltear a verla mientras alza una mano en son de despedida y Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír divertido.

Todos los empleados miraban impresionado como sin mas ambos se dirigían a la salida y tomados de las manos. Cuando ambos atravesaron la puerta los flashes y murmullos no se hicieron esperar mientras que los empleados que cuidaban la puerta los miraban impresionados.

-Trae mi automóvil. –ordena cortante mirando a uno de los empleados, el cual asintió y salió de ahí rápidamente en busca de lo pedido.

Frunciendo el entrecejo ante los flashes camino junto con Sasuke a uno de los reporteros y le quito el micrófono de forma brusca y todos los reporteros la miraron curiosos, ansiosos por saber lo que dirá al momento que los camarógrafos tomaban fotografías de las manos entrelazadas de la pareja.

-Siempre he creído que los reporteros son tan metiches. –dice con fastidio. – no dejan a uno en paz hasta que consiguen su noticia… ¡bien! Esta vez los complaceré. Diré solo una vez esto y advierto que no volveré a hablar del tema. Si en una entrevista futura toca entrevistarme a alguno de ustedes de una vez les digo que si se vuelve a hablar del tema no responderé a ninguna de sus preguntas aunque sean de trabajo, así que ya están advertidos y confórmense con lo que escucharan ahorita. –su tono de voz seguía manteniendo ese tono de fastidio y su rostro no mostraba nada mientras que Sasuke se mantenía tranquilo mirando las cámaras con indiferencia.

-¿Es ver…?

-Él se llama Uchiha Sasuke. –dice cortante interrumpiendo lo que sea que la reportera que iba a hablar le iba a preguntar dejando ver que no responderá preguntas, simplemente ella hablara haciendo que varios reporteros la miren con molestia ante ese carácter tan agrio que tenia. –es el mejor amigo de mi hermano menor, así que como supondrá por mi hermano fue que nos conocimos. La vez que nos conocimos fue la vez pasada que estuve en Japón. Desde el principio hubo atracción de ambas partes, atracción que con el tiempo se fue volviendo algo más, pero al ser menor y mejor amigo de mi hermano me abstuve o más bien nos abstuvimos de tener una relación, por esa razón me fui de regreso a Estados Unidos, como ustedes supondrán huí.

_-(es buena para inventar u.u ya le esta agregando cosas a la historia u.u)_ –Sasuke se aguanto las ganas de sonreír divertido.

-Ya conocía a Sai, desde antes. Éramos amigos y el volvernos a ver yo queriendo olvidar a Sasuke comencé una relación con Sai sabiendo que yo a él le gustaba desde hace tiempo… en ningún momento le mentí, Sai sabía que no lo amaba aun así acepto mantener esa relación conmigo. Pasa el tiempo y mi manager me consigue un trabajo como maestra en Japón. No necesitaba el trabajo como todos sabrán, pero mi manager me lo pidió como un favor para un familiar. Ahí me reencontré con Sasuke. –muchas periodistas mujeres y fans suspiraron soñadoras, ya se imaginaban la historia, sabían que la vida de Haruno Sakura era tan romántica y soñadora como lo son sus novelas, solo esperaban que su historia de amor no termine de forma trágica como pasa en sus novelas. –bueno el reencontrarnos trajo viejos sentimientos y esta vez no pudimos contenernos. Termine mi relación con Sai y él al no ser solo mi pareja sino también mi amigo supo entenderlo. Empecé mi relación con Sasuke sin importarme nada más que él y yo. En resumen; Sasuke es mi pareja formal. –las mujeres suspiraron soñadoras nuevamente.

-Una pregunta para Uchiha-san. –dice una reportera alzando una mano y Sasuke la miro asintiendo levemente. –sabemos que es un estudiante de escuela media, a lo mucho Haruno-sama le gana por cinco años. No es mucha la diferencia físicamente, pero mentalmente si lo es. ¿no se le dificulta estar con alguien mayor, que además es una figura pública?

-Hay problemas como en toda pareja. –dice cortante Sasuke. –pero yo amo a Sakura de una forma inimaginable y eso me ayuda a sobrellevar cualquier contra tiempo. Yo no veo a la mujer escritora, la mujer famosa, la mujer mayor que yo, simplemente veo a la mujer que amo, los demás son solo irrelevancias. –todas las mujeres suspiraron soñadoras deseando tener un chico que se exprese así de ellas.

-¿Qué sabe un niño del amor? –dice un reportero con desdén. –Haruno-sensei es una mujer hermosa, famosa y millonaria; el sueño de cualquier hombre. ¿no crees que simplemente estas deslumbrado? –la mirada fría de Sasuke se dirigió al hombre intimidándolo un poco mientras que Sakura se mantenía tranquila ya acostumbrada a las preguntas que suelen hacer los reporteros.

-Puedo ser considerado un niño por mi edad. –dice cortante. –pero nada en mi vida es tan seguro como el amor que siento por Sakura. Si a los demás les es difícil de creer o incluso aceptar es problema suyo. Yo sé lo que siento y no me importa lo que piensen los demás respecto a eso. –Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír con arrogancia, le encantaba el carácter de su pelinegro y más cuando se enfadaba.

-Eso es todo. –dice cortante la peli-rosa caminando hacia el chico que le pidió su automóvil estiro su mano y este le entrego las llaves. Junto con Sasuke se dirigió a donde estaba el automóvil ignorando los pedidos de los reporteros porque les respondan más preguntas.

* * *

Gaara, Kankuro y Temari estaban con los ojos muy abiertos, habían escuchado y visto en vivo la entrevista y no se creían todo lo que la pareja dijo sin importarles nada. Eiri al lado de Gaara estaba con la cabeza agachada y su cuerpo temblaba levemente.

El automóvil de Sakura paso atrás, pito haciéndolos voltear viendo como Sasuke sacaba la mano por la ventana y les sonreía con burla, más bien a Gaara que si logro reconocerlo y sin detenerse siguió su camino.

-¡Senpai es la fregonada! Cada día la admiro más. –Eiri levanta el rostro dejando ver emoción en su mirada y los Sabaku cayeron estilo anime. –ya no tenemos nada que ser aquí. Además pienso que no vine por nada, pude ver la entrevista en vivo. –dice con tranquilidad mientras camina al automóvil y los otros tres se ponen de pie resignados comenzando a seguirla.

* * *

Ino, Sai y Shikamaru veían la televisión con los ojos muy abiertos y mandíbula desencajada.

-No me lo creo. –dice sorprendido Sai.

-Lo dijeron valiéndoles madre todo. –dice sorprendido Shikamaru.

-¡Ahh! ¡A esa frentona valiéndole madre todo como siempre! –exclama molesta la rubia estirándose los pelos con desesperación. –nunca ve la consecuencias de sus actos cuando de Sasuke-kun se trata y ahora a mi me tocara recibir los regaños de los jefes. –cascadas de lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-La hemos perdido. Mis condolencias Shikamaru. –dice con lamento palmeándole el hombro al castaño, el cual solo suspiro resignado sabiendo que él tendría que aguantar las histerias de su novia.

* * *

Mikoto, Fugaku e Itachi miraban sorprendidos el televisor, no se podían creer lo que el más pequeño de la casa dijo junto con la novia de este, que por cierto eso es noticia nueva para Fugaku y Mikoto.

-¡Kya…! ¡Soy suegra de mi escritora favorita! –exclama emocionada haciendo que ambos hombres caigan estilo anime. –ya decía yo que mi Sasukito es todo un semental. –dice con orgullo.

* * *

Minato seguía desmayado en el suelo con Naruto y Hikari alado de él echándole aire con las manos intentándolo hacer reaccionar mientras sus miradas llenas de sorpresa estaban en la pantalla.

-No me lo creo. Aceptaron su relación. –dice Hikari sorprendida y el rubio a asintió.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento. –dice con temor el rubio.

-¡Ahhh…! –gritan asustados ambos adolescentes ya que Minato se había levantado de golpe y tenía una cara de asesino psicópata haciendo que ambos se abracen mirándolo temerosos.

-Ya vengo chicos. Iré a matar a un Uchiha. –dice tétrico caminando hacia la puerta. —por cierto. –se detiene de golpe y usando su técnica de la chica del exorcista voltea su cabeza mirando a Naruto que casi se orina en los pantalones. –cuando mate a tu mugroso amigo, juro que te daré una linda lección querido hijo. No te perdono que por tu culpa se conozcan y que me hayas hecho caer dejándome inconsciente. –Minato regreso su mirada al frente y se fue de ahí.

-No creo que Sasuke-baka muera, seguramente mi prima lo defenderá. El que me preocupa eres tu primis, así que ve haciendo maletas, yo te ayudo a escapar. –dice compresiva dispuesta a darle todos sus ahorros para que pueda huir.

-Lo sé. Gracias primis. –dice con lamento mientras cascadas de lagrimas resbalan por sus mejillas. –pero antes deja voy a cambiar mis pantalones. –dice separándose de ella y poniéndose de pie dejando que Hikari vea los pantalones mojados de su primo, más exactamente de su entrepierna haciendo que la frente se le sombreé de azul, su primis no había soportado el miedo de ver a su tío así y termino orinándose en los pantalones. –maldito teme. Ese bastardo seduce a mi hermana sin que me dé cuenta y yo pago las consecuencias. –dice con pesar mientras sale de la cocina y Hikari suspira con pesadez.

* * *

Ryoma cerró con brusquedad su laptop mientras que su asistente seguía impresionada por lo que escucho en esa entrevista que su jefe miraba. Con tranquilidad el hombre saco un cigarro y lo encendió fumando con tranquilidad, después de todo al ser su avión podía hacer eso y más si quería.

-¿Por qué esta tan tranquilo señor? -pregunta sorprendía al verlo, pensó que pondría el grito en el cielo.

-No se puede evitar lo inevitable. Ella siempre ha actuado así, sin importarle las consecuencias. –dice despreocupado. –de igual forma el viaje no será en vano. Su revelación nos dio un poco mas de trabajo, pero igual si no se sabía hoy se sabría después, porque pude notar que ese niñato no es un simple capricho para Sakura, eso lo dejo ver todo lo que dijo y que lo haya dicho ante tantos medios. Así que llegando te encargaras de sacarme citas con los dueños de todas las televisoras. Tengo cosas que arreglar con ellos.

-Como ordene señor. –dice con firmeza. – ¿sabe? me sorprendió mucho que alguien como Haruno-sensei dijera cosas así, lo que más me sorprendió es que se enamorara y no porque sea un niño quien se gano su corazón sino porque no me imagine a una mujer tan egoísta y fría como ella llegase a enamorarse. –dice sorprendida.

-Es humana Kazumi, todo humano siente esa clase de amor una vez en su vida. –dice con sabiduría.

-¿Ósea que su hija también se puede llegar a enamorar? –al instante el cigarro se le cayó de los labios al hombre y miro con horror a su asistente que le sonreía levemente.

* * *

En el automóvil iba Sakura y Sasuke, ambos en completa seriedad, mas no era un silencio incomodo, más bien un silencio tranquilo y relajante.

-¿Y ahora? –pregunta curioso rompiendo el cómodo silencio y Sakura lo mira de reojo.

-Pues creo que la mejor idea es ir a tu casa. –dice con tranquilidad.

-¿Mi casa? ¿para qué? –exclama sorprendido.

-Para hablar con tus padres. Quieras o no eres menor y aún necesitas su consentimiento para mantener una relación conmigo.

-Me dejen o no yo seguiré contigo. –dice despreocupado y agitando su mano restándole importancia.

-Lo sé, pero no está de más presentarme con ellos. Quiero que sepan que vamos enserio. Además es de mala educación que se enteren por medio de la televisión, es tarde para evitar eso, pero no está de más hablar con ellos en persona. –dice con tranquilidad y Sasuke soltó un largo suspiro resignado.

-No creo que se molesten, después de todo mamá es fan tuya, tenemos eso de ventaja. Si a ella le gusta nuestra relación y a papá no pues se jode porque mamá es quien lleva los pantalones. –dice con burla.

-Es bueno saber eso. –dice divertida. –le daré todos los autógrafos que me pida a la suegra. –dice con burla y Sasuke rió divertido. –así que la siguiente parada es la casa Uchiha. –dice con burla.

-Ya que tu iras a casa a hablar con mis padres me gustaría ir a la tuya para hablar con Minato-san. –dice pensativo y al instante un escalofríos recorrió la columna de la chica.

-Olvide que mi padre está en Japón. –Sasuke la mira extrañado ante ese tono lleno de fastidio que uso. — mmm… Sasuke creo que se nos avecina una gran batalla. Sin considerabas a Naruto celoso y sobreprotector con mi persona mi padre es cien veces peor. –al instante un escalofrió recorrió al pelinegro y paso saliva con dificultad de solo imaginárselo, ya se veía siendo velado en un ataúd con su familia y amada llorando mientras Minato reía como psicópata asesino.

**Continuara**

**a sassuke se le cumplira la pesadilla d el en un ataud con su familia y amada velandolo mientras minato rie como psicopata? despues d matar a sasuke, minato matara a naruto? sakura y mikoto se yevaran bien? fugaku le caera bien su nuera? itachi se burlara de su otouto cuando conozca a su suegro? a minato le kedo chichon en la cabeza ante el golpe? ryoma descubrira ke su bebita sucumbio ante el amorsh? como se lo tomara? sera peor le minato o se aventaran un tiro? ino algun dia aprendera a ser manager? sai sera machin algun dia? porke en dos fic pongo a sai d maricon? acaso me gusta ponerlo asi? xke kakashi-papote-sexy-kun casi no sale en ste fic?**

**espero el kapi les haya gutado ^^**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**SE CUIDAN**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	23. Comprobado: Mi suegra está loca

**Comprobado: Mi suegra está loca**

Un hombre que tenía una larga cabellera blanca en una coleta baja. Facciones toscas y normales. Ojos rasgados de color negro y encima de estos tenía unas gafas de aumento con armazón redondo. Su complexión se veía normal para su edad, aparentaba tener cerca de veinte años, si acaso un par de años más. Vestía un traje de corte italiano en color gris con una camisa blanca debajo del saco y una corbata negra.

Se veía que el hombre estaba dentro de una oficina y se encontraba sentado tras su escritorio viendo con atención la pantalla de su computador.

_-(Y la nieta consentida y predilecta hizo el escándalo del siglo)_ –el joven miraba con cierta molestia el video que su computadora reproducía, para ser más exactos al pelinegro que salía acompañando a la peli-rosa.

Después sus ojos mostraron un brillo extraño y comenzó a regresar el video hasta el inicio del reportaje, le dio click para pausar la imagen y una sonrisa burlona y hasta algo sádica adorno su rostro.

_-(A padre le interesara mucho ver esto, en especial esta fotografía que muestra el video)_ –sin borrar esa sonrisa el chico veía la fotografía que el video mostraba, esa donde salían en el cine dos pelinegros muy parecidos uno tomando de la mano a una peli-lila y el otro a una peli-rosa.

* * *

Un elegante automóvil extranjero que con solo verlo se notaba ser costoso e importado, se estaciona frente a una hermosa casa con aspecto sencillo al igual que el barrio donde se encontraba dejando ver que cada persona que vivía a la redonda era de clase media.

Del automóvil se bajo del lado del conductor una hermosa peli-rosa y del lado del copiloto un apuesto pelinegro. A ambos se les notaba tranquilidad al mirar la casa. El pelinegro terminando de cerrar la puerta rodeo el coche para quedar alado de la peli-rosa y con suavidad tomo su mano haciendo que esta deje de mirar la casa para verlo a él que le sonreía levemente y de forma torcida.

-Vamos. –dice con su voz ronca y varonil. La peli-rosa simplemente asintió y ambos se encaminaron hacia la casa.

_-(Siempre lo he pensado: Gracias Kami-sama por hacerme controlar mis emociones y no dejar ver lo nerviosa que estoy… Espero que no me suden las manos o seguro Sasuke lo notara, pero es que no puedo evitarlo cualquiera se sentiría nerviosa al conocer a sus suegros, el no saber con qué te toparas da miedo y siendo mi primera vez en conocer los padres de la persona con la que me acuesto me pone los pelos de punta… todo era la gloria cuando no me importaban estas clase de cosas ¡pero no! Tenía que enamorarme y tomar a alguien enserio sabiendo que eso conlleva: ser fiel, ser amorosa, ¡Y LO PEOR: CONOCER A LOS PADRES DEL HOMBRE QUE ES MI NOVIO, CON EL QUE DECLARE A TODO EL MUNDO AMAR Y AL QUE SEGURAMENTE A SUS PADRES LE MOLESTARA HABERSE ENTERADO DE ESA NOTICIA POR LA TELEVISION Y NO CREO QUE LES GUSTE LA IDEA QUE SU HIJO QUE AUN ES ESTUDIANTE SALGA CON UNA MUJER MAYOR Y BIEN, PERO MUY BIEN VIVIDA!... tengo que ser fuerte y aparentar que no me importa, porque algo me dice que si muestras debilidad mis queridos suegros lo aprovecharan, no conozco mucho sobre el tema pero he escuchado que las suegras son así, además si yo fuera madre y viene una mujer famosa, hermosa, vivida y mayor que mi hijo a mi casa a presentarse como su novia yo le hare la vida imposible por querer robarse y pervertir a mi hijo)_ –el solo imaginar cómo le haría imposible la existencia a su nuera inexistente de su hijo inexistente sabiendo que esa mujer es igual a ella misma le provoco un cosquilleo más intenso de nerviosismo en su vientre imaginándose que eso mismo le harán a ella.

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio que ya había llegado a la puerta, que Sasuke con su mano libre había sacado la llave de su bolsillo y había abierto la puerta.

-¡ESTOY EN CASA!

Ante el grito de su novio avisando su llegada fue lo único que la sacó de sus pensamientos haciendo que enfoque la mirada, nunca había estado dentro de la casa de Sasuke, era su primera vez y con solo verla le agrado ese ambiente hogareño que suele tener la mayoría de las familias de clase media además que tenía ese aroma de hogar. Eso era raro, por lo general ese toque hogareño se le hacía molesto pero el que tenía esa casa se le hacía de lo más agradable.

Oyendo que su novio cerraba la puerta tras de sí ella se dedico a mirar un poco más o lo que alcance a ver desde el recibidor viendo que la sencillez estaba por todos lados donde lo viera.

-Tal vez no hay nadie en casa. –dice extrañado Sasuke porque no le hayan contestado, pero se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. –puedes usar esas sandalias. –dice tomando de la repisa que está en el recibidor unas sandalias blancas y colocándolas frente a los pies de Sakura.

Esta simplemente asintió y comenzó a quitarse sus zapatos para ponerse las sandalias que Sasuke le dio, cuando se las puso miro como el pelinegro se ponía unas sandalias parecidas a las que le prestó solo de color azul y después tomaba sus zapatos y los de ella poniéndolos en la repisa de donde había tomado las sandalias.

El pelinegro volvió a tomar su mano para adentrarse mas a la casa con ella y Sakura agradecía eso, porque con solo tener su mano entrelazada con la suya el nerviosismo disminuía, aun así seguía sin hablar, una porque no era una mujer de muchas palabras y dos porque… bueno no había dos, tal vez por eso Sasuke no decía nada ante su silencio.

-¡FELICIDADES! –se oyó el grito femenino nada mas al entrar a la sala deteniéndolos en el proceso y de atrás de los sillones salió Mikoto usando un gorro de cumpleaños y aventando serpentina mientras les sonreía de lo más feliz, a su lado estaba Itachi usando un gorrito parecido al de su madre y agitando un par de abanicos de papel pitado en ellos la bandera de Japón mientras una sonrisa divertida adornaba su rostro, al otro lado estaba Fugaku usando un gorrito igual con una cerbatana en su boca a la que le soplaba para que provocara un raro ruidito al momento de abrirse, aun así en su rostro se le notaba que fue obligado a estar ahí.

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura alzaron una ceja no entendiendo ese recibimiento tan raro. Aun así Sakura aprovecho para analizar a las personas, menos a Itachi ya que ya lo conocía. Al verlos confirmo que su querido novio se parecía a su madre y al ver a su padre agradeció que no se pareciera a él, aunque noto que Sasuke hacia las mismas muecas de estreñido que su progenitor.

-¿Así suele recibirte tu familia siempre? –pregunta en un susurro solo para que él la oiga y mirándolo de reojo.

-No. –responde entrecerrando sus ojos, nunca entendía a su extraña familia y ese día no sería la excepción.

-¿Hiciste algo como para que te feliciten?

-Que yo recuerde no. –una gota de sudor resbalo por la frente de ambos al ver que Mikoto les seguía aventando serpentina, que Itachi agitaba sus abanicos de lo más emocionado y que Fugaku seguía soplándole a su cerbatana con esa cara de completo aburrimiento y fastidio.

-Pero no se queden ahí parados. –dice Mikoto de lo más amigable ya cuando la serpentina se le acabo. – ¡siéntense queridos! –dice melosa tomando asiento en uno de los sillones apuntando el de enfrente para que se sienten ellos dos mientras que Fugaku aun soplándole a la cerbatana se sentó alado de su esposa e Itachi se sentó al otro lado tirando en el proceso los abanicos, es que ya se había cansado de agitarlos.

Sakura miro a Sasuke como haciéndole una muda pregunta que si su familia era siempre así de rara y al ver que Sasuke la miraba afirmándole la pregunta se encogió de hombros restándole importancia después de todo no tenia porque juzgarlos su propia familia era aun más rara.

Soltando con suavidad la mano del pelinegro Sakura camino poniéndose enfrente del sillón donde estaba sentada la familia de su novio y Sasuke la miro curioso por ver lo que hará.

-Permítame presentarme. –dice haciendo una inclinación en forma de respeto y saludo. –mi nombre es Uzumaki Sakura, tengo veintidós años y soy escritora de novelas rosas usando el seudónimo de Haruno Sakura. Y como seguramente ya sabrán soy hermana mayor de Uzumaki Naruto y novia de Sasuke –dice de forma educada.

Sasuke sonrió algo divertido, su novia estaba siendo muy educada como pocas veces suele serlo. Mikoto se maravillo no solamente tenía a su escritora favorita frente a ella sino que era tan educada que le maravillo mas. Y Fugaku al ver lo hermosa y educada que era se sintió orgulloso al ver que su hijo sabe escoger bien.

_-(sorprendente, tiene modales)_ –Itachi estaba sorprendido mirando a Sakura como si viera a un perro caprichoso tener modales.

-Un gusto en conocerte Sakura-chan. –dice emocionada Mikoto al verla enderezarse y poniéndose también de pie. Sakura se mantuvo tranquila no mostrando su sorpresa ante lo confianzuda que era su suegra por llamarla por su nombre siendo que apenas se conocen. –yo soy Uchiha Mikoto, madre de Sasuke. Pero toma asiento querida y deja las formalidades, después de todo estamos en familia.

_-(lo admito me esperaba de todo menos esto o.O)_ –aun extrañada Sakura se sentó en el sillón que estaba atrás de ella y Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros se encamino sentándose alado de ella y la tomo de la mano acariciándola entre sus dedos.

-¡Kya…! ¡Son tan tiernos! ¡Jamás imagine ver al amargado de mi hijo tener esa clase de detalles! –grita llena de emoción viendo como se tomaban las manos.

Sasuke se sonrojo y Sakura confirmaba que su suegra estaba loca. Fugaku ya acostumbrado a esos arranques de su esposa se mantuvo tranquilo no dejando ver la sorpresa que sintió al ver a su hijo siendo cariñoso mientras que Itachi no borraba su sonrisa divertida.

-Lo siento, me deje llevar. –dice Mikoto con tranquilidad al terminar su ataque de euforia. –pero es que no puedo evitarlo, el saber que mi nuera es Haruno Sakura mi corazón brinca lleno de dicha y orgullo. –su mirada se torno melancólica dándole un aire heroico y una gota de sudor resbalo por la nuca de la pareja frente a ella. –por cierto me firma mis libros Sakura-chan. –de quien sabe donde saco todos los libros que Sakura ha escrito haciendo que otra gota de sudor resbale de la nuca de la mencionada.

-Amh… será un placer. –dice poniéndose de pie para tomar los libros y la pluma que la mujer le extendía. Odiaba dar autógrafos pero debía ser amable con ella después de todo es la madre de Sasuke y ella siendo inteligente sabia que debía tener buena relación con ella y mas al ver lo loca que estaba.

-Bueno. –Fugaku se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención de todos y se quito la cerbatana de la boca. Sakura se sentó alado de Sasuke y comenzó a firmar todos los libros de la señora. –la relación de ustedes nos tomo por sorpresa, ni siquiera sabíamos que Sasuke tenía novia. –dice con seriedad e Itachi asintió dándole la razón, como si se acabara de enterar también, después de todo debía mantener la imagen ante su madre que si se entera que ya lo sabía seguro lo castra.

-Si Sasuke-chan, en verdad me decepcione. –dice melancólica Mikoto y Sakura levanto su mirada para verla. –como no me dijiste que andabas de novio con Sakura-chan sabiendo que la admiro tanto, el solo pensar que pude haberla conocido antes me llena de decepción y me entran unas ganas de castrarte hijo mío, pero solo te perdono porque sé que si te castro Sakura-chan lo lamentara mas. –dice con melancolía y tanto Fugaku como Sasuke sintieron pena ajena mientras que Itachi se tapaba la boca para no soltar una carcajada.

_-(Lo admito: me gusto ese último comentario)_ –Sakura sonrío divertida y se dispuso a seguir firmando los libros mientras que Fugaku se aclaraba nuevamente la garganta.

-Yo soy Uchiha Fugaku, padre de Sasuke. –dice con esa seriedad que lo caracteriza y haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo. –Como sabrán tenemos muchas dudas y nos gustaría que nos las aclaren. –dice Fugaku retomando la seriedad del asunto.

-Mi marido tiene razón. –dice seria Mikoto y su marido le agradecía mentalmente a todos los cielos porque su esposa se tome con la seriedad que corresponde el asunto. –mis preguntas son… -tanto Fugaku como Sasuke, Sakura e Itachi miraban curioso a Mikoto queriendo saber sus dudas. – ¿Cuándo sacara su siguiente libro? ¿De qué tratara? ¿Tendrá un final triste como los demás libros?

Los varones cayeron estilo anime mientras se reprendían por no haber prevenido algo así y haber dejado que los sorprendiera de ese modo cuando ya lo conocían de años y deberían estar acostumbrados a sus loqueras. En cuanto Sakura tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no haber caído ante las preguntas, pero en su ceja se marcaba un tic nervioso mientras se reprendía por haberse tomando el asunto enserio con esa mujer.

-¿Cuántos amante ha tenido a lo largo de su vida? ¿Cuántos novios formales ha tenido? ¿A qué edad tuvo su primer novio? ¿A qué edad perdió la virginidad? ¿En verdad fue novia de Sai-kun o solo lo dijeron para zafarse de los medios? Sé que lo que dijo en la televisión no todo fue verdad y le exijo que me la diga ¿Cómo conoció a mi Sasuke-chan? ¿Cómo le quito la virginidad a mi pequeño? ¿O ya no era virgen cuando estuvo con él? ¿Qué tal es mi hijo en la cama? ¿Es igual de bueno que su padre? ¡Dígame para saber si sentirme orgullosa! ¿Cuándo piensan casarse? ¿Me dejara ayudarle con la boda? ¿Cuántos hijos piensan tener? –Mikoto hacia sus preguntas tan rápido que se dudaba si tomaba aire para hablar.

Fugaku estaba avergonzado ante las preguntas que su esposa decía y más al haber escuchado que comentaba sobre la sexualidad de ellos mismos. Si, él viviendo tantos años con su esposa logro escuchar todo lo que preguntaba después de todo estaba acostumbrado a su forma de hablar cuando estaba emocionada.

-(_esto se pone bueno. Las últimas preguntas de mamá fueron las mejores)_ –la sonrisa burlona en Itachi regreso y ahora era más grande que antes. Puede que no haya escuchado todas las preguntas, pero si alcanzo a escuchar algunas, después de todo aun no tenía la habilidad de su padre para escuchar todo lo que dice su madre cuando lo hace así de rápido.

En cuanto a Sasuke se sonrojo al igual que su padre, también escucho algunas pero las pocas que escucho lograron ponerlo así. Y Sakura tenía los ojos muy abiertos y una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca, era en esas situaciones que odiaba tener buen oído y haber logrado escuchar cada una de las preguntas, y peor aún, tener tan buena memoria que recordaba cada una y en el orden que se las hizo.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Respóndeme! –dice impaciente y a la vez exigente Mikoto dejando ver en su mirada que si no le contestaba la obligaba a que lo hiciera. –Y no dejes ninguna de mis preguntas sin responder. –dice en forma de orden apuntándola con un dedo.

-(_¿En verdad quiere que le responda todo?)_ –pensó horrorizada Sakura volteando a ver a su novio como haciéndole la pregunta que en su propia mente se hacía, pero sus ojos se entrecerraron y una gota de sudor resbalaba por su nuca al ver que Sasuke se hacia el desentendido volteando a ver a otro lado.

_-(Lo siento Sakura pero conozco a mi madre y es un le respondemos porque le respondemos o nos torturara hasta saber lo que quiere. Ni el que sea tu fan se contendrá ante ti cuando quiere saber algo. Y la verdad no sé como zafarnos de esta, así que te lo dejo en tus manos cariños. Sé que no te gusta hablar de esas cosas con los demás, de hecho muy apenas y te gusta hablar con los demás, mas cuando son desconocidos, pero también sé que no te da nada vergüenza así que tu eres la más indicada para zafarte de esta)_ –Sasuke lloraba internamente por dejar a su novia sola en eso, pero es que era inteligente y sabia que para salir librado ante su madre lo mejor era lavarse las manos, ella a diferencia de él no tenía que ver todos los días a Uchiha Mikoto.

_-(__¡Maldito bastardo!) –_Sakura fulmino con la mirada a Sasuke y una vena se hincho en su frente al ver que solo se tensaba, pero seguía sin mirarla, luego miro a Mikoto que la miraba impaciente porque hablara, luego miro de reojo a Itachi notando que la miraba burlona. – _(también me vengare de ti bastardo) –_ su vena palpito mas y al desviar su mirada notando que el único que la miraba con compresión y pena era su suegro reafirmo que de esa familia solo a él lo soportara. Sakura suspiro con pesadez y regreso su mirada a Mikoto. –no me gusta hablar de mi vida privada ni siquiera con mi familia. Odio hablar del trabajo cuando tengo que hacerlo con más razón cuando no lo tengo que hacer, pero usted es la madre de Sasuke, solo por esa razón le contestare lo que quiere saber. –dice con seriedad mirándola de una forma enigmática. – _(considéralo parte de tu castigo Sasu-chan)_ –Sakura sonríe de forma torcida notando de reojo como su novio la miraba horrorizado sabiendo que responderá todo.

Mikoto grito emocionada y se sintió más orgullosa de ser madre de Sasuke, ahora gracias a eso sabrá cosas que ni los reporteros saben o incluso la propia familia de su ídolo. Fugaku se sorprendió al oír eso e Itachi saco una libreta para anotar sabiendo que tal vez lo que oiga le convenga cuando necesite dinero así venderá esa valiosa información a los medios.

-Aun no termino mi siguiente libro, pero calculo que más o menos en un par de meses ya saldrá a la venta. No se preocupe, yo me encargare de mandarle uno con Sasuke cuando la imprenta lo tenga listo así que será unos días antes de que salga en venta. –Mikoto grito todo estilo fan girl, agradeciendo ser la suegra de la famosa Haruno Sakura. Fugaku cada vez sentía más pena ajena y Sasuke suspiraba con pesadez mientras que Itachi anotaba eso en sus notas sabiendo que esa información valía y mucho. –solo le daré una sinopsis de lo que tratara o le quitare lo emociónate. –Mikoto asintió como niña buena. – la protagonista es una mujer que ha tenido una infancia dolorosa, aun así ella mantiene un carácter optimista y no se deja vencer. Cuando está en la universidad conoce a un hombre mayor que es su maestro, él es un hombre muy mujeriego, usa a las mujeres a su conveniencia y no se mide al lastimarlas. Él al conocerla la ve como una chica normal, nada fuera de lo común, incluso no es del tipo de mujeres con las que suele acostarse aun así hay algo que lo atrae como si fuera magnetismo y siempre la está ayudando, ya que esta chica siempre se mete en problemas al ser muy torpe. Mi protagonista varón también tiene un pasado oscuro que lo orillo a ser así, conforme pasa la historia ambos se van conociendo hasta enamorarse, como toda historia tienen sus problemas en la aceptación de lo que sienten como al llevar a cabo sus sentimientos cuando los aceptan, sin contar que habrá terceros que se impongan a que sean felices. –termina su relato con tranquilidad y Mikoto se emocionaba queriendo saber más y deseando ya leer el libro mientras que Itachi anotaba como si de dictado se tratara. Sasuke y Fugaku simplemente bostezaban aburridos. –si habrá o no final feliz eso no se lo diré para que sienta más emoción al leer el libro. –Mikoto se deprimo aun así lo acepto porque tenía razón. Sakura suspiro dándose valor para contestar las siguientes preguntas y los demás pusieron más atención sabiendo que se venía lo bueno, en especial Sasuke que quería saber eso también al igual que Itachi para tener la primicia. –los amantes que he tenido siéndole sincera nunca los he contado. –Sasuke la miro con ojos entrecerrados sintiéndose celoso al saber que no los cuenta porque han sido muchos para que lo recuerde. –novios formales no he tenido más que Sasuke, los demás fueron simples amantes. –Sasuke se sintió conforme con la respuesta aunque aun estaba molesto con lo de los amantes. –_ (espero que el que sepan esto no me gane el visto malo por los suegros -.-)_

_-(eso nos deja ver que es una mujer liberal y con mucha experiencia. Sasuke debe amarla mucho como para haberla aceptado así)_ –pensó Fugaku manteniéndose tranquilo aun así pensando que si él fuera su hijo le sería difícil aceptar a una mujer así como pareja. Mikoto simplemente escuchaba atenta mientras que Itachi seguía anotando todo.

-La siguiente pregunta no veo razón de contestar ya que con la anterior respuesta se responde. –dice con tranquilidad. –mi virginidad la perdí a los catorce años. –esa respuesta sorprendió a todos y Sakura se mantenía tranquila. –nunca fui novia de Sai, simplemente mentimos ambos para quitarnos de encima a los medios en Estados Unidos ya que nos acosaban mucho allá.

-Es verdad, no dije toda la verdad en los medios. Conocí a Sasuke hace un par de años atrás cuando vine de visita a Japón y vine a recoger a mi hermano que estaba aquí. –Mikoto se lamento por no haber estado ese día que ella vino a recoger a Naruto, de ser así la hubiera conocido antes. –Sasuke perdió la virginidad conmigo y se la quite como se le quita a cualquier hombre. –Sasuke quería que la tierra se lo tragara, en cuanto Itachi sonrío burlón y Fugaku se contuvo para no sonrojarse, le era vergonzoso saber esas cosas sobre su hijo menor. –su hijo es muy bueno en la cama, cada vez se supera a sí mismo. –Sasuke aun deseando que la tierra se lo trague sonrío arrogante. Itachi bufo con burla. Fugaku sintió algo de orgullo pero aun sentía pena porque esa mujer hable como si nada de temas como esos y de que su esposa se los haya preguntado. –no sé cómo sea su esposo en la cama así que no puedo comparar.

-Al igual que mi Sasuke-chan cada día Fugaku se supera a sí mismo. –dice con emoción Mikoto y hablándolo tan tranquilo como ella.

Ahora fue el turno de Fugaku en desear que la tierra se lo tragara en cuanto a sus hijos se pusieron verdes del asco, el saber que tus padres aun mantienen relaciones sexuales es algo asqueroso y traumante. Y Sakura sonrío divertida.

-En cuanto a sus últimas tres preguntas, no hemos hablado sobre el tema. Pienso que lo mejor es que Sasuke termine la universidad antes de planear esa clase de cosas. –Sakura suspiro aliviada porque hayan terminado esas raras preguntas.

-Es bueno que haya tenido la confianza de contestar estas cosas. –todos pensaron que más bien se vio obligada, pero si Mikoto pensaba eso pues ninguno la sacaría de su error. – ¡y yo solo puedo decir: Bienvenida seas con la familia Uchiha! ¡Me da gusto que seas novia de mi Sasuke-chan y siéntete libre de venir cuando quieras! ¡Puedes llamarme suegra que aunque no te cases con mi bebé en mi cuenta corre que se casen! Por cierto ¿te quedaras a cenar Sakura-chan? –dice de lo más tranquila sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

_-(he oído que la gente habla de la rareza de sus suegras pero me atrevo a decir que la mía es la más rara de todas)_ –Sakura le sonrío forzadamente mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente. –será un honor cenar con ustedes. –dice usando sus modales para la ocasión y Mikoto grito de forma chillona.

_-(Si ya la acepto mamá ya chingaste Sasuke)_ –piensa divertido Itachi sabiendo que si Mikoto decía si Fugaku aunque quiera lo contrario no dirá no.

_-(Sabia que mamá la aceptaría ¡jojojo…!) –_Sasuke sonrío orgulloso no importándole lo que piense su padre.

_-(siento que aquí mi opinión nunca será tomada en cuenta -.-… en fin, igual no me cae ni mal ni bien la novia de mi hijo)_ –Fugaku suspiro con pesadez ya acostumbrado a él no tener ni voz ni voto en su propia casa en donde es él quien da el dinero para todo.

* * *

-¿A dónde demonios se fue esa frentona? ¡Ya tiene rato que salio del hotel! –gritaba Ino desesperada fulminando con la mirada el teléfono. –no se para que tiene celular si no lo usa. Y yo que necesito hablar con esa desconsiderada que no habla y cuando lo hace lo hace a lo pendejo para decir puras burradas delante de cientos de cámaras. –ante cada palabra su voz denotaba que se iba enfureciendo mas. – ¡maldita frentona! –grita desesperada aventando el teléfono estrellándola contra la pared.

Sai no pelaba el ataque de furia de su amiga, llevaba mucho rato así que termino aburriéndose de observarla, además su novela ya había empezado y la estaba viendo con atención limpiándose las lagrimas que le causo el ver que José Gustavo Adolfo de la Peña le fue infiel a Margarita la del Barrio y ella lo vio todo, ahora intentaba suicidarse porque sentía que no podía soportar la traición del hombre que ama. Y José Gustavo de la Peña buscaba por cielo, mar y tierra a su amada para pedirle perdón. ¡Sí! La novela estaba muy interesante y él se sonaba los mocos con uno de los pañuelos desechables que saco de la caja que tenía en sus piernas.

En cuanto a Shikamaru estaba sentado al lado del pelinegro fumando un cigarrillo y recargando la nuca en el respaldo del sillón dejando ver lo aburrido que estaba. ¡Bueno! Eso mostraba, pero en verdad estaba pensando cómo le iba a hacer para que ahora que la prensa sabe que su representado, ósea Sai, ya no es novio de Sakura no vuelvan a sacar los chismes y comentarios de que es gay, ya que aunque sea verdad el pelinegro no quería salir del closet a nivel nacional y él pensaba igual, ya que eso perjudicaría la carrera de modelo de su representado y si eso pasa también lo perjudica a él porque ya no ganara tanto dinero como lo hace ahora.

El timbre sonó avisándoles que tenían visita. Pero Sai seguía entretenido en su novela e Ino en su arranque de furia, el único en escucharlo fue Shikamaru, pero digamos que no le importo por lo tanto no se movió un poco… ¡Ah! Bueno solo lo hizo un poco para darle otra calada a su cigarrillo. El timbre siguió sonando con tanta insistencia que parecía que quien lo tocaba tenía el dedo pegado en el, por lo que desconcentro a Shikamaru.

-¿Qué no piensan abrir? –pregunta con aburrimiento el castaño mirando a sus acompañantes. –no se para que pregunte eso. –dice con cansancio viendo que Sai ni lo pelaba, su novela era más interesante que todo, incluso si el mundo se estuviera acabando sabia que el pelinegro no despegaría su atención de la pantalla para buscar refugio. Era como un zombie cuando veía sus novelas y en vez de alimentarse de cerebros humanos se alimentaba de drama telenovezco. En cuanto a Ino, pues digamos que cuando está en sus arranques de furia, melodrama, alegría, excitación o incluso en actitud zombie telenovezco (porque también era una adicta a las telenovelas) no pelaba a nadie y al igual que le pasaba a Sai todo el mundo desaparecía para ella, incluso pensaba que no escuchaban.

Shikamaru suspiro resignado sabiendo que si a él era el único que le molestaba el ruido del timbre pues él tendría que levantarse a abrir, porque estaba seguro que si ese molesto ruido no le molestara seguiría ahí sentadito metido en sus pensamientos o mejor aun; haciendo lo que más le gusta hacer aparte del sexo, ósea dormir.

Con absoluta flojera se levanto del sillón y aun mas aflojerado camino hacia la puerta, con solo verlo le provocaba flojera a uno y mas al verlo bostezar ante cada segundo que pasaba, incluso el verlo se te hacía que los diez escasos metros a los que se encontraba la puerta del sillón parecieran que son diez kilómetros.

Cuando finalmente llego a la puerta levanto su brazo para tomar la perilla, pero ante la lentitud con la que lo hacía parecía que le pesaba demasiado el brazo. Hablando enserio una tortuga daba menos flojera que Nara Shikamaru. Abrió la puerta tomándose más tiempo de lo necesario y alzo un par de cejas al ver a un rubio con mirada de loco que se escapo del psiquiátrico y aura asesina rodeándolo.

_-(se me hace conocido, pero no recuerdo donde lo he visto y sinceramente me da flojera poner a trabajar mis neuronas para recordar de donde se me hace familiar.)_ –fue su pensamiento al bostezar por quien sabe cuánta vez en el día. – ¿de casualidad su dedo se le quedo pegado en el timbre? –pregunta al ver que ni porque le haya abierto el hombre dejaba de tocar el timbre y como le molestaba tanto pues tuvo que hablar a pesar de la flojera que le daba hacerlo para haber si así deja de tocarlo.

El rubio al oír la voz del hombre que le abrió salió de sus pensamientos homicidas hacia cierto Uchiha y quito su dedo en el timbre al momento que miraba de forma analítica a ese castaño que le abrió la puerta del departamento de SU hija, Su bebita, SU princesita, etc, etc, etc.

-¿Quién eres tú? –pregunta cortante y mirándolo con desdén.

-¿Quién es usted? –dice con aburrimiento. Por muy huevon que sea tiene su orgullo y no iba a dejar que un tipo que ni se ha presentado le pregunte su nombre de esa forma y menos cuando lo mira de esa forma.

-A mí no me hablas así peinado de piña. –dice molesto y fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¡Oiga! No juzgue mi peinado que yo no juzgo su mirada de psicópata y cabello teñido.

-Niñato malcriado, mi color de pelo es natural. –dice con arrogancia haciéndose el cabello hacia atrás como si estuviera haciendo un comercial de shampoo. –y esta mirada de psicópata no la pongo siempre solo cuando me provocan. –dice amenazante y a Shikamaru le pareció haber visto esa mirada de psicópata antes, pero con diferente tono de ojos, pero seguía sin recordar bien y le daba flojera hacer trabajar su mente hacia el pasado buscando en donde ha visto esa mirada. – ¿Qué haces en el departamento de mi princesita?

-¿Quién demonios es su princesita? –dice con burla el apodo, este día andaba muy contestón o más bien el hombre lo hacía actuar así provocando que saque todas sus reservas de energía en el habla que guardaba durante todo el año.

-Pues la dueña de este departamento. –Shikamaru ensancho los ojos ahora recordaba donde había visto la mirada de psicópata asesino, y porque se le hacía conocido.

_-(el hermano de Sakura saco el físico del padre y ella la mirada de loca)_ –Shikamaru suspiro con pesadez. –no se encuentra ahora.

-No me la escondas mocoso. –dice amenazante.

-No se la escondo. Si no me cree pásele para que vea por si mismo que no está. –dice con aburrimiento al momento de hacerse a un lado para que pase.

Minato lo miro algo desconfiado mientras se adentraba y ya estando adentro el vago aventó la puerta para que se cerrara. Ambos caminaron un poco y el rubio alzo una ceja al ver a la rubia amiga de su hija diciendo maldiciones a diestra y siniestra.

_-(¿Qué hace ese maricón en el departamento de mi hija?)_ –frunce el entrecejo molesto al ver a Sai sentado en el sillón mientras mira la televisión y llora como magdalena.

Minato no conocía a Sai, pero con solo verlo en la televisión, fotos y ahorita sabía que era gay. Y no es que lo haya investigado, bueno no mucho, pero es que el saber que ese tarado andaba con su princesita tenía que saber con quién se comprometía la niña de sus ojos, así que solo mando a uno de sus investigadores a que le dé una observadita, nótense el sarcasmo. Y por si no lo entienden lo investigo de todo a todo, hasta la marca de condón que usa le investigo.

_-(ahora que recuerdo el mocoso tarado es el manager del modelo maricón… con razón se me hacia conocido, lo __vi en algunas fotos de la investigación que mande a que le hagan al que se suponía era novio de mi princesa)_ –Minato frunció el entrecejo y como si de su casa se tratara camino hacia uno de los sillones, más exacto a donde estaba Sai sentado y se sentó, sacando su caja de cigarros sacando uno para ponerlo en su boca y encenderlo, ya había visto que su princesa no estaba, pero él no se iría de ahí hasta verla, así que la esperaría y si no llegaba usaría sus fuentes para que le digan donde vive el bastardo Uchiha robador de princesas de papi.

Shikamaru simplemente se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y se sentó en otro sillón, sacando un cigarrillo también de su cajetilla para fumárselo y haber si así se le pasa la molestia que le causo la visita del padre de Sakura.

-Uzumaki-sama. –dice respetuosa Ino dejando su ataque de molestia y notando su presencia. – ¿Qué hace aquí? –exclama sorprendida.

Como habían comerciales Sai volteo al escuchar lo que Ino decía y volteo hacia donde ella miraba viendo a un muy, pero muy apuesto hombre sentado a su lado.

_-(¿Cuándo llego esta preciosidad que ni cuenta me di?... he cometido un gran sacrilegio al no notar la presencia de ese Dios griego a mi lado T.T)_ –Sai miraba como pervertido a Minato y este lo miro de reojo estremeciéndose ante la mirada que le dirigía, así que de forma disimulada se alejo lo más posible de él.

-Esperando a mi hija. –dice cortante sin dejar de mirar con miedo y de reojo al pelinegro que lo devoraba con la mirada.

-Supongo que como casi todo Japón también se entero. –dice la rubia resignada y suspirando con pesadez mientras que Sai se sorprendió al comprender por lo que dijeron que ese hombre era padre de Sakura.

-Me imagine al padre de Sakura como un hombre completamente diferente a usted. –exclama sorprendido Sai. –quiero a Sakura de hijastra. –dice soñador. Ino cayó estilo anime mientras que Minato casi lo hace y Shikamaru como siempre por su salud mental los ignoraba. –dígame señor papá de Sakurita ¿por qué no nos conocemos más íntimamente y le muestro lo que es el amor prohibido entre dos hombres? –pregunta meloso acercándose a Minato y pasando su brazo por sus hombros. Minato se puso verde del asco y miro el brazo del pelinegro como si de bacteria se tratara.

-Sígueme tocando y te mocho las pelotas. –dice amenazante y al instante Sai lo soltó mirándolo atemorizado. –mantente lo más alejado de mi bacteria humana o juro que hago huevo estrellado con longaniza usando tu aparato reproductor. –su voz sonó mas atemorizante y Sai sin pensarlo se alejo todo lo que pudo de él. –si me vuelves a tocar o acercarte más de lo necesario juro que haré todo lo que dije anteriormente y se lo doy a los perros para que se los coman frente a tus ojos.

-No cabe duda que es padre de Sakura. –dice Sai mirándolo con miedo y sintiendo que se orinaría en los pantalones al ver esa mirada asesina acompañada de esas amenazas.

Ino niega resignada mientras que Shikamaru simplemente seguía ignorándolos pensando en algo más importante: si se duerme ahí o se va a su habitación. Minato mandándole su última mirada asesina al pobre de Sai que casi se muere del susto entendiendo esa amenaza silenciosa que su mirada le dirigía, y para su alivio el apuesto rubio regreso su mirada al frente para seguir fumando su cigarrillo.

Minato por lo general era un hombre tranquilo y amable, pero ahora no estaba de humor, esa noticia en la televisión lo había puesto de malas y enojado era de temer, así que digamos que no andaba de humor para soportar a la demás gente, dejando ver de dónde saco Sakura su mal carácter solo que a diferencia de él, ella casi siempre andaba de malas.

* * *

Cuando Naruto había intentado huir y fue a un cajero a sacar todos su ahorros noto que su tarjeta estaba congelada dejándole ver que su padre fue el causante sabiendo que intentaría huir congelo sus cuentas, en ese momento odio ser menor de edad y depender aun de su padre, pero le quedaba una solución y esa era pedirle dinero prestado a su prima. Ambos se encontraban frente al cajero; Naruto echándole porras a Hikari y ella frente al cajero sintiéndose poderosa.

La peli-lila metió su tarjeta y tecleo su clave. Naruto sentía como si su prima estuviera tecleando la combinación de un tesoro o como si estuviera escribiendo la receta de un nuevo sabor de ramen.

-¡Oh-oh! –exclama Hikari mirando con los ojos muy abiertos la pantalla del cajero.

-Ese "oh-oh" no me gusto. –dice el rubio temeroso asomándose sobre el hombro de la chica para ver la pantalla y sus ojos mostraron terror al leer esas letras rojas que le aparecieron a él cuando vino al cajero antes. – ¡soy hombre muerto! –dice mártir dejándose caer de rodillas. – ¡debí saber que papá congelaría todas las cuentas para que no huya! ¡Soy muy joven y guapo para morir! –lagrimas de cocodrilo salían de los ojos del rubio.

-Esto es raro. –Hikari se soba la barbilla pensativa. –el único que puede congelar mis cuentas es mi padre. ¿Crees que mi tío le haya dicho a papá que congele mis cuentas sabiendo que te prestaría dinero?

-Es lo más seguro. –dice con pesar apretando un puño a la altura de su barbilla. –fue un gusto ser tu primo Hikari. ¡Vivimos momentos muy felices juntos, aun recuerdo como salías corriendo en calzones por toda la casa cuando teníamos cinco años porque tenias calor y yo te imitaba haciéndolo desnudo! –la chica se sonrojo al recordar ese hecho vergonzoso de su infancia.

-No te apures primis. Recuerda que tengo una alcancía tal vez haya suficiente dinero para un boleto a Singapur. –Hikari sonríe mostrando sus blancos dientes que destellaron tal cual comercial de pasta dental y Naruto sintió renacer al saber que le queda una posibilidad de huir.

* * *

La comida había transcurrido en completa tranquilidad… ¡bueno! ¿Si a tranquilidad le llamamos a Mikoto gritando cada dos por tres cuando Sakura decía algo sobre su relación con Sasuke o alguno tenía un detalle tierno con el otro? Si, fue tranquila.

La comida había terminado y Mikoto se puso a recoger la mesa con tranquilidad mientras que los demás seguían sentado.

-No te preocupes en ayudarme a recoger la mesa Sakura-chan, eres visita y mi deber es atenderte. Así que no hagas nada. –dice con tranquilidad Mikoto.

Todos los varones voltean hacia Sakura notando que esta seguía sentada sin mover un músculo de su cuerpo, se le notaba que ni la intención de querer ayudar tenia, no sabiendo porque Mikoto comento eso y no lo hizo con ironía, ni con burla.

-Si insiste. –dice con tranquilidad Sakura, no tenía la intención de ayudarla, pero le seguiría el juego a su loca suegra. A todos los varones les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca ante el cinismo de la mujer.

-Mamá ese comentario fue en vano. Mi cuñadita ni loca se ensucia sus preciadas manos en labores del hogar. Es una niña rica acostumbrada a que le hagan todo. –dice con tranquilidad Itachi.

-Itachi. –dice en forma de regaño Mikoto y mirándolo con severidad. Mientras que Sasuke fulmina con la mirada a su hermano.

-Mis manos valen oro cuñadito. –dice con burla mirándolo con diversión. –ellas crean las obras que me hacen famosa. –dice mostrándole sus manos y Mikoto asintió dándole la razón. –por cierto, tengo una duda. –una sonrisa traviesa adorno su rostro y eso a Itachi le trajo un mal presentimiento.

-¿Dinos Sakura-chan? –Mikoto la mira con interés, quería saber la duda desde ahora su nuera consentida y no es que sepa que tiene otra pero el que ella sea su escritora favorita la llevaba de gane.

-¿Por qué Itachi-kun finges apenas saber que soy tu cuñada? –Itachi le hacía señas con las manos para que no hablara y sudo frío al sentir la mirada de su madre sobre él. –si ya hasta nos conocíamos, es más has ido a mi casa y ayer nos vimos en la biblioteca e incluso nos topamos en el cine. –dice como quien no quiere la cosa.

_-(seguramente no quería que mamá lo supiera o era seguro que lo castraba por no habérselo dicho antes) _–Sasuke sonrío con burla mirando como su hermano pasaba saliva con dificultad ante la mirada furiosa de su madre.

_-(fuiste bueno mintiendo hijo mío, pero no contaste con que la propia novia de tu hermano te echaría de cabeza)_ –Fugaku tranquilamente le daba un sorbo a su taza de té, no quería meterse en esas cosas, se le hacía más seguro hacerse el desatendido.

-¿Por qué me dijiste que no sabias nada hace rato que te pregunte? –pregunta tétrica Mikoto y su hijo mayor se estremeció mientras sonreía nervioso.

-¿Eso le dijo? –pregunta falsamente sorprendida Sakura y Mikoto asintió con la cabeza. –que cruel Itachi-kun y yo que ya te consideraba parte de la familia. Y no lo digo porque seas mi cuñado sino que al ser novio de mi prima Hikari se te consideraba un primo también.

-Ya no saques todos mis trapitos. –Itachi la mira con ojos entrecerrados y su frente sombreada de negro.

-¿Uchiha Itachi porque no me dijiste que tienes novia y es nada más y nada menos que Hikari-chan? –pregunta más furiosa Mikoto.

_-(Mis hijos tienen debilidad por las Uzumaki)_ –fue el pensamiento de Fugaku que como siempre solo se dedicaba a observar.

-Eto… veras madre. –Itachi no sabía que decir ahora no solo se le juntaba que le haya mentido a su madre sino que no le haya dicho que tenia novia y se haya enterado por otra persona, nada más que por su chismosa cuñada-prima y para acabarla de joder que dicha novia sea Hikari, una de las chicas que a su madre se le hacen de lo mas monas.

-Nada más deja que estemos solo chamaco. Tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar. –dice tétrica e Itachi sabía que se acercaba un interrogatorio mismo al cual Sasuke estaba destinado nada más se fuera Sakura, al menos le quedaba en consuelo que no sería el único que tendría los raros interrogatorios de su madre seguidos de enseñanzas de la vida, sufriría eso con su hermano menor.

-¡Oh! No se preocupe por mí, yo me tengo que ir. –dice con tranquilidad Sakura poniéndose de pie. –tengo que hablar de unas cosas con mi manager respecto a lo que paso hoy.

-Entiendo. –Mikoto deja de mirar a su hijo de forma amenazante para mirar a Sakura con compresión.

-Yo iré con ella mamá. –dice con tranquilidad Sasuke, sabia lo del interrogatorio que se acercaba y siendo listo intento zafarse de él, si lo podía evitar lo haría todo el tiempo que pudiera. E Itachi sabiendo eso lo miro como diciéndole "cobarde" pero a Sasuke le importo tanto esa mirada como le importa que su hermano sufra a costa de su madre, ósea nada.

-¿No lo dejaras ir verdad mamá? Se la ha pasado desde ayer en la calle con su novia. –dice Itachi, ni loco se quedaba solo a aguantar el regaño.

Mikoto se sobo la barbilla pensativa, Itachi tenía razón, ese niñato de Sasuke se había pasado todo el día en la calle y venia solo a comer, como si su casa fuera un hotel y tenía que enseñarle que no era así, ese niño debía aprender a respetar las reglas de la casa, además que tenía que meterlo a su interrogatorio también, que más que nada seria regaño por no decirle que mantiene una relación con su escritora favorita.

-Mamá quede de ayudar a Sakura con todo para solucionar el escándalo que causamos. –dice Sasuke a su favor y Sakura no dijo nada, no echaría de cabeza a su novio, además que también quería que fuera con ella.

-Siendo así puedes ir. –dice sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

_-(jaque mate nii-san, tengo a mi favor que mamá adore a mi Sakura solo por ser su ídolo)_ –Sasuke sonrío con arrogancia mirando con superioridad a Itachi.

-Pero mamá. –dice de forma remilgosa Itachi. –no es justo, yo respeto las reglas de la casa. Llego a dormir más seguido que este mocoso y cuando no lo hago te aviso con tiempo y nunca llego tan tarde.

-Respecto a eso debo disculparme Mikoto-san. Por mi culpa Sasuke ha roto varias reglas en su casa. –dice con falsa pena Sakura.

-No te preocupes, se que la juventud y su apasionado amor los hacía actuar así y no era intencional. –dice soñadora Mikoto, tanto Sakura como Sasuke sonríe triunfantes e Itachi los fulmina con la mirada.

_-(dos contra uno es injusto y mi mendiga cuñada tiene la ventaja de que mamá la adora simplemente por escribir novelas que ella ama. Sé que si fuera diferente y Sakura no escribiera mamá la detestaría porque siendo sinceros mi cuñada le cae mal a todo el mundo, solo su familia, mi hermanito y la loca la soportan o les cae bien)_

-Entonces nos vamos. –dice Sakura haciendo una leve inclinación. – ¡gracias por la comida! ¡Estuvo deliciosa!

-¡Me alegro que te gustara! –Mikoto se toca sus sonrojadas mejillas sintiéndose alagada.

-No vendré a dormir madre, me quedare con Sakura. –dice despreocupado Sasuke mientras se pone de pie.

-No te aproveches Sasuke. –dice con severidad Fugaku participando por primera vez en la conversación, su hijo ya se estaba pasando de cínico y no lo iba a permitir.

-No seas amargado Fugaku. Deja que el niño duerma con Sakura-chan, están en la edad de desear amarse con locura y con pasión todos los días. –dice Mikoto al instante la mandíbula de Itachi y Fugaku se desencajo.

_-(siento que ya adoro a mi suegra)_ –Sakura sonrío de forma torcida.

_-(yo amarte madre)_ –a Sasuke lo rodeo un aura brillante, de haber sabido que su madre seria así sabiendo que es novio de Sakura desde cuándo que se lo decía.

-Anda muchachos ustedes vallase tranquilos y ámense con toda esa pasión desenfrenada que los alberga. No se preocupen en contenerse o usar condón que si llegas a quedar embarazada Sakurita yo cuido a mis nietos para que tú puedas escribir a gusto y Sasuke se vaya a estudiar. –dice soñadora ya imaginándose a sus futuros nietos.

-Gracias… suegra. –dice con burla Sakura mirando divertida la mandíbula desencajada de su suegro y cuñado.

-¡Kya…!¡Me dijo suegra! –grita emocionada y Sasuke se metió en su mundo de fantasías con tan solo imaginarse hijos suyos y de Sakura.

-Eso no es justo madre. –Itachi molesto se pone de pie apuntándola con un dedo. –se nota el favoritismo y que ahora Sasuke es tu consentido por tener de novia a tu escritora favorita.

-Itachi deja de apuntarme con el dedo. –dice con firmeza e Itachi al instante deja de apuntarla. –ándale, para que no digas que tengo favoritismo también cuidare tus retoños y los de Hikari-chan. –Itachi no pudo evitar poner una cara bobalicona de solo imaginarse hijos suyos y de Hikari.

-No se molesten en guiarme, conozco la salida. –Sakura toma la mano de Sasuke para llevárselo ya que sigue metido en sus fantasías al igual que Itachi.

Sakura aprovechando que Itachi estaba en bobolandia tomo la libreta que estaba en la mesa alado del plato del pelinegro donde había visto que ahí había apuntado toda cosa comprometedora que dijo ese día.

-¡Fue un gusto conocerlos! –dice sonriéndoles levemente y Fugaku simplemente inclino levemente su cabeza a modo de despido.

-¡También fue un gusto para nosotros conocerte Sakura-chan y ven a visitarnos cuando quieras! –dice emocionada agitando su mano despidiéndolas. –son tan lindos, espero mi nuera venga pronto. –dice soñadora y soltando un profundo suspiro para después ponerse a recoger los platos.

Después de unos minutos Itachi salió de bobolandia y vio a su padre sentado frente a él tomándose con tranquilidad su té. Mikoto ya había recogido la mesa y se encontraba en la cocina lavando los trastes.

_-(bueno ya que se fueron iré a buscar en internet a gente que esté interesada en la información que conseguí)_ –Itachi sonríe con emoción y en sus ojos adquirieron el símbolo de dólares ya imaginándose comprar esa motocicleta que siempre ha querido tener. – ¿are? –exclama extrañado al no ver al libreta que tenia ahí. –_ (tal vez mamá la recogió cuando recogía los platos)_ –extrañado se rasca la nuca manteniendo su mirada donde estaba la libreta.

-Si buscas una libreta pequeña y de apuntes se la llevo Uzumaki cuando se fue con tu hermano. –dice despreocupado Fugaku e Itachi desencajo la mandíbula.

-¡Mi motocicleta! –grita con pesar mientras lagrimas resbalan por sus mejillas, sabiendo que Sakura se dio cuenta lo que apuntaba en esa libreta y aprovechando que entro en su mundo de fantasías se la llevo al igual que su esperanza de tener su preciada motocicleta. Fugaku le dio otro sorbo a su te ignorando el drama de su hijo por el robo de su libreta.

* * *

Eiri iba manejando su automóvil, llevaba los lentes oscuros puestos y una gorra aun así se dejaba ver una vena hinchada en su frente. A su lado estaba Gaara que miraba de reojo a su novia sintiéndose algo nervioso, sabía que estaba por llegar a su límite de paciencia.

En el asiento de atrás iba Temari que se colocaba en medio de los dos asientos de adelante y miraba con impaciencia a Eiri, a su lado iba Kankuro que había bajando el vidrio de la ventana y se había puesto lentes oscuros para hacerse según él el cool y que las chicas que veían en el camino se sintieran admiradas al ver que él les sonríe de forma torcida.

-Sé que sabes donde vive Haruno-sensei. Es tu tutora, debes saberlo, así que te exijo me lleves con ella, quiero un autógrafo. –dice en forma de orden Temari, llevaba todo el camino jodiendo a la peli-gris con eso he ahí porque estaba su paciencia agotándose.

-Ya te dije que no. Ella odia las fans locas como tú y si te llevo a su lugar sagrado (su departamento) yo seré las castigada, y créeme me llevo reponiendo apenas de la muerte de mis osos. –dice con fastidio ignorando la mirada asesina de Temari por haberla llamado fan loca. –así que ya deja de joder o me harás enojar y no te conviene verme enojada. –dice amenazante y Gaara sonrío de forma forzada mientras sudaba frío esperando que su hermanita entienda con eso, pero conociéndola dudaba, solo esperaba un milagro.

-¡Me vale un pepino que te enojes! Yo quiero conocer a Haruno-sensei y no me callare hasta que me lleves con ella. –exige con firmeza dejando ver en sus ojos que no desistiría y Gaara se lamento por haberse ilusionado en un milagro sabiendo que no existían. Kankuro los ignoraba seguía ligando con cada chica que veía en el camino y la vena en la frente de Eiri se hincho mas, de no ser porque esa rubia es hermana de su novio y sabe que él la quiere ya la hubiera aventado del carro estando este en marcha y en una avenida muy transitada para que la atropellen.

-Ya te lleve a un restaurante que ni en toda tu vida podrías ir porque ni con lo que ganes en una vida podrías pagar la cuenta. Te deje que comas lo que quieras incluso te atragantaste de postres. Te di un paseo en mi precioso automóvil e incluso te tome una foto para que presumas con tus amigas que te subiste en un automóvil importado y que comiste en un costoso, y elegante restaurante francés. Confórmate con eso y deja de joder rubia descerebrada, hice cosas que nunca haría con la demás gente solo porque eres la hermana mayor de mi mapachito, y solo te he soportado hasta ahorita por eso. –dice con fastidio.

-Pues es lo menos que puedes hacer bruja. Perviertes a mi hermanito y no solo eso lo enamoras. Si hasta creo que la recompensa por eso es mucho más de lo que has hecho hasta ahora. –dice con firmeza.

-Maldita idiota con complejos de hermana. Has tu propia vida y deja de joder con la de tu hermano. Consíguete un novio, cómprate un perro o que se yo, y date cuenta que Gaara ya es lo suficiente grande como para saber lo que hace. –dice con fastidio.

-Es mi hermano menor, sé que es inocente así que como hermana mayor debo protegerla de brujas como tú.

_-(¿Cómo llegaron a esto? ¿Y por qué demonios hablan de __mí como si yo no estuviera?) _—Gaara entrecerró sus ojos y una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente.

-Tu hermano de inocente no tiene nada. Abre los ojos tarada, él ya no es un niño, sino un adolescente de diecisiete años bien crecidito, con hormonas trabajando al cien, pero eso último debiste comprobarlo cuando nos encontraste desnudos esta mañana. –una sonrisa arrogante adorno su rostro al ver a través del retrovisor la mirada asesina de la rubia y Gaara se puso tan rojo como su cabello.

Las muecas que adornaron el rostro de Temari dejaban ver que sabía que ella tenía razón, pero no quería aceptarlo. Uno por orgullosa, dos porque no quiere admitir su derrota ante desde ahora su enemiga numero uno y tres porque le costaba trabajo admitir que su hermanito ya no era un niño.

-¡A pesar de ser un adolescente mi hermano seguía siendo inocente hasta que tú apareciste en su vida! –dice furiosa y fulminándola con la mirada sacándole un suspiro lleno de exasperación a Eiri.

_-(Estando Temari aquí no podré tener demostraciones de afecto con Eiri. Desde que está aquí no he podido ni darle un beso a Eiri y no se diga si quiero hacer el amor nuevamente con ella, es más que lógico que mientras este mi hermana aquí no se podrá, lo bueno es que solo será este día y mañana en la tarde Temari, y Kankuro se irán y mi vida regresara a la normalidad, pero en especial podré besar a mi novia cuando quiera.) –_Gaara soltó un largo suspiro y sus ojos mostraron la ansiedad que sentía por volver a hacer el amor con Eiri.

* * *

En la habitación de Hikari se ve a Naruto y Hikari sentados estilo indio, uno frente al otro. En medio se ven unos cuantos yenes y una alcancía de conejo con su corcho a un lado.

-Sólo diez yenes. –dice Hikari nerviosa al momento que se rasca la nuca.

-Con eso no completo ni un boleto en bus. –el rubio la miraba con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

-Olvide que la semana pasada había sacado el dinero de mi alcancía para comprarme un manga yaoi. –dice más nerviosa y sudando frío.

-Estoy muerto. –dice rendido bajando la cabeza y un aura oscura de lo mas desolada lo rodeo haciendo que a Hikari le resbale una gota de sudor en la frente sin poder borrar su sonrisa nerviosa.

* * *

Ryoma abrazando una almohada se encontraba completamente dormido con algo de baba escurriendo por la comisura de sus labios haciendo que ese porte severo sea remplazado por un estúpido.

-Da pena ajena verlo. –dice Kasumi sentada a su lado mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente. –y aun faltan diez horas para llegar a Japón. –dice con fastidio soltando un largo suspiro.

-Papá también te extrañaba bebita. –balbucea entre sueños el hombre haciendo que un tic nervioso aparezca en la ceja derecha de la mujer.

* * *

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y por ellas salieron Sasuke y Sakura con tranquilidad.

-¿No crees que hubiera sido mejor ir con tu padre para hablar bien con él? –pregunta Sasuke mirándola de reojo mientras camina a su lado.

-Créeme entre mas retrasemos eso es lo mejor. De solo pensar que tarde o temprano tengo que hablar con él sobre ti me da dolor de cabeza. –dice con fastidio tocándose la frente como si ya le doliera y Sasuke sonrío nervioso.

Llegando a la puerta de su departamento Sakura abrió la puerta y ambos se adentraron pero al entrar a la sala se detienen de golpe al ver a Ino acariciándole la cabeza a Sai como intentando consolarlo y este estaba acostado en posición fetal chupándose el dedo mientras lloraba. Shikamaru sentado en otro sillón fumándose un cigarro con tranquilidad ignorando a todo su entorno como siempre, pero eso no fue lo que los detuvo si no ver a un rubio con aura asesina y mirada de psicópata que fumaba como locomotora, además que el cenicero lleno de colillas en la mesita de centro dejaba ver que llevaba rato haciéndolo.

_-(sabía que tarde o temprano lo enfrentaría, pero hubiera deseado que fuera tarde T.T ¿Por qué no me imagine que vendría a buscarme a mi departamento? T.T) _–un tic nervioso apareció en la ceja derecha de Sakura y aprovechando que nadie notaba su presencia dio media vuelta dispuesta a huir, pero como si eso hubiera activado el censor de princesitas en Minato este volteo.

-Sakura. –llama de forma tétrica Minato haciendo que ella detenga su paso dejando un pie en el aire a la vez que su cuerpo se tensaba. –y Uchiha-bastardo… ¡bienvenidos! –dijo de una forma tan espeluznante a la vez que dirigía su mirada macabra a Sasuke haciéndole que a este se le erice la piel como gato.

_-(tengo miedo)_ –fue el pensamiento de Sasuke sintiendo que su cuerpo comenzaba a desprender sudor frío al tener la mirada de ese hombre puesta en él, lo admitía, prefería la mirada amigable que hasta ahora le había visto a su suegro.

-Que sorpresa papá, no esperaba tu visita. –dice Sakura volteando y sonriendo de forma forzada marcando mas su tic en su ceja.

-Te vi en televisión princesa. ¿Podrías explicarme todo ese escándalo? –aun mantenía ese tono espeluznante que le ponía la piel chinita a Sasuke y juraba que si lo seguía mirando así se orinaría en los pantalones mientras que Sakura sentía que ese dolor de cabeza iba a comenzar.

Ino, Sai y Shikamaru pasaban su mirada por cada uno de los protagonistas de la escena sintiendo el incomodo ambiente. Sabía que cualquier movimiento seria elemental ahí y no querían ni respirar temiendo que eso tense más el ambiente, pero de algo estaban seguros: pronto volarían cabezas.

* * *

En un elegante estudio con muebles de madera fina se logra ver sentado tras un escritorio a un hombre de cabellera larga color negra, facciones delicadas y hasta afeminadas. Ojos rasgados de color dorado que se asemejaban a los de una serpiente. Cuerpo exquisito cubierto tras ese traje elegante de color negro, con una camisa blanca abajo del saco y una corbata roja adornaba su cuello.

Frente a él estaba sentado un chico de cabellera larga de color blanca y usaba unas gafas redondas. Tenía sus pies encima del escritorio mirando con diversión al hombre frente a él.

El pelinegro cerró con brusquedad la tapa de la laptop que estaba frente a él encima del escritorio y miro con tranquilidad al peli-blanco.

-Kabuto. –llama con firmeza el pelinegro.

-Dígame padre. –dice respetuoso pero su mirada divertida no desaparecía.

-¿Cancelaste las cuentas de la mocosa?

-Si padre. Me tome la molestia de hacerlo antes de venir a casa y enseñarle el video.

-Perfecto. –dice satisfecho. –otra cosa más: dile a tu madre que prepare las maletas. Iremos a Japón. –el peliblanco sonríe con emoción, dejando ver que sabía que eso le diría y lo esperaba con ansias.

-Me gusta ayudarte con la empresa, pero pienso que es tiempo de unas pequeñas vacaciones padre. –dice con algo de burla mientras se pone de pie. –me gusta Alemania, pero no está mal visitar Japón de vez en cuando, después de todo nací ahí.

-Como sea. –dice agitando su mano restándole importancia. –dile a tu madre la razón por la que vamos a Japón. No dejaré que esa mocosa se quede con Minato para que haga lo que quiera y tengo que ir personalmente a ponerle orden. –dice con molestia. –mira que exhibirse con un idiota como si de una zorra se tratara al igual que la hija de Minato. Debí saber desde el principio que mi idiota hermano menor dejaría a Hikari hacer lo que quiera como lo hace con sus hijos. Cometí un grave error al dejarme convencer para que se quede con él. Pero ya me escuchara esa mocosa.

-Se merece un digno castigo padre. Da vergüenza ser su hermano. –dice con desagrado.

-¿Crees que no me avergüenza tenerla por hija? –dice con fastidio. –pero a diferencia de ti ella si se gano al viejo pervertido que tengo por padre, y esa es razón para que haya probabilidad que el viejo me deje más dinero de su fortuna cuando muera. Que Minato sea ahora el que tenga más poder sobre las empresas no significa nada, mientras el viejo viva hay probabilidad de que cambie de opinión respecto al testamento.

-Llevas años diciendo eso padre, pero sigues estando bajo la sombra y mandato de tío Minato. Ya deberías hacerte a la idea que tío Minato será el dueño de todas las empresas y tú su simple empleado, que solo dirige las empresas en Alemania. –dice con algo de fastidio.

-Kabuto. –lo llama de forma severa y la mirada que le dirigió estremeció a su hijo.

-Lo siento padre. Fue un error y osadía de mi parte decir eso. Sé que conseguirá lo que se propone. –dice respetuoso mostrando el temor que sentía en su voz y el hombre sonrío de forma sádica.

-Con que te des cuenta basta. –dice con algo de burla. –ahora sal y haz lo que te ordene. –dice al momento de agitar su mano como si intentara ahuyentar a un perro y Kabuto hizo una leve inclinación en forma de respeto y salió del estudio. – (_Naruto-kun quiere a Hikari como una hermana, si ella esta triste Naruto-kun lo estará. Y el punto débil de Minato son sus hijos, siempre hace lo que sea para hacerlos felices)._ –el pelinegro recargo su codo en el escritorio para recargar su mejilla en su palma mientras sonreía con diversión. –_(sin contar que Minato quiere mucho a Hikari también. Veamos que está dispuesto a hacer mi hermanito por la felicidad de mi hija que a su vez es la de Naruto-kun)_ –su sonrisa espeluznante se marco más y sus ojos brillaron con diversión.

**Continuar****á**

**ke tal? les gusto? ke hara el papá de hikari? le hara algo a Itachi-kun? porke el doble de harry potter es tan chismoso? gaara podra tener intimidad con eiri? minato matara a sasuke? ke nuera sera la favorita de mikoto: saku o hikari? naruto lograra huir? falta mucho para k ste fic yegue a su final? kien sera la mamá de hikari? ke orochy no es gay? para ke hikari sea hermosa o la madre sta muy hermosa o es hija dl instructor de yoga de su madre? ke hara ryoma cuando llegue? matara a gaara? se yevara a su princesa? y ke hay de minato? metera a saku en un convento?**

**mis queridos lectores, lamento si no les he respondido algunos reviews de ste y mis otros fic, pero es que como sabran la pag ha estado fallando y no me ha dejado entrar al enlace para responderles sus reviews, le intento y l e intento, pero nada... pero kiero que sepan ke leo cada uno de sus hermosos reviews, me divierto, conmuevo, rio y me inspiro con ellos... espero me sigan maravillando con sus reviews**

**CUIDENSE MUCHO**

**BESOS**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**


	24. ¡Cuidado, suegros a la vista!

**¡Cuidado, suegros a la vista!**

Minato seguía sentado en el sillón con su cigarrillo en manos, manteniendo su mirada gélida en el pobre de Sasuke que sudaba frio. Mientras que Sakura alado del pelinegro soltaba un profundo suspiro y volteo hacia el pelinegro. Por otro lado los tres observadores temían incluso respirar, y se mantenían expectantes a todo.

-Hablare primero a solas con mi padre. –dice con seriedad Sakura.

-Pero me gustaría hablar con él también. –dice con tranquilidad Sasuke, intentando ignorar el miedo que infunde su "querido" suegro que quiere matarlo con la mirada... por el momento.

-Yo no quiero hablar contigo mocoso, solo quiero freírte las bolas. –dice amenazante Minato.

Tanto a Sasuke como Shikamaru y Sai se taparon sus partes nobles como protegiéndolas, aunque a quien iba la amenaza sintió un terrible escalofrió recorrerle la columna, algo le decía que ese hombre no hablaba por hablar. E Ino miro con algo de compasión a Sasuke.

-Ya deja de amenazarlo viejo, y vamos a mi estudio a hablar. –dice cortante Sakura.

Minato mas furioso afilo su mirada hacia Sasuke, le hacia hervir la sangre que su bebita lo defienda. Y Sasuke quería salir corriendo de ahí.

Aumentando la furia de Minato, Sakura acerco su rostro al oído del pelinegro, el cual miraba nervioso como su rubio suegro le mandaba rayitos con la mirada, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento se le echaría encima para intentar matarlo, así que él esta mas que listo para huir si la situación se requiere.

-Déjamelo a mí, que yo sé cómo tratar con el viejo. Tú espérame aquí en la sala. –le susurra en el oído y Sasuke asintió mientras ella se alejaba. –vamos al estudio padre. –dice con fastidio mirando al mencionado.

Minato gruño unos cuantos insultos inteligibles mientras se pone de pie, y comienza a caminar hacia donde le apunta su hija, la cual se mantenía alado de Sasuke para que así cuando pase su padre no le dé un puñetazo. Ya pasando Minato, Sakura la siguió y así ambos subieron las escaleras hasta perderse de vista para los demás.

Al instante Sasuke se dejo caer de rodillas, sitiándose agradecido por no estar en presencia de su suegro mientras los demás soltaban un profundo suspiro.

_(Seguro las cenas familiares van a ser así de tensas estando mi suegro…. Am, espero acostumbrarme a esto)_ –Sasuke soltó un profundo suspiro, pero volteo su rostro a su derecha al sentir un peso extra sobre su hombro viendo a Shikamaru palmeándoselo y mirándolo con lastima.

-Una novia pervertida, masoquista y gruñona. Un cuñado loco, hiperactivo e idiota. Una prima política que es igual que tu cuñado. Y un suegro sádico que te quiere matar, eso provoca lastima en tu persona a cualquiera, y eso que aun no conoces a la demás familia. –dice con ese tono de voz aflojerado, y lo mira como si fuera un perro atropellado en la calle que esta delirando por el dolor.

Ino y Sai miraron de la misma forma a Sasuke y a este se le sombre la frente de negro, mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban tanto al grado de parecer dos franjas.

* * *

Cuando entraron al estudio Minato se sentó en uno de los sillones, y miro con curiosidad el lugar al ser la primera vez que está ahí, mientras que Sakura caminaba hacia el mini bar que tiene ahí y toma un par de vasos donde empieza a servir un poco de whisky.

Terminando de llenar a la mitad los vasos, la peli-rosa los toma y camina hacia su padre, entregándole uno de ellos.

-Gracias. –dice con tranquilidad, tomando su vaso.

Sakura solo asintió y camino hacia la silla donde se sienta para escribir y la volteo hacia donde está el rubio para quedar de frente a él para después sentarse.

Minato le dio un trago al vino, en verdad necesitaba algo de vino en ese momento, y terminando saco una caja de cigarros de uno de los bolsillos de su traje, saco uno llevándoselo a la boca y lo encendió. Luego le mostro la caja a su hija en un gesto de ofrecimiento y ella asintió, así le aventó la caja y el encendedor, los cuales Sakura atrapo en el aire repitiendo la misma acción que su padre.

-¿Por qué él? –pregunta entre dientes.

Sakura da un trago a su vaso, deja que el líquido resbale por su garganta, sintiendo ese leve ardor en ella al ser el primer trago del día, agradándole la sensación, luego le da una fumada a su cigarro y con tranquilidad suelta el humo.

-Porque lo amo. –contesta con tranquilidad y sinceridad.

Minato frunció el entrecejo reflejando la molestia que sentía.

-Sé que lo amas, pero es un mocoso, un niño de preparatorio cuando tú eres una mujer prodigiosa y demasiado talentosa. Te mereces algo mucho mejor. –dice molesto, para después tomarse de un trago el vino de su vaso.

-¿Tú amaste a mamá?

-¡Por supuesto! –exclama, mirándola ofendido por la pregunta.

-Siendo así sabes que uno no elige a quien amar. –dice con tranquilidad y Minato aprieta el vaso en sus manos, frustrado, ya que sabe que es verdad. –además seamos sinceros padre, para ti ningún hombre es bueno para mí.

-¡Es que no lo son! –dice algo alterado y furioso, luego suspira con pesadez y le da una fumada a su cigarro, soltando el humo con fuerza. –entiéndeme, eres mi hija, mi princesa, nunca veré hombre perfecto para ti aunque lo sean. Tal vez me entiendas cuando tengas tus hijos.

-Con Naruto no eres así. –dice con fastidio.

-Pero Naruto es hombre y tú eres mi niña. –dice en un tono como si fuera obvio y tuviera lógica lo que dice, haciendo que Sakura rodé los ojos.

_-(He aquí de quien sacamos lo cabezones Naruto y yo)_ –No entiendo, pero comprendo la razón por la que tú piensas que ningún hombre es merecedor de mí. Para todo padre sus hijos son perfectos aunque no lo sean. Y tú tratas de fingir no saber la mala persona que soy.

-No eres mala persona Sakura, simplemente eres como todo humano, con sus virtudes y defectos. –dice con seriedad.

-Dejando de lado lo físico, sabes que mi persona tiene más defectos que virtudes.

-Eres como yo. –dice sonriendo de forma melancólica. –Y Naruto como tu madre. Por esa razón te conozco más de lo que imaginas Sakura, y sé que ese hombre te ha cambiado como a mí me cambio tu madre y eso es lo que me enoja. No puedo evitar sentir celos al saber que ha llegado el hombre que me quitara a mi bebita. Me duele aceptar que has crecido, aunque ya sabía desde antes que no eres una bebé, el saber que te has enamorado es como si lo confirmara… No sé si me entiendas.

-Más o menos. –dice con seriedad, dándole un sorbo a su vaso de vino. –Pero sé que tu entiendes y sabes perfectamente que no dejare a Sasuke por nada del mundo. Ya una vez me aleje de su lado porque me vi obligada, y sufrí como no tienes idea, no pienso volver a sufrir así, ni mucho menos lastimarlo como lo hice esa vez. –dice con seriedad.

-Fue por él por quien sufrías hace unos meses. –no lo pregunto, lo afirmo a la vez que sonreía de forma seca. Y Sakura asintió.

-Siéndote sincera creí haber perdido a Sasuke porque lo lastime antes de dejarlo, pero ahora que se que jamás lo perdí y que me ama tanto como lo amo, yo no pienso cometer los mismos errores con él. –un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios. –Sé que Sasuke es cinco años menor que yo, como también sé que aunque no sean muchos años en la edad en la que esta es un trecho de madurez mental muy grande. Pero sorprendentemente Sasuke es una persona madura para su edad, eso es lo que me enamoro de él. Tengo muy presente que habrán mas dificultades en esta relación, pero estoy dispuesta a afrontar todo con tal de estar con él. –dice con firmeza y seguridad.

Minato al verle los ojos sonrío con algo de diversión, aunque su mirada se torno triste y soltó un profundo suspiro.

-Desde que naciste sabía que llegaría este momento, pero fue más rápido de lo que pensé o simplemente no me quise dar cuenta del tiempo que ha pasado. –dice con algo de melancolía. –En momentos como estos me gustaría regresar a la época en que eras una pequeña niñita a la que mimaba. –dice con diversión, no borrándose de sus ojos la melancolía. –Imagino que tengo que aceptar a ese roba hijas. –dice con un toque juguetón y resignado.

-Así es. No sé si lo mío con Sasuke sea eterno, pero lo que si se es que quiero estar con él toda mi vida. –dice sonriéndole levemente y el rubio respondió su sonrisa.

-Duele ver crecer a los hijos. –dice con alto de diversión. – ¿Me das mas whisky? –pregunta con diversión y Sakura sonrío de forma torcida y asintió.

* * *

Sasuke está sentado en uno de los sillones, y no dejaba de lanzar miradas nerviosas hacia las escaleras. Ino y Sai jugaban cartas sentados en el piso. Y Shikamaru miraba aflojerado la televisión.

Sakura y Minato ya llevan encerrados en el estudio un poco más de una hora, razón por la que Sasuke estaba nervioso. En cuanto los otros tres se habían cansado de esperar y por esos se entretenían con lo que hacen ahora.

Se oyó una puerta abrirse y cerrarse, y unos pasos bajar las escaleras haciendo que todos volteen viendo a los Uzumaki bajar por ellas. Les sorprendió ver que Mimato ya no desprendía esa ara asesina, incluso se le veía tranquilo, por lo que reafirmaron que un Uzumaki solo puede tranquilizar a un Uzumaki. Esa familia solo entre ellos se entiende.

Sasuke se puso de pie justo en el momento que Minato volteo a verlo, y lo fulmino con la mirada. A grandes pasos el rubio camino hacia Sasuke mientras que Sakura se queda al pie de la escalera, observándolos mientras se rasca la nuca con fastidio.

Ino y Sai se tapan la boca horrorizados al ver a Minato tomar de las solapas al asustado Sasuke, ya se les hacía que lo iba a matar y les sorprendió que Sakura se quedara donde esta solo mirándolos. En cuanto Shikamaru alzo una ceja extrañado.

Sasuke alejo su rostro, mirando intimidado a Minato que lo miraba con molestia y fastidio. Lo único que tranquilizaba al pelinegro es que el rubio ya no lo miraba con ganas de matarlo.

-Mira mocoso, te acepto, pero no lo hago porque me caigas bien, porque seas amigo de mi hijo o porque tengas cara linda. –dice con molestia, ironía y burla. –simplemente lo hago porque mi princesa te ama. Pero de una vez te digo, lastima a mi princesa y te doro las pelotas en aceite hirviendo, te despellejo vivo, le lanzo tu bolas doradas a los perros y te meto en una jaula de cuervos para que te saquen los ojos y te tiro en el desierto para que te pudras muriéndote ahí ¿entendido? –dice amenazante.

-Jamás lastimare a Sakura. La amo más que mi propia vida. –dice con seriedad, no dejándose intimidar por la amenaza, aunque por dentro sentía que se mearía del miedo de solo imaginárselo.

Ino y Sai están en shock al oír la amenaza, y se abrazaban temerosos. En cuanto Shikamaru miro sorprendido a Sasuke al ver que tiene los cojones para contestarle al papá psicópata de Sakura. Y la peli-rosa sonrío de forma torcida ante la respuesta de su pelinegro. En cuanto Minato simplemente bufo y soltó con brusquedad al pelinegro, para después dar media vuelta y caminar hacia su hija, sonriéndole de forma cálida.

-¡Nos vemos princesa! –dice cariñoso, poniendo sus manos en las mejillas de ella acunándolas y alzándole el rostro. Sakura lo miraba con fastidio mientras los demás alzan una ceja extrañados ante lo bipolar del rubio. –Me tengo que ir porque si me quedo seguro te dejo viuda antes de casarte. –a Sasuke le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca al igual que los demás y Sakura simplemente rodo los ojos. –Cuídate y si ese Uchiha te hace algo avísame para darle su merecida lección. –dice de forma amorosa para después besarle la frente de forma cariñosa.

Sin más y sin despedirse de nadie más camina hacia la puerta principal.

-¿Cómo conseguiste calmar a la fiera? –pregunta sorprendida Ino.

-Siempre he sido la debilidad de mi padre, y todo lo que quiero me lo da, aunque le moleste. –dice con arrogancia Sakura.

_-(Comprobado: Sakura es una niña de papi)_ –pensaron Ino, Sai y Shikamaru mirándola con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

Mientras que Sasuke le sonrío a Sakura, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, ambos se sentía más tranquilos sabiendo que su relación no será más un secreto para sus familias.

* * *

Es una linda mañana del lunes, en el departamento de Sakura, para ser más exactos en la sala, sentada en el sillón se encuentra Yamanaka Ino, la cual tiene unas enormes ojeras rodeando sus ojos que la hacen ver como un panda, se le nota cansada, sus ojos están enrojecidos por el sueño, su lindo cabello, siempre peinado ahora se encuentra despeinado. A leguas se le nota que no durmió en toda la noche.

Como sonido de fondo por todo el departamento se oye el sonar del teléfono mientras la rubia habla por el celular.

-No. La agenda de Haruno-sensei está ocupada para todo el año, no podrá ir a su programa. –dice con cansancio, repitiendo lo que lleva haciendo por horas, para después colgar la llamada.

Luego la rubia estira su mano para contestar el teléfono de casa, y cuando lo hace ahora es su celular el cual vuelve a sonar.

-Lo siento, pero Haruno-sensei no puede dar entrevistas el día de hoy… no, ya le he dicho que no puede. –contesta con molesta y cuelga con brusquedad el teléfono, pero a los pocos segundos vuelve a sonar haciéndole compañía al celular. –¡YA NO LO SOPORTO! ¡TODA LA NOCHE CONTESTANDO TELEFONOS, TERMINARE VOLVIENDO LOCA Y TODO POR CULPA DE LA FRENTONA! –grita desesperada, jalándose los cabellos, teniendo una mirada de psicópata asesina.

-Pareces loca gritando así. –dice con fastidio una voz femenina muy conocida para la rubia, la cual miro de donde próvido viendo a Sakura bajar las escaleras siendo seguida de Sasuke, pero lo que le hizo hervir la sangre fue verlos a ambos más frescos que una lechuga, bien descansados y con cara de completa satisfacción.

-¿Por qué no contestas el teléfono? –pregunta curioso Sasuke ya estando en la parte baja y caminando hacia Ino.

-¡¿QUÉ PORQUE? –grita alterada y fuera de sí, haciendo que Sasuke y Sakura detengan su paso y la miren como la loca que parece. – ¡¿ME PREGUNTAS PORQUE MALDITO SINICO? ¡TODA ES SU MALDITA CULPA PAR DE IDIOTAS! ¡POR SU CULPA NO HE DORMIDO EN TODA LA NOCHE Y ME LA HE PASADO CONTESTANDO LLAMADA! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO FUERON MAS DISCRETOS? ¡Y LO PEOR DE TODO ES QUE MIENTRAS YO ME TORTURO CONTESTANDO LLAMADAS QUE QUIEREN UNA CITA CON HARUNO-SENSEI USTEDES SE LA PASAN FOLLANDO Y DURMIENDO! –el Haruno-sensei lo grito con ironía.

-Pues ese es tu trabajo, para eso te pago. –dice indiferente Sakura caminando hacia el sillón para sentarse, y Sasuke sonrío de forma forzada al ver a la rubia se le hinchaba mucho mas la vena en su frente y voltea a ver a su novia con instintos asesinos.

-¡SOY TU REPRESENTANTE Y MANAGER, NO TU SECRETARIA!

-Una representante y manager se encarga de hablar con todo aquel que quiera entrar a mi agenda en el ámbito laboral y decide que me conviene para comentármelo y si yo acepto tu hablar con los encargados para decirles mis condiciones. Ósea contestar esta clase de llamadas y negarles cualquier petición porque sabes que no hare ninguna entrevista o iré a algún programa idiota simplemente porque no quiero. –dice con tranquilidad y aburrimiento.

Ino abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin saber que decir, ya que Sakura tenía razón en todo lo que dijo, ese es su trabajo, eso acepto y eso firmo. Al saber que no la puede contradecir, frunció el entrecejo y cruzo sus brazos bajo sus senos alzándolos más.

Sasuke negó con diversión y se acerco a su novia para sentarse a su lado mientras que ella sonreía triunfante, mirando con superioridad a la rubia.

-Aun así, si hubieran sido más discretos no estaría pasando esto. –alega molesta la rubia, fulminándolos con la mirada.

-Vele el lado bueno. –comenta Sasuke con tranquilidad y la rubia lo mira incrédula, ya que no le ve el lado bueno al desvelarse y tener todo el día el ruido de los teléfonos como música de fondo. –Con este escándalo la fama de Sakura aumentara y sus libros se venderán como pan caliente, por lo que ambas tendrán más ganancias.

Sakura se sobo la barbilla pensativa, no había pensando en eso. En cuanto Ino miro a Sasuke con los ojos muy abiertos dándose cuenta que tenía razón.

-Aunque eso es verdad, es un gran precio el que se tiene que pagar. –dice derrotada la rubia, dejándose caer de rodillas a la vez que pone sus manos sobre sus oídos tapándolos. –ya no soporto el ruido del teléfono y sé que desde ahora odiare la canción bad romance que tengo como tono en mi celular porque amaba esa cansino. –dice con pesar, y lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué simplemente no…? –Sasuke no termino su pregunta al ver que Sakura ponía un dedo sobre sus labios en señal de que no lo dijera mientras le guiña un ojo divertida. El pelinegro negro entre resignado y divertido al ver que su novia quería seguir jodiéndole la existencia a la pobre rubia.

Sakura sintió que su celular comenzó a vibrar, así que lo saco del bolsillo delantero de sus jeans y al ver en la pantalla que se trata de su kouhai alzo una ceja extrañada.

_-(Vivimos en la misma casa ¿para qué hablarme por celular desde su habitación?) –_extrañada se puso el teléfono frente a su oreja ante la mirada curiosa de Sasuke. – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no sales de tu habitación y me dices lo que tengas que decirme en vez de marcarme?

-Porque no estoy en mi habitación, de hecho no dormí en casa, ¿no lo notaste?

-No. —dice indiferente, restándole importancia.

-Como sea. El caso es que te llamo para decirte que acabo de llegar a la escuela y los reporteros supieron que aquí trabajas y están fuera de la escuela, así que te recomiendo que ni tu ni Sasuke se aparezcan por aquí.

Sakura miro de reojo a Sasuke que ya tenía el uniforme de la escuela puesto e incluso ella ya se había cambiado para ir más de rato. Soltó un leve suspiro de resignación.

-De acuerdo. Te veo luego. –dice despreocupada para después colgar la llamada y voltear a su novio que la mira curioso. –Eiri dice qu…

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIEREN? ¿YA LES HE DICHO QUE HARUNO-SENSEI NO DARA ENTREVISTAS! –el grito furioso de la rubia la interrumpió haciendo que ambos volteen viendo como tenía el celular frente a la oreja gritándole a quien le llamo.

-¡¿A QUIEN LE GRITAS ASI DECEREBRADA?

La rubia se alejo un poco el teléfono de la oreja algo aturdida por el grito, incluso Sasuke y Sakura lo escucharon.

-¿Tía Tsunade? –dice nerviosa la rubia acercándose nuevamente el celular a la oreja.

-Así es tarada. A la próxima fíjate quien te llama antes de gritarle así. –reclama furiosa.

-Lo siento tía. –dice temerosa, su tía enojada es de temer.

-Como sea. –dice con fastidio. –solo te llamo para decirte que le digas a la mocosa idiota de Uzumaki que queda despedida, no solo hace que los malditos reporteros obstruyan cada entrada del instituto queriendo hablar con esa mocosa pedófila, sino que anda con un alumno de la escuela. Dile que agradezca que no la demandare, pero quiero que venga a firmar su despido cuanto antes. –dice furiosa para después colgar la llamada.

Sasuke y Sakura alzan una ceja al ver a la rubia mirar el celular y después soltar un profundo suspiro para mirar a la peli-rosa.

-Tía Tsunade te ha despedido, quiere que vayas a firmar tu carta de despido cuanto antes. –Sasuke ensancho los ojos sorprendido.

-Pero ¿por qué?

-Tal vez se enojo porque los reporteros rodearon la escuela. Me lo acaba de decir Eiri para avisarme que no fuéramos hoy. –dice despreocupada, agitando una mano restándole importancia.

-Y también porque está prohibido que los maestros estén con un alumno. Mi tía dijo que agradezcas que no te denunciara por eso. –dice con aburrimiento la rubia.

-Lo siento. –dice Sasuke apenado, se sentía culpable, no pensó que algo así fuera a pasar.

-No te disculpes, por mi mejor, odiaba ese trabajo de maestra. Lo único malo es que ya no cumpliere las fantasías alumno-maestro que tenía en mente contigo. –dice con arrogancia y Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida.

La rubia rodo los ojos y se puso de pie para caminar hacia la ventana, movió un poco la persiana para ver hacia afuera notando que también periodistas rodeaban el edificio, queriendo pasar.

-Pues no solo rodearon la escuela. No sé cómo se enteraron que vives aquí, pero están rodeando el edificio. –dice la rubia volteando hacia la parejita que no pudo evitar mostrar sorpresa al saberlo.

-¡Demonios! Ahora tendré que buscar otro departamento, y este me agradaba. –dice con fastidio Sakura. –no te disculpes que no es tu culpa, tarde o temprano se sabría. –dice firme, mirando a Sasuke viendo que este estaba por hablar y notándole esa mirada arrepentida. Sasuke suspiro con pesadez.

-¡Demonios! Sai fue junto a Shikamaru a comprar algo para el desayuno, espero pueda entrar al edificio. –dice preocupada la rubia. – ¡MALDITOS TELEFONOS, YA NO LOS SOPORTO! –grito exasperada al seguir oyendo los teléfonos que ni un segundo dejan de timbrar.

Sakura con fastidio, ya tampoco soportando el sonido de los teléfonos, se puso de pie y camino hacia el teléfono desconectándolo, luego camino hacia la rubia y le arrebato su celular y lo apago, entregándoselo.

-Solo tenías que hacer eso e incluso hubieras dormido bien. –dice con burla.

_-(¿Por qué no lo pensé?)_ –la rubia quería darse topes contra la pared ante lo idiota que fue, se desvelo y estreso de a gratis.

El sonido de las llaves hizo que todos volteara hacia la entrada, oyeron la puerta abrirse y cerrarse para después oír pasos chocar contra la madera, a los pocos segundos se vieron a Sai y Shikamaru usando gorras y lentes oscuros, cargando algunas bolsas de plástico.

-No me lo vas a creer amorcito, pero…

-Lo sé, reporteros rodean el edificio. Ya los vimos. –interrumpe con aburrimiento el afeminado chisme de Sai.

-Son tan problemáticos. –dice con fastidio Shikamaru, caminando hacia ellos, dejando las bolsas en la mesa, siendo imitado por Sai.

-Qué bueno que Shika-kun tenía gorras y lentes oscuros en el automóvil por emergencia para mi, o si me descubrían se hubiera hecho otro chisme. –die Sai.

-Vago, vago, pero mi Shika es muy inteligente y precavido. –dice melosa la rubia, corriendo hacia su novio para colgársele del cuello.

-Si. Debí contratarlo a él como manager, en vez de a ati. –dice con fastidio Sakura estirándose para abrir las bolsas y sacar lo que será su desayuno, se moría de hambre, ignorando la fulminante mirada de Ino. – ¡genial! waffles y café. –dice emocionada por el desayuno. – ¿Quieres Sasuke? –el pelinegro asintió, acercándose a la peli-rosa.

-¿Cómo es que andan como si nada sabiendo que reporteros estarán acosándolos? –pregunta Sai mirando incrédulo a la parejita que comenzaba a comer con tranquilidad.

-Simplemente el amor los apendejo. –dice despreocupado el castaño y los otros dos asintieron dándole la razón.

* * *

Cruzando la acera, frente al departamento de Sakura, está estacionado un lujoso automóvil extranjero, es de color negro y con los vidrios polarizados.

Dentro del auto, en los asientos delanteros se encuentra en el lado de conductor Kazumi quien hablaba por celular y en el del copiloto Ryoma, quien miraba con aburrimiento la bola de reporteros que se amontonaban esperando ver a Haruno Sakura salir.

-Listo señor. –dice con firmeza a la vez que cuelga la llamada y voltea hacia Ryoma, quien despega su vista de la maraña de reporteros para mirar a su asistente. – De igual forma ¿no cree que se paso señor?, ni siendo Haruno-sensei creo que logre hacer en un mes lo que prometió.

-Ese será su castigo por hacer las cosas sin pesar. –dice despreocupado. –Aunque sea mi escritora estrella no puedo dejar que siempre haga lo que quiera. –Kazumi suspiro con pesadez. –En fin, ¿ya hablaste con el abogado también para que saque esa orden?

-Sí señor, cuando la tenga me mandara un mensaje y al instante los policías vendrán aquí y a la escuela. Nuestros abogados irán a cada cadena televisora para enseñarles la orden. Y ningún reportero podrá acercarse a Haruno-sensei, su familia, allegados , ni a su novio al igual que los allegados de él, por lo menos a menos de veinte kilómetros.

-Perfecto. –el hombre tomo la gorra y lentes oscuros que están en el tablero y se los puso, cubriendo sus hermosos ojos amatistas y su lacios y sedoso cabello gris. –Andando kazumi. –dice saliendo del automóvil.

Kazumi suspiro con pesadez y tomando tanto su bolsa como maletín salió del automóvil para seguir a su loco jefe.

* * *

Alrededor de la mesa de centro que está en la sala todos sentados en el piso, comiendo con tranquilidad el desayuno, todos necesitan energías y el desayuno es lo que más energías le dan a uno.

El timbre del departamento sonó haciendo que Shikamaru mire a Sai, este mire a Sasuke, este mire a Ino, y esta mira a Sakura quien le devuelve la mirada llena de frialdad que estremeció a la pobre rubia.

-Vale, vale, yo voy. –dice con molestia poniéndose de pie. –Todo lo tengo que hacer yo bola de flojos. –dice con fastidio.

-No mientas reinita, que yo también hago muchas cosas aquí. –dice firme el pelinegro, pero la rubia lo ignoro y siguió su camino hacia la puerta.

Sai bufo molesto, pero regreso su atención a sus waffles con miel y mermelada. Es modelo y tiene que mantener la línea, pero ya bajara esas calorías doblando las horas de ejercicio de esta semana. Jamás le dirá no a unos ricos waffles.

* * *

La rubia abrió la puerta topándose con la imagen de un alto hombre vistiendo unos jeans sencillos y una playera sencilla, encima una chaqueta deportiva color beige con azul, que no escondía nada el bien formado cuerpo del hombre. Aun usando esa gorra deportiva y esos lentes oscuros se le notaban sus facciones apuestas. La rubia no pudo evitar mirar embobada al hombre haciéndolo sonreía de forma torcida.

Un suave carraspeo hizo que la rubia desvié su mirada al lado derecho del hombre viendo a una mujer muy conocida para ella vistiendo una falda larga, corte recto y una camisa de botones blanca ceñida al cuerpo.

-¿Kazumi-san? –exclama sorprendida.

-¡Buenos días Ino-san! –saluda amigable la mujer.

-Entonces ¿usted es…? –la rubia regreso su mirada al hombre con cuerpo de infarto viendo como este se quita la gorra y los lentes. – ¡jefe! –exclama sorprendida, no se lo imagino. –_(Es la primera vez que veo a Ussami-sama no vistiendo traje, y usando ropa deportiva. Si con traje se ve bien buenote, como esta vistiendo ahora se ve más joven y mas papacito)_ –Ino miraba embobada a su jefe, sus mejillas están sonrojadas y usa su poco autocontrol para no gritar como fan girl, otro leve carraspeo por parte de kazumi hizo que saliera de su ensoñación y mire apenada a ambos visitantes. –Lo siento jefe, no lo reconocí.

-Esa es la idea. Me vestí así para pasar desapercibido. –dice con diversión. –¿Y? ¿Nos dejara pasar Yamanaka-san o nos dejara aquí? –pregunta con burla haciendo que la rubia se le sonrojen mas las mejillas.

-Lo siento. Pasen. –dice nerviosa y haciéndose a un lado para que pasen esas dos personas.

* * *

Sakura lleva el tenedor que tiene un pedazo de waffle a su boca, esta por meterlo en esta, su boca está abierta esperando el delicioso pedazo de waffle, pero en ese momento su vista se poso en la entrada viendo a Ino caminar a ellos acompañada de Ryoma y Kazumi. Sakura quedo con la boca abierta y el tenedor se le resbalo de las manos provocando un sonido al chocar contra el plato provocando que todos la volteen a ver, y al notar que mira sorprendida y con la boca abierta a una dirección se extrañaron, y es que es difícil que Sakura tenga esa clase de reacciones que la hacen ver estúpida, así que mas que curiosos dirigieron su mirada a la causa, razón, motivo o circunstancia que puso a la "señorita" indiferente así.

Shikamaru al ver el hombre con quien venía su novia se sorprendió, ya que si lo conocía, de vista pero sabia quien es. Sai tuvo derrame nasal y se excito al ver a ese apuesto hombre. Sasuke alzo una ceja, extrañado, ese color de cabello y ojos del hombre se le hacían conocidos, pero no recordaba de donde.

-Oh, llegamos a la hora. Me muero de hambre. –dice juguetón el hombre.

Sakura recupero la compostura, y una mueca de fastidio adorno su rostro.

-Sabía que mandarías a alguien a arreglar el problema que cause, pero no pensé que el gran Ryoma vendría. Eso me alaga. –dice con ironía.

-Eres mi mejor escritora Sakurita, claro que vendré a arreglar este problema personalmente. –dice con burla y Sakura frunce el entrecejo.

-¡Oh pero que honor! El gran Ryoma-sama junto con su perra faldera se tomaron la molestia de venir solo porque soy yo. –dice con falsa admiración.

Kazumi se mantuvo tranquila, pero por dentro contaba mentalmente hasta diez para no perder los estribos y gritarle unos cuantos insultos a esa escritora mimada. Ryoma rio con diversión.

Sasuke no entendía que pasaba. En cuanto Sai se sorprendió al oír el nombre del hombre, ya sabiendo de quien se trata al ser muy conocido ese nombre en el mundo de las editoriales en Estados Unidos y Japón. Ino sonrío nerviosa y Shikamaru bostezo.

-Espero que estés agradecida en verdad Sakurita, en pocos minutos los reporteros se irán. Y Kazumi ya soluciono todo para que no se te vuelvan a acercar ni a ti ni a ningún miembro de tu familia y tu novio.

-Lo admito, eso es eficiencia. Te cambio a Ino y por Kazumi. –dice con burla e Ino fulmina con la mirada a su amiga.

Ryoma miro a Ino, y la escaneo con la mirada, deteniéndose en sus curvas haciendo que la rubia se ponga nerviosa. Shikamaru al ver eso se le quito la hueva y frunció el entrecejo fulminando con la mirada al peli-gris.

Un fuerte carraspeo de Kazumi hizo que Ryoma deje de comerse con la mirada a Ino y voltee hacia Kazumi.

-No te pongas celosa Kazumi, sabes que no cambiaria tu eficiencia por un buen cuerpo. –dice con burla y a Kazumi se le hincho una vena en la cabeza.

Ino se sonrojo toda, pero al sentir un aura asesina, miro de reojo de donde provenía mirando a su novio que la mira con advertencia por lo que nerviosa se rasco la nuca, mirándolo apenada.

_-(Y mas locos llegan a esta casa)_ –pensaron Sasuke y Sakura con fastidio.

-¿Así que este es tu persona especial, Sakurita? –pregunta curioso Ryoma.

Sasuke alejo su rostro sorprendido, no se dio cuenta de cuando Ryoma llego ahí, pero ahora lo tenía inclinado acercando su rostro al de él, mirándolo como si fuera un experimento de laboratorio.

-No invadas su espacio personal. –die con fastidio y celos Sakura.

Ryoma sonríe burlón y se endereza, mirando con superioridad a Sasuke, el cual lo miro con molestia, apenas lo conoce y ya le cae mal, le recordaba a alguien esa actitud y esa mirada pero no podía dar con quien.

-Es apuesto, no tanto como yo pero tiene lo suyo, aun así Uchiha-kun no me suena de ningún lado. Es solo un simple plebeyo con cara de niño bonito. –dice con desprecio, agitando una mano restándole importancia.

Sai miro soñador al hombre, su actitud se le hizo cool. Shikamaru lo miro con molestia, desde que miro a su novia con malos ojos le cayó de la patada. Ino sonrío nerviosa mientras que Sasuke y Sakuralo fulminan con la mirada.

-¿Y usted quién es? –pregunta cortante y retador Sasuke, sin dejar de mirarlo con frialdad, cosa que divertía a Ryoma y eso lo mostro en sus ojos haciendo enojar mas a Sasuke.

-Usami Ryoma, dueño de la editorial Calendula, editorial más importante de Japón y Estados Unidos, ósea jefe de Sakura. –dice con superioridad y arrogancia.

Sasuke ensancho los ojos sorprendidos, ahora se rodeaba de gente rica y que se cree lo mejor de lo mejor solo por tener dinero, pero en eso cayó en cuenta de algo.

-Espere, ¿dijo Usami? –pregunta extrañado tratando de recordar donde había escuchado ese apellido.

Shikamaru, Ino y Sai se golpearon la frente al ver que este Sasuke no se había dado cuenta que es el padre de Eiri, si es bien obvio, no solo tienen el mismo color de pelo, y ojos sino que también son iguales de arrogantes y tratan como plebeyos a todo aquel que no nació en cuna de oro.

-Es el padre de Eiri. –dice Sakura indiferente y Sasuke ensancha los ojos.

-¡¿Es el padre del demonio? –pregunta sorprendido, apuntándolo con un dedo y alejándose lo más que puede de él, no quería que se le acerque más o le contagiara de lo que sea que tenga la loca de Eiri.

-Como que demonio idiota, mi bebita es un angelito. –dice ofendido, cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

-Con cuernos y cola. –dice con burla Sakura y Ryoma los mira ofendido por difamar a su bebita.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está mi bebita? –pregunta de forma aniñada, mirando para todos lados en busca de su hija.

A Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai e Ino le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca, primero porque a ese hombre se le fue lo genial cuando empezaron a hablar de Eiri, y segundo porque su actitud hacia su hija se les hacia extrañamente familiar a cierto rubio que los visito el día de ayer.

_-(¿Los hacen en masa o qué? este es igualito a mi padre) –_ a Sakura le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca, nunca había visto a Ryoma y Eiri en el mismo lugar, ni mucho menos hablar con él sobre la chica, y cuando Eiri le dijo que su padre es parecido al suyo no se lo creyó del todo ya que pensó que locos como su viejo solo uno, pero ya vio que estaba equivocada.

-Está en la escuela Usami-sama. –dice sonriendo nerviosa Ino, para que el hombre no siga buscando con la mirada a la chica.

Ryoma miro con ojos de borrego a medio morir a Ino, mostrándose completamente desilusionada, y a la rubia no pudo evitar que se le hiciera encantador, mientras que los demás pensaron que la fachada de jefe severo se ha ido al caño, aunque Shikamaru se le activo nuevamente los celos. Mientras que Kazumi suspiro con pesadez a la vez que se golpea la frente con la palma de su mano, mostrando exasperación.

-Usami-sama, recuerde que tiene algo que decirle a Haruno-sensei. –dice con cansancio la pobre asistente.

Todos comprobaron que ese hombre es bipolar al ver que toda mueca tierna y triste se borra de su rostro para dar lugar a una mueca enigmática, como todo hombre de negocios.

-Es verdad. –dice con seriedad el hombre, caminando hacia uno de los sillones, sentándose como si en su casa estuviera haciendo que Sakura rodé los ojos. –Kazumi prepárame un café. –dice en forma de orden.

-¿Me permite usar su cocina Haruno-sensei? –pide respetuosa.

-Úsala. —dice con indiferencia, agitando una mano restándole importancia.

Kazumi hizo una leve inclinación a modo de educación y se encamino hacia donde suponía esta la cocina para hacerle un café a su caprichoso jefe.

-Veras, a pesar que ya dijiste en la entrevista de ayer todo lo que tenías que decir, no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Por esa razón arregle una conferencia de prensa en donde no solo vedaran reporteros de Japón sino también algunos de los países del continente Americano y Europeo. –todos, incluso Sakura se sorprendieron al saber que habrá una conferencia de prensa tan grande. –En esa conferencia no solo responderás las preguntas personales que se te hagan referente a tu relación con Uchiha-kun… claro que tienes derecho a contestar solo lo que quieras. –aclara con tranquilidad al ver que ella estaba por alegar. Sakura bufo molesta, pero no dijo nada. –Esa conferencia de prensa será mañana a las dos de la tarde. Además en esa conferencia no solo hablaras de tu relación con Uchiha-kun, sino que también hablaras sobre temas laborales, más específicamente del nuevo libro que terminaras en un mes. –dice con firmeza.

Sakura e Ino ensancharon los ojos, un mes es muy poco para que termine un libro.

-¡Estás loco! No puedo terminar un libro en un mes, vaya ni el trama tengo definido. –dice furiosa Sakura, fulminándolo con la mirada. Los demás se mantienen atentos a la conversación.

-Sé que puedes. Eres todo un prodigio y como escritora eres fantástica. –alaga con seguridad.

-Puedo ser la mejor escritora del mundo, pero un mes es muy poco para terminar un buen libro.

-Hiciste que mi hija haga un libro en un mes. Si Eiri que es una principiante, muy buena cabo de recalcar, aun así principiante ¿qué te hace pensar que tu no podrás? –pregunta de forma retadora y Sakura frunció el entrecejo sabiendo que tenía razón. –Además no necesitas buscar un trama, ya te tengo yo el trama. –una sonrisa que le dio un mal presentimiento a Sakura adorno el rostro del peli-gris. –harás una novela tomando tu historia de amor con Uchiha-kun, claro que puedes cambiar los nombres y tu ocupación en la historia, de los demás puedes tomarlo.

Todos ensancharon más los ojos, en especial Sasuke y Sakura que no solo mostraron sorpresa en su mirada sino también terror.

-No lo hare. –dice firme Sakura.

– Lo harás. –dice igual de forme. –Tenemos que aprovechar esta oportunidad que tu escándalo hizo. Tus libros han comenzado a venderse como pan caliente y eso que apenas ha pasado un día del escándalo. Todos tus fans y los que se acaban de convertir en tus fans tienen fantasías con leer una historia de una mujer famosa enamorándose de un simple estudiante el cual es de clase media y sin alguna fama. Si consigues hacer un libro así te volverás grande. Esa historia nos hará ganar mucho a ambos.

-Está tomando nuestra relación como negocio, no permitiré eso. –dice firme Sasuke, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Eso es porque soy un hombre de negocios Uchiha-kun. Pienso como tal y donde veo que habrá ganancias ataco. –dice con burla.

-¿Incluso si la vida de su hija le diera ganancias la revelaría para ganar dinero y hacerse más poderoso? –pregunta retador Sasuke.

Ryoma miro de forma penetrante a Sasuke y este le respondía la mirada de la misma forma. Sai, e Ino se mordían las uñas nerviosos mirando de uno al otro. Shikamaru sonrío de forma torcida, ese pelinegro comenzaba a caerle un poco bien. En cuanto Sakura sonreía de la misma forma que el castaño, sintiéndose orgullosa de su novio.

Ryoma suspiro con pesadez y quito esa mirada penetrante.

-No. –contesta con simpleza. –Mi hija está por encima de todo.

Sakura y Sasuke sonríen triunfantes. Ino y Sai miran admirados a Sasuke por hacer una buena jugada, mientras que Shikamaru amplió su sonrisa.

-Pero, Sakura no es mi hija, así que ¿por qué no hacerlo? –dice con burla, sonriendo de forma torcida ganándose miradas fulminante por parte de todos.

-Bastardo. –dice entre dientes Sasuke, ampliándole más la sonrisa al hombre.

-Sencillamente pienso en lo que beneficiara a mi empresa. Aun así no te obligare Sakura, se que tú tienes las suficientes influencias y poder para romper el contrato que te une a mí, al igual que sé que si no puedes con tus influencias tu padre te ayudara y él está a mi nivel en cuanto poder. –dice con indiferencia, agitando una mano restándole importancia. –Te dejare tomar esta decisión, yo solo sugerí de que quiero el trama de tu nuevo libro, porque sé que ese tema, esa historia valdrá oro. Esta en ti decidirlo, pero piensa que será un reto para ti, si lo haces tú nivel como escritora crecerá. Eres una mujer que fue educada por un hombre de negocios y sé que tienes madera para ser una mujer fría y calculadora como tu padre en cuanto a negocios. Te daré hasta el día de la conferencia para que decidas en tomar ese tema. Igual si no quieres, quiero una buena historia para final de mes para que se pueda publicar lo más pronto posible.

-Tks… Sakua se pone de pie y comienza a caminar hacia su habitación ante la mirada de todos.

Sasuke sin decir nada también se puso de pie y fue tras su novia, los dos se perdieron por las escaleras y luego se escucho el abrir y cerrar la puerta.

_-(Lo pensara) _–Ryoma sonrío de forma torcida, la conocía y sabia que si no dijo un no es porque está considerando la posibilidad de hacerlo.

* * *

Nada mas entro a su habitación y se dejo caer boca abajo en la cama. Sasuke que había entrado atrás de ella, se sentó en la cama a su lado y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

-¿Qué piensas? –pregunta con seriedad Sakura, volteando su rostro hacia donde esta Sasuke, mirándolo de forma penetrante mientras que él sigue acariciándole su cabello.

-En que me gusta tocar tu cabello. –dice juguetón y guiñándole un ojo.

-Sabes de lo que hablo. –dice seria y frunciendo su entrecejo.

-Lo sé, pero tú me preguntaste lo que pensaba y yo pensaba eso. –dice con tranquilidad, y Sakura suspiro con pesadez.

-Si tomara la decisión de hacerlo ¿te molestaría?

-No. –dice con sinceridad. –si tu quieres hacerlo yo te apoyare. Ambos sabemos que aunque cambies nombres y profesiones el público sospechara que es tu historia y la mía. Si no te importa a ti que los demás la sepan, a mi tampoco lo hará. –Sakura le sonrío levemente.

-Esto sería un reto como escritora, pero nunca me ha gustado que los demás sepan mi vida. –un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios. –no sé qué hacer.

-Solo relájate. –el pelinegro guio sus manos a los hombros de la chica, masajeándolos con suavidad. –piénsalo con tranquilidad, tienes todo el día para hacerlo. Entonces estando tranquila tomaras la decisión que te deje satisfecha.

Sakura gimió levemente al sentir ese delicioso masaje en sus hombros, de un rápido movimiento se volteo y tomo las manos del pelinegro jalándolas hacia ella. Sasuke se sorprendió aun así se las ingenio para no caer de lleno encima de la peli-rosa. Ahora los rostros de ambos están tan cerca que cada uno respira el aliento del otro.

-¿Sabes? Cuando me haces el amor me relajo bastante y mi mente se aclara con más facilidad. –susurra coqueta y Sasuke sonrío de forma torcida.

-¿Enserio? Entonces te hare el amor tan apasionadamente para que tomes la decisión que te deje satisfecha. –dice juguetón, mostrando diversión en sus ojos al igual que los de Sakura.

Ambos entrecerraron sus ojos y cuando sus labios tocaron los del otro, uniéndose en un suave pero apasionado beso los ojos de ambos se cerraron dejándose llevar.

* * *

Caminando por el patio principal de la escuela van Kiba, Hikari, Hinata, Naruto, Eiri y Gaara. Tanto el rubio como el pelirrojo toman de la mano a su respectiva novia.

-Me sorprende que los reporteros ya no estén. –dice pensativa Hikari.

-Se fueron desde media mañana. –dice Hinata también pensativa.

-A mí lo que me sorprende es que el suertudo de Sasuke se haya ligado a la sexy maestra de literatura la cual es una escritora famosa, además de enterarme que es hermana de Naruto y prima de Hikari. –dice pensativo Kiba haciendo que los demás lo miren raro.

-¿Qué no sabias antes que e mi hermana y prima de Hika-chan? –pregunta incrédulo Naruto.

-Tenemos los mismo apellidos, debiste sospecharlo. –dice con obviedad Hikari, tanto Naruto como Hinata y Gaara asintieron dándole la razón.

-Pensé que era coincidencia. –dice apenado, rascándose la nuca.

Gaara y Hinata rodaron los ojos, mientras los primos Uzumaki se golpearon la frente con la palma de su mano. Eiri simplemente los ignoraba, se encontraba pensativa buscándole lógica a que los reporteros se fuera, no le veía razón a que lo hicieran simplemente porque no vieron llegar a Sakura, conoce los reporteros y sabe que no se dan por vencidos así.

_-(Tal vez sempai hizo algo… de igual forma mejor voy a su casa para averiguarlo o sino tendré esto en la cabeza todo el día, y por teléfono no puedo, todos los teléfonos a donde la puedo localizar o están apagados o fuera de servicio.)_ –un largo suspiro salió de sus labios. –Bueno me voy a casa. –dice deteniendo su paso por lo que los demás la imitaron. – ¿Vienes? –pregunta mirando a Gaara, y este simplemente asintió.

-¡Nos vemos! –dice Gaara cambiando de rumbo para ir al estacionamiento, junto a su novia, sin soltarle las manos.

-Sigo sin entender porque a ella si la dejan usar el estacionamiento de maestros y a mí no. –dice berrinchudo el rubio, comenzando a caminar junto los demás. –Desde que entre aquí la vieja no me deja usar el estacionamiento y tengo que estacionar mi linda motocicleta afuera, a merced de vándalos que le pueden hacer algo. –dice con pesar, lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas y apretando un puño a la altura de su barbilla.

-Lo más seguro es que Eiri-sensei soborno a la directora.—dice Hikari, agitando una mano restándole importancia.

-¿Por qué no pensé en eso antes? –pregunta como si hubiera descubierto que es rubio natural y tanto su prima como su novia lo miraron incrédulas. –Mañana sobornare a la vieja para que me deje estacionar mi motocicleta en el estacionamiento de maestros. –dice emocionado, y las dos chicas suspiraron resignadas.

-Tengo otras dudas. –dice Kiba, levantando una mano como si estuviera en clases y sus amigos lo miran curiosos. –primera: ¿Por qué le dices sensei a Eiri? –pregunta tal cual investigador o policía, mirando a Hikari.

-Porque es escritora y mangaka. –responde con seriedad Hikari, tomándose enserio su papel de interrogada.

A Hinata le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca. Mientras que Naruto se emocionaba, quería que ahora le pregunten a él algo.

-Pero si tiene nuestra edad. Es muy joven para ser escritora y mangaka. –dice sorprendido.

-Lo sé. –dice con seriedad Hikari, no saliéndose del papel. –pero es una chica prodigio y sus escritos y mangas son muy buenos.

-Comprendo. –Kiba se soba la barbilla pensativo. –siguiente pregunta: ¿Por qué Naruto, tú y Eiri parecen ser millonarios?

-Porque lo somos. –dice con seriedad Hikari, desviando la mirada, como si hubiera cometido un crimen.

-Siendo así… Kiba pone su mejor cara de detective que está por descubrir al verdadero criminal. – ¿Por qué están en esta escuela de gobierno? Deberían estar en una escuela de niños ricos.

-Porque… el rubio hizo una pausa dándole más emoción al asunto. –Porque las escuelas de niños popis son aburridas. –revela de forma misteriosa y Hikari comienza a llorar de forma dramática. –en cuanto Eiri-chan no sé porque lo hace. –dice volteando el rostro de forma dramática, dándole un aire de príncipe triste.

-Comprendo. Misterio resuelto. –dice con seriedad y satisfacción Kiba.

Naruto pasó su brazo libre por los hombros de su prima, transmitiéndole apoyo teniendo su expresión es de héroe caído. Hikari se tapa el rostro con ambas manos a la vez que suelta un llanto dramático y su cuerpo tiene leves espasmos a causo de esto.

_-(En momentos así me pregunto ¿por qué soy novia de Naruto y amiga de Hikari y Kiba?)—_ Hinata mira a esos tres con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

-¡En fin chicos, me voy! –dice amigable Kiba borrando toda mueca detectivezca en él, cuando pasaron el portón de la escuela.

-¡Nos vemos mañana! –exclaman los primos Uzumaki, borrando su dramáticas muecas, remplazándolas unas alegres mientras agitan su mano hacia donde se va el castaño, el cual alza una mano en son de despedida sin voltear y Hinata simplemente agitaba levemente su mano.

-Mira quien está ahí Hika-chan. –dice Hinata apuntando al frente de la escuela.

Hikari volteo y el rostro se le ilumino al ver a Itachi, al instante con brazos extendidos corrió hacia su pelinegro, quien abrió los brazos esperándola a la vez que le dedica una sonrisa torcida.

-¡Itachi-kun! –exclama emocionada, echándosele encima, enredando sus brazos en el cuello de él e Itachi la recibió gustoso, apretando mas el abrazo.

-Te extrañe princesa, ¿y tú? ¿Me extrañaste? –pregunta coqueto, separándose un poco para verla al rostro.

-Si. –dice sonriéndole de oreja a oreja, teniendo sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, deleitando a Itachi con la imagen.

Itachi se inclina, acercando más su rostro y Hikari cierra los ojos, esperando el beso. Itachi la miro enternecido, y acerco más sus labios a los de ella dispuesto a romper la poca distancia que los separaba a la vez que cierra sus ojos.

Estando solo a un milímetro para que sus labios se junten un carraspeo masculino rompió el momento haciendo que ambos se queden congelados y abran sus ojos, mirando de reojo de donde vino el carraspeo viendo a Naruto mirándolos de forma penetrante y a su lado Hinata que los mira apenada.

Itachi se separa de Hikari, enderezándose y mira con fastidio al rubio. En cuanto Hikari voltea a fulminar con la mirada a su primo, ósea se atrevió a interrumpir el lindo beso que le iba a dar su apuesto novio.

-Que haya dejado a Hika-chan ser tu novia no significa que la andarás besando en mi presencia. –dice firme el rubio, mirando acusador a Itachi.

-Pues vete para que nos besemos sin tu presencia y a gusto. –dice con burla Itachi, sonriendo de forma torcida.

-Si primis, vete y deja que Ita-kun me bese. –dice con firmeza Hikari, asintiendo una y otra vez con la cabeza.

-Que cruel Hika-chan, me corres. –dice dolido, con los ojos nublados por las lagrimas que querían salir, mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirando a su prima con infinito pesar. Hinata miro de reojo a su novio, sonriendo de forma forzada, mientras una gota de sudor resbala por su frente.

-Oye, me conto Hikari ayer que querías escapar porque tu padre te iba a matar por guardar el secreto de la relación de Sakura con mi otouto. –dice burlón Itachi, intentando desviar el tema, y es que los mocos que comenzaban a salir de la nariz del rubio comenzaron a darle asco.

La táctica de cambio de tema funciono ya que el rubio quito su puchero y se limpio los mocos. Hinata y Hikari miraron agradecidas a Itachi por haber cambiado de tema.

-Gracias a kami-sama cuando llego papá llego con mejor humor, así que solo me castigo quitándome mis videojuegos y prohibiendo que me preparen rameen en la mansión por un mes. –dice con pesar, llorando y apretando un puño a la altura de su barbilla, el ultimo castigo le calo hasta lo más hondo de su ser, un mes sin el delicioso rameen que prepara la cocinera de su casa será un martirio que no sabe si soportara.

Hinata y Hikari miraron con pena al rubio, ellas sabían lo duro del castigo del rameen para él. En cuanto a Itachi le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Por cierto. Hablando de mí otouto ¿dónde está? –pregunta curioso, acordándose que no lo ha visto.

-No vino a la escuela porque habían reporteros rodearon la escuela, así que Eiri-san les aviso paraqué no viniera. –explica con tranquilidad Hinata.

-Entiendo. –dice pensativo.

-Bueno, ya nos vamos chicos, mi papi-suegro me dijo que lleve temprano a mi Hina-chan. –dice meloso el rubio tomando la mano de su novia. – ¡nos vemos! –dice energico.

-¡Hasta mañana! –dice con tranquilidad, dedicándoles una leve sonrisa, y así ambos dan media vuelta, alejándose.

-¿Qué te parece si pasamos todo lo que queda del día juntos paseando? –pregunta galante, mirando a su novia.

-Me agrada la idea. –dice divertida.

-Pero primero. Sigamos donde nos interrumpió Naruto-kun. –dice coqueto, tomando las mejillas de la chica a la cual se le sonrojaron como a Itachi le gusta.

Ambos cerraron los ojos y unieron sus labios en un suave y tierno beso.

* * *

Eiri va manejando como solo ella lo hace, ósea a toda velocidad, esquivando autos cuando cambia de carril solo porque le viene en gana, casi atropellando viejitas.

Gaara sentado en el asiento de alado, ya acostumbrado a la forma de manejar de su novia, simplemente rezaba en su mente para que Eiri no atropelle a ningún cristiano, eso sí, con el cinturón de seguridad bien puesto.

-¿Te gustaría ir a mi departamento? –pregunta Gaara como quien no quiere la cosa, mirando con tranquilidad hacia afuera, ocultando su timidez.

Eiri lo miro de reojo y sonrío levemente. Gaara al verla de reojo, frunció el entrecejo, y retomo valor, volteando a ella.

-Ya sabes, mis hermanos se fueron ayer en la noche, podríamos comer juntos y divertirnos como en la noche. –dice coqueto, sonriendo de forma torcida.

-Admito que tu lado coqueto arrogante me encanta. –dice con sinceridad, mirándolo de reojo, notando como su novio amplia su sonrisa. – ¿Qué te parece si vamos primero al departamento de senpai para preguntarle algo y recoger ropa limpia?

-Me parece bien.

* * *

Orochimaru, Kabuto van desbordando su avión en el aeropuerto principal de Tokio. Una mujer de cabellera corta de color violeta, ojos grandes y levemente de color marrón oscuro. La mujer tiene un cuerpo hermoso, con curvas bien definidas. Viste un provocativo y elegante vestido color rojo que le queda ceñido, marcando sus perfectas curvas. Encima un abrigo de piel de zorro. Su rostro se le nota la gran cantidad de maquillaje que lleva puesta para ocultarla arrugas.

-Tenía mucho sin venir a Japón cariño. –dice melosa, colgándose del brazo de Orochimaru, quien la mira de reojo con algo de fastidio. – ¿Dónde nos quedaremos? ¿En casa de Minato-kun? –pregunta emocionada por ver a su apuesto cuñado, esperando que ahora si caiga ante sus encantos.

-No Tayuya. Nos quedaremos en la mansión de padre. Ya hable con él y acepto prestármela, después de todo tiene años sin ocuparla y los sirvientes la siguen trabajando. –dice indiferente.

-¡Genial! ¡La casa que mi suegro tiene en Japón es hermosa! –dice emocionada Tayuya, ocultando la decepción por no quedarse con su cuñado, pero le animo que estando en el mismo país y estado lo podrá ver cuando quiera, mientras él no esté de viaje. – cariño deberías comprar una casa de Japón, se nos puede ofrecer como ahora.

-No me gusta Japón. –contesta cortante y Tayuya hace un infantil puchero.

-Iré por el equipaje. –dice tranquilo Kabuto, ya fastidiado de pasar tanto tiempo con su escalándose madre.

-¡Aquí te esperamos hijo! ¡No tardes! –exclama Tayuya agitando una mano.

* * *

Gaara y Eiri llegaron al departamento de Sakura. La peli-gris abrió la puerta y se adentro junto al pelirrojo, pero al llegar la sala la peli-gris se queda estática.

Gaara extrañado la imito, mirando a su novia que mira impresionada hacia el sillón, así que sigue su mirada viendo a un peli-gris sentado bebiendo café mientras lee un papel que tiene en otra mano, a su lado una rubia tecleando en el computador en sus piernas.

Dormido en el otro sillón esta Shikamaru, Sai e Ino que están jugando domino, voltean al oír unos pasos viendo a la impresionada Eiri.

Ryoma también volteo y sus ojos se tornaron forma de estrella mientras u aura brillante lo rodeaba. Kazumi miro a Eiri y luego miro a su jefe haciendo que una gota de sudor resbale por su nuca.

Para Ryoma solo estaban él y su hija en la habitación, no tenia ojos para nadie más, ni había notado al pelirrojo que esta alado de la peli-gris.

-¡Dad! –exclama sorprendida Eiri.

-¿Dad? –dice impresionado Gaara, mirando al peli-gris, que tiene ojos igualitos a los de su novia.

-¡Bebita! –exclama emocionado Ryoma, poniéndose de pie de golpe, corre hacia su hija y esta al estar en shock no pudo evitar que su padre la tome de la cintura cargándola, haciéndole volantín.

_-(Algo me dice que estoy en problemas y que lo mejor para conservar mi vida es huir, pero no puedo mover un musculo, es tanta mi impresión que es como si mis pies se quedaran clavados al piso)_ –Gaara seguía mirando impresionado como su suegro cargaba a Eiri haciéndole volantín, tal cual niña pequeña y esta por seguir en shock ni se mareaba.

Ino, Sai y Shikamaru que se había despertado, miraron a Gaara como si fuera un desahuciado a muerte. En cuanto Kazumi suspiro resignada a la vez que pasa una mano por su rostro de forma exasperada.

**Continuara**

**lo se, tarde un buen en la conti de este kap TwT pero sinceramente no andaba inspi en ste fic u.u gracias a kami, mi inspi con ste fic regreso,asi ke yo espero no demorar tanto en el sig kap U^^**

**spero ke el kap les haya gustado**

**cuidense**

**pido disculpas por la demora (imaginenme poniendo mi mejorsh carita dde cachorro mojado)**

**besos**

**kriss**


	25. Suegros al ataque

**Suegros al ataque**

Se logra ver un enorme parque de diversiones, en donde hay toda clase de juegos. En el juego de carrusel de caballitos se logran ver a todos los niños de lo más feliz, saludando a sus padres cuando pasan por el lado donde ellos los están observando.

Pero hay tres "niños" que llaman la atención de todos y hacen que los padres que observan a sus hijos los miren con una gota de sudor en la nuca y ojos entrecerrados cuando pasan donde están ellos.

Tales "niños" son: Uzumaki Naruto, que tiene expresión de drogado mientras se sostiene del tubo de su hermoso corcel y un aura brillante lo rodea. Alado del rubio esta otra hermoso corcel de color blanco en el que va montada Uzumaki Hikari, la cual tiene la misma expresión de drogada que su rubio primo y un aura brillante la rodea mientras se sostiene al tuvo. Y alado de la peli-lila esta un hermoso corcel negro en el cual va montada Usami Eiri con expresión aburrida, con una mano se sostiene del tubo mientras con la otra intenta tapar un gran bostezo.

Los primos Uzumaki visten su uniforme escolar ya que no les dio tiempo de cambiarse, pero en sus cabezas llevan una visera que tiene la cara de un tierno animal. La del rubio es un zorro y la de Hikari es un conejo, al igual que llevan amarrada en su muñeca derecha un globo con la forma del mismo animal de su visera. Además encima del uniforme ambos llevan una playera blanca que dice: "Amo a los animales lindos"

En cuanto Eiri lleva puesto un vestido de muñeca de porcelana de color verde, con muchos holanes y encajes, y le llega debajo de las rodillas dejando ver sus calcetas de holanes y zapatos de charol. Lleva una visera de oso en su cabeza y en su muñeca derecha tiene amarrado el listón del globo con la forma del mismo animal que su visera. Amarrando sus dos coletas altas están dos ligas con la cara de un oso en ellas.

Bajo el carrusel, junto con los demás padres están Ryoma sosteniendo en una mano un enorme algodón de azúcar mientras que la otra la agita con emoción cada que pasa su bebé por donde esta él. En su cabeza tiene una diadema que tiene orejas de perro. Y una expresión de haber ingerido una hierba extraña y de color verde, y una sonrisa bobalicona adorna su rostro a la vez que un aura extremadamente brillante lo rodea. A su lado esta Kazumi teniendo una diadema con orejas de gato adornando su cabeza, sostiene una cámara de video con la cual graba cada movimiento de Eiri por órdenes de su loco jefe, y se logra ver una hinchada vena palpitando en su nuca.

_-(No me pagan por hacer esto... Maldita sea, si me pagan por hacer esto, según el contrato que firme debo hacer todo lo que mi loco jefe me ordene y eso incluye esto, pero estoy segura que no me mate estudiando la universidad para hacer esto)_ –la pobre de Kazumi lloraba internamente, deseando tirarse al piso y comenzar a patalear tal cual niña pequeña.

Alado de Kazumi esta Hinata que sonríe de forma forzada y una enorme gota de sudor resbala por su nuca, en su cabeza la adorna una diadema con orejas de ardilla y sostiene en su mano derecha un algodón de azúcar.

Alado de la Hyuga esta Iatchi que sonríe divertido mirando a su novia, en su mano derecha sostiene un enorme algodón de azúcar color azul y su otra mano la agita con diversión, en su cabeza le adorna una diadema con orejas de comadreja.

Y finalmente esta Gaara que al igual que Hinata viste el uniforme de la escuela, en su cabeza una diadema con orejas de mapache lo adorna, en su mano izquierda sostiene una crepa, sus ojos están tan entrecerrados que forman dos franjas y una gran gota de sudor resbala por su nuca.

_-(¿Cómo es que termine aquí con todos ellos?_ –otra gota de sudor resbala por la nuca del pelirrojo al oír otro grito de su suegro llamando a Eiri. —_ Pues todo comenzó así…)_

Flash back

Ryoma seguía dándole volantín a su hija mientras un aura brillante lo rodeaba ante la vista extrañada y sorprendida de los demás, aunque la única que lo mira resignada y sintiendo pena ajena es Kazumi.

Eiri salió del shock y se dio cuenta lo que le está haciendo su padre, comprendiendo la razón por la que su estomago esta algo revuelto.

-Me estoy mareando dad. —dice con fastidio.

Como si de palabras mágicas se tratara, Ryoma dejo de hacerle volantín a su pequeña, la bajo solo para darle un fuerte abrazo de oso y restregar su mejilla con la de ella haciendo que la mueca de fastidio en la peli-gris se marque más.

-¡Te extrañe tanto bebita! –dice meloso.

Tanto a Gaara como a Ino, Sai, Shikamaru y Kazumi les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca. Eiri rodo los ojos con fastidio, en eso su mirada se topo con la incrédula de Gaara, pocas cosas en su vida le daban vergüenza, siempre le ha valido que vean como la trata su padre, pero extrañamente ahora sintió pena porque Gaara haya visto eso haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

Gaara al ver a su novia con las mejillas sonrojadas se le hizo de lo mas encantadora y al notar esa mirada llena de vergüenza al principio se extraño ya que él pensó que a ella nada la avergonzaba, pero luego la miro enternecido, esa faceta algo tímida en ella hacia él se le hizo demasiado tierna.

-¡No sabes cuánto ansiaba verte pequeña! –dice meloso, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de su hija para alejarla un poco de él, pero al verla que sus mejillas están sonrojadas y sus ojos muestran un poco de pena se le desencajo la mandíbula. –_ (¿Qué le paso a mi bebé todo este tiempo que no estuve con ella? ¿De cuando acá ella siente pena?)_

Ryoma no cavia de la sorpresa, curioso por saber la razón del momento histórico de timidez en su bebita siguió su mirada, y su entrecejo se frunció a la vez que su mirada se afilo, al ver como ese bastardo miraba a su bebé lo enfureció y mucho mas al ver a su bebita otorgándole la honra de ponerse tímida con ese pervertido pelirrojo.

Gaara al sentir una afilada mirada en su persona volteo topándose con la mirada de su suegro que sinceramente le puso los pelos de gallina. Kazumi al notar como su jefe mira al pobre chico suspiro exasperada mientras que los demás se mantenía solo observando, no quería hacer un movimiento y que ahora la furia del peli-gris se dirija a ellos.

-¿Quién eres tú? –pregunta de forma gélida que le puso los pelos gallina a todos ahí en la habitación, incluso a Kazumi, solo Eiri no se inmuto, ella al contrario sintió molestia.

Ryoma se enderezo y volteo hacia Gaara, poniéndose frente a su bebita protegiéndola.

-Etto… Sabaku no Gaara. –contesta algo nervioso.

-Es un amigo de la escuela dad. Nos toco hacer un trabajo juntos por eso viene conmigo. –contesta con tranquilidad Eiri.

_-(Buen movimiento Eiri-chan/muñequita, sino quieres que te maten al novio mejor mentir)_ –pensaron Sai e Ino mandándole una mirada cómplice a Eiri.

Gaara alzo una ceja, mirando extrañado a Eiri quien se ha puesto alado de su padre y esta simplemente le miro dándole a entender que no dijera nada.

_-(Algo me dice que ese niño es más que un amigo para la diablilla. –_Kazumi mira de forma analítica a Eiri y Gaara, había notado las leves miradas que se lanzaban. –_El chico parece normal, no sé que le dio la mocosa para engatusarlo)_ –la mujer se sobo la barbilla, dándole un aire pensativo.

Ryoma paso su mirada de Gaara a Eiri, su entrecejo se frunció, pero luego toda mueca fría se borro en él y una enorme sonrisa adorno su rostro, y una mueca de completa emoción apareció en él.

-Eiri-chan, daddy te va invitar al parque de diversiones, y Gaara-kun está invitado también. –dice con emoción, aplaudiendo de lo más feliz.

Gaara casi cae estilo anime ante la propuesta al igual que Ino, Sai y Shikamaru.

_-(Algo planea)_ –fue el pensamiento de Eiri y Kazumi que lo conocen muy bien.

-¡Es más! Daddy quiere conocer a más amigos de mi osita, así que ¿por qué no invitas a más de tus amigos cariño? –dice meloso, mirando a su bebita.

_-(Tal vez delirio y no pasa nada, simplemente el viejo quiere ver con quien me junto, pero para prevenir las cosas entre mas seamos su atención hacia Gaara se distraerá un poco)_ –Deja los llamo. –dice Eiri sacando su celular y Ryoma asintió emocionado.

-Kazumi puedes venir también. – dice mirando a su asistente.

-Oh, genial. –dice nada animada.

-¡También queremos ir! –gritan animados Ino y Sai.

-No. –dice firme Ryoma. –Es una salida mía con mi bebita y sus amigos.

-Pero… pero. –Sai hacia un infantil puchero. –llevara a Kazumi-san. –se queja como niño chiquito.

-Claro, necesito alguien que tome fotos y nos grave. –dice despreocupado, agitando una mano restándole importancia.

Kazumi lo fulmino con la mirada pero a Ryoma le importo tanto como le importa desgraciarle la vida a alguien, ósea nada. Ino y Sai bajaron la cabeza deprimidos y Shikamaru bostezo aburrido. Gaara simplemente miro a su suegro como el loco que es y comprendió de donde saco lo mandona y loca su novia.

The end flash back

_-(Ante el llamado de Eiri, Naruto acepto la invitación emocionado e invito a Hinata. Cuando Eiri llamo a Hikari esta estaba con Itachi y ambos aceptaron venir emocionados ya que se les hizo divertido y así fue como recogimos a todos y terminamos aquí)_ –Gaara soltó un profundo suspiro.

* * *

En el salón principal, sentado en uno de los sillones esta Orochimaru, sosteniendo con su mano derecha el pequeño plato que tiene una taza de café encima. Frente a él está sentada Tayuya parloteando sobre qué lugares quiere visitar, mas simplemente el pelinegro la ignoraba.

Unos pasos hicieron que ambos voltearan, viendo a Kabuto entrar al salón, teniendo una expresión tranquilla.

-¿Terminaste de desempacar querido? –pregunta Tayuya mirando a su hijo.

-Si madre. –dice respetuoso, acercándose a ellos y sentándose alado de su madre.

-No entiendo porque no quisiste que la servidumbre desempacara por ti, para eso están aquí, para eso se les paga. –dice Tayuya mirando a su hijo con desaprobación.

-No me gusta que nadie toque mis cosas. –contestas con simpleza.

-Déjalo mujer. Él quiere su privacidad y se le dará. –dice indiferente el pelinegro y Tayuya suspiro resignada. –Kabuto ¿sabes dónde está la mocosa? –pregunta mirando con seriedad a su hijo y Tayuya lo miro curiosa.

-El investigador que la está siguiendo desde ayer me llamo diciéndome que está en un parque de diversiones con el noviecillo, Naruto y otras personas más. –dice indiferente.

-La verdad no sé como esa mocosa es mi hija, mira que andar de novia con un pobretón. Sabía que fue mala idea dejar que se quede en casa de Minato-kun, estando su odioso hijo ahí. Seguro le pego a Hikari la mala maña de juntarse con pobretones. –dice con desprecio Tayuya.

Orochimaru simplemente rodo los ojos y se puso de pie ante la mirada curiosa de su mujer.

-¿A dónde vas cariño?

-Por la mocosa, no puedo permitir que siga andando en lugares de pobretones y juntándose con ellos. Dejara en vergüenza el nombre de la familia, yo no soy como Minato que permite que esa gentuza se acerque a mis hijos. –dice con fastidio y Tayuya asintió estando de acuerdo. – ¿Sabes en que parque de diversiones están? –pregunta mirando a su hijo.

-El investigador está con ellos observándolos, solo de llamarlo y preguntarle donde están exactamente. -

-Perfecto. ¡Vamos Kabuto! –dice comenzando a caminar y su hijo se puso de pie siguiendo a su padre.

-¡Aquí los espero! ¡Yo me daré un baño en lo que regresan! –grita la mujer, agitando su mano, mirando al par de hombres que salen del salón, teniendo una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro.

* * *

Sakura esta acostada boca abajo en la cama, con las sabanas solo cubriéndole de la cadera para abajo, dejando ver su espalda desnuda. A su lado, sentado de lado, apoyando su codo en el colchón para apoyar su mejilla en el puño esta Sasuke, vistiendo solo unos bóxer grises. El pelinegro pasa su dedo por la curvatura de la espalda de la chica haciéndola estremecer, mientras reparte algunos besos en sus hombros desnudos.

Sakura ronroneo ante el placer y Sasuke sonrío de forma torcida, amaba tener a su peli-rosa para él solo. De hecho si por él fuera no saldrían nunca de la habitación, pero desgraciadamente no se puede vivir solo de sexo.

-¿Crees que el demonio mayor aun siga aquí? –pregunta con algo de fastidio a la vez que se endereza un poco. Sakura voltea su rostro hacia donde esta él.

-No sé y no me importa, mientras ni irrumpa mi habitación me da igual lo que haga. –dice con indiferencia, en eso la tripa de ambos gruño haciendo que ensanchen los ojos sorprendidos. –No tengo ganas de levantarme y verles la cara a los demás, pero necesitamos comer para renovar energías. –dice resignada.

-Pienso lo mismo. –dice también resignado, después ambos sueltan un profundo suspiro.

* * *

Kazumi en compañía de los "niños" van caminando por el parque en busca de otra entretención. A la castaña se le nota una mueca de completo fastidio al caminar, muy parecida a los más cuerdos del grupo, ósea Gaara y Hinata.

Naruto y Hikari van de lo mas emocionados viendo todo a su alrededor tal cual perro que nunca sacan a pasear.

Itachi va de lo más tranquilo, con una leve sonrisa adornando su rostro, mientras su novia este feliz él también, además que le divertía ver como el padre de la niña del aro la trata.

En cuanto Eiri tiene una mueca de completa resignación al tener a su padre a su lado, tomándola de la mano y tratándola como si de cinco años tuviera, cada que se baja de un juego le toma la mano y no la suelta hasta que se sube a otro juego, que por lo general son juegos infantiles que a su padre le parecen tierno y quiere ver y que Kazumi la grabe en ellos.

-¿Me dejaras escoger un juego dad o seguirás escogiéndolos tu? –pregunta con fastidio la peli-gris, mirando de reojo a su padre.

-Claro que te dejare bebé. Tu solo dime y yo cumpliré tus caprichos. —dice con expresión de drogado.

-Bien. Elijo ese. –dice deteniéndose de golpe y apuntando hacia su derecha.

Ryoma se detiene al igual que los demás para ver la atracción que Eiri ha escogido.

-¡Sii…! ¡Buena elección! –gritan emocionados los primos Uzumaki, alzando sus manos.

Ryoma se sobo la barbilla pensativo, mirando la atracción de laberinto, en donde hay diversos caminos con bardas de rosales.

-Dijiste que me complacerías daddy. –dice Eiri, mirando a su padre con ojos de cachorro bajo la lluvia y haciendo un infantil pero tierno puchero.

Tanto Ryoma como Gaara la miraron enternecidos mientras los demás lo hacían con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

_-(Mocosa manipulable, se que algo planea por eso escogió ese lugar y uso su mejor arma contra Usami-sama)_ –Kazumi soltó un profundo y largo suspiro.

-Está bien. –dice resignado el hombre a la vez que suelta un profundo suspiro.

-¡Genial! –gritan emocionados los primos Uzumaki y Eiri.

-Vamos chicos. –Ryoma sonrío complacido al ver que su decisión ha hecho feliz a su bebita y a sus amiguitos.

Y así los ocho se encaminaron hacia la atracción. Ryoma al ser el adulto responsable y quien los invito fue a pagar las entradas para que él junto su gata, digo sus asistente y los "niños" entren al laberinto.

Ahora los ocho se encuentran parados en la entrada del laberinto mientras Ryoma les entrega su boleto a cada uno.

-Bien chicos, permaneceremos juntos para no perdernos y en dado caso que alguno se pierda nos encontraremos en la salida. De igual forma todos tengan a la mano sus cel…

-¡El primero en encontrar la salida gana! –grita Eiri a la vez que toma de un brazo a Gaara y escapa corriendo, alzando una gran nube de humo, fue tan rápida que ni Ryoma alcanzo a ver que tomaba de la mano al pelirrojo.

-¡Es trampa cuando empiezas antes! –gritan furiosos los primos Uzumaki tomando de la mano a sus respectivas parejas y correr igual de rápidos, alzando una cortina de humo más grande que les dio de lleno a Ryoma, Kazumi y el que recogía los boletos haciéndolos toser.

-¡Espérame osita! –grita Ryoma cuando dejo de toser y la cortina de tierra se disperso un poco, no podía dejar a su bebita ahí solita, no se le vaya a perder.

Ryoma salió corriendo y una resignada Kazumi corrió atrás de él intentando darle alcance, ya que sabía que es más probable que se pierda él a que se pierda su hija… aunque pensándolo mejor, esos dos están hechos casi del mismo material así que seguro terminaran perdidos ambos. Realmente agradecía haber sido precavida y haberse puesto un atuendo más cómodo y calzado deportivo o seguro con la ropa que usa para oficina hubiera sido un martirio.

En cuanto al pobre chico que recibe los boletos, está parado sosteniendo ocho boletos los cuales muy apenas y pudo sostener en el aire cuando se los aventaron. Su cabello esta despeinado y su ropa desacomodada debido a la gran ventisca que le dio de lleno gracias a esos ocho, además que por culpa de la cortina de tierra que levantaron que no solo casi lo hace ahogarse sino que también lo mancho todo.

* * *

-¿Dónde se fueron los demás? –dice extrañada Hikari quien camina tomada de la mano de su novio, mientras mira a todos lados en busca de los demás. –solo espero que hayamos tomado el camino correcto y logremos ganarles a los demás llegando primero. –dice con preocupación e Itachi ríe divertido ante la ingenuidad de su novia haciendo que esta lo mire ofendida. – ¡No te rías de mi! –ordena furiosa.

-Lo siento. –dice intentando dejar de reír, pero sus ojos mostraban diversión haciendo que la peli-lila frunza el entrecejo.

-¿Qué te parece tan divertido? –pregunta más molesta.

-Sinceramente más que divertido me parece encantadora tu ingenuidad. Me hace comprender que vio Hinata en Naruto. –dice con burla y en un tono juguetón.

-Habla claro. –ordena, aun sigue molesta porque piensa que Itachi se está burlando de ella.

-Veras cariño. –dice insinuante, deteniendo su paso y volteando a ella para tomarle la barbilla para alzarle el rostro. El verle esa mueca de enojo combinada con las mejillas sonrojadas a causa de su gesto simplemente se le hizo encantador y le entraban unas enormes ganas por comérsela a besos. – ¿En verdad piensas que la loca sugirió esta atracción para jugar con nosotros el haber quien llega primero? –pregunta divertido.

-¿Sino fue así entonces por qué?

-Simplemente quería estar a solar con el mapache que tiene por novio. –dice con burla. –recuerda que su daddy no la ha soltado y quería deshacerse de él para estar aunque sea un momento a solas con su noviecillo. –dice despreocupado y el "daddy" lo dijo con burla.

Hikari abrió y cerró la boca unas cuantas veces intentando decir algo. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron mas al no haber captado eso a la vez que sus ojos mostraban indignación por creer en el juego de Eiri.

-Y yo que me tome muy enserio el juego. –dice molesta, cruzando sus brazos bajo su pecho alzándolo más a la vez que infla los mofles en un infantil puchero.

-No te enojes. Después de todo… Itachi inclino su rostro y lamio con sensualidad los labios de la peli-lila, sintiendo aun en ellos en sabor dulzón del algodón de azúcar que la chica se comió hace uno minutos.

Hikari ensancho los ojos ante la sorpresa, y sintió sus mejillas mas acaloradas ante ese gesto de lo más sensual de Itachi, pero sus ojos se toparon con los negros de su novio, esas lagunas negras que tanto le gustan y quedo atrapada en ellas.

-Después de todo nosotros también podemos aprovechar este momento a solas. –termina Itachi su frase, con un tono de voz más ronco de lo normal, él también se ha quedado atrapado en esos hermosos ojos azules.

Itachi llevo sus manos a la cintura de la chica, acercándola más a él al momento en que sus ojos se cierra al igual que ella, y sus labios chocan con los de Hikari, en un beso suave y apasionado que ella respondió gustosa.

La peli-lila llevo sus manos a los hombros del chico, ya que sentía sus piernas temblar, siempre Itachi lograba eso en ella con solo un beso, y por eso se sostenía de sus hombros, por miedo a caerse, aunque sabía que ese fuerte agarre en su cintura por las grandes manos de su novio no la dejarían caer.

* * *

-¡Vamos Hinata-chan, no dejaremos que la loca de Eiri nos gane dattebayo! ¡Al salir antes que nosotros tiene ventaja, pero no permitiré que le gane al gran Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo! –dice con firmeza el rubio, caminando a paso apresurado, sosteniendo de la mano a su novia, va tan rápido que prácticamente lleva arrastrando a la pobre de Hinata.

-Naruto-kun dudo que lo hayas notado, pero nos hemos separado de los demás. –dice con resignación, el rubio sin dejar de caminar voltea por sobre su hombro para verla.

-Me imagine que algo así pasaría Hinata-chan. –dice con seriedad. – Es una competencia Hinata-chan, no lo olvides. Aquí ni los lazos de sangre nos unen, así que como comprenderás no solo tengo como rival a la loca de Eiri sino también a Hika-chan. Lo bueno es que tu estas en mi equipo, no me gustaría tenerte como rival. –dice de forma heroica, poniendo una expresión de lo más dramática haciendo que una gota de sudor resbale por la nuca de la peli-azul.

-Sinceramente Naruto-kun, creo que la competencia solo se lo invento Eiri-san para escaparse un rato de su raro padre y estar a solar con Gaara-san.

-¿Entonces no hay competencia? –pregunta algo alterado, parándose de golpe y mostrando sorpresa en sus ojos, ya que el rostro aun lo tiene volteado para mirar por sobre su hombro a su novia.

-Lo más seguro es que no. –dice un poco tímida, sintiéndose mal por su novio al romperle la ilusión de que competían.

Naruto regreso su rostro al frente y lo inclino hacia abajo. Hinata se preocupo por sus novio pensando que eso le había causado un gran shock o trauma, así que se coloco a su lado intentando mirarle el rostro, a la vez que en su cabeza buscaba la forma para consolarlo, pero se sorprendió al sentirse jalada por la mano que el rubio aun sostenía hasta que su cuerpo choco contra el de su novio, luego sintió las manos de este posarse en su cintura a la vez que este colocaba su rostro en el hueco de la curvatura de su cuello.

-Admito que fue buena idea la de Eiri-chan. –susurra con sensualidad rosándole con la nariz el cuello haciéndola sentir un agradable cosquilleo en el vientre y provocando un sonrojo en sus mejillas. – ¿Sabes Hinata-chan? Estamos solos en un laberinto, ¿no te parece excitante? –pregunta de forma provocativa, para después dar un lengüetazo en su cuello sacándole un leve gemido de placer a la peli-azul.

-Na-Naruto-kun. –susurra con timidez.

El rubio llevo sus manos a los glúteos de la chica y los apretó a la vez que acerca su cadera contra la de la peli-azul sacándole un fuerte gemido.

-A mí si me parece excitante preciosa. –susurra mas ronco de lo normal, para después repartir besos por el cuello de la chica.

_-(Siempre me ha sorprendido como Naruto-kun pasa de ser un niño ingenuo a transformarse en un chico muy apasionado)_ –Hinata inclino su cabeza hacia atrás dándole mas accesibilidad al rubio para que bese su cuello, disfrutándolo. –Naruto-kun. –gimió al sentir algo duro chocar contra su vientre y ella bien sabía lo que es haciendo que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumente y que su sexo se humedezca.

* * *

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTAS BEBÉ? ¡NO TE ASUSTES PEQUEÑA, QUE PAPI PRONTO TE ENCONTRARA! –grita Ryoma mientras camina, con sus manos colocadas alado de sus labios para hacer que sus gritos se oigan mas.

_-(Lo más seguro es que no quiere que la encuentres, de hecho pienso que se está escondiendo de ti)_ –Kazumi teniendo los ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente mira a su jefe quien camina delante de ella gritándole a su hija.

* * *

Desde que se había echando la carrera para huir apenas paro. En este momento Eiri se encuentra inclinada, apoyando sus manos en sus piernas intentando normalizar su agitada respiración. Atrás de ella esta Gaara también respirando agitado y mirándola con tranquilidad.

-Finalmente me aleje del viejo. –dice ya más calmada, aun así su respiración seguía algo agitada.

-¿Por qué le dijiste que somos amigos? ¿Acaso te avergüenzo? –pregunta con seriedad Gaara, no mostrándose dolido aunque lo estuviera.

Eiri ensancho los ojos antes las preguntas del pelirrojo y volteo a verlo mostrándole la sorpresa en sus ojos, notando como él la mira con seriedad y hasta algo de frialdad.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Es fácil llegar a esa conclusión, tu eres una chica consentida y adinerada mientras yo soy un don nadie que no llega para nada en tu nivel. Fácilmente puedo ser una simple distracción, un idiota que se enamoro de ti y ya.

-¿Me crees tan superficial como para estar contigo solo para entretenerme? –pregunta ofendida, pero al ver la mirada que puso Gaara ante su pregunta suspiro resignada. –Lo sé, mala pregunta. Pero no soy tan fría. Si no me gustaras enserio y solo me atrajeras no hubiera aceptado ser tu novia, solo un acoston o los que se me antojen y ya. No me complicaría la vida aceptando tener una relación contigo, relación que conlleva serte fiel y respetarte, ¿y sabes porque acepte eso contigo? Porque simplemente no quiero que estés con nadie más que conmigo, porque me haces sentir cosas que nadie me ha hecho sentir y me duele aquí cuando te veo triste. –dice tocándose el pecho, justo donde tiene su corazón.

Eiri tiene las mejillas muy rojas, el decir esa clase de cosas se le hacía muy vergonzoso además de estúpido, pero si diciendo lo que siente hace que Gaara deje de verla de esa forma fría y decepcionada lo hará cuantas veces sea necesario.

Gaara tenía los ojos muy abiertos, sus mejillas están levemente sonrojadas, y su corazón palpita con fuerza.

_-(Es raro que Eiri diga esa clase de cosas, puedo notar el trabajo que le cuesta decirlas, y solo las ha dicho para hacer que deje de sentirme mal… aun así no me dice que me ama, solo una vez me ha dicho creo que te amo, pero de ahí no ha pasado)_ –el pelirrojo le sonrío levemente, ocultando la decepción que sintió ante sus propios pensamientos.

-La verdad si le dije al viejo que somos amigos, es porque lo conozco sé que hubiera armado el show del siglo y te hubiera intentado matar o que se yo, pero sin duda sería algo malo para ti. –dice con algo de fastidio y a Gaara le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca, entendiendo porque mintió su novia, ahora en vez de sentirse decepcionado se sentía agradecido hacia ella. –aunque… Eiri se sobo la barbilla dándole un aire pensativo. –el viejo es muy listo, no te dejes engañar por el idiota que has visto ahorita. Solo se porta así cuando estoy yo aun así no deja de observar a su alrededor. De igual forma se que sospecha que hay algo entre tú y yo. Así que si lo descubre le diré la verdad, de igual forma haga lo que haga, diga lo que diga házmelo saber y no te dejes engañar por sus palabrerías. Estoy segura que intentara humillarte o hacerte sentir menos, pero sopórtalo, diga lo que diga lo que importa es lo que yo piense, y para mi eres con quien quiero estar. –dice con firmeza, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

Gaara le sonrío levemente a su novia y se acerco a ella posando sus manos en su cintura, inclinando su cabeza para juntar un poco sus rostros.

-Sueles decir cosas muy tiernas a veces. –dice algo divertido.

-Lo sé, soy toda ternura. –dice divertida, sonriéndole de forma torcida a la vez que apoya sus brazos en los hombros del chico, entrelazando sus manos. –Estando el viejo aquí no pasaremos mucho tiempo a solas, así que por qué no aprovechamos –pregunta coqueta.

-Me parece bien. –dice sonriéndole de forma torcida.

Ambos acercan más sus rostros a la vez que cierran sus ojos hasta que sus labios chocan con los del otro, y comienzan a besarse de forma apasionada.

* * *

Los besos entre Itachi y Hikari cada vez son más apasionados. En estos momentos para ellos no existe nadie más, solo les importa sentir el sabor y aroma del otro.

Un exagerado carraspeo femenino hizo que ambos se separen volteando hacia dónde provino, viendo a Eiri que los mira de forma burlona y Gaara que está a su lado, desviando su mirada a otro lado mostrando lo incomodo que le es haberlos visto en esa situación.

Itachi puso una mueca de fastidio y enojo, mientras mira con molestia a Eiri. En cuanto Hikari se le sonrojaron las mejillas, sintiéndose abochornada por la forma en la que esos dos los encontraron.

-¿De todos los caminos sin salida que hay en este enorme laberinto que pudiste tomar para perderte con tu noviecillo tenias que elegir exactamente este? –pregunta con fastidio Itachi, fulminando con la mirada a Eiri.

-Sinceramente fue sin intención. –dice algo apenado Gaara.

-Si hubiera sido intencional no creo que haya salido tan bien. –dice burlona Eiri provocando que la mirada del pelinegro se afile mas. –Por cierto Itachi-chan, ¿esta cómoda tu mano derecha? –pregunta insinuante moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo.

Tanto Gaara como Itachi y Hikari dirigieron su mirada hacia donde el pelinegro tiene su mano viendo sorprendidos que estaba a una milésima de uno de los senos de la chica.

Gaara se sonrojo haciendo una mueca de desagrado y rápidamente desvió la mirada, mientras que Hikari se puso más roja que un tomate e Itachi quedo estático, sin siquiera quitar su mano.

-¡PERVERTIDO! –grita indignada Hikari dándole un puñetazo en el rostro sumiéndoselo, y sin más la peli-lila comienza a caminar, está muy avergonzada y fue la única forma en la que pudo actuar.

-¡ESPERA HIKARI! ¡TE PUEDES PERDER! –grita Itachi mirando por donde se fue su novia, mas esta no se detuvo y siguió caminando a paso largo y marcado.

El Uchiha mayor molesto volteo hacia Eiri echándole toda la culpa a ella con la mirada, y esta sonrío de forma socarrona.

Gaara sonríe de forma torcida y toma una de las manos de su novia para seguir caminando junto con ella en busca de la salida.

-Perdedor. –dice con burla al pasar alado de Itachi y seguir su camino.

Itachi ensancho los ojos sorprendido al ver que el seriecito, tímido y amable de Gaara se ha mofado de él. En cuanto Eiri soltó una fuerte carcajada que retumba en los oídos del pelinegro.

_-(Ese pobre chico ha sido mal influenciado por la hija de Satán)_ –a Itachi se le sombre la frente de negro y mejor se puso de pie de un salto.— ¡HIKA-CHAN ESPERAME! –grita a todo pulmón, comenzando a correr por donde fue su novia para darle alcance y pedirme perdón.

* * *

El pobre de Itachi no solo tuvo que soportar ir con Gaara y Eiri en la búsqueda de la salida sino tuvo que soportar también el que su novia no lo volteara ni a ver porque seguía enojada con él, aunque más que enojada se sentía avergonzada.

Sencillamente de que su día se haya arruinado, el Uchiha le echa la culpa a la novia de Chuky y al mismo Chucky que va con ella caminando agarraditos de la mano como él debería estar con su novia.

Finalmente encontraron la salida en donde ahí ya los esperaba Ryoma junto con su perra faldera, digo con Kazumi.

Ryoma al ver a su pequeña llegar con bien corrió hacia ella y la abrazo de forma protectora restregando su mejilla con la de ella, haciendo que por consecuencia Gaara la suelte.

Tanto a Itachi como a Gaara, Kazumi y Hikari miran al hombre con ojos entrecerrados y una enorme gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

-¡¿Estás bien osita? ¡¿No te paso nada? –pregunta alterado, tomando por los hombros a su hija y mirándole todo el cuerpo en busca de alguna herida.

_-(El padre de Eiri es de la misma especie que tío Minato)_ –Hikari miraba sorprendida al hombre, y es que aunque ya había notado eso, le es imposible no sorprenderse cada que ve lo exagerado que es ese hombre para con Eiri al igual que lo es su tío para con Sakura.

-Estoy bien dad. –dice con aburrimiento.

-¡Me tenias preocupado! –exclama entre un exagerado llanto para volverá abrazar a Eiri, restregando su mejilla con la de ella a la vez que lagrimas a presión salen de sus ojos.

-Tu suegro es un rarito. –dice un susurro Itachi solo para que Gaara lo escuche a la vez que le codea las costillas.

Gaara simplemente soltó un suspiro sabiendo que el pelinegro tenía razón.

-¡Finalmente encontramos la salida dattebayo!

Ryoma se separa de su hija y voltea hacia la salida del laberinto al igual que los demás, viendo a una muy sonrojada Hinata, algo despeinada, y con la ropa mal acomodada, el rubio en las mismas condiciones solo que a él lo rodea un aura brillante, pero algo que no paso desapercibido para los demás fue ver ese brillo de completa satisfacción que adornaba los ojos de ambos.

_-(¡Apenas tienen diecisiete años y ya tienen sexo en lugares públicos!... no debería sorprenderme, después de todo el rubio es hermano de Haruno-sensei, es normal que sea igual de ninfómano que ella… y tan inocente que se veía)_ –Kazumi suspiro con pesadez, mientras su frente se sombreaba de negro.

_-(Veo que el rubio solo la cara de pendejo tiene, no cabe duda que es hermano de Sakura)_ –Ryoma negó con algo de diversión.

_-(¡Maldito Naruto suertudo!)_ –pensaron Gaara e Itachi sintiendo envidia por el rubio porque él si aprovecho el laberinto como se debe y ellos no.

_-(Mírala, la Hinata no es tan santita como parece… aunque aquí es cuando me lamento no haber hecho lo mismo con Gaara)_ –Eiri lloraba internamente al ella no poder haber hecho lo mismo por temor a que su padre los encontrara.

_-(¿Por qué vienen así? ¿Les habrá pasado algo?) –_Hikari miraba curiosa a esos dos, no entendiendo su aspecto desarreglado. – ¿Qué les paso chicos? –pregunta curiosa Hikari haciendo que todos los demás la miren como si fuera un bebé inocente mientras que la parejita sonreía nerviosa.

* * *

El recorrido por el parque continuo, ahora Ryoma no soltaba la mano de su hija ni un segundo y mucho menos le perdía la vista de encima por miedo a que se le vuelva a perder. A los "niños" se les antojo un helado, así que en este momento todos se encuentran frente a un carrito de helados y Ryoma como buen anfitrión comprándoselos.

Cuando Hikari recibió su helado de chocolate gustosa le dio una lambida manchándose un poco la comisura de sus labios. Itachi al verla sonrío de forma torcida, y usando la mano con la que no sostiene el helado tomo la barbilla de la chica alzándola un poco haciendo que esta la mire extrañada a la vez que un tinte rosado adorna sus mejillas.

La peli-lila cerro sus ojos al sentir la lengua de Itachi pasar por la comisura de sus labios, quitando el helado, haciéndola sonrojar mas y sentir su corazón palpitar con más fuerza. Ya quitado el helado Itachi se separo un poco de ella y Hikari abrió sus ojos quedándose ambos atrapados en la mirada del otro, ignorando a todo en su entorno, y bueno su entorno también los ignoraba o más bien sus compañeros por seguir en lo suyo, como degustando su helados, o mirando maravillados a sus hijas (léanse Ryoma).

-Así que esto es lo que has aprendido en tu estancia con Minato, Hikari.

La peli-lila al oír esa voz ensancho los ojos y sus pupilas temblaban al igual que su cuerpo demostraba miedo.

Itachi levanta la vista viendo a un raro hombre de cabellera larga siendo acompañado de otro chico de cabello blanco y usando gafas redondas y de dos corpulentos hombres de traje negro y usando gafas oscuras.

Por otro lado Naruto al oír esa voz también levanto su mirada de su helado y al ver al hombre ensancho los ojos mostrando demasiada sorpresa, mientras que los demás miraban extrañados al raro hombre que parecía ser conocido de Hikari.

Itachi entrecierra la mirada, viendo a esos hombres de manera sospechosa, pero sobre todo al de en medio, el cual sonríe de manera hostil. Hikari poco a poco volteo a ver al dueño de la voz que hace unos momentos se dirigió a ella.

-Oto-san. –dice con voz temblorosa y tan bajita que Itachi no logro entender lo que dijo. La peli-lia no dejaba de temblar, hasta esta sudando y ha dejado caer su helado sin darse cuenta.

-¡Tío! –exclama sorprendido el rubio sorprendiendo a todos por como lo llamo.

_-(Yo que pensé que toda la familia Uzumaki era hermosa pero ya veo que hay excepciones)_ –pensaron sorprendidos Gaara y Hinata.

_-(Bien dicen que en todas las familias hay un rarito, esta vez el rarito es el padre de Hikari)_ –Eiri se soba la barbilla mirando de forma analítica al hombre.

Ryoma se sobo la barbilla pensativo intentando recordar al hombre pelinegro, al ser tío de su escritora estrella debería haberlo visto en algún negocio, pero sinceramente no se acordaba de él, es que es pésimo recordando gente que no es hermosa. En cuanto a Kazumi simplemente se mantenía callada, ella si ha visto a ese hombre en algunas reuniones entre millonarios, como eventos de caridad etc., y la verdad siempre le pareció un hombre algo espeluznante como para acercársele, así que simplemente como ahora se mantenía alejada.

Itachi miro a Hikari, luego a Naruto, no era un idiota y sabia que si es tío de Naruto y conoce a su novia quería decir que es su padre, ósea su…

_-(¡Este es mi suegro!)_ –por dentro Itachi esta de lo mas sorprendido y casi en shock, aunque por fuera seguía mostrándose indiferente. –_ (Yo burlándome de Gaara y Sasuke, cuando mi suegro se ve de lo más raro y tétrico, incluso parece travesti)_ –el Uchiha uso todo su autocontrol para no mostrar su mueca de desagrado ante su papi-suegro.

-Hola Naruto-kun, imouto. –saluda Kabuto, alzando una mano y sonriendo de forma amigable.

_(-Genial, y mi cuñado es la versión japonesa de Harry Potter)_ –en verdad a Itachi le está costando trabajo no mostrar desagrado en su rostro para no ofender a su familia política. –_ (Debo suponer que mi suegra debe ser toda una belleza y que Hikari debe parecerse a ella… Kami-sama que suerte que mi Hikari no haya salido igualita a mi suegro o cuñado)_

Eiri, Hinata y Gaara se taparon la boca para no soltar una carcajada al ver la familia política que le ha tocado tener al Uchiha, dejándoles claro que el lado apuesto de la familia solo son Naruto, Sakura, Minato y Hikari, de ahí los demás son de lo mas raritos.

-Chico. –habla Orochimaru dirigiéndose a Itachi. – ¿No te vez un poco viejo como para andar con mi hija? –dice sonriendo de medio lado y Kabuto sonrío burlón.

A Naruto se le paso la sorpresa y se tapo la boca para no soltar una carcajada al igual que Hinata, Gaara y Eiri mientras que Ryoma sonrío con gracia y Kazumi rodo los ojos con fastidio.

En cuanto Itachi, frunció el entrecejo y entrecierra la mirada a la vez que un tic nervioso aparece en su ojo izquierdo.

-Solo le gano por cinco años señor. –dice intentando sonar cordial, conteniéndose las ganas por no contestarle a su suegro un: " Y usted parece travesti, ¿seguro que no es gay que sigue sin salir del closet?"

-Incluso es mayor que yo. –dice con burla Kabuto.

_-(Pero te vez más viejo que yo)_ –Itachi se mordió la lengua para no decir lo que su mentecita santa y pura pensaba.

Los demás solo miraban la escena que protagonizaban Hikari e Itachi como si de una telenovela estuvieran viendo, aunque Naruto se sentía algo preocupado, ya que él si conoce como es su raro tío.

-Hikari, ¿para eso le pediste a Minato que me convenciera para que te dejara vivir con él? –pregunta con fastidio ahora mirando a su hija la cual se sobresalto un poco al tener la mirada de su padre en ella, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Itachi y eso le preocupo. –Solo querías andar besándote con hombres mayores que tú en las calles como si fueras una…

-Disculpe, pero su comentario esta fuera del lugar. –dice Itachi con falsa cortesía, interrumpiendo al hombre haciendo que este lo mire con fastidio.

-Es verdad tío. –hablo Naruto quien camino hacia ellos colocándose al otro lado de su prima, mirando con seriedad a su tío. –Está exagerando las cosas. Itachi-nii puede que sea mayor que Hikari-chan, pero solo son cinco años y es un buen chico. Si no fuera así créame si le digo que yo sería el primero en oponerme a su relación. –Orochimaru marco más su mueca de fastidio.

-Se supone que recibiste la educación que se debe siendo un chico de sociedad Naruto-kun y te enseñaron a no meterte en las conversaciones ajenas. –dice con falsa amabilidad y el rubio frunció el entrecejo molesto. –en cuanto a ti… Orochimaru mira con superioridad a Itachi. –dudo que siquiera modales sepas, así que pasare por alto el contestarme cuando no te estoy hablando. –dice con desdén.

_-(¿Se verá mal si le parto la cara a mi suegro y de paso a mi estúpido cuñado versión chafa y japonesa de Harry Potter? Ya me harto su estúpida sonrisa de sabelotodo)_ –Itachi apretó los puños intentando contenerse.

-Golpe bajo. –le susurra Eiri a Gaara y Hinata, estos asintieron dándole la razón.

Hikari tomo su falda en sus puños y los apretaba con fuerza, donde también se contenía por no hablar.

Orochimaru dirigió su mirada nuevamente a Hikari, la cual mostraba advertencia haciéndola sobresaltar.

-Vamos a casa, tu madre quiere verte. –dice cortante Orochimaru.

Hikari bajo la vista ocultando su tristeza y volteo su cuerpo hacia Itachi, sin alzar el rostro.

-Nos vemos después Itachi-kun, chicos. –dice en un susurro, sin alzar el rostro y sin más camina hacia donde está su padre.

Itachi apretó los puños sintiéndose impotente, le preocupaba que su novia se fueran con esas personas, aunque fueran su familia con lo poco que los conoció le daban mala espina y sabia que su Hikari no le gustaba ir con ellos.

-Nos vemos, y disculpen las molestias causadas por mi hija. –dice con falsa cortesía Orochimaru, dando media vuelta junto con kabuto y el par de guaros que los acompañaban.

-No sé como supo que estábamos aquí. –dice Naruto palmeándole el hombro a Itachi para que voltee a verlo, dedicándole una amigable sonrisa, intentándole transmitir confianza. –pero no la dejare sola. –dice con firmeza. – ¡Tío espéreme, iré con ustedes! ¡Quiero saludas a la tía! –grita Naruto corriendo hacia ellos. – ¡Hinata-chan, lamento no dejarte en casa, Itachi-nii me hará el favor de acompañarte! –grita el rubio volteando para verla sin dejar de correr.

-¡No te apures Naruto-kun, entiendo! –dice la peli-azul, sonriéndole levemente.

Naruto asintió y regreso su mirada al frente dándole alcance a su prima, comenzando a caminar alado de ellos hasta perderse de la mirada de los demás.

-Que tarde es. —dice sorprendida Kazumi mirando su reloj de muñequera. –Usami-sama tenemos una cita de negocios en una hora, y aun tenemos que dejar a los chicos en sus casas y cambiarnos a ropa más formal. Así que vámonos. –dice firme mirando al hombre.

-Pero yo quiero pasar más tiempo con mi osita. –dice meloso, haciendo un infantil puchero a la vez que abraza a Eiri de forma protectora.

-Ahora no puede, tiene una cita que atender, si quiere quede para cenar con ella o haga planes para mañana, ahora no hay tiempo. –dice firme la mujer.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros.

Ryoma baja la cabeza derrotado mientras que Eiri suspira aliviada al saber que la visita al parque de diversiones termino más rápido de lo que pensaba.

-Vámonos chicos, los llevaremos a casa. –dice con firmeza Kazumi, comenzando a caminar esperando que los "niños" la sigan.

-Y decías que mi suegro es raro.—dice Gaara con burla al pasar por su lado e Itachi bajo la cabeza derrotado sabiendo que contra eso no podía ganar.

* * *

En la parte de atrás de la lujosa limosina están Naruto y Hikari sentados en uno de los sillones. La peli-lila seguía con su cabeza agachada haciendo que su cabello le tape el rostro.

En el asiento de enfrente va Kabuto mirando con aburrimiento por la ventana y a su lado Orochimaru leyendo unos papeles de la oficina.

Naruto tomo la mano de Hikari, haciendo que esta lo mire de reojo, viendo esa mirada cálida y como con su mirada le transmitía apoyo.

-No te preocupes Hika-chan, todo estará bien. Yo no te dejare sola y sé que mi padre tampoco lo hará. –le susurra solo para que ella lo oiga y Hikari le sonrío levemente, mostrando agradecimiento en sus ojos.

-Kabuto ¿hiciste lo que te ordene? –pregunta Orochimaru mirando a su hijo, el cual voltea a verlo con tranquilidad mientras los otros dos adolecentes miran curiosos.

-Si padre. –contesta, sonriendo de forma torcida y una sonrisa algo espeluznante adorno el rostro del pelinegro dándoles un mal presentimiento a Naruto y Hikari.

* * *

Ryoma para llevar a todos los chicos al parque había rentado una lujosa limosina, eso se veía mas nice que un transporte escolar, aunque sinceramente el transporte se le hacía más divertido, peor su amargada asistente no lo dejo, desanimándolo y resignándose a rentar la limosina.

Así que sentados cómodamente en la limosina se ve a Kazumi que hablaba por su celular, Ryoma que miraba emocionado las fotos que su asistente le saco a su bebita, Eiri que mira por la ventana con aburrimiento, Gaara que hace lo mismo, Hinata que está preocupada por su amiga al igual que Itachi, solo que él también sentía un raro presentimiento que lo tenía intranquilo.

Al ser el lugar más cerca la limosina primero se detuvo frente al lujoso edificio donde está el departamento de Haruno Sakura-sensei o mejor conocida para la cuates como Uzumaki Sakura.

-No te pongas triste osita. –dice meloso Ryoma, tomando las manos de su hija entre las suyas y mirándola con ojos de cachorro bajo la lluvia. –Solo iré a esa aburrida reunión que a lo mucho me tomara dos horas, luego regreso por ti para irnos a cenar juntos y si quieres te puedes a quedar a dormir con papi al hotel donde me estoy hospedando.

-Sabes que yo no duermo sin Antonieta. –dice despreocupada Eiri.

-Sabes que Antonieta también puede dormir con nosotros. –dice de lo más feliz Ryoma.

-Es uno de sus osos. –aclara Kazumi al ver como todos se preguntaban quién demonios es la tal Antonieta que iba a dormir con esos dos. Al instante una gota de sudor resbalo por la nuca de todos.

_-(Pues estas últimas dos noches que ha dormido conmigo no parece extrañar a la osa Antonieta, durmió perfectamente)_ –una sonrisa torcida adorno el rostro de Gaara.

-Regreso pronto osita. –dice a la vez que le da un beso en la frente.

-Tomate tu tiempo. Es más por mí no vengas. –dice indiferente, para después salir de la limosina, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada a Gaara, el cual también la miraba.

-Mi osita tan compresiva, no quiere que me ajetree andando a las prisas. –dice emocionado, poniendo una expresión de drogado.

_-(¿Cómo llego a esa conclusión? Para cualquiera es más que obvio que Eiri ni ganas tiene de salir con él)_ –pensaron Gaara, Itachi y Hinata mirando incrédulos al hombre mientras que Kazumi soltaba un profundo suspiro.

* * *

Eiri entro al departamento de Sakura, al entrar a la sala vio a la peli-rosa sentada en el sillón con un ponte de palomitas en las piernas y a su lado Sasuke pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Ambos tomaban algunos puñados de palomitas para metérselos a la boca y parecían muy concentrados viendo la película.

-¿Y los demás? –pregunta extrañada Eiri haciendo que esos dos noten su presencia y volteen a verla.

-Tks… pensé que tu padre no te soltaría hasta que se fuera. –dice con fastidio Sasuke.

-Háblale a la mano estreñido. –dice con burla, alzando su mano derecha y Sasuke la fulmino con la mirada mientras que Sakura rodaba los ojos. – ¿Y los demás? –vuelve a preguntar Eiri mirando a Sakura, en verdad sentía curiosidad por saber porque el trió sin vida social que siempre está ahí no estén ahora.

-Sai tenía una sesión de fotos y Shikamaru como su manager lo fue a llevar, e Ino se les coló. –dice con indiferencia Sakura. – Como veras Sasuke y yo estábamos muy tranquilos solos, así que porque no te vas a encerrar a tu habitación, vas con tu novio o que se yo, el caso es que estorbas. –Sasuke miro con burla a Eiri que simplemente bufo con fastidio.

-Que desilusión y yo que tenía muchas ganas de estar con ustedes viendo películas. –dice con falsa decepción que más bien sonó a sarcasmo.

-Como sea, rúmbale. –dice con burla Sasuke.

-Que le hables a la mano estreñido. –dice burla volviendo a poner su mano al frente y Sasuke la vuelve a fulminar con la mirada.

-Ya vete. –dice entre dientes Sakura, comenzando a llegar a su límite de paciencia.

-Hai, hai.— dice con aburrimiento y comenzando a caminar hacia su habitación. –Por cierto… —la peli-gris detiene su paso y voltea por sobre su hombro para ver a la parejita. –Vimos a tu tío en el parque.

-¿Tío? –Sakura alzo ambas cejas.

-Si, el padre de Hikari, en rarito travesti con ojos de serpiente, que tiene por hijo la versión pirata y con ojos rasgados de Harry Potter. –a Sasuke le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca y se intento imaginar a esos dos, haciendo que se contenga las ganas de soltar una carcajada. – Tal parece que no le gusto el ver a Hikari casi besarse con Itachi, y se la llevo. Naruto se veía preocupado y se fue con ellos… A mi punto de vista Hikari se veía muy asustada. –dice despreocupada, comenzando a caminar nuevamente mientras que Sakura manteniéndose tranquila la miraba alejarse.

_-(Que el raro que tengo por tío y su raro hijo que tengo por primo estén aquí en Japón me provoca un mal presentimiento… En fin, mientras no afecte su presencia aquí a mí y a Sasuke que hagan lo que se les pegue la gana)_ –Sakura se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y siguió mirando la película.

* * *

Ya habían ido a dejar a Hinata, y ahora dejaban a Itachi, quien antes de salir no solo agradeció a Ryoma por darle un aventón a su casa sino que miro a Gaara como si ya no lo volviera a ver nunca más, como se mira a un perro que sabes que en unas horas se va a sacrificar en la perrera.

_-(¿Por qué mi departamento es el que queda más lejos?)_ –pensó Gaara comenzando a sentirse nervioso al estar solo con su suegro y su asistente.

Kazumi está de lo más tranquila, tecleando a toda velocidad en la laptop que tiene sobre sus piernas, arreglando algunos detalles para la reunión de negocios que tendrá su jefe en Japón en unos minutos.

En cuanto Ryoma, cruzo sus piernas colocándose en una pose despreocupada y poso su enigmática mirada en Gaara, que al sentirla volteo, comenzándose a poner más nervioso.

-Gaara-kun ¿verdad? –habla el hombre usando un tono de voz amable haciendo sentirse un poco mas cómodo al pelirrojo.

-Así es señor Usami. –dice respetuoso y Ryoma le sonríe amigable, por lo que Gaara le sonrío levemente.

-Mi osita es muy linda ¿verdad? –pregunta aun con ese tono de amabilidad.

-S-si. –contesta nervioso y Ryoma amplía su sonrisa haciendo que sus ojos se sierren.

-Además es muy inteligente, toda una prodigio sin contar que es millonaria y a pesar de ser muy pequeña ya gana su propio dinero gracias a lo que escribe, sin duda muchos hombre se sentiría atraído a ella. Incluso creo que esa forma que tiene de vestirse atrae a muchos pervertidos ¿no te parece? –pregunta sin borrar su sonrisa y Gaara frunció el entrecejo, comenzándole a dar mala espina la actitud del hombre que desde que Eiri se bajo no había hablado más que lo necesario y ahora andaba de lo mas hablador y exactamente con él.

-¿A dónde quiere llegar? –pregunta con seriedad.

-¿Desde cuando conoces a mi pequeña? –pregunta con amabilidad ignorando su pregunta.

-Casi desde que llego a Japón. Estamos en el mismo salón de clases y casi socializamos con las mismas personas como habrá notado.

-Así es y pareces ser un chico muy inteligente por lo que imagino ya abras notado que no me haces pendejo. –Ryoma abrió sus ojos mostrando frialdad en ellos, que intimido un poco al pelirrojo mas no lo demostró.

-No sé dé que habla señor. –dice con educación, pero no bajando la mirada, al contrario se la sostenía.

-Oh lo sabes. –dice con seriedad Ryoma. –Sencillamente te diré esto: Eiri es una niña que no está en nada a tu nivel. Tú simplemente eres un mocoso de diecisiete o dieciocho años a lo mucho, el cual ni en sus más remotos sueños le puede ofrecer la vida que mi pequeña ha estado acostumbrada. –Gaara frunció el entrecejo. – Eiri es lo único más importante para mí y hare de todo para que no desgracie su vida con un… Ryoma miro de arriba abajo a Gaara mostrando desprecio. – con un niñato que no está para nada a su nivel.

-¿Qué planea? ¿Amenazarme? –pregunta con frialdad Gaara mostrándole una mirada furiosa, jamás va a dejar que lo humillen y no importa si es su suegro quien lo está haciendo.

-¿Amenazarte? –pregunta divertido. –No, yo no amenazo. Cuando quiero hacer algo solo actuó niñato. –dice con frialdad y desprecio.

En eso la limosina se detuvo y Gaara miro por la ventana notando que se había estacionado frente al edificio donde vive.

-Muchas gracias por traerme Usami-san. Y gracias por el paseo. –dice con tranquilidad, aun así su mirada mostraba frialdad.

-Conozco a Eiri y sé que solo eres un juego para ella, una entretención. Ella jamás tomara enserio a un niñato que no tiene nada que ofrecerle, pero imagino que ya lo sabes, después de todo has notado como mi hija es despectiva hacia muchas personas que considera inferiores a ella. –dice con tranquilidad.

Gaara que esta por bajarse se detuvo mas no lo miro, esas palabras en verdad si le afectaron porque él desde que anda con Eiri ha tenido esa suposición, más siempre lo ha ocultado en su interior para no sufrir.

-Si piensa eso ¿por qué se toma la molestia de decirme esas cosas? Es como si intentara alejarme de ella mediante a diálogos o hacerme entender que no soy digno de su hija. –dice con seriedad, sin voltear a verlo.

-Sencillamente porque no me gusta prohibirle a mi hija cosas. Si ella esta divirtiéndose yo no le diré que lo deje de hacer. Por eso vi mucho mejor hablar con su juguete para que se aleje de su dueña. –dice con burla.

_-(¿Un juguete? –_ Gaara sonrío de forma seca. –_¿En verdad soy eso para ti Eiri? Supongo que sí, el hombre que más te conoce me lo está diciendo)_

-Espero no estés enamorado. Ya sabes, entre más alto vuelas más dolorosa será la caída. –dice con burla. –En fin, de igual forma planeo llevarme a Eiri a Estados Unidos conmigo, así que imagino que dejara su juguete en Japón, donde debe de estar... Bueno ya es tarde, me tengo que ir. Fue un "gusto" charlar contigo Gara-kun. –dice con falsa amabilidad.

-Con permiso. –dice cortante el pelirrojo y sin más sale de automóvil cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Sinceramente señor. –kazumi dejo de mirar la computadora a la vez que deja de teclear para alzar su mirada y ver a su jefe el cual la mira dándole a entender que tiene su atención. –Conozco a Eiri-san desde que usa pañales y no le he visto tanto interés como el que tiene hacia ese chico y eso que intentaba disimularlo al estar usted ahí. Así que pienso que Gaara-kun puede ser de todo para Eiri menos un juguete. –dice con tranquilidad.

-Nadie pido tu opinión. –dice con frialdad, mirándola de una forma que intimido a Kazumi.

-Lo siento señor. –dice respetuosa, para después regresar su atención a lo que hacía, conteniéndose las ganas de suspirar al ver como su jefe se quería poner una venda en los ojos no queriendo aceptar lo que le comento y que ella sabe noto con facilidad he ahí la razón de la salida, quería observar mas como Eiri es con Gaara.

* * *

Antes de entrar al edificio, Gaara miro al cielo mientras sus manos están dentro de sus bolsillos y oye el arrancar de la limosina.

_-(Fue lindo mientras duro el engaño… Me hubiera gustado tener esa venda en los ojos más tiempo y seguir creyendo que me ama)_ –los ojos del pelirrojo mostraron tristeza y enderezo su rostro continuando su camino.

* * *

Solo unos pocos minutos han pasado desde que Itachi llego a casa. En este momento Mikoto está sentada viendo emocionada su novela de las siete de la tarde. A su derecha está sentado Fugaku aparentando leer el periódico cuando en verdad mira de reojo la novela y la escucha prestándole absoluta atención, no aceptara nunca que está bien picado con la novela o eso rebajaría su orgullo de macho, por eso aparentaba leer mientras su esposa la veía.

Itachi está sentado al otro lado de su madre, a él también le gusta la novela, solo que a diferencia de su padre él si lo admite, no se le hace vergonzoso eso, pero ahora no presta la atención de siempre a la novela, su mente esta centrada en su linda novia, está preocupado, esperando que ella se encuentre bien y se siente impotente al no poder hacer nada, lo peor de todo es que intento llamarle pero ella no contesta su teléfono celular y en la casa de Minato le dijeron que aun no llegan, cosa que lo hacía sentir más frustrado ya que no es posible que yéndose antes que ellos aun no lleguen.

Itachi esta tan metido en sus pensamientos de preocupación a su novia que no ha visto lo que lleva días esperando en la novela, ósea como María Dolores despierta finalmente del coma y pierde la memoria no sabiendo cual de los enamorados de ella es el padre del hijo que espera.

El timbre de la entrada sonó e Itachi al seguir metido en sus pensamientos no lo escucho, mientras que Mikoto frunció el entrecejo con molestia ante la insistencia ya que el timbre no le deja oír bien su novela.

-Fugaku ve a abrir. –ordena Mikoto sin despegar la vista del televisor.

-¿Por qué yo? –pregunta con molestia.

-Porque Itachi está en su mundo de fantasías y ni me escuchara, no quiero distraerme pidiéndoselo y perderme un detalle de mi novela que está muy buena. Ya van a llegar José Antonio y vera que Francisco Filemón engaño a María Dolores haciéndole creer que el hijo que espera ella es de él. –dice con emoción, mordiendo un pañuelo que de quien sabe donde saco y sin despegar su vista de la pantalla.

_-(Pero yo también quiero ver eso, llevo días esperándolo)_ –piensa frustrado Fugaku.

-A ti no te gusta la novela así que no pierdes nada con ir a abrir. –dice despreocupada poniéndole más atención a la novela.

Golpe bajo para Fugaku, sabía que contra eso no podía discutir, así que resignado se puso de pie para ir a abrir la puerta y romperle la cara al hijo de puta que no le dejo ver la novela tranquilo, con él se desquitara porque no vera la escena que lleva días esperando.

Cuando abrió la puerta su mirada asesina se borro al ver a dos oficiales uniformados.

-¿Se encuentra Uchiha Itachi? –pregunta con seriedad uno de los oficiales.

-¿Por qué lo buscan? –pregunta serio Fugaku.

-Tenemos ordenes de arrestarlo bajo el cargos de violar a una menor. –dice uno de los oficiales y Fugaku ensancho los ojos sorprendido, el conoce a sus hijos muy bien y sabe que ninguno de ellos se atrevería a algo así, mucho menos Itachi.

**Continuara**

**O.O esto sta mas bueno ke la rosa de guadalupe O.O ¿ke pasara con itachi? sakura hara algo para salvar a su cuñado? ryoma se llevara a eiri a estados unidos? ke habra kerido decir gaara con ese pensamientos? akaso la dejara? ke pasara con hikari? esto y mas en el sig kap de la rosa de guadalupe... a no de te quiero solo para mi Un_n**

**espero el kap les haya gustado**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**gracias por sus reviews**

**kriss**


	26. Visitas inesperadas

**Visitas inesperadas**

Minato se encuentra sentado tras el escritorio que esta en su estudio. El rubio mira la pantalla de su laptop con concentración y de vez en cuando teclea.

El leve golpe en la puerta hizo que alce la mirada de la computadora para verla.

- ¡Adelante! –dice calmado pero con un tono de voz algo fuerte para que la persona tras la puerta lo escuche.

Ante la vista tranquila del rubio la puerta se abrió dejando ver al mayordomo de la mansión, quien se adentro cerrando la puerta tras de sí, acercándose al escritorio para después hacer una leve inclinación a modo de saludo.

- Señor, Orochimaru-sama y Kabuto-sama han venido en compañía del joven Naruto y la señorita Hikari. –dice de forma respetuosa y Minato ensancho levemente los ojos mostrando sorpresa. –Los cuatro lo esperan en el salón principal.

- Entiendo. Diles que ahorita voy. –dice con amabilidad.

El mayordomo asintió, volvió a hacer una leve inclinación para después dar media vuelta y salir del estudio.

Minato guardo los documentos que estaba leyendo. Se quito sus modernas y sencillas gafas de aumento poniéndolas alado del computador, para después sobarse el puente de la nariz.

- _(Orochimaru odia Japón. ¿Para que abra venido?)_ –el rubio soltó un profundo suspiro y se puso de pie para ir a ver a su visitante.

* * *

Orochimaru está sentado en uno de los sillones del salón y en su mano derecha sostiene una taza de humeante café a la cual le da leves sorbos de vez en cuando. A su lado está sentado Kabuto sosteniendo un vaso con jugo. En el sillón de enfrente está sentada Hikari que mantiene la cabeza inclinada y a su lado esta Naruto, que se mantiene serio.

Unos pasos chocar contra el piso hizo que los cuatro miraran hacia la entrada viendo a Minato adentrándose al salón. Al instante Kabuto y Orochimaru se pusieron de pie.

- Hola querido otouto. Ha pasado tiempo sin vernos. –saluda amigable Orochimaru, dedicándole una leve sonrisa a Minato.

- Así es, ha pasado mucho tiempo aniki. –saluda igual de amigable Minato.

Tanto uno como el otro sabían que su amabilidad era falsa, pero simplemente la pasaban por alto.

- ¡Hola Kabuto-kun! —saluda mirando a su sobrino.

- ¡Hola tío! –Kabuto hace una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Minato voltea hacia donde está su hijo y sobrina sonriéndoles con sinceridad.

- ¡Bienvenidos a casa, Naruto, Hikari-chan! –dice amigable.

- ¡Ya estoy en casa! –responden ambos, aunque Hikari sonó mas desanimada.

Minato tomo asiento en uno de los sillones a la vez que Orochimaru y Kabuto tomaban asiento nuevamente.

- ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita aniki? –pregunta curioso, mirando a Orochimaru.

- Minato. –dice con seriedad, mirando al rubio y este le sostenía la mirada. – me he dado cuenta que no debí confiarte a mi hija así que he venido por ella.

Tanto Naruto como Hikari y Minato ensancharon levemente los ojos mostrando sorpresa haciendo que Kabuto sonreía con algo de burla.

- ¡No es justo oto-san! –exclama Hikari, poniéndose de pie haciendo que Orochimaru la mire con frialdad. –Siempre me has tenido de internado a internado, no me vengas ahora con que te preocupas por mi cuando ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto. Yo no me quiero ir de aquí. –dice firme y Orochimaru afilo mas su mirada, intimidándola un poco.

- Hikari no seas insolente y respétame. –ordena molesto.

- Pues tú también respétame a mí. Primero me avergüenzas frente a mis amigos, humillas a mi novio y ahora exiges que me vaya de casa de tío Minato. –dice molesta.

- Si sabes lo que te conviene cierra la boca. –dice entre dientes el pelinegro.

Hikari apretó los puños sintiéndose frustrada, pero sabía que es menor de edad por lo que su padre tiene todas las de ganar. En cuanto Kabuto mira burlón a su hermana menor.

- ¡Pues yo no dejare que se lleve a Hikari-chan dattebayo! –dice firme el rubio hablando por primera vez. ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte del pelinegro.

- Minato, enséñale a tu hijo a respetar a sus mayores. –ordena furioso mirando a su hermano menor.

- ¿Puedo saber el motivo que te hizo llegar a la conclusión que Hikari-chan no está bien viviendo con nosotros? –pregunta con tranquilidad Minato, ignorando el pedido de Orochimaru.

- _(Comete esa tío rarito, mi papi no me regaño)_ –Naruto mira triunfante a Orochimaru quien por estar mirando al rubio mayor no lo noto.

- No te hagas el que no lo sabes. Permitiste que mi hija no solo se involucre con personas que no están a su nivel sino que también permitiste que anduviera de novia con alguien mayor que ella. Si tú permites que tus hijos hagan su regalada gana no es mi problema. Yo no dejare que un hijo mío se porte como un idiota. –dice serio y mirándolo con frialdad.

Kabuto se mantenía callado, observando con interés todo mientras que Naruto y Hikari tenían el entrecejo fruncido y apretaban con fuerza sus puños.

- Si a ti no te da vergüenza que tu hija se ande exhibiendo con un pobretón menor que ella es asunto tuyo. A mí se me avergüenza que en los medios se haya visto una foto de mi hija besuqueándose con un pedófilo pobretón. Yo no crie zor…

- Cuida tus palabras. –dice con frialdad Minato, no dejándolo terminar la frase, haciendo que Orochimaru lo fulmine con la mirada por interrumpirlo y el rubio le sostenía la mirada, mientras que los demás se sintieron algo nerviosos viendo las miradas afiladas de esos dos. –En primer lugar no es que yo permita que mis hijos hagan lo que les venga en gana simplemente los dejo vivir su vida y tomar sus propias decisiones, no me gusta controlarlos, aunque eso no signifique que no los reprimiré cuando hagan algo malo. –dice serio. –en segundo lugar si a Sakura no le molesta que su vida personal se haya hecho pública no tiene por qué molestarme a mí.

- Cada quien educa a sus hijos como le viene en gana. –dice aparentando indiferencia y agitando una de sus manos. –Yo vine para llevarme a Hikari y eso hare. No quiero que siga más en tu casa. –dice firme.

- ¡Oiga! –alega molesto Naruto.

- Hikari ve por tus cosas. –ordena mirando con firmeza a su hija, ignorando al rubio.

- No me quiero ir. –dice firme la chica.

- No me importa lo que quieras. Sigues siendo menor de edad y mi hija así que se hace lo que yo digo. –dice con firmeza.

Hikari frunce el entrecejo sabiendo que es verdad y apretó más sus puños al grado de encajarse las uñas. Sin más comenzó a caminar para ir por sus cosas, no quería quedarse ahí y que el idiota de Kabuto y su padre la vean derramar lágrimas.

- ¡Hikari-chan! –la llama Naruto, extendiendo una mano hacia donde se va su prima, como si intentara detenerla. –Nunca le ha importado Hikari, siempre la ha dejado sola. No se para que se hace el digno diciendo que la crio cuando más bien Hikri-chan solo fue criada por nanas porque ustedes no tenían ni un poco de tiempo para pasar con ella. Así que no sea hipócrita al venir ahora queriéndosela llevare según usted porque la dejamos hacer lo que quiere. El estar con la persona que amas no es pecado, no importa si es de otro nivel social y mayor, no sé porque arma un drama de esto. –dice furioso el rubio,mirando a Orochimaru haciendo que este lo fulmine con la mirada ante su insolencia, mientras que Minato sonrío internamente.

- Oye idiota bocón, respeta a mi padre. –dice molesto Kabuto, fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Tu no me hables marica que se que estas disfrutando esto. –dice molesto, también fulminando con la mirada a Kabuto, ambos se lanzan rayitos que salen a través de sus ojos y gruñen como perros rabiosos.

- Kabuto compórtate. No te rebajes a su nivel. –dice entre dientes Orochimaru.

Kaburto suspiro con pesadez y volteo el rostro intentando ignorar a su odioso primo.

- Oh si el niñito de papi obedece como un fiel perro faldero a su dueño. –dice con burla Naruto haciendo que Kabuto se contenga por no contestarle.

- Naruto. –lo llama con seriedad Minato haciendo que el rubio deje de sacarle la lengua en gesto infantil a Kabuto y voltee hacia su padre con curiosidad reflejándose en sus ojos. –Ve con Hikari-chan, puede necesitar tu ayuda. –ordena.

- Pero…

- Ve. –dice firme, y el rubio suspiro con pesadez.

- Cuando no estés tras las faldas de papi te borrare tu sonrisa de idiota. –dice amenazante, mirando a Kabuto quien solo lo miro burlón.

Naruto bufa con molestia y sin más camina a pasos largos y marcados hacia la salida del salón para ir con su prima.

- Bien. –Minato cruzo sus piernas en una pose tranquila justo cuando el rubio salió del salón. – ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –pregunta firme, mirando con frialdad al pelinegro.

- No sé dé que hablas. Se mas claro otouto. –dice con burla, mirándolo con diversión haciendo sonreír divertido a Kabuto.

- No nos hagamos idiotas. Sé muy bien que a ti te va y te viene lo que Hikari-chan haga con su vida, de hecho dudo que si quiera le tengas cariño, nunca logre entender la razón ya que es tu hija, pero eso ahora es lo de menos. –dice con seriedad sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, no mostrando la molestia que sentía al verle esa mirada burlona a su hermano. –Si Hikari-chan mantiene una relación con Itachi-kun no te importa, lo sé, así que no hay motivo para todo este drama al menos que quieras algo, y debe ser algo muy importante como para que vengas hasta acá cuando no te gusta Japón.

- Tan inteligente como siempre otouto. –dice aun manteniendo ese torno burlón que crispa los nervios de Minato mas no lo demostraba. –además sigues siendo un tonto sentimental que le toma mucha importancia a la felicidad de alguien que ni tu hija es.

- Es mi sobrina. –dice serio. –y le quiero. Me importa su felicidad tanto como me importa la de mis hijos. Así que te hablare en el único idioma que te interesa: ¿Qué quieres a cambio de darme la custodia de Hikari-chan?

- Sabes cómo hablarme. –dice triunfante, sonriendo de oreja a oreja sintiéndose satisfecho. –Siempre me ha molestado que padre te haya dejado como dueño del ochenta por ciento de las empresas dejándome a mi solo el veinte por ciento siendo que soy su hijo mayor. –dice con firmeza, y en su tono de voz se detonaba envidia. –siempre fuiste su consentido, pero que se le va hacer ya me resigne a eso. –dice con desprecio, y agitando una de sus manos. –así que si quieres la custodia de Hikari para que ella se pueda quedar aquí viviendo la vida que le venga en gana y andando con quien quiera quiero que me des tus porcentaje de las empresas. –dice firme y volviéndole a sonreír triunfante.

- Orochimaru estas mal informado. Es verdad que en este momento yo estoy a cargo del ochenta por ciento de las empresas, pero padre aun no muere y si me dejo a mí a cargo del la mayoría es solo para jubilarse y dejarnos el trabajo a ambos, aun así sigue siendo padre el dueño.

Él te conoce y sabe lo ambicioso que eres por esa razón no te dejo el poder mayoritario y según tengo entendido padre no piensa dejarnos su imperio a ninguno de nosotros dos, él se lo dejara a sus nietos... ¡claro!, no se a quien exactamente, como puede que sea a los cuatro como puede que solo se lo deje a uno. –dice despreocupado, agitando una mano restándole indiferencia. –yo solo cuido el patrimonio de mis hijos y los tuyos.

Orochimaru frunció el entrecejo ya que él no sabía eso, pensó que su padre ya había decidido a quien dejarles todos, eso se supone les dijo cuando les entrego las empresas, pero tal parece que le mintió y su padre sigue siendo el dueño.

- Pero si lo que quieres es tener más dinero con gusto de daré el imperio que yo he formado a cambio de que me entregues la custodia de Hikari-chan.

- ¿Me crees idiota? –pregunta con burla. – ¿Qué se puede comparar el imperio que has formado con el imperio Uzumaki? El cual desde varias generaciones se ha formado haciendo mucho más grandes, poderosos y multimillonarias sus empresas. Ahora que me dijiste esto ni loco te entrego a Hikari. Sabiendo que hay probabilidad que les deje todo a mis hijos no reduciré mi oportunidad al cincuenta por ciento, solo quedándome con uno de mis hijos. –dice con burla y superioridad.

- Por eso padre y yo no queríamos que supieras eso. Ahora vez a tus hijos como una garantía para obtener más riqueza. –dice con fastidio a la vez que suelta un profundo suspiro provocado una sonrisa burlona en Orochimaru.

Kabuto simplemente se mantenía tranquilo, la verdad le va y le viene que su padre piense eso de él, ya que él también sale beneficiado si el abuelo le deja la empresa a él, mientras haya dinero lo demás le tiene sin importancia.

- ¿Seguro que rechazas el pequeño imperio que he formado? –pregunta con tranquilidad, mirando a su hermano mayor.

- Siempre has sido un hombre inteligente y prodigio en los negocios, aun así dudo que tu pequeño imperios sea mejor que el imperio del viejo. –dice con burla. –ya te lo había dicho, pero si así no captas te lo diré más claro: rechazo tu oferta.

- ¿Es tu última palabra?

- Si. –dice con seguridad.

- Idiota. –dice Minato con burla y Orochimarulo fulmina con la mirada.

- ¿Qué te pasa idiota? –pregunta furioso mientras que Minato con toda la tranquilidad del mundo se pone de pie y le sonríe con altanería haciendo enojar mas a Orochimaru.

- Por eso te has quedado donde estas, siempre dependiendo de la riqueza de padre. Porque rechazas las cosas sin saber en realidad lo que valen. –dice con burla, dando media. –Tengo trabajo que hacer aniki, te quedas en tu casa. –dice amigable, alzando una mano a la vez que comienza a caminar. –por cierto… — Minato detiene su paso y voltea por sobre su hombro viendo como el pelinegro aprieta los puños a la vez que lo fulmina con la mirada. – No salgas del país, aprovechando que estas aquí hay negocios que atender y habrá una junta de comité, así que mantente aquí hasta nuevo aviso. –ordena con firmeza sin borrar su sonrisa altanera.

Minato siguió su camino hasta salir del salón sin borrar esa sonrisa que tanto odia Orochimaru, porque es la típica sonrisa que pone al saber algo que él no.

- _(Ese idiota no me dejara salir del país y al ser el que más poder tiene sobre las empresas por el momento no puedo darle la contra, de igual forma no pienso acceder a que Hikari se siga quedando con él, me la llevare cueste lo que me cueste)_

* * *

Minato subió las escaleras, viendo a su hijo cargando dos maletas y Hikari cargando solo una caminar en dirección contraria a él_._

- Lo siento Hikari-chan, no pude convencer a tu padre, pero no me daré por vencido. –Minato se había colocado frente a su sobrina, y tenía sus manos sobre sus hombros. –Por lo pronto tendrás que irte con él, pero seguirás en Japón, no dejare que el salga del país hasta que logre hacer que regreses aquí. –dice con firmeza y Hikari lo miro agradecida.

- ¡Genial! Papá siempre consigue lo que quiere, veras como él logra hacer que regreses. –dice animado el rubio y Hikari lo volteo a ver más animada. –solo aguanta estos días con tu loca familia que pronto te rescataremos dattebayo. –dice enérgico.

- Si. Resistiré. –dice con diversión, sintiéndose más animada al saber que su tío y primo no la dejaran sola.

Minato les sonríe levemente, sintiéndose contento por que Hikari haya recuperado el ánimo.

* * *

Hikari se había despedido de su primo dentro de la casa en lo que algunos empleados llevaban su equipaje al automóvil. Tanto la peli-lila como el rubio intentaron no soltarse a llorar cuando se despedían, aun así sus ojos están nublados y sus mejillas coloradas por el llanto retenido.

Saliendo de la casa van Orochimaru, Kabuto y Hikari que mantiene su cabeza agachada, ocultando la tristeza que refleja su rostro.

Cuando la peli-lila esta por entrar al coche siente un jalón que la hizo hacia atrás, mas no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando su padre le dio dos fuertes bofetadas, una en cada cachete dejándoselos colorados.

Hikari llevo sus manos a sus adoloridas mejillas, sus ojos que mostraban sorpresa empezaron a derramar lagrimas.

- Eso por atreverte a contestarme mocosa insolente. Vuelve a faltarme al respeto y un par de bofetadas será el menor de tus problemas. –dice amenazante, para después adentrarse en la limosina.

- Vez lo que le pasa a las niñas malas y zorras. –dice con burla Kabuto, palmeándole un hombro y haciéndola a un lado para entrar él a la limosina.

* * *

Eiri esta acostada en su cama, ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa. Ahorita sostiene su celular sobre su oreja derecha y hace una mueca de molestia.

- Por el momento no te puedo contestar, deja tu mensaje después del to…

Eiri corto la llamada furiosa al oír la contestadora nuevamente.

- _(¡Maldita sea! Desde que llegue intento comunicarme con Gaara, pero ya sea su celular o teléfono de casa me manda a contestadora… Quiero verlo, así que ire a su casa haber si esta. Además sirve que me le escapo al viejo, no quiero cenar con él)_ –de un brinco Eiri se pone de pie y busca una mochila para echar algo de ropa e irse.

* * *

Desde hace unos minutos la película había pasado a segundo plano. En este momento Sakura se encuentra acostada boca arriba en el sillón y Sasuke está encima de ella, sin llegar a aplastarla y besándola con pasión. Las manos del pelinegro están por debajo de la blusa de la chica, masajeándole los senos y Sakura tiene sus manos en el cabello del pelinegro, masajeándole la nuca.

El sonido del celular se oyó desde uno de los bolsillos del pantalón del pelinegro haciendo que ambos frunzan el entrecejo con fastidio.

- No contestes. –dice entre el beso la peli-rosa.

- Solo lo apagare para que no moleste. –dice con diversión rompiendo el beso, y enderezándose quedando de rodillas entre sus piernas.

Sakura apoyo sus codos en el sillón para alzarse un poco, viendo como el pelinegro sacaba el celular de uno de los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón.

- Es mamá. –dice extrañado al ver la pantalla de su celular.

- Tal vez necesita algo o quiere saber si llegaras a dormir. Contéstale. –dice resignada y Sasuke suspiro con pesadez para después llevar el celular a su oreja.

- Ma…

- ¡Sasuke! –llamo la mujer en un tono de voz algo lloroso que preocupo al pelinegro.

- ¿Qué pasa madre?

Sakura alzo una ceja al oír ese tono de voz preocupado con el que hablo el pelinegro.

- Itachi… debido al llanto la mujer no podía hablar bien, se le entrecortaban las palabras.

- ¿Qué paso con Itachi? –pregunta más preocupado el pelinegro.

- Necesito que vengas a la comisaria. Detuvieron a Itachi.

- ¿Por qué? –pregunta alterado y sorprendido.

- Cuando estés aquí te explicare mejor hijo.

- –Ahorita mismo voy para allá. –dice firme, para después colgar la llamada.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Mamá no me pudo explicar la razón, pero metieron a Itachi a la cárcel. –dice con seriedad mientras se pone de pie y comienza a acomodarse la ropa.

- Iré contigo. –dice con seriedad también poniéndose de pie y Sasuke solo asintió.

Cuando ambos se arreglaban la ropa se oye una puerta se abierta y cerrada haciendo que ambos volteen viendo a Eiri cargando una mochila adentrándose a la sala.

- ¿Y esas caras? Parece que recibieron una mala noticia. –dice con diversión.

- Metieron a Itachi a la cárcel. –dice indiferente Sakura. –iré por las llaves del auto. –dice mirando a Sasuke quien asintió y Sakura sale corriendo hacia su habitación para ir por las llaves del carro y su cartera.

- Vaya, eso si me sorprende. –exclama Eiri mostrando la sorpresa en sus ojos. – ¿Y de que se le acusa? ¿De idiota pedófilo? –pregunta burlona.

- Es enserio tarada. –dice con molestia Sasuke.

- Yo también lo decía enserio. –dice despreocupada, agitando una mano restándole importancia, haciendo que Sasuke afile mas su mirada a ella. –en fin, me voy. Le dices a senpai que si necesita un abogado mejores que los que ella tenga me avise y yo le diré al viejo que le eche una mano. –dice con tranquilidad caminando hacia la puerta principal, pasando alado de Sasuke a la vez que alza una mano.

Sasuke alzo una ceja extrañado, no pensó que la muñeca diabólica le ofrecería indirectamente su ayuda si la necesitaban, aunque parece llevarse bien con Itachi, así que pensó que se debía a eso y no porque fuera su hermano mayor.

* * *

Cuando Sasuke y Sakura llegaron a la comisaria, donde están Mikoto y Fugaku, al instante la pelinegra corrió hacia su hijo abrazándolo, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él mientras lloraba. Y Sasuke le correspondió el abrazo algo preocupado.

Fugaku se acerco a ellos y con un leve asentimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo los recibió y Sakura lo imito.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –pregunta con seriedad Sasuke, mirando a su padre.

- Hace una hora que fueron unos oficiales a la casa y se llevaron a Itachi bajo cargos de violación a una menor.

Tanto como Sasuke como Sakura ensancharon los ojos sorprendidos.

- Yo sé que mi Itachi es inocente. –dice Mikoto con voz llorosa, apartando el rostro del pecho de su hijo, alzándolo un poco para mirarlo. –Conozco muy bien a mis hijos y sé que ninguno sería capaz de cometer una atrocidad como violar a una mujer. Yo los eduque bien.

Sasuke sintió una daga enterrarse en su pecho, si su madre supiera lo que le hizo a Sakura seguro se decepcionara de él y no pudo evitar mirar a la peli-rosa que se mantenía tranquila mirando a Mikoto.

- ¿Saben quién levanto la denuncia? –pregunta con tranquilidad Sakura, ella sabía que el comentario de Mikoto hizo sentir más culpable al pelinegro por lo que hizo y quería desviar el tema.

- No. A Itachi le fue otorgado un abogado por el estado y ahorita lo están interrogando en su compañía. –explica con seriedad el hombre, haciendo lo posible por mantenerse tranquilo.

- Comprendo. –dice con seriedad la peli-rosa. –_ (Orochimaru está en el país, sabe que Hikari anda de novia con Itachi, no se tiene que ser un genio para saber quien levanto la denuncia, conociendo a ese loco que tengo por tío es más que seguro que lo hizo… ¿aunque de cuando acá le toma interés a lo que Hikari haga? Seguro piensa ganar algo con eso o simplemente busca joderle más la existencia a Hikari… Sinceramente me importa un cuerno lo que ese idiota haga con Hikari, después de todo es su hija, pero este bastardo se está metiendo con la familia de Sasuke y eso no lo permitiré, menos cuando se que Itachi es inocente)_ –Sakura soltó un profundo suspiro. –Ahorita llamo a mi abogado para que él se haga cargo.

- No tienes por qué molestarte Sakura-san, no es tu responsabili…

- ¡Gracias Sakura-chan! –dice Mikoto emocionada apareciendo de pronto frente a Sakura y tomando sus manos entre las suyas, haciendo que a todos les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver como ahora la pelinegra mira a la peli-rosa como si fuera su héroe.

- Me encargare de que todo se arregle Mikoto-san, y si me disculpan tengo un asunto que arreglar, en un rato llegara mi abogado y hablara con ustedes. Yo regresare en un par de horas. –dice con tranquilidad dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa a su suegra y esta le respondió una más grande.

- ¿A dónde vas? –pregunta curioso Sasuke, mirando a su novia.

- A ver a un familiar para arreglar un asunto urgente. –dice con arrogancia, guiñándole un ojo. –No tardare mucho. –dice dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar, manteniendo una mano en alto en son de despido ante la atenta vista de los Uchiha, en especial de muy curiosa de Sasuke.

- En momentos así una se siente afortunada por tener una nuera famosa, rica e influyente. Estoy segura que mi querida nuera solucionara todo este malentendido. –dice Mikoto emocionada, con expresión soñadora y entrelazando sus manos a la altura de su barbilla.

Tanto Sasuke como Fugaku miraron incrédulos a Mikoto por no sentirse avergonzada por recibir ayuda de alguien que acaba de conocer.

- Por cierto Sasuke-chan. —dice amorosa, mirando a su hijo con cariño, pero luego su cara se distorsiono a una mueca tétrica que palideció al pelinegro. – ¿Cómo es posible que dejaras que tu linda y millonaria novia se fuera sin siquiera darle un buen beso de despedida? Esa no es la actitud de un amante apasionado que seguro Sakura-chan le gustan. –dice furiosa, fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Lo… lo siento. –dice nervioso Sasuke sin saber que mas decir.

- A la otra dale un apasionado beso valiéndote que estemos nosotros aquí, porque si sigues así de tímido la perderás. –dice firme y Sasuke asintió rápidamente mirando temeroso a su madre.

- _(Mi esposa está loca)_ –la frente de Fugaku se sombreo de negro mientras sus ojos formaban dos pequeñas franjas.

* * *

Eiri llego al departamento de Gaara y en este momento está parada tras la puerta tocando con insistencia el timbre.

Al oír unos pasos acercándose dejo de tocar el timbre y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás en espera que le abran. A los pocos segundos la puerta fue abierta dejando ver a su querido novio, pero alzo una ceja extrañada al verle mirarle con frialdad e indiferencia.

- ¿Qué? –pregunta cortante.

A Eiri el tono en que le hablo aparte de sorprenderla le dolió, ya que el pelirrojo nunca le había hablado así.

- Eso te pregunto yo. –dice con seriedad. –Te llamo y no contestas, vengo a verte y me recibes así

- ¿Y no captaste que si no te respondía las llamadas es porque no quiero verte ni oírte? –dice con sequedad y frialdad.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? –pregunta molesta no mostrando lo mucho que le dolieron sus palabras. – ¿Te dijo algo el viejo? –pregunto cayendo en cuenta de eso, que seguramente al no estar ella Ryoma hablo con Gaara, era la única explicación que hallaba para su comportamiento de ahorita.

- No sé dé que hablas. –dice indiferente, desviando la mirada y Eiri suspiro con pesadez.

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- ¡No me dijo nada! –dice algo exaltado y molesto, alzando un poco la voz.

- Te lo dijo. –afirma con seriedad, frunciendo su entrecejo mirando molesta como Gaara no la miraba a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- ¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos?

Eiri noto como Gaara se tensaba haciéndola apretar los puños furiosa.

- Bien. Si no piensas decírmelo se lo preguntare a él. –dice firme, dando media vuelta, pero no avanzo un solo paso al sentir la mano de Gaara sosteniéndole una de sus muñecas haciendo que lo mire por sobre su hombro viendo que el mantenía su cabeza agachada no dejándole ver su rostro.

- ¿Me amas? –pregunta serio Gaara.

Eiri ensancho levemente los ojos a la vez que su rostro adquiría un intenso sonrojo. Esa pregunta la tomo de sorpresa sin contar que la hizo sentir avergonzada.

- ¿q… qué? –exclama nerviosa sin saber que mas decir.

- ¿Me amas? –repite nuevamente la pregunta y sin alzar el rostro. –Yo ya te dije que te amo, te lo he dicho varias veces, pero nunca he escuchado un te amo de tu parte. Aunque al principio no me pareció necesario oírlo con tal de que estuvieras conmigo, no puedo seguir pensando así. –dice con seriedad poniendo más nerviosa a Eiri, la cual a los pocos segundos soltó un profundo suspiro entendiendo más o menos a donde iba la cosa.

- ¿Tan importante es para ti escuchar eso de mi parte? –pregunta aparentando tranquilidad y finalmente Gaara alza el rostro, mostrando sorpresa y dolor en sus ojos.

- No. No quiero un te amo vacio, lo que quiero es que me digas que sientes por mí. –dice igual de serio. –Ya no quiero ser tu pasatiempo, no quiero ser el juguete de la niña mimada que hace todo lo que le pide.

- ¿Eso piensas que eres para mí? –pregunta ofendida.

- ¿Qué quieres que piense? ¿Qué me amas? –pregunta con ironía y burla. –Discúlpame cariño, pero en esta relación el único que ha mostrado y a profesado amor soy yo, tu solo has mostrado deseo hacia mi persona.

- Idiota. –dice entre dientes y fulminándolo con la mirada. – ¿Cree que me tomaría la molestia de tener una relación con alguien que se que me ama solo para tener sexo? –el ver la mirada del pelirrojo la hizo fruncir mas el entrecejo. – Lamento decepcionarte querido pero no soy así. No me interesaría tener sexo con alguien que tiene sentimientos hacia mí simplemente porque sería una molestia. Me creo lo suficiente atractiva para conseguir sexo de quien se me pegue la gana sin necesidad de que sienta amor hacia mí.

¿Eso te responde porque tengo sexo contigo? –pregunta molesta y Gaara refleja tanto enojo como sorpresa en sus ojos. –Si no te sientes conforme con saber eso ahí te va otra: ¿Crees que me hubiera aguantado a tu molesta y celosa hermana si te viera como un juguete? Pensé que me conocías bien Gaara y sabes si algo no me importa simplemente lo ignoro junto con lo que lo rodea.

Gaara se mordió el labio inferior no sabiendo cómo responder eso y Eiri solto un profundo suspiro a la vez que se soba el puente de la nariz.

- Lo siento. –dice con más tranquilidad. –Es mi culpa que dudes, no soy muy cariñosa que digamos, pero no estoy muy acostumbrada a dar demostraciones afectivas. Por eso me es difícil ser tierna contigo y solo logro ser apasionada, eso puede hacerte pensar que solo quiero sexo de ti Gaara, pero en verdad no es solo eso lo que quiero de ti… me importas, me importas mucho.

Sé que tenias dudas antes pero pensé que me conocías y suponías lo que siento...

- ¿Cómo quieres que lo suponga? A pesar que te amo no te conozco a la perfección. –la interrumpe en un tono algo molesto.

- Concuerdo con eso, pero poco a poco me he estado abriendo a ti como tú a mí. Nos estamos empezando a conocer mejor. –Eiri hizo una leve pausa para volver a suspirar. –¿Qué siento por ti? Fue tu pregunta. –la peli-gris desvió su mirada nerviosa y sus mejillas volvieron a sonrojarse haciendo que Gaara alce una ceja, últimamente ha visto a Eiri nerviosa y sonrojada mucho, y eso es extraño ya que él en lo que tiene de conocerla solo estas pocas veces la ha visto así. –¿Si diciéndote lo que siento dejaras de estar enojado, me dirás lo que padre te dijo que haya hecho dudar mas de mi te lo diré?

- Que tu padre no me dijo nada. –dice con fastidio.

- Te lo dijo, lo sé. –dice firme. –no dudes de mi inteligencia, lo conozco y te conozco, se que solo él lograría hacerte dudar así, por eso prométeme que me dirás lo que te dijo si te digo lo que siento. –dice con firmeza.

- Esa clase de cosas no se condicionan. –dice con cansancio mirándola con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente. –además no me dijo mucho, solo me dijo cosas que yo ya pensaba. –dice resignado a la vez que suelta un profundo suspiro dándose cuenta que ya no esta tan enojado ni dolido con ella. –_(por eso no quería verla, se que escuchándola o viéndola mi decisión de terminar se iría al caño)_

- Igual prométemelo. –exige con más firmeza.

- Lo prometo. –dice rendido, pero a la vez sintiéndose ansioso, quería saber lo que le dirá.

Eiri asintió, luego se aclaro la garganta y aspiro y soltó el aire un par de veces intentándose darse valor mientras el sonrojo en sus mejillas se marcaba mas. Gaara la miraba entre divertido y curioso al ver como decirle lo que siente le cuesta tanto trabajo.

- Yo-yo-yo… ¡Demonios! Ya le estoy haciendo competencia en lo tímido y tartamudo a Hinata. –dice furiosa y Gaara se contuvo las ganas de reír porque pensaba lo mismo. –No te burles. –dice más molesta al verle su mirada divertida.

- Lo siento. Continua. –dice con seriedad haciendo lo posible por borrar toda diversión en él y Eiri entrecierra sus ojos en forma de advertencia.

- Bien. Aquí voy. –dice volviendo a suspirar. –Yo… yo te amo mucho. –dice en un susurro que de no ser porque están cerca, solos y no hay ruido Gaara no la hubiera oído, aun así el pelirrojo mostraba sorpresa en sus ojos para después sonrojarse todo, no pensó que él oírla decir eso le provocara tanta felicidad.

- _(No fue solo un te amo, sino agrego un mucho)_ –Gaara paso de la sorpresa a la ternura al ver a su novia desviando la mirada nerviosa, mirando a todos lados menos a él mientras su rostro le hace competencia al pelo de él.

- _(¡Demonios! Que vergonzoso es decirle eso por quien lo sientes, no sé como sempai, el estreñido, Gaara, Hikari, Naruto, Itachi y Hinata lo dicen sin problemas)_ –por primera vez en su vida Eiri deseaba que la tierra se la tragara.

Eiri salió de sus pensamientos al sentirse jalada y chocar contra un duro pecho, alzo la mirada topándose con los ojos verdes que tanto le gustan mirándola con ternura, cosa que le hizo ponerse más acalorada.

- Dilo de nuevo. –dice juguetón Gaara y Eiri frunce el entrecejo.

- No. –dice firme. –Es vergonzoso, me siento vulnerable. –dice de forma berrinchuda.

Gaara sonrío enternecido y comenzó a repartir besos por el rostro de la chica haciéndole cerrar los ojos, embriagándose por la agradable sensación ante los mimos tiernos del pelirrojo, esos que tanto le gustan pero le da pena admitir.

- Yo soy vulnerable ante ti, no le veo problema que te muestres así ante mi porque yo nunca me aprovechare de ti. –susurra sobre la barbilla de la chica, la cual besaba.

- Te amo. –dice en un susurro y sin abrir los ojos.

Gaara sintió su corazón palpitar con tanta fuerza como palpitaba el de Eiri.

- Yo también te amo. –dice sobre los labios de ella para después sellarlos a los de él en un tierno beso que ella correspondió gustosa.

* * *

Manejando su lujoso Mecedez va Sakura, a toda velocidad. Sin despegar su mirada de enfrente se coloco el manos libres de su teléfono en su oreja derecha y aplano un numero de la memoria para después poner su mano en la palanca de cambio metiéndole cuarta acelerando su velocidad a la vez que escucha el timbre del teléfono a través del manos libres.

- ¿Sakura? –se oye el tono extrañado de Minato a través del manos libres.

- ¿Dónde se está quedando el rarito que tienes por hermano? –pregunta cortante.

- ¿Orochimaru? –pregunta más extrañado.

- ¿Acaso tienes otro rarito por hermano? O más bien: ¿tienes otro hermano? –pregunta con fastidio oyendo como Minato suspira con pesadez.

- Las cosas se piden por favor. A todo esto ¿cómo sabes que Orochimaru está aquí? –pregunta curioso.

- Eiri me dijo que lo vio en el parque de diversiones donde estaba con Hikari. –dice con fastidio.

- ¿Y para que quieres saber donde se está quedando? Nunca te ha caído bien. Además ¿qué te hace pensar que sé donde esta?

- ¿Me vas a decir donde se está quedando o no? –pregunta con fastidio y Minato volvió a suspirar con pesadez.

- Imagino que se está quedando en la casa que tu abuelo tiene en Tokio. Sabes que suele ocupar esa casa cuando llega a venir a Japón.

- Solo llamaba para asegurarme y no echar la vuelta en vano. –dice cortante, para después colgar la llamada, valiéndole que su padre se enoje ante su descortesía.

* * *

Tayuya está sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala mientras se pinta las uñas de la mano a la vez que tararea una canción de lo más feliz.

Al oír unos pasos chocar contra el piso cerca alzo la mirada viendo a su esposo caminar alado de su hijo y atrás de ella Hikari con la cabeza baja siendo seguida por varios sirvientes que cargan sus maletas.

- Suban las maletas a una de las habitaciones.—ordena Orochimaru a los sirvientes y estos asintieron siguiendo su camino mientras el pelinegro camina hacia Tayuya y le avienta que le cayó en las piernas a la mujer.

- ¿Qué es esto mi amor? –pregunta melosa mientras toma con cuidado de no despintarse las uñas el sobre y lo mira curiosa.

- Para que veas a la zorrita que tienes por hija. –dice cortante, dando media vuelta. –pero siendo hija tuya ¿de qué me sorprendo? –dice con desdén continuando su camino.

Tayuya miro a sus esposo alejarse, e inflo los mofes en un ridículo e infantil puchero por el insulto de su marido.

- Iré a mi habitación. –dice con aburrimiento Kabuto dando media vuelta para salir del salón.

Hikari aun permanecía en la entrada, con la cabeza agachada, aprieta y tomando su ropa en un puño.

- ¿No me saludaras hija? –pregunta melosa la mujer mirando divertida hacia donde está la menor.

Hikari suspiro con pesadez y alzo el rostro dejando que su madre vea lo coloradas y poco hinchadas de sus mejillas, por lo que suspira resignada.

- Lo siento madre. –dice falsamente apenada, mientras se acerca a la mujer y cuando esta por inclinarse para darle un beso en la mejilla se detiene cuando su madre pone sus manos al frente en una especie de muro.

- Había olvidado que estuviste con pobretones. Si me quieres besar báñate antes. –dice con asco.

- Oh, lo siento. –dice falsamente arrepentida mientras se endereza.

- Mientras lo entiendas está bien. –dice agitando una de sus manos restándole importancia y Hikari rodo los ojos.

Ante la vista de la peli-lila Tayuya abrió el sobre con absoluto cuidado de no arruinar sus recién pintadas uñas y lo inclino dejando caer en sus piernas varias fotografías.

Hikari ensancho los ojos al ver que eran fotografías del día de hoy estando con Itachi. Desde que salió de la escuela hasta que su padre apareció mientras comían un helado. Su rostro se puso rojo del coraje, al comprobar que mandaron a seguirla, se siente indignada y furiosa con ganas de matar a su padre a la vez triste por ver lo ruin que es su familia.

Tayuya también esta impresionada, pero su impresión se debía ante lo muy apuesto que esta el chico con el que su hija se besa. La mujer toma una de las fotos en donde se ve mejor la cara y el cuerpo de Itachi, y la mira con absoluta impresión. No pudo evitar sentir envidia hacia su propia hija.

- Este es mucho hombre para ti Hikari. –dice con burla alzando la mirada topándose con la mirada furiosa de su hija. –Seguramente este chico solo se fijo en tu dinero, es la única explicación que hayo para que se fije en una mocosa como tú. –dice mas burlona, mirándola con superioridad que más bien ocultaba la envidia que sentía hacia su hija. –Con solo verlo se ve que solo una mujer como yo estaría a su nivel. –dice con arrogancia.

Hikari frunció el entrecejo sintiéndose más furiosa por lo que le decía su madre, aunque muy dentro de ella también se sentía triste, deseando tener una madre que la comprenda y le de consejos, no una que le hable de esa forma, pero desde niña a encerrado ese deseo en lo más fondo de su ser.

- _(Qué bueno que solo vio a Itachi-kun en fotos y no en persona. En verdad me hubiera sentido avergonzada con él si mi madre le intenta coquetear, ya tengo suficiente con que Itachi-kun conociera a mi padre y hermano)_—Hikari soltó un profundo y largo suspiro ya resignándose a la clase de familia que le toco. –Iré a mi habitación. –dice indiferente, dando media vuelta.

Tayuya la ignoro y solo siguió viendo las fotos sintiéndose más envidiosa sobre su hija, ya que incluso ella notaba en las fotos que Itachi en verdad mira con ojos de amor a su hija.

* * *

Hikari está sentada en el sillón que está pegado en la pared de la ventana de su habitación. Tiene su pie derecho encima del sillón, flexionado y apoyando su codo sobre la rodilla de dicho pie para apoyar su barbilla en la palma de la mano mientras mira hacia afuera con algo de tristeza. El viento que entra por la ventana abierta le hace ondear un poco sus cabellos.

- _(Si este fuera un cuento Itachi-kun vendría a salvarme de estar encerrada aquí)_

La peli-lila se imagino siendo ella Rapuncel encerrada en la gran torre e Itachi abajo pidiéndole que aviente su cabello para escalar hacia ella. Y ella así lo hace pero cuando Itachi comienza a escalar tomando su largo cabello como soga la hace poner una mueca de dolor mientras su cabellera es arrancada ante el peso, enterrando a Itachi en todo el montón de cabellos.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos Hikari se agarra su cabeza suspirando aliviada al sentir su cabello.

- _(No sé como en el cuento Rapuncel no se le cayó el cabello junto con el cuero cabelludo quedando calva en esa escena ¿Qué no hubiera sido más fácil lanzarle una soga? Yo lo hubiera hecho, aprecio mucho mi cabello como para quedarme calva)_ –a la peli-lila se le sombreo la frente de negro de solo imaginarse con la nuca tan calva que hasta brille.

La puerta fue tocada sacándola de sus pensamientos sobre la calvicie y que mire hacia la puerta viendo esta se abre mostrando a su odioso hermano que le mira de forma burlona.

- ¿Qué? ¿La princesa extraña a su pobretón? –pregunta con burla.

- Cierra el pico imitación barata de Harry Potter. –dice molesta y fulminándolo con la mirada.

Kabuto frunce el entrecejo sintiéndose molesto ante el apodo de su "querida" hermanita.

- Idiota. –dice entre dientes. –baja a cenar. Padre dijo que si no bajas el vendrá por ti de los pelos. –dice cortante, dando media vuelta para salir sin tomarse la molestia de cerrar la puerta.

- ¡¿TRAES COLA O QUE IDIOTA? ¡CIERRA LA PUERTA! –grita molesta mas Kabuto la ignoro.

Hikari soltó un profundo y largo suspiro, lleno de resignación. No tenia hambre pero si no quería que su padre venga por ella y le jale los cabellos convirtiendo en realidad su ahora pesadilla de quedar calva porque le jalen los cabellos tenía que ir a cenar y soportar a su rara familia.

* * *

Sakura se sabía el código para abrir el barandal de la enorme mansión que su abuelo tiene en Tokio, así que lo tecleo y la abrió sin problemas, para después adentrarse junto con el automóvil, estacionándolo frente a la mansión.

La peli-rosa se bajo del automóvil, a pesar de vestir de manera sencilla, solo unos jeans y una blusa ceñida de mangas largas y cuello de tortuga en color rojo se ve muy guapa, sin duda el rojo le queda perfectamente, hace resaltar mas su blanca piel. Su cabello lo lleva suelto y al tenerlo lacio se le acomoda perfectamente y sobre sus ojos lleva puestas unas gafas de sol haciéndola ver mas cool.

Con ese aire lleno de superioridad que desprende camino hacia la puerta y toco un par de veces y al instante la puerta fue abierta por el mayordomo de la casa.

- ¿Sakura-sama? –exclama sorprendido.

- ¿Está el idiota que tengo por tío? –pregunta cortante y al mayordomo le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Si señorita. Le avi…

- Solo llévame con él. –ordena.

El mayordomos suspiro con pesadez, lo han puesto contra la espada y la pared, si se presenta ante Orochimaru llevando a Sakura sin avisarle le va caer la regañada y si no obedece a Sakura no solo esta lo mata para después salirse con la suya, sino que el dueño de la mansión lo revive para matarlo por no cumplir los caprichos de su querida nieta.

- _(Viéndolo mejor me conviene más obedecer a Sakura-sama)_ –pensó con inteligencia el mayordomo. –Sígame señorita. –dice dando media vuelta comenzando a caminar con Sakura siguiéndole el paso, la cual no se quito lo lentes oscuros porque le quitaban ese aire cool.

* * *

En el gran comedor principal está sentado en la cabecera Orochimaru, a su derecha Tayuya y a su izquierda Kabuto, alado de Tayuya está sentada Hikari, la cual pica con aburrimiento su comida.

- _(Las comidas con mi familia siempre son tan aburridas que me hacen sentir que no pertenezco a esta familia… Como extraño las comidas con Naru-chan)_ –Hikari melancólica como si llevara años sin comer con Naruto cuando solo lleva una comida sin hacerlo, comenzó a recordar esas comidas revoltosos, divertidas y para nada silenciosas con su primo.

- Señor. –ante el llamado algo nervioso del mayordomo todos dirigieron su mirada en la entrada viendo que alado del mayordomo esta Sakura en una pose chula, sonriendo de forma torcida y usando lentes oscuros estando dentro de la casa.

Hikari se sorprendió, de todas las personas del mundo jamás se imagino ver a su prima ahí, es que ella más que nadie sabía lo mal que le cae toda su familia, incluyéndola, aunque de su parte el afecto es mutuo.

Kabuto aparte de sorpresa mostro emoción, no pensó que vería tan pronto a Sakura. Tayuya miro de arriba a abajo a Sakura mostrando envidia ante el físico de su sobrina. En cuanto Orochimaru alzo una ceja extrañado, jamás imagino tener de visitante a la nieta consentida del viejo.

- Tal parece que llegue a la hora. –dice con arrogancia llevando una de sus manos a sus lentes para colocarlos en su cabeza, como diadema.

- _(Comprendo, no se quito los lentes antes para verse genial y sexy cuando se los quite diciendo una frase cool frente a gente para sorprenderla)_ –Hikari puso una mirada como si hubiera descubierto que su familia es rara, apuntándose mentalmente el tip de su prima para usarlo ella a futuro y sorprender a los demás con su actitud sexy recién tomada.

- Claro querida, toma asiento, ahorita te sirven algo de comer. –dice Tayuya con falsa cortesía apuntándole la silla alado de Kabuto, el cual sonrío de oreja a oreja mostrando emoción.

- Si prima, siéntate. –dice con emoción más que exagerada Kabuto haciendo que sus padres y hermana lo miren raro, por lo que nervioso se aclaro la garganta tratando de recuperar la compostura.

- Sigues igual Kabuto. –dice con burla Sakura a la vez que le acaricia el cabello como si fuera un perro y se sienta a su lado.

Kabuto se sonrojo todo y bajo la cabeza para que nadie lo viera, aunque Hikari si alcanzo a verlo y alzo una ceja, siempre le ha extrañado cómo se comporta su hermano ante la presencia de Sakura, se porta más estúpido de lo normal. Mientras que Sakura simplemente ampliaba su sonrisa arrogante.

- ¿Qué le sirvo señorita? –pregunta el mayordomo respetuoso colocándose a su lado.

- Sírvele lo que prepararon Hiro-san, no hagas que los cocineros trabajen más por culpa de la caprichosa que tengo por prima. –dice firme Hikari.

El mayordomo sonrío nervioso, Kabuto fulmino con la mirada a su hermana en cuanto Orochimaru no dijo nada, simplemente le da igual, Tayuya fue la única que le daba la razón a su hija, y es que siempre ha odiado a Sakura, pero a diferencia de Hikariu que le cae mal por amargada y por aprovechada a Tayuyaes por envidia.

- Iba a pedir lo mismo. –dice Sakura pensativa, para después dirigirle una mirada burlona a su prima. –pero ahora que dices eso pediré unos camarones empanizados. –el mayordomo simplemente asintió y camino hacia la cocina para decirles a los cocineros que preparen los camarones.

- ¡Este no es restaurante! –dice molesta.

- Lo sé. –dice indiferente Sakura, sonriéndole de forma socarrona y Hikari la fulmina con la mirada.

- ¿Puedo saber el honor de tu visita Sakura-chan? –pregunta con tranquilidad Orochimaru haciendo que Sakura deje de mirar a Hikari para que voltee hacia él.

- A exigirte que quites la denuncia que le pusiste a Uchiha Itachi. Lo quiero fuera de la cárcel antes de que anochezca. –dice con firmeza y mirándolo con frialdad.

Orochimaru frunció el entrecejo ante la osadía de Sakura por exigirle y ordenarle algo a él. Kabuto frunció el entrecejo porque la peli-rosa venga a favorecer a alguien más. Tayuya alzo una ceja extrañada porque esa mocosa egoísta venga a abogar por otra persona. En cuanto Hikari ensancho los ojos sorprendida.

- _(Itachi-kun)_ –Hikari llevo su mano derecha a su pecho, justo donde tiene su corazón, tomando su ropa en un puño, se sentía culpable porque Itachi este ahora en la cárcel.

**Continuara**

**sinceramente, Sakura es la fregonada aki jajajaja, la vdd me encanto su actiud y como hace lo ke kiere siempre, ademas el ser la consentida dl abuelo la favorece bastante jajajja, esa escritora egoista y caprichosa logra todo lo ke se le antoja XD**

**espero el kap les haya gustado**

**cuidense**

**gracias por sus reviews!**

**besos**


	27. Solo el abuelo puede ayudar

**Solo el abuelo puede ayudar**

- ¿Puedo saber el honor de tu visita Sakura-chan? –pregunta con tranquilidad Orochimaru haciendo que Sakura deje de mirar a Hikari para que voltee hacia él.

- A exigirte que quites la denuncia que le pusiste a Uchiha Itachi. Lo quiero fuera de la cárcel antes de que anochezca. –dice con firmeza y mirándolo con frialdad.

Orochimaru frunció el entrecejo ante la osadía de Sakura por exigirle y ordenarle algo a él. Kabuto frunció el entrecejo porque la peli-rosa venga a favorecer a alguien más. Tayuya alzo una ceja extrañada porque esa mocosa egoísta venga a abogar por otra persona. En cuanto Hikari ensancho los ojos sorprendida.

- _(Itachi-kun)_ –Hikari llevo su mano derecha a su pecho, justo donde tiene su corazón, tomando su ropa en un puño, se sentía culpable porque Itachi este ahora en la cárcel.

- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa mocosa? –exclama furioso Orochimaru al momento que se pone de pie y estampa sus manos sobre la mesa, sobresaltando a sus dos hijos y a su esposa, que lo miraron algo asustados, notando lo furioso que esta.

- No me gusta repetir las cosas, te lo aclaro por si no lo sabias. –dice con fastidio la peli-rosa, valiéndole si su comentario aumento la furia del pelinegro.

Hikari no sabe si sentir admiración por su prima, la verdad siempre le ha sorprendido que no la intimide casi nada. Kabuto miro de reojo a Sakura, mostrándose algo preocupado, él conoce a su padre estando enojado y la verdad le da miedo. Mientras que Tayuta mira a la chica como si fuera una loca suicida.

- Y yo te aclaro niñata que no soy un pendejo como tu padre, a mi me respetas. Y espero sea la primera y única vez que te atrevas a exigirme algo. A mi nadie me exige nada, menos una niñata. –dice furioso. –No me conoces enojado mocosa, así que no me provoques.

- Para mi buena suerte no eres mi padre. –Sakura le sonríe de forma torcida, mostrando que esta disfrutando hacerlo enojar. –Tú tampoco me conoces enojada, y mucho menos sabes de lo que soy capaz para conseguir lo que me propongo. –dice de forma amenazante, mirándolo de una forma tan intimidante que a Orochimaru le pareció estar viendo la mirada de su hermano cuando esta enojado, cosa que lo destanteo un poco.

- Sakura, ¿por qué tanto interés en abogar por alguien como ese pedófilo pobretón? –dice Kabuto, intentando desviar la furia de su padre, el cual sigue intentando matar con la mirada a Sakura.

- Eso no les incumbe a ninguno de ustedes. –dice con firmeza. –Mira Orochimaru, la verdad tengo el dinero, el poder y la influencia suficiente como para sacar de la cárcel a Itachi este mismo día. –Hikari suspiro aliviada al saber que su prima puede ayudar a Itachi. –Pero quiero que quites esa demanda porque no quiero que él tenga antecedentes penales. Me importa un comino si no quieres que Itachi ande con tu hija, si la quieres alejar de él llevándotela lejos de aquí, lo único que me importa es que no te metas con la familia Uchiha. –dice amenazante.

Orochimaru chasqueo la lengua mostrándose furioso, Kabuto frunció el entrecejo mostrando molestia.

- Padre. –Hikari mira a su padre de forma suplicante y este la mira de forma despectiva. –Por favor, quita esa demanda. –pide de forma suplicante y los ojos de Orochimaru se mostraron asqueados.

- Eres patética Hikari. –dice Sakura de forma despectiva mientras se pone de pie al momento que Hikari la voltea a ver entre furiosa y sorprendida porque la llame así. – el humillarte suplicándole a esta basura de persona te denigra… estúpida.

- ¡¿Qué te pa…?

- ¡Ya esta bien! –exclama furioso Orochimaru, interrumpiendo el reclamo de Hikari. –Te exijo que te vallas de mi casa maldita mocosa mimada. No seguiré soportando que me ofendas a mí y que me ordenes cosas estando en mi propia casa. –Tayuya asintió dándole la razón.

- ¿Tú casa? –Sakura lo mira y sonríe burlona. –Esta casa es del abuelo… de echo todo lo que proclamas tuyo no lo es, es de abuelo. Lo único propio que tienes son los tarados de tus hijos. –Kabuto la miro ofendido y Hikari la fulmino con la mirada. –Y eso si en verdad son tuyos porque con la zorra que tienes como esposa esta para dudarse. –ahora es Tayuya quien la fulmina con la mirada. –Tu solo eres un parasito que el abuelo sigue manteniendo. –Orochimaru esta furico, su mirada y expresión sombría lo demuestra.

- Te recuerdo mocosa, que tu y tu padre también viven de la fortuna del viejo. –dice entre dientes y Sakura soltó una risa divertida.

- No nos compares contigo que nos ofendes. Mi padre solo maneja los vienes del abuelo, pero si investigaras mejor sus cuentas financieras te darías cuenta que mi padre tiene su propio dinero, sus propias propiedades y propias empresas que adquirió con SU dinero ganado por él mismo. –Orochimaru afilo más su mirada y apretó los puños mostrando que se esta conteniendo. –Y yo, te informo que gano mi propio dinero, del dinero de mi padre y del abuelo no gasto nada. No soy un parasito como tu. –dice déspota. –Esta confirmado que solo vine a perder mi tiempo, tengo presente que no accederás a hacer lo que te exigí, pero al ser familia quería darte una oportunidad. –dice burlona, dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

- ¡Sakura! –Hikari se puso rápidamente de pie y corrió, siguiendo a su prima.

- ¿Vas a dejar que se valla así cariño, tan mona después de que nos ofendió? –dice con reproche Tayuya.

- No seas idiota Tayuya, ¿acaso quieres que le haga algo a esa niñata consentida?... Aunque me muera de ganas por retorcerle el cuello sabes que no puedo tocarle ni un pelo, y ella lo sabe, por eso vino a retarme. –gruñe furioso a la vez que se vuelve a sentar.

- Si madre. Sakura más que a exigirle algo a padre vino a advertirte que se está metiendo en terreno de ella, y para que Hikari se entere de donde esta su noviecito. –dice resignado.

- ¿Enserio solo vino por eso? –pregunta Tayuya sorprendida.

- Es más que lógico, esa mocosa es como el estúpido de Minato. –dice con desprecio.

- ¿Y que harás cariño? ¿No dejaras que esa mocosa te intimide verdad?

- ¡Por supuesto que no mujer! –exclama molesto y ofendido. –Esa mocosa no sabe con quien se esta metiendo, y si sigue metiendo las manos al fuego se va a quemar. –dice amenazante y Tayuya lo miro admirada.

- Aunque saben. –dice pensativa. –Esa mocosa jamás le ha importada nadie más que si misma, así que me sorprende que este defendiendo a alguien… ¿acaso le gusta también el noviecillo de Hikari? –pregunta pensativa.

- No digas tonterías madre. –dice Kabuto molesto. –a Sakura no le puede gustar un perdedor como ese, más bien vino a abogar por él porque es hermano de su nuevo juguetito. –dice con molestia.

- Para ser hermano de su juguetito le esta tomando mucha importancia. –la mujer se soba la barbilla de forma pensativa.

- _(Tks… solo es un juguete para Sakura, lo sé. Ella es mucha mujer para ese mocoso con el que salió en televisión)_ –Kabuto aprieta con fuerza sus puños.

- _(No me vas a intimidar mocosa, te falta mucho para llegar a intimidarme)_ –el entrecejo de Orochimaru se frunció más.

* * *

- ¡Sakura! –Hikari alcanzo a Sakura en la entrada y la hizo detener su paso, sosteniéndola del brazo derecho.

Sakura suspiro con pesadez y volteo a verla fastidiada.

- No comeré Hikari, así que puedes comerte los camarones que me prepararan. –dice con fastidio.

- No te alcance por eso. –dice incrédula a la vez que una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca. – quería saber; ¿si Itachi-kun está bien? –pregunta mostrándose preocupada.

- No lo he visto. –dice cortante.

- Igual, gracias por ayudarlo. Por mi culpa esta donde es…

- No lo hago por ti ni por él, lo hago solo por Sasuke.

- Lo sé. –una sonrisa divertida adorna su rostro. –de igual forma quería agradecerte, y quería pedirte un favor. –Sakura alza una ceja mostrándose incrédula, y es que para nadie es sorpresa que no se lleva bien con su prima, y que ahora ella le pida un favor se le hace extraño. –Cuando veas a Itachi-kun dile que lo mejor es que term…

- No me metas en su relación. Arreglen sus cosas solos. –dice cortante, soltándose con brusquedad del agarre y comenzando a caminar hacia su coche.

- Es una pesada, no se como es hermana de alguien tan mono como Naru-chian –Hikari mira a su prima subirse al coche, la peli-lila tiene un tic nervioso en la comisura derecha de su labio y en su ojo derecho.

* * *

Sakura va conduciendo a gran velocidad por la carretera, lleva sus lentes de sol puestos y su cabello se ondea por el viento.

A la cabeza de la peli-rosa vino la imagen del rostro de Hikari cuando le iba a pedir el favor, enfocándose más en esos ojos que muestran resignación.

- _(Tonta sentimental. Por eso es una perdedora, porque se da por vencida muy fácil.)_—Sakura frunció su entrecejo, en eso su celular sonó, así que solo se puso el manos libres al momento que aplana un botón contestando la llamada.

- Sakura-sama, todo esta arreglado. Solo hay que pagar una fianza para que el joven Uchiha salga libre. –dice una voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono, hablándole en un tono respetuoso.

- Págala.

- ¿Eh?

- Paga la fianza, no importa la cantidad que sea.

- Como usted diga.

Sakura colgó la llamada, para después hacer un cambio de velocidad, aumentándola.

* * *

Sentado tras u escritorio esta Minato, con los dedos de su mano derecha golpea su escritorio y tiene el codo de su brazo izquierdo recargado en el escritorio mientras sostiene la bocina del teléfono que tiene frente su oreja izquierda, en su rostro refleja impaciencia e incluso hasta molestia.

- ¿Minato-sama, sigue ahí? –dice algo nerviosa y cohibida una voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono.

- Si Sayumi. –dice exasperado. – ¿Qué te dijo mi padre?

- Dijo que esta en sus vacaciones, así que lo llame en otro momento. –dice apenada.

- ¡¿Pero le dijiste que es algo urgente?

- Si Minato-sama, pero el señor me dijo que se encargue usted de lo que sea eso tan urgente, que ya esta grandecito como para que le solucione los problemas. Y también dijo que deje disfrutar sus vacaciones en paz.

- Gracias Sayumi-san. –dice resignado, pero su ceja derecha muestra un tic nervioso.

- Siento no haberlo podido ayudar Minato-sama, pero usted ya sabe como es el señor. –dice apenada.

- Lo sé. –dice entre dientes, para después colgar la bocina con brusquedad. – ¡Maldito viejo! ¡Ya decía yo que no me iba a contestar ni la llamada! –exclama furioso.

* * *

La familia Uchiha sigue esperando que les den informes sobre Itachi. A Mikoto se le ve impaciente ya que no les han dado informes. Fugaku se le ve tranquilo, ocultando bien su preocupación, al igual que Sasuke, el cual esta recargado en un pilar teniendo los brazos cruzados y sus ojos están cerrados, pero al oír unos pasos acercarse los abre y sus padres miran hacia esa dirección, los tres viendo a Sakura llegar.

- ¡Sakura! –el pelinegro se endereza y se encamina hacia su novia hasta llegar a ella.

- ¡Sakura-chan! –Mikoto se pone de pie también acercándose a la mencionada.

- Mi abogado me hablo y en unos minutos más Itachi saldrá. –informe con tranquilidad, mirando a la pelinegra que al instante una gran sonrisa le adorno el rostro. Fugaku y Sasuke suspiraron aliviados.

- ¡Muchas gracias Sakura-chan! No tengo palabras para agradecértelo. –exclama emocionada, tomando las manos de su nuera entre las suyas.

- Usted no tiene nada que agradecerme, solo me he hecho responsable de algo que mi propia familia provoco. –dice con seriedad haciendo que los Uchiha muestren sorpresa.

- ¿A que te refieres Sakura? –Sasuke alza una ceja, mirando a su novia, la cual suspira con pesadez.

- El padre de Hikari por desgracia es mi tío, se entero de la relación que Itachi mantiene con Hikari e hizo que detuvieran a Itachi bajo un cargo absurdo. –explica con aburrimiento, y los Uchiha mostraron sorpresa. – Esa es la desventaja de que Hikari sea menor de edad e Itachi no.

- Comprendo. –dice serio Fugaku. –Igual pienso que no es responsabilidad tuya aunque sean familiares, pero se aprecia tu ayuda. –dice con seriedad, y Mikoto le sonríe a Sakura.

- Si querida, no te sientas culpable.

- _(No me siento para nada culpable)_ –Sakura sonríe levemente y Sasuke sonríe de forma nerviosa, tenia la sensación de saber lo que piensa su novia.

- Ahora ya puedo decir que he estado en la cárcel y no quiero regresar a ella.

Ante esa voz masculina que emplea un toque juguetón todos voltean viendo a Itachi sonriendo de forma socarrona y a su lado esta un hombre ya de edad avanzada, vistiendo un traje color café y sostiene un portafolio.

Mikoto al verlo se le aguadaron los ojos y corrió a los brazos de su hijo mientras grita su nombre, e Itachi la recibió gustoso en ellos.

- Ya no llores madre, que solo fueron unas horas. –dice divertido, apretando más el abrazo.

- Pero me tenías con el alma en un hilo. He oído que en las cárceles se violan a los chicos nuevos acusados de violación y temía por tu traserito Ita-chian.

A Itachi se le sombreo la frente de negro de solo imaginar que intentaran violarlo, antes muerto que perder su hombría, pero agradecía mentalmente haber salido antes de que incluso intenten tocarlo. A Fugaku le dio un tic nervioso en la mejilla derecha, el solo imaginar que le quitan la hombría a uno de sus hijos casi le da un trauma cerebral. El abogado le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras que Sasuke y Sakura sonríen burlones ante eso.

- Uzumaki-sama, me retiro. –dice de forma educada y respetuosa el abogado. –si se presenta algo más ya sabe como localizarme.

- Aja… tus honorarios ya fueron depositados a tu cuenta. –dice indiferente.

- Gracias. Me retiro. –dice haciendo una leve inclinación y comenzando a caminar.

- Sakura-san. –la peli-rosa voltea hacia Fugaku dándole a entender que tiene su atención. –Su ayuda se le agradece pero me gustaría hacerme cargo de los gastos, así que dígame cuanto le debe…

- Nada. –lo corta firme.

- Pe…

- Nada. –dice más firme y Sasuke sonrío nervioso al ver un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho a su padre además que una vena se hincha en su frente.

- No puedo permitir que usted pa…

- Yo no le recibiré nada, dinero me sobra, así que no necesito el suyo.

- Mi orgullo no me permite aceptar que usted corra con los gastos de problemas de mi familia. –dice firme.

- _(Con que el orgullo de Sasuke viene del papá)_ –a Sakura le dio un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha. –Y mi orgullo no me permite recibir dinero de usted. –dice con mas firmeza.

Sakura y Fugaku comienzan a mirarse de forma retadora, ninguno queriéndose doblegar. La sonrisa nerviosa de Sasuke se marca más, conoce a ambos y sabe que ninguno se dejara vencer o dará tegua. Mikoto deja de abrazar a su hijo y voltea a la vez que suelta un profundo suspiro.

- Cuñadita me gustaría hablar contigo… –Itachi camina hacia Sakura y la toma del brazo. –a solas. –termina su frase llevándose e rastras a Sakura que no despega su mirada de Fugaku.

- ¡Oye Itachi, no te la lleves así! –exclama molesto Sasuke, dispuesto a seguirlos, pero es detenido por su madre.

- No seas celoso hijo, solo tendrán una platica de cuñados a cuñados. –dice firme.

- Hmn. –Sasuke bufa y se cruza de brazos mostrando molestia, haciendo sonreír divertida a la pelinegra.

- Sasuke, ¿sabes cuanto gasto tu novia en esto? –el pelinegro voltea hacia su padre notando como este esta sacando la tarjeta de crédito de su cartera.

- No sé, pero el dobe menciono una vez que tuvo que pagarle… —_se censura la cantidad para no provocar paros cardiacos, pero se aclara que Fugaku sintió que le daría un paro cardiaco de solo oír la cantidad—_ al abogado para que lo sacara de la cárcel cuando choco la moto. Imagino que Sakura pago más o menos lo mismo ya que es el mismo abogado. –continua la frase de forma indiferente.

- ¿Todavía quieres pagar cariño? –pregunta divertida Mikoto, notando como el alma casi se le sale del cuerpo a Fugaku.

- _(Ya por eso no insisto en pagar esa clase de cosas, sé que ni trabajando toda mi vida pagare eso)_ –Sasuke se dejo caer de rodillas, sintiendo su ego bajar al recordar que su novia tiene mucho más dinero que él.

- _(Lo peor de todo es que ella se mostro como si lo que hubiera gastado fuera tan poco… sus niveles de ceros están por encima de los míos)_ –Fugaku también esta en el piso, con un aura oscura encima de él.

Mikoto los mira divertida, para ella esta en la gloria al tener una nuera millonaria, que la ayude en estos casos.

* * *

Sakura e Itachi están parados en el parque que esta frente el reclusorio.

- ¿Y bien? ¿De que querías hablar conmigo? –pregunta cortante y mirándolo con aburrimiento.

- Quiero darte las gracias por lo que hiciste por mí.

- Ya he repetido esto, pero lo hago por Sasuke.

- Lo sé. Sabía que eso de hacerte responsable por un familiar era pretexto. –dice divertido. –aun así quería agradecerte.

- Son iguales. –dice aburrida, mirando hacia arriba e Itachi alza una ceja sin entender. –Tu y Hikari, ambos dijeron lo mismo.

- ¿La has visto? –pregunta sorprendido. – ¿Cómo esta? –pregunta mostrándose ansioso.

- Igual de tarada. –dice indiferente e Itachi sonríe divertido. –Orochimaru no te dejara estar con ella, así que evítate problemas y mantente alejado. Lo conozco, es alguien que se deshace de los estorbos sin pensarlo, y lo hará contigo con facilidad.

- Si estuvieras en mi lugar, ¿harías lo mismo? ¿Te alejarías de Sasuke solo para no meterte en problemas? –Sakura deja de mirar el cielo y lo voltea a ver notando la expresión seria. –No me importa lo que el trastornado de mi suegro me haga, no me alejare al menos que Hikari no me quiera cerca. –dice firme.

- Pues ella no piensa luchar, le teme mucho a su padre como para arriesgarse. –dice con burla.

- ¿Estas diciendo que no me ama lo suficiente como para anteponerse a su padre? –pregunta serio, no mostrando el dolor que eso le provoca.

- No, estoy diciendo que conoce demasiado bien a su padre, y te ama demasiado como para arriesgarte sabiendo lo que su padre es capaz de hacerte.

Itachi no pudo evitar sentir una enorme calidez en su pecho, y una leve sonrisa adorno su rostro.

- Aun así… no puedo alejarme de ella. Ahora lo que sé que es tenerla en mis brazos no quiero alejarla de ellos, por eso te pido por favor que me ayudes. Sé que tu puedes lograr que su padre no la aleje de mi, la desventaja que ella sea menor de edad y que sus padres pueden disponer de ella me amarra las manos.— dice serio, mostrando frustración en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué te ayude a huir con ella? –dice con burla. –Su padre tiene el dinero y las influencias suficientes como para encontrarlos en un minuto. –dice mostrándose más burlona.

- No quiero alejar a Hikari de su familia, solo quiero poder estar con ella libremente, que ella tenga una vida normal como la ha tenido hasta ahora. Jamás la arriesgaría a huir conmigo y obligarla a esconderse.

- Que profundo. –dice con burla. –Estas pidiendo mucho Uchiha, y la verdad yo ya te ayude demasiado, no soy un alma samaritana. Tus problemas amorosos arréglalos tú solo. Como le dije a Hikari, no me metan en su relación. –Sakura da media vuelta dispuesta a irse.

- Por favor Sakura, ayúdame. No quiero que la alejen del lugar donde es feliz, menos que la alejen de mi. –pide suplicante.

Sakura detiene su paso en el aire y voltea a verlo sobre su hombro.

- Tú sabes lo que es estar lejos de alguien que amas, sé que me entiendes.

Sakura alza su mirada al cielo a la vez que saca una caja de cigarros de su saco y lleva uno a la boca para después encenderlo, le da una leve calada, todo ante la mirada ansiosa de Itachi.

- Eres patético Uchiha… mira que suplicarle a una mujer. –dice indiferente e Itachi frunce el entrecejo. –Pero me imagino que todos los Uchiha son así, no les importa humillarse con tal de estar con quien aman… Me vas a deber una grande Uchiha. –Sakura comienza a caminar, alejándose ante la mirada sorprendida de Itachi, quien relajo su expresión y sonrío levemente.

* * *

Ya que Fugaku llevaba su coche, él se fue en el suyo llevándose a su esposa e hijo mayor, lógicamente Sasuke prefirió irse con Sakura, y Mikoto le dio permiso, valiéndole madre si su esposo quería dejarlo ir o no, mostrándonos una vez más que en ese hogar la única que tiene voz y boto es Uchiha Mikoto.

Fugaku con su orgullo herido va manejando con seriedad, manteniendo su mirada al frente. Mikoto, sentada a su lado va de lo más sonriente y complacida porque su hijo mayor ya no esta en la cárcel. E Itachi va sentado en la parte de atrás, va mirando con tranquilidad hacia afuera.

- Itachi, con esto que paso pienso que lo mejor es que te mantengas al…

- No lo hare. –lo corta con firmeza sin dejar de mirar hacia afuera.

- Es lo mejor Itachi, esa chica es menor de edad y su familia es influyente.

- Te diré lo que le dije a Sakura, padre: mientras Hikari no sea la que me pida que terminemos lo nuestro no lo hare. –dice firme.

- Pe…

- Ya déjalo FUgaku. Ita-chan ya esta grande y sabe las consecuencias de sus actos, además pienso que Sakurita lo ayudara, no por nada se ve tan seguro. –dice emocionada.

- Si papi, mi cuñadita tiene influencias. –dice con diversión.

- Están dependiendo mucho de Sakura-san. –dice entre dientes, sintiendo su orgullo bajar al doble.

- Es que es tan genial. –dice admirada Mikoto. –es como si todo lo que quisiera lo obtuviera.

- Si papi, tenemos suerte de que Sasukito nos enfamilie con una ricachona que lo puede casi todo. Hay que aprovechar sus influencias. –dice meloso.

- ¿Qué no tienen orgullo? –el castaño tiene la frente sombreada de negro y sus ojos se entrecerraron.

- ¡No! –dicen ambos de forma cantarina haciendo que a Fugaku se le sombree más la frente de negro.

* * *

En el automóvil de Sakura va esta conduciendo y Sasuke va en el asiento del copiloto.

- Conociendo al padre de Hikari, él hará lo posible para que no este con Itachi. Si tiene que meterla de monja para evitar que este con él lo hará. –dice con tranquilidad Sakura.

Sasuke no pudo evitar imaginarse a Hikari vestida de monja, rezando hincada en la iglesia y casi suelta la carcajada.

- ¿Tan celoso es su padre? –pregunta divertido.

- Más que celoso es un bastardo. Si Hikari se hubiera fijado en un millonario que agrande su cuenta bancaria créeme que en vez de hacer todo este lio estuviera planeando la boda ya.

- ¿Ósea que porque Itachi es alguien sin dinero no lo acepta? –pregunta molesto.

- Así es. A Orochimaru no le importa la felicidad de sus hijos. Es todo lo contrario a mi padre, en lo único que son iguales es en lo malditos que pueden ser cuando quieren deshacerse de algo que les estorba, solo que la diferencia es que mi padre jamás haría algo que nos afecte a Naruto y a mi, sin importar que no este de acuerdo con nuestras decisiones.

- Entiendo. –dice serio, comenzando a sentirse afortunado porque Sakura sea hija de Minato y no de Orochimaru, y eso que no pensó jamás sentirse agradecido por eso. –¿entonces Hikari e Itachi terminaran? –el pelinegro no mostro la preocupación que siente, después de todo Hikari es su amiga e Itachi su hermano y sabe lo mucho que se quieren, si se separan ambos sufrirán.

- No, porque los ayudare. –dice con arrogancia y Sasuke la mira sorprendido. –Itachi me pidió ese favorcillo y como buena cuñada que soy lo ayudare. –dice con diversión.

- Ya enserio. ¿Itachi te chantajeo verdad?

- Que cruel Sasu-chan. ¿No crees que podría ayudar a alguien de forma desinteresada? –pregunta falsamente dolida e indignada.

- Lo siento cariño pero te conozco, tu no ayudas a nadie porque si, menos a tu prima. De echo ya es un milagro que ayudaras a Itachi hoy, seria toda una proeza que hagas dos acciones buenas en un año. –dice divertido, sonriéndole de forma torcida y Sakuria ríe entre dientes.

- No te puedo engañar, pero la verdad es que Itachi supo convencerme. Me recordó lo que es estar sin ti y digamos que soy débil ante eso. –dice con tranquilidad y Sasuke borro su sonrisa.

- Gracias…. Por ayudarlo. –Sasuke baja la cabeza haciendo que su cabello le tape el rostro ya que él también recordó lo que es estar sin ella y no quiere que su hermano sienta lo mismo que él si lo separan de Hikari.

- Hare lo que pueda hacer.

- ¿Y eso será…?

- Trayendo a la única persona que Orochimaru teme. Mas que nada la única que le puede quitar todo lo que tiene. –dice divertida y Sasuke alza el rostro mirándola curioso.

- ¿Tu padre? –pregunta curioso.

- No. El abuelo. –dice divertida.

- _(Si Sakura es así.—_a su mente viene la imagen de su novia cuando es bien maldita con todo lo que la rodea, sumándole a una masoquista pervertida. –_ Naruto y Hikari son así. _–A l mente de Sasuke viene la imagen de Hikari y Naruto haciendo pendejada y media, ósea, siendo los tarados que suelen ser. –_si el suegro es así._ –a su mente viene la imagen de Minato queriéndolo matar con la mirada mientras abraza de forma posesiva a Sakura. –_el tal Orochimaru es así_.—a su mente viene la imagen de un hombre vistiendo traje negro y teniendo el rostro sombreado, pero sonriendo de forma macabra mientras tiene fajas de billetes en las manos. –_No quiero imaginarme como es el abuelo de Sakura, ese que es el fregón de todos._—a Sasuke le recorrió un escalofrió en la columna, no quiere ni imaginarse como es.

- ¡Siguiente parada: la casa de Uzumaki Minato! –dice divertida, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Sakura, mejor bájame aquí. No quiero ir a los terrenos Uzumaki. –dice temeroso haciendo que Sakura suelte una risa algo espeluznante que le puso la piel chinita, pero cuando su novia puse seguro en las puertas quitándole la posibilidad de escape se sintió como si estuviera en una película de terror y el asesino de esta lo este llevando a la guarida del malo de malos.

* * *

En el estudio de Minato se encuentra este parado y su hijo esta sentado en la silla teniendo la bocina del teléfono en manos.

- ¿Me puedes repetir nuevamente el plan papá? –dice curioso.

- Mira, le he estado dado vueltas al asunto y solo he llegado a la conclusión de que tu abuelo es el único que me puede ayudar para hacer que tu tío siga dejando a Hikari aquí. Pero como a mi no me quiere contestar el maldito. –dice con rencor y el rubio sonríe nervioso. –Incluso intente hablarle mandándole a decir que no es nada sobre el trabajo, que es un problema personal, y el muy bastardo solo manda a decirme que resuelva mis problemas solo y lo deje disfrutar su jubilación. –dice más furioso, poniendo más nervioso al rubio. –Pero entonces recordé que la adoración de tu abuelo son sus nietos, los quiere más que incluso a sus propios hijos, si tú lo llamas seguro te contestara y le cuentas lo de Hika-chan. –dice emocionado por su idea.

- ¡Cuenta conmigo papá! ¡Lo que sea por ayudar a Hika-chan dattebayo! –exclama enérgico y Minato sonríe orgulloso.

Minato le marca el numero de la línea privada del fregón de los Uzumaki, y el rubio menor pega la bocina a su oreje esperando le contesten mientras Minato lo mira ansioso.

- ¿Diga? –contesta una voz femenina, algo provocativa.

- Eto… ¿Sayumi-san? –pregunta dudoso, ya que no recuerda que la voz de la ama de llaves de su abuelo sonara así.

- Sayumi-san fue a traernos de comer… ¡ay espere Uzumaki-sama, no toque ahí!

Al rubio se le sombreo la frente de negro al oír la risa pervertida de su abuelo siendo seguida por más risitas femeninas, y se puso verde del asco cuando empezó a oír gemidos, mientras que Minato alza ambas cejas, extrañado ante las reacciones de su hijo.

- ¿Señorita me podría pasar a mi abuelo?, dígale que soy Uzumaki Nar…

- Quien quiera que sea estoy ocupado. –se oye una voz masculina y de fondo siguen oyéndose gemidos femeninos y risitas femeninas.

- ¡Abuelito no cuelgues! Soy Naruto y necesito hablar cont…

- Lo siento Narutito, abuelito esta ocupado ahorita. Llama mas de rato, no sé, como en unas dos semanas más y abuelito te atenderá con gusto. Prometo mandarte muchos regalos.

- ¡Espera abuelo, no quiero regalos! –grita alterado pero demasiado tarde su abuelo le ha colgado.

- ¿Y? –pregunta ansioso Minato.

- Estaba teniendo una orgia seguramente y no me dejo ni hablar. –dice rendido.

- ¿Una orgia? –Minato pone expresión de horror.

- Eso parecía, se oía muchas risas femeninas, gemidos y palabras obscenas del abuelo. –dice asqueado, estando seguro que quedara traumado y tendrá pesadillas.

- ¡Demonios! –Minato se deja caer de rodillas. –Las orgias del viejo duran semanas, no creo poder retener a Orochimaru tanto tiempo. –dice rendido. –Lo siento Hika-chan, tío no podrá ayudarte.

- ¿Y si nos robamos a Hika-chan, le cambiamos el nombre y apellido, además el look y le hacemos una cirugía plástica, cambiándola completamente de identidad? –pregunta emocionado por su gran plan.

- Hijo, ya te he dicho que no veas tantas películas. –dice incrédulo, mirándolo como si fuera un retrasado, haciendo que el rubio baje la cabeza deprimido porque no acepten su buena idea.

- ¿Y si le hablamos a Sakura-chan para que nos ayude? –pregunta emocionado, alzando el rostro esperanzado. –recuerda que ella es la nieta consentida del abuelo, es a la que no le niega nada de nada. –Minato muestra emoción ante l buena idea de su hijo.

- _(¡Aun hay esperanzas! No es tan tonto como pensé)_ –Minato quería llorar de la felicidad al ver que su hijo tiene momentos de inteligencia, pero su sonrisa se borro l recordar un pequeño detalle. – ¿crees que Sakura nos quiera ayudar? –ambos bajan la cabeza derrotados, sabiendo que Sakura jamás querrá ayudarlos, menos para ayudar a Hikari.

- Padre, dame el teléfono de donde esta ahora el abuelo.

Ambos voltean sorprendidos al oír a Sakura, viéndola en la entrada, ahí paradita con ese porte de hazme caso o te mato, no se creían que la hayan invocado solo con eso. Están tan sorprendidos viendo a Sakura que no notan a Sasuke que está algo sorprendido por ver que Minato suele poner las mismas caras de pendejo que Naruto, ahora ve más el parecido en ellos.

- ¿Por qué te ven como si fueras un fantasma? –le pregunta en un susurro a su novia solo para que ella lo oiga.

- No sé y ni me importa, ya estoy acostumbrada a sus rarezas. –dice indiferente.

Minato y Naruto desvían su mirada hacia Sasuke, y el primero borro su expresión de pendejo y una molestia la remplazo, mientras que el segundo sonrío de forma zorruna, no pensó que su amigo sea tan pendejo como ir a los territorios de su padre, después de que él ya sabe la relación que tiene con Sakura.

- ¿Qué haces aquí ratero de hijas hermosas?

- Solo dame el teléfono del abuelo y nos vamos. –dice cortante Sakura.

- ¿Del viejo? –pregunta sorprendido.

- ¿Tengo otro abuelo?

Naruto miro a su padre con obviedad, notando de donde saco lo pendejo, y Minato se quiso golpear contra la pared al darse cuenta de la pregunta estúpida que hizo. Mientras que Sasuke se contenía para no mofarse de su suegro, sabe que no le conviene echar más leña al fuego.

- ¿Tú no tienes el teléfono del abuelo, Sakura-chan? –pregunta curioso el rubio.

- ¿Si lo tuviera, lo estaría pidiendo? –Sakura roda los ojos ante la absurda pregunta.

Sasuke se contuvo las ganas de reír, y a Minato le dio un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha, después de todo no cabe duda que el rubio es su hijo.

- Hoy en día me has pedido el numero de dos familiares, ¿qué? ¿Te dio por llamar a la familia? ¿Si quieres te dio hasta de los tíos segundos? –dice divertido Minato.

- Solo quiero el del abuelo.

- ¿Para que? –pregunta curioso Naruto.

- _(¡O si! Al fin estamos haciendo buenas preguntas)_ –Minato celebra internamente ya no quedar como idiotas frente al que oso a robarle su pequeña.

- Naruto deja de hacer preguntas obvias. ¿Para que querría el teléfono del abuelo?

- Ah… ¿para hablarle? –dice dudoso y Sasuke enserio se moría por mofarse de la idiotez de su amigo.

- _(bueno, no fue tan buena pregunta)_ –a Minato se le sombreo la frente de negro. –Lo que Naruto quiere decir, es; ¿cuál es la razón por la que le hablaras a tu abuelo? –dice con seriedad, intentando salvar el honor de su hijo.

- Quiero que venga a Japón. –dice indiferente, no le gusta dar explicaciones, pero conoce a su familia, sabe que no le dirán nada hasta que ella de razones.

Minato y Naruto se miraron entre si mostrándose emocionados, no quería arruinar el momento haciendo preguntas, cualquiera que sea la razón por la que Sakura quiere que el viejo venga no importa ahora, lo que importa es que logre hacerlo venir o al menos que le conteste la llamada.

- A ver si te contesta. –dice Minato como quien no quiere la cosa y Sakura alza ambas cejas. – te informo que esta en una orgia, sabes que estando en una ni se digna a tomar el teléfono. –dice con advertencia.

Sakura se sobo la barbilla pensativa y Sasuke puso una mirada incrédula al ver como ese hombre dice como si nada lo que esta haciendo el abuelo de su novia, peor aun, le sorprende lo que esta haciendo y que los tres se lo tomen como si nada, cosa que le demuestra que no es la primera vez que lo hace, por lo que su miedo por conocer al abuelo de su amigo y su novia lo esta aterrando un poco más.

- Tú dame el teléfono, que ya veré yo como hago que me conteste. –dice con tranquilidad.

Naruto y Minato se miraron entre sí, conocían esa mirada que suele poner Sakura cuando tiene un plan, así que el rubio menor le aventó el teléfono que Sakura atrapo en el aire y Minato se puso a marcar el numero. Sasuke alzo una ceja, la verdad jamás entenderá a esa familia y no quiere hacerlo.

El teléfono sonó unas cuantas veces y Sakura se mostro impaciente, mientras los demás varones están atentos y ansiosos.

- Estas hablando al teléfono del hombre más apuesto, sexy y uno de los mas millonarios del mundo. Por el momento no te puedo contestar porque estoy atendiendo a unas sexy y voluptuosas señoritas, así que deja tu mensaje después del tono y si me conviene te devuelvo la llamada.

A Sakura le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca ante el larguísimo mensaje que dejo su abuelo en la contestadora, pero le resto importancia.

- Uzumaki-sama, solo le hablo para informarle que uno de sus libros ha sido seleccionado para hacer una película pornográfica… —comienza a hablar Sakura en un tono profesional.

Sasuke mira incrédulo a su novia mientras los demás la miran admirados porque se le haya ocurrido eso.

- Por favor devuélvame la llamada que nos urge hacer la película y queremos que usted pruebe y elija a la protagonista. Tenemos las mejores estrellas pornográficas y usted tiene que darles el visto bueno, tiene que probarlas y decirnos si le gusta como lo hacen…

¡¿Diga? –contesta rápidamente una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea. Se le oye agitado y emocionado.

Sasuke mostro más incredulidad al ver la sonrisa triunfante de la peli-rosa mientras que el par de rubio al verla sonreír así chocaron sus manos entre sí festejando el triunfo.

- ¿Cuál de mis libros quieren usar? ¡En lo personal les recomiendo el ultimo que he publicado, ese tiene escenas muy cadentes y con gusto les mostrare como el protagonista debe hacérselo a la protagonista! –dice con emoción y hasta extasiado, seguramente imaginándose las cosas sucias que le hará a la actriz prono.

- Lamento darte la mala noticia abuelo, pero mentí para que me contestaras. –dice con burla la peli-rosa.

- ¡¿Sakura? –exclama sorprendido.

- La misma. –dice divertida.

- Debí suponer que eras tú. Solo a ti se te ocurriría algo así, no por nada eres mi nieta consentida. –dice admirado y orgulloso haciendo sonreír triunfante a Sakura. – ¿Y a que debo el honor de que mi niña consentida, mi orgullo, mi legado Uzumaki me hable? –pregunta meloso.

- Abuelo, necesito que vengas a Japón.

- Lo que mi pequeña diga, en un par de semanas iré, abuelito tiene una fiesta de orgia y con globitos de látex, sabes que esas fiestas duran un par de semanas mínimo.

- Lo sé abuelo y la verdad no quiero interrumpir tu fiesta, pero enserio necesito que vengas lo más pronto posible. –dice con seriedad.

- ¿Paso algo malo? Hace rato tu padre y hermano me llamaron también. –dice con seriedad.

- Se ha presentado un asunto familiar algo urgente y necesitamos tu presencia.

Minato y Naruto alzaron ambas cejas al oír eso, no se creían que Sakura quiera que el abuelo venga por la misma razón que ellos.

- Debe ser muy urgente para que hayas llamado pidiendo mi ayuda pequeña. –dice pensativo. –¡No se diga más! ¡La fiesta de orgias tendrá que esperar, abuelito ira a ayudar! –dice de forma heroica. –llegare mañana a primera hora.

- Gracias abuelo. Enserio se te necesita, sino fuera así no te interrumpiría tus vacaciones de retiro.

- Lo sé pequeña, lo sé. Tú no eres una petarda como tu padre y tío que dependen de mí aun siendo unos adultos. Si me pides ayuda a mi es porque en verdad lo necesitas y el petardo de tu padre no puede ayudarte.

Sakura sonríe divertida y Minato estornudo un par de veces.

- Iré a recogerte al aeropuerto abuelo.

- Claro pequeña, ahí te esperare. Necesitamos ponernos al día, hablaremos de nuestros libros escritos y nuestras conquistas. –dice ansioso.

- Tenlo por seguro abuelo. Y créeme, han sido muchas.

- ¡Oh si! Solo mi pequeña Sakura salió a mí. Si sabe gozar los placeres de la vida y el sexo.

- Aprendí del mejor.

- Así se habla. Te veo mañana pequeña, déjame disfruto lo que me queda de tiempo de la fiesta.

- Disfrútala abuelito.

Sasuke se siente desubicado, él jamás se imagino a Sakura siendo tan amable y respetuosa hablando con un familiar, ahora tiene curiosidad por conocer al abuelo de su novia, que infunda una buena relación familiar en su novia significa algo y él quiere saber el porque.

- ¡Vendrá! –exclaman emocionados los rubios, corriendo hacia Sakura para abrazarla, en son de festejo por su logro.

- ¡Sabia que Sakura-chan lo lograría!

- ¡Solo mi bebita es capaz de traer al viejo pervertido sin importar que este en una de sus raras fiestas! –ambos rubios restriegan su mejilla con la de Sakura que se le ve que esta llegando a su limite y Sasuke miro con pena a su novia, y es que estar en medio de un abrazo de dos rubios melosos sofocaría a cualquiera.

* * *

Es de noche, y en el elegante restaurante que tiene el hotel donde Usami Ryoma se esta hospedando se encuentra este, frente a él esta sentada su hija y alado de ella esta sentado un gran oso vistiendo un vestido de gala.

La mesa donde están comiendo ambos da a una hermosa vista hacia la ciudad. Ryoma viste un elegante traje de corte italiano color negro, lleva una camisa roja abajo del saco y una corbata negra. Su porte, elegancia y apuesto físico atraen sin duda la atención de la gran mayoría de las femeninas en el lugar.

En cuanto Eiri lleva puesto un vestido pomposo color verde con holanes blancos, su cabello lo lleva recogido en dos coletas altas, dejando caer algunos mechones sobre sus mejillas. Su forma de vestir, lo mona y linda que se ve llama la atención de cualquier pedófilo a la redonda.

- ¿Qué tal la cena baby? –el hombre mira ansioso a su hija mientras en su mano derecha toma una copa de vino tinto. –Sé lo mucho que te gusta la comida Italiana, por eso arregle que prepararan la mejor. –dice con orgullo.

- Esta buena. –dice tranquila, al momento que lleva una servilleta a sus labios quitando alguna mancha de salsa de tomate. –Dad. –Eiri alza la mirada mostrando seriedad y Ryoma al verle la mirada tuvo un muy mal presentimiento, algo le decía que lo que venia no le va a gustar.

- ¿Quieres más espagueti? –Ryoma se hace el desatendido y le dedica una dulce sonrisa.

- Te mentí. –dice seria, ignorando su pregunta y Ryoma frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Gaara no solo es mi amigo, es mi novio. Y sé que ya lo sabes.

- Comprendo. –Ryoma apoya su codo derecho en la mesa, apoyando su mejilla derecha en la mano, mirando con tranquilidad a su hija, ocultando muy bien la furia que en este momento arde dentro de él. –Sabía que algo así pasaría tarde o temprano, después de todo aunque para mi sigas siendo mi bebé, sé que ya no eres una bebita.

Sabía que llegaría el día en que querrías tener juguetes de carne y hues…

- Gaara no es un juguete. –lo corta de forma firme, notando como los ojos de su padre muestran la furia que intenta ocultar. –Lo amo. –ahora Ryoma no pudo evitar reflejar la furia en sus muecas y aprieta sus puños con fuerza.

- Eiri, aun eres muy inmadura para saber lo que es amor.

- Puede ser, pero estoy segura que lo siento. Por Gaara siento sensaciones intensas que jamás he sentido. Hagas lo que hagas, digas lo que digas no me alejare de él. Así que te pido de favor que no intentes nada para separarnos porque por Gaara estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa, sin importar si eso significa convertirme en tu enemiga. También te pido de favor que no lo dañes y no juegues con su cabeza.

Tengo presente que eres mucho más poderoso que yo, en si estoy segura que sin tu apoyo no soy nada, pero no me importarte, por Gaara yo…

- ¿Lo dejarías todo? ¿La vida a la que estas acostumbrada? ¿Lujos? ¿Protección? Etc., etc., –Ryoma muestra una frialdad que a Eiri no le intimido. –No me hagas reír Eiri, tú no podrías vivir perdiendo lo que has tenido desde pequeña. Decirlo se te hace fácil ahorita, pero te conozco y sé que si renuncias a todo por tener a ese niñato, a los pocos meses regresaras a mi, dándote cuenta de tu mala decisión.

- Pruébame. –dice retadora, mirándolo con la misma frialdad que él a ella.

Ambos mantuvieron sus ojos en los del otro. El par de amatistas de ambos mostrando la misma intensidad de reto y a la vez frialdad, pero pasando un minuto más los ojos de Ryoma se aguadaron e hizo un infantil puchero que destanteo completamente a Eiri.

- ¡Eres cruel baby! –dice con reproche y apunto de romper en llanto. –Me dices eso porque sabes que yo jamás hare algo que te afecte, mucho menos te dejaría de mimar dándote todo lo que quieras. Eres mi bebita y sabes que todo lo mío es tuyo, e incluso sino lo tengo si lo quieres lo conseguiré para ti. –dice mártir. –Pero tu ni te tocaste el corazón al decirme todas esas cosas, casi diciéndome que prefieres a ese feo y pobretón niñato por sobre mi. –dice con rencor y más dolido, y de sus ojos comenzando a brotar lagrimas.

Eiri parpadea un par de veces mostrándose incrédula, sabe como es su padre, pero pensó que esta vez seria más difícil tratarlo, pensaba que seria la primera vez que lo viera enojado con ella y no seda ante sus pedidos.

- ¿Por qué baby? ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas? ¿Acaso lo quieres más que a mí? –pregunta mártir y tocándose el pecho de forma dolida.

- No es que lo quiera más que a ti. Sencillamente son amores diferentes. –dice con seriedad.

Ryoma borro su berrinche y ensancho los ojos mostrando sorpresa, pera después sonreír de una forma seca.

- Comprendo. –dice mostrándose algo divertido. –Siempre he maldecido la maldita debilidad que tengo por complacerte en todo, pero no puedo evitarlo. Te daré todo lo que te haga feliz, no importa si eso significa tener que dejar que sigas jugando a los novios con ese mocoso. –lo ultimo lo dice con rencor y Eiri le sonríe triunfante. –Aunque eso no significa que deje de pensar que ese mocoso no te merece, tu te mereces algo mucho mejor, no un don nadie como él.

- Seamos sinceros dad, para ti jamás habrá hombre que sea digno de mi. –Eiri amplia su sonrisa torcida al oír a su padre suspirar.

- ¡Es que no lo hay ni lo habrá! –dice de forma berrinchuda haciendo un infantil puchero. –Mi pequeña es mucho para cualquier simple mortal.

- Lo sé. –dice con arrogancia. –Gaara debe sentirse afortunado porque haya posado mis ojos en él. –dice con arrogancia y su padre asintió dándole la razón. –Aunque si te soy sincera dad. –dice seria y Ryoma alza una ceja. –En verdad pienso que quien no merece a Gaara soy yo. –El peli-gris frunció el entrecejo, mostrando molestia.

- No digas ton…

- Es enserio, tu sabes lo maldita, egoísta y cruel que soy. En cambio él es una persona sencillamente encantadora, amable, amorosa, en fin, todo lo contrario a mí…

- Eiri, no sigas hablando de esa forma. –dice firme. –Me parte el corazón oírte hablar de esa forma de ese mocoso. –el puchero regresa en Ryoma, ya hasta su labio tiembla donde se esta conteniendo las ganas de llorar y a Eiren le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca ante lo bipolar de su padre. –¡Buaa…! ¡Sé que llegara el día en que te aburras del juguete con pelo de tomate y regreses a mi baby!... ¡Buaa! ¡Dad no perderá a su baby! –Ryoma comienza a llorar de forma exagerada y aniñada haciendo que todos en el lugar lo miren como el loco que es, incluso las femeninas que se sentía atraídas con su persona les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca ante su loquera, comprobando que los guapos son los mas locos, en cuanto Eiri mejor siguió comiendo, ya esta acostumbrada a las rarezas de su padre, y ya sabe como ignorarlo.

**Continuará**

**despues d mil año aki sta la conti XD jajajaja**

**espero ke les haya gustado... kien se imaginan ke es el abuelo uzumaki? jajajaja**

**cuidense**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	28. La llegada de Uzumaki Jiraiya

**La llegada de Uzumaki Jiraiya**

Gaara esta acostado de lado en la cama, apoyando su codo izquierdo en el colchón para poyar su mejilla izquierda en la palma de su mano. El pelirrojo solo lleva puesto un pantalón de pijama, y mira con tranquilidad a Eiri que esta dormida de laso hacia él y su cuerpo desnudo solo es cubierta por una ligera sabana color celeste.

Gaara lleva su mano derecha a los cabellos de ella tomando un mechón y comenzando a juguetear con el enredándolo en sus dedos.

Eiri comienza a abrir los ojos poco a poco, comenzando a despertarse, y lo primero que ve es el rostro de Gaara que la mira con tranquilidad.

- ¡Buenos días! –Gaara le sonríe levemente.

Eiri se estira como si fuera un gato mientras bosteza, en el momento que el pelirrojo deja de juguetear con su cabello.

- ¡Buenos días! –le contesta algo adormilada.

Gaara no pudo evitar enternecerse al verle esa expresión adormilada, con gotas de lágrimas asomándose por la comisura de sus ojos ante el bostezo.

- ¿Dormiste bien? –Eiri asintió

- ¿Y tú?

- Si. –ambos se miran a los ojos y sonríen levemente.

- Anoche llegaste y ya no me dijiste si tuviste problemas con tu padre en la cena que tuvieron. –pregunta con seriedad.

- Anoche estaba más interesada en acariciarte que en hablar de mi padre. –dice indiferente y el pelirrojo se sonrojo levemente. –Pero todo esta bien, no tuvo problemas con él, de hecho fue más fácil de lo que pensé. –Gaara alza ambas cejas. –Dad me consiente mucho y me da lo que quiero, no importa si a él no le guste la idea. –el pelirrojo sonrío de forma forzada y una gota de sudor resbala por su frente. –Prometió dejarnos en paz y no me obligara a irme con él a Nueva York. –Gaara suspiro aliviado.

Eiri se acerca al pelirrojo acurrucándose haciendo que se estremezca al sentir los senos desnudos de ellas chocar con su torso desnudo.

- Ya no te preocupes por lo que haga el viejo. Además pronto se tiene que ir, no me dijo cuando, pero no pude desatender la empresa de Nueva York. –dice despreocupada, comenzando a repartir besos en el torso de él y Gaara entrecerró sus ojos a causa del placer.

- Por cierto, ¿sabes si paso algo con Hikari? Su padre se la llevo y se veía muy furioso.

- Mmm… solo sé que metieron a la cárcel a Itachi por pedófilo. –dice pensativa y Gaara ensancha los ojos sorprendido. –Pero seguro senpai ya lo ayudo a salir. –dice agitando una mano restándole importancia. –Tal parece que el padre de Hikari esta algo loco y seguro la ha de tener encerrada para que no vea a Itachi. –dice despreocupada.

- Eiri. –el pelirrojo la toma de los hombros separándola un poco de él para mirarla al rostro. –Vamos a ver a Hikari. Es mi amiga y quiero ver si esta bien. –dice serio y Eiri suspira con pesadez.

- Tomare una ducha y luego vamos. –dice con aburrimiento mientras se separa de él y sale de la cama ante la mirada del pelirrojo que no podía evitar comérsela con los ojos, ya que su novia esta completamente desnuda.

- ¿Sa-sabes donde esta Hikari?

Eiri sonríe de forma torcida al ver como su novio no puede apartar la mirada de su cuerpo.

- No. Pero seguro senpai o Naruto lo saben. Solo les hablamos y les decimos que nos digan donde esta. –dice despreocupada. – ¿No quieres ducharte conmigo? –pregunta coqueta y Gaara sonríe levemente.

- Estaba esperando la invitación. –dice mientras se pone de pi, permitiendo que la peli-gris note como la pijama de su novio se alza un poco de la entrepierna haciendo que se relama los labios.

* * *

En una de las salas de espera del aeropuerto se encuentra Sasuke en compañía de la familia Uzumaki. Sasuke y Sakura tiene una expresión de fastidio ante la fulminante mirada de Minato hacia Sasuke, la cual la lleva teniendo desde que lo vio, mientras que el rubio menor esta mirando a todos lados en espera de ver a su abuelito.

- Padre, ¿podrías dejar de fulminar con la mirada a Sasuke? –dice con fastidio, mirando a su padre.

- No. –dice firme y Sakura suspiro resignada. – Esto es un asunto familiar Sakurita, ¿por qué lo trajiste? –dice con reproche sin dejar de fulminar con la mirada al pelinegro que rodo los ojos.

- Hay tres buenas razones. –dice con simpleza Sakura consiguiendo que Minato deje de fulminar con la mirada a Sasuke para verla a ella con curiosidad. –Que Sasuke durmió conmigo. –dice burlona y su padre es rodeado por un aura asesina regresando su mirada asesina a Sasuke y se afilo más al verlo sonreírle de forma socarrona. –La segunda es que Sasuke es mi novio por consecuencia tu hierno. –el aura asesina de Minato aumento de tamaño y la sonrisa altanera de Sasuke se marco más. –Y la tercera es que quiero que Sasuke conozca a mi abuelo. –dice con orgullo.

- _(Yo solo espero que el famoso abuelo de Sakura no sea celoso con ella y me gane otro enemigo más)_ –a Sasuke se le sombreo la frente de negro mientras que Minato bufaba con fastidio.

- ¡Abuelo!

Ante el grito emocionado del rubio los demás lo voltean a ver notando que el rubio mira con emoción a cierta dirección, para después correr.

Todos siguieron al rubio con la mirada viéndolo abrazar a un hombre de larga cabellera blanca, algo desordenada que tiene amarrada en una coleta baja aun así varios mechones caen sobre sus mejillas. Su tono de piel es algo acanelado, además que a pesar de su edad no tiene arrugas en el rostro. Su complexión es robusta y es alto. Tiene unos pequeños y rasgados ojos color negros. El hombre lleva puesto un elegante traje color negro, bajo el saco una camisa de botones blanca y una corbata negra.

Cuando el rubio había llegado a él, el peliblanco lo recibió en sus brazos, gustoso mientras sonríe amigable.

Cuando Sakura vio al hombre sus ojos mostraron felicidad al igual que los ojos de Minato mientras que Sasuke lo mira con curiosidad.

El peliblanco y rubio se separaron, y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa adornando sus labios.

- Pero… ¿qué ven mis oclayos? –dice de forma juguetona mirando a Sakura. – ¿Acaso esa hermosa mujer es mi cerecito? –pregunta meloso y Sakura sonríe divertida.

- La misma. –dice con arrogancia.

- Cada que te veo estas más hermosa. –dice con orgullo. –Ven a darle un abrazo a tu viejo. –dice meloso, extendiendo sus brazos a sus costados.

Sasuke rio entre dientes, conoce a su novia y ella no es la que da abrazos melosos, menos de bienvenida aunque sea su familia, y lo que mas gracia le provoca es que su familia siga manteniendo la ilusión de que los abrazara melosamente, pero desencajo la mandíbula al ver que su novia corrió a los brazos del viejo y le abrazo como si de un gran oso se tratara.

- _(A él siempre lo abraza cuando se lo pide, mientras que a mi cada que se lo pido me sale con un "muérete viejo")_ –cascadas de lagrimas resbalan por la mejilla de Minato quien aprieta su puño a la altura de su barbilla.

- Increíble ¿na? –Naruto se puso alado de Sasuke y le palmeo el hombro mirándolo divertido, y Sasuke lo miro de reojo aun con la mandíbula desencajada. –El abuelo es algo así como el ídolo de Sakura-chan, desde niña lo admira. –Sasuke no cabe de la sorpresa. –La razón es porque él le leía novelas eróticas como cuentos cuando niña, es muy pervertido. –la frente del rubio se sombreo de negro y Sasuke desencajo más su mandíbula y mostro incredulidad. –Y Sakura-chan es el orgullo del abuelo porque es igual de pervertida que él, su orgullo. –la frente de ambos se sombreo mas de negro. –De echo que ella es escritora es por el abuelo, ya que él es escritor de novelas eróticas.

Naruto y Sasuke regresan su mirada a ese par viendo como ambos rompen el abrazo.

- Me alegro de verte abuelo. –Sakura le sonríe levemente.

- Yo también me alegro de verlos. –dice meloso, para después posar sus ojos en su hijo. –¡Minato, hijo mío!

- ¡Hola padre! –Minato le sonríe levemente y alza una mano en son de saludo.

- Se útil y ve por mis maletas. –ordena sonriéndole de forma socarrona y Minato lo fulmina con la mirada.

- ¡Ve por ellas tu viejo decrepito! Ni creas que aun te perdono por leerle pornografía a mi pequeña desde que es una bebé y mucho menos te perdonare que cada que la vez me la perviertas más. –dice con rencor y a Sasuke le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras Naruto sonríe nervioso.

- Yo no la pervertí, solo le di cultura. –dice firme y Sakura asintió dándole la razón.

- ¿Cultura? –pregunta con ironía.

- Si cultura que a ti también te enseñe, y no te hagas que me aprendiste bien. Que ahora te hagas el decente es otra cosa. –dice con burla y Minato se sonrojo porque su padre ande diciendo eso frente a sus hijos. –Si hasta pensé que me estabas superando, pero luego me decepcionaste haciéndote el decente. –dice con pesar y Sakura sonrío burlona mientras que Naruto miro con nuevos ojos a su padre. –Lamento mucho no haberte dado mucho de esa cultura Naru-chan, pero tu padre fue más cuidadoso después de enterarse como cultivaba la mente de Sakurita.

Sakura mira con lastima a su hermano y este suspira resignado, la verdad le hubiera gustado recibir más conocimientos de la cultura de su abuelo, mientras que Sasuke tiene la frente más sombreada de negro y a Minato se le ha hinchado una vena en la cabeza.

- En cuanto los hijos de Orochy, la verdad no los pude deleitar con mis conocimientos porque el desgraciado de mi hijo nada más andaba de viaje que casi ni los veía cuando niños. –dice con pesar. –Y bien saben todos que cuando uno es niño aprende mejor lo que se les enseña.

- Muy cierto abuelo. Cuando yo me embarace veré películas pornográficas para cultivar la mente de mi hijo desde el vientre. –dice con firmeza Sakura.

Minato y Naruto cayeron estilo anime, mientras que Sasuke suspiro con pesadez, resignándose a que sus futuros hijos le salgan pervertidos y comenzó a desear tener puros varones o seguro si son mujeres sufrirá igual que Minato.

- ¡Bien dicho pequeña! –Jiraiya la mira orgulloso mientras le acaricia la cabeza. –Por cierto. –el peliblanco posa sus ojos en Sasuke que se tenso un poco. –No te conozco a ti.

- ¡Es el teme abuelo! –dice enérgico el rubio poniéndose de pie de golpe.

- Más bien es un ratero. –dice molesto Minato mientras se pone de pie.

Sasuke tiene un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha, y fulmina con la mirada al par de rubios por como lo llamaron.

- ¿El teme? ¿Un ratero? –varios signos de interrogación aparecen en la cabeza del peliblanco que sigue mirando curioso a Sasuke.

- No les hagas caso abuelo. –dice con fastidio Sakura. –Él es Uchiha Sasuke, mi novio… Sasuke, él es mi abuelo: Uzumaki Jiraiya.

Jiraiya ensancho los ojos y se acerco a grandes zancadas a Sasuke hasta hacer que la punta de sus pies choque con las de él, para después tomarlo de la barbilla y mirarlo de forma analítica. Sasuke lo mira de forma retadora, ocultando lo nervioso que esta.

- Interesante. –Jiraiya sonríe de forma torcida a la vez que lo suelta. –Si tienes el honor de ser llamado novio por Sakurita significa que no solo eres uno más.

Sasuke alza una ceja ante la mirada divertida de Jiraiya, mientras que Sakura sonríe de forma torcida. Naruto ya anda distraído viéndole las piernas a unas azafatas que pasaron por ahí, y Minato solo bufo con fastidio.

- Con eso ya sé que hay sentimientos de por medio. –Jiraiya le sonríe amigable y Minato vuelve a bufar. –Yo no te voy a amenazar porque supongo que este celoso posesivo ya te amenazo de más. –dice burlón apuntando de forma despectiva a Minato que lo fulmino con la mirada. –Además yo no soy celoso, incluso yo fui quien le dio consejos a Sakurita para su primera vez cuando ella era una pequeña de trece años. –dice con orgullo y Sakura pone una mirada melancólica mientras Sasuke ensancha los ojos.

- ¡¿Qué tu que? –exclaman furiosos Minato y Naruto.

- Solo te advertiré que si la haces sufrir te mato. –Jiraiya le sonríe de oreja a oreja haciendo cerrar sus ojos al momento que alza sus puños a la altura de su cara dándoles un puñetazo a Minato y Naruto que se habían puesto atrás de él para ahorcarlo por lo que se acaban de enterar, haciendo que ambos caigan al piso con los ojos en forma de cruz y la frente roja.

Sakura negó divertida mientras que Sasuke miro sorprendido como el hombre golpeo a esos dos sin verlos, ¡y mejor aun!, los desmayo.

- Lo que menos quiero es hacer sufrir a Sakura. –dice serio.

- ¡Me alegra oír eso! –dice amigable. – ¡Tienes mi aprobación! –Jiraiya alza el pulgar de su mano derecha en son de aprobación y a Sasuke le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras que Sakura sonríe conforme.

En eso el teléfono de Sakura sonó, por lo que con fastidio esta lo saca ante la mirada curiosa de los demás. La peli-rosa mira la pantalla y roda los ojos al ver de quien se trata.

- ¿Qué quieres Eiri? –pregunta cortante cuando poso el celular sobre su oreja.

- Senpai, solo quería saber si sabes donde esta Hikari ahorita.

- ¿Para que?

- Gaara esta preocupado por ella y quiere verla.

- Que conmovedor. Y tú lo llevaras porque no quieres que tu tomatito siga preocupado. –dice con burla, ampliando su sonrisa al oírla chasquear la lengua.

- Harías lo mismo por Sasuke. –dice molesta y Sakura suspira resignada.

- Te lo diré pero con una condición.

- ¿Cuál?

- Que recojas a Itachi y lo lleves también.

- ¿Para que?

- Tu solo hazlo. –dice firme.

- Vale. –dice resignada y Sakura sonríe triunfante.

Naruto y Minato se pusieron de pie sobándose la zona golpeada mientras fulminan con la mirada a Jiraiya que les sonríe de forma socarrona.

- ¿Y que es ese asunto familiar tan urgente que necesitaba mi ayuda? –pregunta mirando al par de rubios.

- Veras… — Minato suelta un profundo suspiro.

* * *

Frente a una hermosa mansión estilo europeo esta estacionado el automóvil de Eiri. Dentro de este se encuentra la misma dueña en el asiento del conductor, Gaara en el asiento del copiloto e Itachi en el asiento de atrás, a mediación teniendo sus brazos apoyados en los respaldos de los asientos de adelante.

- Aun no conozco muy bien a mi suegro, pero con lo poco que lo conozco estoy seguro que nos echara a patadas a todos. Se ve que no soporta que pobretones estén en sus dominios, mucho menos el pobretón que metió a la cárcel. –dice con fastidio.

- Entonces esperemos a Uzumaki-sensei. –dice con tranquilidad Gaara.

- ¿Para que esperar? –dice divertida Eiri.

- ¿Qué no oíste lo que te dije? –Itachi la mira como si fuera una Naruto, digo una retrasada mental.

- Oí perfectamente. Pero tú pareces olvidar que yo de pobretona no tengo nada. –dice con arrogancia, dedicándole una mirada de pordiosero. Itachi entrecerró la mirada y Gaara suspiro con pesadez. –Cuando oiga mi apellido ese señor me dejara entrar con toda la amabilidad del mundo. Ya estando yo adentro les ayudo a entrar. –dice con arrogancia.

- Se oye emocionante. –dice con interés Itachi.

- Sigo pensando que es mejor que esperemos a Uzumaki-sensei. –dice con cansancio Gaara.

- ¿Dónde queda la diversión en eso? –preguntan ambos juguetones mostrando picardía en su mirada.

- _(Nombre, cuando están de acuerdo en algo no hay quien les de la contra)_ –a Gaara se le sombreo la frente de negro y volvió a suspirar resignado al saber que no podrá contra esos dos, así que seria en vano desperdiciar saliva intentando convencerlos de lo contrario.

* * *

Kabuto va bajando las escaleras y al llegar al pie de estas comienza a oír voces en la entrada, así que curioso se acerca viendo en la puerta a una de las sirvientas dándole la espalda.

- Señorita ya le dije que el señor le tiene prohibidas las visitas a la señorita Hikari. –dice apenada la sirviente que esta en la entrada.

- Es que no soy cualquier visita. –dice molesta Eiri que esta en la entrada.

- ¿Qué pasa?

La sirvienta se sobresalta al oír esa ronca voz y voltea sobre su hombro viendo a uno de sus patrones mirándola serio.

- La señorita quiere ver a la joven Hikari.

Kabuto mira a la visitante topándose con una de las chicas que estaban en el parque junto su hermana ayer.

- _(¿Cómo sabe la tia que se viste como muñeca inglesa que aquí esta Hikari?)_ –Kabuto alza ambas cejas analizándola con la mirada.

- _(Creo que me equivoque de lugar y llegue a Hogwarts de Japón)_ –una sonrisa burlona adorna su rostro haciendo que Kabuto frunza el entrecejo.

- Hikari no puede recibir visitas. –dice con firmeza.

- A mí jamás se me ha negado nada y hoy no será la excepción. –dice con arrogancia mirándolo de forma altanera.

- _(Su actitud se me hace tan familiar_ –Kabuto la miro con interés para después escanearla con la mirada. –_No esta nada mal, de hecho esta muy bien, además tiene un rostro muy bonito. De no ser por esa ropa que la hace ver infantil)_

A Eiri se le sombreo la frente de negro y un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal al notar como la esta mirando el Harry Potter versión nipona.

- Usami Eiri. –dice rápidamente.

- ¿Ah? –Kabuto la mira sin entender, por estar escaneándola con la mirada no oyó lo que dijo.

- Mi nombre es USAMI Eiri. –dice recalcando más su apellido.

- ¿Usami? –el peliblanco muestra sorpresa en sus ojos y Eiri asintió sonriendo de forma torcida. – ¿Eres algo de Usami Ryoma?

- ¿Qué no me viste ayer en compañía de él? –Eiri lo mira como si fuera un bruto.

- ¿Ayer estaba con ustedes? –Kabuto se muestra más sorprendido.

- Si. Mi padre nos llevo a mi y mis amigos al parque de diversiones para conocerlos. –Eiri muestra diversión al ver la expresión del chico.

- _(¡Joder! Hicimos un circo frente a uno de los más millonarios empresarios y además ni siquiera lo saludamos. Cuando padre se entere se va enfadar)_ –a Kabuto se le sombreo la frente de negro. –Mi nombre es Uzumaki Kabuto. Un gusto en conocerte –una sonrisa amigable que Eiri vio como hipócrita adorno el rostro del peliblanco. –Lamento los malos modales. Espero podamos luego disculparnos con tu padre. –dice apenado haciéndose a un lado para que la chica entre.

Eiri se adentro teniendo una sonrisa arrogante adornando su rostro, sintiéndose poderosa al poseer un apellido influyente.

- ¿Qué haces ahí parada? –grita furioso Kabuto hacia la empleada.— ¡Lleva a la señorita a la habitación de Hikari!

- ¡Si señor! –la empleada se muestra alterada y asustada. –Por aquí señorita. Sígame.

Eiri siguió con tranquilidad a la empleada y Kabuto las siguió con la mirada hasta perderlas de vista.

- _(¡Joder! Yo pensé que la enana solo tenia amigos pobretones por la escuela en la que esta inscrita, pero tal parece que no, y si tiene una amiga millonaria e influyente. Una con un apellido muy poderoso en Asia y América… tengo que contarle a padre o seguro me matara si se entera que deje entrar a alguien a ver a la enana sin antes saber como se llama)_ –Kabuto suspiro con pesadez y camino hacia el estudio de su padre resignándose a recibir un regaño.

* * *

Dentro del automóvil de Eire están Itachi y Gaara, asomándose por la ventana viendo hacia la entrada de la mansión a través de unos binoculares.

- _(¡Maldito Harry Potter con cabello de abuelita!... si bien vi como miraste a Eiri, nada mas deja que te tenga cerca y te saco los ojos cabrón, y si me entero que le hiciste algo pervertido a Eiri haya dentro te meto los ojos por el culo)_ –un aura tétrica rodea a Gaara que sigue viendo amenazante hacia la entrada.

- No sé porque no me sorprende que lo haya conseguido como dijo. –dice Itachi, para después dejar de mirar hacia la entrada y quitarse los binoculares para voltear hacia Gaara mirándolo burlón. – ¿Qué influencia crees que uso? ¿Su prestigioso apellido o su sex-appel? Porque note que ese Harry Potter japonés casi se la come con la mirada antes de dejarla pasar. –dice burlón, y amplio su sonrisa cuando Gaara apretó tanto lo binoculares que los rompió. –Eiri se va enojar porque rompiste sus binoculares… por cierto, sigo preguntándome: ¿por qué la niña del exorcista tiene unos binoculares en el automóvil? –Itachi se soba la barbilla pensativo, mientras Gaara se muestra más tétrico mirando hacia la mansión.

* * *

- ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que Usami Ryoma estaba ahí? –grita furioso Orochimaru a la vez que estampa sus manos en el escritorio y se pone de pie.

- Ni yo mismo lo sabia padre, además que no lo reconocí porque jamás lo he visto en persona y no me imagine que alguien como él estuviera en un parque de diversiones con un montón de adolecentes que no son de nuestra clase. –dice algo cohibido, casi hundiéndose más en el asiento.

Orochimaru suspiro con pesadez y se volvió a sentar, no podía culpar a su hijo cuando él tampoco lo reconoció, de hecho ni lo miro por estar más concentrado en ir por Hikari.

- Pero no te preocupes padre. Usami es un hombre de nuestra clase, él entenderá que tu solo querías alejar a tu hija de un pervertido pobretón. –dice con desprecio. –Además la hija de ese señor vino a ver a Hikari, lo que significa son amigas. –Orochimaru lo mira con interés. –Por eso la deje pasar a la recamara de la mocosa para que la vea. Si usamos la amistad que la mocosa tiene con la única hija de Ryoma tu podrás acercarte a él y hacer negocios que nos beneficien.

- Jamás pensé que esa mocosa fuera una extensión para acercarse a uno de los hombres más poderosos de Asia y América. –una sonrisa tétrica adorna los labios del pelinegro.

- La suerte nos esta sonriendo padre. Usami es un hombre difícilmente de encontrar y concordar una cita con él, pero gracias a la amistad de su hija con Hikari no nos será difícil. –Kabuto sonrío satisfecho y la sonrisa de Orochimaru se amplio más.

* * *

Hikari esta sentada en la silla frente a su escritorio viendo atenta la carrera de un caracol contra una hormiga que se efectúa sobre la mesa. La pobre chica al estar castigada le quitaron la televisión, la computadora e incluso sus desarmados carceleros le quitaron sus mangas, así que estaba aburrida entonces encontró un caracol en su ventada y algunas hormigas, así que en vez de llamar a la servidumbre para avisarles que tienen que fumigar porque hay insectos en casa, mejor tomo el caracol y una de las hormigas y las puso a competir poniéndoles como meta un pedazo de papel.

- ¡Vamos caracolito, no te dejes vencer por la hormiga! –exclama animada. – ¡No caracolito, no te desvíes! –Hikari puso las manos en sus mejillas y formo una perfecta "O" con su boca.

La puerta fue tocada un par de veces.

- ¡Adelante! –dice indiferente y sin apartar su mirada del caracol.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a la sirvienta que esta acompañada de Eiri, ambas alzan ambas cejas al ver a Hikari bien centrada viendo su mesa.

- ¡Eso es! –exclama emocionada al ver que el caracol regreso al camino correcto, nada tuvo que ver que ella con un dedo lo empujo para que se vaya por donde debe irse.

A ambas mujeres en la entrada les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Señorita tiene visita. –la sirvienta sonríe de forma nerviosa y una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca.

Hikari volteo todo su cuerpo hacia la entrada mostrándose ansiosa, como si tuviera años sin ver a otra persona y se sorprendió al ver a Eiri ahí.

- ¡Eiri-sensei! –exclama emocionada a la vez que se pone de pie y la abraza emocionada, restregando su mejilla con la de ella.

A Eiri se le sombreo la frente de negro mientras la empleada sonrío levemente y se retiro no sin antes hacer una leve inclinación en forma de respeto, para después salir y cerrar la puerta.

- ¡Atrás! Sabes que odio que invadan mi espacio personal. –dice con fastidio alejándola de ella lo mas que puede.

- Pero bien que te gusta que Gaara invada tu espacio personal. –Hikari la mira con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente.

- Gaara es diferente. –dice despreocupada y agitando una mano haciendo que Hikari entrecierre más su mirada. – ¿Qué estabas haciendo antes que llegara?

- Miraba la carrera del señor caracol contra la señora hormiga. –la chica asintió una y otra vez con la cabeza dándose la razón a si misma.

- _(Ya enserio: ¿esta no es melliza de Naruto?)_ –Eiri mostro incredulidad en sus ojos y su frente se sombreo más de negro, en eso la mirada de la chica se fijo en unas marcas que están en la pared donde esta recargado el escritorio, curiosa se acerco a este y las miro notando que son marcas parecidas a los que hacen los reos con una navaja contando los días que llevan encerrados. – ¿Y esto? –pregunta apuntando las marcas con una mano mientras que la otra la apoya en el escritorio. Hikari se acerca poniéndose a su lado para ver lo que apunta.

- ¡Ah! Esas son las marcas que hice para medir el tiempo de mi encierro. –dice de forma dramática.

- Apenas llevas un día encerrada Hikari y aquí hay más de diez rayas. –Eiri la mira con ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

- Es que yo no estoy contando los días sino las horas. –dice de forma heroica posando su mirada perdida en el horizonte, provocando que Eiri casi caiga estilo anime. Los ojos de Hikari miran hacia el escritorio y muestra horror en ellos.

- ¡Señor caracol y señora hormiga! –exclama horrorizada quitando la mano de Eiri de encima del escritorio viendo los restos de dichos insectos.

- ¡Asco! –exclama Eiri asqueada mirándose su mano que esta manchada de baba de caracol y tiene pegadas algunas patas d la hormiga.

Hikari se deja caer de rodillas y comienza a llorar como magdalena, y es que para ella desde hace una hora esos insectos se convirtieron para ella el Wilson de Robinson Crusoe.

Eiri rodo los ojos no sabiendo porque esa loca llora, así que mejor camino hacia la puerta del baño de la habitación para irse a lavar la mano. Unos minutos después Eiri regresa a la habitación y le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver a Hikari diciendo unas oraciones.

- ¿Ahora que haces? –pregunta acercándose a ella.

Hikari que tiene sus manos jutas al frente y sus ojos cerrados abre uno y mira de reojo a la asesina.

- Les doy santa sepultura al señor caracol y a la señora hormiga. –dice con reproche. –Tú deberías orar conmigo y pedir perdón por haberlos matado.

Eiri mira hacia enfrente viendo que en una maceta esta una caja de cerillos, seguramente ahí están los insectos que ella acaba de matar, lo raro de esto es que no sabe donde esa loca saco una caja de cerillos si ella no fuma, ni contar de la pequeña palita que esta alado de la caja de cerillos.

- Oye, dejemos esta ridiculez para después. –dice con fastidio y Hikari la fulmina con la mirada.

- Maldita insensible. –dice molesta. –Ahora que las oraciones terminaron diré unas palabras para mis dos amigos. –dice con tristeza mirando la pequeña caja de cerillos. –Oh si recuerdo cuando los conocí…

- ¿Oye no se te hace raro que este yo aquí cuando se supone no debes recibir visitas?

- Yo me sentía tan sola en esta cárcel a la que me sometieron mis verdugos…

- Itachi vino conmigo.

- Entonces lo vi ahí señor caracol que se arrastraba por mi ve… —Hikari voltea hacia Eiri con los ojos muy abiertos y esta le sonríe burlona. – ¿Me estas mintiendo para que te haga caso porque odias ser ignorada? –la peli-lila entrecierra su mirada.

- No. –dice con diversión. –Como sabíamos que a mi no se me negaría el acceso gracias a mi apellido…

- Lo supuse. Mi padre es un interesado que jamás le negaría el acceso al familiar de alguien poderoso. –dice agitando una mano restándole importancia

- _(Así que por eso no se sorprendió por verme aquí)_ –Eiri alzo ambas cejas mostrándose algo sorprendida.

- ¡En fin! Gaara e Itachi están esperando afuera para que les diga por donde pueden entrar. –dice despreocupada.

Los ojos de Hikari mostraron emoción al saber que aunque sea a escondidas podrá ver ese día a Itachi… ah y a su amigo Gaara.

- Solo les hablo y les digo por donde esta tu habitación y ellos brincaran la barda. –dice juguetona.

Hikari se mostro ansiosa además conmovida, jamás se imagino que Itachi entrara así a una casa solo para verla… ah, y Gaara también.

- ¡¿Qué esperas Eiri-sensei? ¡Llámales! –exclama ansiosa.

- Sin presión. –dice con burla para después sacar su celular, lo coloca sobre su oreja oyendo unos cuantos timbrados.

- ¡Al fin llamas Eiri! Yo pensab… —Eiri alzo ambas cejas porque se oigan forcejos.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto Eiri? ¿Estabas haciendo algo con el Harry Potter? –pregunta furioso Gaara al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¡Oye Gaara dame mi teléfono!

A Eiri le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca al oír los forcejeos y por lo que su novio le dijo. Mientras Hikari la mira curiosa.

- Am… ¿Gaara?

- ¡Dime Eiri! ¿Ahora te gustan con look a la Harry Potter anciano?

- ¡Dame mi teléfono Gaara! ¡Ya después arreglas con tu tétrica novia sus problemas maritales!

- Am… no, no me gustan con ese look. Y si me tarde es porque Hikari estaba ocupada con un velorio.

Hikari recordó que aun no entierra a sus difuntos amigos, así que corrió a enterrarlos de una vez.

- ¿Velorio? ¿Quién murió? –pregunta alterado y sorprendido Gaara.

- ¿Murió? ¡Gaara déjame hablar con la tétrica!

- Unos insectos que se convirtieron en sus amigos. –Eiri oyó perfectamente como un cuerpo caía y sabía que seguro su novio callo estilo anime ante la pendejada, así que solo espero no se haya golpeado fuerte.

- Eiri soy yo, Itachi. Dime quien murió. –ordena con firmeza.

- Unos insectos de tu novia. –Eiri sonrío con burla esperando oír el fregazo del cuerpo del pelinegro caer.

- ¿Y ella esta bien? ¿Esta muy triste? Déjame hablar con ella. –dice preocupado y fue Eiri quien termino cayendo estilo anime.— ¡Eiri! ¡Eiri! ¡Déjame consolar a Hikari!

- _(Nombre, ya veo porque son novios)_ –Eiri se pone de pie teniendo una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente. –Hablaras con ella más de rato que ahorita esta dándole sepultura a sus amigos.

- Pero quiero decirle que estoy con ella en su dolor. –dice de forma berrinchuda.

- Itachi mejor te digo como entren para que la veas.

- ¡Itachu-kun! –exclama emocionada Hikari corriendo hacia Eiri para quitarle el teléfono y hablar con él, ella que había pensando que hablaba con Gaara por eso no le había pedido el teléfono, mas Eiri no la dejo que lo tomara poniendo su mano sobre su cara mientras ella empuja y manotea intentándoselo quitar.

- Oí a Hikari, Eiri, ella quiere hablar conmigo así que pásamela. –exige con firmeza Itachi y Eiri rodo los ojos, esa parejita ya le esta colmando la paciencia.

- Pon atención porque solo lo repetiré una vez y espero sepas guiarte para brincar la barda del lado correcto. –dice con seriedad dispuesta a acabar con esto de una vez. –La habitación de Hikari esta…

* * *

Itachi y Gaara rodearon la mansión para saltar por la parte de atrás y así les sea mas fácil llegar a la habitación de Hikari sin que los vean.

- ¡Sobres Gaara! Yo vigilo y tú saltas. –dice en un susurro Itachi mirando a todos lados.

- Paso. Yo vigilo y tú salta. –dice serio Gaara haciendo que Itachi lo mire extrañado.

- ¿No crees poder saltar? –pregunta mas extrañado ya que pensó que el pelirrojo tenia buena condición física.

- No es eso. Estas casas suelen tener perros de razas grandes y bravas. No me arriesgo. –dice firme.

- ¡No sea marica y salta! ¡Se hombrecito!

- Soy hombrecito, pero… ¿Quién tiene más ganas de saltar? –Gaara lo mira indiferente e Itachi entrecierra la mirada.

- No me salgas con eso. Además soy mayor y te ordeno que saltes. –dice firme.

- Sigue soñando. –Gaara comienza a caminar metiendo las manos en la bolsa del pantalón dispuesto a irse de ahí.

- ¿A donde vas? –Itachi tiene ya un tic nervioso en la ceja derecha.

- No pienso arriesgarme así. –Gaara detiene su paso y lo mira por sobre su hombro. –Mejor espero que venga Uzumaki-sensei y entro por la puerta como las personas normales, no como un ladrón.

- No seas bastardo y se mas cooperativo. Solo actúas así porque no es Eiri la que no puede salir. –dice con seguridad.

- Exacto. –dice despreocupado.

- Malditos mocosos que ahora le tiran a las escopetas. –gruñe molesto al ser vencido en inteligencia por alguien menor que él. –Vale, tu ganas. Salto yo primero y tú vigilas. –dice entre dientes demostrando lo mucho que le costo decir eso.

Gaara asintió y sonrío triunfante porque le gano una a Uchiha Itachi. Así que se puso alerta para ver que nadie los vea.

Por otro lado Itachi suspiro con pesadez porque un mocoso le haya ganado y no haya caído en su táctica de mandarlo antes para que cheque terreno y le avise que es seguro para luego él entrar. Resignado se alejo un poco de la barda para agarrar vuelo y después correr para cuando este lo suficiente cerca saltar alcanzando que sus manos agarren la barde y usando fuerza en sus piernas que la apoyo en esta se impulso para quedar encima de la barda. Cuidadoso checo terreno del otro lado esperando no ver a un doverman u otra raza de perros tétricos por ahí, al no ver nada salto al otro lado.

Gaara miro la barda esperando oír gruñidos de perros seguidos de ladridos y gritos de auxilio de Itachi pero al no oír nada tomo como zona segura.

Así que repitió la misma acción del Uchiha para saltar la barda. El pelirrojo cayó de pie alado de Itachi que le sonríe divertido.

- ¿Por qué tardaste? ¿Aun estabas inseguro por si había perritos? –pregunta burlón.

- Mas vale prevenir que lamentar. –el pelirrojo se encoge de hombros de forma despreocupada.

- _(Hijo de puta. Me uso como carnada, si yo no gritaba el maldito no saltaba ni para ayudarme)_ –Itachi lo fulmino con la mirada, pero después suspiro resignado después de todo él pensaba hacer lo mismo.

Ambos se tensaron al oír el gruñido de un perro atrás de ellos, de forma mecánica se miraron de reojo con algo de terror sabiendo que seguro atrás de ellos y si corren con suerte esta un enorme y furioso perro dispuesto a devorarlos vivos.

- _(Creo que me precipite al saltar. Hubiera esperado unos minutos más)_ –a Gaara se le sombreo la frente de negro.

Ambos preparados para lo que sea que haya atrás de ellos voltea de forma robótica y muestran incredulidad al ver un par de chihuas mirándolos amenazantes mientras les gruñen. Uno de los chihuahua tiene moños en las orejas y un vestidito en señal que es la hembra, el otro lleva una gorrita y trajecito de marinerito en señal de ser el macho.

- ¡Puaj! –Itachi no lo soporto más y soltó la carcajada mientras los apuntan. – ¡Con estas bestias los ladrones huirán! ¡Jajajaja…! –el pelinegro tiene lagrimas en los ojos a causa de la risa y Gaara se contiene para no reírse, pero una sonrisa adorna su rostro.

El par de chihuahuas furiosos se lanzan a ellos mordiéndole a cada uno un tobillo borrándoles la sonrisa del rostro.

- ¡Hijo de puta! –exclama adolorido Itachi.

* * *

Hikari esta apoyando sus codos en el marco de la ventana apoyando sus mejillas en sus manos, mirando hacia afuera en la espera de Itachi… ¡ah!, y Gaara.

Recargada en la pared alado de la ventana esta Eiri, fumándose un cigarro y mirando hacia afuera en la espera de Gaara… ¡ah!, e Itachi.

- ¡Ah! –Hikari muestra una expresión como si acabara de recordar algo y Eiri la mira con curiosidad. –Me acabo de acordar que suelen sacar a estas horas al jardín a los perros de mi madre para que jugueteen un rato. –dice pensativa y Eiri alza ambas cejas.

- ¿Son perros bravos?

- Mucho. Solo dejan que madre los toque a los demás le gruñen e incluso se le echan encima. Solo obedecen a madre.

- ¡Debiste decir eso antes! –exclama molesta y Hikari se hace chiquita mirándola con culpabilidad. – ¿Qué raza son? –Eiri espera que no sean unos perros enormes, y se muestra preocupada por su novio… ¿Itachi que? Su novio es el que le importa.

- Chihuahua. –murmura apenada mientras juguetea con sus dedos y tiene la mirada baja.

- ¿Ah? –Eiri casi cae estilo anime y la mira incrédula, pero luego se endereza y suspira con pesadez al ver que solo son unos pequeños perros que seguro no le darán tantos problemas a Gaara… ¡ah!, e Itachi.

* * *

Gaara furioso agita su pie al igual que Itachi logrando quitarse a ese par de bestias de encima. Furioso el pelirrojo le da una patada a uno mandándolo a volar hasta quien sabe que lugar del jardín.

- Eso es monstruoso Gaara. –Itachi lo mira incrédulo.

- Pues encárgate de tu problema. –dice Gaara apuntando al otro perro que corre a Itachi dispuesto a volverlo a atacar.

Itachi se contuvo las ganas de gritar como niñita y también lo pateo mandándolo a volar al pobre perro que cayo lejos de ellos y en alguna zona del jardín.

- Vámonos ya antes de que aparezcan más de esas mini bestias. –dice Itachi comenzando a caminar, cojeando de su pie derecho que fue donde el condenado perro le mordió y el canijo le enterró los diminutos pero afilados dientes. Gaara en las mismas lo siguió.

* * *

Finalmente ambos llegaron a la zona donde estaba la habitación de Hikari y alzaron la vista viendo al par de chicas que los miran sonriéndoles, una con emoción y la otra de forma altanera.

- ITA… —Hikari no pudo terminar su grito ya que Eiri le tapo la boca.

- Cállate idiota que nos descubrirán. –dice en forma de regaño y Hikari sonríe nerviosa.

Mientras que abajo Itachi niega divertido, él también se moría de ganas por estar con ella. Eiri quita su mano de la boca de la chica, y hace una seña dándoles a entender que ella vigilara mientras ellos suben y los varones asintieron.

Agarrándose del adorno de madera que tiene enredada varias plantas y flores escalaron ambos varones. Cuando los varones se acercaron a la ventana ambas chicas se hicieron hacia atrás para que saltaran.

Cuando Itachi llego sin importarle el dolor en su tobillo salto al otro lado, caminando rápidamente hacia su novia y la tomo de la cintura acercándola a él y sin dejarla reaccionar estampo sus labios con los de ella en un beso suave pero desesperado, y es que la extrañaba tanto sin contar que el miedo que tuvo de no volverla a ver, tocar o besar lo estaba volviendo loco aunque no lo demostrara y necesitaba sentirla para sacar toda esa frustración.

Hikari tardo en reaccionar y es que su novio la agarro por sorpresa, no se lo esperaba, pero eso no significa que no lo deseara. Y cuando reacciono llevo sus brazos al cuello de él rodeándolo con ellos y respondió el beso con entrega. Para ella este tiempo sin verlo fue eterno, ya ha durado más de un día sin verlo, pero el miedo de pensar que no lo volverá a ver hizo más fuerte e intenso su anhelo por estar con él.

Eiri rodo los ojos y poso su mirada en su novio viéndolo subir hacia el marco de la ventana, y noto como hacia una mueca de dolor cuando apoyo su pie derecho, aun así logro saltar al otro lado.

- ¿Qué te paso? –pregunta preocupada.

- Desde ahora odio a los perros. –dice molesto.

- ¿Te topaste con uno de los perros de la madre de Hikari? –Eiri alza ambas cejas mientras se acerca a él y Gaara se sentó en el marco e la ventana subiendo su pie para checarlo.

- ¿Sabías que esas bestias estaban en el jardín? –pregunta mas molesto.

- Hikari me lo acaba de decir. –dice despreocupada acercándose a él para ver su tobillo cuando Gaara alzo el pantalón descubriéndolo.

Gaara suspiro con pesadez sabiendo que por culpa de su amiga lo mordió un perro, pero sabia que no le podía reclamar ya que la canija ni lo pelearía porque esta muy ocupada comiéndose a besos con Itachi.

El pelirrojo se estremeció cuando sintió las suaves manos de Eiri sobre su tobillo notando como lo mira con seriedad mientras pasa sus dedos con suavidad sobre las marcas de los colmillos de las cuales salía un poco de sangre.

- Mordieron fuerte. –Eiri alza la mirada notando la penetrante mirada del pelirrojo en ella, esa que siempre la pone nerviosa mas no lo demuestra. – ¿Solo te mordieron a ti? –Eiri ya esta lista para separar a la parejita y molerla a golpes por hacer que su novio se lastime.

- No. –Gaara estira su mano posándola atrás de su nuca. –También a Itachi lo mordió uno. –dice serio para después atraerla a él estampando sus labios con los de ella en un apasionado beso, el verla preocupada por él y molesta hizo que no pudiera evitar querer besarla.

La falta de aire les hizo falta haciendo que ambos rompan el beso. Hikari abrió sus ojos al la vez que Itachi haciéndola sonrojar al tener su penetrante mirada en ella.

- Te extrañe. –dice ambos a la vez haciéndolos sonreír divertidos.

- Hika-chan, necesito mimos. Las pulgas que parecen perros me mordieron. –dice juguetón haciendo un infantil puchero.

- ¡Te mordieron! –exclama alterada y rápidamente lo empuja hasta hacerlo chocar con el pie de la cama por lo que callo sentado.

- Que atrevida Hika-chan. –dice divertido, pero se tenso al ver que se arrodilla en medio de sus piernas. – (_Esto es tan jodidamente excitante_) –el pelinegro paso saliva con dificultad y su santa mentecita empezó a fantasear con su novia abriéndole el pantalón para sacar su miembro y hacerle sexo oral, pero rápidamente agito su cabeza para sacar esa idea de la cabeza antes que termine excitándose, y es que sabia que Hikari no lo sentó para eso, ella a pesar de ser prima de Sakura y Naruto aun es inocente—_ o eso piensa él después de todo la chica es Uzumaki—_

- ¿Dónde te mordió? –dice buscando las heridas a ella la han mordido esos chihuahua y sabe lo fuerte que muerden.

- En el tobillo derecho. –Itachi la mira enternecido al ver su preocupación por él.

Hikari le levanto el pantalón un poco para ver las heridas notando que los canijos perros hasta sangre le sacaron lo que le hizo enojar.

- Malditas pulgas, ya me encargara de darles su merecido. –dice tétrica dispuesta a vengarse peor que lo ha hecho cuando la muerden a ella.

Itachi sonrío enternecido y llevando su mano derecha a la barbilla de ella le alzo el rostro. Hikari al ver como la esta viendo se sonrojo y se sintió cautivada. Ambos fueron acercando sus rostros poco a poco, él inclinándose hacia ella, y ella alzándose hacia él, pero ambos detienen su acción a pocas milésimas de tocar sus labios al oír un gemido.

Sin apartarse la frente de ambos se sombrea de negro sospechando de quien es ese gemido femenino, y se les sombreo más la frente de negro al oír un gruñido masculino.

Ambos voltean y se arrepienten de haberlo echo, ya que se toparon con la imagen de Gaara sentado en el marco de la ventana teniendo en medio de sus piernas a Eiri quien le esta dando besos en el cuello mientras él tiene descaradamente sus manos metidas en el vestido de la chica seguramente manoseándole los glúteos.

- ¡Dejen de hacer eso que mi habitación no es un hotel! –grita furiosa y apuntándolos con el dedo.

Gaara rápidamente se separa sacando sus manos del vestido de la chica, siempre que la besa se olvida de los demás y termina cediendo ante el deseo, mientras que Eiri voltea a ver con fastidio a Hikari.

* * *

En el automóvil de Sakura va esta conduciendo y a su lado va su abuelo, mientras que en el asiento de atrás va Sasuke. Mientras que en el automóvil de Minato va este conduciendo y el rubio en el asiento del copiloto.

- Así que el novio de Hika-chan es tu hermano. –dice divertido Jiraiya mirando hacia atrás y Sasuke asintió. –Mis tesoros traen adoración por los hombres de tu familia. –dice divertido.

- Tal vez su tuvieras otra nieta termina tirándole los tejos al padre de Sasuke. –dice divertida y Jiraiya soltó la carcajada mientras que a Sasuke se le sombreo la frente de negro.

- ¿Piensas ayudar a padre para la custodia de Hikari? –pregunta Sakura mirándolo de reojo.

- ¡Claro! Mis nietos son mi adoración, siempre hare todo lo que este en mis manos para que sean felices y si eso significa tener que quitarle su propia hija a uno de mis hijos lo hare. –dice con firmeza y Sakura sonríe de forma torcida. –Lo que me sorprende es ver que tú también estés ayudando a Hika-chan, pequeña. Te conozco y sé que la felicidad de tu prima te importa tanto como te importa dormir desnuda. –dice con diversión.

- Es que he estado pensando mucho y he llegado a la conclusión de que no me quiero ir al infierno, así que empecé a hacer buenas acciones para ganarme el pase al cielo. –dice con burla y sonriendo de forma socarrona.

Haciendo a ambos varones negar divertidos sabiendo que esa no es la razón, y aunque el pelinegro sepa cual es le divierte las escusas que su novia le dice a los demás.

Al llegar a la mansión Sakura vio el automóvil de Eiri estacionado enfrente y le extraño no ver a nadie.

- _(¿Estarán dentro del automóvil?)_ –la peli-rosa alzo ambas cejas y detuvo su automóvil atrás del de su padre que se detuvo en la puerta esperando que le abran la reja para adentrarse. Sakura saco su celular y lo coloco sobre su oreja. –Eiri. –la llama cuando dejo de timbrar sabiendo que le contesto y ahorrarse su ridículo saludo.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya van a llegar?

- ¿Están dentro del automóvil?

- No. ¿Estamos en la habitación de Hikari?

- ¿Cómo entraron? –Sakura alzo ambas cejas, no creía que los hayan dejado pasar, no al menos a los varones.

- Pues veras…

* * *

En el salón principal están Tayuya, Orochimaru y Kabuto bebiendo un poco de te sentados en los sillones.

- ¡Orochimaru no encuentro a mis bebes! –dice con lamento Tayuya.

- Y eso a mi no me importa. Encárgate tú de tus garrapatas, ya te lo había dicho. –dice con fastidio y la mujer hace un infantil puchero.

El timbre de la puerta se oyó, mas ninguno le tomo interés sabiendo que la servidumbre se encargara. Pero los tres alzan la vista hacia la entrada al oír unos pasos y se sorprenden al ver a Jiraiya siendo acompañado por Naruto, Sakura, Minato y Sasuke.

Orochimaru y Kabuto fruncieron el entrecejo, el primero poso su mirada furiosa hacia Minato por andar de chismoso y este le sonrío de forma socarrona.

- _(Estas jugando sucio Minato, no pensé que llamaras a padre… pero lo que mas me sorprende es que padre haya sido localizado, desde que se jubilo anda de orgia tras orgia que no nos contesta las llamadas y solo lo localizamos cuando él nos habla, y lo vemos cuando se le antoja visitarnos, al menos que…)_ –Orochimaru dirigió su vista hacia Sakura notando como esta le sonríe altanera haciéndolo enojar más.

- _(Minato cada que lo veo esta mas sabroso. –_Tayuya puso expresión de pervertida al ver a Minato, y luego su vista se posa en Naruto. –¡_Por todos los Dioses!, Naruto se ha puesto igual de sabroso como estaba su padre cuando tenia su edad. –_Tayuya con solo ver al par de rubios sintió que se humedecía entonces su mirada se poso en Sasuke. –_Ya me humedecí, ¿Quién es ese bombón?)_ –Tayuya casi se le sale la baba al ver a Sasuke.

Minato, Naruto y Sasuke tienen la frente sombreada de negro, no paso desapercibido para ellos como los mira esa mujer y no pudieron evitar sentir escalofríos, la canija casi se los come con la mirada. Y Sakura que ha notado como su "tía" mira a su Sasuke frunció el entrecejo y la fulmino con la mirada, pero esta está más ocupada en devorarse con la mirada a Sasuke que ni lo noto.

**Continuará**

**jajajaj ke lio armaron gaara e itachi para entrar a la casa, en cuanto a hikari para mi ke el encierro le termino matando las neuronas jajajajaja**

**spero el kap les haya gustado**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	29. Uzumaki Jiraiya es la fregonada

**Uzumaki Jiraiya es la fregonada**

- Tenía años sin ver a la familia reunida. –exclama de lo mas feliz Jiraiya sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Bienvenido padre! Un gusto verte. –Orochimaru le sonríe mientras se pone de pie. –Toma asiento. Estas en tu casa. –dice señalando los sillones.

- Lo sé. –dice divertido caminando hacia los sillones. –No se queden ahí, tomen asiento. –dice con diversión sentándose frente a su hijo, alado de Kabuto. – ¡Hola Kabuto-chan! –saluda amigable. –Has crecido.

- ¡Hola abuelo! –Kabuto le sonríe levemente.

Cuando los varones se acercaron a los sillones Tayuya se hizo a un lado para que se sienten a su lado, pero Minato rápidamente tomo a su hija y la sentó alado de Tayuya.

A Sakura le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca ante la acción de su padre mientras los demás varones se sentaron alado de ella, lógicamente Minato no dejo que Sasuke se sentara alado de su hija, antes que lo hiciera se sentó él, luego se sentó Naruto y Sasuke con mueca de fastidio se sentó alado de su rubio amigo.

- Bueno. He venido a tratar un asunto familiar. –dice con indiferencia y Orochimaru nuevamente vuelve a fulminar con la mirada a Minato que le vuelve a sonreír de forma socarrona.

- Ya que vas a tratar un asunto familiar deberías sacar a ese niñato de aquí. –dice apuntando con la mirada a Sasuke. Haciendo que el pelinegro y Sakura lo fulminen con la mirada.

- Comúnmente no estoy de acuerdo con Orochimaru, pero ahora lo estoy. –dice con diversión Minato, pero sonrío nervioso al tener la mirada fulminante de su hija en él.

- El niñato es novio de Sakura, ósea yerno de Minato, tu sobrino político, primo político de tus hijos, cuñado de Naruto y mi nieto político, por lo que puede estar aquí. –dice despreocupado Jiraiya.

Minato maldijo a su padre porque se ponga de lado de Sasuke, el cual sonríe socarrón hacia su suegro que lo fulmina con la mirada. Y Sakura miro a su abuelo con más admiración. En cuanto Orochimaru chasqueo la lengua al saber que ese mocoso oirá lo que se va hablar ahí. Kabuto frunció el entrecejo y fulmino con la mirada a Sasuke, mientras que Tayuya miro con envidia a Sakura por agarrarse a tamaño papasote.

- ¿Oíste teme? Ya eres de la familia. –dice amigable el rubio pasándole un brazo de forma amigable y Sasuke miro el brazo como si fuera una bacteria, además no sabiendo si estar contento o deprimido por ser ya parte de esa familia.

- Para tener completa esta reunión familiar, pídele a una de tus empleadas que manden a llamar a Hika-chan y que se traiga a ese novio suyo. –dice con firmeza, mirando a Orochimaru.

- ¿Vamos a esperar que venga ese pervertido pedófilo? –pregunta con molestia Orochimaru.

- No va ser necesario, el pervertido pedófilo esta en la habitación de tu hija. –dice con burla Sakura y Orochimaru, Tayuya y Kabuto ensanchan los ojos.

- Yo lo mato. –dice Orochimaru, esta furioso porque su chismoso hermano haya traído a su padre y ahora saber que alguien paso encima de él burlándose de su autoridad lo enfureció más.

- Tú no matas a nadie. –dice con firmeza Jiraiya, mirándolo de una forma que sencillamente Orochimaru no podía replicar. Jiraiya volteo hacia una de las empleadas que están ahí. –Hermosa ve y llama a Hika-chan y a su novio, diles que el abuelo quiere verlos. También diles a sus amigos que esperen en el jardín, ahí que los atiendan como reyes.

Orochimaru fulmino con la mirada a Kabuto como si este tuviera la culpa de que quien sabe cuantos mocosos estén metidos en la habitación de Hikari siendo que esta está castigada, y Kabuto se hundió en su asiento atemorizado. En cuanto la empleada haciendo una reverencia salió del salón para obedecer al patrón.

Sakura tiene una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro, ama cuando su abuelo tiene el control por eso lo admira tanto.

Orochimaru, Minato, Jiraiya, Sakura y Kabuto sacaron de entre sus ropas su vicio, el de los tres primeros fue un puro y el de los menores una caja de cigarros. Cada uno lo llevo a su boca y lo prendió dándole una intensa calada para después soltar el humo.

- _(Diferentes a la vez iguales)_ –a Sasuke se le sombreo la frente de negro mientras mira de reojo a su amigo sabiendo que cuando agarre el mismo vicio que sus familiares se le unirá al grupo de fumadores.

- Kabuto se buen niño y sírvele al abuelo un whisky. –dice meloso mirando a su nieto.

- Claro abuelo. –dice poniéndose de pie para ir al bar que esta en el salón.

- Tráeme uno a mi también. –dice Orochimaru cortante.

- Ya que andas en esos rumbos uno para mi también. –dice Minato sonriéndole amigable.

- _(Ya me agarraron de sirviente ¿o que?)_ –un tic nervioso apareció en la ceja derecha de Kabuto.

- También quiero uno. –dice Sakura con indiferencia y cuando Kabuto la mira le sonríe coqueta haciéndolo sonrojar.

- ¡Enseguida! –dice nervioso caminando hacia el bar.

- _(¿Y este cretino que le pasa? ¡Es su prima! ¿Por qué se puso así?)_ –Sasuke fulmina con la mirada a Kabuto al igual que Minato.

- ¡Yo quiero un juguito Kabuto! –grita con burla Naruto.

- ¡Jodete!

Naruto y Sasuke sonrieron burlones, mientras que Minato se apunto mentalmente premiar a su hijo por molestar al raro de su primo.

- Ya niños, sin peleas. –dice con tranquilidad y firmeza Jiraiya. –No es necesario informarlos porque supongo que ya lo supusiste sabiendo que el chamaco que Hika-chan tiene por novio ya esta aquí. –dice mirando a Orochimaru y este bufa. –Pero igual te digo que Sakura se encargo de sacar de la cárcel a ese chamaco que metiste ahí por mero capricho. –Orochimaru aprieta los puños con fuerza. –No estoy en contra de las relaciones que tienen mi cerecito y lucerito con ese par de hermanos, pero ya le advertid al niño bonito que nada mas hacen que mis nietas pongan una leve mueca de tristeza los mato. –dice con firmeza que Sasuke supo detectar la amenaza. –Ya cuando conozca al otro chamaco y termine este embrollo le diré lo mismo.

- Hikari es mi hija, y por muy mi padre que seas no dejare que ella pase sobre mi autoridad y ande con ese niñato. –dice furioso Orochimaru.

- ¡Tayuyá, no te salude! –exclama amigable, volteándola a ver, ignorando completamente a Orochimaru que se le hincho una vena en la cabeza.

Sasuke comienza a entender porque su novia admira a Jiraiya, y él en cierta parte comienza a hacerlo. Naruto y Sakura sonríen divertidos, en cuanto Minato lo hace burlón.

- Hola suegro. ¿Cómo esta? –Tayuta le sonríe de forma forzada.

- Hijo mío cada vez que veo a tu esposa me pregunto: ¿Qué hice mal contigo? Ósea Minato es el menor y me salió mejorcito. Él si saco mi buen gusto para las mujeres. –dice con orgullo y Minato sonríe con arrogancia mientras que Orochimaru y Tayuya fulminan con la mirada al viejo. –Nada más de recordar la nuera que me dio y que Kami-sama la tenga en su santa gloria me pongo a cien. –dice de forma pervertida haciendo que Minato y Naruto lo fulminen con la mirada por profanar así el recuerdo de Kushina.

Sasuke lo mira incrédulo por descarado, Sakura suspira resignada mientras que Tayuya bufa molesta.

- Ten abuelo. –dice Kabuto entregándole su whisky.

- ¡Gracias Kabu-chan! –dice meloso tomando el vaso.

Kabuto le entrego el vaso a su padre para luego entregárselo a su tío, y cuando se lo iba a dar a Sakura, su tío se lo quita para ser él quien se lo entregue a su pequeña haciendo al peliblanco suspirar resignado y que Sakura sonría divertida. Kabuto resignado se fue a sentar para darle un trago a su whisky como los demás.

- Retomando el tema de las mamacitas. –dice de lo mas tranquilo Jiraiya después de darle un sorbo a su bebida. –Naru-chan también es uno de los que heredo mi buen gusto por las mujeres. –el rubio sonríe con arrogancia. –Ya me enseño la foto de su novia y esta bien bonita, sin mencionar que bien sabrosa. –el viejo posa sus manos sobre su pecho simulando unos grandes senos mientras pone cara de pervertido.

Naruto fulmino con la mirada a su abuelo y ya se apunto no presentarle en persona a su novia, no al menos que se case con ella y sea justamente necesario. A Minato y Orochimaru se les sombreo la frente de negro al igual que a Tayuya. Sakura no lo pudo evitar y rio con diversión haciendo que Kabuto y Sasuke la miren embobados.

- Kabuto a ti no te he conocido a una novia. –el viejo deja su mueca pervertida para ver curioso a su nieto. –Te la pasas lamiendo el suelo que pisa tu padre. –Naruto y Sasuke lo miran burlones mientras que Kabuto mira a su abuelo ofendido. – ¿Estas seguro que no eres gay chamaco? –Naruto no lo soporto más y soltó la carcajada mientras que Kabuto ya tiene una vena hinchada en la cabeza y su padre por el bien de su salud mental mejor ignora a su padre. –Yo no me voy a enojar si lo eres Kabu-chan, después de todo la familia se acepta con todo y sus defectos. –dice compresivo.

- ¡Yo no soy g…!

- Kabuto no es gay abuelo. –dice con diversión Sakura interrumpiendo a su primo que la vio admirado porque lo defienda. –no le conoces novia porque siempre ha andado tras mis huesitos. –dice con arrogancia.

La mirada asesina de Minato, Sasuke y Naruto se dirigió a él haciendo que se cohíba todo, mientras que sus padres lo voltean a ver con los ojos muy abiertos en una muda pregunta de si es verdad, haciendo que se hunda más en su asiento y se empine el vaso de whisky.

- ¡Esa es mi nieta!... ¡Hasta a tus primos te levantas! ¡Cada día me enorgulleces más! –dice con orgullo para después reír como maniático.

- ¡Todos caen ante mi belleza exótica! –dice con arrogancia para después reír igual de maniática que su abuelo haciendo que a todos les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Unos pasos acercándose hacen que todos dirijan su mirada hacia le entrada viendo a Hikari entrar en compañía de Itachi que no muestra la incomodidad al estar frente a toda la familia de su novia, pero al ver a su hermano menor ahí también alzo una ceja extrañado.

La mirada de Orochimaru y Kabuto se afilo al ver al pelinegro. Tayuya casi tiene un orgasmo ahí mismo, en persona se le hizo más sabroso.

Sakura deja de reír mientras que Jiraiya se pone de pie mientras tose en un intento de recobrar la compostura.

- ¡Abuelo! –exclama emocionada Hikari, corriendo hacia el peliblanco que tiene los brazos abiertos esperando su abraza a la vez que le muestra una sonrisa amigable.

- _Enserio siento que me metí en la boca del lobo. –_Itachi se quedo en la entrada, con miedo de hacer un mal movimiento, razón por la que esta tenso.

- Mi pequeña lucerito se ha puesto muy hermosa. –dice meloso, apretando más el abrazo por lo que Tayuya simplemente bufo con fastidio en cuanto Hikari hundió su rostro en el pecho de su abuelo.

- No sabia que estabas en Japón abuelo. –la peli-lila rompe el abrazo y alza la mirada para ver a su abuelo.

- Acabo de llegar. –Jiraiya no deja de sonreírle amigable mientras le acaricia el cabello de forma juguetona.

- Sakura-chan tuvo abrazo de oso, Hika-chan también… ¿Por qué yo no? –Naruto mira ofendido a su abuelo provocando que a todos les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Hmn… dobe. –murmura Sasuke.

- ¿Cómo me dijiste teme? –el rubio al estar a su lado lo oyó bien, pero quiere que le afirmen.

- Dobe deja de decirme teme. –Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Lo dejare de hacer el día que dejes de decirme dobe.

Ambos se han metido en una pelea de miradas en donde salen intensos rayos por sus ojos, incluso ya comienza a gruñir como perros rabiosos. Los demás los miran incrédulos, teniendo varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

- Tú debes ser Itachi. –Jiraiya dirige su mirada hacia el pelinegro.

- Uchiha Itachi, un placer conocerle. –dice de forma educada, haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo y Jiraiya sonríe levemente.

- Uzumaki Jiraiya; un gusto también.

- ¿Usted es Jiraiya-sama? –Itachi lo mira sorprendido haciendo que los demás que no están peleando con la mirada alcen una ceja extrañados por su reacción. – ¿Hikari porque no me dijiste que tu abuelo es el gran Jiraiya-sama? –pregunta con reproche.

- ¿Ah? –Hikari mira a su novio como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas.

Jiraiya hizo una mueca y pose chula ante como fue llamado, sintiendo su ego subir más.

Itachi ya esta frente a Jiraiya mirándolo como si fuera un Dios, y este marca más su pose chula.

- Soy un gran fan de sus libros… espero me pueda dar un autógrafo. –Itachi lo mira con admiración y Hikari cayo estilo anime al igual que los demás que no están en la infantil pelea de miradas.

- Hikari te has conseguido un buen novio. –Jiraiya mira con orgullo a su nieta que mientras se pone de pie sonríe nerviosa. –En cuanto a ti nieto te daré los autógrafos que quieras, incluso te regalare mi nuevo libro que apenas y sale al mercado.

- Siento que ya puedo morir en paz. –Itachi lleva sus manos a su pecho de forma dramática.

- _Si le gusta los libros que escribe el viejo es un pervertido seguro. No sé si hice bien en estar apoyando su relación con mi sobrina. –_a Minato se le sombreo la frente de negro.

- _¡Genial! El pervertido se ha ganado al abuelo/mi padre. Sin duda Dios los crea y solos se juntan. –_un tic nervioso ha aparecido en la ceja derecha de Orochimaru y Kabuto.

- _Ese Itachi es buen cuñado, además es un culto; sabe lo que es la buena lectura._—Sakura sonríe orgullosa del cuñado que se carga.

- _Con gusto te cumplo todas las fantasías que ese libro te haya provocado muñeco. _–baba comienza a salir de la boca de Tayuya al imaginarse haciendo toda clase de perversiones que salen en los libros de su suegro.

- _¿ _Y dime Itachi-kun? ¿Qué escenas son las que más te gustan de mis libros? –Jiraiya lo mira con interés, poniendo expresión de sabiondo, como si estuvieran hablando de un tema histórico o por lo menos culto.

- Pues de cada libro tengo miles de escenas favoritas como en el primero donde la protagonista es una prostituta…

El fuerte y exagerado carraspeo de Minato hace que Itachi interrumpa su relato y que ambos volteen a verlo.

- Papá hay un asunto que atender aquí.

- Es verdad. –Jiraiya se rasca la nuca apenado haciendo que sus hijos sienta pena ajena. –Itachi-kun luego seguimos con esta interesante platica. –Itachi asintió emocionado. –Bueno chicos, tomen asiento. –dice amigable, mientras se sienta en el lugar de antes y los otros dos lo imitaron. –Pasemos a la razón por la que estoy aquí. –dice de los mas tranquilo dándole un zape a Sasuke y Naruto para que dejen su infantil pelea y le pongan atención.

El rubio y pelinegro se soban la nuca mientras miran indignados al peliblanco. Sakura frunce el seño, a Orochimaru y Tayuya les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras los demás miran burlones a ese par.

- Todos sabemos el problema que me trajo aquí. –Jiraiya suspira con pesadez. –Y sé que es una perdida de tiempo pedirte que dejes a mi lucerito andar con Itachi-kun… te conozco tan bien que eres muy capaz de decirme que los dejaras andar y cuando me vaya, te llevaras a mi nieta lejos de aquí. –Jiraiya mira tranquilo al pelinegro que le mantiene la mirada.

- Si ya me conoces, es una perdida de tiempo esta plática. –Orochimaru agita una mano restándole importancia.

- No lo creo así. –Jiraiya abre el portafolios que le pasó Minato y de ahí saca unos papeles. –Fírmame esto Orochimaru. –Jiraiya le extiende los papeles y Orochimaru los toma.

- ¿Qué es esto? –dice mientras abre la carpeta.

- Son los papeles donde me accedes la custodia de Hikari.

Orochimaru, Kabuto, Hikari, Tayuya e Itachi ensancha los ojos sorprendidos, no pensaron que Jiraiya tomara esas medidas mientras que Minato y sus dos hijos sonríen de forma torcida.

- Hikari es mi hija. ¡No te entregare su custodia para que la malcríes! –dice con firmeza Orochimaru, cerrando la carpeta para extendérsela a su padre.

- No te estoy pidiendo que me des su custodia. –Jiraiya lo mira serio. –Te lo estoy ordenando. Sino me entregas la custodia de Hikari te sacare a ti y a tus hijos de mi testamento.

Orochimaru, Tayuya y Kabuto mostraron horror en la mirada. Sakura y Naruto les sonríen con burla mientras que Hikari mira con admiración a su abuelo al igual que Itachi.

- ¿No serias capaz?—Orochimaru entrecierra la mirada.

- Pruébame. –Jiraiya sonríe de forma amigable haciendo que sus ojos se cierren.

- ¡Si la dejo bajo tu custodia vas a dejar que ande con este pobretón que seguro solo quiere su dinero! –exclama indignado, apuntando a Itachi que lo fulmina con la mirada.

- No soy idiota Orochimaru. Jamás dejare que alguna de mis nietas ande con un aprovechado. Hare una investigación completa de este par de hermanitos. –dice apuntando a los Uchiha que lo miran ofendidos. –Si son dignos de confianza dejare que sigan con mis nietas. Su posición económica no me importa mientras las hagan feliz.

- _Yo amar al abuelo. _–Hikari es rodeada por un aura brillante.

- _Ese viejo cada vez lo admiro más. –_Sakura mira con devoción al viejo.

Orochimaru frunció el ceño molesto, sacando la pluma que guarda en su saco. Odiaba tener que ceder, más estando ahí su hermano menor y los hijos de este que lo miran con mofa. Sin más Orochimaru firma los papeles, para después entregárselos a JIraiya.

- ¡Genial! ¡Ya no soy parte de esta familia de raros! –exclama emocionada Hikari poniéndose de pie y alzando sus manos.

- ¡Hikari! –Orochimaru la fulmina con la mirada.

- Hikari nada viejo, ya no tienes poder sobre mí. –Hikari pone sus manos en la cintura estilo jarra y mira con superioridad a Orochimaru que la fulmina con la mirada.

Naruto no lo soporto más y soltó la carcajada. Itachi, Minato y Jiraiya sonrieron divertidos mientras los demás miran a la peli-lila como la loca que es.

- Sigo siendo tu padre y te puedo seguir sancionando cada que cometas una falta. –Orochimaru la mira de forma tétrica.

Hikari voltea hacia su abuelo que asintió haciéndola pasar con dificultad saliva y que regresa su mirada nerviosa hacia su padre.

- ¿Papi te he dicho lo sexy que te vez con esa larga cabellera? –pregunta nerviosa y el pelinegro afila más su mirada.

- Hika-chan ve por tus cosas, regresaras a casa de Minato y dile a tus amigos que ya nos vamos. –Jiraiya sonríe divertido, disponiéndose a salvar a su nieta.

- ¡Claro! –Hikari corre huyendo de ahí ante la mirada fulminante de Orochimaru.

- ¿Saben que se me ocurrió? –Jiraiya se soba la barbilla pensativo haciendo que los que están en la habitación lo miren curiosos. –Que he decidido hacer un nuevo testamento donde deje como heredero principal a mi primer bisnieto. –todos ensanchan los ojos sorprendidos. – ¡Si es buena idea! Esta dicho! Llamare a Yamato para que redacte mi nuevo testamento. –un aura brillante rodea al viejo.

- ¡Kabuto consíguete una novia ya! –ordena Tayuya y Orochimaru lo mira de forma penetrante poniéndolo nervioso.

Jiraiya sonríe divertido mientras los demás miran incrédulos el descaro de la mujer al mostrar su ambición por el dinero y Orochimaru no se queda atrás.

- Ya vengo… iré a buscar las mejores chicas para arreglarte citas. –Tayuya se pone de pie y sale corriendo de la habitación para ir a hacer lo que dijo y Orochimaru asintió estando de acuerdo con eso.

Kabuto baja la cabeza derrotado haciendo que sus primos lo miren con lastima.

- Primo, espero seas fértil. –Sakura lo mira con burla haciendo que su hermano suelte la carcajada nuevamente.

* * *

Hikari abrió la puerta de su habitación y nada mas haciéndolo desencajo la mandíbula al ver a Gaara sin camisa estando encima de Eiri, metiéndole mano dentro del vestido.

- ¡Les dije que no hicieran nada en mi habitación! –exclama furiosa haciendo que ambos rompan el beso.

Gaara la mira avergonzado y la peli-gris la mira con fastidio.

- Tardaban mucho… además admítelo, habitación mas Gaara y yo igual a sexo. –Eiri sonríe con burla y Hikari afila su mirada mientras que Gaara se sonroja.

- Mejor ayúdenme a preparar mis maletas. –Hikari suspira con pesadez, lo mejor es ignorar lo que hacían en lo que era su cama.

- ¿Se arreglaron las cosas? –Gaara se sienta en la cama y la mira curioso.

- ¡Sí! ¡Mi abuelo es genial y consiguió quedarse con mi custodia, así que me mudare a casa de tío Minato y podre quedarme con Itachi-kun! –exclama emocionada.

- Me alegro por ti. –Gaara le sonríe amigable y Eiri frunce el ceño celosa, no le gusta que su novio le sonría a nadie que no sea ella.

- ¡Gracias! –Hikari también le sonríe amigable a su amigo.

* * *

Saliendo de la casa se ve a Hikari en compañía de Gaara y Eiri, caminando hacia donde los están esperando los demás.

- Listo abuelo. Gaara trae mis maletas. –Hikari se para frente a su abuelo y le sonríe amigable y Jiraiya asintió.

- ¿Y quien es esta linda jovencita? –Jiraiya le sonríe a Eiri.

- Ella es mi amiga Usami Eiri.

- ¡Que niña tan más mona! –Jiraiya la abraza a todo estilo oso asfixiando a Eiri.

Al instante Minato y Naruto entrecerrando la mirada, conocen bien a ese viejo mientras que Sakura se acomodo mejor, sabía lo que venia.

Gaara se mantuvo tranquilo, para él solo es un anciano que abraza a su novia porque se le hace mona, es como cuando a él las viejitas le aprietan las mejillas porque se les hace mono.

- _Esa de mona ni un pelo, más bien parece la hija de Chuky. _–Sasuke e Itachi entrecierran la mirada hacia Eiri es obvio que al no conocerla la tomen como niña mona.

Eiri se tenso y un tic nervioso apareció en su ceja derecha al sentir dos manos apretándole los glúteos. Hikari al ver lo que su abuelo le hace a su amiga sonrío nerviosa mientras que Gaara le cambia su expresión tranquila por una sombría.

- Me siento lolicon, pero que más da estás bien buena. –dice de forma pervertida el viejo, apretándole más los glúteos.

- ¡Suélteme/Suéltela! –exclaman Gaara y Eiri a la vez que entierran su puño en la cara de Jiraiya, alejándolo de Eiri.

- Hika-chan me hubieras dicho que tenía novio. –se queja adolorido mientras se soba la cara.

Hikari amplia su sonrisa nerviosa mientras que los afectados lo fulminan con la mirada. Itachi y Sasuke miran incrédulos al viejo. Sakura niega divertida y su hermano niega resignado.

* * *

En un parque, tomados de la mano van caminando Hikari e Itachi. Hikari no puede borrar la gran sonrisa que adorna su rostro, se le ve completamente feliz.

- Enserio que ya se me hacia que no te volvería a ver.

- Yo no iba a dejar que eso pasara. –Itachi la mira divertido.

- Me alegra que el abuelo haya estado aquí. Corrí con suerte de que mi tío lo haya localizado. Es raro que se le localice al abuelo. –una gran gota de sudor resbala por su nuca mientras sonríe nerviosa al recordar porque es tan difícil localizarlo. – ¡Ahora gracias a él podre seguir viviendo con tío Minato y Naru-chan! –exclama emocionada.

- Creo que quien localizo a tu abuelo fue Sakura, según me dijo Sasuke. –Itachi se soba la barbilla pensativo y Hikari lo mira incrédula.

- ¿Estás de broma? ¿Por qué la amargada de mi prima me ayudaría?

- Tal vez porque se lo pedí yo. –Itachi sonríe con arrogancia y la peli-lila entrecierra la mirada.

- Itachi-kun puedes ser muy lindo, pero ni con eso convences a que Sakura ayude a alguien. La conozco bien y esa nada más se ayuda a si misma… si acaso a Sasuke lo ayudaría. –Hikari agita una mano restándole importancia e Itachi sonríe divertido.

- Tienes razón, pero no solo soy lindo, también soy bueno con las palabras y supe convencerla. –Itachi mueve sus cejas de forma insinuante y Hikari lo mira como si fuera lo máximos, subiéndole el ego al Uchiha.

- ¡Cuando sea grande quiero ser como tu Itachi-kun! –exclama con admiración.

- _¡Oh genial! No solo los demás y yo mismo me remarcan que soy mayor que ella, ahora ella también lo hace. _–a Itachi se le sombreo la frente de negro, en eso su celular sonó por lo que detuvo su paso haciendo que Hikari lo imite y lo mire curiosa. – ¿Si?

- ¡Itachi ven rápido a casa! –se oye la voz alterada de su madre al otro lado del teléfono, preocupándolo.

- ¿Pasa algo malo madre?

- ¡Por teléfono no puedo decirlo, necesito que estés en casa lo más rápido posible!

- Solo iré a dejar a Hikari a su…

- ¡No!... ¡No hay tiempo, ven rápido y tráete a Hika-chan contigo! ¡Lo más probable es que necesites de su apoyo! –sin más la mujer cuelga la llamada e Itachi mira serio el celular.

- ¿Qué pasa Itachi-kun? –Hikari lo mira curiosa.

- No tengo idea, pero mamá sonó muy alterada. –Itachi alza la vista hacia ella. –¿No te importaría venir conmigo a casa?

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Vamos!

* * *

Nada más Itachi abrió la puerta de su casa y le cayo encima a él y a su novia serpentina, confeti y se oyeron cerbatanas.

Los dos miran extrañados como frente a ellos están Mikoto, Fugaku, Sakura y Sasuke con sombreros de fiesta y cerbatanas en boca. La única que la toca entusiasmada es Mikoto a los demás se les nota a leguas que están haciéndolo porque la pelinegra los obligo.

- ¡Felicidades chicos! –exclama emocionada Mikoto, quitándose la cerbatana de la boca. –Sasuke ya me conto todo y estoy realmente feliz de que las cosas hayan salido bien. –un aura brillante la rodea mientras una gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de la pareja.

- _No se lo conté porque quisiera, prácticamente me torturo para que le diga todo con lujo de detalles. _–a Sasuke se le sombreo la frente de negro mientras sigue tocando la cerbatana, si deja de hacerlo se enfrentara a la furia de Uchiha Mikoto.

- _Debí haberle echo caso a Sasuke cuando su madre me llamo pidiéndome que fuéramos y él me dijo que me invente cualquier escusa para no ir. El verle esa expresión de pánico debió de dejarme claro que no saldría nada bueno, pero mi estúpida conciencia me dijo que tengo que ir, que hay que quedar bien con la suegra._ –a Sakura también se le sombreo la frente de negro, lamentándose estar ahí.

- _En momentos así me doy cuenta que el amor es cruel. _–Fugaku llora internamente, no es la primera vez que lo obligan a hacer esto.

- ¡Estoy tan feliz que el amor haya triunfado! –Mikoto emocionada los abraza a ambos, casi sacándoles el aire. –Su historia de amor es tan romantica y digna para contársela a mis nietos cuando los tengas. –dice conmovida mientras se separa de ellos.

- ¿Verdad que si? –Hikari toma las manos de su suegra entre las suyas y la mira conmovida.

- Si.

- Me alegra que piense igual suegra.

- Y a mi también me alegra nuera.

Un fondo de flores se refleja mientras ambas mujeres se miran con ojos grandotes y acuosos de los cuales salen lágrimas. Itachi sonríe nervioso mientras una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca.

- _Dios los crea y solas se juntan. _–una gran gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de Sakura.

- _Tengo una cuñada que es igual de loca como mi madre… yuju. _–a Sasuke se le sombrea su frente de negro.

- _Bien dicen que los hijos casi siempre buscan como mujer alguien muy parecida en carácter a su madre… ¿Itachi que no te viste en mi espejo?_ –Fugaku mira a su hijo como si fuera el más grande de los estúpidos._—Y así es como Sasuke se convierte en mi orgullo, al menos su novia no se ve tan loca._

- Venga queridos, he preparado un banquete para celebrar como su amor paso esta prueba.

- Gracias suegra.

- De nada nuera.

Hikari mira a su suegra como si fuera la madre que siempre quiso tener y Mikoto mira a su nuera como si fuera la hija que siempre quiso tener.

* * *

En el comedor, disfrutando del banquete que Uchiha Mikoto preparo se encuentra toda la familia Uchiha y las novias del par de hijos.

- Aun recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer cuando Itachi mojaba la cama y Sasuke corría desnudo por toda la casa porque tenía calor. –dice nostálgica Mikoto.

Sasuke e Itachi casi se ahogan con el te que estaban bebiendo y se pusieron todos rojos. Fugaku que bebe su te tranquilo mira con lastima a sus hijos mientras las Uzumaki sonríen con algo de gracia hacia sus novios.

- También me parece que fue ayer cuando Itachi le orino la cara a Fugaku cuando él intentaba cambiarle el pañal y Sasuke lleno la ropa de Fugaku de popo porque tenía diarrea y Fugaku lo cargaba. –la mujer posa su mirada nostálgica en el horizonte.

- ¡Mamá! –exclaman avergonzados ambos varones, sus rostros nunca habían estado tan rojos como ahora.

Sakura y Hikari no sabían si asquearse o reírse mientras que Fugaku puso mueca de asco al recordar lo que sus mendigos hijos le hicieron cuando apenas eran unos bebés.

- ¡Y mírenlos ahora! –Mikoto ignora el reclamo de sus hijos y los mira admirada. –Son ya todos unos hombrecitos muy apuestos y ya trayendo a sus novias en casa... ¿Quieren que les cuente como fue el nacimiento de mis retoños?

- ¡Si! –exclama enérgica Hikari, Sakura no dijo nada pero mostro curiosidad.

- _¡No!_—piensa horrorizado Fugaku ahora siendo él quienes sus hijos miran con lastima mientras beben te, ellos ya se saben la historia, su madre no se cansa de contarla cada que uno cumple años.

_En el quirófano de un hospital se ve a Mikoto toda sudorosa, agitada y cansada acostada en una camilla, teniendo sus piernas flexionadas y abiertas. La mujer puja y a la vez llora mientras el doctor esta entre sus piernas recibiendo al bebé. Algunas enfermeras estaña alado del doctor auxiliándolo y Fugaku esta a la derecha de su esposa, tomándola de la mano. Aunque lleve tapabocas y cofia se deja ver en los ojos del hombre la preocupación al mirar a su esposa, además también refleja algo de miedo._

- _¡Te odio Fugaku, te odio!... ¡JURO QUE NO ME VUELVES A TOCAR!... ¡MALDIGO LA HORA EN LA QUE DEJE QUE METIERAS TU PI** EN MI VA****!_

_Una gran gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de los presentes, la mujer cada segundo que pasa grita más groserías._

- _¡Señora ya se ve la cabeza! ¡Puje más fuerte! –exclama el doctor, alzando un poco la cabeza._

- _¡Muy fácil decirlo cabrón! ¡Siendo que se me saldrá hasta el esqueleto de tanto pujar! –Mikoto deja de fulminar con la mirada a su esposo para fulminar con la mirada al doctor que la mira algo temeroso._

- _Mikoto tranquilízate, el doctor so…_

- _¡Tú cállate bastardo con cara de estreñido! ¡Ya te dije que si mi retoño saca tu cara de no poder cagar te corto los huevos y te los guiso como desayuno!_

_Fugaku palidece ante la amenaza y el doctor lo mira con lastima, al menos él solo aguantara a esa mujer estas horas que dura el parto, él por pendejo la aguantara toda la vida, hasta que la muerte los separe._

_Varios minutos más donde Mikoto siguió pujando, maldiciendo e insultando y asustando a todo aquel que le diga algo—aunque el más insultado y maldecido fue Fugaku—finalmente el bebé nació._

_Fugaku al oír el llanto del infante alza la mirada hacia donde esta el doctor, mostrándose ansioso por ver a su hijo al igual que Mikoto la cual ni el cansancio opaca esa felicidad que siente._

_El doctor se alza dejándoles ver que carga en sus manos a una pequeña criatura llena de sangre, cosas viscosas y una tripa saliéndole del ombligo._

- _¡Es niño! –el doctor les sonríe bajo el tapabocas y Mikoto le brotan más lagrimas sin borrar esa sonrisa llena de dicha que adorna su rostro. – ¿Quiere cortar el cordón umbilical? –el doctor mira curioso a Fugaku mientras una enfermera le extiende las tijeras y el doctor toma la tripa que le sale del ombligo al infante lleno de cosas que se ven asquerosas._

_Fugaku mira las tijeras, luego la tripa que tiene que cortar, tijeras, tripa, tijeras, tripa, así por unas cuantas veces más hasta que cae desmayado, golpeándose la cabeza con la mesa donde están las herramientas del doctor llevándosela consigo._

- _¡Fugaku! –exclama preocupada Mikoto mientras las enfermeras corren dispuesta a auxiliarlas._

- _Si me dieran una moneda por las veces que pasa esto seria el hombre más rico del mundo. –el doctor sonríe divertido bajo su tapabocas, adora ver como los padres primerizos se desmayan._

- Y así es como nació mi Itachi. –Mikoto tiene su mirada nostálgica perdida en el horizonte.

Sakura, Hikari, Sasuke e Itachi miran con burla a Fugaku mientras este los fulmina con la mirada.

- _Ya me tocara verlos cuando sean padres, entonces gozare el momento._

- Después que limpiaron a mi Itachi y me lo entregaron me di cuenta que no debí engendrarlo en noche de eclipse, nació con esas marcas raras bajo los ojos, seguro el acido fólico o esa noche de eclipse debieron ser las causantes. –Mikoto se soba la barbilla pensativa.

Sasuke no se pudo burlar de Itachi, el oír la palabra engendrando relacionada con sus padres le provoco derramen cerebral e Itachi anda por las mismas, por esa razón no se avergonzó sobre sus marcas.

- Yo pienso que son lindas. –dice soñadora Hikari.

- El amor es ciego. –Sakura agita una mano restándole importancia y Hikari la fulmino con la mirada

- Cuando Sasuke nació esta vez Fugaku no quiso entrar, quedo traumado cuando nació Itachi. –dice divertida y Fugaku la mira molesto porque ande diciéndole eso a sus nueras, que le perderán el respeto que le tienen… si es que se lo tienen.

_Mikoto esta recostada en una cama de hospital. Se le ve cansada, pero no deja de sonreírle y mirar enternecida al pequeño bulto que es envuelto por una frazada celeste, el cual carga en sus brazos._

_La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Fugaku quien toma de la mano a Itachi que cuenta con cinco años de edad, y viste un trajecito de marinerito. _

- ¡Kya…! ¡Nada mas de imaginármelo me vuelvo loca! –chilla emocionada Hikari, interrumpiendo el relato de Mikoto.

Sakura, Sasuke y Fugaku se taparon los oídos, sintiendo que quedarían sordos ante tremendo grito chillón. En cuanto Itachi sonrío de forma forzada, la verdad a él no le gusta como se veía con ese traje, cada que ve las fotos le dan ganas de romperlas pero si lo hace se enfrentara a la furia de su madre y prefiere que esas fotos sigan existiendo a eso.

- La verdad si se veía bien mono mi retoño. –dice soñadora Mikoto.

- ¿Envidia? –Itachi mira con burla a su hermano al oírlo bufar.

- Para nada, yo era más lindo. –Sasuke sonríe con arrogancia.

Fugaku y Sakura se miran de reojo teniendo una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

- Cuando acabemos de comer te enseñare las fotos de mi Itachi cuando niño. –Hikari mira emocionada a su suegra e Itachi la mira con horror provocando que Sasuke lo mire con burla. –Y también te enseñare las de Sasuke, Sakura-chan. –Sakura muestra interés y ahora fue Sasuke quien puso expresión de horror e Itachi quien suspiro aliviado al saber que no será el único que pase vergüenzas. –Retomando el tema… —la mirada perdida y nostálgica de la mujer regreso.

- _¡Vengan a conocer al nuevo integrante de la familia! –Mikoto les sonríe amigable a Fugaku e Itachi los cuales se acercaron curiosos._

_Cuando Fugaku vio a Sasuke puso expresión bobalicona, su retoño es el vivo retrato de la mujer que más ama, solo que en versión chibi y masculina. Una sonrisa torcida, llena de orgullo adorno su rostro._

- (_Hmn. No cabe duda que los hago con muchas ganas. Ambos hijos me salieron muy bien hechecitos)—Fugaku casi parece pavo real ante lo inflado que tiene su pecho debido al orgullo que siente de si mismo, le encanta que las cosas siempre le salgan bien._

_Itachi se pone de puntitas para mirar a su hermanito._

- _¿Papi mi otouto tiene problemas de estreñimiento? –Itachi mira curioso a su padre._

_Mikoto se muestra sorprendida porque su retoño sepa decir esa palabra y además parezca saber lo que significa. En cuanto Fugaku más orgulloso no puede estar, no solo los hijos le salen bien hechos sino también inteligentes._

- _¿Sabes lo que significa estreñimiento Itachi-chan? –Mikoto mira curiosa a su retoño y este asintió. – ¿Quién te dijo lo que significa?_

- _La otra vez, papá me dijo que lo acompañara a la farmacia porque iba a comprar algo porque no podías cagar mami. –dice inocentemente, mirando a su madre quien ha dejado de ver a su hijo para fulminar con la mirada a Fugaku que se tenso completamente. –Y cuando fuimos papá pidió pastillas para el estreñimiento, así que solo uní cabos y mi otouto tiene la misma expresión que tenias mamá cuando no podías hacer del baño._

_Fugaku no sabia si sentir orgullo ante la inteligencia de su hijo o sentirse desafortunado al no poder hablar cuando esta el condenado listillo que por fuera tiene expresión de completa inocencia, pero si se viera por dentro se viera al diablillo que Itachi trae en su interior, el cual disfruta ver como su padre teme ante la mirada que le dirige Mikoto._

- _Por eso odio que cuente eso. Siempre que lo hace recuerda eso y me castiga sin sexo por un mes. –_Fugaku llora internamente al ver la mirada que le dirige su esposa, misma mirada que le dirigió en ese entonces.

Sasuke fulmina con la mirada a Itachi, cada que su madre cuenta eso le deja ver que su hermano mayor lo jode desde el primer momento que lo conoció. Hikari mira a Itachi como si fuera el más genial de todo el mundo y Sakura mira a su cuñado con ojos entrecerrados, a ella no la engañan y no se cree que Itachi haya dicho eso con inocencia. En cuanto Itachi sonríe de forma torcida, la verdad adora cuando su madre cuenta esa parte, es su favorita.

- _Esto siempre me recuerda que desde que razono no soy inocente._—Itachi amplia más su sonrisa.—_Solo espero que si tengo hijos no salgan como yo o me veré así. _–Itachi mira a su padre y se estremece, la verdad no quiere estar en sus zapatos. —_espero salvarme del karma._

* * *

En el gran salón de la mansión se encuentran Minato y Jiraiya sentados en los sillones, uno frente al otro, bebiendo de su vaso de whisky y fumando uno de sus puros cubanos.

- ¿Enserio planeas poner como heredero principal al primer bisnieto que tengas o solo lo dijiste para divertirte al ver como presionan a Kabuto? –Minato mira tranquilo a su padre.

- Kabuto es mi nieto, jamás me divertiría a costa de él ni de Naruto. –dice ofendido.

- ¡Oh vamos padre! Te conozco y yo mejor que nadie sé lo mucho que te gusta divertirte a costa de tus dos hijos y tus dos nietos. Sakura y Hikari se salvan de eso al ser tus princesas. –Jiraiya sonríe travieso.

- Siéndote sincero si hare eso. Dejare como heredero principal a mi primer bisnieto. –dice serio y Minato alza ambas cejas. –Cuando Sakura nació y la vi decidí dejarle todo a ella… amo mucho a mis nietos, a los cuatro por igual, pero Sakura es mi consentida, es mi primer nieta, me es difícil no darle favoritismo a ella, en especial porque cada que miro sus ojos me recuerdan a los de tu madre, el mismo color, la misma forma.

- Lo sé. Sakura saco el color de ojos y cabello a mi madre. –Minato sonríe mostrando cierta calidez. –Pero en el físico se parece a Kushina.

- Eso no te lo discuto. –dice divertido. –a lo que quiero llegar es que se me hace injusto dejarla como única heredera a ella, siento que si lo hago podría hacer sentir mal a mis otros nietos, no porque sean interesados, hablando de Naruto y Hikari, sino porque siento que tal vez ellos lleguen a pensar que quiero más a Sakura que a ellos. Así que para que no suceda eso decidí dejar a mi heredero universal a la suerte. –Jiraiya sonríe complacido y Minato lo mira incrédulo. – ¿Tu por quien apuestas Minato? ¿Cuál de los chamacos crees que sea el primero en tener hijos?

- ¿Te das cuenta que estas apostando a costa de tus "queridos" nietos? –Minato entrecierra la mirada.

- Sinceramente yo digo que la primera en ser madre será Sakura… no sé, le veo muy seria la relación con ese pelos de pollo. –Jiraiya se soba la barbilla pensativo, ignorando el comentario de su hijo al cual casi se le salen los ojos de sus cuencas.

- ¡No digas tonterías viejo! ¡Mi bebita es aun muy pequeña para tener hijos! –exclama indignado mientras se pone de pie.

- Por favor, si mi nieta esta bien crecidita. Deja de verla como una bebita. –Jiraiya roda los ojos con fastidio.

- ¡Jamás! –exclama de forma berrinchuda.

- Minato acepta lo que ya sabes. Los hijos dejan el nido, y en lo que respecta a Sakura desde hace mucho que dejo el nido, siempre ha sido independiente y muy madura, nunca te ha dado cuentas de lo que hace y si ella quiere casarse no te va a pedir permiso… aunque cuentas con suerte en lo que respecta que Sakura no cree en el matrimonio, pero ese amor que le tiene al niñato es muy fuerte, sé que te has dado cuenta de eso y si él se lo pide ella aceptara casarse con él sin importar si cree o no en el matrimonio.

Minato solo chasqueo la lengua y salió e ahí a paso marcado ante la mirada resignada del peliblanco que suspiro con pesadez al perderlo de vista.

* * *

Minato camina furioso por el pasillo de la segunda planta de la mansión y se detuvo al pasar por la habitación que pertenecía a Sakura cuando vivía ahí.

Minato abre la puerta dejando ver que la habitación esta igual como la última vez que estuvo ella ahí, que fue cuando se estuvo quedando mientras conseguía departamento. El rubio se adentro y sonrío nostálgico.

- _Y pensar que me empeñe tanto en comprarle muñecas, peluches y toda clase de cosas que le gustan a las niñas, pero ella nunca pareció interesada en eso. Solo le interesaban e interesan los libros. –_Minato mira el librero que esta lleno de libros de todos los tipos.

El rubio camino hacia el gran ropero y lo abrió viendo varias cajas de cartón ahí, abrió una y sonrío divertido.

- _Y aquí esta todo lo que te compre. Al menos no los tirabas. _–Minato niega divertido, tomando un oso de peluche color blanco.

El rubio suspiro con pesadez a la vez que borra la sonrisa de su rostro. Camina hacia atrás hasta que sus pies topan con el colchón de la cama, en donde se deja caer sentado y mira el muñeco con algo de nostalgia.

- _Ya sé que Sakura no es una bebé, que ya es toda una mujer, mujer que ha encontrado el amor, aun así es duro aceptar la realidad, por eso no lo hago. _–Minato sonríe de forma seca. –_Parece como si hubiera sido ayer el día que llegaste a mi vida…_

- _¡MALDITO MINATO DESGRACIADO! ¡BIEN ME LO DIJO MI MADRE: NO LE HABRAS LAS PIERNAS A LOS HOMBRES HIJA PORQUE LUEGO DUELEN LAS CONSECUENCIAS! ¡PERO YO DE PENDEJA QUE ME DEJE ENGAÑAR CON ESA MIRADA DE NIÑO BUENO Y FISICO DE DIOS GRIEGO QUE TIENES! –Kushina mira furiosa a Minato que esta llorando mientras ella lo toma de las solapas y muestra una expresión terrorífica, asustando más al rubio._

- _Kushina, mi amor tranquilízate. –suplica mientras cascadas de lagrimas resbalan por sus ojos._

- ¡S_eñora apenas las contracciones fuertes empiezan, no se sobresalte! –exige el doctor._

_Kushina suelta a Minato que cayó de sentón al piso ante la mirada incrédula de las enfermeras y el doctor. La mujer dirige su mirada hacia sus piernas mostrándose furiosa mientras puja._

- _¡Sal de una jodida vez mocosa que me estas partiendo en dos! –exige furiosa._

- _Señora acabamos de entrar en labor de parto, no es momento para pujar aun, así que no lo haga o cuando llegue el momento no tendrá fuerzas para hacerlo._

- _Yo no pienso seguir soportando este dolor más tiempo. –dice furiosa. –Sal mocosa, te lo exige tu madre. –Kushina comienza a pujar mientras su cara se distorsiona, como suele pasar cuando uno anda estreñido y puja para lo que tenga que salir salga._

- _Señora…_

- _Déjela doctor. –Minato se pone de pie con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. –Ya lo tomo como un reto y no va haber nada que la saque de ello. –dice resignado y los demás lo miran incrédulos._

- _Pero si ella sigue pujando cuando llegue el momento…_

- _¡Doctor veo la cabeza! –exclama sorprendida la enfermera interrumpiendo el doctor._

- _¡No es posible, si no tenemos la hora en la que empezaron las contracciones! –exclama el doctor sorprendido, dirigiendo su vista a sexo de la mujer, viendo que efectivamente ya se le ve la cabecita. – ¡Rápido prepárense para recibirlo!_

- _Se los dije… ella se propuso enamorarme y aquí me tienen siendo hombre de una sola mujer. –piensa resignado Minato._

- _Termina de salir mocosa del demonio. ¡Conoce el mundo y deja que tu madre ya no le duela tanto ahí abajo! –exige Kushina mientras puja._

_Varios minutos más y finalmente se oye un potente llanto haciendo que Kushina se deje caer completamente en la cama, mostrándose completamente agitada, sudada y cansada, pero conforme por haber conseguido que finalmente la niña nazca. _

_El doctor mira incrédulo a la bebé en sus brazos, ha sucedido lo que jamás en sus años como doctor ha sucedido: un parto que duro menos de dos horas, toda una proeza._

- _Bien hecho cariño. –Minato se inclina hacia su esposa y le besa la frente._

_Kushina más calmada le sonríe levemente, mostrando el cansancio que siente en su mirada._

- _Te amo._

- _Yo también Minato… anda, ve a verla, se que te mueres por conocerla desde que sabes que estoy embarazada. –dice divertida._

_Minato le sonríe levemente y camina hacia donde esta el docto aun incrédulo, mirando a la bebé llena de sangre y de cosas viscosas la cual llora a todo pulmón._

_Cuando los ojos de Minato vieron la pequeña carita de su hija quedo embelesado, para él no hay bebé más hermosa que ella. Su mirada mostro ternura y una gran sonrisa adorno su rostro._

Minato sonrío de oreja a oreja mostrando nostalgia en su mirada al recordar ese hecho. Se puso de pie y camino hacia el ropero, dejando al oso de donde lo tomo, cerrando nuevamente la caja.

- _Tal vez a tus hijos si le gusten los juguetes que el abuelo le compro a su madre_.—Minato amplia su sonrisa. –_Aunque sigo pensando que todavía no es tiempo de que tengas hijos Sakura, ese mocoso aun debe terminar la preparatoria y la universidad, para después conseguir un buen trabajo. _–su expresión se distorsiono a una de firmeza.

Sin mas el rubio sale de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si y sigue su camino.

- Si Hinata-chan todo salió muy bien gracias al abuelo. Hika-chan vivirá con nosotros nuevamente dattebayo.

Al oír la voz de su hijo se detiene viendo que la puerta de la habitación de él esta entreabierta, dejándole ver al rubio acostado en la cama mientras habla por teléfono.

- También quiero verte Hinata-chan. –dice con ternura el rubio. –No, mejor no… aquí esta el abuelo y es bien pervertido, seguro cuando te vea te va a manosear…

Minato sonrío divertido, sin duda su hijo conoce bien a su abuelo y hace bien al no traer a su novia a casa mientras el viejo pervertido este, ese apenas y respeta a sus nietas.

- _Otro que ya tampoco es un niño es Naruto. Ya es todo un hombre, uno muy juguetón. _–Minato sonrío levemente.

_Minato va entrando a la habitación de hospital junto con la pequeña Sakura de cinco años a la cual toma de la mano, mientras en su mano libre sostiene una gran ramo de rosas y la pequeña en su mano libre carga una gran oso de peluche de color azul._

_Kushina al verlos sonríe amigable. La mujer esta recostada en la cama cargando a su pequeño hijo de apenas unas horas de nacido, esta vez Minato no lo pudo acompañar debido a que se quedo cuidando a Sakura en la sala de espera._

_Ambos se acerca, Minato se inclina y le da un beso en los labios a su esposa haciendo que Sakura haga mueca de asco, apenas y soporto cargar ese oso solo porque su padre lloriqueo con que no puede llegar con las manos vacías cuando conozca a su hermano menor._

- _Es igualito a ti Minato. –Kushina sonríe complacida._

_Minato mira a su hijo notando que efectivamente tiene mucho parecido con él._

- _¡Hola Naruto! ¡Yo soy tu padre! –Minato le sonríe amigable, para después inclinarse y besarle la nariz a su hijo el cual sonrío emocionado mientras agita sus manitas. –Y ella es tu hermana mayor: Sakura-chan… vamos Sakura-chan tu hermanito quiere conocerte._

_Minato carga a Sakura para alzarla y que lo pueda ver bien. Sakura al verlo alza ambas cejas al ver al bebé con ojos grandotes de color celeste, algo de pelo rubio sobre la cabeza, pero eso no le extraño, lo que la extraño fue la mirada bobalicona del bebé, parecía que sufría de retraso mental según ella, además que le escurre baba de la boca._

- _¿Mamá tomaste acido fólico? –Sakura mira curiosa a Kushina._

- _Si mocosa… ¿Por qué? –Kushina la mira curiosa._

- _Porque parece que no se le desarrollo el cerebro a mi otouto. –Sakura apunta a Naruto._

_Minato y Kushina bajan la mirada hacia el rubio y les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver que efectivamente el pequeño ha puesto cara de padecer retraso mental._

- _Es normal en los bebés que se vean así. –Kushina sonríe nerviosa mientras le limpia la baba a su retoño, después de todo es su madre y ya había notado ese detalle, pero lo ama tal cual es._

_Sakura frunció el seño, la verdad se imagino ella viéndose así de bebé y se dio asco a si misma mientras que Minato marca su sonrisa nerviosa._

- _Genial. Tengo un hermano menor con cara de idiota. –dice con desagrado Sakura._

- _¡Mendriga mocosa, no molestes a tu hermano! –grita furiosa Kushina, dándole una zape._

- _¡No me golpees bruja! –Sakura la fulmina con la mirada.—Papá, mamá me pego. –Sakura mira a Minato mientras se soba la cabeza._

_Minato mira a Kushina y palidece al ver que esta lo mira como diciéndole: dime algo cabrón y te mocho las pelotas._

- _¿Qué es ese olor? –Sakura hace mueca de asco mientras se tapa la nariz._

_Kushina y Minato olfatean, y sus rostro reflejan asco mientras miran al bebé que de repente de echo un pedo haciendo que una gota de sudor resbale por la nuca de los presentes._

- _¡Mamá se pudrió mi hermano menor!_

- _No seas boba, que solo se cago. Como si tú no lo hicieras. –exclama con firmeza haciendo mueca de asco. –Puta madre cabrón, ¿cómo transformas la leche materna en eso? –Kushina mira furiosa a su hijo que ríe divertido._

Minato sigue su paso teniendo una sonrisa llena de diversión al recordar el nacimiento de su segundo hijo.

- _Es tan triste pero a la vez hermoso ver crecer a los hijos... ¿verdad Kushina?_—Minato mira el techo mostrando nostalgia en la mirada

**Continuará**

**wola!... al fin subo actualizacion d ste kap, spero ke les haya gustado :)**

**como veran aki salio por primera vez kushina, ke mujer tan loka, y la vdd tenia una rara relacion con su hija jajajajaj**

**e cuanto itachi, inshe canijo se echo al abuelo al bolsillo al ser fan. mas no se si fue con intension o sin intencion XD**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS **

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	30. La escritoras perdidas

**Las escritoras perdidas**

Sakura está sentada tras su escritorio teniendo su vista fija en la pantalla de su laptop. Se le ve absolutamente concentrada en lo que escribe. Atrás de ella, sentada en el diván esta Eiri parloteando.

- … entonces Gaara me hizo sexo oral. No sabía que se sentía tan bien que te lamban haya abajo, de haberlo sabido desde hace mucho que dejo que me lo hag…

Sakura suspira con pesadez mientras recarga completamente su espalda en el acolchonado respaldo de su cómoda silla. Con algo de fastidio se quita los anteojos y con su mano libre se masajea el puente de la nariz.

- ¿No tienes nada que hacer? No sé, como por ejemplo ir a coger con tu novio o ponerte a trabajar. Ya casi es fecha de entrega, debes tener un libro o un manga por terminar. –dice con fastidio mientras mira de reojo a su kohai.

- Gaara está haciendo una tarea en equipo en su departamento. Y no estoy trabajando para molestar a Ino, además…

La puerta se abre de golpe haciendo que ambas volteen, viendo a Ino que es rodeada por un aura siniestra, tiene expresión tétrica con sus ojos brillando en rojo y su cabello se ondea debido a su potente aura.

- ¡Usami Eiri, ¿por qué no estás trabajando?! –la voz de la rubia sonó de ultratumba y mira de forma macabra a Eiri que se mantiene tranquila. – ¡La fecha de entrega de tu trabajo es en dos días y más te vale que lo tengas lista para ese entonces!

- Estoy buscando inspiración para empezar mi novela. –aclara Eiri con tranquilidad y Sakura alza ambas cejas incrédula porque no lleve nada aun.

- ¡Aun no la has empezado! –exclama alterada la rubia y Eiri asintió. – ¡¿Y qué haces aquí sentada tan tranquila?! ¡Ponte a escribir y termina ese manuscrito en dos días sin importar que no comas, no vayas al baño, no duermas o no vayas a la escuela! ¡Sino lo terminas a mi es a la que joden! –Ino se jala los cabellos con desesperación.

- _Había olvidado lo divertido que es ver a Ino estresada cuando la fecha de entrega se acerca. _–Sakura sonríe mostrando burla al igual que Eiri.

- No me presiones que si lo haces menos llega la inspiración a mí. –dice con firmeza Eiri e Ino se jala más el cabello, arrancándose algunos mechones.

- ¡¿Que no te presiones?! –exclama más alterada.

En eso suena el tiemble, pero los tres mujeres los ignoraron.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso?! ¡Si no entregas el manuscrito a tiempo me culparan a mí por…!

- ¡MUÑEQUITA TE BUSCAN HIKARI-CHAN Y HINATA-CHAN! –grita Sai desde la parte baja del departamento.

- ¡DILES QUE SUBAN, ESTOY EN EL ESTUDIO DE SENPAI!

Sakura mira de forma penetrante a Eiri, como preguntándole el motivo de la presencia de esas dos ahí.

- Vienen a hacer un trabajo. Nos toco hacerlo juntas. –la peli-gris se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

- ¿Por qué cojones te comprometes a hacer tarea cuando tienes un escrito sin empezar?/ ¿Por qué cojones traes lapas a mi casa? –preguntan furiosas Ino y Sakura, fulminando con la mirada a Eiri.

- Una pregunta a la vez que no las entiendo. –Eiri las mira burlona, dejando ver que si entendió lo que dijeron más se hace pendeja, razón por la que ambas mujeres afilan más la mirada.

- ¿Lista para hacer la terea Eiri-chan-sensei? –pregunta amigable Hikari, adentrándose al estudio como si estuviera en su casa, motivo por la que Sakura deseo que su mirada pudiera matar a su kohai.

- Buenas tardes Sakura-san. –Hinata hace una leve inclinación en forma de saludo, más Sakura la ignora, sigue fulminando con la mirada a Eiri que la mira retadora, por lo que Hinata suspira resignada y posa su mirada en Ino. –Buenas tardes Ino-san.

- Buenas. –dice tétrica la rubia, asustado a la pobre peli-azul.

- Cinco segundos para sacar tu trasero de mi casa y llévate a esas dos estúpidas contigo. –ordena de forma tétrica Sakura, mirando a Eiri e ignorando la mirada ofendida del par de visitas.

- No puedo senpai. Hay tarea que hacer, la escuela es importante. –dice con expresión de sabionda, pero esa burla en sus ojos muestra que lo está disfrutando.

- Mamadas… a ti te vale la escuela. Además ya tienes certificado de preparatoria, esto es solo diversión para ti. –dice furiosa.

- Senpai ¿sabías que tu abuelo anda seduciendo a la directora de la escuela? –todos notaron el cambio repentino de la peli-gris, pero la curiosidad albergo a Sakura e Ino que quitaron sus expresiones tétricas y la miran con interés.

- _Buena para zafarse de las cosas. _–Hinata entrecierra la mirada.

- Es verdad. Y le deseo suerte, si el abuelo se pone de novio con Tsunade-sama ya tengo la preparatoria pasada sin necesidad de esforzarme –exclama emocionada Hikari haciendo que una gota de sudor resbale por la nuca de Hinata.

- ¿Cómo demonios conoció el abuelo a la vieja esa? –Sakura mira curiosa a Hikari.

- Pues la conoció hace una semana cuando el abuelo fue por Naruto y por mí a la escuela porque quería conocer una escuela de plebeyos y nos hizo darle un tour por ella antes de entrar a clases. –Hikari se soba la barbilla pensativa.

Sakura entiende compresiva, la escuela de plebeyos es algo nuevo para su abuelo, Eiri también asintió compresiva, de hecho para ella también era nuevo eso de escuela de plebeyos antes de que llegara a Japón, mientras que a las otras dos femeninas les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

_Caminando hacia la salida por el patio delantero de la escuela se ve a Kiba, Eiri, Tenten, Gaara, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke y Hikari. Los siete se detienen en el portón cuando una limosina de varios metros de largo en color negra con los rines de las llantas hechos de oro puro se estaciono frente a ellos._

_Kiba, Tenten, Sasuke, Gaara y Hinata al igual que los demás estudiantes plebeyos miran impresionados el tan elegante vehículo que fácil cuesta más que sus mortales vidas. Naruto y Hikari se muestran sorprendidos pero al haber reconocido el vehículo. En cuanto Eiri se soba la barbilla pensativa, pensando que al fin ve un vehículo decente en esa escuela llena de pobretones._

_El chofer se baja del vehículo llevando rodeando con su brazo una alfombra roja la cual pone en el piso, justo enfrente de la puerta trasera de la limosina y le da una patada para que esta se extienda hasta los pies de los siete chicos haciendo que los plebeyos se muestren mas sorprendidos y curiosos, pensando que de ahí saldrá una celebridad._

- _¿Acaso será Brath Pitt? –piensa emocionada Hinata, preparándose para sacar su libreta y pedir un autógrafo, tiene debilidad por los rubios._

- _¿Acaso será William Levi?—Tenten está lista para quitarse el sostén y aventárselo para que se lo autografíen._

- _¿Acaso será Angelina Joline? –Kiba se prepara para quitarse el bóxer y aventárselo a Angelina para que se lo autografié._

- _¿Acaso será una estrella porno?—Los ojos de Gaara y Sasuke brillaron emocionados, si es una actriz del cine pornográfico seguro la conocen y ya se preparan para sacar una película que siempre traen consigo para que se las firme._

_El chofer abrió la puerta y los plebeyos muestran más ansiedad, añorando que sea la persona que piensan, pero la desilusión llega a ellos cuando ven salir a Jiraiya vistiendo un traje de corte italiano de color verde seco, una camisa blanca debajo de esta y no lleva corbata, dejando los primeros tres botones desabrochados. El peli-blanco se baja mostrándose como si fuera toda una celebridad._

- _Solo es un viejo. –dice desilusionada Tenten y Hinata asintió dándole la razón._

- _¡Abuelo! –exclaman Naruto y Hikari._

- _¿Abuelo? –Kiba los mira sorprendido, sabía que eran niños ricos pero no pensó que tanto como para que el abuelo de estos tenga carro con rines de oro. _

_Hinata y Tenten también miran sorprendidas a los Uzumaki mientras que los otros tres muestran sorpresa al ver al anciano ahí._

- _¡Es el abuelo! –afirma el rubio como cayendo en cuanta de algo, y aprovechando que su abuelo le anda mandando besos a las jovencitas que están a sus alrededores viéndolos sorprendidos mientras él camina por la alfombra roja, el rubio aventó a Hinata hacia los arbustos haciendo que esta se golpee la cabeza con el suelo y caiga desmayada. –Lo siento Hinata-chan, es por tu bien. –dice dolido, el golpe de ella le dolió como si se lo hubiera dado él, además sabe que esto que acaba de hacer despertara la furia de su novia si es que no corre con la suerte de que el fregazo le haga olvidar que él la aventó._

_Eiri se contiene las ganas de reír al ver la acción de rubio mientras los demás miran incrédulos lo que Naruto hizo. Aunque Gaara y Sasuke de cierta forma lo entendieron, hay que cuidar las novias de las manos rápidas de ese viejo, aunque Sasuke agradece contar con la suerte de que el viejo sea abuelo de su novia y no la manosee._

- _¿Qué demonios te pasa? –pregunta furiosa Tenten quien corre a ir a auxiliar a su amiga._

- _Kiba. –Naruto posa sus manos en los hombros de su amigo y lo mira como héroe caído. –Por favor cuida a mi Hinata-chan en lo que yo atiendo al abuelo. Te la encargo amigo, cuidaras mi más grande tesoro._

- _¿Y a tus tesoros los avientas? –Kiba lo mira incrédulo._

- _Tu solo ve y cuídala amigo. –Naruto lo empuja hacia donde está su novia tirada, inconsciente entre los arbustos junto con Tenten, y Kiba resignado va a ayudarla._

_Hikari se limpia las lagrimas conmovida al ver el sacrificio que hizo su primo para salvar a Hinata de las rápidas y pervertidas manos de su abuelo. Agradece ella estar a salvo al ser nieta de él. _

_Sasuke, Gaara y Eiri miran a esos dos como los locos que son, ya hasta se vio fondo de acantilado chocar contra las rocas, estando Naruto en pose de héroe encima del acantilado. Jamás sabrán como los Uzumaki crean fondos de la nada._

_Cuando Jiraiya llego a ellos Gaara rápidamente puso a su novia tras su espalda, protegiéndola con su cuerpo de las manos rápidas y mirada pervertida del viejo._

- _Si Eiri con ropa de muñeca de porcelana se ve violable, con el uniforme escolar se ve más, no dejare que ese viejo le haga algo. –Gaara miro de forma penetrante al peliblanco, manteniéndose atento a cada movimiento de él, sabe que un descuido puede atraer una manoseada a alguna parte del cuerpo de su novia, él podía pasar por encima de él._

- _¡El abuelo quiere abrazo de oso! –exclama Jiraiya abriendo sus brazos y sonriendo amigable._

- _¡Abuelo! –como niños chiquitos los Uzumaki se echan en sus brazos dispuestos a abrazarlo melosos, pero se detienen cuando el peliblanco posa sus manos al frente en una seña de detención._

- _Dije que quiero abrazo, pero no de ustedes, sino de las mamacitas del lugar. –los ojos pervertidos del peliblanco miran a las chicas que los rodean, las cuales cruzan sus brazos asustadas sobre su pecho, la mirada de ese viejo parase que penetra la ropa. –Solo bromeaba, vengan acá. –Jiraiya vuelve a abrir los brazos y dirige su miarada hacia sus deprimidos nietos quienes sonríen nuevamente y se echan a sus brazos, dejando que él los envuelva con los suyos, dándole un confortante abrazo de oso. –Suficiente. Apenas y resisto que me abraces Naruto y solo porque eres mi nieto. No me gusta que los hombres me toquen de más. –dice con desagrado haciendo que el rubio se separe mirándolo ofendido y que Hikari lo haga negando divertida.—Eiri-chan, ven con abuelo Jiraiya para que te vea en el uniforme de colegiada. –dice meloso, viendo a la peli-gris que asoma su rostro por el hombro de su novio. –Abuelo Jiraiya quiere abrazarte. –el peliblanco posa sus manos al frente y las abre y cierra como si apretara unos senos._

_Los Uzumaki sonrieron nerviosos, Eiri hizo mueca de desagrado y Gaara lo fulmino con la mirada mientras los demás chismosos les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca._

- _Viejo rabo verde. –dice entre dientes Gaara, tomando de la mano a su novia para después salir corriendo de ahí, llevándosela consigo a toda velocidad._

- _Odio los novios celosos. Ante lo rápido que iba no me dejo verla con su uniforme de colegiada. –Jiraoya suspiro resignado y sus dos nietos marcan más su sonrisa nerviosa. — ¿Y dónde está tu novia Naruto? –Jiraiya mira curioso al rubio que se tenso y mira nervioso hacia los arbustos solo viendo las cabelleras castañas de Tenten y Kiba que seguramente andan viboreando._

- _Enfermo y no vino a la escuela. –Jiraiya entrecerró la mirada, no le creía nada y al notar que su nieto no deja de ver hacia cierta dirección movió su pupila hacia esa dirección, pero Hikari se atreveos en su campo de visión y al verla nerviosa le hizo entrecerrar más los ojos._

- _¿Qué te trae por aquí abuelito?_

- _¡Es verdad! –exclama recordando a lo que vino y dejando de lado sus sospechas. –Vine a que me den un tour por su escuela. Cuando Minato me dijo que están en una escuela de gobierno me entro la curiosidad por conocerla. –una sonrisa amigable adorna su rostro._

- _Riquillos raros. –todo plebeyo en la zona entrecierra la mirada hacia esos tres, sintiéndose como _

* * *

_Naruto y Hikari caminan a la par de su abuelo, estando en cada uno de los lados del anciano. Atrás de ellos va Alfred; el mayordomo-chofer-guardaespaldas de Jiraiya. Los cuatro van caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, la cual se encuentra casi vacía, si acaso solo hay algunos estudiantes que están en algún club deportivo o cultural, y algunos maestros._

- _¡Sorprendente! ¿Así que no se cambian los bancos cuando termina el siclo escolar? –exclama curioso, mirando a sus nietos._

- _No. El banco que uso ha sido usado por varias generaciones atrás. –dice admirado el rubio y Hikari asintió dándole la razón._

- _Sorprendente. Posas tu culo donde ya han estado otros culos. –Jiraiya se muestra admirado y el mayordomo tiene varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca._

- _Al principio sorprende abuelito, pero ya acostumbrándote lo vez como algo normal. –Hikari asintió dándose la razón a sí misma y Jiraiya asintió con compresión._

- _¿Y dicen también que en los baños no hay personal que te eche jabón, te de perfume y te seque las manos?_

- _No, aquí apenas y hay agua. –responde Hikari._

- _Llévenme al baño, aparte que ya me ando meado quiero probar lo que es mear donde ya han meado otros plebeyos. –dice de forma heroica._

- _Los vas a disfrutar abuelo. La primera vez se siente una adrenalina inimaginable. –Naruto le palmea el hombro y Hikari asintió divertida, mientras que Jiraiya se siente emocionado al estar en una dimensión desconocida para él._

- Córtale esas pendejadas Hikari. Ve al grano y llega a la parte donde el abuelo conoce a la vieja. –dice con fastidio Sakura.

La escena se amplía dejándose ver a Sakura bien acomodada en su silla, fumándose un cigarro. Eiri también fumando sigue sentada en el diván. Hinata e Ino están sentadas estilo indio en el piso mirando y oyendo atentas a Hikari que está sentada en el diván alado de Eiri.

- A eso voy. No seas desesperada. –Hikari suspira con fastidio.

_Hikari esta recargada en la pared que esta frente la puerta del baño de hombres. La puerta se abre dejándose ver a Jiraiya y Naruto los cuales se secan las manos con papel higiénico y caminan hacia la peli-lila, dejando ver que se les pego una tira de papel higiénico en la suela del zapato a cada una. Atrás de ellos va caminando un Alfred que intenta no mostrarse incrédulo ante los panchos que hicieron esos dos mientras meaban, ni tantos años trabajando para esa familia se acostumbra a lo locos que están._

- _Una experiencia llena de adrenalina. El miedo a que tu piel toque algo de ese baño y se manchada por una rara infección hace que el orinar tenga otro significado. –dice sorprendido._

- _Dímelo a mi abuelito, tengo que mear de aguilita. –Hikari asintió dándose la razón a sí misma._

- _¿Apoco el lavarse las manos con agua que no está cien por ciento purificada no hace una experiencia excitante? –Naruto mira emocionado a su abuelo y este asintió dándole la razón._

- ¿Sakura por favor dime que tu no fuiste así cuando usaste por primera vez un baño público de plebeyos? –Ino mira a Sakura suplicante.

Hinata tiene varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca, la verdad no pensó que su amiga y su novio se pusieran así solo por usar baños públicos.

- Claro que no. –Sakura la mira como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas. –Yo jamás he usado un baño público. Me da asco, ni siquiera uso el baño que usan ustedes, por eso tengo el propio en mi habitación.

- Concuerdo con senpai. Es asqueroso usar un baño que fue usado por alguien más, por eso mande a que instalen uno en mi habitación. –Eiri asintió dándose la razón a sí misma.

- _Malditos ricos ególatras. _–Hinata e Ino fulminan con la mirada a esas dos.

- ¿Y cómo le haces en casa de Gaara? ¿Apoco no meas ahí aunque te andes meando? –Hikari mira curiosa a Eiri, ella y todas ahí saben que la peli-gris se ha quedado varios días a dormir con Gaara.

- Lo que usa Gaara no me da asco. Pero ahora que lo mencionas tengo que mandarlo a desinfectar mas de rato, ahí están Naruto y Sasuke haciendo el trabajo con él. Seguro usaran el baño. –dice con desagrado.

- Ahora que lo mencionas Sasuke dijo algo sobre ir a hacer una tarea con Gaara. Ahora entiendo porque aun no llega. –Sakura se soba la barbilla pensativa.

- Mejor le sigo con lo que estaba contando. –Hikari tiene una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca al igual que las otras dos que asintieron estando muy de acuerdo con ella.

_Se ve nuevamente a estos cuatros caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, tres de ellos aun hablando de sus experiencias en un baño público usado por plebeyos._

- _Shizune ¿segura que mañana llegara ese dinero del gobierno? Necesito dinero, si no quiero que me quiten el carro tengo que pagar mis deudas._

- _Tsunade-sama ya le he dicho que no apueste dinero que no tiene, y además que no use los fondos de la escuela para pagar sus deudas._

_Al oír esas voces los tres de adelante detienen su paso haciendo que Alfred los imite. Los ojos de Jiraiya se posaron en los grandes senos de la rubia y al instante sus ojos tornaron forma de corazón._

- Para el carro… ¿tu abuelo se enamoro de Tsunade solo por estar bien proporcionada? –Ino mira incrédula a Hikari.

- Pues el abuelo dijo que esos senos la flecharon. –Hikari se soba la barbilla pensativa haciendo que Ino y Hinata les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca ante la tranquilidad con que lo dice, como si eso fuera algo muy normal.

- Ese abuelo no cambia. –Sakura niega divertida. –Así se enamoro de la abuela. –Hinata e Ino miran incrédulas a Sakura.

- Hinata-chan cuídate. –Ino mira con compasión los senos de la peli-azul que palideció, la verdad agradece que su novio la esconda cada que se aparece Jiraiya por la escuela.

- Retomando el tema…

_Tsunade al sentirse mirada dejo de ver a Shizune para mirar al frente al igual que ella y ambas se quedan congeladas al ver a Naruto y Hikari, temiendo que las hayan oído._

- _Chicos, no crean que uso el dinero que me da Minato-kun para la escuela en mis gastos. Yo uso ese dinero para lo que Minato-kun me lo da: los gastos de la escuela. –dice nerviosa la rubia provocando que a Shizune y los Uzumaki adolecentes les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca._

- _¡Amores míos vengan con papá! _

_Tsunade chilla de forma escandalosa al sentir a Jiraiya restregando su cara en los senos de ella. Shizune se sonroja toda al igual que Hikari y Naruto mientras que Alfred siente pena ajena._

- _Cuando mi difunta Sakuno murió jamás pensé volverme a enamorar. No había conocido a nadie que los tuviera tan grandes como mi Sakuno y que fueran naturales… no, hasta ahora. –Jiraiya restriega con más ganas su cara en los senos de la rubia._

_Una vena se hincho en la frente de la rubia. _

- _¡Suéltame! –grita furiosa Tsunade._

_Los demás hicieron muecas de dolor al ver como la rubia golpea sin contemplación a Jiraiya. Ya terminando de darle su merecida paliza la rubia comenzó a caminar muy digna y a paso marcado, alejándose de ahí, siendo seguida por una incrédula Shizune._

_Naruto y Hikari se acercan preocupados a su abuelo el cual está en el piso inconsciente, con la cara desfigurada, lleno de moretones y heridas que sangran._

- ¿Qué demonios hacia Alfred mientras esa ruca golpea al abuelo? Se supone es su guardaespaldas, debió darle una paliza a esa vieja o por lo menos noquearla de un golpe en la nuca. –dice indignada Sakura.

- _Si se lo tenía bien merecido. _–piensan Eiri, Hinata e Ino.

- Ya sabes que el abuelo le tiene estrictamente prohibido a Alfred que toque a las mujeres. Prefiere morir antes de que una mujer sea golpeada en su presencia. –dice con admiración y Sakura suspira resignada al saber que las mujeres son la debilidad de su abuelo. –En fin, desde ahí el abuelo se la ha pasado yendo a la escuela a acostar, manosear y darle regalos a la directora. Le ha regalado desde esposas hasta dildos, libros eróticos como el camasutra, consoladores, lencería, etc. etc. Pero sus formas de conquistas son inmunes ante la vieja, ya que siempre lo manda a volar o lo golpea hasta casi matarlo. –dice resignada.

- _Debería matarlo. Esa forma de conquistar es humillante. –_Hinata tiene la frente sombreada de negro, agradeciendo que su novio no tenga la misma forma de conquistar que el abuelo.

- Esa vieja se hace del rogar. Cualquier mujer estaría alagada de recibir esa clase de regalos. –dice Sakura con seguridad haciendo que Hinata y Hikari la miren incrédulas.

- Le diré a Gaara que me de esa clase de regalos en vez de osos. –Eiri es rodeada por un aura brillante, provocando que Hinata se le sombree la frente de negro.

- Yo le diré a Sasuke que me regale eso en vez de chocolates. –Sakura también es rodeada por un aura brillante.

- Yo estoy bien con los regalos tiernos que me da mi Itachi-kun. –dice melosa Hikari haciendo que el par de escritoras la miren como si fuera una deforme, razón por la que Hinata se abstuvo de decir que ella también prefiere los regalos dulces de su novio a esas cosas pervertidas.

- Yo le diré a Shika que me regale eso en vez de… —todas miran curiosas a Ino porque se quedo callada, viéndola como es rodeada por un ara deprimente, para después alzar el rostro mostrándose furiosa. – ¡Que me regale de perdido eso, ya que el muy vago no me ha regalado nada nunca! ¡Ni un cigarro me ha dado, le da hueva comprarme algo hasta en mi cumpleaños! –grita furiosa ganándose la mirada de completa lastima de todas. –¡Shikamaru tenemos que hablar! –Ino se pone de pie y camina hacia la puerta.

* * *

Shikamaru que está dormido en el sillón se despierta de golpe, sintiéndose estremecer, su instinto le ha dicho que use su energía de reserva y salga huyendo de ahí como pedo de indio.

- ¡Shikamaru tenemos que hablar!

Al oír el grito de su novia se paro como si trajera un propulsor de aire en la cola y salió corriendo del departamento.

* * *

Las cuatro femeninas ven por donde salió la rubia. Sakura suspira resignada y dirige su mirada hacia las tres coladas en su estudio.

- Lárguense. Ya invadieron suficiente mi área de trabajo. –la peli-rosa las mira con desprecio.

- Senpai ya te dije que haremos la tarea aquí. –dice con cansancio.

- Pues lárguense a otro lado de la casa, como tu habitación, no las quiero en mi estudio. –dice con desagrado.

- Vámonos Hinata-chan, no tenemos por qué estar en este lugar no se nos vaya a pegar lo amargadas. –Hikari se pone de pie muy digna y Hinata la imita mientras suspira resignada. –de mejores estudios nos han corrido. –Hikari bufa antes de salir junto con su amiga.

- Senpai. –Eiri se pone de pie y mira traviesa a Sakura que alza ambas cejas. –He descubierto un juego muy divertido, ¿quieres jugarlo conmigo? –Eiri le muestra una memoria en forma de oso.

- ¿Es eso lo que pienso que es? –Sakura alza ambas cejas y Eiri asintió. – ¡Oh! –Sakura sonríe de forma torcida al entender de qué va el juego. –Explícate las reglas. –dice con interés y Eiri sonríe de forma traviesa.

* * *

Al día siguiente como a eso de las once de la mañana se ve a Shikamaru y Sai sentados estilo indio en el piso, frente a la pantalla jugando videojuegos. Un grito desgarrador de mujer los sobresalta, provocando que ambos miren hacia el pasillo donde se oyen unos acelerados pasos.

- ¡No está! –exclama alterada. – ¡No está!

- ¿Quién? –Sai la mira como la loca que es.

- ¡Eiri!

- ¿Qué no fue a la escuela? –Shikamaru alza ambas cejas extrañado, ya que es normal que a esa hora este en la escuela.

- No lo sé, desde anoche salió al igual que Sakura. Imagino que fueron a ver a sus amados. –dice meloso Sai.

- ¡Sakura también salió! –exclama alterada Ino quien corre hacia las escaleras.

- ¿Qué le viste? –Sai mira a Shikamaru como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas.

- Es sexy cuando se pone así. –Shikamaru se encoge de hombros de forma despreocupado y Sai lo mira como el loco que es, pero luego se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y le quita el pause al videojuego para seguir jugando.

* * *

Ino entro al estudio de Sakura y suspiro aliviada al ver la laptop sobre el escritorio, rápidamente se acerco a ella y la prendió. Se metió a las carpetas en busca de un archivo, al encontrarlo suspiro aliviada y lo abrió.

- ¡Solo diez hojas! –exclama alterada. – ¡No es posible, si la he visto trabajar, escribiendo como loca! –Ino mira espantada la pantalla y busca en el historial notando que Sakura si se la pasaba en la computadora pero no trabajando sino viendo fotos de Sasuke y la muy canija fingía escribir cuando ella entraba, la rubia regreso al archivo de la novela y comenzó a leer lo escrito haciendo que sus ojos muestren incredulidad.

La rubia se deja caer de rodillas teniendo la mirada perdida.

- Eiri solo tiene escrito "capitulo 1" en su manuscrito y Sakura solo tiene diez páginas escritas en donde lo único que escribió fue todo lo que le gusta de Sasuke. Y mañana tengo que entregar los manuscritos de esas dos o estoy frita. –susurra con la mirada perdida, pero luego se pone de pie y sus ojos llamean mostrando furia. –No me importa lo que tenga que hacer, encontrare esas dos y las hare escribir hasta que acaben, no me importa que les sangren los ojos y se queden ciegas. –dice con firmeza.

Ino sale a paso marcado del estudio, baja las escaleras y camina hacia donde están el par de varones a los cuales toma del cuello de la camisa y estos dos no dejan de mirar a la pantalla mientras pican los botones del control a la vez que son arrastrados por el piso.

- Ino no me alejes tanto que luego el control no funcionara y no podre defenderme. –dice aflojerado.

- Te jodes porque pienso sacarlos de aquí. Ambos me ayudaran a traer de vuelta a ese par de escritoras irresponsables. –dice con firmeza.

Sai ni cuenta, sigue con la lengua de fuera, aplanándole a varios botones para seguirle haciendo el combo de golpes combinados que está haciendo su mono en la pantalla, mono que le está dando una paliza al mono de Shikamaru.

- _Bueno. Le veré el lado bueno a esto: iba perdiendo._— Shikamaru se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y se deja arrastrar.

Cuando Ino sale de la cocina evitando que Sai siga viendo la pantalla chilla de forma mariconada.

- ¡Estaba ganando! –exclama mientras llora.

* * *

Kakashi está dándole la espalda a sus alumnos debido a que está escribiendo varios ejercicios en el pizarrón. La puerta se abre con brusquedad y debido al sonido que provoco todos voltearon hacia la entrada viendo a una rubia con expresión de psicópata y a su lado Sai usando gorra y lentes oscuros para no ser reconocido.

La rubia paso su mirada por cada uno de los estudiantes haciéndolos sentir incómodos, y se detuvo en dos alumnos en especial, los cuales se tensaron.

- Am… ¿puedo ayudarla en algo? –Kakashi la mira aflojerado haciendo que la rubia pose su desquiciada mirada en él.

- ¡Hola! –dice coqueto Sai, bajándose sus lentes un poco con el dedo anular dejando ver como sus ojos escanean cada parte del cuerpo de Kakashi, el cual se tenso y su frente se le sombreo de azul.

- Sai ya le echo el ojo a Kakashi-sensei. –murmura divertido el rubio hacia Sasuke el cual sonríe de forma burlona.

- Usami Eiri, quiero saber dónde está. –dice de forma tétrica la rubia y Kakashi deja de mirar con miedo al pelinegro para mirarla a ella.

- No vino a clases.

El aura asesina de la rubia aumento y Kakashi sudo frio al sentir como los ojos de ese chico parecen desnudarlo.

- Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku no Gaara. –los mencionados alzan ambas cejas. – ¿puedo llevármelos?

- Si prometes alejar esa cosa de mi llévatelos. –Kakashi apunta de forma despectiva a Sai quien gime de forma orgásmica ante las fantasías que se está montando en su cabeza con Kakashi.

- ¡Trato!

Gaara y Sasuke entrecierran la mirada al ver como ese maldito maestro los canjea como si tuviera derechos sobre ellos.

- ¡Sai!

El pelinegro salió de sus fantasías e hizo un saludo militar hacia Ino, para después ir corriendo hacia donde están Sasuke y Gaara, para tomarlos del brazo.

- ¡Suéltame marica de mierda! –exclaman ambos, dándole un puñetazo en la mejilla con su mano libre.

El pobre de Sai cayó al suelo teniendo ambas mejillas tan hinchadas como si trajera pelotas rojas en vez de mejillas. Los demás miran incrédulos la escena que se está montando.

- Si quieres que las cosas salgan bien, tienes que hacerlas tu misma. –Ino suspira con pesadez. –Chicos necesito que me acompañen. Algo muy grave está pasando y está relacionado con sus novias.

Eso fue más que suficiente para tener la atención de ambos, grave más relacionado con sus mujeres es suficiente para que ellos vayan a donde les pidan. Sin más Sasuke y Gaara guardaron sus libros y salieron del salón.

- ¡No me dejen basura aquí! –grita Kakashi apuntando al inconsciente Sai.

Ino se regreso y fue hacia Sai a quien tomo de los pelos y se lo llevo arrastrando de aquí a todo estilo cavernícola llevándose a su hembra. Está de más mencionar que las personas cuerdas que se encuentran en el lugar miran todo incrédulas.

- ¡He caído en cuenta de algo dattebayo! –exclama Naruto horrorizado.

Hinata y Hikari lo miran con compresión, las neuronas del rubio trabajan lento y apenas se está dando cuenta que algo grave está pasando con la novia de Sasuke, ósea hermana de Naruto.

- ¡El teme y Gaara se libraron de esta aburrida clase y yo no! –Naruto comienza a llorar mientras los demás caen estilo anime.

* * *

En el estacionamiento de la escuela, recargado en el automóvil se encuentra Shikamaru teniendo esa expresión de completa flojera que pone la gran parte del tiempo. Al divisar a su novia siendo acompañada de dos chicos, ensancha los ojos al ver como su novia lleva a Sai.

- ¿Qué le paso? –exclama alterado, enderezándose cuando ellos llegaron a él. – ¡Oh no sus mejillas están hinchadas! –exclama preocupado, arrodillándose alado de Sai.

- ¿No sé te hace extraño que se preocupe más por ese marica que por ti? –Sasuke mira con burla a Ino la cual es rodeada por un aura deprimente.

- Shikamaru. –dice tétrica la rubia. – ¿Me engañas con Sai? –pregunta furiosa y Shika la mira aflojerado.

- No digas tonteras mujer, tu más que nadie sabe lo machín que soy.

- Entonces ¿porque te preocupas tanto?

- ¿No es obvio? –Shikamaru suspira con pesadez al ver que para ellos no es obvio, lo que para él es obvio. –Represento a Sai que es modelo, su físico es lo que nos da ganancias y si pierde su físico yo pierdo mi mina de oro, y tendré que conseguir a otro tío guapetón para representarlo y explotarlo, y eso es muy problemático. –una gran gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de los demás.

- A_ veces me pregunto que le vi. _ –la frente de la rubia se sombrea de negro.

- ¿Qué pasa con Eiri? –Gaara mira serio a la rubia haciendo que a esta la rodee nuevamente su aura asesina.

- Quiero que me digas donde está. Y tu Sasuke, dime donde esta Sakura. –ordena con firmeza.

Sasuke y Gaara se miran entre sí, para después dirigir su mirada a la rubia.

- No tengo la menor idea. –dicen ambos con seriedad.

- ¡No les creo! ¡Ustedes deben saber donde están! –la rubia los fulmina con la mirada porque anden solapando a esas dos.

- Piensa lo que quieras. –dice cortante Sasuke, dispuesto a alejarse de ellos y llamar a Sakura, esa rubia hizo que le den ganas de saber dónde está su novia.

- No intentes llamarla, ambas tienen su celular apagado. –dice indiferente Shikamaru haciendo que Sasuke detenga su paso sin voltear a verlos y que Gaara detenga su acción de sacar su celular del bolsillo. – ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vieron a las desaparecidas? –Shikamaru toma toda pose de detective.

- ¿Crees que algo les haya pasado? –Gaara mira serio al vago.

- Eso no se sabe, pero la policía no ayudara hasta que lleven veinticuatro horas desaparecidas, por eso necesito saber cuándo fue la última vez que las vieron ustedes, ya que nosotros las vimos por última vez ayer en la noche, cerca de las nueve pm. –el vago se está tomando muy enserio su papel de detective, ya hasta una pipa tomo provocando que Ino lo mira excitada, esa faceta en su vago la puso a mil.

- Eiri pasó la noche conmigo. La última vez que vi fue esta mañana antes de venirme a la escuela. Ella se puso ropa del diario y me dijo que no irá a la escuela porque tiene cosas que hacer.

- ¡Esa hija de puta se la paso follando toda la noche en vez de ponerse a escribir! –exclama tétrica Ino.

- Sasuke. –Shikamaru mira serio al pelinegro, ignorando el arranque de furia de su novia.

Sasuke chasquea la lengua, esos dos han hecho que se preocupe por su novia, si quiere encontrarla tiene que cooperar con ellos.

- Sakura durmió conmigo y la última vez que la vi fue antes de venirme a la escuela.

- ¿Pasaron la noche en tu casa? ¿Con tus padres ahí? –pregunta sorprendida Ino.

- No. –dice con fastidio. –La pasamos en un hotel. Ella dijo que no quería estar en su casa o algo así.

- ¿Cómo que algo así? Se claro Sasuke y recuerda lo que sea que te haya dicho. Puede haber una pista para saber dónde anda. –Shikamaru lo mira de forma penetrante.

Sasuke desvía la mirada, la verdad no recuerda nada que su novia le haya dicho, estaba más ocupado probando cada parte del cuerpo de ella. Al ver la reacción del pelinegro los tres entrecierran la mirada.

- Es obvio que no escucharon nada de lo que sus novias les hayan dicho por estar más ocupados en satisfacer sus necesidades y los entiendo, me ha pasado, de hecho me pasa siempre; nunca oigo a Ino porque me es más interesante fallármela, pero le hago pensar que si la oigo porque si se da cuenta que no lo hago se enoja, y entonces me quedo sin sexo.

Sasuke y Gaara asintieron con entendimiento, ellos hacen lo mismo, pero una potente aura asesina hace que los tres machos dejen de entenderse entre sí y volteen hacia la rubia.

- Shi-ka-ma-ru. –dice tétrica la rubia y el castaño suda frio.

- Como también es obvio que esas dos planearon una especie de escape para seguramente no tener que afrontar las consecuencias de no tener una novela escrita aun.

- ¿Enserio lo crees Shika? –Ino borra toda tetricidad en ella y lo mira curiosa.

- Es lo más lógico. –dice seguro. –_Amo ser tan inteligente como para zafarme de estas cosas. –_Shikamaru se contiene por sonreír triunfante mientras los otros dos lo miran como si fueran un genio.

- Ese par. Juro que cuando las halle las matare. –un aura de fuego rodea a la rubia.

- _Y así cierro con broche de oro. Hago que olvide mi desliz y que su furia se centre en alguien más, sin duda soy el mejor. _–Shikamaru sonríe de forma torcida mientras los otros dos no saben si admirarlo o enojarse con él porque desvié la atención de esa rubia hacia sus novias.

- ¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡A buscarlas! –Ino abre la puerta trasera del automóvil, para después tomar de los cabellos a Sai y meterlo al carro y luego hacer lo mismo con los otros dos que ni tiempo les dio de defenderse.

La rubia cerró la puerta de golpe y se subió en la parte de adelante. Shikamaru ya estaba en su lugar, él no se arriesgo a que lo metan a la fuerza como a los demás.

* * *

Acostadas boca abajo en unas camillas están Sakura y Eiri, y solo una pequeña toalla blanca les cubre las pompas.

Unos masajistas muy apuestos y musculosos usando tanga les dan masaje en la espalda y hombros.

- Admito que te luciste con la idea. —Sakura sonríe de forma torcida al voltear hacia su kohai.

- Lo sé. Es divertido estresar a Ino mientras nosotras nos relajamos. —Eiri también sonríe de forma socarrona. –Sanae baja más y ejerce más presión ahí que es donde siento más tensión. –Eiri mira sobre su hombro a su masajista mientras Sakura toma su bebida de la bandeja que le extiende otro masajista buenote.

* * *

El automóvil de Shimaru se estaciona frente a la acera de un parque y al instante las puertas se abren, saliendo del vehículo Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke y Gaara; los cinco llevan puestos trajes negros y lentes oscuros a todo estilo guardaespaldas, incluso Shikamaru lleva en sus labios una pipa al igual que Sai, solo que este ultimo suelta burbujas en vez de humo.

Toda la genta que está en el parque se les quedo viendo extraño, incluso algunos con miedo ante esa apariencia yakuza, algunas madres hasta colocaron a sus retoños atrás de ellas, en una forma de protegerlos.

- _Maldita rubia neurótica y loca. No sé para que me obligo a ponerme esto. –_a Gaara se le ha sombreado la frente de negro, sintiendo pena al ver como la gente lo mira.

- _Maldita Ino, el tiempo que perdimos en la puta tienda buscando esta ropa lo pudimos aprovechar para buscar a mi Sakura. _—a Sasuke también se le ha sombreado la frente de negro y suspira con pesadez.

- ¡Bien!... este es el parque al que comúnmente viene Sakura a caminar en busca de inspiración. –dice con firmeza la rubia. —Dividámonos para buscar por todo el parque… en media hora nos reuniremos aquí. Si alguno la encuentra me llama al teléfono para ir a atraparlas juntos. No se dejen ver por ninguna de ellas o seguro huira.

- Huirán de ti. –dice con fastidio Sasuke comenzando a caminar haciendo que la rubia lo fulmine con la mirada.

Gaara se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y también comenzó a caminar a lado contrario al que fue su amigo.

- ¿Qué pasa con el entusiasmo de esos dos? No saben meterse en el papel. –dice con decepción Sai.

- ¡Esto no es un juego Sai! ¡Tómatelo enserio! Si no encontramos a esas escritoras perderé mi trabajo. —Ino toma de las solapas al pelinegro y lo acerca a su rostro mirándolo como desquiciada.

- Cálmate reinita. –Sai sonríe nervioso, intentando alejar su rostro asustado.

- ¿Qué me calme? –exclama indignada y casi fuera de sí. — ¿Cómo me pides eso? ¿Qué no entiendes que mi trabajo está en juego? –dice más alterada poniendo más nervioso a Sai.

- Shikamaru. –lo llama volteando hacia donde se supone esta el castaño en busca de ayuda pero desencaja la mandíbula al ver puros puntos marcando su silueta. –_Condenado vago me dejo a solas y en manos de su neurótica novia. _—Sai llora internamente, regresando su mirada asustado a Ino que lo sigue mirando como desquiciada.

* * *

Dentro de un estanque de aguas termales que esta al aire libre se encuentran Sakura y Eiri, recargándose en una de las rocas que rodean el estanque. Ambas tienen las mejillas sonrojadas debido a lo caliente del agua.

- Definitivamente necesitaba esto. –dice Sakura mostrándose relajada y teniendo sus ojos cerrados.

- Yo también… es tan relajante. –Eiri también tiene sus ojos cerrados y se le oye completamente relajada.

* * *

En la entrada de una tienda departamental de juguetes en forma de oso de todos los estilos se ve a Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, Sasuke y Gaara usando esos trajes que los hacen parecer o yakuzas o guardaespaldas.

Toda persona en el lugar los miro intimidados, las madres escondieron a sus hijos tras su cuerpo, la persona en la caja saco todo el dinero dispuesta a dárselo a esas personas, que se lleven todo pero que no lo maten.

- Esta es la tienda favorita de Eiri… separémonos y b…

- Si. Ya nos sabemos el choro. –dice con fastidio Gaara adentrándose en la tienda al igual que Sasuke, ambos teniendo las manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón.

Ino los fulmina con la mirada, y Sai mejor ya no comento nada, aun no se recupera de la sacudida ni mucho menos del trauma que le provoco la rubia en el parque. En cuanto Shikamaru, él es inteligente, sabe que calladito se ve más bonito.

* * *

Dentro de un avión se ve a Sakura que lleva puesto todo el equipo para tirarse de paracaídas, el viento le da de lleno y tiene expresión de fastidio al tener a Eiri que también viste el equipo de paracaídas pero grita como loca mientras abraza una de las piernas de la peli-rosa, como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Alado de ellas esta el encargado del equipo mirando extrañado a la peli-gris.

- ¡Dejame bajar senpai! ¡Le temo a las alturas! –lloriquea a moco suelto provocando que la peli-rosa rode los ojos.

- Ya fuimos a dos lugares que tu sugeriste. Se justa y ahora acepta de buena voluntad el lugar que yo sugerí. –dice con fastidio.

- ¡Me niego senpai!¡De perdido yo te lleve a lugares seguros y relajantes! –lloriquea con más ganas. – ¡No me quiero tirar, moriré!

- Ya deja de llorar. –Sakura bufa con fastidio. –Sino te quieres tirar, suéltame para yo hacerlo. –Eiri niega y se abraza más fuerte a la pierna de la peli-rosa, como lleva haciéndolo desde que el avión despego un centímetro del suelo. –Si no me sueltas me tirare sin importar llevarte conmigo. –dice amenzante.

Eiri rápidamente la suelta y se pone de pie dispuesta a alejarse de Sakura lo más que pueda, pero no alcanzo a hacerlo ya que la peli-rosa la tomo de las solapas y le sonrio de forma tétrica.

- Esa sonrisa no me gusta senpai. –dice nerviosa.

- No tiene que gustarte. –dice tétrica y sin más avienta a Eiri, sacándola del avión.

El encargado del equipo mira incrédulo hacia dónde cae la pobre chica que grita tan fuerte que hace parecer que se quedara sin voz.

- ¡CUENTE HASTA DIEZ Y JALE EL CORDON PARA QUE SE ABRA EL PARACAIDAS! –grita el instructor, mirando hacia la peli-gris.

- _Estúpida si pensó que la iba a dejar irse. No la subí a rastras a este avión solo para que se quede dentro de él. –_Sakura sonrío de forma torcida y se avienta, justo como el instructor le había dicho que lo hiciera.

- ¡GAARA! –grita Eiri antes de abrir su paracaídas.

* * *

Sasuke y Gaara están de pie, mirando incrédulos como Sai e Ino intimidan a unos pobres estudiantes de primaria, según ellos porque los están interrogando. Ellos dos al igual que Shikamaru se mantienen alejados, así por si alguien llama a la policía diciéndole que alguien está abusando de dos niños de primaria, solo se lleven a esos dos locos.

- _Siento que mi amor me llama. _–Gaara lleva una mano a su pecho, justo donde tiene su corazón, mostrándose de pronto acongojado en su expresión. –Sasuke debemos encontrarlas rápido. Tengo una rara sensación. –el pelirrojo mira acongojado a Sasuke que lo mira como el loco que es.

- ¿Qué eres? ¿Spiderman? –el pelinegro alza ambas cejas incrédulo.

- Hablo enserio Sasuke, además es obvio que ninguna de ellas esta ni estuvo en esta biblioteca. Solo perdemos el tiempo aquí.

- Aunque en eso tengas razón. Yo no me atrevo a acércameles a esos dos y que me inculpen por molestar a menores. –Sasuke apunta a Ino y Sai que ya han tomado de las solapas a ambos chamacos y los zarandean.

- ¡Vamos mocoso, ellas siempre vienen a esta biblioteca, seguro la viste e intentas ocultármelo! –dice toda paranoica Ino, y el pobre niño comenzó a llorar.

- ¡Son ellos policía! –grita el encargado de la biblioteca, entrando a esta junto con dos policías.

- ¡Oh no! ¡Corran! –gritan Ino y Sai soltando a ambos chamacos y corriendo hacia la puerta.

- ¡No huyan! –gritan los policías sacando sus macanas.

Sasuke, Gaara y Shikamaru intentando ser lo más silenciosos dan media vuelta y caminan de puntitas hacia la salida, dispuestos a irse de ahí sin que los vean. El vestir igual que los abusadores de niños puede hacer que los culpen.

- ¡Ellos son amigos de esos locos! –grita el encargado apuntándolos.

Sasuke, Gaara y Shikamaru se congelaron a la vez que se estremecen.

- ¡A correr! –grita Shikamaru empezando a correr al igual que los otros dos, en momentos así se olvida de lo flojo que es.

- ¡Deténganse! –gritan los policía corriendo atrás de ellos.

* * *

- Senpai ya sabes que le temo a las alturas… ¿Por qué me sigues arrastrando a lugares como estos? –Eiri tiene la frente sombreada de negro y un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

La escena se amplía dejando ver a ambas chicas estando una alado de la otra llevando puesto equipo de alpinismo. Ambas escalan una montaña artificial que hay en un centro de deportes extremos.

- ¿Y todavía lo preguntas? –Sakura voltea para verla, sonriéndole con burla.—E descubierto uno de tus miedos, pienso sacarle provecho. –Sakura amplía su sonrisa socarrona al ver como Eiri la fulmina con la mirada.

- Eres cruel… ¿Qué no vez como tiemblo?

Sakura baja la mirada hacia el cuerpo de ella, notando como le tiemblan las piernas como gelatina, para después regresar su mirada al rostro acongojado de su kouhia.

- Tranquilízate, solo no mires hacia abajo.

Y como si le hubieran dicho que mire hacia abajo, la peli-gris así lo hizo viendo los muchos metros que han escalado, lo muy separadas que están del piso. De la nada la chica soltó las rocas artificiales que sostenía y se desmayo, de no ser por la cuerda que amarra su cintura se hubiera caído de lleno al suelo, así que quedo colgada en el aire, arqueada.

- Eso nunca falla. Siempre que dices eso hacen lo contrario. –Sakura sonrío con mofa y continua con su tarea de seguir escalando.

* * *

Todos sudorosos, agitados y cansados van entrando al departamento Sai, Ino y Shikamaru.

- Ya se me hacía que no escapábamos de esos policías. –Sai suspira con cansancio mientras se deja caer al sillón y a su lado se dejan caer los otros dos.

- Ni siquiera pudimos subirnos al automóvil y nos trajeron corriendo por casi toda la ciudad.—dice con lamento la rubia.

- Al menos me queda el consuelo de que los policías de aquí no se dan por vencidos tan fácilmente. Eso es útil cuando persiguen a un verdadero criminal. –Shikamaru aflojerado saca un cigarrillo de su cajetilla para fumarlo, necesita nicotina y la necesita con urgencia, en esta carrera uso su energía de reserva de diez años.

De pronto la rubia comenzó a llorar como niña de cinco años, hasta moco le salió de la nariz haciendo que el par de varones hagan mueca de asco.

- ¡Ya es de noche y de ellas ni sus luces! ¡Seguro mañana me despiden por no conseguir los escritos de mis escritoras!

Sai mira a Shimaru como suplicándola que la calle y este solo bosteza en clara muestra que eso es algo muy problemático para él.

El timbre sonó y Sai se puso de pie rápidamente, corriendo hacia la puerta para abrir, para nada huye de ahí porque siente que vomitara al ver a Ino moquear.

A los pocos minutos regresa un curioso Sai cargando un paquete y se coloca frente a la rubia.

- Reinita te llego esto. –dice extendiéndoselo.

Ino deja de llorar y toma el paquete rápidamente, para después abrirlo anciosa como toda niña abriendo un regalo en navidad mientras los otros dos la observan curiosos.

- ¿Dos memorias? –Shikamaru alza ambas cejas extrañado al ver lo que saco su novia de la caja.

- ¿Qué esa no es la memoria de mi muñequita? –Sai apunta curioso la memoria en forma de oso.

- Y esta es la de Sakura. —Ino mira curiosa la otra memoria en forma de cigarrillo.

- Tiene una nota. –Shikamaru la saca y se la extiende a la rubia que la toma para leerla.

Nada más termino de leerla y se desmayo, el castaño alcanzo a tomarlaen brazos evitando que se de de lleno en el suelo mientras que Sai curioso toma la nota.

- "Ahí están las novelas cerda" –lee en voz alta haciendo que un tic nervioso se instale en su ceja derecha.

- Gaste energía que reserve por diez año por nada. –a Shikamaru también le ha aparecido un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

- Cuando las vea las mato. –un aura de fuego rodea a Sai.

- Esto es problemático. –el tic en Shikamaru se marco más.

* * *

Un cansado Gaara va entrando a su departamento. Cierra la puerta tras de sí y se adentra más en el lugar, pero se detiene a mediación de la sala al ver a una tranquila Eiri salir de la cocina llevando en manos un plato con helado del cual come y lleva puesta solo una playera de él.

- ¡Bienvenido! –Eiri le sonríe levemente.

- ¿Has estado todo el dia aquí? –pregunta incrédulo.

- Llegue hace una hora y me di una ducha. Por cierto, ¿dónde estabas? Es algo tarde.

- Yo debería preguntarte donde estuviste todo el día y la razón por la que no contestabas tu teléfono. –dice con reproche.

- Veras…

* * *

Sasuke muy cansado, y casi pidiéndole permiso a un pie para mover el otro, se adentra a su casa. Y se detiene estático al llegar a la sala al ver a su novia de lo más tranquila sentada en un sillón alado de su madre, ambas bebiendo te.

- ¡Bienvenido! –dice amigable Mikoto, sonriéndole a su retoño.

Sakura le sonríe levemente a Sasuke, pero alza una ceja extrañada al ver a su novio mirarla como si fuera un fantasma.

- ¿Dónde estuviste todo el dia y porque no contestabas el teléfono? –pregunta con reproche y apuntándola de forma acusadora.

- Ire a hacer la cena. –Mikoto se pone de pie y sale de ahí dejándolos solos, algo le dice que ahí habrá bronca.

- ¿Por qué preguntas? –Sakura lo mira curiosa.

- ¿Sabes todo lo que tu loca amiga me hizo pasar buscándote? ¿Sabes lo preocupado que me sentí pensando que te paso algo?

- _¿Por qué no pensé que Ino buscaría a Sasuke para que la ayude?_ –a Sakura le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca y suspiro con pesadez. –Veras…

* * *

Gaara está sentado en el sillón teniendo sus brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados, su rostro muestra molestia. Eiri sonriendo nerviosa esta de rodillas atrás de él masajeándole los hombros.

- Vamos Gaara no sigas enojado.

- ¡Jum! –Gaara mueve su rostro a un costado mostrándose algo berrinchudo.

Eiri marco más su sonrisa nerviosa, no sabe qué hacer para contentarlo, y entiende que este molesto, ya le conto lo que le paso mientras las buscaban.

- _Si las palabras y el masaje no funcionan. _–Eiri sonrío traviesa e inclino su rostro hacia él cuello de él haciéndolo estremecer cuando paso su lengua por lo largo de este.

- Eiri no pienso perdonártelo tan fácil, así que no intentes seducirme. –dice con algo de dificultad ya que la canija sabe donde besar para excitarlo. –Al menos me hubieras avisado lo que harías para no preocupar… —un ronco gemido sale de sus labios al sentir como ella toma en sus dientes el lóbulo de su oreja.

- Lo sé y lo siento. –ronronea coqueta al soltarle el lóbulo de la oreja. –Fui niña mala, así que castígame.

Gaara la mira de reojo notando que la muy maldita puso cara de niña inocente, esa que cada que la ve le entran ganas de violarla de la forma más salvaje que es posible.

- ¡Joder! –el pelirrojo se voltea hacia ella y estampa sus labios con los de ella en un beso apasionado que Eiri respondió gustosa.

* * *

- ¡Es injusto Sakura! ¡Al menos me hubieras avisado! –reclama indignado Sasuke.

Sakura se pone de pie y camina hacia él, deteniéndose cuando la punta de sus pies choco con las de él.

- ¡Eres una desconsiderada! ¡Por tu culpa yo…! –el pelinegro no termina su frase debido a que Sakura lo beso, quitándole el aliento. –Luego tuve que… —esta vez Sasuke no sonó tan enojado y su respiración es agitada, pero Sakura volvió a interrumpir sus reclamos dándole otro beso apasionado. –Luego corrí por toda la ciudad porque unos policía…

El pelinegro intento quejarse nuevamente cuando el beso fue roto, y esta vez sonó para nada molesto, y su respiración es más agitada, pero como las veces pasadas Sakura lo interrumpió dándole otro beso.

- Y yo… ¡demonio! –exclama furioso al olvidar lo que le iba a reclamar, su cabeza dejo de funcionar y ahora solo piensa en volverá besarla y así lo hizo, la beso igual o más apasionado que como ella lo beso. –Tu… yo… a mi habitación. –dice entre besos, para después tomarla de la mano y correr hacia ella hacia las escaleras.

- _Sexo en la habitación de mi novio, estando sus padres en casa… excitante. _–Sakura sonríe de forma torcida, dejándose llevar por su amado.

- _La juventud tan apasionada. _–Mikoto que esconde medio cuerpo en la entrada que conecta la sala y el comedor, asoma su cabeza mirando soñadora por donde esos dos se fueron.

**Continuará.**

**jajajaja inshe shikamaru, casi no sale, casi no habla, pero cuando lo ace da mucha risa sus pendejadas, en cuanto kakashi, siempre se psa de maldito jajajaa**

**spero el kap les haya gustado**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**SAYO**


	31. El primo de Sai

**El primo de Sai**

Es de noche y en la sala del departamento de Sakura se encuentra Sai sentado en el sillón que esta frente al televisor. Sobre sus piernas tiene un ponte de palomitas y en su mano derecha sostiene un refresco dietético, y mira su programa favorito: "chismes de la farándula".

El pelinegro lleva puesto su pijama de ese día que consiste en un pantalón de pijama de seda en color rosa fuerte y una playera del mismo color de mangas cortas.

- "Otro gran escándalo se lo llevo el famoso modelo nipón Hozuki Suigetsu que estuvo en la cárcel algunas horas por conducir ebrio en una de las concurridas calles de Los Ángeles California" –anuncia con entusiasmo una de las reporteras del programa.

En la pantalla salió la foto de un chico muy apuesto, de cuerpo delgado y estatura media, teniendo músculos marcados sin llegar a exagerar. Su tono de piel es claro haciendo resaltar más esos ojos grandes levemente rasgados de color amatista. Sus facciones son apuestas y tiene una mirada y sonrisa picara y traviesa. Su cabello es lacio de color blanco y le llega debajo de la nuca.

En la fotografía sale en una pasarela vistiendo un pantalón de cuero color negro con varias cadenas adornándolo; botas de casquillo que le llegan a media pantorrilla; una playera que le queda ceñida de color roja que tiene varias hebillas adornándola; en su cuello tiene una gargantilla negra de cuero que parece una hebilla. Trae un arete en el labio en forma de argolla, otro en la ceja derecha y varias arracadas pequeñas en la oreja derecha.

Ante la noticia y al ver la fotografía Sai escupió el trago de refresco que había tomado antes y miro con ojos muy abiertos la pantalla.

- ¡Mi primito! –exclama escandalizado llevando sus manos a sus mejillas. – ¡Entre primos y modelos hay que ayudarnos! –dice con heroísmo.

Rápidamente toma su celular que está a su lado sobre el sillón, teclea algunas teclas y se lo pone sobre la oreja esperando que le contesten.

- ¡Hola! ¡Soy tu primito del alma! –dice meloso y de forma amariconada. –Si. Ya vi el chisme en la noticia… lo sé, los medios son rápidos para enterarse de esas cosas. –un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios. –Estoy en Japón y te quería sugerir que te vinieras en lo que se resuelve el problema. Se lo atosigantes que son los paparatzis y reporteros de Estados Unidos. Viniéndote aquí podrás estar tranquilo por un tiempo y relajarte… ¿Tu manager te sugirió tomar vacaciones?... ¡Eso es genial!... no te preocupes, te puedes quedar conmigo… ok. Te iré a recoger al aeropuerto. Cuídate y besitos… ¡cabrón no me digas marica y yo que todavía te ayudo y tu insultándome!... ¡Suigetsu no me cuelgues! –Sai pone el celular frente a su rostro y lo fulmina con la mirada.

* * *

Acostado de lado sobre una gran cama se encuentra Sasuke quien apoya su codo derecho sobre el colchón, apoyando su mejilla en la palma de su mano. Con su mano libre juguetea con el cabello de Sakura quien esta acostada a su lado, boca abajo teniendo sus ojos cerrados y rostro volteado hacia donde esta él.

Ambos están desnudos y solo una delgada sabana de seda, color roja les cubre de la cadera para abajo.

El sonido de la puerta al ser tocada hace que Sasuke haga mueca de fastidio y mira hacia esta. Mientras que Sakura abre sus ojos también mostrando fastidio.

- Ignóralos. –dice con fastidio la peli-rosa.

- Eso planeaba hacer. –Sasuke inclina su rostro hacia el de ella, y con sus labios le rosa la mejilla haciendo que Sakura sonría y cierre sus ojos disfrutándolo.

- Tú sí que no llenas Sasu-chan. Hace cinco minutos que tuviste un orgasmo y me hiciste tener uno a mí y ya quieres más. –dice juguetona y el pelinegro sonríe de forma torcida sobre la piel de ella.

- Jamás estaré satisfecho de ti.

Quien toca la puerta se harto de ser ignorado y ahora la patea como si la quisiera derrumbar haciendo que el par de enamorados la mire con fastidio.

- Yo abriré antes de que la tumben. –Sasuke resignado se pone de pie haciendo que Sakura se deleite al verlo todo desnudo.

El pelinegro tomo su bóxer que estaba tirado en el suelo y se lo puso para después caminar hacia la puerta.

- Espera. –Sasuke detiene su paso y lo voltea a ver sobre su hombro curioso. –Quien este tocando podría ser Ino, Eiri o en el peor de los casos Sai, así que ponte un pantalón mínimo. –Sakura frunce el seño.

Sasuke ríe entre dientes ante lo celos de su novia, pero obedece la verdad no quieres que esas locas se deleiten con su paquetazo. Así que busco su pantalón en el suelo y se lo coloco sin abrochárselo, ¡total!, ahorita se lo va a quitar de nuevo.

Sasuke abrió la puerta viendo a un molestos Sai con su pijama de lo más jotona. Toda furia en Sai se fue al ver el marcado torso del pelinegro, quien despeinado y con los pantalones desabrochados se ve más sexy, razón por la que Sai ahora tiene sonrisa bobalicona, derrame nasal y mirada de pervertido.

Sasuke al ver como lo mira se sintió asqueado y cruzo sus brazos frente a su pecho, cubriéndose como toda mujer virginal que ha sido vista semidesnuda por un pervertido. En verdad se arrepiente por haber abierto la puerta.

- Bueno ya ¿no? deja de mirarme así. –Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada, pero Sai no lo oye, esta mas ocupado montándose fantasías con el cuerpazo de Sasuke.

- _Es un mocoso pero se carga un cuerpo de infarto. Ahora veo porque tiene a Sakura tan coladita. _–baba comenzó a salírsele de la boca a Sai haciendo que Sasuke marque mas su mueca de asco.

- _Momentos así odio ser tan sexy y hermoso. _–a Sasuke se le sombreo la frente de verde.

Sakura vistiendo solo la playera escolar de su novio se ha colocado alado de Sasuke teniendo expresión sombra, mirada de desquiciada y aura negra rodeándola.

- Deja de mirar a mi novio, marica de mierda. —ordena tétrica sacando a Sai de sus fantasías y que se contenga por gritar como nenita.

- Si no quieres que lo mire quítame a la tentación que tienes por novio de aquí. –dice mártir y mirándola acongojado, pero cada dos por tres su mirada se desvía al cuerpazo de Sasuke.

- Te dejo el relevo. –Sasuke asqueado porque ese joto lo mire así se adentra en la habitación y Sakura tomo la puerta para cerrarla un poco y lo poco que dejo abierta taparlo con su cuerpo, no dejando que Sai se deleite con su Sasuke.

- Vuelve a mirar a Sasuke así o trata de espiarlo y me encargo de castrarte, después mandar a que mujeres desnudas te agasajen, luego te mandare a golpear y por ultimo te mandare a con moño y estampa al correo para que te manden al desierto desnudo. –dice amenazante y Sai paso saliva con dificultad.

- Mensaje captado: Sasuke-kun es intocable, no se le debe ver más de lo debido y mucho menos tocar. –dice temeroso y Sakura sonríe satisfecha,

- Me alegra que lo entendieras. Ahora dime la razón por la que vienes a joder y dilo rápido, tengo un polvo pendiente con mi Sasuke.

- Mi primo tiene problemas de paparatzis y escándalo, así que vendrá a Japón para huir de ellos y le ofrecí quedarse aquí conmigo. Así que vine a pedir tu consentimiento ya que el departamento es tuyo. — Sai hablo rápido y ni tomo aire entre palabras, por eso ahora está tomando grandes bocadas de aire pareciendo pescado fuera del agua.

- Ya tengo muchos gorrones viviendo a costa mía. –Sakura lo mira con fastidio.

- Vivimos en tu departamento pero no vivimos a costa tuya. Te recuerdo que dividimos gastos e incluso te pagamos la costosa renta que nos cobras por mes. –dice con reproche. –Cobras tanto que sale más barato rentar un departamento más lujoso que este. –Sai se muestra indignado.

- Si no te gusta lárgate, las puertas están muy anchas. –Sakura sonríe de forma torcida, si les cobra tanto es porque quiere que los malditos gorrones que tiene en casa se larguen de ahí y la dejen en paz pero ni así lo consigue.

- No me gusta vivir solo, además vivir bajo tu techo es protección segura de paparatzis y reporteros. Tu papi tiene muchos contactos que no los espantan, por eso es buen lugar que mi primo se venga a vivir aquí por un tiempo para que así se re…

- La respuesta es no. –sin más Sakura le cierra la puerta en la cara.

- ¡Maldita frentona wila! – Sai se soba su naricita y da una patada a todo estilo karateka abriendo la puerta.

Sakura que está de espaldas, porque apenas camina hacia la cama donde la espera su novio voltea furiosa y Sasuke se tapo todo con la sabana, ahora si está desnudo esperando a su novia y no quiere que ese joto lo vea como Diosito lo trajo al mundo y que se deleite mas con su cuerpo.

- ¡No seas perra y deje que se quede mi primo! –grita furioso Sai, ignorando su instinto de supervivencia que le dice que huya de ahí cuanto antes.

- Sai si no quieres que te desfigure el rostro que te hace ganar tanto dinero lárgate de aquí. –dice tétrica.

- No me iré hasta que aceptes.

- Ya no hay habitaciones libres pendejo. –dice entre dientes, tronándose los dedos y preparándose para golpearlo.

- No importa. Puede dormir en mi habitación, ya le puse periódico en una esquina para que sea su cama. –dice berrinchudo, como un niño pidiendo a sus papis que le dejen quedarse con la mascota roñosa que encontró en la calle.

- _¿Acaso Sai quiere una mascota?_ –Sasuke estando escondido bajo las sabanas alzo ambas cejas extrañado.

- ¡La respuesta es no inútil! –Sakura se acerca a él de forma amenazante y Sai palideció.

La escena se censura debido al exceso de violencia, solo les diré que Sasuke se descubrió el rostro para disfrutar el espectáculo, ver como golpean a un gay que grita como nenita es algo divertido de ver.

Unos minutos depuse se ve salir disparado a Sai que cae por las escaleras rodando como pelota y Sakura ciérrala puerta de su habitación con seguro.

Al pie de las escaleras se ve a Sai con el cuerpo tan mallugado que si un tráiler lo atropella, aventándolo a las vías de un tren donde dicho tren se lo lleva de encuentro para luego caer en una lago con pirañas al asecho se queda corto a como quedo ahorita, lo bueno es que su cara quedo intacta y no es porque Sakura haya tenido clemencia sabiendo que vive de su rostro, sino que Sai se lo cubrió con sus brazos.

- ¡Esto no acaba aquí perra! –Sai alza su rostro mirando amenazante hacia la puerta de la habitación de Sakura, para luego caer desmayado.

* * *

Es un nuevo día y Sasuke ya se había ido a la escuela. En este momento Sakura se acaba de sentar frente al escritorio que tiene en su estudio. Prende la computadora y al instante se abre un video donde sale Sai teniendo expresión de cachorro bajo la lluvia haciendo que a Sakura le dé un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

- "Por favor deja que mi primo se quede" –pide suplicante y de forma dramática a través del video.

- Se me han quitado las ganas de trabajar. –Sakura cierra la tapa de su laptop y voltea, pero casi se le sale un pedo del susto al ver a Sai de rodillas con la misma expresión con la que sale en el video.

- Por favor deja que mi primo se quede. –suplica teniendo ojos llorosos.

- No. –Sakura estampa su pie derecho en la cara del pelinegro, hundiéndole el rostro.

Sai cae desmayado con el pie de la peli-rosa marcado en rojo en su cara, esta vez no alcanzo a meter mano para que salga intacta.

Sakura se puso de pie y salió a paso marcado del estudio.

* * *

Sakura entra a la cocina en busca de su preciado café, pero se detiene en la entrada al ver la cocina tapizada de papeles de notas que tienen escrito "por favor", no se tiene que ser un genio para saber quien lo hizo.

El tic nervioso en la ceja derecha regresa y sale de la cocina viendo que todo el departamento esta tapizado de esos papeles, incluso está segura que las habitaciones han de estar iguales.

- _¿Cómo cojones hizo esto? Mas importante: ¿Cómo no lo note hasta ahorita?_—el tic en Sakura se marca más, pero nuevamente casi muere del susto cuando frente a ella aparece Sai de la nada mirándola suplicante.

- Por…

- ¡Está bien! –grita furiosa.—Tu puto primo se puede quedar, pero deja todo como estaba.

- ¡Gracias amorcito! ¡Sabia que entenderías! –dice meloso, pero borra su melosidad en el rostro cuando se siente jalado hacia Sakura quien lo tomo de las solapas y acerco su rostro al de ella mirándolo amenazante haciendo que Sai intente alejar su rostro temeroso, pero el agarre se lo impide. –Te advierto Sai: tu puto primo llega a hacer algo que me moleste y los corro a ambos, no solo eso, también utilizare las fuentes de mi padre para hacer que se haga el peor escándalo de ustedes que les destruya la carrera ¿entendido? –dice amenazante.

- Entendido. –dice temeroso, sabiendo que es capaz de eso y más.

- Bien. –Sakura lo suelta con brusquedad. –Saldré a dar una vuelta y cuando regrese no quiero ver ningún papelito fosforescente en mis muebles y paredes. –Sai asintió intimidado.

La peli-rosa camina hacia la puerta, deteniéndose en el recibidor para tomar sus llaves y saco.

- Amorcito ¿me podrías llevar al aeropuerto a recoger a mi primo? Es que Shikamaru aun no regresa de las termas a donde se fue con Ino y sabes que no me gusta conducir.

Sakura voltea hacia Sai mostrándole una mirada y expresión que casi hace que el pelinegro se zurre del miedo.

- Entiendo. Es un no. –Nervioso desvía su mirada y Sakura regresa la suya a la puerta, enserio sino quiere cometer asesinato tiene que salir de ahí y respirar aire puro.

* * *

En el aeropuerto esta Sai esperando a su primo. Para no ser reconocido lleva puesto una gorra azul y unos lentes oscuros. Viste unos jeans y una playera negra que le queda ceñida y es de mangas cortas, para finalizar unos tenis. No va muy llamativo ya que lo que menos quiere es llamar la atención en un lugar con mucha gente.

El pelinegro sonríe al distinguir a su primo caminar hacia él arrastrando una maleta y teniendo otra más pequeña colgando en su hombro derecho. El chico lleva puesta una bandana negra en la cabeza alzándole su lacio cabello dándole un aire rebelde, unos lentes oscuros tapan sus ojos. Viste unos jeans grises que tienen como adornos en las piernas rasgaduras; una playera negra que le queda ceñida y sin mangas; y unas botas de casquillo que le llegan a mediación de la pantorrilla.

- ¡Primito! –exclama emocionado Sai haciendo que Suigetsu detenga su paso y que las demás personas que pasen por ahí lo miren curiosos.

Sai emocionado se lanza hacia Suigetsu para abrazarlo y este con tranquilidad se hace a un lado haciendo que el pelinegro bese el piso.

- ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso desgraciado!? –grita furioso Sai poniéndose de pie y volteando a él fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Ya sabes que no me gustan tus mariconadas. Yo si soy machín y odio que los hombres me abrace. –Una sonrisa socarrona adorna su rostro y Sai afila su mirada. –Solo mamacitas pueden posar sus manos en este bello cuerpo que Diosito me dio. –su sonrisa socarrona se amplia.

- _Había olvidado lo odioso que es. _–un tic nervioso aparece en la ceja derecha de Sai que comienza a arrepentirse de haberle hablado. –No seas irrespetuoso con tu primo mayor y la persona que te está ayudando. Además recuerda que yo te metí en el mundo del modelaje. Me debes tu fama.

- Numero uno: … —Suigetsu levanta uno de sus dedos de su mano derecha que la poso frente al rostro de Sai. –Tú solo me llamaste para que te lleve el almuerzo a cambio de pagarme por ello. Ahí me vio mi manager y me ofreció ser modelo. Numero dos: … —Suigetsu alza otro dedo. –Mi fama se debe a mi belleza. —dice con arrogancia. –Numero tres: … —el peliblanco alza su tercer dedo. –Deja de gritar que estas llamando mucho la atención y harás que nos descubran. –Suigerst apunta con la mirada hacia atrás haciendo que Sai alce la mirada y mire a toda la gente que los mira raro.

- Vámonos. –Sai comienza a caminar a paso largo y marcado.

Suigetsu no deja de sonreír de forma socarrona y arrastrando su maleta comienza a caminar dándole alcance, caminando a la par.

- Suigetsu si no quieres morir joven no hagas enojar a la dueña del departamento donde viviremos. –dice con advertencia.

- ¿Qué no vives solo? –Suigetsu alza una ceja mostrando curiosidad.

- No. Vivo con Sakura.

- ¿La tía buenota que es escritora y con la que saliste con la jalada de que tienes una relación con ella para ocultar que eres marica?

- Si. Ella. –dice entre dientes, conteniéndose para no hacer un show y matar a su primo.

- Genial. Viviremos con una mujer sexy. Me daba miedo eso de vivir solo contigo, no me vayas a violar… además desde que la vi en esa rueda de prensa contigo que la quiero conocer para que me dé un polvo, pero tenía agenda ocupada y no había podido ir a visitarte. –si no trajera sus lentes se vería el brillo travieso que adornaron sus ojos.

- Para el carro Casanova. Ella tiene novio y está muy coladita por él… ¿no lo viste en el escándalo que se formo de su relación?

- No me gustan los programas de chismes. –dice agitando su mano con indiferencia. –Y no suelo leer periódicos menos revistas. Y si tiene novio no me importa solo me la quiero coger. –su sonrisa socarrona regresa.

- Si yo fuera tu no intentaba ligármela y no la ofendas o hagas enojar, o sacarnos a patadas de su departamento será lo menos doloroso que nos hará.

- Si nos corre ¿Cuál es el problema? Tienes dinero para rentar tu propio departamento. –dice con aburrimiento.

- ¿Qué no entendiste que si la haces enojar corrernos será lo de menos? Esa mujer da miedo y enojada lo da mucho más…

- Eso me agrada, me gustan las mujeres con carácter. –un ronroneo juguetón brota de su garganta y Sai suspira exasperado.

- Mira no te conviene que ella te eche, ella tiene el poder y las influencias para que los paparatzis no se acerquen a su zona de residencia… por otro lado ella como amiga es muy maldita como enemiga es peor que un demonio, así que solo hazme caso y no la hagas enojar. –dice con advertencia.

- ¿Algo más? –dice con aburrimiento.

- Si. Si te vas a quedar tal vez te topes con mi muñequita…

- ¿Tu novio joto? –Suigetsu alza ambas cejas.

- No. Aun sigo soltero. –dice con lamento. –Hablo de Eiri, es escritora también y vive en el departamento, aunque últimamente casi no está ahí, solo va cuando tiene ganas de molestar a mi amorcito o cuando va por ropa o algunas de sus cosas… a lo que quiero llegar es que a ella tampoco la molestes, porque enserio también da miedo enojada. –Sai se estremece. –Tiene un carácter muy parecido al de Sakura y su padre es muy influyente, así que ya estas advertido.

- Hai. –Suigetsu suspira exasperado, odia que le digan lo que tiene que hacer. – Oye ¿tendré mi propia habitación?

- No hay habitaciones libres, dormirás conmigo.

- Ni loco, capaz y me violas dormido. –dice temeroso y Sai lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Eres mi primo y no soy ningún enfermo… bueno solo poquito. –confiesa resignado ante la mirada que le dirigió Suigetsu que le conoce varios trapitos sucios. –Pero igual no eres mi tipo. –dice con seguridad.

- Pero viéndome ahí dormido e indefenso quien sabe que me puedas hacer. –Suigetsu pone expresión mártir y Sai entrecierra su mirada.

- ¿O mi recamara o la sala? Tú escoge. –dice con firmeza.

- La tal Eiri, dices que ya no duerme ahí, ¿por qué no me das su habitación?

- Porque ella tiene sus cosas ahí. Además te dará miedo su habitación. –Sai se estremece recordándola.

- Mira ella no está, así que no se dará cuenta que duermo ahí, prometo no tocar nada de ella… por otro lado no creo que me da miedo la habitación de una chica. ¿Qué puede haber ahí? Muchos holanes, rosa por todos lados y monos de peluches. —dice con diversión.

- No digas que no te lo advertí y si Eiri te descubre no digas que yo sabía de esto. –Sai lo mira con advertencia.

- Vale. –Suigetsu roda los ojos, sabe que su primo solo es un exagerado.

* * *

Sai abre la puerta del departamento adentrándose junto con su primo. Nada mas pasando el recibidor el pelinegro se queda congelado en la entrada mirando incrédulo como sobre el sillón esta Ino sentada encima del vientre de Shikamaru que esta acostado boca arriba en el sillón teniendo en sus manos los glúteos de la rubia que besa los labios de él con pasión y el vago le responde gustoso.

- ¡Oh! ¡Pornografía en vivo! –exclama entusiasmado Suigetsu, mirando a la pareja con atención.

Entre besos Ino está por desabrocharle el pantalón para meter mano y el vago dirige sus traviesas manos dentro de la blusa de la rubia.

Sai rápidamente le tapa los ojos a su primo que hace un gesto con la boca en muestra de decepción.

- ¡PAREN YA PAR DE PERROS EN CELO! ¿QUÉ NO VEN QUE AQUÍ HAY UN MENOR? –grita escandalizado Sai haciendo que la rubia se sobresalte, poniéndose de pie de un brinco pensando que Sakura los torció en la movida y los matara por andar haciendo eso en la sala de su departamento donde solo ella puede hacerlo.

- Solo eres tú. –dice aliviada la rubia al ver a Sai que la fulmina con la mirada mientras que Shikamaru mas despeinado se sienta y lo mira con fastidio porque los haya interrumpido.

- No sé cómo hacen esto en la sala de mi amorcito si saben que los matara si los descubre. Según ella solo ella tiene derecho de follar en cualquier lugar de su casa, mientras que nosotros solo tenemos derecho a hacerlo en nuestras mortales camas. –Sai los mira con reproche.

- Bien dicen que cuando el gato no esta los ratones salen. –Shikamaru agita una mano restándole importancia e Ino asintió dándole la razón.

- ¿Mi amorcito salió?... ¿A dónde fue? –pregunta curioso.

- Ni idea, ya sabes que ella no le avisa a nadie de lo que hace. Solo su Sasuke tiene ese privilegio. –Ino se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y Sai suspira con pesadez sabiendo que tiene razón.

- Oye ya destápame los ojos, igual no iba a ver nada que no haya visto ya. –se queja mostrando fastidio Suigetsu haciendo que Ino y Shika lo miren curiosos mientras Sai le destapa los ojos apenado.

- ¡¿Eres Hozuki Suigetsu el modelo?! –exclama impresionada y maravillada Ino.

- El mismo preciosa. –Suigetsu pone pose chula y sonríe coqueto haciendo que el vago lo fulmine con la mirada, mas al notar como ese pervertido mira a su novia y como esta se sonroja.

- Sai. –Shikamaru lo mira con advertencia y Sai suspira con pesadez.

- Suigetsu no mires así a la novia de Shikamaru que si no se le va a quitar lo flojo y te va a meter una escoba por el culo. –dice con advertencia mirando a su primo.

- ¡Eres tan mono cuando te encelas! –chilla melosa Ino sentándose en las piernas de su vago y dándole un apasionado beso que el castaño respondió gustoso.

A Sai y a Suigetsu les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca, el primero al ver que estos se regresaron mas cachondos de ese viaje que hicieron a las termas.

* * *

Shikamaru, Ino, Sai y Suigetsu están en la cocina cenando la comida china que mandaron a pedir ya que ninguno quiso cocinar.

Se oye la puerta principal ser abierta y cerrada haciendo que Sai, Ino y Shikamaru se miren entre sí.

- Mi instinto me dice que el gato ha regresado a casa. –dice aflojerado Shikamaru y Suigetsu alza ambas cejas no sabiendo de que hablan.

Un par de pisadas chocar contra el suelo se acercan haciendo que los cuatro miren a la entrada de la cocina viendo a Sakura y a Sasuke entrar.

Sakura viste unos jeans celestes y una blusa de tirantes color roja, para finalizar unos tenis y su cabello lo lleva suelto.

Sasuke también viste de forma sencilla: unos jeans azules, una playera azul rey que le queda ceñida.

Cuando Suigetsu vio a Sakura sus ojos mostraron perversión cosa que no paso desapercibida para Sasuke que afilo su mirada.

Siendo más rápido que la luz, Suigetsu ya está enfrente de Sakura tomándola de la mano y mirándola galante.

Sasuke afila mas su mirada, Sakura alza ambas cejas, Sai golpea su frente con la palma de su mano mientras los otros dos miran la escena teniendo la punta de sus palillos dentro de su boca.

- Déjame decirte que en persona eres mucho más hermosa. —dice galante para después inclinar su rostro dispuesto a besarle la mano, pero Sakura la quito con brusquedad haciendo que Suigetsu alce la mirada extrañado.

- Aléjate idiota, me pegaras los mocos que aun debes de tener niñato. –Sakura lo mira con indiferencia y Suigetsu sintió una flecha clavársele en el pecho, jamás una mujer le ha hablado así y Sasuke lo mira burlón. –Como ahora vas a vivir en mi casa te diré mis reglas mocoso. Uno: no entres a mi estudio mucho menos a mi habitación. Dos: no me toques. Tres: cuando este yo en casa no hagas ruidos. Cuatro: lo que ensucias lo limpias. Cinco: rompe las cuatro reglas que te acabo de dar y te corto los huevos para dorarlos en aceite y hacer que te los tragues. –dice amenazante y Suigetsu paso saliva con dificultad algo le dice que si le hará eso.

Sasuke muestra más burla al verlo y los otros tres lo miran con lastima, pero ni modo, todos pasan por eso con Haruno Sakura.

- En cuanto tus ligues baratos… —Sakura sonríe con burla y lo mira con desdén. – son ridículos. –Sakura da media vuelta saliendo de la cocina.

Sasuke mira de reojo que Sakura salió, y toma de las solapas al pobre de Suigetsu que aun no se recupera de todo lo que sus oídos oyeron de los labios de Sakura.

- Toca o mira a mi novia como lo has hecho ahorita y desearas no tener bolas cabrón. –dice entre dientes, para después soltarlo con brusquedad haciéndolo caer de sentón al suelo.

Sin más Sasuke sale de la cocina, yéndose por donde su novia se fue.

- No le fue tan mal después de lo que intento hacer. –comenta Ino mirando a su novio y este asintió dándole la razón.

- Sai. –Suigetsu mira incrédulo a su primo que lo mira curioso. –No exagerabas…

- Te lo dije. –Sai se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

- Solo que te falto advertirme sobre el novio celoso con mirada de desquiciado, con solo verlo sentí que debía correr, pensé que se había salido de un sanatorio.

Ino y Sai ríen divertidos mientras que Shikamaru solo sonríe.

- Ahora yo que tu chico sigo las reglas de Sakura. No son muchas y si las sigues tendrás una larga vida. Y te recomiendo dejar de lado los ligues con Sakura, no solo te humillara bajándote el ego y autoestima sino que su celoso novio te partirá la cara. –dice Ino divertida.

- Yo te aconsejaría no intentar ligar con ninguna femenina que viva en esta casa. –Shikamaru se soba la barbilla pensativo. –Tampoco con la cuñada de Sakura y con la prima de Sakura… digo, si es que quieres seguir entero. Todas ellas tienen novios que son muy celosos y violentos cuando lo están –Sai e Ino asintieron dándole la razón, la rubia sin darse cuenta que su celoso novio la incluyo ahí.

- Los japoneses son unos celosos envidiosos. –murmura indignado Suigetsu cruzándose de brazos.

* * *

Es de noche y Sai ha guiado a Suigetsu a la habitación de Eiri.

- Entra tu solo que a mí me da miedo. –Sai lo empuja hacia la puerta y Suigetsu lo mira de reojo.

- _Quiero pensar que Sai exagera como siempre, pero al ver que con Sakura no exagero me hace dudar. _–el peliblanco sonríe nervioso no sabiendo ya si quiere dormirse ahí, comienza a imaginarse una habitación a todo estilo salón de torturas de la santa inquisición, con cadáveres y todo.

- _Sinceramente tanto peluche y juguete en esa habitación, y siendo de noche me provocara pesadillas. _–Sai sonríe nervioso.

- ¿Tanto miedo da su habitación como para que no queras ayudar a tu primo a instalarse? –Suigetsu sonríe nervioso también, Sai le está metiendo miedo.

- Si, además si la muñequita diabólica se entera que estuve en su habitación seguro me mete a una caja de torturas. –dice temeroso, metiéndole más miedo a su primo, sin más Sai sale corriendo de ahí dejando solo a su primo.

- No debería sorprenderme, después de todo ese solo tiene de hombre el pene. –Suigetsu suspira con pesadez y deja de mirar por donde se fue su primo para estirar temerosos su mano hacia la perilla.

Como película de terror la gira despacito, con miedo de que al abrirla le saldrá el asesino de la película. Suigetsu termina de abrir la puerta y la empuja haciendo que esta se abra provocando un chillido aterrador.

- _Solo necesita aceite. No hay porque ponerse nervioso. _–Suigetsu sonríe de forma forzada, toma sus maletas y se adentra cauteloso.

Al prender la luz su mirada muestra incredulidad al ver la infantil habitación, más que miedo le daba risa comprobando que esta vez su primo si exagero.

En un estante la habitación tiene muñecas de porcelana de todos los estilos, hay osos de peluches por todos lados, incluso las cortinas, sabanas y paredes tienen dibujados osos dejándole en claro la obsesión que tiene la chica por los osos. En el suelo hay unas vías de tren de juguete en donde esta un tren con un oso con gorrito de conductor. En si la recamara parece una juguetería o el mundo del señor oso.

- La cama se ve cómoda, eso es lo importante. –Suigetsu se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

Deja sus maletas en la entrada, cierra la puerta y tira los osos que están en la cama al suelo para después dejarse caer con pesadez sobre la cama sonriendo satisfecho al ver que no solo se ve cómoda sino que lo es.

- S_eguro la tal muñequita diabólica es una mocosa de menos de diez años… pero Sai dijo que tiene novio y se queda con él, y creo que menciono que es escritora… entonces no es tan pequeña. –_Suigetsu voltea hacia el buro viendo encima un portarretratos.

Curioso lo tomo viendo la fotografía que fue tomada en un parque de diversiones donde sale un pelirrojo sonriendo tímidamente a la cámara, teniendo las mejillas sonrojadas, a su lado se ve una chica que trae un gorro de peluche con la cara de un oso y esta de perfil besándole la mejilla al pelirrojo, por el gorro y la posición no le ve el rostro, además que no salen de cuerpo completo, ya que parece ser que la chica sostiene la cámara mientras les toma la foto a ambos.

- El chico no aparenta tener menos de dieciséis años, así que ¿o es pedófilo o en verdad la tal muñeca diabólica no es tan mocosa? Lo que hace más rara su afición por los juguetes. –Suigetsu se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y deja el portarretratos donde estaba.

* * *

Gaara esta recostado en la cama de su habitación estudiando un poco algunos apuntes. Solo viste un bóxer y su cabello esta alborotado, ya que hace unos minutos estaba haciendo cosas nada inocentes con su novia.

La puerta del baño es abierta dejando ver a Eiri vistiendo una camisa de Gaara y secándose el cabello con una toalla.

El pelirrojo la voltea a ver y la escanea con la mirada.

- ¿Intentas seducirme de nuevo? –pregunta divertido.

- Tal vez. –Eiri le sonríe coqueta y camina hacia Gaara que no le quita la mirada de encima.

La peli-gris se sube a la cama, sentándose a horcadas en sus piernas y apoyando sus brazos en sus hombros mientras que él inmediatamente lleva sus manos a la cintura de ella, aventando la libreta a un lado.

Eiri acerca su rostro, rosando su nariz con la de él de forma juguetona manteniendo su mirada en los ojos de él.

- No puedo creer en lo que me has convertido. –Gaara suspira con pesadez y Eiri lo mira sin entender. –Me has convertido en un pervertido que cada que te ve desea hacértelo sin importar donde estemos… yo no era así. –dice con reproche y Eiri ríe entre dientes.

- Eso suelo causar. –dice juguetona, acercando mas su rostro haciendo que sus labios se rosen.

- Uno le agarra gustito a esto. –Gaara sonríe de forma torcida entre sus labios metiendo sus manos en la blusa, tomándole los glúteos, notando que para su deleite ella no se puso bragas.

- No solo te he vuelto pervertido, sino que más aventado. –dice divertida.

- Las malas mañas se pegan. –susurra con diversión para después besarle los labios de forma apasionada, acariciándole con más ímpetu los glúteos haciéndola gemir entre el beso.

- Gaara… se me olvido… se me olvido que no tengo bragas limpias… tengo que ir por algunas al departamento de senpai. –dice con algo de dificultad entre el besos ya que el pelirrojo no deja de besarla.

- Me gusta cuando no traes bragas. –Gaara toma el labio inferior entre sus dientes, mordiéndolo con suavidad.

- ¿Mañana iré sin bragas a la escuela? –pregunta divertida y Gaara rompe el beso.

- Vamos por tus bragas. –dice con firmeza, ni loco dejara que su novia ande con sus pompas al aire debajo de esa corta falda dejando que no solo él se deleite con eso.

- Pero no puedes ir así.

Gaara gime al sentir la mano de Eiri rodeándole su pene, la canija había adentrado su mano a su bóxer entre el beso sin que se diera cuenta.

- Estas muy duro. –dice mostrando mas diversión.—Dudo que puedas caminar. –Eiri alza la mirada y se relame los labios haciendo que el pelirrojo entrecierre los ojos extasiado por la imagen.

- Tu lo provocas tu lo solucionas. Y cuando lo soluciones iremos por tus bragas. –Gaara se recarga completamente en la cabecera poniéndose cómodo y le sonríe de forma torcida.

Eiri lo mira juguetona y acomoda, inclinándose para que su rostro quede cerca del pene de su novio quien no pierde detalle alguno. Ve como ella le baja el bóxer liberando su erección y gruñe al sentir su cálida respiración sobre ella, para después sentir la punta de su lengua en la punta de su pene.

- Vamos Eiri, mételo todo que luego se hará mas noche y no podremos ir por tus bragas. –Gaara lleva su mano derecha a la nuca de ella, empujándole la cabeza con suavidad hacia su pene.

- Impaciente. –dice con diversión, para después abrir toda su boca, permitiendo que él la empuje haciendo que el pene entre en ella, hundiéndose hasta llegar a su garganta provocando que el pelirrojo arque la espalda ante el placer de sentir la cálida boca de su novia envolver parte de su pene.

* * *

Gaara y Eiri entran al departamento de Sakura donde todas las luces están apagadas donde todos están dormidos, o por lo menos en sus habitaciones haciendo cositas de adultos.

El pelirrojo lleva puestos unos jeans y una playera que le queda levemente holgada, sus tenis se los quito dejándolos en el recibidor. En cuanto Eiri lleva puesto un pantalón deportivo de su novio que le queda grande, de no ser por el cordón que aprieta el elástico se le caería, y la playera que lleva puesta también es de él y le queda grande, su cabello lo lleva suelto y los tenis se los quito en el recibidor.

Sin prender las luces ambos caminaron hacia la sala pero se detuvieron a mediación al ver la luz de la cocina encendida. Al instante Gaara coloco a su novia atrás de él y miro con seriedad hacia el lugar al oír ruidos.

- ¿Crees que sea un ladrón? –pregunta en un susurro Eiri cerca del oído del pelirrojo haciéndolo estremecer porque le hable en esa zona sensible.

- Puede ser, es algo tarde como para que alguien este despierto y hurgando en la cocina. –le responde en un susurro mirándola de reojo, teniendo sus mejillas sonrojadas, si su novia sigue respirándole en el oído terminara fallándosela ahí valiéndole madre que este un ladrón en la cocina.

- Te recuerdo que tú y yo solemos ir a hurgar la cocina en la madrugada hambrientos por el ejercicio que hacemos antes. –le susurra coqueta en el oído para después morderle el lóbulo juguetona y alejarse con diversión.

Gaara se estremeció de pies a cabeza, se sonrojo todo y llevo una mano a esa zona para tapar su oído.

- Eiri no es el momento. Sabes lo que me provoca eso. –susurra con reproche y Eiri le sonríe juguetona.

- Vamos por mi ballesta, matamos al ladrón y vamos a mi habitación a que me castigues. –le susurra juguetona.

- Suena tentador, pero la ballesta es exagerar. –Gaara suspira con pesadez. –Primero veamos quien es. Capaz solo son Sasuke y sensei hurgando en la cocina. –Gaara se sonroja imaginándose el porqué andan hambrientos.

- Al mal paso darle prisa. –Eiri está por adelantarse pero Gaara la toma de la mano, rodando los ojos ante lo impulsiva que es y la jala colocándola atrás de él.

- Yo primero. –dice con firmeza y Eiri pone los ojos en blanco.

Ambos llegan a la cocina y quedan incrédulos en la entrada al ver a Ino con ojos cerrados, sentada en una silla devorándose un sándwich de cinco pisos.

La rubia lleva puesto un pijama de batita muy corta de tirantes color lila que apenas y le cubre lo necesario.

Atrás de ellos escuchan un profundo suspiro por lo que voltean viendo a Shikamaru que se muestra resignado y aflojerado.

El vago viste solo un pantalón de pijama.

- Mujer problemática, luego se anda quejando porque sube de peso. Si sonámbula viene a tragarse todo eso. –dice resignado, adentrándose a la cocina, pasando alado de los incrédulos chicos, para después sentarse frente a la rubia esperando que termine de devorar su sándwich para poder llevársela a la cama, sabe que si se la lleva antes de que se lo acabe comenzara a golpearlo dormida.

Gaara y Eiri se miran de reojo teniendo una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca, se encogen de hombros y dan media vuelta para salir de ahí.

* * *

Eiri se adentra a su habitación siendo seguida por Gaara, y cuando esta por prender la luz siente unos brazos tomarla de la cintira y su espalda chocar contra el torso de su novio.

- Alguien tiene un castigo pendiente por morderme la oreja. –susurra sobre su cuello haciéndola estremecer.

- Si, fui mala. Castígame como es debido.

Gaara gruñe excitado y la voltea con algo de brusquedad, para después estampar sus labios con los de ella en un beso apasionado que ella respondió gustosa rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos y saltando para rodear con sus piernas su cadera.

Al instante el pelirrojo llevo sus manos a los glúteos de ella, apretándoselos haciéndola gemir y el aprovecho para meter su lengua.

Sin romper el beso y con torpeza camino hacia donde está la cama, deseando tener suerte y no tropezar con alguno de los tantos juguetes que tiene su novia ahí.

Al llegar al pie de la cama el pelirrojo se dejo caer encima de esta con Eiri quedando abajo.

- ¡Auch!

Ambos rompen el beso al oír ese quejido masculino y se miran entre sí extrañados.

- Gaara siento algo debajo de mí. –susurra la peli-gris.

El pelirrojo se pone de pie y cuando esta por ayudar a su novia a levantarse, lo que está debajo de ella se alzo golpeándole la nuca a Eiri que se había sentado.

- ¡Auch! –exclama adolorida Eiri a la par con una voz masculina.

La peli-gris se sobo la nuca adolorida y Gaara corrió hacia donde está el interruptor para prender la luz, tropezándose en el camino con varios juguetes y afortunadamente no se cayó.

Gaara prendió la luz y frunció el seño al ver a un desconocido sentado en la cama de su novia sobándose la frente adolorido, pero lo que le molesto fue ver a su novia sentada en las piernas de él sobándose la nuca.

El pelirrojo a grandes sacadas se acerco a ellos y tomo del brazo a su novia, jalándola hacia él haciendo que su rostro choque con su torso, aun ni se ha recuperado del fregazo anterior y el jaloneo la dejo peor.

- ¿Quién cojones eres tú? –Gaara lo fulmina con la mirada mientras abraza de forma protectora a su novia.

Suigetsu alza la mirada viendo al mismo pelirrojo de la fotografía, abrazando a una chica con ropa masculina que le queda holgada no dejando ver su silueta, pero si sabe que es mujer es por el largo cabello gris, de ahí ni la cara le ve ya que la tiene escondida en el pecho del pelirrojo.

- ¿Tú debes ser la dueña de la habitación? –Suigetsu sonríe amigable mientras se rasca la nuca.

Eiri alza la mirada mientras Gaara frunce más el seño, afila mas su mirada hacia el intruso y aprieta mas el abrazo.

- _Pues una mocosa no es pero es toda una monada. Es la primera vez que veo a una chica con cara de ángel y mirada de inocencia, sumándole esas facciones hermosas… dan ganas de corromperla y violarla. _–Suigetsu sonrío de forma socarrona.

Gaara afila más su mirada al ver que el peliblanco mira como pendejo a su novia.

- Efectivamente soy la dueña de esta habitación, ahora tu dime ¿quién cojones eres y porque estas en mi habitación? –Eiri se separa de Gaara y fulmina con la mirada a Suigetsu.

- _Tiene carácter. _–Suigetsu sonríe burlón y se pone de pie dejando ver que solo viste sus bóxer. –Soy el primo de Sai y vine a quedarme unos días en Japón. Como me dijo que no solías dormir aquí me tome la molestia de tomar tu habitación. –Eiri frunció el seño. –Me llamo Hozuki Suigetsu. –dice galante.

- Como estás viendo Eiri si va a dormir aquí conmigo, así que ahora lárgate. –Gaara lo mira de forma despectiva.

- Hai, hai. –Suigetsu suspira aburrido y toma su ropa que dejo en el suelo antes de meterse a la cama.

Ante la mirada molesta de los otros dos se coloco frente a ellos y les sonrío amigable.

- Lamento haberme metido en tu habitación sin tener tu consentimiento. –se disculpa apenado mirando a la peli-gris y Gaara tuvo la sensación que esa pena es fingida. –Para disculparme como es debido siento que debo recompensarte.

- Solo lárgate y espero no hayas roto algo o sino desearas no haber nacido. –dice amenazante Eiri mientras lo fulmina con la mirada.

Suigetsu se contuvo por no soltar la carcajada, la verdad se le hizo gracioso verle en faceta amenazante e intimidante teniendo esas facciones que aparentan inocencia que algo le dice no tiene.

- Aun así me siento en deuda, y no me gusta sentirme así, por eso toma esto como compensación— Suigetsu de un sorpresivo movimiento une sus labios con los de ella haciéndola ensanchar los ojos al igual que Gaara.

Gaara está por separar a ese abusivo de su novia y partirle la cara, cuando este separa sus labios de los de Eiri y tiene mueca de sufrimiento llevando sus manos a su entrepierna donde segundos antes Eiri le había dado un rodillazo para separarlo de ella.

- ¡Vuélveme a besar cabrón y te corto las bolas! –exclama furiosa.

- D_efinitivamente esto no me lo esperaba._ –lagrimas salen de los ojos de Suigetsu que tiene mueca de circunstancia.

El peliblanco dejo de mirar a la peli-gris cuando Gaara lo tomo de las solapas y ahora se topo con la mirada de desquiciado del pelirrojo haciéndolo sonreír nervioso.

- Vuélvela a tocar y te mato. –Gaara le da un cabezazo en la frente, dejándole la zona roja y mareándolo del dolor, para luego caminar hacia la puerta con él.

El pelirrojo le soltó las solapas con una mano que uso para golpearle con un puño en el estomago, haciéndolo caer de sentón en el suelo, fuera de la habitación y después estampo la puerta dejando a Suigetsu sentado en el suelo, tocándose el estomago y la frente adolorido mientras mira la puerta con reproche.

- _¿Por qué no aprendo a dejar de coquetearle a las chicas con novios cuando sus novios están presentes?_

* * *

En el salón de clases se encuentran todos sentados y serios al ver a Kakashi entrar despreocupado al salón.

- ¡Yo! –saluda aflojerado. –Chicos hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero. –todos se muestran curiosos, últimamente han llegado alumnos nuevos. –Pásale. –Kakashi mira aflojerado hacia la puerta donde entra Suigetsu sonriendo de forma socarrona haciendo que la mayoría de las chicas suspiren soñadoras al reconocer a ese famoso y apuesto modelos, otros chicos fruncen el seño celosos porque están entrando puros tíos buenotes a la escuela haciendo que tengan menos oportunidad a tener novia.

Eiri frunció el seño mostrando fastidio, Hikari y Hinata solo lo miraron curiosas al igual que Naruto y Kiba.

- _No solo ese tipo vive en el departamento de mi novia sino que tengo que soportarlo en la escuela. –_Gaara y Sasuke fruncen el seño y lo fulminan con la mirada.

- ¡Mi nombre es Hozuki Suigetsu, sean amables conmigo! –Suigetsu les sonríe amigable después de escribir su nombre en la pizarra.

**Continuará**

**jajajaja aora salio suigetsu, seguro le sacara varias canas verdes a los novios celosos de las chikas d ste fic**

**spero les haya gustado el cap**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**SAYO**


	32. Auto lavado

**Auto-lavado**

En el salón de clases se encuentran todos sentados y serios al ver a Kakashi entrar despreocupado al salón.

- ¡Yo! –saluda aflojerado. –Chicos hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero. –todos se muestran curiosos, últimamente han llegado alumnos nuevos. –Pásale. –Kakashi mira aflojerado hacia la puerta donde entra Suigetsu sonriendo de forma socarrona haciendo que la mayoría de las chicas suspiren soñadoras al reconocer a ese famoso y apuesto modelos, otros chicos fruncen el seño celosos porque están entrando puros tíos buenotes a la escuela haciendo que tengan menos oportunidad a tener novia.

Eiri frunció el seño mostrando fastidio, Hikari y Hinata solo lo miraron curiosas al igual que Naruto y Kiba.

- _No solo ese tipo vive en el departamento de mi novia sino que tengo que soportarlo en la escuela. –_Gaara y Sasuke fruncen el seño y lo fulminan con la mirada.

- Mi nombre es Hozuki Suigetsu, sean amables conmigo. –Suigetsu les sonríe amigable después de escribir su nombre en la pizarra.

- Bien Hozuki… siéntate alado de Sabaku. –Kakashi mira aflojerado a Suigetsu para después mirar hacia donde esta Gaara que frunció el seño. –Sabaku alza tu mano.

Gaara gruñendo furioso alzo su mano haciendo que la mirada burlona de Suigetsu se pose en él, enfureciendo más al pelirrojo.

El peliblanco emprendió su camino hacia su lugar asignado, cuando paso alado de Eiri le guiño un ojo coqueto haciéndola rodar los ojos.

Ese detalle no paso desapercibido para Gaara que afilo la mirada la cual no quito del peliblanco hasta que se sentó, que aunque sienta que lo miran de forma penetrante y sepa quién es lo ignora descaradamente.

Otro quien también noto la acción del peliblanco fue Sasuke, quien lo siguió con la mirada cautelosa hasta que se sentó, por lo que rodo los ojos con fastidio al comprobar que ese loco es un coqueto de primera.

- Antes de seguir con la clase… —Kakashi mira con aburrimiento a sus alumnos haciendo que estos posen nuevamente su mirada en él. – se me pidió que les haga un anuncio… al ser alumnos de tercer año, ya están próximos a graduarse, por lo tanto si quieren fiesta de graduación se les pidió hacer una actividad para recaudar fondos. Más que reunir fondos el motivo de esta actividad es reforzar el trabajo en equipo. El chiste es que hagan grupos y se las ingenien para crear actividades que les den ganancias, de esa forma también refuerzan su capacidad para negociar. El grupo que junte más fondos se les dará un premio... en estos folletos se explica mejor toda esa sarta de estupideces que más que nada es para hacer que la directora consiga más fondos para pagar sus deudas o comprarse nuevo automóvil. –dice con indiferencia, agitando una mano restándole importancia mientras le pasa un montón de folletos a los alumnos de la primera fila para que los vayan pasando y así cada uno se quede con uno.

En cuanto los alumnos tienen una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca, pero no les extraño eso, total; todos sospechaban de las tranzas que hace la directora ahí.

- Y estas son las solicitudes que llenaran con los datos del cada grupo que se forme… entréguenselas a Shizune cuando las tengan listas. –Kakashi les pasa las solicitudes para que se las vayan repartiendo. –Por cierto; les advierto que nadie se puede zafar de esta. Si no tienen un grupo y no aportan con los fondos se les reprobaran automáticamente todas las materias así que repetirán el año. –la gran mayoría desencajo la mandíbula, en cuanto Gaara, Sasuke y Eiri bufaron con fastidio.

* * *

En una mesa de la cafetería se encuentran Eiri, Hinata, Hikari, Tenten, Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto y Kiba, teniendo sus almuerzos frente a ellos sobre la mesa. Aunque Hikari, Naruto, Kiba, Hinata y Tenten están más interesados en leer los folletos que les dieron en la clase.

- Esto es muy interesante. Los grupos no solo pueden ser formados por miembros del mismo salón de clases. –Hikari sonríe emocionada para después dirigir su mirada hacia Tenten. — ¡Puedes estar en nuestro grupo Tenten!

- Eso es un alivio. No me agrada nadie del mi salón. –la castaña le sonríe amigable a la peli-lila.

- Lo más interesante son los premios. –comenta Kiba viéndose emocionado. –El primer lugar se gana un viaje para después de la graduación a Seul, Corea con todos los gastos pagados… ¡siempre quise ir a corea! –exclama emocionado.

- ¡Yo también! –exclama enérgica Tenten.

- ¿Nunca han estado ahí? –pregunta curiosa Hikari y ambos castaños niegan.

- Son pobres Hikari, apenas han salido de Tokio. –comenta con indiferencia Eiri haciendo que los pobres la fulminen con la mirada. Esta al ver a Gaara entre ellos le sonríe de forma forzada.

- Dejando de lado el comentario racista de Eiri, sería divertido que como despedida a ser estudiantes de preparatoria tengamos un viaje juntos. –comenta Tenten mostrándose emocionada haciendo que los primos Uzumaki muestren más interés al igual que Kiba y Hinata.

- ¡Eso suena simplemente genial dattebayo! Todos nosotros podemos formar un grupo. –exclama emocionado el rubio y las chicas asintieron dándole la razón.

- Eso último me parece bien.

Todos miran curiosos a Eiri extrañándose por verse animada por eso ultimo, viendo como esta de entre su chaqueta saca una pequeña libreta rectangular y la abre dejando ver que es una chequera para después sacar de entre su chamarra una pluma con la cabeza de un oso.

- Ya teniendo el grupo seleccionado no hay necesidad de hacer estupideces como juntarnos para pedir limosna, solo pongan la cantidad, entreguen la solicitud y el dinero y nos olvidamos de esta pendejada. –todos los de clase media y los Uzumaki la miran incrédulos ante su poca motivación. – ¿Un millón de dólares estaría bien? –pregunta sin mucho interés alzando la mirada a ellos al ver que no le dijeron una cantidad para poner en el cheque.

Ante la exagerada cantidad que dijo Hinata y Tenten que bebían algo de jugo lo escupieron, Kiba, Sasuke y Gaara la miran incrédulos, con el primero teniendo la mandíbula desencajada.

- ¡Estás loca! –exclaman indignados los primos Uzumaki.

- Si das con facilidad ese dinero le quitas la emoción a este evento. –dice indignada Hikari.

- Además un millón de dólares no es tanto, seguro no ganamos con eso. –Naruto asintió dándose la razón a sí mismo y Hikari lo imito.

- Es verdad… tal vez un par de millones más sean suficientes. –Eire se pone la cabeza de la pluma sobre la barbilla mostrándose pensativa.

- _Cabrones millonarios. Hacen que uno se sienta más pobre de lo que es. –_Sasuke, Gaara, Tenten, Hinata y Kiba los miran con ojos entrecerrados y teniendo la frente sombreada de negro.

- ¿Qué? ¿Poniéndose de acuerdo para la competencia?

Al oír esa voz femenina chillona los ocho alzan la mirada viendo al costado de la mesa a Karin mirarlos de forma déspota, a su lado esta una pelinegra de la cual no recuerdan como se llama, pero saben es su amiga y al otro lado esta Matsuri. Las tres los miran con arrogancia.

- Pierden su tiempo, porque les aseguro que por más que hagan no conseguirán ganar ese viaje, porque lo ganaremos nosotras. –Matsuri sonríe burlona.

- Dudo que consigan ganar esto. –Karin amplia su sonrisa burlona. –Son tan estúpidos que no lograran juntar fondos, menos ustedes. –la pelirroja mira déspota a Eiri y los primos Uzumaki. –Son unos niñitos ricos que seguro si ganan es porque pondrán de su propio dinero sin mancharse las manos haciendo trabajos como los demás, simplemente por miedo a ensuciarse las manos. –Eiri, Hikari y Naruto fruncieron el seño mostrando molestia mientras los demás los miran con fastidio.

- Dando el dinero de papi sería la única forma en la que ganarían… trabajando como los demás seguro no lo conseguirían, ya que es lógico que lo que sea que hagan no superara lo que haremos nosotros. –la pelinegra amplia su sonrisa al igual que sus otras amigas.

- No, nadie lo superara, porque nadie aquí se prostituirá. –Hikari les saca la lengua de forma burlona, borrándoles la sonrisa y haciendo que sus amigos sonrían con burla.

- Estúpida. –Karin da media vuelta alejándose de ahí siendo seguida por sus amigas.

- Cambio de opinión. –todos voltean hacia Eiri que fue la que hablo viéndola sonreír de forma torcida y tener una mirada en los ojos que solo Gaara reconoció haciéndolo suspirar resignado. –Ganaremos esta pendejada de la forma en la que lo hacen los plebeyos. –dice con firmeza guardando su chequera y pluma.

- ¡Esa es la actitud! –exclaman emocionados los castaños y los Uzumaki.

Hinata sonrío de forma forzada teniendo un mal presentimiento al igual que Gaara mientras que Sasuke rodo los ojos con fastidio.

- Si. Esa es la actitud. –de la nada aparece Suigetsu atrás de Sasuke y Gaara, pasándole un brazo por los hombros a ambos de forma amigable haciendo que ambos miren dicho brazo con desprecio y se lo quiten de forma brusca.

Suigetsu sonríe divertido y se sienta en medio de Gaara y Sasuke, haciéndose espacio a la brava sin miedo a las miradas asesinas de ambos. Mientras que Eiri lo mira con fastidio y los demás curiosos porque el nuevo se muestre tan amigable y confianzudo del chico nuevo.

- Entonces… ¿me ponen en su grupo? Soy nuevo y no tengo amigos, además siempre apuesto al grupo ganador y mi instinto me dice que ustedes lo son. –Suigetsu sonríe de forma socarrona mostrando su blanca dentadura.

- Jodete/ esfúmate. –Sasuke y Gaara afilan más su mirada.

- ¡Claro! ¡Entre mas seamos más divertido! –exclaman los primos Uzumaki, sonriéndole amigable y Suigetsu amplía su sonrisa.

Sasuke y Gaara lo fulminan con la mirada al ver que esos dos idiotas los han metido en el grupo.

- Agrega Hozuki Suigetsu ahí muñeca. –Suigetsu le guiña un ojo coqueto a Tenten que estaba escribiendo los nombres de todos en la solicitud y al verlo se sonrojo por lo que rápidamente regreso su vista a la hoja y comenzó a escribir el nombre del chico que sonrío de forma socarrona.

- Ustedes tres no saben lo que hacen. –Gaara fulmina con la mirada a los Uzumaki y a Tenten que lo miran extrañados por su comentario.

- ¿Acaso ya se conocían? –pregunta curioso Kiba.

- Es primo de Sai y está viviendo en el departamento de senpai. –Eiri suspira con pesadez, sorprendiendo a los demás y Suigetsu asintió divertido.

- La verdad la mejor decisión que hice en mi vida fue venir a este país y en especial a este instituto que está lleno de hermosas mujeres. –Suigetsu pasa su mirada coqueta por Tenten, Hinata y Hikari, mirándoles especialmente los senos haciéndolas sonrojar y que posen sus brazos frente a sus senos como protegiéndolos.

- ¡Deja de mirarle sus tesoros a mi prima y a mi novia! –exclama el rubio abrazando de forma protectora a ambas chicas que tiene en cada uno de sus lados y fulminando con la mirada a Suigetsu que lo mira con burla.

- ¿Cuál es tu prima, primo? –Naruto gruñe furioso mientras que Kiba niega divertido.

- ¡Yo soy su prima, y tengo novio así que aléjate pervertido! –Hikari se pone de pie muy digna y se va de ahí a grandes zancadas.

- ¿Así que tu muñeca estas soltera? –Suigetsu mira a Tenten de forma insinuante.

- ¡Hikari-chan espérame! ¡Vamos juntas a entregar la solicitud! –Tenten toda sonrojada pero con miedo al nuevo chico se pone de pie y sale corriendo de ahí ante la mirada divertida de Kiba y Suigetsu.

Hinata y Naruto lo miran con desaprobación mientras que lo demás suspiran resignados.

- Claro. Entre más seamos más divertido. –dice con sarcasmo Sasuke mirando a Naruto que suspiro resignado al ver que como siempre hablo de mas y antes de conocer bien a la gente, en cuanto Suigetsu y Kiba soltaron una sonora carcajada.

* * *

Sasuke está sentado en el diván que está en el estudio de Sakura. El pelinegro aun viste el uniforme de la escuela.

En cuanto Sakura esta acostada a su costado, teniendo su cabeza sobre sus piernas relajándose ante como él le acaricia el cabello.

- Vaya estupidez y directora rata que tienen. –Sakura roda los ojos con fastidio.

- Lo sé. Quiere sacar dinero de donde sea. –Sasuke suspira con pesadez. –Ahora por esta pendejada me vi involucrado en todo esto. –otro profundo suspiro sale de sus labios.

- ¿Para cuándo será el viaje?

- Para después de la graduación, pero no es seguro que ganemos.—dice sin mucho interés.

- Ganaran. Teniendo a Eiri en su equipo es seguro que lo harán… esa loca no le gusta perder y seguro moverá sus influencias y gastara una fortuna con tal de conseguir el triunfo sin importarle que las ganancias que aportaran a la escuela no sean ni la mitad de lo que se gasto para conseguir el triunfo. –dice con indiferencia y Sasuke suspiro con pesadez, sabía que su novia no exageraba. –Así que iré apartando un boleto de avión para ir contigo. –una sonrisa socarrona adorna su rostro.

A la cabeza de Sasuke vinieron escenas de él y su novia visitando Corea, estando en una habitación de hotel juntos, solitos a la luz de la luna haciendo cositas y entonces…

- _Ganare ese viaje. –_sus ojos comenzaron a llamear con el poder del amor y la competencia.

Un profundo bostezo lo saco de sus pensamientos viendo como su novia entrecierra los ojos, adormeciéndose.

- ¿Otra vez te desvelaste? –pregunta resignado porque ella malpase sus horas de sueño por su trabajo.

- No. Esta vez dormí temprano… creo que ya no tengo resistencia de antes o simplemente todas las desveladas me están pasando factura. –dice adormilada, acurrucándose en una posición mas cómoda. –Esta última semana me da sueño casi todo el día… de hecho he dormido mucho. –termina de decir en un susurro justo cuando sus ojos se cerraron completamente y su respiración se hizo más tranquila.

- ¿Sakura? –la llama extrañado, agitándola levemente, comprobando que se quedo completamente dormida. –_Extraño, por lo general no se duerme así de rápido y de la nada. –_Sasuke alza ambas cejas mostrándose más extrañado y algo preocupado. –_No debo exagerar. Seguramente solo está muy cansada, estos últimos meses se ha desvelado mucho y ha tenido días movidos… lo mejor es dejarla dormir. _—Sasuke suspiro con pesadez y siguió acariciándole el cabello mientras mira lo linda que se ve así dormida, completamente relajada, siempre le ha gustado verla dormir.

* * *

Es de noche y en un terreno baldío se ve a varios hombres que se dedican a la construcción trabajando en la zona, usando grúas, palas, cemento, etc.

En la acera que esta frente al terreno se ve a Eiri aun vistiendo el uniforme, llevando sobre su cabeza un casco amarillo como los que usan los hombres de la construcción y en su mano izquierda sostiene unos planos enrollados.

A su lado derecho esta Gaara quien tiene la frente sombreada de negro y ojos entrecerrados. También lleva aun el uniforme escolar y sobre su cabeza lleva puesto un casco amarillo igual que su novia.

- ¡Apúrense holgazanes! ¡No me importa si tienen que trabajar toda la noche, pero quiero esto listo para mañana a primera hora! –grita de forma imponente Eiri apuntando con un dedo de su mano derecha a los trabajadores que ante su llamado de atención aceleraron su forma de trabajar, podría estar muy loca la jefa pero les está pagando muy bien. –Nombre si cada día me sorprendo más de mi ingenio. No cabe duda que mi idea nos dará el triunfo. –dice con arrogancia, sonriendo de forma torcida.

- Eiri ni siquiera les has dicho a los demás tu idea. Tal vez no les agrade. –dice con toda la paciencia que le queda, mirándola de reojo.

- Me vale si están de acuerdo con mi idea o no. Lo único que importa aquí es ganar. –Eiri comienza a reír como desquiciada haciendo que a su novio le resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Sigo insistiendo en la idea de vender panecillos de casa en casa. –un profundo suspiro sale de sus labios.

- Eso es muy simple y poco efectivo. –dice con desprecio, agitando su mano derecha.

- _Ni en mis más remotos sueños imagine que me enamoraría algún día de una ricachona egocéntrica y loca. –_el pelirrojo suelta un profundo suspiro mostrando resignación.

* * *

Es un nuevo día; Sasuke va saliendo del edificio donde está el departamento de su novia ya que se quedo ahí a dormir. Como tiene algunos uniformes limpios en la casa de ella, sale llevando puesto uno de ellos. El chaquetín lo lleva abierto y la playera desfajada, dándole un aire rebelde. Y su maletín lo sostiene con su mano derecha sobre su hombro derecho.

El pelinegro se detiene en la acera, dispuesto a cruzarla, pero justo en ese momento un automóvil negro con vidrios polarizados se estaciona enfrente de él haciendo rechinar las llantas.

Sasuke alza ambas cejas, pero se pone en guardia cuando dos hombres grandotes y fortachones salen de los asientos de adelante y cada uno se posa en sus costados.

- ¿Qué quieren? –pregunta retador.

Sin responderle los grandotes lo toman con fuerza de sus brazos y lo alzan del suelo, cargándolo.

- ¡Suéltenme cabrones o les rompo la cara! –exclama amenazante, pero los grandotes lo ignoraron para después aventarlo a la parte trasera del automóvil.

Sasuke está por salir de este, pero uno de los grandotes le cerró la puerta en la cara. El pelinegro intento abrirla pero no pudo.

Suigetsu que estaba en la esquina y había visto todo ensancho los ojos incrédulo. Él había salido unos minutos antes del departamento.

Cuando los dos grandotes dirigieron su mirada tétrica hacia él se sobresalto y se dispuso a correr para huir de ellos, pero quien sabe cómo demonios los grandotes fueron tan rápido que ya estaban enfrente de él.

- Les juro que hare como que no vi nada. –el peliblanco sonríe nervioso y da un par de pasos hacia atrás intentándose alejar de ellos, pero esos mismos pasos que se alejo ellos los caminaron acercándose a él. – ¡Help me! –grita horrorizado.

Los grandotes lo tomaron igual que como tomaron a Sasuke y se lo llevan a donde están el automóvil.

Uno de ellos abre la puerta y casi recibe una patada de Sasuke que estaba pateando la puerta como loco para tirarla, pero el grandote la bloqueo con sus manos y luego el otro grandote echo a Suigetsu haciéndolo caer encima del pelinegro provocándoles a ambos una exclamación de dolor, para después cerrar la puerta de golpe.

Sin más los grandotes se subieron al automóvil y arrancaron tan rápido como llegaron.

* * *

Los enormes portones de la mansión de Uzumaki Minato se abrieron y por ellos va saliendo una elegante limosina con rines de oro.

Dentro de la limosina, en la parte trasera van Hikari, Naruto y Jiraiya; este último como todas las mañanas lleva a sus nietos a la escuela para aprovechar e ir a acosar al nuevo amor de su vida, aun no pierde la esperanza.

- ¡Detén la limosina abuelo! –exclama Hikari teniendo la cara pegada en una de las ventanillas de la puerta de la limosina.

- ¿Por qué? –Jiraiya la mira curioso al igual que Naruto.

- ¡Es que mira, frente a la casa se pusieron a regalar cachorritos! –exclama emocionada, despegando su cara de la ventana para apuntarla con un dedo de su mano derecha.

Naruto y Jiraiya se asoman, viendo que efectivamente ahí hay un automóvil negro con vidrios polarizados, teniendo la puerta de la cajuela abierta donde se suponen están los cachorros. En la parte trasera a cada costado del automóvil hay un hombre de gran tamaño usando un disfraz de botarga de un perro, solo se les ve la cara y sobre sus ojos tienen lentes oscuros.

Ambos hombres alzan sobre su cabeza letreros que dicen: "Se regalan cachorros".

- ¡Cachorritos! –exclama Naruto emocionado. – ¡Tal vez tome dos para darle uno a Hinata-chan! –exclama emocionado.

- ¡Yo los tomare todos! –un aura brillante rodea a Hikari imaginándose correr por los grandes patios de la mansión teniendo como cincuenta cachorros siguiéndola felices mientras ladran y mueven sus colas.

- ¡Detén la limosina abuelo! –exclaman ambos mirando impacientes a Jiraiya.

- ¡Claro! –Jiraiya les sonríe amigable, no viéndole sospechosa esa situación, cuando ciertamente esos hombres tienen escrito sospechoso por todos lados.

Jiraiya toma el teléfono de la limosina para decirle al chofer que detenga la limosina.

Nada más el vehículo se detuvo y las puertas traseras se abrieron y por ahí salieron dos mantas de cabello, una rubia y la otra lila mientras se escuchan dos gritos chillones a la par gritando "cachorritos".

Jiraiya se baja con toda la tranquilidad y elegancia del mundo, y dirige su mirada hacia sus nietos, mirándolos como todo un abuelo que ve a sus lindos nietos ir a una tienda de mascotas.

Naruto y Hikari llegaron a la parte trasera del automóvil esperando ver muchos cachorritos, pero para su sorpresa no había nada haciendo que se miren entre sí extrañados.

De un movimiento rápido el par de disfrazados los empujan hacia la cajuela haciéndolos golpearse la frente, pero valiéndoles madre cerraron la puerta con los dos primos adentro.

Jiraiya ensancho los ojos sorprendido, intentan secuestrarle los nietos en sus propias narices.

- _¿Cómo no lo vi venir? –_Jiraiya se muestra más sorprendido y esta por ir a salvar a sus nietos ya teniendo a su chofer a su lado sacando su arma cuando uno de los hombres que intenta secuestrar a los Uzumaki camina hacia ellos no intimidándose porque el chofer del peliblando lo esté apuntando con un arma.

El hombre con botarga de perro labrador se detuvo a unos pasos de Jiraiya y le extendió un celular haciendo que este lo tome extrañado mientras su chofer se mantiene cauteloso sin dejar de apuntar con el arma al hombre.

A los pocos segundos el celular sonó haciendo que Jiraiiya alce ambas cejas y mire extrañado al labrador frente a él que solo asintió.

El peliblanco se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y contesto la llamada, poniendo el teléfono frente a su oído derecho.

* * *

- ¡Suéltenme cabrones! –exclama furioso Sasuke, removiéndose inquieto en un intento por zafarse del agarre del par de grandotes que lo tienen agarrados de los brazos y lo alzan unos centímetros del suelo para llevarlo a donde sea que tengan planeado llevarlo.

- Oe en estos casos lo mejor es mantener la calma y esperar a que den el rescate para que nos liberen. –dice de lo más tranquilo Suigetsu que es apresado también por donde hombres que lo llevan al igual que Sasuke. –Por cierto raro lugar al que nos trajeron. Pensé que nos traerían a una bodega abandonada o algo así. No a un condominio de estudiantes. –Suigetsu mira extrañado hacia el edificio a donde los llevan.

Sasuke deja de removerse inquieto y alza la mirada para ver a donde los van a llevar, entonces sus ojos se ensancharon y su frente se sombreo de negro al reconocer el lugar.

* * *

En su departamento se encuentra Gaara sentado en el sillón de una pieza que hay en la sala de su pequeño departamento. El pelirrojo ya se dio un baño intentando mantenerse despierto, pero no funciono como quiso, así que ahora esta bebiendo un café muy cargado esperando no dormirse, aunque aun así cabecea un poco y bajo sus ojos se marca unas pronunciadas ojeras, mas grandes de las que solía tener.

A su lado, sentada sobre el sillón del brazo esta Eiri quien se le ve normal, solo un poco ojerosa, pero no se le nota mucho. La peli-gris muestra fastidio en su expresión.

- ¡Eres una lunática! –grita alterada Tenten que está de pie frente a ella sobándose la muñeca izquierda con su mano derecha.

- Estás completamente loca. –murmura ofendida Hinata que la fulmina con la mirada y se encuentra alado de Tenten.

- Casi me zurro del susto cuando esos hombres me agarraron fuera de mi casa. –Kiba la mira con reproche, estando de pie alado de las chicas.

- ¡Pensé que esos hombres me violarían! –exclama mas furiosa Tenten. –Incluso me amarraron.

- Lo hicieron porque no dejabas de golpearlos. –Eiri roda los ojos con fastidio.

- ¡Fue mi intento de defenderme de ellos maldita loca! –la castaña afila mas su mirada.

- Ya basta por favor. –dice con fastidio Gaara, llevando una mano a su frente y mostrando dolor en su expresión. –Dejen de gritar. Mi cabeza me está matando, no he dormido nada. –dice con fastidio haciendo que Tenten, Hinata y Kiba lo miren con lastima, por como se ve, parece como si la loca lo hubiera obligado a mantenerse despierto toda la noche y de hecho así fue.

Eiri posa cada una de sus manos en cada una de las mejillas del pelirrojo y lo voltea hacia ella.

- Si te vez fatal.

- ¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa? –Gaara entrecierra la mirada hacia ella. –Lo que no entiendo es que si tú tampoco dormiste nada andas como si nada. –Gaara entrecierra más la mirada con recelo.

- Estoy acostumbrada a no dormir hasta cuatro días seguidos cuando tengo que terminar una novela. –Eiri le giña un ojo coqueta y Gaara afila su mirada. – ¿Quieres una pastilla? –el pelirrojo asintió por lo que la peli-gris voltea a ver a Hinata. –Ve a la habitación de Gaara, sobre la cama esta mi mochila y tráemela. –ordena.

- ¡Si! –exclama con firmeza Hinata dando media vuelta para ir hacia la habitación de Gaara haciendo que al par de castaños y al pelirrojo le resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Hinata camino un par de pasos, y de pronto se detuvo y volteo sobre su hombro mirando con ojos entrecerrados a Eiri.

- ¿Por qué te estoy haciendo caso como si fueras mi padre o mi capitán?

- No lo sé y no me importa. Trae esa mochila para darle esa pastilla a Gaara para que le deje de doler su cabeza. –ordena con firmeza.

- ¡Claro Eiri! –exclama con firmeza, regresando su vista al frente para seguir su camino haciendo que la gota de sudor que resbala por la nuca de los castaños y por la de el pelirrojo se haga más grande mientras que Eiri sonríe de forma ladina, ama cuando le hacen caso.

Hinata vuelve a dar un par de pasos cuando nuevamente se detiene al caer en cuenta que nuevamente lo hizo, pero a los pocos segundos suspiro resignada y siguió su camino.

Nada mas Hinata se perdió de vista cuando la puerta principal fue abierta haciendo que todos dirijan su mirada a la entrada viendo como cuatro grandotes traen a Sasuke y Suigetsu, el primero mostrándose fastidiado y dejándose llevar mientras que el segundo se muestra sorprendido al ver a sus compañeros de clase ahí.

Los grandotes dejan en el suelo a esos dos, justo enfrente de Gaara y Eiri, haciendo que Sasuke los fulmine con la mirada.

- ¡Con permiso Usami-sama! –los cuatro grandotes hacen una inclinación de forma respetuosa hacia Eiri y sin más se van de ahí.

- ¿Así que tú me secuestraste?... el secuestro ahora tiene otro significado para mí. –Suigetsu mueve sus cejas de forma insinuante hacia Eiri.

Gaara con toda la tranquilidad del mundo le lanza su taza de café a Suigetsu haciendo que todo el contenido le caiga en la cara y la taza se le quiebre en la frente.

- ¡Mi carita! ¡Quema! –exclama Suigetsu horrorizando, retorciéndose como gusano en el suelo mientras posa sus manos sobre su carita.

Sasuke sonrío mostrando mofa, Eiri rio entre dientes y los castaños miran incrédulos como Gaara con sueño es menos paciente y un sádico.

- Gaara. –cuuando Sasuke se aburrió de ver sufrir a Suigetsu dirigió su mirada al pelirrojo haciendo que este resignado disfrute el ver a Suigetsu sufrir para mirar a Sasuke. –Deja de consentir tanto a tu demonio personal dejándola hacer lo que quiere y ponle correa. –dice con fastidio haciendo que Eiri lo fulmine con la mirada.

- Mi demonio personal sabe cómo convencerme para dejarla hacer lo que quiere aun sabiendo que no me gusta la idea, e incluso sabe cómo hacer que termine ayudándola. –Gaara suspira con pesadez, mostrando resignación y deja caer su rostro a un lado, apoyándolo sobre las piernas de Eiri.

Eiri le saca la lengua de forma burlona a Sasuke mientras lleva sus manos al cabello del pelirrojo para acariciarlo, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos, disfrutando el contacto. Sasuke y los castaños miran incrédulos a Gaara, como si fuera un simple mortal que es controlado por un demonio.

- _La verdad no siento lastima por él… así me traen a mi también. –_Sasuke suelta un profundo suspiro mostrando resignación.

Unos pasos chocar contra la madera hacen que todos volteen hacia el pasillo que conduce a la habitación viendo a una furiosa Hinata caminar hacia ellos teniendo en su mano derecha una mochila de oso.

- ¡Ten! –exclama indignada, extendiéndole la mochila a Eiri quien sin agradecer la tomo haciendo que la Hyuga afile su mirada hacia ella.

La puerta principal es nuevamente abierta haciendo que se oigan unos infantiles llantos. Todos dirigen su mirada a esta—_Suigetsu ya recuperado y con lacara roja también lo hace—_viendo a Hikari y Naruto llorar a moco suelto como niños de cinco años a los cuales les han robado u chupeta_—ambos traen una bandita en la frente que cubre el putazo que se dieron cuando—_. Atrás de ellos van dos grandotes con lentes oscuros usando disfraces de perros felpudos.

A todos _–a excepción de Eiri—_les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- ¡No había cachorritos dattebayo! –dice entre el llanto y con lamento el rubio.

- ¡Todo fue un vil engaño para traernos acá! –le sigue Hikari hablando igual que el rubio.

- ¡No se tenía que ser tan cruel haciéndome ilusionar con cachorros así! ¡Solo bastaba una llamada telefónica y venia solito! –ambos intensifican el llanto haciendo que todos hagan mueca de molestia ante la molestia que sintieron sus oídos ante el llanto de los Uzumaki.

- Cállenlos, me retumba la cabeza. –dice con fastidio Gaara, alzándose y llevando sus manos a los costados de su cabeza en un vano intento de hacer que no retumbe tanto.

Eiri suspiro con pesadez, de su mochila saco un frasco el cual abrió y saco una pastilla.

* * *

Ya calmando a los chillones decepcionados porque no tendrán cachorritos y con Gaara ya no teniendo dolor de cabeza se encuentran todos frente a lo que hace unas horas era un terreno baldío.

Tenten, Kiba, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Naruto, Hikari y Hinata miran impresionados al frente.

- ¿Y dices que en una sola noche lo construiste? –pregunta sorprendido Kiba sin dejar de mirar el lugar.

- Si. –Eiri agita su mano derecha restándole importancia.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste eso? –Tenten la voltea a ver mostrando incredulidad.

- Solo es cuestión de tener contactos y dinero. –Eiri se encoge de hombros con indiferencia y los Uzumaki junto con Suigetsu asintieron con entendimiento.

- _Malditos ricachones despilfarradores de dinero. –_Gaara, Sasuke, Tenten y Kiba entrecierran la mirada hacia ellos.

- ¡Yo pensaba vender dulces para reunir fondos, pero lo de tener un auto lavado suena más divertido! –exclama emocionada Hikari y el rubio asintió dándole la razón.

- ¿Verdad? Eso de vender dulces suena muy patoso. –Eiri asintió dándose la razón a si misma haciendo que Gaara la fulmine con la mirada, ya que él sugirió lo de los dulces el día de ayer.

- ¡Con esto les ganamos con seguridad a esas largatonas! –exclama Hikari teniendo sus ojos llameantes al igual que Hinata y Eiri que desean más que nada ganarle a esas tres, humillarlas y hundirlas haciendo que los demás las miren como las locas que parecen.

* * *

Se ve a todos vistiendo un overol de mezclilla con la cara de un oso en el pecho, bajo este una playera blanca. Hikari y Hinata tienen la parte de arriba del overol abajo, dejando ver que dichas playeras tienen el nombre del equipo que Eiri le puso, el cual es "Eiri y sus seguidores".

Todas las chicas se han recogido el cabello en una coleta alta, solo Eiri se dejo sus dos caletas altas, esas que le dan un aire más infantil.

Todos están afuera, el aire corre haciéndolos ondear la ropa y cabellos, hojas de arboles pasan volando frente a ellos, incluso una bola de paja paso enfrente, pero de clientes nada.

- No entiendo que pasa. Este lugar debería estar agarrotado de personas. –Eiri se soba la barbilla pensativa.

- ¿Al menos hiciste publicidad? –Sasuke la mira como la estúpida que es.

- Si tarado, no soy bruta. Mande a los hombres que los secuestraron a que repartan panfletos por todos lados. –Eiri lo mira con molestia porque ponga en duda su inteligencia.

- Tal vez porque aun es muy temprano nadie ha venido. Además es miércoles y a estas horas todo el mundo está trabajando. –comenta pensativa Hinata.

- No queda de otra. –Eiri suspira con pesadez. –Llamen a todos las personas que tienen automóvil para que vengan aquí. –ordena Eiri mientras saca su celular para ella hacer lo mismo.

* * *

Una hora después el lugar está abarrotado de automóviles, están ahí todos los empleados de Minato y Jiraiya, incluso ellos mismos, con solo ellos el lugar está lleno de automóviles dándoles mucho trabajo a todos, la única que solo se la pasa dando órdenes es Eiri haciendo que varios tengan ganas de matarla.

Eiri le llamo a su padre para que mande a todos los empleados de la editora que tienen en Japón ahí, y pues teniendo empleados de los Uzumaki y de los Usami no se dan bastos con los carros que tienen que lavar. Los demás les llamaron también a sus conocidos, arrepintiéndose por ellos mismos darse trabajo de mas.

- Sai necesito que traigas el automóvil de Shikamaru aquí. –dice a través del teléfono Eiri.

- Pero muñequita, acabo de salir de ahí. Recuerda que fue el primero que lavaron. –se queja con fastidio.

- Me vale mierda. Llénalo de lodo y vuélvelo a traer. –ordena con firmeza haciendo que el pelinegro suspire con pesadez y sin más la peli-gris corta su llamada.

- ¡Hikari, Hinata, llamen a más conocidos! –ordena mirando a esas dos.

- Pero ya son muchos, solo mira la fila. –se queja Hinata apuntando la gran fila de automóviles que esperan su turno.

- Que llamen más contactos. Si queremos ganarles a esas locas necesitamos más clientes. –ordena con firmeza.

- _Tan fácil decirlo, como tú no te manchas las manos lavando automóviles. —_Hinata entrecierra la mirada y de entre su overol saca su celular, marcando las teclas furiosa. –Neji trae a todos tus amigos de la facultad que tengan automóvil a esta dirección… —ordena furiosa y hablando tétrica, extrañando al otro lado del teléfono a su primo.

- Itachi-kun. –llama melosa Hikari.

- ¡Hola preciosa! –saluda el Uchiha al otro lado del teléfono sacándole un suspiro soñador.

- ¿Estás ocupado?

- Estoy por entrar a la siguiente clase… ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo?

- Pues veras… hemos hecho un auto lavado para ganar el concurso del que te platique ayer y necesito que vengas, traigas el automóvil de tu padre y además traigas a todos tus amigos con automóvil.

- Lo siento Hikari. Mis amigos y yo estamos en clases, no podremos ir en este momento. –dice apenado, dejando ver en su tono de voz lo difícil que se le hizo negárselo.

- ¡Eres un mal novio! –exclama indignada, colgando la llamada.

Eiri alza ambas cejas, mirando extrañada a Hikari ante el grito que se hecho.

- Itachi-kun es un maldito, mira que no saltarse un par de clases para ayudar a su novia. –dice indignada, mirando a Eiri y cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

Eiri corto la llamada que estaba haciendo y sonrío de forma torcida.

- Hinata pásame un balde de agua. –ordena extendiendo su mano derecha hacia donde está la peli-azul.

Hinata como perro obediente le pasa el balde de agua fría, dejando ver que Eiri ya la tiene bien entrenada.

- ¡Hikari! –la aludida que se había puesto a ayudarle a su primo con un automóvil voltea para recibir de lleno un baldazo de agua.

Hikari chilla ante la sorpresa, estremeciéndose ante lo frio del agua. Mientras que todos los varones clientes con Kiba y Suigetsu incluidos voltean hacia Hikari y su mirada se torno pervertida mientras tienen un intenso derrame nasal al ver como la playera blanca se le ciñe a la chica y además se trasparenta dejando ver sus grandes senos cubiertos por un sensual sostén de encaje color celeste.

Sasuke y Gaara desvían la mirada avergonzados. Los varones Uzumaki que están ahí hacen lo que pueden para taparles los ojos a los varones que tienen cerca mientras los fulminan con la mirada.

Eiri con su celular le toma una foto a Hikari, luego le toma otra a los varones que miran como babosos a Hikari, para después tomarse una a ella misma sonriendo traviesa. Las tres fotografías las adjunta en un mensaje de texto que le envió a Itachi.

* * *

En el salón de clases de la universidad de Tokio, se ve a Itachi sentado, mirando atento al profesor que explica la clase, es casi el único que pone atención, casi todos sus compañeros están dormidos.

Al sentir su celular vibrar lo saca del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón y mira la pantalla notando que tiene un mensaje de texto.

- _¿Ahora qué quiere la novia de chuky? –_Itachi abre el mensaje y ensancha los ojos justo en el momento que lleva su mano libre a la nariz en un intento de tapar el intenso derrame nasal que le provoco ver la fotografía de su novia toda mojada teniendo esa blusa blanca que se le trasparenta y pega como una segunda piel.

Itachi comenzó a hacer Eiri su Diosa por mandarle esa fotografía con la que se montará muchas fantasías. Notando que le adjunto mas fotografías, ansioso las cambia esperando ver más de su amada, pero su seño se frunció al ver a una manada de idiotas teniendo cara de pervertidos y derrame nasal, y él se imaginaba porque estaban así.

Cambio a la siguiente fotografía viendo a Eiri sonriéndole traviesa, y eso basto para que Eiri deje de ser su Diosa. Un aura asesina lo rodeo, su mirada se volvió desquiciada y su expresión se torno sombría. Rápidamente se puso de pie haciendo que ante lo brusco del movimiento todos volteen a verlo extrañados, incluso algunos se despertaron.

- ¡Todo aquel que tenga automóvil venga conmigo! –ordena con firmeza haciendo que todo aquel que tenga automóvil se ponga de pie extrañado, dispuestos a seguirlo y es que el Uchiha tiene madera de líder, aunque algunos que no traen automóvil también se pusieron de pie pero solo para saltarse las clases.

Itachi comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta siendo seguido por casi toda la clase.

- ¿Quién te ha dado permiso de que te los lleves Uchiha? – el profesor lo fulmina con la mirada haciendo que Itachi se detenga antes de salir y lo voltee a ver mostrándole una expresión que haría zurrarse del miedo a cualquiera.

- Perdón. No lo escuche… ¿Qué me decía? –su voz sonó de ultratumba, como si estuviera poseído.

- Que tienen mi permiso para salir. –dice intimidado e Itachi asintió continuando su camino junto con sus seguidores.

* * *

Suigetsu y Kiba están emocionados haciendo cuentas, se han tomado tan bien su papel de administradores que incluso traen puestas boinas como todo contador y calculadoras.

Mientras Sasuke lavaba un automóvil con la ayuda de Tenten, divisa entre la fila el automóvil de su novia llegar, por lo que sonríe de forma torcida.

Sin decir nada camina hacia este haciendo que la castaña lo mire indignada porque se vaya dejándole el automóvil a ella sola.

Cuando pasa alado de Hinata _–a quien se le ha dado el puesto de asistente personal de Eiri y de la que entrega los boletos que tienen el numero de turno—_Sasuke le quito el boleto que estaba por darle a un cliente haciendo que lo mire con molestia.

- Yo entrego este. –Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida y sigue su camino.

Hinata suspira resignada y saca otro boleto para dárselo al cliente al cual le iba a dar el que Sasuke le quito.

Sakura detuvo su automóvil atrás de otro, mostrando molestia en su mirada al ver la larga fila de automóviles.

- _Mi automóvil ni está sucio, solo vine aquí porque Sasuke me lo pidió. –_Sakura chasquea la lengua.

Un leve golpeteo en su ventana de lado la hace voltear viendo a través de los vidrios polarizados a Sasuke que le sonríe coqueto.

Sakura ríe entre dientes y aplana el botón para hacer bajar la ventanilla.

- Lo admito, ese overol se te ve sexy sin importar el ridículo oso de enfrente. –Sakura sonríe de forma torcida.

- A mi todo se me ve sexy. –Sasuke sonríe altanero haciendo que la peli-rosa vuelva a reir entre dientes. –Aquí tiene el boleto de su turno. –Sasuke le extiende el boleto y Sakura lo toma.

- ¿El setenta? –Sakura alza ambas cejas. – ¿En qué numero van?

- Veinte. –Sasuke le sonríe divertido al verla mostrar fastidio al saber todos los turnos que le faltan por esperar. –Nuestro auto lavado ofrece un servicio de entretenimiento. –Sasuke se recarga en la puerta, inclinándose para asomar un poco su cabeza hacia adentro. – ¿Gusta tomarlo? Es un servicio especial que solo se le da a escritoras sexys de cabello rosa y ojos jade. –Sasuke inclina más su rostro acercándolo mucho al rostro de la peli-rosa que lo mira divertida.

- ¿Y donde me dará ese servicio? –Sakura se relame los labios de forma sensual.

- Usted solo venga conmigo, yo la llevare y le daré ese servicio personalmente. –Sasuke amplía su sonrisa. —_Al menos esa loca se encargo de que construyan baños y vestidores en este lugar… eso le levanta una milésima de puntos conmigo._

- ¿Y mi automóvil quien lo cuidara?

- Usted déjemelo a mí. –Sasuke saca su cabeza de la ventanilla y se endereza, abriéndole de forma caballerosa la puerta y extenderle su otra mano que ella toma gustosa.

* * *

- ¡Muñequita ya trajimos el automóvil! –Sai corre hacia Eiri que esta como espartana dando órdenes, por lo que mira mirando a Sai que se detuvo frente a ella. –Lo deje con Ino y Shikamaru cuidándolo en la filota que hay.

- Tardaste. –dice con reproche.

- ¿Sabes lo difícil que es volver a ensuciar así un automóvil sin ensuciarme mi ropa de diseñador? –exclama indignado, apuntando hacia donde está el automóvil.

Eiri alza la mirada enfocando la vista hasta el último automóvil viendo como este está todo lleno de lodo, huevos, popo de pájaros y basura.

- _No, pues si se empeñaron mucho, pero creo que exageraron—_Eiri le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca. –_ ¡En fin! No seré yo quien lo lave. –_Eiri se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

- ¡Ey tarada sádica!

Eiri molesta voltea hacia Sasuke que camina hacia ella tomando de la mano a Sakura y le avienta algo que con dificultad atrapo en el aire, y se muestra curiosa al ver que se tratan de unas llaves.

- Tomare mi descanso para darle un servicio especial a Sakura… cuida su automóvil. –Sasuke le sonríe de forma socarrona y sigue su camino junto con la peli-rosa que sonríe de la misma forma.

- Estúpido. –Eiri roda los ojos. –Sai como andamos cortos de personal y uno se tomo un descanso sin mi consentimiento, dile a Ino que venga a ayudarnos y ve tú a cuidar el automóvil de senpai. –ordena entregándole las llaves.

- No creo que mi reinita quiera ayudarte. –una sonrisa nerviosa adorna su rostro.

- Dile que si no lo hace mañana su novio amanece sin pito. –una sonrisa traviesa adorna su rostro y Sai suspira resignado, el mensajero siempre se lleva la peor parte. –_ ¡Jojojojo! Y ahorita que llegue Itachi también lo pongo a lavar automóviles… Estoy completamente segura que ganaremos esta competencia… pero por si las dudas me encargue que el negocio de las zorras sea aniquilado._ –Eiri sonríe de forma tétrica, adora ganar y está segura de su victoria.

* * *

Se ven a Karin, Matsuri y a la pelinegra de la cual no es tan importante porque no se recuerda su nombre. Las tres chicas están abrazadas, mirando con miedo como tres grandotes destruyen su lindo puesto callejero de pastelillos que pusieron fuera de la casa de la pelirroja.

La gente que pasa por ahí se aleja asustada al ver a dos grandotes con disfraz de perro destruyendo con bate y palos el pequeño puestecito de las chicas.

**Continuará**

**jajajaja ay todos stan locos XD**

**spero el cap leshaya gustado, si lo se, no hubo mucho sasusaku, pero la razon es porke en su relasion hasta aora todo es amorsh y paz, tengo en mente algo para esa pareja, asi ke solo esperenlo XD**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**SAYO**

**KRISS**


	33. Inesperada noticia

**Inesperada noticia**

De pie fuera de una tienda de conveniencia se ve a Itachi y Hikari resguardándose de la lluvia en el techito que esta fuera de la tienda. Es aun de día, pero debido al nublado del cielo no se ve claridad.

Hikari lleva puesta una falda tableada que le llega a mediación del muslo, de color roja; una blusa de tirantes que le queda ceñida; unas sandalias y su cabello lo lleva trenzado hacia atrás dejando caer algunos mechones sobre sus mejillas.

Itachi viste unos jeans grises; un playera ceñid de color gris que es de mangas cortas y encima lleva una camisa de color roja de botones, la cual lleva desabrochada, y unos zapatos negros. Ambos están un poco mojados de sus ropas.

Hikari frota sus manos en sus brazos para darse un poco de calor e Itachi al notar eso se quita su camisa roja, quedando solo con la que trae abajo, para después ponerle sobre los hombros a su novia que lo miro sorprendida.

- Tal parece que la lluvia nos arruino la cita… lo siento debí ver el pronóstico del clima antes. –dice sonriéndole apenado.

- No te disculpes, yo tampoco fui cuidadosa al verlo para prevenir, pero en la próxima cita si lo veo. –Hikari le sonríe amigable, mostrándose más animada e Itachi asintió sin borrar su sonrisa.

- Mmm… tal parece que esta lluvia no parara en un buen rato. –dice mirando el cielo, viendo como la lluvia va cayendo con más intensidad, para después mirar a Hikari cuando la oyó estornudar.

- Lo siento. –dice apenada, teniendo sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- Mmmm… esta refrescando y andas muy ligera de ropa. –dice pensativo. –Un amigo vive a una cuadra de aquí, pero debe estar trabajando, aun así tengo la llave de su departamento porque suelo irme a quedar cuando tenemos exámenes porque la escuela me queda más cerca desde su departamento. Podrimos ir, y te puedo prestar algo de ropa que tengo ahí. Si nos cambiamos los dos ya no pescaremos un resfriado… ya cuando se seque la ropa y pare la lluvia te dejo en tu casa, incluso podrimos aprovechar y ver películas en su departamento, tiene muchas, así no se arruina del todo la cita. –Itachi le sonríe amigable.

- ¡Buen idea! –dice emocionada.

* * *

Hikari e Itachi están sentados en el sofá de tres piezas del departamento del amigo del pelinegro. El Uchiha pasa su brazo derecho sobre los hombros de la chica que está acurrucada a su lado, ambos ven con atención la película que pusieron.

Hace rato que se cambiaron de ropa, Hikari trae puesta una playera de Itachi que lógicamente le queda holgada y grande, es de mangas cortas y de color azul marino. También trae puestos unos pantalones deportivos que también son de su novio, le quedan holgados y muy grandes por lo que tuvo que doblárselos de abajo, y son de color gris claro.

En cuanto Itachi se coloco un pantalón deportivo color rojo y una playera blanca, la cual le queda un poco ceñida y es de mangas cortas.

- Está película está un poco aburrida ¿no? –Itachi voltea y baja su mirada viendo como ella alza la suya y le sonríe.

- Si. –comenta divertida para después alzar más su rostro dándole un beso de piquito en los labios.

Itachi divertido la imito, dándole otro beso, y jugueteo con ella dándole uno tras otro un par de veces más para después darle uno más profundo, moviendo sus labios sobre los de ella y ella le respondió igual. El beso se fue haciendo más intenso y Hikari termino rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos mientras el pelinegro lleva sus manos a la pequeña cintura de ella y la fue recostando en el sillón.

La falta de aire hizo que ambos rompan el beso dejando que un hilo de saliva una sus labios, pero ninguno abrió los ojos y volvieron a sellar sus labios en un beso igual de apasionado pero más intenso que el anterior, está vez la lengua de ambos comenzó a participar, teniendo una excitante danza con la lengua del otro.

Las mejillas de Hikari están sonrojadas, la temperatura de ambos comenzó a subir. Itachi fue metiendo sus manos dentro de la playera haciéndola jadear cuando sus manos hicieron contacto con la piel de su cintura.

Hikari gimo entre el beso cundo sintió algo duro chocar con su vientre, sintió como empezó humedecerse e Itachi fue subiendo más sus manos acariciándole sus costados hasta llegar a los senos de ella, tocándolos sobre el sostén, haciéndola gemir.

- Itachi. –susurra cuando rompen el beso, abriendo sus ojos topándose con la intensa mirada de él.

Ambos volvieron a cerrar sus ojos uniendo sus labios nuevamente en un apasionado beso. El pelinegro movió sus manos en forma circular sosteniendo los senos de ella y Hikari llevo sus manos a los brazos de él, bajándolas mientras le acaricia los brazos.

El sonido de unas llaves entrando en la perilla se escucho haciendo que Itachi rápidamente se separe de Hikari y se siente en la esquina del sillón y Hikari haga lo mismo en la esquina contraria.

Entrando a la sala se ve a un puesto rubio que tiene amarrado su cabello en una coleta alta, dejando un largo mechón de lado cubrirle parte del rostro. De facciones apuestas, rasgados ojos color azul, cuerpo delgado y estatura alta. Viste unos jeans, y un playera color celeste, encima lleva un impermeable amarillo.

El rubio mira extrañado a las visitas en su departamento que no sabía que tenía. Noto como la cara de la chica esta toda colorada, como esta despeinada y como tiene la camisa masculina desacomodada, como también noto como su amigo está levemente sonrojado y algo despeinado, no tenía que ser un genio para saber que llego interrumpiendo algo sin querer, por lo que una sonrisa burlona adorno su rostro, la cual se borro cuando Itachi lo miro como diciéndole: di algo y te castro.

- Mmm… hola. –dice sonriendo nervioso, al saber que no se puede burlar sino quiere quedarse sin su compa de abajo y digamos que lo ama mucho como para que se lo quiten por bocón.

- Hola. –responde cohibida Hikari.

- ¿No nos vas a presentar Itachi? –pregunta divertido mirando a su amigo que suspira con pesadez.

- Hikari, él es Deidara, el dueño del departamento… Deidara ella es Hikari, mi novia.

- Un gusto. –Hikari se pone de pie rápidamente haciendo una exagerada reverencia en forma de saludo. –Discúlpenos por venir a su departamento sin avisar. –dice apenada y mas sonrojada.

- No seas tan formal, después de todo a este loco le di la llave de mi departamento para que venga cuando quiera. –comenta divertido. –Un gusto conocer a la linda novia de este loco. –Deidara hace una leve inclinación en forma de saludo y Hikari sonríe apenada por como la llamo.

* * *

Es un nuevo día y Sakura se encuentra tras la puerta del baño oyendo preocupada como su novio vomita dentro del baño.

La peli-rosa está despeinada debido a que se acaba de levantar. Y solo viste una playera de Sasuke que le queda holgada y apenas le tapa los glúteos.

Oyó como Sasuke deja de devolver el estomago para después oír como se lava los dientes.

La puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver a un asqueado pelinegro que Sakura miro con preocupación.

- ¿Mejor?

- Si. –dice suspirando con pesadez.

- Sasuke no deberías ir a la escuela.

- No puedo faltar. Los exámenes finales están cerca. –el pelinegro suspira con pesadez y Sakura frunce el seño.

- Pero llevas devolviendo el estomago varios días. –dice con reproche.

- Seguro es solo algo que me cayó mal.

- Deberías ir con un medico. –dice con firmeza y Sasuke frunció el seño.

- No es nada grave, ya se me pasara. –dice con fastidio.

- Mmm… —Sakura chasque la lengua y mejor camina hacia donde tiene el buro sacando de ahí una paleta, que abrió para después llevársela a la boca haciendo que Sasuke alce ambas cejas.

- Quería comentarte esto hace días; ahora en vez de fumar cada que te enojas, estas nerviosa, tensa o estresada te chupas una paleta en vez de fumar un cigarro como solías hacerlo.

- Hace semanas que ya no fumo, los cigarros me empezaron a provocar nauseas. –dice con desagrado. –ahora cuando antes se me antojaba un cigarro se me antoja un dulce. –dice confundida, aun no le haya explicación a eso y Sasuke también se muestra confundido.

- Raro. –dice frunciendo el seño.

- Lo sé.

- Tan raro como ese excesivo sueño que te da, duermes casi todo el día. –comenta preocupado y Sakura chasque la lengua. –Deberías ir a consultar.

- No me gustan los doctores.

- Me dices que consulte yo, pero tú no lo haces. –Sasuke entrecierra la mirada y Sakura lo hace también.

- Te propongo un trato. –Sasuke la mira con interés. –Vamos a consultar juntos. Pienso que ambos garramos un extraño virus, así que nos haremos un análisis general.

- De acuerdo. –a él tampoco le gustan los médicos pero si con ir su peli-rosa se consulta ira, sabe que ella también hace lo mismo. –Cuando llegue de la escuela iremos a consultar. –Sakura asintió estando de acuerdo.

* * *

Eiri entra al salón con cara de absoluto aburrimiento, desde que su senpai ya no da clases la escuela se ha vuelto aburrida, pero al ver a su pelirrojo su mueca de aburrimiento desaparece y sonríe levemente, pero de forma bipolar pasa de la emoción a la extrañeza al ver como su novio mira extrañado a Hikari al igual que Naruto, Kiba, Suigetsu y Hinata que están de pie frente a Hikari mirándola curiosos. Incluso Sasuke que está sentado en su pupitre tiene ambas cejas alzadas mirando a la peli-lila extrañado.

Curiosa porque miren así a Hikari, Eiri se acerca viendo a Hikari toda sonrojada, mirada bobalicona, sonrisa de pendeja, más de lo normal, e ignorando todo a su entorno, ni parpadea cuando alguien le pasa una mano frente a su rostro para hacerla reaccionar.

Eiri se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y camino hacia donde está su novio dándole un beso en la mejilla, llamando su atención por lo que volteo a verla.

- ¿Qué le pasa? –Eiri con su cabeza apunta hacia donde esta Hikari. –¿Finalmente perdió el poco cerebro que le quedaba? – Gaara niega con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Según Naruto esta así desde ayer.

Eiri mira hacia el rubio quien al oír su nombre alza la mirada y asintió afirmando las palabras del pelirrojo.

- Desde ayer que regreso de su cita con Itachi-nii, anda así. –comenta extrañado, rascándose la nuca.

Sasuke quien también oyó eso voltea hacia Eiri que también lo mira, ambos mostrando un brillo travieso en la mirada.

- Con que esta así después de su cita con Itachi. –dice ambos de forma coordinada y pervertida sorprendiendo a los demás.

- ¡Se coordinaron en algo esos dos y lo dijeron de la misma forma pervertida! –exclaman sorprendidos Hinata, Naruto, Gaara, Kiba e incluso Suigetsu, con el poco tiempo que lleva ahí se dio cuenta como se llevan esos dos, son enemigos naturales.

Eiri y Sasuke caen en cuenta de eso y se miran horrorizados, incluso asqueados.

- ¡El fin del mundo se acerca! –exclaman Kiba y Suigetsu llevando sus manos a sus mejillas y formando una perfecta "O" con sus bocas.

- ¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Hagamos una fortaleza dattebayo! –Naruto muestra terror en sus ojos en cuanto Eiri y Sasuke rodaron los ojos ante la exageración, aunque son los únicos los demás parecen igual de asustados. – ¡Con el dinero de mi padre lo lograremos, y aunque seamos los únicos sobrevivientes entre nosotros poblaremos el mundo! –dice mas exaltado comenzando a correr por todo el salón pareciendo un loco.

Ok. Ahora si exagero el rubio. Gaara, Suigetsu, Kiba y Hinata les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca mirando incrédulos el rubio. Eiri y Sasuke rodaron nuevamente los ojos ante lo escandaloso que es, sin darse cuenta que nuevamente con sus acciones están coordinándose, dándonos más motivos para pensar que el mundo se acabara.

- Nombre, si la única población que habrá serán nuestros descendientes ya estuvo que el mundo llega a su fin nuevamente en pocos segundos. –comenta indiferente Gaara.

La puerta del salón se abre dejando ver a Kakashi quien le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver a Naruto correr de un lado a otro, llorando y gritando que el mundo se va a acabar.

Todos los demás se sentaron mirando al rubio como el loco que es. Sasuke se muestra aburrido al igual que Gaara, ya acostumbrados a las loqueras de quien por desgracia es su amigo, aun no saben ni porque y sospechan que nunca lo sabrán. Hinata siente pena ajena, su novio siempre anda haciendo panchos. Hikari sigue en la lela, ni cuenta se ha dado. Eiri se aburrió de verlo al igual que Kiba y Suigetsu por lo que se dispusieron a sacar sus útiles.

- Uzumaki. –lo llama aflojerado Kakashi.—Ya siéntate. La clase va a comenzar.

Naruto dejo de correr como desquiciado enfrente de Kakashi y lo tomo de las solapas comenzándolo a estrujar, mirándolo como desquiciado.

- ¿Qué importan las clases? ¿Qué no entiende la gravedad del asunto? ¡Eiri y Sasuke, los enemigos a muerte que nunca están de acuerdo en nada y viven para joderse el uno con el otro se han coordinado! –Naruto agita con mas salvajismo a Kakashi que comienza a ponerse verde donde tanta agitada le está provocando nauseas. – ¡Eso no puede significar nada más que el fin del mundo! ¡Ahora sus putas clases no importan, al menos que nos digan cómo sobrevivir a este hecho! –dice más alterado y el pobre peli-plata siente que pronto devolverá su desayuno, todos los demás tienen varis gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca. – ¡Así que mejor déjese de fregaderas y denos a todos la salida para construir fortalezas y al menos lograremos sobrevivir los mas millonarios y guapos como yo para poblar el mundo! –los pobres entrecierran sus ojos ante el racismo que hay con ellos. — ¡Es más!, ¡si se porta bien y promete ser mi esclavo lo dejare entrar a mi fortaleza.

Kakashi mareado, al borde del vomito se lo quita de encima con brusquedad.

- ¡Uzumaki a la dirección! –dice con firmeza.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por anunciar el fin del mundo? –dice indignado.

- No. Porque has posado tus sucias manos en mi hermoso cuerpo que no esta permitiendo que los hombres toquen, solo las mujeres pueden posar sus manos en este glorioso cuerpo. –dice con firmeza y a _todos—menos Naruto—_les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Naruto muy digno camina hacia la puerta, pero antes de abrirla voltea sobre su hombro para ver a se sensei.

- Cuando el mundo se está acabando no diga que no se lo dije, y ni sueñe con que lo deje entrar a mi fortaleza. –dice firme. –haber como se salva… aunque usted es como las cucarachas, chance y sobrevive. –Eiri y Sasuke soltaron la carcajada mientras los demás se taparon la boca para no soltarla—_menos Hikari que sigue en la lela—_Si sobrevive no pida a ninguna de nuestras mujeres para reproducirse. Si acaso yo como futuro gobernador de la nueva era me provoque lastima y le preste tal vez a Sai para que tenga algo con que satisfacer el cuerpo, pero no creo que con él logre reproducirse. –Kakashi suspira con aburrimiento, mirándolo aflojerado mientras los otros dos siguen retorciéndose de la risa y los demás se contienen para no hacerlo. –Solo mire las señales. –el rubio apunta hacia donde están Eiri y Sasuke carcajeándose. –Hasta ya se ríen de forma coordinada, señal más obvia para el fin del mundo no hay.

Sasuke y Eiri dejaron de reírse de golpe y se fulminaron con la mirada, por según ellos el otro arremedarlo o imitarlo.

- Uchiha, Usami, Uzumaki a la dirección. –dice con aburrimiento Kakashi.

- ¿Y ahora que hice? –pregunta indignado el rubio.

- Yo ni hable. –dice indignada Eiri.

- Ya dígalo; me trae coraje porque Sakura me ama a mí. –dice Sasuke con mofa mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados.

Kakashi suelta un largo y profundo suspiro dejando ver que le da flojera decirles sus razones.

- Uzumaki quedaras suspendido por insultarme, agredirme, hacer jaleo y en especial por ensuciar mi bello cuerpo tocándolo. –dice aflojerado.

- No niego lo demás, pero no lo agredí. –se defiende indignado el rubio.

- Usami y Uchiha por osar a reírse de mi persona. –dice con flojera ignorando el alegato del rubio. –Y si siguen jodiendo y no salen de una vez hago que no entren a la universidad.

- ¡Oiga eso es aprovecharse del poder! –exclama Sasuke como revolucionario.

- Hágalo. Soy millonario y puedo hacer que mi papi me meta en cualquier universidad bajo sobornos. –dice despreocupado el rubio, sonriendo de forma zorruna, sobra mencionar que todos los demás alumnos no involucrados en esto están con varias gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca—_insisto, menos Hikari que sigue en bobolandia—_

- Por mi también hágalo, prácticamente tengo asegurada mi vida con lo que gano con mis libros y magas, y con la herencia que mi padre me dejara cuando muera tengo completamente asegurada una vida llena de lujos, así que la universidad no me preocupa. –dice igual de despreocupada Eiri.

- No pues, aquí los pobres si nos jodemos. –dice indignado Sasuke poniéndose de pie molesto y caminando hacia la salida, no dejara que Kakashi se quede con la satisfacción de dejarlo sin universidad.

- ¡Espera Teme! ¡Así tendré alguien con quien platicas mientras espero a que la vieja me regañe y me de mi suspensión! –el rubio corre siguiendo el pelinegro.

Kakashi mira aflojerado a Eiri como diciéndole: "¿Qué esperas para irte?". Eiri suspira con pesadez y se pone de pie, camina hacia la salida, y cuando pasa enfrente de Kakashi lo mira de reojo de forma despectiva.

- De mejores clases me han corrido. —dice bien digna, para después bufar y salir del salón mientras su novio suspira con pesadez, siempre la andan sacando de clases por burlona y contestona.

- _Sabía que debí haber escogido ser ninja o algo así, al menos de esa forma no trataría con adolecentes locos. –_Kakashi suelta un profundo y pesado suspiro.

* * *

Toca el timbre del receso y apenas Hikari salió de bobolandia. Extrañada mira a todos lados notando como sus compañeros de clase se ponen de pie para ir a comer sus almuerzos.

- ¿Dónde están Eiri, Sasuke y Naruto? –pregunta curiosa mirando a Hinata que está sacando su almuerzo y suspira con pesadez.

- Están en la dirección como siempre, ya sabes que con ellos es normal estar ahí. –dice resignada.

Gaara vuelve a soltar un profundo suspiro, al ver como se ha hecho normal que esos tres los manden a la dirección. La vez pasada a su novia la mandaron por fumar en la cafetería, a Sasuke por quitarle un cigarro de la cajetilla de ella y fumárselo también en la cafetería, y a Naruto por sacarse un moco y pegárselo a la directora en el pelo, sin saber que enfrente había un espejo donde ella vio su travesura.

- _Por estar metida en mis pensamientos me perdí la oportunidad de ver porque pendejada mandaron esos tres a la dirección. –_Hikari aprieta un puño a la altura de su barbilla lamentándose.

Mientras salen los demás compañeros de clases de nuestros protagonistas, entran Eiri, Sasuke y Naruto. La primera con mueca de fastidio, el segundo con expresión de molestia y el tercero pensando en la mortalidad del cangrejo.

Pero cuando el rubio vio a su prima que al fin salió de la lela, se acerco a ella y la tomo de los hombros mirándola como si tuviera años sin verla mientras los otros dos caminan tranquilos hacia ellos.

- ¿Y cómo les fue? –Gaara mira curioso a su novia.

- El suspendido solo iba a ser Naruto, pero nos suspendieron también a nosotros por pelearnos frente a la directora ignorándola cuando intentaba callarnos. –dice Eiri con fastidio.

- ¿Cuánto esta vez? –Gaara suspira con pesadez.

- ¡Cinco días! –responden al mismo tiempo Sasuke y Eiri para después fulminarse con la mirada. – ¡Deja de imitarme! –dicen a la vez fulminándose con la mirada y gruñendo como perros rabiosos. – ¡No, tu deja de imitarme!... ¡Deja de decir lo mismo que yo estreñido/niña del exorcista! –Sasuke y Eiri pelan los dientes furiosos, deseando matar al otro.

Gaara y Hinata mira incrédulos a esos dos, este día andan muy coordinados, se insultan al mismo tiempo y gruñen al mismo tiempo también. Tal vez han peleado durante tanto tiempo que ya hasta se coordinan para eso.

- Mil yenes a que este día será traumático para ambos por recordarlo como "el día en que me coordine con mí peor enemigo" –dice Kiba sonriendo socarrón mirando de reojo a Suigetsu.

- ¡Va! –Suigetsu también sonríe socarrón viendo a esos dos.

Naruto ni los escuchaba, ya que de ser así comenzaría nuevamente su ataque de pánico del fin del mundo. El rubio está más atento en mirar a su prima como si la estudiara con la mirada. Y Hikari mira a su primo como si este se hubiera levantado más pendejo de lo normal.

- Primita ¿qué te paso en la cita de ayer como para que estuvieras en pendejenlandia por muchas horas? –el rubio la mira preocupado y Hikari se tenso. –Incluso te tuve que traer cargando a la escuela. Y una de las sirvientas te tuvo que vestir esta mañana porque saliste de tu habitación con el disfraz de calabaza dispuesta a ir a la escuela así. –Hikari se puso más roja que un tomate y humo comenzó a salirle de las orejas.

Hikari empuja a Naruto y se pone de pie rápidamente para después tomar de una mano a Hinata y de las solapas a Eiri_—que seguía peleando con Sasuke—_, y luego salir como correcaminos de ahí dejando solo una nube de humo, fue tan rápida que nadie la vio, solo sintieron el corrientazo de aire.

Fue tan rápida que incluso Sasuke sigue fulminando con la mirada al frente e insultando el aire, pero al caer en cuenta de que donde estaba su enemiga a muerte, solo hay puntitos marcando su silueta dejo de gritar insultos y se rasco la nuca extrañado.

Naruto ni supo que la empujo, Gaara no supo ni cuando se llevaron a su novia y los otros dos miran impresionados la puerta, solo oyeron como la abrían.

- A eso le llamo rapidez. Supero a flash y se llevo rehenes. –comenta Suigetsu sobándose la barbilla pensativo.

- Por mi mejor que me hayan quitado a esa loca de enfrente. Eso que digamos las cosas al mismo tiempo y de la misma forma comenzaba a asustarme. –Sasuke se estremeció y camino hacia donde está su mochila. –Gaara, mi suspensión termina la semana que empiezan los exámenes así que me prestaras tus apuntes. –Gaara asintió y el pelinegro siguió su camino hacia la salida, ya suspendido esta semana no tiene nada que hacer ahí. _Ya que estoy suspendido toda esta semana debería mimar a mi peli-rosa que esta enfermita… tal vez el doctor nos ponga reposo obligatorio. –_Sasuke sonríe bobalicon al imaginarse una semana a solas con su peli-rosa acostaditos y dándose mimos.

Naruto se encogió de hombros pensando que seguro hablaran cosas de chicas por eso su prima se llevo a esa dos, por lo que camino hacia donde está su mochila para tomar sus cosas.

- Iré a jugar videojuegos en lo que llega la hora de salida. Ahí le dicen a mi Hina-chan que vendré por ella a la salida dattebayo. –de lo más feliz el rubio sale del salón.

- _Suspendidos una semana antes de exámenes y a Naruto le vale mierda. Si se gradúa será porque su padre dio mucho dinero a la escuela, no creo que por sus calificaciones ya que tiene las más bajas de todo Japón… al menos Eiri es inteligente no necesita venir a clases para pasar los exámenes, Sasuke también es inteligente, dando un repaso pasara con facilidad, pero Naruto ni aunque se preocupara lo pasaría. –_Gaara suspira con pesadez y luego posa su mirada hacia donde están Suigetsu y Kiba conversando y riendo burlones. –_Y yo me quede solo con estos pendejos… tks, prefiero estar solo como un moco que con ellos. –_Gaara toma su almuerzo para alejarse de esos dos lo mas que puede o si no le dará asco su desayuno.

* * *

Itachi se encuentra en la universidad, esta acostado boca arriba en el zacate de la zona de descanso, teniendo su brazo derecho sobre su frente.

El pelinegro lleva puesto unos jeans celestes; unos tenis negros; una playera ceñida y sin mangas de color azul marino y encima una camisa de botones, cuello polo y mangas cortas que la lleva desabrochada.

- _Ayer me deje llevar… amo a Hikari y es normal que la desee, pero ella es tan inocente, tan infantil que seguro la debí haber asustado… me siento como un cochino pervertido que la esta corrompiendo. –_Itachi se tapa el rostro frustrado.

- Pervertidor de menores te ando buscando. –dice Deidara burlón tirándole un sándwich que compro sobre el estomago haciendo que el pelinegro se quite las manos de la cara y lo fulmine con la mirada. –Solo digo la verdad cochinote, mira que llevarte ayer a mi departamento a tu linda novia que apenas es estudiante de instituto… admítelo ibas con toda la intención de violarla porque sabias que no habría nadie ahí. –el rubio lo mira con picardía.

- No digas tonterías, respeto mucho a Hikari. –dice ofendido mientras se sienta.

- La respetas pero es obvio que le traes unas ganas… —el rubio ríe con mofa.

- Cállate. –dice amenazante y Deidara mejor siguió comiendo si lo hace enojar más seguro le corta las pelotas.

* * *

En la azotea se ve a Hikari levemente flexionada, teniendo sus manos apoyadas en sus piernas, intentando controlar su acelerada respiración, ir corriendo por toda la escuela con dos cargas extras sí que cansa.

- ¿Cómo sabias que necesitaba venir acá a fumar? –pregunta curiosa Eiri que está de pie frente a ella y con tranquilidad saca su caja de cigarros, para después sacar uno y llevárselo a la boca para encenderlo.

Hinata que está de pie alado de Eiri la mira incrédula con una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca, para después suspirar resignada y posar su mirada hacia la peli-lila.

- Supongo que nos trajiste aquí porque tienes que decirnos algo que no pueden escuchar los chicos… ¿na Hika-chan? –Hinata le sonríe con compresión a su amiga que se muestra sorprendida.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes Hinata-chan? ¿Acaso eres psíquica? –pregunta sorprendida. –Haber dime que estoy pensando. –Hikari mueve sus cejas de forma insinuante, mostrándose interesada por ver las habilidades psíquicas de su amiga haciendo que la peli-azul le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Eiri le dio una profunda calada a su cigarro y movió la mano con la que sostiene el cigarrillo a un lado, al instante de quien sabe dónde; Hinata saco un cenicero y se lo puso debajo de donde la peli-gris tenía el cigarro permitiendo que ella eche las cenizas ahí.

- _Tanto que me agarra de su chacha que hago las cosas de forma automática sin darme cuenta. –_Hinata llora sosteniendo el cenicero.

La puerta de la azotea se abre haciendo que las tres miren hacia está viendo a Tenten sonriendo amigable y sosteniendo con sus manos su obento.

- ¡Hola chicas!... las vi corriendo hacia acá y pensé que esta vez comeríamos aquí… ¿are? –Tenten parpadea curiosa viendo a Hinata. – ¿Por qué sostienes un cenicero Hinata-chan? –pregunta curiosa.

- No preguntes. –Hinata entrecierra su mirada teniendo una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

- Bueno, eso no importa… Hinata está por probar que es psíquica, así que ahora dinos lo que piensa Hikari, Hinata, y luego dinos lo que estoy pensando yo. –ordena tranquilamente Eiri mientras fuma su cigarro, provocando que a la peli-azul le dé un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

- ¡Woo…! ¿Enserio Hinata-chan? –Tenten mira emocionada. –Terminando con esas dos me dices lo que pienso yo… por cierto, ¿sabes leer manos? –la castaña la mira ansiosa y Hinata se le marco más su tic nervioso.

- No. Y tampoco soy psíquica, solo supuse lo que Hika-chan quería porque la conozco. –informa intentando ser lo más paciente y su revelación hizo que Tenten y Hikari bajen la cabeza desilusionadas. –Por otro lado no necesito ser psíquica para saber que lo que Eiri-san está pensando es una forma de huir de aquí, cualquiera que la conoce sabría eso. –dice entrecerrando sus ojos hacia la peli-gris.

- Eres buena. –Eiri se soba la barbilla pensativa. –Si quieres crecer en el negocio estoy dispuesta a poner el dinero, pero me darás el noventa y cinco por ciento de lo que ganes con tus consultas psíquicas. –Hinata entrecierra más su mirada hacia Eiri.

- No es justo Hina-chan, yo era primero. –dice sentida Hikari porque le haya leído la mente primero a Eiri que a ella.

- Es verdad Hinata-chan, respeta el orden. –dice en forma de regaño Tenten.

- _Enserio, ¿por qué me junto con ellas? –_el tic de Hinata se paso para la comisura derecha de su labio. –Hika-chan deja de darle vueltas y dinos lo que te acongoja… y no lo adivinare porque no soy psíquica. –dice exasperada con su tic marcándose más, notando como Hikari estaba por interrumpirla seguramente para decirle que si es psíquica que lo adivine.

Hikari suspiro resignada y de solo pensar lo que les iba a decir nuevamente se puso roja como un farolillo haciendo que Tenten y Hinata la miren curiosas, mientras Eiri lo hace con aburrimiento mientras fuma su cigarrillo que por cierto esta por acabárselo.

- Verán… —Hikari comienza a hablar mostrándose tímida. –Se que no son las amigas más normales del mundo pero al fin y al cabo son amigas…

- Gracias. –dice con sarcasmo Tenten y Hinata. Eiri no dijo nada, ella sabe que es la peor amiga que cualquiera podría tener y la verdad ni le importa.

- … y pues estas cosas se hablan entre amigas, entre mujeres porque son buenas aconsejando, además que un hombre no sabría que decir, sin contar que me daría pena hablar algo como esto con ellos…

Hikari sigue dándole vueltas al asunto con eso de las amigas exasperando más a las otras tres, en especial a Eiri que no se identifica por tener paciencia. A Hinata su tic nervioso le regrese y a Tenten le apareció uno nuevo en la ceja izquierda ante tanta vuelta que la verdad las está revolviendo.

- Deja de darle rodeos y solo di de una vez que ayer en tu cita con Itachi follaron o estuvieron a punto de hacerlo. –dice exasperada Eiri.

Hikari se puso tan roja que le hizo competencia a un tomate, las otras dos se les sonrojaron levemente las mejillas, aunque ver la reacción de Hikari se sonrojaron más y la miraron sorprendidas.

- Estuvimos a punto de hacerlo, pero llego su amigo y nos interrumpió. –dice tímida, mirando hacia abajo y jugando con sus dedos índice que pega y separa una y otra vez. –Entonces… yo no sé cómo reaccionar o comportarme la próxima vez que lo vuelva a ver…

- ¿A Itachi o su amigo? –pregunta curiosa Eiri, interrumpiéndola haciendo que las demás la miren incrédulas.

- A Itachi-kun. –aclara Hikari y Eiri alzo ambas cejas, para ella es normal como debería comportarse—_tomen en cuenta que Eiri es una descarada y si a ella le hubiera pasado eso simplemente se lo viola cuando lo vuelva a ver—_Me da mucha vergüenza porque en verdad deseo estar de esa forma con él. –Hikari se toca sus sonrojadas mejillas y mueve su rostro de un lado a otro. –Incluso anoche tuve sueños nada decentes con él. –dice mas avergonzada y moviendo su cara de un lado a otro haciéndola ver ridícula, provocando que Tenten y Hinata sonrían de forma forzada.

- ¿Con Itachi o con su amigo? –vuelve a preguntar curiosa Eiri haciendo que las otras tres casi caigan estilo anime.

- ¡Con Itachi-kun claro esta! ¡¿Por qué soñaría esas cosas con Deidara-kun?! –exclama furiosa Hikari.

- No sé, tal vez ese Deidara estaba más bueno que el pan y te provoco esos sueños. –explica despreocupada y encogiéndose de hombros haciendo que las demás entrecierren su mirada hacia ella con una gran gota de sudor resbalando en sus nucas.

- Retomando el tema. —Hikari aspira un par de veces para recuperar la compostura y ya recuperada vuelve a sonrojarse, tocarse las mejillas y mover su rostro de un lado a otro haciendo que las demás la miren como la loca que es. –Como nunca he hecho estas cosas me da miedo decepcionarlo. Sé que ustedes tampoco son expertas en el tema porque no lo han hecho tampoco… bueno, descartemos a Eiri-sensei, ella seguro es la más experta en el tema y se violo a Gaara-kun. –dice encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia y Eiri sonrío con arrogancia.

Hinata comenzó a sudar nerviosa, teniendo las mejillas sonrojadas y desviando la mirada. Al ver su reacción Tenten y Hikari se sorprendieron.

- ¿Hinata-chan no me dirás que tu también…? –ante lo sorprendida que esta Tenten no podía completar la frase.

Hikari abre y cierra la boca una y otra vez pareciendo pescado fuera del agua, no se podía creer que Hinata, esa la que se sonroja porque Naruto la bese o abrace en público ya no sea virgen. Ella que había pensado que por lo tímida que es su amiga no había pasado de los besos con su primo.

- _No manches, yo aun siendo mayor que ella sigo siendo virgen, y eso que no soy tímida como Hinata-chan. –_Tenten tiene sus ojos bien abiertos y parpadea incrédula.

- ¿Qué les extraña? –comenta extrañada Eiri y Hinata mas roja no puede estar. –Es la novia de un Uzumaki y esta estadísticamente comprobado que son unos pervertidos adictos al sexo. –Eiri se encoge de hombros con indiferencia. –ahí tienen a senpai como digno ejemplo. Jiraya-san es otro y aunque Minato-san y Naruto seas no lo aparenten seguro sacan ese pervertido en el momento.

Hinata se sonrojo aun mas, ella ha visto lo muy pervertido que es su rubio, puede que sea un tarado e idiota, pero el condenado sabe como seducir a una mujer y ponerla tan cachonda al grado de volverla loca del deseo por él, de solo recordar como su rubio es en la intimidad le dan cosquilleos de excitación.

- Y Hikari acaba de mostrar que es una pervertida de primera, nada más le picaron un poco el buche y ya está teniendo sueños húmedos con su comadreja.

La mencionada sonrojada asintió dándole la razón, es pervertida y lo sabe, es digna adicta al yaoi y no del suave sino del hentai y lleva tiempo queriendo hacer esas cositas con su comadreja, ese pervertido en su ser esta clamando salir a flote.

- Mira Hikari, escúchame bien que solo lo repetiré una sola vez. –dice con firmeza Eiri.

Hikari de quien sabe donde saco una libreta y una pluma para apuntar todo los consejos que una de las más grandes pervertidas le dirá, no quiere que se le pase ningún detalle mientras que las otras dos les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca. En cuanto Eiri apago el cigarro en el cenicero que aun sostiene Hinata, la cual lo guardo en quién sabe dónde.

- Mira Hikari, Itachi tiene en mente que tú eres una chica tímida e inocente en ese aspecto. –Hikari asintió con entendimiento.

- _Cualquiera lo pensaría por cómo se comporta… no cabe duda que los Uzumaki también son buenos engañando a la gente haciéndose pendejos y los inocentes. –_Tenten y Hinata suspiran con pesadez.

- Seguramente Itachi debe ahorita estarse dándose topes contra la pared pensando que te asusto, cuando es todo lo contrario: activo tu alarma pervertida. –Hikari asintió apuntando eso y las otras dos las miran incrédulas.

* * *

En el confesionario de una iglesia se ve a Itachi con expresión de circunstancia, completamente acongojado. La ventanilla se abre dejando ver al padre mas no se distingue su rostro debido a la maya que cubre el hueco.

- Habla hijo mío. –dice con voz profunda pero llena de amabilidad el padre.

- Padre he pecado. –dice acongojado el Uchiha. –No solo ando con una menor a la cual me propuse respetar y tratar de no asustarla, sino que ayer me deje llevar por la pasión que me provoca y la acaricie de más. Seguramente la asuste y ahora le dará miedo estar a solas conmigo… no soy un buen cristiano padre, pero pensé que usted podría aconsejarme. –dice todo dramático. –En verdad la amo y respeto padre, y es normal que la desee, pero estoy consciente que es solo una niña. Me siento un mostro padre. –dice más dramático y el padre lo mira con horror pensando que ese puto pedófilo anda con una niñita de menos de doce años.

* * *

Regresando a la azotea del instituto…

- Si mi intuición no me falla seguramente Itachi se siente como un pervertidor de menores. –dice con seguridad Eiri y Hikari la mira con horror. –Así que lo más probable es que cuando te vuelva a ver tratara de tocarte lo menos posible y evitara que estén los dos en un lugar a solas...— Hikari muestra más terror, si ella quiere todo lo contrario. –… porque le dará miedo perder el control nuevamente. No pienses que no te desea, sino es todo lo contrario, pero tiene miedo de sí mismo y de lo que puede llegar a hacer pensando que te asustara. –Hikari asintió sin dejar de apuntar y las otras dos solo escuchan todo eso curiosas. –Así que lo que debes hacer para alimentar a ese monstro pervertido es ser tú la que salte encima de Itachi. –Tenten y Hinata ensanchan los ojos sorprendidas mientras Hikari asintió con firmeza y entendimiento. —No te asustes si cuando te excites el no te reconocerá, tu solo pórtate como una leona en celo…

- Oe, oe, no creo que Hika-ch…

- ¡Calla Hinata-chan, no interrumpas a Eiri-sensei! –dice en forma de regaño Hikari y Tenten—_que desde hace rato comenzó a apuntar—_ asintió dándole la razón haciendo que la peli-azul las miren incrédula.

- Continuo. –Eiri se aclara la garganta para seguir con su discurso. –Lleva a Itachi a la locura de la excitación hasta que pierda toda cordura, veras como cumples tu sueño de anoche y hasta es mejor. Esta vez te tocara a ti llevar las riendas. Controla la situación y viola a Itachi, veras como después de esto ya se le quitara el miedo y no se controlara jamás. Eso es todo. –dice firme y sus dos alumnas cierran libretas

- Yo no creo que sea buen consejo el de Ei…

- Seguiré tu buen consejo Eiri-sensei. Si una pervertida experta como tú me lo dice es porque es lo mejor. –dice con admiración Hikari, interrumpiendo a Hinata que se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano.

Eiri sonríe de forma torcida, claro que es un buen consejo, después de todo fue ella quien lo dio, esas simples mortales deben estar agradecidas porque comparta su sabiduría con ellas.

* * *

- Así que eso paso. –Gaara suelta un profundo suspiro.

Se vea Gaara acostado boca arriba en su cama, está completamente desnudo y tiene a Eiri también desnuda acostada boca abajo encima de él haciendo círculos con su dedo índice de la mano derecha en el torso desnudo del pelirrojo. Gaara mira el techo de forma distraída mientras le acaricia el arco de la espalda desnuda a su novia.

Nada más salió del instituto y fueron al departamento del pelirrojo donde se desato la pasión en ambos.

- _No sé si Itachi estará agradecido o saldrá perjudicado por ese consejo… ¡en fin!, pasara lo que tenga que pasar. _–Gaara volvió a soltar un profundo suspiro. –Eiri. –la llama tranquilo mientras lleva sus manos al trasero de la chica y lo comienza a acariciar suavemente haciéndola alzar su rostro para verlo picarona. –Si en un futuro llegamos a tener hijas déjame que yo les de la plática del sexo o las mandamos con una experta. Nunca se te ocurra aconsejarla. –dice serio, mirándola a los ojos y Eiri ríe entre dientes mostrándose divertida.

* * *

En la sala de espera de un importante y reconocido hospital están Sasuke y Sakura sentados en unos de los cómodos asientos de ahí.

Sasuke mira el techo aburrido y Sakura lee tranquila un libro—_que ella misma trajo—_mientras tiene metida en su boca una paleta.

El pelinegro se cambio el uniforme antes de ir al médico, lleva puesto unos jeans negros, una playera azul de mangas cortas roja que le queda levemente holgada y tiene varios kanjis en negro al frente, y unos tenis negros con franjas rojas.

En cuanto Sakura lleva puesto unos jeans celestes, una blusa de tirantes que le queda ceñida y es de color gris claro y encima un saco de mangas cortas que le queda ceñido y es color gris oscuro. Sobre sus ojos lleva unos lentes de armazón delgado, y cuadrados que la hacen ver intelectual.

- ¿Cuánto faltan para que nos den esos malditos estudios? –Sasuke mira aburrido a la peli-rosa que despego la vista de su libro y alzo su muñeca izquierda para ver el reloj.

- Cinco minutos. –Sasuke suspira exasperado, odia esperar.

Sakura cierra el libro y lo pone sobre sus piernas para después llevar su mano a la cabeza del pelinegro, haciéndole un masaje en la nuca con los dedos.

- ¿Aburrido? –pregunta mirándolo divertida.

- Si. –Sasuke estira su mano hacia la boca de ella sacándole la paleta y se la mete a la boca él haciendo que Sakura alce ambas cejas.

- ¿Desde cuanto te gustan las paletas? Pensé que no soportabas el dulce porque te empalaga mucho.

- Se me antojo… y esta parece ser buena, no me empalaga. –dice encogiéndose de hombros despreocupado, degustando la paleta y Sakura alzo mas sus cejas extrañada, lo conoce muy bien y sabe que solo lamer un poco una paleta solía empalagarlo al grado de asquearlo y ahora la lame con deleite. –Oye Sakura, desde que llegamos quería mencionar esto. –la peli-rosa lo mira curiosa sin dejarle de masajearle la cabeza. –Pero este hospital se ve demasiado costoso, no creo que yo pueda…

- Aquí trabaja el doctor que consulta a mi familia desde años, por lo que es discreto. Siendo una figura pública no me puedo arriesgar a que me consulte cualquiera, al segundo los medios ya andaría con chismes extraños. —lo corta tranquila. –No te preocupes por los costos. Mi padre dona a este hospital así que digamos que él paga los costos de nuestra consulta y estudios. –Sakura sonríe de forma socarrona.

- Eso no me tranquiliza en nada. De por si tu padre no me soporta ahora me tachara de mantenido. –dice indignado. –Comenzare a buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo.

- Por dinero no te preocupes, eso es lo que más me sobra, mejor dedícate a tus estudios. Ya cuando te gradúes de la universidad podrías…

- Quiero trabajar, llevo tiempo pensando en eso y he estado buscando trabajos de medio tiempo. Puedo estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo. –dice firme. –Cuando terminen los exámenes empezare.

- Sé que puedes, pero no lo necesitas. –dice exasperada.

- Pero quiero hacerlo, me gustaría comprarte cosas. — dice volteando su rostro a un lado ocultando el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas y Sakura sonríe enternecida.

- Bueno, si quieres hacerlo supongo estará bien… será una experiencia.

- Uzumaki Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke. –los llama una enfermera haciendo que ambos la miren. –el doctor los está esperando, ya tiene los resultados de sus estudios. –ambos asintieron poniéndose de pie.

* * *

En un consultorio médico, sentado tras su escritorio se encuentra un señor de cerca de los setenta años, piel arrugada, ojos rasgados y de color negro, pelo canoso. Viste una camisa de mangas largas color blanco, de botones y cuello polo, una corbata negra y unos pantalones negros, encima trae una bata blanca. Sentados frente a él están Sasuke y Sakura.

- Hola de nuevo Sakura. –el doctor le sonríe amigable. –Aun no dejo de sorprenderme de lo mucho que has crecido. La última vez que te atendí tenias unos doce años, no eres muy enfermiza. –comenta divertido. – ¿Cómo están tu padre, abuelo y hermano?

- Bien Sarutobi-sensei, sabe que ellos no suelen enfermar mucho tampoco. –responde respetuosa.

- Los Uzumaki son fuertes y saludables. –comenta divertido y Sakura asintió.

- Supongo este joven es tu pareja sentimental. –dice mirando y sonriéndole a Sasuke que hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

- Si vio las noticias de los espectáculos debió saberlo solo con verlo. –comenta indiferente.

- No suelo ver mucho televisión, pero supuse que era tu pareja cuando decidieron consultar juntos y me dijeron los síntomas que tienen. –comenta divertido y ambos alzan ambas cejas. –Minato va a pegar el grito en el cielo. –comenta con mas diversión.

- ¿Ya sabía lo que teníamos antes de que nos mandara a hacer los estudios? –pregunta con interés Sasuke.

- Lo supuse, y quise confirmarlo. –el hombre amplia mas su sonrisa.

- Díganos de una vez que es lo que tenemos. –dice exasperada Sakura.

- Para empezar el joven Sasuke no tiene nada. –Sakura alza ambas cejas extrañada y Sasuke frunció el seño, al pensar que solo su novia está enferma. –Si tiene esos malestares o síntomas es porque está muy unido a ti. Esto suele pasar en algunas parejas cuando están muy unidas. –comenta con diversión al ver la mirada de ambos. – Permítanme ser el primero en felicitarlos. –Sarutobi agranda más su sonrisa. – ¡felicidades chicos!… Sakura tienes aproximadamente dos meses de embarazo.

- ¿Eh? –exclaman Sasuke y Sakura teniendo los ojos bien abiertos, retumbando una y otra vez en su cabeza la noticia.

- Me sorprende que alguien tan atenta como tú no se haya dado cuenta aun, y al parecer ni lo sospechabas a pesar de tener un mes de retraso, pero supongo no le tomaste importancia debido a que me has comentado que debido al estrés has tenido varios retrasos. –Sarutobi se soba la barbilla pensativo, pero ensancha los ojos al oír caer en seco un cuerpo contra el suelo.

- ¡Sasuke! –exclama Sakura exaltada poniéndose de pie viendo a su novio desmayado en el suelo y Sarutobi también se pone de pie mirando preocupado al chico.

**Continuará**

**jajaja la noticia les cayo como bomba a esos dos XD en cuato itachi ke se cuide, una uzumaki se lo kiere violar jajaja**

**muchisismas gracias por su paciencia, se ke demore mucho y pido disculpas**

**gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kriss**


	34. ¡¿Casarnos!

**¡¿Casarnos?!**

Hikari que está sentada en posición del loto sobre su cama y mira todos los conjuntos de lencería provocativa que tiene frente a ella, sobre la cama, conjuntos que Tenten y Hinata se vieron obligadas a ayudarla a escoger.

- ¡Wuajajajajaja…! ¡Prepárate Uchiha Itachi que Uzumaki Hikari irá al ataque! –Hikari comienza a reír como bruja teniendo sus manos a la altura de sus hombros, abriéndolas y cerrándolas de forma sospechosa.

* * *

Itachi está en su habitación, sentado frente a su escritorio haciendo algo de tarea. De pronto deja de escribir sintiendo un extraño escalofrió recorrerle toda la columna.

- Tengo un extraño presentimiento. –dice para sí mismo mostrándose serio. –seguro solo alucino. –el pelinegro se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y regresa su atención a su tarea.

* * *

Mientras conduce Sakura mira de reojo a Sasuke que se ha mantenido serio desde que salieron del hospital o más bien desde despertó del desmayo. La peli-rosa siente el silencio tenso y no haya como romperlo, necesita saber que piensa.

- ¡Ya basta! –exclama ya harta haciendo que el pelinegro la voltea ver sobresaltado viéndola furiosa y orillar el automóvil para estacionarse cerca de una acera y voltearlo a ver. –No has dicho nada desde que despertaste y este silencio me está cagando. Así que di lo que sea que estés pensando sobre la noticia. –ordena furiosa.

- Lo siento. –Sasuke desvía la mirada, no atreviendo a verla a los ojos.

- ¿Ah? –Sakura esperaba de todo menos eso. – ¿_Lo siento? ¿Por qué se disculpa? ¿Acaso planea dejarme solo porque estoy embarazada? ¿Pide disculpas porque no es conmigo con quien quería formar una familia y piensa dejarme?..._—Sakura frunce mas y mas su ceño al imaginarse toda la sarta de cosas por las que él se puede estar disculpando. –_Sacar mis propias conclusiones no sirve. Lo mejor es afrontarlo, no importa si no me gusta lo que diga. –_la peli-rosa chasquea la lengua. – ¿Por qué te disculpas? –le pregunta cortante, como tenía mucho sin hablarle.

- _Esta muy enojada y es compresible, la he cagado en grande. –_Sasuke aprieta con fuerza los puños. –Por haber sido tan descuidado. Debí protegerme Sakura, pero no lo hice. –Sasuke sigue sin mirarla a los ojos y Sakura frunce más su ceño. –Soy un pendejo de primera lo sé. Te he embarazado y soy un mocoso que ni la preparatoria ha terminado. No tengo trabajo, y si consigo uno solo ganaría una mierda que no sería suficiente para darte a ti y a nuestro hijo una buena vida…

- ¿Ah? –Sakura se muestra incrédula, pensó de todo menos que eso fuera lo que lo ha tenido callado desde que recupero la conciencia.

- Tu y nuestro hijo merecen mucho más que tener a un pendejo como yo, pero aunque lo sepa soy demasiado egoísta como para alejarme…

- Nuestro hijo... –rompe Sakura su discurso con ese comentario y el pelinegro la voltea a ver notando como esta mira el techo con tranquilidad. –Me gusta como suena. –Sakura voltea y le sonríe levemente, mientras él la mira algo sorprendido. –No sé porque te consideras poca cosas para nosotros… ¿la situación económica? –Sakura muestra burla. –No sé si te has dado cuenta que dinero me sobra, así que no necesitas preocuparte porque algo nos falte…

- No lo entiendes. Yo no soy un mantenido. –Sasuke se muestra furioso. –Yo me veía formando una familia contigo cuando yo tenga los recursos económicos para darles todo lo que les haga falta.

- Sasuke deja de fijarte en esas cosas, no dejes que el dinero sea una dificultad para nosotros. –Sasuke la mira sorprendido y Sakura lo mira seria. –Ni tampoco dejes que el orgullo lo sea… estoy consciente que te molesta no poderme dar todo lo que quieras y te molesta aun mas ver imposible que llegue el día a tener los recursos para darme todo a lo que estoy acostumbrada. –Sasuke aprieta con fuerza los puños. –Pero pienso que no deberías intentar acelerar las cosas ni mucho menos frustrarte por lo que ahora no tienes. Creo que deberías mejor enfocarte en entrar a la universidad y terminar una carrera que te guste. Si quieres trabajar medio tiempo hazlo, solo que no descuides tus estudios… yo no quiero que me apoyes económicamente, yo solo quiero que estés conmigo y me ames. –Sakura le sonríe levemente y Sasuke la imita.

- Yo…

- Tengo miedo Sasuke. –corta lo que sea que iba a decir y el pelinegro se muestra sorprendido por oírla decir eso. –Soy una persona con una personalidad difícil, de hecho nunca me vi teniendo hijos, y me da miedo fracasar como madre, pero también me ilusiona porque seré madre de un hijo tuyo.

- Admito que también estoy algo temeroso por no ser lo suficiente maduro para ser padre. –Sasuke toma el rostro de ella entre sus manos y acerca el suyo, uniendo sus frentes. –pero estando juntos, lo sobrellevaremos. –Sasuke rosa su nariz con la de ella, en un gesto tierno. – ¡Seremos padres! –exclama divertido, e incluso sonando feliz y Sakura amplía su sonrisa.

- Si, seremos padres.

Al decirlo ambos es como si les cayera apenas en cuenta lo que eso significa y ambos se sintieron ilusionados porque tendrán un hijo con la persona que aman.

- Am… ¿Sakura? –Sasuke cayó en cuenta de algo, borrando su sonrisa y mostrando temor en sus ojos haciendo que la peli-rosa se muestre preocupada. – ¿Cómo se lo tomaran nuestros padres? –sus padres no le importa, algo le dice que no se lo tomaran tan mal, pero… ¿su suegro?... Sasuke se estremeció imaginándose siendo ahorcado por Minato y Sakura sonrío nerviosa al imaginarse lo mismo.

- ¿Qué piensas de vivir en otro país? –una gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de ambos, agradándoles la idea de ir al país más lejano sin decirle a nadie lo del embarazo, pero luego suspiran con pesadez, eso sería subestimar a Minato, ese seguro encuentra a su bebita sin importar que se esconda en otro planeta.

* * *

- ¿Hikari? –se oye preguntar de forma insegura a Itachi a través del teléfono.

- ¡Hola Itachi-kun! –saluda enérgica.

- Hola… ¿Cómo estás? –pregunta divertido.

- Extrañándote. –la peli-lila hace un infantil puchero.

- Yo también te extraño. –su tono de voz siguió sonando divertido.

- Entonces ¿qué dices de ir al cine en la tarde? –pregunta emocionada.

- ¿Esta tarde? –ahora el pelinegro sonó sorprendido.

- Si… ¿no puedes? –pregunta desanimada.

- Si, si puedo. Solo termino una tarea y tengo la tarde libre… ¿Qué te parece si paso por ti a las seis de la tarde?

- ¡Perfecto! –exclama emocionada.

- Hikari… ¿segura que quieres salir conmigo?—la voz del pelinegro sonó insegura.

- Si… ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- ¡No por nada! –exclama sonando algo nervioso. –Te veo en unas horas.

- ¡Si! –exclama enérgica. – ¡Besitos! –dice melosa.

- Besitos. —dice sonando divertido.

Hikari corta la llamada y avienta el teléfono hacia la cama, para después regresar su mirada hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo que esta frente a ella y comienza a inspeccionar su atuendo que consiste en unas bragas que más bien parecen hilos de encaje color rojo con negro y un sostén haciéndole juego.

- Es incomodo traer un hilo metido en el trasero… con estas bragas es casi lo mismo como no traer nada, solo que con un hilo metido en el culo… pero si esto es sexy para los chicos, ni modo. –Hikari se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

* * *

Itachi aun sigue sentado frente a su escritorio y mira el teléfono como si algo fuera a salir de ahí.

- Me alivia saber que Hikari no me tiene miedo y quiere seguir saliendo conmigo… ir al cine estará bien, es un lugar público. –Itachi mira el horizonte de forma heroica.

* * *

Mikoto se encuentra sentada en el sillón de su sala que se encuentran frente al televisor. La mujer mira con profunda atención la televisión donde se muestran comerciales, mientras teje un suéter sin necesidad de ver las puntadas que hace.

Se oyen unos pasos bajar las escaleras de forma acelerada haciendo que la mujer desvié la mirada hacia donde están estás viendo a su retoño mayor.

- ¿Saldrás? –pregunta curiosa al verlo vestir unos jeans azules, una camisa de mangas cortas y cuello polo color negra. Además desde ahí percibe lo perfumado.

- Si. En una hora iré por Hikari para ir al cine, justo cuando termine la novela. –Itachi le sonríe divertido, caminando hacia donde está su madre.

- Toma asiento que ya está por empezar. –dice divertida, palmeándole su lado derecho del sillón.

Cuando Itachi está por tomar asiento suena el timbre haciendo que este suspire con pesadez.

- Seguramente es papá, es la hora que más o menos llega de trabajar… a de haber olvidado las llaves como siempre. –dice resignado, caminando hacia la puerta y Mikoto amplía su sonrisa divertida.

* * *

Frente a la puerta de la modesta casa de la familia Uchiha se encuentran Sasuke y Sakura tomados de la mano.

- _Ya casi ni vengo a casa que ya ni las llaves cargo. –_Sasuke suspira con pesadez y mira de reojo a su novia. –Sakura ¿enserio tiene que ser ahorita? –Sasuke mira con expresión de circunstancia a su amada.

- Entre más rápido terminemos con esto mejor. Recuerda que sigues siendo menor de edad y tus padres deben saberlo. –Sasuke chasquea la lengua, odia ser menor de edad. –Por otro lado ya quedamos en que te vas a mudar conmigo. Venimos por tus cosas y aprovechamos para darles la noticia… no creo que se lo tomen tan mal. –lo ultimo lo dice algo dudosa y Sasuke suspira con pesadez nuevamente.

La puerta se abre haciendo que ambos posen su atención a esta viendo a Itachi que muestra sorpresa al verlos.

- Que milagro que nos visitas Sasukito. Tenía días sin verte. –Itachi se recupera de la sorpresa y le sonríe amigable. –¿vienes por mas ropa?... ya mejor llévatela toda, prácticamente ya vives haya.

- A eso vengo. –dice con fastidio, pasando alado de su hermano, llevándose a su novia consigo.

- Ese mocoso, casi ni me ve y sigue siendo tan feo conmigo. –dice para sí mismo ofendido. – espera… ¿confirmo que venía por todas sus cosas? ¿eso significa que…? –Itachi cayó en cuenta de lo que dijo y ensancha los ojos mostrando sorpresa. – ¡Seré hijo único! –exclama emocionado alzando los brazos en son de festejo.

Mikoto voltea hacia donde está la entrada principal al oír unos pasos acercándose y una gran sonrisa de felicidad adorna su rostro al ver a su hijo y a su nuera, por lo que rápidamente se pone de pie y se coloca frente a ellos.

- ¡Qué grata sorpresa! –exclama alegre. –Sakura estás hermosa querida. –la mujer toma de las mejillas a la peli-rosa y le da un beso en cada una de ellas.

Sakura le sonríe levemente, aunque no le guste que alguien aparte de Sasuke invada su espacio personal a la suegra le permite eso sin molestarse.

- Gracias… usted también se ve perfecta Mikoto-san.

- Gracias querida. –la mujer posa sus manos en sus mejillas sonrojadas para después poner su atención en su retoño que se muestra nervioso, pero ignorando ese hecho lo tomo de las mejillas y le jalo el rostro hacia ella para besarle la nariz haciéndolo sonrojar. –Que milagro que vienes a ver a tu madre Sasuke-chan. –le dice con reproche y Sasuke se tenso. –Imagino que vienes para terminar de llevarte todas tus cosas hijo. –ambos la miran sorprendidos.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes mamá?

- Es obvio pues te has mudado con Sakura-chan, aunque no nos hayas dicho nada pasas más tiempo haya que acá. –comenta sin borrar su sonrisa y a los otros dos les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca, no saben si por lo que dijo o porque se lo tome tan tranquila.

- Bueno algo de eso, pero también queremos hablar con usted y Fugaku-san. –comenta Sakura sonriendo de forma forzada.

- Papá aun no llega pero cuenten. –dice Itachi entrando a escena y sonriéndoles de forma socarrona.

- No seas metiche. –Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada e Itachi le saca la lengua de forma juguetona.

- ¡Ya empezó la novela! –exclama emocionada Mikoto, sentándose nuevamente en su lugar e Itachi corrió para sentarse alado de ella.

A los otros dos les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca al ver como esos dos miran emocionados el opening de la novela con esa canción de lo mas romanticona. Sasuke sintiendo pena ajena porque su novia vea ese lado en su familia.

Al oír unos acelerados pasos viniendo desde la entrada la parejita voltea viendo a Fugaku venir corriendo hacia donde están ellos mostrando una expresión de circunstancia.

- ¿Ya empezó? –pregunta alterado corriendo hacia el sillón, sentándose alado de su hijo, ni cuenta se dio de la presencia de los otros dos, ni aunque haya pasado frente a ellos.

- Acaba de empezar. –informa Itachi y Fugaku suspira aliviado al ver que llego a tiempo, maldito trafico por su culpa casi se pierde su novela desde el inicio y ayer se quedo muy buena.

Sasuke mas pena ajena no pudo sentir mientras que Sakura muestra incredulidad al ver como toda la familia de su novio esta por la novela.

- Oigan vinimos a decirles algo importante ¿podrían dejar de ver esa novela? –pregunta molesto.

- Cuando termines nos dices lo que tengas que decir. –Mikoto agita una mano restándole importancia sin apartar la vista de la novela.

- Oigan. –un tic nervioso aparece en la ceja derecha del pelinegro.

- Silencio Sasuke… joder, ya ni vives aquí y cuando vienes de visita solo andas molestando. –dice con fastidio Itachi sin apartar su mirada de la pantalla, el opening está por terminar para darle inicio a lo mero bueno.

- Oye. –Sasuke se le marca más su tic y una vena se le hincho en la frente.

- A callar mocoso, aunque no vivas ya en mi casa cuando vengas de visita te atienes a las reglas. Y sabes que una de ellas es no molestar cuando vemos la novela. –ahora fue Fugaku quien hablo con molestia sin tampoco apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

Sakura mira con pena a su novio que está llegando a su límite de furia por lo que dice su familia.

- ¡Maldita sea vengo a decirles que Sakura y yo seremos padres! –grita furioso justo cuando la novela empezó haciendo que los tres lo miren con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¡¿Qué?! –exclaman los tres sorprendidos.

A Sakura le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca, sinceramente no fue así como se esperaba que soltara la bomba, pero ni modo, tal parece que era la única forma para obtener su atención. Y Sasuke sonríe triunfante, consiguió la atención de los tres.

- Lo que oyeron. En siete meses Sakura y yo seremos padres.

- Tengo dos meses de embarazo. –Sakura tuvo la necesidad de decir eso haber si lo entienden mejor ya que los tres siguen en una especie de shock con la mandíbula desencajada.

- Jaboncito espumocito… es jabón con aroma a bebé…

Itachi es el primero en salir del shock al oír eso viniendo de la televisión por lo que mira de reojo a esta viendo que ya hay comerciales.

- Oh genial Sasuek, tenías que soltar esa noticia así y hacerme perderme el principio de la novela. Ahora no sabré como reacciona María Pantocha al ver a José Alonso De Las Lomas del Rio siéndole infiel con Martina la Pedorrilla. –dice indignado haciendo que Sasuke caiga estilo anime y Sakura le aparezca una gran gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Lo puedes ver por internet ¿sabias? –Sakura entrecierra la mirada hacia su cuñado.

- Sí, pero no será lo mismo. –Itachi suspira mostrando profundo pesar.

- ¡Uchiha Sasuke no puedo creer que seas tan irresponsable! –exclama Fugaku saliendo del shock. –Te permite vivir con Sakura-san porque tu madre no me dejo oponerme, pero pensé que tendrías la madurez para cuidarte mocoso. –Sakura chasqueo la lengua, presentía que el suegro reaccionaria así, después de todo es una reacción normal, en cuanto Sasuke se pone de pie mostrando una expresión de seriedad. –…esto no es un juego, no tienes la puta madurez para ser padre, apenas y tienes di…

- ¡Kyaaaa….! –el chillido de Mikoto interrumpe el regaño de Fugaku asustando a todos, en especial a los que tiene cerca. – ¡Seré abuela! –chilla emocionada, poniéndose de pie y corriendo para darles un abrazo de oso a su nuera e hijo que les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- ¡Mujer esa no es la reacción que deberías tener, debemos regañarlos por irresponsables! –exclama furioso Fugaku.

- Oh cállate amargado, ellos sabrán como sobresalir. Nosotros solo debemos apoyarlos. –dice emocionada, apretando mas el abrazo que empieza a asfixiar a la pareja.

- Pe…

- No arruines el momento Uchiha. –dice tétrica girando su cabeza ciento ochenta grados pareciendo la niña del exorcista asustando a Fugaku que rápidamente simulo cerrar una cremallera en su boca.

Itachi se contuvo por soltar la carcajada y se puso de pie caminando hacia la pareja.

- Que felicidad seré abuela… seguro mi nieto será toda una monada. –dice emocionada la mujer quitando toda expresión tétrica y girando su cabeza al frente.

- Madre deberías calmar un poco la euforia que terminaras matándolos. –comenta divertido Itachi.

Mikoto nota que la parejita ya esta morada por lo que los suelta rápidamente y les sonríe apenada.

- Lo siento, me deje llevar por la emoción.

La parejita solo toma bocadas de aire de forma desesperada, enserio sentían que se morían, incluso vieron toda su vida pasar frente a sus ojos.

- Pero estoy muy contenta… ¡muchas felicidades! –Mikoto toma una de las manos de cada uno y los mira emocionada.

- Si chicos, felicidades, me harán tío. –Itachi se pone alado de su madre y les sonríe amigable.

- Gracias. –responde de forma educada Sakura sonriendo levemente, aunque este loca su suegra se siente bien que haya reaccionado así, en cuanto Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida. –futuro abuelo quita esa cara y ven a felicitarlos. –comenta divertido volteando hacia donde está su padre con expresión de malas pulgas porque en esa casa no tenga autoridad gracias a su amada esposa.

- Hm… felicidades. –el hombre desvía el rostro, mostrándose berrinchudo y Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza levemente, sonriendo divertida al ver que su suegro está indignado por ser un completo mandilón.

- ¿Y para cuando la boda? –pregunta emocionada Mikoto.

- ¿Ah? –exclaman Sakura y Sasuke mirándola sorprendidos.

- Como digno Uchiha no tendrás un hijo fuera del matrimonio. –dice con firmeza Fugaku, mirando con severidad a su hijo.

- Si Sasuke, aprende a mis papis. Ellos se casaron cuando mami tenía tres meses de embarazo, como veras yo no naci fuera del matrimonio, que me hayan concebido antes es otra cosa. –comenta burlón.

- Ay Itachi no digas esas cosas. –dice apenada Mikoto dándole una leve palmada en el hombro a su hijo que sonríe de forma socarrona.

Sasuke y Sakura les resbala otra gota de sudor en la nuca mientras que un muy sonrojado y furioso Fugaku se aclara la garganta intentando desviar la atención sobre el innecesario comentario de su hijo.

- Esta misma noche iremos a casa de tu padre a pedir tu mano Sakura-san. –dice con firmeza el supuesto cabecilla de la familia.

- ¿Ah? –Sakura lo mira espantada al igual que Sasuke.

- Esto será divertido. –Itachi sonríe socarrón, no se perderá esa cena por nada, después del cine se pasa con su novia a la mansión Uzumaki.

- ¡Buena idea! –Mikoto aplaude emocionada.

- No es necesario, yo soy inde…

- ¡Claro que es necesario! –exclama emocionada Mikoto. –Como padres de Sasuke-chan debemos pedir tu mano.

- Mamá, Sakura es ind…

- Que iremos. –dice tétrica Mikoto.

- Claro madre. –Sasuke la mira temeroso y Mikoto vuelve a poner una sonrisa complacida.

Itachi enserio que se esta divirtiendo, vale la pena perderse la novela por eso. Fugaku sonríe con orgullo, al fin su esposa lo apoya en algo. En cuanto Sakura ya no dijo nada y solo suspiro aliviada, ella no necesita eso de hecho se le hace innecesario y absurdo que pidan su mano, pero la verdad su suegra le da miedo, con lo poco que conoce de ella sabe que lo que ella dice se hace porque se hace.

- Le avisare a mi padre que irán a cenar… ¿cómo a eso de las nueve de la noche está bien? –pregunta Sakura curiosa.

- ¡Perfecto! –Mikoto appluade emocionada. –Iré a preparar lo que me pondré, debo ir muy elegante. –dice emocionada corriendo hacia las escaleras.

- ¡Mikoto busca mi traje de gala! –Fugaku se pone de pie y camina hacia donde se fue su esposa, quiere vestir bien, como digno Uchiha debe sobresalir.

- Chicos los veo en la cena, iré a recoger a mi linda novia, entre más rápido empiece la función mas probabilidad de no perdernos nada de la cena. –Itachi les sonríe con burla y camina hacia la salida de la casa.

Sasuke y Sakura sueltan un profundo suspiro a la par.

- Lo siento… se que estas cosas no te van y que tal vez no querías casarte aun pero ellos son unos locos tradicionales en algunas cosas. –Sasuke le sonríe apenado.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Te quieres casar o te sientes obligado? –Sakura lo mira de reojo, nunca ha sido cursi pero la verdad le hubiera gustado que el pelinegro se lo pidiera, no que se casen porque prácticamente la familia los obliga.

- No es como quería que fuera, pero admito que casarme contigo es algo que quiero. –Sasuke desvía la mirada teniendo sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

- Eres tan mono. –Sakura toma el rostro de él entre sus manos y le voltea el rostro hacia ella, posando sus labios sobre los de él, para hacerlo se tuvo que poner de puntitas.

Sasuke sonrío levemente en el beso que respondió gustoso, que ella le diga que es mono no le molesta, solo ella puede hacerlo, los demás solo tienen el derecho de decirle que es sexy porque lo es.

* * *

Entrando a la sala del cine se ve a Itachi y Hikari. La chica lleva puesta una falda que le llega un par de centímetros arriba del medio muslo, es de color blanca y es tableada; una blusa de tirantes color roja que le queda ceñida, marcando perfectamente su silueta, encima lleva una torera de mangas cortas del mismo color de la falda, y la cual la lleva abierta; para finalizar trae puestas unas sandalias color rojas que se amarran en los tobillos con cintillas.

Hikari camina adelante sosteniendo en su mano derecha un helado de vainilla cubierto con chocolate duro, del cual degusta y en su otra mano sostiene una gran barra de chocolate blanco con chispas de chocolate negro, el cual aun está en su empaque.

Atrás de ella va Itachi sosteniendo en una mano un gran refresco y en la otra una gran caja de palomitas.

- ¿Por qué quieres cenar en mi casa? –pregunta curiosa, mirándolo de reojo.

- Porque va a ser divertido, además estaré invitado. –comenta sonriendo travieso.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –Hikari se muestra más curiosa.

- Dejémoslo en sorpresa. –Itachi amplía su sonrisa y Hikari frunce el seño, la curiosidad la está matando.

A Hikari se le cae su barra de chocolate por lo que detiene para recogerlo e Itachi que va tomándole al refresco también se detiene pero sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas y casi se ahoga con el refresco, cuando su novia se inclino por lógica se le alzo la falda mucho dándole una perfecta vista de las bragas que está usando las cuales no tapan nada, solo es un hilo que deja verle los glúteos desnudos.

El pelinegro se sonrojo y sintió como la sala comienza a sentirse muy caliente, por lo que rápidamente desvía la mirada y con su cuerpo cubre la retaguardia de su novia para que nadie más tenga esa gloriosa vista, aunque lamentablemente su mirada se sigue desviando hacia el glorioso trasero de su novia que por el bien de su salud mental se enderezo.

- Vamos. –dice comenzando a caminar.

- S… si. –Itachi la sigue teniendo en su mente la sexy ropa interior que trae su novia. –_No imagine que Hikari usara ese tipo de ropa interior… ¿su sostén hará juego? –_Itachi agita su cabeza intentando sacar esa imagen de su cabeza de su novia con un sostén a juego con esa sexy bragas. – ¿Aquí está bien? –Itachi señala la fila de en medio de la sala.

- No. Me gusta la última fila. –dice emocionada siguiendo su camino hacia arriba.

Itachi alza la vista como ella está subiendo puede verle todo desde donde está y se tuvo que cubrir su nariz con su brazo para tapar el intenso derrame nasal. Y cuando desvía la mirada ve que no es el único, atrás de él hay algunos tipos con derrame nasal mirando como babosos a su novia, solo una mirada asesina de él basto para que los tipos silben haciéndose pendejos y miren a otros lados adentrándose en la primer fila.

- _Malditos pervertidos urgidos. –_Itachi bufa indignado, no pueden ver a una linda y sexy chica como su novia porque luego, luego andan ahí de jariosos.

El pelinegro se dispone a seguir a su querida novia, habiendo tanto pervertido en ese cine es un peligro alejarse un poco de ella pero nada más da un par de pasos más y el tercero lo deja en el aire deteniéndose.

- _¡Nos sentaremos en la última fila!... ¡Ahí por lo general se sientan…!_—los ojos del pelinegro muestran horror. –…_las parejas para hacer cositas. –_Itachi paso saliva con dificultad, sabe que su "inocente" novia no eligió ese lugar, pero él no es un Santo y ahora que sabe que ropa interior usa le será difícil resistirse estando ahí, en lo oscurito.

El pelinegro corrió hacia donde está su novia que ya llego a la última fila y esta por sentarse en el lugar que escogió.

- ¡Hikari! –la llama exaltado llegando a su lado. – ¿No prefieres sentarte unas filas más abajo? –pregunta nervioso y la peli-lila lo mira curiosa.

- No. Siempre me siento en la última fila, lo sabes. –comenta con inocencia que a uno que conoce sus intensiones le haría pensar que es falsa, lástima que Itachi no conozca sus intensiones. – ¿Por qué? ¿No quieres sentarte aquí? –Hikari hace un puchero.

- _Ese puchero no… además ¿cómo negarme? No solo me hace ese lindo puchero sino que no tengo pretexto y mucho menos puedo decirle la verdadera razón por la cual no me quiero sentar aquí. –_Itachi baja la cabeza derrotado sentándose alado de ella.

- No debe tardar en empezar la película. –la peli-lila sonríe mostrándose feliz.

- Aja. –Itachi ya se olvido de la película, ni recuerda cual eligieron está más concentrado en controlar sus hormonas que andan mas alborotadas gracias a la vista que tuvo de su novia la cual le está creando varias fantasías sucias en su mentecita.

El pelinegro aspira y respira un par de veces intentando calmar los calores, o sino su compa reaccionara. Mira de reojo a su novia y su mandíbula se desencajo al verla lamer su helado así, de esa forma.

- _Se ve que lo está disfrutando, si tan solo lamiera así mi… —_Itachi agita rápidamente su cabeza, intentando sacar esas ideas y mejo desvía su mirada, no puede seguir viéndola, lástima que incluso su mirada lo traicione porque se desvía a ella como imán.

Itachi se muerde el labio inferior al ver como Hikari muerde con suavidad la punta del helado.

- _¿Desde cuándo comer un helado es tan erótico? –_Itachi pasa saliva con dificultad pero se estremece cuando Hikari lo mira curiosa al sentir su mirada.

- ¿Quieres? –pregunta extendiéndole el helado.

Itachi que no le salen palabras de su boca solo asintió abriendo su boca un poco por lo que la chica guio el helado hacia la boca de él. Itachi mordió con suavidad el helado sin despegar su penetrante mirada de los ojos de Hikari quien se sonrojo y se excito ante su mirada.

Las luces se apagaron dándole inicio a los cortos antes de la película.

- ¡Empezó! –exclama nerviosa posando su mirada a la pantalla. –_No debo ponerme nerviosa si quiero conseguir lo que me proponía… pero es que tiene una mirada tan sensual. –_Hikari se muerde el labio inferior.

- _Venir al cine con Hikari: malísima idea. –_Itachi posa su vista a la pantalla guiando la fajilla de su refresco a su boca para beber, necesita algo helado que lo enfrié un poco.

* * *

- ¿Qué pasa madre? –Sasuke está en la entrada de la habitación de su madre viendo como esta está buscando algo en el ropero de ella, curioso por saber la razón por la que lo llevo ahí.

- ¡Lo encontré! –exclama emocionada volteando hacia su hijo mientras esconde sus manos atrás de su espalda y camina hacia él. –Quiero darte algo. –Sasuke alza ambas cejas y su madre deja de esconder sus manos extendiéndolas hacia él mostrándole una caja cubica forrada con terciopelo negro.

- ¿Qué es? –el pelinegro la toma y la abre mirándola curioso, sorprendiéndose al ver que se trata de un hermoso anillo de compromiso.

- Dáselo a Sakura-chan, pertenecía a mi madre… fue con el que mi padre le pidió matrimonio. –dice soñadora.

- Mamá esto es tuyo, no puedo aceptarlo. –Sasuke cierra la caja y se la extiende a su madre.

- ¿No te gusto? –pregunta desilusionada.

- Me encanto, es muy hermoso, pero…

- ¿No crees que le guste a Skura-chan?... debí imaginármelo ese anillo debe ser poco a comparación de lo que esta acostu…

- No es eso madre. Este anillo es hermoso y estoy seguro que a Sakura le gustara. –Mikoto sonríe emocionada al oír eso. –Pero este anillo te pertenece, es uno de los pocos recuerdos que tienes de la abuelo, además que me gustaría ser yo quien le compre un anillo a Sakura. –Mikoto le sonríe levemente.

- Sé que harás lo que sea para comprarle uno. –Mikoto posa sus manos encima de la caja que sigue en las manos de su hijo, extendiéndosela para que la tome. –Pero desde que tengo este anillo desee dárselo a uno de mis hijos, al primero que se case para que se lo de a la mujer que ama. Nada me haría más feliz que ese anillo sea usado por la mujer que mi bebé ama.

- Gracias mamá. –Sasuke no se pudo negar a eso, menos a esa sonrisa y mirada de su madre, por lo que Mikoto amplia la sonrisa.

* * *

- No te preocupes pequeña. Nos comportaremos.

Minato está de pie en el salón principal de su mansión, sosteniendo en su mano derecha el teléfono que tiene sobre la oreja. Una sonrisa adorna su rostro, pero dicha sonrisa no le llega a los ojos haciéndola parecer falsa.

Jiraiya que está sentado en uno de los sillones del salón, teniendo sus piernas cruzadas mientras con sus dos manos sostiene un periódico, alza su mirada viendo a su hijo, alzando dos cejas.

- Aquí los esperamos. Tendré todo listo para esa hora… cuídate. –Minato corta la llamada y se le queda viendo serio al teléfono.

- ¿Qué pasa? Andas muy serio siendo que fue Sakurita quien te llamo. Normalmente estarías brincando de felicidad y sonriendo como pendejo porque mi pequeña nieta se acordó de que existes y te hizo una llamada. –comenta juguetón y Minato chasquea la lengua.

- Sakura llamo para avisarme que vendrá a cenar…

- Eso sí que es sorpresa, por lo general viene a cenar contigo porque la obligas. –Jiraiya se muestra pensativo.

- Vendrá a cenar junto con el pendejo que tiene por novio, y vendrán acompañados por los padres de él. –el tono de voz del rubio se oyó sombrío y el peliblanco ensancho los ojos.

- ¡Uy! Ya entiendo tu reacción. –Jiraiya borra la sorpresa de sus ojos y ahora se muestran divertidos. –Tal vez vienen a pedir la mano de mi amada nieta. –en todo su ser se nota que se está divirtiendo, adora ver como se pone su hijo cuando encela por su retoña.

- No juegues con eso padre. Ese tarado aun es un mocoso que ni la preparatoria termina. –dice molesto, dando media vuelta para salir de ahí aunque teniendo la sensación de que pronto se le reventara la bilis. –_Mi instinto de padre me anuncia un mal agurio._

Jiraiya mira divertido por donde se fue su hijo, presiente que la cena será muy entretenida para él.

* * *

Sakura corto la llamada con su padre y se queda viendo el celular que sostiene con su mano izquierda.

- _Espero que el viejo se comporte. –_la peli-rosa suelta un profundo suspiro.

Oye unos pasos bajando las escaleras, por lo que voltea viendo a Sasuke_—quien carga un maletín donde lleva más de su ropa—_ venir acompañado junto con su madre la cual sonríe mostrándose de lo más feliz.

- Lamento que te hayamos dejado sola un rato. –comenta apenada Mikoto.

- No se preocupe. Ya le avise a mi padre, dijo que nos esperara para cenar. –Mikoto se le agranda la sonrisa y Sasuke comienza a sudar frio. –Pasare a recogerlos a las ocho y media.

- ¡Estaremos listos! –exclama emocionada.

- _Siento como si cada minuto que pasa me acerca a la muerte. –_un tic nervioso se instalo en la ceja derecha de Sasuke quien espera que al tener a sus papis ahí, su suegro al menos lo deje vivo.

**Continuará**

**espero ke minato no tenga problemas cardiacos porke la noticia le caera como bomba jajajajaja**

**spero se hayan divertido leyendo ste cap**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


	35. Uzumaki y Uchiha

**Uzumaki y Uchiha**

A trascurrido un poco más de la mitad de la película, película de la cual Itachi no ha visto, o más bien no ha puesto nada de atención, esta mas ocupado en intentar controlar sus calores y en dejar de pensar o más bien imaginar a su novia solo vistiendo lencería provocativa y sensual de la cual ansia quitar con los dientes.

Hikari tampoco le ha puesto atención a la película es que aun no haya como provocar a su comadreja, cada que lo mira de reojo lo nota tenso y extraño, de hecho ha notado que ni presta atención a la película.

- _La película acabara y yo no hice ningún avance. –_los ojos de la chica muestran decisión.

Itachi se tenso y se puso tieso como una roca cuando sintió como Hikari se abraza a su brazo derecho, haciéndole sentir sus senos.

- ¡Hika… Hikari! –exclama algo exaltado y asustado, mas no gritando.

El pelinegro la mira notando como ella esconde el rostro en su brazo, la ve temblar un poco.

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunta preocupado.

- Tengo miedo.

- ¿Miedo? –Itachi se muestra sorprendido y posa su mirada en la pantalla. –_Tan terrorífica esta la película. A Hikari suelen gustarle esta clase de películas y nunca le había asustado ninguna… esta seguramente está muy aterradora. –_el pelinegro regresa la vista a su novia y le sonríe levemente. –Es solo una película, no tienes que temer, además estoy contigo.

Hikari alza su rostro mostrando ojos llorosos y mejillas sonrojadas, dando toda la imagen de chica inocente llena de miedo de la cual los pervertidos estarían encantados en violar, pero Itachi no es un pervertido, a él por ninguna razón se le alzo algo entre las piernas, tampoco se le subió la temperatura y mucho menos se imagino violarla ahí… ¡naa! ¿Para qué miento? Todo eso le paso al pelinegro quien pasa saliva con dificultad, su cordura pelea contra los deseos del cuerpo.

- _Hay pero que buena actriz soy, debería meterme a estudiar eso…logre hacer que mi novio piense que tengo miedo. –_Hikari no queriéndose salir del papel solo sonríe internamente, dejando por fuera esa expresión de chica asustada.

Justo en ese momento se escucha el típico sonido que suele sobresaltar a cualquiera en esa clase de películas, debido a que suena muy de repente y cuando esta el suspenso del trama.

Si Hikari lo hubiera planeado no le hubiera salido tan bien, debido a ese sonido y a que están muy cerca de las bocinas, la chica se sobresalto de verdad, asustándose y se alzo un poco rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del pelinegro, el cual no solo también se sobresalto por el maldito ruido sino que se tenso cuando los senos de su novia chocaron con su torso, ahí los puede sentir tan esponjados y suaves, como desea tomarlos en sus manos.

- Lo siento… yo… —Hikari separa un poco su rostro del pelinegro, para disculparse, pero se sorprende cuando sus labios son sellados por los labios del pelinegro.

- _Adiós cordura, hola perdición. –_fue lo único que pensó Itachi antes de ceder ante sus más bajos deseos, el tenerla tan cerca, sentir sus senos, oler su aroma y en especial sus fantasías con la lencería de ella terminaron por mandar al diablo la cordura, y digamos que cuando tomo sus labios fue la perdición total.

Cuando el pelinegro adentro su lengua en su boca, Hikari dejo de lado la sorpresa y se dejo llevar, acariciándole la nuca, en un suave y estimulante masaje mientras responde ese apasionado y hambriento beso que le está dando Itachi, es incluso más apasionado que los que se dieron esa vez en el departamento de Deidara, de esos besos que te dejan sin aliento.

La respiración de ambos es pesada, la temperatura está muy elevada en los cuerpos de ambos.

Hikari posa una de sus manos en el torso de su novio y la va bajando hacia su vientre, bajando mas hasta posarla sobre el bulto que sobresale en sus pantalones.

Itachi se tenso y gruño entre el beso, sabía que debía parar esto antes de cometer una locura ahí en el cine, pero simplemente todo eso se le olvido cuando Hikari gimió suavemente de esa forma tan sensual sobre sus labios, haciendo que reanude un beso aun mas hambriento que el anterior.

El pelinegro quito la mano que la chica tiene sobre su entrepierna, mas no la dejo romper el beso cuando lo intento, ya que su otra mano está en la nuca de ella atrayéndola a él. Itachi se desabrocho el pantalón y después tomo la mano de la pelinegra, metiéndola dentro de su bóxer, haciéndola tomar su pene erecto.

Hikari se sorprendió cuando en sus manos sintió algo duro, cálido y grueso, sabe que es y eso la hizo mojar más sus bragas. Sospechando lo que el pelinegro quiere que haga comenzó a mover su mano de arriba abajo con algo de brusquedad y apretando mucho el pene del pelinegro que mordió suavemente el labio inferior de ella para no gruñir.

El pelinegro rompió el beso y guio sus labios al oído de ella haciéndola estremecer al sentir la pesada respiración de él en su oído.

- No lo aprietes mucho y no seas tan brusca Hikari. –susurra ronco y sensual en su oído para después morderle el lóbulo de la oreja sacándole un suave jadeo.

Hikari aflojo el agarre en el pene de su novio, aun así siguió siendo firme, nuevamente comenzó a mover su mano ahora no siendo tan brusca, haciéndolo con suavidad, sintiendo como la humedad entre sus piernas aumenta al oír la acelerada respiración de su novio en su oído.

Itachi llevo debajo de la blusa de su novia esa mano con la que había guiado la de su novia dentro de los pantalones, la adentro, tocándole el vientre y haciéndola sobresaltar. El pelinegro fue subiendo mas su mano, acariciándole el vientre, subiendo mas hasta toparse con ese par de montañas cubiertas por un sostén que ante la textura sabe es de encaje.

Gruño excitado al imaginarse hacer juego con esas braguitas que vio hace un rato. Metió su mano dentro del sostén tomándole uno de los senos, sintiendo como tiene el pezón erecto al estar excitada, así que lo tomo entre sus dedos, jugueteando con él, imaginándose como se verían esos pezones rosas todos erectos.

Hikari se mordió suavemente su labio inferior para no gemir, no pensó que tocarle así los pezones fuera tan erógeno.

- Ahora mueve más rápido tu mano. –le susurra ronco sobre su oído y Hikari así lo hizo sacándole un ronco gruñido que intento no sonara fuerte, aunque haya perdido la cordura aun sabe que están en un lugar público.

Itachi le beso el lóbulo de la oreja y fue bajando en un camino de besos hacia su cuello, en donde se entretuvo lamiendo y besando, saboreando el sabor de su piel. Hikari inclino su rostro a un lado, dándole más acceso, disfrutando como él juega con su cuello y con el pezón de uno de sus senos, mientras ella sigue masturbándolo.

Estuvieron un rato así, cuando el pelinegro estimulo lo suficiente el pezón de ese seno se fue al otro dándole la misma atención. Hikari se mordía sus labios en un intento de reprimir sus gemidos, aun asi su respiración es acelerada y no puede retener sus jadeos.

- Me vengo. –susurra sobre la piel de su cuello, lo suficiente alto para que ella lo escuche.

- ¿Ah?

El pelinegro saco su mano de los senos de ella, y tomo unas servilletas, de las que estaban en las braceras de los asientos. Con rapidez y agilidad saco la mano de su novia y puso la servilletas en la punta de su pene, corriéndose mientras muerde con algo de fuerza el cuello de su novia para no gruñir. Hikari se contuvo por gemir al sentir ese placer y dolor en su cuello cuando él lo mordió.

Itachi recargo su frente en el hombro de ella, intentando recuperar la respiración mientras Hikari mira curiosa hacia donde está el pene de su novio, viendo curiosa como deja de estar duro.

- _Es la paja más inexperta que me han dado pero la más placentera. –_Itachi sonríe levemente, pero entonces ensancha los ojos como si hubiera recuperado la cordura.

Las luces del cine comenzaron a encenderse dejando ver que la película había terminado. Hikari e Itachi se separaron rápidamente como si el cuerpo del otro quemara. La peli-lila comenzó a acomodarse la ropa y a pasarse una mano por el cabello en un intento de acomodarlo, mostrándose muy sonrojada. Itachi se metió su pene y abrocho su pantalón, siendo muy rápido, y también se acomodo su ropa, está muy sonrojado también.

- _¡Mi inocente novia me ha hecho una paja en el cine! –_Itachi esta incrédulo.

- _Le he hecho una paja a mi novio en el cine… genial. –_Hikari sonríe bobalicona.

* * *

Itachi está frente a los lavabos del baño del cine, echándose agua sobre la cara una y otra vez. El pelinegro alza el rostro dejando que en el espejo se refleje su cara con mueca de circunstancia.

- _Soy el demonio en persona… mi maldito sex-appeal hizo que mi inocente novia me haga una paja en la sala del cine. En momentos así odio mis malditas feromonas… ¡¿Por qué me hiciste tan sexy e irresistible Dios?! –_Itachi alza su rostro al techo mostrando devoción. –_Antes no me importo, incluso lo vía como algo bueno, pero ahora que por culpa de eso y el bajo autocontrol que tengo con Hikari he ensuciado la inocencia de mi novia es diferente… incluso yo le metí la mano a mis pantalones. Soy un monstruo. –_Itachi mira su reflejo asqueado. –_A partir de ahora hare lo posible por no seguir pervirtiendo a mi inocente novia. –_Itachi mostro decisión en sus ojos negro.

* * *

- _Le he hecho una paja a mi novio. –_Hikari está frente al lavabo de los baños del cine y tiene una expresión bobalicona. –_Puede ser un pequeño paso para mi perversión pero un gran paso para llegar a mi objetivo. –_la peli-lila pone expresión heroica. –_Si es así de genial haber tocado ese glorioso pedazo de carne ¿cómo será tenerlo dentro de mí? –_Hikari mira maravillada esa manita con la que toco el pene d Itachi.

* * *

Sai, Suigetsu, Shikamaru e Ino están sentados en el sillón teniendo la boca muy abierta. Gaara está sentado sobre la bracera del sillón teniendo los ojos muy abiertos y Eiri que está sentada en sus piernas tiene la boca muy abierta.

Los seis tienen la mirada perdida en la nada donde un tiempo antes estaban Sasuke y Sakura que nada mas les dijeron lo que paso se fueron a la habitación de la peli-rosa, de eso ya hace una hora.

- La…

- Frentona…

- Esta…

- Embarazada.

Suigetsu termina la frase que empezó Sai, luego le siguió Ino y después Shikamaru.

- Dejen de hablar como retrasados… si, está embarazada y se casara con el peinado de pollo. –Dice con indiferencia Eiri ya saliendo de la sorpresa, haciendo que esos cuatro la fulminen con la mirada.

- No me imagine que Sasuke se casaría tan joven. –Gaara quien también ya salió de la sorpresa se muestra tranquilo.

- Bueno, imagino que es algo normal siendo que esos dos fornican como animales. –Ino se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

- Que envidia. –dicen Sai y Suigetsu con lamento.

- Yo que ustedes me cuidaría más. —Shikamaru mira aflojerado a Eiri y Gaara. –Ustedes son otros que fornican como animales. –ambos se tensaron mirándose entre sí asustados.

- Que envidia. —dicen con lamento Sai y Suigetsu, ellos también quieren fornicar como animales.

* * *

Sakura está frente al espejo cepillándose el cabello. Viste unos jeans color celeste y una blusa de tirantes de color azul rey con algunos adornos en plateado al frente y le queda levemente holgada.

Atrás de ella Sasuke está terminando de abrocharse sus jeans negros, cubriendo su torso trae puesta una playera blanca de mangas cortas que le queda ceñida al cuerpo. Terminando de vestirse el pelinegro camino hacia donde dejo la ropa que se quito y del bolsillo del pantalón saco algo, para después caminar hacia la peli-rosa, colocándose atrás de ella, abrazándola por la cintura y apoyando su barbilla sobre el hombro de ella.

Sasuke le tomo su mano y sobre el dedo menique coloco el anillo que le dio su madre haciendo que Sakura alce su mano a la altura de su rostro, para después desviar su mirada hacia el reflejo de él en el espejo.

- ¿Te casas conmigo Sakura? –Sasuke le sonríe de forma torcida.

Sakura se libera del agarre y voltea todo su cuerpo hacia él, colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros.

- Tonto… sabes que lo haré –le dice sobre sus labios y Sasuke amplió su sonrisa, para después unir sus labios con los de ella, en un beso apasionado y tierno que ella correspondió gustosa.

* * *

Jiraiya está en el salón principal de la mansión Uzumaki. El hombre está sentado en uno de los sillones, disfrutando la vista que tiene al frente. Si ahí esta una sirvienta en cuatro limpiando con un trapo el vino tinto que Jiraiya tiro "accidentalmente", ya había recogido los vidrios de la copa al romperse cuando se estrello en el suelo.

El hombre sostiene en su mano derecha otra copa de vino mientras su pervertida mirada esta puesta en el gran culo de la sirvienta.

- Kotomi, debajo de la mesa hay mas vino. –le dice sonriendo con mofa.

- Al instante lo limpio Jiraiya-sama. –dice obediente inclinándose más y alzando mas el culo para deleite del peliblanco.

- Que quede bien limpio. Recuerda que tenemos invitados esta noche. –el hombre muestra expresión de pervertido en serie mientras se inclina con sus manos frente al culo de la chica, abriendo y cerrando sus manos de forma sospechosa.

El timbre sonó haciendo que el peliblanco se sobresalte y se enderece suspirando con resignación al oír unos pasos acercándose, un poco más y ya le hubiera manoseado el culo a la sirvienta.

- Abuelo. –lo llama Sakura entrando al salón principal.

- ¡Mi flor de cerezo! –exclama meloso, poniéndose de pie viendo como Sasuke hace una leve inclinación en forma de saludo.

El hombre camino hacia ellos, y tomo a Sakura de los hombros para después posar un beso en cada una de las mejillas de su nieta.

- ¿Dónde está papá?

- En el estudio. Desde que lo llamaste se encerró ahí. –una sonrisa burlona adorna su rostro y Sakura rodo los ojos.

- Iré a hablar con él.

- Te acompaño. –dice Sasuke.

- No. Es mejor que vaya sola. –Sakura le sonríe levemente y Sasuke suspiro con pesadez.

- Vamos Sasuke… hazme compañía. –Jiraiya le pasa un hombro de forma amigable al pelinegro mientras Sakura sale del salón para dirigirse al estudio. – ¿No creen que están muy jóvenes para casarse?... en especial tu. –comenta tranquilo, arrastrando al pelinegro hacia donde está el mini bar.

- ¿Cómo…? –Sasuke lo mira sorprendido, mientras el hombre se separa de él y camina hacia el otro lado del bar, tomando algunas copas y una botella de vino tinto.

- Bueno… me imagine algo así cuando Sakura aviso que vendrían tus padres a cenar aquí… y me lo confirmo ese anillo en el dedo anular de mi pequeña. –Jiraiya comienza a servir el vino en las copas sin ver la mirada sorprendida del pelinegro al ver que a ese anciano no se le escapa nada. –No es que me oponga, solo digo que ambos son muy jóvenes para eso, en especial tu…

- Ambos nos amamos…

- El casarse es un gran paso. Sé que ambos se aman, pero no creo que tengan la madurez para casarse. –Jiraiya le extiende una de las copas y Sasuke que tiene su ceño fruncido la toma.

- Tengo presente eso, pero yo no me veo con nadie más que con ella… soy estudiante aun, se que con n trabajo de medio tiempo no le puedo dar una vida a la que ella está acostumbrada…

- Oh, no te confundas. Yo no te estoy diciendo esto por lo económico. Puede que tú aun no ganes lo suficiente para mantenerlos a ambos. Pero Sakura tiene mucho dinero, y aunque no lo tuviera si ella desea casarse yo le facilitaría las cosas dándoles el dinero para que tengan una vida de lujos…

- Agradezco su gesto, y tengo presente que Sakura no necesita que nadie la mantenga. Aun así yo no estoy dispuesto a ser un manteniendo, ni por usted mucho menos por ella.

- ¿Supongo que ambos están firmes con casarse? –Jiraiya le da un leve trago a su copa de vino.

- Yo desde que se que la amo me vi formando una familia con Sakura. Aunque admito que me vi haciéndolo más a futuro. Simplemente las cosas se adelantaron y no lamento eso. De hecho estoy feliz. –le dice serio y Jiraiya ensancha los ojos.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que ustedes…? –el hombre no puede formular la pregunta, pudo leer entre palabras.

- Si. –Sasuke lo mira de forma penetrante, esperando cualquier insulto pero para su sorpresa el peliblanco sonrío de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Felicidades, me harán bisabuelo, mejor noticia no pudiste darme! –exclama realmente feliz y Sasuke alza ambas cejas, enserio no pensó que se lo tomaría tan bien. –Se que ambos son jóvenes, e insisto que en especial tu, pero estoy consciente de lo mucho que se aman, eso los ayudara a sobrellevarlo y a criar un hijo como se debe, después de todo nadie nace sabiendo ser padre y sabiendo como sobrellevar un matrimonio. Esas cosas se aprenden mediante experiencias…. Tal vez tengan dificultades, pero sé que sabrán como arreglárselas. –Sasuke sonríe levemente, sabias palabras ahora entiende porque Sakura lo respeta y admiran, quitando de lado que es tan pervertido como ella. – ¡Decidido mocoso, te ayudare! –dice firme.

- Ya le dije que agradezco su intención, pero yo qui…

- Lo sé niñato orgulloso. Quieres ser tu quien mediante esfuerza los mantenga. Pero bien sabes que lo que ganes no será suficiente ni para comprarle sus gustos a mi nieta, mucho menos para mimar a mi nieto, ni se digan de las necesidades de mi bisnieto, como pañales, leche, etc. –Sasuke frunce el seño, claro que sabe eso. – ¿Y supongo plenas seguir estudiando la universidad?

- Si. –responde entre dientes.

- Perfecto. Yo pagare tu estudio en la mejor universidad de Japón, será un préstamo que me pagaras cuando termines tu carrera y trabajes. –dice rápidamente al ver que esta por replicar. –No lo hago por ti niñato, lo hago por mi nieta y mi bisnieto, después de todo estuviste ahí y escuchaste que mi primer bisnieto será el heredero universal de toda mi fortuna, y resulta que dicho heredero es tu hijo, así que quiero que él tenga un padre bien estudiado que sepa guiar a su hijo para que a futuro maneje lo que desde ahora le pertenece. –Sasuke chasquea la lengua, había olvidado eso. –Y como se que quieres ser tu quien les pague sus necesidades mediante el dinero que ganes con tu esfuerzo, así será. Estas contratado para trabajar en una de mis empresas. Serás asistente de Minato, de esa forma aprenderás mas del manejo de una empresa por medio turno mientras aprendes lo teórico en la facultad.

- ¿Ya estas decidiendo incluso lo que estudiare? –Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada.

- ¿Y que deseas estudiar? –Jiraiya lo mira con diversión, notando como el pelinegro frunce el seño y no responde nada. –Me imagine que ni siquiera sabias que estudiar, no sabes lo que deseas ser a futuro… niñato tengo buen ojo para esto. No solo te ayudo por Sakura y mi bisnieto, sino que lo hago porque puedo ver que el manejo de empresas es lo tuyo. Tienes el carácter y estoy seguro que el don para manejar una empresa. Puedo ver en ti un líder y sé que tienes el carácter que un líder necesita. Esto lo hago por mí, me conviene tener gente así en mis empresas… mas si desde que son chavales se les enseña, de esa forma aprenden mas. –Jiraiya se encoge de hombros con indiferencia. –Puedes comenzar este lunes. Solo piénsalo mocoso, te conviene. Ganaras no solo experiencia sino un buen sueldo. Lo único malo es que mi hijo será tu jefe y ten por seguro que te hará sufrir en el trabajo. –Jiraiya sonríe divertido al verlo tensarse. – ¿o prefieres ganar un sueldo mediocre en un trabajo de medio tiempo como mesero o algo así? –Jiraiya alza ambas cejas. –Con ese sueldo no lograras ni comprarle pañales a tu hijo. –Sasuke gruñe furioso.

- ¿El lunes dijiste? –pregunta entre dientes y Jiraiya amplía su sonrisa, un Uzumaki siempre va a tener lo que quiere y Jiraiya quiere a Sasuke en sus empresas.

- Si… no soy tan cruel, y si en unos meses vez que lo tuyo no es lo empresarial y encuentras algo más que te apasione, te dejare cambiar de carrera. Aun así mantendrás el trabajo de medio tiempo en la empresa hasta que termines tu carrera… después de todo no pienso obligar a alguien a dedicarse toda su vida a algo que no lo apasiona.

- Hmn.

- No me gusta la impuntualidad, así que espero estés en las empresas a las ocho de la mañana.

- Ahí estaré a esa hora. –responde cortante. –_Trabajar con mi suegro es lo peor que me puede pasar, mas si él es mi jefe, pero debo admitir que es una gran oportunidad._

- ¿Y cuantos meses tiene mi nieta? –pregunta curioso, cambiando de tema.

- Dos. –Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida mostrándose orgulloso.

- ¡Brindemos por mi bisnieto! –exclama emocionado alzando su copa hacia Sasuke quien alzo la suya chocándola levemente, teniendo una sonrisa torcida adornando su rostro.

* * *

- ¡Bebita! –exclama meloso Minato estando frente a Sakura, llenándole el rostro de besos.

- ¡Ya suéltame viejo, sabes que odio esto! –exclama furiosa, alejándole el rostro de su cara.

Minato le toma su mano antes de que la aleje de su rostro y la mira furioso.

- ¿Esto es la razón de la cena? –pregunta molesto.

- En parte. –responde con fastidio. –Vine a decírtelo antes de que lleguen los Uchiha, no quiero que me avergüences con tus shows.

- ¿Y el mocoso no tiene los cojones para decírmelo él? –su tono de voz sonó mas sombrío.

- Los tiene, yo quise hablar contigo a solas. –Sakura se suelta del agarre con brusquedad y camina hacia donde está la silla frente al escritorio.

Minato murmura unos cuantos insultos hacia cierto pelinegro mientras camina hacia su silla que esta tras el escritorio.

- ¿Y bien? –Minato apoya sus codos en el escritorio y entrelaza sus manos.

- Obviamente ya sabes que nos casaremos. –Sakura le muestra su dedo anular haciendo que su padre frunza más su seño.

- Y es una pésima idea. Ambos son jóvenes, mucho, mas ese chaval estúpido… no están preparados.

- ¿Y tú lo estuviste cuando te casaste? –Sakura sonríe con burla. –Te casaste a la misma edad que tengo yo ahorita, y si mis cuentas no me fallan yo nací cinco meses después de tu matrimonio.

Minato se sonroja, abre y cierra la boca pareciendo un pescado fuera del agua, no sabiendo que decir para defenderse ante eso.

- ¡Fuiste prematura! –exclama rápidamente, siendo lo único que se le ocurrió.

- ¿De cinco meses? –Sakura alza ambas cejas, mostrando una mirada como diciéndole "¿me crees tan estúpida para creerme eso?" –Es un milagro que haya sobrevivido siendo que nací de cinco meses. –comenta rodando los ojos.

- Ya. –Minato ladea su rostro a un lado, ocultando su vergüenza de que su hijita sepa que se comió la torta antes del recreo.

- No te juzgo después de todo me he comido la torta antes del recreo también… bien dicen que lo que haces lo pagas con los hijos. –Sakura sonríe de forma socarrona viendo como su padre la mira con ojos muy abiertos. – ¡Felicidades Minato, serás abuelo! Tengo dos meses de embarazo y esa es la otra razón de esta cena. –su sonrisa socarrona se amplia y al siguiente segundo Minato cae desmayado. – Vaya, reacciono igual que Sasuke. –Sakura borro su sonrisa y una gran gota de sudor resbalo por su frente.

* * *

Minato comienza a abrir los ojos al percibir ese olor a alcohol. Cuando sus ojos se abren completamente y su vista dejo de estar borrosa se topo con unos ojos jade muy conocidos para él.

- ¿Bebita? –la llama adormilado. –Tuve un sueño espantoso. Soñé que me decías que te casabas con el peinado de cola de pollo y que estabas embarazada. –una sonrisa divertida adorna su rostro ante lo absurdo de su sueño.

- No fue un sueño. Te dije eso en diferentes palabras antes de que te desmayaras.—responde indiferente y Minato se sienta de golpe, ignorando el dolor de su cabeza ante el putazo que se dio al desmayarse y el mareo que le dio por alzarse así de pronto.

- Lo mato. –dice tétrico, siendo rodeado por una intensa aura de batalla.

- Como si yo fuera a permitirlo. –Sakura que esta hincada a su lado roda los ojos.

- ¡Tú crees que dejare impune esto! –grita furioso, pocas veces le grita a su bebita esta es una de esas pocas. – ¡Ese idiota te deshonro y pretende ocultar su falta cansándose contigo! ¡¿Qué clase de esposo será?! ¡Seguro ni sabe limpiarse la cola!...

- Ya para tu carro Minato. –lo corta con fastidio. –Para empezar yo no era virgen, así que él no deshonro a nadie…

- ¡Oye déjame seguir creyendo que eras aun virgen aun antes de toparte con ese tarado! –exclama furioso.

- Pues sigue creyéndolo si quieres, incluso puedes creer que sigo siendo virgen y espero un hijo del espíritu Santo y que Sasuke se casa conmigo para que el mundo no me juzgue. –Sakura fulmina con la mirada a su padre.

- ¡Pensar que ese pendejo es el héroe, jamás! –Minato también la fulmina con la mirada.

- ¡Pues piensa lo que se te venga en gana maldito viejo! ¡Yo igual me casare con Sasuke, formaremos una familia, solo te advierto que si humillas a los Uchiha en esta cena me iré lejos de aquí y no te dejare conocer a tu nieto!

- No serias capaz. –Minato entrecierra los ojos.

- Sabes que sí. –Sakura entrecierra los suyos también.

- Si lo haces sabes que te buscare por cielo, mar y tierra hasta encontrarte. – Minato entrecierra más sus ojos.

- Lo tengo en mente. –Sakura también entrecierra más los suyos.

Minato suelta un profundo suspiro mostrando cansancio.

- Sabía que esto llegaría tarde o temprano, pero anhelaba que fuera muy tarde. –Minato le sonríe levemente. –Así que seré abuelo. –Minato posa su mano en el vientre de su hija. –No te imagino como madre…

- Ni yo. Mi carácter es una mierda. –Sakura suspira con pesadez.

- No lo digo por tu carácter. Aunque tengas un carácter difícil se que amaras a tus hijos como nadie más lo hará. Pero me es imposible cree que estés embarazada porque ante mis ojos sigues siendo una niña. –sus ojos y sonrisa muestran melancolía. –El que estés embarazada es como quitarme la venda de los ojos y darme cuenta que dejaste de ser una niña desde hace mucho. –Sakura roda los ojos. – ¿Cuántos meses tienes?

- Dos.

- En siete meses más nacerá mi nieto. –Minato le sonríe mostrándose feliz y Sakura le sonríe levemente, mostrando sinceridad.

* * *

- ¡Brinca la tablita yo ya la brinque! ¡Bríncala de nuevo yo ya me canse! ¡Dos y dos son cuatro, cuatro y dos son seis, seis y dos son ocho, y ocho dieciséis!... –canta de forma infantil Naruto mientras va bajando las escaleras, brincando en una en una con un solo pie. – ¡Tengo una muñeca vestida de azul! ¡Zapatitos blancos y su camiazul!...—el rubio da el último salto llegando al final de los escalones, para después caminar hacia el salón silbando la tonada de la canción que cantaba. – ¡Teme! –exclama sorprendido al ver a Sasuke en el salón bebiendo vino con su abuelo.

- Dobe. –Sasuke mira al rubio como el retrasado que es y Jiraiya lo mira divertido. – ¿No me digas que eras tú quien cantaba esa estúpida canción de forma tan mariconada? –una sonrisa burlona adorna su rostro.

- Idiota. –el rubio se sonroja, no pensó que estuviera ahí Sasuke y lo haya oído cantar. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿No te dijeron que hoy vienen a cenar Sasuke y su familia? –pregunta curioso Jiraiya.

- Algo comento el viejo. –el rubio se soba la barbilla pensativo, recordando que algo así le dijo su padre, pero no le puso mucha atención por estar jugando videojuegos.

- Naruto felicita a Sasuke porque se casara con tu hermana. –Jiraiyaa sonríe de oreja a oreja y el rubio ensancha los ojos. –También felicítalo porque pronto será padre.

- ¡¿Sakura-chan está embarazada?! –pregunta más sorprendido y Sasuke sonríe de forma torcida.

- Si. –responde divertido el peliblanco.

Es todo lo que pudo soportar el rubio que cayó hacia atrás desmayado.

- Genial, se acaba de matar las neuronas que le quedaban vivas. –Sasuke sonríe con mofa y Jiraiya se muestra divertido mientras va a auxiliar a su nieto.

* * *

Uno de los sirvientes guio a Fugaku y Mikoto hacia el salón principal. Ambos miran el lugar sintiéndose que entraron a una dimensión desconocida, lógicamente Fugaku lo disimula mejor que su esposa.

- Pensé que esta clase de lugares solo existían en las películas. –susurra Mikoto hacia su esposo mientras los guían hacia el salón. –Nuestra casa parece una casa de hormiga en comparación a esto.

- Gracias Mikoto, ahora me haces sentir más patético por tener una casa de hormiga. –susurra indignado, mirando con reproche a su esposa que sonríe de forma forzada, rascándose la nuca.

Ambos entran al salón haciendo que los tres varones que están ahí volteen.

- ¡Mamá! –Sasuke se pone de pie y camina hacia ellos.

- Sasuke-chan sabia que la familia de tu novia estaba forrada en dinero pero no pensé que tanto. –susurra a su hijo cuando llego a ella y a este le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca. –Que suerte tienes pillín.

- Mamá. –susurra avergonzado, suplicándole con la mirada que no hable.

Mientras Naruto y Jiraiya se ponen de pie.

- ¿Gustan algo de tomar? –pregunta de forma educada el mayordomo que los guio al salón.

- Que amable Sebastián, me gustaría tomar un té verde. –Mikoto le sonríe amigable.

- Am… señora Uchiha, ya le mencione que no me llamo Sebastián, me llamo Hiroshi. –le dice de forma educada, teniendo una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

- Pero si todos los mayordomos de lujosas mansiones se llaman Sebastián. –Mikoto hace un infantil puchero y Sasuke comienza a sentir pena ajena.

- Si a la señora le hace feliz llamarme Sebastián, llámeme así. –el mayordomo marca su sonrisa forzada y Mikoto aplaudió emocionada.

El mayordomo posa su mirada hacia Fugaku al sentir su mirada asesina.

- _Mayordomo estúpido, sigue ligando con mi esposa y te mato._

- _Lo que un mayordomo tiene que soportar: no solo que le cambien el nombre sino aguantar que lo intenten matar con la mirada solo por cumplir con su trabajo. –_a Hiroshi se le sombrea la frente de negro. – ¿Usted desea algo de tomar Uchiha-sama?

- Una cerveza. –Fugaku necesita alcohol, enserio que lo necesita.

Una risa divertida hace que los Uchiha volteen viendo a Jiraiya acercarse a ellos y Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada pensando que se burla de ellos.

- Si me permiten mejor ordenemos champaña… debemos brindar y celebrar. –dice el peliblanco sonriéndoles amigable.

- Me agrada la idea. –Mikoto se muestra emocionada. –_oh si, probara champaña de verdad y seguro una muy buena. Al fin sabré lo que sabe en verdad la champaña y no sus imitaciones._

- _Estúpidos millonarios que nos recalcan su fortuna. –_Sasuke y Fugaku fulminan con la mirada a Jiraiya al ver que este les encasqueta que tienen champaña en casa como los Uchiha tienen agua de garrafón en la suya.

- Sebastián trae la mejor champaña que tengamos y algunos bocadillos.. –Jiraiya mira con burla a Hiroshi.

- _Genial. Ahora el mero bueno me llama también Sebastián. –_Hiroshi hace una leve inclinación de forma respetuosa y se va de ahí para cumplir con lo que le pidieron.

- Un gusto en conocer a los padres de Sasuke e Itachi. –Jiraiya hace una inclinación de forma galante. –Uzumaki Jiraiya, abuelo de Naruto y Sakura.

- Uchiha Mikoto. –la pelinegra le sonríe amigable.

- Un gusto conocer tan hermosa dama. –el peliblanco le toma una de sus manos, besándola de forma galante haciéndola sonrojar.

- ¡Hay, que majo! –chilla emocionada, enserio que pensó que los caballeros que saludan así a las damas solo existen en las películas.

Un par de gruñidos hacen que Jiraiya alza la mirada topándose con la mirada fulminante de Sasuke y Fugaku, el primero porque ya sabe lo pervertido que es y el segundo porque quiere matarlo por osar a intentar ligarse a su esposa, para Fugaku todo aquel que sea galante o respetuoso con su esposa se la quiere ligar, aunque con Jiraiya no se equivoco su intuición.

- Uchiha Fugaku, padre de Sasuke y esposo de Mikoto. –recalca divirtiendo a Jiraiya quien se enderezo y extendió su mano hacia él.

- Un gusto.

Fugaku toma su mano y se la aprieta con fuerza, fulminándolo con la mirada, como diciéndole "Tócale un pelo a mi esposa y no me importa que seas el puto amo del universo y que tus casas sean enormes a comparación a las mías, te mato", cosa que divertido mas al peliblanco.

- Pero sentémonos… Sakura-chan y Minato están arreglando unas cosas. No tardan en bajar.

Jiraiya los guía hacia los sillones. Fugaku tomando de la cintura a su esposa la lleva divirtiéndola y Sasuke solo los sigue.

- ¡Me alegra que hayan venido Mikoto-san, Fugaku-san! –exclama enérgico el rubio.

- Es bueno verte Naruto… tenias mucho sin ir a la casa. –comenta divertida Mikoto mientras se sienta en uno de los sillones hechos de costosa piel. –_Estoy posando mi culo en un sillón que cuesta más que mi casa. –_un aura brillante rodea a la pelinegra.

El rubio sonríe apenado y se rasca la nuca.

- _Estúpidos sillones y estúpidos malditos millonarios llenos de lujos. Posan sus culos en cosas que valen mi sueldo de un año. –_la frente de Fugaku se sombreo de negro.

* * *

- ¡Llegamos familia! –exclama enérgica Hikari, entrando al salón principal viendo que están ahí los padres de su novio, por lo que se sonroja apenada. –Lo siento. –dice rascándose la nuca e Itachi que está a su lado sonríe divertido.

- Chicos vengan, acompáñenos que brindaremos pronto. –Jiraiya les sonríe amigable.

Hikari asintió y tomando de la mano a su novio corrió hacia los sillones, disponiéndose a saludar a cada uno ahí, no sabe porque celebraran pero le gusta la champaña.

* * *

- Humíllalos viejo y enserio te castro. –le dice amenazante Sakura mientras bajan las escaleras.

- ¿Tanto te importa lo que le pase a la familia del pelos de pollo? –pregunta divertido y Sakura afila su mirada. –No humillare a esas personas que han sido tan amables con mi hijo y mi sobrina, incluso pienso que lo han sido contigo… por otro lado ellos no tienen la culpa de tener por hijo a un estúpido con peinado de pollo. –Minato agita una mano de forma despectiva.

- Deja de insultarlo. –le dice entre dientes y Minato pone expresión de niño bueno.

* * *

- ¡Bienvenidos a mi humilde casa! –exclama Minato, sonriendo amigable en la entrada del salón, con Sakura a su lado.

- _¿Humilde casa?... a mí no me engañas millonario de mierda, solo nos recalcas en la cara que esta mansión para ti es humilde porque puedes comprarte más. –_piensa Fugaku poniéndose de pie junto con su esposa, pero cuando voltea para conocer a quien dijo eso se le desencaja la mandíbula. –_Hijo de puta afortunado, no solo es millonario sino apuesto… además joven, mucho más que yo y tiene mil veces más dinero que yo. _

Mikoto al ver a Minato sonríe bobalicona, un aura brillante la rodea y sus ojos tornan forma de corazón, jamás había visto a un hombre tan apuesto, no puede evitar suspirar soñadora, viéndolo como un apuesto príncipe, ese con el que sueña toda mujer.

Fugaku al sentir el aura brillante de su mujer voltea y gruñe furioso, para después fulminar con la mirada a Minato por alborotarle la hormona a su esposa.

Sasuke e Itachi se les sombrea la frente de negro al ver como se puso su madre al ver a Minato, ambos enserio comienzan a sentir pena ajena. Jiraiya se mostró divertido, Naruto y Hikari miran extrañados a Mikoto, jamás la habían visto así.

Minato al ver lo que causo en la mujer, sonríe de forma torcida, siendo rodeado por un brillo principesco que hace que Mikoto casi tenga un orgasmo ahí.

Sakura molesta le codeo las costillas haciendo que casi se doble del dolor, sino lo hizo es porque eso quitara su imagine ante esa bella mujer que se deleita con su físico, de hecho por eso mismo tampoco mostro dolor en su expresión.

- Lamento no haberlos recibido, es que estaba hablando con mi pequeña. –se disculpa de forma educada Minato, caminando hacia ellos junto con su hija. –Espero los hayan atendido bien.

- Mande a pedir champaña… no deben de tardar en traerla. –comenta Jiraiya.

- Champaña… perfecto para brindar. –Minato sonríe nuevamente de esa forma que alborota más las hormonas de las mujeres y Mikoto sintió los calores, y no los de la menopausia. –Uzumaki Minato, un gusto conocer a tan hermosa dama. –Minato toma la mano de Mikoto y posa un beso sobre ellas sacándole un gemido a la mujer.

- ¡Mikoto/madre! –exclaman furioso, avergonzados e indignados Fugaku, Sasuke e Itachi.

- No me culpen, las hormonas actúan. –dice avergonzada, tocándose sus sonrojadas mejillas.

Jiraiya se contuvo por soltar la carcajada. Naruto y Hikari se les sombreo la frente de negro al ver que esa mujer que tanto respetan cayó ante los encantos de Minato.

Minato alza su mirada viendo divertido a Mikoto, pero casi besa el suelo ante el zape que su pequeña le dio en la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué haces eso? –pregunta indignado, sobándose la nuca y mirando a su hija.

Sasuke quiso reír al igual que Fugaku e Itachi, ninguno viendo como mal el que Sakura le falte al respeto así a su padre.

- Sakura-chan no debes faltarle así al respeto a tu padre. –Mikoto mira con reproche a Sakura que la mira indignada, abriendo y cerrando la boca, conteniéndose para contestarle, y es que esa mujer le da miedo e infunde respeto.

- ¿Al fin alguien a quien mi pequeña no le contesta! –Minato toma las manos de Mikoto entre las suyas y la mira con admiración mientras Sakura gruñe furiosa. –Deje a ese viejo feo y cásese conmigo. –le pide emocionado.

- Hay, me lo pensare. –dice apenada.

- ¡Oye! –Fugaku toma del brazo a su mujer y la aleja de ese loco cara bonita y millonario. –Mujer desvergonzada, y lo dices tan fácilmente en mi cara estando tus hijos presentes. –le reclama furioso.

- _Trágame tierra. –_Sasuke e Itachi ladean su rostro, para no ver e ignorar el show en el que con protagonistas sus padres.

- Solo jugaba… sabes que no cambiaria a mi feo vejete por nadie. –dice melosa, apretándole las mejillas a Fugaku que gruño furioso.

- _Toma esa. Ni siendo un mocoso millonario con cara de galán te quedaras con mi esposa. –_Fugaku mira con mofa a Minato que sonríe divertido.

- También jugueteaba. –comenta divertido Minato. –Sentémonos… la champaña ha llegado. –dice al ver a Hiroshi siendo seguido por varias sirvientas.

* * *

Con copas con espumosa champaña en manos se ve a todos teniendo sus culos sobre esos costosos sillones que la familia Uzumaki posee.

- Un brindis por la unión de nuestras familias y mi nieto. –dice Minato alzando su copa.

Hikari ensancha los ojos para después mirar a Itachi como pidiéndole que le afirme y este asintió sonriéndole divertido.

- También será mi nieto. –le dice Fugaku alzando su copa y mirando de forma retadora a Minato.

- Uchiha-san ¿ha oído eso de "hijo de hija nieto seguro, hijo de hijo en duda estará"? –Minato lo mira divertido haciendo que Jiraiya se contenga por soltar la carcajada.

- ¿Hijo de qué? –el rubio no alcanzo a oír todo y mira curioso a Hikari que se encogió de hombros, tampoco entendió.

- Oiga. –Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada al igual que Fugaku. –Es mi hijo, no hay duda de eso. –dice firme.

- Es mi nieto, mi hijo lo asegura y le creo. –Fugaku apoya a su retoño, y fulmina con la mirada a ese rubio que le cae como piedra en el hígado.

- Pues solo entiendo que mi tío dice que no hay seguridad que el hijo de tu hermana sea hijo de Sasuke. –susurra Hikari en el oído de Naruto y este asintió con entendimiento.

Itachi se muestra igual de divertido que Jiraiya al ver como Sasuke y Fugaku intentan matar con la mirada a Minato que los mira con diversión, disfrutando hacerlos enojar. Mikoto sonríe de forma forzada y Sakura tiene la frente sombreada de negro.

- ¡Salud! –exclama Sakura alzando su copa para terminar de una vez con esa pelea de miradas.

Los demás alzan sus copas para después ingerir algo de liquido.

- _Al fin se me hizo probar champaña. –_un aura brillante rodea a Mikoto. –Por cierto Minato-san ¿no se le hace extraño?

- ¿El qué? –Minato la mira curioso.

- El ser abuelo siendo tan joven. No creo que pase de los cuarenta.

- No soy tan joven. Tengo cuarenta y cuatro. –comenta divertido. –Aunque gracias por el halago… y si me permite decirlo usted se ve aun más joven que yo. Será una abuela muy joven. –le dice galante, pero esta vez Mikoto no suspiro soñadora por su alago ni Fugaku se mostro furioso porque halague a su esposa, ambos tienen los ojos muy abiertos, mostrando sorpresa.

- _No me jodas, ese estúpido cara bonita y millonario tiene mi edad, y parece diez años más joven… ¿Qué puta madre se toma? ¿Por qué me veo más viejo y acabado que él? –_un aura de fuego rodea a Fugaku, que se siente como mierda en comparación con el rubio.

- Pero tomando el tema de la boda. –sigue hablando Minato, ignorando lo que su edad provoco en los Uchih, incluso Sasuke e Itchi se muestran sorprendidos, también pensaron que era más joven. –Me gustaría que la boda de mi primer hija sea en grande, la mejor de todas… yo me hare cargo de los gastos. –Sakura comenzó a torcer, ahogándose con su propia saliva haciendo que todos la miren.

- Oye, yo solo quiero una boda discreta…

- Nada, nada. –Mikoto aplaude emocionada. –También será la primera boda de uno de mis hijos, tiene que ser la mejor. Tu Sakura-chan te mereces la mejor boda del mundo. –dice soñadora.

- Mamá, yo estoy de acuerdo con Sakura… una boda discreta es lo mejor. –le sigue Sasuke serio.

- Me alegro que piense como yo Mikoto-san, bien dicen que mentes inteligentes piensan igual. –Minato sonríe complacido.

- Gracias… espero me deje ayudarlo a planear la boda. Quiero ayudarle a escoger todo. –dice soñadora.

- Con gusto. Yo me encargo de los gastos y usted, con la ayuda de la experta en bodas que contratare planearan la boda, ya que seguro mi pequeña no querrá ayudar, la conozco bien. –comenta divertido.

- Usted déjenos todo a la experta en bodas y a mí. Sakura-chan no debe estresarse con preparaciones, eso puede afectarle en el embarazo. Ella debe estar tranquila y relajada. –Mikoto asintió con firmeza.

- Concuerdo con usted. –Minato asintió dándole la razón. –Mañana mismo mandare una tarjeta de crédito sin límites a su casa y a su nombre para que la use para los arreglos de la boda. No se limite y compre lo mejor de lo mejor.

- No se preocupe, no me limitare en gastos. La boda de nuestros hijos tiene que ser la mejor. –Mikoto se muestra más soñadora.

- Completamente de acuerdo. –Minato se muestra igual.

- _Oh genial, ni nuestra boda nos dejaran planear. –_Sasuke y Sakura tienen la frente sombreada de negro al ver como esos dos planea, y planean sin hacerles caso a sus negaciones.

- _La versión masculina de Mokoto… no sé si asustarme o sentirme más inseguro porque ese cara bonita me baje a mi mujer. –_Fugaku es rodeado por un aura siniestra.

Naruto y Hikari los ignoran, están jugueteando a beber y beber champaña riéndose al sentir el burbujeo en sus gargantas. Itachi y Jiraiyaa miran divertido como la parejita se ve frustrada por cómo les planean la boda.

**Continuará**

** tengo ke admitir ke minato y mikoto hacen buen duo para joder a fugaku jajajajajajajaja**

**spero les haya gustado el kap**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kriss**


	36. ¡Al fin!

**¡Al fin!**

Han pasado tres semanas desde esa cena en la casa de la familia Uzumaki, donde Uchihas y Uzumaki se juntaron, donde Mikoto y Minato empezaron con los planes de la boda. Los pobres Sasuke y Sakura son acosados por Mikoto, Minato y la experta en bodas que no dejan de atosigarlos con los planes para la boda, incluso Ino se les ha unido.

Por otro lado el pelinegro solo pasa las noches con su novia ya que en la mañana va a la escuela, al salir va a trabajar, y llega tan cansado a casa debido a que Minato lo negrea más de lo que debe, nada mas toca cama y cae dormido. Sakura no le queda más que quedarse caliente y con las ganas, tres semanas sin sexo son mucho para ella, pero entiende que su pelinegro llega cansado, necesita acostumbrarse a estudiar y trabajar.

En cuanto para que los demás dejen de ser estudiantes de preparatoria falta una semana, una semana completa para que sea la graduación de Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Suigetsu, Kiba, Sasuke, Eiri, Gaara y Hikari.

* * *

Eiri camina hacia la puerta principal del departamento de Sakura. La peli-gris tiene el cabello despeinado, dejando ver que se acaba de levantar, apenas y su cara o boca fue enjuagada. Viste una playera masculina que apenas le tapa lo necesario, aun así deja ver sus bragas blancas con caras de ositos. Dicha playera pertenece a su novio, quien está durmiendo plácidamente en la habitación de ella.

La peli-gris abre la puerta viendo como en cada costado de esta están como veinte o treinta hombres fornidos y uniformados, con lentes oscuros cubriendo sus ojos, y de pie completamente rectos. Uno de ellos sostiene del cuello trasero de la camisa al cartero que se muestra asustado.

- _Ahora entiendo porque los anteriores carteros a esta zona renunciaron. –_el cartero se contiene por llorar, mientras le extiende temeroso las cartas a Eiri.

- Lo hemos checado de todo a todo, y no trae nada sospechoso… pedimos permiso para abrir las cartas y checar que no tengan nada, como ántrax o algo así. –dice respetuoso quien sostiene al cartero.

Eire mira de reojo a un lado viendo como un guarro se está quitando unos guantes desechables, de esos blancos que usan los médicos para después mirar con diversión al cartero.

- _Me siento ultrajado… mi culo ha sido ultrajado. –_el cartero llora con más ganas.

- No es necesario. –Eiri toma las cartas.

- Pero…

- Si, si, si. Se lo que Minato-san ordeno, pero esas cartas son privadas, de hecho ya checaron remitentes y ninguno fue sospechoso, por eso tocaron la puerta ¿no? –Eiri alza ambas cejas y el que es el líder asintió. –Así que no hay porque exagerar. –sin más la peli-gris les cierra la puerta en la cara.

Para después caminar hacia la cocina, mientras mira los remitentes de las cartas, separando los estados de cuenta de ella del de los demás, incluso vio varias cartas de aceptación de universidades para ella, otras para Sasuke, así que solo separo las de ella. Pero al ver el remitente de una de esas cartas de universidades ensancha los ojos, más al ver que va dirigida a ella.

- ¿Acaso has recibido cartas de aceptación militar? ¿Por eso tu expresión?

Eiri alza la mirada viendo a Sakura sentada en una de las sillas del comedor, devorando un gran plato de cereal con mucha crema chantillí y varias frutillas. La peli-rosa solo lleva puesta una playera de Sasuke que apenas le tapa lo necesario, dejando ver sus bragas azules. El que no tengan sexo no signifique que deje de usarlas como pijama.

- No. –Eiri se sienta en la silla de frente y avienta la carta para que la vea, dejando las demás sobre la mesa.

- Vaya, esta es la mejor universidad en Londres. Ahí puedes mejorar como escritora… se que tienen buenos maestros en literatura, incluso puedes ampliar tus campos como escritora… una gran oportunidad. –Sakura la mira indiferente.

- Lo sé… lo raro es que yo no envié solicitud.

- Tal vez lo hizo tu padre. –Sakura se encoge de hombros con indiferencia.

- Es lo más seguro. Maldito viejo estúpido y entrometido. –dice entre dientes.

- ¿Y entraras ahí?

- No. Estudiare aquí en Japón. –dice firme.

- ¿Segura? Aquí no hay universidades tan buenas como lo es esa… hablo en el campo que te interesa.

- Se ve que no te molesta ya que esos guarros estén aquí siguiéndote como su sombra y vigilándote como halcones. –comenta cambiando de tema.

- El viejo no me los quitara de encima haga lo que haga. Solo me estreso intentando deshacerme de ellos. –Sakura roda los ojos. –El viejo no me los quitara de encima hasta que nazca el bebé, y eso tal vez.

- Bueno… Minato-san quiere asegurar que estés bien, después de todo tu hijo es el heredero de la fortuna de Jiraiya-san, y tienes cierto tío que quiere esa fortuna.

- Por muy pendejo que sea Orochimaru dudo que haga algo en contra mía o de mi hijo… si lo hace estará muerto antes de tocarnos un pelo. –Sakura se encoge de hombros con indiferencia.

- Eso que ni que… es seguro que por eso no ha intentado nada. No le queda de otra más que resignarse.

- Si… por cierto, ¿acaso piensas que este departamento es un hotel? –Sakura la fulmina con la mirada. –Traer a tu noviecito para coger aquí, maldita descarada conchuda… tu novio tiene departamento propio, mejor múdate con él. –le dice despectiva.

- No teníamos donde quedarnos. –Eiri le sonríe como niña buena. –Él desocupo su departamento ayer porque hoy empezaremos a mudarnos al departamento que rentaremos juntos. Ese que queda cerca de la universidad de Tokio, donde ambos estudiaremos.

- ¿Ósea que enserio te vas a mudar con él? ¿Vivirán juntos a partir de hoy?

- Viviremos juntos a partir de la otra semana, después de la graduación, no creo que terminemos con la mudanza en pocos días, si acaso nos toma toda la semana. –aclara divertida.

- Al fin me libraré de ti. –Sakura mira el techo con devoción.

- Seguiré viviendo en el mismo país que tu. Dudo que te libres de mí. –Eiri la mira de forma socarrona.

- Al menos no en la misma casa. –Sakura se pone de pie suspirando resignada.

- ¿De qué te quejas? Si nada mas casándote dejaras este departamento y te irás a la linda casa que tu papi te regalara como regalo de bodas. –Eiri sonríe divertida.

- Regalo exagerado, pero admito que me gusto la casa… está alejada. –Sakura asintió conforme.

- Al menos hazte la sorprendida cuando te dé el regalo. –comenta divertida.

- Viejo tonto, ¿cómo no enterarme cuando lo sabe Naruto? –Sakura roda los ojos. –Iré a levantar a Sasuke… deberías hacer lo mismo con tu noviecillo, o no llegaran a tiempo a la escuela. –Sakura camina hacia la salida de la cocina.

- Es verdad. –Eiri suspira con pesadez y se pone de pie también, tomando las cartas que le pertenecen.

* * *

Mientras se acomoda la corbata escolar Gaara mira como la habitación de su novia apenas y se puede caminar. Está llena de cajas donde tiene sus cosas el pelirrojo, además de sus maletas.

- _Lo bueno es que hoy empezamos a mover todo al nuevo departamento. Me siento sofocado aquí, además es bueno también que el nuevo departamento este más grande, de esa forma cabrán todos esos juguetes de Eiri. –_Gaara suspira con pesadez, ya terminándose de poner la corbata.

Mientras se pone el saco ve varios sobres sobre uno de los muebles de la habitación. Curioso los toma viendo todas esas cartas de aceptación.

- _Vaya… Eiri ha estado recibiendo muchas de estas a pesar que ella ya eligió la universidad de Tokio…. No sé si se las mandan porque es inteligente o porque saben la fortuna que tiene su padre. –_la frente del pelinegro se sombrea de negro, viendo que incluso hay cartas de otros países, desde Estados Unidos hasta Canadá, incluso hay de Londres.

La puerta de la habitación se abre dejando ver a Eiri con el cabello mojado vistiendo solo una bata de baño, haciendo que el pelirrojo voltee.

- Y te siguen llegando más cartas. –le dice divertido, mostrándole los sobres.

- Ese viejo seguro mando solicitudes a todas las universidades del mundo sin mi consentimiento. –comenta encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia.

- Seguro que sí. –una gran gota de sudor resbala por su nuca. –Debes apurarte. Se nos hara tarde. –dice caminando hacia la puerta.

- ¿No me ayudas a cambiarme? –Eiri sonríe divertida, desatando el nudo de su toalla, haciendo que se abra un poco.

- No… si te ayudo terminare cogiéndote y ya se hace tarde. –Gaara ni la miro, si lo hace se le echa encima, no lo culpen, aun es un adolecente puberto y esta con la chica que ama.

- Aburrido. –Eiri hace un infantil puchero viéndolo salir.

* * *

En la bodega del conserje de la escuela se encuentra Eiri besándose apasionadamente con Gaara. Mientras se besan sus manos acarician con desesperación el cuerpo del otro. Sus sacos escolares están en el suelo al igual que sus corbatas. Sus cabellos despeinados, respiración acelerada, mejillas sonrojadas y labios hinchados.

La puerta se abre haciendo que la luz del pasillo se filtre haciendo que Gaara se separe de su novia como si ella quemara y se tape su entrepierna con las manos, pensando que los descubrió algún maestro por lo que se ve avergonzado.

- ¡Sabía que estarías aquí Eiri-sensei! –exclama Hikari quien toma del brazo Eiri y se la lleva de ahí sin que la peli-gris o Gaara puedan hacer nada.

- Genial. Aquí estoy yo sin mi novia y con una erección enorme. –murmura furioso, tomando los sacos de ambos y colocándolos frente a su entrepierna para taparla mientras corre hacia el baño para liberarse de su erección, aunque es difícil correr con una erección palpitante y dura en medio de sus piernas, eso es doloroso. –_y pensar que tenía tiempo sin recurrir a manuela… estúpida Hikari caga momentos. _

* * *

- Más te vale que tengas una buena razón para haberme sacado de ahí cuando apenas comenzaba lo más bueno. –Eiri está sentada en el suelo de la azotea mirando con instintos asesinos a Hikari. –Estoy muy mojada y caliente, eso no es bueno cuando fuiste tú quien me saco de ahí no dejando que folle… sino dices las palabras correctas juro que te mato. –su tono de voz sonó sombrío para después darle una calada a su cigarro que es lo único que no la deja matar a Hikari en ese momento.

- Tienes que ayudarme. –exige firme y Eiri la mira como si estuviera mal de la cabeza.

- Tu sí que estas mal de la cabeza. Primero no me dejas coger y ahora me exiges ayuda… un minuto Hikari, un minuto tienes para hacer o decir algo que no me haga matarte, y solo tienes ese minuto porque es lo que me tardare en acabarme este cigarro. –le dice amenazante.

- ¡Tres semanas! ¡Llevo tres putas semanas intentando violar a Itachi-kun pero es imposible si quiera un leve avance! –exclama frustrada, jalándose los pelos. – ¡Hace tres semanas fuimos al cine y le hice una paja, desde ahí no ha dejado que estemos en lugares solos, o me lleva al parque en nuestras citas, o me lleva a lugares llenos de gente, donde no hay luces apagadas y nada mas oscurece un poco y me lleva a casa! ¡Los besos, nada mas son de pico cuando intento profundizarlos se separa y se va casi corriendo, ya no me abraza, apenas y me toma de la mano! ¡De nada sirve lo sexy que me vista, porque no puedo ni intentar violarlo porque Itachi-kun no me lleva ni al cine, en si a ningún lado donde podamos estar a solas o sea discreto! –explica rápidamente y sin respirar, por eso, ahora toma grandes bocanadas de aire. – ¿Crees… crees que no le gusto?

- Idioteces. –Eiri roda los ojos. –Sino le gustaras no andaría contigo en primer lugar.

- Pero, él…

- Ese Uchiha de pendejo no tiene nada. Sabe que estando a solas pierde el control así que está jugando en tu contra. Nada de estar a solas para que tú no ataques y provoques que él lo haga.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque ya te dije que ese tarado piensa que eres inocente y piensa que si lo atacas es por su culpa. –Eiri apaga el cigarro que termino de fumar y se pone de pie, dispuesta a caminar hacia la puerta.

- Ayúdame. –le pide suplicante. –No he dejado de tener sueños húmedos con él, lo deseo tanto… quiero que ese suculento pedazo de carne este dentro de mí, deseo acariciar su cuerpo esculpido por los Dioses…

- Debes estar muy desesperada o más bien muy caliente. –Eiri alza ambas cejas. –Pero ingéniatelas sola. Ya suficiente tengo con dejarte viva después de lo que hiciste y lo hago solo porque me daría lastima matar a alguien aun virgen… después tu espíritu me seguirá estando en pena porque te mate andando ganosa.

- Necesito hacer que Itachi-kun este en un lugar a solas conmigo y no se me ocurre nada. –le dice firme. –Sino me ayudas juro que arruinare todos tus momentos cuando estés por follar con Gaara. –le dice amenazante.

- No serias capaz. –Eiri la mira con recelo.

- Pruébame. –Hikari le sonríe como niña buena. –Si me ayudas ahorita te libras de mí, sino lo haces me tendrás interrumpiendo tus momentos fogosos a cada rato… sé dónde vives y donde vivieras también. –le dice a todo estilo asesino psicópata acosador.

- Inténtalo y te mato. –Eiri la mira igual de amenazante.

- ¿Crees que me dejare matar cuando todavía soy virgen? –Hikari parpadea como niña buena.

- ¡Putos Uzumaki! –exclama furiosa Eiri, sabe que los de esa sangre son los únicos que le dan pelea.

* * *

- ¿Seguro que no prefieres que contrate a alguien para que pinte? –Eiri estaciono el automóvil frente al edificio donde está el departamento al que se mudaran.

Gaara está sentado en el asiento de copiloto y Hikari en el asiento de atrás.

- Te dije que lo haremos nosotros. No hay que pagar por algo que nosotros mismo podemos hacer. –Gaara roda los ojos con fastidio.

- Dirás algo que tú puedes hacer. No creo que Eiri-sensei se quiera ensuciar las manos haciendo esos trabajos. –Hikari asintió, dándose la razón, metiéndose en la plática de esos dos.

- Prometió que lo haría. –Gaara sonríe con mofa y Hikari mira sorprendida a Eiri, jamás se imaginó que esa loca haría algo como eso.

- Hiciste trampa, me hiciste decir si cuando estábamos en el coito. –los ojos de Eiri se entrecierran y Gaara amplía su sonrisa.

- ¿Qué es coito? –Hikari la mira curiosa y Eiri pone una mano en su frente, empujándola hacia atrás para que deje de molestar.

Hikari topo con el respaldo del asiento trasero y la miro indignada.

- Diste tu palabra de que ayudaras en la pintada. –Gaara la toma de la barbilla y le alza el rostro, divirtiéndose al verle fastidio en la mirada. – ¿Oye segura que no hay problema con el dueño porque pintemos el departamento?

- Ya te dije que no, arregle eso con él… además a ninguno nos gusta el color que tiene. La pintura ya está ahí dentro, así que solo pinta lo que alcances y cuando regrese ayudare. –ese ayudare lo dijo entre dientes y de forma forzada. –_lo que hace el maldito amor. Yo Usami Eiri pintando paredes, vaya broma. –_Eiri chasquea la lengua.

- Veras la satisfacción que se siente cuando uno mismo pinta su propio hogar. Se valora más que cuando otros lo hacen. –susurra sobre los labios de ella para después darle un suave beso que ella correspondió.

- ¡Awww! –exclama melosa Hikari haciendo que a ambos se les sombree la frente de negro.

- Nada más me deshaga de esta tarada y regreso. –le dice al romper el beso.

Gaara asintió, dedicándole una sonrisa divertida, para después darle un beso de pico en los labios.

- Abre la cajuela para sacar la ropa para pintar de ambos. –le dice al separarse y después bajar del automóvil.

Eiri abrió la cajuela y Gaara rodeo el carro sacando una mochila, para después cerrar la cajuela y agitar su mano en son de despido. Hikari lo imito, sonriéndole emocionada y Eiri solo le sonrió para después arrancar.

- Deberías agradecerme porque te libre unas horas de pintar. –Hikari sonríe divertida, asomándose en medio de los asientos para verla.

- Creeme que prefiero pintar que ayudarte.

- Mala. –Hikari infla los mofles en un infantil puchero. – ¿Y cuál es el plan? –pregunta ansiosa, la conoce y sus planes siempre son divertidos.

- Será algo tan simple que sencillamente ni tú o Naruto podrían cagarla. –Eiri sonríe con mofa y Hikari la mira ofendida. –Lo único que tienes que hacer es…

* * *

Gaara abre la puerta del departamento, pero no avanza ni un paso al ver al hombre de espalda ancha, estatura alta y cuerpo fornido, vistiendo un elegante traje de corto italiano en color negro. Tiene sus manos metidas en el bolso de los pantalones y le da la espalda, pero no necesita verle la cara para no saber quién es, reconocería ese cabello lacio y gris donde sea.

- ¿Cómo entro aquí? –pregunta serio, adentrándose completamente en el departamento.

- Hay pocas cosas que con dinero no puedes obtener. –Ryoma lo mira sobre su hombro, dedicándole una mirada despectiva.

- ¿Qué quiere? –no puede evitar mostrarse a la defensiva con ese hombre, no ha tenido buenas experiencias con él.

- El color de estas paredes es horrendo…veo que las piensan pintar. –el hombre apunta con la mirada los botes de pinturas. –Sera solo una pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo, así que te sugiero le digas a los trabajadores que no lo pinten.

- Lo pintaremos nosotros mismos.

Ryoma voltea todo su cuerpo hacia él mostrando una expresión furiosa.

- ¡¿Harás que mi hija pinte paredes?! –exclama indignado.

- Le enseñare a Eiri lo que es hacer las cosas por su cuenta, sin pagarle a los demás para que las hagan. Algo que sin duda usted no le enseño. –Gaara lo mira indiferente.

Ryoma se masajea el puente de la nariz y cierra sus ojos como si intentara calmarse.

- No pintaran, será un esfuerzo inútil sin contar que harás que mi hija se ensucie las manos de asquerosa pintura. –su tono de voz aun muestra furia y sigue masajeándose el puente de la nariz sin abrir los ojos.

- Deje de meterse en nuestros asuntos… ¿cree que no me he dado cuenta que mando todas esas solicitudes a las universidades de otros países para alejar a Eiri de mi?

- De eso vengo a hablarte. –Ryoma abre sus ojos mostrando frialdad en ellos. –Por mucho que me cueste admitirlo Eiri no se alejara de ti por más que me esfuerce. Y a mí no me gusta forzarla a nada… es una niña caprichosa y consentida, yo la he hecho así y seguiré consintiéndola. Pero el quedarse en Japón contigo le estas cortando las alas y no permitiré que hagas eso. –Gaara frunce el seño. –Japón no es el lugar indicado para Eiri ahora…

* * *

Itachi va saliendo de la universidad en compañía de Deidara, cuando un elegante automóvil se estaciona en la acera frente a la salida de la universidad haciendo que ambos se detengan viendo como el vidrio se baja dejando ver a la conductora.

- Sube Itachi, ha pasado algo urgente. –ordena Eiri seria.

- ¿Ah? –Itachi alza ambas cejas al igual que su rubio amigo.

- Se trata de Hikari, está en problemas.

Eso bastó para que Itachi rodee el automóvil y suba, sin más Eiri arranco echándole todo el humo del motor a Deidara que comenzó a toser.

- Mugrosos millonarios que adornan pisotear a los pobres. –murmura indignado mientras sus demás compañeros miran sorprendidos él como el Uchiha se subió a un lujoso automóvil.

* * *

- ¿Qué le paso a Hikari? –pregunta preocupado, viendo a la conductora que conduce como loca.

- Cuando salíamos de la escuela su padre la secuestro. –Itachi ensancha los ojos sorprendido. –Logre seguirlo a donde la llevo. Iremos ahí para sacarla… Naruto fue a avisarle a su padre.

- Ese suegro hijo de puta. –murmura furioso.

- Está loco ese travestido… pero no sabe con quienes se mete. –dice amenazante. –Además el muy pendejo la llevó a un lujoso hotel… conseguí mediante sobornos tener una llave de la habitación donde la tienen encerrada, pero tienes que ser precavido, varios guardias están con ella. –le informa seria.

- ¿Por qué me ayudas? –pregunta curioso.

- Porque es divertido. –Eiri sonríe de forma socarrona e Itachi roda los ojos.

* * *

Itachi y Eiri están tras la puerta de la lujosa habitación de hotel donde tienen a Hikari. Ambos se miran serios y asintieron. Eiri abre la puerta e Itachi entra en esta rápidamente, pero nada más entro y esta se cerró con llave haciendo que el pelinegro voltee y le dé un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

- _¿Por qué no me sorprende que la desgraciada me haya dejado morir solo? –_el tic nervioso en la ceja del pelinegro se marca más.

Suspirando con pesadez el pelinegro siendo lo más cauteloso se adentra en la habitación, tomando de ahí un florero como única arma.

- _Espero no traigan armas de fuego o estoy jodido. –_la frente del pelinegro se sombrea de negro.

Sigue caminando mirando a todos lados, extrañándose por no ver a ninguno de los hombres que se suponen cuidan a Hikari. Itachi abrió la puerta de la habitación y desencajo la mandíbula mientras sangre sale de su nariz, poniéndose colorado.

Ahí en la cama, recostada esta su "inocente" novia supuestamente secuestrada. El que este ahí acostada no es lo que lo puso ahí sino el verla vestir solo un babydoll negro de encaje, con unas pequeñísimas bragas que apenas y le tapan algo, sin contar que esa prenda deja verle los pezones a través de la tela.

Hikari se sienta y le sonríe traviesa, para después ponerse de pie y dar una vuelta completa. Itachi sintió sus pantalones apretarle nada mas le vio el culo, esas bragas son de hilo por lo que dejan ver los glúteos de ella.

- ¿Te gusta? –pregunta quedando de frente a él, dejándole ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas pero digamos que la vista del pelinegro esta mas en esos senos que muere pro tocar y morder los pezones sobre la ropa.

- Ya veo que fue una broma de la muñeca satánica. –Itachi da media vuelta dispuesto a salir corriendo de ahí antes de que pierda el control y "viole" a su novia. –Seguro también te engañó a ti Hikari. –es lo único que se le ocurre, esa Eiri debió haber obligado a su novia para vestir así.

- ¡Itachi-kun! –Hikari le toma del brazo impidiendo que huya, haciendo que se ponga tieso como una tabla. – ¿Acaso no te gustó mi sorpresa? –pregunta decaída. – ¿No te gustó como me veo? ¿No me deseas?

- ¡Claro que te deseo, te vez espectacular y no sabes cómo me estoy conteniendo para no echarme encima de ti y hacerte mía! –exclama indignado y sin voltear a verla o sabe que terminara cediendo.

- ¿Entonces porque no me tomas?... deseo que tú me hagas el amor, llevo deseándolo desde hace semanas pero tu nada más no te dejas. –Hikari hace un infantil puchero.

- ¿Ah? –Itachi voltea a verla, con ese puchero solo causó que se ponga más duro.

- Contigo parece que hay que ser directa. –Hikari cruza los brazos bajo sus senos alzándolos más e Itachi pasa saliva con dificultad, posando su mirada en esos pezones que piden a gritos estar en su boca. –Desde esa vez en el departamento de Deidara que deseo me hagas el amor de la forma más salvaje y apasionada que puedas, intenté ponerme ropa provocativa pero nada más tú no cedías, y me llevabas a lugares donde no podíamos hacer nada. en el cine pensé que ya había avanzado mucho, pero en vez de avanzar retrocedí. Por eso le pedí ayuda a Ei…

Hikari no termina lo que iba a decir ya que sus labios fueron sellados por los de Itachi quien la beso de forma hambrienta y apasionada, mostrándose casi desesperado, ansioso y deseoso. A Hikari le costó responderlo ante lo inesperado.

Entre el beso el pelinegro dejo el florero en el mueble de al lado.

- No conoces al monstruo que has despertado. –dice ronco sobre sus labios, para después voltearla, dejando que la espalda de ella quede pegada a su torso haciéndola gemir al sentir algo duro chocar en su trasero. –Vamos a castigarte por ser una niña mala y traviesa. –susurra en su oído para después morderle el lóbulo de la oreja haciéndola gemir, que su respiración se vuelva más pesada, y sentir como se humedece con solo eso.

- Itachi. –lo llama en un gemido que lo hizo gruñir.

Hikari voltea hacia él teniendo sus ojos cerrados y él unió sus labios con los de ella en un beso apasionado que ella correspondió gustosa, ambos enredaron sus lenguas, jugueteando en una sensual danza.

Entre el beso el pelinegro se desabrocho sus pantalones y saco su imponente erección, para después hacerle a un lado las bragas de ella. Y después guio su pene a los húmedos labios de su novia, en donde lo adentro haciéndola gemir y que él gruña al sentir su pene ser envuelto por los húmedos labios de ella, donde solo sobresale la cabeza por la parte de adelante.

- Aprieta las piernas. –ordena sobre sus labios y Hikari obedece.

Itachi comienza a dar penetraciones, haciendo que su pene se restriegue entre los labios de ella. Hikari gime, jadea y su respiración es más pesada, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del pelinegro quien llevo sus manos a los senos de ella, masajeándolos entre la prensa.

- ¿Dime? ¿Te gusta esto Hikari? –pregunta ronco, tomando entre sus dedos los pezones de ella, estirándolos un poco, sin dejar de restregar su pene en los labios de ella.

- Mucho. –dice entrecortada y agitada.

- Hare que te guste mucho más.

Itachi se separa de ella, sonriendo de forma torcida al oírla gemir en forma de protesta. Itachi la voltea y le tomo de la barbilla, alzándole el rostro para después unir sus labios en un beso apasionado.

- Siéntate en la cama y ábrete de piernas para mí. –susurra sensual y ronco sobre sus labios.

Hikari se sonroja pero la forma en que le habla, la acaricia y la mira la hace excitarse más. No pensó que su novio excitado tuviera ese lado, en el cine solo vio un poco de eso.

La peli-lila se fue a la cama haciendo lo que le pidió, dándole al pelinegro una perfecta vista de su sexo. Itachi se quito la playera, gruñendo excitado.

- Sácate las bragas cariño. –ordena mientras se baja los pantalones.

Hikari se muerde el labio inferior al tener perfecta vista del cuerpo de su pelinegro, ese cuerpo que la esta enloqueciendo. Y sin quitar la vista del cuerpo de él obedece, quitándose las bragas.

- Abre más las piernas. –Hikari sonrojada así lo hace viendo como Itachi se relame los labios de forma sensual, sintiendo que sus jugos resbalan hasta su trasero. —Ahora acaricia tus senos, masajéalos para mí.

- Pero… —Hikari lo mira apenada.

- ¿Quieres que lo haga yo? –Hikari asintió algo apenada, el verla así de apenada al pelinegro no hace nada más que excitarlo. –Claro que los acariciaré, pero quiero que ahorita los acaricies tú para mí. Déjame ver como lo haces. –su tono de voz es sensual, ronco y varonil.

- _No pensé que me gustara eso de ser sumisa en el sexo. –_Hikari se relame los labios excitada, comenzando a masajearse los senos, haciéndolo como ha visto que lo hacen en esas películas hentai.

Itachi gruñe, siente como su miembro palpita ansioso.

- Sin dejar de tocarte los senos lleva una mano a tu entrada… si, así. –los ojos del pelinegro están cada vez mas oscurecidos. –mete uno de tus dedos.

Los ojos de Hikari están acuosos por el deseo, el cómo se toca ella misma la está haciendo gemir y jadear. Suavemente se mete uno de sus dedos sacándole un jadeo de incomodidad.

- Has círculos con el dentro de ti, prepara esa entrada para que yo pueda entrar y abre mas tus piernas para que yo pueda ver como lo haces. –Itachi acaricia su duro pene, pero sin masturbarse, sólo pasa su mano por este viendo como su novia le obedece sin chistar. – ¿Cómo se siente Hikari? Dímelo.

- Ra…raro. –dice en un gemido.

- ¿Pero te gusta? –la peli-lila asintió. –Ahora mete otro dedo. –Hikari así lo hizo, gimiendo ante la nueva intromisión. –Ábrelos y ciérralos dentro de ti. –Perfecto. –Itachi se acerca a ella, acostándola en la cama, quedando él encima de ella pero sin llegar a aplastarla. –No dejes de tocarte el coño Hikari. –ordena sobre los labios de ella, rosándolos, provocándola y sonriendo divertido al ver como ella intenta besarlo, pero él aleja su rostro. –Pídemelo Hikari.

- Be… bésame Itachi-kun. –dice con algo de dificultad debido al placer que está sintiendo gracias a sus dedos.

Itachi sonríe de forma torcida y une sus labios con los de ella, dándole un beso apasionado, usando su lengua para juguetear con la de ella, para saborearla. El pelinegro rompe el beso dejando que un hilo de saliva una sus labios viendo con diversión como ella frunce el seño porque haya roto el beso.

- Quiero lamerte los pechos… ¿quieres que lo haga? –ronronea sobre los labios de ella.

Hikari ensancha los ojos, para después morderse el labio inferior haciéndolo gruñir excitado y que le lama el labio que ella misma se muerde.

- Si quieres que lo haga pídemelo Hikari.

Hikari se sonroja mas si es posible, pedirle eso es vergonzoso pero desea que lo haga, desea saber cómo se siente.

- Lame mis senos Itachi. –le pide quedito pero por la cercanía él la oyó perfectamente.

- ¿Una zona en especial? –Itachi le sonríe de una forma perversa que ella jamás le ha visto, pero le encanto verla.

- Mis… mis… mis pezones. –susurra algo avergonzada.

- Niña golosa. –Itachi amplía su sonrisa e inclina su rostro a los senos de ella, sacando su lengua y sintiéndola estremecer cuando pasó su lengua por uno de los erectos pezones de ella que sobresalen con ese encaje.

Itachi metió uno de los pezones a su boca y comenzó a succionar haciendo que Hikari gima con más fuerza, llena de placer. Itachi llevo una de sus manos a la mano que ella usa para meter dos de sus dedos, y la empuja sacándole otro gemido al sentir sus dedos entrar mas profundo en ella. Itachi da suaves palmadas en la mano de ella, haciendo que se simulen penetraciones, mientras no deja de juguetear con uno de los pezones de ella, el cual lamio, succiono hasta ponerlo tan duro.

- Itachi-kun quítame esto. –dice desesperada al sentir como sus pezones le duelen al rosar con la tela ante lo erectos que están.

- No. –dice ronco, llevando su boca al otro seno para juguetear con el pezón de este.

- ¡Ya lo quiero Itachi-kun!—pide suplicante.

- ¿Qué quieres Hikari? –pregunta ronco, alzando su rostro para mirar el rostro de ella contraído por el placer.

- Quiero que estés dentro de mí. –Hikari aprieta su sexo sintiendo como palpita ansioso.

Itachi vuelve a sonreír de esa forma tan sensual a los ojos de Hikari y se arrodilla entre las piernas de ella quien las abrió mas, viéndose ansiosa.

Itachi le saco los dedos que ella aun tiene dentro de su sexo y se inclino pasando su lengua por lo largo de estos, lamiendo cada rastro de ese jugo de excitación de Hikari que se quedo en ellos. La peli-lila jadea ante la acción, ver como ese sexy pelinegro lame sus dedos es una de las visiones mas eróticas que ha tenido esa noche.

Terminando de lamer los dedos de ella, el pelinegro se enderezo y tomo las piernas de ella, alzándola un poco mientras acerca su cadera a esos húmedos labios, cuando la punta toco los labios de ella Hikari jadeo con más fuerza.

- Solo relájate.

Hikari asintió, relajándose lo más que pueden, cuando siente como algo mas grande y grueso que sus dedos empieza a entrar en ella haciendo que se tense y frunza el seño, mostrando dolor. Itachi se inclino hacia ella rosando con sus labios los de Hikari.

- Si te tensas dolerá más. Necesito que te relajes Hikari o no podre entrar, apenas entro la mitad. –susurra sobre sus labios, para después repartir besos sobre estos.

Hikari asintió, intentando relajarse lo más que puede, disfrutando los besos que él reparte en sus labios, entonces gimió con fuerza y abrió sus ojos que lagrimearon de dolor cuando Itachi entro completamente en ella de una sola estocada, atravesando su himen.

- Lo siento cariño, pero esa fue la única forma de acortar el dolor. –susurra sobre sus labios, sintiendo como ella rodea su cuello con sus brazos mientras él tiene sus manos en la cadera de ella.

Hikari asintió con entendimiento y cerro sus ojos, dejando que Itachi bese sus labios de forma tierna pero apasionada, sin moverse para no lastimarla más, permitiendo que se acostumbre a la invasión.

Hikari le responde los besos que le da, sintiendo como el dolor va pasando, como se va acostumbrando a la invasión. Entonces ella misma hizo más apasionado el beso que Itachi con gusto respondió de la misma forma, sintiendo como entre el beso ella empieza a mover sus caderas pidiéndole que también se mueva, y así lo hizo.

El pelinegro comenzó a moverse lento pero entrando cada vez más profundo, haciéndola gemir entre el beso. Itachi hace sus penetraciones mas rápidas conforme van avanzando haciéndolo gruñir y que ella gima mas. El sentir como la penetra la está volviendo loca, no pensó que se sintiera así, imaginaba el placer pero el sentirlo no tiene comparación.

Itachi por otro lado el sentir como su pene es envuelto y apretado por las húmedas paredes de ella es la sensación más placentera que ha sentido en su vida.

* * *

- Lindo departamento. –dice amigable y juguetón Ryoma nada mas su hija abrió la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí viejo? –Eiri frunce el seño, que su padre este ahí le da mala espina. – ¿Dónde está Gaara? –Eiri mira a todos lados en busca del pelirrojo, frunciendo el seño.

- Salió… no sin antes recordarme a mi madre. –Ryoma agita una mano restándole importancia. –Insisto: es poca cosa para ti y es un irrespetuoso. Incluso pensaba ponerte a pintar. –eso lo dice indignado.

- No te metas en esto. –Eiri lo fulmina con la mirada.

- ¿Estabas dispuesta a pintar por él? ¿Ha hacer cosas que jamás harías solo por él? –Ryoma la mira sorprendido.

- ¿Qué le dijiste a Gaara? –pregunta molesta, evadiendo su pregunta.

- Responde mi pregunta y te diré lo que le dije. –Ryoma le sonríe juguetón haciéndola fruncir más el seño.

- ¡Sí! ¡Si haría lo que sea por él! ¿contento? –exclama furiosa, con las mejillas sonrojadas por decir eso en voz alta.

- ¿Incluso pintar paredes, rechazar mi fortuna, cocinar para él, tener que trabajar entre otras cosas que hacen los plebeyos? Porque déjame decirte que si sigues con él, eso hare, te desheredaré. No seguirás recibiendo un solo yen de mi bolsa, tendrás que comer comida barata, prepararla incluso tu misma, hacer trabajos de pobretones con poca paga.

- Si lo vas a hacer hazlo. No dejaré a Gaara, creo que ya te había aclarado eso. –Eiri prieta con fuerza los puños.

- ¿Enserio estas dispuesta a perderlo todo por él? –pregunta incrédulo. –No sabes lo que dices, no sabes lo que es estar sin lujos. No creo que lo soportes y a los pocos días regresaras a mi arrepintiéndote de tu decisión.

- Podre hacer lo que sea, pero si me desheredas no iré a humillarme ante ti retractándome. Me conoces lo suficiente bien para saber que no me retracto ante nadie. Amo a Gaara y no me alejare de él. –le dice firme.

- ¿Por esa razón no iras a Londres? ¿Por él no vas a tomar la oportunidad que te brinde para estudiar ahí, para agrandar tu sueño?... no seas tonta y por un simple amorío no desperdicies esta oportunidad. Aquí en Japón no conseguirás nada, te quedaras estancada en tu carrera. –Ryoma frunce el seño.

- Puedo sobresalir si me lo propongo, puedo cumplir con mi sueño con o sin tu ayuda. Y puedo hacerlo sin separarme de Gaara.

- Eiri.

La peli-gris voltea viendo a Gaara de pie en el pasillo, mirándola sorprendido haciéndola sonrojar al notar que oyó todo. Y Ryoma suspira con pesadez.

- Como habrás visto mocoso ella dejaría todo por ti, espero tú puedas dejar todo por ella. –dice con desagrado para después comenzar a caminar hacia la salida. –Sabes que jamás te abandonare, todo lo mío te pertenece y si quieres estar con este mocoso no te alejare de él… pero ya está bien advertido que si te hace sufrir deseara no haber nacido. –Ryoma le palmea la cabeza a la muy sonrojada Eiri.

- Y yo ya le dije que si la llego hacer sufrir recibiré con gusto cualquier castigo tuyo y de ella. –Gaara mira serio la espalda de Ryoma.

Ryoma roda los ojos y se inclina hacia su hija dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Me iré de Japón cuando lo vayas a hacer tú. –susurra en su oído.

- ¡Que no me iré de aquí! –grita furiosa volteándolo a ver.

- Ya lo veremos. –Ryoma sonríe de forma torcida y alza su mano en son de despido, saliendo del departamento, cerrando la puerta dejando a esos dos solos.

- La verdad me gustaría saber ¿por qué me dijiste que entre los dos pagaremos la renta de este departamento cuando tú ya lo tenías comprado? –Gaara camina serio hacia ella.

- Maldito viejo chismoso. –murmura furiosa, inclinando su rostro sin atreverse a mirarlo ante la vergüenza que siente porque él la haya oído decir todas esas cosas.

- Ya se me hacia raro que fuera tan barata la renta siendo que está en esta zona y es un departamento grande. –Gaara se detiene frente a ella, cuando la punta de sus pies toco la de ella. –Más raro que pudiéramos hacerle todos esos arreglos que queríamos y que el "dueño" estuviera de acuerdo. –Gaara la toma de la barbilla, alzándole el rostro, viéndole esa expresión avergonzada, con ojos acuosos y mejillas sonrojadas que se le hizo terriblemente encantadora. –_Parece una niña pequeña avergonzada. –_Gaara sonríe levemente.

- Los departamentos de renta no me gustaron, menos la que tú podías pagar. Y eres tan quisquilloso y orgulloso que no me dejabas pagarla a mi sola. Así que termine comprando uno y te mentí sobre la renta. –le dice berrinchuda, desviando su mirada.

- Eres tan, pero tan caprichosa y consentida. –Gaara inclina su rostro hacia el de ella, haciendo que sus narices se rosen y sus respiraciones choquen. –Insisto en que no sobrevivirás si en verdad tu padre te desheredará por estar conmigo.

- Oh, perdón por estar acostumbrada a siempre tener lo mejor de lo mejor. –Eiri lo fulmina con la mirada. –Pero si me deshereda, así como me acostumbre a los lujos, puedo hacerlo a no tenerlos… si ahora sigo con mis caprichos es porque pueden dármelos.

- Tonta. –Gaara sonríe divertido, le divierte ver cuando anda en su faceta mimada y Eiri lo mira ofendida y molesta. – Quieres ir a esa universidad en Londres ¿verdad? Ese viejo mamón me comento que solías decirle que entrarías a esa universidad.

- Eso era antes. –Eiri gruñe furiosa porque su padre se pase de bocón.

- No, aun quieres ir. –asegura serio.

- ¿Para eso me pusieron un cuatro los dos? –pregunta molesta.

- Yo no lo hice, el viejo se encapricho… es tan caprichoso como tú y están ambos tan acostumbrados a que siempre se haga lo que ustedes dicen. –Gaara aun rosa su nariz con la de ella.

- No iré a Londres, me quedare aquí contigo. –le dice firme.

- Respóndeme Eiri, ¿quieres ir a Londres?

- No me alejaré de ti.

- No te pregunte eso.

- ¿Qué quieres Gaara? ¿Quieres que diga que si y me vaya? ¿Quieres que diga que si y que comiences a pensar que por ti no voy? –le pregunta molesta.

- Quiero que me digas lo que deseas Eiri.

- Quiero estar contigo, ¿acaso tu no? –aunque no lo demostró en su tono de voz sus ojos muestran algo de dolor al pensar que él no quiere estar con ella.

- Claro que quiero estar contigo. No me veo ya estando sin ti ni un solo día… estoy tan acostumbrado a tenerte cerca a cada hora, a besarte, a tocarte, a tenerte en mis brazos y a deleitarme con tu aroma.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso sin avergonzarte? –exclama avergonzada y mas sonrojada.

- Porque es la verdad. –responde tranquilo. –Aparte de estar conmigo, dime… ¿qué mas deseas Eiri?... cumpliré todos los caprichos de mi consentida novia. –le dice divertido.

- ¿Enserio?... porque ahorita deseo que me hagas el amor en nuestro nuevo departamento. –le dice coqueta y Gaara gruñe al sentir como posa sus manos en sobre su torso.

- Necesito saberlo Eiri, dime si estar aquí no es lo que quieres, si estudiar en Japón no es lo que deseas, si lo que deseas es estudiar en Londres. –Gaara posa sus manos en la cintura de ella, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo. –No quiero ser yo el motivo por el que no cumplas uno de tus anhelos. –Eiri frunce el seño.

- Estudiare aquí en Japón… cuando ya me gradúe podre ir a estudiar en Londres o donde quiera, e iras conmigo. –le dice firme.

- No. No estudiaras en Japón, lo harás en Londres, donde deseas hacerlo…

- ¡Tú no decides por mí! –grita indignada.

- …y yo me iré contigo a estudiar juntos.

- ¿Ah? –Eiri aleja un poco su rostro del de él y lo mira incrédula.

- Tú dijiste que dejarías todo por mí. Yo estoy dispuesto a dejarlo todo por ti. Mi familia lo entenderá incluso les alegrara que estudie en Europa y me apoyaran… ese hombre arrogante que te cargas por padre hizo algunos movimientos para que me den una beca en la misma universidad que tu, poniendo la carrera que quiero… ni sé cómo se entero pero supongo que tiene sus fuentes. –Gaara se encoge de hombros con indiferencia. –Dijo que ya nos compro un departamento en Londres para que vivamos juntos, debiste ver lo que se le dificulto decirlo. Y haya encontrare un trabajo de medio tiempo para aportar para los gastos.

- Gaara ¿sabes que esa beca tal vez no exista y solo el viejo este pagando todo? –Eiri alza ambas cejas.

- Si. Él está dispuesto a pagarme una carrera con tal de que su bebita tenga todo lo que sueña sin sacrificar nada… cuando te dije que sacrificare todo lo hare, incluso mi orgullo al permitirme vivir en un departamento que él compro, incluso a hacerme de la vista gorda haciéndome el que me creí lo de la beca, solo lo hare por ti, porque sé que ahora yo no tengo los recursos para seguirte a Londres.

- ¿Enserio estas dispuesto a permitir que él nos mantenga mientras estudiamos? –Eiri posa sus manos sobre los hombros de él, sonriéndole divertida.

- Estoy dispuesto a que me pague la carrera y haya pagado el lugar donde viviremos mientras estudiemos… cuando tenga un buen trabajo le pagare todo lo que gasto en mi carrera. –le dice firme.

- ¿Y estas dispuesto a hacer eso solo por mi? –pregunta divertida.

- Solo por ti.

Eiri amplía su sonrisa para después estampar sus labios con los de él, en un beso suave pero apasionado que el pelirrojo respondió gustoso, atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo.

* * *

- ¡Simplemente wau! –Hikari esta acostada boca arriba en la cama, aun llevando ese babydoll, sin las bragas.

- Si… wau. –Itachi a su lado acostado igual que ella completamente desnudo.

Ambos muestran completa satisfacción y placer. Acaban de tener su orgasmo hace pocos minutos, entonces Itachi recupera la cordura y se sienta de golpe.

- ¡No use condón! –exclama aterrado, no solo pervierte a su novia sino que no se protegió.

- Oh no te preocupes. –Hikari también se sienta, pero hincándose en la cama. –Desde que planeo que me hagas el amor tomo pastillas que me receto mi ginecólogo. –Hikari se acomoda quedando a horcadas en las piernas de Itachi, quien al instante puso su mirada en los senos de ella mientras suspira aliviado.

- Todo lo tenias calculado… das miedo. –comenta divertido, sin verle la cara cosa que ella noto haciéndola sonreír traviesa. –Por cierto, quiero disculparme si fui algo brusco y pervertido hace un momento, es que cuando estoy excitado suelo ser muy pervertido…. No quería asustarte. –Itachi sonríe de forma forzada, pero no puede despegar sus ojos de los senos de ella, enserio se está excitando de nuevo.

- ¡No te disculpes que eso me gustó!—exclama emocionada. – ¡Es tan excitante como eres en el sexo Itachi-kun, tanto que me dieron ganas de mas!

- ¿Ah? –Itachi alza su rostro hacia ella.

- Quiero hacerlo y hacerlo a cada rato, sin salir de esta habitación. –Hikari le sonríe traviesa y deshace el nudo que amarra ese babydoll, para después quitárselo y lanzándolo al suelo. –Quiero que ese Itachi-kun pervertido y dominante vuelva a salir. –le dice ansiosa posando sus brazos sobre los hombros de él.

- _No sé si he creado un monstruo o si los Uzumaki ya son así, sólo que sacan ese lado nada mas los perviertas un poquito. –_Itachi se encoge de hombros restándole importancia, total, sabe que lo disfrutara y mucho, así que posa sus manos en la cintura de ella y deja que bese sus labios de forma fogosa.

**Continuará**

**jajajajaja al fin se le hizo a hikari XD**

**spero les haya gustado el kapp, se ke no hubo sasusaku y ke apenas y salio sakura, pero en ste kapme enfoke en el eiri-gaara itachi-hikari :P (daaa obvio, ya veran en el sig kap porke)**

**muchas gracias por sus reviews**

**cuidense**

**besos**

**kriss**


	37. Más que perfecto

**Más que perfecto**

Hace unos días que todos se graduaron de la preparatoria. La gran mayoría está disfrutando sus vacaciones antes de entrar a la universidad. Y aunque no lo crean Naruto también consiguió pasar el examen para la mejor universidad de Tokio… bueno, Minato tuvo que aportar una gran suma de dinero a dicha universidad para que acepten a su hijo que sinceramente no paso el examen, y seguramente tendrá que pagar mucho más para que la termine.

El único que no disfruta de unas deliciosas vacaciones es Sasuke, ahora que ya no está en la preparatoria su trabajo de ser medio tiempo para ser tiempo completo, eso será mientras está de vacaciones, ya cuando entre a la universidad su trabajo volverá a ser de medio tiempo. Pero lo que importa es que en estos días tiene que suportar a su suegro-jefe el doble de horas que lo soportaba antes, gran tortura para el pelinegro.

- Uchiha tráeme café. –ordena de forma despectiva Minato que está sentado al otro lado del escritorio.

- Hmn. –Sasuke da media vuelta para caminar hacia la puerta de la oficina de su jefe e ir por ese vendito café, conteniéndose por decir en voz alta los insultos que su mente crea hacia su suegro, sino los dice no es por respeto sino porque sabe por las experiencias pasadas que le irá peor.

- ¿Cómo te dije que me respondas cuando te mando a algo? –Minato se recarga en el respaldo, acomodándose mejor y sonríe con mofa viendo como su "querido" yerno se detiene, apretando los puños y tensándose todo seguramente ante su furia reprimida.

- Si Uzumaki-sama. –dice entre dientes y su suegro amplio su sonrisa.

- ¿Qué se dice antes de salir?

- Con permiso Uzumaki-sama. –vuelve a decir entre dientes sabiendo que atrás de él su suegro tiene una gran sonrisa de burla adornando su rostro. –_Maldito suegro hijo de puta que me cargo, no solo me hace hacer cosas que le corresponde a su secretaria sino que me agarra de gato para todo. –_Sasuke gruñe furioso mientras camina hacia la puerta. –_ Se que ese es trabajo de mi secretaria y no de mi asistente, como también se que eres mi asistente Uchiha… pero te mando a ti simple y sencillamente porque soy el jefe y se me pega la regalada gana ponerte a hacer eso, así que ¡chu! ¡chu! Ve por mi café y que sea con tres de azúcar, descremado y tibio. –_Sasuke aun puede escuchar su tono burlón y despectivo cuando le dijo eso la vez que Sasuke se quejo porque lo mande por su café, como también recuerda como le agito la mano como si fuera un perro que espanta.

* * *

Sasuke coloco el café encima del escritorio de Minato que está leyendo unos papeles de lo más tranquilo. Toma con su mano libre su taza de café y la guía a sus labios, bebiendo un poco. Segundos después alza el rostro de los papeles que lee y le hace una seña con la mano al pelinegro para que se acerque.

Sasuke que está de pie al otro lado del escritorio se inclina y al siguiente segundo le cae café en la cara el cual fue escupido por Minato haciendo que una vena se hinche en la frente del pelinegro.

- El café está muy caliente, sabes que me gusta a temperatura ambiente. –le dice con reproche.

- ¿Y tenias que escupírmelo en la cara para decirlo? –Sasuke se endereza y lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Si, para que de esa forma sientas lo caliente que esta. –Minato sonríe como niño bueno y Sasuke afila su mirada.

- Si estaba muy caliente solo tenias que esperar a que se enfrié. –le dice entre dientes.

- ¡Mou! Pero quiero mi café ahora, así que ve por otro que este a la temperatura que me gusta. –ordena agitándole una mano como si espantara un perro.

- _¿Será tan malo matar a mi suegro? –_Sasuke sale de la oficina siendo rodeado por un aura asesina.

* * *

- Uchiha quiero que le saques quinientas y dos copias a estos papeles y le entregues un juego a cada ejecutivo de la empresa. –ordena Minato extendiéndole una carpeta.

Sasuke ensancha los ojos ante el pedido—_me llevara casi todo el día hacer eso—_

- ¿Algún problema? –Minato sonríe con mofa.

- Ninguno. –Sasuke le arrebata la carpeta y da media vuelta para salir de la oficina, no le dará el gusto de verlo derrotado.

- —_Pues debo admitir que el mocoso tiene aguante… veamos cuanto le dura. —_Minato amplía su sonrisa.

* * *

La secretaria de presidencia ve salir a paso marcado al apuesto Uchiha Sasuke que sale hecho una furia de la oficina como todos las veces que ha salido de esta.

- —_Pobre chico, el jefe es muy cruel con él y tan guapo que esta… y solo por ser su yerno. –_la chica mira con lastima por done se fue Sasuke.

* * *

- Listo. –Sasuke está frente al escritorio de Minato mostrándose tranquilo, ocultando que está muerto del cansancio y no es para mas, se la paso sacando copias y cuando termino anduvo por todo el edificio entregándolas, se la paso toda la mañana haciéndolo y parte de la tarde, pero no le dará el gusto a ese hombre de que lo vea muerto del cansancio.

- Te tomo mucho tiempo ¿no? –Minato le sonríe con burla y Sasuke afila su mirada.

- Entréguele papeles a cada uno de los ejecutivos personalmente y se dará cuenta que no es algo que se termine rápido.

- ¿Para que hacer eso si tengo gente trabajando para mí que puede hacerlo? –Minato amplía su sonrisa y Sasuke gruñe furioso. –Ven Uchiha. –Minato se pone de pie y camina hacia una de las puertas que está ahí en la oficina.

Sasuke lo sigue, viendo como Minato teclea un código en la puerta para que el seguro de esta se abra permitiéndoles ver un pequeño cuarto, es una especie de bodega llena de papeles.

- Aquí están los informes de la empresa desde que se fundó la empresa, quiero que los archives y acomodes por fecha. –Minato lo mira con burla.

- —_Aquí se irá toda mi juventud archivando papeles, no creo terminar rápido—_un tic nervioso aparece en la ceja derecha de Sasuke.

- Pero empieza después de la hora de comida. No quiero que te malpases o sino mi querida hija mee degolla vivo. Así que ve a comer y cuando regreses te pones a trabajar.

- Pero que amable. –le dice con sarcasmo, mirándolo de reojo.

- Así soy yo. –Minato le sonríe de forma socarrona.

* * *

- —_Estoy muerto y ya odio los papeles. Me tomo el resto del día archivarlos y no alcance a archivar ni la cuarta parte. Ahí hay papeles de incluso veinte años antes de que naciera—_las puertas del elevador se abren dejando ver a Sasuke quien se ha quitado la corbata, se le ve muerto del cansancio y al caminar casi arrastra los pies, lo único que quiere es llegar a su departamento, darse una ducha, acostarse en la cama junto a Sakura y dormir.

Sasuke llega a donde está el departamento y al instante todos los guarros que lo custodian le abrieron paso, ya ni los tomo en cuenta está acostumbrado a ellos.

Nada mas abre la puerta del departamento y se queda congelado en la entrada. Ahí sentado en uno de los sillones está su verdugo hablando por celular, no sabe como cojones llego ahí antes que él si salieron al mismo tiempo, aunque tal vez se deba a que el rubio se fue en automóvil mientras que él se fue en metro.

En otro de los sillones esta Eire y a su lado esta Gaara, quien mira curioso un catalogo que le enseña Eiri y comenta algo o solo responde a lo que ella le pregunta. Luego están Mikoto, Ino, Sai y una mujer que jamás ha visto, los cuatro viendo varios rollos de tela y discutiendo sobre ellos. Luego ve salir a Suigetsu caminar entre toda la gente que invade la sala, cargando una caja de pizza y ofreciéndole a cada uno una rebanada. Shikamaru está sentado estilo indio en el suelo jugando shoji con Fugaku que está sentado igual al frente de él siendo solo separados por la mesa de shoji.

Sakura está sentada en el sillón de una sola pieza y sobre sus piernas tiene una caja de pizza familiar que se está comiendo ella sola, lleva ya la mitad de ella.

- _—Había olvidado que este lugar se convirtió en la zona de guerra—_A Sasuke se le sombreo la frente de negro.

- Oh… bienvenido. –Sakura al ser la primera en notar su presencia al alzar la mirada y lo saluda, la verdad aun le sorprende al pelinegro lo tranquila que se ve teniendo toda esa gente en casa y con todo el jaleo que hay, al parecer o se acostumbro o resigno a la situación y la sobrelleva mejor que él.

- Al fin llegas Sasuke-chan, te estábamos esperando para tomarte las medidas para hacer tu traje… ¡será un traje de diseñador! –exclama emocionada Mikoto quien corrió hacia él y lo arrastro hacia adentro, colocando al cansado pelinegro junto con la diseñadora.

- Te estoy vigilando mujer, tócalo de más y te mato. –le dice amenazante Sakura a la diseñadora que asintió nerviosa mientras saca la cinta de medir para tomarle las medidas a Sasuke.

- Sakura ¿verdad que este color lila es perfecto para los vestidos de las damas? –Ino mira impaciente a Sakura mostrándole el rollo de tela.

- El lila no me va, me hace ver pálido, díselo reinita… definitivamente nos veremos mejor con vestido rosa así combinamos con tu pelo. –le dice de forma mariconada Sai.

- Pues a mí me gusto mas el rojo, simboliza el amor y las damas se verán muy monas. –opina Mikoto quien ayuda a la diseñadora a tomar las medidas, apuntándolas mientras ella las mide.

- Entre las damas estarán Eiri, Hikari, Ino, Sai y Hinata ¿verdad?—pregunta sin mucho interés, y sin despegar su vista de Sasuke y la diseñadora que le toma las medidas, vigilando que esa fulana no se le vaya la mano y aproveche el momento para manosear a su Sasuke.

- ¡Así es reinita! –exclama emocionado Sai, al fin se le cumplirá su sueño de ser dama o más bien damo en una boda.

- ¿Es mi boda y el color que elija se quedara?

- Me parece justo. –responde amigable Mikoto mientras que Ino y Sai comienzan a sentir un mal presentimiento.

- Bien. –Sakura que no aparta la mirada de su Sasuke, sonríe de forma tétrica. –Escojo ese verde fosforescente. –Ino y Sai la miran aterrados.

- Pero…

- Nada, me gusta ese color. –dice con mofa haciendo que los otros dos la miren con horror.

- Me parece un color muy original. –Mikoto se encoge de hombros restándole importancia, si ese color le gusta a la novia pues que se quede ese color.

- ¡No puedes hacernos esto Sakura! –chilla furiosa Ino.

- ¡No seas cruel reinita con ese color pareceremos mocos andantes en tu boda! –exclama furioso Sai. –Muñequita tu también usaras un vestido verde moco, ayúdanos a convencerla de que cambie de opinión. –Eiri alza la mirada del catalogo que mira y ve el rollo de tela que escogió su senpai.

- ¿Senpai se puede combinar con negro? –pregunta curiosa mirando a Sakura.

- Me agrada la idea. –Sakura amplía su sonrisa, Eiri regreso su vista al catalogo mostrándose conforme y los otros dos desencajan la mandíbula, para después desmayarse al verse vestidos con esos colores haciendo que a los varones les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Mikoto-san ¿está bien un salón para quinientos mil invitado? –Minato mira a la pelinegra que lo mira pensativa a él y Fugaku los mira de reojo, no le vayan a robar la esposa en sus narices y él sin notarlo, así que los debe tener bien vigilados.

- ¡Son demasiados! –exclama Sasuke molesto.

- Pienso lo mismo. — comenta Sakura frunciendo el seño.

- La cantidad está bien, pero me agrada más que sea al aire libre. –dice soñadora la pelinegra.

- Oh… eso suena bien. –Minato sonríe conforme, haciendo que Mikoto tenga un orgasmo ahí al verle la sexy sonrisa.

- ¡Mikoto! –regaña Fugaku al oírla gemir.

- _Genial, nuestra opinión no cuenta en nuestra propia boda. –_un tic nervioso se instala en la ceja derecha de Sasuke.

- _Creo que solo me dejaran decidir el color de vestido de mis damas. –_Sakura entrecierra la mirada.

- No Gaara, chocolate con fresas sabe más rico. –alega Eiri con su novio.

- Se me hace muy empalagoso. –Gaara frunce el seño.

- Esa es la idea, para que los invitados no coman mucho y senpai se quede con todo el pastel. –Eiri sonríe complacida y Gaara le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Oh… me agrada eso. –comenta Sakura al oír eso. –Ya oíste que serán quinientos mil invitados así que si me vas a comprar el pastel que sea uno enorme… quiero que sobre mucho. —Sakura se relame los labios saboreándose el pastel, no la culpen es una embarazada con antojos, incluso Sasuke se lo saboreo, es un padre con antojos, desde que su Sakura está embarazada el dulce es lo que más se le antoja.

- Okey. Pastel rascacielos será. –dice Eiri firme y Gaara suspira con pesadez.

- Oigan ya no hay mas pizza. –informa Suigetsu.

- ¡Pues pide más! –le gritan todos.

- Okey. No se sulfuren. –les dice indignado por cómo le contestaron.

* * *

Sakura esta recostada en la cama apoyando su espalda en la cabecera. En sus manos sostiene un libro que está leyendo y solo lleva puesta una playera deportiva de Sasuke.

La puerta del baño se abre saliendo por esta Sasuke quien solo viste unos bóxer y una pequeña toalla esta sobre sus hombros, el pelinegro esta recién bañadito y camina hacia la cama, dejándose caer acostado boca arriba en su lado de la cama.

- Al fin se fueron todos los que no viven aquí y los otros ya al menos se fueron a sus habitaciones. –dice con cansancio, posando un brazo sobre sus ojos.

- Te vez cansado y estresado. –Sakura coloca el libro sobre el buro y se coloca encima de él, sentándose sobre la cadera del pelinegro. –Te ayudare con el estrés. –una sonrisa torcida adorna su rostro. – ¿Sasuke? –extrañada por ninguna reacción alza ambas cejas, le quita el brazo de los ojos viéndoselos cerrados y notando como la respiración de él es tranquila dejando ver que se quedo completamente dormido haciéndola suspirar resignada. –Esta vez ni beso de las buenas noches me dio. –murmura indignada. –Seguro esta muerto de cansancio. –otro profundo suspiro sale de sus labios, entonces se inclina y le da un suave beso en los labios. –Descansa Sasuke. –le dice al separarse de él.

* * *

Las puertas del elevador se abren dejando ver a Sakura que lleva lentes oscuros sobre sus ojos, su largo cabello lo lleva suelto dejando que caiga en cascada sobre sus hombros y espalda. Viste unos jeans celestes, una blusa de cuello y mangas largas de color blanca y encima un abrigo color negro. Sus botas son negras le llegan a mediación de la pantorrilla.

La peli-rosa sale del elevador siendo seguida por tres guarros y camina hacia la oficina de su padre.

- Disculpe señorita el señor Uzumaki-sama no está. –exclama la secretaria haciendo que la peli-rosa se detenga y la voltee a ver.

- ¿Está Sasuke? –pregunta con fastidio.

- Si. Esta dentro de la oficina. –anuncia con cortesía.

Sakura solo asintió y se adentro a la oficina.

- ¡Espere no puede entrar! –exclama poniéndose de pie e ir a sacarla de la oficina pero uno de los tres guarros la detiene, ya que los tres se quedaron afuera. – ¡Nadie puede entrar a esa oficina cuando Uzumaki-sama no está! –exclama alterada.

- Quien entro es Uzumaki Sakura-sama. –le informa el guarro para tranquilizarla y la mujer mostro sorpresa, es la primera vez que ve a la hija del jefe ahí.

* * *

Sasuke está metido en esa bodega llena de papeles que está en la oficina de su suegro-jefe, archivándolos y acomodándolos por fechas.

- ¿Por qué ese viejo te tiene metido aquí? –pregunta molesta Sakura estando en la entrada de la bodega.

Sasuke sorprendido voltea a verla.

- ¡Sakura!

- Ya verá ese maldito viejo como le va por ponerte a hacer este trabajo. –dice molesta y Sasuke se endereza.

- No hagas o le digas nada Sakura… este es mi trabajo y él mi jefe. No quiero estar dependiendo de ti, quiero que tú dependas de mí. –le dice serio y Sakura bufa.

- ¿No importa que te haga hacer esta clase de trabajos que una secretaria debe hacer? –le pregunta indignada.

- No importa. Ya de por si entre aquí bajo influencias… quiero ganarme mi propio puesto empezando desde donde tenga que empezar. –Sakura suspira con pesadez. – ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sucede algo? –el pelinegro se acerca a ella, inclinándose para darle un suave beso en los labios.

- Quería ver cómo te iba en el trabajo… y no sé, tal vez ir a comer juntos, tenemos tiempo que no pasamos tiempo juntos más que cuando dormimos. –le dice molesta.

- Si, lo sé, lo siento. –Sasuke la toma de la cintura, acercándola más a él. –Te he tenido muy abandonada y digamos que los demás no nos dejan momentos a solas más que cuando nos vamos a dormir… también te extraño. –Sasuke la abraza, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco del cuello y hombro de ella, deleitándose con su aroma. –Pero no puedo ir a comer hasta que tu padre venga de comer. –le informa suspirando con pesadez.

- Bueno, te espero. –le dice firme. –Soy la nieta del dueño, así que puedo quedarme aquí si quiero y el tiempo que quiera. –Sasuke sonríe sobre el cuello de ella haciéndola estremecer, sus hormonas alocadas y el tener mucho tiempo sin sexo la hicieron más sensible. –Sasuke. –Sakura lo toma de los hombros separándolo de ella. –Hazme el amor. –ordena.

- ¿Ah?... ¿aquí? ¿Ahora? –pregunta sorprendido, pero Sakura estampa sus labios con los de él, sorprendiéndolo más.

Con algo de dificultad le respondió ante lo inesperado, dejando que ella adentre su lengua, chocándola con la de él, como extrañaba besarla así, sentir su sabor. Gruñe entre el beso al sentir como ella pasa su mano por su entrepierna, encima de su pantalón, haciendo que su pene se ponga duro al instante, tiene tiempo sin hacerlo que su resistencia es nula.

- Sakura… estamos… oficina… tu padre… horas… trabajo. –dice con dificultad entre el beso sintiendo como ella le ha desabrochado el pantalón.

- Ese viejo no está aquí, está comiendo, así que aprovechemos. –le dice rompiendo el beso y quitándole el saco que tiro al suelo después de haberle desabrochado el pantalón.

Sakura se separo un poco de él, y se quito el abrigo para después quitarse la blusa dejándole ver sus senos cubiertos por ese sostén sencillo y blanco, terriblemente sensual a sus ojos. Por el cansancio no se había dado cuenta lo mucho que extrañaba verla así, con ropa interior, lo mucho que extraña estar dentro de ella, acariciarla, lamer cada parte del cuerpo de ella.

Entonces le miro el vientre notando que esta levemente abultado, lo que le provoco sorpresa.

- _¿Hace cuanto que no la vea desnuda que no había notado que nuestro hijo va creciendo?—_Sasuke aprieta con fuerza los puños, su hijo creciendo en sus narices y él no lo había notado.

Sakura se acerco a él, alzando su rostro para con su nariz rosarle la barbilla que es a donde alcanza cuando no se pone de puntitas.

- ¿No te excita hacerlo con la hija de tu jefe en su propia oficina? –pregunta juguetona, comenzando a quitarle la corbata que al terminar de quitarle el nudo la aventó al suelo para después comenzar a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa.

Sasuke gruñe, claro que eso le excita, en especial porque ese hijo de puta lo negrea, ninguna venganza mejor que hacerle el amor a Sakura en su propia oficina.

El pelinegro se inclino y estampo sus labios con los de la peli-rosa, dándole un beso hambriento y más apasionado que ella correspondió gustosa. Sasuke se estremeció al sentir las cálidas manos de ella sobre su torso desnudo, ha terminado de desabrocharle la camisa, admite que es rápida para eso, tiene unas manos agiles.

Sakura rompió el beso haciéndolo gruñir en forma de reproche y le beso de pico los labios, bajo a su barbilla, luego al cuello en el cual marco un camino de besos hacia abajo, haciendo que la respiración del pelinegro se haga más pesadez.

Cuando llego a su duro torso, Sakura repartió besos en todo este, para después hincarse y besarle el duro abdomen, bajando más, y más. Sasuke se tenso cuando ella llego a la orilla de su pantalón, sintiendo como lo baja junto los bóxer, dejando que caiga hasta sus pies.

Sakura alzo la mirada sonriéndole de forma picara mientras con una mano toma el duro tronco del pene del pelinegro y con la otra toma los testículos. Sasuke la mira a los ojos, sonriéndole de forma torcida, oh como extrañaba esto, como la deseaba.

Sakura comenzó a masajearle los testículos y su otra mano la subió de arriba abajo, masturbándolo, provocando que el pelinegro entrecierre los ojos ante el placer y su respiración comience a acelerarse.

Sin dejar de masajearle los testículos, Sakura dejo de masturbarlo y con su lengua lamio todo lo largo del pene, haciéndolo estremecer y que sus ojos se entrecierren mas ante el placer. Cuando su lengua llego a la punta del pene, se lo metió todo de una sola estocada y Sasuke gruño, sintiendo como su novia mete y saca el pene de la boca, pasando la lengua al hacerlo y sin dejar de masajearle los testículos.

Ella siguió y él sintió que estaba por correrse, así que la detuvo y saco su pene de la boca de ella, no quiere correrse ahí, no ahorita.

Sasuke se puso de rodillas quedando frente a ella y la tomo de las mejillas, sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella se acerco, uniendo sus labios, cerrando sus ojos a la par que ella, besándola de forma apasionada, hambrienta y deseosa, como ella le correspondió.

Entre ese apasionado beso el pelinegro llevo sus manos a la espalda de ella hasta llegar al broche del sostén el cual desabrocho, para después quitárselo, lanzándolo al suelo.

La falta de aire hace que ambos rompan el beso, dejando ver que un delgado hilo de saliva une sus labios, sus respiraciones son entrecortadas y sus mejillas están sonrojadas.

Nuevamente vuelven a unir sus labios en un beso igual o más hambriento. Sakura lleva sus manos a la nuca de él, acariciándole el cabello de una forma estimulante, mientras que él lleva sus manos a los senos de ella, rosando con sus dedos los erectos y duros pezones de ella, haciéndola jadear entre el beso.

Los dos sienten como sus respiraciones se vuelven más pesadas y sus mejillas se han sonrojado mucho debido al aumento de temperatura que está teniendo sus cuerpos.

Sasuke rompió el beso y bajo en un camino de besos hacia uno de los senos de ella, tomando con suavidad entre sus dientes uno de los rosados pezones de ella, provocando que Sakura arquee su espalda y gima con fuerza.

- ¡Sasuke! –gime al sentir como él comienza a succionar su pezón, como si estuviera amantando.

Sakura apenas y puede mantener sus ojos abiertos, sus senos están muy sensibles y siente como se humedece mas mientras Sasuke succiona de sus pezones, estimulándolos más.

- ¡Ya no puedo más! –exclama extasiada, alejándolo con brusquedad de ella.

Sasukee frunce el seño, estaba disfrutando tener esos sensibles pezones en su boca, los extrañaba tanto que ansiaba lamerlos por más tiempo, pero su molestia paso cuando vio como ella se desabrocha el pantalón para después bajárselo hasta los tobillos junto con las bragas.

Sakura se coloco en cuatro, dándole una perfecta vista de su trasero y el pelinegro se relamió los labios.

- Hazlo ya Sasuke. –ordena en un gemido.

El pelinegro se coloco de rodillas atrás de ella mientras se desabrocha el pantalón, puso sus manos en los glúteos de ella, alzándole más el trasero e inclino su cabeza, acercándola a su sexo.

Sakura se tenso y estremeció cuando siéntela respiración de él en su húmedo sexo, sin poder evitarlo comienza a mover sus caderas.

- Vamos Sasuke. –suplica, oyéndose ansiosa entonces grito con fuerza cuando sintió la lengua de él pasar por toda su humedad.

- Deliciosa. –Sasuke gruñe ronco, para después adentrar su lengua en ella, queriendo saborear más.

- ¡Oh si Sasuke! –Sakura apoya su frente en el suelo y comienza a mover más sus caderas, necesita más, ansia tener el pene de él dentro de ella.

- Tan húmeda. –la voz del pelinegro se oye mas ronca, enderezándose y metiendo su mano dentro de sus pantalones, tomando su gran y dolorosa erección, para después guiarla al sexo de ella.

Cuando su punto roso los húmedos labios de la peli-rosa ambos jadearon y entrecerraron los ojos.

Sasuke tomo las caderas de ella y de una sola estocada se adentro en lo más profundo que se le es permitido entrar haciendo que él gruña y ella gima con fuerza.

- ¡Dios! ¡Como extrañaba estar dentro de ti! –exclama extasiado.

- ¡Muévete Sasu-chan! –ronronea mientras mueve sus caderas.

Sasuke se mordió su labio inferior, usando todo su autocontrol para no correrse, lleva tanto sin estar dentro de ella que con solo meter su verga en el coño de su peli-rosa sintió que se corría.

Gruñendo afianza bien las caderas de ella y comienza las embestidas salvajes y profundas como a su peli-rosa le gustan.

* * *

Fuera de la oficina de Minato se ve a su secretaria y los guarros todos sonrojados, desgraciadamente las paredes de la oficina no son tan gruesas para retener los fuertes gemidos femeninos y gruñidos masculinos que se oyen desde adentro, o tal vez si son gruesas solo que esos dos gimen y gruñen demasiado fuerte.

Pero también muestran una mirada entre incrédula y temerosa al ver a Minato de rodillas en la puerta, llorando como magdalena mientras muerde un pañuelo siendo rodeado por un aura asesina.

* * *

Saliendo de la oficina ya vestidos pero con la ropa arrugada se ve a Sasuke y Sakura con expresión de completa satisfacción. Los guarros y la secretaria al verlos se sonrojan mas, en cuanto Minato está tirado en el suelo, parece muerto con aura sombría rodeándolo y su alma queriéndose salir del cuerpo.

- Iré a comer Uzumaki-sama. –anuncia en tono burlón Sasuke.

- Te veo luego viejo. –Sakura alza su mano en son de despido.

La pareja camina hacia el elevador siendo seguidos por los apenados guarros. Cuando las puertas del elevador se abre el rubio alza la mirada hacia el elevador, viéndose sombrío y tétrico.

- _Me vengare niñato. –_el rubio comenzó a reír como villano de telenovela y la secretaria lo vio entre asustada y preocupada, pensando que su jefe se volvió completamente loco.

* * *

Sasuke está dentro del elevador del edificio donde está viviendo con Sakura mas colados. Minato fue más perro con él después de que llegara de comer, sabe que el mendigo se estaba vengando por haber hecho el amor con Sakura en la oficina, oficina que mando a desinfectar nada mas salieron ellos.

El maldito de su suegro no solo lo humillo y avergonzó más de lo normal, sino que lo hizo trabajar más, un esclavo hace menos tareas que él, lo traía de arriba abajo, de aquí para allá. En resumen esta muerto del cansancio, está furioso y estresado, solo quiere llegar a su departamento y dormir, de hecho siente que nada mas ponga un pie en su recamara caerá desmayado.

Cuando llego los guarros le abrieron paso y entro al departamento solo para ver a Eiri, Hikari, Ino, Sai y Hinata que serán las damas de pie tomándoles las medidas para sus vestidos. Los ayudantes de la modista no solo les toman las medidas a ellas sino también a los chicos para sus trajes, ósea a Itachi, Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara, Suigetsu, Fugaku, Jiraiya y su verdugo Minato. También le están tomando medidas a Mikoto y Sakura. En resumen hay un jaleo ahí lleno de conocidos y desconocidos.

El solo verle su cara a su verdugo ahí nuevamente lo hizo enfurecer.

- ¡Oiga me pico una nacha dattebayo! –se queja adolorido Naruto fulminando con la mirada a quien le toma las medidas.

- Lo siento. –dice apenado.

- Hinata-chan ¿me sobaras mis nachitas cuando esto termine? –el rubio pone carita de niño bueno y Hinata se sonrojo toda, y casi tiene un derrame nasal al verle esa mirada coqueta con esa cara de niño que no rompe ni un plato.

- Me gusto el rojo para mi vestido pero también el color negro, me haría ver más delgada. –comenta Mikoto a quien le toma las medidas.

- Podríamos hacer una combinación de ambos. –le dice la chica sonriéndole amigable.

- ¡Deja de tocarme maldito joto! –exclama furioso Fugaku, fulminando con la mirada al pobre chico.

- Pero señor… —el chico lo mira intimidado.

- Fugaku deja de quejarte y deja que el chico siga con su trabajo. –lo reprime Mikoto y Fugaku bufa mientras el chico suspira con pesadez.

- No me importa. Les dije que quiero esas seiscientas mil invitaciones para mañana mismo. –dice con indiferencia Minato hablando a través del teléfono mientras le toma las medidas sin darse cuenta que la chica le tiemblan las manos nerviosa por andarle toqueteando el cuerpo a ese Dios griego con el pretexto de tomarle medidas.

- Te falta tomarme las medidas de mi entrepierna. –dice de forma pervertida Jiraiya y a la chica se le sombreo la frente de negro, ese señor se la ha pasado sacando comentarios pervertidos. –No te sorprendas, los Uzumaki estamos bien dotados. –dice con arrogancia.

- Hikari pienso que deberías pedir que te hagan algo con lo que te cubras el pecho, te podrías resfriar. –sugiere Itachi frunciendo el seño, cuando le enseñaron el diseño del vestido de damas no le gusto que no tuviera mangas ni tirantes, su muy dotada novia enseñara mucho escote y eso no le gusta, nada mas de imaginarse a todos los pervertidos que se la devoraran los ojos de hierve la sangre.

- No, el diseño como esta me fascino. –dice soñadora Hikari e Itachi frunce mas el seño mientras alza las manos para que se las midan, viendo como la chica le toma las medidas de los senos a su novia.

- _Mi morbo agradece esos grandes senos, pero mis celos desean ponerle un holgado suéter para que no los enseñe. –_Itachi suspira con pesadez.

- Te estoy viendo fulana, tócalo de más y te mato. –dice Eiri amenazante, alzando sus manos para que le tomen las medidas de su pecho para el vestido y la chica que le toma las medidas a Gaara se muestra mas temerosa al tener la tétrica mirada de Eiri en ella.

- Eiri no está tocando de mas… solo déjala hacer su trabajo para terminar con esto rápido. –Gaara suspira con pesadez.

- ¡Sai este es de tu bando que te tome las medidas a ti! –se queja molesto Suigetsu. –¡Maldito marica tócame de mas y te meto una espada en el culo! –exclama furioso mirando amenazante al gay que le está tomando las medidas el cual lo mira de forma orgásmica.

- No seas homofóbico que no te está tocando de mas solo te toma medidas. –le dice Sai indignado, si ofenden a un gay lo ofenden a él, los gay unidos jamás serán vencidos. –nena toma bien la medida de mi torso que quiero que mi vestido se ajuste bien. –le dice mariconado a la chica que le está tomando las medidas.

- Am… señor recuerde que el suyo será un traje del color de las damas no un vestido. –le dice apenada la chica, teniendo una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

- ¡¿Qué?! –exclama indignado.

- Sakura-sama así lo ordeno. –dice mas apenada.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso reinita? –reclama con reproche mirando a Sakura.

- Te deje ser mi dama solo para que dejes de joderme, pero no dejare que vayas travestidos a mi boda… eso o no vayas. –le dice amenazante y Sai hace un puchero indignado.

- No te preocupes Sai, cuando me case serás mi dama también y dejare que vayas trasvertido. –Ino le sonríe amigable ignorando como de pronto Shikamaru comenzó a ahogarse con su propia saliva.

- ¡Gracias hermosa! –chilla meloso.

- Problemáticos. –Shikamaru suspira con pesadez.

- ¡Ya basta! –grita furioso Sasuke haciendo que todos lo volteen a ver, no puede evitarlo, está muy furioso, cansado y estresado, solo quiere llegar a casa y descansar teniendo en sus brazos a Sakura, pero su departamento esta invadido por esos locos que no dejan de decir pendejadas. – ¡Ya me harte de esto, lárguense! –llego a su límite de paciencia, simplemente ya no lo soporta.

- ¿Quién te crees para correrme mocoso? –Minato lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Respétame niñato que aunque no vivas bajo mi techo sigo siendo tu padre. –Fugaku lo mira como si en cualquier momento lo fuera a matar.

- Sasuke-chan esa no es forma de hablarle a tus padres, amigos y suegro. –reprime molesta Mikoto.

- Ya cásate a ver si se te quita lo amargado. –dice con burla Jiraiya.

- ¡Ni casándose se le quitara dattebayo! –Naruto lo mira burlón al igual que Suigetsu.

- Senpai aun estas a tiempo para no casarte con un estreñido. –Eiri sonríe con mofa.

- ¿Amargado y amargada?... pensé que polos iguales se repelen. –Hikari se soba la barbilla pensativa e Itachi asintió dándole la razón, mirando burlón a Sasuke.

- Me tienen harto. –dice entre dientes Sasuke.

Gaara y Shikamaru lo miran con lastima el pobre se ve que esta por explotar.

- ¡Si casarme significa todo esto ya no quiero hacerlo! –grita furioso y los demás ensanchan los ojos a excepción de Sakura que se mantuvo tranquila.

La mirada de Sasuke se puso en Sakura, no la pudo seguir mirando, demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de lo que dijo sin pensar, guiándose por su furia. Molesto con todos y consigo mismo camina a grandes zancadas hacia donde está la habitación.

- ¡Sasuke-chan! –lo llama Mikoto.

- Otouto baka. –Itachi suspira con pesadez.

- ¡Ven en este instante niñato irrespetuoso y pídele perdón a mi niña por tus palabras! –ordena con firmeza Minato.

- ¡Jodete Minato, no estamos en la oficina para que me des ordenes!—se oyó el grito de Sasuke desde la segunda planta siendo seguido por el sonido de la puerta.

Jiraiya rió entre dientes mientras niega divertido al ver como su hijo abre y cierra la boca sin saber que decir o responder a eso.

- Minato-san discúlpelo, cuando se enoja no sabe lo que dice. –Mikoto mira apenada al rubio. –Sakura-chan no te deprimas, Sasuke-chan no dijo eso porque en verdad lo sienta. –todos dirigen su mirada a Sakura viendo como esta mira tranquila por donde se fue Sasuke.

- Bebita. –Minato mira congojado a su hija, pensando que esta tan triste que se quiere suicidar.

- Matare a ese teme, Sakura-chan, de veras que lo hare… nadie hiere a mi hermana. –Naruto se truena los dedos amenazante.

- Vele por este lado cuñadita, es mejor que te haya votado ahorita a que te haya votado el día de la boda. –Itachi asintió dándose la razón a sí mismo.

- ¡Nadie deja plantado a un Uzumaki! –exclama indignada Hikari, por muy mal que le caiga la prima es de su sangre y nadie humilla a los de su sangre. –Te ayudare a matar a ese teme, Naruto. –la chica se truena los dedos y el rubio asintió de acuerdo mientras a Itachi le resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Senpai es mejor así, te salvas de unir tu vida de por vida a ese pelo de pollo, te mereces algo más. –le dice Eiri.

- Eiri no creo que…

- Ei-chan tiene razón, bebita, solo olvídalo y ven a los brazos de papi para que te consuele. –dice meloso interrumpiendo a Gaara y alzando sus brazos para que su bebita corra a ellos y poder abrazarla.

- Están exagerando. –Jiraiya se encoge de hombros divertido.

- ¡Esa boda no se cancelara, como dije Sasuke-chan hablo sin pensar! –dice firme Mikoto. –¡Hare que ese niño se disculpe con todos, en especial con Sakura-chan! ¡Ellos se casan porque se casan!

- No hace falta, yo hablare con Sasuke. –habla por primera vez Sakura, impidiendo que Mikoto siga su camino de ir hacia donde se fue Sasuke.

- Pero…

- Es todo por este día, estoy cansada. –Sakura deja de mirar por donde se fue Sasuke y mira a todos los demás.

- Pero…

- Vámonos mujer, deja que ellos arreglen sus asuntos de pareja. –Fugaku va hacia Mikoto y la toma de la mano.

- Pero…

- Esto es cosa de dos, los suegros no deben entrometerse. –Fugaku mira de forma retadora a Minato y este lo mira igual. –Vámonos Itachi. –ordena sin quitar su mirada retadora del rubio.

- Bien. –Itachi suspira con pesadez, la verdad piensa igual que su padre, esto es problema de dos. –Vamos, te llevare a casa. –Itachi le sonríe a su novia y la toma de las manos y Hikari suspira con pesadez, mostrándose resignada.

- Vamos chicos. –Jiraiya va hacia Naruto y lo jala de las orejas, para sacarlo de ahí.

- ¡Me duele, suéltame abuelo que le daré una tunda al teme!... ¡sálvame Hinata-chan!

- Vamos Minato. –Jiraiya con su mano libre toma de la oreja a Minato.

- ¡Suéltame viejo y no te entrometas!

- Quien no debe entrometerse eres tú. Fugaku tiene razón, los suegros no deben entrometerse y dejen a sus hijos hacer sus vidas. –dice firme y Minato bufa.

Hinata sale atrás de ellos sonriendo de forma forzada viendo como el abuelo se lleva a esos dos jalándolos de las orejas.

- Lárguense. –ordena Sakura mirando a la modista y sus ayudantes los cuales se exaltaron a verle esa mirada tétrica, por lo que se apresuraron a tomar sus cosas y salir corriendo de ahí.

Ino, Shikamaru, Suigetsu, Gaara, Eiri y Sai se quedan viendo por donde salieron todos pero al sentir la mirada de Sakura en ellos se tensaron casi todos, a excepción de Eiri.

- ¿Qué? Vivimos aquí. –le dice indignada Eiri.

- Vamos a nuestra habitación Eiri. –Gaara la toma de la mano y se la lleva casi a rastras.

- Ya… ya nos vamos a las nuestras también reinita. –dice intimidado Sai, saliendo de ahí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo siendo seguido por los demás.

* * *

Sakura entra a la habitación viendo a Sasuke sentado al pie de la cama, teniendo sus codos apoyados en las piernas, rostro flexionado hacia abajo y sus manos puestas en su cabello, despeinándoselo más.

La peli-rosa se adentro un poco más, solo lo suficiente para cerrar la puerta tras de sí y vio como Sasuke alza su rostro mostrando una expresión de desesperación, enojo, cansancio y culpa.

- Lo siento… es solo que ya no puedo. –Sasuke frunce el seño. –Yo no quiero esto… solo quiero estar contigo, deseo tener a nuestro hijo y poder estar juntos los tres, solo los tres… quiero que al llegar del trabajo poder sentarme un rato en el sillón contigo y acariciar tu vientre mientras vemos el televisor, quiero disfrutar tu embarazo, ver cómo va creciendo nuestro hijo. –Sasuke le hizo una seña para que se acerque a él y ella así lo hizo, entonces Sasuke le alzo un poco la blusa, dejándole al descubierto su vientre. –Esta tarde cuando hicimos el amor note como tu vientre se ha abultado, no lo había notado hasta ese momento… y me dolió, yo debería haber notado eso desde que se te empezó a notar y no lo hice porque cuando llegaba a casa no estábamos solos, cuando al fin lo estábamos estaba tan cansado que me quedaba dormido. –Sassuke la abraza, dejando su rostro a la altura del vientre de ella. –No quiero que las cosas sean así, si así va a ser hasta que nos casemos me seguiré perdiendo dos meses más del crecimiento de nuestro hijo. No quiero verte de nuevo después de un tiempo y darme cuenta que mi hijo creció en mis narices y yo sin notarlo… quiero disfrutar tu embarazo el poco tiempo del día que me deja el trabajo. Llegar, descansar un poco contigo en mis brazos y cuando nos acostemos en la cama hacerte el amor, para después dormirnos.

- ¿No te quieres casar? –Sakura le habla tranquila mientras le acaricia el cabello.

- ¡Dios, claro que me quiero casar contigo, deseo tanto que seas mi esposa y tengas mi apellido! –Sasuke restriega su cara en el vientre de ella, disfrutando el calor que desprende. –pero no quiero esto. Nosotros no decidimos nada y tenemos que soportar todo esto todos los días… llámame aburrido o amargado, pero solo quiero llevarte a un juez ahora mismo y casarnos, para después celebrar nuestra unión tu y yo solos.

- ¿En nuestra luna de miel? –Sakura sonríe divertida, sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello.

- Si. –Sasuke sonríe levemente, todo su enojo, cansancio, frustración, estrés y demás sentimientos que tenía hace un momento se fueron, ya nada importa, solo que ahora esta con ella como desde hace tiempo no lo puede estar. – ¿Tú quieres que nuestra boda sea como ellos la están planeando? –Sasuke alza su rostro para verla a la cara, si ella desea eso, por mucho que le moleste las intromisiones y que no los dejen estar juntos, lo aguantara, solo por ella, solo para complacerla.

- ¿Qué clase de boda quiero yo?—Sakura sonríe de una forma que la hace ver misteriosa. –Déjame hago una llamada. –Sasuke alza ambas cejas extrañado.

* * *

En una limosina van Jiraiya vistiendo un traje de oficina de color café oscuro, una camisa blanca y una corbata negra al igual que sus zapatos. El hombre está abriendo una botella de champagne. Frente a él están sentados Sasuke y Sakura. El pelinegro lleva puesto un traje negro de oficina, con una camisa blanca y corbata roja, sus zapatos son negros. Sakura lleva puesta una falda de corte recto que le llega a las rodillas con una sensual abertura en su pierna derecha, es de color blanca, su blusa es ceñida de tirantes en color roja y encima un saco ceñido que lleva cerrado y es del mismo color que la falda. Sus zapatos son de tacón de aguja y son de color rojos. Su largo cabello lo lleva suelto cayéndole en cascada sobre los hombros y espalda.

Jiraiya termina de abrir la botella y sirve champagne en tres copas haciendo que el líquido espumoso se tire un poco, para después darle una copa a cada uno y él quedarse con una.

- ¡Un brindis por su matrimonio! –exclama divertido, extendiendo su copa hacia ellos que la chocaron teniendo cada uno una sonrisa torcida. – ¡Felicidades señor y señora Uchiha! –el peliblanco guía la copa a sus labios al igual que los demás. –Debo admitir que esto del casamiento a escondidas me agrado. – ¿Seguros que quieren que los deje en el departamento? Minato ya debió de haber sido notificado por los guarros que te cuidaban de tu escape, seguro está ahí en tu departamento. –comenta con diversión. –Los podría dejar en el aeropuerto de una vez.

- Igual tenemos que ir por nuestras maletas y pasaporte. –Sakura se encoge de hombros con indiferencia.

- Y yo quiero ver su cara cuando sepa que Sakura ya es la señora Uchiha. –Sasuke sonríe con mofa y Jiraiya ríe entre dientes.

- Bueno… los espero aquí para llevarlos al aeropuerto. Mis hombres les ayudaran a bajar sus cosas. –ambos asintieron y volvieron a chocar sus copas con él.

* * *

Fuera del departamento de Sakura se encuentra Sasuke quien tiene en brazos a la peli-rosa cargándola estilo nupcial. Los guarros miran a esos dos incrédulos, no solo se escaparon con la ayuda de los hombres de Jiraiya y se casaron a escondidas sino que los descarados se ven de lo más complacidos.

- ¿Lista señora Uchiha? –Sasukela mira divertido, sonriendo de forma torcida y su pecho está inflado de orgullo al llamarla con su apellido.

- Lista señor Uchiha. –Sakura ríe entre dientes.

Sasuke le hace una señal para que uno de los guarros les abra la puerta y ambos se adentraron, como imaginaron todos ahí están viéndolos con rencor.

- ¡¿Dios que hice para merecer a un hijo y una nuera tan desconsiderados?! –exclama dramática Mikoto y llorando como magdalena. – ¡Tanto que me estaba esforzando para darles una boda de ensueño y los dos se escapan para casarse a escondidas! –Mikoto esconde el rostro en el pecho de su esposo y llora con más ganas.

- ¿Ya estarás contento Sasuke?, solo mira el pesar que le has provocado a tu madre. –Fugaku que abraza a su esposa mira con reproche a Sasuke.

- Ya Mikoto-san, cuando me case la dejare que planee mi boda de pies a cabeza. –Hikari le palmea el hombro a su suegra en son de consuelo e Itachi ensancha los ojos aterrado.

- ¿Enserio? –Mikoto con ojos llorosos la mira emocionada y Hikari asintió sonriéndole.

- _¡Jojojojo…! Ahora seré yo la nuera consentida. –_Hikari se contiene para no reír como villana de telenovela barata.

- ¡Ya ves lo que provocas Sasuke! ¡Por tu culpa yo sufriré las consecuencias! –Itachi fulmina con la mirada a Sasuke que le sonríe burlón.

- Sakura todavía que te casas con este pelele me excluyes de tu boda… yo quería entregarte en el altar –Minato muerde un pañuelo mientras lagrimas resbalan por sus mejillas, él ya se imaginaba llegando al altar del brazo de su princesa, llevándola hacia el demonio para cuando lleguen con él su bebita abrazarse a él diciéndole que no se quiere casar con esa fea cosa y él como buen padre la salvaría de sus garras.

- _Habrás ganado esta batalla mocoso, pero no la guerra. –_Minato afila su mirada hacia Sasuke.

- _En tu cara viejo. –_Sasuke lo mira con superioridad.

- ¡Cuando me case no los invitare dattebayo! –les grita resentido el rubio.

- Llorare por eso. –dice con sarcasmo Sasuke a la vez que roda los ojos.

- Te lo mereces por teme. –el rubio bufa y cruza sus brazos a la altura de su pecho haciendo que el recién matrimonio le resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca porque el rubio no entienda el sarcasmo.

- Que desconsiderada senpai. Yo que solo no me he quedado más tiempo en Japón para estar en tu boda y tú te casas sin invitarme. –Eiri la mira con reproche y Gaara sonríe de forma forzada mientras Sakura les sonríe con mofa. –Vámonos Gaara, preparemos nuestras maletas para ir a despedirnos de tus padres y luego ya irnos a Londres, ya no hay nada porque quedarnos aquí. –dice muy digna yendo a su habitación y Gaara resignado la sigue.

- Eres cruel frentona, yo que soy tu mejor amiga y te casaste sin dejarme acompañarte. –Ino chilla como magdalena.

- Problemáticos. –Shikamaru suspira con pesadez, por culpa de Sakura él tendrá que consolar a Ino que seguro llorar por varios días a causa de que Sakura la excluyo de su boda.

- ¡Te pasas reinita! –Sai chilla a todo pulmón. – ¡Arruinaste mi sueño de ser un damo en una boda! –dice con desdicha, echándose a los brazos de Ino para que lo consuele.

- No te preocupes Sai, cuando me case serás mi damo de honor y dejare que escoger el color de tu vestido. –le dice Ino llorando y en son de consuelo, haciendo que Shikamaru comience a toser ahogándose con su propia saliva.

- ¡Eres lo máximo reinita! –chilla conmovido.

- Pues feliz velorio supongo. –Suigetsu les sonríe de forma socarrona haciendo que a todos les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

* * *

Uno de los regalos de Jiraiya para el recién matrimonio fue darles una luna de miel donde ellos quieran. Así que ahora Sasuke y Sakura se encuentran en una lujosa suite en Grecia.

Los dos están sentados en la cama que está completamente destendida. Sasuke esta atrás de ella, solo viste unos bóxer masculinos, su mano esta bajo la playera masculina que ella viste, acariciándole el vientre mientras sus labios están en el cuello de ella, dándoles suaves besos. Sakura está sentada en medio de sus piernas, disfrutando los mimos que le da el pelinegro.

- Será niño. –le dice con seguridad Sakura.

- ¿Cómo estas tan segura? ¿Ya te dijeron el sexo del bebé? –pregunta curioso, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de ella para verle el rostro, dejando ver la emoción en sus ojos.

- No. Aun no se puede saber hasta que tenga más de cinco meses. Pero yo tengo el presentimiento que será niño. –Sakura lo mira de reojo y sonríe divertida.

- Mmm…—Sasuke sonríe con diversión, y comienza a rosarle con la nariz el cuello haciéndola estremecer. –En dado que te llegues equivocar lo volvemos a intentar hasta que nos salga el niño. –Sakura ríe entre dientes, sintiendo como él sube las caricias con su nariz hacia la mejilla de ella. –Pero si este bebé es niño, sería perfecto porque si el siguiente es niña él como hermano mayor deberá cuidarla de toda la sarta de pervertidos que seguro andarán atrás de ella.

- Si se parece a mi seguro será toda una belleza. –Sakura se aleja de él para voltearse y arrodillarse en la cama, posando sus brazos sobre los hombros de él.

- Seguro lo será. –dice divertido y tomándola de la cintura.

- Como también será muy guapo si es niño porque seguro se parecerá a ti. –Sakura frunce el seño. –No dejare que mi bebé tenga novia hasta los cincuenta. –dice tétrica y Sasuke ríe entre dientes, no pudo evitar imaginar que su esposa será igual de posesiva con su hijo como lo es Minato con ella, pero no lo culpa él si tiene una niña será igual que Minato, sino que hasta peor.

- Si se parece a mí, tal vez termine gustándole las chicas mayores como a mí. –comenta con diversión y Sakura frunce el seño.

- ¡Ninguna pedófila pervertida a mi bebé! –dice firme. – ¡No lo permitiré!

Sasuke vuelve a reír entre dientes para después acercar su rostro al de ella, tomándole el labio inferior entre los dientes con suavidad mientras gruñe con sensualidad y ella gimió.

- Cariño si saca el carácter de ambos dudo que consigas controlarlo. –le dice con diversión y Sakura frunce mas el seño.

- Entonces cambie de opinión, quiero que sea niña. –dice firme y Sasuke amplía su sonrisa.

- Niña o niño… estoy seguro nos sacaran canas verdes si sacan nuestro carácter. –le dice con diversión, inclinándose con ella hacia adelante, acostándola en la cama, con él encima de ella.

- ¿Por qué te vez tan contento con eso? –Sakura entrecierra los ojos.

- Digamos que no me preocupo porque falta mucho para eso. –Sasuke ronronea ceca de los labios de ella. –Ahora estoy contento porque al fin te tengo para mí solo sin interrupciones ni colados locos rodeándonos… ahora puedo disfrutarte completita.

- A recuperar el tiempo perdido. –Sakura sonríe con diversión y rodea el cuello de él con sus brazos, atrayéndolo hacia ella.

- Así es señora Uchiha. Pienso hacerle el amor hasta dejarla dormida.

- Cuento con eso.

Sasuke amplía su sonrisa, para después unir sus labios con los de ella en un apasionado beso que ella respondió gustosa, mientras las manos de él se meten en su blusa, acariciándole el vientre, como le gusta hacerlo, sentir ese leve abultamiento en señal que su hijo está creciendo, desea tanto conocerlo, pero sabe que tiene que ser paciente y mejor disfrutar el embarazo de la mujer que ama.

**Fin**

* * *

**y despues de siglos y siglos al fin termino ste fic, ste fue el segundo o tercer fic ke escribi sin mal no recuerdo**

**spero ke les haya gustado el final de esta historia, de la cual no hare epilogo**

**muchas, pero muchas gracias por sus reviews, por su apoyo y por la paciencia**

**la vdd me da algo de melancolia terminar sta historia, ya ke como dije fue la segunda ke empece a escribir, pero bien dicen que debe haber un fin para todo**

**besotes**

**kriss**


End file.
